


You Cure The Light

by Eliniera



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship Eventually, Feels, Heavy Angst, Kingdoms and stuff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Old-Fashioned, Original Story - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Swearing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 656,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliniera/pseuds/Eliniera
Summary: Yusuke Kitagawa is an aspiring artist who holds onto his artwork, until his foster father Madarame falls ill. The two struggle to makes ends meet but one letter changes the course of their lives, an opportunity to earn fortune only by painting a portrait of a royal king, Yusuke does not sell nor present his artwork so how could such a letter reach him?After agreeing to a life-threatening deal Yusuke learns more about a new society he never knew existed. As time passes by things start to shape in a way one couldn't perceive. And as he grows closer to the man who threw him into this mess to begin with, he learns that Akira is more complicated than the surface will tell.The past of many resurface and voices arise anew.**This fanfiction will overgo a re-write, please go to (Information regarding re-work) for more information.**





	1. A Letter Shrouded In Mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, which means it's pretty noobish in terms of writing. It will undergo a re-write to improve the quality of the writing, pacing, typos and so on. This will begin on Jan the 3rd, so I suggest you wait until then for the best experience. :)
> 
> More information regarding this rewrite. ([Information regarding re-work](https://eliniera.tumblr.com/post/180297424634/information-regarding-re-work) )
> 
> ** Because the rating system is a bit...vague I will add my own rating here as well. **  
> 15+ Just like Persona 5 rating, but this isn't explicit.  
> Course and vulgar language.  
> Physical and psychological violence.  
> Discrimination.  
> Partial nudity.

All his life Yusuke Kitagawa has pursued his dream of becoming an artist however his stubborn nature when it came to his art left his mentor and foster father in a dilemma, Ichiryusai Madarame had fallen ill and required medications however the fee was not cheap but an opportunity had arose for the two “You must accept this offer, Yusuke.” the old man wheezed while rocking back in an old wooden chair, Yusuke was staring at the open envelope; the letter was an invitation to the Kurusu family mansion, an offer to paint the portrait of the king in exchange for wealth, the amount of money could pull Yusuke and his mentor out of poverty but Yusuke was still willing to reject the offer. 

“Listen to me boy! I do not wish to live like this no longer!” Madarame raised his voice, startling Yusuke, he glanced at his mentor wearily “This is far too suspicious to be real.” Yusuke did not sell his paintings, how would he gain a reputation high enough to reach such a person? “Suspicious?! It is an opportunity you must take!” the old man cough “For my sake.” the man rubbed his old hand along the wooden arm of the chair “And your own.” Madarame tone was filled with venom

Yusuke squeezed the letter making the paper crinkle “I do not wish to accept it.” he muttered “Your wish does not matter; you’ll depart tomorrow, do not bother returning if you come back empty handed.”

“What if it’s a scam? A prank?” Yusuke asked in desperation

“Did you not hear me? Do not return.”

Yusuke averted his eyes in pain “Tch..!” he was hurt by his mentor's arrogant attitude but he had nothing else, only his paintings and this man...how could he deny Madarame's requests when he raised him? “O-Of course...I will accept the offer.” Yusuke was filled with sorrow, this went against all of his beliefs but what choice did he have? “That’s a good boy.”.

Yusuke’s home creaked with age, it made focusing on his artwork difficult, him and his Mentor didn’t have much, it was hard enough trying to afford food and now with Madarame being sick Yusuke was forced to go without proper meals, his fingers and toes were always so cold and his stomach would roar at him 

If Yusuke listened to his screaming stomach he would surely be punished, Madarame frequently hit the boy with wood and whips as punishment, Yusuke’s life had always been like that however he found himself harboring hatred towards his mentor, a feeling he was disgusted by, Madarame had given him a second chance at life yet he started developing these feelings, It made Yusuke sick he could think like that.

Yusuke placed his worn down brush onto the easel, he was unable to paint today, he was frightened to go to the mansion and it was affecting his ability to draw, he decided it would be best if he prepared for today

He stood from his stool and approached his clothing; he only had 4 complete outfits, one being his pajamas, he stripped and put on his most ‘fancy’ outfit that being merely a pintuck white shirt with a black vest, a loose black bow tie and black dress pants

This outfit was Madarame’s wedding attire at least that is what he told Yusuke when he gave it to him, Yusuke has never questioned it but there was no evidence that Madarame was ever married or even had a partner.

Yusuke adjusted his tie, it was hard getting it right without a mirror and his fingers felt numb and lacked a sense of touch, he didn’t even know why Madarame was sending him there today, would he be painting the portrait today? Dread boiled inside Yusuke, there was no way he could paint a portrait today, he couldn’t even do his morning practice. Yusuke's stomach growled, he placed his pale hand on it hoping that it would remain quiet when he met the royal family.

“You best be off.” Madarame had not moved from his rocking chair, Yusuke approached the man “How do I look..?” the old man glanced at Yusuke “Do something about that hair in your face; royalty doesn’t accept messy hair.” Yusuke really didn’t care how he looked, he only wanted to delay the portrait

“Must I really go today..? It is so sudden.” Yusuke held his hand to his chest, it ached, he knew the answer already but still hoped his mentor would realize his anxiety

“Do you want me to die?”

“Of course not-”

“Then listen to me! Stop questioning me!” the old man shouted interrupting Yusuke, Yusuke frowned and cupped his hands “I fear I will mess it up..”

“I don’t care how it turns out as long as those pigs pay us!”

Yusuke’s entire being disagreed with that mentality, all his artwork was important to him even this one “But I must make worthy paintings..” the old man sighed “Yusuke, do you understand our situation?”

“Yes..”

“Must I force the other option?” Yusuke became distressed from those words “N-No!” “Then listen to me.” “R-Right..” Yusuke gulped

“The royal family waits for no one, Yusuke..go on.” “I...I will return.” Yusuke turned to the wooden door and left the house quickly, almost running away from Madarame’s threats.

Yusuke walked along the depressed village, heavy fog filled the air; everyone in the village knew and sometimes talked about the royal family and everyone hated them but the minute they could hear them their voices turned to praise and love, Yusuke didn’t hate nor like them, but he was frightened by them Like many in the village Yusuke had heard rumors of people never returning once they went to the mansion, the police didn’t get involved or cared so many people have gone missing without search although Yusuke cannot remember a time when the village wasn’t like this, it had remained the same all throughout his 21 years of life 

Many missing person posters were scattered on the brick walls, Yusuke wondered if he disappeared tonight if Madarame would put one up for him.

Yusuke arrived at the gate of the mansion, he brought the letter with him to show the guard, they allowed him in and escorted him inside 

the mansion was massive, it was filled with bright lights, all with beautiful golden designs around them, long red drapes hung from the high walls and acted as flags, the tiles were marbled and long red rugs lay on the floor leading up to the large staircase

“The master will speak to you shortly.”

The king himself was going to talk to Yusuke? He thought he’d be going through his adviser or something, Yusuke was not prepared for this encounter and found himself sweating with anxiety, he hoped he’d be able to worm his way out of the exchange somehow but knew he probably wouldn’t.

Yusuke waited patiently hoping his stomach did not growl as he spoke to the king and suddenly the mansion was filled with sounds of joy, Yusuke followed the gaze of the man who escorted him and saw who they were cheering at 

The king himself, the man looked young, about the same age as Yusuke, was this man truly the king? Perhaps he was the prince? The man elegantly stepped down the staircase allowing Yusuke to see his features; the man had ruby red eyes with well kept long eyelashes, wavy black hair, healthy lips, his skin was pale but had pink hues to it, it looked soft like his hair did; he wore a black trench coat with a long collar and a gray collared shirt, black dress pants and dark gray Cuban heel boots

He did not look very kingly to Yusuke, more like a rebellious teenager...the most noticeable feature to Yusuke however was his red gloves, why would a king wear red gloves that stand out so much, they were almost blinding, perhaps he knows nothing about royal family attire but the man looked very odd to Yusuke

He also found the man to be a bit attractive although that might just be his artist spirit calling out to him.

It was quite obvious Yusuke was staring at him in awe, the man stepped off the staircase and extended his gloved hand towards Yusuke 

“As beautiful as his own artwork.” the man chuckled

every servants attention was on the two, Yusuke felt uncomfortable and it seemed to be visible to this man “Ah, where are my manners? I am Akira Kurusu, the one whom you’ll be painting.” Yusuke nodded nervously and some servants gasps, was it disrespectful to nod?

Yusuke couldn’t speak, he was too stunned at what was going on and wished he was dreaming it

“A quiet one, hm?”

it was very obvious to Yusuke he was doing something wrong which made him even more nervous, what was he meant to do?

Akira twirled around “Come then, perhaps you’ll gain your tongue in private.”. Akira went back up the the staircase and Yusuke followed loosely behind him with his hands in front of his stomach, their footsteps sounded so loud to him and Akira led him into a room, once Yusuke stepped inside he closed the door behind him.

Yusuke took in the sight of the room, it was a..bedroom? The bedroom looked more like a guests room than a king's, it only had a single bed, a closet, a large window with white drapes keeping all of the sun out and a red couch; all looked beautiful, royal decor but this was too little for a king. 

Akira walked deeper into the room next to the bed and Yusuke shuffled awkwardly to the couch “So, the portrait.” Akira said while staring down at his hand, he was rubbing his gloved thumb against his finger almost like he was experiencing withdrawal.

“Why me?” Yusuke had gained his voice back although still nervous 

“Pardon?”

“Why did you choose me? I do not have a reputation.” everything was making Yusuke uneasy

“That’s exactly why.”

Akira’s words sent a chill down Yusuke’s spine “Although I wouldn’t say you have no reputation; perhaps not one you wish for. You're known as the stubborn artist.” Akira turned to face Yusuke and made eye contact “You know they say you have quite the ego, like a narcissist unable to part from his work.” Akira explained “That is absurd..” the thought that people branded him as such annoyed Yusuke

“Why do you address me like a commoner?” Akira glared into Yusuke's eyes, Yusuke averted them nervously “My apologies...I have no experience with royalty.” Akira dismissed Yusuke’s words with his hand “I kind of like it.” he chuckled

“Excuse my rudeness but...I feel like I am unable to perform today..”

“Oh?”

Madarame’s words thrusted inside Yusuke's mind changing his entire attitude “But I will try my best..” Yusuke stepped forward carefully “I did not bring my supplies..” “Don’t worry, we’ll provide them for you.” Akira said in a calming tone.

Akira shifted his body language, folding his hands onto his elbows “I have a question for you, Yusuke..is it?” 

“Yes, what is it?”

“Would someone miss you if you were to disappear?” Yusuke’s eyes widen, he became very uncomfortable “Um..What is with such a strange question..?”

“Have you heard the rumors?” Akira’s tone was more sharp now “Yes..I have.” Yusuke brushed his hair to the side with his finger nervously “Do you believe them?” Akira asked “No..” Akira stepped forward and Yusuke was taken aback stepping closer to the wall behind him

“Would someone miss you?”

Yusuke thought back to Madarame… “No,..no one would.”

“Oh? A tragic backstory?”

Yusuke cupped his hands together and his eyes darted around the room “Why is it so dark in here..?” that question had been on Yusuke’s mind the entire time, the room was only lit by some lamps, why when there was such a big window in the room?

“Do you not like dim rooms?” Akira asked, it was obvious to him that Yusuke was uncomfortable “I cannot paint in them.” Akira’s hand started to twitch, he tried to hide it by turning to the side

“You can leave for today, if you are unable to paint then I have no need for you.”

“I can’t leave..!” Yusuke shouted that before he even realized it

“Why not?”

“B-Because..”

“You have no one, right?”

“I..” “You really should be going.” “I..won’t..” Yusuke mumbled

“You won’t..?”

“If I leave I won’t have anyone left, I can’t leave!”

“Tch..You’re annoying.” Akira turned his back to Yusuke being disrespectful, Akira’s sudden change of heart surprised Yusuke, he seemed more mean now “A-Annoying..?” the countless insults Madarame had abused Yusuke with for years suddenly had an impact on him; Akira turned back to face Yusuke and stepped towards him “Fine then.”.

Akira pushed Yusuke against the wall with force, holding his wrists tightly “No one would care if you died.” Akira stared into Yusuke’s eyes it made him feel exposed but most of all he was uncomfortable, he wanted to run away and his fight or flight kicked in 

“What are you doing? Unhand me!” Yusuke wriggled his wrists

“The perfect prey and yet..” Akira closed his eyes tightly and let Yusuke go

“Leave and do not come back.” Akira’s facial expression was filled with annoyance

“I cannot, my father will abandon me if I come back with nothing!” although Yusuke was scared he was more scared of Madarame

“Nothing..? Oh, yes the money..”

Akira walked away and pulled a case from the closet, he opened it and pulled out folded up cash, Yusuke stared at him in wonder

“If this is truly what you want.” Akira walked back over to Yusuke and shoved the money into his chest “Now leave.”

“W-Why..?”

“I don’t like you.” Yusuke grabbed the money and looked at it “So why give me money..?”

“You really think money is an issue for me?” Akira chuckled touching his lips “You are so naive.”

Yusuke had to confirm the social cues he was getting “The portrait..” “Forget it.” Akira’s tone was sharp

“..Why the sudden change?”

Akira averted his eyes and clenched his fist “I’m tired of this, do not come back.” Akira left the room in a hurry leaving the door open “W-Wait..!” Yusuke was so confused it’s like Akira’s personality completely shifted.

Yusuke stepped out of the room and down the stairs with the money held tightly to his chest, the servants stared at him in awe, whispering things he could not hear, why are they surprised?

Yusuke purchased Madarame’s medication before running off back home, he couldn’t keep that encounter out of his head, what did Akira mean by prey? Perfect prey? Why did he touch Yusuke like that? he wished to learn more but perhaps that truth would hurt him more. 

Yusuke arrived home and shoved the medication into Madarame’s old hands, he hid the remaining cash in his pockets to get himself some food “You have more.” the old man growled, he sensed it from Yusuke’s demeanor “W-What..?” Yusuke was caught

“You have more money, where are you hiding it? WHY are you hiding it?!” the old man screamed “I..I did not mean to hide it..I just wish to purchase myself a meal..”

“Give it to me.”

“B-But..”

“Now Yusuke!”

Yusuke was defeated and pulled the remaining money out, handing it to his mentor “This is nothing!” the old man ripped it out of Yusuke’s hand

“I...I did not get very far in the painting..it will last us another two weeks.” Yusuke lied, he didn’t want to meet Akira again

“No..we need more.” Madarame was annoying him with his greed “We have enough!”

“Do not raise your voice at me unless you want your body to be sold!”

“Tch!” Yusuke held his aching chest, how could his father suggest that...that was the other option Madarame talked about, perhaps that is why Yusuke started to hate the man “You will return and finish the painting pulling us to the heavens!”

“I cannot...the king is too busy.”

“He asks for a portrait and isn’t even there? I do not care, you will beg to finish it.”

Yusuke gave up, his fear of Akira would have to be pushed aside “I...I understand..” Yusuke dragged himself to his bedroom he has lost the will to fight, he cried himself to sleep that night, like so many others.


	2. A Deal Worth A Life.

The next morning Yusuke put on the same outfit, he wished he could shower but Madarame wouldn’t let him yet because it would cause the bills to increase. They now had enough to buy food and pay rent but Madarame was acting like the money Akira had given Yusuke was nothing, it was the most they’ve had in awhile and yet Madarame's greed consumed him.

Yusuke returned to the mansion despite his fear, Madarame would abandon him if he returned with no money again and this was his only chance at obtaining some, Yusuke made sure to show the letter to a different guard this time 

It seemed to have worked and the guard brought him inside. Yusuke had to talk to Akira again, perhaps he could make a deal with the man.

Yusuke approached the staircase only to find Akira arguing with a servant 

“Find me another target already, why are you so useless?!”

“Please my king we are-” the man noticed Yusuke

Akira followed his gaze and his eyes locked onto Yusuke’s “I told you not to return!” Akira seemed much more irritated this time

Yusuke climbed up the stairs wearily, his body hurt from the lack of food “I must talk to you about the portrait.” he said holding back his anxiety

“My king..” the servant peered over Akira’s shoulder and Akira shrugged him off “Fine.”.

Akira led Yusuke back into the same room and now they could talk more privately 

“I am very thankful for your gift...and I apologize for not listening to you however..-”

“Why are you so ignorant?!” Akira clenched his fists in anger “I’m s-sorry..” Yusuke didn’t know why he was so angry but it scared him even more, perhaps this wasn’t a good idea.

Akira approached the suitcase, it was still out on the bed, Yusuke approached him carefully 

“Please, allow me to do something for it..”

Yusuke didn’t want to just be handed it, he felt like he had to work for it, Akira groaned he seemed unfocused

“Your life is so shit you return to this hell hole?”

“Uhm..” Yusuke wasn't sure what he should say

“No, it’s something else, no one could be that blind.” Akira glared at Yusuke for a while and then he suddenly pushed Yusuke against the wall, startling him

“Fine, if you wish me to release you from your pathetic life I will!” Akira pulled down Yusuke’s collar and dug fangs into his neck.

Akira held Yusuke against the wall with his body and pinned his wrists against the wall “Ahha!” Yusuke screamed out and struggled, pain filled his body and his fight or flight kicked in 

He tried to push Akira off of himself but he was in utter shock and felt weak, where Akira was biting him became hot and started to burn “Agh! S-Stop it!” Yusuke screamed and wrestled harder but his malnourished body wasn’t strong enough

He found himself getting tired and his body relaxed...perhaps this was a better end for him than continuing to live his life away, his breathing became less pace and his body became numb

“M-Make..it..q...quick..” he didn’t want to feel the pain anymore, he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, to never face Madarame again, to never be abused by words or by hand.

Suddenly Akira let go of him, pulling his fangs out of Yusuke’s neck 

Yusuke collapsed and held his bite tightly

“Dammit!” Akira shouted and turned his back to Yusuke, grabbing his face, through heavy pants Yusuke looked up at Akira, he was so tired but Akira was a monster and now Yusuke knew his secret and he now knew he would not be able to get out of here alive, this was only postponing the inevitable unless he fought back, Yusuke pulled himself up wearily.

Akira had let his guard down which might allow Yusuke to keep on living, he rushed over to the window and pulled the drapes open, allowing the sun in; Akira became startled and then froze. 

Yusuke had heard about vampires and how the sun burned them, he had to try something, even if his life was nothingness right now it would never become something if he allowed himself to die but Akira started to laugh like a maniac and Yusuke’s knees buckled causing him to fall down 

“I’m not burning?!”

Akira’s eyes lit up and he smirked, he glared at Yusuke, Yusuke was utterly defeated he couldn’t do anything and Akira would probably torture him as punishment

“You.”

He moved over to Yusuke and kneeled down, his steps sounded so loud to Yusuke

“You’re mine now.” He lifted Yusuke's face up with his fingers and Yusuke’s eyelids became too heavy to hold open anymore and everything faded to black for him.

Yusuke woke on a soft bed, he pulled himself up and noticed someone sitting on the bed, it was Akira although his clothing was different, he was wearing a ruffled front white shirt and dress pants; something more casual for royalty, although he still had those red gloves on 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Akira turned to face Yusuke, Yusuke was filled with fear recalling what had happened and Akira noticed it

“Do not fear, I’m not going to harm you.”

Yusuke’s throat was dry and he felt so drained, he could fall asleep again

“You haven’t eaten anything.” Akira pulled over a tray of food, it looked delicious and Yusuke’s stomach roared at the sight “Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned.”

“Why…” perhaps Yusuke dreamed the whole thing in his state? He touched his neck and felt a bandage on it “Ah..” he let out a noise of surprise

“Just eat, then we’ll talk.”

“I do not-” Yusuke’s stomach interrupted him “You accept money but not food?” Akira chuckled, Yusuke touched his forehead, he was so tired

“Why…?” his voice sounded tired as well “Eat then I’ll talk.” Akira crossed his legs and crossed his arms, waiting for Yusuke to eat

“No.”

“Must I feed it to you myself?”

“...” Yusuke pulled the tray over “That’s a good boy.”

“Tch!” Madarame would always say that to Yusuke once he submitted to him, it caused him pain

”I see you have issues with that phrase.”

“Be quiet..” Yusuke inspected the steak, it looked well cooked and juicy, his mouth watered

“That’s not how you address your new king.”

Dread filled Yusuke's body from those words, did he turn Yusuke? he quickly felt his teeth but they felt normal

“I didn’t turn you.” Akira sighed “You’re easily startled.”

“You..monster!” Yusuke gritted his teeth and his anger settled in “There’s the anger.” Akira glanced at the steak

“I’ll leave until you finish.” Akira got up and left the room; there’s no way that door was unlocked, Yusuke was trapped and his stomach screamed at him again so he gave in, chowing it down.

After eating the entire steak Yusuke looked around the room, it was a different room from the other that...Akira bit him in, he touched the bandage again confirming the reality 

Yusuke had heard drowned out rumors about vampires existing, people said the police hid the existence from the public and if you spoke about it out loud they’d throw you into a prison, Yusuke always though they were old folklore and his understanding of reality was beginning the swirl out of control.

Akira came back into the room, Yusuke was hugging a pillow on the bed with his face burrowed in it, trying to deny what was happening to him 

“Yusuke Kitagawa, right?”

Akira approached the bed and sat down, Yusuke glanced up from the pillow

“I’m sure you..have questions.” Yusuke remained silent, he didn’t want to talk to such a vile creature

“If you just listened to me you would never be in this mess to begin with. This is your own fault.” although it angered him Yusuke knew it was true but he was desperate to bring money back to Madarame, anything to escape the other fate.

“The letter was a set up. I need to feast on humans, my appetite is larger than other vampires.”

“O-Other..?” Yusuke couldn’t believe there were more of them

“Yes, this whole mansion is filled with them.”

“W-What?!”

“I lure humans here with the promise of wishes and wealth and then feast on them, what I did to you.”

“But..” Yusuke swallowed “I uh..” Akira touched his hand “I usually eat my victim's life essence as well..”

“E-Essence..?”

“Because my appetite is so large I can’t merely drain a victim...humans have life essences and draining that kills the person however..it satisfies my cravings more than anything.”

That meant he had blood on his hands which anger Yusuke even more “You murderer!” he shouted

“You could..call me that.” Yusuke threw the pillow at Akira in anger “All those missing people, you’re the reason behind it!” Akira pushed the pillow away, on the floor

“Yes, I am.” Yusuke held his head in disbelief “I cannot believe this!” he felt like he was going to puke from his emotions.

“You think I like the fact I must kill people?” Akira said with a sigh “Yes! You wouldn’t do it then!” 

“Life isn’t as simple as wants, people are always forced to do things they do not want to, that is the price of living!”

Akira’s words held truth behind them for Yusuke’s situation too which only made him understand it more “Tch..” Yusuke had no clue where his fate was heading

“Why didn’t you..kill me?”

“I don’t know.” Akira sighed “You cannot leave here with what you now know.” Akira picked the pillow up as he spoke “Which is why you’ll be staying in this room, it has a ensuite and everything that a human requires to live.” he placed it down onto bed gently

“I will do no such thing!” Yusuke kicked the pillow at Akira, making him annoyed

“Tch...You’ll be looked after here, you will be fed 3 full meals each day and allowed the freedom to do as you wish within this walls.”

“No! I am not staying with monsters!”

“Don’t you already live with one?”

Yusuke eyes widened

“Transferring into a life with more should be easy for you.” Akira stood up “Unlike there, you’ll have freedom here.”.

“N-No..” Yusuke mumbled, he hugged his knees tightly “F-Father..” 

“He won’t miss you.”

Yusuke gulped “If you wish for anything ask the man with a red gem pin on his suit, he’s my adviser.”

“Why me..?!” Yusuke burrowed his face into his knees

“There is one other thing…”

"What..?” “I will drink your blood frequently, you won’t feel nearly as drained as you do now...I won’t take as much.”

“No.” Yusuke would never allow such a thing, Akira crawled onto the bed next to Yusuke

“Do you truly wish to return to the life of a poor artist with a good for nothing father?!”

“I can’t...abandon him.” “You will abandon him, as he has abandoned you...however you’ll be rewarded and he’ll be punished.”

Yusuke made eye contact with the man “How is this life a reward?!”

“How is it not? You now have a functioning home with every wish to you granted in a heartbeat, food, warmth, I’ll even buy you expensive painting equipment, all for just a bit of your blood.”

Akira clenched his fist in front of Yusuke “That or death.”

“I..”

“You’ll never experience hunger again.”

“Why..? Why do you want my blood..?” “If you hang around you’ll find out.”

“I will..” Yusuke glanced at the steak knife and his fight or flight kicked in again “Do no such thing!”

Yusuke grabbed the knife and lunged at Akira, Akira grabbed Yusuke’s wrist tightly, stopping the knife and pulled him close by his back, almost into a hug; Akira chuckled

“I guess I should’ve expected that.”

Akira squeezed Yusuke’s hand causing him to drop the knife “Hn..!” he groaned at the pressure on his hand

“I know you’re scared but..” Akira raise his lips to Yusuke’s ear “Who’s the bigger monster? Him or me?” and with that Akira let Yusuke go, getting up from the bed

Yusuke hugged himself in uncertainty, a chill ran down his spine, he was so confused and frightened by his fate; if Yusuke escaped would Madarame even want him back? Would he even believe him?

The answer was so obvious to Yusuke but he still held onto the last bit of hope

“I need an answer now.”

Akira crossed his arms and Yusuke gulped, he needed to decide now; what was the point of holding onto a hope that simply couldn’t exist no more? Madarame was beyond redemption and there was no guarantee he wouldn’t try to sell Yusuke off..

“I-I...agree..to it.” he stuttered and his answer made Akira smile “Excellent, get some rest.” Akira left the room, leaving Yusuke to think about his decision.


	3. Friend or Foe?

The next morning Yusuke woke on the same bed, he was hoping it was a dream but the room he was still in confirmed the fact it was not, it was insane to him that vampires actually existed, that vampires had existed without the village knowing for certain for so many years 

He wondered how Madarame reacted to him not coming home last night, he was hoping that perhaps he’d look for him but Yusuke knew that was very unlikely.

Yusuke felt dirty and Akira told him there was an ensuite in here, he got off the bed and approached the closet, it had many outfits neatly hanging in the closet, Yusuke pulled one out and went inside a room Akira didn’t last night, it was a bathroom, he would be able to clean this filth off. 

Yusuke got into the shower and removed the bandage around his neck, he allowed it to fall onto the wet shower floor, it had some blood on it, Yusuke felt his neck and touched the bite marks, they stung when he touched them but again the reality of Yusuke’s situation was being forced into acceptance, something he simply didn’t want to.

Yusuke changed into the provided outfit, it was a white pintuck shirt and black dress pants, not much different from his others beside the fact the shirt was pure white, he sat down on the bed and touched his neck in awe again 

he heard the door open and inside stepped Akira with a tray of food, he closed the door and approached Yusuke calmly “Good morning.” he greeted Yusuke with a smiled, Yusuke became a bit flustered realizing how beautiful Akira actually was, it was a shame the portrait was a ruse

“I’m sorry if you’re not fond of porridge, it has some fruit in it however.”

Yusuke took the tray gently “T-Thank you..” he was starving still, the steak was delicious but didn’t fill his stomach

“If you want more just ask.”

Yusuke glanced at the door “How when I am locked in here..?”

“Eh..Just knock on the door and someone will be there.” questions popped into Yusuke's mind “...Do vampires not eat?”

“We do not have to however our stomachs can feel empty.”

“Are you undead..?”

Akira laughed, he seemed amused “Now you’re interested?”

“If I must stay here then yes.”

Akira sat down on the bed next to Yusuke and made eye contact, he seemed more friendly now “I won’t be draining you today.”

“Why..not?”

“I would like to however your body will take some time to recover; I did almost take your essence after all.”

“Why not just lock me up in a jail cell and feast on me whenever you feel like it?”

Akira chuckled at the thought “I’m not that cruel.”

Yusuke’s understanding of vampires was nonexistent “..Why did you not burn? I thought that was the most common way to kill a vampire..”

“Perhaps 500 years ago.”

“Huh..?”

“We evolve, like everything else.”

“But you said..-”

“Forget about that.”

Yusuke picked the spoon up idly “Why..didn’t you kill me?”

Akira thought about it for a bit “Hm..Perhaps I pitied you. People don’t usually answer my questions like you did.”

“That no one would miss them..?” “No, the fact you still cared for your father even after acknowledging he wouldn’t miss you.”.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and glanced down at the porridge “It’s not that I care..” 

“Hm..?”

“I was merely saving myself from his punishments.”

“At least you're honest with yourself now.” Akira crossed his legs and Yusuke wanted to understand more

“What about your parents..?”

“My parents? I don’t have any.” Akira didn’t seem fazed

“So vampires don’t..?”

“We do. They are dead.”

Yusuke hung his head low “I’m sorry..” why was he feeling sympathy towards a killer?

“Why? Everyone dies.”

“Vampire’s aren’t..immortal?”

“Of course not.” “So..”

“I’m not telling you. Not yet.”

“I’m sorry it’s just..” “For what?” Akira asked

“Uh..s-sorry-” “Why do you keep apologizing?”

“Um..”

“He must’ve really crammed it into your brain that you do everything wrong.” Akira scratched his head awkwardly and Yusuke sighed

“Anyway, I’ll allow you to eat in peace.” Akira got up “Just knock on the door if you need anything.” he left the room, Yusuke questioned whether or not if Akira truly was a bad person, he didn’t seem it but it could all be a facade.

Yusuke had stayed in that room for two days now, he occupied himself with a sketch book Akira had brought him but he found it very hard to draw anything, he didn't feel lonely, he never really had anyone to spend his time with, he would mostly stay in his room locked away from society but now he had to accept a brand new one. 

“I-It hurts..!” Yusuke let out a gasp as Akira dung his fangs into the boy’s neck, Akira rubbed Yusuke’s palm gently, perhaps to sooth him? 

They lay down on the bed together, Akira was on top of Yusuke but it was more comfortable than being pressed against a wall, Akira pulled his fangs out and sat up

“That’s enough, thank you.” he wiped his bloody mouth while sliding off Yusuke

Yusuke pushed himself up still panting from the pain

“Your body will get used to it eventually.”

Yusuke touched his throbbing neck “Yusuke..are you scared?” the sudden question frightened him “..Now I am..”

Akira chuckled realizing his mistake “Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“What..?”

“Are you..comfortable here now..?”

“..Of course not.” “I mean do you think you’ll try and run away?”

“Why would I tell you that?” “I guess you don’t trust me yet.” Akira sighed

“I’m sorry...but I do not understand the purpose of these questions..”

“Because I want to allow you to leave this room.”.

“Huh..?” 

“I want you to remain in the mansion, you aren’t allowed outside...if you get caught trying to escape let’s just say...you’ll be punished worse than your father could ever achieve.”

Yusuke wanted to get out of this room, he has been in here for 4 days now and it was getting boring, even with his painting equipment and sketch book Akira had brought him.

Yusuke wasn’t sure if he like it here...he wasn’t sure if he even liked Akira

Today was Yusuke’s first draining however he didn’t feel ill like last time, only a little light headed which seemed to be fading

“I do not think I will try...I have nothing to return to now..” Madarame certainly wouldn’t of accepted Yusuke back now

“Fantastic.” Akira adjusted his shirt “We have a garden, you are allowed out there but not outside the front of the mansion. I can’t have anyone seeing you..” Akira realized he said too much “Anyway please do not make me regret this decision.”

“I..won’t.”

“I hope to see that.” Akira got off the bed.

“Will I...eventually turn..?” Yusuke asked “No, turning people is a more complicated process than this.” 

“Will anything...happen to me?” Yusuke needed more reassurance

“No, unless I drain you too much you should be fine.”

The reality of being a blood bag for Akira hadn’t really settled in until today, until it actually happened

“Will my body forever be tainted with bite marks?”

“Afraid so, I can’t get your blood unless I break the skin.”

Yusuke sighed; he really didn’t want to be a blood bag for Akira but he had no other choice

Yusuke got off the bed “Will you abandon me one day? Once I stop being useful?”

“I don’t think you’ll ever stop being useful.”

“But..”

“I think you should worry about now and not the future.”

“What about the others..? Won’t they drain me..?”

“Their urges are satisfied by other means.” Akira extended his hand out toward Yusuke “If anyone else tries or does you are to inform me immediately.” his voice was filled with malice

Yusuke glanced at Akira’s hand only to realize he was giving him something, he grabbed it “A-A button..?” “Keep it on you. If anyone tries to harm you, press it and I will come.”

Perhaps Yusuke shouldn’t leave the room if it truly is that dangerous outside that he needs a distress button “Maybe I..shouldn’t leave.”

“That is your wish but I’m merely preparing for everything; it’s truly not that bad outside. Most of my servants have never actually feasted on a human and feed through blood bags or other vampires.”

“Uh..”

“Yes, we can drink our own blood but it isn’t very satisfying…” Akira ran his hand through his hair “Think of it as...eating only 4 grapes when you have an entire branch.”

“..Why do you feast on humans then..? Do you just enjoy it..?” Yusuke wanted to understand Akira more

“I have already said; my appetite is much larger than all of the other vampires here.”

“Because you’re..king?”

“..Somewhat, there is another reason..”

“That is?”

“Stick around and you’ll find out.”

Yusuke sighed and glanced at Akira’s hands “..I never see you without gloves..” “I just like gloves.”

“You seem obsessed with covering your hands..” “You’re reading far too into this.” “..Perhaps I am.”

“Anyway, goodnight Yusuke.” Yusuke still had more questions

“Do you need sleep..?” “Of course I do...vampires can go 3 days without sleep before it really starts to affect us.”

“I can’t believe vampires are real..” he mumbled “Your village is a bit stupid, eh?” Akira chuckled “Anyway, goodnight.” Akira left the room he seemed to be in a hurry.

Yusuke wasn’t sure how he felt about Akira, was he friend or foe? He seemed friendly but was also shrouded in mystery; however Yusuke was starting to..appreciate being here, the fact he could eat 3 full meals a day made his life worth living just from the seer joy he felt when he saw food he had permission to eat 

He has not heard his stomach scream at him at all these past days

The fact he could shower every day relieved him, he’d never have to fear his own odor ever again and would never have to feel dirt sticking to his body, to never feel sweaty and gross tossing and turning in bed from the discomfort of it all, the fact he had clean clothing everyday waiting for him.

Madarame truly did sent him to heaven, just a completely different one.


	4. Adjusting to a new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the minor OC comes in, I made him only for this fanfic so he's not a traditional OC, no other Persona 5 character fit into the role and the ones that could have been used later but don't mind him. ( He's literally named after one of my WoW toons LOL )

Yusuke had decided to leave the room today, after mentally preparing himself for everything he stepped outside the room 

He was upstairs and could see the main floor over the railing, the entrance, his eyes locked onto it and doubts filled his mind, he shook them off and turned and walked down the passage

Servants rushed by him without paying much attention to him, unlike the first time he came here, he may as well explore and get used to the mansion if he was going to be staying here.

The mansion truly was beautiful, filled with golds, whites and reds, Yusuke had never seen something so fancy before, the most fancy thing he had seen in his entire life was a brand new bread shop; he was getting his inspiration to paint again, he became giddy at all of the wonderful ideas his mind started to create with the mere sight of the mansion.

Yusuke climbed down the large staircase, he wondered how everyone living here could do this everyday, it was quite exhausting, perhaps his body would get used to it one day as Yusuke walked onto the main floor he noticed an odd looking door that had warning signs all over it 

He approached it carefully and read them, they were science warning signs, there were many skull signs; Yusuke didn’t actually know what it meant, perhaps toxic..? He pushed the door open, he was sure this room would look completely different and allow him to become even more inspired.

He stepped inside only to see Akira in a lab coat with large glasses on, he had black gloves on and was examining blood vials..? 

“Nothing, like last time-” Akira noticed Yusuke “Y-Yusuke?!” a pink hue covered Akira’s cheeks “What are you doing out?!” he pulled his glasses off quickly

“I’m...allowed out?”

It was odd seeing Akira like this, he was almost completely different from what he displayed to Yusuke it was almost...adorable

“Yes but- Zeriya!”

Akira called out, Zeriya..? What an odd name almost sounded fiction “Yes, my lord?”

A tall man stepped into view, he had white-silver hair with short bangs slightly covering his eyes and a long ponytail, he had red eyes as well which made Yusuke question if all vampire’s had red eyes, he wore a butler tuxedo with a red tie and Yusuke noticed a red pin on his suit, wasn’t this Akira’s adviser..?

“Show Yusuke around.”

“But the tests..?”

“They can wait.”

“As you wish.” the man bowed and approached Yusuke “Come then, let me show you around.”.

The man took Yusuke to the kitchen first and explained the rules “Now that you’re allowed out I would prefer it if you brought dirty dishes back to the kitchen.” 

“I’ll..try but I’m not that comfortable yet.”

Yusuke felt uneasy next to the man, he was pretty intimidating to him

“Do as you must..”

Next he took him to the laundry room “When you..are able to, bring all dirty clothing here and place them in the white hanger.”

The man held his hand up and rubbed his finger with his gloved thumb “If you have any staining or dark colours you place them into the blue hanger.” he pointed at it “Also any bodily fluids, like blood, go into the green hanger and socks and underwear in the red hanger.”

This was quite a lot to learn simply about laundry but it’s probably for hygienic purposes

“I...I understand.”

It would take Yusuke some time to understand the order “Repeat back to me.”

“Eh..?”

“The order.”

“Um...red: underwear and socks, green: blood, blue: stains, white: tops and pants.” Yusuke was almost out of breath “That is correct. There is also a memo sheet in here just in case.” oh thank god Yusuke won’t have to be scared of doing laundry then, he nodded.

Next he took him to the garden Akira mentioned “Whatever you do, do not cut or break the flowers.” 

“I will not.” Yusuke had no interest in destroying art

“My master puts a lot of effort into this garden, we do not need a human coming in here and destroying it.”

“I understand, I will be respectful.” Yusuke bowed his head

The garden was gorgeous and filled with many types of flowers, flowers Yusuke has never seen before

“If you would like to take one I suggest you ask the master himself.”

“Thank you for informing me.” Yusuke was getting a bit more comfortable next to him

“I uh...have a question..” “Yes?”

“Do...all vampires have red eyes?” “No, only powerful ones.”

“So that means..”

“I have served the Kurusu family for many years and will continue doing so.”

How old was this family? How long have they existed? “..How old is Akira?”

“..Akira..?” he didn’t sound happy and Yusuke realized why “U-Uh..the king.” “Ask him yourself, he won’t tell you but...he’s young for a king.”

“Why..? why is he king if he is not ready yet..?”

“I never said he was unfit to be a king.” “O-Oh..”

“The master is mature however he can be a bit stubborn and childish too.” Zeriya looked like he realized he said too much “Anyway enough about that.”

The information Yusuke had gained about Akira made him even more curious about him “..The king is a scientist..?” “It’s one of his many hobbies, he likes to research things.” perhaps Akira was much more normal than what Yusuke ordinary thought.

Zeriya showed him the rest of the rooms explaining that some of them are guests rooms, they had a downstairs where the servants slept, a basement and that Yusuke wasn’t allowed back into the room Akira first led him into 

“..Is it because..A-..the king feasts on humans there?” Yusuke asked nervously “Precisely, the door locks the minute the master closes the door behind them and only he can open it, you’ll be trapped if you close the door behind yourself in that room.”

So Yusuke would’ve never been able to escape had he managed to kill Akira and now knowing that the others are vampires too..they would probably all eat him as punishment, a shiver ran down Yusuke’s spine at the thought “I see, I will avoid the room..”

“That is majority of the mansion, I must get back to the master now.”

“Thank you for the tour, I very much appreciate it.” Yusuke bowed “But uhm...where is the king’s room?”

“Why would you need that information?”

“To ask him things..”

“Hmm..Just come to me for that, the master is too busy to be answering your questions right now.”

“O-Okay..” Yusuke felt more comfortable with Akira but he shouldn’t be a bother, the others would simply hate him if he started demeaning Akira’s attention “I must be going, you understand enough to get back to your room?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Zeriya turned and walked off, Yusuke wanted to check something before going to his room.

Yusuke wanted more information on Akira’s family and the history of the vampires, he went to the library that Zeriya showed him, he was sure they would only keep information they wanted others to know about but simply that much would be enough for Yusuke, if he was going to be living the rest of his life with them then he wanted more answers. 

Yusuke trailed his finger along the spine of many books, speed reading the titles of each; there was a lot of information books, from animals to plants but he eventually found one that had no title at all, he pulled it out; it was a dusky old brown book if any book was going to have the information Yusuke desired then it was definitely this one 

He opened the book up only to find a language he couldn’t understand, he sighed; it seemed they were always one step ahead of him, Yusuke pushed the book back into it’s slot and approached a window, he pulled the drape open and looked outside, the weather was actually quite nice today.

Yusuke wondered how Madarame was reacting to his disappearance, if Madarame was searching for him would he find him? 

Madarame knows where Yusuke went so he should be able to point the police in the right direction and Akira mentioned not allowing him outside, so if he was seen inside the gate would someone report it?

No matter how you looked at it Yusuke looked out of place here, surely someone could put the two pieces together but...does Yusuke truly want that now?

Even though his situation is quite scary he found himself warming up to the idea; Yusuke started to question his fate more and more, perhaps he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome?

Yusuke cupped his chin, he felt wrong but comfortable

Like he should be angry and trying to fight back however he didn’t have an desire to do that...especially when he actually thought about what might happen with Madarame...surely his mentor would never believe him and probably call him insane, perhaps he was safer here than at home.


	5. A Monster's Hand Reached

The next morning Yusuke bubbled with inspiration, looking at all the pretty sights had made him motivated to start painting again 

He wanted to paint out in the garden but was unsure whether or not that was okay however he found himself packing the easel up and tucking it under his arm as well as a canvas, his urge to paint was stronger than his hesitation, he opened the door slightly and peered outside, no one was there.

Yusuke made his way to the garden a few servants passed him but again they paid no attention to him, he’s glad no one was gawking at him, it made him feel a little more welcomed. 

Yusuke pushed the garden glass door open and went inside, it was large greenhouse so he was certain he’d find the perfect spot, the garden had a long rocky path with flowers aside it, it led to a large circle of bright green grass with flowers around the edges of it with an outside table to the left. 

Yusuke set the easel up on some rock tiles and placed the canvas down on it, he gazed at the garden only to hear people talking, he looked around and saw Akira with Zeriya kneeling down near a patch of dirt, it seems like they were planting some seeds 

“I do not think this will show us anything my lord.”

“I may as well try, perhaps something crazy will give me an answer to something even more bizarre.”

Yusuke didn’t think Akira actually planted the flowers, he thought Akira’s effort meant he picked the types out not actually do it himself, he was quite surprised actually; from his understanding of kings Akira was nothing like them but perhaps vampires were different.

Yusuke found himself approach the two, they heard him and turned their heads to look at him

“What are you doing here?” Akira ripped his glasses off again, it seems like he was shy about them

“I wish to paint the garden, it is quite beautiful.” “Ah, I see.”

“I didn’t think you were the type of person to actually..do things.” Yusuke probably sounded rude but he didn’t mean it like that “What else am I going to do?” Akira questioned

“Do you not leave the mansion?”

“The master has not left the mansion for 10 years.”

Akira grabbed a bunch of dirt and threw it at Zeriya “Do not speak!” Zeriya flicked the dirt off his chest “Yes, my lord.”

Yusuke found himself giggle at the display, it was odd hearing his voice sound happy, he rarely did “Do we assume you?” Akira grumbled

“I guess so.” Yusuke smiled, he didn’t know why but he felt much better today

“My lord..” Zeriya removed his glove and licked his thumb, he rubbed his wet thumb on Akira’s cheek “You have dirt on your face.”

Akira swatted his hand away “Do not baby me!”

“You must remain clean.”

Akira sighed, Yusuke was assumed seeing the two in a much more light-hearted way but at the same time he questioned his feelings...could monsters who kill his kind truly be good people?

Akira wiped his cheek with the back of his gloved hand rapidly “Anyway what do you want?”

“N-Nothing, I will allow you to get back to your gardening..” Yusuke turned around

“My lord you made it worse.”

“Don’t do this to me!”

Yusuke giggled again and walked back to his canvas, he didn’t bring a stool out with him so he must stand but he didn’t mind, he hadn’t done much these past days.

Yusuke painted the pretty flowers and the garden but he couldn’t help but keep thinking back to Madarame, he was the man who taught him how to draw and paint, was it really okay for Yusuke to continue on using his skills even though he abandoned the man? 

Yusuke couldn’t get that question out of his head, he was becoming more and more guilty for leaving Madarame.

Yusuke sat on his new bed and hugged a fluffy white pillow, he shook his head “No, those skills...they are mine, not his.” even though he reassured himself out loud he couldn’t help but continue on doubting it, he wanted to believe what he was doing was right but he just couldn’t “No...I had no choice. I had to abandon him..” 

He burrowed his face in the pillow, of course it wasn’t his fault, he was forced into this situation by...himself, had he not of been so desperate perhaps he would’ve picked up and carried on with the second chance Akira gave him but...why did he?

Why did Akira give him two more chances at life?

“You still don’t like it here?” a sudden voice filled the room

Yusuke looked up to find Akira in front of his door, he approached the bed

“I...can appreciate it..” Yusuke answered

“But not like?”

“..I don’t know.”

“I suppose that’s natural...you’ve only been here 6 days.”

Yusuke had a lot on his mind he just wanted to talk about it with someone “Do you..think my father hates me now..?”

Akira sat down on the bed and crossed his legs “I don’t know your situation but if you were desperate enough to beg royalty to their faces then he hated you a long time ago.”

“Tch..” Akira was far too blunt but at the same time Yusuke needed reality forced into his mind

“That’s just how I see it with my limited knowledge though.”.

“Well...My father become ill, his symptoms would be relieved with herbal medicine but...it was far too expensive for us to afford...he blamed me, said if I was selling my paintings that we’d never be in that situation...I believed him and felt guilty and tried to earn some money but there were barely any jobs that would take me.” 

Yusuke sighed, he didn’t know why he was telling Akira this but he felt like he had to get it off his chest

“He began blaming me for everything, that if I had just sold my paintings everything would’ve been fine, he resented me for it...it only got worse.”

Akira placed his hand on his own knee, Yusuke hugged the pillow tighter

“He started to leave late at night...that’s when he started to threaten me….said he’d..s-sell me...if I didn’t start earning more money..”

Recalling it hurt Yusuke’s heart but at the same time it felt like it needed to be released

“What an awful man.” Akira clenched his pants

“That’s when you sent the letter...and now I’m here.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I figured it was something awful.”

“Mm..” Yusuke felt a bit better “So am...I the bad guy..or is he?”

“Why do you even think that’s a question?”

“Eh..?”

“Without a doubt it is him, everyone will answer the same.” Akira shuffled on the bed “I don’t know your life however I don’t think you’ve done anything bad.”

“Is that why you let me live..?”

Akira averted his eyes “N-Not exactly..”

“So you kill innocent people?” Akira made eye contact again “How am I to know whether they’re innocent or not..?”

“..How do you find people? How did you find me?”

“I have sources.”

“The..Mayor?”

“You could say that.”

“Tch...of course he’d sell out his own people.”

“Humans are easily manipulated is all.”

“...”.

“Anyway, I need your blood.” 

“Again..?”

“It’s been 2 days.” “..Why do you even need it? You said it barely satisfies you, so why?”

“I can’t tell you yet.” “It’s my body, I think I have the right to know.” Yusuke wouldn't of minded as much had he known the purpose

“You will know in time.”

“..I just told you something important and you can’t even give me answers..?”

“Do you think I owe you something?” Akira chuckled “I’m sorry about your situation but I don’t like being told or guilted into giving out information to a person that might try and escape.” Akira crossed his arms “Please try and understand my situation too, I am risking a lot by allowing you to live.”

“So..I’m the first..?”

“Yes and I’m risking everyone by doing it.”

“..So why?” “Because I felt like it.”

“There must be another reason.”

Akira was getting tired of being questioned “Yusuke..enough.”

Yusuke averted his eyes “I’m sorry..” there was a small silence between the two

“Are you hungry? One of my servants made a cake.” Akira asked “Eh? But..”

Akira got up and extended his hand out towards Yusuke

“But..my blood?” Yusuke mumbled

“Forget about that.”

Yusuke stared at Akira’s hand with surprise “...” he took Akira’s hand and pulled himself off the bed, letting go

“Come on then.” Akira said.


	6. Confliction of Being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Mention of prostitution in this chapter and teenage death. ***
> 
>  

The next day Yusuke thought back to last night, why did Akira change his mind? He enjoyed a strawberry cake with Akira and a few others last night, it was actually fun for Yusuke, he needed it the most last night and perhaps Akira realized that. 

Yusuke got dressed for the day, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do today, he glanced at the painting he made yesterday, he was alright when he drew it but now when he looks at it he feels nothing but guilt, he hoped he could over come it. 

Suddenly Yusuke heard joyous voices coming from outside his room, what was going on..?

He opened the door slightly and looked outside, he noticed Akira descending the stairs in a red dress shirt and black pants

Yusuke watched for longer and his eyes widen, he noticed Akira extend his hand out to a boy who looked familiar...too familiar, it was one of Yusuke’s childhood friends, he saw him quite often at the bread shop and they exchanged friendly conversations but they never really became friends again, Akira was going to kill him.

Yusuke pushed the door open completely, he had to stop Akira 

“What are you doing?” a man in a suit stood near Yusuke’s door “Please go back inside, it’s only for a bit.”

“I must talk to Akira!”

“He is busy, it’ll have to wait.”

Yusuke got an idea “it cannot..i-it’s about my blood!”

“But...the master is too busy.” the man let his guard down and Yusuke rushed past him.

Akira’s words thrusted into Yusuke’s mind, he couldn’t be seen by Naoya if he was, Akira would surely kill him. 

That's when Yusuke realized something, he rushed into the room Akira first led him in and heard someone call out to him, he hoped they didn’t have another room with this locking mechanism but this was Yusuke’s only chance at halting them, he couldn’t let Akira kill another innocent person even if he knew he’ll be angry at him, Yusuke had to try.

Yusuke waited in the room, hoping what he did wasn’t futile, he was anxious and then the door opened, making Yusuke’s heart jump out of his chest 

Akira stepped in and slammed the door shut “What do you think you’re doing?!” he shouted “Y-You can’t kill him, I know him!”

Akira walked over to Yusuke causing Yusuke to step back, Akira grabbed him by the collar

“You think I care?!”

“He’s my childhood friend, I know he’s innocent!”

“Friend..? What kind of friend leaves you to your abusive father?!”

“That’s-!...That was never his choice, he doesn’t know!”

“I don’t care who he is. Now get out.” Yusuke gritted his teeth in anger

“You truly are a monster!”

“Tch..!” Akira grip tightened “Did you ever stop to think how this affects me? I don’t have a choice, I have to feast to continue living!”

“So take my blood instead!”

“It’s not enough..!” Akira pushed Yusuke away

“Please Akira, don’t do this..!”

Akira sighed, clearly annoyed

“..Please.” Yusuke stepped closer and grabbed Akira’s hand, cupping it “I beg of you..”

Akira looked at Yusuke’s hands holding his own “Prove to me you’re a good person, n-not a monster..”

Akira swatted Yusuke’s hands away gently “Alright..”

Yusuke smiled, he felt like he achieved something “Thank you so much, Akira.”

“You owe me.” Akira left the room and the door closed behind him “Wait, the door!” Yusuke went over to the knob and twisted it but it was locked, he was trapped.

Yusuke sat down on the couch hoping nothing bad was happening and Akira came into the room, holding the door open “He’s gone.” 

“P-Please tell me-”

“I didn’t, I meant he left.”

“Thank god..” Yusuke was relieved he could actually convince Akira

“Now get out of here..I have to find someone else.”

Yusuke got up and left the room “Thank you, Akira.” “Whatever..”

Akira closed the door and walked away into the opposite direction, Yusuke wanted to make amends so he followed him; Akira went into a room Zeriya never showed him, he stood outside the door thinking about what he was going to say, he breathe in and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

Yusuke was greeted to the sight of Akira unbuttoning his shirt, he was halfway done before noticing Yusuke “What are you doing following me?!” he hissed and buttoned his shirt back up quickly 

“S-Sorry...I just wanted to talk to you.”

The room was larger, it had a double bed with red and black blankets, a closet and a desk as well as a half red couch pushed up against the bed frame; this room was more fit for a king, it must be Akira’s

“I don’t want to talk to you. I am busy fixing your mess.” Akira went over to his desk and sat down, pulling out a large book and opening it

“I do not wish for you to kill innocent people..” Yusuke approached Akira

“I didn’t do it, did I? So get off my back.”

“Yes and I’m very grateful of that fact.” Yusuke leaned his hand onto the desk “Please, let me help you find someone else.”

“No..”

“I must make up for it.”

“You really want to help me pick someone to die? You’ll be assisting me in killing them.” Yusuke gulped “So go away.”

“Um...Still, I must do something..”

“I want you not to do that again.”

“I...I cannot promise that.”

Akira sighed

“I can...help you pick a bad person, I know the village better than you.”

“So bad people deserve to die?” “A...really bad person.”

“Do what you want..”

“Thank you, how do you choose?”

“This book, I have the names of all the villagers born these past 40 years.” “W-What..? Why does a book like that exist?”

“It has their name and address however sometimes the address is outdated, as well as their birthdays.” Akira explained calmly “Where did you get such a thing?”

“Your Mayor.”

“Tch..How could he..?” Yusuke always expected the authorities were corrupted but not like this

“He sold the villagers privacy for wealth although he doesn’t know what I use it for.”

“So...they don’t know you’re vampires..?” “I do not know.”

“Make it him, pick him.” Yusuke gritted his teeth and Akira laughed

“And take away my power? No thank you. All he wants is money and I have plenty.”

“But..he’s corrupted..” “So am I.” Yusuke swallowed “But..” he sighed

“Plus older people don’t satisfy me as much, their life essence is used up.” Yusuke gulped at his thought “S-So that means..c-children..”

“No, about the age...17 is when it is the biggest..at least-”

“So you’ve-?!” Yusuke couldn’t even get the words out.

“...I won’t deny that.” 

“How could you?!” Yusuke couldn't believe this man had done such a thing, he seemed so nice before

“I was desperate, I was so close to turning into a husk..”

“H-Husk..?” Yusuke has never heard that before

“I suppose I can tell you that..” Akira mumbled and turned his chair to face Yusuke “If we don’t satisfy our cravings we transform into husks.”

“I thought...you’d die..” “It’s a fate worse than death.” Akira steepled his hands

“We lost our minds, our ability to control our own body however...we are still conscious, we can see and hear everything but cannot control anything, we’re trapped inside our own body forced to watch it do unspeakable things.”

“U-Unspeakable things..?”

“Think about it...However they don’t just want blood, they rip apart flesh and bath in their victims, it’s a game to a husk and our previous selves are forced to watch.” Yusuke held his chest in emotional pain “T-That is so awful..”

“Are we truly monsters when we’re only trying to avoid that fate..?”.

“H-How can those things...live right under the nose of the village..?” 

“Because I don’t allow it to happen.” Akira turned his chair back to his desk and leaned on his hand

“..What do you mean?”

“Stray vampires usually come in seeking refuge and I take them in and look after them...although we haven’t had a stray vampire come here in 4 years so...I’m probably looking after all of them..at least the ones in this area.”

“How many of you are there..? Are your numbers truly that small that you can all fit in this mansion..?”

“Not exactly...I have another manor up in the hills, the rest reside there.”

Yusuke was stunned, he felt multiple emotions just from this one conversation and didn’t know how he feels about all of this, he couldn’t process all this information at once.

“Anyway I need to find someone quickly...I’m experiencing withdrawal..” Akira touched the page of the book, he ran his finger down it, Yusuke leaned down and peered over Akira’s shoulder, trying to read the names, he saw one that struck out to him, he pointed at it “Choose this man, he’s the one Madarame mentioned when talking about my..body…”

“He’s 37..”

“So..? I know he’s a bad man.”

“I don’t like the taste of older men...plus doesn’t he run a prostitution ring? How can I convince this man?”

“Um..Money..?” Yusuke had no idea

“He already has that, he’s selling people's future and freedom.”

“Oh…”

“See? It’s not as simple as that. Older people are harder to convince.”

“Why don’t you say you wish to buy someone..then free them?”

“He is not going to personally hand them to me.” Akira ran his hand through his hair “There will also be a witness of his disappearance.” he sighed “Now you should understand how hard this is for me..”

“Why don’t you just...drink a lot of blood?”

“I would have to drink our entire supply to satisfy, I have other people to look after and they come first.”

Yusuke didn’t realize how caring Akira actually was, no wonder his servants love him and are joyful when he feeds himself, his chest felt warm at the thought of it, he touched it “You’re very kind, Akira..I’m sorry I called you a monster..” he blurted out and Akira’s cheeks grew a red hue causing him to turn his face away “I-I do what I must.”

Yusuke smiled perhaps he come become Akira’s friend despite their differences

“That’s enough for today...I’ll look more at another time.” Akira stood up

“You should take some of my blood to tide yourself over for now.”

“I would prefer not, I might not be able to control myself..”

“I trust you.” Akira shook his head “Another time.”

“Okay..” Yusuke bowed his head out of respect “Thank you for doing what you did today.” “It’s fine, just remember it.” “Mh!” Yusuke moved his hair out of his face “I’ll leave you alone now.” he waved slightly and left the room, thinking back to their conversation.


	7. Childhood Memories

Yusuke stayed in his room the next day, he was thinking about what Akira told him, he was finally able to grasp some concepts of it but worse of all he felt his emotions scattering all over the place and becoming much more hard to cope with which made him question himself, he rarely showed any before but now he felt he was becoming far too emotional.

Although he was upset with what Akira had done he was realizing the world wasn’t as black and white as he previous thought, he also felt like Akira had intentionally left details out on purpose, when you tell someone something so morally crushing you’d think it would be done in a less vague way but most off all he got the vibe Akira...showed remorse for it, perhaps it was more complicated than he thought.

If Yusuke was going to stay here for the rest of his life then he should think up a goal, a purpose, becoming an artist was..easy while living with Akira, Yusuke was no longer a poor artist which was his largest struggle before but now he could ask for anything and it be given to him, the only enemy he is facing at the moment is his art block 

He feels guilty whenever he paints now and he’ll have to overcome it but he doesn’t know how...perhaps friendship could help him move on, but whenever he thought about becoming closer to Akira his humanity rejected it, was he merely too caught up in his old way of life? Was he narrow minded? He had to broaden his horizons if he was going to live comfortably with vampires but it was still a scary thought.

Yusuke wasn’t very good at socializing so he could come off as rude without meaning to, perhaps he shouldn’t ask them as much questions as he is but he found himself wanting more and more information and perhaps it’s because the information he was getting is making him question his rejection.

 

The next day Yusuke decided to leave the room, his art block wasn’t going to get better by staring at a canvas, last time it was lifted by seeing the beautiful sites of the mansion but he felt like this time wouldn’t be so easy. 

Yusuke went to the library, it seemed that the important books were in a different language but he just wanted to read something to take his mind off things, it was racing ever since he got here and it needed a rest.

There were barely any fiction books in here, most were research books or poems, Yusuke noticed a chess board, it looked quite nice, he went over to it and ran his finger along it, it was so clean “Do you like chess?” Yusuke jumped at the sudden voice, he turned to the voice “Can you teleport or something..?” he sighed 

“No, I can’t.” Akira folded his arms “What are you doing in here?”

“..I was looking for a book.”

“There’s thousands in here.”

“I mean..a fiction book, one to relax my mind.” “Hmm..I don’t really have those..” “Oh, I see..”

“Chess can relax the mind.” Akira suggested 

“..It’s a two player game.”

“I can play with you.”

“Eh..? Why-..” Yusuke stopped his question and smiled slightly “If you want.”

“I won’t go easy on you.”

Yusuke took a seat near the board “I have never actually played..”

Akira came over and sat down on the opposite side “I’ll teach you.”.

After Akira explained the rules to Yusuke the two had a match together “Checkmate.” Akira moved the king piece in front of Yusuke’s 

“Eh..?”

“You can’t block it, I win.”

“I see, thank you for playing with me.” “You actually did pretty good.”

“T-Thank you.” Yusuke said causing Akira to smile slightly

“That was quite fun...even though I wasn’t sure what I was doing..” Yusuke moved his hair away and remembered something.

“Did you..find someone?” Yusuke asked “Yes, yesterday.” 

“I see..”

“Are you concerned about me now?” Akira chuckled

“I...I think so.” Yusuke touched the board out of awe, he wanted to paint it and Akira blushed slightly, raising his hand to his face, trying to cover his embarrassment

“After what you told me...I’ve realized I’ve been too judgmental..I’m sorry.”

“It’s the normal reaction.”

“That doesn’t make it right..” 

Akira smiled “Well I’m glad you acknowledge it, I accept your apology.”

Yusuke smiled “Thank you.” Yusuke touched his hair idly “M-May I ask you a question?” “Sure.”

“Does..anyone know about your existence besides..?” 

Akira averted his eyes and thought about his answer “Yes..”

Yusuke knew if he asked who, he probably wouldn’t of answered “I see, thank you for telling me.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, you’re safe here.”

“..Although it’s odd I feel safer here than with Madarame..” “Madarame..? You said that name before as well..” Akira asked

“My father...My foster father.”

“He’s not your biological..?”

“No, I don’t know much about my real parents...I heard my father left because he was in danger and my mother died from an illness when I was 3..”

“I’m sorry to hear that..” Akira frowned 

“I wish to meet them but...it is odd, how can I miss someone I never met before..?”

Akira folded his arms, listening

“My mother knew Madarame and that’s why he adopted me..”

“Was he..always bad?”

“Um...He was strict but I also feel like he cared for me..when I turned 15 though he changed.”

“How old are you now?” Akira leaned on the board 

“21...How about you?”

“Uh..” Akira shifted uncomfortably “I don’t tell others my age..sorry.”

“Why not?” “I don’t like to..”

“I see..” Yusuke wasn’t going to push it, after all it wasn’t really important, he was a vampire he aged differently to Yusuke “What about your parents..?” Yusuke asked, he was interested in why Akira didn't seem to care much about them “Hm? They died when I was younger.”

“No, I mean what they were like.” 

“They were..okay, I guess?” Akira shrugged “I don’t really know how they are meant to be like.”

“Well..did they harm you?”

“No.” Akira scratched his neck “Most of my childhood was about learning how to be a leader.”

“So you didn’t have fun?” “I did, but I also had to be prepared, they both taught me different things.”

“What did you do for fun?” Yusuke asked, he was actually interested in how vampires were raised 

“I used to visit the pond in the yard quite often and watch the fish.”

Yusuke chuckled at the thought “That’s a bit odd for a child.”

“What did you do?” Akira asked “I would read or play games with other children at my school, I also drew.”

“I see, you’re quite the artist hmm?”

“Yes, I enjoy painting.” 

“Maybe I can see your paintings one day..” “Eh..? I thought you already did?”

“No, you don’t show them to anyone, how could I?” “O-Oh that’s right...the portrait was a set up..”

“Sorry to change the subject but I uh...might come feed on you tonight.”

“A-Alright..” Yusuke wasn’t going to continue on questioning why, he already knew it was suspicious, perhaps the answer might reveal itself soon

“While I do enjoy this conversation I must be leaving now.” Akira got up “Okay, I’ll see you..later.” “Yeah, seeya.” Akira left the library, leaving Yusuke to ponder on Akira’s childhood. 

Later that day Yusuke decided to try and sketch in bed, he was starting to be able to draw again without being consumed by guilt. Yusuke’s meal eventually arrived and he enjoyed it, however it was another steak but he had two this time, was he being spoiled? 

Yusuke fluffed his pillows out and prepared for bed when Akira entered his room, this time Yusuke was more prepared for it 

“Sorry it’s so late, I’ll be quick.”

It was midnight, Yusuke was usually asleep by now but he got hooked on drawing “It’s okay.” Yusuke sat down on his bed and mentally prepared himself for the pain, Akira approached the bed quietly “Sorry if it hurts, your body should eventually get used to it.”

“It’s..alright, I believe it’s nothing compared to the pain I might’ve suffered had I stayed with Madarame..” Yusuke saying deep things like that just before Akira was going to bite him made Akira a bit guilty, he scratched his head trying to compose himself again and got on the bed, Yusuke lied down “I’m..going to do it now.”

Yusuke nodded and Akira crawled on top of him carefully, he leaned down next to Yusuke neck “I’m biting you.” “Mm.” Yusuke gave a noise of approval, closing his eyes and Akira bit down on Yusuke’s neck, he squirmed under Akira from the sudden pain “Nn..!” he settled down as the pain became more tolerable, he grabbed onto Akira’s back for comfort and clenched his shirt, he started to pant as Akira was draining him 

After a bit longer Akira pulled his fang out, licking the spilled blood and sat up “Thank you, that’s enough.” he wiped his mouth and slid off Yusuke 

Yusuke sat up, holding his bite mark “Akira..?” “Yes?” “Can I..see your fangs..? I haven’t had a good look at them..”

Akira chuckled at the weird question “What an odd request, but alright.” Akira opened his mouth, Yusuke shuffled closer to get a better look but Akira’s upper lip was covering them 

He gently placed his hands on Akira’s face and lifted his upper lip up with his thumbs gently “W-Wow..” they were smaller than what Yusuke thought they would be, he moved his thumbs away

“What?”

“They are..smaller than they feel..” 

Akira chuckled again, he seemed to be in a better mood today “What? Did you think they were as large as a walruses?” Yusuke chuckled at the image that popped into his mind “I suppose I did.”

Yusuke stared into Akira’s eyes before noticing his hands were still on his face, he pulled them away and blushed slightly, averting his eyes “S-Sorry..” “For?” “Uh..” Akira chuckled again, Yusuke was embarrassed, he heard rustling and looked back up 

Akira rubbed a large non-woven dressing on Yusuke’s bite mark “E-Eh..?” 

“I forgot to do this last time.” Akira smiled “Sorry.” he apologized

“M-Mm..It’s okay..” Yusuke shook his head slightly trying to reassure Akira, his heartbeat became faster, he didn’t know why

“Anyway I’ll let you get some rest.” Akira got off the bed “Goodnight, Yusuke.” “G-Goodnight..” Akira left the room with a wave and Yusuke placed his hand on his chest, questioning it.


	8. The Light That Pierces Skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited all the previous chapter to be more readable from some lovely peoples advice, I think I've gotten the hang of it now and like this format much better.

Yusuke thought more about the Husk aspect of the vampires, it seemed like torment but the more he thought about it the more he realized Akira shouldered the burden of avoiding it for everyone else not just himself. 

If Yusuke was a vampire and had to deal with that haunting fate he'd probably give up, he realized that they must be really strong willed people to want to continue on.

He became more conflicted on the terms of killing humans now, if they truly had to do that to avoid that fate then they could never become a 'good person' by his definition of it no matter what they did, it's like their entire being rejected them doing 'good' things, Yusuke realized that perhaps he should broaden his definition of it, it was far to cruel to simply ignore their reasons.

 

The next morning Yusuke felt like he was being shook, he fluttered his eyes open only to see Akira standing over him, he rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep out of them 

“Come with me.” Akira said quietly

“H-Huh..?” “I want to show you something.” 

Yusuke pulled himself up 

“Get dressed, I’ll be waiting.” and with that Akira left the room. 

Yusuke got up and moved over to the closet, he changed into his usual clothing, he was still sleepy and felt like his hair was messy, he hurried into the bathroom and brushed his hair quickly, he didn’t want to keep Akira waiting.

Akira led Yusuke outside the backyard of the mansion. Yusuke inspected Akira's attire as they walked, he wore that white ruffle front shirt again and dress pants, it seemed to be his casual wear as well as that red dress shirt. 

Akira led Yusuke to a pond with some koi fish inside and abruptly stopped in front of it 

“I think it’s time I told you.” Akira said staring at the pond “Hm..?” 

“The reason I drink your blood.” 

Yusuke swallowed, he was a bit nervous about this but he was ready to know the truth

A short silence filled the atmosphere 

“I...I was cursed 10 years ago and apart of that curse was..I would burn in sunlight, I suppose the curse devolved me..” Akira's eye's never left the pond

Yusuke put his hands behind his back and grabbed his wrist, listening to Akira 

“Your blood for..some reason causes me to no longer burn.” 

Yusuke couldn’t imagine why.

“I do not know why your blood has this effect on me, I researched it and tested it and have found no answers...the effect doesn’t last forever though..” Akira closed his eyes “I can finally feel the warm embrace of the sunlight again without it piercing my skin.” Akira opened his eyes slowly and made eye contact with Yusuke “And it’s all thanks to you.” he smiled.

Yusuke stared at Akira blinking, bewildered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I didn’t want to risk it all...I didn’t want my second chance to run away..” Akira looked back at the pond “This is actually the first time I’ve been outside properly in such a long time.” 

Yusuke knew there was another reason but what he was hearing was completely different from his theories, he thought it made Akira more powerful or prolonged his life, he didn’t expect it to be something so..important. 

“I’m sorry if I’m being selfish but..” Akira placed his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder as he spoke “Please...continue giving me another chance at life..?” 

Yusuke nodded and found his tongue “I don’t...have anything left...if I can give someone else something so important back to them then….I will.” 

Akira smiled “Thank you..so much..Yusuke.” tears welled into Akira’s eyes and he wiped them away quickly

Yusuke was surprised at the sight.

“..Thank you so much..” 

Yusuke smiled; he started to like Akira despite his wrongdoings, he didn’t mind continuing to live like this, this was now his life and he was grateful he gave it a chance.

Akira had given him a second chance at life, now it was Yusuke’s turn to give Akira another chance.

 

The two sat down next to each other, watching the fish in the pond. 

“Is this why..you let me live..?” although Yusuke was confident in his decision it revealed even more questioned. 

“No, I didn’t know until I bit you...and you tried to kill me.” 

“A-Ah!..Sorry about that..” Yusuke frowned

Akira waved his hand reassuringly “Don’t apologize, we were enemies.” 

“So..that’s why you reacted like that..” although the details were fuzzy Yusuke remembered Akira laughing and saying he didn’t burn.

“Y-Yeah...I was exhilarated..” 

“10 years without sunlight..?” Yusuke asked and Akira nodded “Who cursed you?” 

Akira averted his eyes “I don’t know..” perhaps Akira wasn’t ready to reveal that yet.

“That’s why..Zeriya said that..” Yusuke's memory was putting the pieces together.

“Mm.” 

“Why does my blood..do that?” Yusuke asked

“I don’t know, I tested it and nothing points to it being unusual which is why I must ask...who were your parents?” 

“I only know my mother's name..” 

“Do you mind telling me..?” 

“Sayuri Kitagawa..” 

“It doesn’t ring a bell. I thought maybe your parents were of royal blood or something.” 

“I don’t think they were...M-Maybe Madarame knows..” 

“I doubt that plus...I’m not going to request you to ask him.” Akira sighed “I guess it doesn’t really matter why.” he smiled slightly “As long as it continues having this effect then I am happy.” 

“Mh, me too.” Yusuke smiled 

“You’re very kind for doing this for me, Yusuke.” 

“I’m...I’m glad..you think that.” Yusuke sighed with relief “I guess you won’t abandon me then.” 

“I wouldn’t anyway.” Akira said in a soft tone

Yusuke averted his eyes, his cheeks became hot “W-Why..?” 

“I let you live for a reason, before I knew of your bloods effect.” 

“Will you tell me now?” 

Akira chuckled “To be honest; I don’t really know myself, I just had the urge to.” 

“Hm..” 

“Perhaps it’s because I pitied you, I’m not really sure.” 

“I see...well I’m glad you did. You gave me another chance at life, I think you deserve one too.” 

“Thank you, Yusuke.” They smiled at each other warmly. 

 

The two basked in the sunlight together before Akira realized it was still early morning “Come, let’s go get you some breakfast.” Akira stood up. 

“Oh right, I haven’t eaten yet.” Yusuke didn’t have the chance to.

“I won’t let you go hungry ever again.” 

Yusuke was happy Akira thought about him and the two went back inside and ate breakfast together. 

“So you said you don’t have to eat?” Yusuke asked while cutting his pancakes, they were eating together at the kitchen table, Yusuke has only eaten here once.

“Yeah, our stomachs feel empty if we don’t though.” Akira answered

“Vampires are very strange...I feel like I’m learning something new everyday.” 

“Because you are.” 

“I suppose..” 

Yusuke still had one thing on his mind “So..the gloves?” Yusuke has never seen Akira without gloves, he probably wore them to bed too, it was a bit suspicious. 

“I literally just like them, not everything has a purpose.”

“So then if it’s something as simple as that..you’ll be willing to remove them?” 

“Why do you want to see my hands so much..?” 

“I’m wondering if they are different from mine, for..artistic purposes.”

Akira sighed “Fine.” he pulled off his right glove and presented his hand to Yusuke “See? It’s normal.” 

Akira’s nails were a bit long but everything else looked normal 

“What about the other?” Yusuke asked “It’s exactly the same.” 

Akira pulled his glove back on 

“So it should be easy showing me then?” 

“Why waste my time, just eat.”

“Alright.” Yusuke ate the piece of pancake on his fork, he became flustered at the question that popped into his head but he should be about to ask it 

“Do you um...have a mistress..?” 

“Huh?” 

“A-A queen?” 

“No..” 

“Do you want one?” 

“What’s with these strange questions..?” 

“Should I not know my king's status..?” 

“You don’t have to call me that.” 

“Eh? But the others..-” 

“You’re special.” 

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a pink hue on them “I guess I don’t really serve you..” 

“To answer your previous question; I need to continue the bloodline so I’ll eventually have to.” 

“How do vampire’s pick a mate..?” 

“The same as humans.” 

“So it’s not based on..power?” 

“It’s a factor but...not enough to reject a mate.” 

“Do you...like anyone?” 

“No.” 

Yusuke realized these questions were a bit out there “Thank you for putting up with my..silly questions, I’m just curious about everything.”

“It’s alright, you’ll be staying with us for the rest of your life, I don’t blame you for being curious.”

“...Will you turn me into a vampire eventually?” Yusuke didn't want that, especially after learning about husks.

“I don’t know how that’ll affect your blood so..no.” 

“But I’ll die quicker than you.” 

Akira averted his eyes “I don’t really want to think about that..” 

Yusuke didn't realize that was an odd thing to say until his saw Akira's facial expression “I’m sorry.” he apologized.

“It’s fine, relax.” 

“Thank you for answering my questions.” 

Akira nodded and they finished their meal together.

 

Yusuke went back to his room after and spent the rest of the day painting, it seemed like his art block was lifting as he grew closer to Akira.


	9. A Past Self

The next morning Yusuke’s mind bubbled with questions about Akira, he wanted to know more about him. 

What was he like before the curse?  
Yusuke knew it would be awkward asking Akira himself, he had to ask an outsider, he had to ask Zeriya.

Yusuke descended the large staircase hoping to find Zeriya, however he was greeted by three servants standing around and talking.

“Oi, we want to talk to you.”  
Yusuke became startled after one spoke to him “Me..?” he pointed to himself 

“Yeah, you.” 

All three of them moved closer to Yusuke and it made him apprehensive. 

“Why is your blood so magical?”  
It seemed like the others were informed about it, perhaps they knew before Yusuke even did.

“Did you inject yourself with weird drugs?” A girl asked

“I wonder if it has an affect on us..” A man with orange short hair and brown eyes stepped closer.

“Don’t even think about it, Sugimura.” the girl with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes pointed at the orange haired man

“The master will rip you apart if you touch him.” A boy with blonde short hair and brown eyes said 

“You really think I’m going to do it? Ann? Ryuji? Really I thought you guys trusted me.” Sugimura shrugged nervously

“So anyway.” Ann nudge Sugimura out the way as she spoke “What did you do to make your blood like that?” 

“I...I didn’t do anything..” Yusuke mumbled 

“Ah, just forget it. As if you think he knows when the king doesn’t even know.” Ryuji looked annoyed 

“What are you three up to?” A intimidating voice filled the room and the three jumped, Zeriya walked over to them “Don’t you have unfinished work?” he furrowed his brow

“Ah..y-yes.” Sugimura nodded nervously

“We were just going to do that right now!” Ann grabbed both of them by the wrists and pulled them away in a hurry.

“What are you doing talking to servants?” Zeriya glanced at Yusuke 

“I-I..wasn’t, they spoke to me..” 

“So ignore them.” 

Yusuke didn't want to be rude to them.

“The master is out doing business, if you’re looking for him, he is not here.” Zeriya said

“Actually..I was seeking you.” 

“Why?” Zeriya asked “I wanted to ask you some questions..” Yusuke answered

“..Alright.” Zeriya sighed “Let’s go somewhere more private then.”.

 

The two went into the garden together and stopped in front of some flowers.

“So what is it?” Zeriya asked 

“It’s about..Akira.” 

Zeriya looked at Yusuke with an annoyed look on his face, Yusuke quickly realized “T-The king..” 

“What about him?” 

“Well..he told me the reason.” 

“I know.” 

“He’s..the only one who kills humans?” Yusuke asked

“That is correct.” 

“That makes him even abnormal to his own kin..?” 

“Yes.” 

Yusuke looked at the flowers in front of himself “How was Akira-..the king like before the curse..?” 

“I suppose you’re more trustworthy now.” Zeriya moved some of his hair out of his eye “He was..happy.” 

“Happy..?” 

“Mm, he would indulge in all of his hobbies over actually being the king, almost like a child; Cooking, gardening, experiments, fishing, reading..pretty much everything you can do here...I gave him a hard time about it.” 

“..I see.” 

“He would also feed stray animals, especially cats; I cannot remember how many times I said no to his requests of adopting them.” Zeriya looked at his hand, clenching it in front of himself “I regret..being so hard on him about it but he had to step up, it was just after his parents had passed away.. I never thought that perhaps he was doing all those things to handle his grief.” 

“How did his parents..perish?” Yusuke frowned

“Nobody knows for certain but...my theory is they were hunted..on their way to the manor.” 

“That’s..horrendous..” Yusuke clenched his chest 

“Akira wasn’t ready to be a leader, after all it is a two person job.” Zeriya disclosed

“Hm..?” 

“The king and queen rule just as much as each other, they are both equals.” 

“I thought the king would..-” 

“Not here, I believe the master's mother was better than his father actually.” Zeriya chuckled

Yusuke smiled slightly “Were his parents loving..?” 

“Of course, both of them spent just as much time with the master as each other.” 

“That’s great to hear.” Yusuke wondered why Akira didn't seem fazed by it then.

“The master bonded with his mother with gardening and his father with cooking.” 

Questions about the curse popped into Yusuke's mind “W-When did the king get cursed..?” 

“1 years after his parents had died.” Zeriya answered

“Do you..know why?” 

Zeriya shifted uncomfortably “I suggest you ask the master yourself.” 

Yusuke nodded “So..how was he after getting cursed..?” 

“He was destroyed, I have never seen the master so broken before..” Zeriya sighed and continued “I remember when it first happened the master was withering away, we all tried to feed him our blood but he said it would be a waste due to our previous efforts...that’s when I got the idea to lure a human to his bedroom and allow him to eat them...unfortunately we didn’t have much time, the master was visibly turning into a husk...we had to settle with a young boy..” 

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably “That’s what he meant…” he commented

“The master broke the boy's neck before draining him, I remember him apologizing continuously..” Zeriya frowned slightly

Yusuke had to confirm something “So before he didn’t kill..?” 

“He didn't. The master did have a larger appetite than us all naturally but he could satisfy his urges with blood bags provided by hospitals...We never hurt anyone..until he was cursed.” 

Yusuke frowned while listening 

“That child was the master's first kill...and from that day onward he had locked himself away. Adapting to his curse was not only his job however, we all had to, we had to seal all the windows with thick drapes and cover all the glass doors, we also...had to adapt to having to assist in killing people.” 

Zeriya put his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder “I managed to convince the master to continue on living for his kingdom, for his people...and from that day forward he has dedicated his entire life to becoming a leader. I have served this kingdom for longer than the master has been alive for and I have never seen such leadership before, he truly is the a magnificent leader and we have all noticed it, we are the most loyal to him and are happy when he eats because of that fact, the fact he didn’t simply give up on us..even though it was extremely hard for him not to.” 

Zeriya moved his hand away “However...the master must be lonely..” he revealed

“Lonely..?” Yusuke asked

“He doesn’t interact with anyone outside of this family, the only time he does is when he is making deals with humans or when he is going to eat; another thing that the curse has broken..” 

“He used to talk to others..?” 

“Yes, he was able to leave the mansion and did so quite regularly.” Zeriya flicked his ponytail idly “Vampire’s have always lived among humans but when he got cursed all of us cut back on our interaction with them...as there was a chance that he may eat someone we know.” 

“W-Wow...this is..a lot to take in..” Yusuke stuttered, his brain was being overloaded.

“Yes, our history is quite long.” 

“So..where is the king now?” Yusuke asked

“I believe he is making a deal with a new hospital that opened up nearby.” 

“You don’t go with him?” 

“I would like to but he rejects me.” Zeriya answered.

Yusuke moved some of his hair away “W-What is um...your relationship with him..?” 

“My relationship with the master..?” Zeriya asked for clarification

“Yes..” 

“My entire life is dedicated to him.” 

“I see..” Yusuke stepped towards the flowers “Gardening was how he bonded with his mother, yes?” Yusuke caressed a flower peeking out of the bush. 

“Yes.” 

“This greenhouse...would it cause him to burn if he stepped inside?” “That is correct.” 

“So then...did he continue gardening..?” 

“..He would tell me what flowers to use and I would plant them for him however...he could never actually see the garden without the sun seeing him so..he never did until now.” 

“I never quite grasped how important sunlight could be for a person..” Yusuke said softly

“Which is why you must continue allowing the master to live, this is the most exhilarating thing that has happened in his life for 10 years.” 

“I have already made my decision.” 

Zeriya bowed “Thank you.” 

Yusuke smiled “I’m glad I can give this back to him.” 

“You are very kind to want to give him this back after everything.” Zeriya said softly

“T-Thank you..I just wish I could cure his hunger too..” 

“This is a miracle enough, we’re all happy with just this fact.” 

“Thank you for telling me all this, it only makes me more confident in my decision.” Yusuke moved some hair behind his ear.

“If it has that affect then I am always willing to tell you in more detail.” 

Yusuke nodded “Perhaps another time, my mind is still processing all this new information.” 

Zeriya chuckled “As you wish; is there anything else?” 

“No, thank you.” 

Zeriya nodded “Then I have work to return to.” he turned around and left the garden, Yusuke caressed the flower again staring at it “Akira is..lonely..?”.

 

Yusuke went back to his room and processed all the information he was given while hugging a fluffy pillow, he thought about what Zeriya said, how Akira was lonely, all of his relationships with humans must’ve always been a give and take situation, a deal; he probably hasn’t felt a genuine friendship in such a long time and Yusuke found himself wanting to show Akira that, it would certainly benefit both of them, Yusuke had no one and Akira had no one; perhaps they could confide in each others. 

It was now obvious to Yusuke that Akira had been through a lot, his entire life was ripped away with a curse that branded him a monster.  
Yusuke felt guilty for calling Akira that, he didn’t feel like his apology was enough; it must’ve cut deep when he said it. 

Yusuke found himself moving on from his old ways, the more time he spent here the more he liked it, the more his mind opened up to options he thought impossible, he has found that missing goal in his life, he would dedicate himself to opening himself up to more options and exploring them, perhaps with a companion.


	10. Promise

Two days passed without much interaction with Yusuke and Akira however whenever they did see each other they would exchange smiles, Akira seemed to be busy but Yusuke started to believe he was avoiding him.

 

Yusuke left his bedroom, it seemed like every time he opened the door he found himself feeling and learning something new. 

Yusuke wanted to sketch some of the flowers and try to paint them again without that guilt, he pushed open the door to the garden and walked on the rocky path, the flowers appeared even more beautiful to Yusuke now, perhaps because he now knows what they represent.

He continued on the path before noticing Akira sitting down at a fancy outside table, Yusuke was a bit anxious and crouched down near a bush, watching Akira. 

Akira was with Zeriya enjoying tea and talking to each other, Akira had a rose in his hand and was inspecting it while he talked; Yusuke couldn’t hear them, he was too far away, he didn’t know why he was spying on them, he swallowed his doubts and stood up, brushing off leaves that stuck to his pants.

Suddenly he heard Akira groan in pain, he looked up to see Akira shielding his face and he had dropped the rose, his skin was sizzling, soon cuts and blisters appeared on his face and Zeriya pulled the man up out of his chair.

Yusuke found himself rushing over to them in a panic “Shield him!” Zeriya ordered as soon as he saw Yusuke, he hurried to Akira’s side and helped shield his body, they hurried over to the garden door; they pushed inside and Zeriya pulled down a large drape, covering the door. 

“Are you okay?!” Yusuke kneeled down next to Akira, touching his back reassuringly, it felt hot. 

“Y-Yes...I just timed it poorly..” Akira wrenched in pain.

Zeriya came over and kneeled down in front of Akira “We must take care of your wounds.” he didn’t seemed panicked, like he has experienced this many times before; he placed his hands on Akira’s face and lifted it up, inspecting his wounds “It’s not that bad, come, let’s go clean them.” 

Zeriya pulled Akira up and began guiding him to the direction of Akira bedroom.

Yusuke stood up and clenched his chest, he wasn’t sure what to do; should he go after them or stay away?   
He should at least understand how they patch his wounds up, he went to Akira’s room, he was worried for Akira, it looked really painful.

He pushed the door open and went inside “How is it?” he asked as he moved closer  
Akira was sitting down on the bed and Zeriya was cleaning his face with wipes “It is fine, you do not need to worry.” Zeriya reassured Yusuke but he was still worried. 

“W-Why did that happen..?” Yusuke frowned

“It seems the master got distracted and lost track of time.” Zeriya pressed the cloth on one of Akira’s cuts on the bridge of his nose and Akira hissed in pain. 

“Go away Yusuke...I don’t want you seeing me like this..” Akira sighed

Yusuke stepped forward “No, I must.” 

Akira groaned, Zeriya rubbed non woven bandages on Akira’s cuts “There, they should heal quicker if you drink from our supply.” 

“No, I don’t want to..” 

Zeriya sighed, like he has had this conversations many times before “Alright..” Zeriya glanced at Yusuke and gave him a wink “I’ll be going then.” he left the room with the cloth, what was Zeriya trying to tell Yusuke..?.

 

The two stayed in silence for a bit, Akira was looking down at the ground, he had a dressing bandage on his cheek and nose, Yusuke found himself move closer and sit next to Akira “So...that’s what your life has been like these past years..?” 

“I suppose..” 

Akira was being distant and Yusuke wanted to cheer him up “Your garden is very beautiful.” he smiled

“Mm..” 

“I can see why you would get distracted in there, it’s like a fairy tale.” 

“It’s alright..I guess.” 

“Don’t be modest, it’s wonderful, your effort shows.” 

“Eh..?” Akira made eye contact

“I can now feel the emotions you put into each flower patch.” Yusuke shifted closer “Zeriya..told me.” 

“Why..?” 

“I asked.” 

“I see..” 

“Does it hurt..?” Yusuke asked in worry

“A bit...it’ll settle down later.” Akira rubbed his ear

Yusuke unbuttoned his collar and revealed his neck “You should drink.” he realized what Zeriya was telling him with that wink.

“..I can’t rely on it..” Akira looked back at the ground 

“Why not?” 

“Because it might vanish one day..” 

“So? I give you permission to rely on it.” 

“But..I’ll become dependent on it..” Akira made eye contact again

“That doesn’t mean you can’t live your life to it’s fullest again, is that not why you’re happy you found it?”

“...” 

“Because it’s another chance?” Yusuke added

“You won’t..leave me?” Akira's tone was low

“You don’t trust me yet?” 

“No, I just..worry I might wake up to you gone..like everything else.” 

“I promise I’ll stay, this is now my life and I enjoy it.” Yusuke smiled 

Akira averted his eyes “...I’ll be relying on you.” 

“I won’t make you regret it.” 

Akira smiled slightly 

“We both give each other another chance at life.” Yusuke said softly, it seems like he was convincing Akira.

“That is true.” 

“You will never have to crush another rose in agony if you take my offer.” 

Akira looked back up “When you put it like that…” he moved closer to Yusuke “I’ll take your offer.” 

Yusuke pulled on his shirt. 

“In return I’ll keep you safe, away from your father.” Akira smiled 

“Thank you.” Yusuke smiled back

Akira grabbed Yusuke upper arms and moved closer to his neck   
“We promise each other?” 

“We promise.” 

He learned forward and bit down on Yusuke’s neck “Mnn!” Yusuke groaned in pain and wrapped his arms around Akira, he felt his heart beat get faster, Akira pulled his fangs out and licked the punctures, Yusuke’s body became hot and he felt his heart beating in his ears.

“Thank you, Yusuke.” Akira sat back down properly

“It’s okay.” Yusuke smiled

Akira pulled out the dressing he used on Yusuke last time and rubbed in onto his fresh wound “You taste sweeter today.” 

“E-Eh?!” Yusuke blushed slightly 

“It must be because your body is healthy again.” 

“Y-Yes, I feel healthier too.” Yusuke brushed his hair to the side, he questioned why he was flustered today. 

“Are you hungry?” Akira asked with a brief smile “I could..eat something.” Yusuke never felt that dire hunger ever again and he wanted to express that to Akira 

“I think we have another cake ready.” 

“Oh, the last one was lovely.” 

“Then let’s go enjoy it.”   
They smiled at each other and left the room, going to enjoy cake together.

 

Late at night while lying in bed Yusuke questioned his feelings for Akira, he cared about him now and wanted to see him happy, the happiness Zeriya described, although the vines were unraveling from Akira, Yusuke still felt like there was one major piece missing in his story; the curse.

It seemed to be a very sore subject for everyone so he didn’t want to go poking his nose into everyone's business seeking an answer but Yusuke questioned if curses and magic ever existed, there has never been any evidence of it, he found himself craving more information on the curse.  
Could Akira touch the moonlight without burning?   
Did a witch curse him?   
How did they curse him?   
He couldn’t think of answers but at the same time he never knew about the existence of vampires, the world was much broader than he thought and he wanted to continue on learning about it, he wanted to continue being by Akira’s side.


	11. Blue Hydrangea

The next day Yusuke wanted to try and sketch the flowers again, he got distracted last time by Akira but he enjoyed it so it was worth halting his painting. 

Yusuke went into the garden, this time it was empty, he sat down on the grass to be with nature and began sketching the sight he saw, he wanted this painting to be his best work so he was practicing the shapes of the flowers and bushes on his sketch book first.

He wanted to show Akira the finished painting, Yusuke wasn't certain if Akira actually wanted to see his painting, he has never shown his paintings to anyone but Madarame and he started to doubt his ability.

Yusuke was finishing his sketch off while listening to the birds chirping, he was absorbed in the nature around him and enjoyed it, he has never been able to do something like this, to just enjoy the nature around him, he was always cooped up in the village or in his room while living with Madarame, Akira gave him the chance to see new things but at the same time..Yusuke was trapped.

Maybe one day when Akira trusts him fully he’ll allow him outside but would he even risk it? It wasn’t only a matter of trusting Yusuke, others could force him to go back to Madarame; would Akira ever risk that? Yusuke wasn’t quite yet at the stage of craving the outside world but he knew he eventually would, he’d just have to wait for an answer to present itself.

Yusuke finished his sketch, he felt like it was a good enough reference to begin painting and stood up closing his sketchbook, he tucked it under his arm and turned around only to be startled by Akira’s presence “I thought you’d be in here.”

“Um..yes, I am working on a project.” Yusuke told him

a brief smiled formed on Akira’s lips “What kind?” 

“A painting. I wanted to paint the garden.” 

Akira placed his hand on his hip “Didn’t you already do that?” 

“..N-Not well enough.” Yusuke got rid of the old painting

“I see, a retry.” 

“Yes, I hope this one turns out well..” 

“I do too.” 

“..You were looking for me?” Yusuke asked

“Perhaps.” Akira moved over to some flowers, Yusuke walked over to him, setting his sketchbook down by his feet.

“Do you like flowers?” Akira asked as he touched a blue hydrangea flower.

“Yes, they are lovely.” Yusuke smiled slightly

Akira broke the flowers stem with his gloved thumb, he presented the flower to Yusuke “I think this type of flower suits you best.” He smiled.

Yusuke stared at him bewildered, soon he realized he should take it, he grabbed the stem gently off Akira and stared at the flower in awe “T-Thank you, it’s lovely.” butterflies formed in Yusuke’s stomach once he realized Zeriya had said that the flowers were rarely cut, he began blushing from the nice gesture

Akira chuckled in delight “We have a dance ball coming up soon, the other vampire’s residing in the manor will be coming down, you’re allowed to join us if you wish.” 

“A-A ball..?” 

“Mm, I suppose in a way it’s a celebration.” 

Yusuke has never had such an opportunity before, it would be interesting “I would love to.” he smiled 

“You still have that button right?” Akira asked

“Yes, of course.” 

“Then you’re prepared.” 

Even Yusuke knew you had to dress up nicely for dances “Um..W-What shall I wear..?” he asked

“Zeriya will bring you something.” 

“I see, thank you.” 

“I believe I should be the one thanking you.” Akira said  
They smiled at each other.

The questions from last night popped into Yusuke’s head “How..much does the curse actually affect you?” he asked

“What do you mean?” Akira asked for clarification

“Does it cause anything else bad to happen besides your hunger and skin?” 

“No, my nails grow quicker but that easily manageable.” 

“What about the moonlight..? Does it burn you too?” 

“Yes but it is much more slower...I’ll have to be outside for an hour before my skin starts to crack.” 

“So..you didn’t leave the mansion at the night?” 

“I may burn slower but the pain is just the same.” Akira answered

“O-Oh...I apologize.” Yusuke frowned slightly

“You apologize too much, your questions don’t offend me.” Akira sighed 

“I’m sorry-” Yusuke stopped himself “It’s a habit...I feel like I offend everyone..” 

“Well shake that habit because that’s not true.” 

Yusuke lips formed a wide smile “You’re very kind Akira, I’m glad I met you.” 

Akira turned his face away but Yusuke could see that his cheeks were red, he had the urge to paint the sight but he just chuckled as a response. 

“M-Me too.” Akira mumbled

Yusuke’s cheek burned with heat, he quickly raised the flower to his face trying to cover it and gain his composure back “W-Would you like to see my painting once it’s finished?” 

Akira made eye contact “Of course.” he smiled slightly 

“This will be the first time an outsider will be seeing my paintings, it’s actually pretty exciting.” Yusuke grinned 

“We could even host the reveal at the ball if you wish.” 

Yusuke waved his free hand in front of himself defensively “Ah! N-No, that would surely cause me a heart attack!” 

Akira chuckled “Okay, we’ll keep it a private viewing then.” 

Yusuke sighed with relief “T-Thank you.” 

“You also thank me too much.” 

“..Oof..” Yusuke breathe out in defeat and Akira laughed at his reaction “Anyway that’s all I wanted to tell you, do you have any more questions?” Akira asked.

“Are you the one spoiling me with food? My portions have become larger.” Yusuke tilted his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akira’s facial expression betrayed his words 

“Y-You are the one!” 

“No, you’re imagining things.” 

“My weight gain is not imaginary!” 

“I don’t notice anything different.” Akira turned around and power walked away “I knew it was you!” Yusuke raised his voice so Akira heard him, he chuckled to himself and looked down at the flower in his hand and smiled at it.

 

Akira’s kindness warmed Yusuke’s heart, not many people have displayed this amount of kindness to him and he was beginning to desire their interactions together, he knew Akira could fill his void and he could do the same for him, Yusuke didn’t realize how much he actually enjoyed friendship, the two being so different made it even more enjoyable, they were able to teach each other things they never knew before, he hoped that Akira felt the same way.


	12. Representation

Yusuke worked on his painting in his bedroom, he was making progress and didn’t have that guilt consume him anymore, he started to think about Madarame and his old life less each day and he wasn’t trying to revive the thoughts; he has accepted his fate and he will enjoy it to the fullest. 

He stared at the canvas, it felt like it was missing something and he knew exactly what it was.

The next day Yusuke made his way back to the pond Akira had shown him, he wasn’t even really sure if he was allowed out here, you could see in the backyard briefly by the gates but Yusuke couldn’t get out of here so he shrugged off the thought that it was an issue.

He began sketching the koi fish in his sketchbook while kneeling down, he wanted to add a pond to his garden painting and this was the perfect one. 

Yusuke lost track of time and began adding too much detail to his sketch, he enjoyed watching the fishes swim as their colours reflected off into the water, the crystal clear water was beautiful to him, the entire pond was, he understood why Akira enjoyed this pond as a child. 

Yusuke finished his sketch and placed his sketchbook down onto the grass stretching his hands out, he stood up and stretched his body out, it was a bit stiff from staying like that but he became too engrossed on his drawing, he had gained his ability to draw back and it made him happy.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist and swing him around “There you are!” Akira said, he looked panicked. 

“What’s the matter?” Yusuke asked out of concern

“I thought I lose you..!” Akira gritted his teeth “Thank god you’re safe...” 

“I-I’m sorry, I thought I was allowed out here..” Yusuke apologized

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?! We’ve been searching for hours!” 

“I...I didn’t know..I’m sorry Akira.” Yusuke frowned

Akira let go of Yusuke’s wrist and exhaled 

“I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up to you-”   
Akira interrupted Yusuke by pulling him into a hug “Don’t do that to me again..” Akira burrowed his face into Yusuke’s shoulder.

Yusuke was flabbergasted, he didn’t know what to do or think, he gained his composure back and patted Akira’s hair “I’m sorry, I won’t..” it was really soft, like what Yusuke first thought it’d be like.

Akira pulled away gently “No, I overreacted..you’re allowed out here.” he sighed

“I will make sure to inform someone before I go outside from now on, I’m sorry I caused you stress.” 

“It’s okay..” Akira touched his arm nervously

Yusuke picked his sketchbook up, he wanted to cheer Akira up, he presented it to Akira “I was drawing the fish.”   
Akira stared at the paper in awe “I got too absorbed in my sketch and lost track of time, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s wonderful, Yusuke.” Akira smiled slightly

Yusuke smiled “I wanted to add this pond to my painting.” 

“W-Why..?” 

“Hmm..” Yusuke thought about why he wanted it in and found his answer “This painting...it will represent our friendship.” 

“F-Friendship..?!” Akira's eyes widen with surprise

Yusuke nodded with a noise of agreement “I wish for it to represent that, I’m really happy when I’m next to you..” 

“Friendship..?” Akira averted his eyes and raised his index finger to his mouth, shielding it “I-I guess that’s okay..” 

“I’m happy it’s now official.” Yusuke chuckled 

“It’ll be more so once you complete the painting.”  
They smiled at each other.

“Ah yes, I must complete it before the ball!” Yusuke said happily

“The ball is in 3 days so I suggest you hurry it up if that’s your goal.” 

“Oh my..that’s not enough time but..I shall try!” Yusuke was determined for some reason 

“Well..I have to go tell the others I found you..” Akira twirled a strand of his hair onto his finger

“Oh right, please apologize to them on my behalf.” Yusuke bowed slightly

“I will sort it out, don’t worry.” Akira winked at Yusuke and walked off back to the mansion; Yusuke found his heart jump out of his chest at the sight “W-Why does it beat so fast when I’m near him..?” Yusuke clenched his chest.


	13. Illusion

Yusuke spent the entire morning painting his project, it was now lunch time and his brush started to play up, he dipped it into his water bowl but it didn’t seem to help.

He raised the paintbrush up to his face and inspected the bristles, he flicked them with his finger into the direction of the rooms door to clear the green paint out only to notice Akira had entered the room.

Akira was holding a tray of food, Yusuke’s lunch, Yusuke had flicked green paint onto Akira by accident, he had watery green paint on his face and shirt.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Yusuke set his brush down and got up quickly, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and approached Akira.

“It’s alright, I should’ve made more noise..” Akira couldn’t wipe the paint away while holding the tray.

Yusuke wiped the paint away on Akira’s face gently with the handkerchief “I truly am sorry, I was too absorbed in fixing my brush to hear you.” he frowned slightly.

“It’s okay Yusuke, please don’t stress.” Akira said reassuringly

“I’ll set this down.” Yusuke grabbed the tray off Akira and set it down onto his bed, he went back over to Akira, he was wiping his hair with his gloved hands.

Yusuke wiped the paint off Akira’s shirt “I’m sorry if I have ruined it..”

“It’ll wash out.”  
They finished cleaning most of the paint off Akira and Yusuke still felt his apology wasn’t enough.

“I truly am sorry Akira..” he said

“It’s really not an issue Yusuke..” Akira smiled “It’s good you enjoy painting that much.” 

“...”

“Is your paint brush causing you trouble?” Akira asked

“Oh..yes, I believe so.”

“I’ll buy you a new one then.”

“That’s not necessary..”

“It’s not an issue for me.” Akira said as he placed his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder “I’ll buy you whatever you want, so cheer up.”

“I don’t feel like I have the right to accept such things..” Yusuke mumbled

“Of course you do, this is your home now.” 

“M-My home..?”

“Mhm, w-we’re...friends, remember?”

“Ah, yes.” Yusuke smiled “I’m sorry for acting like that...it’s just..very odd to me. I’m being rewarded instead of...punished..” 

Akira frowned and stepped forward, he hugged Yusuke gently “I’m sorry you had to deal with such an awful man...I-I’ll protect you now..”

Yusuke began blushing and his heart beat increased, Akira had hugged him twice now and he became flabbergasted each time, he was rarely hugged but found himself enjoying it, they were very comforting.

Akira pulled away gently before Yusuke could respond “S-Sorry, do you not like that..?” he was blushing too “I-I didn’t mean to..make you uncomfortable..” he moved some of his hair behind his ear nervously.

“No, it was quite comforting actually...I like it.” Yusuke smiled.

“You do? I thought..I was becoming too handsy..” Akira smiled slightly until he turned to the side massaging his temple “Excuse me, I’m acting a bit strange today..” he sighed “I think I’m nervous about the ball..”

“I don’t believe you’re acting strange, I like you Akira.”

Akira turned his face away “H-How's the painting?"

"It's going really well, I want it to be my best painting."

"Friend..ship...?" Akira mumbled

"Ah, yes..Because it will represent our friendship too." Yusuke smiled

"...I'm sorry, I have to go." Akira said as he rushed out the room.

“D-Did I...say something wrong?” Yusuke mumbled to himself, he was concerned but reassured himself he didn’t, Akira must be nervous just like he said and Yusuke was choosing the believe it was that reason, not allowing doubts prick into his mind.


	14. Sleeping beauty

Yusuke spent the next day trying to complete the painting, Zeriya had given him a suit but he didn’t really pay much attention to it, he felt like he had to finish the painting in time.

It was now midnight and the ball was tomorrow, he still had a few more finishing touches to add, he felt tired however he was determined to finish it before bed.

However Akira came into his room “Sorry but I need your blood so no accidents happen tomorrow.” Yusuke knew after the draining he would be far too tired to continue it “Alright..” he put his paint brush away and stood up from the stool, covering the painting with a sheet “I’m sorry to take you away from it.” Akira said

“No, it’s fine, my body wants me to sleep anyway.” 

“..I’m sorry about how I acted yesterday.” Akira apologized 

“Oh that? It’s fine, aren’t you just nervous?”

“Mm, I am, I rarely see the manor vampires..” 

“I knew you were just nervous, don’t worry about it Akira.” Yusuke reassured him

Akira smiled “Thank you..” he approached Yusuke “I got you this..” he presented a brand new paintbrush to Yusuke “I don’t know anything about paintbrushes but Zeriya said this was a good one so..” 

Yusuke took it with care “Thank you very much Akira, this is lovely.” he smiled 

“I’m glad you like it, hopefully it makes your painting easier.” 

“It definitely will.” Yusuke placed the brush down onto the easel

“I look forward to seeing your painting.” Akira smiled

“M-Mm..” Yusuke yawned, he was tired.

“Let’s hurry this up so you can rest.” 

Yusuke nodded and got onto his bed and laid down, his eyelids were so heavy, Akira came over and crawled onto the bed. 

“Wow, you’re really tired..maybe I’ll do it tomorrow morning.” 

“No..I might fall asleep during it though..” 

“That’s okay.” Akira crawled onto Yusuke carefully

“I’ll still have tomorrow right..?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Then there is no problem.” Yusuke yawned and turned his head to the side. 

Akira pulled off the patch on Yusuke’s neck, his wounds were almost fully healed “I’m going to bite you.” 

“K-..ok.” Yusuke said while struggling with a yawn.

Akira smiled slightly and leaned down, he bit Yusuke’s neck but he barely reacted to it, he must be really tired “A-Akira..” Yusuke moaned “Mmh..?” Akira felt Yusuke relax under him, did he fall asleep? 

Akira finished drinking Yusuke's blood and looked up at him, Yusuke had fallen asleep, Akira pulled out a patch from his pants pocket and placed it on Yusuke’s new bite “Yusuke?” Akira called out but was only answered by a soft snore.

He smiled and got off Yusuke and the bed, he pulled down the blankets underneath Yusuke and slid his arm under the boys legs, he lifted them up and pulled the blankets out from under him, he tucked Yusuke in “A sleeping beauty, hm?” he whispered to himself as he caressed some of Yusuke’s hair out of his face “Goodnight, Yusuke.” he left the room quietly, allowing Yusuke to rest.


	15. An Unwanted Aspect.

The next day was the ball, Yusuke worked on his painting the minute he woke up, he finally managed to finish as the guests arrived, there was a knock on his door “Are you ready Yusuke?” Zeriya asked.

Yusuke was still in his pajamas and hadn’t even showered yet “No, I’ll be out in a bit.” 

“Are you having trouble with your suit?” 

“No, please give me five minutes.” Yusuke covered the painting 

“The guests have already arrived, you’re going to be late.” 

“I apologize.” Yusuke ripped his suit out of the closet and hurried into the bathroom, he threw his clothes off and got into the shower. 

Yusuke put on the suit, it had a blue tie and blue gloves, Yusuke slid the gloves on and thought how Akira could like wearing gloves all the time, wouldn't his hands get hot?

The suits jacket had cloth extend over his backside, like the butler ones, it was strange to him but he didn’t have time to examine the suit, he brushed his hair and tried multiple styles but just ended up using his usual one, he was ready; he pushed opened the bathroom door and left his room.

 

Yusuke found Zeriya watching the others dance, he approached him “Where’s Akira?” he asked 

“Put your mask on first.” Zeriya shoved a fox masquerade mask in Yusuke's hands 

“I-It’s a masquerade..?” 

“Yes.” 

Yusuke tied the mask on, he has never worn such a mask before.

 

“Now follow me.” Zeriya grabbed Yusuke arm and pulled him into the garden, he looked around making sure they were alone “The master is..feeding himself.” 

“Huh?” Yusuke didn't understand

“The fool wasn’t looking for a target, he got too distracted by...something.” 

“Wait..Then who is he eating..?” 

Zeriya sighed “The vampires that live in the manor interact with humans much more than we do, after all they don’t have to see or do what we must...some of them brought humans as their partners..” 

The puzzle pieces clicked into place in Yusuke's mind “That means-!” 

“Yes, it does.” Zeriya sighed again “He is such a fool...he hasn’t eaten since that time you interrupted him.” 

“B-But...he came into my room last night, he seemed perfectly normal..” 

“Exactly, he has learned how to hide his withdrawal too well now..” Zeriya ran his hand through his hair “Even I was fooled by it.” 

“So...this means someone is missing..” Yusuke frowned

“I’m certain it is someone’s lover.” 

“W-Would someone from the manor be okay with this?” 

“Of course not! They have less loyalty to the Master..” 

“What..why?” Yusuke asked

“Because some of them fled away from his curse, they couldn’t handle how we must deal with it and fled like the cowards they are.” Zeriya moved his hair away “..In my opinion.” 

“There is going to be discord..” Yusuke mumbled

“Don’t tell anyone at all, only we know..although it won’t take long for them to figure it out..” 

“I won’t, where is he now?” 

“He’s in his bedroom with them..he seduced them.” 

“I see..” 

“We must get rid of the body, I’m going to need your help.” Zeriya said

Yusuke's eyes widened “M-Me?!” 

“It’s why I told you.” 

“I-I can’t!” 

“Why not?!” 

“B-Because..i-it’s wrong..” Yusuke mumbled

“Do you still brand my master as a monster?!” 

“No..!” 

“Then you’ll help, you lost the right to shield your eyes from this when you agreed to his future.” 

Yusuke shook his head in disbelief “This is absurd..” 

“We must hurry, others will began questioning our absence.” Zeriya grabbed Yusuke’s wrist and pulled him to Akira’s bedroom despite his pleas.

 

Zeriya pulled Yusuke into the bedroom “Are you prepared my lord?” 

“Yes, I’m finished.” Akira stood near the bed, there was a woman's corpse lying on the bed, her eyes were wide and Yusuke felt his stomach and head spin, he held his mouth and dry heaved at the sight. 

“Stop overreacting.” Zeriya scolded 

“No...he is human after all, they shield themselves from the reality of death.” 

“I-I can’t do this..” Yusuke begged 

“We must, I’ll do most of the work.” Zeriya walked over to the bed 

“Close her eyes, maybe that’ll ease him.” Akira ordered

Zeriya slid the woman’s eyelids down “I hope you realize this is your fault.” 

“I know.” Akira waved Zeriya’s lecture off. 

“Yusuke, go downstairs and outside the mansion and wait at this room's window.” Zeriya ordered 

“But..I’m not allowed out the front.” Yusuke really wanted to not be apart of this.

“Now you are.” Akira said 

“We must make sure she doesn’t continue bleeding and..it is quite gross so unless you want our job I suggest you hurry.” Zeriya said  
“Drag the body as far as you can, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Master you avert the guests concerns.” 

“Yeah yeah..” Akira sighed

Yusuke was shaking he couldn’t do that “I-I can’t..” 

“Yusuke, this will prove I can trust you.” 

“B-But..” 

“For me, please Yusuke?” 

“...I-I will try..” Yusuke was going to try and just turn his brain off, if they truly needed his help then he'll try, he wanted to prove he was loyal to Akira despite this being one of the hardest requests he could've asked for.

“Hurry then.” Zeriya said

Yusuke rushed out the room, he went outside the front of the mansion, no one paid attention to him which was extremely odd, he followed the mansions wall in the direction of the room and eventually found the right section, he couldn’t believe what he was doing, now he really was no longer innocent.

 

Zeriya popped his head out the window “I’m throwing her out.” 

“WHAT?!” Yusuke was panicking and suddenly the woman's corpse fell down next to him and he screamed in horror. 

“Shut up! I’m coming down.” 

Yusuke kneeled down and burrowed his face, he grabbed his head “I can’t do this, I can’t do this!”  
he glanced at the body “Ahh! My god!” he covered his face “Hnn! Ugh!” he felt sick and vomited on the ground “A-Ah..o-okay..hah..” he tried to calm himself “Pleaaaase!” he begged as he stood up and saw the corpse again “Ugh, oofah!” he retched. 

“As if you haven’t even started!” 

He looked up to see Zeriya “..S-Sorry I just..” he was on the verge of having a panic attack but for some reason Zeriya's presence soothed him.

“Tch!..” Zeriya grabbed the woman’s arms “Grab her feet.” 

“But-” 

“Now!” 

Yusuke stood up, he moved behind the corpse still shaken up. 

“You can close your eyes.” Zeriya said

Yusuke gulped and grabbed the woman’s ankles, he closed his eyes tightly, he tried to think about anything else. 

“We’re moving.” 

Yusuke felt the corpse being pulled and began moving with it “Y-You...b-bit her..everywhere..” 

“That’s what I mean by stopping the blood.” 

“Please..can this..be a dream? Nn!” 

“The master is with the others, hopefully it takes them awhile to notice.” 

“I-I can’t believe..Akira fucked up this badly...and is dragging me down with him!” Yusuke rarely swore but he felt like this was the perfect time to.

“You must get used to this if you wish to live with us comfortably.” 

“A-Agh..I know..” 

“This is far enough.” Zeriya said and stopped

Yusuke felt the corpse stop and walked into it slightly making him dry heave 

“Put it down.” 

Yusuke drop her ankles 

“Gently..” Zeriya sighed

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly

“Help me bury it.” Zeriya ordered

“B-But..” 

“Yusuke.” 

Yusuke knew it was a one person job to do that but he felt like he was being tested, a lot of things weren't making any sense right now like it was a test of his loyalty “O-Okay..” 

Zeriya gave Yusuke a shovel and they began digging where Zeriya ordered. They placed the corpse inside the grave and began throwing dirt back onto her 

“I-Is this how you..usually do this?” Yusuke asked, he had to distract himself.

“No, we usually burn the corpses but...the incinerator is inside the basement. I’ll dig her back up later and burn her.” 

“W-When you said..you dedicated your entire life to him...I thought you were exaggerating..” 

“I most certainly am not.” Zeriya said

“I-I see that now..” 

“That’s enough, no one will come back here and see the dirt patch.” 

“O-Okay..” Yusuke sighed with relief, he felt lightheaded from all of his emotions.

“I’ll get you another suit.”.

 

Zeriya gave Yusuke another suit and he had another shower, he couldn’t believe what he had just done, but it...was for Akira and to him that made it worth it. 

Yusuke got dressed, it looked exactly the same, he put the mask back on and left his room once again. It was a shocking experience but he was going to try and distract himself from what he had done, this should definitely prove his loyalty so at least now he wouldn't be questioned by the others.


	16. Craving to be Another.

Yusuke descended the stairs to find everyone circled around Akira and a man.  
“You have her fucking scent on you!” 

Yusuke pushed through the others to get a better look. 

“What the fuck did you do?!” the man pointed at Akira

Akira was wearing what Yusuke had first seen him in however he had a bird-like mask on “I suppose I should be honest.” Akira cupped his chin, supporting his elbow with his other arm “I ate her life essence.” 

“Tch..!” the man gritted his teeth “You fucking traitor!” 

“I didn’t betray anything.” 

“You said they’d be safe!” the man shouted 

“I said they could come.” 

“You fucking bastard!” the man stepped closer in a threatening manner.

“I suggest you think about this; you attack me and your life is over.” 

“Tch..!” 

“It didn’t take much to convince her, all I had to do was call her pretty a few times and she practically threw herself at me.” 

“Shut your mouth!” the man shouted.

“She wasn’t very loyal if she did that.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“In a way I saved you the heartbreak.” 

“You didn’t save me shit..” the man approached Akira and grabbed his collar, Zeriya stepped forward and Akira halted him with his hand. 

“Hitting me won’t bring her back.” 

“But it’ll make me feel better!” the man swung his fist and punched Akira in the cheek, causing his mask to fling off. 

“I-I suppose that’s right..” Akira grabbed the man's hand holding his collar and the man swung at him again but this time Akira caught it “I’ll give you another chance.” 

“Fuck you.” the man spat in Akira’s face, the crowd gasped. 

“W-Why isn’t anyone doing anything?!” Yusuke asked, pulling on a man’s shoulder “They aren’t going to kill each other.” 

“Are you kidding?!” Yusuke couldn't believe how useless everyone was being, was this normal? it didn't feel normal to him at all.

Akira’s nails pierced into the man hands, his gloves ripped apart as they grew  
“Tnh!” the man let Akira go and he did the same, stepping back. 

“Well then, why is everyone gawking? Return to your previous self's.” Akira swung around and went up the stairs, people began whispering to each other and Yusuke went over to Akira’s mask, picking it up and following him.

 

Yusuke followed Akira into his bedroom but he wasn’t in there, Yusuke heard water running and followed it, there was an ensuite in here, he placed the mask on the dresser and he pushed the door open and saw Akira washing his face, he stepped inside and approached Akira, touching his shoulder, it startled Akira and he turned to Yusuke quickly.

“What are you doing?!” Akira quickly pulled a nearby towel onto his hands and wiped his face 

“Are you alright?” Yusuke asked with concern, today was extremely stressful for him but he still managed to care for Akira's well-being.

“I’m fine.” Akira mumbled

Yusuke noticed Akira’s ripped gloves on the sink “How is your cheek?” 

“I’m more concerned about the spit.” Akira shifted uncomfortably “Now get out..” 

“Why..?” 

“Because I said so.” 

Yusuke wanted to tell him something now that he had the chance “I finished the painting.” he smiled slightly.

“Oh?” 

“You can come see it after the ball.” 

“As if today hasn’t been ruined for you yet.” Akira muttered

Yusuke averted eyes “It’s been...hard..but I feel okay when I’m next to you.” 

“..You’re strange.” 

“Huh?” 

“How can you still like someone like me..? I’ve put you through a lot..” Akira sighed, he seemed upset.

“Because we’re friends and friends forgive each other.” Yusuke touched Akira’s hands over the towel and grinned 

“R-Right..friends..” Akira mumbled

“But..why did you cover your hands once you noticed me?” Yusuke asked

“Er..” 

“There’s something wrong with your left one...isn’t there?” 

“Sheesh...it’s like you have a sharp eye for these things..” Akira said sheepishly

“Can I pull the towel off..?” 

“I may as well no longer hide it..” 

“So is that a yes?” 

Akira nodded “Yes.” 

Yusuke gently pulled the towel away, Akira twisted his left hand, presenting the back of it to Yusuke, Akira had a scar on the back of his hand, it looked similar to a sun pattern. 

“H-How did you get it..?” Yusuke asked

“It appeared on my body when I got cursed.” 

“How did you get cursed?” Yusuke thought it would be okay to ask now that he proved his loyalty.

Akira averted his eyes “I don’t know...probably a witch.” 

“I do not believe that.” 

“So don’t.” 

Yusuke sighed in disappointment “I’m sorry. Thank you for showing me.” 

“It’s fine, you won’t see it again.”  
Akira left the bathroom and Yusuke followed him, Akira went over to his closet and pulled out a new pair of gloves. 

“Why not..?” Yusuke asked

“Because I don’t like looking at it.” Akira slid the gloves on 

“O-Oh...you don’t have to be ashamed of it.” 

“But I am.” 

Yusuke frowned “I’m sorry..” 

Akira sighed “Come on, we have to salvage this party.”.

 

~~~~

“How can you...be so calm?” Yusuke asked, him and Akira were now standing near a party table, talking. 

“What do you mean?” 

Yusuke moved some his hair behind his ear nervously “....Well you got punched and..killed one of your owns partner..” 

“His anger was to be expected.” 

Yusuke frowned slightly “..Do you not feel guilt?” 

“Not really, she was willing to cheat on her partner, I didn’t even really have to try and convince her to my room.” 

“But...wouldn’t she of known you are a vampire..? Why was she not suspicious of you?” 

“Because I try to avoid them but...desperate times called.” 

“Why...didn’t you feed?” Yusuke wanted to know why it even got to this stage.

“Tch...s-stop it.”  
Yusuke’s eyes widen from Akira’s pained facial expression. 

“I’m so sorry!” Yusuke said as he touched Akira’s arm trying to comfort him.

“It’s fine..” Akira averted his eyes 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m really sorry..” Yusuke mumbled

“You didn’t..” Akira sighed and looked around, he pulled on Yusuke's arm, allowing him to whisper in his ear “I was hoping your blood would fix my hunger too.” he let go.

Yusuke frowned “I’m sorry it doesn’t..” 

“It’s not your fault, I was a fool to even try and test it.” Akira adjusted his glove “It’s not the only reason.” 

“Hm..?” 

“..Interacting with you so casually reminded me of my old self...it reminded me that killing people was wrong...that they are sentient beings too...I guess I wanted my old self back..” Akira said sadly

Yusuke averted his eyes “I-It’s a cruel fate...I’m sorry you have to go through this..” Yusuke cupped Akira’s hand “But I’m here with you now, at least I can give you your sunlight back.” he smiled 

“..I should remain lonely...it’s easier that way.” Akira mumbled

“You can’t avoid me now; our fates are intertwined.” 

“I guess they are..” Akira averted his eyes.

“I won’t let you be lonely ever again, you’re still a good person regardless of what you must do to continue surviving, Akira.” 

“Am I really..?” 

“Of course!” 

A smile formed on Akira lips “I suppose if it’s coming from you; it must be true.” 

Yusuke blushed “E-eheh..” 

“Would you like to dance?” Akira asked.

Yusuke glanced at the dance floor, it was a slow dance where you hold each other closely “U-Um...I’m still a bit light headed from before..” 

“I understand.” 

“Sorry..” 

“Don’t apologize but I must calm this party down so..”  
Yusuke noticed he was still holding Akira's hand and let go “Ah! Y-Yes!” he bowed

Akira chuckled “You’re so strange..” and with that Akira walked off into the dancing people, Yusuke clenched his chest; he knew if he danced like that with Akira he’d feel his beating heart and probably have a heart attack.

 

Yusuke watched the others dance, he reflected back on today; from finishing his painting, to dragging a corpse and seeing a new side of Akira; he felt sick whenever he thought about the corpse so he pushed it out of his mind...now only Akira remained in it; it seems like Akira spending time with Yusuke also affected him, Yusuke made him question himself again...

Yusuke realized how much pain Akira must be in from what this curse has done to his life, Yusuke knew if he was Akira he wouldn’t be strong enough to continue on with that guilt, you’d have to convince yourself that what you were doing was right if you wanted to remain sane.


	17. Forbidden Attraction

Yusuke continued watching them, he felt like he was being too asocial but he was too stressed out to try and make new friends, he just wanted a nap. 

He noticed Akira dancing with a woman, she was resting on his shoulder, Yusuke found a new feeling boiling inside of him; jealousy. 

Yusuke watched to two move around elegantly and he shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t like this new feeling he was experiencing and had the urge to go up to Akira, he tried distracting himself from it by picking up the first food item he could and shoving it in his mouth only to find that it tasted disgusting.

He looked at what he picked up, he read the label ‘Black Caviar Crostini’ he grabbed a napkin and spat it out, there was no way he could continue forcing himself to eat it once he found out what it was; he knew caviar was very expensive but to him it tasted badly, he questioned why it was so expensive when it tasted like that, he threw the napkin out and saw Akira again.

The caviar didn’t distract him at all, the feelings were starting to overwhelm him, he sighed and touched his hair idly, his eyes locked onto the two and he made his decision.

 

Yusuke pushed through others to get closer to Akira, he got close enough and now his stomach screamed at him with anxiety, he approached Akira trying to ignore his body's fight or flight and tapped his shoulder, Akira turned to him, stopping his movements. 

“U-Uhm..” Yusuke gulped, he had lost his tongue, he couldn’t talk. 

“What is it, Yusuke?” Akira asked

Yusuke shook his head and gain some composure back “U-Uh..I-I..” he clenched his fists “Take...t-that offer..” 

“Huh?” 

“The dance..” Yusuke mumbled

“Oh, of course.” Akira let go of the woman “Thank you for the dance.” he grabbed the woman's hand and kissed her knuckle; Yusuke’s jealousy hit the max, the woman smiled and walked off, Akira turned to Yusuke “Well?”.

 

“I-I don’t know how to..” Yusuke mumbled, he was flustered but determined to do this.

“I’ll teach you.” Akira placed his hand on Yusuke hip and it made his body jolt “Put your arm around my shoulder.” Yusuke listened, the fabric of Akira’s coat felt nice “Next we intertwine our fingers.” with their free hands they touched their palms together and Akira intertwined his fingers with Yusuke’s.

Yusuke felt his face burning but the jealousy was gone “Now move with me.” Akira began moving his body and Yusuke followed his movements.

Eventually he got the hang of it and stopped stumbling “D-Dancing is...actually quite fun..” Yusuke broke the silence 

“You enjoy it?” Akira asked

“Yes...I’m sorry if I keep stepping on your toes..” 

“That’s alright. When I first starting dancing I tripped over and broke a vase.” Akira smiled

Yusuke chuckled “Really? You must’ve been adorable as a child.” he smiled back

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because you're gorgeous now.” Yusuke blurted that out without much thought so he tried to salvage it “I-I mean...I would like to capture your beauty.” 

“..My beauty?” a pink hue formed on Akira’s cheeks 

“Uh..I would...like to paint that portrait.” Yusuke mumbled

“Hmm...I suppose you could become my personal artist.” Akira chuckled “I’ll have to see that painting before I make that decision though.” 

Yusuke remembered “A-Ah, yes..that was today..” he kind of wanted to just fall asleep after this.

“Is it no longer?” Akira asked

“How long is the ball going to last..?” 

“It’s ending soon.” 

“Okay...perhaps we can fit it in then..” 

“Have you eaten yet?” Akira changed the subject 

“N-Not yet..” Yusuke had flashbacks to burying the corpse “I-I don’t think I will..” 

“Why not?” 

“I feel..a bit unwell..” 

“Ah..I see.” 

The rhyme of the music changed and Yusuke noticed others leaning their heads on their partners, would he have to do that with Akira? His heart was beating fast enough simply by touching him and now he would have to move even closer? 

“Are you alright?” Akira’s voice snapped him out of his trance, he must’ve noticed him staring at others “Uh..y-yes..” 

Akira stepped forward causing their chests to touch, Yusuke entire body became hot, the tip of his ears felt like they were going to burn off from his body temperature 

“Are you uncomfortable like this?” Akira asked 

“..N-No..” Yusuke found himself wanting Akira to touch him more, he swallowed his anxiety and tried to rest his head against Akira's but he couldn’t move very well, all he managed to do was bring his face closer to Akira’s.

Their lips were so close and their eyes were locked onto each others Yusuke realized that and averted his eyes “Ah! Sorry!” he burrowed his face in Akira’s neck. 

“Are you okay?” 

Yusuke realized he was now touching Akira even more “Ahh! Yes, I just have to go toilet!” he pulled away quickly and rushed through the others, he felt someone staring daggers at him but ignored it, he found the bathroom and rushed inside, locking himself in a stall.

 

Yusuke pulled the toilet seat down and sat on it, he clenched his beating heart with both his hands, he knew his reaction wasn’t normal; no one has ever made Yusuke feel this way, he was confused by his feelings but had an idea of what they now were “I-It’s so..obvious..” he was alone in the bathroom and talking aloud helped him compose himself “I….think I...have intimate feelings..for Akira..” 

He hugged his knees “N-No..I don’t..want to..ruin everything.” tears welled into his eyes and he pulled the mask off, it was digging into his cheeks, he wiped his eyes and sniffed “I don’t..want to feel this way..” Yusuke sobbed into his knees; he thought his feelings for Akira were wrong, he didn’t want to ruin what they had together, he thought that if he told anyone they might scold him for it, he was used to being punished for seeking more so that nature started to apply here. 

Yusuke thought it would be selfish to demand his attention, he knew Akira would eventually need to create an offspring and Yusuke couldn’t give that to him “M-Maybe...they’ll..g-go away..” Yusuke hoped his feelings would vanish but there was another part of him; he also wanted them to grow, he wanted to experience love deep down, he wanted to be with Akira. 

Yusuke didn’t just develop these feelings because Akira was nice to him, it was so much more than that but he was confused, he didn’t know what to do...he didn’t want to leave Akira, he didn’t want Akira to hate him but he also...wanted to tell Akira.. “T-They will go away..” he wiped his tears “I’m s-sure of it..” Yusuke decided he was going to hide his feelings; that way he could continue being by Akira’s side without the risk of rejection.

 

Yusuke calmed down and washed his face, this one day has made his entire world shake and he felt like it was going to continue shaking. 

Yusuke pushed the bathroom door open and stepped outside  
“Are you alright?” Akira was waiting for him 

“Y-Yes..I just feel a bit sick..” Yusuke seeing Akira after admitting he had feelings for him was exhausting.

“I’m sorry we had to make you do that..” Akira was talking about the corpse

“..It’s alright..I had to see it at least once..” Yusuke sighed, he wanted to get out of this conversation.

“The party's over.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Would you like to do the viewing now?” 

Yusuke shook his head “M-Maybe tomorrow, I think I need some sleep.” he rubbed his eye wearily, he hoped it wasn't obvious he had been crying.

“Alright..” Akira frowned slightly

“Goodnight, Akira.” 

“Goodnight.” 

 

Yusuke went back to his room and prepared for bed.

Yusuke lay in bed hugging a pillow, he buried his face into it, it was now obvious to Yusuke that he had an attraction for Akira and a affect on Akira...but was it enough for Akira to feel the same way?  
Did Yusuke even want that?  
He was content with living his life like this but was it wrong if he wanted to seek more? 

Perhaps this was why he was willing to drag that corpse today too..

He thought about how the other vampires would’ve reacted; he doubted they’d like it, wasn’t a relationship between a vampire and human a sin? 

Yusuke was trying to think up any reason to justify keeping his feelings to himself, he has probably had these feelings for much longer but they only continued to grow more and more before it eventually thrusted into his face like today...would his feelings really vanish if that was the case? He shouldn’t avoid Akira, he didn’t want to; it’ll only make him even more suspicious but if he wanted his life to remain the same then he’d have to lock his heart away and swallow the key.


	18. Direction

The next day it stormed, Yusuke's bedroom was filled with the sound of rain hitting the windows, it hadn’t rained in quite awhile but it was fitting weather for how Yusuke felt.

He stayed in his room glancing at the covered painting a couple of times, the painting wasn’t a representation of their friendship, it was a representation of Yusuke’s feelings; how could he be so blind to his feelings?  
Did he just shield himself from them?  
He has never experienced anything like this so it’s not necessarily odd he didn’t pick up on it sooner but Yusuke was unsure if he truly did want to hide his feelings.

He continued to question whether if Akira felt the same, perhaps if he knew that it would be easier to deal with. 

It could just Akira being nice to him but he felt like there was something else; why would Akira want to experience his first time going outside with Yusuke if he didn’t care..? Yusuke shook his head trying to clear the thoughts that anyone could like him more than friends, thinking about those things will only make it harder to hide his feelings.

Yusuke remained in his room, he needed time to process everything; his chest ached whenever he thought about hiding his feelings and that's all he could think about, he couldn't get it out of his mind, it was glued to him, it was making him frustrated and the emotions he was experiencing were pushing him on the verge of tears again.

There was a knock on Yusuke door, he had kept all the lights off, he couldn't be bothered to turn them on. 

“Yusuke?” he heard Akira’s voice behind the door

Yusuke just wanted to be left alone; he didn’t want Akira to see him like this, he hadn’t moved from his bed, he was still in his pajamas with his messy hair, he hadn’t even showered, although he didn’t smell, he had no motivation to do anything at all. 

“Yusuke? Are you alright?” Akira called out to him again and Yusuke couldn’t ignore him anymore “I am fine.” 

“I’m coming in.” Akira opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself, the sound was much more louder to Yusuke than usual “Wow, it’s dark in here.” Akira commented as he approached Yusuke “Are you okay?”. 

“Yes..” Yusuke was far too depressed to act like he was okay.

Akira frowned slightly and sat down at the end of the bed, looking at Yusuke with worry “I’m sorry...I didn’t want you to see that..” Akira must’ve thought Yusuke's reserved demeanour was because of the corpse. 

“N-No..it’s quite alright.” although it was super gross and made Yusuke vomit, he had already released his feelings about that, something new was eating away at him.

“Are you unwell? Do you need medication?” Akira asked

Yusuke shook his head, he was getting a headache from the loud rain. 

“Did...I do..something wrong..?” Akira glanced at the floor sadly

“No, of course not!” 

Akira frowned “So then...why haven’t you shown me the painting..?” 

“I’m..sorry, I didn’t think it was important to you..” Yusuke sighed, he had forgotten all about the painting.  
“I promise I’ll show it to you tomorrow.” Yusuke would have to pull himself out of this state if he wanted to keep that promise.

Akira smiled slightly “Okay.” 

Yusuke realized he was hurting Akira by acting like this, he told himself he wouldn’t avoid him but he was doing exactly that, perhaps that could motivate him to keep on going. 

“You ran off before we could finish our dance..” Akira said softly

“S-Sorry...I had to..vomit once you mentioned food..” 

Akira slid closer to Yusuke “Then shall we finish it?” 

Yusuke didn't really know what that implied “U-Uh..” 

Akira smiled “I guess I’ll just finish it off with our tradition then.” 

“W-What do you mean?” Yusuke asked

Akira grabbed Yusuke’s hand from the pillow gently, his hand was much more warmer than Yusuke's, he raised Yusuke's hand to his lips and gently kissed Yusuke’s knuckle “Thank you for the dance.” 

Yusuke stared at him bewildered until he felt the heat on his cheeks, he burrowed his face into the pillow.

Akira chuckled “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s just a tradition.”  
he got up “I’ll go get you some fresh food; you haven’t touched your breakfast.” 

“U-Uh..O-Okay..” 

Akira gave Yusuke a smile before he left the room.  
Yusuke stared at where Akira had kissed him, it burned with a sensation Yusuke has never experienced before and the more he thought about it the more hot he became.

 

Akira returned to the room with a tray, it had a bowl of soup and a jug of water resting on it, he approached Yusuke carefully and set it down on the empty nightstand.  
“Do you need anything else?” he asked.

“N-No...this is enough, thank you.” 

“Alright, I’ll let you eat then.” Akira picked up the other tray Yusuke hadn't touched. 

Yusuke was feeling a little better simply by talking to Akira again, he thought it'd make him feel worse but it had the opposite affect “I’m sorry I didn’t show you the painting..” he said softly

“We always have tomorrow; I just hope you feel better tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure I will.” Yusuke smiled slightly 

“Get some rest then.” Akira smiled back “Goodnight, Yusuke.”  
“Goodnight.” 

Akira left the room with the tray “...I’m so blind..” Yusuke glanced at the bowl of soup “It’s obvious he cares about me..”.


	19. See The Real Me.

The next morning Yusuke felt better, he felt like he could talk to Akira again without feeling guilty, he was going to continue hiding his feelings unless..he got an answer as to what he must do. 

Yusuke got prepared to show Akira the painting, he had a shower, got dressed and brushed his hair; everything he avoided doing yesterday, he felt like it wasn’t right to act like that if he wanted things to go back to normal, he still wanted to remain by Akira's side regardless of his feelings for him, even if it’ll be a little more awkward and aware now. 

Yusuke had asked Zeriya to go get Akira for him, while waiting he moved the easel into different directions and positions, trying to get it just right for the reveal, he was nervous but ready to do this now.

Akira came into the room with his red shirt on, Yusuke realized how attractive Akira actually was in clothing that hugged his form “Are you feeling better?” he asked as he approached Yusuke. 

“Yes, much better.” 

A slight smile formed on Akira's lips “You look it too.” 

“Uh..T-Thank you..” Yusuke moved his hair slightly, he had to compose himself if he wanted to appear normal. 

“Well then, I’m sure this painting is excited from being finally revealed.” Akira said 

“Sorry for the wait.” Yusuke apologized, glancing at the covered painting.

“No, it’s fine, other things..happened..” 

Yusuke grabbed onto the cloth and pulled it off, butterflies formed in his stomach from finally showing one of his paintings to someone else, it made his anxiety even worse from the fact he was showing it to someone he loved. 

Akira stared at the painting with admiration “It’s truly magnificent, Yusuke.” he grinned.

The painting was of a pond with different types of flowers around it, flowers that were present in the garden, koi fish swam in the pond with lotuses resting on the water's surface, there was a Blue Hydrangea floating in the center of the pond. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Akira glanced at Yusuke, his eyes were filled with respect. 

“Thank you, it represents a new future for me.” Yusuke smiled

“We can hang it up if you like.” 

“E-Eh...Not yet..” Yusuke wasn't ready for everyone to see his paintings yet

“Maybe one day.” Akira suggested

Yusuke was happy Akira even suggested that “Yes, maybe.” but he just wasn't ready yet.

“You should continue painting, I’m sure it’s your passion.” Akira stepped closer to Yusuke making eye contact.

Yusuke tried not to blush but he couldn't control it “I will.”

“No matter what?” Akira asked

“Eh?” 

“You won’t ever stop painting regardless of what happens?” 

“O-Of course.” 

“Do you promise?” Akira pushed for an answer 

Yusuke found these questions strange “...Is something going to happen..?”  
He placed his hand on his chest with worry.

“No, I just don’t want you to give up.” Akira clarified

“..I won’t.” 

“Can you not promise it?” 

“I promise I won’t give up.” 

Akira smiled “Good, I want my mansion filled with your paintings one day.” 

“I-I’m not that good..!” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“T-Thank you..it means a lot for my artwork to be complimented.” Yusuke blushed slightly 

“Did your father not like your art work..?” Akira asked with concern

“He...always said they weren’t good enough..” Yusuke mumbled

“He’s a blind fool.” Akira sighed

Yusuke touched the painting carefully “I suffered the worst kind of art block when I first got here...it’s why I needed a retry.” he paused “I felt guilty whenever I painted, after all my skills are all his, he taught me them and forged me into the person I am today...I don’t think about him much anymore and I question if that’s wrong...should I not at least miss him? Do I truly hate him so much that I can no longer recognize what he did for me..?” Yusuke pondered out loud.

“You don’t owe him anything.” 

“Eh..?” 

“He choose to raise you and he also choose to be cruel to you. So what if he raised you? He also caused you pain and made you suffer, no good man would treat his own child like that if he was anything of worth.” Akira glanced at the painting.

“But...you have taught me that..the world isn’t so black and white.” 

“It isn’t however you don’t have to forgive him just because he raised you.” 

“But...what if there is something else to him..? An unseen answer for his behaviour?” 

“Only you can choose whether to explore that or not.” 

“How can I..?” 

“Um..” Akira shifted uncomfortably  
“Just because there might be a reason...it doesn’t always make it right..the victim decides that.” 

“But I...I can’t decide that here..” 

“...Do you wish to leave?” Akira averted his eyes and clenched his chest, it seems like he was upset with the thought.

“No, I do not know what I want. I suppose I was just rambling..” Yusuke scratched his cheek awkwardly, he truly was just rambling but maybe it held some truth behind it.

“I...don’t think I’m ready to allow you out yet.” Akira mumbled

“I understand. I suppose I was just applying the logic you taught me to him as well..”  
Yusuke sighed “He told me himself that I should not return, it’s quite obvious how he feels about me..” 

“I’m sorry it’s like that..” Akira rubbed his nape nervously

“My life is no longer like that.” Yusuke touched the blue hydrangea in the painting carefully “It’s now something so much better.” he smiled 

“I’m happy to hear that..” Akira smiled but it felt different from usual “Are you hungry?” he asked. 

“No thank you, I’m going to go look for a new project today.” it might help Yusuke stop thinking about Akira and his feelings.

“I hope you find one.” 

“I’m certain I will, this mansion has many beauties in it.” 

“I would love to help you look but uh...I must deal with what happened at the ball..” 

“Oh yes...is he okay..?” 

“I think so..he eventually realized she wasn’t being very loyal.” 

Yusuke thought back to what he did “I can’t believe I saw a dead person..” he sighed 

“I know..I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t understand how you can handle doing that..” 

“I must if I wish to live...it’s for my kin.” Akira twirled a strand of his hair onto his finger “Even if they end up hating me for it sometimes..” his eyes became filled with sorrow.

“..Zeriya told me the ones whom reside in the manor are cowards..” Yusuke mentioned

“That’s..his opinion.” 

“You disagree?” 

Akira sighed “....I just don’t acknowledge it..” 

“Oh..I’m sorry.” Yusuke frowned

“No, it’s fine; it’s normal for even my own people to reject..me.” 

Yusuke touched Akira’s shoulder, comforting him. 

“It’s funny how a human wants to be my friend but not my own people.” Akira chuckled but it didn't feel joyful at all  
It seems like Akira’s loneliness was true, even if he was surrounded by people who loved him the fact that there was any amount of rejection on the other side ate away at him. 

“I’m truly sorry, Akira.” Yusuke apologized 

“No...Monsters should know their place.” Akira sighed 

Yusuke cupped Akira’s hand “I’m so sorry I called you that..” he shook his head “I didn’t mean to hurt you..tch..” tears welled in Yusuke’s eyes “..I’m so sorry, Akira..” the realization of the pain he may of caused Akira in his ignorance overwhelmed him.

Akira stared at Yusuke in astonishment “W-Why..are you crying..?” 

“Because...your pain..your suffering, it upsets me..! You do not..deserve this..” Yusuke pulled Akira’s hand to his cheek and pressed it against it, his gloved hand felt cold “I-I won’t...allow you to be alone no more!” 

“Thank you...Yusuke.” Akira said softly and smiled, his eyes gleamed.

“We’ll always be friends..” Yusuke mumbled softly

“..I would like that.” 

They smiled at each other and Akira stepped forward, leaning his body against Yusuke's, hugging him “Thank you..Yusuke.” 

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira, his heart was ready to jump out of his throat but his desire to comfort Akira was stronger, his embarrassment could come later.

They stayed like that for a bit, comforting each other until Akira pulled away gently “I feel better now.” 

“I’m glad.”  
they smiled at each other again and there was a slight pause in their conversation.

Akira shifted awkwardly and his cheeks became overbearingly red "Y-Yusuke I-...N-Never mind.." 

"What is it Akira?" 

Akira scratched his head awkwardly "I...just wanted to know if you're okay..?"

Yusuke was confused "Of course I am.."

“..I’ll let you go find that project now.” 

“A-Alright..” 

Akira waved and left the room, Yusuke felt achieved, not only did he show his painting to Akira he was also able to comfort him “..As long as I can keep his smile genuine..I want nothing else.”.

Yusuke found a new project to work on that day although it took him quite awhile, he wanted explored the possibilities for it first.


	20. Connection Through Memories.

The next day Yusuke left his room, he started to crave being next to Akira, to talk to him and see his smile, to learn more and more about the man he harboured such strong hidden feelings for.

He started to wonder how Akira felt about him even more, the fact he was willing to touch Yusuke like that made him a little excited, it could mean Akira liked him too or..it could mean Akira is just handsy sometimes either way he wanted an answer.

 

Zeriya had informed Yusuke that Akira wished to speak to him outside, it made Yusuke excited, what would he learn today? 

Yusuke went out the backyard and saw Akira standing near a long wooden bench, he approached him.  
“You summoned me?” Yusuke asked, trying to hide his excitement. 

“Yes..I wanted to experience something with you.” Akira said

“W-What do you mean..?” 

“First...let me take some of your blood so there are no accidents.” 

“Alright...how long does the effect last actually..?” 

“..It depends how much blood I drink.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

Akira stepped closer “Sorry, I probably should’ve done this yesterday..” 

“I don’t mind it, Akira.” Yusuke pulled the patch off his neck “I’m ready.” 

“Wow, you’ve gotten used to this pretty quickly.” 

“Anything for you, Akira.” Yusuke smiled and Akira blushed slightly “Okay, I’m doing it..” Akira wrapped one of his arms around Yusuke and leaned closer to his neck, biting it; Yusuke didn’t flinch, however it was weird doing it standing up, especially outside; it’s like Akira wasn’t being very cautious..which was odd to Yusuke.

Akira pulled away “Thank you.” he wiped his mouth 

“You’re welcome.” 

Akira pulled his gloves off and shoved them into his pocket 

“E-Eh..?” Yusuke reacted to it out loud

Akira glanced at the bench “I used to walk on top of this bench with my father guiding me; it always made my mother upset.” he chuckled “She got upset because my father was rather clumsy, she didn’t want me to fall and hurt myself.” 

Akira moved closer to the bench and caressed it “I remember my father taking me out here quickly for one more lesson before he died…” 

Yusuke frowned, they both had lost their parents so he could relate to the despair of it. 

“I inherited his clumsiness...so he wanted to teach me how to walk properly with this..” Akira glanced at Yusuke “..I wanted to see if I can make it to the end without stumbling now.” 

Yusuke kind of understood what Akira was trying to ask “I would be glad to help you.” he smiled

“Really? You don’t think it’s childish?” 

“Of course not..I find it..adorable.” 

Akira grinned “Thank you, Yusuke.” 

Akira stepped up onto the bench and Yusuke went over to his side “I’m going to need your hand.” Akira said happily “Of course.” Yusuke held his hand up to Akira and he took it, it was weird touching Akira’s skin instead of a glove, Yusuke liked the change. 

“Are you ready to begin?” 

“Yes, of course.”.

The two slowly walked together, it was peaceful, the fact Akira had asked Yusuke this made him happy, he could’ve done this with anyone tall enough, yet he picked Yusuke. 

Yusuke started to wonder if keeping his feelings to himself was truly a good idea, why would Akira want to experience something so deep and dear to him with Yusuke had he not felt something special? This was a direction, a hint, Yusuke did not expect and perhaps he should act on it.

He watched the boy he loved move slowly on the bench, the way his hair would bounce with each step and their hands locked together, all of it intrigued Yusuke, it's almost like they were a couple.

Akira made it to the end without stumbling, he jumped off and cheered “I did it!” 

Yusuke chuckled at his excitement “Of course you did.” 

“Thank you Yusuke...this was the best farewell gift.” 

“F-Farewell..?” 

“Oh, sorry; I got my words mixed up.” 

“O-Okay..” Yusuke became worried, he didn't think that was a mere mistake.

“Here you go.” Akira cupped Yusuke’s hand and dropped something into his palms, Yusuke looked down at it “A-A ring..?”  
A black ring with a bright purple gem lay on his palms, it shined against the sunlight. 

“Red and blue creates purple.” Akira smiled “So I thought I should give you a gift to remember our friendship.” 

“It’s gorgeous, Akira.”  
Akira was acting strange but Yusuke didn’t want to acknowledge it just in case he was wrong, perhaps he was nervous again? “I certainly will treasure it.” Yusuke caressed the ring “Thank you, Akira.” he smiled.

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“I love it.” Yusuke said happily 

“Thank you for today, it means a lot to me.” 

“You’re welcome, I’m happy I could be of assistance.” 

“Are you hungry?” Akira asked

If it meant Yusuke could spend more time with Akira then he would overeat if he had to "I could eat." 

“Come on then.”  
The two went back inside the mansion, Yusuke held the ring firmly and they enjoyed another cake together.

 

Yusuke lay in his bed, staring at the ring “He likes me..too.” he turned, eyes still locked onto the ring.  
Akira could’ve asked Zeriya to do that with him, after all he was taller than Yusuke and the two had a history together but he picked Yusuke; he obviously had it on his mind for awhile too, he even bought a gift that represented them together quite well.

Even as oblivious Yusuke is to his own emotions even he could see that Akira felt something, it only made him want to confess but the fear of rejection was still there, there were many reasons as to why the two couldn't be together romantically, Akira was the type of person to prioritize goals over his well-being and desires and that might just be enough of a reason for him to reject Yusuke.

Yusuke hoped Akira would confess to him so he understood what he was doing but things don't always turn out perfectly.


	21. Let Me Open The Scar

The next morning Yusuke was greeted to a knock on his door right after he dressed himself, he answered it; Akira had summoned him up to his room; Yusuke wondered what for.

Yusuke went to Akira’s room, he pushed the door open to be greeted by blinding light, it seems like Akira had opened all the windows in his room and allowed the sunlight to fill it, he noticed Akira sitting on his bed, staring out the window, Yusuke went over to him “You summoned me?”.

“Ah, yes; please sit down.” Akira said, he was expecting Yusuke  
Yusuke sat down next to Akira quietly and they made eye contact 

“I have good news.” Akira said

“Hm..? Good news?” Yusuke asked

“Yes.” 

“What kind?” 

Akira smiled but it felt forced “I’m letting you go back home.” 

Yusuke's eyes widened with surprise “W-What..?!” 

“You’re free to go Yusuke, this will no longer be your prison.” 

“My..prison..?!” Yusuke didn’t understand why Akira was saying such things but it made him extremely worried, he never thought of this place like that and started to question if he ever implied it to Akira recently.

“Yes, I have organized a case of cash for you to do whatever you wish with, you can return to your father or go on your own path.” 

Yusuke questioned why Akira even thought he wanted that, it was causing him panic “...You’re insane if you think I want that!” 

“Oh?” Akira's demeanor was extremely strange, Yusuke couldn't read it.

“I wish to continue being your light, your friend!” 

“How much of that is the Stockholm syndrome and not the true you?” 

“Stockholm syndrome?!” Yusuke knew it wasn’t that, he started to panic even more, did he ever give Akira that impression or was it something else?

“I’m no fool, Yusuke. No one can like me as a friend, no outsider; it’s impossible.” Akira shook his head “Your attitude is feeding my illusions that it might actually be true..” 

Yusuke needed to prove himself again “Because it is Akira!” he shouted, he knew it wouldn't be so easy especially since Akira seems to be struggling with insecurities.

“It’s not! Your mind just created your feelings so you can survive!” Akira shouted back

“I know what that mentality feels like more than any other because of Madarame...and it is nothing even close to what I experience with you! You’ve never abused me..” 

“That doesn’t matter; I know it’s not real!” 

“Please Akira...my feelings are nothing like that..” Yusuke clenched the blanket, he felt his entire world starting to slip away 

“I selfishly locked you away for my own happiness, I manipulated you through what your father did to you; how am I a good person?!” Akira gritted his teeth “Stop making me question my place! I learnt it 10 years ago and will continue to accept it!” 

Yusuke now understood why Akira was doing this “I reject your offer.” 

“Why?! Why don’t you want to leave me?!” 

“Because..I love you, Akira.”. Yusuke blurted out those words and realized, causing his face to become extremely red.

Akira eyes widened “What…?” he muttered

Embarrassment could come later, right now Yusuke had to convince Akira “Those are my true feelings for you Akira. I know they are not fake, I didn’t get closer to you out of fear, I did it on my own free will; free will that I had gained from being here with you...Yes, our meeting was unfortunate but the fact it turned out like this makes it all worth it to me.” 

“...You can’t possibly love me...You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akira continued to deny Yusuke's feelings

“I do Akira. I had many chances to escape if that was truly what I wanted, the first day I left the bedroom I had the chance, when my fear was the highest. No one was guarding the door...I could’ve tried but I didn’t want to.” 

Akira averted his eyes 

“That night you made that mistake, the one at the ball, you asked for my help but I no longer believe you actually needed me, you were trying to scare me away with the reality of what you must do...I think that’s why you allowed me outside alone, to see if I would run away from that reality. When I went outside no one even tried to stop me, they didn’t even ask me about it...and I don’t believe others knew about your mistake just yet...that shows me you never ordered your servants to lock me inside...you told them not to stop me, didn’t you? It was like that from the start.” the puzzle pieces were clicking into place in Yusuke’s mind, it was merely a theory but it held weight to it.

“..No…” Akira was denying it but he knew Yusuke was right.

“If I wanted to leave then I could’ve but I choose to stay and..” Yusuke grabbed Akira’s hands with care “ I will continue on staying, I do not wish to leave you! I want to stay by your side and be your happiness, I want to continue learning about a world I was blinded to, I want to keep on learning the complexity of people and want to experience it myself!” 

“.....” 

“I-I know you..feel something for me too, it’s why you’re trying to get rid of me...you believe you’re not allowed happiness because of your curse, you’re so ashamed of it you have locked yourself away...but you don’t have to do that anymore, when will you break the curses hold on you Akira?” 

“S-Stop it..” Akira didn’t want to hear how much he actually exposed to Yusuke.

“Yesterday...you were trying to convince me to stay weren’t you? You wanted to feel happiness one last time before throwing it away but..” Yusuke caressed Akira’s hands “I will never allow you to experience loneliness again, Akira. That is my choice.” he smiled

Tears welled in Akira’s eyes “W-Why do you not see it..?! I am the curse!” he held his tears back.

“No you’re not, Akira is inside of you too, you’re screaming out for help...and I want to help you.” 

“Tch..” Akira sniffled 

“Your life doesn’t have to remain like this Akira...I’m willing to be here besides you, I want to be here for the rest of my life...it’s all me Akira, nothing else is influencing me.” 

“Even…” Akira swallowed 

“Yes. I want to be with you knowing what you must do, I want to be with Akira, the one in front of me.” Yusuke smiled “I love you Akira...so please make the choice yourself, choose what your heart desires. Show me our time together meant something to you and the emotions you displayed during them were real...like mine.” 

Akira thought about his choice carefully, he knew what he wanted but it was difficult to commit to it.  
Yusuke caressed Akira’s fingers in his hand, he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate but he wanted to reassure Akira his feelings were indeed real.

Akira leaned forward slowly, his eyes locked onto Yusuke’s as he moved his lips closer “You won’t regret this..?” 

“Of co-”  
Akira pressed his lips against Yusuke’s, interrupting him, Yusuke closed his eyes slowly once he noticed Akira had his closed, he was able to focus on it more once he closed them, Akira’s lips felt soft and had a sweet taste to them, Yusuke could smell Akira’s scent much more than usual, he kind of smelt like coffee beans, he felt the sunlight shining onto them, he felt Akira bring his hand up onto the back of his neck and caressed his nape with affection, Yusuke wanted to show Akira he was enjoying their moment together so he placed his hand on Akira’s cheek caressing it.

Yusuke has never kissed or been kissed by someone before so he wasn’t sure how he should express himself during them but he allowed his body to move on it’s own, without much thought perhaps that was the best way to do it.

 

Akira broke their kiss slowly, staring into Yusuke’s eyes, his cheeks were extremely red “I-I was asking myself..” he raised his hand to his lips touching it, he couldn’t believe he just kissed Yusuke.

Yusuke intertwined his fingers with Akira’s other hand carefully “Thank you..for choosing me.” he smiled with absolute joy

Akira sighed and leaned his head onto Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“I have to...tell you something before we proceed..” Akira mumbled sheepishly

“What is it Akira?” 

“...It’s not a curse.” 

“Hm..?” 

“I wasn’t cursed by a witch…” 

“..I see..” Yusuke was finally going to know the truth about Akira's condition but it wouldn't make him doubt his decision, even if it was something terrible however he felt like it was something traumatic that happened to Akira, not another.

 

“10 years ago...I confided in a man I met at a flower shop in a more distant village...I would buy exotic seeds from the shop he worked at, we grew close; I told him about my parents. Anyway I ended up falling in love with him..” Akira wiped his eyes “I confessed to him eventually and he felt the same but...he didn’t know I was a vampire...I was planning on telling him but..." Akira paused

He continued after gaining some composure "2 days in our relationship he revealed to me that his parents were viciously murdered in front of him as a child….by a vampire, the vampire allowed him to live because ‘nobody will believe you; I’ll enjoy watching you squirm for a place in this world.’...” 

Akira sighed heavily and hugged Yusuke’s arm tightly “Obviously that crushed the man I used to love...so I knew I couldn’t tell him; I was scared to...he told me he was passed around in shitty orphanages having to deal with people denying the truth..” he clenched Yusuke’s arm “I felt bad for him and wanted to make him happy...After awhile he had picked up on me being a vampire, I don’t know when; I was blind to it."

Yusuke listened patiently, he wanted to hug Akira but knew it probably wasn't appropriate. 

"One night...we were in this room together..looking out these windows at the moonlight..I started to feel a bit peckish and he asked me a strange question ‘Do you like the way you are?’ I answered ‘Of course’ and excused myself from the room to drink quickly...I returned and he was gone.” Akira closed his eyes tightly, it was hard for him to talk about this

“I looked around for him...and then suddenly...I felt a sharp pain in my back...I was in a state of shock and he used it to his advantage..he stabbed my left hand with a syringe and injected me with fluids. I screamed in agony, my veins felt like they were being consumed by acid, it...was the worst pain I have ever experienced in my entire life...my servants heard me. He was talking to me but I could barely hear him over my screams, I thrashed around on the floor begging for the pain to stop…” 

Akira burrowed his face in Yusuke’s arm “All I heard him say was he had ‘cured me of my disease’ and that ‘now you no longer have to hurt people’. My servants came into the room and he asked me that question again ‘Do you like being a vampire?’ I answered the same...if you can even call it an answer in my state...it made him go berserk and flee out the open window, some of my servants followed him but we were all pretty convinced he had died from blood lost from the fall.” 

Akira sat up and removed his gloves “That is why I’m like this, it’s ironic that his cure only made me worse…” 

“..Jesus christ…” Yusuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was insane to him how much Akira was able to endure without losing his mind, he wanted to comfort him so he wrapped his arm around Akira but Akira pulled away rejecting it, it caused a prickling sensation in Yusuke's heart.

“It’s why I can’t be with you. I..I like you a lot but...I just..can’t do it again..” Akira sighed heavily, he was stressed.

“..That’s not true..Akira..”  
At least Yusuke now knew why Akira was pushing him away.

“I don’t want to go through that betrayal ever again, regardless of my feelings.” Akira rubbed his eye, it was obvious he was upset.

“W-Wait...please give some time to process this..” Yusuke begged for more time, he couldn't let Akira slip away just like that.

“Why? I’m still a monster regardless of why.” 

“P-Please..Akira” 

Akira sighed and waited quietly.

 

They sat in silence for a bit, Akira moved to the center of the bed and Yusuke was trying to articulate what he was going to say but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to talk about them so he decided to ask for clarification. 

“The syringe did this to you..?” Yusuke asked, he didn’t want to give up on Akira even if he was being distant, he would try and convince him when he got the cue that he could.

“Yes, it’s also why I have that scar on my hand..” Akira touched the scar on his hand, he hated it.

“Is he dead..?” 

“We don’t know, we couldn’t find him..” Akira answered

“W-What was his name..?” 

Akira narrowed his eyes “Akechi Goro.” 

Yusuke sighed “..I don’t know him..” 

“He isn’t from your village..” 

“What did he mean..by cure you?” 

“His father was a scientist..he probably thought he could create a cure for vampires..” 

“But...you didn’t eat people back then, right?” 

“No, I didn’t. I satisfied my urges with blood bags from hospitals..like everyone else.” 

“So...why did he believe you were hurting people..?” Yusuke knew he couldn't exactly judge, he did try to kill Akira once he found out what he was but it was out of fear...not this.

“Probably his trauma...he probably thinks we all kill people..” 

“Why...did a vampire kill his parents..?” 

“I don’t know, not everyone likes the idea of hiding away in a mansion and living a more normalized life..” 

Yusuke thought Akira had most of them under his control but it seems like he was wrong “This is so awful..” Yusuke clenched his chest.  
He didn’t know what to say or do, he felt awful but he knew he couldn’t give up on Akira. 

“We tried everything, I ate and ate but never felt satisfied, I realized that perhaps the injection fucked with me and I couldn’t ever be full again...so I rejected food it wasn’t helping..I didn’t want to be a burden anymore..and..then Zeriya eventually forced me to...kill a teenager...that person I mention before..” Akira explained

“Y-Yes...he did mention that to me...but in a more vague way..” 

“I locked myself away after that, I wanted to die but...Zeriya slapped some sense into me...well more like beat it into me...and now I’m here..” 

“H-He beat you…?” That upset Yusuke even more, it was pretty awful treating someone like that after that traumatic experience.

“Yeah...I wasn’t in the right mind so I don’t blame him for it...I have to look after the others regardless of what I feel like..I don't live for myself after all...at least no longer.” 

“..Why have you suffered so much?! It’s not fair!” Yusuke clenched his fists, he became overwhelmed by his frustration and sorrow. 

“Because that’s how my life turned out..” 

Yusuke gritted his teeth “Why?! You don’t deserve this! It’s so frustrating! I-it makes me want to cry..” 

“Yelling about it isn’t going to change it..Yusuke.” 

“B-But..” tears rolled down Yusuke’s cheeks “I hate t-this...why..?” he wiped them, he wanted to hide his tears, he felt like Akira should be the one crying not him. 

“Why do you cry for me..?” Akira asked softly

Yusuke crawled closer to Akira, he got the cue he was waiting for “Because it’s so unfair...it hurts me to hear about you suffering..!” 

“...So run away.” 

“No, I will do no such thing!” 

Akira averted his eyes “...How can you want and care for someone like me..?” 

“B-Because regardless of your..curse; I know you’re a good person.” 

“You keep saying that, it seems you don’t even know the definition..”

“Akira...you’re still scared .” 

“Don’t be ridiculous..” 

“You’re scared I’ll hurt you...or betray you...but.” Yusuke grabbed Akira’s hands and intertwined their fingers “Why would I want to? I agreed to be your light, I realized my mistakes of judgement, I jump at every chance to be with you...I want to continue being with you...whether it be friendship or love I do not care; I am content with just being with you...even though my feelings want more, I’m willing to put them aside if you’re not ready yet.” 

Akira sighed “..I told myself your feelings towards me were fake...but deep down, I wanted them to be real..as I grew closer to you I..started feeling things I haven’t in so long...I thought that maybe it was your bloods effect but...I didn’t stop feeling them; even when I had none of your blood in my system...I stayed up every night questioning it and thinking about you..” Akira shook his head slightly

“I knew you were falling for me...it was quite obvious but...I didn’t make any attempts to stop it...because I wanted...you to love me..I continued to feed my illusions of happiness...I loved the feelings I was experiencing even if I thought it was fake I craved it, like a drug...and now you’re telling me it was all real..?” Akira questioned

“Yes, all of it was real Akira.” 

“But...it can’t be..” Akira frowned slightly

“Why not?” 

“Because….” 

“If you say because you’re a monster I will cry again.” 

Akira sighed “Y-You really want to be with me..? L-Like that…?” he blushed 

“Yes, I do.” Yusuke nodded 

“But..I can’t.” 

“..Why not?” 

“..I don’t want to be hurt again..” 

“Do you truly think I want to? Is that what your heart truly wants Akira?” 

“..I- but..” 

Yusuke grabbed Akira’s face gently, forcing him to make eye contact “Please, look at me and think of me as Yusuke. I am not that man and never will be, so why would I want to hurt you?” 

“It-” 

“Stop making excuses Akira, I will never hurt you like he did, I never will or want to do such a thing...so please...give me your genuine answer.” 

Akira's cheeks became extremely red, they almost shined because of the sunlight “I-I...I want to be with you..Y-Yusuke..” he smiled

Yusuke grinned “I’m so happy you feel the same.” 

“I’m...not very good at these types of things..” Akira mumbled

“Oh, neither am I; this is my first relationship.” 

“Huh?!” 

Yusuke chuckled “We’ll learn together Akira.” Yusuke let go and caressed Akira’s cheek “Like we have been doing this entire time..” 

Akira let out a noise of happiness “I love you, Yusuke..” his eyes gleamed 

“I love you too, Akira..” Yusuke leaned forward and touched Akira’s forehead with his “I’ll continue being your light...and now your heart.” 

“Thank you so much..Yusuke..” 

Yusuke pressed his lips against Akira’s gently, Akira wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck holding him close, their chests touched and they could feel each other's heart beat with a synced rhyme, they shared a loving gentle kiss until they were both satisfied, Yusuke broke it slowly, their cheeks were extremely red, Yusuke found Akira to be very adorable like this, he had always craved to be this close to Akira and now he finally got it.


	22. Painting Over Despair

Yusuke got an idea, he thought it would be very symbolic “Where’s that suitcase?” he asked as he held Akira close.

Akira raised his eyebrow out of curiosity “Hm..? It’s by the sofa.” 

Yusuke gave Akira a quick squeeze before getting off the bed “What are you doing..?” Akira asked

“Proving my love for you.” Yusuke found the suitcase and picked it up, Akira crawled to the edge of the bed watching Yusuke.

Yusuke approached a window and opened it, throwing the suitcase out with a proud grin, they heard it hit the ground “There. As if you thought I’d accept such a thing.” he rubbed his hands together proudly

“..W-Why..did you just throw my money out the window?” Akira stared at Yusuke bewildered

“W-Was that not..right..?” Yusuke blushed with embarrassment, he thought that would be romantic or something. 

Akira started to laugh loudly which caused Yusuke’s doubts to fly away “Hah..D-Did you..really just do that?” Akira asked as he struggled with his laughter, he covered his mouth trying to settle down.

Yusuke smiled as he watch his new lover laughing with joy. 

Akira settled down and got off the bed with a snicker “Ahh..I’m dating such a dork...I love him so much.” Akira smiled as he approached Yusuke.

“D-Dork?” Yusuke has never been called that before but he didn’t mind it

“You’re the best Yusuke.” Akira grabbed Yusuke’s ears and caressed them “My future looks so bright now.” Akira looked so happy.

Yusuke wanted to capture this moment, he would nail it into his brain if he had to, he wrapped his arms around Akira’s lower back, he wanted to treasure this moment, Akira wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck and hugged him “Thank you Yusuke.” 

“Now you’re the one thanking me too much.” Yusuke chuckled 

“I must express my gratitude in some way.” Akira rubbed his cheek against Yusuke’s neck slowly “Y-Yusuke..there’s something I want to do with you..” he blushed

“What is it?” Yusuke asked

Akira moved and leaned closer to Yusuke's face, he kissed Yusuke, their kisses turned more intense and Akira slowly led Yusuke to the bed, he pushed him down on it, licking Yusuke’s lips a final time “Take your clothes off.” “EH?!”.

~~~

“Y-You tricked me..!” Yusuke blushed, they were now in the bathtub together, Akira suggested they bathe together and while Yusuke was nervous about it he trusts Akira.

“Oh..?” Akira hugged Yusuke from behind “You wanted something else~?” 

“Ah!..D-Don’t talk like that!..” Yusuke felt like his ears were going to burn off

Akira rubbed his cheek on Yusuke’s neck “I know you’re not ready for that yet.” he kissed Yusuke’s neck gently.

“Why are we even in here..?” Yusuke asked 

“I don’t expose my body to..others so I thought..I should with you.” 

Yusuke turned around to face Akira “Thank you Akira.” he placed his hand on Akira’s chest, on his heart “Thank you for accepting me into your heart.” he grinned

Akira placed his hand over Yusuke’s, holding it “Thank you..for even wanting to be in it..” Akira blushed.

Yusuke knew nothing about relationships so he needed guidance “So...where do we go from here?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Will...you tell the others; about us..?” Yusuke asked

“Not yet..but I will.” 

“Okay.” Yusuke leaned his back onto Akira again “I-It’s quite nice...being like this..with you..” he looked up at Akira. 

“Honestly...I’ve been wanting to touch you like this for awhile now..” Akira ran his hand down Yusuke's chest carefully “I can...finally feel your skin properly..” 

Yusuke's cheeks couldn't grow any redder “W-Will you continue wearing the gloves?” 

“Not when I’m with you..” Akira hugging Yusuke tightly.

Yusuke smiled “I like feeling your hands instead of a glove.” he touched Akira’s hand resting on his stomach.

“I like touching you properly too.” Akira closed his eyes, enjoying his time with Yusuke.

“I-I’ve never kissed someone before...I hope i’m not bad..” Yusuke touched his lips, he couldn’t believe he actually kissed Akira, his body just moved on it’s on own and he allowed it to.

“Mm..I think you’re pretty good but that might just be my feelings for you blinding me.” Akira chuckled 

Yusuke pouted, he moved his wet hair away “That's a bit rude.” 

"You make me feel good so...y-you're doing it right."

Yusuke smiled "I'm happy I finally told you my feelings.."

“..I’m happy you did too, it made me realize my own were much larger than I previously thought..” 

“So..we’re boyfriends now..eheh..” Yusuke scratched his cheek idly 

“Y-Yes, we are.” Akira’s cheeks burned from the reality that the two were actually together now.

Yusuke turned around to face Akira again “W-What about your offspring..?” Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, hoping he wouldn’t care Yusuke was male. 

Akira leaned forward “You’ll give me all the offsprings I need~” he joked

“A-Ah..I’m being serious..” 

“Hm...I don’t care about it.” 

“Eh..?”

“My feelings developed for a male and I wouldn’t change it.” 

“B-But...I can’t give you a child..” 

“It’s not like I want one.” Akira chuckled

“But...your kingdom..” 

“We’ll worry about that in the future but..I really don’t care about that, I care more about you.” 

“O-Okay..” Yusuke was happy with Akira’s reply, if Akira didn’t think it was an issue then Yusuke wouldn’t either. 

“I just want to express my love for you right now.” Akira leaned forward even more 

“A-Akira I’m naked!” 

Akira kissed Yusuke “Mh..!” Akira licked Yusuke’s lips, begging to be let in, Yusuke opened his mouth slightly unsure of what to do and Akira thrusted his tongue inside his mouth “Mnfh!” Akira danced his tongue around Yusuke’s, they rubbed their tongues against each others “Mmh!” Akira broke their kiss, saliva snapped from their tongues.

Yusuke shielded his mouth with his hand “M-My body...is burning..” he felt like he was going to explode.

Akira chuckled “I could make it burn more~” 

“Ah! You’re so perverse!” Yusuke pushed his hand into Akira’s cheek 

“I guess that’ll have to wait.” Akira mumbled, his voice was a bit muffled because of Yusuke’s hand.

Yusuke rubbed his palm into Akira’s cheek 

“A-Alright..” Akira grabbed Yusuke’s hand gently “I’m sorry if I’m a bit rough.” 

“EHH?!” Yusuke jammed his hand back into Akira’s cheek with more force, he was so embarrassed.

“I-I meant with expressing my love!” 

Yusuke stopped and sighed with relief, he had the vibe Akira was joking though. 

“You know I’d never let anyone else touch me like that, right?” 

“Y-You need to word things better..” 

“You just have a dirty mind.” Akira chuckled 

“How can I not? I’ve never experienced something like this a-and now..we’re naked..!” 

“I don’t blame you, I make people think dirty sometimes.” 

Yusuke sighed, he wanted to change the subject “M-My feelings for you...they feel stronger..”

“Oh?” 

“M-Maybe because I...expressed them..” 

“That sounds about right...m-mine do too..” Akira scratched his wet hair nervously “D-Do you want to sleep..near me tonight?” he asked sheepishly

“Of course.” Yusuke smiled 

“Thank you...i-it’s my favourite part..” 

“You’re adorable.” 

Akira blushed and got an idea, a way to get away from melting from Yusuke’s compliments “Time to get out.” Akira scooped Yusuke up and stood up, stepping over the bath “What are you doing?!” Yusuke shouted.

~~~

The moment the two got dressed Akira got excited again and picked Yusuke up, he really just wanted to express his love for the boy. Yusuke clung onto Akira for dear life and Akira settled Yusuke down on his bed while kissing him.

The two embraced and kissed each others lovingly, expressing their pent up love for each other, they touched each others hair, Yusuke really like the feeling of Akira’s hair wrapped around his fingers, even though his hair was curly he could move his hand in it with ease, it could be his pillow it was that fluffy and Akira liked the silky soft feeling of Yusuke’s hair, it was almost like an expensive doll’s hair it was that silky, he could relax just by touching it, it was that lustrous.

They lay on the bed together with their legs intertwined, holding each other “S-Sorry if I’m a lousy lover..I’ve never had a relationship before..” Yusuke apologize

Akira chuckled “You’re not even close to lousy.” 

“Are you just saying that to save my feelings?” 

“No, I believe it.” 

Yusuke smiled “Thank you Akira.” 

Akira caressed Yusuke’s cheek “I’m sorry I didn’t believe your feelings...it’s just..I was scared of growing close to someone..especially a human, I feared no one could truly like me for who I now am and..it was easier being lonely so I would push people away but you..confronted me about it. I don’t think I can express my love or gratitude for you in mere words or actions tonight Yusuke..” he leaned forward and kissed Yusuke’s forehead “Please know that I love you with all my heart..” 

“You saying it is enough to make me believe it Akira.” Yusuke rubbed his nose against Akira’s

Akira squeezed Yusuke “I’m so happy...I haven’t felt such happiness in such a long time.”

Yusuke smiled and moved slightly, he kissed Akira’s cheek gently “I’ll preserve that happiness for the rest of my life.” 

Akira pressed his forehead against Yusuke’s “...Even though I’m a monster?” 

Yusuke caressed Akira’s cheek “You’re not a monster to me..and never will be again.” 

“T-Thank you...I just need to hear it again..” tears formed in Akira’s eyes “I’m...not a monster?” he sniffled.

“You never were Akira.” 

“Nnh..” Akira groaned

Yusuke rubbed his nose against Akira’s again “Please don’t hold back your tears anymore, you no longer have to.” 

Akira shifted and shoved his face under Yusuke’s neck, looping his arms around Yusuke, holding him close and began sobbing, releasing his sorrow. 

“Akira..” Yusuke said soothingly and raised his hand into the boy’s hair, stroking it gently “I’m here for you now.”.

Yusuke comforted Akira’s bottled up pain, he was happy with how things turned out; Akira’s suspicious behaviour yesterday had an answer and now the two could be together, Yusuke wanted to fill Akira’s void the minute he learnt about it and he found himself being even more content with his life now, he had someone to support him and he’d support them in return, he was so happy he’d be able to develop his relationship with Akira even more now that the two have accepted each other into their own hearts.

~~~

 

Akira had asked Zeriya to get the two dinner, he kept Yusuke a secret but Zeriya knew, they ate together, remaining in each others presence, they had to settle with eating on the couch on trays because Akira didn’t have a table in his room and the two wanted to be alone together. 

“Why is my food so resplendent?” Yusuke asked as his eyes gleamed.

“It’s lobster.” Akira answered

“The shell is absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Mm, they are kind of pretty.” Akira agreed, he enjoyed watching Yusuke become inspired.

“I wish to paint it, the shapes are also very intriguing.” 

Akira smiled “You’re cute when you find something you like.” 

Yusuke blushed and pointed his face idly “I still become flustered when you compliment me..” he exhaled

Akira chuckled “Is there any particular reason why you paint?” 

“Hm..I believe it’s because my mother was also a painter.” 

“I’m sure she’d be proud of you, your art is amazing.” 

“Thank you Akira. There is one thing on my mind however..” 

“What is it?” Akira asked

“You...seem close to your parents but..you don’t seem sad that they are gone..” 

“I’m not sad they are gone.” 

“..Why?” 

“Because...they don’t have to see what I’ve become.” 

“Akira..” Yusuke frowned

“I want them to remember my past self, them being dead tells me they are resting with only those memories, so I’m not upset.” 

Yusuke touched Akira’s hand reassuringly 

“Don’t get me wrong I’ve accepted what I am but..sometimes doubts do creep in.” 

“I understand..I just hope I can help you heal.” 

“You already have.”  
They smiled at each other 

Yusuke wanted to tell Akira more about his mother “My mother..her artwork was well known in my village, I think that’s why I never displayed my paintings...because I didn’t want to fail her and Madarame calling my paintings poor only increased my anxiety.” 

“I don’t understand how he could dislike your paintings..but you’ll never fail your mother Yusuke.” Akira touched Yusuke’s arm reassuringly “I’m certain she’d be proud of you, you’ve been through a lot and still have your head held high, you’re very strong Yusuke.”

“I-I’m?..Strong?” Yusuke always felt like he was a weak person

“Mh, you managed to turn a scary situation into one that gives you strength, that speaks volumes of how strong you truly are.” 

“I’ve..never thought about it like that.” 

“Well..people aren’t usually aware of these types of things.” 

Yusuke smiled “Thank you Akira.” his smile was filled with joy.

"Anything for you Yusuke." Akira smiled back

"T-There's another thing on my mind.." Yusuke blushed

"What's up?"

"You...really thought about me that much..?"

"Every night, I would question if your feelings were real, I would struggle with the thought for hours...and after you said you wanted to explore Madarame's reasoning I just...I doubted it even more.." Akira said

Yusuke frowned slightly "I didn't mean I wanted to leave." 

"I know that now...I-I guess I became a little unstable from the thought I'd lose you...plus..I knew what I was doing was wrong so..I wanted to give you the choice but when you chose me I just...couldn't believe it."

"I'll always choose you Akira." Yusuke slid closer to Akira and leaned on him

"Thank you Yusuke." Akira leaned his head on Yusuke's.

~~~

It was now late at night and they were preparing for bed “I’ve never slept with another person before..” Yusuke said 

“It’s comforting.” 

Yusuke smiled “I’m sure it is.” 

“I...don’t sleep well so..I’m sorry if I awake you.” Akira mumbled

“How come..?” 

“I just can’t...I wake up every hour.” 

“That’s okay...Maybe I can help you sleep.” Yusuke was a pretty light sleeper so he’d probably wake up but as long as he was next to Akira he didn’t care

“Maybe.” Akira started unbuttoning his shirt and Yusuke became flustered, he glanced at the bed, it was much bigger than his, the biggest bed he has seen but it was very comfortable when they were kissing on it.

Yusuke was looking forward to sleeping with Akira in it, he glanced back at Akira, Akira had his bare back towards him, he was hanging his shirt up in the closet, Yusuke noticed a scar under his right shoulder blade, he found himself moving on his own closer to Akira, he touched the scar gently and kissed it “I will heal you, Akira.” 

"Eh..?" Akira turned around slowly and cupped Yusuke’s chin “It’s already happening.” he smiled

Yusuke caressed Akira’s hand “My..Akira.” he smiled “Our fates have been intertwined by another thread.” 

“A purple one?” Akira chuckled 

“I believe so; I wish to paint it.” 

“You may paint whatever you wish.” Akira moved his hand to Yusuke’s cheek “You’re..allowed outside now..” 

“I always was.”

“Well..now it’s more official, I will grant you even more freedom.” Akira said

“Aren’t you worried?” Yusuke asked

“..A bit but..I know your love for me is strong so..I trust you.” 

“My future looks so bright now.” Yusuke chuckled 

“Does it?” 

“Mm, it did before as well but...now it’s blinding.” 

“I suppose that’s a good thing.” Akira smiled and moved his hand to Yusuke’s, grabbing it, he gently pulled him to the bed “Which side do you want?” 

“Either is fine.” 

“Okay.” Akira turned around and tried to pick Yusuke up but he dodged. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Why not? You don’t like it?” 

“It’s quite strange!..I’m taller than you too, how can you pick me up with such ease..?” 

“Because I’m strong..? I’m going to be making you feel a lot of weird things so I suggest you get used to it.” 

Yusuke exhaled “I suppose if they are good things I don’t mind.”.

 

The two got into bed together, Yusuke rested his head on Akira’s chest and they intertwined their fingers together, the two experienced a loving warmth. “Are you warm enough?” Akira asked.

“Y-Yeah..” Yusuke stared at Akira’s bare chest, it was more awkward now that he didn’t have to be like that “D-Do you always sleep shirtless..?” he asked

“No.” 

Yusuke burrowed his face in Akira’s chest, blushing; he knew what that implied 

“Your face is very hot.” 

“Shh..go to sleep.” 

“But I wanna keep looking at you, being with you like this.” 

Yusuke lifted his face up “Akira…?” he wanted to ask something

“Mm..?” 

“How do you...feel about..your ex..?” 

Akira chuckled “If you think I have any positive emotions left for him you’re mistaken.” Akira squeezed Yusuke’s hand “He destroyed my life when he had so many options, he can go to hell. I hate his guts and nothing else remains but my hatred for him.” 

“Do you..think he’s still alive..?” 

“I hope not and if he is I hope he got trampled by a horse.” Akira was really bitter about it.

“I see...but why didn’t you tell me about him sooner..?” Yusuke wondered if it was a lack of trust or simply something else.

“Because it shows my weakness..” 

“Did you think I’d do the same..?” 

“I didn’t but...there’s always my defense mechanism..” 

“I see..” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but..it’s hard for me, I don’t like acknowledging that one mistake destroyed my life..” 

“Has this never happened before?” Yusuke asked

“Not that I’m aware of..” 

“I guess he made the drug himself..” Yusuke mumbled, he wondered if there could possibly be a cure for Akira’s condition.

“I’m certain he did; he’s the only one dumb enough to think it’s possible.” Akira sighed “I just wish there was a cure for what he did...accepting you into my heart doesn’t really change the fact I still have to kill your race to survive..” 

“S-So..turn me.” Yusuke still worried about the husk aspect but he knew Akira would look after him to the point that he’d forget all about it.

“No, I will do no such thing.” 

“Why not..?” 

“There’s no guarantee what I have won’t transfer to you...same as a child.” 

Yusuke’s eye widened at the realization “I didn’t even..think about that…” 

“Now do you see..? This doesn’t just affect me, it affects our entire future...do I truly want to continue this curse through my bloodline..? I don’t think I do.” 

“I-It shouldn’t..” 

“I don’t want to risk making another person like me.” 

“..This didn’t even cross my mind..I was so concerned about you I didn’t...see it like that..” 

“I’m going to transfer my leadership over to Zeriya once my time is up.” 

“Huh..?!” 

“He doesn’t know but...I think it’s for the best. Even though I’m royal blood I...I screwed everyone over with my one mistake.” Akira mumbled

“Akira…” Yusuke caressed Akira’s cheek, comforting him 

“This is why I don’t blame the ones in the manor; they have every right to despise me.” 

“..No..” Yusuke was overwhelmed by sorrow, he wished he could change everything but he knew he couldn’t.

“I don’t know why you want a screw up like me but...I’ll accept it.” Akira caressed Yusuke’s cheek “I may as well make you happy before I go..” 

Yusuke burrowed his face in Akira’s chest “This is so unfair..!” 

“I know it is but...there’s nothing we can do about it, all we can do is accept it..” 

Yusuke began sobbing from his sorrow and Akira comforted him by stroking his hair “It’s okay, Yusuke. I’ve accepted my fate..” Yusuke sniffled “I-I want to make you...h-happy..at least…” 

“You do Yusuke.”.


	23. A Kingdoms Concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Akira's character has opened up more some parts and chapters will follow his perspective it will be indicated by ### hashtags.

Yusuke woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room, he remembered this was Akira’s room. 

He framed his fingers to get a better look at the sight he awoke to, he moved his hands around the room and trailed his eyes with it until Akira appeared through his fingers. 

Akira smiled “What are you doing?” 

Yusuke moved his hands away “S-Sorry...I used to do it quite often as a child..it helps me focus on my surroundings.” 

“I’ve never seen you do it before..” 

“Because...Madarame would always slap my hands with a belt if I did it…”  
Yusuke smiled “But he’s gone now. I feel safe enough to do it again.” 

“You’re adorable.” Akira leaned down and kissed Yusuke’s forehead gently “Can I kill your father?” 

Yusuke jolted up and accidentally banged his head into Akira “Ah-! O-Okay, I won’t!” Akira rubbed his forehead 

“S-Sorry...it just surprised me..” Yusuke rubbed his own forehead, it stung a bit “..I don’t want you to kill him.” 

“Why? He hurt you enough; I think it’s time for payback.” Akira frowned slightly

“N-No...I don’t want revenge.” 

“Fine, I won’t.” 

“Thank you.” 

Akira sighed “I have to go talk to the hospital again...they are having a short of supply and cutting how much they give me..” 

Yusuke wondered how that actually worked “How many hospitals do you..deal with?” he asked

“About 5 right now.” 

“That’s not a lot..” 

“I know and they aren’t even close...I’m probably going to have to go even further to find a new one..” 

“How did you..get them before..?” Yusuke wanted to know how the vampires managed to feed themselves without him fixing Akira's skin.

“Well...my father had already organized deals with some...but Zeriya went and I talked to them through a phone he was holding..” 

“That sounds unproductive..” Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it.

“I got less agreement that way too...it was really rough when it first happened but we pulled through..” Akira scratched his hair “I might..be gone for awhile today...I might not even come home..” he sighed

“Oh..” Yusuke finally got Akira and now he had to leave for a bit.

“It’s why I...did that yesterday. I knew this was coming.” 

“..I understand.” 

“I’m sorry, Yusuke.” 

“No, I’m not upset, it’s necessary..I’m just going to miss you more now.” Yusuke chuckled

Akira smiled “I’m glad you understand.” he leaned forward and kissed Yusuke’s cheek “I should...take your blood, just in case..” 

Yusuke smiled “Of course.” 

“I’ll be taking more than usual..I don’t want to get stranded.” 

“That’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry I have to bite you so much..” 

“Do you honestly think I mind?” Yusuke asked 

“Not really.” Akira moved closer, the sound of bed sheets moving filled the room “I’m going to do it.” 

“Mm.” 

Akira leaned towards Yusuke’s neck and bit him, Yusuke found his body reacting differently to it, he wanted to embrace Akira.  
Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira and burrowed his face in his neck “Mn..” he let out a soft moan, he closed his eyes and patiently waited for Akira to finish.

Akira pulled his fangs out and kissed the bite mark “Sorry..” he sat up “I don’t have any patches on me..I’ll go get one.” 

“No, it’s fine..” Yusuke touched the bite lovingly “I don’t mind leaving them exposed..” 

“Oh? Are they possession marks now?” Akira chuckled 

“I suppose they could be.” Yusuke leaned closer to Akira “I guess I’ll have to mark you before you go.” 

“Seems you’re getting more comfortable with this.” Akira smiled and caressed Yusuke’s cheek “Do you want to taste my blood?” 

“Eh..? Wouldn’t that turn me..?” 

Akira chuckled “No, the process can’t be an accident.” 

“What do you mean..?” 

Akira caressed Yusuke’s bottom lip with his thumb “I bite your tongue and pour my blood between the punctures and then I take your life essence.” 

“B-Bite my tongue..? That sounds quite painful..” Yusuke's tongue felt sore from the thought

“I know, I have to bite pretty hard too.” 

Yusuke shuddered at the thought 

“Anyway..do you want to mark me or not?” 

“Y-Yes, I do.” 

“I don’t have all day, pick a place.” 

“A-Anywhere?” 

“Yeah, wherever.” 

“Hmm..Your thigh.” 

Akira blushed “M-My thigh..?” he rubbed his bottom lip awkwardly

“Mm.” 

“Why not my neck..?” 

“The others aren’t allowed to know yet.” Yusuke smirked 

“But..” 

“Are you scared?” 

“N-No, of course not..!” 

“So let me do it.” 

“...Unless you want this to turn into something else I suggest you pick another area.” Akira mumbled, his face was extremely red.

"Hmm...I don't know any other places that are hidden."

"Hm.." Akira looked at his body, trying to find a place "How about my stomach?"

"You're far too muscular for that to work." 

"I-I'm not that fit..."

"Yes you are, you have a very nice body Akira, I want to paint it." Yusuke smiled 

Akira crossed his arms and exhaled loudly "I don't know then."

"Your butt." Yusuke chuckled

Akira looked like he was about to explode "W-What did I just say before..?! J-Just bite my shoulder."

"If I must.."

"H-Hurry it up...Zeriya is going to wake me soon.."

They shifted their position so Yusuke was on top of Akira, Yusuke found Akira to be adorable like this, he wanted to hug him and never let him go but their time was limited.

"Yusuke..?" Akira called out

It broke Yusuke out of his trance, he was too busy staring at Akira "Sorry, I got distracted by your beauty." he leaned down close to Akira's neck.

Akira blushed more "Ah.." he moaned softly, his mind was turning to mush from Yusuke's compliments.

"I suppose I should begin then." Yusuke trailed kisses down Akira's neck

"T-That's my neck Yusuke.."

"I know." Yusuke bit Akira's neck gently

"O-Of course you wouldn't listen..." Akira chuckled, amused

Yusuke added more pressure to his bite and Akira looped his arms around Yusuke.

"Yusuke.." Akira moaned and closed his eyes

Yusuke broke Akira's skin with his teeth and small amounts of blood poured into his mouth, it tasted metallic

"Y-Yusuke..ha.." 

"My lord it's time to awake-" Zeriya said as he opened the door  
Yusuke stopped and glanced at the door only to see it being slammed shut "..Oops.." he realized.

"Ah! He saw us!" Akira sat up pushing Yusuke off gently "Great...you took too long."

"It's not my fault.."

"It totally is." Akira sighed "Now I have to explain myself."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with you for longer."

Akira giggled "I'm not mad Yusuke, I'm glad you want me." 

Yusuke smiled "I see."

Akira crawled off the bed and approached his closet, opening it and pulling clothing out "Feel free to stay in here if you like."

"Hm..I can invade your privacy." Yusuke joked 

"Good luck, I don't have anything like that." Akira got dressed "Also learn how to bite."

"What?"

Akira touched his neck "It's uneven." 

"Quite the critic." Yusuke chuckled

"I am, it's my profession after all." Akira chuckled "Anyway I have to go." he approached Yusuke

"Alright, farewell Akira."

Akira leaned forward and kissed Yusuke's cheek "Bye bye." he gave Yusuke a quick smile before leaving the room.

 

Yusuke stayed in Akira’s room for a little longer, he was hugging the pillow Akira slept on, smelling his scent from it; Yusuke thought about their time together, to him it was the best experience he has ever had, he was so happy he was able to confess and reassure Akira about his feelings, now he had two passions in his life.

 

###

“My lord?” Akira stepped into the horse carriage as Zeriya spoke to him “Yes?” 

“I am coming with you today.” Zeriya stepped inside 

“Why..?” Akira asked, he was a bit annoyed 

“We must talk.” 

Akira sighed “If it’s because of what you saw-” 

“It has nothing to do with that.” 

“Then why? I want you to look after Yusuke for me.” 

“Because you’re becoming reckless.” Zeriya said 

“That’s not true..” 

“How is it not? The ball made that quite clear.” 

“Stop giving me shit for that...I know I screwed up.” Akira just wanted to go back to his room with Yusuke again. 

“We must talk about the source.” 

Akira leaned on his hand “Yusuke has nothing to do with this.” 

“How does he not? You didn’t eat because of him and that caused issue.” 

“I didn’t eat as a test.” 

“No, you are eating far less now, ever since he arrived.” 

“So what?” 

Zeriya sighed “It is causing the others concern..and the ball made that much worse.” 

“What do you want me to do about it? Lick their shoes?” 

“You are their king, you must avert their concerns.” Zeriya tugged on a rope, informing the rider to start moving, the carriage began pulling 

It annoyed Akira “I want you to stay with Yusuke.” he ordered

Zeriya crossed his arms “No, if our home is truly his then he will require no babysitting.” 

Akira sighed “Their concerns are unreasonable, they will go away in time; I do not have to acknowledge it.” 

“You must show them the kingdom is your priority to them.” 

“They want me to make sure they have food, they want me not to eat humans they are close to, they want me to do this and that; when will it ever be about what I want..?!” 

“Your wants no longer align with theirs..?” 

“Tch..I didn’t say that.” 

“You aren’t preparing for a future for us; even before you met him.” 

“I am in a different way.” 

“Why a different way? Why when the previous has worked for us?” 

“Because I’m different.” Akira said 

“That is true but..I feel like I must pressure you more, you are becoming of age.”

"So...? I love Yusuke, I'm not leaving him."

"I'm just informing you that your attitude will not work forever, some will realize you aren't willing to continue the bloodline."

Akira sighed, he didn't want a child because of his curse and because of Yusuke, but he is the last one alive in the Kurusu bloodline so the pressure was there.

"..Some may already have. The man you hurt with your recklessness has gone missing as well as two others."

Akira's eyes widened with surprise "...What?"

"This is the first time it has happened in quite a while...I'm certain Yusuke is the reason." Zeriya sighed 

"So you're saying I can't be with him...?" Akira's chest ached and he looked down at the floor sadly.

“All I am telling you is that you must prove your priority to them again before this continues to happen.” 

“It won’t...Yusuke has accepted me for who I am, I won’t try to return to my old self again..” Akira muttered

“I don’t feel like this is going to settle down without action.”

"I'll think about it, I'm sure there is something else I can do.."

"You may try but...I don't understand why you're so reluctant to continue your bloodline, it has to happen eventually."

"Ask Yusuke, perhaps he'll tell you.". 

###

Yusuke went back to his own room and began sketching Akira while sitting on his bed, he now had someone to share his life with and he would treasure every moment, the two seemed inseparable now, Yusuke would remain by Akira’s side and Akira would remain by his. 

Yusuke is glad he blurted out his feelings for Akira now that he knew Akira probably never would’ve confessed in the first place, he was upset with what he had learnt about Akira's curse, not only was he betrayed but he was damned to a cruel fate; Yusuke was so focused on helping Akira that he never thought that his fate might’ve damaged the other vampires, it must be crushing Akira in more ways than one, Yusuke just hoped that he’d be able to pick up the pieces for Akira, to just be a positive force in his life and continue on supporting him.

~~ ###

It was now raining and Akira had finally returned home, he managed to get back at midnight after striking a deal for more blood bags even if it took quite a lot of money to convince the hospital. “You should get some rest.” Zeriya said as he pulled a jacket over Akira’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I am..” Akira rubbed his eyes 

“I’m sorry we had to discuss that right after you..accepted him but I am worried about the state of the others.” 

“I know, I was just grumpy..” 

“I will try to assure them too, I hope whatever you choose works.” 

“I’ll find something, a kid isn't going to fix this.” 

“I figured you’d say that.” Zeriya chuckled “But if Yusuke was a woman would you have a child with him?” 

“No, it’s not about that…” 

“..You look tired, I won’t push the subject no longer but..I don’t understand your reasons.” 

“Good.”  
Akira went upstairs, he went to Yusuke’s room and pushed the door open “Yusuke, I’m home.” he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself quietly.

Yusuke was asleep with his sketchbook in his hands, he even left the lamp on; Akira approached him slowly, trying not to wake him, he took the sketchbook out of Yusuke’s hands gently, he glanced at the page and noticed a drawing of himself smiling, it made him smile and he closed the book, resting it down on the free nightstand, he picked the pencils up and placed them down on the book. 

He scooped Yusuke up gently and pulled the covers down, he placed Yusuke inside and turned the lamp off, he removed his shoes and jacket and crawled onto the bed next to Yusuke, he pulled the covers over them and lay down. 

Akira turned to face Yusuke and placed his hand on the sleeping boy's cheek “Goodnight, Yusuke.” he whispered and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Mmh...Akira…?” 

“Go back to sleep..” Akira lifted his hand up and stroked Yusuke’s hair. 

“Mm..” Yusuke burrowed his face in Akira’s neck and Akira closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	24. Blinded by Love

Akira woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall back asleep, he heard the birds chirping and saw the sunlight cracking through the drapes but now he had someone to be with while he was awake, he has suffered from insomnia every night since he was 'cursed', he lived with the thought it was all the people he had to kill tormenting him one last time.

He soothed Yusuke while the boy slept and in return it had relaxed him; usually if he woke up in the middle of the night he’d do things to distract himself from his tormenting thoughts but he didn’t have them anymore now that he had Yusuke.

 

Akira felt eyelashes fluttering against his neck, he looked down to see Yusuke awaking “Good morning.” he greeted him in a soft tone.

Yusuke looked up at Akira, rubbing his eye wearily “M-Morning.” he yawned and blinked, clearing his vision “Wait...why are you..here?” he mumbled.

“I wanted to sleep near you once I got home.” Akira answered as he twirled Yusuke's hair around his fingers.

“Oh..okay.” Yusuke burrowed his face in Akira’s collarbone and breathe out “I’m glad you’re here..” 

Akira smiled, holding his lover close “Me too.” 

“Wait..” Yusuke pushed himself up, rubbing his eye “My sketchbook, where is it?” he yawned again

Akira was a bit upset it was over, he wanted to hold Yusuke for longer “I put it away, don’t worry.” 

“What about the ring you gave me?” Yusuke looked at Akira

“Um..I didn’t see it.” 

“Oh no!” Yusuke shoved his hands under the pillows, searching for it 

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked as he pushed himself up, watching Yusuke. 

“The ring you gave me; I kept it under my pillow!” 

“I’m sure it’s somewhere.” 

“I can’t find it!” 

“It probably fell off the bed.” Akira leaned off the bed and looked on the floor, he reached out and searched for it.

“Is it there?” Yusuke asked

Akira sat back up “No.” 

“Where is it..?!” Yusuke grabbed his face, he started to panic from the thought he had lost that precious ring. 

“Settle down..” Akira touched Yusuke’s shoulder to reassure him “I’ll buy you a new one.” 

Yusuke clenched his chest with both hands and sniffled “B-But..that one was special to me..”

Akira scratched his head, unsure of what to do “Alright..I’ll have someone come in here and look for it properly.”

“Really? Thank you, Akira.” Yusuke smiled happily, maybe it wasn’t gone.

“Anything for you.” Akira smiled back and patted Yusuke on the back of his head 

“I am not a dog.” 

“..Okay, someone is grumpy in the morning.” Akira chuckled as he moved his hand away

Yusuke noticed Akira’s gloves were on, he grabbed them and pulled them off “Now that you are my muse, I must shape you properly.” 

“..Your muse?” 

“Yes, I get quite inspired to draw you now.” 

“You didn’t before?” 

“I did but..I can actually do it now.” Yusuke leaned forward and started to unbutton Akira’s shirt. 

“W-What are you doing?” Akira’s cheeks grew red

“I must get in my morning practice, there is no better muse than my lover.” 

Akira grabbed Yusuke hand gently, halting him “Wait Yusuke; I’m not...comfortable..with this.” 

“Why not?” 

“I have no idea what you’re doing.” 

“A nude portrait.” 

“N-Nude..?” Akira bit his lip

“Ah, I have never had a living subject before.” 

“L-Living..subject?! Please rephrase that.” 

“From books..” 

Akira exhaled with relief “Thank god..I thought there was a weirder side to you.” 

“The books were very poor reference.” Yusuke tried to continue removing Akira's clothing, he didn't think it was inappropriate

“Not yet, Yusuke. I want to show you something.” 

“But I didn’t practice yesterday morning.” 

“You can practice whenever you want, you don’t need a schedule.” Akira spoke calmly

“But I am the most inspired in the mornings due to my vivid dreams.” 

“You would prefer to practice over a date with me?” 

“D-Date?!” 

“Mm, I want to do something with you.” Akira smirked, he knew he won Yusuke over.

“Then off we go.” Yusuke hurried off the bed and he rushed into the bathroom “Wait..!” Akira called out but it was too late, he followed Yusuke quickly.

~~~

“Are you unable to clean yourself without me now?” Yusuke asked as the two sat in the bathtub together due to Akira’s nagging.

“Of course I’m able to, I just don’t want to.” Akira said

“I don’t usually have baths..” Yusuke mumbled as he looked down at the tub, while they were larger than usual tubs he wasn’t fond of it becoming a daily routine.

“It’s more awkward in the shower.” Akira said as he scooped up some bubbles from the bath, they sparkled in his hand, some bursting. 

“So where are we going today?” Yusuke asked out of curiosity

Akira blew the bubbles in the the direction of Yusuke “The garden.” he said

Yusuke was assumed by Akira’s antics “The garden? I thought you meant outside..” 

“There’s not much to do outside.” 

“Bakeries are quite nice.” Yusuke had a favourite one in his village, he wanted to visit it again.

“I’ll take you outside soon.” 

Yusuke’s lips formed a smile “Alright, I look forward to it.” 

Akira slicked his damp hair back with his hand “Although...bakeries? Really?” he asked

“What's wrong with bakeries?”

“It’s a weird choice.”

“I like drawing the cakes.”

Akira chuckled happily “Of course it’d be because of that.”

Yusuke pouted “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, I’m just amused by your definition of fun.”

Yusuke grabbed a shampoo bottle that was nearby “How was yesterday? Did it go well?” he asked

Akira sighed “It went okay...it’s starting to cost more to keep their mouths shut about it though.” 

Yusuke became curious “How do you even earn money?” he didn't have a very good understanding of these types of things, perhaps he could learn from Akira.

“I own a few businesses and farms that earn it.” Akira answered, he idly started to pick up bubbles

“Their profit goes to you?”

“Pretty much.”

“I see..”

The two started to wash each others hair, Yusuke was lathering shampoo into Akira’s hair as the two spoke more.

“..Something happen.” Akira said while waiting for Yusuke to finished

“What do you mean?” Yusuke asked

Akira rubbed his temple out of annoyance “..Some vampires fled.” he wanted to inform Yusuke about more.

“What..does that mean?” 

Akira sighed heavily “Not much beside the fact there are some no longer under my control.”

That made Yusuke worry, it could lead to a lot of terrible things happening “You must go find them.” 

“Why..? They made that choice themselves.” 

“Because they’ll hurt people if you don’t..” 

“They don’t want to be here. I can’t drag them back...They might return once the hunger has settled in, after all they are manor vampire’s.” 

“I hope they do...” Yusuke couldn’t help but feel his presence was starting to affect the others.

~~~

After their bath together they got dressed and prepared for Akira’s idea of a date.

 

“Why am I blindfolded?” Yusuke asked as he was being pulled along by Akira “It’s a secret.” Akira answered, the two were walking in the garden to their destination, Yusuke could hear the sound of the leaves and bushes flowing through the air much more louder than usual.

“Okay, we’re here.” Akira stopped and Yusuke bumped into him slightly 

“Can I remove it?” Yusuke asked

“Yes.” 

Yusuke lifted the tied up cloth off his eyes, he blinked a couple of times to regain vision “A picnic?” 

Akira nodded “You like these types of things?” he asked 

“I’ve..never actually had one.” 

“Well now you can experience it with me.” a slight smile formed on Akira lips “I’ll be your first with quite a lot of things, hm?” 

“Well..I was sheltered..” Yusuke mumbled

“Now you have the freedom to do whatever you like.” 

Yusuke smiled “Mh!”.

They sat down on the red blanket, a basket with multiple food items rested on it, breads, fruits, cakes and some red wine were perfectly presented in the basket, some flowers poked out the top being used as decoration.

“Do you drink?” Akira asked glancing at the wine bottle. 

“No, I never have.” Yusuke answered

“Do you want to try it?” 

“Um...isn’t it alcohol?” 

“This one is.” Akira picked the wine up out of the basket and confirmed it by the label.

Yusuke thought about it before giving his answer “I will...try it but I don’t wish to drink it.”

“Hm? Why not?” 

“I don’t want to get drunk.” 

Akira chuckled, his voice almost echoed throughout the garden “You won’t from one glass.” 

“I’ll try it first.” 

Akira pulled the cork out, he grabbed a perfectly cleaned wine glass that shined against the sunlight, he poured in the dark red liquid until it reached a satisfying level “Here.” he gave the glass to Yusuke. 

Yusuke inspected the glass “Hm..” 

“What?”

“This is a bit much, no?”

Akira sighed, wiggling the glass in his hand slightly, begging Yusuke to take it “Just try it.” he demanded

Yusuke grabbed the glass carefully and slowly took a sip “Hmm..It’s weird.” he placed the glass down on the red blanket “I’m not sure if I like it..” 

“Suit yourself.” Akira closed the bottle and placed in back into the basket once done he picked Yusuke’s glass up raising it to his lips 

“..You drink?” Yusuke asked

“Sometimes.” 

“Just don’t get drunk please.” 

“The ball had alcohol too. Why are you concerned now?” 

“It’s unsightly.” 

“To be drunk?” Akira asked for clarification  
Yusuke nodded 

“I suppose that is true.” Akira took a sip from the glass and placed it down in front of himself carefully.

Yusuke pulled an apple out of the basket “I’m not allowed to show affection, aren’t I?” he rotated it in his hand, ensuring it had no bruises.

“..Not yet, sorry.” 

“If it makes your job easier then it doesn’t bother me.” 

“I’ll tell them once the concern of our ‘future’ and ‘priority’ settles down.” Akira spoke in a contempt manner

Yusuke didn’t understand “Hm..? What do you mean?”

Akira sighed “They think I don’t care about our future anymore..” 

“..Because of me?” 

“No..this has been brewing longer than you’ve been here.” 

“Then why do they think that?” 

“I’m...reaching the age where I’m meant to have a child..” 

“But..what you told me about it transferring..? Are they not concerned?” 

“They don’t know that’s my reason.” 

“Why haven’t you told them?” 

“Because if I do..it’ll be harder to pass leadership. I need to force it.” Akira averted his eyes “They will also force me to test if it transfers..” he twirled a strand of his hair onto his index finger “In other words, throw morals out the window for our future.” 

“..You don’t want to?” Yusuke asked softly

“You made me not want to.” Akira sighed “This is so annoying, why can’t it be easier..?” 

Yusuke placed his hand on his chest “..I won’t judge you for your decision.” 

“So you won’t judge me for kidnapping someone, turning them, locking them into a cell, shoving them outside in chains probably burning them and starving them for a week to test if it transfers?” 

“Um..” 

“Then killing them once I’ve got my answer; regardless of what it is?” 

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably from the thought

“Exactly.” Akira drank the rest of the wine from the glass and grabbed the bottle again, pouring another one  
“I would just prefer to avoid that altogether.” 

“Your situation is quite...dire.” Yusuke was unsure of what to say

“I need to do something to gain their trust back but..I’m running out of options.” 

Yusuke got a dreadful idea “...Would letting them drink my blood help with that?” 

“What..?” 

“They think I’m your property, yes? Wouldn’t sharing me show them you prioritize them?”  
Yusuke played with the apple in his hands, trying to calm his nervousness. 

Akira furrowed his brow “I’m not doing that.” 

“If it helps you I-” 

“No.” Akira interrupted Yusuke with a stern tone and shook his head slightly dismissing the thought “You’re not my property..” 

“Okay..I’m just suggesting things.” 

“Don’t worry about this, I’ll think of something.”  
Akira was glad Yusuke was interested in helping but would just prefer him stay out of it.

~~~

“Why must I close my eyes again?” Yusuke heard stems breaking and twisting, he was ordered to close his eyes once Akira got an idea. 

“Because I said so.” Akira answered

“I don’t serve you, I don’t have to listen.” 

“You serve me in other ways~” 

“Okay now I’m opening my eyes.” 

“No, not yet.” 

“What are you doing? I can hear things breaking.” 

“You’ll find out in a minute, just be patience.” 

Yusuke sighed and waited a little longer, his curiosity was boiling. 

“..Okay, open your eyes.” Akira said once finished.

Yusuke opened his eyes to nothing out of the ordinary then felt something being placed on his head, he touched it “F-Flowers.” 

Akira was behind Yusuke, kneeling down “Mm, a flower crown.” he shuffled over to Yusuke’s side so they could face each other. 

Yusuke looked at him “A-A flower crown..?” he continued to touch it in awe 

“Yes, made from Blue Hydrangea flowers from my garden...also a few others because Blue Hydrangea stems are too hard..” 

“A-Akira…” Yusuke’s eyes lit up and he blushed from the nice gesture 

Akira smiled happily from Yusuke's reaction “They were a bit annoying but I managed.” 

“I love you Akira, you're so nice to me.” Yusuke smiled happily, he loved Akira's gift.

Akira leaned forward, the two stared into each other's eyes lovingly and Akira moved his face closer to Yusuke’s slowly, their lips almost touched before Akira bit his lip and pulled away “Ugh..W-Why am I so flustered..?” Akira rubbed his eyebrow nervously, his cheeks were red. 

Yusuke giggled, Akira always managed to make him happy “You’re cute.” 

“S-Shut up..” Akira placed his hand on his chest “I-It rarely beats this fast...but when I’m with you..” he exhaled “It feels like it’s going to explode..”

“Can I feel it?” Yusuke wanted to touch Akira but..subtly seeing they weren't allowed to touch yet.

“I-I guess..” Akira mumbled

Yusuke shifted his body to face towards Akira, he leaned forward and placed his hand on Akira’s over his heart “I can feel it through your hand.” he chuckled “Oh..? It’s becoming faster..” he noticed

Yusuke felt Akira’s other hand touch his chin, lifting his face up to his own, Akira kissed Yusuke, it was short but sweet one 

“I-I thought we weren’t-..” Yusuke blushed heavily

“S-Sorry..I couldn’t help myself.” 

“I-I see.” Yusuke sat up and moved some of his hair behind his ear, trying to gain some composure back 

“D-Do you feel the same..?” Akira asked sheepishly

“What..do you mean?” 

“N-Never mind...it’s too embarrassing.” 

“What is it?” 

Akira plopped down onto Yusuke’s lap, resting his head on the boys thighs “Just...stay with me..like this.” Yusuke smiled and started stroking Akira’s hair gently.

It was peaceful resting in the garden like this, almost like a fairy tale.

The two enjoyed each other's presence until they decided to lie down together on the blanket holding each other's hand, Yusuke lifted up Akira’s hand to his lips and kissed Akira’s scar “Why do you keep kissing them..?” Akira asked

“Because I wish to heal them.” Yusuke caressed the scar with his thumb tenderly

“Yusuke..” Akira spoke softly, his voice was filled with affection.

“I always thought your gloves were odd, the moment I saw you. You hid your pain away..” Yusuke smiled as he nuzzled Akira's hand “I guess my over observant nature came in handy with you.” 

“You’re pretty pushy too.” Akira chuckled 

“At first I thought you were the prince, I never knew a king could look like you.” 

“Is that an insult?” 

“No, I just figured...kings were old while you are young and beautiful.” Yusuke circled his thumb on Akira’s scar, if only he could removed it. 

“If I was an old bag would you still be interested in me?” Akira asked

“Of course.” 

“You’re so strange..”

“I don’t care much for appearance beside aesthetic painting purposes.” Yusuke leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder lovingly “I just managed to get an attractive man.” 

Akira blushed “W-What else did you think about me?” 

“That you had mood swings or two personalities.” 

“I get a bit..rough when I’m hungry...speaking of which I should probably eat.” 

“How long has it been..?” Yusuke asked, he wondered if Akira ate without him noticing.

“6 days.” 

“I-Isn’t that a bit-” 

“Yes but I’ve been distracted with you..” 

“Is it..unhealthy to wait that long..?” 

“Yeah...I should be eating every 4 days but..” 

“Akira, you must take better care of yourself.” Yusuke was going to start worrying about Akira's health if he kept this up.

“...” Akira leaned his head on Yusuke’s “I don’t like..eating with you here...it feels wrong.” 

“I have accepted that aspect of you, Akira.” 

Akira sighed heavily “I know, it’s just...being with you has shoved the reality of my actions in my face..” Akira closed his eyes “It’s pretty tiring having to be like this...but I know I can’t give up.” 

Yusuke squeezed Akira’s hand “It’s...a necessary evil, you wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t have to.” 

“..You’re right, I don’t know why I’m starting to doubt myself again..” Akira sighed again “..Maybe because I’m scared I’ll lose you to someone like me…” 

“Tell me how to kill a vampire.” 

Akira opened his eyes “Eh..?” 

“If I know that, I can defend myself.” 

“Well...you damage the heart and then destroy the brain, that would certainly kill one.” Akira explained

“Now you don’t have to worry.” Yusuke smiled from the thought.

“Pfft...it’s not easy doing those things, especially for a wimp like you.” 

Yusuke jolted up and let go of Akira’s hand with no care “That’s rude!” he pushed on Akira’s chest with his fist, displaying his offence. 

“It’s true, you’re really weak, there's no way you could overpower a vampire.” Akira sat up, reclined, holding back his laughter.

“That was when I was underweight!” 

“That won’t change much.” 

“You haven't even given me the chance to test it.” 

“Okay, we will.” Akira lunged at Yusuke, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head  
“I didn’t mean like this!” Yusuke struggled underneath Akira, he groaned putting all his strength into trying to break free but it was no use, Akira was simply too strong for him. 

Akira's point was proven “See?”  
Yusuke sighed in defeat 

“There’s no way you can defend yourself against a vampire.” Akira sounded so smug

“Well...I have you, you can protect me.” Yusuke smiled slightly 

“Mh, I promise.” Akira got the urge to kiss Yusuke, he leaned down close to Yusuke’s face causing them to blush, he brushed his lips against Yusuke’s gently.

 

“My lord, I have found the ring that you have requested-..” Zeriya spoke as he approached them, Akira jolted up making eye contact with Zeriya. 

“I told you not to come in here!” Akira slid off Yusuke, he was angry they were interrupted.

“You didn’t tell me what to do with it.” 

Akira stood up and walked over to Zeriya  
Yusuke sat up, watching them.

 

“Give me it.” Zeriya dropped a ring in Akira’s extended hand “Thank you.” 

“I have information for you.” 

“You can say it here.” 

“..The vampire’s that fled turned back up at the manor...apparently they got lost.” 

“Really? That’s wonderful news.” 

“Mm..” Zeriya looked like he wanted to say more.

Akira raised his eyebrow “What is it?” 

“I just...don’t believe it.” 

“It’s a bit silly but..at least they’re back.” 

“You don’t want me to investigate it?” Zeriya asked

Akira glanced at Yusuke “No, people can make mistakes sometimes, no matter how silly.”

“As you wish. Have you decided what to do yet?” 

“..Not yet but I’ll find something.” 

Zeriya sighed “Very well...just think harder, before the others find out about you two.”

“Right..” an idea formed in Akira’s mind but he was unable to unravel it, if he could do that then maybe he could ease the stress of the kingdom.

“I’ll let you get back to your date.” Zeriya said as he walked away

“I-It’s not a date!” Akira raised his voice, he sighed composing himself and walked back over to Yusuke.

“It feels like one.” Yusuke chuckled

“Shush you.” Akira sat down on the blanket, he lied down on it and spread his arms and legs out knocking the wine glass over “Oh crap.” he sat up once he noticed he hit something.

“A-Akira!..”

The wine glass spilled onto the blanket, liquid seeped towards them “Get off it.” Akira ordered as he jumped off the blanket, Yusuke got up and moved onto the grass “You need to be more careful.” Yusuke crossed his arms and frowned.

“It’s just a blanket.” Akira sighed as he looked at the destruction he caused “Our date was ruined anyway..”  
Akira stepped closer to Yusuke "Here's your ring by the way.".


	25. Preparation

Two days had passed, Yusuke and Akira tried not to make their relationship obvious by sleeping in separate rooms however Akira would sneak into Yusuke’s each night so the two could be together more privately, Akira used the excuse he was drinking Yusuke’s blood so it wouldn’t cause suspicion.

Which is why Yusuke was concerned while waiting for Akira tonight, it had reached 1am and there was still no sign of Akira, maybe he just didn’t want to sneak in tonight but Akira was always so enthusiastic about it.

Yusuke knew he was probably stressing over nothing but his worry overwhelmed him and he left his bedroom trying not the make a sound.

The mansion was dark, the windows barely lit the place. Yusuke made his way to Akira’s bedroom from his muscle memory, he bumped into a few walls but eventually reached Akira’s room, he could see light crack through the door, he must be awake still.

Yusuke twisted the doorknob opening the door, he saw Akira sitting at his desk looking at something, he had 4 coffee mugs scattered on his desk. Yusuke stepped inside closing the door carefully, trying not to cause any sound.

“Akira..?” Yusuke called out in a low tone, the room was only being lit by a lamp on Akira’s desk, he approached Akira slowly.

Akira turned his head to face Yusuke “Ah, you’re awake still..” he yawned

Yusuke blushed slightly “I-I was waiting for you..”

“Sorry, I’ve been busy with work..” Akira rubbed his forehead wearily, he seemed tired.

“That’s okay, I was just wondering what was..happening.” 

Akira smirked “Are you that addicted to me you can’t go one night without me?”

Yusuke’s cheeks grew redder “That’s-...I-I was just concerned.”

“I should probably go to bed but…” Akira jabbed his pen into his temple, trying to stay awake “I have too much work..”

“If you’re tired you should rest.”

“I can’t...I need to figure this out.”

Yusuke wanted to show affection to Akira, he side stepped behind Akira and grabbed his shoulders, massaging them softly.

Akira moaned “I need that..thank you.”  
“What must you do?” Yusuke peered over Akira’s shoulder as he massaged them.

“You know how I mentioned my people's trust in me was shaky due to...recent events?” 

“Yes, I recall it.”

“I have this idea in my head but can’t unravel it, I think that might hold the answer.”

“You’re relying on a clouded thought far too much.”

“I know but it’s driving me insane, Zeriya’s nagging is only making that worst.”

“I’m not sure how I can help with that...I would just talk to someone until they trusted me..”

“Yeah...talk to 300 people individually..”

“I did say I don’t know.”

“Ugh!” Akira slammed his face into the book on his desk causing a loud thud.  
“A-Akira!” Yusuke quickly ensured he was alright “Are you okay?” he lifted Akira’s head up gently.

“I’m fine..” Akira said as he covered his nose, it was bleeding “I’ll go get tissues!” Yusuke searched for tissues and eventually found some.

~~~

“Why did you do that..?” Yusuke asked as he tried to hold back his laughter from the sound of impact.

He wiped Akira’s bloody nose carefully.  
Akira groaned “I didn’t actually think I’d hit it that hard…”

“Akira..” Yusuke covered his mouth with his knuckle, trying not to laugh.

“See? It’s driving me to smash my face into inanimate objects...it's so annoying.”

“I think it has stopped bleeding..” Yusuke moved the tissue away “It seems I’m dating a dork too.” he chuckled

“S-Shut up..” Akira blushed from his embarrassment “I do think I need sleep however..”

“I can stay in here tonight, right? I don’t think I was seen.” Yusuke asked as he threw the tissue away “A-After all...I don’t really trust you to sleep on your own after that.” 

“Yes you may but do not tell anyone about this.” Akira touched his nose

“I won’t. You seem exhausted, let’s go to bed.”

~~~

The two got into bed together, it was cold tonight and once they got into some warmth it became more obvious, they leaned onto a pile of pillows cuddling before going to sleep.

“I still can’t believe you did that.” Yusuke chuckled, recalling it

“Shut up, it was an accident okay?” Akira grumbled

“Right right..accident.” Yusuke allowed himself to release some of his laughter, Akira turned his face away, blushing from his embarrassment once again.

Yusuke settled down “Ahh...How long will we have to keep this up for though?” he asked

“Huh..?” 

“Sneaking around.”

“I don’t know-...Wait keep talking..” Akira ordered

“What, why?”

“Just do it!”

“Um...Can’t we just present our relationship already?”

“Present! Yes!”

“...What?” Yusuke was extremely confused

“Present our relationship!” the clouds in Akira’s mind started to reveal “We will present our relationship with a Feathermoon ceremony!”

“F-Feathermoon...what?” Yusuke couldn’t understand Akira, he was talking too fast.

“We’ll go to the manor too, we’ll hold the ceremony there!”

“W-Wait Akira-”

“Let’s go tomorrow!”

Yusuke covered Akira’s mouth with his hand to shut him up “Stop talking for just a second!” he furrowed his brow “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say..” he moved his hand away, allowing Akira to speak once again.

“Tomorrow we’ll go to the manor and present our relationship there with a ceremony; that’s the idea that has been stuck in my mind these past days.”

Yusuke didn’t know much about the manor “Tomorrow..? That’s a bit sudden..” he expressed his concern

“If I tell the manor about us before the mansion they’ll be happy about it, after all the two are kind of..rivals..”

Yusuke glanced at the clock “Can we just...go to sleep and discuss this in the morning?”

“I suppose we could..” 

Yusuke yawned, once he settled into bed his exhaustion hit him “I’m far too tired to talk about something like this now..”

“Alright..” Akira lay down on his side, pulling his pillow down to rest on it and wiggled deeper into the covers “Although I’m probably not going to get any sleep with that buzzing in my mind.”

Yusuke squirmed into the bed, he got used to sleeping in his own bed so the amount of room he had was a welcoming change, he rolled over and hugged Akira tightly from behind, nuzzling the boy’s neck with affection “You figured it out so now it’s time to sleep..” 

Akira grabbed Yusuke's hand that was resting on his own chest “Yeah...I’ll shut up now.” he closed his eyes and pressed his back onto Yusuke for warmth.

“Good night Akira.” Yusuke closed his eyes “Goodnight..”

~~~

Yusuke woke up the next morning to the sound of rain hitting the windows, he raised his hand to his face and rubbed his left eye open to see the room being dimly lit from the sunlight peeking through, he turned his face to where Akira slept.

Akira was actually asleep, Yusuke was used to him waking up before him but today was different, the rooms atmosphere made him want to go back to sleep, it was really cozy but he knew he shouldn’t.

He should probably sneak out of the room before someone came to wake Akira but he simply didn’t want to, he wanted to remain in the presence of his love especially since it felt like this.

Yusuke slid closer to Akira and draped his arm around him, he stared at Akira’s sleeping face, he looked so peaceful while he slept, Yusuke leaned down and raised his hand onto the boy's cheek caressing it, he pressed his forehead against Akira’s with care and closed his eyes, enjoying Akira’s presence being so close.

Simply by being next to Akira he forgot about all the suffering he went through, the man he thought was filled with darkness was now his light and hope.

“Yusuke..?” 

He heard Akira’s voice and opened his eyes “Good morning.” he greeted Akira with a smile and snuggled up to Akira, resting his head next to his lovers.

“Mm..Morning..” Akira rubbed the sleep out of his eyes “You’re..really close.”

“Is that a problem?” Yusuke asked

“No..” 

“Did you sleep well tonight?”

“I think so..” 

Yusuke rubbed his index finger along the bridge of Akira’s nose “How about your nose? Does it hurt?” 

“No..” Akira chuckled, Yusuke could hear his voice echo throughout his body from being this close to him. “Sorry about that...sleep deprivation and hunger don’t go well together.”

“..What? You still haven’t eaten?”

“..I’ve been busy.” 

Yusuke sat up a bit annoyed at Akira’s negligence “Akira..why are you doing this?”

“I’m not doing it on purpose..” Akira sat up, touching Yusuke’s shoulder “I’ve been busy with you and work...I haven’t had the chance to look for a target.”

“You have to eat or you’ll turn...into a husk..”

“I know..I’m sorry, I’ll start looking today but..first the manor.”

“You should eat before even thinking about going there.”

“I will, I have to organize it anyway.” 

Yusuke smiled slightly, he felt more reassured about Akira’s hunger now “So..what were you talking about last night?”

Akira scratched his hair “I haven’t been to the manor for 11 years now. Now that I’m able to go outside I should visit them...it’ll show I care about them just as much as the mansion, not having much interaction with them has made their trust shaky and I believe this could help with that.”

“I see..”

“We’ll go together and hold a Feathermoon ceremony there, that way our relationship will be known and I’ll gain their trust back.”

Yusuke has never heard that word before “F-Feathermoon ceremony..?”

“It’s uh..” Akira paused “A ritual that shows others who I have chosen to be my mate.”

Yusuke’s cheeks grew red “S-So like...marriage..?” he touched his bottom lip, the thought of committing to something like that was a bit overwhelming for him.

“Kind of..? It just shows I’m serious about you.” 

Yusuke moved some of his hair behind his ear nervously “I-I’ve...never actually..thought about this.”

“Don’t worry it’s not creepy or anything, it has toned down over generations...it’s literally just a party and at night we light floating lanterns and release them.” Akira spoke in a calm manner

Yusuke smiled “That sounds like fun and a sight worth painting too.” he wanted to dabble in the culture of the vampire’s they seemed so different from where he came from.

Akira leaned closer to Yusuke and leaned his head onto Yusuke’s “We can get married afterwards too.”

Yusuke’s heart skipped a beat “A-Ah..!” he clenched his beating heart, trying to calm himself.

Akira smiled “Maybe we should space them out a bit so you don’t faint from the stress.” he chuckled happily “But I’m serious about you Yusuke..” 

“M-Mm..I-I am too w-with you..Akira.” Yusuke smiled back

Akira giggled “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fry your circuits.” he grabbed onto Yusuke’s arm and hugged it “My love for you is only growing stronger each minute.” he smiled happily and pressed his cheek against Yusuke’s shoulder.

“I-I feel the same Akira..”

~~~

The two decided to express their love for each other a bit before departing but they lost track of time and Yusuke realized it.

“W-Wait Akira...I should probably leave.” Yusuke mumbled as Akira trailed kisses down his neck “Why?” Akira asked as he licked Yusuke’s ear.

“Mn..B-Because...we’ll get caught..”

“So let us.”

“Akira..”

Akira sighed “Right..” he relaxed his body and hugged Yusuke underneath him “I don’t want you to go..” he whined

“We’ll meet up later if you wish.” Yusuke lifted his hand up into Akira’s hair and began stroking it.

Akira pressed his cheek onto Yusuke’s collar bone “How about..we go eat breakfast together?” he suggested with a grin

Yusuke thought about it “We could..”

“Avoiding each other entirely will also make us suspicious so let’s go eat together.” 

“Okay, I can also learn more about the manor then.” 

“Great, it’s decided then.” Akira got off Yusuke and hopped off the bed.

“W-Wait...put some pants on first.” Yusuke sat up looking at Akira’s attire, he only had boxers on and a black pajama top, Yusuke had only noticed it once they started kissing “I don’t even remember you going to bed in that.” he sighed

Akira giggled with a proud look “Because I removed them in the middle of the night.”

“W-Why..?”

“Because I was getting hot with you literally breathing down my neck.”

“Sorry..I fell asleep pretty quickly.” 

“It’s fine, they are probably in the blankets still.” Akira said as he pulled the covers down, he found his pants and slid them back on “Now can we go?” Akira extended his hand out towards Yusuke, Yusuke smiled at it “Of course.” he took Akira’s hand.

~~~

The two sat down at the kitchen table, no one else was around yet so they had to prepare their own food, Akira chose a vanilla cake and Yusuke had cereal “Do you always eat so unhealthily?” Yusuke asked as he glanced at Akira’s plate full of cake.

“My body doesn’t function off food so..yeah.” Akira stretched his body out, Yusuke could hear his joints cracking which wasn’t very pleasant.

“You should still eat healthy.” Yusuke suggested trying to dismiss the sounds.

Akira picked his fork up and stabbed the cake with it “Yes, grandma.”

Yusuke sighed “You’re a bit witty today.” he chuckled “At least you’re in a good mood though.”

Akira wanted to discuss their visit more “We’re probably going to the manor tomorrow so pack your things tonight.”

“Why are you in such a rush to go there?”

“So I don’t have to hide our relationship anymore and..” Akira’s cheeks grew red “I’m..actually looking forward to the Feathermoon ceremony.” he mumbled

Yusuke smiled, he thought it was cute for Akira to be excited about it “What’s the manor like?” he asked.

“It’s basically a small village with lots of open fields, some crops too.” 

“Is it..dangerous?”

“..It can be but mostly because of the wild animals and the lack of nearby towns or hospitals.”

“I see..to be honest I’m a bit anxious.”

“I’ll protect you Yusuke.” Akira smiled

“N-Not because of that...just going somewhere completely new makes me anxious but..it should be good for my art works, the sights are getting dull here...I-I also want..to make you happy.” he blushed slightly, he would dismiss his anxiety for Akira’s sake.

“You don’t have to stress about it, we won’t be staying long only for like..3 days.”

“You don’t like it there?”

“..I’ll lose my mind if I stay there, especially because of the noise.”

“Hm?”

“Our children are raised there...and they play near my bedrooms window..”

Yusuke chuckled “You seem like you don’t like children.”

“It’s not that it’s just...they scream a lot.”

“That’s unfortunate, I don’t feel like I’ll be able to paint with that noise.”

“You’re suffering with me.”

Yusuke sighed in defeat then heard a girl come into the kitchen “Ahha! I knew you were eating Haru’s cake!” she pointed at Akira.

Akira sighed loudly “Do you mind? I’m having a private conversation here.” 

“Oo, what are you talking about?” Ann grinned

“How shit your cakes are.” Akira chuckled, amused by his own joke

“...I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Ann crossed her arms displaying her offence

“You made a banana cake, I don’t like those especially fake banana.”

“It was Ryuji’s idea!”

“When did he ever have good suggestions?”

“I heard that!” A loud voice rang out from around the corner and a boy with blonde hair appeared, walking inside, Yusuke knew they looked familiar but couldn’t remember why.

Akira sighed again “I’m going back to my room.”

“No, wait a moment please." Ann begged

“What do you two want? You’re not usually up this early..” Akira asked

“R-Ryuji broke one of the washing machines...and some others things.” Ann admitted

“Don’t you put this all on me!” Ryuji’s voice was so loud

Ann pointed at Ryuji “It is your fault, you tried to dye your clothing it in!” the two bickered

“Can you manage to make my life anymore harder..?” Akira grunted and leaned on his hand, annoyed.

“Ryuji wanted to personally apologize, right?”

“You said red looked better!”

“So buy red clothes not dye them!”

Yusuke ate silently watching this unfold.

“Enough...you’re giving me a headache.” Akira groaned “I’ll get it fixed..now can I resume my conversation?”

“Yes you can, just make sure you confess to him already.” Ann smirked and pulled Ryuji out of the room before she paid the consequence for it.

“T-They know..?” Yusuke blushed slightly from the thought

“No...She’s just guessing.”

“Well..she guessed right..”

“Don’t worry about those two, just prepared for tomorrow.”

“W-Wait, we’re doing the..ceremony as soon as we arrive?” 

“Yes, why wait?”

“I see..” Yusuke would have to prepared himself big time if he wants to be ready for this.

"It'll be okay Yusuke, I'll be with you."  
They smiled at each other and Yusuke nodded. 

It was a bit worrisome for Yusuke but he knew the others would accept him if he did it, he wanted to be apart of their family and this was the right way to go about it. He'd be able to experience a completely new culture and refine his relationship with Akira even more.


	26. Blooming Commitment

Akira and Yusuke prepared suitcases for their trip to the manor, they were to leave early tomorrow morning to avoid attention. Akira made sure to drink some of Yusuke’s blood to avoid any accidents. Yusuke was still nervous about it and got barely any sleep last night.

 

“You need to keep yourself warm.” Akira said as he pulled a jacket over Yusuke’s shoulders, it was raining today causing their trip to be a bit more difficult. 

“Sorry, I’m just...I haven’t been out here for a while..” Yusuke replied as he stared at the environment, the two were waiting outside for the horses to finish eating so they could depart.

Yusuke held the umbrella over them, shielding them from the rain.  
“You can come out here whenever you want.” Akira said

Yusuke smiled slightly “I know, I always could.” 

“I still put it in your head that you couldn’t..” Akira sighed, crossing his arms 

“That is true but I’ve forgiven you.” Yusuke turned his head, glancing at Akira “Because in the end, it turned out to be much better than my previous life.” he smiled

“You’re weird.” Akira chuckled and a smile formed on his lips

“I am merely telling you my feelings.” 

“I know, I just wish I met you 10 years ago instead of him.” 

“I..would’ve been 11.”

“Okay that’s weird, maybe not.” Akira shook his head in embarrassment 

“How old are you?” Yusuke asked, seeing if he’d get an answer now 

“I’m not telling you, not even now.” 

“It was worth a shot.” Yusuke chuckled “Come, the carriage is ready.” Akira said as he grabbed Yusuke’s free hand, they began walking over to it. 

“I’ve never been in a vehicle before..” Yusuke mumbled, staring at the carriage

“Just don’t puke.”  
Akira helped Yusuke into the carriage and got inside himself, sitting next to Yusuke. 

“I do have motion sickness..” Yusuke informed him

“Maybe we should get a bag.” 

“No, I don’t think I will vomit.” 

“Alright.” Akira tugged on the rope, informing the rider they could start moving, he closed the doors to keep the rain out.

“It’s quite calming in here.” Yusuke smiled from his comfort, the carriage began to move. 

“Kind of romantic, mm?” Akira wrapped his arm around Yusuke, squeezing his shoulder, Yusuke blushed and leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder “M-Mm..I could fall asleep like this..”

“Sorry to pull you out of bed so early...you can rest if you like.” 

It was still rather dark outside, the sun was slowly peeking out onto the land. 

“I..think I might.” Yusuke closed his eyes, he didn’t get much sleep because of his anxiety and because he didn’t have Akira to soothe him last night, once their relationship was out in the open, the two could become more intimate together in public.

~~~

Yusuke felt like he was being pushed, he opened his eyes slowly to be greeted with bright lights peeking into the carriage, he closed them from the sudden shock and rubbed them, clearing the sleep from his eyes.

“We’re here.” he heard Akira’s calming voice 

Yusuke yawned 

“You’re so cute.” Akira chuckled, caressing Yusuke’s cheek with his bent finger 

“Mhh..” Yusuke rubbed his eyes open, the sun didn’t hurt them as much 

“Come, we have to let the horses rest.” Yusuke felt Akira grab his hand, pulling him carefully out of the carriage, it was no longer raining but the ground was wet. 

Akira felt eyes leering at him, he looked around trying to find the source but brushed it off once he didn’t see anything odd “I have to go get changed into something fancy..” he sighed 

Yusuke stared at the manor in front of them, the walls were white with a brown door, it had balconies with black gates and large windows, the ground near the manor was covered in plants and bushes. 

“You alright?” Akira asked, giving a slight squeeze on Yusuke’s hand

“Ah, sorry...I was just taking in the sight..” Yusuke was still waking up 

“We must hurry to our room before someone sees us.” Akira said and he begun pulling Yusuke into the house. 

“O-Our room..?” 

“Yes, we’ll be sharing my bedroom.” Akira pulled Yusuke up the staircase, Yusuke didn’t have any time to take in the sights of the inside, he was soon pulled into a bedroom “Why are we rushing..?” Yusuke finally asked

“I haven’t been here in 11 years...they’ll be offended if they see me like this.” Akira let go of Yusuke’s hand and moved over to a luggage bag, he unzipped it, pulled out clothing. 

Yusuke stared at the room, this one was more modern than Akira’s, the walls were white, with brown wood decor, the bed frame was brown while the bed was pure white with two light grey pillows, they also had a balcony and an ensuite. 

“As you can see...the manor is more open than the mansion.” Akira begun talking while removing his clothes “So I’ll be drinking your blood more often to avoid burning.” 

“That is fine.” Yusuke stared out the window, being absorbed by the open nature of this place, he wanted to paint the landscape.

“Alright, time to get hounded.” Yusuke looked back over to Akira, he was wearing a suit with golden buttons, a golden metal feather insignia on the label of the black jacket, he wore a black button up shirt underneath with a black undershirt, peeking out like a tight turtleneck, he had a long red ribbon tie on with black gloves, black pants and black formal shoes on. 

“You look lovely.” Yusuke complimented him with a bright smile 

“Thank you, you should get dressed too.” 

Yusuke's brain started to wake up and he realized “Huh..?!” 

“You’re my partner, I must have you by my side.” 

Yusuke was still concerned about it, he wanted to postpone it “..D-Do we really have to do this today?” he asked and exhaled, trying to calm down. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” 

“I didn’t talk to anyone at the ball…I don’t know anyone, I have no idea what we’re even doing..”

“So?” 

“..They’ll think I’m rude..I should understand what’s happening at least.” 

“Yusuke, I’ll explain it a bit more once you have gotten dressed, so don’t stress.” 

“O-Okay..I-I’ll try..” 

“Then get changed, I made sure they prepared a suit for you.” Akira said as he walked into the ensuite to brush his hair. 

Yusuke held his chest; he was riddled with anxiety, as if just being in a unfamiliar place wasn’t enough, now he’ll have to partake in a formal greeting and ceremony. 

 

Yusuke put on the suit he was provided, it was a double breasted navy blue suit with gold buttons, it had a red bow tie and he wore a white shirt underneath, with the same pin Akira had. 

He touched the pin, maybe this had some symbolism to it that Yusuke was unaware of. 

Akira stepped outside the ensuite “Ah, you look lovely.” he said as he approached Yusuke

“What is this pin?” Yusuke asked, he had an idea it was for the Feathermoon ceremony but was uncertain.

“It symbolizes our relationship.” 

“Ah..I see, t-the Feathermoon ceremony..right?” Yusuke asked for clarification 

“Yeah..” Akira touched his hair nervously “You know how I said it wasn’t creepy..?”

“Um..Yes.”

“It kind of is..” 

“What..?! You lied to me..!”

“I-I didn’t lie...just..I wanted to explain it more once we got here..plus I didn’t even think I would be allowed to do it.”

Yusuke crossed his arms and averted his eyes “You shouldn’t trick people like that..it’s unfair.”

“I know, I apologize but..I didn’t actually think the elders would accept it.” Akira twirled a strand of his hair onto his finger

“So..what’s this creepy ritual..?”

“Well...we undress and bathe in water filled with Starlight roses then we paint symbols on each others chests with my blood with raven feathers as our brushes under the moonlight.”

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably “W-With others watching..?”

“Yeah...although you can put on a towel and get into the water and then remove it, you don’t actually have to be naked in front of them, you can’t even see through the water.” Akira reassured him

“..I suppose it’s not actually that bad, j-just don’t try anything..”

“If I was interested in embarrassing you I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“That is true..” Yusuke sighed “I just wish you didn’t lie.”

Akira wanted to avoid that topic “So you’re willing to do it?”

“Yes...I’ll do it if I won’t be shamed.”

“You won’t be, it’s a tradition everyone respects.” Akira grabbed Yusuke’s hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it “Thank you Yusuke, you truly do understand.”

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a red hue “I-I want to be accepted into your family, I also want to learn more about your culture so I'll do it.” he smiled

“I’ll show you each symbol and explain them to you.”

 

The two sat down on the bed and Akira grabbed an old book presenting the pages to Yusuke and explaining each one “This one defines protection, you’d use it on your partner if you thought they were sickly.” Akira explain

“Perhaps I should choose that one, the way you’re going about your eating at the moment will make you sick.”

Akira averted his eyes “Can we not talk about that?”

“Did you eat yesterday?” Yusuke expressed his concern

“...Yeah.”

“You don’t seem confidant.”

“I did. Can we get back to this now?” Akira bent the page's tip back and forth nervously

Yusuke didn't notice “Yes, we may.”

Akira turned the page “This one defines tranquility.”

Yusuke was still confused and wanted some more clarification “..None of them are sticking, perhaps if you told me what this tradition is about I can choose.” he suggested

“Well..we do it to vow our relationship to our ancestors, if we don’t they will reject it causing misfortune to you.” Akira explained

“Only me..? why not you too?" 

“Because I’m already accepted as king, you’re an outsider, you can never become my queen if we don’t do this...although you’re male so..not really a queen.”

Yusuke's heartbeat hastened “W-Wait, this defines me as your queen?!” 

“It doesn’t..define it like marriage would, it makes it possible...without judgement.”

Yusuke hearing the word 'judgement' popped a question into his head “D-Do same sex relationships happen often..?”

“They do, the only issue is not being able to have a heir, they usually make you seek other options, once you’ve made a child with worthy blood they don’t give a shit.” 

“That’s only because you’re king, right..?”

“Yeah, it’s one of my obligations as king but..” Akira sighed “I already explained why that won’t happen with us.”

“I..understand a bit more now.” Yusuke started to figure it out more, the symbols still confused him though

“I’ll let you pick your own symbol.” Akira said

“Wait..are any of them offensive?”

“Yes.”

Yusuke didn't want to offend anyone “Tell me so I don’t pick it on accident.”

Akira smirked “I think I’ll allow you to squirm for a bit.”

Yusuke furrowed his brow “I agreed to do this, you can’t make me screw it up.”

“..Yusuke, I need to know something.” Akira changed the subject, his demeanor changed with it

“What is it?”

Akira placed his hand over Yusuke’s “Y-You really love me, right..? This isn’t just a crush..?” he asked softly

Yusuke smiled, wanting to reassure Akira “Of course I love you, this isn’t simply a crush, you make me feel things I never thought existed..and I want to keep on feeling them for the rest of my life.”

“T-Thank you Yusuke...I’m sorry if it feels like I’m rushing things..I just wanted to know if you truly do love me..”

Yusuke intertwined his fingers with Akira’s “I don’t blame you for being insecure about it, hopefully this ceremony can assure you I truly do.”

Akira threw the book away and slid closer to Yusuke, leaning on him “I’m certain it will.” he spoke softly

Yusuke touched Akira’s face, bringing it closer with his fingers and pressed his lips on Akira’s, it was a short kiss but it felt longer.

“It amazes me how forgiving some people can be Yusuke.” Akira smiled and rested his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder, blushing.

“I knew there was another side to you Akira, I’m glad I was willing to explore it.”

Akira chuckled “While I absolutely love this moment you should hurry and pick a symbol, the party is about to start.”

“You must help me, I do not wish to be disrespectful.”

“I will guide you but I’m not going to pick it for you.” Akira wanted to know what Yusuke would pick without him interfering then he would truly be reassured.

Yusuke smiled, more reassured he wouldn't stuff this up “That sounds like a plan.”


	27. Formal Greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments, they truly mean a lot to me. :D

Akira adjusted Yusuke’s box tie, they were preparing to leave the room to join the party.

“You look lovely Yusuke.” Akira smiled, he trailed his hands down Yusuke’s chest and grabbed his hand “Are you ready?”

Yusuke nodded nervously “Y-Yes I am..” he moved his hair to the side, trying to calm his anxiety

“I may have to leave you alone for a bit but I promise I’ll return as soon as I can.” Akira placed his other hand on the doorknob

“I understand..I suppose I should met some others while I wait.”

“If you wish just stay away from my..other advisor.”

“You have two?”

“One here and one at home; Zeriya is better just...avoid him please.”

“Why?”

“I hate him.”

“..I’ll avoid him but I want to know why you hate him.”

“I’ll tell you later, we’re making everyone wait.”

“Okay.”

Akira opened the door and walked outside with Yusuke, still holding his hand firmly. The two stopped at the top of the staircase and Yusuke could see why, a crowd of unfamiliar faces stood at the bottom of the staircase, their eyes lit up once they noticed the two.

Multiple party tables had desserts and cozy meals on them, they were scattered around the room and a black rug was perfectly placed in the middle of the floor.

The decor of the manor was similar to that of the front, it was a more cozy build compared to the lavish nature of the mansion, the room was filled with big windows that allowed the light in, the only thing that was the same as the mansion was the marble flooring.

Yusuke felt Akira squeeze his hand and he was pulled back to reality, he trailed his eyes along the unfamiliar faces, many people of all shapes and sizes stared back at him, butlers and maids were perfectly aligned on the sides of the others acting as a shield and about 8 elders stood behind the others, their faces were expressionless.

“Greetings, my lord.” A tall man stepped towards Akira, his black hair was slicked back but had a left fringe covering his eye slightly, Akira’s facial expression instantly turned to disgust at the sight of the man.

“I have come to visit my people who reside here, my humble apologies for not departing sooner.” Akira’s tone was more firm, he was able to put aside his disgust for the sake of formality.

Yusuke was impressed with Akira’s ability to act, he was quite good at it.

Akira pulled Yusuke along, descending the staircase, the crowd expressed their joy through awes under their breath as the two moved closer, they reached the bottom and Akira waved at the crowd with a smile “Shall we begin then?”

The servants threw red petals into the air, allowing them to fall and the crowd began to cheer and chatter among each other.

The crowd scattered around, talking to each other and some grabbing food from the tables, the noise was quite loud which made Yusuke’s head ache but he swallowed his anxiety as he watched them enjoy themselves.

“The master is here!” Three girls swarmed Akira almost jumping from their excitement “Why didn’t you dance with me at the ball, my lord?” one of the asked in a respectful tone “I heard you dance with Ume that’s so unfair!” another whined, almost stomping her feet.

Akira raised his hand to settle them “As you know..the ball had an unfortunate event, my apologies.” he bowed slightly.

Yusuke wasn’t really sure if they were flirting with his man or simply making conversation, he just stood there watching it unfold, he didn’t know how to insert himself into the conversation and wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.

“You don’t have to apologize, I know you’re busy.” the more respectful girl smiled

“Perhaps next time?” the giddy one grinned, her friend tugged onto her dress, she didn’t say a thing but seemed annoyed from her friends antics.

“Is this your partner?” the less childish one trailed her eyes along Yusuke, inspecting him.

It made Yusuke uncomfortable and he shuffled behind Akira, using him as a shield.

“Aw, he’s cute!”

Yusuke pressed his chin onto Akira’s shoulder and blushed slightly, he didn’t like being the center of attention.

Akira chuckled “Yes, he is, he’s a bit shy.”

“No, it’s okay, we understand.”  
The girls smiled, they seemed friendly but Yusuke couldn’t speak.

“Excuse me but I must be going.”

The girls nodded  
“Okay, but you owe me that dance still.”  
“Please enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you and I shall repay you soon.” Akira turned around and grabbed Yusuke’s arm, pulling him into the opposite direction away from the girls and towards a table.

Yusuke was more comfortable now “Someone’s popular.” he teased with a chuckle.

“It’s a gift but also a curse.” Akira sighed and stopped in front of a table, turning to face Yusuke “I have to go speak to my...other advisor, I’m sorry but it’s private so you’ll be alone for a bit.” 

“Now..?”

“Yes, the sooner I do it the less I’ll have to worry.”

“Worry about what?”

“It’s business stuff, I won’t be long.”

“A-Alright...I’ll wait for you.”

Akira nodded and turned, walking off into the distance.

Now Yusuke was alone with a large crowd around him, he decided he should look for something to paint and maybe introduce himself although he wasn’t sure who he should trust and who he shouldn’t so he would put that off until Akira returns.

He was finding it hard to observe the place, he was overwhelmed by others, he never liked large crowds but he would have to get used to it if he wanted to stay by Akira’s side. 

Yusuke framed his fingers and trailed his eyes along it until he landed on a chocolate fountain on another table to the right of him, it intrigued him, he stepped forward to inspect it “So you’re the one whom the master chose?” he heard someone talk to him, he turned to them only to be greeted by a familiar face, it was the man that fought with Akira at the ball.

“H-Hello..” Yusuke managed to say, he didn’t expect someone to approach him especially this guy.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your full name?” the man asked with a stern look

“My name..? Yusuke Kitagawa.” Yusuke thought it was an odd question but he figured not everyone knows who he is.

“Ah, I thought so.” the man smiled slightly, holding his chin

Yusuke held his hands in front of his stomach “I’m sorry for your...loss.” he bowed

“Thank you but..I’m moving on now...although I’m glad the master has had a change of heart.”

“..What do you mean?”

“Do you not know? We’re all the weak vampires, he threw us out here to make sure we wouldn’t bring him down...there’s even a town nearby that hunts us; one of the many towns that actually acknowledges us and they try to kill us.” the man chuckled

“I-I had..no idea..” Yusuke wasn’t certain if he could trust this information, he could just be trying to put doubts in Yusuke’s mind.

“There’s still a lot you don’t know about him.”

“Huh..?”

The man sighed and shook his head “Anyway I have to go find my son, farewell.” he turned around and walked off in a hurry

Yusuke held his chest and pondered on the man’s words, he felt like he knew Akira more than the others but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

###

Akira finished his conversation with his advisor and was making his way back to Yusuke until a hand touched his shoulder, stopping him.

“It has been quite a long time, Akira.” A raspy voice shot towards his ear and Akira turned to it.

“You still won’t refer to me as your king?” Akira asked as he inspected the old man in a robe

“You still haven’t earned it.” the old man shook his head with a chuckle.

Akira crossed his arms and tilted his head, displaying his annoyance “I’m in a hurry so make this quick.”

“Always to the point I see..”

“Get to it already.” Akira’s tone was stern

“Hmph...Are you certain you want to go through with the ceremony?” 

“Yes, I am.”

“So you’re willing to turn him?”

“....Not yet.”

“You do realize no one will accept his authority if he remains human, right?”

“I’m not doing this because I expect that...I doubt he even wants authority.”

The old man glared at Akira “Why do you always choose useless partners?”

Akira became offended and wasn't willing to deal with the old man's slander “Why do you torture me with your bullshit? The quicker you die the less crap I’ll have to deal with.” Akira turned around “Now if you’ll excuse me I must go talk to a more amiable being.” Akira walked away hearing the old man groan.

###

The party continued on, Yusuke sat down near one of the tables, fiddling with the pin on his jacket. 

Even though he was permanently staying with Akira he still had a hard time adapting to the more social aspect of it all, he didn’t have anything to talk to the others about besides Akira and that subject was just..strange, the only hobby he had was being an artist and it seemed like no one here was interested in that, in order for Yusuke to like someone they must be the one to initiate the conversation not him.

He continued to think about that man’s words, the thought repeated in his head again and again, he couldn’t get it out, he made a mental note to confront Akira about it later but right now he had to prepare himself for the ceremony.

“Sorry I’m late.” Akira said as he approached Yusuke

“I-It’s fine..” Yusuke moved his hand to his hair, playing with it nervously

“Is something wrong?” Akira asked

“No..” 

Akira furrowed his brow “You seem uncomfortable...did someone touch you?” his voice was filled with malice

“N-No, of course not!” Yusuke waved his hands to emphasize his protest, he sighed and touched his hair again “I’m just terrible at socializing...” 

Akira crouched down in front of Yusuke, grabbing his knee “You don’t have to force yourself to talk to others.”

“I..don’t want to disappoint you or the others..yet here I am letting little things get to me..”

“Yusuke..” Akira rubbed Yusuke’s knee to reassure him “You’ll never disappoint me, I’m so proud of you for even willing to do this. Some of the others are really nice people and understand your anxiety, not everyone here despises me for my curse; this place is just bigger and can hold more people so they were lumped in.”

A slight smile formed on Yusuke’s lips “Thank you Akira, I feel a little better now.”

“Come, I’ll introduce you, i-if you want that of course.”

“I do, this is my home too.”

Akira smiled and grabbed Yusuke’s hand, helping him up, once they both stood up Akira leaned towards Yusuke and kissed his cheek “You’re the best Yusuke.” he grinned.

It caught Yusuke off guard, he didn’t think the two were allowed to do such things, his cheeks grew red “U-Uh..” he moaned.

Akira chuckled “You’re so cute!” he squeezed Yusuke’s hand “I just want to hug you but I know it’s not really appropriate.” he raised his hand to his face and scratched his cheek, trying to contain his excitement.

“S-Shouldn’t we..go?” Yusuke mumbled, watching his boyfriend hold his excitement in

“O-Oh yes, sorry I lost focus.” Akira looked around and saw a familiar face, he pulled Yusuke to the direction of it.

The two talked to a few other vampires and some humans at the party, Yusuke was actually able to join a few of the conversations and it helped his self esteem tremendously although he felt like he wouldn’t of been able to do it without Akira, time felt like it passed quickly as they engaged in more conversations and enjoy a few desserts together.

Yusuke had learnt that Akira had this irresistible charm simply by analyzing the way he spoke to others, it may of been what initially captured him too.

The ceremony would begin soon; first they would release the lanterns and then perform the ritual Akira spoke about earlier, Yusuke had already picked a symbol so now all he had to do was mentally prepare for it however he felt like it would be easier to do now that he had actually communicated with some of the others.


	28. Feathermoon Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbols are really hard to describe so I decided the draw them myself for visualization help, I'm not good at drawing so take them as you will. These are merely to help with visualization you are free to imagine them however you like.
> 
> I suggest you read up to that part and then click the link ( hopefully it works :I ) as the second image titles say their names.
> 
> http://imgur.com/a/Bay1h
> 
> Ps: Never drawing male bodies every again.

Nightfall came and the servants were preparing the sky lanterns while the others awaited inside the manor.

Akira and Yusuke were being harassed by two twins, they demanded they give them food.

“I’m not your parent, I can’t say what you can and can’t eat!” Akira raised his voice, he was getting sick of being nagged.

“But you’re king, which means you can give me what I want.” the little girl frowned, she just wanted some marshmallows covered in chocolate.

A young girl tugged on Yusuke’s sleeve “You’re the queen, right? My mother doesn't have to know.” 

Yusuke stared at the young girl bewildered “Um..” his cheeks grew red from the thought “W-Where are your parents..?” he mumbled

“I’ll tell you if you allow us to eat marshmallows.” 

“..What’s your names?” Yusuke asked

“I’m Justine and the one biting the king’s leg is Caroline.”

“What?!” Yusuke turned his head to see exactly what she described, Akira was pulling on the girl’s back trying to pull her off his leg.

“Ah, get off! I am definitely not allowing you to eat them now!” Akira shouted, grabbing the child's ankles and pulling them  
Caroline clung onto Akira’s leg with her fangs dug in, she would fight for those marshmallows.

“W-Why is your sister biting him..?” Yusuke asked, watching in surprise.

“If you want her to stop I suggest you give us what we want.”

“You have fangs you’re not meant to bite people, your parents have taught you nothing!” Akira scolded her while shaking her.

Justine tugged on Yusuke’s sleeve again “He might hurt her, you know? You should just avoid that.” 

“Ahh..A-Alright.” Yusuke turned to the table and grabbed a packet of marshmallows, giving it to Justice.

“Thank you. Caroline it worked you can let go now.”

Caroline let go of Akira and pulled her fangs out, he held her by her ankle in the air “Don’t reward them!” he scolded Yusuke.

“Let me go before my shirt falls down, you idiot!” Caroline tried to wiggle free and held her shirt tightly.

“A-Akira you might hurt her.” Yusuke expressed his concern

“Don’t be fooled by their appearance, they are stronger than you!” 

“Justine don’t just stand there, help me!” Caroline tried to kick Akira but she couldn’t reach

“Sorry, I found it interesting.” Justice approached Akira “Don’t you dare!” he shouted

She kicked him in the crotch forcing him to let go of Caroline, she fell to the floor with Akira, but Caroline quickly got up “Good idea Justice!” the girls high-fived and ran off together with the marshmallows, they were victorious.

Akira held his crotch and whimpered “Agh..I-I didn’t want...kids anyway..” he clenched his teeth from the pain.

“Akira are you alright?!” Yusuke rushed to Akira’s side and kneeled down, ensuring he was okay.

“You..caused this..nnh..” Akira pushed himself to sit up “You have to..kiss it better later.”

Yusuke’s face burned “EHH?!” his heart was ready to jump out of his throat.

Akira chuckled, although it made his pain worse “I’m kidding, but..you’re an idiot sometimes..” he sighed in defeat.

“I-I didn’t want you to get hurt or for you to hurt them..” 

“If I wanted to hurt her I would’ve..” Akira groaned and looked at his pants, where Caroline bit him “Great..she ruined my pants..” he had two small holes in his pants and was bleeding from the bite mark.

Yusuke looked at the wound “We should clean that.”

“Something else hurts more than that.” Akira groaned and shook his head slightly “You fell right into their trap..”

“Sorry...I just wanted the situation to be over..” Yusuke blushed and averted his eyes “S-She also called me queen..”

Akira smiled, despite his pain “You’re warming up to the idea?”

“I...I think I am..”

“Help me up.”

“Ah, yes.” Yusuke helped Akira stand up, he inspected his leg again “We should really clean that up..”

“First; you don’t reward bad behaving children, they are going to try that again now because they know it works!” Akira groaned and squeezed his legs together in pain “Oh god...it hurts when I raise my voice..”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do..” Yusuke frowned

“Ugh..I can’t be mad at you..” Akira sighed “I’ll yell at you later...let’s clean this up before the lanterns start.”

They made their way to the bathroom and cleaned up Akira’s bite, they covered it with a non-woven bandage.

“Aren’t you going to change your pants?” Yusuke asked as he watched Akira pulled his pants back on.

“I don’t have time, the lanterns are ready.” Akira fastened his belt “Come on.” he grabbed Yusuke’s hand and intertwined their fingers “You’re ready to do this?”

“Yes, I am Akira.”  
They smiled at each other and left the bathroom, making their way outside the front of the manor.

 

The two made their way towards the large crowd, everyone was outside, picking their lanterns, the sky lanterns ranged from many designs, shapes, colours and styles.

“What one would you like to pick Yusuke?” Akira asked as he tried to find one he liked

“I’m not sure..” Yusuke looked down at the lanterns, he knew he would find one that intrigued him eventually

“We should share one.” Akira suggested happily

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a slight red hue “Are you certain?”

“Mh, pick one that you like.”

“You’re not going to help me?”

“You’re the one that has an eye for beauty.” 

“I suppose that is true.” Yusuke kneeled down, getting a closer look at the lanterns that lay in front of him

Akira looked up at the sky “Looks like the clouds have cleared and allowed the stars out.”

Yusuke was too focus on finding the perfect one to reply, he found a purple one he liked and leaned forward, grabbing it and stood up “I believe I have found one.” he presented it to Akira

Akira inspected it “It’s beautiful Yusuke.” he smiled.

Yusuke had chosen a purple lantern with moons decorating it, they almost glowed a light purple.

Yusuke smiled at Akira “I think you should light it, I might ruin it.”

“No, we’ll do it together.”

“..Okay, I’ll try not to ruin it.” Yusuke sighed

“You won’t.” Akira chuckled “Why are you doubting yourself so much?”

“I just wish to get it right.”

“You did amazing meeting others and even got bribed by a child and you don’t think you can handle this?”

A smiled formed on Yusuke’s lips “Sorry, I suppose I’m just anxious again..” 

Akira grabbed Yusuke’s shoulder “You got this, captain.”

“Mh, I do.”  
They giggled together at their awful jokes.

“Come, we’re going to light them now.” Akira couldn’t hold Yusuke’s hand because he was holding the lantern with both, so he just looped his arm around Yusuke’s and guided him to the lighting station.

Akira grabbed two lighters and they went into the crowd together, preparing to light their lantern.

“Let the ceremony begin!” Akira raised his voice so the others could hear him, the area was filled with cheers and soon people started to light and launch their lanterns.

Yusuke and Akira watched the night sky fill with the lanterns, they sway beautifully, lighting up the land with dim lights of different colours.

“Shall we light ours?” Akira asked with a grin and grabbed the lantern.

They turned to face each other, holding onto the lantern and Akira gave Yusuke a lighter “You just press that button, it’s a safety one.” Akira explained

Yusuke nodded, glancing at the lighter in his other hand.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

The two lifted the lantern up and moved their lighters underneath it, they pressed their lighters against the flammable wax.

“When I say ‘I love you, Yusuke’ light it.”

Yusuke blushed “C-Could we used something more..sensible?” 

“No, we can’t.”

“O-Okay..”

“I’m about to say it.”

“I am ready.”

“I love you, Yusuke!”  
The two lit the wax and pushed the lantern into the air

“I love you too, Akira.”

Akira shuffled closer to Yusuke, grabbed his hand and intertwining their fingers “You dork.” he chuckled and leaned his head onto Yusuke’s shoulder.

Yusuke leaned his head onto Akira’s and they watched their lantern sway higher up into the air, it shined brightly in the dark sky.

“Hey, Yusuke? I believe our lantern wants us to do something.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Akira shifted and grabbed Yusuke’s cheek, kissing him.

Yusuke enjoyed their moment together, the thought that they were surrounded simply vanished, he felt like the lanterns filling the sky shined on the two.

Akira broke their kiss slowly “For us to kiss.” he finished his sentence as he cheeks burned with his emotions for Yusuke.

Yusuke turned and wrapped his arms around Akira, holding tightly onto the boy “Akira…” he spoke softly, they turned their heads to face their lantern and Akira hugged Yusuke, tucking his head under Yusuke’s chin, his wavy hair caressed Yusuke.

Yusuke raised his hand up and cuddled Akira’s jaw, pushing him closer.

They watched their lantern while holding one another, their eyes gleamed as they watched it move further away, the night sky shined brightly with the lanterns, the sight truly was beautiful.

 

They sat down together, Akira sat on Yusuke’s lap while he held Akira from behind, they didn’t care about being formal no more, they just wanted to watch the lanterns float away while holding each other.

Soon the lanterns were barely in sight and they helped each other up, getting ready for the next step.

“Oh..My suit is wrinkled..” Yusuke sighed as he looked down at his suit

“You’ll be taking it off soon.” Akira grinned

“So...how does that actually go..?” 

“We’ll get into robes with a tied towel on underneath, once we get into the water you’ll remove it.” Akira explained calmly

“I see..”

“Also you’ll have an assistant, don’t worry if they touch you inappropriately I’ll lunge at them.”

“W-While naked..?”

“Yes.”

Yusuke chuckled at the mental image of that “Perhaps I should lie just to see that.”

“Then you’ll have blood on your hands.” 

Yusuke smiled happily “You’re very protective of me.”

“Of course, I must protect the love of my life.”

“I could feel safe anywhere with you.” Yusuke held Akira’s hand up to his chest “You truly are the best thing that could’ve happened to my life.” 

“You’re so sweet Yusuke.” Akira pressed his hand onto Yusuke’s chest, closing his eyes and absorbing the sound of Yusuke’s heart beating “I wish to hear this heart beat for the rest of my life.”

“And you will, Akira.” Yusuke caressed Akira’s hand on his chest and they smiled at each other “Come.” Akira moved his hand and grabbed Yusuke’s “Let’s go prepare for the ritual.” 

Yusuke nodded with a moan filled with happiness.

~~~

The two prepared for the ritual, they weren’t allowed to see each other before it, they undressed and put on robes and a towel underneath, exactly what Akira described before.

Yusuke’s assistant was telling him the rules and requirements for it.

“You must give a speech as to why you picked that symbol.” she informed him

“A-A speech..? Yusuke asked for clarification

“Yes, I will help you rehearse it, but you must form the speech yourself.”

Yusuke listened to her quietly

“You’ll use a raven feather to draw the symbol, but don’t worry too much about getting it exactly; it will be messy.”

“Okay..” Yusuke’s anxiety had shot up again but he was more worried about getting it wrong than actually doing it.

“I will be there aside you to assist you during it. Do you have anymore questions?”

“D-Do I kiss Akira..?”

“You do eventually, an elder will guide you two with what you must do.”

Yusuke nodded nervously

“Any more questions? The master is ready.”

“I’m...ready.”

~~~

Yusuke was guided to a pond, a crowd of people circled it, awaiting their arrival.

Yusuke stared down at the pond, the water was almost pure dark blue, the stars in the sky shined brightly reflecting on the water’s surface, blue petals floated peacefully on the surface, it almost looked like a galaxy, the grass around the pond almost had a white glow, swaying in the wind. 

Yusuke looked up only to notice Akira on the other side of the pond, he had a black robe on unlike Yusuke’s white one, he had an assistant too and soon an old man stepped towards the pond with a book.

The sounds from the crowd instantly went quiet as they watched the ritual commence.

Yusuke felt his assistant push his back lightly, informing him to get into the pond.

Akira and Yusuke stepped towards the pond, almost in a synced rhythm, Akira removed his robe and Yusuke noticed a cut on his wrist, he snapped himself back into focus telling himself, it’s probably for the ritual, he removed his robe nervously and his assistant took it.

They both stepped inside, the water was cold and reached up to Yusuke’s waist, he was relieved he wasn’t tall enough for it not to censor him properly.

The old man with the book took something from Akira’s assistant and placed it down on the right and left of the pond.

Yusuke glanced at it, they were small white bowls filled with Akira’s blood, it was their paint.

“Let us begin the Feathermoon ceremony!” The old man wheezed.

Akira removed his towel and placed it on the ground next to him, the water rippled from his movements but Yusuke couldn’t see anything, the water was simply too dark, the stars continued to glitter in the water.

Yusuke got his cue to remove his own, he placed it on the ground with a slight tremble, he composed himself trying to keep all of his attention on Akira.

They were both given long raven feathers from their assistants, Yusuke wasn’t sure if they were real or fake, he knew it was a very bad paintbrush though.

The old man stood to their side and opened the book, letting out a cough and begun speaking “Announce the symbols you have chosen for your partner so our ancestors understand if it is truly dignified.”

Yusuke wasn’t sure if he should speak first or if Akira should, he would be more eased if Akira did and Akira must’ve noticed that.

Akira placed his hand over his chest as he spoke “I have chosen Redemption; Yusuke Kitagawa has granted me to right to rewrite my sins, he has carved a new path for me, one filled with a more faithful future to our ancestors, one that was ripped away from me due to my undying sin, I will no longer drown in sin with him by my side and for that I will forever be grateful and wish to have him with me forever.”

Yusuke smiled, he didn’t believe he had done that, only given Akira his sunlight back, but he knew they had to convince Akira’s ancestors that their relationship benefited everyone, not only them.

Yusuke realized he had to speak next “I-I..have chosen Serenity; Akira Kurusu has granted me the right to a future with contentment, I will forever remain by his side due to that fact, he has opened my eyes to a world that grants me an opportunity to grow as a person and I will never turn it down, I will support his decisions as king and will watch him grow as a triumphant king, I will guide him back on path if he ever falters.”

The old man hovers his hand over the books open page “Your speeches have been granted permission to paint your symbols.” 

Yusuke and Akira stepped towards each other, they dipped their feathers into the bowls filled with blood and held the feathers over each other's chests, their eyes locked onto each others.

Akira smiled which only made Yusuke smile back, they pressed their feathers onto each other chests and began painting their symbols.

Akira looked like he was trying to hold his laughter in, he must be ticklish, the feather was really difficult to draw with but Yusuke still managed to make his look much better than Akira’s, it was rather peaceful being out here like this.

The only sounds they could hear was the water adjusting and the wind swaying the grass slowly, the water glittered and blue petals floated around the two, almost closing in on them, they could hear the feathers moving slowly onto each others skin, it was ticklish so Yusuke knew why Akira’s face was getting redder, he seemed to have more restraint than Akira though.

They finished drawing their symbols, Yusuke’s looked much neater than Akira’s and he could thank his artistic skills for that.

The old man inspected their drawings, his eyes lingered on Yusuke’s chest far too long “The master should take drawing lessons from you.” he glanced at Akira’s chest, confirming his statement.

“You’re ruining my ceremony, get back to it..!” Akira scolded under his breath

The old man coughed “Now you must link your minds as one with the moon crest.” 

Yusuke and Akira were given dove feathers while their raven ones were taken away, Yusuke inspected it, he wasn’t actually informed about this part.

“Could I have some assistance with this hair please..” Akira sighed as he held his hair up, revealing his forehead.

A few snickers came from the crowd.

Akira’s assistant leaned over and placed a large clip in his hair, holding it back so his forehead was visible.

Yusuke’s assistant did the same without him even asking, he wasn’t used to have his hair held back out of his face.

Yusuke didn’t know what to do, he started to panic a bit.

“Draw a circle on my forehead with it.” Akira whispered

Yusuke nodded, he wasn’t sure why this part was left out of the explanation. He dipped his dove feather into the blood again, he pressed it against Akira’s forehead and drew a circle, he looked cute with his hair up like that.

Now it was Akira’s turn, however he dipped his fingers into the blood and rubbed it onto his lips like lipstick, he grabbed Yusuke’s cheeks and pulled him down, kissed his forehead “I can’t draw circles apparently.” he smirked and let Yusuke go.

It caught Yusuke off guard and he started to blush, he tried to stop himself, he even trained before the ritual to try and keep his cheeks clear for it, but he just couldn’t anymore.

Akira grabbed Yusuke by his ears and pulled him down again, pressing their foreheads together, the blood rubbed together, causing it to smudge a bit, Akira still had his blood on his lips so he licked it off a bit.

Yusuke felt his heartbeat become faster as he stared into the eyes of his love.

Akira closed his eyes, absorbing their moment together “Yusuke..” he said softly as his cheeks grew red, he must’ve been holding it back too.

Yusuke closed his eyes too, he completely forgot about the crowd and felt the moonlight shine onto the two, he rubbed his nose against Akira’s lovingly.

“You may now vow your unitement.” The old man said

Akira pressed his lips against Yusuke’s, Yusuke could taste Akira’s blood as they caressed their lips together, he wrapped his arms around Akira and trailed his hands along the boys back, probably rubbing blood onto it from the ‘paint’ on his fingers.

Akira broke their kiss slowly, caressing Yusuke’s cheek, causing blood to rub on his face “Yusuke…” he spoke softly “Akira…” Yusuke replied in a soft tone, their eyes gleamed as they stared into each others eyes.

The crowd cheered happily, it seems like the ritual was complete.

Akira hugged Yusuke, causing their chests to touch, it made their symbols smudge, he raised his lips to Yusuke’s ear “Ar jar’ruk noy’ sin.” he spoke another language Yusuke didn’t understand, perhaps it was the one he found in that book.

Yusuke squeeze Akira, he could find out what he said later, once they finished their celebration, his eyes glittered with his emotions, he truly was happy to be here.

Akira grabbed Yusuke's hand and intertwined their fingers, he lifted their arms up into the air and the crowd roared with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language Akira spoke in is the Chaos language in the Nier series OSTs, it from one of my favourite songs.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viDKam_hmGM&ab_channel=ChaosShadow
> 
> ( Some info about me as it does come back later into the story; a specific flower's name ) I absolutely love Nier, the moment I heard this song in the first game I was moved to tears ( Although the scene it was playing in probably helped ) the song has had a special place in my heart as well as the series so it only felt right to add little nods to it in my only ship.


	29. Undeserved Future

The ceremony was over and everyone departed, they were satisfied with how things went.

Once Yusuke and Akira washed off they returned to their bedroom, Yusuke was exhausted, talking to others and being on his feet all day drained him, he sat down on the end of the bed, pulling off his tie with an aspirated sigh.

Akira couldn’t contain his excitement anymore and lunged at Yusuke, hugging him tightly “I’m so proud of you!”  
Yusuke fell back on the bed from the impact, he was too tired to try and sit upright with Akira clinging to him “Thank you, Akira.” 

“Sorry, I just really need to hug you.” Akira said as he nuzzle Yusuke’s neck, like a cat rubbing its scent on something.

“Wait..” Yusuke pushed himself up, causing them to sit up, Akira sat on Yusuke’s lap “What did you say to me?”

“Hm?”

“During the ritual, you spoke a different language.” 

Akira’s cheeks grew a slight red hue “O-Oh, that..”

Yusuke figured Akira’s demeanor was due to it being vulgar “Was it offensive?” he asked

“N-No..it’s nothing like that.”

“I noticed a book in your library that was written in a different language too.”

“We used to speak another language, but it was abolished about..100 years ago, Zeriya knew a bit and taught me some phrases, I can’t actually speak it.” Akira explained

“You won’t tell me what you said?”

Akira twirled a strand of his hair onto his finger, “I-It’s hard to translate but...it’s super positive, it holds a large significance...hmm..Let’s just say you wouldn’t hear people saying it carelessly.”

Yusuke smiled “Is it a way to express your feelings?”

“Yes, if I had to translate it, I would say it means ‘I devote my heart to you’ but...it doesn’t fit properly, it’s far too sacred for me to comfortably translate it like that.” 

“Hm...How often would I hear those words if I lived in that era?” 

“Probably never but if I had to...I would say once every 70 years.” 

“I-It’s that tremendous?”

Akira's cheeks grew redder “M-Mm..” 

Yusuke blushed heavily “A-And you said it...t-to me?”

“Y-Yes...I mean it too..I meant everything I said during the ceremony.”

Yusuke grabbed his mouth, trying to compose himself, his heart beat was the fastest he had ever felt and his ears burned, the realization that Akira loved him that deeply almost made him tremble.

“I-I did say I was serious about you..” Akira mumbled, trying to compose himself as well

“I-I..believe it, A-Akira...I’m just..s-surprised at how much..someone could actually..l-love me..”

“Of course it’s possible, you’re an amazing guy, Yusuke.”

“T-Thank you, Akira..”

Akira hugged Yusuke tightly, rubbing his head onto Yusuke's “You’re worth so much, Yusuke...you truly have changed my life and I hope I can support however you need.”

Yusuke burrowed his face in Akira’s shoulder “Thank you so much, Akira...I’ll never have to doubt my worth ever again..” he never realized that he could heal too from all the abuse Madarame put him through, he had hid it away like Akira did, he didn’t even realize he needed healing, but now he had it, it was a completely new feeling and he would treasure it.

~~~

They hugged each other in bed, preparing to sleep, the moonlight shined in the room, onto them.

“I’m really proud of you, Yusuke. You did tremendously well.” Akira felt his eyes well with tears, he wiped them quickly, he didn’t know why he was moved to tears, he was happy and yet he felt like he was going to cry.

“Hm?” Yusuke moaned as he tried to get a better look at Akira’s face

Akira sat up, covering his face with his hand, his tears dripped down through his fingers “W-Why am I..crying..? T-They won’t stop.” he was becoming frustrated, he truly didn’t understand why.

“Akira…” Yusuke sat up and touched Akira’s back “I believe they’re tears of happiness...a-at least that’s what I hope they are..”

“T-That’s possible..?”

“Of course it is.”

Akira wiped his eyes with a smile, “I didn’t know that..”

Yusuke leaned towards Akira and kissed his cheek “You’re cute.” he smiled

Akira moaned and shifted, he lunged at Yusuke again, causing them to fall back onto the pillows, they giggled together as they held each other.

“I’m still learning things from you..” Akira’s eyes glittered as he held Yusuke tightly 

“I am learning things from you too, Akira.” 

“I probably cried because I’m so proud of you.” Akira chuckled happily

Yusuke smiled “I'm glad but..Akira, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“..I wasn’t told about the last bit of the ceremony..is there a reason or was it merely an oversight?”

“Um...I’m not actually sure, it could be due to the fact that..I’m meant to turn you at that part.”

“O-Oh, I see..”

“Don’t worry, I would never do that without your permission..I probably will never do it anyway.”

Yusuke shifted their position to face each other and he held Akira’s lower back “Thank you for considering me.” 

Akira smiled “Of course I would.” he moved his hand, grabbing Yusuke’s and intertwining their fingers, bringing their hands in between their chests “I...I want to live again, Yusuke...even though I’m still cursed..you’ve given me enough light back in my life to make me want to live for myself.” 

“I’m so happy to hear that, Akira.” Yusuke spoke softly

Akira burrowed his face in Yusuke’s chest, he was a bit embarrassed about what he was telling Yusuke “I-It started to develop once you confess to me and..today has made me understand it.” 

Yusuke closed his eyes tightly, he felt like he was about to cry “A-Akira...you’re going to make me cry tears of joy too.”

“Good.” Akira chuckled “Ahh..I need sleep..” he sighed

“Me too, however..the covers are uneven.” Yusuke complained

“Huh?”

“If you don’t fix them, I’ll be unable to sleep.”

“I got it..” Akira yawned and pulled the covers up properly “Better?”

Yusuke smiled “Much better.” he pulled Akira closer

Akira rested his head on Yusuke’s chest and kissed their hands that were together “Goodnight, Yusuke.” “Goodnight, Akira.” the two drifted off to sleep while holding one another.

~~~ + ###

Akira woke up in the middle of the night, it was 4 am and he covered his ears with a pillow due to the fact he could hear every single one of Yusuke’s heartbeat, he could hear him breathing louder than he should, it echos throughout his body; he was experiencing withdrawal, his body wanted to eat Yusuke.

Akira had lied about finding a target, no one responded to his letters, he decided to start drinking blood again from their supply to prolong his need for life essences, but he was reaching his limit, his body simply couldn’t live off blood properly.

Akira would’ve never drank from their supply before, he knew it was useless and didn’t wish to waste it, but his desire to avoid killing others was much stronger, he knew it was futile to fight back but Yusuke made him want to try.

He knew Yusuke had accepted him like this, but he still desired change, he felt another void in his heart form right after falling for Yusuke, he thought at first it was him wanting to be with Yusuke and while that was true, this specific void wasn’t filled by it, he figured it had to do with his curse but he didn’t know what.

Akira couldn’t handle his body craving to eat his lover, he felt disgusted, he didn’t want to feel this way towards Yusuke ever again and yet his body screamed at him for food.

He glanced at Yusuke, confirming that he was sound asleep, he pulled himself out of bed trying not to wake Yusuke and grabbed a dressing gown, pulling it on and leaving the room quietly, he simply couldn’t handle being next to Yusuke like this.

Akira moved through the dark manor until he reached an office, it was his but he barely was here so it couldn’t be labeled as such, he went inside and saw his advisor, just like he thought.

“Did you find someone yet?” he asked as he approached the desk, his advisor was looking through the book Akira had gotten from the Mayor.

“Not yet.” the man sighed 

“Tch..!” Akira clenched his teeth, he was easily agitated, especially by this guy “Why are you so useless?!”

“You do realize no one would come this far, right? The nearest town is 4 hours away and they...are aware of such things.” 

“I’m reaching my breaking point..” Akira grumbled

“I’m searching but I doubt anyone would come here.” 

Akira crossed his arms and sighed “Do we have another room I can stay in?” he asked

“Why?”

“I do not wish to be near Yusuke like this..”

“Did you ever stop to think that..perhaps his life essence could fix you?”

“...What?”

“If his blood simply has that effect to fix your skin than I’m certain something greater-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Akira shouted, interrupting his advisor

“...I’m merely addressing it.”

“I don’t care, if that thought ever crosses your mind again, I’ll rip out your throat, do you understand?!”

“..Of course, my lord..”

Akira grabbed his face with his hand out of anger, trying to calm down “I do not need your foul opinions, just do your job!” he left the room, he couldn’t stand the sight of his second advisor.

That had crossed Akira’s mind previously, but he buried it the moment he interacted with Yusuke properly, the thought made him physically ill.

Akira sighed heavily, everything was perfect yesterday and his curse had to come and ruin his mood, it felt like a parasite, the moment he became happy it had to come back, destroying him all over again.

He made his way outside, perhaps the moon could help calm him, he couldn’t go back to his room, even though he desperately wanted to be next to Yusuke, Yusuke always managed to make him forget about his curse but it has gotten to the point where even that wouldn’t work.

He sat down on the gravel, it poked him but he didn’t care enough to move, he hugged his knees and burrowed his face in them.

The reality that he may actually have to go ‘hunt’ dawned on him, he didn’t want to hurt his people again, especially after yesterday, so in order to prevent that he may actually have to go to that town.

It was extremely risky, after all he has never actually had to hunt, his life was on autopilot until Yusuke came along, he would prioritize finding a target once he did, he would simply do work for his kingdom, he had no joy in his life and now that he did it scattered his schedule, making him make mistakes, adjusting to a large change wasn’t easy and that’s why cracks showed.

He simply couldn’t make another mistake, he could at least try and salvage this one even if he did risk his life doing so.

~~~

Akira stayed like that for hours, analyzing every option he had and trying to predict the outcome, it all led to the same conclusion; to go hunting.

He heard the birds chirping, he looked up to notice it was now morning, time passed quickly, his bare feet felt numb from sitting like this for hours, he was so absorbed in trying to find an answer he had lost track of everything.

He pulled himself to stand, his legs ached with pins and needles, he wondered if Yusuke was awake yet, he didn't really want to face him though, especially since he lied.

Suddenly a bouncy ball shot near Akira, it settled down in front of him, he looked around, but didn’t see anyone, he picked it up and squeeze it, almost popping it.

“Hey, be careful with it!” he heard a child’s voice and soon a young boy with black hair and a hat stepped towards him.

Akira extended his hand towards the child, giving him his ball back and stepped towards the door.

“Wait.”

He stopped and glanced at the child, he could sense he was a human so he wanted to avoid him.

“You’re the king, right?” 

“Ah.” Akira answered with a distant tone

“So why are you out here in your pajamas?” the young boy laughed, wiping his eye “I never thought I’d see royalty like this.”

Akira sighed “I’m going.” he tried to walk off, but the child stopped him by grabbing his hand “I said wait!”

“What do you want? I’m busy.”

“You look upset.”

“Leave me alone then.”

“Are you upset because something happened with the queen? Yous looked happy at the ceremony.”

“..It has nothing to do with him.”

The boy's cheeks grew a slight red hue “I-I’m not one to think like this, but...it was pretty cool; the ceremony.” 

“Thank you...I guess.”

“I heard about a king, but never saw him s-so I never actually believed you were real..”

Akira wanted to know who's kid this even was “What’s your name?” he asked

“Shinya. I moved here with my mum because my step dad suggested it, it’s actually pretty cool.”

It didn't ring a bell so he shrugged it off “Well, I’m Akira...now will you let go of my hand?”

“D-Do you want to play with me? No one is awake at this time, but it’s the perfect time to train.”

“Train..?”

“Mm, my school's a war zone.”

Akira was confused, he didn't know human schools could be labeled like that “..What?” he expressed his confusion

“I’ll tell you if you help me train.”

“Will you leave me alone after it?”

“Probably.”

“..Fine.” 

The two bounced the ball together, Akira just wanted to be left alone and, if this would satisfy Shinya enough to make him go away then he would do it, it didn’t help the fact that Akira could literally hear the boy breathing every single time.

Akira eventually got sick of playing and grabbed the ball, stopping their play session “That’s enough.” he approached Shinya and gave him the ball back “I have to go now.”

Shinya looked down at the ball and held it to his chest “You don’t wanna know why my school is a war zone?” 

Akira sighed, he did have a soft spot for kids reaching out, even if he acted like he hated them sometimes “Fine.”

The two sat down on the grass, Shinya bounced the ball in his lap as Akira watched him, he wasn’t sure why this kid was so interested in him.

“C-Can I call you Akira?” Shinya mumbled

“I suppose.”

“Hey, maybe we can train like this more often?” Shinya grinned

Akira fixed his hair up, it was poking him in the eye “Sorry, but I don’t live here..”

“Is that why you’re never here?”

“There’s multiple reasons.” 

“Oh, I see, has it got to do with cur-....corse..? I dunno..I hear my step-dad say it sometimes..” Shinya had trouble saying the word

“Curse?”

“Yeah! That one.” 

Akira nodded “It’s one of the reasons.” he buried his hunger, telling himself he would eat later

“Do you like video games?” Shinya asked, rubbing his nails on the ball

“I..don’t know what that is.”

“Really?!” Shinya almost jumped from his surprise

“Yes..?”

“Man, you’re so old.” Shinya giggled

“No, I just don’t have time for such things...whatever it is.” Akira had never heard that word before, he figured it was something humans did, but he was isolated from them for quite a while so his lack of knowledge wasn't unusual 

“A game, you control it with a controller, they are all different and stuff.”

Akira crossed his arms “Great explanation.” he smiled slightly

Shinya got embarrassed “Ugh, you’re just old!” he pouted

“Right..”

Shinya sighed “Anyway...I have to train because the other kids declared war, so I have to be strong for my mother's sake, but..” he looked down into his lap, fiddling with the ball in his hands. 

“Why did they..’declare war?’” Akira asked

“We used to be poor...now I suddenly have things we used to struggle to get...the other kids don’t like that..”

“They..bully you for that?”

“They declared war; it’s not bullying.” 

Akira scratched his hair nervously “..That sounds like bullying to me.”

“You don’t even know what a video game is, I doubt you even know what bullying is.” 

Akira didn’t go to school when he was younger so, he never really had to deal with bullies, he was home schooled, “Sounds like you’re in denial...Do you think it’s shameful to be bullied?”

“It’s a war not bullying...I fight back.”

“That doesn’t make it not bullying...have your parents put it in your head that it’s shameful to admit to it?” Akira expressed his concern

“If I label it as that then they’ll have to worry...I don’t want them to.” Shinya mumbled, throwing the ball up into the air and catching it

“They would be happy if you were honest about it, they could even help you.”

“I can’t tell my mum now...she hasn’t come home since leaving for a party..”

“Hm? Why not?”

“I don’t know, but..my step-dad said you’re the reason why.” Shinya frowned “Where is she? Why isn’t she coming back?”

Akira’s eyes widen from his realization that this child was related to the woman he killed at the ball, he didn’t know what to say but he felt dreadful.

“I don’t think it’s true, you seem nice, but...is it?”

Akira averted his eyes “I…”

“We moved here because mum found it hard to find work back in our old town, I like it here more than my old home, but...now she’s gone, it only makes the war worse; d-do you think it’s selfish to ask my step-dad to move schools?...I..don’t want to run away from war but...it’s hard now that mum is gone…”

Akira felt like he should be honest, he wouldn’t want to be left in the dark had he lost Yusuke “...I..I am...the reason.” he mumbled

“S-So it’s true..?”

“Yes...it is, I’m sorry, nothing I can say could possibly justify it..” 

“O-Oh..I see..”

The atmosphere became dark, Akira wasn’t certain if it was a good idea, but he would hate to have such a thing hidden from him, even as a child, he felt like false hope could hurt someone much more than the truth about death.

Akira remembered he hid a necklace he was planning on giving Yusuke in his gown, he put his hand into his pocket and felt it, he pulled it out and presented it to Shinya.

“I was going to give this to my boyfriend, but...you can have it.”

Shinya stared at the necklace

“Nothing I can do will ever justify my actions, if I could erase them, I would but...I can’t, so..I wanted to give you this, feel free to do whatever you like to it, smash it, sell it, throw it away; anything that could even ease your suffering just a tiny bit.”

Shinya took the necklace “I-It’s pretty cool..” he inspected it “C-Could you...tell me why you did it..?”

Akira showed Shinya his left hand “Do you see this scar..? It makes me do things I never wanted to do…” he sighed heavily, “I can blame it as much as I want, but...I know in a way..I’m valuing my life over others a-and now I actually want to live...I’m such a selfish fool..I should be the one that is no longer here..not them.”

“O-Oh..”

“Sorry, I’m rambling, but...you’re allowed to hurt me if you want, I won’t fight back.”

“...I don’t want to hurt you..”

“You sure? It could make you feel better.”

“It won’t..Thank you for being honest though..”

They sat in an awkward silence, Shinya fiddled with the necklace, trying to form his words.

“Hey..” Shinya called out

“Hm?”

“Do...you want to play another game..?”

“..You want to after-”

“I have to still train!” Tears rolled down Shinya’s cheeks “I-I have to be strong!..Mum is looking down on me, I need to win this war for her!” he sniffled and wiped his eyes with his arm “I-I..h-have to be strong...for her!” he hiccuped

“Shinya..” Akira spoke softly, he wanted to comfort the boy, but he knew he was the reason he was in pain in the first place

“I-I..can’t..give up..”

“If you truly want to play another round...I’m willing to.”

Shinya stuffed the necklace in his jacket pocket and stood up “Don’t go easy on me!” he sniffled

“I won’t.”

They played fetch, Shinya tripped over a couple of times, pushing himself to his limits, but told Akira to keep on going, they played until Shinya’s lungs felt like they were going to burst.

“O-Ok..” Shinya wheezed, trying to fill his lungs with air again.

“Are you okay?” Akira asked as he placed his hand onto the boy’s shoulder.

“Y-Yeah..” Shinya smiled “Thank you...A-Akira..” he gained some of his air back and reached into his pocket, pulling out the necklace and put it on.

Akira stared at him in awe, he didn't understand Shinya at all, just like he didn't understand Yusuke at first.

“E-Even if you took Mum away...I know she’s watching me..so I’ll fight.”

Akira crouched down to reach Shinya’s height “I truly am sorry I took her away...I do not expect you to forgive me, you’re allowed to hate me.”

“..I don’t want to hate you.”

“..Why?”

“I dunno...m-maybe..I see you as my big brother..” Shinya’s cheeks grew red “I thought you were scary before...I thought maybe you would’ve lied to me and then would've been rude to me but...you’re different s-so...my heart is too.”

“..Big brother..?” Akira repeated the child's words in awe

“M-Mm..I thought kings were scary and mean...and while you did do a terrible thing I just...I dunno...but I do know I have to fight, I won't run away now.” 

“I will help you fight if you wish.” Akira smiled slightly

“R-Really? My step-dad won’t even help...he thinks it’s childish..”

“I don’t think it’s childish to stand up to bullies..”

“Thank you, bro!” Shinya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, hugging him “School doesn’t seem so scary anymore!” he grinned

Akira’s eyes widened and he started to tremble, he didn’t understand why Shinya was being nice to him, perhaps he was too young to truly understand it but...it felt invigorating confronting one of his victims.

Akira placed his hand on Shinya’s back, making sure the kid didn't fall “You’ll train with me again?” Shinya asked

“O-Of...course..”

Shinya stepped back, breaking their hug “Thank you, I feel stronger now! Like I leveled up!” he pumped his fists.

“L-Leveled..up?”

“Ugh...you’re so uncultured.”

Akira chuckled “I’ll allow you to say those things to me.”

“No, you’re meant to fight back, like stealing my stuff or something!”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Ugh..you’re not a very good bad big brother.”

“You want me to be mean…?”

“Yeah, it’ll make him stronger.”

“No, it won’t, I assure you.”

“Hmm..Okay, I just have to train extra hard.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Akira pulled down on the boy’s hat with a smile

“H-Hey..!” Shinya blushed slightly 

“Get smoked..? Interesting clothing brand..” Akira stood up, flicking the hat

Shinya fixed his hat up, “It’s not a brand!”

“It’s not-” 

“Shinya, what are you doing?!” Akira was interrupted by a screaming voice, he noticed a man approach the two angrily, it was Shinya’s father, the vampire at the ball that Akira fought with.

“I’m just-!” Shinya was interrupted from his father pulling on his arm roughly, pulling him away from Akira “Ow..!”

“Stay away from my child!” the man growled at Akira “Wait, Dad, we were just talking!” Shinya protested 

“Sorry I didn’t-” 

“Stay away from my family, as if you even think you have the right to speak to him!” the man shouted again, interrupting Akira.

“I don’t…” Akira mumbled

“Know your place!” The man dragged Shinya away by his arm despite his protests.

Akira sighed heavily, his chest ached, he clenched his top, he hadn’t felt such pain for a little while now, he almost got used to it not being there but just like everything else it would always manage to creep in.

He actually enjoyed interacting with Shinya, he hoped he didn’t cause the boy anymore trouble than he already had, he was surprised he was able to hold his withdrawal in near him though.

Akira was thrown back into the grave he managed to pull himself out of, would it always be like this?  
Causing tragedy and then trying to attain undeserved happiness? It was a very painful life, one filled with the constant feeling of being torn apart.

Akira glanced up at the sky, his hunger was still screaming at him, it would never leave him no matter how he felt or what he did, he didn’t want to hurt people anymore, no one..even people he didn’t know, he didn't want to make any more children parent-less due to his desire to live, he simply wanted it all to stop.

He was given another chance at happiness and was grateful for it, but perhaps that has made him realize, this path to an even greater extent than before...he got the answer to what he must do about his hunger, to make it the last one he would experience, he would end this tragedy himself.


	30. A Chance At Redemption

Yusuke finished in the shower and put his clothes on, he was brushing his hair when he heard someone enter the bedroom, Akira must’ve returned, he placed the brush down and stepped outside the ensuite, only to be greeted by Akira’s advisor, with an unpleasant look Yusuke inspected the man.

“There you are!” the man raised his voice and grabbed Yusuke’s arm, pulling him towards the door

It startled Yusuke “What are you doing..?!” he demanded an explanation, he hadn't even talked to this guy before.

“The master has locked himself in a room and won’t come out.”

Yusuke woke up to Akira gone, he was a bit worried but he assured himself that Akira was just doing work or something, but now he was being told differently and it shook him a bit “..What? Why?” he mumbled

The man sighed “He’s saying his time is up..”

“W-What..?”

“Just come on!” The man pulled Yusuke out of the room and hurried to a closed door within the manor, Yusuke was uneasy next to this guy, especially since Akira told him to avoid him. 

“He has the master key, he even broke it in the lock..” the man sighed heavily, holding his head.

Yusuke still didn’t have a grasp on the situation, he had just woken up a moment ago “Why did he lock himself in..?” he asked for clarification

“He wants to die, it might just be his hunger clouding his mind but, I can’t get him out.”

“D-Die..?! That completely contradicts what he told me last night..” Yusuke held his chest, it started to ache, it was shocking to hear such a thing after yesterday, he thought Akira was happy.

“Maybe you can convince him, I believe he’s just frustrated.”

Yusuke thought about what the guy said and something popped out “Wait..his hunger? I thought he ate?” he asked 

“He must’ve lied to you. Look, just hurry it up before your blood wears off and he burns to death.”

Yusuke stepped towards the door and tried to open it but, it wouldn’t budge “A-Akira, it’s me Yusuke..could you open the door, please?” there was no answer “Akira, please...let’s talk about this..what’s wrong?” he knew something must've happened to Akira for him to completely change overnight.

The moment Akira heard Yusuke's voice his chest started to ache with an agonizing pain, like his lungs were being crushed, he had been staring into nothingness, waiting for the inevitable, that his curse's reliever would fade from his body and allow him to experience his skin burn until his body and mind were no more, a fate he had always desired..until now.

Akira begged his mind to stop plaguing him with doubts about his decision, if he just disappeared Yusuke would no longer have to feel like he has to accept such corrupt behavior, that he would be allowed to label Akira again as what he truly thought of himself, a monster, a parasite that takes other people's life away to fulfill his own. Akira would do this even if Yusuke begged him not to, he filled his mind with the thought that Yusuke would be better off without him.

Despite telling himself Yusuke would be better without him, Akira found his voice begging to be released, to talk to Yusuke one final time “Everything…” he finally spoke, his voice was muffled and low as were his emotions.

“Please open the door, I want to talk to you properly..”

“No..Yusuke, if I see you I’ll regret this..” Akira found himself being far too honest, information that he shouldn't be telling Yusuke but his throat burned with words, wishing to be released.

“I don’t understand... you were so happy yesterday; the happiest I’ve ever seen.. did something happen?” Yusuke heard footsteps behind the door, Akira was getting closer to it.

“You make me feel happiness again, Yusuke, but I’ve become far too comfortable with it..I even admitted-...do you know how insane that is? I have no right to want that..” Akira denied what he truly desired, to live.

“Akira, that’s not true, you’re allowed to want to live.”

“...You gave me another chance...I think it’s time I stop taking others.” Akira placed his hand on the door and leaned on it, he wanted to feel Yusuke's presence one last time “Thank you, Yusuke...but I want to sleep now..” he closed his eyes, trying to adsorb Yusuke's presence as much as possible, he craved to be with him but he knew he couldn't, he wasn't allowed to. 

Yusuke heard Akira’s movement “..Akira, please don’t leave me alone..” Yusuke placed his hand on the door, trying to feel Akira’s presence again “I need you..”

“I will die along with my curse, but...you still have a future, you can stay by Zeriya as he leads the others..” Deep down Akira knew that wasn't true, but he had to convince himself or he'd regret this, he had to convince himself he was a burden who only halted Yusuke's future not complemented it.

“I don’t want such a future, I want you, Akira!” Yusuke's desperation started to crack, he wanted a future with Akira, one he envisioned so vividly.

“I can’t live the rest of my life being happy knowing what I must do. I’m fulfilled again Yusuke, all because of you but..because of that..I need to stop, I can’t handle this anymore..” Akira's voice almost cracked, he tried to keep his voice calm but the more he heard Yusuke's voice the more reality set in.

Yusuke started to panic, it started to feel like he couldn’t convince him, “Please, Akira I love you, just open this door!” he cried out.

“I’m sorry Yusuke, you mean everything to me and that’s why I won’t do this anymore, I now know what it feels like to fear losing someone, I’m just a parasite taking away other people to fulfill my own selfish life, I don’t ever want to feel the pain of losing you so I won’t force others to feel it no more.”

“There must be something we can do, you don’t have to throw your life away...please Akira, I need you! No one can ever make me feel the way you do, I want you to live beside me! We promise each other didn't we..?"

Akira didn't respond, he couldn't, his composure was starting to crack and his will to live clenched in his throat, he almost wanted to scream it out, to return to his previous state of self loathing without a conscious, it would've been so much easier if he could.

“Ugh..I’m getting tired of this..” the advisor grumbled, he pushed near the door “Are you that selfish you’re abandoning your kingdom?!”

Yusuke glared at the man, “What are you doing..?!” he knew such a thing would only push Akira closer to the edge.

“Yusuke holds no future, if you die he dies with you.” The man threatens

“..What?” Akira mumbled, his throat felt dry.

“I’ll personally kill him if you kill yourself.”

Rage surged through Akira's body, he almost opened the door from that just alone but the darkness was still gripping him down “Don’t you dare..!” he shouted

“Then open this door and stop me.”

“Stop it! You’re making it worse!” Yusuke pushed the man’s shoulder roughly, he wanted to convince Akira alone, but this guy was making it even harder.

“No, your coddling has turned him into a bitch.”

Yusuke furrowed his brow, he tried to ignore the man, getting angry would only make it harder to think up a solution.

Akira gripped his aching chest and begged that it would stop, the constant feeling of being torn apart could never leave him “..I just want to change...” he begged, his voice was barely audible.

An idea popped into Yusuke’s mind, one he suggested a long time ago “Akira...you can.”

“I can’t..”

“Who cares if you can’t, you have a duty to fulfill!”

“Shut up! Just go away...you don’t even care about him!” Yusuke shouted and clenched his teeth, he was becoming frustrated. 

“Tch..you have 5 minutes to get him out before I rip him out.” The man walked off, Yusuke glared at him until he was out of sight.

Yusuke turned his attention back to the door, he knew what he should do, but he should help Akira come to that conclusion himself “Why is it that you wanted to hurt Madarame?” he asked

The question caught Akira off guard “What..?” he muttered.

“Why did you ask me if I wanted revenge?”

“B-Because he hurt you..”

“If I wanted you to hurt him, would you?”

“..Yeah..?” Akira felt like this questions were odd, the answers were obvious weren't they?

“Would you regret it?”

“..I don’t think so..”

“Why is that, Akira? Why would you not regret killing him?”

“Because-..” Akira’s realization interrupted him, he froze as thoughts and reasons raced through his mind. 

There was a long, awkward pause, Yusuke waited for Akira to speak again, but he didn’t hear him, he started to worry something had happened “Akira…?” he called out

Yusuke heard the doorknob twist and turn and something metallic hit the floor, soon the door swung open, Akira stood in the door frame “..Because he’s a bad person...who hurt you.” Akira smiled at the sight of Yusuke again and the aching in his chest dulled "I can...target corrupted people now.."

Yusuke pulled Akira into a hug, squeezing him tightly and caressing his hair, they fell to the floor while hugging “A-Akira..” Yusuke felt tears well in his eyes, he was so glad it worked.

“I-I don’t...want to die, Yusuke..” Akira admitted again but this time it didn't feel so wrong, he burrowed his face in Yusuke’s chest and clench his top, sobbing into it, he released his sorrow “You don’t have to, Akira..” Yusuke soothed his lover until he calmed down completely.

Akira sniffled, he sat up and wiped his tears, “I’m sorry, Yusuke..” he mumbled

“You don’t have to apologize...opening the door was enough for me..” Yusuke spoke softly

“I..don’t want to hurt people anymore..so I-”

Yusuke pulled Akira close again, he just wanted to hug him and never let him go “It’s okay, Akira..I understand..” he didn't want to be angry at Akira at all about it, he just wanted to make him feel better again.

Akira closed his eyes and enjoyed Yusuke’s embrace, perhaps if he went back to his bedroom he would’ve changed his mind on trying but.. this made him realize he could have justice back in his life.

~~~

Yusuke wiped Akira’s left over tears from his eyelashes “Do you feel a bit better?” he asked

They went back to their bedroom after holding each other, Yusuke ensured Akira was okay while he sat on the bed with a few crinkled up tissues.

“Y-Yeah... although I’m hungry..” Akira sighed, Yusuke's presence almost made him forget the weight of his actions.

Yusuke kneeled down in front of Akira, moving the boy’s hair out of his face, like he was caring for an elderly person.

“I’m sorry I lied...I just didn’t want you to worry..” Akira apologized, he felt guilty about it, but Yusuke was far too understanding, making his guilt dry up the more he talked to Yusuke.

“I don’t care about that…” Yusuke burrowed his face in Akira’s knees “I’m just glad I didn’t lose you…” he clenched the bed sheets, the thought of losing Akira pained him more than anything.

Akira reached his hand out and caressed Yusuke’s hair, “I’m sorry..Yusuke..” he leaned forward and hugged Yusuke's head, he just wanted to touch him again.

Yusuke wrapped his hands around Akira “No...you don’t have to apologize for being in pain…” his voice was a bit muffled

Akira stroked Yusuke's hair lovingly “Do...you truly believe I can do it?” the thought he would be able to use his curse for something of value felt less tiring.

Yusuke looked up at Akira, making eye contact “Of course I do..”

Akira sighed heavily, he wanted to explain the situation to Yusuke to make sure he didn't blame himself, he felt bad for not considering Yusuke but it just kind of happened. “I talked to one of my victims...although it went pretty well, we were interrupted and I just...it pushed me to the edge..”

“That’s why you tried..?”

“Yeah...I felt like I had reached my happiness and it was time to end my misery..” 

“You’re allowed more happiness, Akira..you don’t have to end it..” Yusuke shuffled forward, hugging Akira's stomach.

“Yusuke..I’ve been..feeling an empty hole in my heart for awhile now...I think I’ve realized what it is..” 

“Hm?”

“My entire life has changed because of you..but one thing remains the same; the way I handle my..curse...t-that’s the hole..” 

Akira played with Yusuke's hair as he spoke “What you said about Madarame...I can now..hurt evil people; that might fill the hole. I’m hurting normal people because it’s easier, I’ve always been scared of confronting the reality of my actions...but I did..and while it hurt a lot...Shinya understood..but even if he didn’t, I feel like it still would’ve felt…” Akira paused, trying to find the right word

“Refreshing?” Yusuke suggested as he caressed Akira’s back

“Mm, I’ve always locked myself away from reality...but I want to change, completely, not partially, I want to change all the way..!” Akira grabbed Yusuke's hair and closed his eyes tightly, “E-Even if it’s hard or scary...I don’t want to give up.”

“Akira..” Yusuke said softly

“I want to be the person I used to be, Yusuke! I-I can do it with you by my side. The biggest struggle I had with corrupted targets were they are too smart, but...if I go to them...I can finally use this damn curse for something of worth!”

Yusuke’s lips formed a smile “Akira…” he listened to his lover spill his heart out.

“I can go outside again, I don’t have to lure people anymore, I can target those corrupted men who were willing to harm you, the one you suggested so long ago...I-I can actually do it, Yusuke!”

“I’ll be by your side the entire time, Akira.” A small part of Yusuke always wanted Akira to do this once he realized how much Akira's curse actually hurt him, if this could help with Akira's pain than he would do anything to ensure that it would continue to happen.

“I will no longer settle for the easy route no more, I want justice back in my life and I’ll reach towards it again..” Akira's lips formed a wide smile “Yusuke, you’ve made me realize the missing piece in my life...I can already feel the hole filling..” 

Yusuke stood up and pulled Akira into a tight hug “I’m so glad..” he supported Akira’s head with his hand, Akira looped his arms around Yusuke “Redemption...I was drawn to that for a reason but...why was I so blind for this long..?”

“You now know what you want to change, Akira, that is simply enough..”

“Yusuke..”

The two held each other in a warm embrace however Akira’s time was running out and they had to decide on what they must do.

“I do not wish to be too joyful about your decision as it may come across as I believed something was wrong with the way you handled it previously but...I’m proud of you Akira, I think this change could truly help you.”

“I won’t think that Yusuke, but thank you for considering it.” 

Yusuke broke their hug slowly, “I must admit...I am a bit worried..” this would mean Akira would be in danger of getting caught and if he was they would surely publicly execute him.

“I know it’s dangerous...but I need to do this, I can’t keep living the easy life anymore, it hurts far more than this possibly could..”

“I know you need to, Akira...I’m just scared of seeing you hurt...but if this can help you emotionally than I’m all for it.”

“Thank you..I still won’t go after Madarame though..not until you give me permission.”

“I appreciate it.” 

“We can talk more once I get back.” Akira stood up, “The town is 4 hours away, postponing this anymore will only make me more unstable, I’ll find a corrupted person and take their life essence instead of a person I don’t know morally.” merely saying that made Akira's heart fill with atonement.

Something dawned on Yusuke “W-Wait..I was told they hunt vampires..” he expressed his concern

“...That is true.”

“You can’t go there, it’s far too dangerous..!” it’s dangerous enough going to any town to hunt, people who are aware of vampires are even more dangerous, it caused Yusuke stress, he just managed to convince Akira and now he could potentially lose him to something else.

“I was planning on going there anyway..”

“But..”

“This change isn’t going to be easy, Yusuke, but I must do it for the sake of my sanity...Shinya’s mother will be my last victim who I didn’t understand; bad guys should fight other bad guys, it’s only fair to everyone else.”

Yusuke sighed heavily “I-I know..but please hide your identity..”

“Of course, that’s the first rule.” Akira approached his luggage and opened it, pulling out clothing “I don’t wish to drink your blood in my state, but...I can feel it running out..” he started to change his clothes.

“I trust you, but I-I should come with you.” Yusuke suggested, he would be much more comfortable with helping Akira find someone than staying home.

“No, you don’t even know a vampire’s full strength yet, until you can win a wrestle against me; you won’t be fighting.”

“But I wish to help you, at least then I know you’d be safe.”

“No, Yusuke...I can’t risk you at all, if I lost you I-...I wouldn’t even hesitate to end my existence.”

Yusuke would have to just swallow his worries, he wants Akira to be happy and not destroyed by his curse no more, it was a challenge they would both have to face but the outcome could change Akira's life even more.

Yusuke wished he could be of more use, he’d support Akira’s decision all the way but he still felt useless, he pondered if he could do anything else for Akira.

“Okay...how do I look?” Akira’s voice snapped Yusuke out of thought, he glanced up at him.

“You’re wearing..your dance attire?”

“It’s the only thing I have that covers my entire body, plus I have this neat mask too.” Akira fiddled with the birdlike mask in his hand

“I think a bag over your head would be much wiser.” Yusuke suggested

“I’m not a mugger..” Akira sighed “I promise we’ll talk more about this in more depth, but I really need to get going.” he approached Yusuke.

“H-How will I know if something happened..?”

“I won't come back.”

Yusuke sighed “Please come home..”

“I promise, I’ll fight to the bitter end.”

“I just wish I could do something..” Yusuke was hoping Akira would change his mind, but he knew he was too stubborn to even consider Yusuke coming along.

“You already have done so much, Yusuke, don’t doubt yourself please.”

“R-Right..” Yusuke pulled Akira into another hug “I’ll be here..waiting..” he narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like the thought of having to wait.

“You’ll be on my mind the entire time.” Akira shoved a dagger against Yusuke’s chest “Stab me with this if I don’t stop.”

Yusuke’s eyes widen slightly and he stepped back, looking down at what touched him “What..?!”

“The moment I taste your blood..I might lose control, just stab me in the leg or arm, it should be enough to shock me back into control.”

“I do not wish to do that..!”

“Fine...try squeezing my nose first, but if that doesn’t work stab me please.”

"No."

"Yusuke...prolonging this any longer will cause more chaos to happen, please just do it.." 

Yusuke took the dagger with a heavy sigh “Alright..but I don’t want to..”

Akira moved closer and pulled Yusuke’s collar down, he gulped at the thought he might lose control, he could almost see Yusuke’s veins popping out at him, he sighed, composing himself “I’m biting you.”

“Okay..”

Akira leaned towards Yusuke’s neck and bit him, he was a bit rougher than usual which made Yusuke groan, Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira, pressing the dagger's handle onto the boy’s back slightly.

Akira felt himself losing control so he pulled his fangs out quickly with a gasp “O-Okay...that should be enough.” he wiped his mouth, he was much messier than usual too

Yusuke touched the bite, it stung a bit “I knew you could do it.” a faint smile form on his lips, he realized how hungry Akira actually was from this.

“I need to go, I can’t linger around here no more.” Akira kissed Yusuke’s cheek, touching his arm, “I promise I’ll return and we’ll have a long chat about the future.” he took the dagger from Yusuke’s hands carefully.

Yusuke nodded nervously “Please be careful, Akira.”

Akira gave a nod and a slight wave, he left the room, he would go to that town and find a target that wouldn’t wreck him with as much guilt no matter what.

~~~

Yusuke waited for Akira to return back, but it was reaching nightfall and each minute passed made him worry more, he hugged Akira’s pillow, hoping he could see him again, he knew this change could help Akira a lot, he’d still probably feel some guilt but not as much as he does right now.

Yusuke wished he could help ensure Akira’s safety, he wanted to start training just to do that, but...that’s not Yusuke at all, maybe in the future when it’s more set in stone he could ask Akira to train with him so he could eventually go with Akira, but he knew Akira would still reject it regardless of how strong he became.

He started to think that maybe he could find something to cure Akira instead.

Yusuke was torn, he didn’t want Akira to have to hurt anybody but he didn’t want Akira to be hurt either, he knew Akira’s decision was the right one, but his worry and dread still existed, curing Akira’s condition could simply make that vanish.

He wished to never see Akira locked himself up like that again, if he could find something, anything at all that could help Akira’s curse then he would feel achieved, he wouldn’t feel so useless, he hoped this feeling would vanish but it was starting to feel like it wouldn’t.

~~~

Yusuke managed to fall asleep despite his worries for Akira’s safety, he heard the door slam shut and jolted up, startled from it “A-Akira..?” he called out

The room was dark, he couldn’t see very well, he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and looked up at the clock, it was 2am, he watched the figure as he reached for the lamp, turning it on.

“Akira?!” Yusuke became even more worried once he saw him, Akira was covered in blood and had cuts all over him, he was holding his right arm tightly.

“Akira, what happened?!” Yusuke pulled himself out of bed quicker than lightning and rushed to Akira’s side, he noticed his cuts better, some had glass shards in them.

“I-I did...it Yusuke..ahh..” Akira clenched his right arm tightly “I...I think I dislocated it…” he groaned

Yusuke helped Akira sit down on the bed, he stumbled on the way there, but they managed “What happened..?!” Yusuke’s dread came alive, although it was a different kind.

“I-I’ll..explain after…” Akira breathed out heavily

“We must remove your clothes to see if there’s any more damages..” Yusuke spoke as he slid Akira’s jacket off his left arm, he touched his right “I can’t-! Don’t touch it..!” Akira shouted in pain

Yusuke pulled his hand back “S-Sorry..” he apologized and kneeled down, removing Akira’s shoes carefully “W-What do I do..?! I’m not a medic..!” he became frustrated with his lack of knowledge.

“G-Get...Tae..” Akira spoke wearily

“Tae..?” Yusuke confirmed the name and Akira gave a slight nod

“O-Okay, I’ll be right back!” Yusuke rushed out the room, he eventually found Akira’s second advisor and asked him for help, the man got the woman named Tae and they returned back to the bedroom.

“Sheesh, never seen you screw up this badly.” the woman said as she approached Akira, she had a case with her and kneeled down in front of him, opening it.

“I-I think his arm is broken..” Yusuke glanced at Akira’s right arm, it looked wrong to him and Akira reacted badly once he touched it at all.

“No, it’s dislocated.” She replied while pulling things out her case.

“I’ll prepare the cloth.” Akira’s advisor said as he walked into the ensuite.

Yusuke didn’t like the guy either, especially after what he pulled when Akira locked himself in that room, but Yusuke didn’t know how to treat wounds as large as Akira’s, it made him feel even more useless.

“I’ll pull out some glass while he does that.” Tae pulled out a metal tray and medical forceps, she set the metal tray down on the bed “Ugh..I’ll have to remove your clothes soon.” she leaned forward and began pulling small glass shards out of Akira’s hand.

Akira sighed “That’s..fine..” he groaned in pain

Yusuke didn’t know what to do, he wanted to comfort Akira, but he didn’t want to get in the way, he started to feel a headache developing.

“It’s ready.” the man said as he stepped out of the ensuite with a cloth in his hands, he approached Akira. 

“Hurry up then, I’m going to be up all night patching him up..” Tae growled

“My lord-” 

“Just do it already!” Akira’s shout was followed by a groan

The man went behind Akira and crawled up to him, he wrapped the cloth around Akira’s mouth

“W-Wait! What are you doing?” Yusuke asked frantically 

“Suppressing his screams.” Tae sighed, it seems like she was getting irritated by Yusuke.

Akira bit down on the cloth and Tae grabbed his right arm “You ready?” she asked

Akira nodded and she snapped his arm back into place, his screams of agony were muffled from the cloth but it echoed throughout Yusuke's body. 

Yusuke clenched his chest, it hurt seeing Akira in so much pain but he knew this might happen.

Physical scars to heal emotional ones, he knew they would always be in a situation where they could never be balanced.

~~~

Tae removed Akira’s clothes and pulled out glass shards for hours and Yusuke helped clean Akira up, he felt better being able to finally do something. 

It was starting to reach daylight, Yusuke had completely cleaned Akira with soapy water and Tae was finishing up on the rest of the glass.

Yusuke sat next to Akira and comforted him by holding his hand the entire time, his chest still ached, seeing Akira hurt was enough to make him want to search for a cure, while he sat with Akira he was trying to figure out where he should start, he remembered Akira saying something about his parents...perhaps that was a good place to start. 

“That’s all of it.” Tae said as she stretched her hands out “Once I bandage your arm up I’m done.” she pulled out a white bandage and wrapped it around Akira’s shoulder, arm and chest, pinning it in place “Woo...it’s over.” she let out a noise of relief and grabbed a blood bag, shoving it in Akira’s lap “Here.”. 

“No..I don’t need it.” Akira shook his head slightly, he looked exhausted

“It’s for your wounds, you dumbass.” 

Akira took it and she stood up, “God! I need a raise or something for this shit.” she stretched her legs out

“I’ll reward you, don’t worry.” 

“You better.” she closed the suitcase and picked it up “Anything else?” 

“No, thank you.” Akira replied

Tae left the room with a nod, leaving the two to be alone together.

Yusuke shifted awkwardly, he didn’t know what to say, Akira looked so tired, so he didn’t want to hammer him with questions, but he also wanted to know what happened “Akira..” he spoke softly as he caressed Akira’s hand.

“I got the...target I wanted, but..ran into some trouble.” Akira let out a small chuckle even though it hurt his body “But I didn’t give up...I had you in my mind the entire time, Yusuke.” a small smile formed on his lips.

“Will...I always have to see you in pain?” Yusuke asked with an upset tone

“No, I’ll get better at it...and soon it’ll be second nature for me...it feels so different knowing my target is a shit-stain..” 

“..I’m glad you feel different.”

Akira shifted and turned to face Yusuke “This has been the way I’ve wanted to deal with my curse for such a long time..and now I can.” he smiled, “I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest, maybe I won’t have to hate myself as much anymore..” he sighed, “It’s still hard...and I may falter but...you’re here now.”

“I promised I would help you when you falter at the ceremony and I will keep it, Akira.” Yusuke slid closer to Akira and held his arm “But...I feel..useless, you keep saying you can do this because of me but I know it’s not true...it’s all because of my blood not actually me..”

“It’s not just because of your blood, it’s your support too..you even helped me realize this, that was all you, Yusuke..”

“Still...I can’t stand the thought of you going into danger...I need assurance you’re okay..” 

“What can I do to help with that? I’ll do anything to make you feel better.”

“I-I want to come with you...or at least help you in some way, I can’t sit idle like this knowing you’re in danger..”

“....” Akira thought about it “..I don’t know..maybe you can help me pick the person...but I’ll need a criminal book instead of a name book..”

“How did you find this one?”

“I stalked him.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

Akira chuckled “You? Stalk someone? Right..”

Yusuke pouted with a sigh “I have to do something..”

Akira lifted his hand up into Yusuke’s hair and stroked it, like he was patting a cat, “You will Yusuke, we just have to figure it out.” 

Yusuke smiled “I feel a bit better now.”

Akira leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Yusuke’s “Please confide in me, if you have any worries or doubt, please tell me, Yusuke…” he lifted his hand up to Yusuke’s cheek and caressed it “I’m sorry if I’m not very supporting...I’ve been going through some stuff but now..I have my answer. I promise I’ll be a better boyfriend.”

“I don’t think that at all, Akira...I know you’ve been through a lot..”

“But you have too.”

“Yes, but...mine isn’t a permanent disease like yours..”

“That doesn’t matter, I need to be here for you to rely on too..” Akira slid his head onto Yusuke’s shoulder and grabbed his top “I’m so glad I have you, Yusuke...thank you, you support me so well...I need to return that type of support.” tears formed in Akira’s eyes, he blinked them away.

“You do, Akira.” Yusuke hugged Akira, he didn’t want to hurt him so he tried to be gentle as possible “Even though it may be hard for both of us, I know this is the right decision, Akira...I hope to see you no longer destroyed and maybe this can grant me that..”

“I’m certain it’ll change a lot Yusuke...I hope all of your wishes are granted soon.” 

“Our future looks even brighter now, I wish to paint it.” Yusuke grinned

Akira chuckled “Of course, my love.”


	31. Peace With Nature

Yusuke watched the beautiful man sleep in his arms, he looked at all the patches Akira had all over his body, the amount of scars he may form from just his first target...Yusuke sighed, telling himself that he would have to get used to seeing Akira in pain either way, but he started to crave a miracle.

~~~

“Mm..” Akira moaned, waking up from his slumber “You’re awake.” he heard Yusuke’s soothing voice, he rubbed his eyes open to see Yusuke, sitting up with his sketchbook in his lap “How long...have I been asleep..?” he pushed himself up despite the pain. 

“5 hours.” 

“Damn..doesn’t feel like it.” Akira sat up on his knees, allowing the blankets to slide off his exposed back.

“How do you feel?” Yusuke asked, closing his sketchbook.

“Do you want the truth or a lie?”

“The truth of course..”

“Like shit.” Akira yawned, rubbing his eye again. 

“..I see.”

Akira slid closer to Yusuke “Whatcha drawing?” he peered at Yusuke’s closed sketchbook.

“Nothing of importance.”

“Everything you draw is important.” Akira said as he leaned on Yusuke

Yusuke opened his sketchbook back up to show Akira “I was just drawing the lanterns from the ceremony..”

Akira’s eyes gleamed as he looked at the drawing, he caressed the page “It’s amazing, Yusuke.” he smiled

“Um..Akira..” Yusuke made unwavering eye contact “I have been thinking while you have been resting and...I want to become your queen.”

“W-What..?”

“That way I can ease some of your stress, I can help you with the kingdom, so then when you do go after a corrupted target your mind is more at ease and you’re less likely to make mistakes and get injured.” Yusuke explained

Akira averted his eyes “...I would prefer it if you just stayed out of everything.” he mumbled with a sigh

“No, I will sit idle no longer, I wish to help you.”

“You should just focus on your art.”

“When will you stop treating me like I am a child..?” Yusuke sighed “I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions.”

“Me wanting to protect you is not treating you like a child; you don’t understand anything about what I must do.”

“So teach me, I am willing to learn.”

“..It’s not just about that..if you are serious I’ll have to turn you...and I will never do that.”

“I do not mind, if your curse transfers I can handle it with you, at least then I’ll know you’re safe.”

“No, Yusuke. You’re not thinking about this clearly..”

“I know what I am saying.”

“Clearly you don’t if you are even willing to risk becoming like me!” Akira grabbed his hair out of frustration, “It’s not all better just because I’ve changed who I kill, they are still people who also should have the chance at redemption; if I label them as anything else then I’ll be labeling myself the same. It only makes me feel less shitty seeing them do bad things before killing them, but the reality is the same…I’m not suddenly righteous because of this.”

Yusuke sighed wearily “....I’m sorry, I’m letting my feelings cloud my judgement.” he touched his hair, he just wanted to help Akira with this but every attempt was being rejected.

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked

“I already told you, I feel useless..”

Akira placed his hand on his own knee, circling it with his finger “Do I make you feel that way..?” he asked with a worried tone

“No, it’s the fact I can’t contribute to causes I care about.” 

“You care about...contributing to my hunger?”

“..I don’t know what it is. I just wish to help you in some way.”

“You do, Yusuke. I have been telling you that you do this entire time because it’s true, I wouldn’t lie.”

“..You’ve lied about some other things.”

Akira played with his hair nervously “..I thought you didn’t care about that..”

“I don’t, I am merely pointing out that you are indeed capable of lying.”

Akira sighed loudly “You’re really racking my brain here..”

Yusuke chuckled, he felt better telling Akira his feelings “Sorry, I’m just getting restless.”

“We’ll find something for you to do once we get home, okay?”

“Okay..”

“We both need a vacation it seems...yesterday was so stressful..” Akira stretched his arms out with a yawn 

“Isn’t that what this visit is; a vacation?”

“No way, I never get vacations...Does this feel like a vacation to you?”

“No..”

“Then it isn’t one... Oh, by the way we’re going home tomorrow.”

“Has it been 3 days..? I’ve lost track of time.” Yusuke tried to remember how many days have passed

“Who cares, I can’t stand it here anymore..” 

Yusuke glanced at the patches on Akira's body, “You should get more rest, your body needs to heal.”

Akira ignored Yusuke and latched onto his arm, looking up at him “No, let’s go on a date.” he grinned

“D-Date..? You’re injured..”

“No way am I letting this affect us.”

“I believe you need rest Akira, you’ve been through a lot.” 

“I believe I also need to spend some quality time with the love of my life.” 

“I’m not going anywhere...so just rest.”

Akira pouted and pressed his chest against Yusuke’s arm “You don’t want to go on a date with me?” 

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a slight red hue from the sight “I-I never said that.”

“Come on, please? I need your love, it’ll heal me more.”

Yusuke’s cheeks grew redder and he raised his other hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose awkwardly “F-Fine…” he gave into Akira’s demands

“Yay!” Akira nuzzled Yusuke’s arm, celebrating.

“I need a shower first, I’ve been sitting here with you all day.”

“Wanna go in together?” Akira smirked

“A shower not a bath..”

“That’s fine.”

Yusuke's cheeks grew red with embarrassment “Eh..? No, it isn’t..!”

“Why not?”

“I-It’s more...exposing..”

“So? We touched each other at the ceremony while naked.”

“I do not trust that grin on your face, I will settle with a bath..” Yusuke sighed, Akira really likes bathing with him it seems.

~~~

“Why did we switch positions..?” Akira asked

“B-Because I do not wish to hurt you.” 

The two got into the bubble bath together, Akira sat on Yusuke this time due to his wish not to hurt Akira, it made him flustered even more than usual. 

Akira exhaled and leaned back onto Yusuke , looking up at him “You’re not going to touch me?”

“U-Uhh..”

“You’re allowed to.”

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira with hesitation “I-Is this okay?” he mumbled

“Mm.”

“Are you still in pain?” Yusuke wanted to change the subject before Akira started to tease him about it.

“No, don’t worry.” 

Yusuke looked at Akira’s body, he had cuts everywhere now that the patches had to be removed “But...you have cuts everywhere, does the bath water not sting them?” 

“Nah, I’m fine.” 

Yusuke touched Akira’s right shoulder gently, it was red from his injury “What about your shoulder?” he asked out of concern

“It’s fine too. I’m a vampire I can handle these injuries.” 

“Okay..” Yusuke was still worried despite Akira’s reassurance

“Hey, Yusuke?” 

“Yes?” 

“Once we get back to the mansion, we’ll visit your village.”

Yusuke wasn't sure why Akira suggested that “W-Why..?” he asked

“I guess it could be a date but..don’t you miss it?”

“I’m not sure…”

“You don’t want to?”

“Hm...if it’s with you then I am fine. They had some pretty good food stands that would sometimes give me free food so...I’d like to thank the owners.” 

Akira chuckled “I’m glad someone showed you some kindness there.” he smiled

Yusuke raised his hand and rubbed Akira’s wet hair, like a cat “Especially you.” he leaned down and kissed Akira’s cheek “You treat me well, Akira.” he whispered in Akira’s ear

“A-Ah..” Akira’s cheeks grew red, he exhaled, trying to compose himself, but something popped in his head, he wanted to tell Yusuke it even though it was extremely embarrassing for him.

“Y-Yusuke..?”

“Yes?”

Akira grabbed Yusuke’s hand and placed it onto his own chest “B-Before I met you...I didn’t feel emotions very well...I used to be numb. A lot of...people would confess their feelings towards me, girls, guys...I rejected all of them...when they cried asking ‘why’ I-I...didn’t feel anything, I knew I should’ve but I just couldn’t. Then you came along and my emotions returned without that dull feeling, e-even before I fell in love with you; I believe that’s why I didn’t kill you that day...I actually pitied you..” 

Yusuke always thought he was a pretty boring person so him capturing the attention of Akira was strange for him. “Why...would I have such an effect..?” he asked.

“I usually don’t talk to my victims, I killed them once I lock them in, but you intrigued me so I wanted to actually talk to you for a bit and then...I didn’t want to kill you no more.” Akira intertwined his fingers with Yusuke’s, “W-What I’m trying to say is...y-you too..make me feel things I never thought possible again...so please don’t think you’re useless.” 

“Thank you Akira, I feel a bit better now.” Yusuke smiled and nuzzled Akira’s neck.

"Ugh!" Akira covered his flustered face "W-Why is this so embarrassing..?"

"I do not know, but it makes me feel better so thank you for telling me." Yusuke squeezed Akira, causing their cheeks to rub.

"Nnh.." Akira groaned

~~~

They got out of the bath and prepared for their date, Akira suggested they go for a walk as there wasn’t much else to do at the manor, Yusuke thought it was a good idea so he could draw the landscape, however he forgot his sketchbook destroying that plan.

Akira and Yusuke walked through the park, they were both dressed in something much more casual, Akira wore a black tight turtleneck with dark jeans on while Yusuke wore a black and white stripe V neck top, with a cream drape blazer over it and black pants.

They held each other's hand as they looked at the nature around them, it was a rather large area, the wind blew calmly, swaying the grass slowly, they even went passed some strawberries that were growing, it was a refreshing change after the depressing state of yesterday.

Akira’s legs started to ache but he didn’t want to cause Yusuke worry so he pushed himself to keep on moving, he didn’t want to show Yusuke his wounds did hurt him, he only wanted to ease Yusuke’s mind; he got the idea that perhaps talking to Yusuke would distract himself.

“Hey, Yusuke?”

Yusuke was too busy trying to absorb the nature around them, he really wanted to draw it once they went back so he was trying to nail it into his head.

“Yusuke..” Akira called out again, but got no answer.

Akira pulled on Yusuke’s arm and it snapped him back to reality “W-What is it?” he asked

“Can we sit?” Akira couldn’t handle his aching legs no more

“But there’s a blueberry bush over there, I've never seen one up close before.” Yusuke was oblivious

“A-Alright..” Akira pushed himself even more, but started to stumble, Yusuke caught him “Are you alright?” he asked

“Y-Yeah...just a bit tired still.”

“We’ll return back to the manor.” Yusuke suggested, he was a bit frustrated at his lack of notice for Akira's state.

“No..I just need to rest for a bit.” Akira deflected Yusuke's suggestion with a small wave of his hand

Yusuke nodded and the two found a spot and sat down on the grass, today's weather was nice, no clouds were in sight however it was the afternoon due to their sleep in. 

“Are you cold?” Yusuke asked as he inspected Akira’s clothing choice with his fingers framed

“No.” Akira replied, not acknowledging Yusuke's antics.

“I never thought I’d see you dress so..normal.” Yusuke retreated his hands into his lap

“My other clothes can be a bit heavy, plus I can here, no reputation to maintain outside of parties.” 

“You look quite cute.” Yusuke smiled “You look cute in everything.” he wanted to draw Akira sitting out here with nature but again he forgot his sketchbook.

Akira blushed slightly and leaned on Yusuke’s arm “You look handsome too.” 

“A-Ah..Thank you.” 

Akira smiled and wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s, hugging it “It’s pretty peaceful out here, I don’t usually get the chance to just absorb nature like this.” 

“It is isn’t it? Nature is such a great subject to draw.”

Akira lifted his hand up, pressing his fist against Yusuke’s head gently “Is that all you have in this brain of yours?” he chuckled

“No, you’re in it too.”

Akira hugged Yusuke’s arm tightly, looking down into his lap, “I-I’m so sorry, Yusuke...for pulling that stunt...it was a pretty weak attempt so I’m not really sure if I can label it as that but...I’m sorry I put you through that..”

“Akira, I don’t hold any negative feelings towards you about it.”

“..Why are you so understanding? It makes me feel too privileged..” 

“I just know what it’s like to feel like you’re reaching the edge...I was before I met you.”

“B-Because of Madarame?”

“Yes, I always felt like I had no control over my life and I was swirling down even more once he got ill.”

The thought of Yusuke being depressed makes Akira angry, “I want to kill him more now..” he muttered

“It won’t achieve anything, maybe he’s regretting his actions now that I’m gone and I feel like that’s enough of an achievement.” 

Akira twirled a strand of his hair onto his finger, “You have a unique way to look at it…” he didn't understand Yusuke not wanting revenge, but he would respect it.

“How do you feel about Akechi Goro...was it?” Yusuke blurted out

That question caught Akira off guard “W-What?!” he expressed his surprise

“The man who made you like this; do you wish to kill him?”

“He might already be dead..”

“If he wasn’t would you kill him?”

“I don’t know...I feel like someone would’ve run into him by now if he truly was still alive.” 

Yusuke remembered that man telling him he didn’t understand Akira completely, he thought maybe it could’ve been related to his relationship with Akechi, he wanted to explore it more.

“Can you...be honest with me?” Yusuke asked

“Of course.”

“I want to understand why someone would suddenly turn on their partner like that…”

“You mean Akechi..?” Akira raised his eyebrow

“Yes. Did you abuse him?”

Akira’s eyes widened and he let go of Yusuke’s arm “What..?! How could you even think that!”

Akira's raised voice surprised Yusuke a bit “I-I don’t think it at all, I just want to understand your relationship with him a bit more...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you..” he frowned

“I loved him the same why I love you; I did nothing to him to deserve this..!”

“I wasn’t meaning to imply that, Akira...I just wish to understand it more..”

“I do not want to talk about him so please stop.” Akira lifted his knees to his chest, hugging them.

“I’m sorry, I won’t.” Yusuke didn’t want to offend Akira but he thought it would be okay for him to ask questions about it, maybe his questions were a bit extreme and that’s why Akira took offence but only extreme things would want you to do that to someone.

“No..I overreacted, I’m sorry too.” Akira sighed heavily, “I don’t like talking about him because then I have to realize my mistake even more.” he averted his eyes, “When I think back to it..there were some hints to him knowing what I was but...I chose to ignore it.”

Yusuke wrapped his arm around Akira and pulled him closer by his head, Akira leaned on Yusuke, closing his eyes.

“It’s strange...I hate the fact this has happened to me, but if it didn’t I never would’ve met you..”

“Would you change it if you could?”

“No...I didn’t vow my heart to you only to want to change our fate.” 

Yusuke’s eyes widen “What..?!”

“I still hate my curse and I still hate everything I’ve done but... I love you more than that, if I threw away our fates then you would still be with Madarame filled with misery, I will suffer just to make you not.”

Yusuke was stunned, he didn’t know what to say.

“You make my suffering numb though so..I’m not really suffering, only when I have to eat again, but...that might start hurting less and less now.” 

“Akira..” Yusuke spoke softly, he shifted and hugged Akira, they lay down on the grass together, he now knew that man was lying, there was no way there was another side to Akira he didn’t see, maybe that contributed to him feeling useless too.

“Yusuke..” Akira lifted his hand up and caressed Yusuke’s cheek “I promise things will become easier from now on.” 

“Mmh..” Yusuke felt like he was going to cry, but he blinked them away, he slid his hand under Akira’s shirt and rested his hand on the boy’s chest, he wanted to feel his heartbeat.

“Y-Yusuke..?” Akira’s cheeks grew red and his heartbeat hastened

Yusuke straddled Akira and started to tickle him, Akira squirmed underneath him, trying to dodge his hands, Akira covered his mouth trying not to laugh, but they broke free, his laughter rang out loudly. Yusuke smiled at the sight and moved his hands around tickling Akira more. 

“Ahah! S-Stop it!” Akira cried out, he could’ve easily pushed Yusuke off himself if he truly wanted to “Hah!” Akira covered his mouth suppressing his laughter, he got embarrassed. 

Yusuke liked hearing Akira’s voice in such a cheerful way, he leaned down, close to Akira’s face “Don’t suppress them.” 

“Mhn..!” 

Yusuke bit down on Akira’s knuckle gently, telling him to stop suppressing them and Akira moved his hands away, above his head.

Yusuke stopped tickling him and Akira let out a few more chuckles before settling down “Ha..” Yusuke stared at the flustered boy, he wanted to kiss him and now he could, Yusuke pressed his lips against Akira's lovingly, their kiss developed into an open mouth one before breaking it.

“Mhn...I love being with you, Yusuke..” 

Yusuke rubbed his nose against Akira's “I love this too, Akira..” he leaned his forehead against Akira’s, and lifted his hands up onto the boy’s cheeks, caressing them

“I love you, Yusuke.” Akira grinned 

“I love you too.” the two stared into each other's eyes lovingly before Yusuke kissed Akira again, this time it was shorter after it he got off Akira, sitting near him. 

Akira sat up, reclined, giggling slightly.

Yusuke noticed some grass in Akira’s hair, he lifted his hand up and pulled it out, he shook his hand trying to get it off his thumb.

Akira chuckled at the sight of Yusuke being hopeless with grass.

Yusuke eventually got it off and he sighed, glancing back at Akira.

Akira crawled over to Yusuke and latched onto his arm, pressing his chest against it “Let’s go for another walk.” Yusuke nodded and they got up, going for another walk together.

Akira swung their hands as they walked, like a child with their parent. 

"Hey, Yusuke?" Akira broke the peaceful silence.

"Yes?" Yusuke replied, he noticed a playground in the distance, it must've been for the children.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Huh?"

"You have everything that I know you want.." Akira's cheeks grew a slight red "I-I can't figure out anything else...I could buy you more painting equipment but that's boring.." he sighed from his need to even ask Yusuke this.

Akira had always spoiled Yusuke, there wasn't anything else that he really wanted besides curing Akira's curse and that wasn't possible, Yusuke thought more about it but there was simply nothing else he desired.

"Humans celebrate every birthday, right? That means I'll have to get a special gift each year...it's the only reason why I'm asking now."

"..I don't know." Yusuke wasn't sure, he stopped celebrating his birthday at the age of 15, he thought that was when everyone else did too.

"I stopped celebrating them when I was 17...maybe humans are the same-" Akira realized he said something completely wrong, he started to tremble from his mistake.

"Hmm..? So you're over the age 17..at least I know that now." Yusuke chuckled, he managed to trick Akira into revealing information about his age without even trying.

"SHUT UP!" Akira's face burned red, he covered his face "H-How...Ahh, god dammit!" he vented his frustration

"Hm...If I assume you stopped celebrating your birthday once you got cursed you would...come to the age 27 now."

"I will make you my next target if you don't shut up!" Akira growled, he was so embarrassed.

They continued to walk in silence, but every now and then Yusuke would chuckle, causing Akira to stop and give him a death glare, it only made him want to do it more, so he kept teasing Akira about it subtly.


	32. Needed Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few wholesome chapters then we'll be moving into a... :I

They continue walking outside the manor, Yusuke would see a tree that intrigued him due to its shape and would tug on Akira’s sleeve, trying to gain his attention, Akira was amused and would display interest each time.

But as they walked on the healthy grass Yusuke started to feel guilty about what he asked Akira about Akechi, he tried to figure out why he did and he soon started to realize it was because of what that man said, he tried not to let it affect him but it clearly was.

“Akira?” Yusuke turned his attention towards his boyfriend “Yes?” Akira replied, glancing at Yusuke.

“I’m truly sorry about what I asked...it was unacceptable.” Yusuke couldn’t keep it to himself no longer.

“No, it’s fine.” Akira shrugged it off

“I don’t believe it is..” Yusuke sighed, he stopped walking which caused Akira to stop as well.

“I’m not mad you’re interested in that, I just didn’t expect it so I reacted badly.”

“I have to tell you something.” Yusuke mumbled

“Hm? What is it?” 

“...I talked to the man you fought with at the ball..he told me some strange things; I believe that’s why I’m being careless.” Yusuke played with his hair nervously, “I told myself I wouldn’t let it affect me but…”

Akira crossed his arms, the fact that guy even talked to Yusuke annoyed him “What did he say?” he asked

“That I don’t know you and you threw the vampires who reside here away so they wouldn’t bring you down.”

Akira furrowed his brow “That’s not true, they get to choose where they live, I don’t get involved in that.”

“What about the other one?”

“How would he know what I’ve told you? He’s just trying to slander me, Yusuke.”

Yusuke sighed with relief “I thought it may of been that but I..wasn’t certain.”

“I’ve told you pretty much everything about me, that’s important, unless you want to know my shoe size or my childhood there really isn’t anything else.”

“Your childhood sounds interesting.” 

Akira reached out and grabbed Yusuke’s hand “It really isn’t.” 

They began walking through the park again, Akira swayed closer to Yusuke as they moved.

“Are you 27?” Yusuke blurted out

Akira’s face became red “I told you to drop that!”

“I want to know now that you brought it up.”

“I’m not 27 and I wasn’t 17 I am no number and it will remain like that.”

“Why are you so protective of your age?”

“There are some subjects that you’re not even allowed to know and my age is one of them so drop it.” Akira grumbled

Yusuke sighed in defeat “Fine, but I do wish to know your birth date so we can celebrate it again.”

“I don’t want to celebrate it.”

“It can be just the two of us.” 

“Fine.” Akira stopped and Yusuke stopped with him, Akira leaned closer to Yusuke’s ear and whispered his birthday into it.

Yusuke smiled “Thank you, I will make sure it is a special day for you.”

“Just leave me alone about my age now.”

“I will.”

They continue their stroll until Akira let out a noise of surprise and hurried forward, Yusuke watched him only to notice Akira was approaching a white cat with blue eyes, it didn’t seem startled by Akira getting closer, he kneeled down next to it and Yusuke went over to his side.

“It’s adorable!” Akira’s eyes glittered as he reached out towards the cat, the cat rubbed its chin against Akira’s hand. 

“Friendly too.” Yusuke pointed out and kneeled down next to Akira, watching him.

“I want it!” 

Yusuke glanced at the cats purple collar “I think it’s already owned, it has a collar on.”

“What?! The manor now has cats?!” Akira patted the cat on the head, it’s fur caressed his fingers and palm.

Yusuke felt like Akira should know that, not him “You don’t?” he asked

“No, Zeriya always scolds me. I have been betrayed.” Akira frowned, but it was quickly replaced by a smile once the cat started to purr.

“Huh..?” 

“If I can’t have a cat, then no one can.” Akira joked around, but this made him want to move to the manor, he has always loved cats but was never allowed them.

The cat rolled over onto it’s back, revealing its belly and Akira squealed in delight “It’s mine now!” Akira rubbed the cat’s belly. 

Yusuke found the sight adorable, his worries about Akira’s state were vanishing as he watched him be happy again, he knew Akira wasn’t very emotionally stable and he worried that Akira might try to kill himself again, all he could do was look out for the warning signs and try to prevent it again. 

He just hopes that if Akira ever started to feel like that again, he would tell him, he wanted to talk to Akira about it, but at the same time wanted to leave it alone, he didn’t want to bring it up and cause Akira stress, all he could do was show Akira he could tell him without judgement through actions.

Yusuke snapped himself out of thought, he had to make sure Akira didn’t steal this cat, “It already has an owner.” he chuckled, watching Akira pat the cat gently.

“I really want a cat! They’re so sweet.” Akira grinned, the cat stretched out with a yawn.

Yusuke knew what he wanted for his birthday now “I want a cat for my birthday.” he said.

“Eh..?!” Akira blinked at Yusuke, puzzled.

Yusuke has never owned a pet before but if it made Akira happy he was willing to experience it “If you get it for me Zeriya cannot scold you for it.” 

“Are you serious..?!” 

“Mm, Anything for you.” Yusuke reached out towards the cat and touched it’s paw “Oh my, it’s quite soft.” he caressed the cat’s front paw gently.

“They don’t like that.” Akira pointed out

The cat seemed to be getting annoyed by Yusuke “I have been won over simply by the paws alone. I shall draw them!” he became excited, he now knew why Akira liked this animal so much.

The cat rolled over and stood up, it licked its paw, then ran away into the distance “No, don’t go!” Akira called out to it “Dammit.” he sighed in defeat.  
Akira glanced at Yusuke “You were joking about the cat right?”

“No, of course not.” 

“Huh..? You can’t be serious.” 

“Why can’t I?” 

“Because it’s your gift not mine.” 

Yusuke placed his hand onto his chest “Your happiness is my happiness.” 

“You’re a sweetheart, but no.” Akira stood up, brushing off his knees.

“I don’t want anything else.” Yusuke stood up as well, making eye contact “I just want to see you happy.”

“I am now that I have you, Yusuke.”

“You also really want a cat so I’ll get you one.” If anything could ease Akira’s suffering at all Yusuke would obtain it no matter what, he would go out and buy one right now..if he could but there’s no shelters nearby.

Akira crossed his arms and turned his face away, he blushed “I-I’ll only agree to it if you can’t think of anything else.” he mumbled

“Okay.” Yusuke placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder and smiled “Come, I think we should go back now, it’s getting late.” 

The sky was becoming pink with orange hues, clouds started to creep into sight.

“N-Not yet..” Akira grabbed Yusuke’s hand “I want to spend more time with you..like this.”

“We’re sharing a room.” Yusuke chuckled, he thought Akira meant privately. 

“The sunlight is out here, I like experiencing it with you.” Akira intertwined his fingers with Yusuke’s “Let’s go to one more placed before going back.”.

~~~

Akira led Yusuke to a playground by his hand, he stopped near the swings.

“A playground..?” Yusuke asked as he stared at it, they were a bit too big for this sort of thing.

“Mh, I want to push you on the swings.”

Yusuke glanced at the swings, he has never used a playground before, so he didn’t know how they worked “What do you do with it..?” he asked

“You sit on it and I push you...and you’ll..swing.” Akira had trouble trying to explain it 

“They look dangerous..” Yusuke wondered how two chains could handle this weight.

“I wouldn’t be asking to do this if they were.” 

“..Okay, I trust you.” 

Akira led Yusuke towards a swing and made him sit down, he stepped behind Yusuke, getting ready to push him.

“Grab onto the chains or you will get hurt.” Akira ordered

“Uh, yes..” Yusuke listened, gripping the chains tightly, he became uncomfortable and wanted to get off “I’m not really-”

Akira pushed him, interrupting Yusuke, the swing moved and Yusuke clung onto the chains “A-Ah! Wait!” he begged

“What?” Akira asked

“I have motion sickness...this will surely cause me to be sick.” 

Akira chuckled “You’ll be fine, relax.” 

“..Okay.” Yusuke sighed, if this made Akira happy he was willing to vomit.

Akira pushed Yusuke on the swing until he was more comfortable with the concept of it, but he started to feel light headed, he decided it would be best to inform Akira so he didn’t vomit on him “I’m feeling a bit..ill..” he mumbled.

“Okay, we’ll stop.” Akira moved over to the other swing near Yusuke’s and sat down, Yusuke’s swing slowly came to a halt and Akira watched him, smiling. 

“That was...quite weird, but also fun.” Yusuke commented, his dizziness would soon fade.

“I can’t believe you’ve never used a playground before..” Akira was upset with the thought of Yusuke’s childhood, it must’ve been lonely.

“Is it odd? My village isn’t that wealthy, I wouldn’t expect they’d waste time and money creating playgrounds.” 

“Must’ve been really crappy growing up there.” Akira dragged his foot, looking down.

“It was..okay, I wouldn’t say my childhood was bad...even though I didn’t have any friends.” 

“No friends? But that guy you stopped me from draining was..?” 

Yusuke moved his stray hair strands out of the way, “I...used to consider him a friend, but...now that I’ve actually experienced friendship I’m not certain if it qualifies.” 

“How was your relationship?” Akira asked, glancing up at Yusuke.

“We used to recommend books to each other...that was it.” 

Akira sighed “If only we met sooner..” 

“We’re together now, we won’t be broken apart.”  
They smiled at each other, their eyes lingered on each other until Yusuke realized his staring nature was being returned “Ah..” he stuttered and his cheeks grew red.

Akira smiled happily, he kicked some of the bark and begun talking “You know, I was always scared to come outside again..” he looked up at the fading sky, “After we made our deal I only touched the sunlight through windows to confirm my theories, I didn’t want to touch it for long due to the fear I would burn..” 

“It might’ve been really shocking..”

“I believe I developed Heliophobia...or at least something like that..I had to train myself to get used to it again and then when I took you outside and told you I felt so happy, that’s when I noticed I had this weird tendency around you...I felt too comfortable.” Akira’s cheeks grew red as he looked down at the bark “W-What I’m trying to say is...you soothe me.”

Yusuke’s lips formed a wide smile “You soothe me too, Akira, but..I do hope you will confide in me too.”

“I will, Yusuke.” Akira's lips formed a slight smile.

“I-I mean...if you ever feel like..you’re reaching the edge...you can talk to me about it.” Yusuke just wanted to assure Akira he was here for him.

“I will, do not worry, Yusuke...I don’t want to die even if I...crave to just disappear sometimes, I will get better with this, I promise you.”

“I’m happy you’ve changed the way you deal with your curse to something you…” Yusuke didn’t know how to articulate what he was trying to say.

“Despise less? Me too, there’s too many bad guys hurting good people so I’ll hurt them instead. I promise I’ll get better at doing it, I’ve never really had to fight so when I did I kind of got my butt kicked, but I still won.” Akira lifted his hand into his hair with an awkward laugh

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting strange...I suppose it was my shock from almost losing you.” Yusuke apologize, he poked the swings chain.

“That’s fine, Yusuke, you don’t have to apologize for that.”

“W-Well..I made us have our first argument..” Yusuke frowned

Akira chuckled “It ended pretty quickly, I don’t even consider it an argument.” Akira stood up, it was time to go “Hey, have you eaten?”

“Um..No, not yet actually.” 

Akira moved closer to Yusuke, extending his hand out towards him, “Come, let’s go eat dinner.”

Yusuke nodded with a grin.


	33. Final Day

The next day burned with the intense heat of a summer day, even though it hadn’t reached that season yet.

The manor was filled with muggy air as the air conditioners tried to keep it at bay, but the air conditioner in Akira’s bedroom was broken, leaving the two to suffer through the heat if they wished for privacy.

“It’s so hot..” Akira complained as he rolled onto Yusuke’s back, the boy paid no attention to him as he was hyper focused on his morning practice, he was drawing the cat they saw yesterday in his neatly kept sketchbook.

Akira started to get annoyed and the heat only made his mood worse, he wanted to distract himself from the heat, but every attempt at conversation with Yusuke was shot down with a mere nod or moan.

Akira dragged himself closer to Yusuke as he lay stomach down on the boys back, he reached his hand out and grabbed Yusuke’s cheek, pulling it and poking it to try and break his focus, he watched his fingers pitched Yusuke’s cheek but there was still no response.

“Pay attention to me!” Akira ordered like a child wanting ice cream from their mother.

“I’m almost done.” Yusuke finally spoke, eyes still locked on his drawing.

Akira wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed Yusuke’s shoulders, allowing him to peer down at Yusuke’s drawing without slipping off, he could only see the shade of the grey-lead at this angle, Yusuke’s head was in the way “How are you not dying?” Akira asked while poking Yusuke’s cheek again.

“I’m used to this heat.” Yusuke replied as he flicked off the eraser shaving that had formed on his sketch.

“I’m dying!” Akira whined, he burrowed his face in Yusuke’s neck, the contact made his face burn more from Yusuke’s body temperature.

Yusuke ignored Akira and concentrated on his sketch again, he thought Akira was over exaggerating, he wanted Akira to get off him, but asking such a thing would surely result in Akira doing something much worse.

Yusuke felt Akira breathe on his neck and soon he felt his clothing being pulled by Akira’s finger, Akira’s lips caressed his neck, causing him to acknowledge him again “What are you doing?” he asked, trying to glance at Akira but he wouldn’t be able to without tilting his head.

“If you don’t pay attention to me, I’ll bite you.” Akira’s voice held a hushed tone and a hint of mischief.

Yusuke sighed, wishing Akira would just let him finish his practice in peace “You should pack your things.” he suggested, hoping Akira would listen but he knew he wouldn’t.

“I’m not doing such a thing with this heat.” 

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Ugh!” Akira groaned, releasing his full body weight on Yusuke “I’m telling that idiot to fix this..” he muttered as he pulled himself off Yusuke and the bed, his bare feet touched the burning floorboards, causing him to rub them until the burning sensation dissolved.

Akira pulled his clothes off as he dragged himself to the closet, he put on something more suitable for his status and left the room pulling on his shirt to create a fan as he moved through the manor.

He reached his destination, the office, and pushed the door open, he was hit with a wave of cold air as he stepped inside, the change was welcomed.

Akira looked around the office until his eyes locked onto what he expected, he approached his second advisor in a stern manner.

The man placed a book in the well-kept bookshelf, it slid in perfectly, he turned to face his master and allowed himself to bow.

“The air conditioning in my room is broken.” Akira said as he moved into his advisor's personal space, invading it.

“I will get it fixed, my lord.” The man’s last words held a hint of contemptment, causing Akira to grab him by his cheeks and glare into his eyes.

“If you dare speak to another about what happened here I will personally rip you of your poise and self respect, do you understand?” Akira’s voice was full of venom, his eyes never wavering contact. 

“Yes, my lord.” his advisor's tone was more respectful this time.

Akira dug his nails into the man's cheeks with enough pressure to leave a mark “If you dare threaten Yusuke’s existence again, I will throw you and your father to the hunters, allowing them to torture you and him, do you understand that as well?”

“..Yes, my lord.”

Akira pushed his face away with force, satisfied with his answers “I will no longer allow anyone else to influence my decision, not even the elders, you’re allowed to gossip about that though, if anything I implore that you do.” 

The advisor bowed again and Akira left the room with no regards.

Akira returned to his bedroom and was hit with heated air the moment he stepped inside, he glanced at Yusuke, who was still on the bed, drawing “They are going to fix it which means we have to get out of here.” he lied, they could stay in here while it was getting fixed but that would bother him far more.

“Really..?” Yusuke asked as he pushed himself up, he brings his sketchbook into his lap and closed it, resting his pencil down on it.

“It’ll be loud and we’ll be in the way. Come, there’s a waterfall nearby, we could go there.” Akira suggested, he placed his hand on his hip waiting for Yusuke’s eyes to light up with a confident grin.

Yusuke’s eyes lit up the moment he heard the word ‘waterfall’, he got excited “Can I bring my sketchbook?” he asked even though he would anyway, his inspiration was boiling from the thought.

“Yes, you may.”

Yusuke sprung up off the bed and set this sketchbook down, he hurried to the closet to get dressed into something more appropriate.

~~~

They made their way to the waterfall Akira described, it was quite far and the sun still stung with heat, by the time they got there Akira was almost reaching a pant just from the weather alone.

The two finally reached their destination and Yusuke’s eyes gleamed with joy the moment he saw it, the water flowed with a crystal clear shine and the rocks were perfectly placed around the waterfall, they were low enough for you to get near the water without it splashing up on you.

The sounds of the waterfall were very powerful but the water flowed with grace once it reached the pond, it wasn’t that large, but big enough to enjoy it as a bath if you wished.

They approached it, once near, Yusuke squatted down and set his sketchbook down on the ground that was tucked under his arm before, he placed down a brown bag he brought too.

“It’s beautiful.” Yusuke said in awe, he found the sight absolutely breathtaking, he sat down near the rim of the pond and pulled his sketchbook onto his lap.

Akira squatted down near Yusuke, watching him flip through his sketchbook for an empty page “I knew you’d like it.” Akira said as a smile escaped his lips.

The sun shined down brightly on the waterfall almost making it glow.

Yusuke found an empty page and started to draw the sight, his eyes flicked upwards at the waterfall and then fell back down to the page, trying to confirm every single detail.

Akira glanced at the waterfall, he knew why Yusuke wanted to draw it, but the heat was almost unbearable, he didn’t understand how Yusuke wasn’t affected by it at all, his shirt stuck to him making him even hotter and his feet burned from being buried in socks and shoes.

Akira watched Yusuke drawing until he couldn’t handle the heat no more.

Yusuke heard clothes rustling and glanced at Akira out of curiosity, he saw him removing his clothes and a flush appeared on his cheeks from the sight “A-Akira..?” he wondered why Akira was undressing outside like this.

“I’m going in.” Akira read Yusuke’s mind, he removed everything and grabbed onto his boxers, ready to pull them off, but was stopped by Yusuke yelling at him “What are you doing?!”

“I need to cool off, I didn’t just bring you here to watch you draw.” Akira looked down at Yusuke, making eye contact.

“You can’t ruin natures beauty by using it as a bath.” Yusuke scolded

A smirk formed on Akira’s lips “Am I not an addition to its beauty?” he spoke with a flirtatious tone.

Yusuke was cornered, he didn’t really know how to respond to that “I...I suppose you are.” he managed.

“Then I’m going in.” Akira said as he removed his final clothing, Yusuke snapped his eyes away before he could see, he fiddled with his pencil, eyes locked down on it with cheeks burning bright red from his embarrassment, Akira was quite indecent in hot weather.

He heard Akira get into the water and raised his head “H-How will you dry?” the words escaped his lips the moment he saw Akira leaning over a rock in front of him.

Akira raised his wet hand into his hair, trying to cool off his body “The sun?” he watched Yusuke until another smirk crept on his lips “You should join me.” 

“No.” Yusuke replied without allowing a millisecond to pass, he re-positioned and started drawing again.

“Oh, come on.”

“No.”

Akira groaned in defeat, perhaps Yusuke will join him after he has finished his sketch.  
Akira shrugged and enjoyed the cool water, wetting his entire body, it was a pleasant change, walking this distance in this heat was painful but now he could enjoy himself.

Yusuke decided to add Akira into his sketch without his knowledge of it, his sketch was progressing to a state he was more comfortable with as time passed peacefully; the wind blowing the bushes and trees filled the air, simply having nature around them like this was very therapeutic.

Yusuke finished his sketch and placed his closed sketchbook down with a sigh, he has been drawing ever since he woke up because he felt like his skills would falter from his lack of practice, even though it was his passion he was starting to get burnt out, he shouldn’t draw anymore and he knew that.

 

He felt like his paintings always lacked something and he felt like he was reaching the answer, the more time he spent with Akira, he wanted to add a few things to his painting he presented Akira and then give it to him as a gift but he was scared he would ruin the painting if he did that, he could just give it to Akira as it is now but he really wanted to add those things, it wouldn’t feel right if he didn’t.

Yusuke felt Akira’s hand reach out and grab his shoe, it startled him a bit and his eyes darted onto Akira “W-What..?” he asked, his shoe was now wet.

“You’re staring at your sketchbook, is something wrong?” Akira asked as his facial expression displayed his concern.

“N-No..I was just thinking about something.” Yusuke replied, he moved his hair back out of his eye, it misplaced from his startled movements.

“What’s up?”

Yusuke didn’t want to tell Akira his plan, he wanted to keep it as a surprise, but he couldn’t lie very well, he racked his brain until he found something that held truth, but wasn’t exactly what was on his mind “I was wondering if I’d ever be good enough to paint that portrait.”

“Of course you are, we can do it whenever you want.” Akira smiled, trying to reassure Yusuke of his skills.

“Thank you, Akira.” 

Akira moved his hand away “Come closer, I want to kiss you.” he said trying to hold back a smirk.

Yusuke set his pencil down and complied, leaning forward, but Akira pulled onto his arm with enough force to throw him into the water, he was engulfed in cold water until he found his footing and raised up for air, gasping in surprise from the sudden change.

Yusuke wiped his face desperately and opened his eyes “Why did you do that?!” he snapped at Akira, Akira’s smirk only made him more irritated.

“I said I wanted to kiss you, I didn’t say where.”

Yusuke was drenched, he thought he would drown “I don’t wish to kiss you now, you’re a jerk.” he wasn’t really angry, but it shocked him, he looked down at his clothes and sighed heavily, he would have to walk home wet.

“You finished your sketch which means it’s bonding time.”

“Unsolicited bonding time is not what I want.” Yusuke crossed his arms with a low hum, his body language turning more defensive.

“I’m sorry, I just thought you looked hot.” Akira stepped closer to Yusuke, causing the water to ripple “In both ways~” he placed his index finger under Yusuke’s chin with another smirk.

Yusuke felt his composure cracking, he quickly turned his back towards Akira with a “Hmph!” and tried to gain it back.

“Are you really that mad at me?” Akira pouted even though he knew Yusuke couldn’t see it, he touched Yusuke’s wet back with his hand gently.

“..Very.”

Akira reached down, shoving his hands under Yusuke’s shirt and tickled his armpits, Yusuke tried to dodge his hands by squeezing his armpits shut but he would only move to another area.

Snickers escaped Yusuke as Akira’s hands danced around trying to find his sweet spots, his suppressed laughter soon broke free “S-Stop..hah!” Akira reached his belly button which tickled him the most, his laughter turn embarrassingly loud and he squirmed, quickly turning around to face Akira to try and stop him.

Akira stopped and he placed his hands on Yusuke’s back, he had a big grin, he was amused watching Yusuke laugh like that.

“E-Enough..” Yusuke breathed out trying to settle his laughs, he soon calmed down and a smile escaped his lips, he couldn’t suppress it no more.

They stared into each other's eyes with a glitter until Akira pulled Yusuke’s shirt up over his head and threw it away, he touched Yusuke’s cheek as he moved in closer for a kiss.

Their lips locked, Yusuke moved his hands to Akira’s back, feeling every crevasse and line of his perfect physique, their chests touched as their movements grew more intense.

They pull apart and open their eyes in-sync, they communicated their feelings for each other merely by their eyes, no words needed to be spoken, Akira shifted down and rested his cheek on Yusuke’s collarbone “Yusuke..” he moaned his name.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him, he become a little flustered once the reality Akira was indeed naked settled in but he enjoyed their moment together quietly.

 

They got out of the pond once they were both satisfied, they sat down in front of the pond waiting for the sun to dry them a bit, Akira put his boxers back on due to Yusuke’s nagging and they sun baked. 

Yusuke twisted his shirt, trying to get all of the water out of it “I can’t believe you..” he grumbled, he had the urge to throw Akira’s clothes into the water just so he had to suffer with him but he wasn’t mean enough.

“I had to get you into the water somehow.” Akira deflected the misfortune he caused Yusuke.

Yusuke pulled his wet shirt back on, he couldn’t get any more water out of it, he just wanted to go change “Let’s go.” he said as he stood up.

“Huh? Already?” Akira’s facial expression had a hint of disappointment.

“I have to change and the air conditioner should be fixed by now.” Yusuke picked up his sketchbook and equipment, he shoved them into the bag he brought them in, he started to wish he brought towels too.

“Fine..” Akira let out a sigh full of disappointment and got up, pulling his clothes out from the pile he placed them in and putting them on.

Yusuke zipped the brown bag up and pulled it up onto his shoulder, he glanced at Akira and saw him struggling with a button on his shirt.

“Hey, Yusuke.” 

He heard Akira’s voice before he actually spoke.

“Help me with this.”

Yusuke let out a small growl and stepped closer to Akira, he knew he was perfectly capable of buttoning up his own shirt, maybe the heat was getting to the both of them.

He grabbed the buttons Akira was struggling with, only to feel Akira grabbed his shirt roughly and pull him down into a kiss.

Yusuke pulled away and shielded his mouth as a red hue formed on his cheeks “Y-You tricked me..!” 

Akira smirked and buttoned up his shirt with ease, teasing Yusuke even further.

“W-Why are you acting like this?” Yusuke asked

A chuckled escaped Akira as his eyes locked onto Yusuke’s “I’m just feeling a bit cheeky today.” he explains and soon extended his hand out towards Yusuke “Come on, let’s go back.”

Yusuke furrowed his brow and swatted Akira’s hand away “Stop with the tricks..” he grumbled and grabbed his bag strap, he wasn’t angry at Akira he was just embarrassed he kept falling for it.

“Aww.” Akira chuckled again and they made their way back to the manor.

Yusuke grabbed Akira’s hand while they walked, giving into his affection for him, he couldn’t pretend to be mad any longer.

~~~

They returned to the bedroom and now the air con worked, which meant Akira could no longer put his packing up off any more. They were returning to the mansion at nightfall to avoid attention.

Akira nagged Yusuke to help him pack his stuff and Yusuke eventually complied, they were almost finished when Akira remembered an important detail.

“It’s good we’re leaving today, the police might come to question us about my target.” 

Akira suddenly talking caught Yusuke off guard, they hadn’t talked much besides a few jokes about Akira’s wide range of colourful underwear.

“What do you mean?” Yusuke asked for clarification

“They might come here, asking questions.” Akira folded up one of his shirts and placed it into the luggage neatly.

“..Who did you kill?” Yusuke asked, the two hadn’t actually talked about that detail much, Yusuke thought he wasn’t allowed to or they might fight again.

“A guy who ran an illegal brothel and abused his wife quite often.”

Yusuke’s gut swirled at the thought “I see..and how do you know this?”

“I already said, I stalked him, I watched him do it with my own eyes and eventually moved in but...he was well protected so I had to deal with his bodyguards first.” 

Yusuke watched Akira fold his clothes, his eyes lingered on his visible wounds, they were fading pretty quickly “Do you heal quicker than humans?” he eventually asked.

“Only if I drink blood; which I’ve started again, but...I should probably stop.” Akira spoke as he struggled to zip the luggage bag shut.

“Why?”

“It’s a waste and we don’t have much. Once we get back to the mansion I’ll strike a deal with the mayor and get a crime book, things should be more simple once that happens.”

Yusuke fixed the bed up once Akira took his luggage off it, they were done packing.

“I see..” Yusuke wasn’t really sure what to say, perhaps he should let Akira drink his blood more and more often so he doesn’t have to starve himself until his body can no longer function off his last victim.

Akira stood up and brushed his knees off “Let’s go eat.” he smiled the moment he looked back up and saw Yusuke.

~~~

Yusuke was eating his dinner, grilled lemon chicken with a garden salad as Akira shoved a forkful of cake into his vision.

“Open wide.” A happy grin formed on Akira’s lips as he moved it closer.

Yusuke swallowed his mouthful of food and leaned his head back slightly, trying to get away from the cake “You’re...feeding me?” he asked with a bewildered tone.

Akira nodded happily, responding with no words.

Yusuke watched Akira’s happy spirit as thoughts raced through his mind.

Only a few days ago Akira was absolutely torn apart, but now he was blooming with joy. If Yusuke was still a stranger and met Akira just like this, it would’ve never occurred to him that this man carries such a large burden on his shoulders. Yusuke didn’t wish to pat himself on the back, but it was quite obvious he was the reason why Akira was healing.

Seeing Akira happy like this was the best accomplishment for him, it made him feel worthy again and capable of things that Madarame told him he couldn’t.

Yusuke opened his mouth and accepted Akira’s piece of cake, they smiled at each other and Akira let out a happy hum.

~~~

The two had showers and waited in their bedroom for the carriage to be prepared, it was reaching the time they were leaving at.

They sat on the bed together one final time, Yusuke was flipping through his sketchbook as Akira leaned on his back, looking over his shoulder at each one.

Akira thrusts his hand forward at the page, pointing at it “Oo, Is that the cat we saw?!” he asked, almost jumping from his excitement.

Yusuke returned to the page and left it there “Yes, it is.” 

“Wow, it’s even more adorable in your drawing!” Akira grinned as he hugged Yusuke from behind.

A small chuckle escapes Yusuke “Thank you.” he continued to flip through the pages until Akira spoke again “Is that the flower crown I made you?”

“Yes, although it died quite quickly.” Yusuke frowned slightly, but it was soon replaced with a smile, “I’ve been drawing our moments together; they inspire me the most.”

“That’s so cute.” Akira chuckled “I’ll replace the flower crown with a real one.” his hands touched Yusuke’s chest with a small affectionate pat.

A deep red hue flashed on Yusuke’s cheeks “A-Ah..” 

Akira giggled at his reaction and pressed their cheeks together.

They were interrupted once the door swung open “The carriage is ready.”

 

They went outside, everything was ready to go, Akira helped Yusuke step inside the carriage when he felt those leering eyes again, he looked around but saw nothing.

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke asked, he sat down in the carriage looking at Akira with a worried frown.

Akira looked around again, confirming nothing was wrong “I-I guess I’m just paranoid now that I’ve hunted..” he stepped inside the carriage and pulled it shut, once done he sat down near Yusuke.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry.” Akira gave Yusuke his reassuring smile and Yusuke’s worry faded.


	34. Cherish

Yusuke and Akira slept in the carriage while holding each other’s hand, it was reaching morning, the dark sky was starting to crack with some lights as the carriage came to a halt, they had arrived home.

They were woken up by the rider banging on the carriage, he got sick of waiting for them to leave.

Akira rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, then turned his attention to Yusuke, he was waking up too “Let’s transfer to a bed..” he yawned

“Mm..” Yusuke was much more tired than Akira, his eyelids still felt heavy.

Akira helped Yusuke out of the carriage, the moment they were out Yusuke latched onto Akira’s arm, resting on it.

They made their way into the mansion as birds chirped and were greeted by Zeriya “Did you enjoy your stay?” he asked with a bow.

“Yeah..it was alright.” Akira tried to fight back a yawn but was eventually defeated.

“You should go rest.” Zeriya suggested.

“Yeah, we-” Akira was cut off by two figures dashing towards him shouting words he couldn’t make out yet, Ann and Ryuji stopped in front of him.

Ann thrust her pointed finger into Akira’s face “How dare you hold the Feathermoon ceremony at the manor!” her voice was filled with irritation.

Ryuji crossed his arms, displaying his annoyance too “So uncool, dude.” he spoke as he shook his head in disappointment.

Yusuke almost fell asleep on Akira’s shoulder, but the sudden yelling pulled him back to reality.

“I never thought you’d do it and then when you finally decide to you hold it at the manor?! How could you?!” Ann’s voice got louder as she expressed her offence.

Akira eventually realized they were angry with him “Well..I’m actually serious about this guy..” he defended.

Ann furrowed her brow, “Doesn’t matter, you were meant to do it here, I wanted to see it, the least you could’ve done was invite us!” she waved her pointed finger as she scolded.

“Yeah, why didn’t you invite us?” Ryuji backed up his friend.

“The manor was starting to distrust me not you guys..” Akira raised his hand up and held Yusuke close by his head “Now if you don’t mind...my husband needs some rest.” he pushed past them with Yusuke and walked up the stairs.

“WHAT?! You married him too?!” Ann almost screamed as she turned around watching them walk away.

“I thought we were friends!” Ryuji shouted, somehow he was more quiet than his friend.

A smirk formed on Akira’s lips as he heard them screaming at him while he went to his bedroom.

Yusuke was far too tired to acknowledge what was happening, he just moved when he felt Akira move.

They reached Akira’s room, Yusuke fluttered his eyes open a bit from the sound of the door closing behind them and the sight of the bed relieved him, he let go of Akira and dragged himself over to the bed, collapsing on it.

“You can’t sleep in that..” Akira shook his head as a smile crept on his lips at the sight.

Yusuke moaned, shifting his position to reach the pillow and tried to sleep, his leg hung off the bed slightly.

Akira approached Yusuke and pulled his shoes off, laying them down near the bed, he glanced at Yusuke again and heard him snoring lightly.

“Sheesh..” Akira scratched his nape, realizing how tired Yusuke actually was, he didn’t understand why, they mostly slept on the way here so he shouldn’t be that tired.

Akira got changed into his pajamas, waiting to see if Yusuke would move, but he didn’t, he wasn’t even in the blankets.

He approached Yusuke and pushed him onto his back gently, he really was out of it “This all over again..?” Akira talked to himself in a whisper, thinking back to the nostalgic memories.

Akira lifted Yusuke’s legs up and pulled the covers out from under him, he tucked Yusuke in and caressed his hair out of his face, revealing it.

He leaned down and kissed Yusuke’s forehead “Goodnight, sleeping beauty.”

~~~

Akira woke up to Yusuke still asleep, he was starting to get worried, but decided not to wake him.

He shuffled through letters he had missed while on his trip, they were left on his desk, Zeriya must’ve put them there.

Akira ripped one of the letters open and pulled out its contents, his eyes scanned the page, a letter informing him a hospital will be providing him with less blood bags due to a rise in demand, he gripped the letter, causing it to crinkle, he furrowed his brow in anger at the letter.

Hospitals didn’t hold deals very long, after a few months they would begin to question why a rich guy needed so many blood bags and sometimes money wasn’t enough to shut them up and continue the deal. 

It was starting to get more and more harder to feed everyone, especially now that Akira was also drinking from their supply, this confirmed to him that he should stop and perhaps find another hospital willing to strike deals with him.

He threw the letter down on the desk in front of him and opened another one, he pulled out its contents and was presented with a white page covered in charcoal scribbles, he raised his eyebrow at it and shrugged it off.

It was most likely a prank, some children would creep over to his mailbox and shove letters inside as a joke.

Akira inspected the letter for longer, it was a bit creepy, he suddenly heard Yusuke sneeze which made him jump out of his skin “W-What..?!” he spoke in a startled tone and his eyes darted over to Yusuke.

Yusuke protected his nose as he sat up, he groaned, his head ached, his body felt heavy and his nose was runny, he must’ve caught a cold.

Akira placed the letters down on the desk and walked over to Yusuke “Are you okay?” he asked, he noticed Yusuke’s nose looked puffy and his cheeks had a redder hue to them than his usual pale tone.

“I believe so..” Yusuke reached for a tissue box that was resting on the nightstand and wiped his nose clean.

Akira kneeled down “You look..different.” he didn’t really know how to say it without insulting Yusuke.

Yusuke sniffled “I feel sick..” he sighed, “It must be because you threw me in the water yesterday.” 

Akira jolted up and worried crept in “Let’s take you to the hospital!”

“..What?”

Akira reached out towards Yusuke trying to pick him up, but Yusuke fought back “What are you doing?!” 

Akira pulled the covers down “We must take you to the hospital!” he shoved his arm under Yusuke’s knees and lifted them up, pulling him closer.

“Stop it! It’s just a cold!” Yusuke shoved his hand into Akira’s cheek and squirmed.

“You need medicine!”  
They continued to fight each other.

“Akira!” Yusuke shouted

Akira stopped “Why don’t you want to go?” he frowned as intense worry showed on his face.

“I don’t need to! It’s a cold!” Yusuke pushed Akira away, although it took all of his strength.

“A hospital can fix that..” 

Yusuke groaned and pulled the covers back up “It will go away in a few days, a hospital is for extreme illnesses, this isn’t one.”

Akira grabbed Yusuke’s hand and cupped it “So you can’t die?” he mumbled

“No, I won’t.” Yusuke sighed loudly “I’m happy you’re worried about me, but..I’m fine.”

“I’ll go buy you some medicine just tell me which one and I’ll be right back.” 

“Sleep, I need rest.” Yusuke grabbed more tissues and held them over his nose “Not being pulled out of bed the moment I wake up will probably help too.” a small chuckle escaped him.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never seen a human sick before..” Akira’s cheek grew a slight red hue from his embarrassment, “I-I’ll go get you some soup, it helped you last time you seemed ill.” 

A small smile formed on Yusuke’s lips “That would be nice.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit.” Akira gave a small nod and left the room in a hurry.

Yusuke sighed, he wasn’t used to someone going berserk with concern when he got sick, his chest felt warm from the knowledge that Akira cares about him so much, even if he is sometimes a bit extreme about it.

 

Akira returned to the room with a tray full of bread and soup, it had a jug of cold water and two bottles that looked like some medicine “Zeriya said this should help with your cold.” he approached Yusuke and set it down next to him on the bed, it had legs so it was more convenient.

Yusuke reached out towards one of the pill bottles and grabbed it, inspecting the label “Viagra…?” he raised his eyebrow, he has never seen this word before.

Akira snatched the pill bottle off of Yusuke as his cheeks burned with embarrassment  
“I-It’s-...I forgot to put it back!” 

“Are you trying to tell me something I don’t-”

“No! It isn’t even mine, I just grabbed it because it looked..medical..t-then Zeriya explained what it was...I just forgot to put it back, okay!” Akira looked like he was about to explode from his embarrassment.

Yusuke shrugged “I don’t even know what it does...why are you reacting like that?” he glanced down at the tray and grabbed the other pill bottle, inspecting it.

Akira grabbed his face, trying to compose himself “I’m done.” he muttered, “I’m...going to go put this back.” he turned towards the bedroom door and ran out with the pills.

Yusuke pulled the tray onto his lap and began eating his soup, the warmth soothed his body, he would be better in no time. 

He missed this room, it holds fond memories, he was certain he would be allowed to stay in here until he was better, but he didn’t want to be an inconvenience, he knew Akira was behind on his work as he had noticed him reading the letters and getting mad.

 

Akira returned to the room when Yusuke was almost done with his soup, he had been gone for a while.

“Sorry, I got stopped on my way back.” Akira approached Yusuke “Are you feeling better?” he asked as he placed his hand on his hip, inspecting Yusuke.

“Yes, I do..” Yusuke moved the tray off of himself, he couldn’t eat anymore.

“Are you still hungry?” Akira glanced at the almost empty bowl.

“No, I’m going back to my room.” Yusuke tried to get up, but Akira stopped him by his shoulders “No, stay in here.” Akira gave a reassuring nod with a smile.

“I should let you work in peace.” Yusuke trailed his eyes down as he spoke, trying to avoid Akira’s eyes.

“No, please stay in here, you’re not burdening me.” Akira kneeled down and forced Yusuke to make eye contact.

“A-Alright..” Yusuke shuffled down and lay back down onto the pillow, he still felt fatigued.

Akira placed his hand over Yusuke’s that was resting over the covers and leaned his head down onto the bed.

Yusuke glanced down at him “You don’t have to stay with me like this..” he mumbled as a light flush covered his cheeks.

“I want to.” Akira spoke with a soft, soothing tone, he closed his eyes, absorbing Yusuke’s presence.

Yusuke closed his eyes and they rubbed their fingers against each others with affection.

Yusuke had fallen asleep pretty quickly and Akira stayed with him until his legs started to feel numb from the awkward position, he stood up and grabbed the tray off the bed, placing it down on the nightstand after re-positioning the tissue box.

 

He went back over to his desk and sat down, he pulled the letters close to him until his eyes flickered onto the name book he picked his targets from.

Akira’s eyes lingered on the book until he reached out and pulled it close, he opened it, flicking through the worn pages wondering how many people were still alive in this book, he wanted to burn it as it represents his old life but he knew he shouldn’t do something as reckless as that.

He closed the book and pushed it away not letting useless thoughts get to him and returned his attention back to the letters.

Time passed as Yusuke slept and Akira worked, he wrote a letter to the hospital in the hopes that they would change their mind, but he knew they wouldn’t, next was filling out forms and updating salaries and welfare to keep things running at a smooth pace.

Akira got bored of writing the same information over and over again and glanced at a letter he had not opened yet, he pulled it close and opened it, pulling out its contents, he unfolded the letter and his eyes scanned the page as he read it a faint smile appeared on his lips.

It was a ‘Thank you’ letter from a charity he donated to, it increased his mood and he placed it down, his desk was covered with papers, he sighed at the sight and stood up, he needed a break.

He approached Yusuke to check on him, he was still asleep, he turned his attention to the medicine he gave Yusuke, he picked it up and looked inside only to notice it had 2 pills left, that wasn’t a lot and he didn’t know how long Yusuke would be sick for, he decided to go buy him some more.

~~~

Akira walked through the wet and cold village, it had rained without him even noticing, he held an umbrella over himself as he felt eyes leering at him, he looked out of place here and the locals were willing to let him know that.

He walked around until he reached a pharmacy, it didn’t look very well kept as the sign was fading with rust on it, but as long as their medication works he didn’t care, he went inside, it looked dusty, perhaps he should find another one.

Akira closed up the umbrella and went over to the counter, he had to wait in an uncomfortable line until he was served, the employee's eyes lingered on him for far too long until they finally spoke “Yes?”

“I need medication for a cold.”

“...Which one..?”

“The strongest you have.”

The employee turned around and shuffled through boxes until they handed him one, they seemed like they wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible “This should help.”

Akira pulled out his wallet “Do you take 100-dollar bills?” a nervous smile crept on his lips, he knew the answer.

~~~

Akira just shrugged off the bill and acted like it was a tip, he needed the pills for Yusuke so he would throw money away to obtain it.

He almost got out of the village, but he heard meowing, which made him stop, he followed it until he was led into an alley with a black cat near a Dumpster, it looked skinny, it must be hungry, Akira looked back out the alley way and noticed a pet store across the street.

Akira made his way over there and bought as much cat food as a 100-dollar bill could purchase, he now had 3 big plastic bags filled with cat food, a bed, a double cat bowl and a water bottle to fill the bowl up with.

He returned to the alley and scared the cat with his movements, it started to growl and hiss at him, but he just smiled and moved closer, he set the bags down and pulled out everything besides the endless cans, he filled the double bowl up with water and opened a can, shaking the food into it because he forgot to buy a spoon.

He pushed the bowl closer to the cat and it sniffed it, inspected it, and soon 5 black kittens came out from behind the Dumpster, moving over to the bowl and begun eating.

The mother ignored the bowl, allowing her children to eat and that’s when Akira grabbed out another can, opened it and shook out the food on the floor near the bowl “Sorry, I didn’t know there were more of you.” he apologized to the cat and it soon began eating, still cautious of him.

Akira watched them eat happily when he decided after their meal he was going to try and get them into a cardboard box and take them to a shelter.

He also couldn’t take the cans home, he didn’t have a cat, even though he wanted one so he would donate them to a shelter as well.

That’s when his anxiety crept in, he was outside with the sun shining down on him, the last time he drank Yusuke’s blood was 2 days ago that was enough to make it stop working, even though he could feel when it was running out the feeling was not consistent, meaning it could suddenly not happen.

He tried to ignore the tight feeling that was developing in his chest, but his mind raced with the thoughts of being stranded, his legs wanted to get up and just return home but his heart wanted to stay longer and help these animals.

His anxiety started to trick him, causing the burning sensation in his hands to start, he looked down at them, but they weren’t, he breathes out, trying to calm down.

Even though it may not seem like it, he was always anxious to go outside for long periods of time, especially in unknown areas, Yusuke helped his anxiety tremendously, but he wasn’t here causing it to plague his mind, a knot developed in his throat and he closed his eyes tightly, begging for it to stop.

“..Yusuke..help me..” he begged nothing, his breathing became less paced, he started to hate his skin being exposed to the light, his anxiety caused him to tremble when he heard the cats in front of him begin to purr.

He opened his eyes and looked at them, the mother cat was caring for her young, grooming them, the thought that they would be left here to starve again if he ran away made his chest ache, but his body still felt tight and heavy, he looked back and noticed a clothing store nearby, he made his decision, he pulled himself up and dragged himself to it, he would fight this anxiety.

He purchased a grey hoodie and put it on, covering his head with the hood, having his skin exposed made his anxiety worse, so if he could trick his mind into feeling covered, it could help it, he returned back to the cats in a hurry, having his body covered by a jacket eased him a bit but he knew this wouldn’t protect him if he started to burn.

Akira coaxed the cats into the closed cat bed, he purchased before even though it took a long time, he grabbed a cardboard box and placed the bed inside so they were steady, a few kittens hopped out but he helped them back inside even though the mother hissed at him for it.

He wrapped the bags around his arms and picked the cats up, he left the alleyway, looking for a shelter.

Even though it was extremely uncomfortable and heavy Akira managed to reach a shelter, he wondered why they hadn’t been taken to it when they were so close.

The tight feeling in his chest never left, but he had to prove to himself he was capable of doing this without Yusuke.

The employee was shocked he gave them so many cans, he wished he could stay longer, but he knew he shouldn’t “Please take care of them.” he bowed and his hoodie swayed into his vision, he looked at the resting cats all huddled up in the cat bed and got an idea.

He removed the hoodie and handed it to the employee “Use this as a blanket for them.” he smiled slightly as she stared at it in awe “A-Are you certain..sir?” she asked, taking it.

Akira nodded and glanced at the cats again, he waved at them and left the shelter even though the employee told him to wait.

~~~

Akira rushed home, but he felt achieved, it was hard not to just run away, but he managed to win this round against his anxiety, he knew it wouldn’t just suddenly vanish but it did make it hurt less.

He returned to his room after washing his hands and now Yusuke was awake, he was drawing in his sketchbook, a grin appeared on Akira’s lips as he approached Yusuke, setting the medication down on the tray.

The noise caused Yusuke to glance at it “You bought more?” he asked.

“Yeah, you didn’t have much left so I went out and bought some.” Akira spoke as he sat down on the bed near Yusuke.

“Thank you..but it wasn’t necessary.” Yusuke knew his cold would go away soon and the pills only relieved his symptoms, it wouldn’t make it go away.

“If anything can help you then it is necessary to me.” Akira slid closer “But..enough about that, how do you feel?” he pushed Yusuke’s sketchbook down slowly to see him properly.

“I feel...better, my headache is gone.”

Akira smiled “I’m happy to hear that.” he reached his hand out and felt Yusuke’s face, “You feel a bit hot, do you want the air con on?”

“No, that would make me worse.” Yusuke let go of his sketchbook and pencil “You..smell odd.” he wasn’t sure if it was his nose being blocked or if Akira truly did smell different, it wasn’t a bad scent...more of a wet cat scent.

“I do?” Akira grabbed his shirt and sniffed it “It must’ve been those cats..”

Yusuke tilted his head in a curious manner “Cats..?” he asked

“O-Oh..! Don’t worry about that.” Akira waved his hand to reassure Yusuke with a small grin. 

“Hmm..” Yusuke was only willing to let it go due to his illness, it was a bit hard to talk.

Akira shifted and lifted Yusuke’s hair up, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Yusuke’s forehead “Just get better, my love.” he smiled.

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a slight red hue “I-I will.”


	35. Conflict Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr, mainly to update chapter progress as I'm going through some personal stuff atm and I dunno if it'll affect this. ( It probably won't, but just to be safe. I barely know how to use tumblr too. :I )
> 
> https://valzeria.tumblr.com

The next day Akira had important business he wouldn’t discuss with Yusuke which meant he had to drink more of Yusuke’s blood despite him still being ill, Akira decided it would be best if he bit Yusuke’s wrist however it hurt more than usual, Yusuke simply wasn’t used to it, causing him discomfort.

Yusuke returned to his bedroom while waiting for Akira to get back, he felt better than yesterday, but his wrist throbbed every time he moved it.

He decided to start adding the things he wanted to his painting after all he was drawing reference for it yesterday and putting it off any longer felt wrong, especially now that he was ill Akira wouldn’t let him out of his sight, he needed to do it privately.

Yusuke worked on his painting, but his wrist was still sore, mixing paints felt like a chore, he wasn’t sure if it hurt more due to his illness or if Akira made a mistake, he tried to ignore it but it would dwindle his focus.

He put a bandage on it and returned back to his painting, he was starting to make progress when his bedroom door swung open.

Akira stepped inside Yusuke’s room with a scowl, Yusuke’s attention snapped to him and he covered the painting quickly once done, he looked at Akira, he was giving off an intense aura, Yusuke has never seen him this angry before.

“That fucking rat!” Akira boiled with anger, he wanted to take his frustration out on something, but he knew he had to keep his temper controlled.

“W-What’s the matter..?” Yusuke asked with worry as he approached Akira.

Akira grabbed his face out of anger “That stupid Mayor!” he snapped his hand back and clenched his fists “He won’t give me a book!”

“W-What..? Why?” Yusuke watched Akira’s angry movements, they were a bit frightening.

Akira clenched his teeth “..I don’t know!” he turned his shoulder to Yusuke “I offered him everything, even my hand in marriage and the fuck still won’t strike a deal with me!” he was reaching a shout when suddenly his nails grew into sharp claws, ripping through the fabric of his glove.

Yusuke looked at Akira’s hand in awe.

Akira held his hand to his chest, almost protecting it “Sorry, I’m just pissed off..” he sighed, trying to calm down.

“I-It’s okay…” Yusuke hasn’t seen Akira like this since the day they met, it was a bit unnerving, he didn’t know what to say, one wrong move could set Akira off again although he doubts Akira would do anything stupid during his rage.

“I can still do it, I don’t need his stupid criminal book..!” Akira pulled his ripped gloves off and his nails returned back to normal “I’m sorry you had to see that but being near you calms me.”

“That’s fine, Akira... Did you try buying another book?” Yusuke felt like Akira had calmed down enough for him to ask for clarification.

“Yes and he rejected every single offer, it boggles my mind, his greedy, but won’t feed his greed even more for just a book?..It’s frustrating.” Akira sighed loudly “I’ll just have to go in blind, like I did at the manor.”

Yusuke averted his eyes “But..that’s dangerous..”

“I don’t care, as long as I don’t return dead, it doesn't matter how much I get hurt.”

“But I do!” Yusuke clenched his chest with his hand, “I don’t want you risking your life!”

“And what’s the other option?! Return back to killing innocents?! I’m not doing that!” Akira’s eyes widened as he realized he was yelling at Yusuke, he blinked and averted them “I’m sorry for raising my voice...but there’s no other option.”

“There has to be!”

“There isn’t, if there was I would take it, but there simply isn’t. I’ll haggle him some more but, ..he won’t give me it.” 

Yusuke sighed heavily, “This is unfair..” he mumbled, and something popped into his mind, he remembered Akira saying something about his parents maybe being the reason as to why his blood fixes Akira’s skin, perhaps if he learnt more about them he might be able to lead them to a cure.

Yusuke trailed his eyes on Akira, trying to figure out if he should tell him the thought that popped into his mind...he decided to keep it to himself, Akira would only shoot him down, telling him not to bother considering it.

“I promise you, I won’t die.” Akira scratched his hair, trying to break the awkward silence.

Yusuke crossed his arms “It’s not like you have the choice in that matter, but..” he sighed “I have to accept it, I suppose..”

“It’s just a bump in the road, we’ll get there, but enough about that.” Akira stepped closer and cupped Yusuke’s chin “How do you feel?”

“Do you want to know my emotions or health?” Yusuke out stared Akira “B-Both..” Akira mumbled.

“I feel better..in terms of health. I think it’s time we discuss how I can be of use to you with your hunger..”

“Yusuke..” Akira shook his head as he moved his hand away “Not now.” 

“You said we would once we return here..” Yusuke furrowed his brow.

“You can...make sure all my gear is ready and in good condition.”

“I don’t know...how to do that.”

Akira sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose “Can we not talk about this, please?”

“Right..I’m sorry.” 

Akira touched Yusuke’s arm gently “We’ll find something, I promise, but now isn’t the time.” 

“I know, I apologize. P-Perhaps we could go to my village soon..” The only way Yusuke would obtain information on his parents was...to go back home, he would do this for Akira’s sake, if he could simply make Akira’s curse vanish then he knew the two’s future would be certain.

That caught Akira off guard “T-That’s a bit random..” he mumbled

Yusuke brought his index finger to his lips, almost like he was hushing himself, “You said we would once we returned and I’ve warmed up to the idea even more.” a faint smile formed on his lips.

“Alright, we’ll go whenever you like.” Akira raised his hand up on top of Yusuke’s head and pat it with a smile “Sorry about the yelling..”

“It’s fine.”

Akira glanced at Yusuke’s wrist and grabbed it, inspecting it “Does the bite bother you?” he asked, looking back up at Yusuke.

“..It hurts a bit, but I’m just not used to it, it will fade.” Yusuke glanced back at his painting “Now if you don’t mind..I would like to return to my painting.”

“Should you really be painting in your condition?” Akira asked with a worried look.

“The symptoms are well controlled, I’m fine. The medicine you brought really helps.” 

Akira smiled “I’m glad to hear that.” he glanced at the painting, “Come to my room once you’re finished.” he realized it was a good thing Yusuke was painting again, he must be doing something important if he was painting while sick so Akira wouldn't disturb him.

“I will.” Yusuke smiled and Akira left the room with a wave.

Yusuke turned his attention back to the painting and then his wrist, he grabbed it as thoughts raced through his mind, if he wanted to know more about his parents he would have to see Madarame again.

Yusuke worked on his painting until he no longer could, he didn’t like keeping things from Akira, but if he didn’t he’d never be allowed to do this, he had the urge to talk to Zeriya about the book he found in the library but if it had anything of use then they would know by now.

He racked his brain for any information about his parents, he remembered Madarame telling him that his father left due to being in danger and to not be bitter about it, that was the only thing he knew about his father, perhaps there was more.

 

As Yusuke lay in bed with Akira that night he realized that Akira would never let him help ensure his safety, although it pained him and he still wished for it, he would just have to accept it, they could yell at each other as much as they liked, but they wouldn't reach a conclusion, it was one of the first things they disagreed on but that was bound to happen eventually. Yusuke knew that if he was given the chance to look for something, then he would feel more fulfilled about this subject.

~~~

The next day Akira offered to cook something for Yusuke, it intrigued him so he agreed, he felt even better today and his painting was almost finished.

Akira cooked in pots as Yusuke watched him, it was odd seeing Akira cook, but Akira was pretty odd in general, so the fact a king like him would cook isn’t that far fetched.

“You look magnificent.” Yusuke complimented Akira with a smile.

“I just put on an apron..” 

The aroma that filled the kitchen smelt pleasant.

“You look magnificent all the time. Will you tell me what you’re cooking now?” Yusuke knew the answer but, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Nope, you’ll know once it’s done.” Akira was too focused on cooking, he barely glanced back at Yusuke.

Yusuke thought it would be a good idea to make small talk, Akira was pretty pissed off yesterday and Yusuke kind of blew him off, he made up for it later, but he needed to think about his idea alone, this could truly fix their future if there was something, if there was nothing then..they would continue as is but there was still hope and Yusuke would cling onto it.

“I remember seeing you with glasses on...why do you not wear them?” It had been on Yusuke’s mind for a while, he spent even more time with Akira but never saw the glasses again, it was a bit strange.

Akira almost flicked boiling water on himself, the question caught him off guard and his cheeks grew red.

“Do you need them?” Yusuke asked as he leaned on his hand.

“N-No…” Akira put down the spoon before an accident could happen, he fumbled.

“Hm?” Yusuke applied more social pressure.

“T-They just...help me focus when I’m..testing stuff.” Akira exhaled, picking the spoon back up and returned his attention back to the pots.

“..Testing stuff?” Yusuke watched Akira with an intense stare, even though he had his back to him.

“Mm, I experiment with things sometimes.” 

“...For a cure?” 

“It...was the reason I started, yes.” 

“I see..” Yusuke glanced at the culinary beside him, he didn’t trust himself not to blurt out his plan to Akira so he searched for another topic “Do you need help?”

“No, I’m almost done.” Akira turned down the oven as he spoke.

Yusuke heard footsteps, he glanced at Akira’s feet, but they weren’t moving.

“Ah, I thought I smelt the master’s curry.” Zeriya spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

“..Curry?” Yusuke repeated his words.

“You idiot!” Akira snapped

Zeriya raised his eyebrow “What? Why are you greeting me with insults?” 

“It was a surprise! You ruined it!” Akira flicked the spoon at Zeriya but he was too far for any liquid to reach him.

Zeriya glanced at Yusuke “Not really a surprise when he’s in the kitchen..” he patted the back of his head, “Perhaps you’ll be willing to cook more often now?” 

“No way, I got used to being lazy.” Akira spoke as he pulled down plates and placed them on the counter.

“At least you admit it…” Zeriya exhaled “Anyway, I have information for you.”

“So say it.” Akira spoke in a direct manner.

Zeriya shifted uncomfortably, but decided to tell him anyway “Well...I regret to inform you, but one of the landholders passed away, specifically one of the farm owners.”

Akira’s lips formed a small frown, although his attention was still locked on serving up the dish “That’s awful.”

“Yes, however now one of his heirs must take over and he didn’t leave a will stating which one.” Zeriya stepped towards Akira and they made eye contact, “You must decide in his stead, but..I don’t think you should give an answer through a letter no more.”

“So you want me to go there..?” Akira turned his body to face Zeriya as he held the spoon still.

“That would be wise now that everyone knows you can go outside.” 

Akira exhaled, “Alright..I’ll go.” he returned his attention back to the plates.

“Wonderful, the sooner the better. Oh, please leave me some curry too.” A slight smile formed on Zeriya’s lips and he turned, leaving the kitchen.

Yusuke watched Akira pour the curry onto the plates, “You own a farm..?” he asked, it was the only question he could find without the room filling with an awkward atmosphere.

“I own many things, how do you think I’m rich? Although my parents set everything up for me.” Akira scooped rice onto the plates and picked them up, turning his attention to Yusuke, “I just have to keep it running.” 

“I see..” Yusuke’s mouth watered at the sight of the food, but he tried to hide it.

Akira moved closer to the table and placed the plates down, one in front of Yusuke “I might be gone for a bit..” he sighed, pulling a chair out and sat down on it, crossing his legs and leaning on his hand “Like I needed more shit to deal with..”

“I understand, don’t worry.”

A smiled formed on Akira’s lips as he pulled his own plate closer “You’re so good about these things.”

“Why would I not?” Yusuke wanted to eat, it looked so good.

“Hm..I figured you’d want all my attention.”

Yusuke chuckled, shielding his mouth “No, I need a break from you actually.” 

Akira let out a little gasp “How dare you..!”

They smiled at each other and giggled, knowing it was merely a joke.

Yusuke picked the spoon up beside him and pointed it towards the food “Let’s see if you can cook.”

“I haven’t cooked in ages, so it’s probably bad.” Akira watched him intently, waiting for him to try it.

Yusuke scooped some of the curry up and tasted it only to feel his mouth explode with wonderful flavors “My goodness!” he expressed his wonder.

“What?” Akira tried to keep his cool, but he knew why Yusuke reacted like that.

“It’s delicious!” 

“Really..?” Akira picked up his spoon and scoop some up, trying it, “Hm..Could be better.” 

“Could be?! This is the best thing I have ever tasted!” Yusuke bubbled with excitement.

Akira blushed slightly and tried to cover his face with his hand, “Don’t overreact.” he mumbled

“I assure you I am not, it truly is magnificent.”

Akira lifted his hand up and twirled a strand of his hair onto his index finger shyly, “W-Well..thank you.”

“I wish to awake to this meal every morning!” Yusuke’s eyes glittered with enthusiasm

“N-Nice joke.” 

“I’m not kidding, this could go wonderfully with my morning practice!” Yusuke held the spoon to his chest, daydreaming about the idea. 

Akira just watched him with a grin.

~~~

They finished eating, but Akira had to discuss something with Zeriya “Can you manage the dishes?” he asked Yusuke with a small smile, hoping he’d comply.

“Yes, it’s only right that I do them as I didn’t help make it.” Yusuke stood up and approached Akira, he raised his hand and caressed Akira’s cheek, “Thank you, it was truly magnificent.” he smiled and moved his hand away.

“Y-You’re welcome, I’ll be right back, okay?” Akira wanted to just hang out with Yusuke for longer as he’d be gone all day tomorrow but this was important.

Yusuke nodded and turned his attention to the dishes.

Akira watched him for a bit before leaving the kitchen, he found Zeriya on the ground floor yelling at Sugimura.

Akira grabbed his shoulder and turned him around “I need a favour.” he said, ignoring Sugimura.

“I-I’m a bit busy, my lord..”

“It’s important.”

“Right.” Zeriya shooed Sugimura away and he left in a hurry, he turned his attention back to Akira “What is it?”

“I need you to fight me.”

Zeriya’s facial expression turned to confusion “What..?”

Akira crossed his arms and exhaled “Yusuke is nagging me to come when I go feed, I need to prove to him I can’t always protect him.”

“And...fighting me will prove that how?” Zeriya raised his eyebrow

Akira cupped his chin, deep in thought “Well...I'll lose in front of him.”

“I believe you would still win against me, you are of royal blood after all.”

“Not if I...go easy.”

Zeriya crossed his arms and shook his head “So you’re going to be dishonest?”

“No, I can..just manipulate it in a way that it achieves my goal.” 

“Dishonest.”

“It’s causing us to fight and I don’t want that, especially with everything that’s going on at the moment. Please, Zeriya...Yusuke’s too naive to understand the weight of it.” Akira brought his hands together and visibly begged Zeriya "It could help my relationship." 

“I’m not declining it...but lying to him isn’t a good thing either.” 

Akira moved his hands and touched his bottom lip, “I already know that, but he’s not letting it go.”

“We’ll do this, but I’m not responsible for what happens.” 

Akira smiled “Thank you.”

~~~

Akira led Yusuke downstairs, an area he has never been, it was covered by a door so it wouldn’t cross your mind that there was a lower level, its tone was more dark, the wall papers were dark red with flower designs and it was almost like a large hallway.

“W-Where are you taking me..?” Yusuke asked as Akira pushed on his back, beckoning him forward.

“The old ballroom.” Akira explained, they were reaching it so he grabbed Yusuke’s arm pulling him in.

The room was large, but empty, there were a few dance rails but that was it.

Yusuke looked around with a puzzled look on his face, he didn’t understand the purpose of it, perhaps Akira wanted to dance..? “What are we doing here..?” he asked

“I’m showing you what it is like to fight.” Akira gripped Yusuke’s shoulder before walking into the center of the room.

“W-What..? Why?”

“You wish to join me, yes? I will demonstrate what it is like.” Akira cracked his knuckles as he spoke.

“I-I thought..we were putting this on hold..” Yusuke looked around the room again only to notice Zeriya had come in without his jacket, he approached Akira.

“We are, with this.” Akira glanced at Zeriya “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, my lord.” 

They turned to face each other and Yusuke understood what was happening now.

“Wait, this isn’t necessary..” Yusuke shook his head with a frown.

Akira glanced at Yusuke “It is if you ever wish to come with me.” he returned his attention back to Zeriya “Ready?”

“Yes.” Zeriya said with a nod and the two began wrestling with each other in a fierce manner soon Zeriya grabbed Akira’s arm and threw him down to the ground, holding him there with his knee jammed into his throat.

Akira groaned and Zeriya let him go, Akira pulled himself up “A bit too hard, no?” he rubbed the back of his head and turned his attention to Yusuke “See? Even I lose.” he approached Yusuke “So how would you ever win..?”

Yusuke sighed heavily and held his chest “Which is exactly why I wish to go; to ensure you’re okay.” 

Akira groaned at the realization his plan completely backfired, he felt like he was being stabbed.

Zeriya almost laughed “E-Excuse me, I have work to do now..” he left the room in a hurry, trying to hold it in.

“You can’t ensure I’m okay, you can’t even fight..!” Akira grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I know that, Akira...I-I’ve..found something else to do so...you don’t have to try and prove it to me no more.” 

“Huh..?”

“Forget about this. I’ve realized that even if I do get stronger you’d still reject it so..I just have to accept it.” 

Akira scratched his head nervously “Uh..R-Right...okay then.” he was a bit disoriented, he didn’t expect Yusuke to drop it that easily.

“I’ll support your decision, Akira I always have.” A smile formed on Yusuke’s lips as he placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder.

"So...we won't argue over this anymore..?" Akira wanted to confirm.

"Yes, we won't."

Akira looked back and grabbed Yusuke’s arm, pulling him to the center of the room “Let’s finish our dance.” he said with a grin.

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a red hue “W-What..?”

Akira wrapped his arms around Yusuke, placing his left hand on Yusuke’s hip and intertwining their fingers with the other “You remember it, right?”

“I-I do..but-” Yusuke’s heart began beating faster as he wrapped his arm around Akira’s neck, causing them to pull closer to each other.

“You ready?” Akira asked as he tightened his grip on Yusuke’s hip.

“Y-Yes..” Yusuke gave a nervous nod and they started to sway together.

Yusuke rested his head against Akira’s, what he was unable to do long ago.  
They moved together slowly, without a word or sound, they enjoyed their moment together in harmony, almost like an apology to each other.

“Akira..?” Yusuke called out, breaking the silence.

“Yes?” Akira’s tone was soft.

“That night...w-when..I tried to kiss you at the ball...you didn’t pull away.”

Akira’s cheeks grew red “Um..” 

“You wanted me to kiss you, didn’t you?” 

Akira buried his face in Yusuke’s neck “S-Stop..talking..” his voice was muffled but held no ill intent.

Yusuke smiled and pulled back, he placed his finger under Akira’s chin and lifted his face up, he leaned down and kissed Akira “Mm..” Akira let out a moan as he lowered his eyelids, watching Yusuke kiss him with a gleam in his eyes, he closed them bringing his hands up into Yusuke’s hair.

Yusuke lifted his hand up into Akira’s hair as he applied more pressure into their kiss, he moved his other hand to Akira’s back, supporting him.

They pulled apart and pressed their forehead together, they stared into each other’s eyes with a glitter.

“Akira..” Yusuke spoke softly as he pushed Akira’s forehead with his own.

“Y-Yusuke..” Akira spoke softly, he allowed Yusuke to push him, but then he felt Yusuke’s hands grab his legs and lift him up “W-Wait!” he cried out but his knees buckled and Yusuke held him up off the ground.

Yusuke held Akira like a reserve-piggyback style as Akira clung onto him “P-Put me down!” he protested.

Yusuke rubbed his nose against Akira’s, ignoring his protests “Y-Yusuke, listen to me, if you don’t put me down...I..I will..-”

“You will what?” Yusuke asked with a smirk.

“Nnh..! I..ah..” Akira stutter “..Y-You’re so cruel!” he burrowed his face into Yusuke’s shoulder quickly with an aspirated sigh.

Yusuke held Akira close as he left the room with him in his arms.

“Knh! Just put me down!” Akira begged, but it was useless.


	36. Colliding Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, personal situation only got worse. :I

Akira left to deal with the situation at the farm the next day and Yusuke finished off his painting in the meantime, he wasn’t sure if he should present it to Akira once he got home as he would most likely be tired, Yusuke would judge for himself once he actually sees Akira.

Yusuke wandered around the mansion, trying to find something else to paint for his next project, but nothing was causing that spark he gets when he wishes to paint something, he figured Akira’s room might hold something interesting, perhaps a vase or some flowers, so he made his way there.

He pushed the door open to be greeted by the empty room, the sunlight shined in the room, acting as its only light source. Yusuke’s attention was always locked on Akira when he was in this room so he could’ve missed something interesting.

He approached Akira’s desk, papers were scattered all over it and a few empty coffee mugs were holding papers down, it was chaotic, how did Akira get any work done keeping his desk like this?

Yusuke shook his head at the mess, he even noticed some coffee stain rings on some of the papers, destroying them, Yusuke hoped they weren’t important, he wouldn’t throw them out just in case they were.

He started to clean it for Akira, he pushed all the papers into a pile and sorted through them. Akira’s time was always occupied by something, whether it be Yusuke or work and it has only gotten worse ever since they got back from the manor.

Yusuke wanted to help Akira in some way just to relieve some stress off his shoulders, but every attempt would be shot down, when Zeriya called Akira stubborn he really meant it and it shows much more with his work, Yusuke wasn’t sure if he was a perfectionist or he simply preferred to do everything himself.

Yusuke neatly stacked the papers and set them down on the desk, he found some unopened letters under the papers and pulled open the top drawer with the intention to place the letters inside, but as he pulled it open he froze and noticed a pistol inside, he stared down at it.

He never knew Akira had a gun this entire time, while the sight was unnerving for someone like Yusuke he knew why Akira had it, although now knowing there was a gun in this room the whole time made his skin almost crawl.

Yusuke noticed a key next the pistol and his body just moved on its own, he grabbed the key out and inspected it, he pushed the top drawer with his hip and noticed the bottom drawer had a keyhole.

He squatted down and pushed the key inside, it fit perfectly, he placed the letters up onto the desk and opened the drawer, he saw photographs upside down, stacked onto each other, he pulled one out carefully and stood up as he turned it over.

Yusuke saw a family sitting in a garden together, no, he saw Akira’s family sitting in the garden.

Akira looked about the age of 8, he was hugging a woman in a dress and a man sat beside Akira with his hand on Akira’s small head, Akira had a huge grin on his face and was dressed in overalls, it looked like the perfect family photo, but the faces of the woman and man were scribbled out, nothing but black holes remained over their forms, like someone had taken a pen to the photo and drew over their faces.

Yusuke stared at the photo, he got curious and wondered if all of the photos were like this, he kneeled down and took out another photo from the drawer.

This time it was a photo of an older Akira, he looked like a teenager, he was with his parents again, but this time they were in front of the staircase of this mansion, Akira had glasses on and his attire was much more casual than anything Yusuke has seen him in, he seemed annoyed at having to take the photo but complied anyway.

The faces of his parents were scribbled out again, Yusuke frowned at the photo and he felt a pricking sensation in his chest, the reality that Akira scribbled out his own parents' faces dawned on him. 

This was the only evidence of Akira’s parents' existence and it was tainted, this made Yusuke realize that if his parents were indeed murdered, then shouldn’t the others at least have photos or portraits of them, anything to confirm they existed at all?

Akira must’ve abolished anything that remained of them, it upset Yusuke, he knew he was prying at the moment and should probably stop, but he wanted to confirm if all of them were ruined, he had to know.

“What are you doing?” A sudden voice shot out towards Yusuke and he almost jumped out of his skin, his eyes darted towards it to see Zeriya in the room, holding some letters.

“I...I..” Yusuke fumbled and stood up quickly, the feeling he was caught settled in as he tried to figure out what to say.

“The master wouldn’t like you seeing those.” Zeriya’s tone was stern but held no ill intent, like a teacher telling a student the consequence of their actions, he approached the desk and placed down the letters, the awkward silence was filled with the sound of paper falling onto a desk.

“I...I apologize.” Yusuke glanced down at the photo in his hands, “I will...apologize to him personally too.” he placed the photo down on the desk, his eyes never wavered from it as guilt settled in.

“You do that and he’ll burn them.” Zeriya crossed his arms and thought about his next words “Just keep it to yourself, I have no intention to tell him.”

Yusuke’s eyes flickered on Zeriya and then at the photo, he wanted to know more about them more than his guilt consumed him “...Why am I not allowed to see them?” he asked after a long pause.

“It’s not necessarily you’re not allowed...it’s anyone.” 

“But you know..” Yusuke mumbled, he was probably treading on thin ice, but he couldn’t just let this go now that he knew.

“Only because I was the one to convince him not to destroy them even more.” Zeriya raised his hand up and waved his index finger, “You don’t have to be jealous of me, I am merely his advisor, it would be impure and forbidden if I were to view him in any other way.”

“Eh..?” Yusuke paused and processed the information, he realized “Ah! No..! I did not mean it like that…” he touched his face nervously, “I-I’m not..jealous just curious..” now that he thought about it, he could see why Zeriya might've thought that.

“So you search in his room..?” Zeriya raised his eyebrow, Yusuke couldn’t help but feel like he was trying to make him realize what he was doing was wrong...even though he already did.

“It’s..not like that, I..came in here searching for something to draw and then saw the mess on his desk...one thing let to another and I found the photos.” Yusuke folded his arms onto his elbows as he spoke. The photos weren’t hidden very well anyway, anyone could find them.

Yusuke touched his forehead with a sigh, “I apologize, I just wish to help him..” those words just escaped his mouth, but he wasn’t going to bother salvaging it “..Are all the photos like this?” he asked, he already dug his own grave he may as well try and learn more about it.

“Yes, all of them, but…” Zeriya paused, he opened his jacket and pulled out a photo from the inside of it, he handed Yusuke the photo “All but this one.”

Yusuke looked down at it and took it gently, he carefully examined it as it was pretty worn.

The photo was of Akira as a baby, he was being held by his mother and his father was beside her, supporting her; their faces weren’t scribbled out this time, they were both really beautiful people, they looked ecstatic, like a perfect family.

Yusuke stared at the photo for too long, his chest felt warm, but also ached, two emotions were conflicting with each other, he was happy that they had something left to preserve their joyful memories but also grieved about their misfortune.

“I’ve always wanted to give it to him, but...there’s no guarantee that he wouldn’t just destroy that one too.” Zeriya’s voice pulled Yusuke out of his trance, he was too engrossed on the photo.

“..Akira..” Is all Yusuke could manage to say, his eyes never left the photo, they couldn’t, they were glued to it, he needed to confirm every single detail that this photo displayed.

“I believe you should judge when to give it to him.” Zeriya said with a stoic facial expression, it betrayed the weight of his words.

“EH?!” Yusuke’s eyes darted back up at Zeriya, he never expected him to say something like that, his heart began to pound in his chest, he started to believe his brain just tricked him just from Zeriya’s facial expression.

“You’re serious about him, aren’t you?” Zeriya inspected Yusuke, he saw his hand start to tremble, it’s like he stopped functioning.

“O-Of course..” Yusuke coughed out, he breathed in deeply and then back out, trying to gain some composure back.

“Then you should be the one to give it to him, you know him on a more..personal level so perhaps you’d be able to judge when the right time comes.” Zeriya raised his hand to his face and cupped his chin, “Although if you get it wrong and he burns it; I won’t be very happy.” he glared at Yusuke “So choose wisely.”

“I…” Yusuke’s eyes met the photo again “..He’ll know I saw the photos if I give him this.” he breathed out heavily.

“Which is why you must pick the right time.”

Yusuke extended the photo out towards Zeriya “No, I do not wish to sully it, I’m not good at reading people… I would never forgive myself if I messed this up.” his eyes begged Zeriya to take it but he wasn’t responding.

“I believe you’re perfectly capable of this, if you aren’t when will you ever be anything of worth?”

Yusuke furrowed his brow, he was a bit offended “What..?” he muttered, it took every fiber in his body not to grip the photo, he likes to grab onto things tightly when he’s angry or emotional.

“You wish to help the master, right? How would you ever achieve such a thing if you cannot even handle the stress of giving him a family photo? This will show you’re capable of being his partner while also understanding him on an emotional level, it’s the perfect test.” 

“A test..?” Yusuke repeated his words, he didn’t understand what he was implying.

“While the master may not care for the opinion of the others I do, it’s my job. Your relationship with him can’t remain a fairy tale forever, whether he likes to admit it or not, he needs someone to even the burden with, if you can’t give him this photo, then you’re not the right one.” Zeriya pulled down on his white glove in front of his chest as a small smile appeared on his lips.

“I wish to help him, but..he won’t even allow me to, he doesn’t...trust me enough, it seems..” Yusuke didn’t really understand the reason for it so he was just guessing but it did bother him.

“It’s not a matter of trust, he doesn’t want you getting involved because he wishes to shelter you from it.” Zeriya stepped forward, glaring into Yusuke’s eyes, “Look, if you do this then the others will support you even more forcing him to even it, but don’t feel like your time is ticking away, you can take your time with this.”

Yusuke held to photo close with both hands, looking down at it, trying to escape Zeriya’s eyes.

“I’m merely stating the future benefits of it, I’m certain emotional benefits will come as well.” 

Yusuke thought about it, he cares more about giving this to Akira because he wants him to treasure the photo not hate it, but if this proved his worth even more to the others, it could really benefit him, he didn’t think much about being Akira’s ‘queen’ but the more time he spent with him the warmer he was becoming to the idea, he just wants to help Akira and being his ‘queen’ is a great way to achieve that.

“How..would giving him this photo have an effect on the others? If I give this to him it’ll be ours to cherish..” Yusuke asked, he made eye contact with Zeriya again, although it was still nervous.

“While that may be true the others have had to live with him not willing to see them, so if you’re able to give him a photo of their faces, they’ll respect you greatly and understand how much you actually cherish each other.”

“I want to give this to him because I don’t want him living in shame..I don’t really care about the other benefits.” Yusuke rubbed his finger gently on the back of the photo, it felt fragile “How...will I preserve it? It looks old.” he expressed his worry.

“If you agree to do this I’ll give you a box to lock it in, he might ask about it, but if you leave the key on you he won’t find it, it’s safer in there than my jacket..” Zeriya glanced away, then turned his attention back to Yusuke “If you’re able to do this then I’m sure you’d feel fulfilled.” 

Yusuke thought about it again, he didn’t want to stuff up, but this could bring them closer and perhaps Akira would not feel as if he needs to shelter Yusuke as much, if he has the guts to do this then maybe he can prove to himself and Akira that he isn’t so fragile and capable of supporting Akira in more ways than one.

“..I’ll do it, I want him to have it.” Yusuke smiled at the photo “I just hope I get it right.” he would press it against his chest to try and feel the warmth from the photo, but such an action could rip the photo, he needed to be delicate with it.

“Excellent, I’ll bring you a box to keep it in then.” Zeriya smiled, it seemed genuine, he turned and was ready to leave the room but Yusuke stopped him “Wait.” 

“What is it?”

“..Perhaps we could discuss this more over a cup of coffee? A-Akira won’t be back for awhile...so I have free time.”

“Very well then.”

~~~

After Zeriya gave Yusuke a box with a lock to place the photo in, the two went to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Zeriya made Yusuke a coffee even though he didn’t ask for it.

“P-Perhaps I should give it to him on our anniversary..” Yusuke rotated the coffee mug into his hands, watching the liquid move with it, despite being more comfortable around the others he was still a bit nervous near them.

Zeriya sip some of his coffee from the mug before replying “That would be odd, no? Isn’t an anniversary meant to be about you two? Giving him a photo of his parents would kill any mood.” 

“I suppose that is true.” A nervous smile crept up on Yusuke’s lips “But..now I’ve been reminded I need an anniversary gift too.” he was starting to fret, he had much to deal with already and now more things were popping up, he knew he had to keep calm otherwise his plan would show.

Yusuke was still going to visit Madarame and try and obtain information on his parents, he just wanted to get it over and done with now that he has the photo to deal with.

“Worry about one thing at a time, that won’t be for a while.” It was quite obvious to Zeriya Yusuke was stressing out over it.

“Right, sorry.” Yusuke let out a sigh, “So..Akira drew over his parents face..?” he asked for clarification.

“Yes, I thought I made that clear.”

“You did..I..” Yusuke’s attention never left the cup, the atmosphere was really awkward, he didn’t even know why he asked Zeriya to do this.

After an awkward silence Yusuke placed his hand onto his chest with a smile, “I should paint it.”

Zeriya’s eyes widened with surprise, “What..?” he muttered

“The photo is fading, I might be able to revive it’s faded areas with my painting..” Yusuke didn’t know if he could do it, but he would pour his heart and soul into this piece, perhaps Akira will respond in a more positive way if he adds his own touch to it.

“..That would be…” Zeriya didn’t know how to express himself, which didn’t happen often, Yusuke completely caught him off guard.

“Perhaps that should be my next project, although I’m not going to get too excited; it will definitely be a challenge.” 

Zeriya raised his hand to his face and covered his mouth, trying to gain his composure back.

Yusuke watched his awkward movement “Do..you think it’s a good idea?” he asked

“..I think it’s a lovely idea.”

“Really?! Then it has been decided.” A wide smile appeared on Yusuke’s lips, “I won’t fail you, Akira.”

"While we are meant to discuss something else..I would like to change the topic for a second." Zeriya said as he raised his mug to his chest.

"Hm? What is it?" Yusuke was completely perplexed that Zeriya had another topic he wanted to discuss with him, his curiosity almost oozed out as he waited for him to speak again.

"Why is it that...the master does not wish to have a child?"

Yusuke's eyes widen with surprise, he was expecting something, but still...this question, he didn't know how to respond to it, should he be honest or should he refuse to answer? Zeriya was already doing him a huge favor for not dobbing on him so it didn't feel right denying him information like that, Yusuke knew it wasn't his place to tell but Akira's kingdom would have to know eventually.

Yusuke fiddled with his cup as he tried to find his answer, if Zeriya was asking him, then Zeriya must be bothering Akira about it which would only stress him out more, Yusuke's odds were stacked against him, he didn't want Akira to stress, he didn't want Akira to find out about the photos, he didn't want to disrespect Zeriya.

"D-Do you promise..not to tell another?" Yusuke finally managed to speak, his tongue felt fat in his mouth, almost suffocating him.

"I do, I only wish to know as it is important."

"..." Yusuke tried to find how to articulate it properly "Akira...thinks it will..transfer." he sweated with anxiety, hoping Zeriya wouldn't react badly or if this was another one of his weird tests.

Zeriya let out a noise of surprise "His..curse?"

"Mm." Yusuke nodded nervously.

Zeriya averted his eyes and gain his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Yusuke "I..never thought of that."

Yusuke continued to fiddle with his cup, the coffee was probably cold now, but he was using it as more of a distraction than a beverage.

"I see, thank you for telling me." Zeriya's lips formed a smile.

"P-Please do not tell him I told you!...I will myself." 

"Do not fret, he said I could ask you."

"E-Eh..?" 

"Now back to the photo, while I said you could take your time with it don't take too long." Zeriya spoke as if nothing major had just happened.

It almost convinced Yusuke nothing major just happened either, he was willing to drop it because the photo was more important to him than wallowing in guilt "I won't, I wish to give it to Akira right now, but I know that is foolish." he glanced down at his cup, an image of Akira almost appeared in it, causing him to smile "I want to see his smile, I love it so much." he would've started day dreaming about him showing Akira the photo if it wasn't for Zeriya's presence.

"It appears that you are indeed quite serious about him."

Yusuke furrowed his brow "Why am I still being questioned on that? Have I not proved my love for him already?" it was getting a bit annoying, almost condescending. 

"You have, I am just...being cautious. The master hasn't showed affection to anyone these past years and now he suddenly is with a human male with no previous experience, you're most likely a virgin in everything, meaning your love for him could break easily as it might just be infatuation; does that help you understand my caution?" 

"I understand that, but still..I adored the Feathermoon ceremony, it was lovely but most of all our love was accepted; shouldn't that prove it's not infatuation?" Yusuke leaned on his hand, tapping his fingers onto his cheek.

"The fact he was even willing to do the Feathermoon ceremony with you baffles me. I'm almost starting to think he's infatuated with you, but...the way he talks about you contradicts that entirely."

Yusuke was interested in what Akira said about him to others, but he knew he'd never get that answered so he wouldn't bother asking "Or...you need to let go of this idea of 'infatuation' and just accept we really do love each other." 

Zeriya demeanor turned more down "...I have already failed the master once, I'm not allowed to again." he mumbled

"Eh..?" 

Zeriya placed his mug down and clenched his fists "I failed him with Akechi, I won't allow myself to again. I can't let it go, even though everything contradicts my caution I need to remain it. I can't love so I don't understand what would bring a person to do such a thing so I can never let my guard down, do you understand?" he relaxed again and folded his arms.

Yusuke didn't know he'd learn more about Zeriya from this exchange, but he felt relieved and much more comfortable, Zeriya was pretty intimidating much more than Akira could ever possibly be towards Yusuke again so it was nice to hear he wasn't a robot, especially since if Yusuke ever became Akira's 'queen' Zeriya would be the man advising him too.

Yusuke felt empathy towards him, but one thing stuck out "You can't love..?" he said it before he realized it.

"Advisor's are not allowed to love; it's one of our obligations and rules we must follow just like the king has obligations we do too."

"Wait..I thought high status figures were picked through bloodline and family, is it not the same for advisor's?" 

"What do you mean?" Zeriya asked for calcification.

Yusuke paused and tried to figure out how to word it in a different way "Your parents, if they weren't allowed to love, then how does it pass down a bloodline like Akira's does? Are you not an heir?"

Zeriya remained silent until he decided "You're right in one regard, my mother was the previous advisor towards the master's parents but..she defied her duties and ended up pregnant with me as punishment she was forced to have me and I would become the next advisor."

Yusuke almost gasped "W-Where are your parents now?" he frowned

"Banished, both of them. The queen didn't like the idea of it, but the previous king decided it would be best, they could be together out of here but also punished for not obeying rules."

Yusuke glanced down sadly "That's awful.." he didn't know what to say, he was surprised Zeriya was even telling him this.

"Our society isn't all happy and fairy tale-like, but it's like that for a reason."

"..You're not upset about it?"

"Of course not, I vowed to do my job to the best of my ability. None of the rules I have issues with so it doesn't bother me." Zeriya pointed at Yusuke "I'm only telling you this because I'm..starting to like you, don't make me regret it by going all teary-eye on me."

"O-Okay..?" Yusuke shrugged, he wasn't sure what to do now but he was glad Zeriya was warming up to him.

"This conversation is over anyway." Zeriya stood up.

~~~

Yusuke asked Zeriya if they had any books after gaining some courage after that exchange, he asked a long time ago, but he figured Akira might’ve got the memo that he likes to read but Yusuke got the same answer; no fictional books.

Yusuke searched the library for something of interest, he needed a break, his mind has been racing ever since they got back from the manor and today only made that worse, Zeriya helped him look which was a bit strange but Yusuke didn’t question it.

Yusuke stumbled across that title-less book written in another language and decided to ask Zeriya about it.

“What’s this?” Yusuke asked as he held the book up so Zeriya could see it.

“A memento.” Zeriya replied without paying much attention to it, he continued reading the titles of the books neatly placed into the bookshelf.

“A memento..? You can read it, right?”

Zeriya stopped and turned his attention to Yusuke “Some of it.” he answered, crossing his arms.

“What does it say?” Yusuke asked as he opened it and flipped through the pages.

“Why are you interested?” 

“Well...could it possibly have any information that could help..Akira?” 

“No, it doesn’t.”

Yusuke closed the book and placed it back into its slot, he was a bit disappointed, but figured that would be the answer.

He found a book as the room was filled with silence besides books sometimes hitting the bookshelf, he excused himself and went outside the front of the mansion to read it.

Yusuke couldn’t remain in his room with the photo in there, it made him unable to focus on anything else, he wanted to paint it, but he wouldn’t start just yet, he has been painting the last few days and any more would just add unnecessary stress, his wrist also hurt sometimes pulling his focus away, he needed to be in perfect condition before starting that painting if he even wanted to attempt it.

~~~

Yusuke sat down outside the front of the mansion reading a book about plants, he would prefer something more fictional, but this would do, he just needed something to help him restart and this could help with that.

Even though all of his attention was on the book, the photo and Madarame kept creeping back into his mind, he was given two major tasks, one he gave himself and another he was guided to, if he could achieve these goals good fortune could come his way.

Time passed as his attention was glued to the book, it was a nice change not having to stress over things that hadn’t even happened yet. Now that he had the photo to deal with he wanted to rush his interaction with Madarame, perhaps in 2 days he’ll do it, it was causing him more stress than the photo was and just doing it already would help that vanish allowing him to focus on the photo more.

It reached nighttime without Yusuke even noticing, he heard noises, but was too busy reading the last page of his book to pay any attention to it, suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned his head to see it without a second thought.

“Why are you out here in the cold?” Akira asked as his facial expression turned more inquisitive.

Yusuke stared at Akira until his brain woke up “Um..” he looked down at the book in his hands, recalling what he was previously doing “I was reading.” he answered, looking back at Akira, confirming he was indeed there.

“Come, you’ll make your cold worse if you remain out here.” Akira said as he pulled Yusuke up, he grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

“I feel better..” Yusuke mumbled, he just let Akira pull him, he almost finished the book anyway, his mind started to wake up the more he moved.

Akira was about to pull Yusuke up the stairs, but he was stopped by Zeriya.

“I have information for you, my lord.” Zeriya said with a bow.

“It can wait, I just want to spend time with Yusuke.” Akira took a step before being stopped again.

“It is quite important.”

“I don’t care, it can wait until tomorrow.” Akira shoved passed Zeriya and pulled Yusuke up the stairs as they moved Yusuke looked back at Zeriya “Shouldn’t you find out..?” he asked

“He always over exaggerates how important something is..” Akira pushed his bedroom door open and pulled Yusuke inside, he let go of Yusuke’s arm and closed his door with a sigh “Finally..” he mumbled.

It took Yusuke a bit before realizing he was pulled all the way to Akira’s room, he looked down at the book in his hand, trying to grasp reality even more.

Akira walked over to his desk as he pulled his tie off “They were so overbearing...I’m exhausted..” he noticed his desk looked clean and let out a small surprised noise “My desk..”

“Oh, I cleaned it for you.” Yusuke stepped closer to the desk, “I didn’t throw anything out, so don’t worry.” 

“Why?”

“Hm..?”

“Why did you clean it?” Akira folded his hands onto his elbows and looked at Yusuke with unwavering eyes.

“I thought the mess would be a bother that I could help you with it.” a small smile appeared on Yusuke’s lips “Perhaps I could help you even more.”

“Thank you..I suppose.” Akira glanced down at the bottom drawer with haste, he shrugged off the thought and turned his attention back to Yusuke “I mean..Thank you, you didn’t have to.” a smile formed on his lips and he approached Yusuke with ease, “I missed you.” 

“Ah, me too.” Yusuke could smell Akira’s cologne from where he stood, it was quite strong, perhaps Akira doused himself in it to avoid the smell of the farm?

Akira reached out and grabbed Yusuke’s hand, he led him to the bed and the two sat down next to each other “I never want to deal with that again..” Akira sighed and plopped down on Yusuke’s thighs.

Yusuke couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “You must be exhausted..” he touched Akira’s hair, lacing it around his fingers.

Akira kicked his shoes off and turned to face Yusuke “I am, but now I’m with you.” he smiled and reached up, caressing Yusuke’s cheek.

Yusuke glanced at Akira's viable collar bone “I have a gift for you, but it can wait until tomorrow.” his eyes couldn't leave it now that he had noticed it.

Oh..?” Akira sat up and shuffled closer to Yusuke, “What kind?” he asked with a delightful smile.

“You can wait until tomorrow, it’s far too special for me to give it to you while you are tired.” 

Akira raised his hand into his hair “Alright..I’ll clear my schedule.”

“Schedule?” Yusuke asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“Mm, I have a meeting tomorrow, but I’ll cancel it.”

Yusuke shook his head slightly with a small frown “That’s not necessary, it can wait.” while he was excited to show Akira his painting he didn’t wish to burden him.

“No, you’re far more important than a stupid meeting.” Akira stretched with a yawn “I want to know now..” he let out a chuckle “So I’m going to sleep.”

Yusuke smiled “Okay. Could I..stay in here tonight?”

“You don’t even have to ask, you may as well move in here with me.” Akira touched his lips as he chuckled again.

Yusuke just smiled as he watched Akira, tomorrow he could finally show Akira his painting and after that..he’ll start on the painting of the photo.

~~~

“Why am I blindfolded?” Akira asked as Yusuke guided him to the garden with care “It’s only for a bit.” Yusuke replied, he guided Akira over to some flowers and stopped, he halted Akira, “Okay, you can remove it.”

Akira lifted the blindfold up off his eyes and looked around “The garden..?” he asked as he shoved the blindfold into his pocket.

Yusuke became a bit nervous about his next move, but pushed himself to do it, he reached out towards a red Amaryllis flower that was poking out of the bush in front of them, he grabbed the stem and broke it with his thumb, he turned to Akira and leaned forward, placing the flower in his hair “I think this type of flower suits you best.” his lips formed a wide grin once he noticed Akira’s eyes light up.

“Y-Yusuke..” Akira lifted his hand up and hovered it over the flower as his eyes twinkled, a bright smile formed on Akira’s lips “Thank you so much.” he thanked Yusuke with a serene tone.

“You’re welcome-”

Yusuke was interrupted by Akira placing his hand on Yusuke’s chest and leaning into it, a soft hug.

Yusuke looked down at Akira and cuddled him “There’s more.” he whispered.

Akira stepped back “Right, sorry.” his cheeks grew a red hue as he touched the flower in his hair.

Yusuke took Akira’s hand into his own and led him over to his painting, the painting stood in the middle of the garden.

Yusuke presented the painting with his hand “As you can see..this is the painting I first managed to make after arriving here but...I have edited it. I have added all the places you showed me your true heart.” he placed his hand on to his chest as he spoke, “I wish to paint even more painting that have such an emotional weight behind them. You taught me how to.”

Akira stared at the painting in awe, Yusuke had added the masquerade masks they wore at the ball, they rested by the pond together on the left with a purple thread attached to the masks, binding them, he also added a brown bench near the pond resting on the right side, the one Akira asked him to help him walk on.

“Yusuke..it’s wonderful.” Akira felt tears of joy crawl up but he wiped them away.

“Emotion has been the missing piece my entire life, it is the reason I did not display nor sell my paintings, I always felt like they lacked something..and that something was emotion. Now I’m able to capture it, all because of you.” Yusuke smiled, he could feel Akira’s joy emanating from him.

“Yusuke..” Akira folded his hand onto his chest, “I’m so happy, thank you.” he looked at the painting again and warmth filled his chest “This means so much to me..”

“I’m glad you like it.” a flush appeared on Yusuke’s cheeks, he tried to remain composed and elegant but, seeing Akira like his painting so much made it falter.

Akira stepped closer and latched onto Yusuke’s arm “Like it? That doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel about it, I absolutely love it, Yusuke...you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to, a-after all...this painting does represent my feelings towards you.” 

Akira moved in front of Yusuke and hugged him tightly “It’s amazing!” he wasn’t going to contain his excitement no more, he almost bounced from it.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira’s lower back and pulled him closer “Thank you, it means a lot to me that you actually like it.”

“Love it!” Akira demanded 

“L-Love it..” Yusuke corrected himself

 

The two sat down in the garden together, Akira lay down on Yusuke’s thighs vertically as he looked up at him, Yusuke trailed his fingers along Akira’s jawline as they basked in the loving environment around them.

“Thank you, Yusuke. I shall hang the painting in my room.” Akira closed his eyes, absorbing Yusuke’s touch.

“That would be lovely, I’m honoured you would even suggest that.” Yusuke spoke almost in a whisper, he could sleep with how relaxed he felt.

Akira had the urge to propose to Yusuke, but he knew that would be..a bit much, he didn’t even have a ring and while he was totally ready to express his dedication to Yusuke he knew marriage was..different for humans, the two hadn’t even been together for a year yet and he knew he shouldn’t rush it, so he’ll resist the urge.

Akira opened his eyes and looked up at Yusuke, he watched his eyelashes flutter when he blinked and his mouth curled into a smile, Akira tried not to stare too much but Yusuke was beautiful, even at this angle.

“What?” Yusuke noticed Akira staring at him, he blushed slightly.

“N-Nothing..!” Akira darted his eyes away as a deep red hue appeared on his cheeks, he felt his heartbeat race, his reactions annoyed him sometimes.

Akira enjoyed Yusuke touching him gently, his fingers running along his jaw and cheeks soothed him, he could sleep just from the sensation alone, but he wanted to show his affection towards Yusuke as well “Come, lay beside me.” Akira ordered.

Yusuke listened, gently sliding Akira off onto the grass and shuffled beside him, he lay down and turned onto his side, looking at Akira “Like this?” he asked

“Mm.” Akira responded with a moan as he cuddled up to Yusuke, he touched Yusuke’s cheek as he leaned in for a soft kiss.

Yusuke supported himself by placing his forearm down on the grass near Akira’s head as he leaned in closer.

Their kiss grew more intense, Akira placed his hand onto the back of Yusuke’s head as he felt Yusuke’s chest press against his own, he opened his mouth, allowing Yusuke inside, he moaned as Yusuke’s tongue rubbed against his own, his body started to burn and not from the sunlight.

They both needed air, Yusuke pulled away once Akira’s fang pricked his tongue, he forgot all about them during their passion.

“S-Sorry.” Akira apologized both for his fang hitting Yusuke’s tongue and for allowing their kiss to reach that intensity in a public place.

“It’s okay.” Yusuke’s tongue didn’t exactly hurt, it just surprised him a bit, usually when they kissed like that Akira’s tongue would be in his mouth, probably for that reason.

Akira pulled Yusuke into a hug “You mean the world to me..Yusuke.” he cradled Yusuke’s head.

Yusuke pressed close against Akira “You mean the world to me as well, Akira.” .

 

The two sat up again and held each other’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Akira leaned in and kissed Yusuke’s cheek “Sorry, I can’t stop kissing you.” he chuckled.

“It is fine, I enjoy them, Akira.” 

Akira lifted his other hand into his hair and patted it with a sigh, “I feel like I’m becoming a sappy goofball because of you..” 

Yusuke raised his other hand up to his mouth and chuckled into it “I believe that is a good thing.” he smiled

“I don’t, I have a reputation to maintain.” 

Yusuke chuckled again and leaned his head onto Akira’s “I thought you were going to slap me for breaking one of your flowers..”

“Huh? Why?”

“Zeriya told me you don’t cut them.”

“Well...you’re special, plus I destroyed many of my flowers to make that flower crown.”

“I suppose that is true, you’re not a very good example.” 

“They’re my flowers, I can do whatever I want to them.” Akira pushed his head into Yusuke’s.

“T-That is true..” Yusuke sat up straight so he wouldn’t fall over “Um Akira..?”

“Yes?”

“Could we go to my village tomorrow? I think it would be quite nice to see it again.”

“Sure, I’ll just have to postpone that meeting again.”

“Ah!..N-No, don’t do that. It can wait.” Yusuke tried to assure Akira with a smile.

“No. You want to go, we’ll go.”

“But I do not wish to be a burden..” Yusuke glanced down at their hands, he would feel bad if he took Akira away from his duties again.

“You’re not.” Akira rubbed his eye, almost like he was still tired “I need a break anyway.”

Yusuke’s lips formed a frown “Do you..not like being king?” that question had been on his mind after he got to know Akira's duties a bit more.

“It’s not that. Being king is my entire purpose, so I would never hate it..even if it can annoy me sometimes, it has been the one thing that has kept me going all these years, so I can’t hate it.” Akira lifted their hands up and kissed Yusuke’s “I wouldn’t of met you if I did.” 

Yusuke smiled “That's good to hear, but..your entire purpose isn’t just to be king, you’re much more than that.”

“While your words are kind I know they are wrong. Just like me..my parents were forced to have a child, it isn’t really a choice in my position, however..I’m different, so..It doesn’t apply to me any more.”

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably and moved some of his hair behind his ear “Um..Akira, I have to tell you something.” his tone was indecisive.

“Yes?”

“I...told Zeriya your reason. I..didn’t mean to tell him your business, but I thought if he knew you’d be pressured less..I’m sorry.” Yusuke looked down into his lap, he felt guilty for it.

“It’s fine.”

“Eh?” Yusuke looked back up at Akira

“I kind of hinted that he should ask you anyway. They had to know eventually, I couldn’t hide it forever..” 

“..You’re not mad?”

“Of course not.” 

Yusuke grinned "That makes me feel less guilty." he let go of Akira's hand and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him into a side hug "I would love to visit that bakery with you.." he kissed Akira's cheek and nuzzled it.

Akira couldn't stop his cheeks from growing red "You mentioned a bakery before..is that where you wish to go?"

"Yes, I wish to visit the owner."

"Mh, I see." Akira was totally going to bribe the owner to know more about Yusuke as a teenager, he couldn't believe this guy hasn't had anyone confess to him, his looks alone were enough to attract attention although maybe he looked more unhealthy back then..Akira's stomach swirled at the thought but he shook it off.

The two enjoyed the embrace before Akira got an idea.

Akira leaned closer to Yusuke “Hey, the farm gave me some flower seeds, do you wish to plant them with me?” his lips formed a smile.

“Mh, that could be quite nice.” Yusuke smiled back at Akira.

 

Akira went to his bedroom while Yusuke waited for him to return, he looked around the garden trying to find an empty patch of dirt, he eventually found one, he didn’t know much about gardening so this could be quite interesting and the book he read yesterday could help with this too.

Akira returned with a small pouch and gloves, he gave the gloves to Yusuke. 

Yusuke looked down at them, noticing they only had one pair “You’re not using any..?” he asked as he tilted his head out of curiosity.

“No, I could only be bothered to get one. I can’t let someone as beautiful as you get dirty.” Akira gave Yusuke a smirk before kneeling down and inspecting the patch of dirt Yusuke picked.

Yusuke slid the gloves on as he kneeled down “Is this good enough?” he asked, his eyes flickered from Akira to the dirt.

“Yeah, it should be.” Akira dug a hole in the dirt with his finger, Yusuke’s facial expression turned more confused as he watched him “isn’t that my job?” he asked, glancing down at the gloves on his hands.

“Yes. They’re probably going to die anyway, as I’ve never actually gotten these to grow before.” Akira opened the pouch as he spoke.

“What type are they?”

“Starlight roses; the ones used at the ceremony, they gave it to me as a..gift I suppose..” Akira pulled out a couple of seeds and dropped them into the holes he created.

“I see.” Yusuke just watched him, unsure of what to do, he wasn’t really helping.

“Cover them.” Akira ordered 

“Uh..Sure.” Yusuke reached out and folded the dirt over the seeds, making sure they were evenly covered, he pressed the soft dirt down gently until Akira's hands reached out and guided him, it made him blush a bit.

“I think that’s-” Yusuke stopped talking once he felt Akira press his dirty finger onto the tip of his nose.

“Wow, it actually sticks.” Akira grinned, his tone was filled with mischief despite his words.

Yusuke wiped his nose with the back of the glove, he groaned lowly, he knew Akira did that one purpose “You know…” he smirked “My hands are dirtier than yours.”

Akira tried to get up, but Yusuke stopped him by grabbing his wrist “I’m not going to let you get away with that.” his eyes almost flashed with his intention.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Akira tried to get his wrist free, but Yusuke wouldn’t let him go “Come on, it was an accident.”

“Was it?” Yusuke reached out and caressed Akira’s cheek with his dirty glove “Oh, I apologize, I forgot I had them on.”

“Fine.” Akira’s facial expression turned into a mix of annoyance and playfulness, he reached out and grabbed dirt, throwing it at Yusuke.

“You have destroyed my shirt, you shall not be forgiven!” 

Akira lunged at Yusuke and the two wrestled with each other, rolling around together, rubbing dirt onto each other’s skin and clothing, Yusuke reached up into Akira's shirt, wiping it on his back and Akira rubbed it onto Yusuke's bare stomach, soon their clothing was completely destroyed and their skin wasn’t much better.

“Take this!” Akira shouted as he smeared dirt onto Yusuke’s cheek.

“Stop targeting my face!” Yusuke grabbed Akira’s wrist, which caused him to lose balance and fall down onto his back.

Akira took advantage of that and straddled Yusuke “You have gloves on, it’s not fair!” 

Their eyes met and there was a slight pause before it turned into a laughing fit, despite their conditions they laughed together with joy, realizing how silly they were acting, it was a playful act the entire time, neither had ill intentions although if they were caught that would require a lot of explaining.

They settled down and their joyful voices calmed down with them, reaching a mere chuckle or snicker.

Akira's eyes glittered as he touched Yusuke’s cheek and leaned down for a kiss, they enjoyed their kiss together, Yusuke was about to embrace him when Akira broke their kiss “I use horse manure as fertilizer so we should probably go clean up.” he revealed as a nervous smile crept up on his lips.

“WHAT?!” Yusuke screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	37. Reunion

Yusuke woke up as the room was illuminated by the light cracking through the drapes, early morning lights filled the room, giving it a relaxing and soothing atmosphere, he rubbed his eyes, pulling himself out of his slumber further.

He naturally turned his head to face where Akira lay beside him, he was resting on his stomach with his hair covering his face slightly, he held the white sheet over his mouth, shielding himself from the light as he slept.

It remained Yusuke of a precious child, sleeping peacefully in the tranquil light. An image flashed in his mind, the photos he saw, Akira was a pretty cute child, but Yusuke couldn’t see anything else the photos offered, not yet, right now they were just filled with torment but maybe one day they wouldn’t be.

Yusuke shuffled closer to Akira causing the room to fill with the sound of sheets rustling with his movements, he settled down next to him and he rests his head near Akira’s, staring at his sleeping face as he brings his hand onto the boy’s cheek and touches it tenderly.

Yusuke’s body was begging him to hug Akira so he did, he cradled Akira’s head in his arms with care, trying not to wake him, his body often yearned to touch Akira and for Akira to touch him even though he didn’t like to admit it.

Yusuke would’ve fallen asleep again if he didn’t feel Akira moving with slight movements, he was waking up “Nnh..” Akira groaned lowly as he fluttered his eyes open, he let out a yawn, waking from his slumber slowly.

“Good morning.” Yusuke’s lips formed a wide smile as he greeted Akira, he moved his hand down, allowing Akira some more room and to see him better.

Akira blinked, staring back up at Yusuke “Not going to kiss me ‘good morning’?” a small smile crept up onto his lips as he shifted his position.

“Oh..” Yusuke placed his thumb onto Akira’s chin and his fingers rested on the boy’s cheek, he leaned in close and pressed his lips against Akira’s.

Akira pulled the sheet over the two, covering them, light peeked inside, enough for them to see each other just fine.

Yusuke broke their kiss and distanced himself a bit, allowing Akira more room, his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting.

Akira pushed Yusuke onto his back and crawled onto his chest with a giggle, “Good morning to you too.” he nuzzled Yusuke’s chest, breathing in the scent from his clothing.

“You’re quite playful this morning.” Yusuke touched Akira’s back, trailing his hand along it.

Akira pulled his body onto Yusuke’s completely, their legs loosely intertwined as Akira patted Yusuke’s chest with a smile, “I’m always happy..--” he mumbled the rest as his cheeks grew redder.

Yusuke didn’t hear what he said and raised an eyebrow.

“N-Near you..” Akira finished his sentence as he plopped his face into Yusuke’s chest, he liked telling Yusuke these things but it still embarrassed him he was capable of it.

“You’re heavy.” 

“Huh?!” Akira raised his head and grabbed Yusuke by the cheeks, pressing them in “I am not heavy!” 

Yusuke smiled with a moan, “I said it to see your face again.” 

Akira moved his hands and pouted, he was tricked, he purposely shoved his hand into Yusuke’s stomach to stabilize himself as he sat up on top of Yusuke, the sheet slid down off of them as he moved, it caused Yusuke to groan.

Akira yawned into his hand, “I have to get ready..” his words trailed off with his yawn.

“Wait.” Yusuke extended his hand onto Akira’s calf to halt him “Could we stay like this for a bit longer?” he asked with a gentle tone.

“Of course. We’re not in a hurry anyway.” Akira grabbed the sheet and pulled it down over them as he lay back down onto Yusuke, he rolled off and cuddle up with him.

“You didn’t have to get off..” Yusuke said as he looped his arm around Akira, his arm would probably fall asleep but he didn’t mind.

“I didn’t want to crush you with all my ‘weight’.” Akira spoke with a sarcastic tone, he grabbed onto Yusuke’s shirt and rested his head onto Yusuke’s chest with a small moan.

They held each other in a peaceful silence, sometimes poking each other's cheek or nose with a grin, they laced their fingers around each other’s, just enjoying the presence of each other.

 

“I’m going to fall asleep if we remain like this..” Akira’s eyelids were starting to feel heavy, he was far too relaxed and any more would push him into a peaceful slumber.

“Mmh.. Alright.” Yusuke was also reaching that stage, they had been lying together for quite a while.

Akira sat up, pushing the sheet off them with a yawn “I’m going to go have a shower, I’ll be out in a bit.” he said as he pulled the covers off and stepped out of bed.

“Not a bath together?” Yusuke asked as he pushed himself up and leaned on his hand, watching Akira.

“Nah, I’ll fall asleep in the bath.” a small chuckle escaped Akira as he went over to his closet and pulled his clothes out.

“Okay.” Yusuke sat up properly and glanced out the window.

Akira went into the bathroom with a small wave and Yusuke heard the water turn on.

Yusuke’s eyes met the desk drawer, he ignored it, moving all of his attention back to the window, he didn’t feel like drawing today, as much as he’s trying to ignore it a knot was forming in his stomach the more he thought about seeing Madarame again, he knew he couldn’t let Akira meet him or it’d only turn into a yelling match, still having Akira beside him would help tremendously.

Yusuke let out a small sigh as he touched his forehead, his anxiety would only get worse the more he thought about it, this was important, he had to do it because if there was even a slight bit of information that could help Akira it’d be worth it.

He heard a door open which snapped him out of thought, he glanced at it and saw Akira dressed in his red dress shirt and black dress pants, he had an untied black tie around his neck “I should drink some of your blood.” Akira approached Yusuke before he even registered it.

“Oh, right.” Yusuke mumbled, he noticed Akira’s hair was still a bit wet.

“Is something the matter?” Akira asked as he placed his hand over Yusuke’s forehead to feel his temperature, he slid his hand onto the boy’s cheek before Yusuke raised his hand onto Akira’s.

“I am fine, just waking up still.” Yusuke's eyes trailed down Akira “You’re dressed a bit..fancy for this.”

Akira moved his hand away and touched his shirt “Really? This is pretty normal, no?” he inspected himself.

“You look fine, you will just stand out.” 

“I do, no matter what I wear. Anyway, I need your blood.” Akira leaned over Yusuke as he spoke.

“Wait, your tie.” Yusuke grabbed Akira’s tie and tried to tie it up, but he was struggling with it, Akira just watched him until he gave up “..It’s harder than it looks.” Yusuke sighed, letting the tie go.

Akira let out a small chuckle, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Yusuke’s, it was a short kiss, “You’re cute when you’re hopeless.” he crawled onto Yusuke so he was more comfortable.

Yusuke just blushed and remained silent.

Akira’s lips formed a smile and he leaned close to Yusuke’s neck “Is here okay?” he waited for Yusuke to reply.

“Yes.” Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira and allowed him to bite down on his neck, there was a sharp pain, but soon it dissolved into heat, Yusuke closed his eyes as he relaxed and waited for Akira to finish.

Akira pulled his fangs out and licked the remaining blood, he sat back up and caressed Yusuke’s cheek “I’ll go get you breakfast while you shower.” he pressed his nose onto Yusuke’s with a smile.

“Okay.” Yusuke smiled as he raised his hand onto Akira’s nape and rubbed it with affection, he leaned forward and kissed Akira again, he got a slight taste of blood in his mouth as he moved his lips with Akira’s, they departed and smiled at each other again.

“I’ll be right back.” Akira got off the bed and Yusuke, “Showers all yours.” he gave a slight wave and left the room.

Yusuke pulled the covers off and pulled himself out of bed, he touched the bite mark, he would have to cover it today. 

~~~ + ###

Akira descended the stairs as he tied his tie up, he made his way to the kitchen to get Yusuke something to eat, he met Zeriya in there.

“You didn’t come receive the information I have for you..” Zeriya said the moment he saw Akira.

“Ah, sorry, I was busy with Yusuke yesterday.” Akira replied, he grabbed two coffee mugs from the wall cabinet and placed them down on the counter.

“The husband of the woman you killed fled again.”

Akira’s eyes met Zeriya’s and there was a slight pause before he replied “Again..?” Akira expressed his disbelief as memories from the incident at the manor came back to him.

“Yes, it seems serious this time as his residence has been cleared out of important items.” 

“What about his..son?” Akira tried to keep his tone stern but simply couldn’t due to his acquaintance with Shinya.

Zeriya raised his eyebrow in confusion, but then it was gone in a flash, it was odd that Akira knew this man had a son, but he brushed it off “Yes, he is missing too. Two others are as well..just like last time.”

“Search for them this time.” 

“Are you certain?”

“Would I say it if I wasn’t? I’m going out today, so update me once I’ve gotten back.” Akira said as he turned the coffee machine on.

“Yes, my lord.” Zeriya said with a bow.

The kitchen was filled with an awkward silence as Akira prepared breakfast for Yusuke, there were short glances at each other, but that only made it more awkward, why wouldn’t it be awkward?

Akira had hidden his reason for not wishing to create an heir for years and now it was out in the air, almost suffocating him, Zeriya knew and Akira knew he did, making their interactions difficult, it would remain like that unless one of them acknowledged it but neither one was budging.

~~~

Akira returned to the room with Yusuke’s food on a tray, he opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Yusuke buttoning his sleeves up, Yusuke noticed him and a smile appeared on his lips.

Akira closed the door with his foot and placed the tray down on his desk “Sorry it’s porridge, I just wanted to get out of there..” he sighed, recalling the awkward and intense atmosphere.

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke asked as he approached Akira, he tried to read Akira’s body language but nothing was odd about it.

“No, just business stuff.” Akira brushed off Yusuke's questioning gaze.

Yusuke looked at Akira until he turned his attention to the tray, he wasn’t really hungry but he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t eat, they could get something from the village but Yusuke would prefer to just get out of there as fast as possible.

Akira picked up a coffee mug from the tray and took a sip from it, waiting for Yusuke to eat already.

Yusuke ate in silence, although the atmosphere was warm, he offered Akira some of his breakfast, but he rejected it, he was always persistent that Yusuke eats as much as he could, he wouldn’t even eat a tiny portion off of Yusuke’s plate.

~~~

They made their way outside of the mansion, they walked together as they talked.

“You wish to walk there?” Akira asked, he didn’t really like the idea, after all he was on his feet all day at the farm.

Yusuke nodded “Yes, I wish to take in the sights.” the real reason why he wanted to walk there was to postpone it, he needed to put it into his mind that he was going there simply for a visit.

“Alright.” 

They pushed through the gate and followed the footpath, it reminded Yusuke of when he first went here, he grabbed Akira’s hand as they walked, going to Yusuke’s old home, the weather was quite nice today making this a bit more easier.

~~~

As they reached the village Akira started to feel uncomfortable, he brushed it off as being merely his anxiety, but as they moved closer to the buildings a chill ran down his spine and dread consumed him, he hid it from Yusuke of course, he let go of Yusuke’s hand.

“Huh?” Yusuke reacted to it, a bit puzzled.

“We’re both men, I don’t know this villages stance on that..” Akira explained, his stomach dropped from having to be cautious of such a thing, but he catches enough attention, he didn’t have to drag Yusuke down with him.

“Oh, I see.” While Yusuke was a bit annoyed they even had to be cautious, he was glad it wasn’t something else as he really enjoyed holding Akira’s hand.

“So where are we going?” 

They reached the village and walked past shops and houses, Akira could immediately feel eyes on him, he almost sighed out of disappointment but he kept it in.

“The bakery I’ve mentioned previously. I wonder if it’s still open.” Yusuke said, he was in awe from seeing his village again, the smell, the depressing atmosphere, everything about it brought back waves of memories, some more unpleasant than others.

“You lead the way, I’ve never been here..” Akira eyes scanned the village, he noticed missing person posters on some walls, swaying and almost ripping from the wind, a stabbing sensation filled his heart, even if he wasn’t behind every single case seeing the desperate cries for their love ones was enough to make his head spin.

Yusuke’s nose found a familiar smell, he looped his arm around Akira’s; whom seem to be in a trance and pulled him towards it.

Their footsteps rang loudly onto the old pavement and soon it came to a halt.

Yusuke stared in awe at the still open bakery, his eyes met a large green sign with ‘open’ on it in a large font.

“This is it?” Akira asked as he watched Yusuke not really respond.

“Yes, I wonder if she still owns it.” Yusuke spoke as he pulled Akira inside the bakery, their eyes adjusted to the new lighting and environment as a smell that only a bakery could have assaulted their noses.

Yusuke’s eyes met an old woman behind the register, his eyes lit up “She’s still here!” his thoughts escaped his mouth.

Akira nudged Yusuke “She..can hear you.” he murmured.

The old woman looked up at them and then a light flashed in her eyes “O-Oh, Yusuke..!” 

Yusuke smiled as he approached the counter “Hello.” he said with an enthusiastic tone.

Akira joined Yusuke, he remained silent, not wishing to sully their reunion.

“My goodness.. I haven’t seen you in ages.” The old woman’s eyes wearily inspected Yusuke.

“I apologize, I have moved..” Yusuke found an excuse pretty easily.

The old woman’s eyes met Akira’s then she returned her attention back to Yusuke “Moved?” she asked for clarification.

“Yes, my father could no longer afford me..” Yusuke’s gut sunk, having to call Madarame that again made him feel ill.

The old woman turned all of her attention towards Akira, her eyes lingered on him until she opened her mouth and soon closed it, she mustered up the strength “Who may this be?” she asked.

“Oh, this is my-.. Best friend.” 

“You made a friend?” a smile appeared on her lips as her sagged cheeks lifted up with it.

“Y-Yes, he’s my new neighbour..” Yusuke didn’t like lying to her, but telling her he was dating a royal king would simply be too much although she may know who Akira is and if she did this interaction would become even more awkward, she never mentioned it previously so Yusuke was confidant she didn’t.

Akira raised his hand into his hair and laced his hair around his fingers, he didn’t like being the subject of their conversation, but it was bound to happen “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” he said with a brief smile.

“I’m proud you made a friend, Yusuke.” The old woman didn’t really respond to Akira’s greeting, he didn’t know if she was being rude or simply oblivious.

Yusuke noticed it too, and swallowed, he became more nervous, what if she did know who Akira was?  
“Thank you..” he replied.

“So how come you are here?” She asked as she placed freshly baked pastries into the cake shelf.

“I wanted to see you and also thank you.”

“For..?”

“Looking after me, it was very kind of you.” Yusuke said with a bow.

The old woman stopped and devoted all of her attention to Yusuke “Oh, that is quite alright, Yusuke.” a small chuckle escaped her as a small gleam of joy twinkled in her eyes.

“I have a gift for you.” Akira butted into their conversation, he shoved his hand into his pant pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Yusuke watched Akira with a nervous look on his face “What..are you doing?” he almost whispered in a harsh tone.

Akira pulled out a wad of cash and almost slammed it onto the counter “For looking after him, I am thankful too.” his facial expression was still filled with confidence, like he didn’t think what he was doing was bizarre at all.

The room filled with an intense silence, a few awkward glances reached the money screaming out on the counter.

“A-Akira..” Yusuke stuttered, he grabbed onto Akira’s sleeve and pulled on it slightly.

“I cannot accept this.” The old woman spoke a millisecond after Yusuke, like she was waiting for it.

“Please do, it is not an issue.” Akira ignored Yusuke clearly telling him to stop this nonsense.

Her hand reached out towards it, then stopped “A-Are you certain..?” she stared into Akira’s eyes, almost hoping this was a silly prank but the money looked real.

“Yes, please have it.” 

The old woman grabbed the money and felt it with care, “T-Thank you very much.. But I don’t think I should be rewarded for being kind..” her voice almost cracked.

“No, Yusuke’s been through a lot and you shined some light into his life, for that I am grateful.” 

“This is very kind of you to do..” She spoke as she glanced at Akira, her eyes felt too thankful.

Yusuke pulled on Akira’s sleeve again “Akira..” he was trying to get Akira’s attention, but he was almost like a stone.

“There is one thing you can do.” Akira spoke as he leaned his elbows onto the counter, he stared at the old woman in front of him with unwavering eyes.

“..Pardon?” she asked

“Tell me how Yusuke was like when he was younger.” 

She let out a chuckle, “Oh, of course.”

“You planned, this didn’t you?!” Yusuke yanked Akira’s shirt again as he furrowed his brow.

Akira turned his head and shot Yusuke a smirk before returning his attention back to the old woman with a grin.

She began talking “He has always wanted to draw my bakery goods, I found it a bit odd but allowed him to.” 

“Oh?” 

“I then realized he was just a very..interesting boy and that’s how we met.” 

“That sounds like Yusuke.”

They chuckled together at their obviously prying conversation, while the mood was much more warm-hearted Yusuke felt embarrassed.

“How was he as a teenager? Bring any girls?” Akira smirked as he asked that question.

Yusuke’s fuse blew “I need fresh air!” he turned and stormed out of the bakery, he held his cheek as he burned with his embarrassment.

He didn’t like them talking about him like that, even though he knew the answers he still got flustered when someone spoke about him.

Yusuke looked around the village around him, the paths were busy with people and local businesses shouted for attention, it was too noisy here, he’ll never relax again if he stayed here so he turned and walked down the path, he needed to clear his head and a walk would be wise.

~~~

Yusuke had settled down but he lost track of his walk and where he was, he scanned the area and saw a familiar house, there were barely any other people in this area, but even if there was nothing could pull his attention away from that house.

He forgot why he originally came here, but seeing this house again reminded him, his palms became sweaty and a suffocatingly tight feeling developed in his chest and throat, it was hard to breath, his heart pounded against the tightness in his chest, it felt like it was going to burst, he clenched his teeth to try and settle down but he started to tremble in fear as all the unpleasant memories of this house thrust into his mind.

“Is this your home?” A voice snapped Yusuke out of his torment as his eyes darted towards it.

A familiar face was not seen, however, a man shorter than him with brown chin-length hair with bangs stood beside him, the man had brown eyes with a reddish hint in them, however they were completely unreadable, he wore a tan pea-coat with black trouser, his jacket had a weird insignia on it.

Yusuke inspected the man wearily before he opened his mouth, but no words came out, merely a noise barely audible escaped him, the tightness in his throat started to ease up but he was still unable to talk.

“Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Kogoro.” the man extended his hand out towards Yusuke, expecting a handshake.

Yusuke stared down at the man’s hand until he forced himself to shake it, although he did not exchange his name.

A small smile crept up on the man’s lips and his demeanor turned far too friendly “I am here to clean this house out.” he shot a glance at Yusuke’s old home before returning his gaze back to Yusuke “It’s why I asked you.”

“C-Clean..out?” Yusuke coughed out.

“Yes. I work for the owners, the man who rented the house passed away.” the man shrugged “I’m going to have to burn everything, seems like he has no relatives.” 

Yusuke’s eyes widen as a paralyzing grip filled his body, he was in utter shock that Madarame was actually gone, but now he didn’t have to face the man ever again, getting information on his parents should be easier right?

But it didn’t feel easier, it felt suffocating as thoughts of ‘what if’ and ‘buts’ filled his mind, an inescapable thought process for anyone.

Yusuke clenched his fists as he forced himself to move on forward, grief or whatever it is can come later “I-I...am a..relative.” 

“Oh? What’s your name?” Kogoro folded his hands onto his elbows as a small sympathetic smile appeared on his lips.

“Yusuke Kitagawa..”  
Yusuke swallowed his dread even though his body felt faint.

“Hm.. It’s familiar, I must’ve seen it on his record.” Kogoro’s lips turned to a grin “I guess I won’t have to burn his belonging anymore; such a relief.” he exhaled, displaying his relief.

Yusuke became a little bit suspicious of the man, but he didn’t know how this process went, he wasn’t given a chance to understand it because Madarame never allowed him to.

“Do you want to come in and see if you’d like anything?” Kogoro offered as he gestured his hand towards the house.

Yusuke glanced at the old house, he knew Madarame had kept some documents from him, those may hold the truth to his father’s disappearance and it was being offered to him with no requirements but even with that fact he still felt heavy, unable to act.

Yusuke forced himself to think back to Akira and the chance that he might be able to ease his curses symptoms, he breathed in “Yes.” he managed to say.

~~~

 

Kogoro led Yusuke into the old house, the door squeaked loudly as he closed it to keep the air out.

Yusuke looked around, it was dully lit by the windows, a smell that used to assault his nose quite regularly came back to him, he had become desensitized to it while living here and now it’s all he could smell, his eyes confirmed that indeed Madarame was gone, he felt no haunting presence in this house no more.

“All of his belongings are in cardboard boxes at the moment, I’ve been packing this place up for 3 days now.” Kogoro sighed as he patted his head, it was probably exhausting having to pack everything.

“W-When did he...pass?” those words left Yusuke’s mouth before he could even think about it.

“A week ago.” Kogoro gave Yusuke a sympathetic smile “Sorry about your loss.”

“No, it was...expected.” 

Kogoro led Yusuke to one of the boxes “Most of the important belongings are in the other room.” Kogoro said as he was about to walk into the hallway.

“I see… Could I have a moment?” Yusuke asked with a sigh, the room's air felt suffocating and he started to feel dizzy.

“Of course.” Kogoro stepped away, allowing Yusuke some breathing room and privacy.

Yusuke stared down at the box and noticed a drawing he did when he was 7 years old, he averted his gaze from it, it caused his heart to sting, he shook his head, reassuring himself that he’d allow himself to get emotional later “I’m ready.” he said.

They went to Madarame’s old bedroom, their footsteps echoed throughout the house, this room felt muggy enough for Yusuke’s clothing to almost stick to his skin, but the room was far too dark, after all there were no windows in the room causing the darkness to consume the room.

“Did you clear the attic out?” Yusuke asked, trying to fill the darkness with something else.

“Of course.” Kogoro reached out and grabbed a lantern off of a shelf, he lit it with a match, “Sorry, the light in here is blown and the owner doesn’t wish to replace it yet.” he walked deeper into the room, the light revealed some of the room's surroundings.

Yusuke noticed some liquid on the floor near Kogoro’s feet, but he brushed it off, the house did have leaking issues so this wasn’t new, he followed Kogoro into the room and heard a tapping noise, he figured it was just a rat or something.

“The clothes are in the left box while papers and documents are in the right.” Kogoro said as he gestured his hand towards them.

Yusuke heard a bang above him “Did you hear that..?” he asked, making sure he wasn’t going insane.

“The noise? It’s just the house creaking.” Kogoro replied with confidence, making Yusuke a bit more at ease.

Yusuke heard a more consistent banging above him, the house was not creaking, that was nothing like the noises he heard while living here and dread overwhelmed him.

“You know how much of a pain packing everything up was?” Kogoro talked over it, like it wasn’t even there.

Yusuke’s nose met an overbearing odor, he shielded his nose from it with his finger “Is that...gasoline?” his thoughts escaped his mouth before he realized it.

Kogoro stepped into Yusuke's personal space and Yusuke stepped back as a response, fear shot up into his throat.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Kogoro asked with a concerned look on his features.

“Y-Yes.. I must go.” Yusuke turned but was pulled back by Kogoro clasping his arm.

“Do you wish to know his cause of death?” a devilish smirk appeared on Kogoro’s lips “He died in a house fire.” without a moment passing Kogoro dropped the lantern onto the floor, smashing it and a new flames replaced the liquid on the floor.

The smell of flames assaulted Yusuke’s nose as the area behind Kogoro was engulfed by fire, the banging up in the attic grew more intense as Yusuke stared at Kogoro in horror, he pulled his arm, trying to get free of Kogoro’s grasp but it was no use.

Yusuke was hit by something and everything turned black, he could no longer hear anything, he could no longer see anything, he could no longer feel anything as he was pulled into an unconscious state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to take a darker turn ( cuz plot ) so prepare. ( I'll explain more on next chapter. )
> 
> https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	38. Bitter Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super late, a lot has been happening.
> 
> Anyway as mention previously the story is taking a darker turn ( to reach it's conclusion of course ) while this will spoil some contents of this chapter and future ones I am going to warn the contents of them, nothing is too explicit ( it's not explicit at all ) as I don't really feel it warrants a Mature rating, if you can handle the contents of Persona 5 then I'm sure this isn't too much of a jump, but don't worry I will warn on each chapter and I assure you now it's not explicit and won't become explicit.
> 
> ** Some physically violence **
> 
> PS - I don't refer to Akechi as 'Goro' because whenever I do, I get a mental image of the character Goro from Mortal Kombat lol

Yusuke was starting to awake, a sharp, throbbing pain screamed in the side of his head and a tight pressure could be felt around his wrists, he opened his eyes blearily only to be attacked by sunlight, he closed them tightly, protecting them from it.

His body woke up more and more, the pain in the side of his head was becoming more bearable and memories were coming back to him, he opened his eyes again and while his vision was blurry he could keep them open this time.

He started to register his surroundings, he was outside the house and the way he was angled he was standing up, more like being held up, he felt a presence at his back yet it held no warmth, it wasn’t Akira.

His nose met an intense smell, the smell of wood burning, he forced himself to turn his head towards it “Ugh..” the pain caused him to groan, but he could see it, his old home burning to nothingness and...Madarame with it.

“You’re awake.” That horrible voice rang out from behind him, confirming that everything had indeed happened.

The binds on Yusuke’s wrists were pulled, causing the rope to dig in even more and he felt a metal object dig into his side, he knew what it was immediately.

“If you squirm or shout for help I won’t hesitant to put a bullet in you.” the man’s real voice and intention spilled out, nothing but malice and venom could be heard in his voice, the fact he was even able to hide this much ugliness was impressive.

It became quite clear this man wasn’t ‘Kogoro’ and he held deceitful intentions the entire time, Yusuke couldn’t help but blame himself for being deceived, an unpleasant taste filled his mouth as he muttered the words “Who...are you?”

“You might know me by the name Akechi Goro.” his voice was filled with mockery, “To think it would’ve been this easy..” he chuckled, almost celebrating his victory. 

A chill trembled down Yusuke’s spine the moment he heard the name, he tried to contain his fear but simply couldn’t.

###

“Where is he…?” Akira grumbled to himself as he walked down the path, searching for Yusuke, he didn’t realize he embarrassed Yusuke to the point that he’d run off, he didn’t mean to at least.

“Go get the authorities!” A woman yelled across the street from Akira, he stopped and devoted his attention towards her, even if it was merely a squabble he found himself unable to move unless he heard the rest.

“W-Why?” The man she was yelling at was taken aback “There’s a house fire!”

The moment Akira heard the word ‘fire’ he could smell it, he could smell an off putting odor the whole time, but he shrugged it off as it merely being a blacksmith or something, perhaps someone even burning old belongings.

Akira glanced up at the sky and could see black smoke piling up in the distance, he broke into a sprint towards it, hoping Yusuke wasn’t involved, but a mind-numbing amount of dread started to consume him as his shoes pounded heavily onto the pavement.

A surge of adrenaline filled his body, he sprinted past various figures that blurred due to his speed, but he noticed they were hurrying away from it not towards it, perhaps the fire was worse than what he first thought or perhaps they were simply cowards, waiting for someone else to act instead of themselves.

The smell of the fire became overbearing and the smoke vacuumed into his lungs as he panted heavily for air, he wouldn’t stop, not for air or rest, he needed to confirm Yusuke wasn’t involved even if he injured himself.

Akira turned the corner to where his destination lay, as he moved closer the sight became clearer and he came to an abrupt halt, his eyes widened in disbelief from the sight, hoping it was merely a hallucination due to his lack of oxygen.

He dragged his body closer as a surge of rage filled his body, he saw Akechi holding Yusuke at gunpoint, a stupid grin crept up onto Akechi’s lips as he noticed Akira.

Akira’s mind went numb to reason or logic, he clenched his fists and all he saw was red, he almost charge at Akechi but the mockery that Yusuke was indeed in danger blared out at him.

“You move any closer and I really will kill him.” Akechi tightened his grip on Yusuke and shoved the nozzle of the pistol deeper into Yusuke’s side, there wasn't even a slight amount of hesitation or tremble.

Yusuke winced in pain at the sight of Akira, he was deceived by his own recklessness, perhaps if he didn’t let his need to feel useful or to do something cloud his vision this would’ve turned out differently, the reality that he has and will cause Akira pain due to it all destroyed him beyond anything he could’ve felt previously and seeing Akira forced him to see it like this.

“Akechi!” Akira shouted in rage, a trembling course of anger, hatred filled every fiber of his body and he lost control of his power, his nails extended into claws, stabbing inside his palms due to his clenched fists, he didn’t care, it didn’t matter, it won’t matter, it only made him more infuriated as blood dripped down onto the pavement.

The pain was nothing compared to what his heart felt, hopeless again, having everything taken away from him again by the same person, one false move could’ve destroyed everything he worked so hard for, to protect, to cherish for the rest of his damned life, the only thing that shined any amount of light into his life was in danger and nothing could ensure it wouldn’t disappear.

“We meet again at last..” Akechi’s tone was smug, he knew he had the upper hand and he was willing to gloat on it.

Akira gritted his teeth, trying to compose himself even for just a bit, his mind raced with questions, possibilities, he desperately searched for anything to ensure Yusuke’s safety, but he was too angry to find anything, “How did you find him?! How did you even find out?!” his voice almost cracked with his desperation, but he couldn’t show Akechi this was tormenting him, such a thing would only allow him to gloat about his victory even more.

“I guess I could tell you that.. You remember how some of your vampire’s went missing? They came to me.” Akechi let out a long chuckle before speaking again, “You broke the man’s heart and he came seeking revenge. He told me all about Yusuke and even investigated a little himself.. All for revenge on your sick nature.” 

“No..!” Akira let out his disbelief, the taste of bile assaulted his tongue as memories came back to him, perhaps if he got Zeriya to investigate the first time they fled maybe this could’ve been avoided, maybe he would’ve caught them before it turned into this, he let himself make a mistake that could cost him everything, he started to feel sick as grief from his mistakes consumed him.

“Your people betrayed you once you gained happiness again, a little bit tragic, no?” Akechi cackled in laughter, he twisted the rope binding Yusuke’s wrists and made him groan.

Akira grabbed his face out of despair, despite his bloody hands, he glared at Akechi through his fingers with hatred as his eyes trembled rapidly with stress, his body felt heavy, his body begged him to release his madness, but he knew that would put Yusuke at risk.

Yusuke watched Akira’s seething movements as the light in his eyes begun to fade, he wanted to console him, to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, but he didn’t know if it would be, he didn’t know how this was going to turn out, he hoped someone would come and see them but the time felt like it was moving at a snail's pace.

“What do you want?” Akira wasn’t asking a question, it was a demand.

“I want you.” 

The moment Yusuke heard Akechi wanted Akira and not him a new desperation formed “Akira, don’t comply!” he raised his voice as much as his lungs allowed him to, but breathing in the fire’s fumes made him cough afterwards.

Akechi grabbed Yusuke by the hair roughly and pulled it, making him wince in pain, “You interrupt again and I’ll kill you both!” he shouted.

Yusuke bit his lip, he didn’t want to show Akira Akechi was hurting him, it’ll only cause Akira to comply, he couldn’t let Akechi take him, even if he had to risk his life.

Akira grabbed his cheek, causing his claws to dig inside, “If you hurt him again, I will rip your jugular out!” it took every ounce of control for him not to just attack Akechi, he gritted his teeth to the point that they begun to hurt from the pressure, if teeth weren’t strong he would’ve broke them, he breathed out heavily, trying to settle down.

“How exactly would you do that?” Akechi let out a scoff “Listen to me and I’ll free him. I have no use for him after all.” 

Akira's arms dropped listlessly to his sides and he glanced at the burning house, “Is this...Yusuke’s?” his thought escaped his mouth.

“Oh, that? His old man is burning with it.” A large smirk crossed Akechi’s face as he spoke with dispassion. 

“Madar--..” Yusuke gulping cut him off, he tried to figure a way out of this, but he didn’t know how, his frustration settled in as he asked himself why he couldn’t protect what he loved, no matter what he was unable to ensure people’s safety because he couldn’t even ensure his own, this feeling would never leave him if he lost Akira.

A surge of rage filled Akira's body again, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he growled, he couldn't fathom why Akechi would go through so much effort to do this but a suppressed thought pricked at him each time he questioned it.

“I’ve talked enough, make your decision.” 

“Don’t listen to him, Akira!” Yusuke begged as tears pricked up into his eyes, his heart ached with a paralyzing pain and his throat begged him to stop shouting, but he didn't care, the idea of losing Akira to this vile man made a taste of bile stir up and his stomach spin.

“I never said you could talk.” Akechi brought the pistol up to Yusuke’s temple and shoved it in with enough force to turn Yusuke’s head, Yusuke clenched his teeth, he was now being forced to look at his burning home but that was better than watching Akira lose himself.

“Stop it!” Akira shouted out in desperation, his mind couldn’t take it anymore, his heart felt like it was breaking into fragments as he watched Yusuke wince in pain.

“Hurry up, we cannot wait around any longer.” Akechi demanded, he reached into his pocket with the gun pointed at Yusuke.

Yusuke took this opportunity, he swiveled around and bumped into Akechi only to be kneed in the gut, it knocked all of the air out of him and he choked “You think I wasn’t ready for such an occurrence?!” Akechi chuckled as he watched Yusuke collapse.

Yusuke coughed out, his stomach ached and his lungs begged for air, he wheezed and groaned, the discomfort and pain was only amplified by the fact he couldn’t hold his stomach due to his binds.

Akechi stepped on Yusuke’s head, he stomped on it for a short period only to dig in into Yusuke it was a stupid idea, each time his shoe impacted Yusuke's temple he cried out, a tear rolled down his cheek, it hurt but it hurt more from the fact he had failed.

Akechi pointed the pistol at Yusuke's head with a grin, “This could’ve been avoided had you just been a good boy.” he slid his hand back into his pocket and pulled out a metal object, he threw it onto the ground in the direction of Akira, it clanked loudly onto the pavement.

Akira’s knees buckled as he watched it all unfold in horror “Stop it!” his body quivered as painful tears crept up into his eyes, he punched the pavement until his hand bruised and scraped, he dragged his nails along the pavement in anger, his frustration and despair was beyond anything he has felt in such a long time, seeing Yusuke in pain broke him, he begged for it to stop under his breath.

“Put that in your mouth, you have 2 minutes before I really do end him.” Akechi’s eyes flickered from Yusuke to Akira.

Yusuke dug his nails into his palms as he tried to deal with the pain, a black fog appeared in and out of his vision, he trembled, realizing his consciousness was fading again “D-Don’t….listen..” he breathed out, he tried to keep his eyes open.

Akira felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack as his heart pounded each time it did, it was engulfed in an agonizing stabbing sensation “..Nhh!” he groaned as the sight tormented him, a cold sweat filled his body as the sounds of Yusuke in pain assaulted his ears, he wanted to rip out his eardrums and eyes to force it to stop but he only gritted his teeth to the point that he made his gum hurt from the pressure.

A paralyzing grip took hold of each of his limbs, his mind raced for an answer, but he needs to release his frustration before that could happen. Akira gripped the pavement, his claws trembled from the pressure, threatening to break, he screamed out his despair as his nails snapped under the pressure and tears dripped down onto the pavement, he breathed out raspy breaths and the fog in his mind started to clear.

Akira pulled himself up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, he dragged his heavy body towards the object, he made the only decision that seemed to hold a future for Yusuke. “I’m sorry.. Yusuke.” he apologized as he picked the object up with wavering hands, it was a metal mouth guard, it looked like a torture device.

“..No..” Yusuke’s eyelids became too heavy and his body felt numb, he was losing consciousness again, he forced himself to see Akira one last time before everything faded to black.

“Ensure he is safe!” Akira demanded, he gripped the device with enough force to almost break it.

“You break that and this will be all over for you.” 

“I said ensure his safety!” Akira growled, he loosened his grip on the device and instead clenched his free fist, it stung with sharp aches due to his cuts, but he needed to contain his anger, his stomach dropped from the realization that there really was no way out of this.

“Someone will come for him, after all we have garnered some attention.” Akechi gaze met the burning house, it was pretty much gone at this point but he had to rub it in further.

Akira glared at him, wishing he could just kill him, but he wouldn’t act, not with Yusuke being in danger, “Let me say goodbye.” he ordered.

“We don’t have time for that!” Akechi barked

“You hit him when you didn’t need to, he’s not even awake!” 

“Are you really trying to reason with me?” Akechi moved his foot off of Yusuke’s head but kept the gun pointed at him.

“I won’t try anything if you let me.” Akira was almost begging him, but he simply didn’t have the energy to act anymore, all of his emotions drained him, he would’ve collapsed from them if he wasn’t a vampire.

“Put the mouth guard on and I’ll consider it.” 

Fighting was pointless, everything was, but if it meant Akira had the chance the be with Yusuke one last time then he’d comply.

Akira raised the mouth guard to his mouth and slid it in, the moment it touched his tongue it locked into place, it caused painful pressure to wrap around his fangs, his teeth already ached and this only made it worse, he couldn’t talk with this device on, it made sure he couldn't bite people.

Akechi beckoned Akira to come forward and he complied, he never stopped glaring at Akechi, he didn’t know why Akechi wanted him but he’d find out soon enough.

Akira reached Yusuke and kneeled down, he reached out to touch him when Akechi’s hand with a knife came into his vision, he immediately grabbed it, digging his broke nails in, he pushed Akechi’s hand away.

“I am cutting his binds, you imbecile!” Akechi reached out and snapped cuffs around Akira’s wrist, he pulled on it, yanking Akira’s arm “Give me your other one.” he ordered with a sharp tone but Akira just stared at him, making him more annoyed, but the longer they, took the more likely someone would see them so he let go of the handcuff “You have 30 seconds to do it yourself.” Akechi reached down again and cut the rope around Yusuke’s wrists without Akira stopping him this time.

Akira caressed Yusuke’s hair out of his face, he wanted to apologize to him for not being more cautious, he started to blame himself for it, believing if he hadn’t gotten distracted with gossiping maybe this could’ve been avoided, he wanted to give Yusuke something, but he had nothing on him at the moment, so he settled with his tie, he pulled it off and pulled Yusuke’s hand close, he placed his tie inside and closed Yusuke’s fingers around it.

“That’s enough.” Akechi grabbed the cuff and pulled Akira up, he snapped it around Akira’s other wrist and pulled the chain as he walked away, forcing Akira to follow him.

Akira looked at Yusuke one last time, as long as Yusuke was safe he didn’t care about his own well-being.

~~~

Yusuke felt his body being shaken, his entire body ached, especially his head, he was about to let himself go again but a rough jerk on his shoulder pulled him back, he opened his sore eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself to sit up as fast as his body allowed, memories were coming back to him, he saw a figure kneeling beside him as his eyes darted around, searching for Akira.

“Are you alright?” the woman asked, her sympathetic gaze made Yusuke more worried.

“Where’s Akira?!” The words shot out, but his throat trembled, making him cough, her questioning gaze made him understand no one else was around besides him, he didn’t need words to understand that, but he wanted to deny it, for this to all be some night terror he was experiencing but the pain in his body made that an impossible reality.

Yusuke pulled himself up to his feet and a bout of vertigo hit him, he stumbled and the woman who appeared to be a medic of some sorts caught him “I’m sorry, but no one else is around. You need a hospital.” she finally replied and while her intention may be kind Yusuke wanted nothing to do with that, he wanted to find Akira, to see him again.

His gaze reached his now destroyed home, men were salvaging through it, pulling burnt wood out and relocating it in the hopes of anything showing up, giving them an answer as to why this had happened, despite knowing exactly why it did Yusuke felt no need or desire to tell them, his mind was in one place and the chances they could also be connected to Akechi crept in, his ability to trust others started to dwindle.

Yusuke felt his shoulder being stirred to a direction he had no desire to go, he pulled his body away from the woman and broke into a sprint, he needed to tell the others what had happened, he had to tell Zeriya, anyone who would understand, he felt fabric caressing his hand each time he moved it but ignored it.

His body screamed out at him, every foot pounding down onto the pavement shot a sharp ache up his body, his lungs quivered, they had already reached their limit yet he was pushing it further, his exhaustion was beyond anything he had felt in such a long time and the clouds in his memory invoked a bile of distorted nostalgia.

His lungs screamed for air, for him to stop, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he had to warn the others, they had been betrayed and the thought that they could cause more damage if Yusuke didn’t deliver the information in time choked him with further dread.

 

Yusuke had reached the mansion, his heavy legs carried him inside as he pushed the now heavy doors open, he dragged himself inside and his knees buckled, he fell to his knees as the world tilted, but instead of feeling the pain of smacking into the ground he felt a broad presence grab him, it didn’t feel soft but it didn’t hurt either.

“Yusuke, what’s the matter?” A familiar voice was heard as Yusuke’s world spun and he gasped for air, he felt better when he closed his eyes, but such an action would surely pull him out of consciousness again “Akira is-” his throat betrayed his ability to talk, his body wanted to cough and he couldn’t stop it, his lungs burned begging for air, but coughing only dissatisfied them further, his body was in a state where he simply couldn’t do anything.

But despite that, he choked the words out “Gone.” the condemnatory reality settled in once he had admitted to it, despite his will to say more he simply couldn’t as the world faded to black again.

~~~

Yusuke awoke on a familiar bed, his eyes felt heavy and his body begged him to sleep again, but despite that he pushes himself to sit his sluggish body up, an intense ring shot in his ear once he had sat up, but he ignored it.

His gaze met a figure sitting on the end of the bed, his eyes lit up as hope fluttered in his heart, but once they turned to face him, his heart sunk, he had hoped it was Akira and while it may of seemed..rude to have such a visibly disappointed reaction to seeing Zeriya nothing could satisfy Yusuke as much as seeing Akira in a healthy manner again.

“Yusuke, please explain what happened.” Zeriya got straight to the point, prolonging his understanding would only allow evidence to be swept under the rug, but despite that he shot a glance towards a jug of ice water on the bedside table, pointing it out to Yusuke.

Yusuke recognized it and while he did want to babble about it, his throat felt like a desert, deprived of saliva, he reached out and poured himself a glass, once he had gotten a drop of water in his dry mouth he desired more and drank as much as his body needed.

“I have already sent out a search party for him but..” Zeriya realized he was being too pushy, a problem he told himself he would keep contained after he showed no compassion towards Akira after getting cursed, at the time he thought what he was doing was the best way and he had no assurance it wasn’t by Akira’s nonchalant reaction to it once it was brought up, but seeing the contrast of Akira then and now made him realize it was the wrong choice, it only caused Akira to push everyone away and don on a mask, an outcome he came to regret.

Yusuke’s gaze shifted back to Zeriya once he had placed his now empty glass in his lap, his fingers idly caressed the glass, he had noticed Zeriya had a suppressed scowl on his face, it would flick on and off as the room was still filled with an insufferable silence.

“Akechi...Goro took him.” While it did hurt to speak Yusuke knew this was far too important to curl up in bed and ask for more time “The manor..man told him, it’s how he found us..” Yusuke’s words were incoherent, but his mind was still foggy, he couldn’t articulate it properly with this pain shivering down his body.

“Akechi..?!” Zeriya lost his composure from hearing that name again, but he quickly gained it back once he realized he had lost it “You were at your old village, correct?” he understood exactly who Yusuke was talking about, after all they had gone missing this morning.

“..Yes.” Yusuke’s gaze reached the glass in his hands, he couldn’t help but feel an acute amount of guilt.

“Have some soup.” Zeriya pointed out the soup with his eyes and he got up, storming out the room, leaving Yusuke alone.

 

Yusuke glanced at the bowl of soup, he stared at it numbly, he had no desire to eat, he was thrown into a pit of despair as the scene replayed in his head again and again, he noticed black fabric next to it and reached out, pulling it close into his lap, it was Akira's tie, flashbacks from this morning returned to him, he wished he could go back to failing to tie it but that may never return.

Doubts, possibilities crept into his mind as he questioned why 'he was so useless'.

‘If only I overpowered him; I might’ve saved Akira.’  
‘If I wasn’t so quick to trust I could’ve escaped.’  
‘If only I wasn’t such a burden, Akira would still be here, alive.’

They wouldn’t stop, a way for the mind to torture the person further.

The soundless room only tormented him further, he would glance at where Akira once was, his desk, his closet, the empty space beside him, he choked on a sob as his emotions resurfaced, he pressed the tie onto his nose "..Akira..." he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but none of it would bring Akira back, he wasn’t sure if Akira was dead or alive but that question alone made his chest ache with an unbearable pain.

Yusuke wanted to feel something else besides this state of uncertainty and sorrow, but he knew he wouldn’t.

In the hopes that eating might ease his headache and gnawing sensation in his stomach, he ate the soup, but it had the taste of nothing, his senses were weak, almost like the light in his body and heart had extinguished, this incident had broken him, he only wished and carved for the soothing, intoxicating embrace from Akira, but it wouldn’t come.

~~~ + ###

“Wake up!”

A voice that only held malice shot out towards Akira’s ringing ears as cold liquid was thrown onto him, he couldn’t feel it against his skin at first, only the impact, but as he senses woke up and him along with them his body seized from the unnatural temperature.

His eyes cracked open only to be shut again due to cold water being thrown onto his face, an unwanted amount of water trapped itself in his mouth, lunging towards the back of his throat, his body reacted to it, he broke out into a coughing fit, trying to feel something else besides the feeling of suffocation.

“About time.” The voice was unwelcomingly familiar, a short sigh reached Akira’s ears once his choking had settled down.

Akira fluttered his eyes open, the surroundings were monochrome, it held no warmth, not a single positive energy filled this room, his vision was blurred so he didn’t know where he was but if he had to guess merely by the colours it was a prison. His gaze reached a figure and he heard the thud of a bucket hitting the ground.

His first reaction was to move his arm but no amount of pulling or thrusting would move it, the movements only caused an agonizing pain shoot up his arm, like it was being torn to its limit, he turned his head to see why he couldn’t move it.

Akira saw his arm being pulled by a chain, it was extended out as much as it possibly could without breaking, every time he breathe out a dull ache would be felt in both of his arms, he didn’t feel the pain before, when he awoke, he was numb, but now it was blaring out at him, all he could do was move his fingers but even sending out those signals made his muscles hurt.

“I’ll release the pressure once I’m done.” Akechi read Akira’s mind without considering it, it was merely a statement informing him of what would happen next, he wasn’t giving Akira this information out of sympathy.

Akira returned his gaze back to Akechi and each blink cleared his vision bit by bit, he noticed Akechi sliding on black gloves “What...do you want?” Akira knew he wouldn’t get an in-depth explanation of Akechi’s intentions, if anything it was a test to see if he could even talk.

“Your blood.” 

Once those words reached Akira’s ears, he felt a sharp pain thrust into his neck, despite not being able to see what it was he knew it was a syringe “Tch..!” he gritted his teeth in pain, trying to tolerate it with pride.

“I wish I could take all of it but then.. My supplier would wither away.” Akechi pulled the syringe out without care as he spoke, his mocking gaze irritated Akira.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Akira released his resurfacing anger, he hated Akechi’s face, but he wouldn’t allow him to intimidate him, he glared back into his eyes with only the desire to harm them.

Akechi raised his finger to his lips and chuckled, he only antagonized Akira further with his silence.

But a cold sweat took hold of Akira’s body as a grim realization crossed his mind, his eyes darted around the room searching for it.

“Don’t worry, I know of your ‘curse’. I won’t allow the sunlight to reach you until you stop being of use.” 

“The ‘curse’ you caused?” Despite Akira’s situation he was still willing to spit venom back at Akechi and that factor only annoyed Akechi.

Akechi grabbed Akira’s face with force, he dug his nails into the boy’s cheeks with the intention to cause him discomfort or pain, he glared into Akira’s eyes with only malice “Do not speak.” he kept his cool but it broke the instant he saw a smirk creep up on Akira’s lips.

Akira realized he had struck a nerve “A bit of a sore subject for you?” he teased

Akechi pushed Akira’s face away with force, it made the chains around Akira’s wrists to pull, it shot out an acute pain throughout Akira’s body, he gritted his teeth as hard as he could.

Akira groaned and heaved, his body started to burn from the pain, but his drenched clothing stuck to him, easing it for only a tiny amount.

Akechi felt some satisfaction seeing Akira suffer, but if he could wipe the smart-ass attitude Akira had in dire situations he would be much more satisfied, the thought of breaking another person made him smirk, “I’m sure your little friends are searching for you frantically.” he crossed his arms as he watched Akira wince with pain.

Akira’s pain had settled down a bit, he decided to question Akechi “How did you..get away with this?” he asked, without believing he would get an answer.

Akechi touched his chin as he thought about it “You know that little Mayor you think you have wrapped around your finger..? He works for me too.” he spoke with a smug attitude.

“What do you give him in return for this privilege? I know you are nothing.” A smirk crept up on Akira’s lips again, if he was going to be tortured, he may as well get some satisfaction from being a dick towards Akechi, “Perhaps your body?”

Akechi’s once calm hands turned into fists and he kicked Akira in the chest, his wet shoe left a trace of dirt on Akira’s clothing.

“A-aagh!” Akira screamed out in pain, he was thrown back from the impact, causing the chains to pull, his muscles felt like they were being torn apart, his eyes teared up from the pain and he choked on his pain.

“You still have that vile tongue of yours in this situation? You really have no shame.”

Akira felt his knees buckle from the trembling aches that filled his body, but he didn’t fall, he glanced down at his body through heavy pants and noticed his clothing had been changed, his clothes had been changed to a white and black prisoner uniform, he scoffed at it, his role here was only forced onto him further, “..You undressed me? Are you that desperate?” he questioned Akechi about it with a taunt of course. 

“I have no desire to touch someone as vile as you.”

“As vile as me? You mean what you did to me?”

Akechi’s hands returned to a fist and he struck Akira, punching him across the face as he shouted “When will you just shut up?!” every word that came out of Akira’s mouth pissed him off further, if they weren’t begs or sobs they weren’t welcomed and he would beat that into Akira.

“Aha..!” The pain from his arms was more unbearable than Akechi’s punch “Unnh..” despite his body telling him to shut up from learning the pattern he spoke again “I..It’s already the first...day and you’re already..beating me..” a bout of laughter spilled from his body and it reconciled into a chuckle, he wasn’t a masochist but he found himself moved to laughter every time Akechi struck him, “..You do realize you’ll have to..feed me, right?” 

Akechi lips formed a huge smirk, like he had won this encounter, he found a way to ‘checkmate’ it “No, I don’t.” he turned his back towards Akira, awaiting him to fumble.

Akira’s eyes widen as a dreadful sensation filled his stomach “Wait..!” but before his words could reach Akechi he had already left the cell, making sure to slam it shut, a light flickered in his eye as he glanced at Akira one last time through the bars.

“Wait, dammit!” Akira felt a new desperation gnawing at him as his pleas were being ignored, he swallowed his dread as he watched Akechi disappear into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://valzeria.tumblr.com/


	39. Devoid Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Slight amount of physical violence and mention of thoughts that are about dead bodies ( although not detailed ). **

Yusuke managed to fall asleep, but he wasn’t really aware of it, he didn’t remember trying to fall asleep, his memories were patchy and they became more vague each time he fell asleep, but despite that he still understood what had happened, reality was always thrusted back into his mind each time he opened his eyes.

He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, the side of his head hurt but he didn’t care to acknowledge it, he felt numb, his emotions, the ability to move, it all was met with a dull numbing sensation, he didn’t know what this feeling was and he wasn’t even sure if it was the correct response.

Yusuke didn’t know how to feel about officially losing Madarame as well, everything didn’t make sense, he was depressed, angry, confused all of his emotions clashed and produced a life that didn’t feel like living.

He reached out towards the ceiling in the hopes that maybe Akira’s hand would grab his own and he’d see him smiling, but it didn’t come, his arm drop listlessly down, he felt stupid for doing these things when he knew Akira wasn’t here but he had to urge to do them despite knowing that.

Yusuke pushed himself to sit up, he felt gross and the ache in his head worsened with movements, but he didn’t want to mope around in bed, even if that was the best option for him, he pulled himself out of bed and got a clean change of clothes, he decided to have a shower; to get Akechi’s demoralizing grip off of his body and in the hopes that it would help him feel a bit better.

While in the shower his wounds became more noticeable, he had a small bruise on his stomach, also around his wrists and a graze on the side of his head, it would probably bruise up soon, seeing them and feeling them reminded him of Akira’s wounds; Akira had self harmed in the attempt to control his anger and Yusuke’s wounds were nothing in comparison to that, they are probably not even comparable to what Akira may be like now, Yusuke’s thoughts trailed off into whether he’d see Akira again bruised and bloodied or as a corpse.

Yusuke held his mouth in shock as grotesque images invaded his mind, he felt sick and the intense smell of blood assaulted his nose despite no blood actually being in the room, his mind was playing cruel tricks on him, a tight sensation formed in his throat and a short intake of breaths turned into sobs as his grief poured out in the form of uncontrollable tears, his legs trembled and he fell to his knees onto the hard shower floor, he hadn’t cried with such force before, but his mind could no longer bottle it in, his despair had to be released.

 

After crying in the shower and dressing he did feel a small weight lift off his chest. Yusuke stared into the mirror, he touched the wound on the side of his head and decided he should cover it up, he placed a non-woven sticky bandage on it, but as he did that his shirt shifted and he got a glimpse of the fresh bite mark Akira had given him.

He unbuttoned his top button and pulled down on his shirt, enough to see it properly, he raised his other hand up and caressed it, there was no pain as the wound had already started to heal, but as he stared at it a realization thrusts into his mind; Akira will burn without him, if Akechi was keeping him in a place with sunlight, then he wouldn’t last long and even if he wasn’t, if Akira tried to escape he’d be unable to go outside without burning so..he couldn’t escape, he was literally trapped there.

If Yusuke ever wanted to see Akira again, he’d have to go to him; a direction that had been on his mind since losing Akira, but despite the determination he knew he wasn’t capable of defending himself or protecting another, it’s why he lost Akira in the first place, if he wanted to succeed he’d have to get stronger physically and mentally.

 

Yusuke left the bathroom and noticed a letter on the nightstand, he approached it and picked it up, he read it as his eyes scanned the letter.

‘Please come find and speak to me once you’re ready.‘  
\- Zeriya 

 

Yusuke didn’t really get the chance to explain everything before Zeriya stormed out of the room yesterday and if he came back Yusuke was already asleep by then, he didn’t really feel like being in the presence of others but if it helped find Akira then he would.

He left the bedroom, but before he did, he got a glimpse of the painting he had made Akira hanging up in his room.

~~~

Yusuke eventually found Zeriya in the kitchen, he probably didn’t look very presentable, but that was the last thing on his mind, Zeriya noticed Yusuke approach him and devoted all of his attention towards him.

“Are you hungry?” Zeriya asked, but he figured he would get a dismissive answer.

“No.” 

“Thirsty?”

“No.”

Zeriya let out a small sigh and gestured his head towards the table, the two sat down opposite of each other and there was a small silence before Yusuke spoke “What is it that you wanted to know?”

“Well..I wanted to know if you saw how Akechi transported Akira?”

Hearing Zeriya refer to Akira by his first name blared out at Yusuke, but he decided it would be best if he didn’t acknowledge it.

“No, I blacked out.. The last thing I remember is Akira apologizing to me.” Yusuke’s stomach dropped as he spoke, he didn’t understand why Akira apologized to him, if anything it should’ve been the other way around.

“I see..”

“Akechi tricked me and used me as a hostage, it’s the only reason why Akira complied...even when I begged him not to.” 

Zeriya let out a small chuckle, although it wasn’t out of joy, “Of course he wouldn’t listen..”

“What do you mean?”

“Akira has been taught that his life takes priority over everyone else's, regardless of who it is, he should always save himself, but..as always he doesn’t listen.” Zeriya let out a small groan once he realized what he said could seem offensive, “I’m not implying he should’ve..left you, I’m merely stating his..priority is you, perhaps that’s why Akechi targeted you.” 

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as despair washed over him “I wish he prioritized himself...his life is much more important than mine.” his gaze lowered.

“Akira doesn’t see it like that, are you going to go against his wish?”

Yusuke’s eyes widen as he let out a small noise of surprise, “What..?”

A smile crossed Zeriya’s lips “He sees you as an equal. Despite his wishes to protect you he doesn’t view your life as any less, even if..in reality you aren’t equal in terms of strength and status, he doesn’t care for that, he wants you to live..even without him.” 

Yusuke shook his head as a whimper escaped him “I don’t know..why..”

“Because he loves you, Yusuke. Do you doubt that?”

Tears welled up in Yusuke’s eyes, but this time they didn’t feel as painful, he wiped one away with his finger as a small smile crept up onto his lips “No..” he wiped his eye with his palm, “I don’t doubt it..” 

All Yusuke needed to hear was his life was indeed valuable, even if he doubted it himself the fact others were able to acknowledge what he couldn’t overwhelmed him with relief, he knew he wasn’t allowed to prove them wrong because if he did, he’d allow his enemies to win, past and present, if he allowed their doubts to fill his mind, then he would never move forward, he would never see Akira’s smile again and that alone was enough to make him shake this feeling and drag himself towards the future he had always hoped for.

“It has only been the first day so there is some hope still left but..we didn’t find anything.”

“I wish to help, I want to look for him too.” Even if it meant Yusuke would have to see something one shouldn’t have to, he couldn’t sit idle while the others searched desperately, perhaps eyes that have seen an entire different life is what they needed to find Akira.

“While that would be lovely..” Zeriya’s scrutinizing gaze lingered on Yusuke before he spoke again, “You’re in no condition to do that. It seems like Akechi has connections to someone in power as law enforcers are roaming much more lately, even in rural areas, they are even giving ‘health’ examinations despite what they call them, they search your mouth..in other words they are on the lookout for vampire’s.” he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m human so they won’t suspect me and even if they do, I’ll pass the test.”

“Akechi found your identity through this connection, they know who and what you look like.”

Yusuke scratched the back of his head as he sighed “That is true.. There must be something I can do, I do not wish to sit in a castle while he rots in hell.” he was referring to Akira of course.

“You’ll be allowed to help us search once things have calmed down, it also gives you a chance to recover a bit.” 

“I understand.. If you’re not busy would you mind..telling me about Akechi?” Yusuke already knew he was vile, but it could help him understand why Akechi took Akira and where Akira might be, if he wasn’t allowed to searched with them then he would do it with maps and such.

“There’s not much to tell..”

“What will he do to Akira?” Yusuke got straight to the point once it seemed like Zeriya had time to talk.

“I truly don’t know, although I assume it won’t be anything good.” 

“He’s abusing Akira?”

“..Most likely.”

Yusuke slammed his fists onto the table in a fit of anger “And you expect me to sit here?!” his eyes widen once he realized he allowed his emotions to take over, he settled back into his seat with an aspirated sigh, “I apologize.. My emotions have been getting in the way lately.” he leaned his chin onto his palm, “It’s probably why this has happened, I’m letting my emotions get in the way of logic..” 

“It’s normal to get emotional in this situation..but we mustn't let doubts or guilt plague our minds.” It seemed like Zeriya was talking directly about Yusuke’s feelings, he was able to read him quite easily.

“I know, but..I didn’t just lose Akira, I also lost all my childhood memories, mementos of my mother and...my foster father all because of one stupid mistake, if I had been..smarter than this all could’ve been avoided. All I have left now is Akira and he may be gone too..”

“As hard as it may be, toss away those useless thoughts. If you dwell on what you could’ve done, you’ll never get past this.”

“I know that..” Yusuke sighed heavily, “I will look at maps, perhaps there’s a hidden area or something, could you get me those?”

“I suppose I could.”

Yusuke felt even more weights lifting off of his chest from simply acknowledging his feelings, now he could officially do something in the effort of searching for Akira “Thank you.” he thanked Zeriya with a small bow and stood up, “I should let you get back to work but uh...I have one more request.”

“What is it?”

“..I wish to become Akira’s equal..in reality too, not just in his heart; could you help me with that?”

Zeriya shifted uncomfortably as his gaze lowered “I promise Akira I wouldn’t do anything like that..”

Yusuke furrowed his brow “I’m only asking you to help me become stronger; why wouldn’t he want that?” 

“Because it puts you in danger..”

Yusuke clenched his fists “Simply being with Akira puts me in danger; I don’t care about that! How can I ever become the ‘queen’ if I can’t even defend myself?! If I ever want to be an actual equal to Akira then I have to fight to get there, I never will by living my life out the way I am!”

Zeriya’s eyes flashed like an opportunity had risen “Are you willing to go against Akira’s wish to obtain that?”

Yusuke bit his lip, but his mind was already set on the idea “I..am.”

Zeriya held his mouth as he went into a fit of laughter, Yusuke just watched him, bewildered, wondering if he had said anything odd.

Zeriya settled down as a few snickers escaped him “My my.. I guess you are serious.”

Yusuke’s facial expression just turned into confusion.

“What I said before about Akira, it’s not true, I was merely testing to see if you’re blindly loyal to him even if it may inconvenience you, it seems you’re willing to stand your ground.” Zeriya spoke as he stood up from his seat, “Even if you seem like a wimp.”

Yusuke crossed his arms with a sigh, he stared at Zeriya with a peculiar look on his face “There’s no point in these tests if Akira isn’t alright.”

“Oh? You have no interest in staying here without him?”

“I..” Yusuke averted his eyes, “I will know that answer once I find him.”

“I suppose that’s a good enough answer for now. Come on then, I’ll show you some maps.”

Yusuke allowed himself to bow again “Thank you, Zeriya.”

###

The cold, lonely prison was only filled with the sound of water dripping and the occasional rattle of Akira’s chains, the pressure was released and he was merely bound to the floor by his ankles and to his own wrists by cuffs so he was able to move around the cell, it wasn’t very big but it had absolutely nothing in it.

Not a bed, not a shower, not even a wooden chair, the only thing it had was a toilet and nothing about it screamed sanitary.

Akira searched the grey brick walls for any cracks or openings, but there was nothing, he had planned to burn the flesh off around his wrist to free himself from his binds but that opportunity didn’t exist.

Akechi hadn’t visited him since their last encounter, Akira didn’t even know the time or how many hours had passed, he thought he’d be able to track the time if he remained awake but that didn’t happen, he planned not to sleep anyway.

He wouldn’t dare to sleep in such a place, even when his eyes bleed with exhaustion, he would not give into that temptation, he had to know everything, see every moment and not allow anything to happen if he were to become unconscious; staying awake guaranteed that. 

Akira hadn’t been given food or water so Akechi was sticking to his words, but what concerned Akira the most was the lack of life essences, if Akechi wasn’t going to give him blood to suppress it and if he wasn’t going to feed Akira people then Akira will turn into a husk.

“Tch..” Akira brushed the thought off as an unpleasant taste assaulted his tongue, there was no use dwelling on it, if Akechi wished to preserve Akira then he’d have to feed him, even if he disliked it, but despite telling himself that he found himself doubting it, even with the false reassurance he knew Akechi was indeed capable of starving him.

“Has the hunger settled in yet?”

Akira heard a muffled voice and looked around the cell, no one was at the door, no one was in the room, he remained silent, seeing if it happened again.

He blinked once, twice, and not a single sound could be heard again, he sighed to himself and shrugged it off, perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Watching you be frantic is quite entertaining; do you simply like stroking walls or are you imagining them as Yusuke?”

Akira’s eyes followed the voice and he saw a speaker, hanging up into the left side of the ceiling, it looked rather strange, it seems like a camera or something was attached to it as well which meant Akira was never truly alone.

Akira’s gaze left the camera and returned to his lap, he had no desire to talk to Akechi, especially when he was making stupid remarks like that. Akira did want a definite answer about his feeding but, he did have pride, groveling for an answer is exactly what Akechi wants and he wouldn’t give it to him.

“Are you ignoring me like a child?”

Akira ignored him, he turned his attention towards his nails, they had reverted back to normal, he lacked the strength to turn them into claws, they were in pretty bad shape anyway, they would take some time to heal and blood would fasten that process but relying on that was simply stupid, given his situation.

“Do I have to come down there?”

Akira fake yawned knowing full well Akechi could see him, he twirled the middle of his fringe around his finger idly as he heard a weird sound coming from the speaker, it was probably Akechi grumbling.

“Do you not want answers?”

Akira rubbed his bare foot, trying to warm it up a bit, Akechi didn’t even have the decency to give him socks or shoes, probably because he knew the floor was cold in here.

“Is your brain so fried you can’t speak the same language as I?!” 

After ignoring Akechi for longer Akira heard the speaker turn off and soon he heard the cell door rattling and it open, he glared at it and saw Akechi enter the cell.

“Press it.”  
Akechi ordered someone Akira couldn’t see, but Akira had a hunch of what he was referring to and pulled himself to his feet.

“Are you scared of me?” Akira spoke as his bare feet pattered down onto the pavement, he was moving towards Akechi with confidence.

Akechi let out an arrogant huff “Of course not.” he flicked his hair back as he watched Akira.

“Then talk to me without activating that pulling mechanism. I am restrained already, it’s not like I can hurt you.” Akira stopped in front of Akechi and the two’s eye contact didn’t falter.

“You have fangs; I’m not stupid.”

Akira smirked “You really think you’re that weak that you can’t even overpower a beaten and cuffed person?” he let out a derisive chuckle.

“Hmph, referring yourself as a ‘person’ is quite laughable.” Akechi gave a nod towards someone in front of the cell and took a step forward, his foot step alone echoed throughout the soundless room.

“Oh? I’m not a being in your warped mind?”

“No, you’re not.” Akechi placed his hand onto his hip while he watched Akira with wary eyes.

“So what am I? An animal? My body is exactly the same as yours besides a few changes here and there.” 

“Your body is far more inferior than mine, but if you wish for me to label you as an animal I’ll gladly comply.”

“You kiss animals?” While Akira didn’t exactly like bringing up the fact that they were in a relationship, it seemed to piss Akechi off, which only tempted him to do it.

Akechi clenched his fists, but then relaxed them as he kept his composure “Do you like being beaten?” He asked with a sneer.

“Enough with the ridicule. What do you want?” Akira wanted to sit down, but sitting on the floor was uncomfortable, it was also cold so that didn’t help.

Akechi crossed his arms as he tilted his head, almost like he was trying to see Akira from a different angle “When was the last time you ate?” 

Akira wasn’t actually sure, he had lost track of it however, he was hungry, he did stop drinking blood a few days ago so it was crawling up again. He didn’t know why Akechi even wanted that information, probably to torment him further so he just remained silent.

“You are literally the worse person I have ever spoken to.” Akechi let out a small growl as he turned his attention to the cell door.

Akira knew exactly what he was planning on doing so he just blurted out “A week.” once his voice reached Akechi he turned back around.

“So you’re hungry?” Akechi spoke as a small sneer crossed his lips.

“Why do you care?” 

“I have to know when you’re going to turn. Can’t exactly have a ‘withered monster’ running about.” 

Akira’s stomach dropped and a tightening formed in his throat “So you’re serious about not feeding me..?” he couldn’t exactly keep the worry out of his voice; the reality was he was terrified of becoming a husk, he has never actually seen one as it was extremely rare in the region they lived in, every vampire was terrified of becoming a husk, it was their one gnawing motivation to allow themselves to be dehumanized by others.

Akira only had an explanation and a biological understanding of it, even if he has been at that point previously, he wasn’t exactly in the right mind when it started and it was a long time ago, so he had forgotten what the transformation felt like, all he could remember is it isn’t pretty and there was only one way for him to stop it; which was to eat a life essence. 

“Of course I am. No food, no water, no blood...no ‘souls’ or whatever you call them; I won’t be giving you any of those things. You don’t deserve nor need such things, I merely want you for your royal blood.” 

Akira gulped as a small amount of fear started to show “I’ll die if you don’t, my blood along with me.”

“Oh, I’m aware. I won’t conform to any of your sick natures, even if it will eventually inconvenience me.” 

Akira gritted his teeth as anger washed over him “You’re fucked!” he stumbled closer to Akechi and shoved his hands into Akechi’s chest “You’ll regret this!”

Akechi grabbed Akira’s hand and pushed them away listlessly “I assure you, I won’t.”

It took every fiber in his body not to try and strike Akechi, he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to do that, especially while bound like this, he would wait for his opening and use it once it arises.

Suddenly Akechi grabbed Akira by the neck and swiveled him around, slamming him into the brick wall, his fingers curled around Akira’s neck as he watched him with an intense glare.

Akira’s face contorted as his pain became audible, his ears rang loudly from the impact. Akechi had smashed Akira into the wall with such force that it almost felt like his spine broke, but besides the pain Akira didn’t see it coming at all, perhaps his senses have become weak along with his body.

“I may as well take some of your blood now that I’m here.” Akechi said as he lowered his left hand as his right held Akira still, he pulled out a syringe from his pants pocket, he popped the cap off of it with his thumb.

Akira just prepared himself for more pain, he was curious as to why Akechi wanted his blood, but he probably wouldn’t of gotten an answer if he asked.

Akechi plunged the sharp needle into Akira’s neck, he felt Akira became tense, but he had no sympathy, he drew as much blood as the syringe could hold and pulled it out without care, he let go of Akira’s neck and placed a cap over it, returning it to his pocket.

Akira just glared at him as there was no real reason to fight back, at least not yet. Akira’s body had to regenerate if he wanted to win, but it seems like Akechi isn’t alone, so even if he did manage to overpower Akechi there were others prepared for him, making that task even more difficult.

Akechi lifted his hand and touched Akira’s blood seeping from the small hole the syringe caused “You should be used to being pricked. After all, you’ve taken many lives by a similar act.”

Akira hated Akechi touching him unnecessarily, he would prefer a punch over that, the way he touched him was irking. The touch was infuriating, it held no warmth or positive energy, it was absolutely nothing like Yusuke’s, it was the exact opposite and it only made Akira’s skin crawl. 

Akechi let out a barely audible chuckle as his eyes lingered on Akira’s scowl, but he also saw a slight hint of fear in his eyes, which only made him want to taunt Akira more “I wonder what you taste like.” he tried to keep his tone seductive but it was difficult due to the fact he held no attraction towards Akira.

Akechi leaned into the crook of Akira’s neck and Akira immediately reacted, he lifted his leg and kneed Akechi in the gut, throwing him further away “I thought you didn’t like vile creatures like me!” his tone was sharp and held malicious intent.

Akechi held his stomach as he stumbled back a bit “You really think I would’ve touched you like that? I was moments away from choking you.” he chuckled, but at the same time groaned from the throbbing pain in his gut.

Akira touched his neck and wiped it rapidly despite there not actually being anything on it, he felt like washing it, like it was dirty “Tch..” he clicked his tongue in distaste.

“You really can press it now.” Akechi ordered.

But before Akira could react the cuffs around his ankles began to pull, he jerked back against it, but he was thrown onto the floor and was dragged back into the center of the room, where his chains disappeared into the floor, there seemed to be a windmill mechanic that rotated the chain around it beneath the floor as well.

“What kind of fucked up prison is this?!” Akira expressed his disapproval, but the chain in the floor had reached its limit and it tried to pull Akira’s ankles down into the hole, obviously they couldn’t fit so the metal only dug into his skin, he felt it pierce into his skin slowly which caused him to wince in pain.

Next Akira felt the cuffs around his wrists being pulled into the walls, but before it became a limb pulling torture device Akechi ordered it to be stopped.

Akira felt a bit relieved he didn’t have to go through that pain again, his muscles hurt enough from the other day, he was actually pretty surprised he managed to knee Akechi like that, his limbs felt heavy but it didn’t even cross his mind once the adrenaline settled in.

There was a stinging sensation in Akira’s back, his skin must’ve scraped from being dragged across the floor and his clothes became disheveled from it as well, he pulled his top down because it had lifted up from the thrashing movements, the uniform wasn’t exactly his size either, it was enough to fit him but it was still baggy.

Akechi’s footsteps echoed throughout the room as he moved closer to Akira; who was lying down on the floor, Akira’s chest rises with each unsteady breath.

“This cell was made specifically for you, does it suit your taste?” Akechi held his hand in front of his mouth as he laughed.

Akira exhaled heavily before speaking “So you planned to come after me this whole time?”

“No.” Akechi squatted down to reach Akira’s level “The opportunity arose and I need it to finish my research.” 

“What are you even talking about?” Perhaps if Akira words this correctly, he would get an answer.

“Royal blood; specifically vampire royal blood, it seems to hold a higher potency and you’re the only royalty that I know. It truly is nothing personal.” The last bit of Akechi’s sentence was obviously a lie.

Akira scoffed “Don’t give me that bullshit. It’s quite clear it is personal.” he pushed himself to sit up, although his back was facing towards Akechi.

“You might be a tiny bit right, but I didn’t specifically look for you. Your lackeys sought me out and I merely responded to it.” Despite Akechi’s words being an explanation he still managed to sound smug.

“I’m going to become a mindless zombie and then eventually die, you may as well answer my questions, right?”

“I’m not sympathetic to your future at all, but I’ll be willing to exchange information with you if you give me something in return.” 

“What could you possibly want from me?” Akira rolled his eyes as he spoke, he didn’t even want to look at Akechi while the two talked.

“More information on your race.” 

“No way in hell.” Akira spoke sharply without allowing a millisecond to pass, he shifted his position so he could glare at Akechi.

“Then you won’t find out how I found Yusuke, what my goal is and much more.” Akechi stood up as he stared down Akira.

While Akira was interested in those things he knew telling Akechi anything about vampires was bad news, he obviously knew the basics so he couldn’t get away with beating around the bush to pry information out of Akechi.

If the others don’t find Akira in time and Akira agreed to this then Akechi would live on with that information, and it would merely be some form of closure for Akira before his time is up, so it wasn’t worth it.

“That information will be useless to me once I’ve turned into a husk so I’m still declining.” Akira might be able to turn the tables a bit with this offer though.

“We will discuss it in my office and you will be given a bedroom if you agree to it.”

“Be given basic rights before withering away? That’s even less worthy.” 

“..I will consider feeding you.” Akechi’s gaze was averted for a split second before returning, like he despised what he just said.

“You’re truly that desperate for information about us..?” Akira was glad he found something Akechi desired and able to manipulate, but Akechi was difficult to read, even for Akira so this was becoming a difficult decision. 

“Yes, I am, my research is much more important to me than punishing you.” Akechi folded his hands onto his elbows and his stare intensified “I will only grant you one of those offers, although it’s quite obvious which one you want.” 

“You will guarantee it. A consideration isn’t worth this type of information.” Akira pulled himself up to his feet as he spoke, the chain in the hole was about to extend again so he could move around once more. 

“Fine, I will guarantee it, but it’ll be on my terms. You get no choice in whom it is.” Akechi offered his hand to Akira, awaiting a shake to seal the deal.

If Akechi brought a child, Akira would flip out, he didn’t want to deal with that kind of guilt and torment again, but he was at his wits end, the desire to avoid a fate worse than death was stronger than analyzing and speculating who Akechi might pick, hopefully it was one of his guards or something.

Akira stared down at Akechi’s hand, he had no desire to shake it “I agree to it, but I’m not shaking your hand.” he watched Akechi pull his hand back to his side.

“I see a king like you can’t even conform to formalities.” Akechi let out a chuckle.

“We’re not friends. You’re not worth putting aside differences for the sake of formality.” 

“The thought didn’t even cross my mind.” Akechi turned towards the cell door, “I have something much more important to be spending my time on.” his footsteps echoed as he left the cell.

Akira just made an unreliable deal with the devil, it truly depended on what Akechi wanted to know, there were some things Akira didn’t exactly care about him knowing, so if he desired that this deal wouldn’t be so demoralizing, but the biggest question out of everything is why Akechi wanted it, his goal was still hazy but Akira might unfold it soon.

~~~ + ###

The library was filled with tired yawns as nightfall came to fruition, Yusuke and Zeriya have been scanning maps of the area, trying to pinpoint where Akira could be.

The library door squeaked open as Ann pushed it with her side, she approached the table where Yusuke and Zeriya sat and placed down the two coffee mugs she was holding.

“Thank you, Ann.” Zeriya thanked her with a weary smile.

“No problem, but it’s like 2 am.. You guys should rest.” Ann allowed herself to smile as she placed her hand gently on Yusuke’s shoulder, “Especially you.” she gave him a concerned look as his gaze met her.

“Thank you for the concern, but I’m not tired.” Yusuke said calmly, he yawned afterwards which betrayed him.

“Those yawns contradict.” Ann giggled as she slid her hand off Yusuke’s shoulder, “Come on, you’ve picked out where we will search tomorrow. Don’t overwork yourself.” 

“Hm..” Yusuke didn’t exactly want to sleep, whenever he closed his eyes, he was only met with vivid images of the scene replaying over and over, but being in the presences of others calmed them, despite not wanting to be around others before, now he did, knowing how much it was actually helping him deal with this.

“Ann is correct. We can continue this in daylight and I’ll even consider teaching you some self defense.” Zeriya has been trying to get Yusuke to sleep for hours now, but Yusuke acted like he didn’t hear him and started talking about the maps.

“..Okay, but promise it.” Yusuke was reaching his limit, hopefully he’d instantly sleep once he hits the pillow like yesterday.

“I promise.” 

Yusuke pushed himself up out of his seat, he bowed and said “Thank you. Goodnight.” before leaving the library with a heavy sigh.

Ann watched him leave with concern “Do you think he’ll be alright?” she asked as her eyes met Zeriya.

Zeriya stood up and stepped forward, he looped his fingers around the coffee mugs and offered one to Ann, she took it with care and he sipped his before speaking “No, I don’t.”

Ann furrowed her brow as an intense frown formed on her lips, she shifted her gaze away “I hope he will be.. He’s so happy with Akira, I hope that returns despite this.” 

“The chances of that are low. Trauma changes humans and depending on this outcome he could change further.” 

Ann sighed heavily, “We change too from trauma, why are you referring to him as being any different?”

“Because it feels different. Akira told me to protect him, but I don’t know how to, he’s eager to do thing and I don’t know if I should deny or allow such things..” Zeriya raised his free hand into his hair with a sigh “In other words; I’m confused.” 

“You’re such a negative Nancy.” Ann allowed herself to chuckle, “I’m hoping he’ll be okay; both of them. Just keep doing what you’re doing, it seems to be working, I’ll also help more.” 

“Hope is all we have yet it’s so unreliable..” Zeriya sighed heavily, “I apologize, I have only proven your point further, it must be from the fact I haven’t slept since finding out about this..”

“You should go rest too. I’ve already written letters to everyone about Akira’s absences so don’t stress about that.”

A smile formed on Zeriya’s lips “Thank you, Ann, you didn’t have to.” 

Ann leaned her arm onto Zeriya’s shoulder with a grin “No problem, boss. Now go get that well deserved rest.” 

~~~

Yusuke returned to Akira’s bedroom with the ring he had given him long ago, he sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off.

His gaze met the ring within his palm, he clenched it “I will find you.. Akira.” he spoke to himself in the lonely room.

It was hard not for the motivation to falter, but Yusuke kept one conversation he had with Akira in his mind every time doubts crept in and it helped push away those doubts.

“You managed to turn a scary situation into one that gives you strength, that speaks volumes of how strong you truly are.”

‘And I will do it again. No matter how dark this world may become to me, I will ensure I do everything in my power to reach the future, I hold dear, to bring you back into a life you didn’t believe you deserved and if that is impossible to do, if you are no longer in this world; then you will live on in me...because that’s what you want..right?’

Yusuke wasn’t sure if he was able to grant Akira’s wish, he will know once he sees Akira again, no matter his state he **has** to see Akira again, whether he be alive or dead, barely hanging onto sanity or a broken mind; he needed to see him again so their broken halves could intertwine once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://valzeria.tumblr.com/


	40. Conflicting Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A very slight amount of physical violence and one use of a shock collar. **

The moment Yusuke heard the search-party had, returned he went downstairs to greet them, as he approached them, he noticed grimaces on their faces, simply seeing that answered the question on his mind.

They scattered about, having a moment's rest before they were to depart again, they gave Yusuke sympathetic looks as they walked passed him. 

Yusuke noticed a familiar face, shaking a flashlight around due to its battery being dead, it was Ryuji, Yusuke hadn’t talked to him much, they would sometimes meet in the laundry mat and exchange kind words but that was about it, Ryuji seemed very adamant to find Akira which made Yusuke grateful.

Ryuji noticed Yusuke approach him and he tried to hide the disappointment from his face, but he wasn’t very good at holding back his expressiveness.

“Did..you find anything interesting?” Yusuke asked, but he knew the answer already, if anything he was merely asking to start conversation so he didn’t have to go back to that lonely room, he could go to his own but doing so only reminded him of the photo and that was something he didn’t want to acknowledge right now.

“Nah.. sorry.” Ryuji shifted his gaze down at the flashlight, he fiddled with it, he dropped it a short distance into his palm and repeated the movements, “But some good news; we’re narrowing it down..” 

“I suppose that is good..” Yusuke tried to smile, but he couldn’t really when he felt no joy “Thank you for your efforts, they are appreciated.” 

Ryuji allowed himself to smile, “It’s all good. I want to find him too.” 

“Narrowing it down..? If anything we’re just wasting our time.”  
They were interrupted by Sugimura giving his unwanted opinion, he stepped into their perimeter even though he wasn’t invited.

“Agh..Go away.” Ryuji scratched the back of his head as he glared at Sugimura, he gave him an intense dismissive look, he was basically begging him to leave.

“First off.” Sugimura said as he snatched the flashlight off of Ryuji “It’s dead. Secondly; I’m not going out there again, I have better things to do.”

“Like what? Harassing the girls? Just listen to Zeriya’s orders or you’ll be in trouble.” Ryuji crossed his arms and furrowed his brow with a disappointed shake of his head.

Yusuke couldn’t help but get annoyed by Sugimura, he reeked of bad news the moment he interacted with him, but he didn’t know him well enough to commit to his hunch.

“I’m swapping out with someone else, I’m sick of searching for a worthless king.” 

“You can’t, we already have another group looking for the other missing people!” 

“‘Worthless king’?” Yusuke asked with a displeased tone, his stare turned into a glare and he folded his arms with distaste.

Sugimura glanced at Yusuke, but then turned his attention back to Ryuji “Find me a replacement.” he barked.

“No.” Ryuji waved Sugimura off with a dismissive thrust of his hand and gave Yusuke an apologetic look.

“I have been on enough searches. If you don’t find a replacement then I suggest you work twice as hard because I won’t be there.”

“I’ll replace you, at least then everyone is putting effort in and not just some.” Yusuke was making a dig at Sugimura now that his true colours started to show, he made sure Sugimura understood that when he glowered at him.

Sugimura shifted his gaze slowly to Yusuke and it turned into a glare, he took on a body language that tried to seem intimidating, but it didn’t work on Yusuke, “There’s no point in even that. We’re not going to find him, if we were, we would’ve already, just give up.” 

“How can you say such things?!” Yusuke couldn’t help but show his annoyance, his voice became bitter and his face contorted with disgust.

“Quite easily. We should be preparing to move on. He chose to go with Akechi knowing it’d endanger his life and us, he’s nothing but a selfish, self-serving fool.” Sugimura stepped into Yusuke’s personal space as he spitted out his insults.

“Selfish?! How can you be such a brat when he ensures you’re fed a healthy amount of blood, so you don’t have to go out there yourself and risk your life only to feed?! To spit in the face of the man who grants you privilege is beyond despicable!” Yusuke felt an uncontrollable amount of offense and anger and it could be seen in his tone and seething body language, he clenched his teeth, trying to calm down but the words coming out of Sugimura's mouth filled him with rage.

“Risk my life? I won’t have to do such things with snobby humans like you staying here!” 

“Yo, dudes, chill!” Ryuji quickly tried to diffuse the situation by acting as a wedge between them, “Come on, we’re all just stress out!” he tried to calm the intense atmosphere but it didn’t falter, they had garnered some attention from the others which made Ryuji panic.

Sugimura glanced at Ryuji with a scowl “Just keep this whore on a leash before I stop him from running his mouth.”

Once those words reached Yusuke’s ears all he could see was red, it cut deep being labelled as such due to his previous dilemma with Madarame, he didn’t know if Sugimura knew that and was using it as a personal insult, but it didn’t matter, what he said was beyond callous and for the first time Yusuke felt like hurting someone physically.

And that is what he did, his fist collided with Sugimura’s jaw in a fit of rage as barbaric insults danced on the tip of his tongue, it was but a flash of lack of control and just as quickly as it had happened the weight of his actions settled in just as fast, his stinging knuckle became aware as he stared back at Sugimura with a mix of belligerent and dissolve.

His mind could only focus on his intense heartbeat as raspy breaths from his exertion escaped his lips after an unwanted amount of remorse washed over him.

Ryuji held a seething Sugimura back, he begged for help, for someone to help diffuse the situation and his calls were answered once Zeriya intervened.

Zeriya led Yusuke away as Sugimura screamed insults at him, the two disappeared into the library, gawking eyes with a few snickers escaped the crowd that had formed from interest, they watched the whole thing unfold, some were pleased while some were concerned but the situation had to be contained.

“I-..I’m sorry..” the words escaped Yusuke’s lips the moment the two no longer had eyes on them, he stared down at his reddened knuckles, he didn’t know if what he had just done was justified but he couldn’t stand the words coming out of Sugimura’s mouth.

There was a huge difference between defending yourself and being the aggressor, but despite their differences each action came to Yusuke naturally, they were both things you don’t consciously think about, they just happen and that’s what had happened with Yusuke and he felt apologetic for it, not necessarily towards Sugimura, it was more for his actions, for losing control when he was once able to control himself in intense situations, his emotions were beginning to pour out in a disheveled mess.

“It is..alright, please just settle down.” Zeriya briefly placed his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder, a concerned look crossed his face, but it was contorted, his facial expression jumped and mixed until it settled on a smirk and he chuckled.

..He laughed… 

Yusuke stared at him bewildered and his feelings became even more confused, he simply didn’t understand why Zeriya thought this was a laughing matter, but not being scolded did cheer him up a bit.

“That is definitely going to leave a mark.” Zeriya commented on Sugimura’s mark on his face, he placed his hand over his mouth, his movements held a mix of amusement and trying to be serious.

“..What?” Yusuke expressed his confusion, he was waiting for a lecture about his need to control his temper, but all he got was a mimic of a teenage boy subtly praising his friend.

“Perhaps I won’t have to whip Sugimura into shape now that you’ve done it for me.” Zeriya gave up on trying to remain a pundit and just gave Yusuke a smile “But don’t go around punching people please.”

Yusuke let out an aspirated sigh as he touched his forehead “You’re more confusing than Akira..” he allowed a thin curl take over his lips as his eyes soften and an awaited relaxation took hold of him.

“We’ve all had to urge to punch Sugimura before, don’t feel too guilty for it.” 

“..Why is he still here if he thinks so lowly of Akira?” Yusuke frowned slightly once he recalled what Sugimura said about Akira, it hurt, it hurt someone could express such distaste so casually like that while living in their home, while he may be free to criticize Akira fairly nothing about what he said screamed fair, it was only malice.

“Because he knows living here is a much better life than out there, but sometimes a man can’t admit a hand is feeding him due to egotistical pride.” Zeriya gestured his hand outwards as he spoke, “Many people here have different minds, sometimes they clash or become distorted such a phenomenon has taken hold of him, but Akira does not kick people out, even if he should.” 

While that was an understandable explanation and one Yusuke was grateful for something stuck out to him, but he wasn’t really sure if he should acknowledge, a pensive look took hold of his face.

Zeriya noticed it, “What is it?” he asked, awaiting Yusuke’s answer patiently.

“Um..” Yusuke thought about it as he played with a displaced strand of hair, “Akira...doesn’t kick people out?” he was reluctant to acknowledge it because talking about Akira in a casual manner hurt, he only felt his feelings deepen for Akira even more when he learnt something new about him, that wouldn’t stop just because he was gone.

“Mm, no matter if they spit in his face, scream, slap him, punch him or even rip his clothes he wouldn’t get rid of them, while it may be admirable, it does and can cause chaos despite knowing that he could never bring himself to kick someone out.” Zeriya’s gaze turned sympathetic once he noticed a small glimpse of pain in Yusuke’s eyes.

Yusuke knew it would hurt, but he still wanted to know these things, they flickered a better understanding of Akira in him and he wouldn’t simply stop seeking that, he will operate on the assumption that Akira is still alive because that one was much more bearable.

“I’ll..apologize to Sugimura later.” Yusuke returned back to the main topic, he didn’t want to get caught up in a reminisce conversation about Akira because he knew it’d only hurt him more once he returned back to that lonely room.

“No, do not worry about that.” Zeriya brushed off the idea with confidence, he wasn’t merely saying it to avert Yusuke’s feelings of regret, Sugimura had to understand that people weren’t just going to put up with his rude remarks forever, Sugimura wasn’t capable of apologizing for his actions so Zeriya didn’t want Yusuke wasting his time.

“I should, what I did was wrong..even if he was being a jerk.” Yusuke let out a sigh, he grabbed his shirt to steady his mind as his composure returned.

“Trust me, do not bother.”

Yusuke’s lips formed a frown, he didn’t exactly want to make a habit out of lashing out at people with violence, but he knew his feelings weren’t very stable at the moment and if Zeriya was telling him not to stress over it then he wouldn’t.

“Seeing you’re in a fiery mood how about we do some self defense training?” Zeriya suggested with a grin.

“Ah..” Yusuke’s face took on a pensive look as he tried to figure out if that’s what he wanted, he did want to learn but at the same time, wasn’t he being forgiven too easily? 

Maybe Zeriya just wanted to leave it be due to the situation, but every time Yusuke did something ‘wrong’ he felt like he was forgiven far too easy here, dropping plates or accidentally bumping into someone, they were all forgiven with simply a smile and a nod...or maybe this was the normal way and Madarame simply made groveling for forgiveness a chore.

Yusuke did like it here, it was his new home, even if Akira wasn’t in it currently, he was still allowed and greeted with open arms by the people that mattered, he thought maybe the reason why people tolerated him here was because of his relationship with Akira but that was proving to be false.

They showed him compassion, sympathy and the desire to ensure his safety and health, maybe he was blinded to it before or maybe it simply became more noticeable given the situation but the others did care for him, even at the manor. When he said he wanted to become a part of their family, he wasn’t sure if it would actually happen, but this was proving to him that it was possible and it made keeping the smile off of his face difficult.

Yusuke returned back to reality and his eyes met Zeriya’s “Please teach me.” he bowed as he spoke, he was ready to be completely intertwined with his role, or at least he’d fight for it.

~~~ + ###

The numbingly cold prison was starting to get to Akira, he hadn’t felt warmth for a while now and the fact he craved Yusuke’s warmth only made it sting more, the temperature wasn’t low enough to freeze to death but it was enough to cause intense discomfort.

Akira hoped Yusuke was alright, that he managed to get home safely without trouble, he knew he didn’t make the wrong decision, he would do it again if it were to repeat, but despite that he did want to see Yusuke again, even if it was just for a slight moment.

He told himself ‘a slight moment’ would be enough, but he knew it never would be, he wanted to live out the rest of his life with Yusuke and as the hours passed the reality that he may never actually get that chance settled in. 

All Akechi had to do was move Akira’s location again and again to keep him away from his kingdom until his use dried up. Akira wasn’t sure how much Akechi’s power and privilege extended, he said he was connected to the Mayor that governed 3 towns and 2 villages so just based on that he wasn’t untouchable..but was what Akechi doing even a crime?

Killing Madarame surely was but kidnapping and torturing Akira..would any town, even see it as a crime?

Not many towns acknowledged vampires and the ones that did, labelled them as monsters that deserved to be hunted, they had no one but themselves and that’s why kingdoms like Akira’s exist, even when they did interact with humans the isolation was still certainly there and a fear of being found out could never be forgotten.

But even with this ‘humans vs vampires’ dynamic Akira could never bring himself to hate them, unlike a lot of others, even after having his life destroyed by one, he could never bring himself to judge them as a mass entity, they were all individuals, who all had different minds and they too could be guided to enlightenment and understanding, Yusuke proved that and so did the humans residing at the manor, they could and are capable of living in harmony.

 

While Akira tried to keep his tired eyes open he heard the cell door shudder and slam, he raised his head wearily to see whom it was, even if it was kind of obvious.

His eyes strained to see who it was, his eyelids felt heavy and the cold environment just made him want to sleep, to snuggle up in a warm bed beside Yusuke but he knew he wouldn’t be granted that wish.

“I don’t want to stay in this chilly prison while we talk so we’ll be going to my office.” The moment Akechi said that two of his guards approached Akira.

One of them clicked a shock collar around Akira’s neck as Akechi explained its purpose in a smug tone “The voltage is quite high already so I suggest you keep still.” 

It felt tight around Akira’s neck and it made breathing kind of difficult, it was pretty uncomfortable, but Akira just had to endure it, hopefully he could gain some form of comfort from Akechi’s office if it was warmer than in here.

The other guard wrapped a black blindfold over Akira’s eyes, they didn’t allow any time to be wasted, their movements were quick and steady, Akechi probably trained them how to contain their fear of being bitten.

Next Akira was gagged with a black cloth, it had an unpleasant taste to it, the man tied the cloth tight enough that it was hard to even move his tongue around, it almost made him cough.

Akira was pulled to his feet and he heard his binds be quickly replaced with ones that allowed him to leave the room, his ankles were bound closely together and his wrists were stuck together, he could barely pull them apart, it didn’t help that every movement made the metal dig into his already opened wounds.

An animal control pole was looped around his neck and fastened, he was thrust forward towards the cell door with it, he complied and allowed them to guide him out.

Akira felt tiles instead of pavement under his feet as he walked with them, he heard an overwhelming amount of footsteps, like there were 20 people following and ensuring he didn’t try anything, it did make him worry a bit, he didn’t really have an opening to do anything so all he could do was comply with them.

 

They led him to Akechi’s office, once inside he was chained to a chair in front of a desk and his blindfold and mouth gag were removed, he blinked, taking in the new surroundings.

The place looked like a standard office, it paled in comparison to Akira’s, nothing looked odd or out of place, books were roughly placed in the bookshelf and a pen and stacks of paper resided on the desk, just awaiting things to be written on them.

The window was covered which made Akira a bit relieved, the last thing he needed was the pain of burning, but at the same time if he could look outside he might be able to figure out where he was.

Akechi came over and sat in the office chair in front of Akira “You can go away now.” he gave his guards a dismissal order.

“No. I will ensure you don’t kill each other.” One of the guards stood his ground while the other left “This isn’t a matter where mistakes can be made, Akechi.” the man gave Akechi a quick glare, ensuring he understood his words.

“Tch..” Akechi clicked his tongue in distaste and an unsatisfied look took hold of his features “Akira would be more comfortable with just the two of us.” he gave Akira a quick smirk, basically telling him to back him up.

But Akira merely smirked back “I would prefer if someone else watched.” he shot a glance at the man, “After all.. Akechi can’t control his anger.” 

“Then it is decided.” The guard moved to a corner where he was almost invisible, he stood there without much movement, like a guard should.

Akechi gave Akira an annoyed glare and clicked the remote in his hand, causing the shock collar to turn on.

It sent a zap down Akira’s spine and almost echoed throughout his body, an instantaneous cramp settled in and his muscles became tense, but it calmed down and left merely a sting on his neck, it hastens his breathing as he tried to calm his body down.

“Well then, let’s get started.” Akechi placed the remote down on the desk near him and set up his pen and paper as questions danced on his tongue.

Akira really didn’t feel like being interviewed and he had questions of his own, perhaps he could sneak them in here and there and get answers.

“How many vampires are there actually?” 

As if Akechi thought Akira knew that answer “I don’t know.” Akira replied easily, it was a pretty absurd question.

“How many live with you?”

Akira didn’t feel like answering that, but it was merely a number, it won’t be giving out too much information “300..”

“All in that mansion? How could you all possibly fit?” Akechi tried to pry more information out of Akira but it wouldn’t work.

Akira just remained silent, telling Akechi there was a manor filled with vampires nearby a town that hunts vampires was simply too much, it risked their lives and while Akira’s was on the line he wouldn’t put theirs in danger to ensure his own.

Akechi let out a grumble “Fine, that doesn’t really matter..” he dismissed his question and asked a new one “Do you have any contact with any more royal vampires?”

“No.” 

“That’s hard to believe.” Akechi waved his pen around, he was starting to get annoyed his paper was still empty.

“All I remember is we were in contact with one while I was still the prince. Perhaps I forgot the important details due to your barbaric beatings.” Akira’s lips formed an impertinent smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

“Don’t fuck with me if you want to be fed!” Akechi clenched his pen while he raised his voice “Just answer the question.” 

“Answer one of mine first.” Akira wouldn’t budge without Akechi complying.

“..What is it?” 

“How did you get them to betray me?” Akira was still worried about them despite the betrayal, he was worried for Shinya the most though, perhaps the kingdom has found them already but he would never know.

“I did nothing. Once they sought me out I did strike a deal with them, but they came to me, not the other way around.” Akechi answered it as there weren’t many reasons not to.

“Where are they now?”

“They devoted themselves to my cause..”

“You killed them?! What about a young child? What did you do to him?!” Akira started to seethe with rage with merely the thought of potential outcomes for Shinya.

“A boy..? I don’t remember a child, only two men and a woman.” Akechi replied with confusion but it didn’t convince Akira.

“Don’t fuck with me!”

“I don’t have to prove my honesty to you! I never saw a kid with them! I’m not speaking of this no more so answer my question.”

Akira settled down a bit, maybe Akechi was telling the truth, which meant Shinya might be safe still, it relieved Akira, he never wanted a child to get caught up in this mess but it seems like Shinya’s father was persistent about it.

While the answer wasn’t complete getting more out of Akechi was a chore and he wouldn’t budge right now, perhaps later.

Akira let out a sigh, he wasn’t sure if telling Akechi this was a good idea, but right now Akira had to look out for his people and himself “I don’t know where they are exactly, but there’s one royal family to the west, I’m not in contact with them and I’ve never met them.” he was being honest, the Mayor had no power in that area and even if Akechi tried something they should be safe, last Akira heard they absolutely despised humans.

Akechi wrote it down as Akira spoke and he paused slightly “Ugh.. You’re like some type of incurable parasite.. No matter.. It’ll only take time.” he let his thoughts spill out.

“..What do you mean?” Akira asked as a mix of irritation and confusion crossed his face. 

“There’s more vampires than I was hoping for, it won’t deter me though.”

“Deter you?”

The guard stepped forward and whacked the desk with a rod “The boss doesn’t want our goal being spilled to a prisoner. Keep your mouth shut.” he interrupted them with a sharp tone.

Akira originally thought Akechi was the boss, but apparently he wasn’t, it intrigued him, but he kept quiet, waiting for Akechi to reply.

“I will tell him whatever I damn please, I serve no one, our goals merely align so don’t even dare to think you have the authority to tell me what to do.” 

“I won’t be responsible for what happens if you do.”

“Then don’t be!” Akechi snapped “Get out of here, you’re destroying my concentration!” he almost jump out of his seat with rage but he contained himself.

The guard glanced at Akira, realizing the squabble with Akechi would also reveal information, he decided it would be best if Akechi was the only one to get into trouble and with a sigh he left the room.

“Finally..” Akechi let out a heavy sigh “Working with others is simply sickening.” he leaned on his hand and watched Akira with wary eyes, until he saw a smirk form on Akira’s lips.

“So you’re a lapdog?” Akira saw an opportunity to make Akechi more emotional and perhaps he could get him to blurt out what was interrupted.

“Not even close, I am merely using them like they are using me.” Akechi let out a small chuckle, he circled his finger over his smile, “I’ll be done with them soon.” he seemed to like the thought of that, perhaps because once he is done with them his goal would be too.

“If they're the reason you have this much power, then you’ll be nothing without them.” Akira knew Akechi didn’t like relying on others, so throwing it into his face that he was indeed relying on others should set him off.

But it didn’t, “I’ll be everything without them once I get my reward.” Akechi seemed happy when he thought about his ‘reward’ and it made Akira’s head spin.

“What is this ‘reward’?” Akira asked, not expecting an answer.

There was a pause, the room was only filled with the sound of a clock ticking as the two glared into each other’s eyes, both of them thought about the consequences of what they would say in this room.

Akechi made his decision with a sneer “It’ll be more fun if you know. Things were starting to get boring as the fire in your eyes is dying out, so let’s make this more interesting.” he laid out his thought process, but that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to do this, he was annoyed Akira called him a lapdog and in a way this showed he wasn’t.

“Won’t your master get mad?” Akira mocked him with a small laugh, taunting him even more.

Akechi grumbled lowly as he furrowed his brow “I will be praised and given a place I’ve always deserved once I’ve gotten rid of all you vile creatures!” he snapped, allowing his anger to show.

“Get rid of us..?” Akira asked for clarification without letting his anger seep out, there was just something about the way Akechi talked that infuriated Akira.

“I will force each and every one of you to admit to being a failure by design and seek out the salvation I have carved for you. Admitting you’re wrong, admitting you’re vile creature whose only purpose is to hurt others is the second best thing I could be granted!” Akechi rambled his distorted desires with a content grin on his face.

The words coming out of Akechi’s mouth pissed Akira off even more “Failure by design? What the fuck are you even going on about?!” 

“Vampires are inferior, everything about them screams abominable, you have to prey on humans to avoid turning into mindless zombies whose only desire is to harm others out of sadism. That is what vampires truly are, you ARE those things and you’re merely suppressing it because you can’t handle the truth of your purpose! You’re nothing but the definition of evil and you must be extinct!” For the first time there was a glee of joy in Akechi’s eyes as he became exhilarated from expressing his goal.

“You’re literally fucking insane!” Akira jolted up out of his chair despite his ankle being locked to the foot of it, he was absolutely baffled by the words coming out of Akechi’s mouth, but despite how insane they may seem it makes sense he would villainize vampires after his childhood trauma.

Honestly, it took Akira by surprise that it took him this long to put the pieces together, Akechi’s entire motive to betraying Akira was under the guise of ‘curing’ him and perhaps the retaliation only made Akechi more distorted, he could no longer see vampires as people, he saw them as things that needed to be rid, that needed to be fixed and perhaps Akira keeping the fact he was a vampire while the two were together only confirmed to Akechi that they were deceitful devilish beings.

“Insult me as you like, but you know it is true. You’re terrified of becoming one of those things because you know that is what you truly are. Humans avoid death while Vampires avoid becoming monsters, their true selves; which is more flawed? Clearly you, your entire existence is erroneous and the fact that some of you desire to be humans proves that!” 

The two were almost at each others throats as they argued over the desk, Akechi tightly gripped Akira’s top as they screamed at each other further.

“You can’t judge an entire race based off of the actions of a few! Humans are very capable of distorting and becoming just as terrifying as a husk, but the worst thing of all is it is actually a choice for humans! You have no reason to hurt others to remain fed, your body doesn’t require that type of function and yet you still manage to become one of the most twisted beings on the planet! Did your childhood not prove that?! That both of us are capable of being evil?!” Akira gritted his teeth after yelling out his words, he had to contain his anger but being this close to Akechi made that difficult.

“Humans can be redeemed while Vampires can never be, it is in your blood and body to be disgusting while it is born and breed into a human's! I can grant you that redemption if you just admit you’re wrong!” Akechi pushed Akira away with a hard thrust as he screamed out his words, anyone nearby could definitely hear them.

“Many humans desire to become vampires too, why would people desire that if your worldview was absolute?! This isn’t a matter of natural selection, you lunatic! People aren’t born equal; what if a vampire child loses their parents to human hunters, would that child be justified in hating them and trying to destroy them all?! Every situation can happen to the both of us, we’re both capable of redemption it doesn’t matter how our bodies operate!” 

“That’s rich coming from someone who literally eats people's souls to survive!” Akechi tried to contain his rage by clenching his fists and teeth, but every time Akira talked it pushed him further into an uncontrollable rage.

“I am only like this because of some distorted human trying to play god! This is all your fault! I never would’ve done such things if I didn’t have to, it sickens me that I even have to, but don’t try and act like justice! You’re as much as a murderer as I am! You killed a man who had nothing to do with this and I am certain you have killed others as well! You don’t get to feign innocence here!” 

Their fiery argument was interrupted by that guard returning in the room and banging on the wall with a rod, their rage wasn’t settled down by it, but it was halted for a brief moment to take in their surroundings, they had focused entirely on each other while arguing and the realization that there were other people around prickled a bit.

Akechi breathed out heavily and tidied up his hair as a small bit of embarrassment settled in, he was merely moments away from attacking Akira but this stopped him entirely.

Akira pulled his chair closer and sat back down with a sigh, Akechi was beyond movable from his stance and he merely wasted his time trying to reason with Akechi, there were some people who simply couldn’t be changed, Akechi’s obsession with vampires only worsened over the years, maybe it would’ve been better if he died that day, because his existence was quite sad to Akira.

But Akira to a degree did understand where Akechi was coming from, sometimes it’s easier to remain sane by pushing something away and while Akira didn’t judge humans, he did force himself to see them as a necessary food source to remain sane, even with that though Akira could never bring himself to become so bitter towards a race, Akechi was simply being vindictive.

Akechi sat back down as he stared at Akira “You have not changed at all these past 10 years, you still act like vampires hold anything of worth. It’s truly sad you’re that delusional that you think you’re a good person after everything you’ve done.”

“I don’t think I’m a good person! I know I am valuing my life over others, but I don’t live for myself, people rely on me and I can’t just abandon them because I have to do terrible things to survive! You know I would never hurt a soul if I didn’t have to, so don’t try and act like I do this because I’m a sadist, you’ve destroyed absolutely everything for me! How dare you think you can sit there and judge me!” Akira realized his anger was taking over again, he tried to calm himself, even for just a bit, but Akechi’s words cut deep, it was the only thing that consistently upset Akira, always having to admit to it, he could never escape it, even if he suddenly was able to stop it the weight of his actions would remain with him for the rest of his life, he would never be free from what Akechi has forced upon him.

The guard got sick of the arguing again and snapped “Wrap this up already!” he had better things to do instead of babysitting these two.

Akechi glanced at him but then another smug look crossed his face “Your kingdom won’t rely on you for much longer.”

Akira narrowed his eyes as a bitter taste assaulted his tongue “What do you mean?” he asked in a harsh tone.

“Let’s just say.. Hospitals don’t like giving blood bags to vampires, soon they’ll run out and seek other options.” Akechi smirked with another glee in his eye, it was obvious he was referring to his ‘salvation’ from that alone.

“You’ll never convince them to take your side, no matter what it is.” Akira refuted Akechi’s predication, but a little nagging feeling was telling Akira that some may actually be convinced.

“..We don’t have time to discuss this. Unfortunately, our time was cut short but perhaps another time.” Akechi stood up but was stopped by Akira telling him to “Wait.”

“What is it..?” Akechi crossed his arms with another sigh, it was quite obvious he was irritated by it.

“Be honest with me, did you ‘curse’ me on purpose?” Akira has wanted to know that for a very long time, there were multiple things to suggest both ways, but theories could only satisfy someone so much before it reached a craving for an answer, despite the answer Akira’s opinion on Akechi wouldn’t change, the action still happened, regardless of original intent.

“No, I didn’t.” Akechi replied with ease which only made it feel like he was being honest.

Finally getting a straight answer made Akira a bit emotional, he bit back his tears, crying in front of them would be humiliating “So why then..? I never did anything to you to deserve this, I tried so damn hard to make you happy, I did everything I possibly could to preserve it and this is how you repay me..why?” he couldn’t help by murmur pleas but once he released them he pulled himself to gain his composure back and be less emotional about it.

Akechi averted his eyes, was it out of regret or simply annoyance?  
“We’re done here.” he didn’t answer Akira’s question and instead left the room with heavy footsteps.

~~~ + ###

“You actually did a good job.” Zeriya said as he patted Yusuke on the back with commandment.

They were heading to the library after some self-defense training, it was a bit difficult as Yusuke wasn’t used to physical confrontation, but he got the hang of it after a little while and started to succeed a bit more.

“Thank you, although I’m quite exhausted..” Yusuke’s body wasn’t used to physical activity, it’s not because he’s lazy, it’s because his body was always weak due to poor diet, as a child, he barely ran around or played sports due to it, in a way it’s a reason why he confided in art, he didn’t have to be physically strong to paint or draw but he found his wrists hurt less with a healthy body.

“That’s to be expected.” 

They arrived in the library and sat down at the same table they did the other day, Yusuke had already picked out locations yesterday, so he wasn’t exactly sure why Zeriya wanted to spend time with him further.

“I have a question for you.” Zeriya said as he settled in his seat, the library was dead silent so his movements were amplified. 

“Yes?” 

“What is it that you actually want? I know we’re going behind Akira’s back with all this ‘queen’ talk and preparation and I have also been pushy with it too..so I was wondering if that is actually what you want and it’s not mere pressure?” Zeriya noticed he never stopped to ask if that is what Yusuke truly wanted, he automatically assumed it must be absolute; in a way it was and while Akira could rule by himself forever the others needed someone else to look up to. 

Even if most loved Akira there was always this thought of ‘He’s busy’ or ‘I don’t wish to burden him’ so people allowed their problems be unheard under the guise that they were a bother to him, one person can only handle so much and despite Akira’s adamant attitude towards it, he does crack under the pressure.

In a way, it’s the reason why Zeriya was pressuring Akira to find a mate and create an offspring, Akira’s life was extremely stressful and while a child would amplify that, having a partner to even the burden with would make the kingdoms concerns and Akira’s life a bit better.

“Um..To be honest, I don’t really understand what it means to rule or have authority, I may be optimistic about it, but..I don’t really know what it entails.” Yusuke was a bit reluctant about it, the reason why he even wanted it was to help Akira and that wasn’t a really content reason.

“I understand, but you must know; none of us expect you to suddenly start ruling, it is a slow process and while I do make it seem like it’s..urgent it is better that you slowly ease into it rather than be thrust into it.” Zeriya allowed himself to smile “In other words; I will teach you what in entails over the years and eventually you’ll become it..if that is your wish.” 

“..Does Akira even know about this? When I mentioned the idea to him, he seemed..opposed to it.” Recalling their conversation at the manor made it quite clear there was something else to it, whether it be Akira simply wishing to protect Yusuke or a desire to rule alone.

“..He might not like the idea because you’ll have to become a vampire; specifically you’ll have to be turned by him with a ritual that can endanger your life. The ritual is a part of our culture, we simply can’t have a human ruling over us, a human has never ruled over us and it won’t happen simply because of Akira’s situation… The thing about an offspring will have to be analyzed a bit better, but the situation with the queen will not budge.” 

“..Why can’t someone else turn me if he’s scared his curse will transfer? I don’t wish to be taught only for him to reject me..that would be pretty humiliating..” 

“Because it is a slap to his manhood..it would be extremely embarrassing if he let someone else turn his lover, you form a sacred bond with that person, it’s basically cheating.” 

“Then I have absolutely no desires to take that route. H-How about we just focus on getting Akira back before committing to this, you can still teach me things, but I think another time would be better.” 

“I am asking you if you want this..we got into too much detail about it, so just answer that.” 

“I..” While it may be extremely complicated and they may run into some trouble Yusuke was still willing to give it a shot now that he understands it a bit better and that it won’t be an instant process “I do, I wish to remain with Akira for the rest of my life, even if that means giving up my humanity.” 

Zeriya’s lips formed a relieved smile “Then we both understand what our future can entail?”

“Yes, we do.” Yusuke allowed himself a small smile back, Akira meant everything to him, Yusuke didn’t fall in love with people easily, so he knew his relationship with Akira wouldn’t merely fade away no matter what, if Akira was no longer in this world, than Yusuke would remain loyal to him, he didn’t exactly need love in his life, he did go his whole life without it and 6 years without parental love, he only wanted Akira’s love, his mind was set on that man and it wouldn’t be easily swayed.

“Then that settles-” Zeriya was interrupted by two people arguing quite loudly behind the door.

They heard Ann and Ryuji’s voices and soon the door swung open and Ann trotted inside immediately towards Yusuke with concern “Is he alright?!” she grabbed him by the cheeks and circled his head around, checking for fresh wounds.

“I already told you he punched Sugimura not the other way around!” Ryuji shouted, he wasn’t able to convince Ann and has been trying to get her to calm down since.

“I don’t see anything new..” Ann pointed out as she stared at Yusuke’s face, her lips formed a concerned frown as she continued to examine him.

Yusuke was a little uncomfortable, usually when someone was this close to his face, it was Akira and it ended up with a kiss somewhere but he let her ease her own concern.

Ann let go of his cheeks and smiled “He’s not hurt.” she let out a “Phew” and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Do you two mind-” Zeriya was immediately interrupted by Ann storming up to him with a pointed finger.

“I leave to do one thing and he’s getting into brawls?! Why didn’t you stop it?!” 

Zeriya glanced down at her hand and sighed “He’s not hurt so just settle down.” sometimes Ann’s concern could become a little overbearing and it only amplified with Akira gone.

Ann realized she was overreacting a bit and scratched her cheek nervously “Eheh..Sorry, I just want to keep him safe..” 

Ryuji made his way over to Ann and placed his hand on her shoulder “He decked Sugimura pretty good, even gave him a bloody nose.” he grinned, recalling Sugimura’s state.

“Does everyone just universally hate Sugimura or something..?” Yusuke asked as a concerned frown curled his lips, he didn’t understand why everyone was acting like it was a good thing.

“Yes.” All three of them spoke at the same time, there was a slight pause before Ann and Ryuji shared a giggle.

“Zeriya always forces us to team up with him on cleaning crew.” Ann said, she placed her hand on her hip and flipped her pigtail back.

“Can you like stop that now?” Ryuji furrowed his brow as he stared at Zeriya.

“No, he’s good at polishing, he complements your weaknesses quite well.” Zeriya dismissed their pleas quite often, but it was simply an inconvenience to listen to them, Ann was good at dusting and tidying areas while Ryuji was good at scrubbing areas but the two lacked the ability to polish stuff.

“Enough about that jerk. I bought the ingredients you wanted and a little extra but could I cook tonight?” A glee sparkled in Ann’s eyes as she asked kindly.

“NO!” Ryuji’s voice echoed throughout the library like a child who was about to throw a temper tantrum.

They waited for Ryuji’s outburst to ease from their ears before Zeriya spoke, “I don’t see why not.” 

“Please don’t let her touch an oven!” Ryuji begged

“Oh come on, I burnt the broth one time! One time!” Ann turned her attention to Ryuji and the two begun to argue.

“You tainted my entire experience with Ramen for a week! Who manages to burn broth?!” 

The two were quite loud, causing Yusuke to develop a headache, he glanced at Zeriya and saw a vein almost popping out of his head as he tried to deal with their bickering.

“You’re over exaggerating!”

“Enough you two!” Zeriya raised his voice, “I don’t want to cook tonight anyway, so Ann can, deal with it Ryuji.” 

“But-” Ryuji tried to retort, but Zeriya interrupted him.

“No buts, it is decided.”

Ryuji grumbled in defeat, Ann chuckled at him and looped her arm around him as she grinned widely “Just deal with it, Ryuji.” she teased him.

Yusuke couldn’t help but feel some amount of joy simply watching their bubbly personalities collide, it was nice that everyone here wasn’t super serious even in a grim situation like this, watching them cheered him up.

“Ugh..just please don’t burn anything..” Ryuji begged in defeat as Ann poked his cheek with delight.

“I will help her if you’re concerned.” Yusuke said as he got out of his chair, he hadn’t cooked much so this could be interesting.

“Really?” Ryuji’s eyes lit up, he thought Yusuke might’ve been good at cooking and that’s why he suggested it.

“Of course, I would like to take my mind off things anyway.”

Ann immediately let go of Ryuji and basically ran up to Yusuke, pulling him into a tight hug “Ah, you’re so sweet! Let’s cook up a storm!”

Yusuke was baffled Ann hugged him, perhaps everyone in this household was handsy once they started warming up to you, he remembered Akira displaying concern with that but despite not knowing Ann extremely well the hug was quite nice, it wasn’t as soothing as Akira’s but it was nice nevertheless. 

Although he didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there but she didn’t seem to mind his lack of a reaction, she stepped back and placed her hands on his upper arms “On tonight's menu is Sea Bream, do you think you can handle fish?” 

“Uh..Sure.” The reality that Yusuke was cooking started to settle in a bit and he became a little nervous.

~~~

Ann and Yusuke made dinner and..it turned out to be a complete disaster, they didn’t descale the fish properly, they didn’t remove all the bones, Yusuke gagged when they cleaned the guts out, although it did give him an idea for a potential painting and they had to prepare so many fish to feed everyone, the more they did it the better they got but the damage was already done.

Whoever cooks everyday Yusuke felt sorry for, it seemed to be Zeriya but the real reason why they had to make so much was to actually raise morale, having a feast together after the morning incident and not being able to find anything helped morale, people’s hope was starting to dwindle and little things like these could bring it back up.

Yusuke got a few compliments and applauds from unfamiliar faces and Ann got teased by Ryuji relentlessly, but some others noticed that and made sure to applaud her as well so she didn’t feel too bad about it.

It was more about the effort than the actual meal, after all, they didn’t really need to eat, but bringing everyone together like this felt warm and fuzzy despite the dire situation.

This really was shaping up to be Yusuke’s home and he started to lean towards an answer to the question Zeriya asked about him remaining here without Akira, at first everything was extremely lonely and distant, he didn’t feel like he could or should reach out towards others, their presence and words made dealing with the fact that Akira was missing a little more easier, him not allowing his mind to plague him because he was occupied with something else made it less bitter but he would never stop yearning for Akira.

~~~

Yusuke returned to Akira’s room that night and tightly hugged Akira’s pillow as he tried to drift off into a slumber, today cheered him up a bit so sleep came a bit more natural than it had recently, Akira’s scent still remaining on the pillow eased him too, he started to wish Akira had taken something from him instead of giving Yusuke his tie, Akira must be extremely lonely, so much more than Yusuke felt and merely the thought almost brought Yusuke to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://valzeria.tumblr.com/


	41. The Clock On A Deteriorating Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty gross and pretty grim. ( Also figured out to how do spoiler hides for people who don't mind. )
> 
> !  
>  **SPOILERS WITHIN!**  
> ! <\-- Only mouse-over this text if you want less detailed spoilers!
> 
>  
> 
> !  
>  **SPOILERS WITHIN!**  
> ! <\-- Only mouse-over this text if you want detailed spoilers!

Akira was forced to return back to the prison the same way he got out, he was half expecting Akechi to come in here to finish off their chat, but he didn’t, resulting in Akira thinking back on their argument.

While Akechi rambled on about his desires, he never said how’d he’d achieve his goal, it was probably along the lines of the same thing he did to Akira or maybe it was simply killing all vampires, but if that is what they wanted why continue to leave vampires a secret?

There was something else to this and Akira couldn’t exactly figure out what it is. Akechi said he’d be praised for it so he’d probably receive the credit for causing extinction to vampires, but people barely knew they existed so how could anyone praise him? 

Akechi’s goal just seemed very childish and bitter, he wanted to be upheld as a hero and yearned for positive attention, he probably wanted to prove to the world he wasn’t a ‘useless’ orphan anymore, he wanted to prove people wrong, that all the people who denied and declared him as insane for begging and pleading them to understand his parents were murdered by vampires wrong, that he was right all along.

The more Akira tried to understand Akechi’s current life the more it appeared depressing, it’s quite obvious he’s the one being used, he wouldn’t be given that reward he craves and the fact Akechi didn’t notice that boggled Akira’s mind..or perhaps Akechi knew deep down but couldn’t stop because there was no other purpose in his life.

But despite all that what he was doing wasn’t justified, he had completely lost his mind and was pretty comparable to the monsters he hated so much, if his life continued down this path then he would resemble a human husk.

Akira felt a little bit stupid for getting emotional when he asked Akechi the truth, he didn’t want to show any of these people he had a weakness, it would be better for him if they continued to label him as a strong, menacing, emotionless vampire who was only savage, but this was really starting to get to him.

He started to stress over his food again, he hadn’t been fed any blood, he hadn’t been fed anything and doubts started to prick in, what if Akechi asked about another royal family so he could replace him..?

It being a personal matter did cloud Akechi’s mind and if he could replace Akira his goal could be achieved easier and with less stress, Akira was starting to believe he made the wrong decision in telling Akechi that, that agreeing to a deal with Akechi in the first place was the wrong idea.

A lonely, prickling sensation filled Akira’s stomach as he started to lose hope, that he would never get to see Yusuke again.

He hugged his knees and buried his face in them, all he wanted was to hear Yusuke’s voice again, to be given the reassurances that he wasn’t someone who should be treated like this, he was hoping the only reason why Akechi’s words cut deep was because of his hunger, but deep down he knew it was that brooding amount of remorse and guilt that would always live inside of him crawling back up.

Akira’s confidence was starting to crack, the thought that he didn’t deserve to live started to creep up again and intertwine around him like a prickly thorn, the thought that maybe this treatment was deserved danced and trickled down his skin, causing him to shiver but before his mind destroyed him further with that plague he heard the cell door open.

He looked up, his vision was blurry and it took a moment for it to regain vision and what he saw almost made him gulp.

He saw 4 unfamiliar faces, 3 males, 1 female, all in some type of military uniform, Akechi was nowhere to be found and while he didn’t exactly want to see Akechi’s dumb face either this made him shiver with a sense of uncertainty, he knew to a degree what Akechi would do to him, but he had no idea what these people would do which only made his stomach sink with anxiety.

Akira’s fear started to seep out and he tried desperately to hold it back, showing them he was scared would only crave their sadistic behaviour, he told himself he shouldn’t automatically assume they were like Akechi, that guard in the office seemed..to a degree aware of Akira’s discomfort so maybe they weren’t all interested in physical violence, he was able to hold back his fear while telling himself that.

They approached Akira without making a vocal noise, their footsteps echoed very loudly in the prison.

“W-What do you want..?” Akira asked as they got closer, although he couldn’t keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

But he was only replied with snickers and chuckles of amusement as they gagged him with another cloth, the taste of it was much more foul than the previous one, Akira didn’t know what it was, it was so gross he hadn’t even tasted something quite like it, but it was probably to deter him from trying to bite, two of the men held him down on the ground roughly by his shoulder as the other two replaced his binds once again.

Akira did squirm a bit and he felt his strength be much more weaker than the first day here, he started to feel like a helpless human, like what he tried to help Yusuke understand, he started to dwell on that, believing maybe he was a bit harsh in trying to make Yusuke understand the strength disparity between humans and vampires, but he felt like it was an important topic to teach Yusuke, but now he had a better understanding of the weak part of it and he didn’t like it at all.

They looped that animal control pole around his neck and almost choked him with it, they roughly pulled him to his feet and shoved him out of the prison.

Akira was really starting to get worried now, they hadn’t blindfolded him or used that shock collar like before, maybe Akechi wanted to talk to him again and couldn’t be bothered with all the preparation because he knew Akira was weak..or wasn’t getting out of here.

They led him down a corridor, the brick walls remained grey out here, but the floor was replaced with white tiles, what he felt under his feet before, the corridor felt pretty haunting, it had barely any colour and the lights were awfully bright..or that could just be Akira being far too used to dark rooms now.

Suddenly he was thrown down onto the floor with his back arched at the end of the corridor, his face was pushed into the cold tiles by a rough hand, he clenched his teeth, trying to get used to the pain of being slammed into solid objects, his breathing turned into a pant and that overwhelming amount of uncertainty washed over him.

“You enjoy these things, right?” A male voice shot out towards Akira’s ear “Look over there.” the hand gripping Akira’s head forced his head at an angle where his cheek touched the floor, but what he was forced to see made him gulp.

He saw 3 dead rats lying on the ground nearby his face, one was decapitated and their lifeless bodies were covered in blood, blood pooled on the ground where they lay, the odor was pungent, not only was it blood, but it was also their unhygienic and bacteria filled fur.

Akira’s stomach felt a bit sick, he didn’t like seeing dead animals, even if they were rats, he didn’t even like seeing dead humans, but one was required if he wanted to live.

“You love this shit, don’t you?” another male voice teased him, Akira felt another person hold him down with the pole.

“..N-Nnh..” The cloth in Akira’s mouth made him unable to talk, but his face contorted with disgust and he closed his eyes tightly, kind of wishing he remained in that prison.

“No! You don’t get to look away!”  
Akira heard a female voice say with a stern tone, she gave the thumbs up and Akira was pushed towards it.

Akira’s eyes immediately snapped open and his nose almost touched one of them before they stopped, blood smeared onto his cheek, the smell was unbearable and his eyes began to tremble with stress.

He started to squirm and tried to get free, he couldn’t handle this torment anymore, his mind was becoming fragile and it was starting to show, they only wanted to tease him and the fact Akira tried to tell himself they weren’t as bad as Akechi made his heart sting with despair.

“Hey, you know what that weird taste is?” The woman’s face appeared in Akira’s sight as she placed her finger over her lips, “It’s the rats.”

They began laughing at Akira as he choked and coughed, trying to remove the cloth from his mouth, his body shivered with disgust as the taste of bile danced on his tongue, his stomach spun as the realization settled in that he couldn’t remove it, he squirmed with more force, desperately trying to get free but they simply held his weak body down.

“Do they taste nice?” one of the males laughed with distorted amusement.

“Their rotting bodies must taste good to someone like you!” 

Their taunts were beyond callous, but they didn’t give a damn, they loved watching Akira tremble with disgust.

Akira’s body couldn’t take it anymore more and neither could his mind, his body convulsed with disgust and forced him to puke out stomach acid, it caught onto the cloth, so vomit dripped out of his mouth, he felt the liquid touch him and if he had food in his stomach he would’ve puked from that sensation alone.

It was humiliating, it was dehumanizing and absolutely demoralizing, the fact he actually thought they could be different made a bubble of insane laughter stir in his stomach, his mind begun to crack as their tormenting acts ripped every bit of confidence and pride he had left.

He choked on a sob and he couldn’t stop his eyes from tearing up, his dignity was beginning to rip, he felt so humiliated and all he could do was cry and beg for it to stop.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A sharp, familiar voice rang out towards the group.

There was a brief relaxation in the hand shoving Akira’s face into the floor as they turned their attention to it despite that Akira still couldn’t move his head very well so he just decided to close his eyes tightly.

He would allow the sweet embrace of periodic unconsciousness take hold of him just to escape this humiliation if he could, but the disgusting smells mixing together and creating something even more foul made that arduous, every time he became aware of what was in his mouth pulled him right back to reality only to haunt him further.

“You’re not the only one who's allowed to have fun with him, Akechi.” A prickling voice with a hint of annoyance replied back.

A few of them snickered, probably looking at what they had done to Akira with delight, their behaviour was pretty disgusting, but if you hate something enough, you stop thinking about the morality of it all, you would have to be that kind of person to want to imprison and allow torture and probably hunt vampires too.

To a degree, Akira started to compare himself to them, he wasn’t innocence by no means and he didn’t believe he was, but he couldn’t do this to another person, even Akechi; kill them, yes, but to humiliate and torment them? No.

“Well, I need his blood, so I’ll be taking him from you.” Akechi came closer and almost seize Akira from them “The fact that you let him out to do something as silly as this is pretty dangerous.” 

“There’s 4 of us, we’re fine.”

They let go of Akira and he was pulled to his feet, he stumbled due to his quivering body and still closed eyes, he didn’t want to open them, to see anymore, perhaps it would’ve been better if he did allow himself to sleep.

The cloth in his mouth felt absolutely disgusting and his cheek being covered in a mix of blood and bile made him want to just collapse so he didn’t have to feel it anymore. He was guided back to his prison cell with what they had just done to him sinking in deeper and in a way that traumatized him.

If Akechi hadn’t intervened, they could’ve done even worse things to him, like trap the rats in his mouth or something, he didn’t want to think about it.

He realized how sad it was that he actually prefer Akechi’s beatings over that, at least with that his dignity wasn’t being torn apart. Maybe they did that to him because he showed a glimpse of his weakness in that office, he didn’t know how they saw it, but gossip probably exists, before that everyone besides Akechi avoided him, they didn’t talk or make any moves, he started to believe the fact he showed another emotion besides anger and hatred made them realize they could get a spark out of breaking him.

Akira was thrown back into the prison and was left alone for a bit, Akechi just placed him inside and left, he didn’t know why, but that didn’t matter.

He immediately ripped the cloth off and out of his mouth and desperately wiped his mouth and cheek with his sleeves, he couldn’t help but tear up as he desperately tried to get the filth off of his body, his sleeves became dirty and seeing them only choked him further, this was absolute torment and the spark of wanting to live that Yusuke managed to build up inside of Akira started to crack.

Akira told himself to never allow another moment of weakness show again, he wasn’t certain if that was the reason this had happened, but showing emotions in general was bad here, they could manipulate it and break him down further if he did.

While Akira was trying to remove his top he heard the cell door open and close again, he glanced up at it and saw Akechi with a bucket and a wet rag, he approached Akira and dropped the bucket filled with water down onto the ground he then handed the rag to Akira without a word.

Akira stared at Akechi for what felt like hours, simply waiting for a smirk to cross his face, but it didn’t come, Akira took the rag off him with caution, he looked at it, wondering if there was any type of weird dangerous chemical on it, but it just felt like water.

He pressed it onto his cheek and it didn’t sting or cause discomfort, it really was water “Why..?” he murmured, this wasn’t exactly ‘kindness’, but he didn’t expect Akechi to do even something like this.

“I don’t exactly want to smell it either.” 

Of course it was something that inconvenienced him, Akira almost laughed when he mumbled “Everyone is capable of redemption, huh..?” he was mocking the way he thought, the words he spoke during their argument started to seem bleak, the way Akira thought of things was starting to shake, but he was trying to keep them upright, telling himself it was merely his hunger clouding his mind.

If he thought of it in any other way, then he too would be labelled by his own words, he too would be labelled as someone incapable of redemption.

Akira started to wipe the tainted areas with the rag, even if it was merely soapy water, it was so much better than his dry sleeves that only managed the smear the blood around, but his top was now tainted too and if he really wanted to escape this sickening feeling he would have to change.

“The least you can do is get me a change of clothes. Unless you want the smell to remain of course.” Akira worded his request in a blatant manner, there was a chance Akechi wouldn’t comply, but there wasn’t much harm in asking.

Akechi just kind of grumbled and left the cell again, it relieved Akira a bit, he didn’t exactly want Akechi to watch him clean himself, even if it wasn’t in any exposing areas, although he did question how he would change..his wrists were chained together and so were his ankles, he couldn’t remove his clothing properly like this.

He managed to get it all off, but the taste lingered in his mouth, no amount of brushing or washing could clean out that nauseating taste, not even if he had the proper tools to clean it with, he was in a way, hoping they were only lying to mortify him and the revolting flavour was simply something else, but he didn’t want an answer either way.

Akechi return, the echoing sounds of the room due to movement sounded much more dull than usual, maybe it was due to Akira’s exhaustion.

Akechi placed down two towels and a change of clothes, it was the same uniform Akira had on but at least it was clean and the towels looked to be soft and clean as well, seeing these necessities made Akira question if he was actually being held in someone's house or at least where some people slept, what he saw of it didn’t make it feel like a home, but he could be in the basement.

“How can I..change exactly?” Akira asked while gesturing his head towards the chains.

Akechi let out a sigh, “You’re really annoying.. I should’ve just left you in your own vomit.”  
Of course Akechi would use this in a way to make jabs at Akira, but he didn’t really feel them.

Akira just felt numb after the initial shock, while Akechi’s remark would’ve pissed him off previously he didn’t really care right now, all he wanted was comfort and that wouldn’t come.

Akechi kneeled down in front of Akira and grabbed his wrist “If you try anything I won’t hesitate to go after Yusuke again, do you understand?” his tone was threatening and Akira knew Akechi didn’t exactly have a problem with being cruel to people who disagreed with him so he just responded with a brief nod.

Akechi pulled out a key and pushed it into the keyhole in the cuff “Even if you kill me the others don’t have a problem with killing humans either, so unless you want the same treatment you’re feeling right now to happen to Yusuke, I suggest you don’t even let it cross your mind.” after speaking he waited for Akira to nod again before continuing.

Akira knew that even if he did make a move nothing good would come out of it, he can’t fight, he barely could even keep his eyes open, making a move would be suicide yet when he noticed he might be able to escape this torment with death, the desire for it started to resurface, but he suppressed it with the assures that there was still a chance to see Yusuke again.

He gave Akechi the awaited nod, there’s no way in hell he’d even risk Yusuke having to feel like this, even if that meant he’d just had to endure it for whatever is left of his hellish life, the torture could get worse, but even if it did, the thought that Yusuke was protected from this darkness was enough to make him endure it.

Akechi twisted the key and unlocked the cuffs around Akira’s wrists, there was a very slight pause, simply waiting for any type of movements, but Akira didn’t move, he decided to fill the tense air with speech while he undid Akira’s ankle cuffs “I found Yusuke just like you did, I connected his birth certificate to a man named Ichiryusai Madarame and used him for information on your sweetheart and eventually lured Yusuke into a comfort zone in his village once you had been noticed by one of my men.” he spoke as he worked on removing anything that would hinder Akira’s ability to change.

“You talked to Madarame..? What did he say?” Akira tried to distract himself from the urge just to bite Akechi by replying.

“Nothing important.” Akechi stood up as he stared Akira down “You have 5 minutes before I come back, I don’t care if you’re naked or not when I take your blood.” he turned with a squeak of his heel and left the cell with a shudder of the doors poles.

He left with such haste that it kind of put Akira in a perplex, but he didn’t want Akechi seeing him naked so he pulled himself to his feet and started to remove his clothes, he decided to clean the sweat and gunk off his body with one of the provided towels with it covered in soapy water from the bucket, it did sting his wounds, he dried himself with the other one, next he slid on the new, clean prisoner uniform, he felt a little more refreshed after that.

Akechi still hadn’t returned, either he was quick in changing or Akechi was late, he lost his sense of time a while ago.

Akira examined his wrists, they were in pretty bad shape, scrapes and open wounds wrapped around his entire wrist and the worry of infection came in, his body wasn’t in a healthy state, he was prone to infection now and the chance became higher with the way he was being treated.

He also noticed he had lost weight, it was bound to happen, he wouldn’t last very long at the rate, the ligaments in his fingers were starting to crave the sensation of grabbing onto someone while he feasted and his fangs and jaw were starting to ache and cramp, he need a life essence, blood simply wouldn’t satisfy at this point.

The thought of jumping whoever entered his cell did cross his mind, but the threats being held against Yusuke were enough to make him brush the thought off.

Akechi came back and each of his breaths were starting to amplify in Akira’s ears, but merely a moment of trance passed and his binds were back on. Akira did want to keep the dry towel even if it was a bit wet to use as a cushion or blanket due to his spine and backside numbing from discomfort, but asking Akechi that was too much, if anything it displayed weakness again and he was scared to do that.

So he would swallow this torment in the hopes that further torture wouldn’t come. Akira felt his eyelids becoming too heavy and now that he was a bit more comfortable than before sleep could come, his blinks became slower in pace, each blink closed longer than the other as his body begged for them to be remained shut.

As he started to doze off into a slumber, he didn’t exactly want, his body started to drift off, he would’ve fell onto Akechi if he didn’t steady himself, he felt a hand grab his elbow and pulled his listless arm straight, his sleeve was pulled up and he felt a sharp pain sting in the area of his median cubital vein, it pulled him out of his awaiting slumber.

Akira saw Akechi pull the syringe out and placed a cap over the needle, putting it inside his pocket “Perhaps I could have some blood of my own now?” Akira asked, his tired voice gave away his exhaustion, but that was inevitable.

“You don’t get to decide that.” A dismissive answer. 

Akira let a soft grumble escape his lips as he asked “Do you even regret doing this? I haven’t exactly given you any reasons to actually hate me..” he recalled that glimpse of aversion in the office when he asked if Akechi cursed him on purpose, maybe he was thinking too far into it, but it felt like there was something there.

“I hate you because you still haven’t learned anything, even after acting like you’re suffering from the fact you’re a murderer. You act as if your mutated body pains you, yet you still carry on; those aren’t the actions of someone in remorse.” Akechi stood up as a glare peeked out, “You act as if I’ve destroyed your life yet you give it a delusional future of happiness. That isn’t a destroyed life, you don’t rot, you don’t yearn and crave for a place in this world. You were born in prosperity and fortune and never had to grovel for a place in this world, you were born into one and you act as if that’s toxic just because you have to kill? Everyone kills because that is how this eat or be eaten world operates, everyone has blood on their hands, even if they believe that dead being is beneath them or lacks sapience and sentience.”

Akira averted his eyes, he didn’t exactly expect a full explanation as to why Akechi hated him, but he got one, Akira did share the thought that he didn’t deserve happiness because of what he was doing, but Yusuke made him stop thinking about that, made him stop questioning and worrying over it, because even if he didn’t deserve happiness he was still alive and living beings crave that regardless of their actions, anything to just nullify the pain for a bit is what a lot of people craved..at least that’s what he told himself.

“Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night..? That everyone murders so it’s okay for us to do it too? If that is the case, then why do you hate vampires? They are just partaking in this ‘eat or be eaten’ world, your prejudice contradicts that mentality.” 

“Me trying to eliminate a contestant isn’t a contradiction, it’s my purpose, the only one I was allowed after that night. Proving everyone wrong is the only thing I will gain satisfaction from, everyone who branded me insane will grovel at my feet, begging for forgiveness once I am given that bright place in this world. Ensuring their safety while they sleep, no fear of being attacked by the man or woman whom lured them home that night, they will never have to fear falling in love with one!” 

Akechi seized Akira’s top roughly and glared into his eyes “Getting rid of these deceitful being that call themselves vampires will bring humanity into prosperity!”

Akira let out a mocking chuckle “They don’t even know we exist, no one will give a shit. Humans don’t live in fear from us, they only fear themselves. That person who felt scared sleeping that night was because they were forced to live with an abusive father and they didn’t wish to sleep out of fear, that person whom was lured wasn’t lured by a vampire, but by a serial killer who humiliated them before death.” he retorted everything Akechi said with a spin onto it besides the last part “You can’t blame all of humanity's problems and distorted desires onto us.”

A large smirk crossed Akechi’s face “Oh? And what of the fear of falling in love with a vampire? Do you not have anything to say about that?!” he jeered as he expected Akira to remain silent.

It was quite obvious this was personal so Akira wasn’t going to bother hiding what it was about “I lied to preserve your feelings, it wasn’t out of malice, if it was, I wouldn’t of had doubts or tried my hardest to keep you happy. The only time I saw you smile was when I showed you affection, I didn’t wish to break that, I didn’t want you to be hurt that I was the exact same thing that killed your parents...so I hid it, so I never had to risk causing you pain or ambivalence.” 

Akechi clenched his teeth and jerked Akira back “Don’t lie to me! If you gave a fuck about me, you would’ve accepted becoming human!”

“So I have to give up who I am to love a human? We don’t have to be the same to want to grant each other happiness.” Akira remained calm despite Akechi’s shouting and physical confrontation, he didn’t really have the energy to get angry, but he probably would’ve been able to remain calm while talking about this even if he did, because this was something engraved into him.

Akechi threw Akira back with a thrust “Humans and vampires can’t be together, they can’t grant each other happiness, they ARE enemies!” he shouted with a clenched fist.

“If that is the case; why did you stay with me after finding out what I was? I know you noticed eventually, but you didn’t react so I was lured into a sense of security before you attacked, was that on purpose?” 

Akechi’s eyes widened for a second before his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in anger “Of course I did it on purpose! I never wanted to be with you once I found out!!” his hair almost frizzled as a brooding amount of anger took hold of him.

Akira hadn’t seen him this angry before, he must’ve hit another hidden nerve.

But before Akechi went on a rampage, he stormed out of the cell, the slam of the cell door echoed in Akira’s ears with a sting it was that loud, the bars screamed with the same anger Akechi felt and it took awhile for them to settle down.

Akira felt perplexed after that exchange, but he got the hunch that Akechi would return.

~~~ + ### 

Yusuke heard sounds of movement as he woke up from his slumber, someone was in the room and it made him a bit paranoid, he waited and heard it again so he pushed himself up and rubbed his eye to clear some of his vision.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

He saw Zeriya placing down letters on Akira’s desk, he relaxed at the sight of something familiar “You didn’t..I was waking up anyway.” he yawned, allowing his body to wake up even more.

His gaze reached the letters and Zeriya noticed it “It’s a habit to bring them in here. I’ll leave you be.” and with that Zeriya left the room.

Yusuke pressed his lips together and let out a small groan, he reached for his pants that had been on the floor due to waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares in the middle of the night, he didn’t recall what they were about, but they were bad enough to shake him.

He felt something hard underneath the fabric of his pants under his thumb as he pulled it onto the bed, he slid his hand into his pocket, hoping nothing would pop out and bite him, he pulled out the unsuspected object and he realized what it was while looking at it.

It was the button Akira had given him a long time ago, he forgot it even existed due to the fact that he never actually had to use it, how did it even work? Was there an alarm in Akira’s room or was it some sort of alarm he kept on him? Not wanting to hear any loud noises or wishing to find out Yusuke put it back into the pocket.

Things..still weren’t looking good, they hadn’t found a single clue as to where Akira was being held. Yusuke couldn’t even draw or paint to keep his mind off it, he was unable to convey anything, after understanding how to put emotion into his work, his current emotions actually started to intervene with his ability to draw.

It was a good thing, but also a bad thing, he remembered while living with Madarame his ability to draw didn’t dwindle often, only in extreme cases of anxiety, a bitter taste touched his tongue once he realized that every single painting he had kept at his old home was now gone, all of his progression...

He would never find anything about his parents, Akechi destroyed the chance of maybe finding out why Yusuke’s blood fixed Akira’s skin and he couldn’t help but hate Akechi for everything.

At first, he didn’t really want to judge Akechi too harshly, as Yusuke did react to finding out Akira was indeed a vampire in a bad manner as well, but that reasoning had become lost under pain. Yusuke didn’t really know what he’d do if he saw Akechi again, but he had the hunch he’d react in a similar way Akira did.

Brushing off those thoughts, he got prepared for the day.

~~~

Once Yusuke had left the room, he was greeted by Ann giving him coffee and biscuits on the main floor “I’m sorry about yesterday's dinner..eheh..” she let out a nervous giggle while scratching the back of her head with a slightly trembling hand.

Yusuke facial expression turned into a mix of confusion and forgiveness “You don’t have to apologize to me. It was..interesting, a new take on the art world.” he reminisced about it, he actually enjoyed cooking and was hoping that maybe one day he could cook for Akira.

“Hey..” Ann folded her arms as her voice became more soft “Could..I asked you some advice?”

“Me..?” Yusuke blinked as perplex took hold of him, he would’ve pointed at himself with a tilt of his head if he wasn’t holding coffee and biscuits.

“Mm, how do I make a human not think I’m bad just because I have to drink blood..?” Ann averted her eyes briefly as a light flush formed on his cheeks “I mean...I know I accepted the lack of contact with them when I decided to stay by Akira’s side, but...there’s this girl I like and I want her to like me too, but..while knowing what I am.” 

“Do you love her?” Yusuke asked quite blatantly, but he didn’t really mean to imply it, it was merely a question.

“Eh..!” Ann’s cheeks grew redder “N-No b-but...it could bloom into that if she accepts me.” she touched her chest “Ngh..you’ve embarrassed me now.” she pouted. 

“I believe most..reasonable humans are willing to accept the blood drinking, but..when you start killing things that starts to blur the line.” talking about this reminded Yusuke of Akira, to a degree it was about Akira, everything here managed to lead back to him in some form, every conversation or action led back to Akira in some way at least..in Yusuke’s heart it did.

Pretty much everything he did was led back to Akira, always a thought of ‘I hope I can do this with Akira one day’ or ‘I wish to do this for Akira one day’ Akira just had such an impact on Yusuke’s life that he couldn’t get him out of his head, even when he thought he was distracted by it, it crept in.

“W-Well, I’ve never killed anybody, so there’s a chance she’ll accept me?!” Ann seemed excited and hopeful and because of that Yusuke started to realize this was something they always had to deal with.

Telling the wrong person was such a fear engraved into them that they would simply prefer to avoid humans or ignore their feelings of wanting friendship or unrequited love; the mansion vampires seemed much more fearful of it than the manor though, but...now with Akira deciding on picking criminals they could start up their interaction again.

“Yes, there’s a chance. If I can accept Akira with that large of a baggage, then I’m sure she can accept you with the smaller one.” obviously there was a big difference between her and Akira, and while Yusuke was merely talking from the heart, he did believe other people were capable of accepting their differences.

Ann almost cheered as a large smile took hold of her face “I’ll tell her I wanna be friends once Akira is back!” she waved her hand in front of Yusuke, almost jumping from excitement “Deal?” 

Yusuke looked at it, realizing his hand situation, he shoved the biscuits in his mouth and took her hand and gave it a shake “Dnnhl.” a brief nervous smile curled his lips as he tried to keep the biscuits in.

Ann let out a laugh, she wiped the tear that had formed in her eye from her giggles “I guess that’s one way to get you to eat.” she smiled.

Yusuke just gave a nod as he chewed the biscuits, his mouth was overloaded with them, but he didn’t want to spit it out, even if he might suffocate. 

~~~

Yusuke wanted to go into the garden, he hadn’t since showing Akira his painting and that place was also special to him, the garden has always been beautiful and his inspiration to draw boils the most in there.

He didn’t have much to do today, Zeriya didn’t ask for him, Ryuji was on another search and Ann had to go out again to buy ingredients, even if Yusuke was eating at a slower rate it felt like the food dwindled quickly, maybe it has always been like this or it could be due to the search team just wanting to relax with a comfy or sweet meal before heading back out.

Either way Yusuke had free time and he decided to spend it on observing the flowers, he saw the Blue Hydrangea flower bush and had the urge to go over to them, so he did, listening to his body's wants.

He kneeled down and touched them, his fingers caressed the soft petals, it was almost therapeutic.

“Should...I come at another time?”  
Yusuke heard a soft, unfamiliar voice and jumped, he was too focused on the flowers to hear anyone come in here, he turned his head to see them.

He saw a girl with chin-length curly light auburn hair, she wore a blue collar dress with white stocking, but the most outlandish feature was her red eyes.

Yusuke had almost forgotten the fact powerful vampires had red eyes, only Akira and Zeriya had them so he was surprised to see another person with them, maybe he hadn’t noticed her, but he hasn’t seen this girl before.

“N-No, it’s quite alright.” Yusuke replied, but the surprise could be heard in his voice, he noticed she had gardening equipment and understood what was going on; she tended the garden while Akira was gone.

Maybe Zeriya’s too busy to do it so he got this woman to do it, but her presence was off-putting, especially those eyes, it would be rude to ask why or how she has them, so Yusuke just decided to leave, he didn’t want to disturb her while she was tending the garden, even if his sudden departure could be seen as strange.

~~~

Ryuji had returned from the search and looked for Yusuke, he wanted to show him something he had found, even if it wasn’t really a clue he thought it might cheer Yusuke up a bit.

Yusuke heard the library door open, but he didn’t pay much attention to it, he decided he should read a book on how to treat wounds big and small..because if they did find Akira alive he wouldn’t be in a good condition.

Yusuke had devoted these current days on improving everything about himself, his knowledge, his strength and his ability to talk to others, he always had the desire to do it, but time zoomed by and now that he had nothing else to do because he couldn’t muster the drive to do his previous plans, he decided to start doing this.

He sat on one of the bean bags in the corner of the library because his neck got sore reading on the table, but he felt the presence of someone come closer to him and peeked over the book.

“Hey, I found something interesting today.” Ryuji said as he stopped in front of Yusuke, a necklace swayed in his hand.

It was the necklace Akira gave Shinya, but neither one of them knew that, Yusuke was given vague information about Shinya and never saw the necklace before and Ryuji wasn’t even there.

“Looks like someone lost it, it’s a bit dirty, but it looks like something Akira would buy.” Ryuji explained as he pointed at the necklace with his other hand.

“Mm, it does.” Yusuke closed his book because it’d be rude if he read it while Ryuji talked to him, he set it in his lap and got a better look at the necklace “Where did you find it?” he asked with a bit of curiosity. 

“The halfway point between the manor and mansion, so it’s probably not related to us, but it’s pretty neat.” 

Yusuke was a little amazed they were searching that far out, the locations were pretty far apart, they looked smaller on maps “I wouldn’t say it isn’t related..” he laid out his opinion with a touch of his chin.

“How? It’s too far out.”

“Yes, but people running away don’t exactly stay in the location they ran from...that’s why it’s called running ‘away’. It could be related to the-..” Yusuke’s words trailed off into silence, he remembered the guy who attacked Akira at the ball, talking to him at the manor...he sighed, realizing he was deceived again.

Ryuji noticed the sudden look of worry on Yusuke’s features, “What’s up?” he asked.

“N-Nothing.. I was just going to say it could be related to the other missing vampires.” Yusuke fiddled with the book, trying to figure out why that guy talked to him, he seemed pleased once he got Yusuke’s full name, Yusuke never thought giving out his name would be important, but things were showing him otherwise.

“It could be.. Hey, let’s go ask Zeriya.” Ryuji grabbed Yusuke’s wrist and pulled him up out of the bean bag.

Yusuke was perplexed by the sudden nature of Ryuji’s grab and because of that he allowed Ryuji to pull him out of the library.

Ryuji led him to an office and pulled him inside, his movements were too quick for Yusuke which caused him to stumble, however he steadied himself once he realized he was in a new environment.

“What do you two want?” Zeriya noticed them before they noticed him, he wasn’t exactly happy they barged in without even a knock first.

Ryuji placed the necklace on the desk and let Yusuke go “Does this belong to any of the vampires that deserted the manor?” he asked as a small hopeful glee sparked in his eyes.

Zeriya examined it carefully, it almost felt too long “No, I’ve never seen it.” he reached out and picked it up, rotating it for a better look “It does look like something Akira would buy though..”

“Eh?! So that means he secretly gave one of them a necklace?!” Ryuji blurted out without any thought.

Yusuke’s eyes lowered as he folded his arms, his facial expression sullened, he didn’t want to consider what they could possibly imply.

Zeriya noticed Yusuke’s discomfort and sighed at Ryuji’s lack of awareness “No, Akira’s eyes are only set on one person.” he tried to figure out who’s necklace this was when the answer thrust into his mind, his eyes widened slightly at the realization “I remember Akira being concerned for a missing child when I informed him, this could be it’s.”

Ryuji raised his eyebrow “it’s?” he asked with an unblinking expression.

“Sorry, I do not mean to offend, but I don’t know the child at all.. Wait.” Zeriya opened one the drawer and pulled out some paper with such haste it dazed Ryuji, his eyes scanned every inch of the page before speaking again “Shinya Oda is his name, human, aged 14. Does this ring any bells?”

Yusuke touched his lip, trying to remember his previous conversations with Akira “Yes, Akira mentioned that name before..” the sullen feeling eased in Yusuke once he grasped the situation.

“It must be his but-..” Zeriya cut himself off, he wanted to talk to someone about this privately, Ryuji had the tendency to blurt things out so saying it in front of him was an issue.

“Well, I guess Yusuke can keep it now.” Ryuji crossed his arms with a small grin “We’ll re-search that area too.”

“..That sounds good.” Zeriya’s tone was strange, Yusuke noticed it but Ryuji seemed oblivious.

“Welp, I’ma go drink some blood, getting a bit hungry. Oh!” Ryuji looked like he remembered something and grabbed Yusuke’s sleeve “Come with me, you can check out the vault.”

“Vault..?” Yusuke furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s like a mega fridge where we store all the blood bags.” Ryuji nodded his head as his grin grew “It’s on the third floor, come on-” Ryuji was interrupted by the sound of Zeriya jolting out of his chair.

“No!-..Ryuji..you mustn't of been here, but I’ll be personally handing out the bags, no one is allowed in the vault.” Zeriya quickly fixed his tone into something more stern.

Ryuji turned his attention to Zeriya with a big “Huh?!” he scratched his head with an intense amount of confusion taking hold of his features “Why? Is someone stealing again?”

“No. It will be like that until Akira returns, so I suggest you look harder if you want it to normalize again.” 

“Aw man..!” Ryuji whined.

Zeriya glanced up at the clock “It’s time to go out on another search, you can eat once you’ve gotten back.”

Ryuji looked like he was about to argue the point, but he merely sighed with a nod “Alright...Seeya Yusuke.” he left the room with slouched shoulders.

It was a bit awkward, so Yusuke was about to leave when Zeriya spoke again “I would like to discuss something with you.” he said as he walked around his desk and moved closer to Yusuke.

“Yes?”

Zeriya’s eyes averted for a second before speaking “The situation is becoming more dire.”

Yusuke’s facial expression turned inquisitive “What do you mean?” he was worried about what that could imply.

With a long, drawn out sigh and straightening up his shoulder Zeriya shot a glance towards the paper he was previously looking at “It’s better if I show you.” he went back over to his desk and rummaged through the drawer until he pulled out a letter and gave it to Yusuke.

Yusuke took it with care, his eyes lowered and scanned the note, his expression turned more confused once he finished reading “A hospital?” he clarified.

The letter detailed an established deal being cancelled, primary the hospital was withdrawing from the exchange of providing blood bags to Akira, however the letter was very informal, any respectable establishment wouldn’t dare to write something like this to Akira.

“It’s strange, yes? It’s not necessarily odd one would cancel, but the letter is so informal I feel as if they probably had a gun to their head as they wrote it, regardless of that, the letter is telling the truth...and it’s not the only one.” Zeriya crossed his arms with another sigh, “We only have 2 hospitals sending us supplies…” his facial expression displayed a flash of worry before returning to deadpan.

“Is that why you won’t let them get their own blood; because they’ll notice?”

“Yes, if they find out they’ll only worry. We have a week's supply, we barely have any stock due to it being needed at the manor, there’s significantly less people here so we require less, but I can see the remaining hospitals withdrawing too. You understand what this means, right?”

Yusuke averted his gaze as he frowned “You’ll..have to find food elsewhere..” this situation only seemed to get worse, but Yusuke wasn’t sure why Zeriya was entrusting him with this information.

“Exactly. We must find Akira before it comes to that point and because of that you’ll be allowed to help us search now, I implore that you do.” Zeriya’s tone almost held a hint of desperation in it.

“I don’t mind, my injuries don’t hurt anymore.” Yusuke tried to give him a reassuring smile, it was difficult because he too didn’t know how this would play out, a looming future was heading their way and Yusuke couldn’t help but feel Akechi was the reason for it.

“There’s another thing.” Zeriya’s gaze turned more apologetic “Akira’s..last order to me was to search for the traitors, however...the situation has become more dreadful, I’m starting to feel like we should give up on them and put all of our efforts into finding Akira.” a small frown crossed his lips.

“..But a child is missing..” Yusuke’s worry escaped his lips before he even noticed it.

“I need your opinion; not one filled with emotion, but one with reasoning. Should we continue searching for the others?” Zeriya’s body language displayed his assertion, his eyes almost pierced into Yusuke as he waited for him to answer.

“Uh..” Yusuke’s face took on a pensive look as he tried to articulate his opinion “I believe that..if we find them, we’ll also be finding Akira in a way, they could lead us to him and then be punished later.” he ran his hand down the back of his head nervously, ruffling his hair, “At least that’s what I hope.”

“Hm..it sounds wise enough. Plus, if I disobeyed Akira’s order I’d be better off dead.” Zeriya let a chuckle escape his lips with a small smile.

“Eh? Akira punishes you?” 

“No, but he might throw dirt on me again.”

Yusuke remembered it, where he started to honestly question if they were bad people, a chuckle escaped his lips as he reminisced in the memory.

Brushing off the more light-hearted memories Zeriya glanced up at the clock “The next search will be in two hours, I’ll teach you a few things in those hours.”

Yusuke gave a slight nod, after all he hadn’t done much today, so the chance made him a bit excited.

~~~ + ###

Akira fell asleep using the more dry towel as a pillow but his rest was disturbed by hard kicks to his stomach and face, once he figured out what was happening he felt the pain.

A few guards decided to disturb Akira’s sleep with violence, kicks, punches, yanking him, he just lay there, trying to endure the pain and keep his whimpers to himself, despite trying his hardest to not show a reaction, they started to seep out the longer it happened, he thought they might’ve got bored by now but they didn’t, taking their precious time to cause him agony.

As throbbing pain convulsed through his body, he thought about Yusuke and his home, his kin waiting and calling out to him to not give up, but as time passed those memories, that assurance, started to fade away.

His mind distorted the thoughts as his body begged for the paralyzing pain to stop, he started to believe they were his punishers, the men and women who laughed as their hatred for what he was poured out, they punished him for his everlasting sin, for all the lives he took to preserve his own, deep down he knew they weren’t his punishers because they too deserved to be punished.

“Do you like the taste of your own blood?!”  
Their taunts echoed in the prison cell and so did his inevitable cries. 

Akira was given refreshment before, a new pair of clothes and a somewhat clean body, enough refreshment to doze off, but it was ripped away from him, everything was ripped away, they doused him in the bucket of water Akechi left out of negligence, his once dry and somewhat comfy clothes now stuck and stung his body as his open wounds soaked up the soapy water.

They gagged him with his previous uniform sleeves, the foul taste assaulted his tongue and suppressed his cries, his tears of pain poured out and dripped, soaking in whatever caught them.

He shielded his head as a foot stomped mercilessly onto it, his fingers bruised and scraped and fragments of his nails chipped off, he thought that maybe his feet would be spared, but they proved him wrong, cutting the soles of his feet with pocket knives so every step screamed out in pain.

Akira couldn’t handle it anymore, but it wasn’t a choice, his body started to be taken over by a numbing sensation, pins and needles coursed through his body as his hearing became numb, any sound his torturers made were muffled and his voice only came out in a mere quiver.

As his eyelids became too heavy to bear, he heard the sound of a whip, he wanted this darkness to take him, to just be embraced by unconsciousness, but he felt his top be forced up and for the first time he actually panicked, he didn’t want them to see the scar on his back, he didn’t want them to see his body, only Yusuke was allowed, so he fought back, he had a fear of his body not being covered to a degree, it was due to the sun, even if it wasn’t in the room the fear was deep inside of him, engraved in him, his skin being exposed made him feel valuable.

Akira’s struggles didn’t hold any strength, his body was broken and he couldn’t stop them, he cried as he begged them to stop, but they didn’t listen, hitting his exposed back with the whip, for some reason, the pain hurt more than anything else.

Time passed and his lack of a reaction begun to upset them, they got sick of it and gave up, they left the cell once they realized they weren’t going to get anything else out of him, they were satisfied with it though, they would allow his body to heal only to do it all over again.

Akira lay there as his lifeless eyes stared at nothing in particular, his breathing erratic, he couldn’t cry anymore, his eyes stung with his despair as his vision blurred, he was punished for sleeping so he wouldn’t do it again, he knew he shouldn’t of slept from the beginning, but he got too comfortable.

Was this the life he was going to have to bare with until the bitter end? He craved death.

Everything Yusuke had worked hard to build up inside Akira shattered one by one, the undeserved life’s thorns, no longer pricked, they dug in deep and he would allow the remedy to take hold of him.

Suicide..was never an option for Akira, it is why he referred to his attempt at the manor ‘weak’, no matter what he felt his kin would pull him out of it, whether that be harsh words, physically stopping him or words that managed to give him hope, it was impossible for him to do it, no matter what he felt, but now..? He could die without them stopping him.

Because everyone here wanted him to die and suffer, there would be no sweet words or harsh realities being crammed down his throat, he could allow death's embrace to take him and utter words of freedom here.

But even when he told himself freedom could come Yusuke and the smiles he manages to cause plagued his mind “Stay out!” he shouted as he grabbed his hair, his eyes trembled with stress as the memories of his happiness assaulted his mind.

“No-..stay away!” Because you can’t return.  
“I can’t-” his voice cracked under his stress.  
“You can’t-” his voice trailed off into a cough as his lungs begged him to shut up.

Why do they always come back to stop him from giving up?  
Why can’t they just let him go?  
Why can’t he just give up?

Because despite everything his will to live still remained lit, it had become dull, but it was still enough for his mind to remind him he had a life outside of his torment, all the promises he made to Yusuke would be destroyed if he allowed the darkness to take him, the promise to his people and to his parents would mean nothing if he gave up on them.

The moment he was born, he was given a purpose and that purpose had stayed with him through all the hardships, it wasn’t enough to make him happy, but it was enough to force himself to move on forward, despite the amount of guilt that plagued him that purpose never stopped being there, and now, he had Yusuke; two of those things clashed and developed a life worth fighting for.

Akira curled up into a ball as he murmured “Why..?” over and over again, he placed his bruised hands over his chest, his heart, and felt the slow beat as he hoped to feel Yusuke’s again “..Forgive me..”

~~~

Akira sat up and nursed his wounds to distract himself from his frazzled mind, his hunger was at its max, if he wasn’t fed a life essence, he would turn, but his withdrawal felt numb due to his body's state, but soon it will creep up into his mind and that’s where it hurts the most.

He heard the cell door open and there was a flicker of hope that it was his victim to eat, even if they only fed him to heal his body and tortured him again, he hoped it was food, anything to not become a husk, but..it wasn’t.

Akechi approached him with a smug look on his face “Wow, it looks like someone gave you one hell of a beating.” he wasn’t involved in it, Akira’s blood must be really important if he gave up the opportunity.

Akira just remained silent, his throat ached from the lack of moisture and daring to talk might rip his throat.

“Aww.” Akechi kneeled down as he taunted Akira with pitiful noises, he reached out and grabbed Akira by the chin “This pretty face has seen better days.” he chuckled because Akira swatted his hand away with disgust.

“..Don’t..touch me..” Akira’s dry throat could be heard in his voice, but he didn’t really care.

“You’re starting to look like you deserve; dead inside.” 

Akira let out a drained sigh “Why are you so blind..? It’s obvious they are only using you..” he always felt like Akechi was...smart, even if he doesn’t like to admit it now, it baffled Akira that he thought he would get praise.

“I am using them in return. Anything that stands in my way will be used or rid, it doesn’t surprise me that you think using people is wrong.” Akechi’s gaze turned into an accusing glare, “After all, you never had to.” his tone was full of distaste.

“You won’t get anything out of this. Unless..every village and town is suddenly informed of our existence you won’t be praised by anyone, because there’s no one to praise you.” To a degree Akira was trying to convince Akechi about how silly his goal was, but it wouldn’t reach him.

“I was promised I would be credited. They are merely waiting for me to complete my goal before announcing it, chaos would happen if we tell them now.” There was a small glimpse of doubt in Akechi’s eyes before it faded away into nothingness.

“...How the hell are you even going to obtain it? Killing all of us is an insanely long task, almost impossible. You won’t do this.” 

“I don’t have to be told what I can and can’t do by you! It won’t be an impossible task because vampires will be coming to me.” A smirk crossed Akechi’s face once he finished speaking.

Akira just shook his head with an annoyed look on his face, “You’re insane..” he muttered, he didn’t have the energy to get mad or yell.

“I’ll make you all admit you’re flawed beings by destroying your need for blood, your body will slowly shift into a human-like function and you’ll have to live the rest of your life as your enemy; a cure for your sick natures and so many are willing to embrace it.” Akechi let out a cackle as in basked in his desire for his achievement “And you’re the one dooming everyone! Your blood allows me to replicate the elixir, allowing my work to fasten and my praise to come at a quicker rate!” 

“..So that’s why you need it..? A ‘cure’ for vampires? Like I’d believe that nonsense.” Akira let out a dry chuckle “It won’t work.”

“Believe what you want. Your lackeys already betrayed you for that salvation, unfortunately..their bodies had a negative reaction to it.” Akechi chuckled bitterly, “Not that I care, it only allows me to increase its succession rate.”

“..Why go through so much effort for a race you don’t give a shit about?”

Akechi averted his gaze for a split second before it returned “Killing vampires would be pretty boring, making them admit they are abhorrent creatures is far more satisfying.”

“What do you do to the ones that do decide to turn ‘human’?” 

“Nothing in particular, I’ve killed all the ones I received my data from because they were merely test subject, but once it’s complete, I suppose you’ll be given ‘freedom’.”

“I am certain you’ll just turn us all into slaves, there’s no way you’ll grant anyone ‘freedom’.”

“Perhaps you, but not your kin, unlike you they are capable of salvation, they prove it by wishing to be human.” 

Akira started to chuckle, he was amused by the fact Akechi’s goal was so flawed “Like you know my family more than me.” he struggled to speak as his chuckles concealed his voice.

“Shut up! Your people grovel at the chance to get away from you! They hate you, they hate the fact they have to rely on you to be fed, so once I tell them they no longer have to they will take my side!” Akechi clenched his fist as his anger took over.

“Is that how...you got them to betray me?” A cough forced itself out of Akira’s throat, his body has never been this damaged before, but he could tolerate it.

“They didn’t wish to rely on you anymore; live out the rest of their lives as humans without your looming presence, but they’re dead now, nothing could be done.” Despite understanding their reasoning and being the cause of their death due to a bad reaction to the elixir Akechi didn’t seem to care, he was devoid of any empathy.

Akira didn’t speak, allowing the words to settle in with apprehension, a brief frown took hold of his cracked lips from the reality that Shinya was now alone, but he didn’t allow Akechi to see it “..Did they even know it wasn’t guaranteed?” he finally asked the question on his mind.

“Of course, but they were still willing.”

Akira pulled his knees to his chest, a depressed sigh escaped his lips while he realized they hated him so much that they’d risk death, they’d risk abandoning their children just to get away from him, it cut deep...maybe those smiles that helped him endure his beatings were merely fake, even Yusuke’s, it hurt to think about, but those distorted thoughts dug into him, not allowing him to be free again, the same thoughts that go through his mind when he attempted suicide; that they would be better off without him.

Akechi noticed Akira wasn’t chained to the mechanism that stretched out his limbs, he quickly re-chained Akira to them, but Akira didn’t react, he only stared hollowly into his lap.

“So careless..” Akechi breathed out, but Akira still didn’t respond “Are you ignoring me now?” he mocked Akira, but he didn’t speak a word.

Akechi grabbed Akira’s listless arm and took more of his blood with a syringe, he watched Akira as he did it, but Akira was totally unresponsive, stuck in his own mind.

Giving up on their conversation Akechi left with Akira’s blood.

~~~

Akira felt like he was being pulled up when he noticed the pulling mechanism had been turned on, he had sat there merely in a trance before it, allowing his once bright thoughts destroy and chip his mind into insecurity.

The soles of Akira’s feet hurt as he was forced to stand on them unless he wanted all of his weight to be on his arms which would probably hurt way more, he had almost forgotten this prison was abnormal, it was probably more fun for them to torture him without hindrance and they probably got kicks out of watching his body writhe in pain.

His vision remained blurry, he heard every person nearby breathing, the sound echoed and assaulted his ears and the urge to bite down onto something was beyond bearable, each heartbeat of his captors pulsed through him, his body was begging him to eat, but he couldn’t.

The door squeaked open and Akechi went over to Akira with a blood bag in his hand and once Akira noticed it, a flicker of hope coursed through his body, even if it was just blood it could heal his wounds and suppress becoming a husk for just a mere bit longer, he honestly thought Akechi had lied, that he deceived their deal, but even as his mind tried to destroy him he still wanted to go back home.

He would prefer death over becoming a husk and while this wasn’t enough, it was a start, a chance to avoid that abhorrent fate, a chance to maybe see Yusuke and his kin again.

“I almost got a smile out of you.” Akechi chuckled once he noticed Akira seemed hopeful.

“I’ll need a person..” Akira avoided Akechi’s taunts and got straight to the point, his tired mind wasn’t really capable of sarcasm or wit right now.

“That can wait..” Akechi spoke as he cut the blood bag open with a pocket knife “After all..” with a swift movement, he smashed the blood bag into Akira’s face and pushed it with as much force as he could muster, the blood dripped and almost exploded onto its surroundings as Akechi screamed “I will never conform to your sick natures!” as he rubbed the bag into Akira’s face a large smirk crossed his lips.

Akira choked as the blood lunged at the back of his throat, he swallowed it despite the humiliation, but the rest dripped and smeared all over his face, his eyes remained closed, the humiliation and the betrayal contorted his face as he waited for the torment to end.

Akechi threw the broken bag away, he watched Akira’s body language cease, a total lack of energy as his head hung low, “You should really shake hands while committing to deals, you know?” his tone remained callous.

Each drop of blood amplified as the room remained silent, until Akira’s shoulders started to quiver and a low chuckle escaped his lips, a bubble of insanity stirred in his stomach as his mind ripped and shattered from it all.

Akira begun laughing, it was low at first, but as it escalated, the demented nature of it turned more distorted as his absent heart started to pour out in an inappropriate manner, it was completely unconstrained, his insanity spilled out and echoed in the room until the overwhelming amount of insane laughter residing in his stomach became satisfied.

Deranged snickers escaped him, he lost himself as his mind shattered in a mess of betrayal and hurt “Everyone is capable of redemption?!” he laughed at himself, now believing his beliefs were childish “What kind of foolish thoughts are those?! One held by an absolute idiot!” he mocked, jeered and even dismiss the way he once thought, whether it be permanent damage or merely his mind's way to cope, he didn’t know and he didn’t care “Fuck believing you’re anything of worth, I’ll personally rip your redemption from you myself!”

Akechi watched him with a highly satisfied look on his face, he had broken Akira, destroyed the way he thought and to him, it only proved him right about everything “Isn’t it far more satisfying to release your true nature, instead of suppressing it?” he sneered as he touched his lip, licking the blood that had drenched his finger.

“I’ll rip everything from you; like you’ve done to me!” Akira shouted, but as he tried to fight his binds an image of Yusuke flashed in his mind, he halted and as his mind slowly lost its momentum he began to calm down.

Akechi chuckled out of delight “That’s it, just accept who you truly are.” his voice trailed off into an offensive satisfaction.

Akira hung low as breathless pants escaped his lips, his exertion had tired him and seeing Yusuke again, even if it was just in his mind halted his madness, a beckoning not to give in.

“We’re enemies after all, it’s okay to hate me, to want to watch me suffer and humiliate me.” Akechi reached out and grabbed Akira by the chin, lifting his face up to make eye contact with dancing fingers “Isn’t it, Akira?” his tone held a hint of sadism as he awaited Akira’s reply with rapture.

“...No, it’s not.” If Akira wasn’t halted with that memory of Yusuke he would’ve replied with something else entirely, something Akechi would absolutely love to hear, but before he could toss away the way he thought completely and descent into a person he never wanted to be, he was saved.

However, Akira was conflicted, he would definitely love to kill Akechi but if he did, he’d only be proving Akechi’s point about him, he didn’t want to lower himself to the same standard as Akechi even if that was incredibly hard to avoid, despite that his mind was too frazzled to come up with a conclusion but he knew giving Akechi the answer he wanted wasn’t right.

Akechi’s eyes widened with distaste as he almost felt betrayed by Akira’s word, he was certain he had broken him and yet he didn’t get the answer he desired, his teeth gritted and he shoved Akira’s face away “Stop denying who you are! It sickens me beyond anything!” he shouted with an outwards fist.

“You..won’t break me, not even my heavy conscious could.” The blood on Akira’s face had almost cleared and he felt a bit of strength return from the blood that had managed to drip into his mouth, knowing this was his last meal, he decided not to be careless with it “I will always preserve what I believe in, I will fight for it, even when the entire world is against me because giving in, only creates more people like you.” 

This entire place was filled with people like Akechi, breaking and hurting anyone else who held different beliefs or were different, once they caved, in it only strengthen them and Akira wouldn’t grant them that unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“How can you sit on that golden throne as everything is torn apart?! This can’t possibly affect you if your reaction is unmoving! You don’t know what it’s like to yearn for a place, a reason in this damn demented world that’s why you’re so stubborn!”

“Weren’t your parents murdered? Why are you doing the exact same thing as that vampire did to you?! You just made a child fatherless with your damn promises, how can you not see how distorted you’ve become?!” Akira shouted back, he couldn’t understand Akechi’s reason or logic at all and it infuriated him.

“You do the exact damn thing, you fucking hypocrite! Killing is a part of preserving my purpose in life, I will do anything to keep it!”

“I do..but just like you I do it because I have to and it’s not for a fucking purpose but to god damn live!” 

The two were far more similar than they had previously thought despite that they clashed and still managed to be completely different, they simply couldn’t understand each other even with some similarities, if anything that made it harder.

“Life without a purpose isn’t a life at all! Just because yours is a literal fact doesn’t make my reasons less!” Akechi gripped his own hair as his face contorted with disgust and anger, it’s like he was begging Akira to get out of his mind.

“You make no fucking sense at all, you tell me vampires are bad because they are ‘wrong’ and now you act like you don’t give a crap about killing innocent people?! How the hell are you better than us?!”

“It’s not about killing! Nothing possibly good could come out of your existence, your entire body rejects you! If anything I am doing you a favour, it’s why it is called salvation! I am granting vampire's another chance!”

“You’re literally insane! I knew you were fragile, but to think you’ve sunk this low into reasoning and logic baffles me!” Akechi’s motive made no sense to Akira, it felt like there was something missing to it that he wouldn’t tell Akira.

Akechi hates vampires due to watching his parents be murdered by them as a child, but he goes through to effort of trying to turn them into humans, it started to feel like he was just jealous of Akira, for being born into wealth and a purpose, maybe he has deluded himself so far that he believes only he is allowed to kill and everyone else, especially vampires aren’t, but Akira wouldn’t get the answer this way.

“I’m insane?! You’re the one believing vampires are worthy of living despite the fact their entire existence is rejection! A purpose **meant** to hurt others not to **keep it!** ” Akechi’s nails almost started to dig into his palm with the amount of pressure he was clenching them, that small blink of discomfort caused him to realize wasting his time and voice arguing with Akira was pointless, he was too stubborn despite everything.

“You’re hurting others, regardless of your reasons! Your reasoning is so blurry, it’s almost like you’re delusional!” Akira noticed a shifting relaxation in Akechi’s body language and it put him off, to a certain degree it calmed him down, realizing that he really should conserve his energy.

“..I heard you’re still conscious as a mindless ghoul, that you hear everything and see everything..perhaps I’ll allow you to turn and then feed you, I don’t like backing out of deals after all and this could easily solved that.” A big smirk twisted Akechi’s lips, his eyes became even more black as the weight of his words settled in the air.

Akira clenched his fists and tried to lunge forward, but his binds stopped him, the rattles of his chains screamed out and so did he body, begging him to stop, but the adrenaline had settled in and he saw red “You fucking bastard! You won’t get away with this! Once my kin find you they won’t show you any remorse!” he allowed his binds to pull him back into place, he was only making his wounds worse, he needed to regenerate.

Akechi laughed with pleasure and a glee sparked in his eyes, “I will be the judge of that.” and with a squeak of his heel, he left the cell.

“We’re not done here!” Akira shouted at Akechi as he left, but his voice was merely ignored “Tch..” he clicked his tongue with displeasure, feeling hopeless “You’re..beyond.. **despicable**..” he muttered insults to himself as he hung low, he figured Akechi would betray the deal, but to keep him alive after he turned was just so monstrous, it was only to torment him further and now Akira was forced to dwell on it with his already cracking mind.

A gnawing depression swelled in his stomach as he was left all alone with only his memories of happiness, memories he wouldn’t reach, each breath, each minute dwindled his hope into nothing as he tried to pick up whatever fragments of him were left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://valzeria.tumblr.com/


	42. Canvas of Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning. *Nothing that major in this chapter*
> 
> !  
>  **SPOILERS WITHIN!**  
> ! Only mouse-over this text if you want spoilers!

While Zeriya was teaching Yusuke how to treat wounds, even Akira’s burns, they were interrupted by a frantic Ryuji being a complete mess of words and shouts, he was barely understandable.

“Speak properly and slowly!” Zeriya seemed to have enough of Ryuji’s blabbers and almost shouted at him with a stern voice.

“I found this weird fortress thingy that had these weird insignias all over it!” Ryuji’s words became more coherent once he calmed himself down.

“Are you certain it isn’t just another restaurant?” Zeriya’s words seemed to be backed by a previous endeavour because Ryuji’s cheeks flushed with a pink hue.

“No! Look, I even drew it!” Ryuji rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a crinkled piece of paper, he presented it with a sly grin.

Zeriya stared at it with his arms folded, his eyes darted between Ryuji and the piece of paper “It’s blank.” he expressed his confusion.

“EH?! Oh..” Ryuji turned the paper around, but this time his grin was gone and his face grew redder.

“This is like a child’s drawing, I can’t decipher it.” Zeriya dismissed Ryuji’s ability to draw with a furrowed brow.

“Could I see, please?” Yusuke asked politely, he didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, but it could be something related to Akechi.

Zeriya stepped out of the way, allowing Yusuke to peer at the drawing, he took it carefully from Ryuji to examine it more closely “It’s..familiar.” Yusuke tried to figure out where he had seen it, but it was really badly drawn, it merely had the silhouette.

Before Yusuke even noticed Zeriya had shoved a piece of paper and pen in his face “Redraw this abomination.” he almost demanded.

“That’s a good idea actually.” Yusuke took it and went over to a nearby desk, he copied Ryuji’s drawing down on the more well kept paper until something about it popped into his mind, it almost startled him as the realization settled in.

“What’s wrong?” Ryuji placed his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder with concern “You’re as white as a ghost.” a frown curled his lips.

“T-This is...the same insignia I saw on..Akechi’s jacket.” Yusuke forced the words out with a quivering voice.

“Huh?! You serious?!”

Zeriya shoved to Yusuke’s side, “Are you certain?” he asked, desperation could be heard in his voice.

“Y-Yes.. I remember it clearly now.” Yusuke held his forehead to help ease his stress, a throbbing headache took over as his heart fluttered with erratic beats, he felt sick.

“Was anyone in the area, Ryuji?!” Zeriya asked without allowing a millisecond to pass.

“Y-Yeah, but we thought they were cops!”

Zeriya stormed out of the room and Ryuji followed him with panicked words spilling out of his mouth.

Yusuke’s eye met the insignia again and a mix of hatred and resolve coursed through him “I won’t be fooled again.” as his grip tightened on the paper, crinkling it, a brief smile spread on his lips.

~~~

“I’ve sent out another team to survey the area with Yusuke’s drawing, if it even remotely looks like it, we will prepare to infiltrate with the new information we’ll gain.” Zeriya fumbled with his words as he turned to Ryuji “I swear if is a false lead I’ll double your workload!” he seemed frantic.

“I only found it; Yusuke’s the one saying it’s related!” Ryuji became a little flustered and frustrated he was the only one getting punished if it was incorrect.

Zeriya let out a drawn out huff “We don’t need false hope.” his eyes lowered for a second “I’ve already made the order that people capable of fighting make their way near the location from the manor, if it is confirmed, we’ll be infiltrating tonight.”

“R-Right..”

“I suggest you either conserve your energy or start training, there will definitely be combat.”

Yusuke overheard-...eavesdrop on their conversation behind the door, he knew their conversation would be about Akira and he was willing to spy if it was about him, Akira was too important to be left in the dark about it; why was he even being left in the dark about it? They probably didn’t want to give him false hope but he was the one who drew it, it’s quite obvious he knows.

Their conversation drifted into details about weapons and protection and that’s when Yusuke decided to stop, as long as he knew what was going on and that it was being looked into thoroughly he was satisfied.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink, he became a bit parched due to stress, the fact they found something after this long relieved him, but shock came too, he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up but it was a pretty strong case; finally, he could see Akira again.

“Hey, you look a bit pale, you okay?”  
A gentle hand clasped his shoulder, he heard Ann’s voice and her presence as he turned his attention towards her.

“Yes.. I’m just a bit..thirsty.” Yusuke gave her a brief, reassuring smile to ease her concerns, he wasn’t sure if she knew so he wouldn’t bring it up.

“What do you feel like?” The concern on Ann’s face eased and was replaced with a smile.

“Just some water please.” The moment the words left Yusuke’s mouth Ann had already grabbed a glass.

She gave him cold water from the fridge with some ice with a wider smile, Yusuke took it with care and drank it, he had enough to quench his thirst, but not enough to make this a weird awkward pause “Thank you.” he thanked her with a slight nod.

Ann just replied with a big smile, she seemed cheerful today, more than usual, so perhaps she had already heard.

Yusuke remembered that girl he saw in the garden and decided to ask her about it, he was a little bit more paranoid now, he had never seen that girl, she appeared powerful; could she be a returned traitor? His thoughts trailed off like that until the words formed and forced out of his mouth, “I saw this..pretty girl with red eyes..” although the words that did manage to come out were strange.

It confused Ann “Hm? What do you mean?” she asked, her face turned more curious.

“In the garden; she had..puffy hair and had gardening equipment.” Yusuke clarified, but he didn’t really know how to word it, it started to seem more like an observation than a question so he added “Who is she?”

“Hm..” Ann took on a pensive look, but then it exploded as she realized “That’s Haru...I think.” her words trailed into a nervous huff.

The name held a hint of familiarity to it even if Yusuke couldn’t decipher why, it made him more comfortable “Oh, I see, I’ve rarely seen her.”

“She always hangs out on the third floor, probably to avoid Sugimura.” When Ann said his name she let her voice become scornful.

“Why does she avoid him?” Yusuke..knew why people would avoid him, but it was interesting to hear the reasons.

“He’s absolutely in-love with her, obsessed, obviously she doesn’t want that so she avoids him.” Ann twirled a strand of her pigtail onto her finger “He doesn’t...necessarily harass her, because that’s a huge no-no here, but he’s overbearing.” her facial expression turned to a grimace “He flirts with a lot of the girls too, so he’s a sleaze.”

“I would prefer it if he flirted with me instead of upsetting me, leading me to..violence.” Yusuke had a little frown curl his lips as his head tilted.

Ann let out a hearty laugh, she shielded her mouth with the back of her hand to conceal it “If he flirted with you, he wouldn’t be here anymore.” she settled down with a smile.

Yusuke scratched his cheek as a small flush appeared on his cheeks “Akira is pretty..protective, hm?” it was..nice, to have someone who would do anything to ensure your safety, especially when Yusuke never had that previously, but the fact he loved Akira made that ache a bit, he wanted to return that insurance towards Akira’s safety and he couldn’t, leading to an almost dreadful feeling.

“That man would die for you- eh!..I mean figuratively n-not literally!” Ann fumbled with her words as panic settled in.

“It’s okay, Ann. I know what you mean.” Yusuke gave her a small smile to assure her she didn’t offend him.

Ann almost let out an audible sigh of relief as she started to calm down, Yusuke genuinely didn’t seem upset by it which made that easier, but she didn’t know if she should remain on the topic of Akira or switch back to Haru, wishing to tread lightly she decided on Haru “B-But yeah, Haru’s really nice, I’m glad she came here.”

“Came here?” Yusuke asked, some curiosity came back in, he had never heard anyone refer to someone or themselves like that, it almost felt like they were all raised here.

“Yeah. Haru’s actually a princess, she abandoned her duties and her father to come here because she...hated the fact her father despised humans.” 

“P-Princess?!” Yusuke was taken aback by the new information, the world only seemed to expand more and more “Won’t her father want her back?”

Ann shifted uncomfortably, she clasped her arm as she thought about how to word this “Akira..liberated her; bought her freedom while he was still the prince.” she hoped she didn’t make it sound weird.

“W-What..? He sold his daughter..?” Yusuke’s lips formed a frown as he thought about the familiar dread.

“Yes, it wasn’t cheap either.. Akira stole a lot of money from his parents to do it.” 

“Akira stole from his parents? Why weren’t they willing to save her?” Yusuke hoped that asking questions like that to other people was okay, he only questioned Akira and Zeriya about the previous king and queen so he wasn’t sure if he was treading on thin ice.

“They thought it was a little silly; a silly reason to want to abandon your father, but Haru said, seeing him like that pained her and she couldn't persuade anyone to change their views, not only that, but they would..kill any human who came too close or trespassed on their property.” Ann explained without any hesitation, reassuring Yusuke his questions weren’t offensive.

“O-Obviously his parents would’ve noticed, right?” Yusuke was so entranced by their conversation that it didn’t even hit him they were talking about Akira again.

“They did and he was punished. Reduced amount of blood for 2 months, all of his work and training was doubled and he was rarely allowed to leave his room for those 2 months...he was also slapped by his father in front of everyone; to assert authority.” Ann turned and leaned on the counter as she folded her arms, recalling it all.

“I know..discipline is to be expected, but that’s a bit..much.” Yusuke let out a sigh, his frown deepened.

“That’s actually quite tame, for royalty standards, of course. Now Haru lives in comfort, besides the occasional Sugimura flirt of course.” Ann chuckled for a brief moment.

Yusuke didn’t exactly want to question if Akira was punished more severely, it didn’t seem like it with how much Akira loved his parents and Akira’s not the type of person to forgive abusers.

Ann let out a delighted sigh “He has always done stuff like that; help others, even if it ends up hurting him..” she reminisced in her memories.

“And that’s why it’s absolutely deplorable what Akechi did to his body..” The venomous words spilled out of Yusuke’s mouth without them meaning to, he noticed he was grasping his glass far too tightly and set it down, he hoped Ann didn’t hear that.

But she did “I know right, literally the worse person for that to happen to. I mean..it’s horrible in general, but Akira’s so selfless so...having to do what he must, is haunting.”

“..I suppose that’s why I’m so attracted to him, because he is nothing like what his curse tries to define him as.” Even though it kind of aches, it was nice to talk about Akira in a more..personal sense again and with the new location being found Yusuke could speak about him more freely as his hope was starting to answer him.

Ann’s lips formed a smile “Akira really loves you, you know? And trust me, I know. I was raised with him, I know when he’s serious about someone.” she thought it would be nice for Yusuke to hear that after such a mute.

Yusuke smiled as a mix of happiness and grief overwhelmed him “I know..” he said softly “He tells me everyday, through his mannerisms, his eyes, his words...everything..” he lifted his hand up and brushed his fringe to the side “Sorry, I’m getting a bit emotional.” he let a small delighted huff.

“Don’t apologize for such a thing.” Ann tilted her head with a smile and pointed finger “It’s healthy to let it out.”

“Mm, I feel better now.” Yusuke clasped his hands together as his emotions calmed down, but a bitter taste touched his tongue as his thoughts trailed back to Akechi, he wanted to ask questions about him without..getting angry and he felt like their conversation was trailing off so he did “Do you..know anything about Akechi?”

Ann was a little surprised by that question “K-Kind of..” she displayed it with a stutter.

“..Why is he doing this? Do we even deserve this..?” Yusuke’s tone became bitter.

“No, I don’t think we do, but..I don’t know why he’s doing this. I’m sorry, but I don’t know that much about him.”

“Oh, I see.” Yusuke gave her an apologetic look, realizing these questions were too much.

“Akira… Akira didn’t talk about him often, he was pretty reserved about their relationship, probably to not upset Akechi because he was a bit..reserved himself.” Ann played with her pigtail as she spoke “Akira talks about you way more than he ever did about Akechi, but it’s probably because you two are completely different. Akira wanted to tread very lightly with Akechi due to his trauma.” 

Yusuke listened to her intently, once he heard Akira talks about him more, a light red hue spread on his cheeks “What does..Akira say about me?” even though it was off topic he was interested.

A smile curled Ann’s lips as she winked “He told me about his feelings for you; watching him fumble, trying to understand it was so cute.” she chuckled heartily “He also told me you touch him too softly, like an angelic touch.” she realized the words that spilled from her mouth and blushed with embarrassment “I-I don’t- He didn’t say where- h-he just said that! Okay?!” her pout intensified as a little bit of frustration settled in because Yusuke was expressionless, she fumbled not knowing if she said something weird due to it.

“Does he like it rough?” Yusuke asked, expression still unblinking.

“Ngh!” Ann’s cheeks grew even redder as she held her head, trying to find words, she was so confused as to what Yusuke was asking that she started to mumble nonsense.

Yusuke noticed Ann’s embarrassment and didn’t understand it, he was only asking her if Akira preferred a firm touch, he always tried to touch Akira gently because he was precious to him, but if Akira liked to be touched more firmly he’d like to know.

“C-Could we..change the topic..?” Ann finally grasped herself and mumbled, she was almost as pink as her lip gloss once she stood up straight.

“Uh..sure.” Yusuke raised his hand into his hair and patted it nervously “I was only asking if he was complaining about it.” he clarified.

“O-Oh! Of course it was that!” Ann’s eyes lingered on Yusuke as she calmed down “..Now that I think about it..” she mumbled under her breath, only for her ears to hear “Anyway..he wasn’t complaining.” she grinned as she patted the back of her head nervously “Sorry about the confusion..” she let out a happy giggle.

“No, it’s okay. I should’ve clarified sooner.” Yusuke gave her a small reassuring smile, he still didn’t understand why she was flustered but he wouldn’t question it.

“Going..back on topic, all I can really remember about Akechi was; Akira expressed concern about Akechi, saying he was kind of obsessed with an old piece of paper whenever he went to visit him at his house, although Akira never saw the contents of the page, he didn’t want to pry or upset Akechi so he let it go.” Ann explained, her cheeks returned to their original colour.

“A piece of..paper?” Yusuke asked as his eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Yeah, as I said before Akira never found out or never told me what it had on it. That’s...all I really know or can recall about Akechi. I’m sorry, but Akira rarely talked about him and the two didn’t exactly live together like you two do.”

Yusuke gave a nod “You don’t have to apologize, I understand.” it seems like not a lot of people here knew much about him, at least not personally.

“I...don’t understand how he’s still alive to be honest, he would’ve been really injured..” Ann allowed her thoughts to spill out with a sigh.

“Akechi?”

“Yeah..he should’ve been injured..he shouldn’t of been able to escape..” 

Curiosity came back, it often did when talking about Akira’s past “Were you there?” 

“Yes, but I was with Akira the whole time, I didn’t go look for him… Akira kept fading in and out of consciousnesses..it was a very scary time.” The unease in Ann’s voice confirmed her feelings at the time, almost like she was exactly in that moment again.

“It must’ve been..” Yusuke’s eyes narrowed as he thought about the distasteful situation.

There was a sombre pause in the air, Yusuke wasn’t really sure on what to say, but before he could change the topic to no longer sink in the awkward atmosphere Ann spoke up, “I might regret saying this but..” her eyes lingered on Yusuke and she made up her mind “I think someone let Akechi get away.”

Yusuke’s eyes widened with a little surprise, the accusing words floated in the air, sinking deeper and deeper “W-Why do you believe that..?” he asked once he mustered up the strength.

“A gut feeling..” Ann’s arms folded as she glanced at her feet, forming the words in her head, she made sure no one was listening to their conversation by peeking out the door. “There was..this woman..she was madly in love with Akira’s father, but the queen; Akira’s mother and him grew closer, eventually leading to marriage and the birth of Akira...call me crazy, but I feel like she hated Akira because of it, she expressed her bitterness under her breath in the laundromat but I overheard her, that’s how I know of this.” 

“Y-You think she..?” Yusuke stuttered, but it was interesting hearing these things, especially from a different perspective.

“..Yeah. Once Akira’s parents died, I found her crying over Akira’s father’s clothing, I comforted her, believing she was only upset they were gone, but there was an intense glimpse of hatred in her eyes whenever she looked at Akira, she never expressed her hatred outwards, but it’s obvious now that I think back on it. Once Akira got cursed...and we had made the decision on how to handle it, he gave everyone the chance to go live at the manor, she did, despite not caring for humans...and now she is missing along with the traitors; she is a traitor.” Ann words trailed with some bitterness, she seemed convinced on her hunch by her words alone.

“T-That’s.. a lot of information to process.” But it made sense, however Yusuke has never heard anything like this out of Akira’s mouth, perhaps he was blind to it or simply labelled it as something else.

“I know, I was young at the time, so I didn’t really understand it, but now I can see it. I am certain she let Akechi get away, she was on the search team that night.” Ann's lips formed an intense frown as she scratched her cheek nervously “A-Although..I’ve never told anyone this, not even Akira…” an exasperated sigh escaped her lips “It doesn’t matter now..but I should’ve told him.”

“You couldn’t of possibly known, please don’t blame yourself.” Yusuke placed his hand on Ann’s shoulder to assure her.

Ann’s lips turned to a smile “Thanks.” she let out a small chuckle “It seems like everyone falls in love with the Kurusu boys and then do..strange things.”

“I can see that. Black haired beauties seem to be their definition.” A small chuckle escaped Yusuke’s lips, the words he was saying felt strange, but they wanted to come out “I can definitely see where Akira got his beauty from though.”

“Eh?! You’ve seen his parents?!” Ann’s sudden change in demeanor and voice surprised Yusuke, then the words hit him.

The words spilled out without a second thought, he completely forgot Akira’s parents were hidden from the world, he didn’t know what to say, but he felt anxiety wash over him and sweat, he gulped, Zeriya and his secret was out, but it was only to Ann and she seemed very trust-able “Y-Yes..I have.” he finally managed to say.

“How?!” Ann realized her raised voice and chuckled with a pat of her nape “Sorry, but I thought everything was destroyed of them..”

“Zeriya..saved a photo of them and showed me.” Even though Yusuke had made a mistake it felt nice talking about this to someone else, if it wasn’t Ann then it would’ve probably been Akira and he’d prefer Ann to be the one he stuffs up with because if he did with Akira…’Oof’ is all he could define that as.

“That sly prick!” Ann pressed her lips together, almost pouting “But it’s nice to know there’s still something left of them..”

“I am actually going to paint it, try and restore the photograph as it’s quite old and worn.”

Ann almost jumped with excitement, a huge grin stretched her lips as her eyes twinkled “That’s amazing! And so sweet! I can’t wait until it’s done!” it seems like everyone would be pleased to see Akira’s parents again.

Which made this even more intimidating, the amount of pressure this piece holds is significant and he hadn’t even started on it, but he would once Akira is okay, he was pretty excited about this piece as well and the fact the photo was such a great muse would help his determination, he would pour everything in this piece if he is granted the chance to create it.

“I-I’m not that good..” Yusuke’s words trailed off with embarrassment as a light red hue touched his cheeks “I haven’t even started it...and Akira’s not allowed to know.”

“Don’t feel like you gotta rush it, take your time. After all this...isn’t the best time to be painting happy memories.” Ann touched Yusuke’s arm to reassure him “But it will be soon.” her smile never faded.

“Thank you, you’re very kind, Ann.” Yusuke said with a small smile.

Ann let a happy giggle out “We’ll bring Akira back home, I promise it.”

Yusuke didn’t know what to say so he nodded, making sure to leave that small smile on his face.

~~~ + ###

Akira faded in and out of consciousness as his sombre future grasp and pulled him into agonizing pain, his memories jumbled and distorted into nothing but twisting nature and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He fought against it, but soon it would evaporate him and he would become nothing more than a savage and sorrowful being.

Every time he awoke he was only met with the pain of his mind collapsing on itself, it felt like his mind was being literally eaten, festering away into nothing coherent, no amount of thrashing or groans eased it, the pain remained intense until he fell back into a life-less state. 

He laughed at himself for trying to reason or even trying to understand his captors, but what else could he possibly do? There was a chance of humanity in them and he could’ve played with it, but there was absolutely nothing, they were devoid of any empathy or regret making it feel all useless.

He felt like something was trying to take over him, it would do anything to quench his thirst but he held it back, doing that made it fight back harder, destroying his memories, telling him to just let go, to be free of the torment, it created ‘fucked’ up imagery in his head about all of his loved one, trying everything to make him let go.

It felt like there was another person inside of his body, trying everything in its power to take control, it made him hear voices that weren’t truly there and once he acknowledged it was all in his head, he would feel pain, the worse pain he had ever felt, everything his captors did to him paled in comparison to this, because it went for his emotions.

As his mind deteriorated, it slowly took over and he began to give up, the images he was forced to see chipped away at his sanity and he wanted it to stop, it genuinely started to feel like there were no happy memories left, each time he recalled one it would twist it into something unimaginable, no amount of thrashing or shouting stopped it, he was left all alone in his mind as he desperately clung onto Yusuke.

Akira lay there with nothing but his mind torturing him, he desperately tried to push it away when he heard the cell door open, his eyes were closed so he didn’t see who it was and he didn’t care, it could’ve just been another figment of his imagination.

“Hurry it up, we need to prepare other things over the goddamn prisoner!”  
Akira heard a sharp voice, but he couldn’t open his eyes, they felt glued shut.

He felt a presence get closer to him, their heartbeat, their breathing, it started to feel like someone was actually there but he was too frazzled to truly know.

Their presence loomed over him, he started to feel like he should actually do something about it, an attempt to eat something, an attempt to push away his transformation, but his mind reminded him Yusuke would be in danger if he did...in other words; give up.

But what would be the point in that? If his kin couldn’t protect Yusuke from Akechi then Yusuke would always be in danger, especially if he died or allowed this thing to take over him, he wouldn’t give up and this pushed him to act.

As soon as he felt a hand reach out towards him, he seized it, biting down on whatever it was as adrenaline settled in, the sensation of flesh touched his tongue and his eyes snapped open, what he saw delighted him and revered his bloodlust.

A yell filled the room as Akechi desperately tried to push Akira off, grabbing his hair and pulling it back, but it only made Akira’s fangs drag, ripping his skin further “Press the damn button!” he shouted as loud as he could, he gritted his teeth trying to deal with the burning, throbbing sensation that had taken hold of his hand.

Akira felt a small amount of control and strength course through his body as he drank Akechi’s blood, but in a split second he felt the binds on his wrists try and pull him away, he bit down as hard as he could, he wouldn't let go, no matter how much it tore his body to fight his binds, he pulled and fought against their pressure until a scream of the chain snapping echoed in the room.

The sound was so loud, disorienting those around, it echoed in and through the surrounding guards bodies and it was accumulated by another scream.

Akira was able to extend his claws simply from the blood he had drained from Akechi, his strength slowly returned and with his free hand he held Akechi’s arm, to keep it in his mouth, he dug his nails in bone deep to hurt him even further.

Akechi’s groans of pain filled the room, “Get this fuck off of me!” he seized Akira’s hand and tried to remove it desperately “Hnnh!” but each pull ripped his skin further, contorting his face more and more, his hand was almost drenched in blood and Akira’s grip on him only became stronger each second that had passed.

In a flash multiple guards had surrounded and grabbed Akira, trying to pull him off of Akechi, but each time they did Akechi’s screams of pain amplified “Cut his fucking mouth!” Akechi ordered with his voice filled with agonizing pain.

No time passed, a guard ripped out a pocket knife and tried to stab Akira’s cheek, but before they could, Akira had let go, slingshotting them back into each other.

It all happened so quickly that conscious thoughts were simply gone, only actions spoke now.

Akechi was quickly guided out of the cell while clasping his damaged hand, he left a trail of blood as he escaped.

Akira was left in a disorder of disorientated bodies, he lunged forward onto his feet trying to seize Akechi before he got away, but he was jerked by the chains on his ankles, a course of anger and defeat washed over him but before he could attempt to remove his binds he was seized by the guards.

Not giving into defeat, he attacked the first person that had touched him, digging his claws into their face, his other hand was still chained so his efforts were futile, he was thrown to the floor and a knee jammed into his nape kept him down and a mix of bloodlust and sweat was forced to settle down.

Erratic breathing filled the room as each tried to grasp what had just happened, it had all happened so fast and that’s exactly why Akechi was cautious with Akira, but he was lured into a sense of security by believing Akira was asleep.

Akira had tried but it wasn’t enough, perhaps if his body was in a healthy condition he would’ve won, but even if he did, it would only be postponing the inevitable, he couldn’t exactly escape here, even if he was given the chance, he was only trying to avoid becoming a husk and he got some satisfaction from biting Akechi, but unfortunately it was all futile.

He squirmed and wrestled against his opponents, he wanted to kill them, to destroy them like the vermin they were, but there were too many of them, they held his body down and with a swift stomp to his temple he was knocked out of consciousness again, left only with his tormenting mind, a bitter taste touched him as he hoped his actions didn’t have consequences, but at the same time, he felt exhilarated from the fact he had hurt Akechi even if it was merely physical.

###

They managed to confirm the insignia was the same and the mansion was filled with chaos, everyone preparing to risk their lives in this attempt to free Akira, most were trained on how to fight, after all what use would plain servants have? But most hadn’t actually needed to use their skills, leading it to diminish a bit.

Yusuke was waiting for someone to give the thumbs up that they were ready to go, but it started to feel like he might be left behind which he wouldn’t allow at all. Akira would need him, not just on an emotional level, but to also help him to escape, only Yusuke’s blood could stop Akira from burning so if they were even considering leaving him behind they would be hearing a mouthful.

As anxiety and anticipation settled in Yusuke heard the awaited sound of the bedroom door opening, Zeriya stepped inside with a scowl on his face.

The two looked at each other until Zeriya spoke “Sorry, but..in order to keep you safe...you must stay here.”

There it was, Yusuke expected it to happen and that’s exactly why he already had an argument formed “Akira will need me.” he stood up from the bed and approached Zeriya “..My blood more specifically..”

“We’ll take a syringe filled with your blood.” It seems like Zeriya had considered it, but still gave the answer Yusuke didn’t want.

“What if it is destroyed..? Please, Zeriya. I need to go.” Yusuke was almost pleading him at this point, he was desperate to see Akira again even if the outcome wasn’t something he desired.

Zeriya shifted comfortably with a drawn out sigh “We do not wish to risk you.” he was still unmoving.

“I will come regardless of what might happen to me. I promise you I won’t be a burden. I’ve desperately prepared for this day...please!” Yusuke voice trailed with his plea, it would take awhile for them to even get there so Yusuke’s time was short.

“..If you make me-” Zeriya was interrupted by Yusuke perking up, already knowing the words about to come out of his mouth “You won’t, I promise!”

“Right.. Then let’s get moving.”

Yusuke prepared to leave, even though Yusuke didn’t know how to use one he took the gun out of Akira’s drawer, if he needed to he would use it.

He made sure to visit the garden while the carriages were being sorted, one last time, with the ring Akira had given him in his palm he basked in the nature and prayed that good fortune would come his way, that he would be able to see Akira healthy and happy again and that his own happiness would return too.

~~~

On the way there Yusuke’s anxiety became intense, it was nightfall at the moment, probably the best time for them to do it, but as the carriage dragged closer he started to worry about what he might see, no one really talked on the way there, leaving the carriage to almost feel empty.

He looked around in the carriage, Ann, Ryuji, Zeriya and Sugimura accompanied him, while Sugimura’s presence was off putting he was the only one without a face of relief, despite the stress everyone was happy they had finally found Akira and if they could save him Ryuji’s reward would be enormous, Yusuke had the small urge to ask what he’d want just to make some conversation on this silent trip, but kept it to himself.

Yusuke’s thoughts trailed off to Akechi, he’d have to see him again and merely the thought created a distasteful flavour in Yusuke’s mouth and his stomach spin “Will..we kill Akechi?” the words escaped Yusuke’s mouth without him even noticing, he hadn’t even planned to talk.

“That’s Akira’s decision.” Zeriya replied to him quite easily, which eased Yusuke a bit.

The sound of the carriage pulling and the horses hooves pounding on the ground filled the air again, but Ann shot Yusuke a reassuring look.

“To think I would be the one to find him.” Ryuji let out a happy chuckle, it hung in the air until Ann replied “You did a great job; the both of you.” Ann’s lips formed a smile.

“Pleasantries can come later. This won’t be easy, they have weapons, some of us may even die so I suggest you keep your mind in the right place.” Zeriya brushed off their almost cheerful conversation, it seems like he wanted the seriousness of this situation to sink in.

But it didn’t really need to, everyone knew how serious and even dangerous this was going to be, it could completely destroy their future or revive it, an outcome that only strength would dictate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://valzeria.tumblr.com/


	43. The End To Our Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, kept getting interrupted. :I
> 
> !  
>  **SPOILERS WITHIN!**  
> ! <\-- Only mouse-over this text if you want spoilers!
> 
> Also more weird names my brain randomly comes up with, but it ain't important.

As the carriages halted near their destination Yusuke was shaken awake by Ryuji, he fell asleep on the way there, for some reason the sounds calmed him and made him sleepy, but rest could later. The sound of shoes hitting the gravel road filled the area as they all got out of the carriages.

They gathered and Zeriya started to count them.  
“There’s 25 of us...at the moment.” While Zeriya’s words may of seemed negative he added, “We’ll group with the others.” to make it sound more..morale raising.

Zeriya handed out weapons to everyone from a bag, from knives to guns and bats each were given something and a pocket knife to increase the chances of them winning if they were overpowered.

While the group was checking out and even comparing their weapons Zeriya draped a duffle black jacket over Yusuke and pulled the hood down “You will remain with me unless ordered otherwise, do you understand?” 

Yusuke held the hood up so he could actually see, it almost poked him in the eye “Yes, I do.” he didn’t know why Zeriya gave him a jacket, perhaps because it is cold out here, but he couldn't really feel it with knowing what will come next.

With one glance of their surroundings, it felt like they were absolutely nowhere, surrounded by trees, it was basically a forest and Yusuke couldn’t see off into the distance due to the darkness, it had an eerily feel to it but the amount of people that were nearby allayed that.

“Here..” Zeriya extended his hand out towards Yusuke, a pocket knife lay in his palm “It’s easy to use. Stab anyone who tries to harm you, exactly like how you butchered that fish.” a small smirk spread on his lips as he recalled all those poor Sea Bream.

“..Right.” Yusuke took it carefully and placed it in the jackets pocket, his pants pocket was already full, the gun he took from Akira’s drawer was being held in it, although he never told anyone he took it, he didn’t exactly have to..did he?

“Let’s go meet up with the others now.” Zeriya raised his voice enough for everyone to hear him over their small conversations.

The group started to move through the trees and bushes, each time someone touched one it would rustle and the sound was only amplified by how many were following through, steady steps became muffled under the sound of grass crushing as they moved as one.

The dark night sky only seemed to get worse as they moved deeper and deeper into an area dense with tall trees, it was a bit frightening, some animals would cause the bushes to rustle with their own movements, making Yusuke a bit more paranoid.

Zeriya halted the group with the back of his hand “Something’s wrong.” with that one observation everyone crouched down, peeking over the bushes they were able to see the fortress Ryuji had found, however it was barely lit leading it to almost blend into the darkness.

“What do you mean?” Ryuji asked with a concern filled voice.

“The other group; from the manor, was meant to be here..” Zeriya looked around, trying to find them but there was simply no one else around.

“Maybe they’ve already gone in?” Ann suggested, although she knew it was unlikely.

“I never gave such an order.” Zeriya rubbed his temples with a bad-tempered expression “We don’t have the time to find out...come on.” he gestured to move forward and they complied.

“How are you going to open the door?” Ryuji spoke in a hush tone, yet his voice still managed to be loud.

No guards were at the front, making this even more strange, with a few more steps they reached the entrance, Zeriya pushed it lightly and the door moved with a slight squeak “It’s already open..” his observation escaped from his lips as he tried to make out anything from the small crack.

A strong, foul smell assaulted Yusuke’s nose, he covered it with his sleeve, trying to mask the awful odor “What’s that smell..?” even with his nose covered the smell was potent, leading him to feel nausea.

Zeriya pushed the door open slowly, a foot in the door and the sight made him gasp as it swung open, his eyes widened with disbelief.

Multiple corpses lay inside, some mutilated, some in..better conditions, weapons covered in blood lay beside them and the foul odor became apparent, pools of crimson blood were scattered and smear all over the walls and floor, making this a horror show.

Zeriya pushed himself inside to get a better look, the lighting was dim inside and the light flickered, but the missing groups whereabouts became obvious, luckily they had taken some guards down with them as they were easily identifiable by their uniforms, but the scene was quite terrifying for innocent eyes and could make many feel sick by the amount of blood that had sprayed on the walls from the life-taking brawl.

“We’ll deal with this once Akira is secured, let’s move.” Keeping things together Zeriya ordered the group to follow him, they carefully stepped over the lifeless bodies to get through this death lingering corridor.

Yusuke felt sick from the metallic smell festering in the air and the sight, but he had seen this previously and also touched a corpse so he was able to keep it together, he held the jacket over his nose as he followed them, Ann kept looking back, giving him a nod and a brief smile to help him through it, this was the darkness he had accepted by coming here and he expected even more.

He heard sniffles and light whimpers behind him and it spooked him; maybe reading horror novels with crying ghost girls as the scare factor wasn’t a good idea anymore, it was far more chilling than words could describe, even though he knew such things weren’t real he found each step over a new body become harder as the whimpers amplified.

Yusuke had enough of being scared by his own mind and turned his head to see them, he saw a girl, clearly shaken up bump into his back, her hands wiping her face paused as she stared back at him.

“Are you okay?” Yusuke asked, the words just came out naturally in a whisper, she seemed far more emotional than Yusuke did, but her face was familiar, she was one of the girls that complimented him on his cooking.

“M-Mmhn..” Her noise of approval came out lowly with another sniffle, her hands never stopped rubbing her face.

Yusuke glanced forward and the group was starting to grow a distance, a little panic set in, he extended his hand out towards her “Hold my hand, I’ll guide you with your eyes closed.” he tried his best to smile.

She stared at him, then his hand, a brief smile spread her lips as she grabbed his hand gently “T-Thank you..” while her voice was buried under her emotions, there was gratitude in it too.

Yusuke helped guide her through it, making sure to tell her to increase her step distance when they reach a corpse, he was far more focused on guiding her than on the abhorrent scenery, which helped calm him too.

They finally reached the end of that torment, but grieving and emotions could come later “Keep moving.” Zeriya made sure to keep them in focus as they reached a splitting corridor, he glanced both ways and decided on the left side.

While they had reached the end and were moving even further away from it the girl never let go of Yusuke’s hand and he didn’t ask her to. Each footstep started to echo as they moved deeper into the tendrils of incalculable fate.

~~~

They reached a section that had patrol guards roaming and this is where they’d make their presence known, they broke into a sprint and destroyed anyone who got in their way, using brute force was their only option, every time they were spotted or seen they were immediately attacked with all sorts of weaponry.

It was quite distressing seeing people dying, the sounds, screams and smell sent a shiver down Yusuke’s spine and everything would remain in his mind forever, losing Madarame and the echoes of the attic door being bashed in was enough but this was almost paralyzing, the ghastly nature of cessation would linger in him.

His grip on the girl’s hand tighten as bile assaulted his tongue, he wanted to throw up, but he held it in. Yusuke’s legs started to feel heavy as his feet pounded on the tiles, desperately trying to ignore everything around him and press on for Akira’s sake, but the woe situation made him tunnel vision.

They reached another corridor, it seemed like an endless maze of hallways at this point, they had already ran in so many of them only to turn into another one, as they ran through one, an adjacent hallway made Yusuke feel uneasy, but he saw Zeriya and Ann run pass it without being troubled, now it was his turn, but a swift figure lunge at him from it.

Everything suddenly began to swirl as Yusuke was pushed, he lost balance and plunged towards the ground, his backside ached the most from the sudden impact, but as his disorientation faded and the fog that had taken hold of him briefly began to disappear, the sight his eyes landed on hurt him far more than the fall.

A knife, plunge into the girl’s stomach as she fought against the man that had stabbed her, she had protected Yusuke, pushing him out of the way only to be met with a knife, the crimson liquid dripped and seeped out of her wound as groans of pain filled the air.

“Hnn!” She groaned as her strength faded and she started to be overpowered by the man that had stabbed her, her gasps of pain became more audible when he pushed the knife in deeper.

Yusuke watched in horror until his daze diminished, he desperately fumbled for the gun in his pocket only to hear a gunshot pierce the man’s skull and a loud thud was accompanied by it. 

The gunshot echoed and stung Yusuke’s ears, they rang with pain which disoriented him further, he held his ears as his eyes locked on the after match.

Zeriya rushed to them after killing the guard, he yanked Yusuke up to his feet only for him to fall again, Yusuke’s body trembled as his mind crumbled under the stress and trauma, his shock settled as raspy breaths escaped his lips in an irregular rhyme.

“Are you okay?!”  
He heard Ann’s voice before feeling her presence, she clasped his shoulder gently as her worry was deeply displayed on her face.

Yusuke didn’t care about himself, he cared more for the injured girl, she lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood as her breathing became weaker. He shuffled quickly to her and turned her onto her back “W-We must help her..!” he expressed his dread with a quivering voice, he didn’t know if her wound would kill her, by the way she moved it started to feel like she would.

“We can’t. Staying here will only give them another chance.” Zeriya’s facial expression was etched with ambivalence, but he knew Akira was close and taking longer risked him.

“What do you mean we can’t?! We have first aid we-” Yusuke was interrupted by Zeriya yanking him up by his shirt “And risk Akira for it?! He hit an organ, we don’t have that type of first aid!” Zeriya’s frustration boiled into a shout.

Yusuke clenched his teeth as despair washed over him “Tch..” he let out a noise of sorrow and distaste, his eyes shut with a quiver of forming tears as Zeriya let him go.

“It’s….okay..” The girl forced herself to speak despite the pain throbbing in her stomach “I can…be..with-” a cough filled with blood forced itself out of her throat, interrupting her.

An intense frown curled Ann’s lips, she averted her eyes from the pain “W-We’re..falling behind..” she said the only thing she didn’t want to, she wanted to at least try and save this woman, but they couldn’t without risking Akira.

“..Please, can we..stay with her while..” Yusuke’s plea trailed off into silent whimper, even if he didn’t know her, he wanted to make her death comfortable, no one should die alone like this, especially if he could prevent that loneliness.

Zeriya gave a silent nod, he leaned on the wall as the gloomy atmosphere became apparent, he had ordered Ryuji, Ann and the others to go on forward while they waited for her to fall unconscious.

“...Tell..the king...I don’t..” Another cough rippled her throat, she lifted her hand up and Yusuke grabbed it, hopefully comforting her one last time “I...I don’t regret...dying for..him..” a weak smile spread her lips as her eyes slowly closed.

A sob forced itself out of Yusuke, he knew coming here would only be filled with sorrow and dejection and he hadn’t even reached Akira yet, his tears pricked his eyes as he tried to contain himself, her grip on his hand became limp as darkness took hold of her.

Yusuke hung his head low as he tried to recover, but he heard a crunching sound, his eyes opened and he saw Zeriya stomping on the head of the man that had killed her, Yusuke stared with wide eyes as the revengeful nature of it settled in.

Zeriya kicked the man’s corpse away from her swiftly and turned to Yusuke after a few grunts escaped his lips from his exertion “Let’s go.” his eyes were filled with pain but his facial expression remained stern.

Yusuke weakly nodded and set her down gently on the floor, he placed her hands over her chest and stood up with a sniffle “M-Mmn..” his voice wouldn’t come out just yet, but it didn’t really need to.

~~~

They carried on as even more lives of their loved ones were destroyed, their morale was decreasing by the minute as the weight of this confliction ripped them all apart.

Heavy footsteps kept pounding and pants escaping the lips filled the air, their exertion, their emotions tired them as they reached their destination, they stopped near a staircase.

“..Yusuke.” Zeriya grabbed Yusuke’s shoulder as the decision he’d have to make weighted him down, but it was the only way to secure two fates.

Yusuke turned to look at him “..Yes?” his reply seemed to gain the attention of the others who were catching their breath.

“Akira is downstairs...while Akechi is upstairs, which do you wish to go to?”

“Akira, of course.” Yusuke became a little confused by the question, Zeriya also had an inscrutable facial expression, worrying him.

“There is only 10 of us left and Akechi is still guarded..I know Akira won’t want him getting away again and we can stop him from escaping if we go there, but...one person needs to get Akira.” The weight of Zeriya words hung in the air as furrowed brows took hold of the group.

“You can’t possibly be thinking of sending Yusuke alone down there!” Ann was the first to protest.

“There are no guards down there, Ryuji already surveyed the area. It’s the easier job.” While Zeriya didn’t want to do this, he had to, it was the best way to secure both goals, everything was going to be risked or something would be lost if they tried something else.

“Screw Akechi, we came here for Akira!” Ann’s anger took hold of her, but her protests weren’t being backed up by anyone even if they agreed.

“Akira would not want Akechi getting away, he will simply do this again. We can end this, right here and now if we play this correctly.” Zeriya folded his arms with a long sigh “It’s the only way.”

“I’ll do it.” Yusuke agreed to it with determination, he glanced at Ann as he spoke “It’s safe and if it isn’t I can protect myself.” he had no interest in pursuing Akechi over Akira, but it was good Zeriya asked.

“No, this is far too risky!” Ann clenched her fist in the air “Let’s just get Akira-” Ryuji interrupted her by placing his hand in her hair and ruffling it “I thought we should never disobey orders?” Ann often said that to Ryuji and now he was using it against her.

Ann touched her now messy hair “This isn’t the time for jokes!” she pulled her hair ties out with a huff, allowing her hair down.

“You look so much better like that.” Ryuji tried to cheer the mood up but he was only met with a hard punch to his upper arm, “This is serious, Ryuji!” Ann’s scowl grew even more.

“Aah..Just listen to Zeriya. Yusuke’s quite capable.” Ryuji rubbed his sore arm with his lips pressed together.

“Look..if it makes you more willing I will go check on Yusuke once we’ve secured Akechi.” Zeriya rubbed his temples with another sigh, trying anything to make them agree.

“Don’t worry about me, Ann. I’ll also be with Akira.” Yusuke tried to reassure her with a brief smile, but she just sighed heavily.

“F-Fine...Please be safe.” Ann’s scowl turned to intense worry and a frown.

“I promise you all.” Yusuke bowed as he spoke, “I will save Akira.”

The remaining group smiled and they gave nods of approval, their morale seemed to be a little bit better now.

Zeriya glanced at Yusuke “I will see you soon.” and with that he ordered his group to follow him up the stairs, they listened but Ann stopped and glanced back at Yusuke one last time before disappearing to a higher level of the building.

~~~

Yusuke made his way downstairs, he slowly walked with caution in the corridor, he was highly alert, but not a soul was in sight, he eventually reached a cell door with an odd control panel beside it, nothing in the cell was conceivable, it was only filled with darkness and the atmosphere felt of a similar nature.

A light push was able to get it open, it wasn’t locked which was a bit strange, but perhaps Ryuji unlocked it when he came down here, Yusuke felt the presence of another person, of Akira, inside the cell, he would’ve yanked the door open and lunged inside if he wasn’t worried about someone creeping up on him, he looked around one last time before entering the cell.

Yusuke made sure to keep the cell door open as his eyes adjusted to the newfound darkness, a suffocating smell of dry blood assaulted his nose as his presence in this room sunk in.

He was able to see better and stepped forward with movements filled with hesitation and anticipation, he saw a figure lying on the floor in a disheveled mess, his stomach swirled with excitement and sorrow as he moved closer.

That’s when he heard the loud shudder of the cell door slam shut, he reacted to it and saw a man spinning a keychain around his finger “About time one of you rats came by..” he let out a small sigh “Only one though? Oh well..” he shrugged and disappeared out of sight, leaving Yusuke inside this dreaded cell “Akechi better reward me for waiting that damn long.” he talked to himself as he walked off.

Yusuke quickly seized the bars and shook them, but it truly was locked, he didn’t see or even feel that man’s presence before, a small amount of hopelessness washed over him as he tried to open the door, but he assured himself Zeriya would come eventually, freeing them both.

He turned his attention back to the figure, he was near Akira in merely four strides, but it almost felt like a lifetime, like a part of him knew this scene would echo in his mind while he slept, he felt tears creep up simply by looking at Akira’s state, each detail etched into his mind as he kneeled down, he wiped his tears away and reached out towards Akira, caressing his cheek gently, to try and give him any sort of comfort after the amount of pain he must’ve endured.

Akira panicked from someone suddenly touching him, the sensation; while gentle, felt like sandpaper against his cheek in his mind, he jolted up and grabbed their hand tightly simply trying to stop them, but his eyes widened in disbelief from the face he saw “Y-Yusuke..”

Yusuke stared with wide eyes as the change in Akira’s eyes blared out at him, they were..yellow, bright yellow, they almost glowed in the darkness, his eyes never left them, hoping one blink would return them back to normal and it was merely his mind playing tricks, but they never returned to their original colour “Y-Your eyes..” he stuttered in disbelief.

Akira let go of Yusuke’s wrist as his face contorted with his disappointment “You’re..not real.” he gritted his teeth and grabbed his hair with a shake of his head “Just stop!” he begged desperately as he hung his head low in his hands.

“A-Akira..” Yusuke was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanour “It’s me, Yusuke..” he tried to assure Akira by touching his shoulder but his hand was simply slapped away.

“I can’t take this anyone, make it stop, please!” Akira grabbed his face with trembling hands as his begs rang out in the air, audible pleas were muttered under his breath, his eyes trembled with stress through his fingers as his body quivered "I give up..I-"

Yusuke watched Akira’s broken mind pour out in horror, his heart stung and he felt more tears prick in his eyes, he didn’t know what to do, every time he tried to touch Akira he was pushed away and he didn’t want to cause him any more stress “Akira..it truly is me..” his emotions spilled out in his voice.

“Why does everything I love come back to hurt me?!” Tears rolled down Akira’s cheeks as he shielded his face tightly “No more...please..” he shook his head, begging for all of it to just end.

Yusuke watched Akira’s tears drip down onto the pavement, everything in his entire body ached with sorrow as he watched his hope descend into madness, but he wouldn’t give in, preparing for the pain that may come, he pulled Akira into a warm hug and held him firmly in his arms “Please Akira...It really is me..”

Akira didn’t move or respond enforcing the way his body temperature felt, his icy cold skin against Yusuke’s somewhat warm one conflicted as Akira almost felt lifeless, devoid of any warmth, as he held Akira in his arms the chilling nature of his body would forever be etched into his mind.

“Yusuke..” Akira’s voice came out in a whimper as he pressed his face into Yusuke’s chest, this warmth, it felt so real that it started to feel like it was actually there, not just another figment of his distorted imagination, even if it was fake he would allow himself to bask in the delusion before his final conscious breath escaped his lips.

“We’ve come to bring you home..” Yusuke cradled Akira’s head with a gentle smile, his tone remained soft and warm “You’re safe now, Akira..” he sniffled as his emotions of relief overwhelmed him, his hope finally answered him and he felt happy because the presence in his arms was true.

Akira sniffled as his sobs escaped him in a quivering voice “..Y-Yusuke..” all he could say was his name, engraving it in his mind.

Akira sat up straight to see Yusuke’s face again, he trailed his fingers down Yusuke’s cheek, feeling his skin once more “Y-You’re...actually real.” feeling Yusuke’s face again made him realize that Yusuke was indeed real, that this wasn’t just some vivid delusion “How..?” his hands never left Yusuke’s face, he felt every inch of it, etching the feel of it back into his mind.

“..I’m sorry we took so long, please forgive me..” Yusuke reached up and caressed Akira’s cheek again, his once soft and delicate skin now felt rough and worn, his eyes did not shine with the light they once held and all of it made Yusuke’s stomach sink with grief.

A dark liquid caught Akira’s eye, he grabbed Yusuke’s jacket “You’re..hurt!” a cough rippled out of his throat for raising his tired voice, but his concern for Yusuke was far greater than his care for himself.

“I-It’s not mine..” Yusuke mumbled as he recalled how difficult this situation was, but now he was with Akira again and all he had to do was wait for Zeriya to come free them.

The concern remained in Akira’s eyes despite Yusuke’s words, wishing to give Akira comfort Yusuke removed his jacket and draped it around Akira “You’re really cold..” he was surprised Akira wasn’t a shivering mess with how cold he felt, he pulled the hood onto Akira’s head slowly, hoping to warm him up.

Akira averted his eyes as he held Yusuke’s hands loosely “L-Let’s get..out of here..” he noticed his chains were off, the metal that dug into his flesh no longer restrained him however he couldn’t recall why they were off.

“The..door is locked, but don’t worry, Zeriya is coming for us.” Yusuke gave Akira a smile as he intertwined their fingers together, however Akira didn’t respond to it, Akira’s brow furrowed as he realized what was going on.

“You have to get out of here..!” Akira stomach twisted with his hungry as his relief turned into desperation “I’m turning...Yusuke..!” he gulped as the sick nature of what may come set in the air.

“Zeriya-” Yusuke was interrupted by Akira shouting over him “You have to leave!” the desperation in his voice and facial expression turned Yusuke’s stomach with worry.

Akira pushed on Yusuke’s upper arms with no strength at all, he was beckoning Yusuke to leave, but his efforts were futile “Please..I don’t want to..” his voice trailed off into a silent sob. 

Yusuke’s face crinkled with worry as he pressed his lips tightly together, he started to realize what was going on, but his hope that Zeriya would come before this situation worsened was stronger than his fear for his own life.

“Aw..I was hoping I’d trap all of you in there with him..no matter.” Akechi’s muffled voice rang out in the empty air through the speaker he had previously used.

It startled Yusuke a bit “What’s..that?” he asked as Akira’s arms listless dropped to his side.

“Akechi..” Akira replied with distaste, his eyes lowered as the reality of what he might do chipped away at him.

“Oh, is that Yusuke? My my...This is going to become quite tragic quickly.” Akechi’s muffled voice was followed by a chuckle of satisfaction.

“Shut up! I won’t allow you to win!” Akira raised his knees to his chest as he shouted in the absence air, he desperately tried to find something, anything in his mind that could help him, but nothing was there, it was like a wasteland of destroyed memories and logic.

“Don’t listen to him, Zeriya will be here soon.” Yusuke touched Akira’s knee with a small smile, he tried to give Akira some hope by holding his hand, but Akira wasn’t responding to any of it.

“Hm, How about this... I’ll open the door once there’s only one of you left, whom it may be is up to you.” Akechi proposed a demoralizing solution to their dilemma with a smug tone.

If Yusuke remained in here Akira would turn into a husk and kill him, his control on it was fading away and he’d be able to see the entire thing, he desperately wanted to avoid that fate “..Do you have any weapons, Yusuke?” he asked while making eye contact.

“N-No..I don’t.” Yusuke lied, knowing exactly why Akira was asking him, he wouldn’t give in or listen to Akechi’s offer, no matter what “Just wait Akira, we’ll be okay.” he tried to give Akira reassurance but a part of him started to doubt it too.

“No, we won’t be!” Akira gritted his teeth as his desperation poured out “I don’t want to kill you..!” he grabbed his face roughly, shielding his eyes from this hideous world.

“But you do, your body craves to bite Yusuke, right? Your body screams at you for denying it, for denying who you are.” Akechi’s taunts filled the room, echoing in Akira’s ears.

“No-!” Akira covered his ears as he shook his head “No, you’re wrong!” voice cracking whimpers escaped his lips as his tears slipped down his cheeks.

“How am I wrong? Are you really that delusional that you can’t even admit to your hunger?” Akechi continued to taunt Akira and he actually started to affect Akira.

“I-I don’t..want to..” A great tremor of sobs overtook Akira as tears raced down his cheeks, short intakes of breaths filled the sombre air as his shoulders quivered with his dire emotions “Yusuke...I don’t want to...see you..like this..” his words came out in a trembling manner.

Yusuke was heartbroken from seeing Akira like this, to ease his pain he pulled Akira into another hug, Akira listlessly dropped into his arms as Yusuke held his head firmly “It’s okay...we’ll be okay..” his voice also came out in a whimper, he tried to keep himself together for Akira’s sake but reality was becoming bleaker by the minute.

The sound of someone standing up from a chair came out lowly from the speaker and it felt like Akechi’s presence was now gone.

“Yusuke..I love you..” Akira clenched Yusuke’s shirt under his aching fingers, the only thing that didn’t cause him pain was Yusuke’s warmth, but that would soon vanish.

“I love you..too...Akira.” Yusuke closed his eyes tightly, his tears started to seep out and trail down his cheeks, he tucked Akira’s head under his chin, he would simply wait for an answer with Akira in his arms, whether it be his hope or his despair.

While it was nice to be able to hold one another again, they would eventually have to give into torment, they held each other in a mix of an ebbing and affectionate silence until Akira spoke again “You..have to kill me, choke me.” the weight of his words sunk in deeper and deeper until Yusuke couldn’t deny it anymore.

“W-What..?” Yusuke stuttered as his eyes widened, his entire world started to fall apart once he realized Akira was serious.

Akira broke their hug with no energy “Please Yusuke...I can’t hold it back any longer.” his bottom lip trembled as he tried to remain strong, his tone hitches under a hiccup “Once I turn..I can’t come back, I have no future anymore.” 

“No, I would never-” Yusuke was interrupted by Akira shouting “Don’t let me turn, please! End it, end it before I withered away!” his sharp voice rippled through the air.

“Just wait for Zeriya..please..!” Yusuke’s powerless fate was being forced into acceptance as his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

“We will both die! I can’t go on but you can!” Akira’s heartbroken voice cracked, he grasped Yusuke’s hands and held them together “P-Please...don’t make me see it..don’t let me kill you..” he held Yusuke’s hands up to the bridge of his nose as fresh sobs escaped him.

“I can’t..!” Yusuke continued to reject the one reality he never wanted.

“My memories...they’re all gone..all demented into something haunting, the only one I have left is the Feathermoon ceremony, I don’t remember anything properly, do you truly wish for me to live like that?” Akira knew what he was saying was a bit selfish, but there really was no way to get out of this, he would die so Yusuke didn’t have to.

“They...They will return once you’ve eaten..” Yusuke held onto that one last bit of hope desperately, even if it would cost him his life.

“They won’t..” Akira kind of knew they would, after all it was only his hungry literally clouding his mind into something desolate, but he couldn’t tell Yusuke that because he wouldn't listen to him if he did.

“I am not killing you, r-regardless of how bad this may seem...I won’t!” Yusuke wouldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it, destroying the love of his life with his own hands would traumatize him beyond anything, he wouldn’t be able to live on with such a weight on his shoulders if he committed to it.

No matter how much Akira begged him, no matter how much Akira shouted at him or cried, no matter how much it ached, he wouldn’t give into that fate, he couldn’t destroy the one thing that changed his life completely and if that meant a painfully tragic death then so be it.

“Please..I’m in so much pain, just trying to hold it in...put me to sleep, Yusuke!” Akira wiped his sore eyes frantically, his emotions were suffocating “I don’t want to live anymore..!” his head hung low as he muttered pleas.

Yusuke watched Akira with fading eyes, he had accepted death and it was visible on his face, his stance was unmoving and he just wanted to be with Akira until the end.

“Why?! Why won’t you listen to me?!” Akira sorrowful voice rang out, he started to realize Yusuke wasn’t going to do it and it frustrated him beyond anything “You..idiot..!” he pounded his fists with no strength at all against Yusuke’s chest as he begged him to kill him.

"Please!"  
"Please..!"  
"Yusuke, please fucking listen to me!!"

Yusuke just watched, Akira’s fists didn’t hurt, it was obvious he wasn’t actually trying to hurt Yusuke by the way his arms listlessly moved over and over again. Akira was desperate, but he was absolutely mentally and physically exhausted, his pleas, his reasoning's weren’t reaching Yusuke and it produced a suffocating amount of helplessness.

Akira dropped into Yusuke’s chest as inward heaves filled with sobs escaped his lips “Why...won’t you save yourself?!” his dry throat forced out a cough as he choked on his emotions.

Yusuke wrapped his arms tightly around Akira “..It’s okay, Akira..” while his emotions were crushing him, he was able to put his pain aside to comfort Akira, he closed his eyes, trying to only feel Akira’s presence.

Akira’s begs trailed off into whimpers as his emotions had exhausted him, he couldn’t beg Yusuke to kill him anymore and instead took in his warmth, he hugged Yusuke’s chest as he cried into it.

Yusuke leaned back to allow their hug turn into something more comfortable, he brushed the hood off Akira’s head and began stroking his hair to comfort him, he basked in whatever light was left in Akira as he forced himself to only remember the happy times.

They held each other as their grim fate remained in the air, festering until it would come into fruition.

A smile curled Yusuke’s lips as his memories helped him through it “I remember when you…- When I threw that suitcase out the window, thinking was symbolic..” a small chuckle escaped his lips “It was...so silly..” to be with Akira in their joyous memories is a way he could accept dying.

“M-Mm..it was..” Akira for some reason could actually recall it, his memories were indeed still there and only Yusuke’s rambles revived them “I hadn’t..laughed that hard in such a long time…” a small smile formed on his lips as his tears calmed.

“I remember when I got sick, you looked after me...I would always be sick alone and had to nurse myself back to health before I met you, I was surprised you actually wanted to be near a sick person...and even kissed them.” Yusuke pressed his cheek into Akira’s hair as he spoke “Thank you for looking after me..”

A wider smile formed on Akira’s lips as he nuzzled Yusuke’s chest, “I-I’ve..always wanted to partake in the Feathermoon ritual..the moment I learnt about it.” a little chuckle escaped his lips, he wiped his eye before continuing, “I wanted to do it even though I didn’t have a partner, it was silly, but...it’s always been special to me a-and..” a sob interrupted him as the weight of his words crushed him “Y-You...granted me it..T-Thank you, Yusuke..”

Yusuke clenched his teeth as a sob begged to come out “Y-You’re welcome..Akira.” he couldn’t keep it in any longer, tears raced down his cheeks as his emotions torn him apart.

Low breaths filled the air as Akira’s eyelids became too heavy, his consciousness was fading away “I-I..love...you..” a single tear escaped his eye as the darkness pulled him away.

“I love..you too, Akira..” Yusuke’s shoulders quivered as his grip on Akira tightened, he held Akira securely while unaware that he was unconscious, his sobs trailed into silence, reminiscing in his memories was too much, despite the pain they caused him due to their situation his memories also made this possible.

Akira’s body started to feel light and lax and Yusuke noticed it “Akira..?” he peered down at Akira’s face and his eyes were close, “A-Akira?” he shook Akira lightly but got no response, seeing this made his grief and desperation suffocate him.

His movements caused Akira’s hand to droop down, Yusuke’s eyes widened as his desperation ate away at him “Akira?!” Akira’s limp body became etched into his mind as Yusuke’s shakes of him were giving absolutely no reaction “Please..don’t leave me..” tears stained his face as moans escaped his lips through the suppressed sound of hiccups.

Yusuke brought Akira up and buried his face in the boy’s chest “P-Please..!” his begs muffled in the sound of hiccups and sobs as his sombre fate became reality.

Yusuke sat there with Akira in his arms, yet it felt lonely, as Akira’s almost lifeless body lay in his arms he began wiping Akira’s once conscious tears away.  
If Yusuke wiped Akira’s tears away previously Akira would always close his eye and his cheek would glow with a light pink hue but none of that happened now.

He heard the sound of something crackling but focused on wiping Akira’s face gently, his mind was too frazzled to freak out over it, but he started to become more aware of it as it grew louder.

Distorted muffles came from the speaker yet vocals also pierced out.  
“G--et--away!”  
“D--o--n’t--touch---th--”  
“Ryu--ji!”

The sound of a gunshot could be heard and it destroyed the speaker, now it merely crackled until it stopped completely, Yusuke listened to it all, but it was too fuzzy to understand, he waited for another sound but none came, with a sigh he returned his attention back to Akira.

But before he could return to whatever his body craved in these last moments he heard the sound of something unlocking, he glanced at the door and while it was still closed he had the urge to check it.

Yusuke gently placed Akira onto the floor and stood up, each step he took towards the door echoed and throbbed in his mind, but he carried on and tried to open the door, one light push of the bars cracked the door open and he stared at it in shock.

He pushed it completely open and looked outside, no one was there “I-I have to feed Akira!” his thoughts spilled out as he turned back to Akira, he looped his arms around him and picked him up, Akira still drooped, if anything he was even more droopy, but it wouldn’t destroy Yusuke’s determination.

Yusuke carried Akira out of the cell and hurried down the corridor as the taste of freedom and resolve touched his tongue, he made sure to firmly hold Akira as he was completely lax.

He found a few rooms and peeked in them, he eventually found a medical bay and went inside, he placed Akira’s body down on the not so comfy bed with a kiss to his forehead and he took this moment to catch his breath.

Yusuke tried to remain calm as his mind frantically raced for a way to feed Akira, he searched the cupboards for anything useful, but there was nothing but medical supplies, he turned and almost tripped over from the sight he saw.

One of Akechi’s men was lifelessly sitting in the corner, Yusuke hadn’t even noticed him before and seeing him now did startle him a bit, he approached him with great hesitation and poked him, he was extremely cold, he was dead.

The corpse was useless, Akira needed someone alive and frustration set in, that’s when he got a rather strange idea, but it could work.

Yusuke started to remove the corpse's military uniform, all of the guards wore a uniform with the insignia Yusuke had drawn, if he could play guard he might be able to lure someone here, it was extremely risky but he didn’t exactly care, this was his only chance to save Akira if he wasn’t gone yet.

He undressed and replaced his clothing with the uniform, he tucked his hair into the hat just to maybe conceal his identity, wearing a dead guy's clothes felt gross and he thought he’d never have to do such a thing but strange things happened quite often to him now.

Yusuke had the urge to say goodbye to Akira before looking for someone, but he knew wasting anymore time only made Akira wither away. Suddenly he heard footsteps echoing in the corridor.

He quickly pulled the corpse to a closet while trying not to gag and shoved it inside the closet, it seemed like the man died from choking because he had no visible wounds, the corpse flopped, making it difficult to get into the closet but with one final push Yusuke managed to cram it in and close the closet with an exhausted sigh.

No rest could come though, his body moved quickly on its own as his desperation took control, he kicked his clothes under the bed and removed the jacket from Akira just in case, he crammed that under the bed too and now the footsteps were louder, they were closer.

With a deep breath Yusuke left the room, his eyes scanned the area until he saw two guards walking towards him, he gulped as his nerves kicked in but he told himself he had to keep it together, if he seemed anxious they would become suspicious, he tried to figure out what to say to them when he heard them talking.

One of the men gestured his hand as he spoke “Akechi still thinks they’ll take it?”

“Yeah.” The other guy replied to his friend as he looked down at a small walkie talkie in his hand “Should we just bail? No orders are coming through.”

“I don’t exactly want to partake in Akechi’s suicide mission..” His friend grumbled.

“So that’s a yes?”

Yusuke overheard everything and he could use this information to his advantage, swallowing his final anxious breath he approached them, they noticed him and glanced at each other.

“What are you doing down here?” One of them asked, although his words didn’t seem accusing, more like a genuine question.

Which meant Yusuke’s disguise worked, he felt relief wash over him but it stopped once he realized he should probably reply “I...was ordered to move the...prisoner's body.” he chose his words carefully, but a small part of him doubted their legitimacy.

“So they chose to kill him?” The other man asked while folding his arms.

“Yes, Akechi wishes to preserve his body.” Yusuke was going to add more, but being vague was probably the best idea, if he was too defined his words could contradict an unknown rule or order.

“Why are you using male pronouns..?” 

Yusuke felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he gulped again “..Habit.” did they really not refer to Akira as a person? Perhaps these guys were just assholes, but Yusuke felt worried either way.

The man with black hair nudged his friend’s shoulder “Stop giving him grief, he’s only a rookie.” he let out a small chuckle.

His friend ignored him and sighed, he spoke, “I guess those are our orders too, considering we’re in the same section.”

“Some help would be nice.” Yusuke touched his hat, trying to distract himself from his sweaty palms and overwhelming amount of anxiety.

Yusuke led them to the medical bay, they asked why Akira was in there and he simply replied by telling them ‘that’s as far as he managed to get Akira before seeking help as the body is too heavy’, they seemed to buy it which gave Yusuke even more hope.

This is where Yusuke’s plan stopped, he didn’t know how to feed them to Akira or what to do, but he had to act before they picked Akira up.

“You sure he’s dead?” One of them asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, just fresh.” Yusuke tried to keep his face serious, but he hated the words he was saying.

“You can carry him first.” The black haired man placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder with a sly grin.

“Why do I always have to do everything?!”

The two bickered with each other, growing even more invested in their squabble, while they argued Yusuke got an idea, he decided to slip his finger into Akira’s mouth and prick himself with his fangs, he allowed his blood to drip into Akira’s mouth before one of them noticed him and shouted.

Yusuke yanked his finger out and quickly shoved it into his pocket, but it was obvious they had seen him.

“What did you just do?!” The black haired man pointed an arrow gun at Yusuke and from the look on his face he was willing to shoot.

“J-Just checking for a pulse.” Yusuke mumbled, but he knew it was all over, his legs began to tremble as the other guy pointed a gun at him, he raised his hands in defeat “You don’t-”

“You fucking traitor!” They accused him with venom, they were about to shoot when Yusuke tripped and fell onto his backside.

In his disorientation he heard bloodcurdling screams, once it faded, he noticed Akira was gone and a struggle on the other side of the bed, he could only see it in the cracks of the beds bars but it became obvious that Akira had lunged at them in those milliseconds.

Whether Akira was a husk or normal, he did not know. Yusuke watched in horror, blood sprayed out and stained the walls and screams of death and pain filled the air, to say it was terrifying would be an understatement, he shielded his eyes with his knees, desperately trying to drown it out, but it would forever etch into his mind and the sounds would linger in his ears.

It was impossible to drown out, quivering breaths escaped his lips as the screams settled down into gargling, the sound of bodies hitting the floor echoed in his mind as his panic poured out.

Yusuke’s body begun to shake, it felt like a lifetime even if it was merely a few minutes, he felt the dark presence of someone, something inching closer and he gulped, preparing himself for unimaginable pain.

He felt gentle hands wrap around him and clothing press against him, he waited, he prepared, yet nothing painful came, with great hesitation he raised his head to see what it was.

“Yusuke..” He heard the voice he desperately craved to hear again and the face staring back at him was whom it belonged to “A-Akira..” the words escaped his lips as he noticed new details about Akira.

Akira was covered in blood, his mouth and cheek, his clothing and his original crimson eyes returned, his eyes were no longer yellow leading Yusuke to feel more safe “I-It...worked..” he shifted his position to hug Akira “It actually worked!” his achievement happily escaped his lips as he nuzzled Akira’s stomach.

~~~

They held each other firmly as what just happened lingered in the air, their gratitude, their hope poured out and mixed together just like their warm embrace, they basked in their moment together before allowing the harsh reality to come back in.

They stood up, but Akira stumbled, Yusuke caught him and helped him onto the bed, getting a glimpse of the horror this room now held, he was desensitized to the smell at this point, but the quivering nature of his weak stomach remained, however it did get easier to see, to accept each time he was forced to.

Ignoring the horrifying nature of Akira Yusuke spoke, “I thought...I lost you.” he touched Akira’s hand, confirming he was indeed there.

“I..only fell unconscious again, it happens quite often...while turning.” Akira explained what had happened, but despite eating his body still ached and felt weak, he made sure to wipe the blood off his cheek so Yusuke would be more comfortable.

Which caused Yusuke to notice Akira was injured, freshly injured “You’re hurt!” he pointed it out with his voice as he grabbed Akira’s arm, lifting up his sleeve to see the wound.

Akira had a large cut, blood oozing from the wound, red ribbons trailed down his arm as Yusuke panicked again, “We have to treat this..” his voice hitched with his worry, he looked around the room, they were in the best place to get hurt after all.

“..I didn’t even notice it.” Akira touched the wound briefly, the pain of it didn’t exist, it was merely numb.

Focus plastered on Yusuke’s face as he searched for something that could help treat Akira’s wounds, he found gauzes, wet wipes, bandages and gathered them all, he placed them down on the bed next to Akira and got to work, cleaning the wound up and supporting a gauze over it with the bandage.

His mind didn’t really acknowledge the new dead bodies in the room, all of his attention was on Akira, and that was probably the best for his mental state, he had already seen enough horror for his mind to just balk and tunnel vision.

“I didn’t know you were a medic.” A half-hearted chuckle escaped Akira’s lips, he was trying to cheer Yusuke up a bit with idle chat but the atmosphere was too grim for anything to really work.

“I was taught a few things..” While being honest Yusuke got the idea to clean up the rest of Akira’s wounds, he grabbed Akira’s top and pulled it over his head slowly, he had forgotten to tell Akira what he was doing so it seemed a bit strange, but as he got a better look at Akira’s bare chest a small gasp escaped him.

Small tears pricked in Yusuke’s eyes as the weight of Akira’s condition sunk in deeper and deeper, it was bad at first glance but it got even worse as he saw more and more of Akira’s body, biting back his tears he got back to work, cleaning up Akira’s wounds.

“We..don’t exactly have the time for this.” The obviously dire situation couldn’t wait for wounds to be treated, it would be merely moments away before a guard came in here, they couldn’t idle and Akira felt like he had to point that out to Yusuke.

“But..you’re really..hurt.” A frown curled Yusuke’s lips as he wiped the blood off Akira’s face, it was hard not to just break down into a dishevel mess of tears again, but he knew he had to press on if they wanted to get out of here alive.

“We can deal with this later..let’s just get out of here.” This place was haunting enough, Akira didn’t want to stay any longer than he had to.

“Okay..” Yusuke stopped cleaning up Akira, but he made sure to bandage Akira’s feet and hands before stopping completely “You can wear my clothes..” he said when he pulled all the clothes he had stuffed under the bed out and placed them on it, sorting through them.

Even if giving Akira his clothing meant he had to continue wearing a dead guy's clothes then so be it, Akira’s weren’t in good condition due to the blood and they were obviously not comfortable or warm enough, Akira’s skin still felt extremely cold and it made Yusuke want to try everything to increase his body temperature.

“You look pretty cute in a uniform.” A small smile peeked out on Akira’s lips, he slid off the bed and started to change into Yusuke’s clothes, although his movements were obviously filled with pain.

A light pink hue took hold of Yusuke’s cheeks, he didn’t know why he was able to get flustered in a situation like this, but he did..compliments aside, he helped Akira get dressed and Akira wasn’t having any of it “You don’t have to help me.” a small furrow of his brow told Yusuke off.

“Are you truly going to be stubborn in a situation like this?” An accusation more than a question, Yusuke wasn’t going to allow Akira to be stubborn whether he liked it or not and started to button up Akira’s shirt despite his protests.

A light pat reached Akira’s shoulder as Yusuke finished up dressing him, he draped the jacket over Akira to give him even more warmth, he went to kiss Akira on the lips to finish it all off and because he really wanted to show his affection and gratitude but Akira backed away from it.

“W-What’s wrong?” The pain of being rejected trailed in Yusuke’s voice as his worried gaze reached Akira’s eyes.

Akira averted his eyes with a hint of pain “My...mouth isn’t exactly hygienic..” he clasped his arm as a small bit of embarrassment washed over him.

Yusuke couldn’t keep the relieved smile off his face once he heard it wasn’t something worrisome “I don’t care about that.” while Akira’s concern was nice Yusuke couldn’t give a damn.

“O-Okay...only a small one.” A light red flush appeared on Akira’s cheeks as he let out a small pout.

Despite his injuries Akira was really cute which only urged Yusuke to kiss him more, but he listened to Akira’s request, pressing his lips gently against Akira’s while loosely holding his upper arm.

A small step back and their kiss was broken, as Yusuke stared into Akira’s eyes lovingly he noticed he didn’t see those once bright and ecstatic eyes staring back at him, it was..to be expected, the amount of pain Akira must’ve endured would of traumatized anyone and Yusuke wouldn’t fret or ask about it, Akira would eventually return back to his old self...hopefully.

“Before we go, you should drink some of my blood.” Yusuke suggested with a small smile, he held Akira’s hand loosely as he awaited his answer.

“I’m..not hungry anymore.” Whether Akira was trying to deflect it or genuinely didn’t understand why Yusuke suggested that wasn’t obvious.

“To...go outside, I mean.” Yusuke clarified.

“O-Oh..” Akira touched his forehead, like he had a throbbing headache “My mind is..still foggy, I’m sorry..” it seemed like he genuinely was in a haze.

It upset Yusuke that Akira even felt the need to apologize for it “Don’t apologize, I understand..” he pulled down the uniform’s collar when a motion caught in his peripheral vision, he reacted to it, catching Akira in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry...I-” Akira lost his balance and his weight pushed into Yusuke even more, he felt woozy and the world spun, it caused tired breaths to escape his lips as he tried to calm his nausea.

Yusuke made sure Akira wouldn’t fall before speaking, “You need rest.” it wasn’t an observation or a question, he was in a way commanding Akira to rest, even if it was for a mere moment.

“No..” Akira dismissed it with a sigh, “I’m okay..” his words betrayed how he felt, his nausea remained intense despite no longer standing on his own, his body wasn’t only hurt it was in shock.

“You’re not.” Yusuke wouldn’t allow Akira’s stubbornness to dedicate his decisions, he helped Akira back onto the bed and made him lie down.

“M-Maybe..for a bit..” Once Akira’s head reached the pillow the spinning in his head started to calm down, his body desperately wanted sleep, but this really wasn’t the time for it.

Yusuke sat on the floor, hanging over the bed and touched Akira’s hand, holding it “Just rest for a bit, I’ll protect you if anything happens.” he still had the gun on him and while he still..hasn’t taken the life of someone just yet he was willing to if that person was trying to harm them.

“..How? You have no weapons..” Akira turned his head to make contact with Yusuke, his voice was coming out softly due to his exhaustion.

“I..do.” Yusuke pulled out the gun from his back pocket and presented it to Akira “I couldn’t of possibly told the truth...knowing what you were planning on doing..” his lips pulled into a frown.

“Where did you get that..?” Akira stared at the gun until the familiarity became apparent “Is that mine?” he asked as he furrowed his brow with worry.

“Yes, you can scold me later, right now you need rest.” Yusuke placed it back into his pocket and grabbed Akira’s hand with both of his “I’m so glad you’re okay..” his soft joy could be heard in his voice as he lifted Akira’s hand up to his forehead and press it against it.

“Where..are the others?” That question had been own Akira’s mind for awhile but he didn’t really get the chance to ask until now.

“They are with Akechi, they are making sure he doesn’t escape.” Yusuke explained and the atmosphere was becoming less tense, even if they were in a dangerous place their presences calmed each other.

“And..how did we get out?” Akira turned on his side just to see Yusuke, he was extremely happy to finally be able to see him again, but he couldn’t deny they weren’t safe yet.

“..I don’t know, I heard noises and then it clicked open. I didn’t exactly question why it did, I just wanted to save you.” Yusuke lay his head on the bed as he looked at Akira “We’ll be home soon..” he spoke softly as he caressed Akira’s cheek, his affection for this man just wanted to pour out, but he was able to contain it.

“Thank you, Yusuke. You saved me again.” A heartfelt smile formed on Akira’s lips as his eyes slowly closed, their hands intertwined on the bed.

Yusuke closed his eyes as well, the only presence he felt was Akira and that eased him, even if it was a moment's rest they both desperately needed it.

Their exertion, their determination and crushing emotions all led up to this one moment, neither one of them gave up on each other because both of them felt the other was the definition of light within their life.

~~~

Akira fell asleep with the comfort of Yusuke, whether he would wake up to a gone world he did not know, but just being able to see Yusuke again fulfilled him.

Yusuke kept watch, awake, making sure no one dared to disturb them, he didn’t know how long they had been in here, but he wouldn’t move until Akira woke up again, being able to see, to be with Akira again made all of this worth it, no matter how hard it was and will continue to be Yusuke knew he would be okay as long as he had Akira.

As the somewhat warm atmosphere filled the air Yusuke heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the corridor, his fight or flight kicked in as he made his way to the door, gun firmly in his grasp, he awaited the nerving occurrence to come.

The footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped dead-center in front of the closed door, Yusuke kept his nervous breaths in, he felt a trickle of sweat run down his cheek as his mix of preparation and fear overwhelmed him.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he awaited any motion, any move at all to occur, it felt like forever, just staring at the door waiting for it and when it happened his heart jumped into his throat.

But his determination to protect Akira was far greater, the door swung open with a squeak, it was now his time to act, with one swift movement towards them, he seized whoever it was and pointed the gun at their neck, but when his eyes registered who it was he was glad he didn’t just pull the trigger “Z-Zeriya..?”

“While I’m glad you’re able to defend yourself I would be satisfied if you got the gun out of my face.” Zeriya didn’t seem scared or startled at all, making the action not seem so deadly.

Yusuke’s arm dropped, he was glad it was Zeriya instead of someone else, but the tang of fear still lingered in his mouth.

Zeriya stepped pass Yusuke and closed the door slowly, making sure it didn’t make a sound “I see you didn’t have the easier time.” he spoke as he got one proper look of the room, it revealed the obvious quietus visuals.

“Yes, I..had a difficult time.” Yusuke kept a hush tone so he wouldn’t wake Akira, he moved back to his side to gain some comfort again.

“Akechi’s been secured, I came here as soon as he was, but it seems like you’ve handled your own.” Zeriya glanced at Akira as he spoke.

“He’s..in a really bad condition..” Yusuke spoke as he reached his hand outwards, he laced Akira’s hair around his fingers gently, his gaze on Akira remained soft and full of affection.

Zeriya folded his arms with a sigh, “I see that. Can he walk?” even if it wasn’t the best for Akira’s health they had to go, there was no guarantee that back up wouldn’t be called in.

“His feet are covered in cuts, but they are bandaged with socks over them so..maybe?” Yusuke’s gaze reached Zeriya’s, it became obvious they were going to leave, if needed Yusuke would gladly carry Akira so he suggested it “I can carry him, so he can remain asleep.”

“You can do that. We must get back to the others, I don’t trust Akechi at all.” Zeriya turned to the door and waited for Yusuke.

Yusuke made sure to slide Akira’s shoes on before looping his arm under Akira’s legs and lifting him up, although it was difficult he managed to hold Akira in a secure reserve-piggyback ride as Akira remained asleep, Yusuke was a bit surprised he didn’t wake him with the awkward movements, he must’ve been really out of it. 

Zeriya opened the door for Yusuke and the two left the room, tracing their footsteps back to the staircase “I heard something on the speaker. Did you open the cell door?” Yusuke asked as the two walked together.

“No..? I left the moment I could. Why?” Zeriya’s facial expression was plastered with confusion.

“Well..I was locked in, I thought maybe you opened the door with a control panel or something once you reached Akechi.” Yusuke felt an uneasy worry creep up as his theory was being rejected.

“Nope, as soon as we cornered Akechi with our weapons and made him surrender Ann told me to go get you.”

“O-Oh..”

“Why? Is there something the matter?” Zeriya asked as they reached the staircase, they stepped up onto the first step before Yusuke replied “I...feel like something has happened in your absence.” 

Zeriya stopped as the weight of Yusuke’s words lingered in the air with unease “Then we must hurry back.” he started to move with a quicker pace and Yusuke tried to keep up.

~~~

It took a while to get to Akechi, apparently he was in some sort of laboratory from what Zeriya told Yusuke, they exchanged what had happened to them in a calm manner as there was no guards around, they hadn’t run into one yet and if they did Zeriya would kill them.

As their footsteps pattered and echoed in the hall Akira started to wake up, the comfortable nature of Yusuke’s hold was enough to put him right back to sleep, but he felt like he was moving which caused him to open his eyes slowly.

His eyes woke up and he saw himself being carried further into the hall, the motion was enough to give him that information, he lifted his hand up and rubbed his eye, a yawn quivered from his lips as his body awoke more and more.

“You’re awake.” Yusuke noticed Akira waking up and a small smile took hold of his lips.

“Are we going home..?” Akira’s question held a hint of cutesy in it, at least in Yusuke’s eyes it did.

“We’re meeting up with the others, they are ensuring Akechi does not escape.” Zeriya replied to Akira’s question with sincerity.

Akira realized Zeriya was here too, making him extremely embarrassed, it was just a common reaction to get embarrassed when being treated like a ‘baby’ in front of his kin, it was engraved in him so even with the situation being as dire as this he still managed to feel this way “Yusuke, I can walk.”

“Are you certain?” Yusuke asked with concern, his expression turned more and more so.

“Yeah, I feel much better now.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, Akira did feel much better than before, his headache was gone and he didn’t have that sweat-inducing nausea.

Yusuke stopped and allowed Akira down, he made sure to hold Akira’s shoulder just in case he fell but he didn’t, “I don’t mind carrying you.” Yusuke thought it would be best if he did continue on carrying Akira, but he also wanted to see if Akira was able to walk in general.

“If I feel sick again, I’ll let you know.” Akira just wished to ease Yusuke’s concerns, but he knew that would not happen for a very long time, this incident had shaken both of them and it wasn’t even over yet.

“Please do.”

They continue onward, Akira was able to walk just fine, but his feet did sting occasionally, as they reached the laboratory Zeriya gave Akira a status update. 

“We’ve...lost quite a lot of people here.” Zeriya’s tone was disappointed, he had hoped that they’d be okay and their lost numbers would be fewer, but what happened to the manor group made this harder, he still wanted to know what had happened to them, even if it was obvious.

“We’ll..collect everyone’s body before leaving.” Akira saw firsthand how ruthless their enemy was, it didn’t surprise him people had died but it did upset him.

“If it’s safe enough.” While Zeriya would be glad to retrieve everyone’s corpses, they were in danger enough, the current living did need to be prioritized over the dead even if it was upsetting.

They finally reached the laboratory and Akira pushed the door open, his demeanour changed to be much more bitter as they all stepped inside. 

~~~

The open door only revealed the sight of Akechi pointing a gun at Ann and Ryuji, Ryuji’s injured body was being cradled in Ann’s arms as small pleas escaped her lips, shaky breaths filled the air as death stared at them.

Sugimura stood next to Akechi near a desk with a briefcase on it, it made it obvious he had betrayed them for Akechi’s so-called ‘salvation’ as he had a huge grin on his face, his demeanour was far darker than usual, he stared at his once allies and simply smirked.

Akechi noticed them and welcome them “Ah, the main guests have arrived.” he touched his lip with a chuckle.

Akira gritted his teeth at the sight of Akechi, it made him hostile again, seeing this man again after what he had done made Akira’s blood boil, he would attack him in mere minutes if Ann and Ryuji weren’t in danger.

They moved closer to the situation as it sunk it, it became more understandable and apparent as they stood in the room for longer. 6 other vampires worried and fretted over the outcome as they had been stripped of their weapons, they were unsure of what to do, they were simply told to secure Akechi and the table was flipped on them, leading them to not act at all, because if they did they would end up like the corpse residing in the corner.

“You really should consider whose side you’re on.” Akechi talked to them with a smug tone, he knew he was in a powerful position and was willing to gloat.

It seems like Akechi had given them a choice “Don’t you dare consider his word, he’s ‘salvation’ is a lie!” Akira tried to ease them back to his side, but honestly, with the amount of betrayals he had to accept he expected them to take Akechi’s side.

It was actually surprising that Akechi really was offering his ‘cure’ to them, but it’s obvious why he is, so he could get out of this situation alive and with even more research and test subjects, he could’ve probably escaped before they even reached him, but he didn’t because he wanted to secure his research or maybe he really was convinced that all vampires wanted to be ‘humans’.

“It merely takes some time to take effect, your buddy here has already had the serum.” Akechi smirked, he knew things that Akira didn’t, giving him the upper hand.

Sugimura didn’t seem different or off, it was almost like Akechi’s words were a lie, but Sugimura’s facial expression confirmed them, he seemed quite proud of himself for doing it “Being able to live a life without relying on blood is far greater, it’s nothing personal.” but it was selfish and Sugimura was the definition of that at this point.

The intense atmosphere choked the air, leaving nothing but the spoken words to linger in the air, fester in their minds. Akira didn’t know what to do or say, his mind was frazzled enough as it is and this only made that worse.

Akira decided words wouldn’t be enough, after all he couldn’t talk his way out of this and a small part of him didn’t want to, he gave Zeriya and Yusuke a glance, signaling them to take action.

Yusuke didn’t quite understand it, but once he saw Zeriya slowly inching closer he got the memo, a huge part of him wanted to get rid of Akechi, to be the one to get rid of Akechi, if he could do that he could protect and ensure Akira’s safely, but a little voice was telling him he was only hiding his anger and hatred for Akechi under the guise of protecting Akira. 

“I’m sure he’ll die right after and if he doesn’t the fate you’ll give him is worse than death.” Akira furrowed his brow as he tried to keep his temper under control, but Akechi’s presence was rage-inducing, he was trying to distract Akechi so Zeriya could sneak up on him and getting angry himself would only make that more difficult, he had to get Akechi angry if they even wanted a chance of succession.

“Like the fate you managed to worm your way out of? You were only freed because your little friend sacrificed himself. You still manage to kill and hurt others without even partaking in it.” A satisfied chuckle filled the air as Akechi waved his gun mockingly, he didn’t seem affected by Akira’s words.

“Ryuji..” Ann’s sorrow spilled out as she tightly held Ryuji in her arms, he wasn’t unconscious, but he was in bad shape, a gun wound to his side and shoulder, all to ensure Akira was saved.

So Akira had to turn up the heat, even if Akechi’s words did sting, he couldn’t allow them to cloud his mind because Yusuke’s life and everyone else's was in danger if he did “So what? It’s better to have loyal dogs than ones that run away with their tail in between their legs, just like your so-called ‘allies’. You’ve been abandoned here along with your stupid ideals, but you should be used to that, right?” a small part of Akira actually got a kick out of being cruel, he couldn’t keep a chuckle in, he folded his arms, taking on a more smug body language.

Ann actually got a bit offended by what Akira was saying, especially after everything they went through to save him, to refer to them as dogs was pretty callous and she couldn’t believe the words coming out of Akira’s mouth.

“Allies? I already knew they would abandon me once things got tough, it’s how people work. I don’t need them, I don’t need or rely on anyone like you! You wouldn’t of been saved without anyone else risking their stupid life for you!” Akechi’s attention turned to Akira, but he kept his gun pointed at Ann and Ryuji.

“Why do you think they’re so willing to risk their life for me? Because I have something you don’t, something you’ll never gain and you can’t grovel for it no matter how much you try because you’re nothing and you’ll never become anything! Your praise is gone along with everything else you wished for. That satisfaction won’t reach you.” 

A low growl escaped Akechi’s lips as his arm swung and pointed the gun at Akira “You don’t know anything!” his arm shook as his brow furrowed into deep hatred, he clenched his teeth as he clasped the gun tightly, finger shaking on the trigger.

"Everything you worked for is gone and I'll be the one to rip it from you! That satisfaction was never going to be yours and you knew that, but you had to remain a lap dog because no one else wants you in this world!" Akira shouted out his demoralizing insults, trying everything to break Akechi.

Yusuke’s tiny footsteps reached the perimeter of Akechi without being noticed, once he saw Akechi’s finger trembling on the trigger a surge of adrenaline filled him as he seized Akechi’s arms, with a hard thrust he forced Akechi’s arm upwards and knocked the gun out of his hand.

The motion happened so quickly it put most in awe confusion.

“Unhand me, you worm!” Akechi shouted as he fought against Yusuke’s crushing grip, but for some reason Yusuke felt stronger, was it simply the fact Akechi was injured or was it because Yusuke was fueled by hatred?

“I won’t allow you to take everything from me again!” Yusuke’s hatred escaped in a shout, he despised Akechi for what he had done and the fact he didn’t even give Yusuke the chance to grieve over it all made Yusuke not even willing to give him a chance, he couldn’t forgive Akechi.

Sugimura went to grab the gun as quickly as he could, but it was kicked out of his reach by Zeriya, Zeriya’s hand reached out and curled around Sugimura’s neck, seizing him with haste.

They had managed to overpower them in their distraction, Akira’s..somewhat plan worked. Akira was about to approach Yusuke and Akechi to help control him, but one step forward was accompanied with a throbbing pain in his shoulder and a loud gunshot filling the air.

“W-We’re dogs to you?! You even laughed! You laughed at everything we went through!” A female voice rang out, but it wasn’t Ann’s, it was one of the quivering group members, her shaky grasp on the gun Zeriya accidentally kicked towards her was pointed at Akira, making it apparent she shot him.

Everyone watched in horror as an absence of hope plunged back in, Yusuke held Akechi, Zeriya held Sugimura, neither of them could let go to seize this woman, leaving an overwhelming amount of defeat curdle in their throats.

Emotions were running high and they finally reached a boiling point, they clashed and produce a result no one wanted.

A chuckle filled the air “With allies comes betrayal, you should know that by now, Akira.” a smirk twisted Akechi’s lips, even if he was defeated he knew this evened the ‘battlefield’.

Akira grabbed his shoulder as the pain coursed through his body, as if he needed even more injuries, while the pain was enough to make him pant he could still function with it, he dragged his feet closer to the woman that had shot him.

“Akira what are you doing?!” Yusuke’s worried desperation poured out as he started to consider letting go of Akechi just to protect him, but if he did Akira would still be in danger, a dilemma he didn’t know how to answer.

“Fialy, please consider what you’re doing!” Zeriya shouted as his grasp on Sugimura tightened, he started to consider just killing him to protect Akira, but that would make him an abomination, even if Sugimura betrayed them, he was still one of them and killing one of his own without the order of the king or queen is against the rules.

“My sister died for you and this is how you repay her?! By spitting on her grave?! I won’t consider the words of a mad king!” Tears rolled down Fialy’s cheeks as she shouted out her emotions, her grasp on the gun remained shaken.

The rest of the vampire’s just watch in horror, they didn’t know who they should consider or how to act, Fialy wasn’t exactly wrong, they too felt like Akira’s words were far too harsh, but a gun would only make this unsolvable.

“He only said those things to anger Akechi, it has nothing to do with the way he feels!” At least that’s how Zeriya felt about them, but everyone else seems to think differently or is on the fence.

Akira’s heavy legs reached a halt in front of Fialy, he grabbed the guns nozzle and pointed it at his forehead “Kill me if you wish.” he was giving her the choice, based off her emotions; dying by his own people was a cruel death, but if they truly felt like they didn’t need him then he would allow them to rid him.

If Akira truly was a king where merely his words could shatter their trust, then he didn’t want to be no more, if they truly hated him so much that they would betray, do anything to escape him and even try and kill him then his purpose was rejecting him and he’ll give it the chance to cast him away.

He couldn’t exactly live out his life without them, the memories of it all was too painful and it’s all he knew how to do. He couldn’t go live out his life in a village or town with Yusuke, he was a vampire the chances of being caught were high and even if he wasn’t, people would suddenly start disappearing in that area, he also wouldn’t have the power to lure people, he’d have to rely on hunting and he would probably have to settle for lesser targets due to a lack of blood bags and medical aid. Akira simply couldn’t have another life with how things currently were and he wouldn’t force it, even if it upset Yusuke, he had to give them this decision.

“Akira, please!” Yusuke was reaching the edge and it could be heard in his desperate pleas, his fingers trembled as he was highly considering just grabbing the gun from his pocket and shooting her and Akechi.

The air filled with sniffles and whimpers and the intense atmosphere only intensified, leading everyone to have irrational thoughts.

With a quiver of Fialy’s shoulders, her arms ceased, dropping down in front of her as she choked on a sob, she couldn’t do it, even if Akira’s words hurt her beyond anything she couldn’t pull the trigger, because deep down she knew he cared and his words could only be a product of his condition, it would be selfish to take his life because she would be taking everyone’s future and making her sister’s death worthless.

Sighs of absolute relief filled the room, everyone worked their hardest to save Akira, having it destroyed after only just saving it would be tragic and crush everyone who cared.

Akira’s lips formed a small smile as he pulled her into a soft hug, although his shoulder did hurt, he was able to ignore it “I do not view you like that, I apologize for making it seem so.” he muttered his words in her ear and stepped back, now having to deal with Akechi.

Akira took the gun from her, which she gave him gladly after hearing those words, his footsteps toward Akechi echoed as a dark presence took hold of him again.

Yusuke had managed to hold Akechi from behind, every time he struggled Yusuke would apply pressure to his wounded hand, Yusuke noticed he was injured by the bandages around Akechi’s hand so he took advantage of it.

Sugimura didn’t exactly fight back or struggle, he knew he had destroyed what he had with his decision and was in a trance of trying to understand his future.

Akira reached Akechi with a loud halt of his shoes, he pointed the gun at Akechi’s forehead as his facial expression turned darker, the decision floated and fragmented in his mind as he stared at Akechi with malice.

“Go on then, you’ve already won.” Despite being at gunpoint Akechi still managed to be smug, infuriating Akira further.

Akechi’s eyes beckon Akira to do it, calling him to just announce ‘checkmate’, he didn’t seem scared or desperate, it’s like he wanted to die.

A large smirk twisted Akira’s lips as his eyes stared daggers at Akechi “No.” he lowered the gun with confidence, “You made a mistake, you showed me your weakness.” he spoke as he folded his arms, gun still firmly in his grasp “The one thing you want in life is a purpose, so I’ll rip your purpose from you and force you to continue on living without one!” a callous chuckle escaped his lips, he licked his index finger with a smirk as he watched Akechi’s facial expression turn to belligerence.

“Just kill-!” Akira interrupted Akechi’s shout by smacking him in the side of the head with the gun, enough force to knock him out for a while.

With a loud thud Akechi’s nearing unconscious body dropped, Yusuke had let him go, he simply didn't wish to hold him anymore.

Yusuke was bewildered as to why Akira didn’t just end Akechi right here and now, he was certain he would hear a gunshot eventually but it didn’t come, although his care for Akira’s wound was far greater than his distaste for Akechi.

He stepped over Akechi’s body and nursed Akira’s bleeding shoulder “Are you alright?!” his attention was simply on him at this point, after losing him so many times his brain could no longer function properly.

“What are you all standing there for?! Find some rope!” Zeriya ordered the remaining vampire’s and they jumped, scattering around the room to find anything useful, they were hesitant, but an order was an order.

“I’m..fine.” Akira turned, bumping his shoulder into Yusuke, he approached Ann and Ryuji, once he reached them he kneeled down, “Are you okay?” the words just came out, despite his frazzled mind Akira’s emotions and affections for these people remained.

“Y-Yeah...he needs some blood though..” Ann’s words were concealed in sniffles, she wiped Ryuji’s face with care, she wasn’t sure if he was unconscious or simply had his eyes closed causing her concern to be worse.

Yusuke was a little hurt Akira rejected him like that, but he swallowed it and approached them “He can have some of mine.” he now understood the condition Ryuji was in and was trying to help, his mind before was focused on getting the situation under control just like everyone else's but he was becoming more at ease now.

Ann looked at Akira like she was begging him to say yes, despite their home being Yusuke’s the order to never try and harm him was still in place and biting was apart of that.

Akira averted his eyes as he thought about it, he didn’t really want to allow anyone to drink from Yusuke just in case infatuation could happen or even his blood having some weird effect on them, but Ryuji was too important to him to simply say ‘no find someone else or even Akechi’ so he just nodded.

Ann smiled as she rolled Ryuji onto his back “Wake up, sleepyhead..” her voice came out softly and she awaited his answer.

“Is it….over..yet?” Ryuji’s voice was barely audible, it was sad in comparison to his usual.

“You need to drink, so Yusuke’s going to let you.” Ann informed Ryuji with almost a baby voice.

“..Okay…”

Yusuke got the cue to pull his sleeve up, he extended his arm close to Ryuji’s mouth and awaited that familiar pain he always used to feel. Ann guided Yusuke’s hand to Ryuji’s mouth, she gave him a quick smile before continuing.

Akira just got up and walked off, leading Yusuke to feel like what he was doing was wrong or would hurt him. Although he couldn’t hear, Akira just started talking to Zeriya so maybe Yusuke’s feelings were simply misguided and Akira didn’t want to waste time.

Ann guided Ryuji to bite down, but the pain Yusuke felt was a little different, or perhaps his feelings were just making it feel different but it felt like two thin needles digging in and the aching didn’t really cease like it did with Akira.

The group managed to find rope while Yusuke fed Ryuji and they tied both Sugimura and Akechi up, Akechi especially, Sugimura didn’t speak or even struggle much, he was fretting over his future but the fact Akechi was alive still despite everything he had done, helped allay Sugimura’s despair.

 

“9 of us are able to fight, although I don’t know if Ann will want to.” Zeriya gave Akira his observation as the two talked about how to get out of here.

“Why are you excluding me?” Akira folded his arms with a furrow of his brow, his eyes were filled with a mix of annoyance and something Zeriya couldn’t understand.

“Is that not obvious? Your new wound makes that even more so.” Zeriya’s gaze lingered on Fialy until he returned it back to Akira “What do you plan on doing with her?”

“Nothing. She was only emotional, I don’t blame her.” 

“Right.” Zeriya’s voice trailed with a sigh, “If we run into any guards they might take notice of Akechi and surrender. What are your current orders?”

Akira’s frazzled mind thought about this carefully, he absolutely despised these people, they were sadistic, barbaric and unrelenting, the things they did to him did have an effect on his mind, he was so tempted just to say kill them all regardless of surrender, but that would be his hatred pouring out, it would seem hypocritical to allow his greatest enemy Akechi live even if he was merely doing it out of spite, Akechi was still going to live, was going to be given a chance to see wrong in his ways and maybe even find a place not filled with darkness in his own heart, if Akira killed these people he would be denying them that chance too.

But they could just be surrendering to save their own skin only to start up their distorted ways again, Akira would be in a way..allowing them to do it, he understood what they were about first hand and if they did follow that path he might be indirectly causing pain for other vampires or humans, this decision was harder than it needed to be and it caused Akira stress.

People who are in the wrong are usually guided to enlightenment by other people, it can happen naturally if the person is aware and conscious enough but that was rare. Akira wanted revenge, he wanted to cause pain to all those who slaughter his kin like they were nothing but at the same time he didn’t feel like he had to right to be their judge, to be their punisher, yet shouldn’t the victim decide their abusers fate?

“Ugh!” Akira’s face contorted with his confusion as he touched his forehead with a sigh, he didn’t know what to do, this decision felt like it had too much weight to it, one he simply couldn’t give an answer to.

“Are you alright?” Zeriya’s hand reached Akira’s shoulder, comforting him, although he wasn’t sure if he was in pain or something else.

“No, and I’ll never be alright..” The words Akira has wanted to say this entire time spilled out, regardless of the reassurance he gave everyone else he didn’t understand himself anyone, he became insecure and it felt like his mind was constantly fighting itself, against something else, he wasn’t sure if it was merely the shock of almost turning into a husk and it’s why he desperately wanted to go home, to go back to the norm, because he wanted an answer.

Zeriya was a little surprised by Akira’s words, he expected a nod or a simple yes like he always got, but he didn’t this time, making him fall out of rhythm.

“Kill anyone who stands in our way.” Akira turned his back to Zeriya after giving his order, his demeanour felt eerie compared to his usual stern one when giving an order. 

Zeriya allowed himself to bow with his hand on his heart “Yes, my lord.”

~~~

They collected all of Akechi’s research and papers with Akira’s order, they had gathered everything and placed it in a large bag they managed to find.

Akira’s gaze caught the briefcase on the desk, everyone had ignored it so he paid attention to it himself, he clicked it open and the sight that stared back at him made his mind cease logic.

19 Vials of a purple liquid were neatly laid out in the case, it was the ‘cure’ Akechi worked so hard for, the amount there were made Akira question if there were more elsewhere, he tried to lift the firm up to see if there were anymore beneath them but it didn’t budge, there truly was only 19 in this case.

Akira choked on his laughter as it escalated into something mad, the absence in his heart poured out in demented chuckles. All of the torture he went through for this? For this little? It was amusing, it was sad, it was demoralizing and his heart couldn't take any more punches, the bleak realization that his treatment was all for some fantasy destroyed him even more and laughing was the only way he could express the new void in his heart.

Yet no one in the room understood why he was laughing, which made their worry stir in their stomachs.

Akira’s mind remained cracked and this shattered it even further “I went through of all this for that?! For 19 vials?!” his emotions poured out in his shouting at nothing in particular, the words just wanted to come out.

“A-Akira..?” Yusuke expressed his worry, watching Akira’s seething movements made his stomach ache and twist.

Akira gripped his hair tightly and his head hung low “Kill them all! I don’t care anymore!” his knees buckled under the weight of his emotions, smashing into the hard floor, he bashed his fists into the cold hard ground, trying to feel anything else beside all these conflicting and torturous emotions “I don’t care anymore..!”

Everyone watched in horror as the room filled with the sound of choking on sobs and laughter.

Yusuke had enough of watching and approached Akira, he didn’t know if he was wanted, but he did regardless of that, he kneeled down in front of Akira and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug “You’re safe now..” he said the only thing he thought Akira wanted to hear.

Akira’s moment of weakness cracked out and lingered in the air. He grabbed onto anything his hand could find of Yusuke and sobbed into his chest, his stress and emotions reached a boiling point, something he could no longer keep inside.

~~~

“Are you feeling a little better now?” Yusuke asked with concern as he wiped Akira’s eye, that moment made him realize Akira was far more traumatized than he let on, they had gone in the privacy of another room while the others packed and prepared everything for departure, just to give Akira some breathing room.

“Somewhat..” Akira remained silent most of their time in this room, his body and mind just wanted to shut down.

Despite the crushing sensation in Yusuke’s heart he knew he had to be strong, he leaned forward and kissed Akira’s cheek “We’ll be home soon, I promise you that.” he tried to keep his tone steady and soft, he really wanted to cheer Akira up.

Akira just stared hollowly at nothing in particular, leaving Yusuke unknowing of what to do next, he had already treated Akira’s wounds the best he could with the equipment they had, he looked around trying to find anything at all, but they were in a storage room, nothing was useful in here.

With a heavy sigh Yusuke played with a strand of his hair to ease his mind, that’s when an idea popped into his mind and his face lit up.

Yusuke grabbed Akira’s hand gently and slid it under his shirt, resting Akira’s hand on his heart, “Do you feel it?” it felt a little weird doing this, but he knew Akira liked hearing his heartbeat and he was desperate to help Akira in some form.

“Yes, I do..” A light pink hue spread on Akira’s cheeks, he didn’t understand what Yusuke was doing, but it felt warm.

“You told me you wanted to hear this forever.” Yusuke inched closer to Akira as he spoke “And you will, Akira.” a smile formed on his lips, he stared into Akira’s eyes with affection.

Akira allowed a smile out “Thank you, Yusuke. You care a lot about me despite all of this..” a small aversion of his eyes followed his words.

Yusuke’s hand trailed along Akira’s cheek and reached his ear “Of course I do, you mean the world to me after all.” he was relieved Akira was responding to it.

Akira leaned forward and kissed Yusuke on the lips, a small movement back and their kiss was broken, Akira’s cheeks grew redder “S-Sorry..I know my mouth isn’t in the best state, but..your lips are really soft and warm..” he averted his eyes as the embarrassment settled in, something he would prefer over that crushing feeling.

Akira still felt extremely cold, despite how much time had passed his body temperature never raised, Yusuke was starting to believe it was a by-product of his mental state “It’s okay, I like kissing you.” he didn’t really know what to say, Akira’s mouth didn’t leave a weird taste on his lips or anything and he couldn’t exactly say Akira’s lips were warm because they weren’t, it felt like kissing a corpse.

“I feel better now, thank you.” Akira’s smile remained and the atmosphere became a bit warmer.

While Yusuke would love to continue it, they were given the signal to leave, but they still forgot to do something “You must drink some of my blood.” the words came out more direct than he intended.

“Oh, right..” It seems like that suggestion actually upset Akira, but Yusuke didn’t know why..was it because he had to remind him?

Yusuke pulled his clothing to allow Akira to bite him and Akira did without much hesitation, Yusuke didn’t realize how much he actually craved the nature of Akira’s bite until now, the mixing sensation of pain, heat and the fact Akira was in his arms doing it, he craved all of this.

~~~

They left the storage room and Yusuke felt a bit woozy, having been drained by Akira and Ryuji put his body in a bit of nausea, but he could handle it.

Akira noticed Zeriya had that briefcase in his hand and panicked with wide eyes, he stomped his way over to him, “What are you doing?!” his shout almost echoed in the room.

The prepared vampire’s turn their attention to Akira once they heard his voice, Ann was helping Ryuji on his feet and they all just stared at him with bewilderment.

“The..drug can’t be left here. We should look into what it actually does. I got an update about it from Sugimura.” Zeriya replied with a raised eyebrow.

“I never gave such an order!” Akira’s shout was mixed with a bit of pain and full of anger.

“I’m aware, but we must consider every option with a leveled mind.”

“That..shit is made with my blood and you want me to consider it?!” Akira clenched his fists as his anger boiled over, he couldn’t keep it in.

“This..isn’t just about you. As rude as that may sound, I must consider everyone’s opinion and we can’t deny some hold an interest in it. You can make an informed decision about whether we use it or not later, not now.” Zeriya knew Akira was in no state to be making a decision as heavy as this, throwing it away now, hiding it under the rug was dishonest and he wouldn’t give into that even if he did hurt Akira.

“I don’t give a fuck about what they want, my suffering is in those damn vials!” It infuriated Akira anyone would even consider this, to become some weird type of human, but he couldn’t deny some of his people would be interested in it, which is why he wanted to cast it away now, so he’d never have to be torn by that decision and those opinions.

“It is your role as king to listen to everyone. Right now you’re not, so I must step up as your advisor, this isn’t about being insensitive or denying what you went through and you clearly can’t see that in your state.”

Yusuke made his way quickly over to Akira before this could turn into a full blown argument and maybe even another battle of the death “You can get rid of it later, Akira. Just calm down and let’s get out of here before things get worse..” he placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder, but it was merely shrugged off, that hurt, but Yusuke didn’t actually know what the vials did so he couldn’t really give an informed opinion only a supporting one.

“..Whatever..” Akira’s eyes lowered as the aching in his chest intensified.

“S-Shall we go..?”

~~~

The taste of freedom was nearing as they approached the exit, they had to go through the corridor that lingered with death, unfortunately they had to reach the carriages before making a decision on what to do about the bodies, everyone had something in their hands, whether it be a bag filled with research, a weapon or another person.

They managed to get out of that hellhole and back to the carriages, everyone was exhausted, but luckily the carriage riders were alive, at this point they were expecting them to all be dead, but they were fine. 

Akechi and Sugimura were crammed into a carriage with guns and weapons pointed at them, Akechi was still knocked out making this far more easier, but someone had to keep watch on them meaning they would be one down if they were going to gather corpses.

It became obvious backup wasn’t coming and Akechi was truly abandoned once things got tough, but they couldn’t let their guard down.

“Could you please ask Akira what his decision is?” Zeriya asked Yusuke with a pat on his shoulder.

While packing everything up Akira went in a carriage and ‘sulked’, Zeriya didn’t want to upset him further by asking him himself so he was asking Yusuke to do it.

“Honestly..I don’t even think he’ll talk to me. After your argument he has become really distant and hurt.” Yusuke frowned as he recalled Akira not saying one word while they escaped, not even when they stepped into fresh air, “I’ve never seen him this upset before..and it hurts.” his heart hadn’t stopped aching since Akira’s last words to him were ‘whatever’.

“He needs a good night’s rest, I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose...just how things are coming out right now.” Zeriya’s words seemed reasonable and they cheer Yusuke up a bit.

“Actually seeing the damage and imagining it is extremely different..” Yusuke thoughts spilled out from his lips, he didn’t really intend for them to.

“He’ll be back to his old self in a few weeks.” Zeriya turned “I have to go talk to the riders.” he was about to walk off when Yusuke stopped him “Do you truly believe that..?”

A slight pause and with a small shift Zeriya replied, “..No, I don’t.” after replying he walked off into the still dark distance.

 

Yusuke allowed the words to sink in as he grabbed his aching heart, he glanced at the carriage Akira was in and stepped towards it, he wanted to check up on him, but he truly didn’t know what to say or do with Akira, he seemed okay one minute and full of rage the next, maybe it truly was the lack of sleep and tomorrow he’ll be a little more consistent.

Yusuke pulled the door open only to find Akira asleep in the jacket Yusuke had given him, a small smile formed on his lips as he watched Akira sleep for a bit before closing the door, allowing Akira to rest.

 

Yusuke just told them to collect as many as they could, he knew that’s what Akira would’ve wanted and he helped them do so.

They managed to collect 26 bodies, some were absolutely mangled so they left those ones, they could only carry so much before their arms ached with exhausted agony, 26 was quite small considering 60 people had died, they still didn’t know what happened to the manor vampires but they could get that information out of Akechi if he was willing.

As the sun started to rise and streams of light peeked out onto the land they were given the order to go home, everyone was relieved they were able to go home finally, even if business felt unfinished here, everyone had reached their physical and emotional limit.

Yusuke stayed in the same carriage Akira did, he held Akira in his arms and Akira briefly woke up, grabbing onto whatever he could of Yusuke and falling back to sleep, Yusuke made sure to put Akira’s hood on to give him some cushioning and warmth, he was pretty tired himself, but he wanted to make sure they got home safely.

Each carriage was either filled with a depressing atmosphere or a tired one, the only people who seemed unfazed or not tired were the riders, but that’s because they never saw or had to deal with what everyone else did. 

Zeriya kept watch on Akechi and Sugimura as the others tried to at least get some sleep on the way home, he was a little bit surprised Akira allowed Akechi to live, but he knew it was also out of spite, although that didn’t stop the fact Akechi would be staying with them, something many were detestable towards.


	44. Underlying Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings aren't really needed anymore. :)
> 
> Just some mature language in this chapter I guess.

The moment they got home everyone went to bed. Zeriya threw Akechi’s still unconscious body in a room that locked him inside and Sugimura in a similar one, now with those two dealt with until..next morning everyone could rest easy.

Yusuke couldn’t sleep, he didn’t even lie in bed with Akira, he just sat on the floor with his head resting on the bed while holding Akira’s hand. He didn’t want to get into bed because he feared he might hurt or discomfort Akira, even if it was accidentally in his sleep he wouldn’t risk it.

Once they arrived home Akira was still asleep in the carriage, Yusuke happily carried him to bed but Akira didn’t wake at all, he was completely out of it and Yusuke probably couldn’t wake him if he tried.

The bedroom now had a more cozy feel to it, Akira merely being in this room again made it feel like old times, but as the new day fell into nightfall Yusuke started to worry about Akira.

Yusuke’s eyes started to droop as the darkness in the room caused his brain ready for sleep, he started to drift off when a small moan coming from Akira woke him up.

He quickly checks on Akira, making sure he was okay, but his face was crinkled like he was having a nightmare, Yusuke instinctively placed his hand on Akira’s forehead, he still felt cold but Yusuke also felt like it was a cold sweat due to Akira’s skin being damp, like Akira’s body was having a cold feverish sweat during the night.

Small moans continued to escape Akira, his body started to slightly react to his nightmare, face contorting and turning, his fingers moving and body shaking, but it didn’t worsen, it remained small reactions.

Yusuke pushed his tired body up and made his way into the en-suite, he wets a face-washer and twists the water out of it until it was simply damp, he returns to Akira and brushes his hair off of his forehead, making sure the damp cloth touched him properly.

He dabbed it onto Akira’s face, soaking up his sweat before placing it perfectly onto his forehead, hoping to ease his fever. Yusuke had nursed Akira this entire time, only taking a brief moment away from it to have a shower and change into his pajamas, since then he had barely left Akira’s side.

Although his activities were starting to catch up to him, he had stayed awake for half a day; a day and a half if you count the infiltration; that hadn’t left his mind, the scenes kept replaying over and over again until his feelings towards them simply balked.

Yusuke took back his previous position, hanging over the bed and holding Akira’s hand, he did want to sleep near Akira, to hold him and hug him, but again, the fear he may hurt or discomfort Akira decided his actions.

A yawn couldn’t be kept in anymore as his blinks diminished until his eyes completely closed, despite his position not being a comfortable or healthy one he drifted off again, Akira no longer moaning made him able to fall asleep.

~~~

Akira’s body felt like a rock only filled with pain when he started to wake up, his eyelids were so heavy yet he couldn’t fall back asleep, he didn’t exactly feel refreshed but it felt like he had slept for almost an entire day.

The sound of birds chirping beckoned him to open his eyes, the sounds gave away the fact it was morning.

He managed to open his eyes and caught a figure in his peripheral vision, he turns his head towards it and saw Yusuke sleeping on his arm while hanging over the bed, his eyes followed Yusuke’s other arm and he caught the sight of Yusuke holding his hand loosely.

It a made a small smile creep up on his lips, with a small movement he re-placed his hand on top of Yusuke’s, squeezing his fingers around it lightly.

With his body waking up more Akira started to feel the gross sweat that had taken hold of his skin, his clothes almost stuck to him with how dirty he felt, he craved a warm shower so he pushed his body up only to feel a sharp pain shot up his arm, despite the aching he manages to sit up.

Yusuke felt the bed shake slightly and jolted awake, he touched Akira’s arm in his startlement while his eyes started to register what was going on, then his tiredness hit him, but he shook it off as he pulled himself onto his feet “Are you alright?” the words just naturally came out.

Akira didn’t respond, more like he couldn’t respond without ripping his dry throat, his eyes reached the bedside table, looking for water.

Yusuke understood what Akira was looking for and poured him a glass from the jug of water that had been sitting in here, it was probably warm now with how many hours had passed, but water is water and he didn’t want to leave Akira awake alone. 

He gave Akira the glass with care and he almost drank from it instantly, gulping down all of the water to ease his dry throat, with a satisfied gasp Akira lowered the glass into his lap “Mm.” he responds late.

Yusuke smiled and took the glass from Akira, placing it back down as soon as he was done with that, he turned his attention back to Akira and started to brush his messy hair out of his face.

Akira tried to get up after Yusuke was done, but he was pushed back down by him “If you need anything I’m here for you.” Yusuke spoke as he caressed and cupped Akira’s cheek “Go back to sleep, I’ll take care of you.” he tried to give Akira a reassuring smile, but he was sure he had bags under his eyes.

“I..want a shower.” Akira pulled the covers off, his back ached with stiffness once he shuffled his legs over the bed’s edge to stand up “I’m alright, I can have one myself.” he replied to the question he knew Yusuke was going to ask.

One glance at Akira made it obvious he wouldn’t be able to shower by himself, not properly at least. Yusuke helped Akira off the bed, he was going to help Akira in the shower, regardless of Akira’s weak reassurance “I want to help.” he just didn’t really know how to word it.

“I’m fine..”

“You’re anything but fine.” 

A pause, after it lingered in the air for far too long Akira just nodded and gave Yusuke a look of agreement, if it’d ease Yusuke’s concern then he’d let him help.

Yusuke helped Akira move around the bed, but once they reached the en-suite Akira stumbled, Yusuke caught him before he could fall and he felt something he hadn’t noticed before; Akira felt lighter, like he had lost weight.

“T-Thank you..” Akira made sure to thank him, although he was a little embarrassed he was this helpless in front of Yusuke, he always tried to be the strong one; emphasis on tried.

“It’s okay.” Yusuke’s lips formed a wide smile, he was so happy Akira expressed gratitude instead of stubbornness, perhaps not giving into his demands or protests was the best way to deal with Akira while he was hurt, obviously he cared about what Akira wanted and didn’t want to become overbearing, but Akira was in no condition to refuse help and Yusuke was glad he was realizing it.

Yusuke helped Akira into the en-suite and prepared the shower for him, he placed down a shower stool he had noticed in here a few times, after all he didn’t want Akira to stand and his shower was big enough, almost too big, he also readied towels on the rack so Akira could dry off without moving too far.

Yusuke began removing Akira’s clothing, but Akira stops him by grabbing his wrist “W-What are you doing?” Akira’s cheeks blushed even though he didn’t want to.

“You can’t shower with clothes on.” Yusuke’s facial expression turned a bit confused.

“N-No, I mean..are you going to join or wait?” 

“I’ll join you. Why? Are you embarrassed?” Usually it was Yusuke being embarrassed over being naked in front of Akira; his embarrassment only happened because he was exposed to another person, not because he had a problem with nudity, seeing other people naked was fine but himself? Not so much, but that eased and he got more comfortable with it because of their baths together, Akira never seemed to mind it so it was a bit odd he was hesitant.

“...No.” Akira let out a sigh and averted his eyes; the truth was that Akira has always tried to look nice and presentable for Yusuke, he cared far more about his appearance now, he always wanted to look beautiful and be a good muse for Yusuke, but now he felt ugly; with his weight loss and body’s state he didn’t really want Yusuke to see him like this, in other words; he was insecure.

Akira let go of Yusuke’s wrist and let him remove his clothes, he felt like his insecurity was really silly for someone like him, he hadn’t even really noticed it until now, he knew Yusuke didn’t really care and if he showed any reaction towards it, it was out of concern not disgust, but even while knowing that Akira still couldn’t shake this feeling.

They got into the shower and Yusuke made sure the water wasn’t too hot or too cold for Akira, Akira sat down on the stool, although his body language was odd, like he didn’t want to be in here and covered as much as his body as he could, Yusuke brushed it off as him being merely embarrassed, but that wasn’t the truth.

Akira started to feel more comfortable when Yusuke actually started to wash him, his skin felt more refreshed and his hair no longer felt heavy, they didn’t talk much, Yusuke only asked if he was hurting Akira and he just shook his head.

As Yusuke scrubbed Akira’s back softly, he noticed large cuts down it, like he had been whipped quite viciously, seeing all of Akira’s bruises, scrapes, grazes and cuts made it obvious he had a horrendous time every day he was there, which only enforced Yusuke’s bitter hatred for Akechi.

He couldn’t help but feel distraught over it, he leans down and kissed the back of Akira’s neck, “You’re safe now, I promise you that.” his lips caressed Akira’s nape before returning back to work.

Akira’s eyes lowered to his feet as he recalled the guilty words he said that night “Yusuke...I’m sorry for the things I-I said, they were pretty selfish...so I apologize.” he found his voice, he felt guilty over the way he treated Yusuke that night, but he really didn’t know how to express himself anymore.

Yusuke smiled and made his way around Akira, he kneeled down in front of him and placed his hand on Akira’s thigh to steady himself as he looked up at him “I won’t deny it wasn’t difficult, but it truly is alright, I’m just glad you’re okay and helping you heal is all I care about right now.” he looked into Akira’s eyes with affection before placing his other hand on Akira’s cheek.

“So you forgive me?” A small smile forms on Akira’s lips as he stared back at Yusuke.

“Of course, an apology wasn’t even necessary.” 

They smiled at each other before Yusuke leaned in close and pressed his lips against Akira’s, their kiss remained soft and full of affection, but Akira’s lips still felt cold despite the warm water showering down on them.

~~~

They got out after Akira rinsed off, some of his blood flowed into the drain, but Yusuke had to remove all of his bandages to wash him properly and Akira would prefer that over remaining dirty.

After wrapping a towel around his own waist Yusuke covered Akira in towels, one over his head, one draped over his shoulders and one around his waist, he looked like a cute mess of white towels, but Yusuke wanted to allow the towels to soak the water, not rub it and make his wounds open up.

“Where are my clothes..?” Akira looked around, but didn’t see any new clothes he could change into.

“Eh!” Yusuke expressed his realization with a vocal noise “I forgot to grab them, let me go get them quickly.” he bolted out of the en-suite and quickly searched Akira’s closet, he was in a hurry because he feared Akira might get a cold or worse if he remains wet.

He sorted through Akira’s clothes until he found something that seemed warm, a black chunky knit cardigan with red buttons, black pants, a pair of underwear, black socks and a white turtleneck, it should keep him warm if his coldness really was from temperature. Akira has become a little warmer than before, but it still wasn’t enough and Yusuke was trying everything.

He returned to Akira to see him patting himself dry, it was to be expected that he wouldn’t just sit there waiting for him, but Yusuke panicked when he saw some blood on the towel Akira was using, he quickly folded his clothes down onto the rack “You’re bleeding..” he expressed his concern as he turned his attention to the medical cabinet.

He had to replace Akira’s bandages anyway, but his wounds reopening wasn't something to ignore, as Yusuke sorted through the medical supplies he started to wonder if Akira’s wounds would get infected and if they did how to treat it.

Yusuke made Akira sit down on the bath rim as he got to work, he pretty much had to cover Akira’s entire body with bandages.

“Yusuke.” Akira called out as Yusuke was focused on bandaging his foot up “What is it?” Yusuke’s hands slowed, but they didn’t stop.

“You should go rest, I can do this.” Akira’s lips formed a smile, he seems genuinely concerned.

“I will tonight.” Yusuke’s voice made it quite clear he didn’t want to sleep, he couldn’t with Akira like this and he was kind of scared to, he didn’t want to wake up to Akira gone again or even dead, the fear that Akechi might try something lingered in him too, he did want to ask Akira why he let him live and what he was going to do with him, but Akira’s mind shouldn’t be worrying over anything else, only focused on getting healthy and he’d ensure that by choosing his words carefully and not letting others talk to him about business.

“It’s morning..that’s too far away.” Akira’s hand reached out and touches Yusuke’s cheek “You have bags under your eyes, it’s obvious your body craves sleep.” his smile turned wishful “So please, for me?”

Yusuke let out a sigh, his body did crave sleep, he had only managed to get 4 hours of rest before Akira woke up and if anything that made him feel even worse “I’ll have a short nap soon..” he complied, only because he didn’t want Akira to stress.

Akira gave a silent nod and Yusuke finished bandaging him up, he was about to dress Akira when he asked if he could brush his teeth first, Yusuke agreed and while Akira was brushing his teeth Yusuke went and got a new pair of clothes for himself, he forgot to grab his own when getting Akira’s, he changed into them and returned back to the en-suite.

Akira had finished brushing his teeth and let Yusuke dress him, but while Yusuke was pulling Akira’s top over his head he noticed Akira’s clothing didn’t really fit him properly, his thoughts trailed off to whether or not he grabbed the wrong size or if these were old clothes.

With a look down at his clothed body and a feel of his jacket Akira let out a sigh, “These are for winter.” he gave Yusuke a strange look, questioning if Yusuke was terrible at picking clothes or just grabbed the first thing he saw.

“They will warm you up..? Is something wrong?” Yusuke’s lips pulled into a line.

“No.” Akira let out a small chuckle with a shake of his head, a smile peeked out and with one step closer to Yusuke he leans his head into his chest.

Yusuke utters a moan of surprise, a wide smile crossed his lips as he reached his hands up to touch Akira’s shoulders, but as his palms pressed against the fabric of Akira’s jacket he felt them shake.

“T-Thank you..Yusuke..” A sniffle escaped Akira as his fingers curled around Yusuke’s shirt “You..saved me again..” 

Yusuke’s facial expression softens with his smile still on his lips, he wrapped his arms around Akira and held him in a warm embrace.

“I’m so sorry I-...I dragged you..into this.” Akira didn’t want to cry, after all his eyes were sore, so he kept it in, but his voice came out shaky because of that.

“Shh..” Yusuke calmed Akira with hushful noises and by stroking his hair slowly, “You’re safe now, Akira. You’re not responsible for any of this.” he leans back to see Akira’s face and pressed his forehead against Akira’s “I love you.” he spoke softly as his thumb caresses Akira’s cheek.

Akira’s facial expression softened as he wraps his hands around Yusuke’s wrist “I love you too, Yusuke.” with a small movement forward he pressed his lips onto Yusuke’s.

~~~

They left the en-suite after holding each other and sat down on the red couch “Are you hungry?” Yusuke asked as he brushed Akira’s hair, he did have a few knots but nothing too bad.

“Not really.” Akira’s stomach did feel empty, but he didn’t want Yusuke to leave to get him food, even if it was for a few minutes, he just wanted to be next to Yusuke.

Yusuke knew Akira wouldn’t of been fed there, so he got kind of worried that Akira was rejecting food, but he wouldn’t push it further.

“You can have that nap after this.” Akira patted his lap as he spoke, making Yusuke aware he was implying he should sleep on his lap.

“Uh..I’m okay, I also don’t want to hurt you.” Yusuke finished brushing Akira’s hair, it felt soft again, he placed down the brush and Akira turned to look at him.

“You won’t, I promise.” Akira shuffles to the side of Yusuke and lightly clasped his shoulder “You’re so gentle, you couldn’t hurt a fly.” he lifts his hand up to his lips and chuckled into it, recalling things that could contradict his statement “Unless you wanted to.” he added.

“Ah, Ann said something similar to that.” Yusuke placed his hand into his hair as he tried to recall the exact words “About me touching you like an angel..or something like that.”

“Eh!” Akira’s cheeks grew red as he hid his face in his hand “W-Why are you gossiping with her about me?” he felt so embarrassed, wondering what else Yusuke managed to learn in his absence.

“Am I not allowed to talk about my boyfriend to other people? Because if that’s a rule I have failed quite greatly and so have you from what I’ve heard.” 

“I-It’s not that..” Akira clasped his own arm with a huff “It’s just weird having my words come back to me.” 

Yusuke smiled as he watched Akira’s awkward demeanour and red cheeks, his inspiration to draw again started to stir in his stomach as he found Akira in somewhat oversized clothing very adorable, maybe because they were reunited, he found every single aspect about him overly attractive now, like his heart just desperately wanted to pour out his attraction and love towards him because it missed him so much, it was a strange feeling, especially since he couldn’t convey anything on paper properly these past days but before he could notice words just came out of his mouth “You’re really cute, just watching you makes my heart flutter with inspiration.” 

The words he didn’t expect to come out of Yusuke’s mouth did and it made Akira’s heart jump “R-Really..?” he couldn’t help but feel like a desperate school girl with a crush once he realized how he sounded.

“Of course, your red cheeks and pouty lips make it even more so.” Yusuke let out a chuckle, their conversation was taking a strange turn, but the silly nature of it made this feel like old times.

“Hnn..” Akira turned his face away, placing his palm onto his lips and curling his fingers up as he tried to ease his erratic heart beat.  
‘What’s gotten into me all of a sudden..? It’s like I’m so desperate for his attention and approval..’ he tried to figure out why he was acting like a flustered mess all of a sudden, but the answer wasn’t there.

Yusuke noticed Akira’s weird behaviour so he pulled him into a side hug “What’s wrong?” his face crinkled with concern as Akira’s face was still turned away.

“I-It’s nothing, I’m just trying to work out what else Ann would’ve told you.” Akira lowered his hand as he spoke, he turns to make eye contact with Yusuke to make it more believable.

“She also told me you confess your feelings for me to her, she said she found it cute how you fumbled over trying to understand it.” 

“Ah! Enough!” Akira covered Yusuke’s mouth with his hand, his entire face was red at this point, perhaps his emotions were overreacting because he wasn’t used to this type of interaction again; people treating him with dignity, he almost forgot what it felt like.

Yusuke grabs Akira’s hand and slowly removed it from his mouth, he caressed Akira’s palm with his thumb as he lowered their hands “I’ll stop, I didn’t know it was that embarrassing for you.” a smile formed on his lips as another light-hearted chuckle escapes him.

Akira pouted and exhaled, his pouty expression gave it away that he wasn’t mad or anything just teasing Yusuke.

The atmosphere genuinely felt loving and warm, something they both craved these horrible past days, but now they had it again and would cherish it.

Akira couldn’t contain himself anymore and he didn’t really have to, so he tackled Yusuke with an enthusiastic hug, but Yusuke lost his balance from the sudden light collision and fell back onto the sofa, he didn’t really expect Akira to glomp him with how sore his body would be, but as the light haze lifted he begun to feel how light Akira’s weight was.

Akira wasn’t exactly heavy before, but the difference was noticeable now that Yusuke’s mind wasn’t racing for his own life, he did notice some of Akira’s bones sticking out in the shower, but it was kind of hard to make out with how bruised he was.

But before his mind could trail further with that observation Akira nuzzled his chest and intertwined their legs together “Your scent and warmth is intoxicating..” he made eye contact while smiling “In a good way.” 

“Are you alright?” Yusuke asked as he wraps his hand onto Akira’s lower back.

“I’m fine, being with you makes that more so.” 

Yusuke allowed his worry to diminish with Akira’s words and a question formed in his mind, but he decided not to ask it as it could upset Akira, so he just basked in their affection for each other, he started to stroke Akira’s hair with his other hand.

“I’m not getting off so you better have that nap now.” Akira wiggled up, he kisses Yusuke on the cheek once he was close enough.

“I will only rest if you drink some of my blood.” Yusuke wanted Akira to drink his blood because he figured that will heal his wounds, Akira didn’t actually have any scarring whatsoever from what happened at the manor; when he was covered in glass and he believes it’s because Akira was drinking blood more consistently at that time, so he was hoping the same thing would happen again.

“Why? I don’t need it.” Akira’s facial expression took on a more confused look as he stared down at Yusuke.

Yusuke had the hunch that if he did tell Akira his reason for it, it could actually upset him, implying his wounds need to not scar and heal asap could lead to negative thoughts by intentions that were never there, maybe it was a bit silly to hide his reason, but he didn’t want to come off as insensitive, he didn’t know what would and wouldn’t hurt Akira anymore so he would just prefer not to risk it after what happened “I..” but he needed a decent reason or else Akira would figure it out.

He thought about a reason and found one, although it would embarrass him a bit, but that would make it more legitimate, his cheeks grew red as the thought lingered in his mind until it escaped him “I...like it when you..bite me, I-I’ve been craving it too..” he couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Oh?” Akira placed his index finger on Yusuke’s lips and rubbed them, “Have you become that addicted to it?” 

“Y-Yes..” Yusuke continued to play along just so Akira would bite him already.

A low chuckle escaped Akira as his lips form a smirk, he pulled down Yusuke’s shirt with his fingers and leans in close to his neck, Yusuke could feel his heartbeat get faster as Akira’s breath caressed his skin.

Yusuke’s body shuddered as Akira licked and trailed kisses down his neck, his body started to become hot, but he tried to push it away, then he felt the mixing sensation of Akira’s bite, a moan escaped him as his body was enjoying this a little too much, its comfort with this type of interaction started to diminish and now that it returned his body started to overreact a bit.

Once Akira’s bite started to settle in so did his body, his tiredness started to overwhelm him and he allowed his eyes to close, he started to drift off when he felt Akira’s fangs pull out and his lips caress his wrist, Yusuke opened his eyes to see what Akira was doing.

Akira pressed his lips against the bite mark Ryuji left on Yusuke’s wrist “I only wanted my fangs inside you..” a drawn out sigh escapes him.

“Oh..” Yusuke wasn’t sure what to say, so he just asked a question instead “Is that why you walked off..?”

“Huh?”

“I-In..the laboratory.” Yusuke almost gulped, maybe that question wasn’t a good idea.

“No, although I can’t really recall much..it’s all fuzzy.” 

A yawn escaped Yusuke while Akira was talking, he didn’t want to seem rude so he apologized “I’m sorry..” he didn’t really want to push this subject further, if he did he knew it’d eventually be about Akechi.

Akira smiled with a small moan “You should have that nap now.” he buried his head into the crook of Yusuke’s neck “I’ll sleep with you..” after the shower Akira did feel a little fatigued and his comfort only made that more so.

“Should I get a blanket, or do you want to go on the bed..?” While the sofa was comfy it wasn’t really somewhere you should sleep.

“No, let’s stay like this..” Another tired moan escapes Akira’s lips as he closed his eyes slowly, Yusuke’s warmth was so comfortable he started to drift off.

Yusuke was a little worried about this position, he could turn in his sleep and throw Akira off if he moved too quickly. Even if Akira was on top of him, he was able to sleep like this and Akira wanted to remain like this so he swallowed his worry and wrapped his arms securely around Akira, hoping it was enough to keep him in place.

His eyes started to close as the comfort of Akira eased him, he was asleep in mere minutes.

~~~

Yusuke heard the sound of someone knocking on the door, he waited for a second and it came again so he opens his eyes and started to wake up.

He was greeted with the sight of Akira sleeping next to him, fingers curled over his shirt and pressed up against him, although Akira’s hands were lax so Yusuke was able to get up without yanking him with him.

As soon as Yusuke stood a throbbing headache took over, he touches his forehead to try and ease it while walking to the door.

He opened the door slowly and was greeted by Zeriya, he gave him a look like he wanted to talk privately so Yusuke stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

“How is he?” were the first words that came out of Zeriya’s mouth.

“He’s..better, although he’s asleep at the moment.” A yawn escaped Yusuke as he rubbed his eye awake, he still felt tired, but it was apparent he didn’t just have a nap, he slept far longer than intended.

“I see.. There’s a few things that need to be addressed soon, so if you could tell him I wish to speak to him later that’d be useful.” 

Yusuke crossed his arms with a sigh, “Like what?” he didn’t exactly want Akira stressing over his duties.

“Well the first thing would be..what he plans to do with Akechi. I managed to get a look at Akechi’s hand when he woke up and..to say it is bad would be an understatement, he needs medical attention or it’ll most likely get infected.” Zeriya let out a drawn out sigh “I called Tae over a while ago so she could treat all of our wounds, she’ll be here soon and..I was considering she treat Akechi too.”

Yusuke glanced down for a second and found the words “He’s asleep and I’m not going to wake him up. I don’t believe Akira allowed Akechi to live only to get ill from an infection..so I think she should treat it.”

Zeriya’s eyes and demeanour took on a much darker aspect “How do you know that? How do you know Akira didn’t just allow him to live to torture him?” 

The words hit with bewilderment and he couldn’t truly give an answer to it either only enforcing such a feeling “I-I...don’t..” 

“Which is exactly why I need to talk to him, Tae won’t want to wait for an answer.”

Yusuke shook his head, he still wasn’t going to budge on that, Akira needed rest and to disturb him for this was quite silly, the worse thing that could happen is they heal Akechi’s wound without permission and Akira gets a little upset; not a dire mistake whatsoever “Just..get her to treat him too, if that’s the wrong answer, then it’s not like it prevents him from getting new ones, letting him get sick is harder to mend.” He expressed why he was saying no, hoping Zeriya would understand.

“I suppose that’s..good enough for now, but we still need to organize the funerals, decide on what to do with Sugimura, deal with the lack of supplies; there’s still a lot of things to do and the quicker we do them the better.”

“I understand how important those things are, but they can be dealt with as time passes, you don’t have to barge in and bother Akira about them all at once. He’s only been awake for a few hours, to stress him out with work will only worsen his condition.” Yusuke tried to keep his frustrations it, but it was reaching its limit, everyone had a ‘work, work’ attitude here and it was irritating, especially with what had just happened; can’t they just let Akira rest without demanding his attention?

“We’re behind on everything, if we continue to ignore his duties any longer consequences and conflicting voices will rise, they already are about Akechi. We need our king back before everything turns into chaos.”

Yusuke’s frustration hit a boiling point “Akira isn’t some emotionless puppet who handles everyone else's stress! He’s not in any state to be making these decisions and you said that yourself! His health will only decline with everyone nagging him!” he couldn’t help but raise his voice, it made him a bit guilty once he realized it, perhaps that nap wasn’t enough, his tiredness only amplified his frustration making it come out wrong.

“..I apologize, I’m being pushy again.” Zeriya was too stressed out to even notice it at first, while everything did need to be addressed so did Akira’s health, his decisions would currently only be powered by his frazzled emotions resulting in worse outcomes than the current state “I will talk to him eventually..but, I’ll try and maintain everything until that time comes.”

Before Yusuke could speak or even apologize Zeriya had his back to him, walking away, it left an unsatisfied tang in his mouth and he made a mental note to apologize to Zeriya later about it, but it was quite distressing that people expect Akira to do things on the first day he was back, no wonder Akira is so stubborn about his work, because he has to be to satisfy his kingdom, but Yusuke knew if Akira did any of his duties his condition will become worse, rest and therapy was the best medicine right now not filling out forms.

~~~

Yusuke pushed the bedroom door back open and steps back in the bedroom, he closed the door with a light sound before he noticed Akira was awake.

Akira sat on the sofa, yawning and rubbing his eyes awake, once his hands lowered his face lit up at the sight of Yusuke “I heard yelling, is everything alright?” he struggled with a yawn, almost having to force the words out.

“O-Oh, Sorry..” Yusuke was a little upset with himself for waking Akira up by raising his voice, but he didn’t really shout..it was more of a mid-shout than one that would wake a person up, shrugging off the speculation Yusuke made his way over to Akira and sat down next to him “Everything is fine, don’t worry.”

The gnawing sensation in Akira’s stomach became more apparent as his body woke up, he placed his hand on his stomach to try and maybe ease it, but it wasn’t pleasant, so he gave into it “I’m a bit hungry..” if he was a human he would probably describe this as literally starving. 

“I’ll go get you something.” Yusuke got up off the couch the moment he registered Akira’s words, but Akira’s hand caught his with a loose grip “Wait.”

Yusuke glanced back at Akira, waiting for him to speak “Can I come with you?” Akira didn’t want Yusuke leaving him, even if it was for just a minute, waking up to him gone was bad enough and the aching in his chest only started to ease once he noticed Yusuke was back.

“You have to go downstairs..” Yusuke’s worry came on in his tone, “I’ll be really quick.” he shot Akira a smile to ensure it, but there was another reason why he was saying no; because he didn’t want anyone to bother Akira about business or his decision, Yusuke had to hold back his own curiosity and he wouldn’t let someone just ruin it.

“O-Okay..” Akira let go of Yusuke’s hand as his eyes lowered, he knew this feeling inside of him was silly, Yusuke couldn’t be in his presence 24/7, so he would ignore it and hopefully it’d go away.

Akira looked a bit upset and Yusuke frowned at the sight, but he couldn’t let Akira come “I’ll be back real soon.” he made sure to assure Akira again before leaving to grab him something to eat.

###

Akira sat there, waiting for Yusuke to return as the aching in his chest amplified, it’s like he was experiencing separation anxiety, some issues were to be expected and hopefully this one would go away along with his insecurity about his appearance.

He looked around the room, trying to find something to distract himself as he awaited Yusuke, he noticed the letters on his desk and got up, moving over to it slowly. His hand reached out and grabbed a stack of them, as he shuffled them around, reading the titles, he noticed one was already ripped open.

With a swift pull the contents of the letter were out, he unfolded the letter and his eyes scanned the page, his brow furrowed with unease as he realized what it was.

Akechi did mention something about hospitals not wanting to give out blood bags and this letter clicked the pieces in Akira’s mind; Akechi must’ve threatened them in some way so that when he did offer his ‘cure’ to them they’d feel pressured to take it, like it was their best option, luckily that didn’t end up happening, besides Sugimura, so his plan crumbled but that didn’t stop the fact that they were no longer being given supplies when they needed it the most.

Akechi’s presence still lingered in Akira’s mouth, just because he was out of that hellhole doesn’t mean this was over, so many things were left unsolved or not acknowledge and idling in this room wouldn’t solve any of them, with a quick turn of his foot Akira was going to leave the room, but was stopped by Yusuke coming back into the room.

“Did you know about this?” Akira’s voice came out snarky as he held the letter up for Yusuke to see, he was a little annoyed he was left in the dark about something so important, something so critical and now he had to mend it.

Yusuke’s lips pulled into a frown as he set the tray of food down on the desk, eyes still locked on the letter “Yes…” he replied with honesty, he knew how important it was himself, but he didn’t want Akira rushing out to the nearest hospital trying anything to make them reason with him.

“I have to go talk to Zeriya.” One step towards the door and Akira’s wrist was lightly grabbed in Yusuke’s hand, stopping him from moving further away “Let go, I can’t just sit here while everything goes to shit.”

“You’re in no condition to be doing this. Zeriya can go in your stead, like he used to.” Yusuke’s grip on Akira’s wrist remained, he tried his hardest not to apply any pressure on it, but when Akira started yanking it that became a bit difficult.

“We have no supplies, I can’t just sit here while my people begun to starve, this is beyond my condition!” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you have to be the one who solves it, it’s dangerous out there and there’s no guarantee Akechi’s men aren’t just hanging around there waiting.” 

“Stop trying to mother me, I’m perfectly capable of this! I can’t just leave this floating over our head like a damn cloud! Panic will be ensured if I don’t! We don’t need anymore stress in our lives, so just let go!” Akira’s attitude remains unmoved, deep down he knew Yusuke was right, but allowing Akechi’s influence to cause panic in his kingdom was something he was desperate to avoid, he didn’t want others to consider the cure and he didn’t want to them go hungry either.

“..They don’t know, only a selected few do.”  
What Yusuke said stopped Akira, he just stood there considering it, even if there was less of them now it would be noticed and lying to them wasn’t something he should really do when it came to their feeding.

“..Akira.” Yusuke took a step forward, easing the distance between the two, he needs to convince Akira that this was a hasty and rash decision that could end up more badly than where they are currently at, but the only thing they would seem to work is if he poured his heart out so he did “This may..sound incredibly selfish, but..I need you. I-I..am still torn about what has happened, everything...from Madarame to you being kidnapped..all of it.” his voice came out shaky as the weight of his words stung him “I finally have the person whom I so desperately crave, who I ended up hurting the most with my mistake..I can’t let him slip away again, I need to be with him, to know he is safe because if I don’t I might just lose my mind..”

Akira’s head turns to face Yusuke as a mix of awe and shock takes hold of his features “Y-Yusuke..” He knew exactly what Yusuke wanted, what he was feeling like because he felt that way too, but it came to as a shock to him because he honestly thought he would worsen Yusuke’s mental state not ease it “I’m sorry..I didn’t even consider that.” and he would beat himself up over it, he had been so focused on other things that he didn’t realize Yusuke was probably traumatized too, was reaching and calling out to him.

Yusuke had tried to hide his dependence and desperation for Akira, but that was only making it seem like he was completely okay, like this hasn’t affected him when in truth it did “It’s okay..I was trying to hide it from you because..I don’t want you worrying about my problems..”

“That’s exactly my role and I was so selfishly blinded by pride..I failed it..” Akira’s body turns to face Yusuke, so he wasn’t talking over his shoulder “Please forgive me, my mind is still so cloudy...and things just aren’t coming out the way I want or mean. I’ve been a real jackass towards you...and all I can do is apologize for it..” He gestured his hand as he spoke, trying to emphasize his words with small movements “It’s not enough, but I truly am sorry..” He was pretty worn about it, he prided himself on being able to read others only to not understand his lover's intentions, it pricked in his heart and he didn’t know how to ease that ache.

Seeing Akira so crushed about it made Yusuke feel two conflicting emotions; he was glad Akira wasn’t brushing it off and understood it with such depth, but at the same time he felt wrong for saying it, like he had hurt Akira in a way where simply accepting his apology wasn’t enough, he knew Akira would beat himself up over it even when Yusuke doesn’t want him to “I forgive you with all of my heart, I was trying to hide it so it really isn’t your fault. I understand how..difficult things are for you and I don’t blame you at all for it, so please don’t beat yourself up over it.” He gave Akira a bright smile, but Akira still seems crushed.

“Didn’t we say we would confide in each other..? I don’t want you hiding those things from me, no matter my state.” Akira couldn’t help but feel like he gave off a vibe that Yusuke couldn’t confide in, it only tormented him further the more he considered it an option.

“You were just tortured and starved to death almost, the last thing I want you worrying about is anything else, I only want you to focus on healing, it’s why I’m saying no to your hospital visit and to telling you my..negative feelings, but if...you want me to..I’ll be more honest from now on.”

“Please do, I want my boyfriend to rely on me, especially in a situation like this..I’m not the only one suffering because of this..” Everyone was, Akira was anxious to step out of this room and see how many people truly were left in the mansion. 

So many things were wrong right now and the stress of it all was reaching everyone, but if Yusuke needs Akira he couldn’t reject to try and solve other problems..even if he did try and solve them there was no guarantee he would perform properly, able to solve anything, he needed more time before rushing off to fix this and Yusuke made him realize that.

“I will..I promise you.” Yusuke might actually be able to grieve now, although simply being with Akira and making him smile or laugh eased his pain, if Akira healed he would too.

The air felt a bit thick, wishing not to dwell on this any further Akira suggested “Let’s look at your sketchbook, I want to see your drawings.”

~~~

They sat back down on the sofa together, Yusuke made sure to grab a blanket and wrap it around them because Akira was still a bit cold despite how much warmth he’s been trying to give him.

Yusuke slowly flicked through his sketchbook on his lap, allowing Akira to see each page with enough time before turning it, but Akira had to say something before getting too invested in it “I’m..going to speak to Zeriya about the hospitals later, is that okay?”

Yusuke glanced at Akira with a strange look “Of course it’s fine, I just don’t want you storming off to one in your current state. I know how important it is, but this is the first day you’ve been home and if others are willing to go in your stead then please let them.” he had to clarify what he meant before.

“I’ll sort it out after dinner then.” A brief smile formed on Akira’s lips as his attention went back to the sketchbook, he snuggled up to Yusuke with enthusiasm and a big grin.

Yusuke’s arm loosely draped around Akira, holding him in a side hug, his hand on his sketchbook started to turn the pages again, unfortunately he hadn’t added anything to it in Akira’s absence and he prepared the words just in case Akira noticed it.

The atmosphere felt warm and cozy again after their little disagreement left the air, Akira still felt odd about it, he wanted to mend his kingdom but he also wanted to be there for Yusuke, it felt odd not doing anything; often when something bad happened, he would use work as a distraction but now he had Yusuke telling him not to because in truth working didn’t distract him, it just made him numb to things and perhaps Yusuke noticed that, he would try his best to fulfill both now but today simply wasn’t the day to start on his kingdom.

“Is that me?” Akira asked once he noticed a sketch he hadn’t seen before, it was the waterfall they went to at the manor but he couldn’t recall Yusuke drawing him back then.

A light pink hue formed on Yusuke’s cheeks once he remembered he never asked to draw Akira that day “Yes..” he was honest, but this probably made him seem like a pervert.

“I look nothing like that now.” Akira forced a small chuckle as he played with one of his hair strands, he tried to make a joke, but it just came across as insecure.

Yusuke couldn’t deny Akira didn’t look as healthy as before, but the only reason that upset him is because Akira wasn’t healthy, he didn’t care for his appearance, “You’re just as beautiful though.” a heartfelt smile crossed his lips as he noticed a light sparkle in Akira’s eyes.

“T-Thank you..” Akira shyly rubbed his cheek onto Yusuke’s arm “It means a lot when you say that now..” he wanted to tell Yusuke how he felt so it would stop brewing inside of him, keeping it inside would just make it worse “You know.. I was starting to consider wearing makeup or something just to inspire you again..” a half-hearted chuckle escaped him once he realized how embarrassing that sounds coming from his mouth.

“Please don’t, u-unless you want to do it for yourself, but please don’t feel like it’s necessary, I find you beautiful with just the way you are.” Yusuke raised his hand onto Akira’s cheek as he spoke “I’m already inspired by your beauty.” his heartfelt smile returned as he gazed into Akira’s eyes.

“You’re so sweet, thank you, Yusuke.” Akira returned a smile as he inched closer to Yusuke’s face with his hand cupped over his cheek. Their lips touched, caressing with care and affection, after a few satisfied moans escaped Akira their lips disconnected for a moment.

Their cheeks glowed red as their affection for one another lingered in the air, no words really needed to be said once their eyes locked again.

Akira’s eyes lingered on Yusuke’s, his face inching closer again, letting Yusuke know he wanted to advance this further, to express their pent up love for each other for just a bit longer, Yusuke was a little worried about Akira’s injuries, but his body beckoned him to play along with it, to allow his affection to pour out in soft kisses and touches.

Their lips met again, moving in unison as their cheeks burned with their feelings for one another, Akira’s body slowly begun to move not breaking their kiss, the sketchbook fell onto the floor with a light thud as they were engulfed by their kisses, Akira’s body set down on Yusuke’s lap, a far more comfortable position for indulging into their passion for one another. 

Hands reached and caressed, touching each other’s bodies, exploring them again, trying to get a feel again for every line and crease, etching their features in their minds again.

Yusuke’s fingers ran through Akira’s hair slowly, feeling his scalp and nape, he kept his hands as busy as their lips, stroking his fingers along Akira’s neck, his other hand rests on Akira’s waist with slow strokes, making sure he wouldn’t fall or slip.

Akira’s hands were all over Yusuke, running his fingertips over the tip of Yusuke’s ear and cupping it, his other hand wrapped and entangled in Yusuke’s hair, feeling the silky nature of it with his fingers as he rubbed Yusuke’s scalp with affection.

They expressed their love for each other with a light make-out session for almost an hour, gentle touches and sometimes light squeezes, their lips exploring each others bodies again from the crook of their necks to the tip of their ears, they both desperately needed to express this light passion.

“Is it okay if I unbutton your shirt? We won’t advance beyond this.” Akira wanted Yusuke’s permission before doing it, he had already felt around inside Yusuke’s shirt during their session, but that was a bit different.

“As long as it doesn’t hurt you, I’m fine with it.” Yusuke remained concerned for Akira’s injuries, he touched him as lightly as he could and was very careful with his hands, making sure he wouldn’t accidentally poke an open wound.

Each button on Yusuke’s shirt was undone by Akira, once it revealed he brushed Yusuke’s shirt to the side gently, exposing him further. Akira shifts down and pressed his lips against the area where Yusuke’s heart would be, light kisses circled and his finger tips briefly caressed the area as small moans of delight escaped Yusuke.

Akira’s cheek sets down on Yusuke’s heartbeat, the rhythm becoming more erratic the longer he stayed there, he was drawn to the sound of it because it meant Yusuke was alive, was with him, it enforced that reality when Akira needed it the most.

“A-Akira..?” Yusuke’s wonder for what Akira was doing escaped his lips, he probably ruined the mood with that, but Akira’s health was more of a priority to him.

Akira let out a happy chuckle and sat up straight again, he draped his arms onto Yusuke’s shoulders with a smile, “I love your chest, it’s so warm and cozy.” another chuckle came out when Yusuke’s eyes averted and cheeks grew redder.

Not allowing his mind turn into mush Yusuke changed the subject “I didn’t hurt you at all, right?”

Yusuke’s concern wasn’t annoying, but it was making Akira give automatic responses with how many times he’s asked “Not at all.” with a shake of his head, he emphasized his words “Is your pent up love for me satisfied or do you want more?” he couldn’t keep the smirk from creeping up on his lips.

“I’m quite fulfilled, but that doesn’t mean I’ll reject more.” It was nice to be able to finally express it again, Yusuke missed it quite a lot, especially the hugging and being able to hold Akira at night again, if he didn’t let his concern overwhelm him again that is.

Akira lightly kissed Yusuke with a smile on his lips, he disconnected their lips after a few seconds and patted Yusuke on the shoulder, “Come on, let’s go eat that meal now.” he unwrapped himself from the blanket and stepped off of Yusuke onto the floor.

“Ah, I forgot all about that..!” Yusuke mimicked Akira, removing the blankets hold on him and standing up, he had the urge to kiss Akira one last time before eyes were upon them, he briefly clasped Akira’s shoulder and moved in to kiss his neck, he mumbled Akira’s name breathlessly against his neck before standing back up.

Akira gave Yusuke a smile with a tilt of his head until his eyes lowered and his cheeks became bright red again “C-Can’t have you going outside like that..” he almost hushed in a whisper as his hands reached out and began buttoning Yusuke’s shirt back up.

A chuckle escaped Yusuke as he watched Akira’s hands delicately move in a rhythm, each button was carefully done back up and with a pat of Yusuke’s shoulder Akira was done, he reached his hand out again and encircled it around Yusuke’s.

They left the room together, going to get something to eat to fulfill their stomachs, Yusuke hadn’t actually ate yet, leaving his stomach craving for something, although he never really noticed it before, he was too focused on Akira.

~~~

Yusuke had to give a piggyback ride to Akira to get him down the stairs, he didn’t have to, it’s more like he wanted to and Akira complied with a little sigh, not out of annoyance more out of ‘ugh, my pride’, he became even more embarrassed during it when he noticed Tae enter the mansion and made her way down to the third floor with Zeriya.

Once they reached the kitchen Yusuke searched it while Akira sat down waiting; the tray of food he brought into the bedroom before was simply some toast and butter, he couldn’t find anything fulfilling and wanted to get back to Akira asap, but even with no time limit Yusuke couldn’t really find anything.

He decided on porridge and some fruit, he wasn’t the best cook and it was only the afternoon, so making a dinner felt strange, once he placed the bowl down in front of Akira his face crinkled with a bit of disgust.

“Do you not like it?” Yusuke asked, he watched Akira’s eyes shift from him to the bowl.

“Uh..No, this is fine..” A lie, and the higher pitch of Akira’s voice gave that away, he was craving something sweet, but he noticed Yusuke struggling to find something so he would just eat it, even if he actually disliked porridge.

“If it’s not good enough, I can find something else for you and I’ll eat that.” Yusuke turned to find something else when Akira spoke “You don’t have to. Shouldn’t that damn butler of mine be in here or did he slack off while I was gone?” he was referring to Zeriya and he was still a little upset with him over the briefcase.

“I think he’s busy with Akechi.” Yusuke realized his words with a gulp, while there wasn’t anything necessarily wrong with them he didn’t want to bring up Akechi at all.

“Doing what exactly..?” Akira had this tone and demeanour that Yusuke simply couldn’t make out; was it aggression, was it accusatory or was it curiosity? He couldn’t work it out.

With a sigh Yusuke pulled a chair out, joining Akira at the table, “That doctor lady is going to treat everyone's wounds, starting with Akechi.” keeping it from Akira seemed silly and if anything that would annoy him far more than telling him.

“Oh, I see.” Akira’s attention went back to his bowl and he began eating, leaving Yusuke with the urge to push this further, but he denied it by getting back up and finding something for himself to eat.

~~~

They ate together until Tae came and interrupted them, demanding Akira to go back up to his room so she could examine him, she muttered unsatisfied words under her breath until they all actually got into the room and placed her case down. 

“Why is Yusuke with us..?” Not that Akira had a problem with it, but it was strange Tae wanted a private examination only to bring Yusuke along too.

“I’ll be examining him too. I have already done everyone else so I might as well check him too.” Tae grumbled out her words, she held a clipboard in her hand, ready to write down everything she saw “Who’s going first?”

“Akira can, his injuries are much more dire than mine could be.” Yusuke spoke with a respectful tone, he gave Tae a brief smile, but she simply turned away.

“Strip.” Tae ordered Akira without any enthusiasm.

“..Ugh..” With a sigh Akira starts removing his clothing, Yusuke helped him with care, once Akira was wearing nothing but his underwear Yusuke folded his clothes up and set them down on the bed.

Tae ordered Akira to sit down on the bed by whacking him on the head with her clipboard, Yusuke didn’t see it as he was too busy with stacking Akira’s clothes up neatly.

She started to remove all of Akira’s bandages and gauzes, Yusuke watched her carefully, trying to gain any medical information he could apply to Akira, once she removed everything she poked and prodded him with gloves on and wrote down everything important.

“Your wounds have been well looked after.” Tae uttered an observation under her breath, but it was loud enough to hear.

Yusuke became happy by hearing that, his face lit up and he happily nodded to himself, not wishing to interrupt.

Tae’s examination continued, she was inspecting Akira’s foot when she spoke again “Your soles are cut pretty badly and they won’t properly heal with constant pressure.” she let out a small sigh “You’ll need a cane to reduce the pressure on your feet, but unfortunately I don’t have one in stock, I already gave some crutches to Ryuji, so I’ll need to order more.” She stood up as she wrote more details and notes down onto her clipboard.

“..How is Ryuji?” Akira wanted to know how everyone was but at the same time he didn’t, after that outburst about the briefcase he couldn’t help but feel like they were upset with him, if they weren’t upset with him over that then they surely would be over Akechi.

“He’s fine. Worry about yourself.” Tae brushed off Akira’s concern with a shrug of her shoulders “I’ll bring you that cane tomorrow, but try not to walk too much while waiting.”

“I’m not an old man, I don’t need a cane..” Akira mutters his distaste for it under his breath.

“Well, start viewing yourself as one because you won’t be doing anything until you’ve fully recovered.” Tae knew Akira wouldn’t listen to her advice or medical opinion, he never did when it came to work.

Akira didn’t say anything, he already promised Yusuke he’d be there for him which meant he couldn’t work, admitting that to Tae would only result in her calling him 'whipped' so he remained silent.

Tae placed her clipboard down beside Akira and leans in closer, steadying herself by pressing her knee onto the bed in between Akira’s legs, her hands reached out towards his neck and her thumbs pushed and spread something on his neck “Are these punctures from needles?”

Akira was a little bothered by her knee being there, but he answered her, “Yes, why?”

Tae re-positioned and stood back up “I’ll be taking some of your blood.” she turned to her case and brought it onto the bed, clicking it open and sorting through it.

Yusuke had some worries about that “Is that safe to do with the way his body is at the moment?” he expressed them, he tried to word it as a concern not as an insult to her abilities, just in case she took offense.

“It should be fine, he might faint though.” Tae said as she pulled out a large syringe and prepared the nozzle, she gestured it in front of Akira trying to scare him.

Akira’s lips pulled into an unsatisfied line, then a sigh escaped his lips, he much preferred Yusuke over Tae, at least Yusuke was gentle.

Tae drew Akira’s blood through his cubital vein after preparing his arm for it, she had a small smirk on her face once she pulled the syringe out, she placed it into her case carefully after removing the nozzle.

“So why do you need it?” Akira asked and started to rub his arm, Tae was mostly silent during her examinations, but the way she was acting perked Akira’s curiosity.

“I’m testing for Hepatitis B, if Akechi used dirty needles on you he might’ve infected you.” Tae spoke calmly, she picked her clipboard back up and her eyes scanned the page before speaking again “Speaking of which; you haven’t had a check up for 3 years.”

Before she could continue her train of thought Akira jolted up with his fist in the air “I don’t have Hepatitis!” but his embarrassed filled anger allayed as a question popped into his head “C-Can I even get that?” his arm dropped as he bit his bottom lip with some dread.

“I dunno.”

“Some doctor you are!” 

Tae shrugged with a little sigh “I’m just ruling shit out, no need to be an idiot over it.” with a click of her pen she jotted something down on the clipboard.

Akira sat back down with a grumble “If Akechi did that I’ll literally kill him.” he sighed with no satisfaction at all while crossing his arms, having Yusuke in the room while Tae says stuff like that really irked him, but his stomach swirled with sickness at the thought that Akechi could of potentially did that.

“Oh, no sex.” Tae’s eyes darted between Yusuke and Akira “Not until I get the results. You shouldn’t engage in or-” before she could finish her sentence Akira clasped her mouth with cheeks redder than his eyes “We get it, woman! You don’t have to go into detail!” 

Yusuke folded his hands onto his elbow with a tilt of his head, he was trying to figure out why she said that with his cheeks being a bit red, he didn’t actually know what Hepatitis was, he made a mental note to ask Akira later because asking Tae would give him a very blunt answer.

Tae slapped Akira’s hand away with almost a scowl on her face “I’m just taking precautions, unlike you; not calling to get your vaccinations for 3 years.” she whacked Akira on the head with her clipboard again with a satisfied smile “It’ll be your fault if you have it.”

“I don’t have it! I’m a royal vampire, I shouldn’t be able to get infected!” Akira felt like Tae was just messing with him at this point, he knew she was a sleazy doctor sometimes, but she was right, he hadn’t had his vaccines for quite a long time, but he lost track of it and stopped caring.

“That may be right, but you should take precautions now that you have a boyfriend. I know you were safe before because you never got any action but-” Akira clasped Tae’s mouth again, interrupting her “I get it! You’re just trying to embarrass me now!” and it worked, he started to question why he didn’t just ask Yusuke to leave knowing Tae always tried to rile him up with a straight face.

Tae hit him on the head with her clipboard again, making him lower his hand and instead rub his head “Ahh.. You’re going to scramble my brain if you keep doing that!” the pain wasn’t bad, it just irritated him.

“Your brain is already scrambled if you’re acting like a teenage boy over this very basic examination.” Tae sneer quite happily, she was able to rile Akira up much more easily than before and she noticed it was because of Yusuke “I’ll do your vaccines while I’m already here, hopefully you haven’t given your boyfriend a sexually transmitted disease already.” she continued to taunt Akira with a smirk.

“Why are you acting like we’ve done anything like that? Are you hoping we do so you can see it?” Akira crossed his arms as a small smirk crept upon his lips, “I didn’t know you were into-” Tae cut Akira off by whacking him on the head with her clipboard again “As if, I’m just trying to irritate you.” 

Akira just rubs the sore spot on his head as he glares at her “Are we done here or do you want to continue being stupid?”

“I’m serious about the vaccines, so sit back down.” Tae began rummaging through her case again while occasionally glancing at her clipboard to get the correct ones.

Akira listened to her and sat back down, although he wasn’t happy about it. The more he considered it the more confident he grew about not having Hepatitis, if he was able to get it, he would’ve been infected with all sorts of diseases a long time ago with how many people he has drank blood from, Tae was simply applying safe logic onto him which isn’t necessarily bad.

After 4 needles went into his upper arm Akira started to feel a bit drowsy, probably because of the blood test, but Tae speaking brought him back into focus “That’s all of them. I can’t keep track of them for you, that’s your job. I already have so many patients and it has only increased with this shit, so fucking remember this time!” Tae had the urge to hit him again, but she denied it by reading her clipboard again.

“Yeah, yeah..” Akira brushed her off with an attitude she didn’t like at all.

“You haven’t had a prostate exam in a while either.” Tae couldn’t keep the sneer of her face.

“You came here to check my wounds not to give me a full examination, you damn witch! You’re literally the incarnation of death!” A mix of anger and embarrassment filled Akira’s voice as the scowl on his face grew more intense and so did his red cheeks.

Tae let out a chuckle with delight “I’m only joking, your boyfriend can do that for you.”

“Fuck off!” Akira shouted at her without allowing a millisecond to pass.

Another chuckle filled the room “I might come back to get more of your blood, but I should have the results in a few days, maybe sooner.” Tae decided to go back on topic, it would take her awhile to get home and it was starting to get dark.

After Tae re-bandaged Akira he let out a grumble and got dressed quite quickly, the last thing he wanted was for her to consider other examinations.

“If it means anything, I highly doubt you have it, I’m just taking care like a doctor should.” Tae put aside her teasing and flipped her clipboard to a new page, turning her attention towards Yusuke whose cheeks were red “While we’re on the topic..have you had your vaccines?” 

“Um..” Yusuke shifted nervously while placing his hand in his hair “I do not know...Madarame never let me take responsibility for those things.” saying Madarame’s name again made a tang of unease touch him completely overriding his embarrassment.

“Geez..” Tae sighed with her disapproval “You two are really unprepared.” a look of disappointment took hold of her features as she glanced at her case “I have vaccines made specifically for vampires, I don’t know if they’ll work on you.” she spoke as she closed her case and looped her hand over the handle, lifting it off the bed “I’ll take you to a nearby clinic, they should have your record on file and we can see which ones you’ve missed.”

“Wait, you’re taking him away?” Akira’s discomfort with that seeped in his voice and body language.

“Yeah, it’ll only be for a few hours, I’ll do his examination there too.” 

Yusuke didn’t exactly want to leave Akira even if it was for a few hours, but this was kind of important and Tae was offering to do it now so he couldn’t reject her kindness like that “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he gave Akira a smile as he approached him “We can have dinner together once I get back, I can try cooking you something too.” 

“Hnn.. Alright.” A heavy sigh left Akira’s lips “Please come back safe.” his hand reached out and grabbed Yusuke’s, softly rubbing his fingers against it.

“I promise.” Yusuke spoke as he brushes Akira’s hair behind his ear softly, his lips caressed Akira’s cheek before he stepped away.

“Let’s go before you start making out.” Tae tapped her foot impatiently, her body language turning more so as seconds passed.

“Don’t you dare touch him.” it wasn’t really a threat more of a reminder.

“I’m a doctor, I will touch what is necessary.” Tae shot Akira a small smirk before moving to the door and gesturing Yusuke to follow. 

“I’ll be home as quickly as I can.” Yusuke smiled at Akira again before following Tae out of the room.

~~~

Yusuke didn’t really know Tae, he only saw her at the manor when she patched Akira up back then, but he got the vibe she hid her kindness through teasing and harsh words, the way she hit Akira on the head with her clipboard gave that away, it was pretty clear she wasn’t trying to hurt him that’s why Yusuke didn’t protest, even if she probably shouldn’t be doing that either way.

On the way to the clinic he decided to talk to her, letting the thick air of awkwardness fill the carriage was uncomfortable for him, she didn’t really care.

“Do you think Akira will make a speedy recovery?” The first words that came out of Yusuke’s mouth had a hitch of nervousness due to the fact that she was pretty intimidating, but he tried to even it out to be more normal.

“As long as he drinks blood on a consistent basis, he should be just fine.” Tae replied without much interest, she wasn’t used to people asking her questions, they usually just nodded when they had concerns because she gave off an unfortunate bad vibe by her mannerisms.

“Have you heard about..the lack of supply?” Yusuke was only asking because of what she said, Akira would definitely reject the leftovers, making his recovery take longer, he started to consider letting Akira drink his blood daily, but he’d have to tell him if he committed to it because he wouldn’t be able to trick Akira into doing it forever.

“Yeah, I have. I’m in contact with a few clinics and hospitals about it now, but I can only do so much with my status before I become suspicious.” Tae crossed her legs and allowed her leg to dangle, it moves slightly with the carriage’s motions and her arms took on a similar body language, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest loosely, she seemed quite comfortable like that.

“Thank you for that, it means a lot.” Yusuke gave her a smile but she just turned her eye contact away “I’m only doing it because I was asked, no need for appreciation.” 

“I’m still thankful for it.”

Tae just muttered a grumble under her breath, although she didn’t actually say anything making it seem like she was a little embarrassed.

Moving on Yusuke asked her something else “Do you think Akira will be alright..? Mentally..I mean.” he clarified with a small sigh, expecting a negative answer, everyone seems to be saying he won’t be okay and Yusuke didn’t know whether to believe it or not.

“Sure, I think he’ll be just fine.”

“Eh..?” Yusuke had to blink twice before her words registered, he was expecting something else entirely.

Tae noticed the small bewilderment on Yusuke’s face and continued her train of thought “The guy’s life was turned upside down and was forced into an identity crisis, if he can survive that I’m sure he’ll get through this just fine.” she realized her words could be a little too hopeful, so she added more “He probably has some damage to his psyche and that will probably result in challenges in coping and functioning, but I believe he’ll be at ease again with some time and therapy.” 

Yusuke couldn’t keep the smile from forming on his lips, he was happy he was finally given a different answer, a more hopeful answer, even if it wasn’t definite and especially from a woman who seemed pretty grim.

“I’m not a psychologist though, so my opinion is as good as dirt.”

“No, it’s not, it means a lot to me, thank you, Tae.” 

Tae’s cheeks grew a pink hue as she stared at Yusuke’s smile, quickly she turned her face away while breathlessly mumbling “Whatever..”

~~~

Turns out, Yusuke had only forgotten one vaccination and it was for Polio, Tae gave him an examination there and simply told him he needed sleep, although she knew exactly why he didn’t, she even offered him sleeping pills but he declined.

Yusuke’s face lit up as the mansion came into view, he only was gone for an hour but it felt like an eternity, he never stopped worrying about Akira while there and he desperately wanted to see him again.

One step out of the carriage and a voice called him to halt, he turns back to the carriage only to realize it was Tae talking to him.

“I need to say something.” Tae spoke as she pulled herself out of the carriage, her heels crushed the pebbles as her feet hit the ground.

“Sure..?” Yusuke wasn’t sure what to say, he had already said goodbye to her, so he was wondering why she wants to talk further.

“It’s about Akira.” Tae’s heels crushed to a stop in front of Yusuke, making their height difference apparent.

“What about him?” 

With a small sigh Tae’s hip poked to the side as her fingers curl over it “I understand.. How difficult he can be when he is ill or injured.”

This came out of nowhere, they hadn’t really talked about Akira, but Yusuke could sense she was genuine, but words wouldn’t come, more like they couldn’t come.

Tae’s lips pull into an unsure line “I dunno if he does it with you, but when he’s sick he tries to do things he simply shouldn’t. I’m thinking that could be happening now.”

“..You’re correct, he was trying to storm off to a hospital about the blood situation, I know it’s important, but..” 

“He still hasn’t changed, huh?” A little chuckle left Tae’s lips as she now understood they were on the same page “Don’t take it to heart, he does it to everyone. He’s not used to relying on others and when he has to he gets grumpy, it’s really annoying.” Another sigh left her “I deal with it all the time ‘Don’t lift anything heavy’ literally the next time I see him I see the damage one would get from that type of straining… You get my point.”

“I do, I don’t want to mother him, but it feels like he has no stop button, he’s always trying to do something even when he shouldn’t, especially when he shouldn’t.” Yusuke’s hand engulfed in his hair as he recalled previous occasions “Right after getting injured at the manor he wanted to go on a date..I-I gave in, but I won’t this time. He’s very good at hiding when he’s hurt or sore.” He admitted them to Tae with his cheeks growing a bit red with embarrassment.

Tae’s lips formed a small smile to assure Yusuke it wasn’t something to be shameful over “He’s too self sufficient when it comes to being hurt, just slap him on the head or pull his ear to whip him into shape when he’s trying to do dumb shit.”

Yusuke couldn’t keep the amusement off his face “I do not wish to injure him further, but I may apply that to future endeavours.”

“Hey, if you make him bed ridden he can’t do dumb shit. Heh, jokes aside, don’t let it deter you, he does appreciate it, but he’s a prideful bastard sometimes.” Tae shook her head with a small grin as she muttered, “Oh, he got so much worse with this once he became king.” under her breath but loud enough for Yusuke to hear.

Yusuke smiled at her “Thank you, your words are appreciated. I’m glad to find out he doesn’t just do it to me.” A part of him couldn’t help but feel like Akira was just trying to appear strong for his sake, but this completely allayed that; it was just how Akira is.

“No problem, I’ll come by tomorrow to drop off the stuff and check over his wounds again.” Tae gave Yusuke a nod before turning back to the carriage “Seeya.” she gestures her hand as she pulls herself back in.

Yusuke allowed himself to bow, “I will see you tomorrow, Tae.” he smiles at her again before turning to the mansion door and going inside.

~~~

Yusuke hurried to Akira’s room, his feet almost pounded loudly in the mansion until he arrived at Akira’s bedroom, as he opened the door slowly he noticed Akira asleep on the bed in a mess of papers and letters.

With a light push and twist he closed the door behind him without making a sound and made his way over to Akira while remaining silent.

His hand reached out and curls Akira’s hair around his fingers slowly, his facial expression softened as he leaned in to kiss Akira, but instead of feeling his lips, he felt a hand push his face away with quite a lot of force.

Yusuke held his nose to ease the discomfort as his eyes open to see what had happened.

“Ah! Yusuke, I’m sorry!” Akira jolted up banging his forehead into Yusuke’s, further damaging this very awkward situation, groans of discomfort escaped both of them while they tried to grasp the situation.

“I-It’s quite alright..” Yusuke held his throbbing forehead, he was more concerned for Akira; maybe trying to kiss someone while they slept wasn’t a good idea, especially when they were just kidnapped, but he didn’t really consider that when he saw how cute and precious Akira looked.

“I didn’t know it was you, I’m sorry!” Akira’s frantic apologies kept pouring out, he didn’t even feel the throbbing sensation in his forehead as he tried to frantically fix this awkward situation.

Yusuke allows himself to laugh over it, it was quite assuming for some odd reason.

“I’ve given him brain damage!” Akira quickly slid off the bed and grabs Yusuke by his upper arms with a light shake, he started to realize he was acting a little bit silly as he stared at Yusuke giggling.

Yusuke’s arms wrap around Akira “I-I’m fine.” he struggled to speak with his amusement; he was so glad he finally got the answer that Akira was going to be okay, it made him a bit too joyful and this silly situation managed to spark it in him.

Akira’s worry turned into amusement too, and he felt silly, resulting in him giggling too, he pressed his body against Yusuke as small snickers escape his lips.

They settled down and sat down on the bed together, the letters and papers crinkled and rustled with their movements, but their attention was solely on each other.

“I didn’t expect you’d be home this early.” Akira’s cheeks grew a light pink hue as the scene of him banging his head into Yusuke’s kept replaying in his head “A-A nice way to greet you, hmm?” his heartfelt joke managed to get another chuckle out of Yusuke.

“I came home as soon as we were done.” Yusuke’s hand loosely held Akira’s, his thumb rubbed it gently.

“She didn’t try anything crazy, right?” Akira was just being a little overprotective, deep down, he liked and knew Tae wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“No, she’s actually very kind.” Tae kind of reminded Yusuke of how Akira was at first; doing kind acts but once they were acknowledged they got embarrassed and flustered.

“She’s literally death incarcerated, no kindness is in her heart.” Akira wouldn’t admit it though, their relationship has always been teasing and bickering with each other, but it was never malicious, he mumbled under his breath “Always harassing me.” a small huff of amusement left him.

“That’s a bit harsh.” Yusuke knew Akira wasn’t being serious by the tone of his voice, so he chuckled again “Apparently I’m safe, I won’t get the thing..she mentioned.” he actually forgot its name.

“I don’t have it! And I don’t have any STD’s! I’m as clean as a sterilized scalpel!” Akira misinterpreted Yusuke’s words, his embarrassment clouded his mind into thinking any mention of it was accusatory.

“Oh, I know that. I wasn’t meaning to imply it, sorry.” This topic was a little bit embarrassing for Yusuke but he tried to remain mature, he didn’t know much about it besides the basics, but a part of him did expect the subject to come up eventually.

“I would’ve gotten infected a long time ago, it’s extremely rare for vampires to even get it, especially me; I’m pretty much immune, so I don’t know why she’s even bothering to test or vaccinate against it, but I guess safety is a doctor’s dream.” Akira let out a heavy sigh, this subject was tiring, so he reached back and grabbed a piece of paper “I confirmed this with these research notes so don’t let Tae’s words worry you.” he gestured the paper in front of Yusuke, loosely waving it.

“I..wasn’t really worried about it.” Yusuke couldn’t help but feel like Akira was trying to assure a nonexistent worry due to his embarrassment, there was nothing necessarily wrong with that, but it made him feel like he had to settle it down a bit before Akira goes overboard “I know you would tell me if you were sick, but there is one thing..” 

“What is it..?”

“I don’t actually know what it is...or..STD.” 

“......” 

An extremely awkward silence filled the air, uncomfortable movements, shuffles and gestures lingered in the air as Akira tried to find words, but all he could do was shout “WHAT?!”

Yusuke’s ears ached a little bit with that volume and his eyes closed with discomfort briefly “You were rambling so much I didn’t know when you tell you..” preparing for another shout Yusuke winced a bit.

“Do you have no sexual education whatsoever?!” Akira’s embarrassment reached a boiling point, he looked like he was going to explode with how red he was, but...at least that warmed him up?

“I-I do, but I was too busy using the nude bodies as anatomy reference.” This topic was an extremely strange thing to talk about after being reunited and Yusuke couldn’t help but blame Tae for it a bit, he really didn’t want to talk about this.

“My boyfriend is such a fucking goofball!” Light huff and chuckles filled the air until they escalated into assumed laughter “And..that’s why I love him.” Akira shields his mouth as his laughter poured out, he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

Yusuke’s cheeks grew red while his embarrassment started to overwhelm him, his hand shakingly touches his forehead as he mumbled “C-Can we talk about something more normal..?” he sighed while trying to regain his composure, today was far too eventful and his tiredness started to catch up again.

Akira settled down in a mess of chuckles with occasional snickers until they ceased completely and formed a big grin “Alright, let’s go eat dinner.” his arms wrapped around Yusuke’s with his content grin still on his lips.

“I can’t believe that was a topic we had to talk about on your first day back..” Despite the extremely weird nature of it, it helped ease Yusuke that things would and could go back to normal if this is how their first day together went.

“Tae’s a big pervert, she only masks it under the fact she’s a doctor.” Akira pressed his chin against Yusuke’s shoulder “Sorry for making you uncomfortable, we won’t talk about this kind of perverted topic no more.” 

“You were just flustered, you don’t need to apologize for trying to assure me..about things I don’t even know.” a small amused huff escaped Yusuke “Now come on, you need a proper meal.”

~~~

They went to the kitchen only to find Zeriya serving a pot roast to a few vampires with the help of Haru. Ann, Ryuji, everyone who survived and who didn’t come were eating at the table, the decrease in numbers couldn’t be ignored as the empty seats forced them all to accept their losses.

The air lingered with depression and pent up frustrations and Akira couldn’t help but feel like those eyes, those emotions, linger on and at him, he became uncomfortable and wanted to return to his room, but Yusuke pulling his chair out and gesturing him towards it made that feel distant.

Zeriya placed their plates in front of them without a word and returned back to serving up two more plates; one for Akechi and one for Sugimura.

Ryuji’s eyes glared at the two plates, knowing whom they were for, his glare reached Akira and lingered on him for far too long, Akira felt them despite not looking at him, he kept his attention on Yusuke who seemed invested in his food, even joyful.

A quivering breath of unease left Akira’s lips without notice, his hand reaches under the table to find some comfort from these boring eyes, his fingers curled around the fabric of Yusuke’s pants and his appetite had disappeared as his eyes desperately tried to focus on his plate, the suffocating intense environment choked him while he tried to drown it out.

Yusuke noticed Akira’s anxiety, but he didn’t understand it, he only did when he glanced up from his food and saw everyone but Ann, Haru and Zeriya staring at Akira; why? He couldn’t read their intentions, making him feel uneasy.

Ryuji snapped under the pressure and before he realized it he was suddenly lurching for Akira’s shirt, seizing it and forcing him to make eye contact, the crash of his crutches smashing into the floor echoed in everyone’s ears as the motion registered in their minds.

“Ryuji!” Ann was the first to make a vocal reaction.

“Why the fuck did you let that bastard live?! After everything he has done?!” Ryuji shouting almost filled the mansion with how loud his voice was.

Yusuke’s hand clasped Ryuji’s as he glared at him “What are you doing..?” the unsure bitterness could be heard in his voice.

“What am I doing?! What’s our fucking leader doing?! We sacrificed everything to get you back only for you to be a mysterious bastard!” Ryuji swatted his hand away, his anger had reached a boiling point.

“Information.” Akira replied with an intense scowl on his face.

“Speak louder!”

Akira clicked his tongue in distaste as he stood up “I let him live for information, I can’t get that out of a fucking corpse no matter how much I want it to be so!” his fists clenched while the two glared into each other’s eyes.

Before anyone really noticed Ann got up and pushed Ryuji back to his seat “Calm down, shouting won’t solve anything!” but it didn’t really help “That doesn’t explain why you’re feeding him our fucking food and treating him better than he is!”

“..Actually, that was my choice, because I was never ordered otherwise.” Zeriya intervened, acting as a wedge in between the two to ensure this doesn’t escalate.

“Treating him the same way he did to me won’t give me the answers I seek, I’m nothing like him and I won’t become that way for the sake of revenge.” Akira folded his hands onto his elbows and took on a more defensive body language “The fact that I even have to justify my decision to you is beneath my status.” his eyes met all of the staring faces, it felt like they were pitying him, looking down on him.

“Drop the royal bullshit, our friends just died and you’re letting their murderer get away scot-free!”

“Who’s to say I will be? This situation is bigger than Akechi, he’s merely a puppet in this whole mess and I want to find his master; that doesn’t mean his punishment won’t come.” Akira’s eyebrows furrowed as he felt really disrespected, the fact he even had to give them this obvious reasoning made this all feel like it was fueled by emotions not logic.

Ryuji just grumbled as the look of disappointment on Ann’s face reached his vision, he tried to calm down after seeing that, but this whole mess irked him.

Forks and knives awkwardly hit dishes as the others begun to eat again, their attention was still locked on the two but they needed to make it seem less so.

Akira knew he wouldn’t get an apology, not with this choking air, so with a small huff he turns around while muttering the words “I’ll be eating in my room.” his steps led out of the kitchen until he was no longer in sight.

Awkward glances and shuffles filled the room as what had just happened sunk in, Yusuke gave Ryuji a glance filled with his disappointment before he grabs both Akira’s plate and his, he turns out of the kitchen, tracing Akira’s footsteps back into the bedroom.

~~~

They didn’t talk much during their meal together, Akira seems to still be upset with what had happened and Yusuke couldn’t really blame him, he expected something like this to happen at one point or another it just had to happen on his first day back.

Yusuke’s glances of worry were noticed by Akira, but what could he really say? For someone who had just been kidnapped he felt really unwanted in his own home, it wasn’t just about the fight, the way everyone looked at him once he stepped into that kitchen, pity, worry, contemptment and even lack of trust, maybe he was imagining these things but that didn’t ease him either.

“Do you wish to change into your pajamas?” Yusuke finally spoke as he stacked their plates onto each other, he was too tired to take them downstairs and as gross as it was to leave them there on the tray they left in here, he couldn’t really care.

“Yes, a proper rest is what we both need.” Akira heavily implied that Yusuke sleep with him tonight with the way he said that, sleeping on the sofa or the floor was not an option he would accept for him.

Yusuke just gave a silent nod, he made his way over to the closet and pulled Akira’s pajamas out, with a small turn he begun undressing Akira, removing everything with ease and care.

His skin was still cold to the touch, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was the first few hours, so it seems like Yusuke’s effort were slowly working, but as he slid Akira’s shirt over his head a knock echoed from the door.

Akira was fully clothed, so he gave Yusuke a glance, telling him to answer it, Yusuke understood and with a few steps he pulls the door open with a slight creak only to see Zeriya standing there.

“This won’t be long, I just wanted to relay a message.” Zeriya waited for Yusuke to nod or agree before actually giving it.

“What is it?”

“Tae wanted me to let you know she got the results by pulling a few strings, she also wishes for me to quote them so I will: ‘Akira is clean as he could possibly be, so he can go back to screwing his boyfriend.’ end of message.” Zeriya said it with such a straight face that it made his words not really register.

But a breathless chuckle coming from the room by Akira made it stick “She’s such a pervert.” he utters his thoughts with almost amusement under his breath. 

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a bit red once he realized what this was about and what she was referring to “T-Thank you, tell her it’s appreciated.” he clicked the door closed after Zeriya gave a nod and a small wave.

Yusuke remembered something about his conversation with Tae and while it probably wasn’t the best time to address it the subject was far too important to ignore, as he made his way back to Akira the words just came out, “Um..Akira?” although not confidant.

“Yes?”

Yusuke’s eyes lingered on Akira as he thought about how to articulate it, his eyes met Akira’s jacket on the floor and he picked it up, he was merely trying to distract his nerves with something that could ease them, as he slid the jacket onto Akira and his hands rhythmically buttons it up his words slip “You should drink my blood more regularly.”

“Huh? Why?” Akira’s facial expression plasters with his confusion, he never expected something like that come out of Yusuke’s mouth, not because he thought Yusuke didn’t like it more because it was just strange, they rarely talked about that, it was more of a consistent nuisance if anything. 

“Well..Tae told me it will help you heal better, and honestly I’ve been considering it for awhile, I just didn’t really know how to express it.” 

“..You’ll be exhausted or drowsy all the time, I don’t want to put you through that. I managed to talk to Zeriya about the hospitals and we’ll get answers tomorrow, so don’t push yourself.” Akira’s facial expression allayed into disquiet as his hands loosely grab Yusuke’s “I’m surprised you don’t feel like death with how much blood you’ve lost.”

Oh, Yusuke did, but his feelings were stronger than his concern for his own health “Please, I want you to consider it, the quicker you heal the more comfortable I’ll be. I know you won’t touch those blood bags, even if you manage to get them.” 

With a sigh that caved into Yusuke’s wishes Akira nodded “Alright, but not tomorrow, you need to recover still.” 

“I can accept that.”

They smile at each other as Akira brings Yusuke’s hand up to his face, his cheek caressed and rubbed into Yusuke’s palm with his cheeks growing red, Yusuke just watched happily, allowing Akira to bask in his touch by his own accord.

~~~

Akira seems to be in a better mood now, probably because Yusuke talked to him about something that was lingering over them. Yusuke took a step towards the light switch, turning it off, darkness covered the room with only the moonlight illuminating it from the windows, he managed to get to his side of the bed from muscle memory and by the other figure in the room.

Akira pulled down the covers, allowing them to get in, the blankets covered them again by Yusuke pulling them up, he shifted and got comfortable until he felt Akira’s hands touch him.

“Why are you so far away?” Despite the darkness Yusuke could see Akira’s frown just by his voice.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Yusuke’s concern allowing him to sleep in the same bed as Akira was enough, even if he really wants to hold and hug Akira he couldn’t allow himself to risk hurting him.

“We made out out on the couch and slept together on it, that excuse isn’t holding up.”  
Yusuke wasn’t sure if Akira was accusing him of having different intentions or was simply pointing out the holes.

With a small sigh of defeat Yusuke shuffled closer with the sound of the blankets rustling filling the room, his hands reached out and encircled around Akira but before he could position himself better Akira already did it for him, with his face resting extremely close to Akira.

Akira made their lips touch briefly as his arm looped around Yusuke through the small gap of his neck, his fingers rubbed Yusuke’s shoulder as their breathing touched each others skin.

Yusuke’s cheek grew a pink hue while his eyes stared into Akira’s, the glitter of it faintly glowed in the moonlight and his appreciation for this scenery escaped his lips “I’ve missed this so much..” 

Akira’s smile even shined in the moonlight “I’ve missed this too, especially you.” their foreheads touched as their eyes glitter with their affection for each other.

“I’m not hurting you though, right?”

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle, Yusuke totally ruined the mood with that, but it amused him and made him appreciate Yusuke even more, because he always managed to make him laugh when he was depressed, even if it wasn’t his intention, Yusuke’s heart poured out and lingered in every aspect and it always managed to ease Akira’s pain.

“Ahh.. I’m so in love with you.” The words just escaped Akira’s mouth in an appreciative tone as his laughter starts to settle down “I can’t live without this anymore..” his deep thoughts escaped him too; imagining a world without Yusuke was far too painful, it’s probably the underlying reason as to why he was sometimes overprotective, because if he lost Yusuke his life would plummet back into that loneliness again, it had nothing to do with Yusuke’s blood, if his blood suddenly stopped working Akira would still be content with his life because he would still have this man with rose coloured cheeks in front of him.

Yusuke’s facial expression softens as Akira’s words went straight to his heart in a dazzling manner “I’ll never let us be broken apart again, Akira.” his hand found its way onto Akira’s cheek, his fingers slowly stroked and brushed it “I’ll protect you and ensure I never make such a mistake again..” despite how happy he felt pain pricked in too, his guilt for all of this happening was still acute, merely buried under everything else.

“You’re not to blame for what happened, if anyone is to blame, it is me, for not telling you what Akechi looked like allowing you to be cautious of someone with his features.” 

While that information would’ve been nice at the time it didn’t make Yusuke feel any better about it so he simply sighed.

Akira noticed it was eating him up so he tried to ease him “..Hey, it happened but we pulled through it and that’s all that really matters. Blaming or guilt will only make it harder for the both of us to move on from this, so let’s just..stop blaming ourselves for it.” Easier said than done, but it was the only approach Akira could find.

Yusuke shifts down with a faint smile while burrowing into Akira’s collarbone “I’ll try, but I can’t promise this conversation won’t pop up again.” As soon as his comfort set in Yusuke’s eyelids started to feel heavy.

“I’ll be..more prepared for it, I guess.” Akira felt like his words weren’t really reassuring, but he wasn’t sure what to say, he still felt that fog in his mind and the darkness in the room only strengthen in.

Light breaths filled with exhaustion only reached Akira’s ears so he decided sleep would be the best option “Goodnight, Yusuke.” his arms pressed more firmly against Yusuke as his eyes closed.

“Goodnight, Akira..” Yusuke was pretty exhausted and couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer; tomorrow would be a much better time to have these types of conversation, they were both pretty exhausted and a good night's rest together was the remedy.


	45. Baleful Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Homophobia **
> 
> These chapters are getting longer, but I'm sure you love that :D  
> But it results in very long proof-reading times. This chapter's proof-reading took 5 hours, no joke.

With the sounds of birds chirping and the morning melody Yusuke started to stir awake, his hand unerringly reaches up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and he felt the presence of someone loosely latched onto him as he woke up more and more.

His eyes open to see the room’s surroundings and ceiling, with a small turn, Akira resting comes into his vision, his arms were wrapped around Yusuke and light snores of slumber escaped his lips.

Then the sound of someone knocking on the door rang out into Yusuke’s ears, a sense of dissatisfaction touched him as he was being denied the satisfaction of basking in the morning light with Akira, he slowly removed Akira’s grip off him so he could answer the door.

As soon as his feet touch the ground the stiffness in his body hit him, probably punishing him for his previous sleeping position. He reached the door and opens it with a slight click as a yawn forces its way out.

Yusuke first saw a tray of food; fruit, pancakes, waffles, bread and all the necessary spreads, from jam to maple syrup, it made his mouth salivate and his stomach stir with his hunger, his eyes lift up and he saw Zeriya holding the tray with a blank expression.

“Breakfast can ease the mind, so I thought you could use some.” Zeriya says, beckoning Yusuke to take the tray with his eyes.

“Oh.. Thank you.” Yusuke’s brain woke up and he carefully took the tray of food off of Zeriya, he gave him a smile as his grip on it steadied “I’m sorry about yesterday, I was tired..and frazzled, so I apologize for my behaviour.” his apology came out sincere and naturally.

“Ah, that? Don’t worry about it, I was being unnecessarily pushy… I was trying to avoid what happened at dinner last night, but that doesn’t justify my behaviour either, so I apologize as well.” Zeriya bows with a small smile.

Yusuke didn’t really expect to get an apology back, he didn’t even believe he needed one, but he accepted it “Thank you. I believe everyone is just stressed at the moment and it’ll eventually ease, so don’t feel bad about what happened last night.” 

Changing the subject Zeriya gave a small nod “I have a gift for the master, I’ll be getting it later and I’d like you to give it to him.” he gave off a vibe that he was being cautious.

“Why don’t you want to give it to him?” Yusuke didn’t really want to accept giving someone else’s gift to Akira, that seems really rude and just wrong.

“He’s still a bit upset with me isn’t he? I don’t want to agitate him further.”

Akira did still give off the aura that he was still upset over the briefcase, so Yusuke didn’t want to assure him he wasn’t as that might be false hope, so he tried something else “I’m sure if you give it to him yourself he’ll be more inclined to forgive you. I don’t really want to steal your gifts gratitude, so please give it to him.” 

“Hm..I’ll consider it. It really depends on his mood today..” Zeriya’s tone gave it away that he was implying that Yusuke try and keep Akira in a good mood, which was his goal anyway.

“I’ll try my best to keep him happy. I’m certain this nice breakfast will contribute to that.” Yusuke’s lips form an amused smile, he was kind of excited to eat this himself.

“I’ll let you enjoy your food then.” With a small wave and a smile Zeriya turns to walk away.

Yusuke clicks the door shut with his hip and made his way over to the bed, placing the tray down onto the end of it while occasionally glancing at Akira, he was still asleep and Yusuke wasn’t sure if he should wake him so they could eat.

Maybe he should try and kiss him again, but the fear that the tray might flip over or slip due to the motion was far more reasonable than joking around, he didn’t exactly want to wake Akira up as he was having nightmares again.

Yusuke could recall waking up in the middle of the night to Akira moaning, groaning and tightening his grip on him, but allowing their food to go bad would be worse than waking him up, if he was still tired he could always go back to sleep.

With a light shake of Akira’s shoulder, he started to wake up “Wha..?” he mumbles words into his pillow, trying to escape the morning light that now bothered him.

“Breakfast is here, are you hungry?” Yusuke lowers his voice into a whisper as he shook Akira’s shoulder again.

“Mmh..” Akira didn’t really respond until 2 minutes had passed, once that time was up his eyes opened and he got a glimpse of Yusuke hovering over him, with a small exhale he pushes himself to sit up.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be woken up..so if you want, you can go back to sleep.” Yusuke kind of fidgets with his hands as he awaited Akira’s reply.

“No...it’s fine..” Akira’s voice came out just the way he felt, tired. 

Akira slid his hand up under his top, briefly scratching the morning itches as he blinked away his fatigue, with a loud yawn he stretched his arms up, but as his mouth closed one of his fangs caught on his bottom lip, peeking out.

Yusuke smiles at the sight as he loops his fingers around the trays handles again and moves it closer to Akira “Where would you like to eat?” he asks, even when he was certain Akira would want to eat in bed.

“Here’s fine, I can’t be bothered moving..” Another yawn and with that Akira’s eyes lock onto the food, a smile he desperately tries to hide creeps on his lips once he notices it’s something sweet; to say he has a sweet tooth would be a bit of an understatement, his first snack choice was always something sugary and after having to wolf down that awful porridge this was like a god's blessing.

Yusuke noticed his smile and sat down on the bed, resting the tray in between them so Akira didn’t have to stretch to eat, but something about Akira seemed different..like the pink hue of his skin had returned.

They ate together with a few jokes about how much maple syrup Akira uses. It was strange eating again but Akira could feel his body healing with the comfort of Yusuke and getting back into a rhythm that was actually a life, not one of a caged animal.

Akira tried to keep Akechi completely out of his mind, but it was quite a feat, one of the things that stung him the most was if Yusuke truly was safe with him, he couldn’t deny that his body wanted to eat Yusuke that day and previous, no matter how strong his feelings were for him, he couldn’t stop his body craving it in dire situations; that’s what his nightmare was about last night, that one day he might wake up to Yusuke gone because of him.

But even with that fear inside of him, even if he tried to warn Yusuke about it, he knew Yusuke wouldn’t leave him, after all..he jumped into a tortuous world just to get him back, to get him out of it, so allowing this fear to take over, to dedicate his decisions would feel like a disservice to Yusuke’s bravery.

“You have something on your face..”  
But before the words could register in Akira’s mind, he felt the sensation of Yusuke’s tongue near his mouth, licking up the whip cream that managed to get stuck on his face.

Cheeks burned as the hue of Akira’s face grew redder and redder until it almost felt like steam was emanating from him, he didn’t expect to be licked this early into the morning or for Yusuke to make a move like that, leaving him a mess of muttering quivering moans under his breath as he tried to grasp the situation.

Yusuke’s almost expressionless face made him feel even more flustered and when he went back to eating his waffle like nothing had happened Akira couldn’t help but bury his face in his hand while turning it away.

But Akira wouldn’t let Yusuke win this round of..whatever it was, so with a flash of his eyes and a thrust of his hand he quickly seized Yusuke by his top, yanking him into a kiss, luckily nothing fell off the tray.

He pushed Yusuke back where he was and turns his attention back to his food, acting as if nothing happened.

Yusuke’s lips twitches into an unsure line as he placed his hand loosely over his face, shielding his now overly red cheeks.

~~~

After breakfast they decided to get ready for the day, which led to them bathing together, Akira was really insistent that Yusuke bathe with him and he couldn’t exactly decline, he was still concerned for Akira’s wounds, but not waking up to Akira writhing in pain helped allay it a bit.

Although he did sit opposite of Akira resulting in Akira occasionally pouting at him and inching closer without trying to be noticed, but it was obvious.

As Yusuke was rinsing the shampoo out of his own hair, he hears the sound of a rubber duck's life being squeezed out of it and felt water shot at his face, it startled him with his body tensing up, he wipes the water off his face to be able to open his eyes with more confidence.

He sees Akira sitting there with a huge grin on his face, his fingers wrapped around a cute rubber duck, making it obvious he squirted water at him from its mouth.

“That’s for licking me without permission.” Akira’s grin turns into a smirk as he watches Yusuke trying to recoup from the attack.

“Wasn’t that kiss the pay back?” Yusuke stopped wiping his face and set his hand back down, his gaze lingers on the rubber duck until he asks “Why do you even have that?” He hadn’t noticed any toys in Akira’s room or bathroom.

Akira’s eyes set on the duck as he rotates it in his hand “I dunno, I guess it’s a leftover from my childhood.” 

“What do you mean?”

Akira’s gaze fixes back onto Yusuke before he replies “I’ve had this room since I was a kid.” He allows the duck down into the water, it flows before it was engulfed in the bubbles.

Yusuke didn’t quite understand and his confused facial expression displayed that, Akira notices it and elaborates “The room has been renovated multiple times so it looks nothing like it used to, but this room has been mine my entire life.” 

“Even as a baby?” Yusuke found the subject quite intriguing once he understood it, but it reminded him of the photo.

“Yeah, although it was much smaller back then.” Akira’s hand lifts into his hair with a small sigh “I need to clean my room out again, but I can’t be arsed.” his tone was full of distaste for it.

“You should just focus on getting better.” Yusuke reaches his hand up, rippling the water, it rests on Akira’s upper arm, slowly rubbing up and down it as he spoke “Speaking of which, your pink hue has returned and I swear you look more lively and healthy.” His words held truth to them, Akira did look much better than he did yesterday, seeing him without clothes on made that more noticeable.

“Well, your blood is helping with that..plus draining the life out of two guards..speaking of that; are you crazy? Why would you endanger your life like that?” Akira’s brow furrows with his concern as his lips curl into a small frown.

“Because I’m in love with you..isn’t that obvious?” Yusuke brushes a strands of hair out of his face as his expression softens into a smile “I would do it again if it met ensuring your life.” 

Akira’s eyes lower into the water while his cheeks grew a pink flush, his eyes meet with Yusuke’s again as he rests his hand onto his own chest, “I-I’m not..used to this feeling..” His heartbeat grew faster as his feelings set in “Someone wanting to protect me as much as I want to protect them..” His lips curl into a bright smile as his eyes glitter with his gratitude “It feels nice. Thank you, Yusuke.”

Yusuke’s smile grew, but as his lips part to speak Akira spoke again “Honestly… I’ve been having strange thoughts lately..” Akira felt like he could trust Yusuke with this and it was eating him up, expressing things previously to Yusuke has always helped so this shouldn’t be any different.

“Hm? Is it about..us?” Yusuke’s voice couldn’t come out without worry, he knew a strain on their relationship was likely to happen because of this, but it felt like things were progressing really well so the anticipation for Akira’s answer was worrying him with uncertainty.

“No, it has nothing to do with us..” Seeing the uncertainty on Yusuke’s face made Akira realize he should just hurry up and say it, but the words felt stuck “..I feel strange..about who and what I am.”

Yusuke didn’t really want to push him to elaborate, so he waits with his attention locked onto Akira. 

“Sometimes..I want to leave this life behind, leave my duties and inheritance, I want to live out the rest of my life with you away from all the shackles and stress. I know it’s an incredibly selfish thought, but w-when I do consider it..it makes me wishful.” Akira’s hand lifts into his hair again and rubs his scalp nervously, his lips pull into a frown and his eyebrows furrow with it “It just feels like..no matter how hard I try I’m always pushed back, i-it might be why I’m so desperate to do things..because I want to prove to myself I can achieve something and keep it without it being destroyed or wrongly. But no matter how hard I try, no matter how understanding I try to be I always get people who want to hurt me or will leave me on a whim.” 

It’s quite clear he’s talking about his kingdom, but even while understanding what it was about Yusuke couldn’t find words, sometimes it was just better to sit and listen without interrupting to grasp it completely.

A mirthless chuckle comes from Akira as he tried to articulate it “I always try and give people second chances, but they continue to treat me like I’m a monster or some kind of burden, I...I just want to escape that pain, to not prioritize people who don’t give a shit about me.” His knees reach up to his chest as he wraps his arms around them “I know it’s wrong to think like that, I know it’s wrong to even desire that, yet I can’t get it out of my head, yesterday night just made it worse, I know it’s stupid and it frustrates me.” He grabs a bunch of his hair and his face winces a bit as his chest started to ache, these conflicting emotions of wanting something else and not knowing anything else left him with a feeling he couldn’t understand, which produced frustration and anger towards himself.

“It’s not wrong to think or even want something else, especially when the current one hurts you...I had to learn that myself. You have every right to be doubting your place here, your people are far too harsh on you and I think they could learn some empathy, but...even with that I don’t believe last night was a result of hatred, but rather pent up frustrations, Ryuji was very adamant to find you and I think his outburst was because of his anger toward Akechi, not you.” Yusuke was trying everything to make Akira feel better “Your friends do care about you, I’ve seen it, but just like us, you fight sometimes.” But as he reaches out towards Akira he gets a glimpse of his tearful eyes, which stabbed his heart.

“A-Are they even my friends..? Aren’t they all just using me to be fed?” Akira sniffles as he wipes his tears away “I’m sorry, I’m saying silly things..and I’m letting inane things get to me. But expressing them helped..so thanks for listening.” His drawn out sigh calms him down and the ache in his chest dissipates.

“I’ll always be willing to listen to you.” Yusuke smiles to assure Akira as his hands reach out and cup his face gently “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with the way you feel, hopefully with time everything will ease into comfort again.” 

“T-Thank you, Yusuke.” Akira’s hand caresses and encircles around Yusuke’s “Even with all this shit and how many people who have betrayed me..I know you never will.” He leans forward and steadies his hand onto Yusuke’s chest, it caused Yusuke to move his hands onto Akira’s shoulders “It is a fact to me that you’ll never abandon or leave me, no matter how hard our lives become, s-so...thank you so much..Y-Yusuke.” his emotions overwhelm his voice.

Yusuke’s smile grew and his eyes sparkled as Akira’s dazzling words and display touched his heart “You’ve become a big part of my life, I couldn’t possibly live without you and I don’t want to. I will never allow that sorrow to grasp you again, Akira, and I’m certain you’ll do the same for me, that you won’t abandon me either.” His hand cups and caresses the tip of Akira’s ear.

Their eyes lock and smiles etch in their minds as Akira inches closer, their lips meet, they tenderly kiss each other as their hands find a comfortable position on each other’s bodies, allowing them to indulge in it for just a bit longer.

As their lips caressed Yusuke felt something touch his hip, something brush up against it, so giving into that bit of curiosity for what it was he sneakingly moves his hand away towards it and picks it up.

Just by feel it felt like the rubber duck Akira had used on him, as he confirms it just by his fingers an idea popped into his head, something to lighten the mood.

Akira disconnects their lips with a small moan, his eyes gaze lovingly into Yusuke’s as his hands set onto his nape with small rubs.

Yusuke returns the loving stare, he allowed them to bask in their affection for one another before speaking “Hey, Akira..?” his voice came out in a whisper.

“Mm?” 

A smirk creeps up on Yusuke’s lips and with a swift upwards movement of his hand he squirts water straight into Akira’s face, the sound of the rubber duck being squeezed was quite amusing.

Akira’s eyes instantly close to protect them and his lips turn down as the water drips comically down his face, once Yusuke saw that he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight and his thirst for revenge had been quenched.

Akira’s eyes open with a very bad-tempered expression as he glares at Yusuke, his eyes would’ve pierced him if they could, with the urge of revenge Akira’s hand seizes Yusuke’s nipple and twists it at an odd angle, it made Yusuke squeal and halts his chuckles as the pain of it was quite sudden.

“Hngh! What are you doing?!” Yusuke’s face winces with pain, the painful sensation was something he had never felt before and now he would try to actively avoid it.

“I could twist something else if you like!” Akira’s hand reaches under the water but before he could do any further damage Yusuke grabs his hand while muttering pleas “Please, no!” 

Yusuke’s rubs and shields his sore nipple with his other hand “That really hurt!” he expresses his distaste for it with a small frown.

Although they both knew none of their actions were out of malice, it was merely playful teasing..that had become a bit rough.

“You deserve it.” Akira yanks his hand out of Yusuke’s grip lightly and folds his arms with a huff, his pout intensifies as he stares at Yusuke with his eyebrows furrowed.

Trying not to imagine the pain that could’ve come Yusuke teases further “I would do the same to you if you weren’t hurt.” He tries to pout.

“Try me!” Akira taunts him, beckoning him to challenge him further.

Yusuke couldn’t keep a straight face anymore and it was accompanied by him chuckling, his amusement pours out as his ability to act falters.

Seeing Yusuke’s amused face and watching him laugh, made Akira unable to keep this silly endeavor up anymore, resulting in him joining Yusuke in his laughing fit. Their laughter and trying to suppress them all echo into the en-suite to the point that their eyes fill with amused tears.

Akira chuckles into his hand as he tries to calm down, his stomach was starting to hurt with his laughter, but he couldn’t really care, he was so happy to have this back, something he thought he’d never be granted again after the amount of sorrow they had to endure.

“Heh..” With a big breath out Yusuke settles his laughter into small occasional snickers “Ahh.. I haven’t laughed that hard in quite a while.” he grins as he wraps his arms securely around Akira’s lower back.

Akira wipes his joyful tear out of his eye and breathes out with another laugh threatening to come out, but he suppressed it by leaning into Yusuke’s chest with his hand resting on it, he briefly rubs his fingertips along it as his smile grew into something full of delight “I’ve missed this so much..” he expresses his appreciation.

“Me too, Akira.” Yusuke tries to get a glimpse of Akira’s face as his thumb brushes on his back with care, he notices Akira’s eyes are closed, basking in his touch, so with a content expression Yusuke did the same.

They stay in the comfortable and delightful silence before allowing the rhythm of life to take over again.

~~~

“What’s with your obsession with picking out clothes I rarely wear?” Akira almost scolds Yusuke as he looks down at his clothed body.

An open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black T-shirt and blue jeans, Akira stood there with his foot tapping, awaiting Yusuke’s reply.

“Uh..?” Yusuke just picked out the first thing he saw and hadn’t even dressed himself, he knew today would entail a doctor’s visit so he tried to pick out something that was easily removable, so he decided to be playful again “A good muse should always have a wide range of clothing that allows their beauty to be expressed in different ways.” He gestures his hand as he speaks, almost giving off a pretentious vibe.

“Are you implying my usual clothes don’t do that?” Akira’s arms fold and his finger taps impatiently onto his arms with an expression that only screamed annoyance, albeit not serious.

Yusuke almost bites his tongue as he fumbles for words, all that came out were incoherent mumbles and mutters, a trickle of sweat runs down his cheek as words simply weren't forming, leaving him in a mess.

Akira’s eyes bore into Yusuke, unrelenting, until his knees buckle, he bows with his knees directly on the ground to prostrate himself while touching his head to the floor, begging for forgiveness with a ‘Dogeza’ “Your beauty always screams out regardless of what you wear, forgive my sullied tongue!”

Akira couldn’t keep a breathless chuckle in as he watches Yusuke act quite silly, he didn’t mean to break him, but wanting to torment Yusuke a little further he steps forward and turns, sitting down on Yusuke’s back “Your words are not reaching my ears.” 

The pressure of Akira sitting on his back was quite much in this position, it makes his face became red with straining, although Akira felt heavier than yesterday, he must’ve gained some weight back “Please forgive me, my previous words hold no substance only impurity!” he raised his voice as his teeth gritted from the pressure.

Especially when Akira started to bounce on him with small movements “I only have a towel on, please Akira!” But before Yusuke’s begs could be heard, his hand slips, resulting in absolute disorder, Akira fell back and hit his head on the closet as his legs hung over Yusuke’s back still.

Groans of discomfort and pain fill the room as they both tried to recoup from the chaos, Yusuke’s hand kind of hurt, but he shook off the daze and turns his attention towards Akira, making sure he’s alright, he crawls in between Akira’s legs to touch his head “Are you alright?!” 

“Y-Yeah..” Akira groans out as he rubbed his head, that actually hurt and he kind of wished he didn’t do that, but despite the pain it was kind of fun watching Yusuke grovel and sitting on him, his daze lifts up as his eyes open to see the result of the chaos.

“Are you certain? The impact was quite loud.” Akira looked fine, but Yusuke’s concern still pours out, although he might have carpet burn on his hand due to it as it was stinging.

“I’m a little sore, but it’ll ease..” Akira’s eyes set onto Yusuke until they lower and his face grows as red as a tomato “K-Khn!” a noise of embarrassment leaves him “Put some clothes on!” he couldn’t help but feel like a teenager with the way he was reacting, but he didn’t want someone walking in and getting the wrong idea, they were expecting company after all “At least lock the door before you think about undressing!” 

Yusuke knew what Akira was talking about as he could feel his towel not wrapped very securely, but his worry for Akira was far greater than his embarrassment “Should I get Tae to come earlier? Maybe I can have a quick look at your head?” He inches closer to get a better look at Akira’s head.

“Knh..ahh! Yusuke, just put some clothes on!” Akira’s screams of embarrassment rang out in the room as Yusuke tries to look to see if there’s a wound.

 

“.....”

“.....”

Akira screaming at Yusuke could be heard beyond his room, leaving Tae and Zeriya standing there dumbfounded as they questioned whether they should go in or not.

“I thought you said he would be ready once I arrived..?” Tae crosses her arms as a look of dissatisfaction takes hold of her features.

“Uh...I thought he would be..” Zeriya plays with his ponytail nervously, unsure of what to do about this.

“I’ve seen this plenty of times..plus, I’m kinda curious.” With a sigh Tae reaches the door knob and twists it open, stepping inside.

“I’ve covered myself so will you just let me look?!” Yusuke held the towel over himself as his concern wouldn’t relent.

“I told you I’m fine! Let me get up-” Before Akira finished speaking, he noticed Tae at the door with a huge smirk on her face, his face instantly went red to the point that steam was almost emanating from him “E-Eh..!” His first reaction after seeing her is to to kick Yusuke in the face with his socked foot and hurry onto his feet, he runs into the en-suite with speed, slamming the door shut.

“Seems like yous can’t keep your hands off each other.” Tae teases as the situation sunk in.

Yusuke held his throbbing face and he was kind of impressed that Akira managed to kick him so easily into his condition, perhaps listening to him was the better idea, but he needed to make sure Akira was okay.

~~~

“Akira? Tae is here to see you.” Yusuke tried to get Akira out, but his attempts were to no avail, he remained in the en-suite even after Yusuke put some clothes on.

“Oh, come on. I don’t have all day.” Tae was getting annoyed with it, leaving her there tapping her foot impatiently.

The en-suite door clicks open and Akira stands there with a pout and his cheeks still a bit red, he glances at Yusuke “You’re being punished for that later.” He steps outside and awaits the ridicule.

Yusuke’s cheeks grow a red hue as he didn’t understand what that meant, but his attention remained on topic.

Tae smirks as she watches the two’s interaction “Didn’t know I’d be walking in on you two-” Akira jabs her in the side, not allowing her to finish that sentence “If you keep bringing it up I’ll lock myself in again.”

Tae grumbles as she rubs where he jabbed her “You don’t touch a woman like that.” 

“Since when did I allow gender to get in the way of shutting you up?” Akira moves over to the bed and sits down, going back on topic “Shall we start?” He grumbles as he removes his jacket.

~~~

“Everything is looking good.” Tae speaks as her examination was coming to a halt “Although you could use a hair cut, I can barely see your scalp..” She also checked Akira’s head as Yusuke’s worry for accidentally hurting him wouldn’t rest.

“You don’t cut perfection.” Yusuke said with a small grin on his face, genuinely believing his words.

Tae’s eyes dart towards Yusuke, glaring at him “I won’t hesitate to hit you either.” her voice came out snarky as Yusuke felt her eyes bore into him.

“Please don’t, I’ve endured enough injuries for today..” Yusuke almost begged her and he holds his breath until her eyes return back to Akira.

“It doesn’t seem like you’ll need any stitches, but I suggest you don’t reopen them or you will.” Tae rummages through her case, pulling out a bottle of painkillers “That means no physical straining.” She gives Akira the medication as she speaks and stands up, stretching her knees out.

Zeriya steps towards Akira and rests the fancy black cane near him that he had been holding for Tae “May I suggest you lock your door if you wish to do such acts as well.” 

Akira sighs heavily as everything was being misinterpreted “May I suggest you knock before entering my room? Like I already established!” He gets up and grabs his clothes, getting dressed while he muttered distasteful words under his breath. Yusuke helps Akira when required, but for the most part he managed to dress himself.

“If you get sore just have one because they’re quite strong. The last thing we need is you overdosing..” Tae remains on topic even though she had the huge urge to tease Akira, she had a few things to ask him and riling him up would make it difficult to get answers, so she contains herself “I also suggest you wear your glasses again, just so your eyes aren’t straining.”

“I’m not wearing my glasses with a cane, I’ll look like an old man even more!” 

“Why? The old man look suits you at the moment.” Tae couldn’t help but tease just a little bit.

“I will hit you with my cane if you don’t shut it! All of you!” Akira folds his arms as his glare slowly scans them all.

“Wait.. What did I do..?” Yusuke was genuinely perplexed as to why Akira was including him.

Akira just grumbles things under his breath that were inaudible as he threatens to poke them with the cane.

“I should go prepare brunch before I lose an eye.” Zeriya turns with a small sigh and leaves the room.

Tae leans near Yusuke to whisper something “I think this is what they call male PMS.” she said it loud enough for Akira to hear it though.

“No, you’re just annoying me with the fact none of you can grasp that we fell over, nothing more!” Akira clasps his hair out of frustration, he didn’t know why it was bothering him so much resulting in even more frustration.

“Oh, I can grasp it, I just don’t want to.” Tae replies with a sneer, she lets her words sink in the air, awaiting Akira’s reply but he doesn’t, so she just puts her hand on her hip “I actually need to speak to you..” she glances at Yusuke as her sentence trails to a halt “In private.” 

Akira just looks at her with curiosity until he speaks “We’ll talk in my office, so Yusuke’s comfortable.” He gestures towards the door as he moves closer to it.

“I can leave if you like.” Yusuke was a bit curious as to what they were going to discuss, but he knew being nosy wasn’t a good idea.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be back in a minute.” Akira leaves the room and Tae follows him out with her case in her hand, but before she was out of the room, she glances back at Yusuke and gives him a small smile, assuring him it wasn’t anything to worry about.

Now in the room all alone Yusuke looks for something to do when he notices the bed was a bit messy and so was the closest, dishes and clothes were everywhere, so he decides to spend his time by cleaning.

###

Akira closes his office door after Tae enters it “So what is it you want to speak about?” he asks as he makes his way over to the desk he never uses, he actually had no idea what she would want to talk about, which made him worried over Yusuke’s examination.

“Nothing major, I just wanted an update on the drug.” 

Akira’s crosses his arms as he genuinely didn’t understand what she was referring to “Huh?” his facial expression alone told her that.

With a sigh Tae elaborates “Your condition.. You don’t remember?” She didn’t feel like Akira would forget something this important, but his facial expression and demeanour screams perplex.

“I..genuinely have no clue as to what you’re talking about.” Akira voice hitches with his confusion only further proving it.

Tae’s lips pull into an unsatisfied line, she had hoped this conversation would be quick but it seems like she’s going to have to explain the whole thing to him “You wanted me to create a drug that could ease or even cure your condition, but you haven’t came or sent me any data, so I was wondering if that’s still something you want..?” The answer was obvious to her just by his confusion, but she asks anyway.

“Oh..”  
Her words jogged Akira’s memory, he could now recall asking her to do that; after all she was quite skilled with pharmacology, she created the vaccines she used yesterday, she calls it her job, but it’s quite clear it’s also her hobby as she was always searching for things to create.

“I thought you’d be even more adamant about it with..dating a human and all that, but it seems your interest has faltered.” Tae prodded for a straight answer, his lack of awareness for it was frustrating her a bit as she was realizing all of her efforts for progress weren’t being met.

“I’ve been busy with my duties and Yusuke, I don’t really have the time to send you my bloods.” Akira was being honest, he would always ensure and prioritize quality time with Yusuke, sometimes even allowing it to override his work, his workload was large already and it only grew as the time passed.

“So you want to give up? I need an answer, I don’t like hanging around waiting for a person who isn’t even serious about it.” Tae’s annoyance starts to seep out in her voice and body language as she curls her fingers over her hip.

“..There’s nothing out there, we’ve been searching for 9 years.. We would’ve found something if there was.” Akira’s lack of faith for this subject came out with a sigh, his dubiety for it couldn’t be ignored as it took hold of his body language, he leans onto his desk and lowers his eyes to the floor.

“I’ve been searching for 10, you only started a year later, after you got over your depression.” Tae allows herself a big sigh, releasing her frustration a bit “We have found something..” the trailing of her voice just made what she was referring to apparent.

Akira’s brow furrows as he remembers why he stopped bothering with it “I’ve already tested Yusuke’s blood, there’s nothing there.” It wasn’t a lie, the only information he got that was even notable was Yusuke’s blood type being O.

“Yes, but I’m a veteran at this, my eyes could see something you can’t.” Tae was almost hopeful he’d cave, but she knew he wouldn’t, he almost stopped talking to her over it.

“Yusuke isn’t some test subject or experiment to me! I would still be content with my life, even if I grow an immunity to his blood because I would still have him! Why can’t you understand that? The answer is no and it will remain that.” Akira keeps disregarding it, he wasn’t happy when she brought it up the first time and he isn’t happy now.

“And if I asked Yusuke? I wonder what he’d say..?” Tae’s words linger with almost a threat before pursuing it further, “You know he’d accept it in a heartbeat! So why are you so hesitant just to try?” It’s not like she wanted to hurt Yusuke so his denial frustrated her further.

“I said no. He isn’t a blood bag to me and he never was, so please just drop it.” Akira declined her request when he barely knew Yusuke, he didn’t even have to consider his answer now.

Tae lets out a grumble as she steps towards Akira “This isn’t about him, if it was you would respect the fact he wants to try! ...You’re scared you’ll find something and will have to go through that crisis again, not only that, but your actions up until that point would absolutely crush you, after all you can’t use the excuse ‘I have to’ anymore to any stranger it’ll be ‘I had to’ which doesn’t exactly gain empathy, does it?” She thrusts her finger into Akira’s chest as she speaks her assumption, her brow furrows as she glares back at him.

“You couldn’t be any more wrong, I just can’t be bothered having my hopes continually crushed over and over again..” Akira was about to get irritated or even anger with her, but he calms himself as the right words dance on his tongue “This isn’t the time to be even considering this, Yusuke hasn’t expressed any grief over what happened and the last thing I need is more plans that have no estimated time, so please just drop this.” 

Tae steps back as she realized she was being too assertive about it “An answer is all I need, yes or no?” She got too wrapped up in trying to understand it that she went into the depth of the subject, although she didn’t feel as if she was wrong.

“...Keep trying, but get the thought of testing Yusuke out of your head.” Akira stood up straight as his hand found its way into his hair “Is that all you wanted to speak about? I have things to do.” 

“I won’t ignore something simply because you want me to, but...I will respect the fact you don’t want him to know.” Tae kind of shuffles awkwardly towards Akira and places her hand on his shoulder, “I, uh…Ahem..” she clears her throat with her other hand loosely shielding it in a fist, “I apologize for bringing it up in a time like this..” Once her apology was out she moves her hand away and her cheeks grow a pink hue of embarrassment.

Akira smiles at Tae briefly before teasing her “Wow, never thought I’d get an apology out of you.” He sneers at her while she glares at him “Don’t get used to it.” she turns around and tries to cross her arms only to realize she still had her case in her hand, it got a chuckle out of Akira with only embarrassed her further, “I’m going home, I might come over to check your wounds again, but they seem to be healing well..” with a sigh that released her embarrassment she left the room without even allowing Akira to say a proper goodbye.

###

The conversation Akira had with Tae only lingers in his mind as he made his way back to his bedroom, for some reason it only enforced dread about Yusuke being safe with him, that he didn’t deserve him, but he tried to brush those thoughts away as he entered his bedroom.

Something about his room seemed off, different, but not allowing the change to register in his mind, Akira just goes over to his bed and plops down on it with an exhale, he felt a bit exhausted after that exchange. He could hear the sounds of Yusuke being in the room, so he just let his mouth run “Don’t expect me to leave the comfort of my bed now that I have to use that stupid cane..” 

The sound of Yusuke crawling onto the bed was faintly heard until Akira felt something being slid onto his face “Tae said to wear your glasses and I managed to find them while cleaning up.” Yusuke hovering with his hair dangling down over him reached Akira’s vision and his mind registered what was on his face when he touched it.

Akira sat up while feeling his glasses “I don’t need them, I’m slightly nearsighted, but they really aren’t required.” He was about to pull them off when Yusuke’s lips part to speak “You should listen to her, she’s the doctor after all.”

“She knows I barely need them, she’s just trying to make me look like a dorky old man..” Akira’s voice trails with a sigh.

A little chuckle escapes Yusuke at the image that popped into his mind “I find you quite cute with your glasses on.” Akira’s black glasses were a bit big but they complemented his features quite well, so Yusuke couldn’t understand his dislike for them.

Akira’s index finger trails on the frame of the glasses nervously as he starts to blush “How..would you describe me without them on?” A small smirk curls his lips as he awaits Yusuke’s reply.

“Hm..” Yusuke thought about it while cupping his chin and rubbing his finger onto his lips, “I suppose most would use the word ‘sexy’.” 

Akira’s smirk grew as he removes his glasses, briefly tapping the frames tip onto his bottom lip as he speaks “Well, I’m a guy, so I prefer being called sexy.” His eyes narrow in a lustful manner.

Yusuke couldn’t help his face growing hot and red from the sight, but he realized he said the wrong thing, because now Akira won’t want to wear his glasses, so instead of saying the wrong thing again he just grabs Akira’s glasses and slides them back onto his face while averting his eyes “I-I would like to draw you with them on.” He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing either, but he tried.

“You’re really adamant that I wear them..huh?” With a sigh that caved Akira nods “Fine, but only for a bit. I hate wearing them.” He adjusts his glasses and fixes his hair over them.

Yusuke was about to say ‘you wore them often as a kid’ it even danced on his tongue, but he was able to keep it in when he realized that would be terrible to say, it would reveal to Akira he has seen those photos and the way Zeriya said Akira would react… He’s just very glad he didn’t blurt it out, but that left him with no words, his mind was completely blank, resulting in him just sitting there while fidgeting with his hands.

Luckily Akira didn’t take notice “Wow.. You did clean my room..” Akira’s eyes scanned his room as he spoke, the trays and dishes they left in here were now gone, all of the clothes they couldn’t be bothered taking downstairs for cleaning were no longer on the floor and his bed sheets had been changed.

“I had to stay occupied.” Yusuke’s lip twitches as he contemplated whether or not he should ask about what Tae wanted to talk about, he decided he should, he just has to word it correctly “Is everything alright..with Tae?” 

“Huh? Oh, that.. It’s fine, it wasn’t about me or you, just business.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but Akira hated keeping things from him, although he knew he kept things away from Yusuke for good reasons, telling him everything would result in chaos, something they both didn’t need.

“About..the blood bags?” Yusuke kind of prodded for a more specific answer just so his worries could dissipate.

“Uh..” Akira didn’t really know what to say, he had no idea where that problems direction was going as he hadn’t gotten an answer from Zeriya yet, so if he said yes it could imply it was going in the right direction, if he said no he’d have nothing to deflect it with as he didn’t really have a proper grasp on his other work.

An idea saved him as the air started to grow a bit thick “It was about Akechi.” He had to elaborate because that was too vague “She asked if I bit him and I said yes.” 

“Wait, you’re the reason he’s injured?” The question just came out without Yusuke’s control and he couldn’t really salvage it.

“Yeah, if I didn’t bite him I’d probably be a husk by the time you found me.” Akira’s hand reaches to his nape and rests on it as he makes eye contact with Yusuke “It’s probably the only right decision I made in that shithole.” Although acknowledging this makes the burst of unpleasant memories thrust into his mind, unable to weave them back in the deepest place of it.

Yusuke hands clasp his knees as he had no idea on what to say, he didn’t want to speak about this, yet the topic is here, in the air, assaulting the safety of the deepest place of their hearts, the thick air of uncertainty suffocated him as he desperately searched his brain for something else, anything else.

The room remains silent, choking, it engulfed Yusuke to the point that he didn’t even register the fact Akira had gotten off the bed with a sound, he looks up only to have his sketchbook thrust into his face, he had to inch back just to ensure it wouldn’t hit his nose, but his eyes trail to see whom was holding it.

“You wanted to draw me, right?” Akira gives Yusuke a brief smile which saved him from this paralyzing sensation, he returns it and answers “I always do.” 

“You got until brunch, think you can handle a time limit?” A small smirk takes hold of Akira’s lips as he gets back onto the bed in front of Yusuke, still offering his sketchbook to him.

“I cannot rush perfection, but I will attempt it.” Yusuke’s hand clasps over the sketchbook and he lowers it into his lap, he watches Akira shift into a pose, it made him smile as he prepares for the sketch by turning to a new page.

~~~

Yusuke only managed to draw the silhouette and a few features of Akira’s face before being called to brunch, he worked much slower than usual as he hadn’t drawn in quite a while and he made more mistakes, but the atmosphere of the room eased his frustration to nonexistent, having Akira back, being able to draw him again, it all made none of his difficulties to convey the sketch matter.

Akira was stuffing his face with raspberry and blueberry muffins as Yusuke just had a breakfast sandwich with a fruit salad, they ate at the table as Zeriya did call them down instead of giving them a tray, they would have to get used to leaving their room eventually, staying cooped up in there would only rise tension.

“Here, have one, they’re really good.” Akira said as he shoves a blueberry muffin in Yusuke’s face with a smile.

Yusuke stares at it, considering it, then a small sigh escapes his lips, “I will gain too much weight if I ate like you.. Speaking of that..how does your body mass actually work?” It peaked his curiosity because he rarely saw Akira eating healthy foods, dinner was the healthiest meal he eats and some fruits.

“Blood..and I guess just for me..life essences.” Akira’s arm got tired of waiting for Yusuke to take the muffin, so instead he took a bite out of it and chews it with delight. 

“So you can eat as much sugary food as you like without gaining anything?”

“Pretty much.” Akira’s words muffle under the sounds of him chewing, which makes Yusuke scold him “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He thought Akira’s table manners would be elegent with his royalty status and everything, but he was proving him wrong.

Akira just shrugs his shoulders with another bite of his muffin, crumbs going everywhere, Yusuke notices all the crumbs around Akira’s mouth so with a sigh he picks up a napkin and wipes his partner's face clean.

Eating near Akira when he was too invested in his food always results in messes, but Yusuke didn’t mind cleaning up after him as he found the small childish aspect of Akira to be cute, especially when you consider how serious he can get about his work.

That’s when they both notice Ann helping Ryuji come into the kitchen to get their own brunch, the atmosphere instantly shifts into something awkward as last night's argument still linger in the air, Zeriya doesn’t pay too much attention to them as he was preparing the trays of food for Akechi and Sugimura.

Which only made this a repeat of last night, resulting in Akira shuffling awkwardly in his seat, his body wanted to move, to get out of here before words could be said, but his body doesn’t move, he just sits there kind of peering his attention towards Yusuke.

Yusuke gives him a worried look as he hand reaches out towards Akira’s and grabs it to ease his anxiety, he didn’t believe Ryuji would start up again, at least he hoped he wouldn’t.

Ann and Ryuji kind of leave in a hurry after grabbing some food, hushed voices talking to each other, arguing with each other, could be heard once they were out, but the sound became more distant as the sound of the clock drowns it out further.

Yusuke’s lips form a smile of relief once the not welcomed tension leaves the air, he goes back to eating his food and a minute after Akira joins him.

Akira made sure to give Yusuke glances of gratitude, but they didn’t really talk after that, just being invested in their meal until it was finished.

~~~ + ###

Yusuke had the urge to go toilet after they put their plates into the dishwasher so he asks if he could be excused “I have to go toilet, but I’ll meet you in your room?” He glances at Akira, but he knew he didn’t have to ask, it was just out of courtesy.

“Sure. Make sure you don’t fall in.” Akira shoots Yusuke a wink and a small smile, he was trying to be okay without him, to relieve his separation anxiety, but once Yusuke leaves the kitchen and was out of sight a gulp escapes him.

A small tap on Akira’s shoulder relieves him a bit as he expects it was Yusuke forgetting something, but when he turns to see whom it was he doesn’t see the face he wants “Would you like an update about our food?” Zeriya couldn’t leave this undiscussed, even if he thought Akira was still mad at him.

“Of course, hopefully something good..” Akira leans onto the counter with his arms crossed, they both were able to put aside differences and arguments for the sake of business, unfortunately not everyone was like that.

“It is a bit of both. Tae managed to convince one by selling them your information.” Zeriya takes on a more comfortable body language as Akira’s response eased him “The contract is promised to last for 2 years, after that time period, it is up to the CEO whether or not it continues.” 

“Wait, what?!” Akira’s reaction simply couldn’t be contained once he realized his words “What did she tell them?!” 

“She didn’t specify, but something about you dating a man. They might threaten to release it to the press if they become unsatisfied with the amount of money you’ll be giving them.” 

Akira blinks, once, twice, only for his words to irritate him and confuse him further “She sold my personal information and I am still PAYING?!” His voice rang out in the mansion, almost echoing.

Zeriya tries not the react to the volume “I did tell her we were desperate..” 

Akira’s clasps his hair as his teeth grits with his anger “The last thing I need is the media hounding me!” his frustration for this reached a boiling point “Call Tae, right now!” All he could feel was anger, the relief that they had a deal simply couldn’t come with what they had to give for it; this could mean Yusuke might not be able to go outside alone, that people might try and take photos of them and sell fake stories to the newspaper, they could even try and hurt them when they leave the mansion due to their distaste for same sex relationships; all of this was in the hands of some grubby CEO that Akira didn’t even know so his panic was understandable.

The media for the most part had ignored Akira, there were occasional discussions in the newspaper about ‘the royal family’, but nothing slanderous or destructive, they would absolutely grovel for the chance to slander him, anything to quench the thirst of the masses and get a fat paycheck. He had been very good with avoiding their attention, after all he has been locked in here for ages, but they would also discuss his servants sometimes, they would even try and get photos of them if they went out the back if there was nothing interesting to sell or write about.

“Calm down, we need this more than ever and he never said he would sell it to the media...but he could try and threaten you with it.” Zeriya’s hand reaches to clasp Akira’s seething shoulder, to maybe calm down a bit.

“So now I have a constant leech on my income, that totally makes me feel better about this!” Akira hadn’t even asked Zeriya to involve Tae, so this was even more blood boiling.

“You can just kill him if he becomes a burden, a tactic your father never opposed.” Zeriya’s eyes and demeanour became darker with his words “He could be one of your targets if he ever tries it.” 

Akira clears his throat as he starts to calm down, he never liked that tactic, but if it meant ensuring Yusuke's safety and comfort, then he would do anything “I suppose that’s an option..” He lets out a sigh as his palm rubs his forehead wearily “I just wish you discussed this with me before involving Tae..” 

“Well I needed someone else’s help as you’re too ill to do it. I don’t exactly like dealing with all your duties and after-blow myself.” Zeriya’s arms fold with a sigh, “The funerals are the hardest part..” his eyes held a hint of pain before they regrew their usual hue.

Akira’s gulps as the death lingering cloud that had hung over everyone’s head was being forced to be acknowledged “I’ll help with that; specifically, writing letters of condolences to their families, so bring me the papers of all the deceased.” 

“Are you certain that is a good idea? That is the most draining task.” To not allow their faces to blur, to not allow the words to repeat and hold a lackluster sympathy, it was the hardest task of them all and yet Akira wishes to pick up the mantle, leaving Zeriya unsure if he should accept.

“You can’t replicate my hand writing well enough for tearful eyes to be deceived, they also deserve genuine letters from the man they sacrificed themselves for. Is that enough assurance?” Knowing he chose his words correctly Akira gives a small smile.

“I will ensure you get them, but I still have cooking and the fiends to deal with, so that may take a while.” 

“That’s fine, I need to form the words anyway.” Akira may give off a confident vibe, but he knew this task would be difficult.

“I have work to do then, please take care of yourself.” With that Zeriya turns with a slight squeak of his heel and strides out of the kitchen with the food he had prepared for Akechi and Sugimura.

Akira just stands there, allowing the words to brew in his mind, however the realization that Yusuke is taking long in the toilet is the only thing he could really pay attention to, oh...wait..Akira said he would meet him there.. 

With only a noise that screams his realization Akira darts for his bedroom.

~~~

The day shifts into the late afternoon and the warm hue of it caresses the mansion. Akira was too full from his muffins and breakfast and wasn’t really in the mood for what was on the menu for today’s lunch; grilled chicken sandwiches, he didn’t necessarily dislike them, but his belly wasn’t willing to create more room for it, so they both ended up staying in the bedroom as Yusuke wasn’t hungry either.

They sat on the bed together, allowing the warm afternoon hues in the room, Yusuke cuddled Akira from behind as Akira sat in his lap with Yusuke’s sketchbook in his hands, flicking through the pages slowly as he revisited the drawings he had longed to see.

Akira loved looking at Yusuke’s sketches and drawing, he had actually become more interested in art because of them, seeing them eases his stress and makes him feel like he’s exactly in the moment the time Yusuke drew them, a place he would prefer to be.

Akira reaches the last page, turning it to something completely empty and it stares back at him with the disappointment that it was over, that there were no more drawings to look at, he could just restart, but he had already done that twice now.

As he stares at the empty page an idea forms in his mind and there was no harm in suggesting it so he did “Could I draw something?” Although his cheeks grew a pink hue from his lack of experience.

Yusuke needed a minute before Akira’s words truly registered “Y-You..want to draw something?” he had to clarify, after all he was too relaxed to the point that he was dozing off on Akira’s shoulder.

“Yeah, although I doubt I’m any good..” Akira sheepishly says, the hue of his cheeks grew more intense as his suggestion starts to linger in the air.

“Hm.. I will guide you then.” Yusuke pulls out his pencil from the sketchbook's spiral, a place he sometimes kept it after drawing in bed.

Before Akira could speak, he felt Yusuke’s hand slide the pencil into his and grab it loosely to be able to guide him, he moves their hands onto the page once done.

Akira’s embarrassment was starting to make him feel like this wasn’t a good idea, that he would utterly fail even with Yusuke’s help, but once he turns his head to protest the look on Yusuke’s face halts him, a content smile that only screamed his joy, Akira swallows his embarrassment and slackens back into his spot.

“Are you ready?” Yusuke asks with his attention locked onto the page, he was genuinely curious as to what Akira would try and draw.

“Yeah..” Akira breathes out his agreement, his erratic heartbeat starts to bang in his ears, he was actually pretty nervous about it too, leaving him in a bit of a mess.

The sensation of Yusuke softly guiding his hand was calming, it turned into one of those moments where words didn’t need to be spoken, it was no longer about the drawing, it evolves into a moment of feeling each other's hand as it glides tenderly onto the paper, basking in the environment they have both wanted this entire time, a tranquil moment where nothing but genuine feelings pour out.

~~~

Akira stares down at his finished drawing with his lips twitching full of his embarrassment and disappointment, he wants to cover it, to hide it, but he knew Yusuke already saw it so it was no use.

Yusuke waits for Akira to speak, he found his drawing quite cute, even if it wasn’t a display of skill; he had chosen to draw Yusuke, although it was a stick figure with a circle as its hand, it kind of looked like it was holding a paintbrush, circles aren’t very good hands.

“Ah! It’s terrible!” Akira’s hot face overwhelms him as he tries to rip the page out, but Yusuke stops him, his embarrassment halts for a brief moment, but he really wanted to destroy it.

Yusuke wasn’t going to lie to him or give him white words as he knew Akira wouldn’t like that “It may not be impressive, but your heart shows in it.” He lets go of Akira’s wrist as he felt the tension in it ease “I find it cute.” he couldn’t help but smile, even when Akira wasn’t looking at him.

Akira’s tense shoulders droop and he exhales heavily, he remains quiet, almost sulking over the fact he couldn’t rip it up.

“..Hey.” Yusuke leans over Akira’s shoulder so he could see his pouty face “Cheer up, it looks just fine for your first attempt.” 

Akira glances at Yusuke without turning his head, he sighs again and crosses his arms, his pout only intensifying “It doesn’t deserve to be in your sketchbook, it looks like a 10 year old drew it!” 

“It does deserve to be in there, if anything, it is right at home because I can feel and sense your emotions within the piece, conveying something I will forever treasure.” Yusuke’s hand finds its way onto Akira’s stomach and he rotates Akira’s head towards him with his other “What manages to reach the page through materials does not matter to me, it’s all about the effort and love that went into the attempt at trying to convey an image only minds manage to create; that is what is important to me.” His facial expression softens with a content smile, showing the sincerity of his words.

Akira just stares at Yusuke with his bottom lip trembling under his top, trying not to explode, his embarrassment dissipates into a smile as Yusuke’s words touched his heart “Fine, I won’t rip it up.” he gives in, but it isn’t accompanied by that usual feeling of original opposure. 

“Thank you, I wish to treasure it. Perhaps we could turn this into a frequent activity?” It was a bit of a joke, but for the most part Yusuke really enjoyed it and was hoping he’d say yes, whether he be guiding Akira or not it didn’t matter, he just enjoyed the fact Akira was drawing with him, caring and partaking in his passion, it made Akira’s love feel even more solid.

Akira hand shoves into Yusuke’s cheek as his body turns to angle, almost sitting horizontally in Yusuke’s lap “No way! I suck at this!” his embarrassment flares up again, staining his cheeks bright red again.

A chuckle escapes Yusuke as he fights against Akira’s hand to get closer to his face, Akira’s hand goes lax as he realizes Yusuke was trying to kiss him, so he allowed him to do it, but instead of kissing him on the lips Yusuke kisses his forehead while brushing his fringe up to be able to do it properly “I really enjoyed drawing with you, it was fun.” Yusuke's smile returns as he fixes Akira’s crooked glasses. 

“F-Fine..” Akira agrees with a sheepish tone, his hand rests on his chest as he had no urge to push Yusuke away no more, even if his eyes were lingering on him, making him avert his gaze due to his embarrassment.

“I’m so happy you accepted.” Yusuke knew that if he worded it properly Akira would agree, but he still felt happy he did, his arms wrap around Akira and pull him into a hug “Thank you, Akira.”

“Nnh..” Akira’s arms loop around Yusuke as a small noise of embarrassment escapes his lips, drawing poor quality art in front of an expert really flustered him, but if it was for Yusuke he wouldn’t decline it.

Their hug disconnects briefly before Yusuke leans down further to kiss Akira, their lips touch and Akira shifts his position to sit upright on his knees in Yusuke’s lap, unfortunately he couldn’t keep their lips together during the re-positioning, the sketchbook had been kicked further away due to the movement as well.

“I-It’s weird kissing you with glasses on..” All Yusuke could really feel was Akira’s glasses touching him, not the usual caress of his hair and sometimes eyelashes, depending on how deep their kiss was.

“Well then, shall I remove them?” Not really a question because Akira just pulls them off slowly “Is this better?” he speaks with a seductive tone as he wraps his arms securely around Yusuke’s neck, allowing his glasses to dangle in his hand.

Yusuke merely responds by pressing their lips together again, his hands clasp Akira’s waist, steadying him and allowing them to indulge in their love for each other with comfort.

~~~

They lay on the bed together in the warmth of the sun easing into the night, they cuddle, poke, and brush their fingertips along each others bodies as small chuckles and giggles escape them, only enforcing the giddy nature of their interaction.

Their legs intertwined as they hold each other in a warm embrace, basking in the touch of each other, their noses and foreheads rub together until a knock echoes from the door.

“Ugh.. Could they go away..?” Akira grumbles, it seems like whenever he’s with Yusuke in his bedroom someone interrupts, but at least that usual affair hadn’t gone away.

“Do you wish for me to get it?” Yusuke’s grip on Akira loosens as he asked that, expecting a nod or agreement.

“No, they’ll go away..” Akira really couldn’t be bothered, he just wants to be with Yusuke until dinner, he may not even eat dinner just to avoid those awkward and boring eyes again.

Another knock echoes from the door, not willing to leave just yet, so with a sigh Akira gives Yusuke a nod “Fine.. Go get it.” His grip loosens allowing Yusuke to be free.

While Yusuke crawls off the bed to get the door Akira rolls over to his sketchbook that had been resting on the bed still, he flicks through it while Yusuke opens the door.

Zeriya stands there with almost a rigid posture, his hand ready to knock on the door again, but it drops listlessly once he realizes the door is now open “I have the papers the master requested.” His hand full of a stack of paper extends towards Yusuke, beckoning him to take them.

Yusuke stares at it with a pensive expression before he takes them, he was curious as to what the papers were about, a small part of him starts to feel worry, dread even, that Akira was trying to work behind his back, but with an inaudible sigh he assures himself it is just notes or forms, it’s not like he was rushing outside to a business or hospital, meaning it wasn’t that severe or endangering to his health which is what he was worried about in the first place.

“I also need your help with something.” Zeriya made sure to keep his tone serious so Yusuke wouldn’t stand there questioning him about it, but it didn’t really work “Me..?” Yusuke eyebrow raises with confusion and his voice hitches with it.

“Yes, you.” Zeriya didn’t add more, he didn’t want to give it away as he knew Akira could hear their conversation. 

“..Right, hold on.” Yusuke turns and moves to puts the papers down on Akira’s desk before glancing at him and parting his lips to speak “I’ll be back in a minute, Zeriya needs my help.” He gives Akira a smile to assure him, but the look in Akira’s face screams ambivalence “What for?” 

“I am not sure, perhaps dinner.” Yusuke didn’t want to keep Zeriya waiting so he waits at the door for Akira’s approval.

A low grumble escapes Akira as his eyes fix back onto the sketchbook “Fine, but be quick.” He had those papers to occupy himself with while waiting anyway.

Yusuke gives a nod before slipping out the room and closing it behind himself, he turns to Zeriya with a lot of curiosity for what was about to come.

“Follow me.” Zeriya gestures Yusuke to follow and they start moving to the unknown destination.

~~~

Zeriya leads Yusuke to the main floor, right next to the front door there was a cage and boxes, once they stop in front of them Zeriya begins to explain “Just pick up any of them, the cardboard boxes are full of toys so it shouldn’t be heavy, but I don’t have 4 arms.” 

Yusuke gives a hesitant nod and steps closer to one of them, picking it up, the contents of the box jingle and sound like bells rattling.

Zeriya loops his fingers over the cage, with a proper glance it became apparent it was a cat cage “Did you buy...Akira a cat?” The question just comes out once Yusuke had a grasp on it, he did recall Zeriya speaking of a gift and this seems to be it.

“Yes, I read animals can be quite therapeutic and this situation calls for that.” Zeriya lifts the cage off the ground while speaking “He has always bothered me about it, begging to have one, so I have caved due to this...incident.” A small meow emerges from the cage, but it was too dark to actually see anything in the cage.

Yusuke couldn’t keep the smile off his face, Akira would surely love this gift and he was getting giddy just from imagining the look on his face “He will love this, it’s very thoughtful of you, Zeriya.” Now understanding what the gift was Yusuke was very glad he said no, stealing this gratitude when it has such a history behind it would be terrible.

“Well..” Zeriya’s cheeks grow a slight pink hue and no matter how hard he tried to hide it by turning his face away Yusuke could see it clear as day “A happy master performs better than a depressed one...and for some reason the authenticity of his smile and happiness with you makes me happy too.” He shifts awkwardly as the words just spill out “I have learned things from your stay with us, that his old smiles held no authenticity, they were just masking a pain he was unable to release. That work does not erase or distract a pain, it merely buries it into an unreachable place, that acts of kindness and understanding of a master’s feelings makes this place feel less draining.” 

Yusuke’s expression softens and words didn’t really come to mind, they didn’t have to, he didn’t really feel like he could teach anyone anything, but it was a subconscious thing and being told he could was nice, influencing others with the way he was and interacted with Akira made him happy, because now Akira would have more people to support him, they probably have always tried to, but truly understanding how one feels, how something affects someone was the hardest thing to do for many, so even with attempts, the understanding could never come into fruition without allowing something to help it, even Yusuke probably didn't fully understand Akira's pain.

“We shouldn’t keep him waiting.” A smile spreads Zeriya’s lips as he gestures he hand up the stairs, the original hue of his cheeks had returned, it must’ve been a bit embarrassing to admit to it, to admit to a flaw you had and are now trying to fix.

Yusuke’s smile remains as he nods, he tightens his grip around the cardboard box and they make their way back to Akira’s bedroom.

~~~

Zeriya manages to open the door for Yusuke and the two shuffle inside the bedroom with the stuff still firmly in their grasp, Akira was lying on the bed reading details of the deceased when he notices them, they were quite loud so it was hard to miss.

Yusuke gently places the box on the ground, while it wasn’t necessarily heavy it was a chore to climb stairs with it, resulting in him being a little out of breath, but once his gaze fixes onto Akira his exhaustion dissipates.

“I have a present for you, my lord.” Zeriya shuffles over to the bed in front of Akira and Akira sits up to see what was in Zeriya’s hands “..What is it?” He drops the paper to his side as he stares at the cage intensely with a confused expression.

“Open it.” Zeriya carefully hands the cage to Akira, ensuring it was steady and wouldn’t stress the cat out even more.

Yusuke’s feet bring him closer without it really being registered, he was curious as to what the animal looked like and was just waiting for Akira’s face to light up with happiness.

Akira tries to peer into the cage, but it was far too dark to make anything out, he was a bit nervous, expecting it to be some weird type of prank, but he swallows it as his fingers click the cage open, he pushes it wide open with one of his fingers, scared something might pop out and bite him.

Nothing happened, a minute passes as they all stare at the cage just waiting for something to come out, but it doesn’t, resulting in Zeriya tapping the back of the cage to get the cat out so his gift wouldn’t be ruined.

A black and white cat steps out of the cage with a yawn, clearly annoyed by Zeriya disturbing it, it gave off a confident and pretentious vibe just by its body language and the way it uncaringly blinks at them.

“It’s name is Morgana, I got it from a local shelter as I wasn’t sure if you were interested in purebreeds..” Zeriya explains while waiting for Akira’s response; Akira was always interested in adopting strays which helped his decision to buy from a shelter too.

Akira stares at the cat in awe, his eyes gleam with his excitement and almost shine with tears as he reaches out and gently picks the cat up, slowly resting it onto his lap, his reaction was non-vocal as he just couldn’t speak, his throat closed the moment he saw it with his surprise.

“Apparently no one wanted it… I can see why.” Zeriya mutters the last bit under his breath, making sure Akira and Yusuke didn’t hear him.

“It’s lovely!” The words finally blurt out of Akira’s mouth, his voice was filled with his joy “I love it, thank you so much!” His smile remains intense as his hand glides down the cat’s head, slowly stroking its fur, he wanted to squeeze something to release his giddiness, but he didn’t want to hurt the cat.

Yusuke smiles as Akira’s face lights up with his joy, he felt his chest become warm while watching Akira’s happy movements and facial expression, he looks so pure, a moment worth capturing.

“I am glad you like it.” Zeriya couldn’t keep his happiness in either, a chuckle escapes him as he watches Akira, his cheeks grow a pink hue of contentment and his lips pull into a wide smile.

Morgana got annoyed with all the loud noises, so he pounces out of Akira’s lap and moves away into the center of the bed, he lies down and starts to lick his fur.

Akira didn’t exactly mind as now he could express this bubbling amount of excitement, with a lunge forward, he wraps his arms around Zeriya, pulling him into a squeezing hug as he rubs his head into the crook of his neck releasing all of his joy “Ahh! I’m so happy, thank you!” He clung onto Zeriya because if he let go he might fall into the gap between them due to him being on the bed still.

“E-Eh..!” Zeriya mutters noises of surprise as his cheeks grow redder with embarrassment, he isn’t used to hugs so this was very strange for him, completely breaking his composure, should he wrap his arms around Akira too..? He didn’t want Yusuke to get the wrong idea, but his hands just dangling in the air made him feel weird, so he just lightly pressed his hands against Akira’s back.

Yusuke smiles at the sight and a chuckle escapes him as the scenery reminded him of the first time Akira had hugged him, unsure of what to do with your hands, heartbeat increasing and face growing red, all of it was a bit nostalgic. 

“Really, thank you, Zeriya. This means a lot..” Akira lets go as his gratitude pours out, he steadies himself and sits back down onto his knees, his smile never leaving his face.

Zeriya clears his throat and pulls down on his jacket to straighten the crinkles while trying to regain some composure “Y-You're welcome, I know you’ve always wanted one.” 

Akira turns his attention back onto the cat, he shuffles around and reaches out, scooping Morgana back up and holding him in his arms “How old is it?” he asks as he strokes its fur.

“They do not know, it was a stray, but apparently it’s an older cat, so it shouldn’t tear up the furniture.” Zeriya felt his nose tickle and soon a sneeze forces its way out while he covers his nose to protect everyone else “My apologies..” 

Yusuke steps closer and allows the cat to sniff his hand, but once it’s done the cat simply turns his nose up to Yusuke, completely ignoring him “It..doesn’t seem friendly.” 

“The vet did say it was quite independent, I thought that would be good for us so it doesn’t bother anyone-” Zeriya was interrupted with another sneeze, a quick apology slips out as he tries to continue “I won’t be able to look after it, that’s your responsibility, but I’ll-” Another sneeze and they only grew louder. 

“..Are you allergic to cats?” Yusuke asks with his gaze shifting between the cat and Zeriya, connecting the two with his eyes.

“...No.” Zeriya gaze averts as he recoups from his sneezes, it only gave away the fact it was a lie.

Akira’s brow furrows because he pieced everything together “This is why you never let me have one?!” a history of frustration and disappointment raises his voice, this realization was quite baffling.

Zeriya knew this lie wouldn’t last long, but he tries to control the damage “Certainly is not the reason.” The last thing he needs is Akira lunging for his throat instead of a hug.

“It is!” Akira points his finger at Zeriya full of accusation as he holds the cat with his other “I could’ve saved so many cats by now!” A mix of happiness and anger filled realization conflict inside of him. 

“Well.. You have one now, I could’ve kept rejecting it, so don’t get too angry..” Zeriya shifts awkwardly with his hand in his hair, perhaps this wasn’t a good idea.

Akira just grumbles unsatisfied words under his breath, with a sigh he accepts Zeriya’s words, he really could’ve kept up the ‘no cat rule’ so he was thankful he didn’t, but that didn’t ease that little bit of betrayal “Fine..” he mutters a defeat, his attention returns back to the cat and he scratches it under the chin.

“Its bowls and litter trays are drying downstairs still. You can choose where to put them, but you’ll be cleaning and feeding it.” Zeriya mutters under his breath “..Due to my allergies..” 

“How about I put the litter tray in your office or your room?” Akira teases a bit as he was still a little annoyed about it.

“I would prefer it if you didn’t..”

“Hmph.” Akira lets out a huff, he notices Morgana’s tail is swishing, he was about to let him go when Morgana bites his finger, causing him to jerk his hand away, but Morgana doesn’t try to escape, it was more like he was mean rather than annoyed by being held.

Zeriya’s and Yusuke’s eyes widen as they watch “I’m taking it back!” Zeriya shouts as he steps forward, ready to grab Morgana and ship him back off to the shelter.

“No! It’s just overwhelmed by everything!” Akira hugs the cat more defensively, pulling it away from Zeriya’s hands while he pouts and his brow furrows.

Yusuke lets out a small sigh as he notices Akira’s finger is bleeding “..He’s not even fazed by it..” his observation slips, he wants to mend it, but this had to play out before he could attempt that.

Morgana had enough and squirms out of Akira’s grasp, jumping over his shoulder and dashes under the bed.

“You scared it!” Akira accuses Zeriya while pointing his hurt finger at him, a small red ribbon of blood slides along his finger.

“I see why no one wanted it, it hasn’t behavioral issues.” Zeriya says with a sigh, he folds his arms and felt like many headaches will be coming his way in the future due to his decision.

“It’s mine now, you can’t take it away.” 

“I won’t, but it’s your responsibility.” 

“That’s fine. I’m not irresponsible, you know?” Akira slides off the bed, he was perfectly capable of looking after an animal, but he was a little worried about the door situation and litter trays.

Zeriya just gives a nod, turning his attention towards the box of toys “It has plenty of cat toys, so it shouldn’t get bored. I also have already bought cat food.”

“Hm.. It might be hungry, I’ma go grab the bowls and some food.” Akira almost skips out of the room, but Yusuke stops him, “Let me mend your finger first.” his expression wouldn’t relent until Akira agreed, Akira could sense that so with a sigh he complies.

 

Yusuke cleans up Akira’s finger and puts a band-aid over it, it wasn’t bad at all and probably didn’t require a band-aid, but he didn’t want Akira to be discomforted by wounds anymore than he already was.

“You done?” Akira asks while looking at his finger, Yusuke kept touching and readjusting the band-aid that it almost felt like he was just trying to be a perfectionist.

“Yes.” Yusuke wants to ask Akira how he likes his gift and reminisces in it longer, but he knew Akira wanted to feed the cat so he’d contain it for later “Be careful with the cans, please.”

“Sure thing.” Akira gives him a reassuring wink and moves back over to the door, he opens it and slips out, but before leaving, he pokes his head into the room again “Thanks for granting me this opportunity.” He smiles at Zeriya, whom was setting up some cat toys in the room, he returns the smile and his lips part to speak “Of course my lord, let me know if you need anything.” 

Akira gives a nod with his smile and closes the door behind himself, heading towards the kitchen.

###

Akira reaches the kitchen and notices the cat bowls Zeriya was talking about on the drying rack, he hadn’t noticed them when they had brunch so he must’ve washed them during some other time, brushing off the speculation Akira grabs them out and sets them down on the counter.

He was about to go to the fridge and search for the can food when he hears a sound, the sound of one of the chairs sliding on the floor, Akira doesn’t think much of it, believing it’s Yusuke “You didn’t have to come down here-” But before the words could finish coming out of his mouth the sound of something smacking into the ground halts him and the sound is only accompanied by the sensation of someone grabbing him, pulling him into their arms.

“..Y-Yusuke?” Akira knew straight away by feel that it wasn’t Yusuke, their height was about the same as his, but despite wanting to gulp and push them away he remains calm.

“..Ow.. Sorry.” A groan and apology, but the voice was far too concealed under the groaning to grant any familiarity. 

The more Akira thought about it the less it felt like a hug and more like the person was using him as a crutch, but that didn’t really ease his nerves.

Once the person stops leaning on him Akira turns to see them, not really sensing any hostility “R-Ryuji..?” He couldn’t keep the surprise off his facial expression, but once it sets in he felt a little uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you..” Ryuji’s hand ruffles his own hair, his cheeks grow a flush as he averts his eyes occasionally. 

One glance at the floor reveals one of Ryuji’s crutches got caught on a chair and he tripped into Akira, but having a grasp on the situation didn’t make this any less awkward.

“..It’s fine.” Akira replies but it comes out low, almost inaudible, his gaze remains on Ryuji, noticing his awkward demeanour. 

“I, uh..” Ryuji continues running his hand in his hair, fumbling for the correct words, but his throat remains tight and small groans of uncertainty escape him.

The lingering atmosphere became extremely awkward, almost suffocating them, but Ryuji broke it by blurting out “I’m sorry about yesterday!” The moment he realized he managed to get the words out his demeanour turns more confident. 

While shouting your apology was a bit strange Akira accepts it “It’s alright..” his tense shoulders droop into relaxation and it became easier to breathe.

“I-I was just upset, confused by your decision, b-but that doesn’t justify my actions, so..I’m sorry.” Ryuji’s lips pull into a frown as his hand remains on his neck, trying to ease his nerves.

Akira allows a smile out “It’s okay, I understand.” He wouldn’t admit to the flicker of doubt he had about it though, that was only for Yusuke’s ears and his own until he was able to grasp himself again, to be confident again.

“I figured Akechi hurt you the most...and yet you’re…-- I dunno how to say this, but I- I thought he..did something to you, made you feel like what he was doing wasn’t wrong..” Ryuji has a hard time speaking, articulating it “I was..trying to protect you, but it came out all wrong..” The way he expressed it last night was muddled under frustration and confusion, under the urgency to understand.

“..I suppose you could interpret my decision like that..”  
Ryuji was most likely completely out of it when Akira confronted Akechi, resulting in confusing memories or patchy ones, Akira was experiencing that himself so he could understand.

“I-I’m also sorry if it seemed like I was blaming you for..our losses, it’s all Akechi’s fault no one else's.” 

Akira did know thing they didn’t about Akechi, they probably all thought Akechi was doing this all on his own and there was no higher power funding him, so the more he considered Ryuji’s words the more he realized that “It’s alright. I probably should’ve spoken about it sooner, but I just-” Ryuji interrupted Akira by talking over him “No, you had just gotten home, safe again after getting tortured to death. We- I..should’ve been patient, but I wasn’t..” 

“..Thank you.” Akira’s lips form a wide smile, “I genuinely accept your apology, it means a lot to me.” he felt happy, revered even, it was nice to have his doubts proven wrong in such a sincere manner. 

Akira’s smile made Ryuji smile, after all it was pretty dazzling “If you need anything, let me know!” Ryuji’s joy came out his voice, he was really glad Akira accepted and he was able to get the point across to him without biting his tongue completely off.

Akira stares at Ryuji, pointing out his obvious injuries with his eyes, “You’re not in a much better condition than I am, but I will.” He squats down and picks up Ryuji’s second crutch, giving it to him so he had both again.

“Thanks, but I’m not that bad.” Despite his words Ryuji seems more at ease now that he had his other crutch to lean on.

Akira reaches out and firmly clasps Ryuji’s shoulder, a friendly gesture “You sure? Always causing chaos in my home and destroying everything.” He allows a chuckle to escape his lips, welcoming these friendly jibes back into his life.

“I haven’t broken anything since then!” Ryuji plays along by retorting Akira’s jab with a truth.

“I’m sure once you can, something will be broken and I’ll have to get it fixed, like always.” 

“Well, I’m just glad you can fix it now.” Ryuji almost poked his tongue out, but he kept it in, realizing his words had a wrong feel to them, he was about to fumble on them when Akira spoke again “At least you’re not trying to say you won’t when you clearly have a history. How many promises have you broken to Ann now?” 

“Uh.. I lost count.”  
It was probably better to remove Ryuji from cleaning duties altogether, but it felt like that’s exactly what he wanted, but in truth he was just really bad with fragile items.

Akira’s glances up at the clock, realizing he was taking too long “I’ll speak to you during dinner, I have some things to do.” While he’d like to continue he didn’t want Yusuke worrying about him.

“Sure, I just wanted to apologize anyway. But I’ll get a soda now that I’m here.” A small giggle emerges from Ryuji as he pulls himself to the fridge, he opens it and his eyes scan the contents until he notices something strange “..Cat food?”

Akira steps towards him “Yeah, I have one now.” he reaches out under Ryuji’s armpit and grabs it out “Thanks for pointing out where it was.” he turns to the bowls and prepares them after a few strides towards them.

“Congrats. But now you’ll never get privacy with Yusuke.” Ryuji pulls out a cola soda and shuts the fridge listlessly, his gaze fixes back onto Akira.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Akira’s hand halt and simply rest on the counter as he turns his head to face Ryuji.

“I heard cats are real mood killers, so good luck.” Ryuji cracks open his soda and gulps half of it down.

“I already have a cat that does that..” Akira’s mind forms an image of Zeriya with cat ears and a tail and a small chuckle forces its way out.

“Yeah, but the cat is in the room and when it isn’t it’ll claw at the door, scratching away your sanity.” 

Akira felt like Ryuji’s ‘warning’ was far too specific so he decides to joke around “Okay, I get it. You don’t like cats because one cockblocked you, you don’t have to project any further.”

“I did not! I’ve never even had a cat!” Ryuji’s cheeks instantly go red as his embarrassment sets in, his grip on the can tightens as he tries to shuffle further away, away from his embarrassment.

“A stray, then.” Akira allows himself to laugh at Ryuji’s reaction, it’s almost like he was going to explode.

“Now I really hope your cat does it to you!” Unable to handle the heat of his cheeks no more Ryuji pulls himself out of the kitchen in a hurry, escaping Akira’s taunts.

With a small exhale that eases his laughter Akira returns back to filling the cat’s bowl up with food.

~~~

Morgana was still under the bed when Akira returned to the room, even after putting his food and a bowl of water down, he didn’t come out, leaving Akira and Yusuke to simply shrug it off as him being shy or overwhelmed, but in truth he was just an asshole-..asleep.

Zeriya set up a few cat toys before returning back to his work, he kind of left a mess in Akira’s room resulting in him having to clean it up.

Akira set up the kitty tray in the en-suite, they’d have to leave the door open from now on or until Akira finds a better place, but right now it was just a matter of setting it up and helping Morgana be more comfortable.

A roar of thunder strikes the air as Akira moves the toy box into a safe corner, the weather had been really nice up until this point. so it kind of spooked him.

Yusuke was trying to coax Morgana out from under the bed with a string, but once he heard the lightning he lost interest because he had a huge hunch Morgana wouldn’t want to come out at all now.

“That..came out of nowhere.” Akira comments while moving over to his bed, once there he plops down onto it with an exhale, getting everything set up for Morgana was pretty exhausting.

The rain starts to batter down onto the ground, pelting against the windows in a sharp manner, it only grew louder as the clouds roared and the white clouds were replaced with darker ones, engulfing the sky until not a single spot of blue or white remained.

The sounds of the rain showering down quite viciously didn’t ease, almost drowning out the sounds of anything else, Yusuke made sure to close the curtain to maybe ease the sound just a tiny bit, after the final curtain had been closed, he turns his attention towards Akira and sits down on the bed near him “Hopefully it calms down so Morgana feels more at ease.” he speaks to him, expecting he’ll sit up to join him.

“Yeah, how long has he been under there?” Akira sits up while rubbing his eye, he felt tired all of a sudden, but he could hold out until dinner. He crawls closer to Yusuke and sits down near him, dangling his legs off the bed.

“Since you left.” Yusuke notices Akira’s glasses are wonky, so he reaches his hand out to fix them for him.

Before Yusuke could move his hand back away Akira catches it in a light grip “R-Ryuji apologized to me.” the words blurt out, he wanted to tell Yusuke anyway, just so he didn’t have to feel defensive around him.

“Oh? That’s great, I’m very glad he did.” Yusuke smiles, the tension being over relieved him and now Akira wouldn't feel so uncomfortable in his own home.

For some reason it started to feel a bit awkward, maybe it’s because Akira couldn’t hear Yusuke very well, so he just begins to ramble “He was pretty sincere about it too, about as sincere as he can be, obviously..” With a glance back, he begins the pull onto Yusuke’s hand, beckoning him to follow, perhaps the sound would ease more there “Come on, let’s get more comfy.”

Yusuke gives a nod and follows Akira into the center of the bed, they sit down opposite of each other and Akira’s lets go of his hand “Being near the window like that only makes the rain worse, it’s better here.” Akira was having trouble hearing Yusuke as he always spoke quite low, so with the rain pelting down it only drowned out his voice.

“Does the rain bother you-” Before Yusuke could finish speaking Morgana bolts out from under the bed and pounces onto Akira’s lap, leaving them both in a little awe.

“No, but it seems to be bothering Morgana.” Akira answers while trying to pat Morgana, the cat didn’t seem upset with it so he begins to stroke it’s fur more lovingly.

“It seems to like you more than me.” A hint of hurt trails in Yusuke’s voice, being rejected by a cat was a bit upsetting, especially when you haven’t done anything wrong to it.

“Oh, come on. No, she doesn’t- Wait.. What is Morgana’s gender?” Akira’s face takes on a pensive look while he stares at the cat, he cups his chin while deep in thought, trying to figure out if Zeriya mentioned one.

“I do not know, I don’t think Zeriya said.” Yusuke notices his sketchbook nearby on the bed, he reaches out and grabs it, the sight of a cat resting on Akira’s lap was quite inspiring and he had the urge to draw it.

“Hm.. Well, Morgana’s kind of a girl's name so let’s just go with that until we are told otherwise.” Morgana starts to growl, although still content with Akira’s lap. “Uh..?” Akira had no idea why ‘she’ would be growling, he looks around, trying to find anything that could possibly be discomforting her, but he doesn’t find anything.

“Perhaps she is upset with the lightning?” Yusuke suggests while opening his sketchbook up and rips a page out, handing it to Akira with a pencil, Akira stares at it with a facial expression that screamed confusion “Wha..?”

“We should both try and draw her, to pass the time until dinner.” Yusuke’s lips form a smile as he waits for Akira to take it.

“No! I’m terrible at it!” Akira’s slightly blushes as embarrassment rears in, drawing that abomination in front of Yusuke was enough, now he wants to have a drawing contest with him?

Yusuke frowns while begging Akira with his eyes “But..But, you said you would..” His voice comes out like a child begging their parents and his facial expression forms a puppy dog eye feel to it, trying to elicit compassion. 

Akira’s lips pull into a thin line with his bottom lip quivering under his top, trying desperately not to cave into Yusuke’s expression, but he fails “F-Fine..” he clasps the piece of paper and pencil, pulling it closer while his cheeks grow redder as he stares down at the page.

Yusuke’s facial expression becomes full of delight with a wide grin “I’ve never drawn with another person like this, so it should be fun.” He pulls out his second pencil from the spiral of the sketchbook, however this pencil was darker, he had given Akira the better one “E-Especially since it’s with you.” the words just spill out, once he notices his cheeks form a red hue.

Akira smiles at the sight and prepares to draw something he is most definitely going to hate, but if it was for Yusuke then he’d persevere “Shall we begin?” Akira’s grip on his pencil begins to tremble as his nerves for the defeat were about to come.

Yusuke gives a nod and with that they begin to draw Morgana, his facial expression plasters with that usual focus it gets while he’s drawing, the one where Akira knows that trying to gain his attention would be futile.

The sound of pencil gliding on paper fill the room as the rain begins to calm down, it no longer sounded like a hailstorm, but the sound of the rain was still apparent and the occasional thunderclap continued to roar out.

Akira’s pencils halts, it was a bit difficult drawing on no surface and using his lap wasn’t possible with Morgana being there, he glances at Yusuke over the paper and asks “W-Wouldn’t knowing Morgana’s gender help with this?” He didn’t really expect an answer, if anything he was merely trying to halt having to draw so he wouldn’t finish it in time.

“I do not recommend drawing genitals.” Yusuke’s eyes never leave his page and he speaks with such a straight face and tone that his words don’t really stick.

“No! I’m not asking because of that!” Akira’s cheeks form a pink hue as Yusuke had kind of embarrassed him, again “I mean.. Don’t they have different features, like.. Maybe a bigger chest or head or even paw sizes?” 

Yusuke perks up from behind his sketchbook, like the realization suddenly came to him “I-I.. do not know..” His pencil halts and his sketchbook lowers, his eyes scan, inspect, examine every inch of Morgana until a heavy sigh escapes him “I cannot continue now.”

“Eh?” Akira’s sits there while blinking with bewilderment, he tries to grasp Yusuke’s words, but they just don’t stick “What do you mean..?” his voice trails with his confusion.

Yusuke closes his sketchbook and rests it on the bed, placing the pencil over it, suddenly he grabs his face while shouting “I cannot draw what I don’t fully understand!” The realization that he didn’t understand cat anatomy at all never hit him until Akira asked that, leaving him in a mess of not wanting to continue “I must study every line, every crease before trying to form it on paper, such an amateur mistake made by me shall not be mirrored!” He lurches forward for Akira’s upper arms, grabbing onto them as he stares into his eyes “If you ever wish to truly learn never mimic the mistake I have just committed!”

“Uhh..” Akira was baffled, his brain was trying to catch up with everything that had just happened, but as he stares at Yusuke with wide eyes a laugh forces its way out and his face contorts with it “Y-You’re..so weird..w-with art.” he struggles to speak as his laughter takes over, he holds his stomach while suppressed snickers escape him “It’s--It’s cute.” 

Morgana wasn’t happy with Akira wiggling with laughter so his tail begins to swish.

Yusuke stares at Akira laughing with his eyes going wider with realization, the heat of his cheek and embarrassment hits him “I-I’m sorry..” He shifts back down while playing with a strand of his hair awkwardly.

Akira’s laughter settles down with a big breath out “For what?” He smiles at Yusuke while awaiting his answer.

“That..display.” Yusuke’s hand rests on his chest as he exhales loudly “I try to suppress it, but sometimes it just comes out.” His eyes avert while he pouts “I sometimes get too excited.. Sorry.” 

“I like it. Please don’t suppress it, it’s so cute.” Akira chuckles into his hand, allowing his remaining laughter out “Come here, you goofball.” he pats the bed in front of him, wishing for Yusuke to sit there.

Yusuke’s lips twitch with his embarrassment, but he crawls closer to Akira, his eyes occasionally avert while his cheeks remain red “I-Is that my nickname now?” he mumbles his words.

“I suppose it could be.” Akira reaches out and rests his hand on Yusuke’s cheek, he pulls him closer with a smile, but before their lips could touch Morgana starts to knead his leg, causing him to lower his face with a small giggle of discomfort.

Yusuke glances down at Morgana and he had stopped, it was a bit strange, but he brushes it off.

“O-Okay, she stopped.” Akira tries to kiss Yusuke again only for Morgana to do it again, resulting in him dodging and giggling again.

Yusuke grumbles lowly “She’s doing it on purpose.” he glares at Morgana while accusing him, he could read this cat’s intentions clear as day now.

“No, she isn’t, she’s just a cat.” Akira brushes it off with a smile, he leans in again to kiss Yusuke only for Morgana to dig his nails into his leg “O-Ow..” the discomfort causes him to groan and pull back “I think she doesn’t like me hovering over her..” 

Yusuke mutters distasteful words under his breath that were concealed by the rain outside, he sighs heavily, “I’m not in the mood now.” Morgana had annoyed him and his irritation was only increasing the more he did it.

“She’s probably scared of the storm..” Akira tries to suggest reasons, but Yusuke wasn’t having any of it, he crosses his arms with a “Hmph!” he turns his head away while sulking.

“Oh, come on, don’t sulk.” Akira chuckles into his hand again, he found Yusuke sulking to be adorable.

“Your cat hates me, I’m just acknowledging the obvious.”

A knock echoed from the door, informing the two that dinner was ready, Akira tries to remove Morgana from his lap gently so he could go eat, but Morgana bites his hand, resulting in him jerking it away with a small groan.

“How dare you bite an injured person, you fiend!” Yusuke’s shoos Morgana away while shouting at him, which made Morgana jump off Akira’s lap and bolt away to his food bowls 

“You didn’t have to scare her!” Akira scolds Yusuke while nursing his hand, luckily Morgana didn’t do any damage this time.

“She bit you, I will not accept that, not again!” Yusuke retorts, giving into this devilish cat was not an option.

“She’s just overwhelmed, she will calm down with time, yelling at her only halts that!” 

The sound of the bedroom swinging open interrupts them and Zeriya steps inside “Are..you fighting over the cat?” he stands there with a rigid posture, eyes scanning and darting between the two.

“Yes, she has behavioural issues and Akira is simply accepting them.” Yusuke crosses his arms again with a content grin, he knew Zeriya agreed with him so he became more confident.

“..'She' is a he. Morgana is male.” Zeriya clears his throat as the awkward atmosphere begins to fill the air “Anyway, dinner is ready.” 

Yusuke and Akira awkwardly glance at each other as the truth sets in.  
Akira scratches his scalp awkwardly as a nervous giggle forces its way out “N-Now that I think about it..maybe he was getting upset with being called female..”

“T-That could be the reason, after all he seems to be quite aware..” And very adamant about destroying Yusuke’s love life, but if he added that Akira would probably scold him again.

Brushing off the mystery and squabble over Morgana Akira grabs Yusuke’s hand with a smile “Come on, let’s go eat.” he begins to pull him off the bed, one last meal before he would be able to get some sleep finally.

~~~

Dinner went quite well, while it wasn’t as merry as it used to be, it didn’t hold that suffocating depression like last night, Yusuke didn’t feel on edge now that he knew Ryuji had apologized and Akira didn’t feel like people were glaring at him, perhaps they never were and it was simply his frazzled mind trying to chip away at him even more, although he did feel stares, their intention didn’t feel malicious though.

Ryuji had talked and even joked around with Akira, allowing their nerves to ease and to know last night’s argument wouldn’t repeat, but once Haru left to give Akechi and Sugimura their food things did become more quiet.

For the most part it was satisfactory after last night and no one left with a bitter taste in their mouth.

~~~

Once Akira and Yusuke returned back to the bedroom they noticed Morgana was asleep on the bed with his food bowl empty which made relief wash over both of them, they were just glad he eventually ate.

The storm still roared outside, which might make it a bit difficult to sleep, but not for Akira, he was pretty exhausted and almost started to undress the moment he got comfortable.

“Dinner went well tonight.” Yusuke makes idle chitchat while he removes Akira’s belt.

“Yeah, it did.” Akira agrees as he pulls his T-shirt off, he was able to dress himself much better than yesterday, but he still allows Yusuke to help to allay his worry.

“Are you going to have a pill tonight?” Another way to ask if Akira was sore, he hadn’t expressed or displayed much pain at all today.

“Probably not, I can barely feel it.”

Yusuke finished dressing Akira and got dressed into his own pajamas, but before getting into bed they had to clean it a bit due to Yusuke’s sketchbook and pencils lying around on it.

Morgana was asleep where Yusuke usually did, resulting in him trying to nudge the cat away but he didn’t budge, he sighs heavily and he starts to wish Akira got a different cat, “He won’t move..” Despite being annoyed with Morgana Yusuke didn’t have the heart to push him hard.

“You can just snuggle up with me on my side, it’s not a big deal.” Akira pats his side of the bed with a grin.

But before Yusuke could argue the point the light starts to flicker, threatening to go out until it finally did, the room is engulfed with a darkness they weren’t prepared for yet, leaving them both a bit dumbfounded.

The moon light didn’t illuminate the room tonight due to heavy dark clouds covering it, the room occasionally lit up with a lightning strike, but besides that it was much darker than its usual hue.

With a sigh Akira realizes it’s a blackout “I’m going to go grab a lantern, you stay here.” the sound of him moving rustled in the air. The darkness for some reason amplified each sound, even with the rain pouring down.

“Why? Can’t we just go to sleep?” Yusuke was a bit confused by Akira’s intention, but he loosely followed the figure, trying to find where Akira was without bumping into the bed.

“If we have to go toilet in the middle of the night it’ll be a problem..” Akira’s speaks as his hand touches the doorknob, with a slight twist, he pushes the door open, it allows some light into the room, but still not enough.

Yusuke figures out where Akira is just by the sound alone and with steady steps he manages to reach him “How will you get downstairs?” his worry for Akira’s safety seeps out in his voice, leaving him with a sullen facial expression.

Akira’s lips form a small smile, even if Yusuke probably couldn’t see it “I’ll be fine, I know my house like the back of my hand.” he allows his tone to become confident, trying to assure Yusuke.

“You mean the hands you once hid away with gloves?” Brushing off the very bad metaphor Yusuke grabs what he believes is Akira’s hand “I wish to come with you.” 

With a sigh Akira nods “Fine. If you’re that scared of the dark, I’ll let you come.” He smirks as he pulls Yusuke out the room before he could retort and with steady steps they begin to make their way to the staircase.

“I am not scared of the dark.” Yusuke replies a bit too late, but he felt like he had to make that known, the surroundings in the darkened mansion did spook him a bit though, causing his grip to tighten on Akira’s hand.

Having two ‘criminals’ in the mansion didn’t ease Yusuke either; what if this is someone cutting the power to try and free Akechi? The thought wasn’t that far-fetched even with the storm and as his feet landed on each step, going down them, the fear that something might pop out once they reached the bottom rears in.  
But nothing pops out, not even a thunderclap, but the sound of people talking could be heard, the voices were familiar which only eases his nerves into relief.

A group of people had gathered on the main floor holding onto lit lanterns, worrying as to why the power went out, but they were quickly reassured by Zeriya informing them it was merely from the storm, nothing more.

Akira halts causing Yusuke to bump into him slightly, “You got a lantern I can use?” Akira gets straight to the point, after all he did want to go to bed.

“I have given them all out, but you can have mine once we’re done.” Zeriya replies to him and the tension in the air from the storm begins to ease.

A mix between a heavy sigh and yawn fill the air as Ryuji rubs his eye, “So I can go back to bed..?” his voice comes out in a quivering yawn, he must’ve been woken up because he didn’t even have his crutches with him.

“I-I think you should stay awake, j-just to ensure everything is alright!” Ann’s voice trails off with a nervous laugh, just based on her facial expression it was clear she was afraid of the storm or the black out.

“Why? It’s not Akechi’s group coming for us, so why are you still afraid?” Ryuji scratches his scalp with droopy eyes, his lips pull into a thin line, he was kind of annoyed but was too tired to really care.

“There’s no guarantee it isn’t!” Ann almost begins to sweat with panic, her anxiety took hold of her features and body language as she clasped her own arm tightly.

Akira face-palms as it was quite clear she was just shifting her fear onto something else “It’s just a storm, you’re overreacting.” 

“It’s a pretty bad one, but I feel more sorry for that kid than you Ann.” Ryuji mumbles his words without much thought, he looks as if he’ll just fall asleep right now.

“What..?” Akira folds his arms with his brow beginning to furrow, something Ryuji said struck out to him and the uncertain bitterness forms on his tongue, leaving his mouth with a distaste of dread.

“That kid that went missing and those other guys..?” Ryuji’s expression turns more confused as he stares at Akira, unsure if he was mad at him or if it was something else.

“Shinya’s still missing?!” The words blurt out into a shout, fear, dread, seeping into every vein of Akira’s body, even with his lacking sense of time due to the cage he knew no boy, no human, could live that long outside in the cold with no food or water.

The atmosphere suddenly feels sombre, the stares of realization, that a child was out in this terrible storm all alone hit them, but it was also accompanied by the helpless state of how things currently were, their power, energy and emotions all had been drained, making it extremely difficult to search. The weather didn’t help either, it was pitch black and the heavy rain would conceal flashlights, so the only option will be until tomorrow.

“Yes, they all are.” Zeriya’s eyes meet Akira as he speaks in a calm tone, despite the dire nature of it, the urgency to find them was gone the moment they found Akira.

“The others are dead, by Akechi’s hands! Are you still searching, like I ordered you to?!” Desperation pours out into Akira’s voice, his desperate body language speaking louder than his words, with clenched fists and seething shoulders, his eyes display a yearning for hope.

Zeriya’s eyes avert as he tries to figure out how to say this, but there weren’t any words to ease such dread “Unfortunately..we lost too many to continue the search.” expecting a rage filled punch to the face Zeriya keeps his posture ready.

But it doesn’t come, Akira’s head just drops, concealing his face in his hair. Yusuke’s lips pull into a frown as he watches Akira in silence, wishing to comfort him he reaches out and touches his arm, holding onto it firmly “We’ll find him, Akira.” he speaks his hope, to maybe ease the pain in Akira’s eyes.

A lightning strike fills the now choking air, leaving nothing but the realized sorrow in it, assaulting it until something breaks “We have to search, now!” Akira takes a step towards the front door only to be halted by Yusuke’s grip on his arm “Calm down, please...” he pleas, but Akira starts to yank his arm.

Ryuji steps in front of Akira, ensuring he cannot go any further if Yusuke’s grip breaks by clasping his shoulders with both hands “We’ll search tomorrow, when we can actually see.” he keeps his tone calm despite sharing Akira’s feelings.

“It’s..too dark and we won’t be able to see anything in the rain, but we can search tomorrow..” Yusuke hadn’t really had the time to consider the other missing people, everything just happened so quickly and harshly that everything was put in disarray.

“Tch..” Akira’s chest starts to ache with that helplessness he desperately tries to avoid, the thought that Shinya was still out there all alone with absolutely no hope chipped away at him, he had the burning desire to go into Akechi’s room and beat the hell out of him just to distract the pain, but it wouldn’t do anything and worse of all it wouldn’t bring Shinya back.

“Perhaps we should get the police involved, he is a missing child after all..” Yusuke suggests it with his heart in the right place, with the desire to find Shinya too, but Akira only saw it as his naivete “You’re an idiot if you think they give a shit about us, about this! The quicker you learn we’re alone in this the better!” He rips his arm out of Yusuke’s grasp, his rage blinding him from his hurtful words and actions. 

Ann brows furrow as she has had enough “You’re being unnecessarily mean! We all want to find him, but just like the guys have already said this isn’t the time for it.” her arms fold with her impatience for Akira’s behaviour.

“If you want to justify your delay by the weather, then go ahead, but I won’t!” Akira tries to move towards the door, but Ryuji’s grip remains, restraining him from looking for Shinya tonight.

Yusuke’s hand rests on his own chest, gripping onto the fabric of his top with sorrow, Akira’s words hurt, but he knew he didn’t mean them in a malicious way, however, even while knowing that it didn’t ease the stinging nature of them, his facial expression plasters with his worry as he reaches out and grabs Akira from behind, trying to restrain his writhing movement of anger.

“Let me go, both of you!” Akira fights their grip while shouting at them, but the futile wishes of progression start to diminish his rage.

“I will inform a group at the manor to form and begin a search for the boy, but you mustn’t be a part of it, my lord.” Zeriya suggests with a calm tone, trying to get Akira to do the same, to calm down and stop shouting at everyone.

Akira’s movements ease into a stop, his rage doing the same, his shoulder droop as his head lowers, realizing that this wasn’t going anywhere, that this wouldn’t bring Shinya back.

A pause of anticipating more struggles fills the mansion, but none come, allowing Ryuji and Yusuke to let Akira go, a moment where no words are spoken, only eyes communicating and hoping this situation would cure.

“I suggest you all go back to bed and get some rest, tomorrow will be a longer day.” Zeriya speaks loud enough for everyone to hear him over the storm, breaking the suffocating silence.

A few vampires give nods and scurry back to the third floor, going back to their rooms, while that display was kind of distressing they knew Akira wasn’t in the right mind.

Zeriya grabs Akira’s hand and folds his fingers over a lantern’s handle “That means you too, my lord. I will handle this.” he gives him a small reassuring smile, but Akira doesn’t even look up at him, face and eyes still staring at the floor. 

Ryuji and Ann glance at each other before briefly brushing their hands onto Akira’s shoulder as they walk by him, a gesture of trying comfort, the most they could do without overwhelming him.

Everyone scurried back to their room, leaving only Yusuke, Akira and Zeriya standing there. Not wanting to remain here either Akira turns, pulling himself up the stairs as Yusuke loosely follows him with his hand still on his chest, unsure about what to do again, the feeling he was plagued with ever since finding Akira again.

They reach the top without a word and Yusuke started to feel unwanted so with a turn in the opposite direction of Akira’s room, towards his, his lips part to say one final thing “I will stay in my room tonight. Goodnight, Akira.” but before he finished his step forward his arm is grabbed.

“..Don’t go..” Akira’s voice was barely audible against the storm, his voice coming out as low as he felt inside “..I’m sorry, I just-..” he hiccups as a sob threatens to come out, to break him into a dishevel mess of tears, but he doesn’t allow it out.

Yusuke turns to face him, to allow them to speak on more sincere terms again, he wasn’t really expecting an apology, he thought that Akira would apologize tomorrow, but he seems to have calmed down.

“It..destroy me that a man’s hatred for me drove a child to his death...that I’m the reason Shinya is gone.” Akira’s voice trails with his pain, his facial expression sullen with his despair, a feeling he had grown accustomed to.

Yusuke’s tries to soften his facial expression to comfort Akira’s pain as his lips part to speak “You’re not the reason Shinya is gone, his father is..” he steps towards Akira and places his hand onto his upper arm “There is still hope he is alive, like you.” He tries to reassure Akira with a smile, after all the desperate hope he clung onto had answered him, had granted him his wish, so there was a chance Shinya was safe too.

“As much as I want him to he is a mere child, the world seems to be the cruelest to them, to their innocence.” Akira’s lips quiver with his frown, desperately trying to keep it together.

Yusuke would hug Akira, but he was holding the lantern making that task difficult, instead he grabs his hand and loosely pulls him back to the bedroom, their steps remain slow and steady, all creaks suppressed under the rain.

“As soon as daylight comes and the storm eases I will go out searching for him.” Yusuke speaks as he pushes the bedroom door open, stepping inside with Akira. Hopefully he’ll be accompanied by a companion, but even if he wasn’t he would still seek Shinya, to give Akira closure and hopefully Shinya back into health.

“No, if we already have a group searching, I do not wish to risk you..” Akira speaks with a tone full of ambivalence, his expression displaying the same, a conflicting feeling brews inside of him, the wish to find and bring Shinya back and the wish to keep his lover safe, something he never seems to be able to achieve.

Yusuke closes the door and leads Akira over to the desk, allowing him to place down the lantern on it to illuminate the room “I want to find him just as much as you, I’m also healthy, so I can help search.” Yusuke tries to assure Akira he’s fine with it, if it meant cheering Akira up again he’d do anything to achieve it.

“You’re far from fine, you just saw horrors you never should! It might be taking a while to hit you, but don’t act like you’re fine when you’re not..” Akira’s concern for the fact Yusuke hadn’t grieved yet seeps out. He was a person who barely grieved himself, but Yusuke.. Yusuke isn’t like that, he knows he isn’t like that and yet he hadn’t dropped a single tear over what has happened.

“..If you don’t want me to search..I won’t.” Yusuke allows an exhausted sigh out “Let’s… Let’s go to bed, we can talk about this more tomorrow.. Who knows? They may even find him tonight.” He continues to cling onto that hope, but his eyelids were starting to feel heavy and the emotional exertion before only drained him more.

“Okay..” Akira’s voice comes out low, barely audible, even if he was desperate to find Shinya his body beckons him to sleep, to restart and wish for good news in the morning, good news he never had faith in.

Yusuke helps Akira into bed, even tucks him in before walking over to his side only to find Morgana is gone, a small exhale of relief escapes his lips as he gets into bed, his body almost instantly relaxes as he touches the mattress.

“I’m..sorry I lashed out at you, I seem to be hurting the person I love the most..” Akira breathes out heavily, his comfort wouldn’t come if he left things as they were. Even if Yusuke seems to have accepted it, he couldn’t, every time his emotions rile up into a rage he is left with a yearning to apologize to everything he hurt during it, but they never felt satisfactory.

“I accept your apology with sincerity, I understand how..difficult it is for you to express things properly, so don’t beat yourself up over it.” Yusuke speaks with sincerity, he turns his head to face Akira only to see him not looking his way, he was simply staring at the ceiling.

The rain pelting down harder onto the window as the wind picks up and roars along with the sky fill the silence that had taken hold of the room.

Akira glances at Yusuke with an apologetic gaze “Goodnight, Yusuke.” He shifts onto his side, back facing Yusuke, it only made the room feel more awkward, but he felt like he didn’t have the right to hold Yusuke tonight, even if apologetic words had been exchanged.

It left Yusuke there staring at the back of his head, he knew the emotions they previously managed to reach, the ones full of jokes and laughter, the joy of having each other back again, the inane topics they talked about, it would all start to dissipate here and the actual grieving process, the difficulty that this whole mess caused will come tomorrow.

But wishing to maintain that fairy tale for just a bit longer Yusuke pulls himself closer to Akira, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him from behind while he rests near Akira’s nape, his eyes close as he hopes that sorrow does not come, but the moment Akira found out Shinya was gone, it died.

Akira didn’t believe he deserves Yusuke’s touch, yet here he is, pulling him into his chest and vowing to never let him go, wishing not to reject Yusuke’s touch he rests his hand onto his and intertwines their fingers loosely together, but his eyes do not close.

He won’t be able to sleep now knowing what he does, now knowing his victims were still being affected by his distorted nature, that he is the monster that rips away a child's innocence, that he is the man Akechi had accused him of being this whole time. He would laugh if he was alone, laugh at himself for rejecting and denying Akechi’s words with the actual belief he was undeserving of those accusations. 

Yusuke feels Morgana jump onto the bed near his feet and he gets an idea, Akira was pretty upset over Shinya and he didn't want to go to sleep, to leave things as they were, so he pulls himself to sit up, letting go of Akira and reaches out towards his legs, he picks Morgana up despite his squirming and holds him securely while hovering over and placing him down near Akira, near his stomach "Goodnight to you too, Morgana." he speaks to the cat while stroking its fur, trying to get him to lie down near Akira and sleep there.

"What are you doing..?" Akira asks, a bit surprised by what Yusuke did, his gaze shifted to the cat sitting down near him.

"I thought you could use the warm cuddles of two beings you love." Yusuke smiles despite feeling upset himself, but he's able to put it aside because he knew Akira was hurting far more over this. 

Morgana understands what Yusuke is trying to do, so he lies down and snuggles up to Akira's stomach.

"..Thank you, Yusuke." Akira mumbles into his pillow while his cheeks burn with his appreciation, he felt like he was going to cry, tears threatening to trail down his cheeks, but he holds them in, unwilling to cry tears he doesn't believe he should be shedding. 

Yusuke lies back down and pulls Akira back into a cuddle, he places a light kiss onto his nape before nuzzling it and closing his eyes again "Goodnight, Akira." his words breathe onto the back of Akira's neck.

"Goodnight." Akira replies while reaching his hand out towards Morgana and patting him a few times, once satisfied his hand finds its way onto Yusuke's again and he intertwines their fingers, he felt a little better because of Yusuke's care, like he always manages to cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	46. A Solace In The Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being split into two parts because I'll be going away for 2 days and wish to get something out and it's not necessarily 'split' into two parts it just isn't a full day like the other two have been.

Yusuke’s eyes snap open as the vivid imagery of cessation assaults his mind in his slumber; the realization that it was a nightmare and nothing more dawns on him as his erratic breathing reaches his ears.

The sensation of sweat sticking to his skin and the booming ache of a headache becomes recognizable as he lays there staring at the semi-lit ceiling, the hues that tell an early morning.

Once his eyes opened the recollection of his nightmare diminished, the images were now out of his head, however the sounds remained, echoing, screaming, shouting, leaving him there wishing to confide in something familiar, to release the torment with the presence of the person he loves the most. 

With a shaky exhale he pushes his heavy body to sit up while nursing his headache, movements made it worse, but listening to the screams of the death and the banging of the attic hurt far more.

He turns his head to look for Akira, to see him sleeping with him, but the empty space that Akira previously slept in was the only thing that stared back at him; was this his mind playing further tricks on him? His mind does not truly register the fact that Akira is gone until his hand reaches out and touches the spot he should’ve been in.

The nagging sensation of wanting comfort eats away at him as his memories remind him of all the lonely nights and mornings he spent by himself; it shouldn’t be like this, not anymore, yet it is, the empty spot only enforcing that reality harder than it needed to.

“Akira..?” The words come out listlessly as his stomach begins to sink with dread, to hurt with that sensation he thought he had escaped. His eyes dart around the room, desperately searching for anything recognizable and familiar, but his eyes fall upon nothing, nothing at all.

Perhaps Akira is in the en-suite?  
Or even the garden?  
Maybe the kitchen? 

Yusuke lunches out of bed the minute adrenaline surged through his body, with the desperation to find Akira, to see him. His feet dash to the en-suite, his head swings both ways the moment he can see inside it, but there’s no one there, not even a hint that someone was.

Next he bolts out of the bedroom, his bare feet pattering down onto the floor with creaks, his panting growing louder as he pushes his lungs beyond one should after stirring from a nightmare, but the care for his body and health simply couldn’t come.

He abruptly stops in front of the garden door and pushes it open with too much strength, leaving the door swinging there once he runs inside and searches for Akira.

A figure kneeling down near a bed of flowers is faintly seen in the haze of his eyes, he blinks away the blur from his exhaustion and hurries his feet towards them, but as he gets closer the person's features become foreign. 

As his feet crush the grass the sound of it startles the figure and they turn with an alarmed squeal escaping their lips, the face staring back at him with wide eyes halts him.

“A-Ah.. You..scared me..” Haru mumbles as she brushes her dress off, getting rid of the dust and dirt that had managed to get stuck on it, although her actions were simply to distract her from her fright.

Yusuke stands there as the unfamiliar face disappoints him, “Sorry..” he mutters an apology, he looks around another time just to ensure Akira wasn’t gardening with her, but he isn’t in here.

Haru notices it, notices his desperation to find someone, after all it was plastered on his face, “It’s quite early, who are you seeking at this hour?” her tone is soft, friendly, the way she speaks shows she genuinely cares despite not knowing Yusuke.

“I’m..looking for Akira, he’s not in bed so I-..” Yusuke’s voice hitches with his pain, he didn’t know why it hurt to say that, but the aching in his chest didn’t feel as if it’d relent until he found Akira, he even felt the burden of tears creeping up, but he holds it back.

Haru could see the fact Yusuke was really upset, so she offers her help “I haven’t seen him, but I can help search.” She brushes off her dress one final time before pulling herself up onto her feet “He might be getting a morning snack, he does that sometimes.” she speaks with reassurance while she moves with steady steps towards Yusuke.

“That was my next destination..” Yusuke turns back to the garden door to leave, but he remembers he forgot something “Um, Thank you for helping. I feel a bit better knowing it’s something he sometimes does..” Akira was probably hungry much more than usual so maybe that’s why he’s gone, but that nagging sensation would not ease until he knows.

“It’s okay, I was finishing up anyway.” Haru gives him a smile as they walk out of the garden together. Instead of running like a manic Yusuke tries to follow her speed, but he kind of wanted to just run to the kitchen.

Yusuke makes idle chit chat to distract from the throbbing headache while they step down the stairs “What actually is the time..?” he glances at her while asking, she looked ready for the day, causing his sense of time to be a bit jumbled.

“It’s 6am.” Haru could sense him being a bit confused about her attire “I wake up early to tend to the garden, so that’s why I’m not wearing PJs.” she chuckles, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

“Oh, I see.” Yusuke replies late, almost dragging out the conversation too long, but he was too focused on reaching the kitchen.

Once inside, they both look around, but Akira isn’t in sight, no one is, not even the trace of someone being in here previously, it only makes Yusuke panic more “I-Is there anywhere else he might be?” the question just flies out as the aching in his chest only amplifies. 

“Um..” Haru clasps her arm as her face takes on a pensive look, considering and trying to figure out if there was anywhere else Akira could possibly be at this hour, but her eyes widen as she realizes there is now a new option.

“W-What is it?” Yusuke notices the shock on her face, only making him feel more dreadful, the lack of reply leaves his stomach swirling with painful uncertainty and it almost felt like this moment, this anticipation would last forever.

A small mumble emerges from Haru’s lips as she tries to grasp what to do with what has dawned on her, but with a hard stare she parts her lips to speak “Akechi’s room.”

###

“I don’t mind becoming like you for the sake of a child, so I suggest you start speaking..” Akira glares, unrelenting, into Akechi’s eyes, allowing him to know his word hold no pretence.

“The display I’d like to see.” A mocking chuckle rings out in the room, only mocking the severity of the threat.

Akira’s grip on Akechi’s injured hand tightens as he stares him down, it causes Akechi to groan with discomfort “Unlike you I don’t need tools to inflict torture, my body is geared towards this kind of treatment, for you to be my prey.” Akira’s words come out with venom as he throws Akechi down onto the ground, he twists his arm at an odd angle while digging his shoes heel into Akechi’s scalp “So just admit you’re beneath me and speak words that may cause you to escape eternal torment.” 

“I...I will never submit to you..” Akechi’s body was in no state to fight back, he could feel the stitches in his wrist pull and beg for the pressure to stop, but his pride would forever remain, no matter the pain that was about to come his way.

Akira’s gloved hand trails along Akechi’s arm as he taunts “Humans have such fragile bones, their beauty reveals the most when they are shattered. Has that pain ever reached you? Have you ever felt a fraction of the pain your parents must’ve endured?” A distorted amusement produces inside him with the understanding his words would strike a nerve.

“Don’t you dare speak about them! Your vile tongue has no right to ever refer to them!” Akechi shouts into the floorboard his face was being forced into, the discomfort of being overpowered by Akira was far more humiliating than eating wood.

“Perhaps I should break your fingers one by one along with your nails until you squeal out the information I seek.” Akira further twists Akechi’s arm at an odd angle while increasing the pressure of his shoe’s heel into Akechi’s head “My patience is running thin, so bark like the dog you are.” 

Akechi’s groans of pain grow louder, yet he manages to speak with the pain trailing in his voice “Does your whore even know you're doing this? Or even your butler? Such...risks to reveal your own secret by your..impatience.” 

Akira lifts his leg up and stomps swiftly onto Akechi’s scalp just because he called Yusuke that, he reaches down and clutches a bunch of Akechi’s hair while still ripping his arm up “I couldn’t give a damn about what they think, I’ll allow your screams of pain echo in my mansion if that is what I must do.” He pulls Akechi’s face up by his hair, yanking it “Or you can do something useful for once in your life and tell me where a child that mirrors your childhood is!” 

Akechi manages to reach up with his unrestrained hand and clasps Akira’s wrist “I...told you, I don’t know!” He tries to relieve the pain of getting his hair pulled by yanking on Akira’s wrist, a self defense mechanism kicking in if anything.

“You must know something! Someone doesn’t just make a deal with you without giving away a hint to their residing location!”

Akechi mirthlessly chuckles as he found Akira’s desperation amusing “Do you truly think we sat down and had a tea party together?!” Akechi’s voice hitches as he fights against Akira’s grip, getting sick of this treatment.

“Where did you meet with them?! How long did it take for you to reach each other?! Stop acting as if you know nothing when you do!” Akira lifts his leg up and stomps down on Akechi’s back, almost breaking his spine.

Choking and coughing on the pain fills the stale room as Akechi tries to recover from the pain convulsing in his body, he couldn’t help but clench his teeth as saliva rolls down his chin, but it takes him much longer to recoup, his groans and screams of pain were the only thing he was able to make audible. 

“That is merely the start of what is about to come your way unless you start speaking!” Akira was desperate for information on Shinya, he was fine with being labelled a monster if he managed to save the boy, no amount of searching without a general area will find him, so Akira was willing to do things he otherwise wouldn’t to obtain it.

“..I..don’t care...I have no ..purpose..” Akechi struggles to speak with the throbbing pain in his back, but he forces the words out, preparing for even more pain.

Akira lets go of Akechi’s arm, he pulls him up onto his feet by his hair and slams him into the wall, he wraps his fingers tightly around Akechi’s neck while he glares at him with devoid eyes “My patience is up.” 

Akechi’s face contorts with his pain as gasps escape his lips, it felt like his brain was knocked out of his skull with the amount of pain his head shatters with, he chokes on his pain as Akira’s grip around his neck tightens.

“To think you’ve dropped so low to the point that you won’t even save an innocent child, a child that has nothing to do with us.” Akira’s scowl grows as he speaks his words with venom “You’re so devoid of empathy you mirror the man that killed your parents.” He lets Akechi go, allowing him to drop to the ground in a mess of coughs. No matter how much he enjoys it beating Akechi wasn’t going anywhere; how do you make a person who just yearns for death break?

Akira stands there, staring down at Akechi as he tries to recover from the abuse, but a flicker of fear pierces as he stares back at Akira; the fact this man can feel a whole wide range of emotions while still having eyes like that, it pricks Akechi with a realization he never wanted; that despite Akira’s wicked ways he’s still more of a human than Akechi could ever hope to be.

The look in Akira’s eyes remains Akechi of his mother’s, of how a mother was desperate to protect her child and yet the world told her she couldn’t, that no matter how dark or light she became she would never be answered.

Pain, fear, hope, hatred, desperation, they all produce a memory that Akechi didn’t wish to recall, the memory assaults his mind as he desperately tries to drown it out by nursing his head, but it doesn’t help, he was being condemned from beyond the grave.

For some reason Akira felt disappointment, probably due to the fact he was desperately clinging onto the information Akechi could possibly know to find Shinya, but still, the feeling felt oddly strange towards Akechi, maybe a little part of him had hoped Akechi would’ve had a change of heart “I hope you understand you have the blood of an innocent child on your hands.” And with that final word Akira turns to the door, but he is halted “...Wait.”

“What?” Akira turns back to Akechi with his arms crossed, he was preparing for an insult, but a flicker of hope shines in his eyes as he watches Akechi steady himself to stand with the wall.

“..A..--..A town, there was..one near my home, he..could be there.” Akechi uses the wall to lean on as he speaks, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand to get rid of the gnawing sickness in his gut.

“Your home..? Where is that?” Whether or not Akechi was lying to save his ass was unknown to Akira, his hair was too dishevelled to see his eyes, to see his intention.

“Where..we were. The lab was my..home.” Akechi’s voice didn’t come out like he was lying if anything, it trailed with pain, the pain of not even having a proper place to call home.

“Are you..certain?”

“Yes! They only took an hour..to get to my lab, they would have to be staying somewhere close by...and there’s plenty of motels there..” A cough for straining his voice forces its way out of Akechi, he managed to get to the bed by guiding himself with the wall, a relaxation almost took hold of him once he sat down on it.

As much as Akira would hate to say this he had to respect the fact he finally got a clue “..Thank you, Akechi. I’ll ensure you get rewarded if we find him.” the words felt foreign coming out of his mouth, especially since he was only hurting Akechi a moment ago.

“This doesn’t mean anything, I don’t need your pity--” Before Akechi could finish speaking the door swings open with a bang, hitting into the wall.

Haru and Yusuke hurry inside, them both out of breath and eyes full of shock, they assess the situation as they stare at both Akira and Akechi.

“..I was leaving anyway.” Akira pushes past them and out the room, not allowing their questioning eyes bore into him further.

“Wait!” Yusuke calls out to Akira as he follows him.

Haru’s gaze lingers on Akechi before she leaves the room, making sure to lock it before running after the two.

~~~

“I said wait, Akira!” Yusuke calls out one final time before being in arms length of Akira, he clasps Akira’s arm, halting him, he tried to be light about it, but that wasn’t really a priority for his body. 

“I have to make a phone call.” Akira doesn’t even turn to face Yusuke, they could have a chat once he’s done.

Haru finally catches up to them while catching her breath, she needs some time before she could speak coherently, but the two weren’t paying any attention to her.

“Why were you in there?” Yusuke asks with his brow furrowed with his worry, the fact that Akira was even okay with seeing Akechi again after getting free was a bit baffling, he should shudder at the thought and sight of him and yet he’s going into his room..

“Did you not hear me? I need to make a phone call.” Akira’s stern tone felt like he was ordering Yusuke, like how he speaks to one of his servants, it was a tone Yusuke never thought would be directed at him.

But it made Yusuke understand the severity of his words, so he let go of Akira, while there was an urgency to understand there was also the wish not to anger him.

Akira continues his strides without another word or regard, leaving Haru and Yusuke there, a bit baffled.

“S-Should I go wake Zeriya up?” Haru manages to ask once she can, she holds her chest as she tries to recoup from all the running.

“No.. I’ll deal with him.” Yusuke glances back at Haru and gives her a small smile before chasing after Akira again.

~~~

Yusuke finally reaches Akira’s bedroom and as he pushes the door open he gets a glimpse of Akira on the phone near his desk, he also heard a bit of the conversation.

“Redirect the search to where I was being held captive, there’s a nearby town that might give a clue or even be where Shinya is.”

Yusuke could also hear a bit from the person Akira was speaking to.

“And what if he is groomed? By his father?”

“Ignore his protests and do what is necessary, as if that is something I even have to tell you.”

But Yusuke’s presence is noticed by Akira eventually, he turns and glances at him before speaking into the phone again “If you don’t find anything I suggest you don’t come back.” He hangs up the phone, placing it back down onto his desk as awkwardness rears in.

Yusuke notices some differences about Akira’s attire today, perhaps he got sick of Yusuke dressing him or he didn’t want to ‘interrogate’ Akechi in his pajamas; but he was wearing a tuxedo striped vest with vertical black and grey stripes, a black dress shirt underneath with a tie tucked in, black dress pants and formal heel shoes, but his most notable feature was his black gloves, which points to the fact that he probably didn’t want to taint his hands with Akechi.

They stare at each other until someone caves in “Do not give me that look, I did what was necessary..” Akira’s voice came out much more softer than before, making Yusuke a bit more comfortable.

“What..did you do to him?” Even if Yusuke still wishes to just balk up everything he couldn’t now with what Akira had done, he was being forced to acknowledge it. 

“I..got a bit rough, but nothing that life threatening. What matters is I got a hint as to where Shinya could’ve been staying with his father. If he’s a smart kid, he’ll stick around a familiar place with lots of people, so he could still be there.” Akira is able to smile with his hope as he steps closer to Yusuke, his footsteps suppress under the carpet “..He could still be alive if he stayed there.”

Yusuke didn’t know what to say or feel, it was nice Akira found something, but what he had to do in order to get it..? There were many other options, Akira didn’t even need to be the one to do it, but no matter what, the look in Akira’s eyes told him everything he needed to know, that Akira needed to do it.

Yusuke’s gaze was starting to feel scrutinizing, so in order for this not to become even more tense Akira speaks “..I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note, I haven’t slept at all so the thought slipped my mind..” his gaze shifts away and towards Yusuke, begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

“I thought you were gone..” Yusuke places his hand onto his forehead, trying to ease his stress and trying to conceal the expression plastered on his face, he knew his feelings were jumbled, but waking up to Akira gone again without even a trace of him...it felt like he was stuck in that nightmare again.

“..I didn’t think you’d be awake this early, you usually sleep in until the late morning, so I apologize if I caused you stress..” Akira’s tone was apologetic and so were his eyes, but Yusuke still seemed shaken up over it, which made his heart sting.

“It’s… It’s okay.” Despite his words Yusuke’s facial expression remained with his stress and worry. it would’ve been nice to have Akira with him to ease his nightmare, but could he really blame Akira for not..? It didn’t feel right to blame him for it, but his apologies didn’t make Yusuke feel better about it either.

“Are you..sure? Is everything alright? You don’t look too good.” Akira steps into Yusuke’s personal space and reaches his hand out, placing it gently onto Yusuke’s shoulder, perhaps he was sick again? His hair was messy and his eyes held a sickly hue to them.

Yusuke couldn’t keep it together anymore, the survivor's guilt, the sorrow of losing everything and the deaths he caused or seen, weighed him down until he pulls Akira into a tight hug and buried his face in his neck, trying to feel the warmth and comfort of the man he loves.

“I’m sorry, Yusuke--” Akira was halted by the sensation of Yusuke shaking, his shoulder quivering and trembling until a gasp that only etched his sorrow escalated into sobs, Akira’s facial expression softens as he wraps his arms around Yusuke, comforting him as much as he could.

Deep emotions stir inside of Yusuke and their only outlet was through the stream of tears that welled in his eyes, he wanted to resist them, but he couldn’t, moans accompanied by the suppressed sound of hiccup's overwhelm him as do his emotions.

“It’s okay, Yusuke. You can release it all..” Akira’s hand reaches up into Yusuke’s hair slowly stroking it down to comfort him further, despite the sight of Yusuke crying hurting him Akira was also relieved he was finally expressing some grief, he probably caused it by suddenly disappearing, but he was just glad Yusuke wasn’t bottling it up inside anymore.

Yusuke’s knees buckle under the weight of his emotions, which caused his grip to tighten around Akira, but Akira slowly steadied them down towards the floor, allowing them to kneel down on the ground, he soothes Yusuke with his hands and holds him in a soothing embrace until his sorrow has been released.

~~~

Akira ended up removing his gloves so he could touch Yusuke properly and he managed to coax Yusuke onto the sofa, allowing him to wipe away his tears “Are you feeling a bit better?” he asks as he kneels in front of Yusuke, slowly caressing his tears away.

“M-Mmh..” Yusuke holds his hands in his lap as he sniffles away his remaining emotions, he felt a weight lift off his chest the moment he started to cry and the pressure only eased the more he did. Ignoring his grief only made things harder, but he felt like he should’ve ignored it until Akira was well again.

Akira felt like a bit of asshole for not even leaving Yusuke a note, but he had enough of his mind tormenting him while he couldn’t sleep, so he recklessly acted, but it got him something, he was conflicted on if he was wrong in doing it or if it he was right.

He tried to think of something that Yusuke liked and could help cheer him up a bit; art is an option, but he seriously doubts Yusuke is even in the mood to draw, they could just stay in here and cuddle and while that was a viable option he wanted to do something more, perhaps reading? But Akira still hadn’t bought any fictional books and he didn’t even know what genre Yusuke liked…

Nothing really came to mind yet, so comforting Yusuke with love was his priority at the moment. He leans forward while cupping Yusuke’s cheeks and kisses him on the forehead softly “I won’t leave you like that again, I promise.” He rubs his thumbs into Yusuke’s cheeks as he stares at him lovingly.

“I’m..- I’m just glad you managed to find something about Shinya..” Yusuke tries his best to smile, but he felt kind of gross from all that crying, being awake than his usual time and waking up in a sweat didn’t help either.

“..Me too, hopefully we’ll find him, but.. I want to focus on you now.” Akira lowers his hand onto Yusuke’s, holding them in a light grip “I care about you too.” His lips curl into a warm smile. Now that they had something on Shinya he felt like he could work on Yusuke with a leveled head.

“I..feel better now. I suppose I was just..scared.” Yusuke wipes some of his hair out of his face, it stuck to him in an unpleasant way, making him crave a shower.

Akira adjusts himself to sit up on the sofa near Yusuke while still holding their hands together “Would you..like to talk about it?” his voice comes out nervously as he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing to ask.

“..Perhaps later, I would like to have a shower..” Yusuke’s eyes linger on Akira’s attire until he speaks again “It seems you’re already prepared for the day..” The gross feeling of his clothes sticking to him made him feel sick and a shower could help clear his mind.

“Yeah, okay..” Akira wasn’t really sure if he was just avoiding saying ‘no’, but it didn’t really matter as an idea pops into his head “How about I cook you something? My curry?!” his voice comes out with excitement, although he didn’t know why the idea excited him.

Yusuke stares at Akira while he considers it, having curry for breakfast was a bit strange, but it was the best thing he has ever tasted, so he couldn’t reject it “That sounds..strange and nice at the same time.” 

“Then it’s decided. I’ll go start it up while you’re in the shower.” Akira makes sure to caress Yusuke’s hands in his grip before getting up off the sofa.

“Make sure you take your cane to help get down the stairs.” Yusuke glances at the cane resting near the door as he speaks, Akira has barely used it.

“Yeah, yeah..” Akira brushes it off as he leaves the room without the cane, not listening to Yusuke at all.

“...”

~~~

Akira prepared the curry and allowed it to cook on a low heat while he went back to his room to check on Yusuke, he didn’t really want to leave Yusuke alone after that fiasco, but if he never did it, they would never gain a hint as to where Shinya could be and that paralyzing feeling of helplessness would only bloom in him.

But as he pushes the door open and steps inside, he is greeted with the collision of walking into someone bigger than him, there was a slight flicker of moisture and the smell of a fruit scented shampoo.

“Ah, apologies.” Yusuke’s soft voice says as he looks at Akira, he didn’t expect him to be back so soon.

“It’s fine..” Akira’s voice trails off while his eyes linger on Yusuke, inspecting every inch of him “Why aren’t you dressed..?” More importantly; why is he trying to leave the room with merely a towel on?

“I don’t have a clean change of clothes in here, so I have to go to my room to get one.” Yusuke glances behind Akira, giving it away that was the direction he wanted to go.

But Akira merely shrugs it off and closes the door behind himself while speaking, “You can wear something of mine.” His eyes flash with his perversity as he grabs Yusuke’s hand and leads him over to the closet.

“Um.. I don’t believe your clothes will fit me.” Yusuke eyebrow rises in confusion, he couldn’t really read Akira’s intention or desire.

“They should.” Akira doesn’t pay much attention to Yusuke as he opens his closet and starts shuffling his clothes around, trying to find the perfect outfit.

A sigh mixed with confusion and resistance escapes Yusuke’s lips, “I’m just going to go grab my clothes..” But as he turns away toward the door his arm is grabbed.

“You dressed me for two days now it’s time for me to dress you.” Akira’s eyes almost beg Yusuke as his lips pull into a small pout, it made Yusuke avert his eyes “Please? I won’t pick anything perverted.” 

Just giving that ‘assurance’ made Yusuke question if Akira did have anything strange in his closet, he hadn’t seen anything like that, but Akira just saying it made him a little nervous and more resistant “..I just want to get dressed.” he mutters.

“And you will.” Akira turns his attention back to his closet and pulls out a clothes hanger with an outfit wrapped around it “This should fit you, I’ve never worn it because it was too big for me.” He dangles the hanger in front of Yusuke, beckoning him to take it with a small grin.

Yusuke stares at it with an unpleasant expression until he sighs and gives in, he takes the hanger from Akira slowly, eyes still locked onto it, he couldn’t make out what the outfit actually was because the pants were folded over everything else, his gaze fixes back onto Akira “Look away.”

“Wha..? We’re a couple, I’m allowed to see you dress.” Akira crosses his arms with a pout, he felt a bit cheated with Yusuke literally dressing him, but he wasn’t even allowed to watch?

“I need to make sure it fits properly. I won’t put it on if you don’t.” Yusuke wasn’t going to give in though, the last thing he needs is the outfit being too tight or if Akira was trying to ‘deceive’ him.

With a heavy sigh of defeat Akira turns around while grumbling “Fine..”

~~~

Yusuke glances down at his clothed body while he inspect every inch of it, ensuring there were no holes or anything strange like that, Akira remained turned around while tapping his foot impatiently, although he would occasionally glance at Yusuke without being noticed.

“Alright.. You can turn.” Yusuke’s shoulders droop into relaxation and a small smile forms on his lips as he watches Akira turn back around.

The outfit consists of something quite normal actually, despite the colours seeming strange at first glance; A ultramarine buttoned up shirt, with a black undershirt poking out under Yusuke’s collarbone and black fitted pants, he hadn’t put shoes on yet.

“The colours actually work.. Although I’ve never seen an ultramarine shirt before..” Yusuke’s hand glides down his chest as his gaze lingers on his shirt, while it was a bit strange wearing something that previously was Akira’s the outfit was pretty comfortable.

But as Yusuke lifts his head back up, he sees Akira covering his nose with slight trembles, like he was trying to hold everything together. Yusuke’s lips part to speak when he notices a trickle of blood run down one of Akira’s fingers.

Yusuke steps forward as panic contorts his face “Are you alright?!” his hands hover over Akira’s upper arms, unsure of what to do or what was happening.

Akira’s eyes slightly avert before replying “Y-Yes, it’s just a nosebleed..” He was glad his overly red cheeks weren’t very noticeable with his hand covering his face, but he felt like he was going to explode.

Yusuke’s panic rears in further as more blood trails down Akira’s fingers, his eyes dart around the room desperately searching for some tissues when he notices some on Akira’s desk, he bolts for them and brings the box back over to Akira while ripping out tissues “Here!” he shoves the tissues into Akira’s face.

Akira takes them carefully and replaces his hand with the tissues, pressing them onto his bloody nose, he was a bit embarrassed his composure broke, but he didn’t expect Yusuke to look so drool-inducing.

“W-Why is your nose bleeding?! Should I get Tae to come over?! Are you still ill?! Did you hit your head?!” Yusuke’s worry pours out in a bumbling mess as his body can’t keep still with the overwhelming amount of panic, his hands frantically hover over Akira with the tissue box still in one.

“I’m fine.. I’m just glad the blood didn’t rush somewhere else..” Akira mutters the last part under his breath into the tissue, but Yusuke’s concern told him he didn’t understand, making this far less awkward.

“A fine person's nose doesn’t start randomly bleeding!” Yusuke was ready to storm to the phone and ship Akira off to Tae for a full examination, none of this made sense at all to him.

Akira releases the pressure from his nose and wipes it with the tissue, loosely holding it over his nose as he mutters “It’s...because you look really good.” His eyes avert as his cheeks grow even redder.

“Eh? I don’t understand..?” Yusuke voice hitches with his confusion as his gaze on Akira starts to feel like he was examining every bit of him, he notices Akira looks flustered which for some reason made him flustered too.

“That outfit suits you, you should keep it.” Akira’s nose finally stopped bleeding and he wipes the remaining blood away, he glances down just to make sure none of it got onto his clothes which it didn’t, relieving him a little bit, but Yusuke’s gaze of concern didn’t feel as if it’d relent unless he elaborated so he did, albeit awkwardly “I, uh.. Sometimes when I..find someone really attractive..blood rushes to my head, resulting in nosebleeds.” He hoped he didn’t make it sound too perverse. 

“Someone..?” The use of that word confused Yusuke, resulting in him looking around the room searching for someone, but there wasn’t anyone else in here.

“You, you idiot..” Akira’s lets out a sigh, being blunt seems to be the only option sometimes with Yusuke, but Akira kind of wanted to disappear so he didn’t have to deal with the awkward atmosphere this early in the morning.

Yusuke glances down at his body once more before beginning to blush “M-Me..?” He curls a strand of his hair onto his fingers as he awkwardly averts his eyes; maybe this was why Akira wanted to dress him?

But before this moment could evolve into a make out session like they usually do Akira remembers the curry “Anyway, I’m going to make sure the food isn't burning.” He shoots Yusuke a wink and smirk before leaving the room with his tissues still in hand.

Yusuke awkwardly shuffles over to the couch once Akira is gone and sits down, he felt a bit strange, but also content; he thought these types of interaction wouldn’t happen with Akira knowing Shinya is gone; it seems like Akira is able to play around a little bit because he had some hope due to what he found out from Akechi, which helped relieve some dread for Akira’s mental state.

~~~

Akira finished cooking and placed two bowls full of curry and rice onto a tray with a jug of icy cold water, others were starting to wake up now, so he quickly rushes back to his bedroom to avoid the attention.

He manages to get the door open while balancing the tray onto one of his hands, he steps inside and closes the door with his backside, his grip steadied back onto the tray when his eyes scan the room to see Yusuke kneeling down near the bed yanking something.

“Is everything alright..?” Akira moves deeper into the room as he asks, he places the tray down onto his desk as he peers to try and see what Yusuke is doing.

“No, it’s not! Your cat won’t give me my sock back!” Yusuke fights Morgana grip on his sock, desperately trying to release the cat’s grip on it because if he let go Morgana would just scurry back under the bed.

“Breakfast-- Food is ready, you shouldn’t let it get cold over a sock.” Akira’s body language slouches as he sighs at the sight; is he going to have to deal with Morgana and Yusuke disliking each other until the end of time?

“He will chew it up if I let go, I won’t let the cruel creature win!” The sound of the sock ripping fills the room as Yusuke’s yanks become stronger while he stares down the cat.

“I can just buy you some more, stop being silly and come eat.” There was a more demanding topic at hand and while it was..nice to squabble over a cat it wasn’t going to solve the cloud looming over them. Akira was ready to talk about what has happened, to no longer ignore it while indulging in happiness, it couldn’t be like that forever, despite the wish, it had to be acknowledged, it was just a matter of if Yusuke was.

Yusuke gives up with a big sigh, he lets go of his sock and allows Morgana to scurry under the bed, he pulls himself up onto his feet and makes his way over to Akira with his eyes occasionally glancing at the food with a glee.

Akira smiles at the sight and picks the tray back up, he moves over to the sofa with Yusuke following him and they both sit down together, he rests the tray onto the coffee table and gently pushes Yusuke’s bowl in front of him “Eat up.” he slides cutlery over to Yusuke as he speaks.

Yusuke's eyes gleam and almost drool over the sight, but before he could dig in he had an idea “How about we pray before eating? For Shinya’s safety?” While deep down, he knew it wouldn’t do anything, he did pray before going to that heinous place and his hope did answer him, so this time couldn't hurt either.

Akira’s eyes lowers to his food and a hint of pain flickers in them; Akira wasn’t one to pray or believe in false hope, but with the information he managed to beat out of Akechi it didn’t seem so false, so he nods as his gaze shifts back onto Yusuke “Okay.”

A small smile of relief forms on Yusuke’s lips as he folds his hands together and closes his eyes, he allows his mind to flow with the hope that Shinya was okay, was alive and didn’t endure trauma.

Akira mimics Yusuke’s movement, although they felt awkward for him and he didn’t really know what to think about during this moment of silence, so he just let his mind remember his interaction with Shinya at the manor.

Yusuke’s eyes open and he glances at Akira to see him still praying, he wasn’t sure if he should shake him or start eating, so he just waited.

Akira felt Yusuke’s eyes on him which, made him open his “W-Was that correct?” he mumbles sheepishly as his cheeks grow a pink hue.

“Mm, we can now enjoy this beautiful meal.” Yusuke’s eyes shift onto his food and he unwraps the napkin holding his cutlery, he waits for Akira to do the same before beginning to eat. Flavours of absolute perfection dance on his tongue once he took a bite, just as he remembered it.

Akira didn’t exactly want to ruin their meal together with heavy topics, but the longer he left it the more it was swept under the rug, so he decided to sway the topic slowly in “I’m sorry about how I’ve been treating you lately, my mind is still a bit cloudy..” His spoon awkwardly clinks against his bowl as he focuses on Yusuke.

Yusuke’s hand halts as he remembers what he said after his tears had eased and could sense Akira’s intention just by his eyes; while he did want to talk about it there was a part of him that didn’t, the whole reason this happened was because he was so reckless to help Akira’s condition, it was all his fault and he blames himself relentlessly for it, but what he fears the most is Akira feeling responsible for it.

“I forgive you.. I know how desperate you are to find Shinya..” Yusuke smiles at Akira to reassure him he holds no negative feelings towards it. Now that his fear had eased, he was more worried about if Akechi hurt Akira, it didn’t seem like it from the sight he got once he barged through that door, but they could’ve exchanged harmful words that rot the mind.

Akira lets out a sigh of relief, it seems like Yusuke was willing to talk, at least about what happened today “I couldn’t sleep with the thought of a child being out there all alone, so I had to do something..even if it was extreme..” While the sight of Akechi made him sick the thought of a dead child made him sicker.

“I understand your..desire, but..aren’t you afraid of Akechi?” While Yusuke didn’t know exactly what Akechi did to Akira the wounds told the tale even if they were fading away, the uncontrollable fits of rage continued to sing that sorrow.

“Afraid of him..? No. Loath him? Absolutely. Even if I wish to hurt him as he has done to me and you, I need to know everything he does.” Akira’s eyes avert as he considers admitting to something else, the assurance that Yusuke’s judgements were never harsh made him “I...do not wish to become like him, but I fear as though I might be..” The unrelenting desire for revenge, to bask in the enjoyment of hurting someone who had wronged you, to break them into something that could no longer cause harm, to rid anyone who opposes; all of these were definitely something Akechi felt towards Akira and the screaming justification that it was for justice only made those acts come into fruition.

“I don’t feel like you will and I don’t believe..harming someone over the information about the safety of a child makes you like him..” ...'But I don’t truly know’ All Yusuke could do was speak his hope, but at the same time there was something deep inside of him screaming ‘so what, so what if Akechi suffers!’ It was the calling for revenge, the bitter feeling that started to develop inside of him with Madarame “A-Although.. What do you plan to do with him afterwards?” The question on everyone’s mind.

“...I don’t know, there’s a chance he won’t even tell me anything..” Getting the information about Shinya was hard enough and Akira highly doubts Akechi gave in due to anything related to him; it was all became he managed to guilt Akechi into spilling it out, which told him there was still something left in that person.

“What about..Sugimura?” Yusuke didn’t know why these questions were able to pour out, it was probably his curiosity reaching a boiling point, but he still felt a little wrong for asking them.

“I’ll keep him alive and well until we see a result from Akechi’s drug, I’ll use him as a guinea pig. It’s not like I’m forcing him to be one, he did it all himself.” Akira’s voice trailed with bitterness, betrayals were really getting annoying and now that he had Yusuke his desire to ‘prevent’ them increased.

Yusuke’s brain was being crammed with information he didn’t truly understand, so he needs to ask for clarification “What..drug? What does it do..?” his uncertainty with that question could be heard in the hitching of his voice, so he tried to calm down with a spoonful of curry.

Akira’s gaze lingers on Yusuke as he considers his words; should he even tell him? The false fairy tale of becoming a human? Truthfully, he didn’t know if Yusuke would like the idea of Akira becoming a ‘human’, which left him stuck in this situation, awkwardly shuffling and playing with his food until something would answer him.

“Zeriya said you should consider it.. Will it help your condition?” Yusuke’s memory was foggy around that part, he could only truly remember Zeriya and Akira fighting over the briefcase, everything else was patchy.

Could it? The last thing Akira wants is to put even more weird injections filled with completely life altering contents in his body; he had a guinea pig, he didn’t need to speculate on the effects, he simply had to wait for them and could obtain information from Akechi if he was willing.

Another thing Akira didn’t need was Yusuke’s mind transfixing onto the drug in the hope that it could cure him, so he replies “It’s meant to turn vampires into humans, but it can also kill us, it’s what killed Shinya’s father and the other traitors.” 

Yusuke needed a minute before the words truly registered; why would Akechi be making that or trying to obtain that? It only crams Yusuke’s brain with even more unanswerable questions “O-Oh.. So Sugimura will..die?” The thought of someone he knew dying wasn’t pleasant, even if he didn’t like Sugimura.

“He can or he might pull through it. It’s why I’m leaving him alone for now.” Akira leans back into the sofa with a sigh, his desire to eat was completely gone now that he was talking about this and he was starting to crave wine.

“And what are your plans for him if he pulls through?” Yusuke notices Akira’s lack of desire to eat and it makes him frown, even gives him the urge to stop asking questions and stop talking about this “Have I..upset you? If so, I apologize..” Akira’s expression was inscrutable, making him even more unsure.

Akira’s facial expression turns into something that had a dark and undesirable feel to it “I’m leaning towards becoming less ‘forgiving’, I can’t have people endangering you. Forgiving and brushing aside threats has only put us in danger, so my desire to remain that is diminishing, but I don’t truly know about his fate either.” He leans on his knuckle with another sigh, these were things he was conflicted with since being back and they did not ease with time.

Yusuke didn’t really know what to say, he has never been in a position where a decision would have a rippling effect and he didn’t know enough about Sugimura to even form a supporting one, this was beyond him and it was noticeably difficult for Akira as well.

“Enough about me though..” Akira speaks as he leans back up, taking on a more healthy body language “..Why were you even at Madarame’s place that day?” The question that had been on his mind this entire time; during the cage of condemnation and the moment he reunited with Yusuke it was always there nagging him in the back of his mind and produced a fear that only contradicts his words in the bathtub, that Yusuke actually did want to go back home, maybe not necessarily leave him, but the fear didn’t see reason.

And the question that Yusuke did not want to answer, the weight of it and the way the answer could affect both of them made his fear to speak unrelenting; it would either result in Akira blaming himself for denying Yusuke’s wishes to help or in him blaming his condition or even Akira feeling like Yusuke didn’t truly accept his condition and condemned him behind his back, none of those outcomes were desirable and the resistance to answer was the only thing it created “I..do not wish to speak of that, I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready yet.” His eyes shift awkwardly onto his food and now his desire to eat, no matter how good it was, had diminished.

Yusuke’s reply hurt and confused Akira, he just desired the reassurance that it wasn’t because Yusuke wanted to go back home, but he was being denied any answer, unfortunately his desire and hurt for wanting an answer overwhelmed his awareness for Yusuke’s comfort “What do you mean you don’t want to talk about it..? It’s a simple question.” It only seems to imply there was something else to it, enforcing Akira’s fear and dread.

“It’s just..difficult to express why and I don’t want to mess up the articulation of it, so I’ll answer after I’ve figured out how.” The atmosphere suddenly dropped to tension, two misunderstanding lingering in the air and it started to feel like an argument was brewing which makes Yusuke uncomfortable.

“Is it because you want to leave me...?” Akira’s facial expression plasters with his hurt, he holds his face as he turns it away, trying not to burst into tears with this ache in his chest “Please..Yusuke, I need to know..” His eyes lower to the ground as he mutters his plea.

Yusuke panics as he realizes his words could be interpreted like that, his slides closer with his hands waving frantically, trying to emphasis the misunderstanding by placating Akira “No, of course it’s not because of that!” 

“So why..? I answered all of your questions, even if I didn’t really want to..” Akira knew his words were a little guilt-tripping, but it was a little unfair Yusuke wouldn’t answer this one question, especially when it could ease this fear “I’m sorry if I’m being assertive, but it’s a little unfair you won’t even talk about it.” 

Yusuke averts his eyes as he considers it “It’s just… I don’t want it to turn into a blame or self loathing situation so..I wish to avoid it.” There was something in Akira’s facial expression beckoning him to speak about it, but the fear it would turn into chaos remains.

Akira lets out a heavy sigh, easing his emotions a little bit “I promise it won’t. I just need to know why you went without me, you didn’t even tell me! How can I not take it negatively? I feel worse not knowing why.” He glances at Yusuke’s hands and grabs them lightly, trying to ease this odd distance between the two “Please? I won’t judge you for it if you’re just honest with me..” 

Yusuke allows a heavy sigh out too “You’re really good at guilting me, you know that?” his eyes avert as he starts to consider the next thing that would come out of his mouth, he could let Akira sink with it, but that felt too cruel and it’s not like Yusuke wasn’t necessarily ready to talk about it, it was more like he didn’t want to hurt feelings.

“Well.. I don’t understand why you wish to hide it and it doesn’t make me think of anything pleasant..” Even though Akira wanted an answer this pushy behaviour felt like it was getting out of hand and he didn’t want to get into an argument, so he let go of Yusuke’s hands and turns his body away with a sullen expression “Fine.. You don’t have to tell me.” his voice was filled with trying to conceal the pain.

“I.. I will tell you, as long as you..don’t think or believe anything extreme about it or blame yourself over it. The last thing we need is things that halt our..progression and this could be one of them.” Yusuke had to give in, if he didn’t it’d nag him and probably put an awkward distance between the two, something he didn’t want.

“I promise you.” Akira turns his head back to see Yusuke, he smiles at him to assure him of his words, but deep down he knew it really depended on why Yusuke went there without him or telling him, not based off a promise emotions won’t listen to.

“..I went there because I wanted some information on my parents...and I guess a part of me also wanted to see if Madarame had..changed.” The words didn’t come out easily, but the desire to not want to hurt Akira guided Yusuke’s voice, his gaze never leaving Akira as he spoke, emphasizing the truth of them.

“Why...couldn’t you tell me that?” Akira’s expression plasters with confusion as he tries to understand it, it left him there awkwardly scratching his scalp.

“Because…. Because I primarily wanted to look into my father to see if there was anything to hint as to why my blood has this effect on you. It was a mixture of a lot of things, but it was mainly because I thought you’d call me..stupid and tell me not to bother.” Yusuke’s feelings of wanting to help Akira now feel minuscule in the grand scheme of things, but he never thought it’d turn into a mess like this, if he knew it’d be dangerous to go back home again he’d abandon the plan in a heartbeat.

“...I probably would’ve, but I wouldn’t of stopped you from looking.” Akira was realizing he made some errors just from this conversation, making Yusuke feel as if he acknowledged ‘curing’ him it’d turn sour “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.. I was pretty stressed back then, with the mayor rejecting my offers and worrying over my..food, but that doesn’t justify it, so I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t think I would’ve told you even if it..played out differently. If I brought you with me to meet Madarame I knew it would turn into a yelling match...so..” 

Akira chuckles from the unfortunate truth of that statement, he felt better now knowing Yusuke’s reason for it and he’d try to do better, especially with dismissing Yusuke’s wish to help “You are right about that, I probably wouldn’t be able to contain myself with what that bastard has--” he stops himself from saying any more, wishing not to upset Yusuke with talking ill of a dead man.

It turned..out much better than Yusuke expected, the fact Akira could laugh over it was enough to tell him his previous worry was unnecessary and they both kind of overreacted with bottled up emotions clouding reasoning.

With a big sigh of relief Yusuke felt the weight lift from his chest, emotions started to get high for no reason, but now they could ease into comfort “I can’t help, but feel like there was something there now that I can’t obtain it.. But that feeling will have to go away, because I can never know now.” 

“I highly doubt it, but as you already know I’m not very optimistic about the subject, so my hope is pretty much nonexistent.” Akira leans back into the sofa with slouched shoulders, the atmosphere felt more comfortable with the cloud dissolving into nothing.

“I just wish I could know, but I can’t because I was robbed of it by Akechi..” The lingering bitterness in Yusuke’s voice blares out, only making his feelings towards Akechi apparent.

Akira notices it, and while anyone would absolutely hate Akechi over what he has done, it came as a surprise to him, seeing Yusuke’s intense dislike for someone; for the most part it hasn’t been seen by him and Yusuke’s lackluster desire for revenge on Madarame only enforced it, it almost felt like he didn’t develop the yearning for vengeance “Do you..want Akechi dead?”

“Eh..?” Akira’s question came out of nowhere, surprising Yusuke and even widening his eyes, but the strangest thing of it all was the fact Yusuke didn’t know how to answer that “..I-I don’t know..” he mutters his words as his eyes lower onto the floor.

Yusuke’s reply felt genuine, so Akira leaves it alone, for now. “Well, I’m glad we managed to talk about this without getting...too emotional, but now I feel drained.” It didn’t help with the fact Akira hadn’t gotten any sleep at all, although he had no desire to rest, he wasn’t in the mood to handle being haunted by his nightmares.

“Yeah.. Let’s move on from this, but I’m glad we could talk about it a bit..” Yusuke shuffles closer to Akira as he speaks with a benevolent tone, he leans in close into Akira’s shoulder as the emotional weight of their conversation had drained him too, he simply wanted to be affectionate with Akira now.

Akira glances at their half eaten bowls and while he brought this on himself he felt a little silly for not eating his food, he was about to ask if Yusuke was going to finish eating when the sensation of Yusuke’s hand sliding down his chest to his stomach made the words disappear.

“You’re dressed quite fancy today..” Yusuke expresses as he feels the fabric of Akira’s clothes, he was also running his hand along his chest to feel it, but that was a bit of a secret.

“I was getting sick of being dressed like a commoner. I-I don’t mean that as an insult, but there is a distinct difference in how they dress and I.” Akira almost bit his tongue off once he realized Yusuke would fit in that ‘category’, but he salvaged it with his wit, hopefully.

Yusuke simply chuckles as he moves in closer and kisses Akira on the cheek before snuggling his head up into the crook of Akira’s neck.

Akira smirks as Yusuke’s affection behaviour was quite delightful after that exchange, he wraps his arm around him, holding him closer in a side embrace “Are you going to eat more? Or do you want me to go heat it up for you?” While he didn’t want to leave this beautiful display he also wanted Yusuke to eat more, his bowl or plate was rarely empty, making him a bit worried for Yusuke.

“I am sure it is lovely cold and I will eat both of our bowls, but let me have this moment.” Being in Akira’s embrace was all Yusuke ever wanted since awaking from his nightmare and the comfort of it only hushed those vivid noises away into nothingness.

“Of course, my love.” Akira speaks with a benevolent tone as his free hand reaches up and caresses Yusuke’s cheek delicately, soothing all the bad memories and images away into the void. 

Yusuke has the urge to kiss Akira so he moves his head and steadied his weight by keeping his hand on Akira’s chest, the movement gave Akira all the information he needed as he cups Yusuke’s chin and leans him in closer.

But before their lips could connect the door is forced open with the sound rippling the air, a bit frightening by how sudden it was “They found the boy!” a voice shouts out within milliseconds of the door being opened.

They both jump a bit and snap their eyes towards the person, words now registering in their minds “Shinya?!” Akira expresses his surprise and almost jolted up, but Yusuke holding onto him made the action cease.

“Yes, he’s not in a dangerous condition either!” Zeriya explains further, making the next course of action apparent.

~~~

“Shinya is currently being looked after by Tae at the manor, he’s a little underweight, but nothing dire.” Zeriya explains once the shock of it settled down, he was now more composed, he did run all the way here just to inform Akira as soon as possible.

“Where was he?” Akira asks as he paces around the room restlessly, the news put him in shock and he simply couldn’t keep still.

“He was found near a diner, begging for food. Once the group found him he did try to run, probably due to unfamiliarity, but they caught him quite easily.” Zeriya continues to talk with a steady tone and posture, making this feel like a usual report.

Yusuke quietly eats the remaining curry as the two talk, he didn’t wish to interrupt, but he was overwhelmed with happiness once the news registered. 

“Is he scared of us?” 

“I do not believe so, but he’s currently unconscious due to shock, so we’ll know once he awakes.” 

Akira’s pacing halts and his body slowly turns to face Zeriya with piercing eyes “Why was I not called? I gave the order to change direction, yet I do not receive the update?”

“I don’t know. We must discuss that later, once your shock has eased.” Zeriya’s tone gave it away that he already knew what Akira did to obtain that information.

Which meant a scolding was probably going to happen, being told ‘Akechi’s dangerous’ and ‘You shouldn’t visit him without someone knowing or watching’ But that was the least of Akira’s worries, his heart still hadn’t stopped pounding since being told.

“Once he wakes I would like him to be transported here with me if he is okay with it. While the manor is his home, he may be more comfortable with me and I would like to see him.” Akira was hoping Shinya didn’t hate him due to this, but he could control Shinya’s comfort much more easily if he was at the mansion, also being in a place where both his parents used to roam might cause the boy stress, only further enforcing Akira’s want for him here.

“Of course, my lord.. However, we actually don’t have any more spare rooms, so that may not be the most..private option for him. Unless..you're okay with him sleeping in one of the rooms of the deceased however, I haven't cleaned those out yet.” A hint of pain flickers in Zeriya's eyes before it was completely gone.

Those words put a bit of a strain in the air, but before it could drain the room further Akira speaks "No, he can sleep in another room.. It's just a matter of which..?"

“He can stay in my room, I’ll just take all my clothes from the closet.” Yusuke perks up with an idea, he rarely used his bedroom anyway and it was on the second floor, near Akira’s room, so the two could access each other more easily.

“Are you certain..? He may be here for a while..” Zeriya’s gaze shifts to Yusuke with a bit of concern, the box with the photo was in there and while no one but Yusuke could open it Akira would notice it if he goes into that room.

“Yes, I wish to be with Akira and I basically stay in here already, so it’s not an issue for me.” Yusuke assures his words with a smile, he no longer had an interest or worry about personal space now, Akira never asked for it which only made this decision concrete.

“You can put your stuff in my closet. I already suggested you move in here with me, is this the start of it?” Akira smirks with a small chuckle. Yusuke officially staying with him made him a bit giddy, the only issue was Morgana and Yusuke disliking each other, but he could deal with that.

“Alright, I’ll organize all of that if it is the child’s desire. That is all the news we currently have at the moment, but I’ll update you once I gain more.” Zeriya kind of interrupts the flirtatious atmosphere beginning to bloom, but he didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of that.

“Thank you. Free feel to inform everyone about it, but don’t let them interrupt me just yet, I wish to do a few things before celebrating with everyone.” Akira folds his hands onto his elbows as he speaks, taking on a more relaxed authoritic posture.

“I will allow you some privacy then.” Once Zeriya finished speaking, he steps outside and closes the door behind him, leaving the two alone for a bit.

There was a bit of a pause before Akira moved over to the sofa and sat down near Yusuke, their eyes lock as he does, smiles of relief form on both their lips.

“I can’t believe it..” the shock escapes Akira’s mouth, he didn’t expect this outcome and the fact that it has made his heart pound in his ears.

“Finally, some good news.” Yusuke’s attention locks onto Akira as he slides closer to him, his hand reaches out and encircles around Akira’s “Being hopeful sometimes answers you.” his facial expression softens as his eyes glee with his joy; the feeling felt similar to the one he experienced once they found Akira.

“I’m so glad he’s okay..” Akira’s voice drops as his emotions of relief start to overwhelm him, tears that do not hurt well up in his eyes and he had no desire to resist them, he could finally shed the tears he has bottled up inside without guilt.

Yusuke shifts his body to pull Akira into a warm hug, Akira drops into his arms as he weeps into his shoulder, allowing his hands to cling onto anything they could find of him “I’m..so happy..” he hiccups his words out, these weren’t tears of pain but tears of joy.

“Me too..” Yusuke hand reaches up and ruffles in Akira’s hair, soothing him with gentle rubs as he holds him as tightly as he could manage without hurting him, he presses his head against Akira with the joyful atmosphere growing.

Akira breathing against Yusuke’s shoulder amplifies into light exhales, filling the room with the sounds of it and his light sobs, a weight dissipates off his chest the more he allowed his tears to trail down his cheeks.

Yusuke soothes Akira and allows his bottled up emotions free with comfort, just as he had done for him.

~~~

Their foreheads touch as Yusuke wipes Akira’s dried up tears off his cheeks, the shock filled joy was coming to a halt with Akira being able to express it so easily.

“Thank you, Yusuke.. You make my life complete.” Akira whispers delightful words as he rubs his nose against Yusuke’s, his appreciation for Yusuke’s hopeful attitude was making him a more hopeful person too, it was rubbing off onto him and the fact hope was answering them again only made that more so.

Yusuke wasn’t exactly sure why Akira was saying that seeing this was about Shinya, but the words were nice, nevertheless, he brushes to the side and kisses Akira on the cheek to show his appreciation for the compliment.

“..Do you think Shinya will hate me for what has happened?” Akira's lips pull into frowns, he didn’t want him to hate him, but his father could’ve easily swayed him. If Shinya hates Akira and doesn’t wish to stay with them anymore because of this then his fate will be unclear, adoption isn’t really a viable option for an older boy, but if it had to happen Akira would ensure he was safe and well looked after during the process.

“No, his father made all of those decisions on his own, he’s responsible for this not you.. But a grieving child may not see reason. We should worry about nursing him back to health before thinking of such things.” One step at a time is the best way and they will gain the answer to that question if Shinya would like to stay here.

Akira lets out a chuckle, “Of course you’d say that.” The guilt for what occurred could never truly diminish, but it could ease with time into something that no longer bothered him, especially with Yusuke by his side.

“Eh? Am I wrong though?” Yusuke’s facial expression plasters with confusion, he didn’t understand what Akira meant.

“You’re not, but my emotions will not listen to that.” Akira lets out a small exhale with a smile forming on his lips “I’m just glad he’s okay..” 

“So am I. Things are starting to look better for us.” All dire threats had eased, making it easier to relax and salvage to the future.

Akira rubs his eye as his tiredness started to creep up on him, being emotionally drained and a lack of sleep really put a toll on his body, but it was too late to sleep now.

Yusuke notices it and the fact Akira hadn’t slept rears into his mind “Would you like to nap? I can distract Morgana while you do.” Morgana was still under the bed nibbling away at Yusuke’s sock, but he could begin to play up again.

“As long as you’re with me..” Instead of waiting for a reply or asking like a normal person Akira just grabs Yusuke by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulls him down on top of him with all of his body weight “A-Akira!” 

Yusuke couldn’t exactly fight it so he tumbled down on top of Akira onto the sofa, he tried to sit up but Akira’s grip was iron, leaving him there worrying about hurting him “Are you alright?!” While Akira looked much better Yusuke’s worry for his wounds didn’t rest.

“I’m fine, I’m the one who caused it, didn’t I?” Akira pulls Yusuke down with a big grin, ignoring his struggles “Sleep on me or I won’t have a nap.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

“....” Yusuke stops struggling to free himself and simply got into a more comfortable position; when Akira is in this mood he knew not the fight it, even if he wasn’t really tired.

Akira’s hands move onto Yusuke’s back once he felt the squirms diminish, if he was going to nap, then Yusuke’s body being his blanket was the most soothing way and he no longer feared his nightmares with the news of Shinya, so he allows his eyes to close and starts to drift off to sleep.

If it’d ease Akira then Yusuke would gladly do it, with the dark cloud being gone they could relax much easier now. He snuggles up to Akira, his cheek rests on his chest and the heartbeat he has grown to love sounds in his ear, easing him into a sleep.

~~~

The first sensation Yusuke starts to feel while waking up is a hand caressing his cheek and another stroking his hair, the relaxing slumber calls to him again just by the soothing sensation alone, but he flutters his eyes open with the reminder he shouldn’t sleep too much.

“Good afternoon.” Akira’s gentle voice says with a smile forming on his lips, the sight made Yusuke stare at him in awe.

The pitter-patter of rain outside is accompanied by the sound of Akira breathing, but one was more alarming than the other, another storm is something they both don’t need and if it gets worse Shinya might not come here.

“Mmh..” Yusuke’s voice couldn’t come out yet, he was far too relaxed for words to form, so he simply presses up close against Akira, who was now lying next to him.

“I woke up before you, so I let you sleep..” Akira cradles Yusuke’s head lightly with his smile growing. After getting scolded by Zeriya and being informed that Shinya was coming down here Akira decided to plan something for Yusuke while he slept and soon it’d be revealed.

“..I’m the one that has already slept..” A yawn forces its way out of Yusuke as his hand lifts up and rubs his eyes wearily, the movements rustle against Akira’s clothing and he almost got caught in the man’s vest.

“A more prolonged one can come tonight..but for now..” Akira’s words trail off while he lets go of Yusuke and pulls his body to sit up “I have something for you.” a smirk that couldn’t be missed spreads his lips.

“Mm? What is it?” Yusuke pulls his body to sit up too, but something catches his attention as he does, the room's hue was less bright and had a bluish hint to it, only enforcing the inclement weather more.

“It’s a surprise and it’s down on the third floor.” Akira stands and stretches his body out, light cracks come from the action, but he doesn’t pay them no mind when he turns and extends his hand out towards Yusuke.

Yusuke takes his hand, helping him pull himself up onto his feet, his body felt a bit sluggish, but it’ll pass in a few minutes “You haven’t done anything silly during my rest, right?” While he trusts Akira this behaviour was a little strange with what has happened.

“Of course not.” Akira shoves his hand into his pocket until he finds what he's looking for, with a quick movement he holds Yusuke’s hand up and slides the ring he had bought Yusuke so long ago onto his finger.

Yusuke watches him in awe, while the gesture felt warm it confused him.

Akira lifts Yusuke’s hand up to his lips and plants a kiss on it, displaying his affection with some elegence “I’ve never seen you wear it and I found it while helping Zeriya gather your clothes. I find it to fit your hand beautifully.” A softened expression full of affection forms on his face.

Yusuke stares at Akira until his cheeks begin to burn with his joy “I-I don’t use rings so..” his words trails off and become stuck, his awe and lack of words struck him, leaving him there with red cheeks and a gleam in his eyes.

Akira’s lips caress the ring before lowering their hand and shifting his grip into a hold.

“You’re acting really..strange..” While Yusuke was enjoying it, he couldn’t shake that feeling, maybe it’s because he just woke up, but Akira’s overly affectionate behaviour touched him with a bit of unease.

“I’m simply happy now.” Akira chuckles into his hand, noticing Yusuke’s mixed expression with amusement “I only wish to treat the love of my life as he deserves, he has supported me these past days now it is my turn to treat him.” 

Yusuke couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he speaks with an amused tone, “I’m fine, Akira. I feel loved enough--” But before he could finish speaking he was being pulled out the room by Akira.

Protests didn’t come though, Yusuke didn’t feel as if he should and he was curious as to what Akira was planning, although being pulled down the stairs and into the third floor with no shoes on wasn’t very pleasant.

~~~

“While your words of forgiveness resonate with me, I cannot accept the way I have been treating you lately, so with the little time I had I managed to organize a date.” Akira speaks as he comes to a halt in front of a door Yusuke’s never been to before.

Akechi and Sugimura were being held on the third floor so he had been down here before to find Akira, but he never really explored the area and no one acted like there was anything interesting down here, it seemed to be simply where his servants slept and sometimes hung out during days off or breaks.

Akira seems to be in a very good mood, probably because they managed to find Shinya and Yusuke couldn’t reject such opportunities, even if he didn’t feel as if it was needed; he still felt loved and appreciated by Akira despite the recurring downfalls, but it was nice Akira was going to such lengths to etch it into his mind.

“I’m quite alright, but if you insist I won’t refuse.” Yusuke expresses it without directly saying it, what lies beyond this door started to excite him with anticipation. 

Akira twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, stepping inside with Yusuke, the scent of two flowers mixing together was the first thing to reach Yusuke’s nose, then the smell of a freshly baked cake and the slight smell of candle wax being burned.

The sight sets in as Yusuke’s eyes scan the room, he sees a low table with two soft cushions on each side of it, his sketchbook and papers were on each side and the colourful range of pencils and crayons near them, a white cake with strawberries decorating it rests on the table, one vase full of Blue Hydrangeas and another vase full of Red Amaryllis sits on the table and candles loosely rest on it too, lighting up the area with a romantic hue.

But once his eyes stop etching each detail of the table in his mind he notices this is a child’s room, specifically a baby's room as it had a cot and other child necessities, soft toys were loosely shattered around as well.

Akira notices Yusuke staring at the cot and becomes a bit flustered, he almost bit his tongue off as he fumbles for the words “D-Don’t think I’m trying to imply anything to you with this! It’s just..the only private room with a table like this and I didn’t want to chose the library because we’d be interrupted or spied on.” He knew his servants sometimes watched the two, a bit creepy, but when you consider the fact he has not interacted or shown any affection towards another person until now it makes a bit of sense to be intrigued.

For some reason the sight made Yusuke question himself if he wanted children, he had absolutely no desire previously, but now that he had Akira the seeking for an answer started to bloom, does he or doesn’t he? While the two hadn’t acknowledged it in a long time it seems like Akira will eventually have to have one, his condition being a stopping point for it was understandable, but the need for another of royal blood and the pressure for that was a factor too. Unfortunately the two couldn’t conceive together, but Yusuke didn’t feel as if he’d mind if Akira wanted to use a surrogate, as long as he could call the child his he didn’t care for it’s genetic properties, after all he was raised by a person who wasn’t related to him, but if he did want a child he’d do everything in his power to be better than that man.

Akira starts to shake Yusuke’s arm as he was just staring aimlessly at the cot “I told you; I’m not trying to tell you I want kids in some weird way, it’s just the only free room with a table like this..!” he was getting a bit worried and felt like his words weren’t reaching Yusuke, which only made this embarrassing.

Yusuke wakes from his trance from the jerking movements, he blinks twice before shifting his gaze onto Akira “I..apologize, I was deep in thought.” 

“Gosh, you were starting to scare me..” Akira’s brow furrows with a small pout, maybe choosing this room wasn’t a good idea, but his stance on children was already established, so he didn’t think Yusuke would care “Are you uncomfortable in here? We can move to the library if you wish.” 

“No, of course not.” Yusuke smiles, assuring Akira he didn’t have a problem with it, his gaze turns back to the table with his smile only growing “This is quite lovely.” an amused chuckle escapes him, the scenery was delightful.

Akira’s worry diminishes into amusement and he pulls on Yusuke’s arm, beckoning him to come closer to the table “Let’s enjoy it then.” A part of him was doing this because Shinya was going to be staying with them and even if the child isn’t his he knew he wouldn’t be able to be very affectionate with Yusuke, his focus will be on Shinya once he’s here and he knew kids were kinda shy when it came to seeing that stuff, so he’d try and avoid doing it in front of the boy, but it was primarily because he wanted to see Yusuke’s smile after causing his tears.

Yusuke gives a nod and the two shuffle closer with the sound of their socks rubbing against the carpet, they sit down onto the cushions and surprisingly they were really comfortable regardless of being on the floor, Yusuke was able to take in the sight much more easily now that they were at its height; all of the items point to a..drawing session?

“Due to what happened..with Morgana I decided we should try again, even if I suck at drawing..” Akira’s voice trails with a sheepish tone as the hue of his cheeks become pink, he plays idly with his fringe to distract him from the growing embarrassment.

“I cannot draw Morgana, I must study his body first for perfection.” Yusuke’s gaze darts around the table as he speaks, taking in the sights even more.

“You don’t have to draw Morgana, pick anything you like.” 

“Oh, if that is the case..” Yusuke flips his sketchbook open and grabs a nearby pencil, but something catches his eye as he does, the pencils and crayons were a really expensive brand, while the payment probably wasn’t an issue for Akira it would mean he would’ve done some research before purchasing them, after all they were a hidden gem that no one could really afford.

Akira’s fleeting gaze remains on Yusuke as he watches him prepare for the sketch, he was more interested in watching Yusuke draw rather than doing it himself, but he’d preserve now that Yusuke has displayed interest in it, his gaze shifts over to the vases of flowers and he knew what he’d try and attempt to draw.

There was also the cake that Akira would absolutely love to distract himself with, but Yusuke didn’t show much interest in it so he didn’t offer to cut it just yet, so he prepares his own page and pencils, eyes flicking to the cake occasionally. 

“You’re going to join me?” Despite Akira’s previous words, it still came as a surprise to Yusuke that he was serious about it, he watches the pencil in Akira’s hand and disliked the way he grips it.

“Mm, although I’m going to try and draw something..easier.” Akira sheepishly replies, even if he was bringing this on himself he couldn’t keep the embarrassment away.

Yusuke smiles with a nod, he throws away the urge to guide Akira’s hand again and starts to draw in his sketchbook. The rhythmic sounds of pencils gliding against paper fills the room, engulfing it in a warm and tranquil atmosphere. 

But Yusuke didn’t want to get too focused on his sketch, this was meant to be a time that they share together not one filled with silence, no matter how companionable it felt “Why do you even have a room like this..?” the first topic that came to mind, while the table was dazzling enough he couldn’t completely ignore the cot.

“It’s mainly used as a guest room. If a guest has a toddler it has to sleep somewhere, although that rarely happens..” Akira’s questioning gaze scans the room, face turning more confused “I wonder why I haven’t bothered to change it to something more useful..” Probably due to the copious amount of work he had or the lack of care, the reason didn’t really matter.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Yusuke’s gaze flickers from Akira to his sketch, the exact same thing he was doing too, so their eyes eventually caught and a brief smile form on their lips due to it.

“Oh, by the way, Shinya agreed to stay with us, so he’s on his way here now.” It kind of slipped Akira’s mind to tell him, the room hadn’t been engulfed in a romantic vibe just yet, so bringing it up now was the best option.

“I told you he would not hate you.” Yusuke was able to relax even more with the good news, things were finally going right for once.

Akira giggles from the fact it had reminded him of something “Zeriya doesn’t believe him wanting to come here exempt him of it, he even suggested he might try and kill me in my sleep.” The humor of it makes Akira chuckle a little bit longer, almost having to rest his pencil down so he didn’t stab himself.

While it was pretty funny it was also morbid, but the fact Akira could brush it off so easily made it feel less so “I...suppose it’s good he’s..cautious..” Yusuke didn’t really know what to say, he couldn’t really laugh at the thought of a child being groomed to assassinate Akira, but he didn’t judge either.

Akira couldn’t really focus on drawing, so he simply leans on his hand as his eyes linger on Yusuke “I suppose it is. Not allowing gender or age get in the way of his suspicion makes him a good servant, but I think Shinya would be much more interested in killing me in a ‘video game’ instead of real life.” 

“It seems like you’re going to have to buy him some entertainment then. You don’t even have fictional books.” Yusuke couldn’t help but chuckle over that one, it has been literally months since he suggested that and Akira still hasn’t bought any.

“‘Fictional books’ is very vague, you know that, right? How can I possibly know which genre you like from that? And genre doesn’t just cut it, there’s many other factors...for example; you may like adventure, but you don’t like it to be set in a forest, you prefer dungeons or something like that…. You get my point.” Akira’s tone was a bit snarky, but in a more cheeky way than an aggressive and the way he set his pencil down onto his paper made it seem like he thought he had won this exchange.

“I don’t have any specific dislikes like that, if I did you would know. And if you truly wish to know, I like all genres.” Their conversation was taking a bit of a weird turn, but Yusuke was enjoying it.

Akira’s face lit up, like he had trapped Yusuke “So you like erotic novels?” A big smirk creeps up on his lips as he stares at Yusuke with a fleetless gaze.

“No! I have never even read one and I have no desire to!” Yusuke blushes while he averts his eyes occasionally, he fell right into that one and could feel the embarrassment burning up inside.

A chuckle fills the room while Akira allows Yusuke to sink with it a bit further, he just sits there with a big smirk on his face, watching Yusuke squirm.

“You are quite perverse! The fact those thoughts can even reach your mind in a room like this makes me question if you have any decency!” Yusuke was a bit annoyed Akira was just staring at him with a grin, his gaze lingers and bores into him, making him even more embarrassed.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Akira laughs at Yusuke again, only making his face grow redder.

“I hope your drawing fails!” Yusuke throws an ‘insult’ out due to his embarrassment reaching a boiling point, he snaps his eyes back to his sketch and ignores Akira, not allowing him to get to him any longer.

Akira lets out a fake gasp of offense “How rude!” But when Yusuke’s gaze remains on his sketchbook and not even a hint of it shifting back his way Akira understands what was going on “Are you ignoring me?” he asks with no reply.

Yusuke’s attention remains plastered on his work, although he couldn’t really convey any ideas properly with Akira still staring at him, his lips begin to twitch under the pressure, but he does not give in.

Akira simply chuckles again and pulls himself up on his feet, he moves around the table and kneels down near Yusuke, eyes still staring at him.

Yusuke tries his best not to glance at Akira no matter how tempting it was, but when Akira leans all of his body weight onto his shoulder that makes it even more difficult.

“You can’t ignore me, you should know that by now.” Akira hands lift up and grab Yusuke by the face, he forces him to look at him while he smirks "See?"

Yusuke averts his eyes until he gets the idea to just close his eyes, he hears Akira grumble because of it and he tried his best not to laugh, but when he was suddenly sent swirling down onto the ground from being pushed he couldn't keep his eyes closed "A-Akira!" he calls out, but the damages had been done and he tries his best not to let go of his pencil.

The sensation of Akira crawling on top of him and sitting down onto his stomach is the second thing Yusuke felt as he tries to lift the haze from his eyes and the daze from suddenly sprawling over, he feels Akira's fingers curl around his wrists gently holding them above his head.

"I will do unspeakable things to you if you continue to treat me like that~" Akira's voice drips with lust as he runs his finger down Yusuke's lips, Yusuke simply responds by averting his eyes and his cheeks begin to burn, but Akira doesn't seem to like that because he leans down close and his hand begins to run down Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke felt a bit hopeless like this and the pounding in his chest was the only thing he could really use as a distraction from Akira's eyes, the way he was looking at him..oh god, if he doesn't do something this will most definitely advance into something else with the moods Akira's been in lately, but he is saved by an idea that forms in his mind from getting a glimpse of the cot in his peripheral vision "Not..in front of the children." 

Akira perks up, his eyes meet the cot and he shifts uncomfortably "O-Oh.." That killed any mood he was trying to establish, but he didn't really care as long as he had Yusuke, he clears his throat with his fist hovering over his mouth "Y-Yes, that is a bit..crass." his facial expression turns to embarrassment as he gets off Yusuke.

Yusuke pulls his body to sit up and fixes his hair, he watches Akira shift awkwardly to his sketch and begins distracting himself with his drawing, although he is using his pencil the wrong way around.

It gets a chuckle out of Yusuke as he leans in close to kiss Akira's cheek, his lips lightly caress it before he sits back down and focuses on his own sketch "You're holding your pencil wrong." a smirk creeps up on his lips as he awaits Akira's reaction.

"Eh?!" Akira quickly looks at his pencil to realize, he flips it over with the defeat displaying on his face, "You could've told me sooner, you jerk." he retorts by poking his tongue out at Yusuke.

It was better now that Akira was sitting beside him because now Yusuke could point out all the flaws in his drawing to quench his thirst for revenge about those erotic novels.

“You’re stems are too thin, I suggest you increase their size.” Yusuke shakes his head as he looks down at Akira’s drawing, he lets his pedant behaviour take over as he criticizes Akira's drawing. 

“Do you go up to children drawing in a field or playground and tell them everything wrong with their drawing?!” Akira bares his teeth with a grumble, getting picked on was the last thing he needed for his composure.

Yusuke touches Akira’s drawing as he continues “I also suggest you increase the size of the petals, they are far too small.” he taps on the one he is talking about with his finger.

Akira tries to contain his seething embarrassment and annoyance, but the more Yusuke picked out the flaws the more irritated he became, he started to wish he had bought markers so he could draw on Yusuke’s face, but he lets it go because this was a date, not to assault each other.

 

They both have a break from drawing because Akira’s temper was only increasing by each picky detail Yusuke would point out, his revenge had been quenched, so he had no issue with stopping. They decide to finally have some cake together, but Akira was insistent on feeding Yusuke, he would’ve slammed Yusuke’s entire face in the cake if it wasn’t for the fact this was meant to be a date.

“Open wide” Akira says with a grin, his cake covered fork shoves near Yusuke’s mouth, waving around and beckoning him to take it.

Yusuke was a bit hesitant at first, but as he takes the bite nothing bad happens, leaving him with a wonderful flavour in his mouth, for some reason it tastes far better when Akira’s feeds him it, but he wouldn’t request such a weird thing.

But instead of shoving another piece of cake in Yusuke’s face Akira placed down the fork onto the table with a small thud emerging from it “Yusuke..” his voice comes out soft, loving even and his eyes shift ever so slowly onto Yusuke, he holds his fleeting gaze, not allowing it to be broken, but Yusuke eventually averts his eyes, confused as to what’ll happen next.

“Thank you for staying by my side..you mean so much to me and I hope I have not hurt you too badly with my actions.” Akira speaks with sincerity, almost making his words melt like butter with how soft and delicately he was speaking and the smile that forms on his lips only etches into Yusuke’s mind. This date was meant to be about appreciating Yusuke, not yelling at him for being an ass, so Akira decides this is the best time to do it before he starts criticizing his drawing again.

Yusuke’s heart began to pound in his chest, not out of embarrassment, but out of exhilaration, no matter how many times he’s reassured Akira he’s okay and had forgiven the downfalls the way he continues to appreciate him with sincerity makes Yusuke’s mind turn to mush.

Akira just chuckles at the sight of Yusuke staring at him with his mouth agape, he found it cute and knew he had been forgiven, but these were feelings he has wanted to express since being locked away, since being robbed of the chance “The fact I can laugh so easily with you like this makes everything that happened worth it to me. I don’t regret the decision I made that day and I never will.” 

All of Yusuke’s sins, mistakes and ignorance was being forgiven without direct words, the fact he caused Akira pain with his wishful thinking and the fact there was no blame or hidden regrets for it.. might make him able to forgive himself for it; the wish to move on from this, the wish to balk it all up and hide the truth, it was all because he didn’t want Akira to hate him or to cause Akira further pain, but his words..they hit something that needed to be released.

“So you..forgive me for all of this..?” His voice comes out shaky, because he already knew the answer, but being directly told would shatter the guilt.

Akira’s hand reaches up and gently rubs Yusuke’s shoulder as he speaks softly “I never blamed you, not once did it cross my mind. If anything..I’m blaming myself for it, for not protecting you better.” 

Yusuke is overwhelmed by his emotions, his tearful eyes become unbearable and he does not resist them, he allows them to spill down his cheeks as he tries to wipe them so he doesn’t create a mess; he didn’t expect to cry again today or for this topic to come up, but he’s glad it did, because the biggest weight of them all was evaporating “I-I’m sorry, I-..” Although he didn’t wish to cry during a date that was meant to be full of happiness and romance, but alas the cloud looming over them needed to be acknowledged. 

Akira simply smiles and pulls Yusuke into his chest, who gladly drops into it to release his tears with the comfort of the man he feared he had hurt the most, but his tears start to ease with Akira’s embrace, perhaps he couldn’t cry that long because he already had today.

Sniffles and suppressed hiccups fill the room until they dissipate into breathing, Yusuke lifts his head up and presses his forehead against Akira’s, his hair caresses his skin, a soothing sensation despite it being such a small thing.

Akira’s hands intertwine with Yusuke's and he brings them up to their chests “I hold no negative feelings towards you, Yusuke. Not even for the fact you didn’t tell me about Madarame.” Bringing up his dead foster father probably wasn’t a good idea if Akira wanted this to advance into something romantic again, but eh..

“..No matter our downfalls I’ll always wish to spend my life with you. You are the best thing I have ever been granted in my life and I will ensure I never make such a mistake again, I would die before committing it again.” Yusuke stares into Akira’s eyes lovingly as he speaks and the sensation of Akira’s fingers wiping his tears from his cheeks touched him.

Akira averts his eyes with a small giggle “Please don’t go dying on me. I need you to function properly..” he says it like a joke, but it was true; the cage of condemnation still haunts him and Yusuke was the light that pulled him out of it, if that person ceased to be he won’t be able to hold the insanity back no more.

“I’ll try not to.” A chuckle escapes Yusuke’s lips, even if the topic was a bit morbid he wanted this mood to shift back to that fun one because he felt fulfilled and that weight was crumbling away by the second.

Akira lifts up and kisses Yusuke’s forehead softly, “Do you want some more cake?” he asks as he rubs his hands onto Yusuke’s cheeks, his delicate skin pressing against his palms and fingers felt delightful, but the most lovely sight was Yusuke’s smile.

“I cannot refuse, it is rather good.”  
The two disconnect briefly while Akira grabs a plate of cake and a fork.

“Oh, could you feed me as well?” Yusuke suggests with his face lighting up, perhaps occasionally being treated like a ‘baby’ wasn’t so bad after all.

Akira lets out a chuckle and holds the plate in front of Yusuke “Of course, my love.” he says with a smile.

~~~

Akira pulls a Blue Hydrangea flower from the vase, he rotates it with his fingers as he moves it closer to Yusuke "You'd look lovely in a dress made with these flowers. Perhaps I could order you one?" A smirk creeps up on his lips as he stares at Yusuke's changing expression; from enjoying the last piece of his cake to confusion.

"I..I'm not so sure if I'd be comfortable in a dress, I would need to wear some shorts or legging underneath to truly be comfortable with it." All Yusuke's mind could manage to think was that 'this is weird', but he wouldn't question it until Akira's intentions reveal.

"That could be arranged." Akira's eyes narrows as he pulls out a Red Amaryllis from the other vase, he presses the flowers together as he twirls them in one hand, his eyes stay on them, leading Yusuke to feel even more confused.

"I would honestly prefer it if you didn't." Yusuke becomes a bit more blunt, while he didn't have an issue with women's clothing it was extremely strange Akira was even suggesting it.

Akira lets out a grumble "You're meant to get flustered..but whatever." He throws away the idea to embarrass Yusuke and instead hands him a flower.

Yusuke carefully takes it, but before he could get a comfortable hold on it Akira's face rears into his vision, he didn't mind it, but he was left a bit speechless.

"You know why I chose these flowers?" Akira's hand moves closer to Yusuke and the flowers almost touch, but he wouldn't stop staring into Yusuke eyes which made the heat of his cheeks grow.

Yusuke's lips form a wide smile as he nods "Of course I do." he glances down at the flowers loosely touching each other; he's been attached to these flowers ever since Akira pointed it out to him, to a degree it resembles them, their love, so he could nothing forget such importance.

They smile at each other as Akira crosses their flowers together and leans in for a kiss, but before their lips could connect the startling sound of a scream echoes from the hall, outside this room.

“W-What was that..?” Yusuke’s heart begins to boom against his rib-cage and it wasn't the pleasant kind that being flustered brought on, it was out of absolute fright.

Akira's eyes snap towards the door as his heart begins to pound against his rib-cage “I..I don’t know..” the words shakily come falling out as his next course of action becomes apparent “Stay in here, I’ll come get you once it’s safe!” he gives a stern order before dropping his flower and bolting out of the room.

“W-Wait!” Yusuke's hand accidentally drops his own flower as he pulls himself up onto his feet and rush out of the room to follow Akira.

Leaving two crushed flowers listlessly resting on the floor and the room being engulfed in a silence.

~~~

Yusuke finally catches up to Akira, while he was a bit out of breath the sight his eyes land upon makes his stomach swirl with dread.

“Let go of her now!” Akira’s rage filled voice echoes in the hallway, his hands seizing Sugimura and trying to rip his grip off Haru, trying desperately to wedge in between the two and keep him at bay.

It seems like when Haru came to feed Sugimura he grabbed her, leading to her scream reaching the room they had been in.

Yusuke would not simply stand there watching in horror, his legs automatically stride over to them and he helps pry Sugimura’s fingers from Haru’s wrist, groans of discomfort and strength diminishing call out until one final pull unlatches him.

“Please, my lord forgive me!” Sugimura’s desperate plea rings out as he grabs onto Akira’s upper arms with dread filled eyes, he stares up at him, begging him in every way possible.

Yusuke helps distant Haru away from Sugimura, she had a mark on her wrist, but nothing bad, she was pretty shaken up over it, her shoulders quiver and tremble as raspy breaths escape her lips, he tries his best to comfort her, but everything happened so quickly.

Akira simply glares down at him, he would never forgive such a fool and this only made that concrete “You have one moment to unhand me.” he keeps his tone stern and while he had to urge to rip his grip off of him..he’d give him a chance.

Sugimura’s shoulders begin to tremble as he continues to beg “Give me another chance, please! I won’t make you regret it!” he cries out while his head shakes, refusing the disapproval for forgiveness.

With a swift jerk of his knee Akira forces Sugimura to let go by shoving his knee into his gut, his groans of pain ring out as he holds his stomach “Please!” Sugimura keeps begging, muttering them over and over again until Akira simply glares at him and slams the door shut.

Yusuke’s eyes shift back onto Haru once the door is closed “Are you alright?” The words naturally come out once the situation felt as if it had ended, but she simply stares at Akira in awe.

He turns to them while muttering things under his breath “I will deal with him later..” Akira steps towards them and makes sure they are both alright, despite the fact Yusuke wasn’t hurt or anything “Come, let us go to another room.”

~~~

They make their way into the downstairs living room without a word, but just by Akira’s demeanour Yusuke could sense he was royally pissed off, perhaps more so because their time together had been interrupted, but that really wasn’t an issue, Yusuke was just glad Sugimura didn’t pull Haru into the damn room.

She sits down onto the sofa with a light whimper and the two coddle her to help ease her fright, but she begins to bawl her eyes out, releasing all of her dread in a mess of tears.

Her sobs begin to ease with the time awkwardly passing. Akira kneels down in front of her and helps give her tissues, anything to ease the fright she must’ve endured.

Yusuke just stands behind Akira watching, Haru seems much more at ease with Akira comforting her and it gives him some time to unravel what had just happened.

“T-Thank you..” Haru sniffles through her words as she wipes her tears away with tissues, she felt much more comfortable now that the threat had gone and Akira’s presence made that more so.

“You don’t need to thank us. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Akira helps comfort her with soothing words. He hadn’t really expected Sugimura or Akechi to make a move, but Sugimura’s felt less threatening and more fear driven, his mind must be cracking under the uncertainty for his future.

His hands lightly touch Haru’s wrist, ensuring no wounds or nail marks had been caused, luckily her wrist was simply red from the pressure, dissipating the fear for injuries “Did he hurt you..?” While her wrist didn’t point to anything Akira wanted to make sure.

“No, he..only grabbed me once I opened the door.. I tried to get free, but..” Haru’s voice trails into mumbles, she gulps while she tries to regain it “I heard him crying, so I was worried.. I didn’t expect him to lunge at me..” Her eyes lower with disappointment for herself, she didn’t like burdening Akira like this.

“I will make Zeriya remove you from feeding duties, I do not even understand why he put you up to it in the first place.” A bit of annoyance seeps into Akira’s voice, Sugimura obviously has feelings for Haru that were unrequited, so to make her bring him food was such a poorly made decision, although he couldn’t get too mad about it.

“It’s okay, he just scared me..” Haru tries to reassure them with a smile, her emotions had calmed down and she was able to talk much more easily now.

“Would you like something to eat? Perhaps some soup?” Akira’s lips form a smile while he speaks, he has to ease Haru back into comfort before dealing with Sugimura’s punishment, but there definitely would be one. It took every fiber in his body not to hit him, which only proves his growing lack of composure.

“I’m quite alright, thank you though.” Haru is thankful for his worry, but she didn’t wish to burden him further with this.

“Are you certain? I think we still have some leftover curry.” 

Haru’s face lights up as her cheeks grow a red hue “Oh? That is quite tempting actually.” she gracefully giggles into her hand and her eyes longingly glee at Akira.

Maybe Yusuke was getting the wrong social cues or vibes, but the way Haru looks at Akira caused a nagging feeling to form in his mind, but he couldn’t really understand why it had.

“I will get you a bowl then.” Akira allows his words out while he pushes his body to stand up, but his hand is lightly grasped in Haru’s, halting any further movement as he looks at her with a confused expression.

“I can get it myself, but thank you.” Haru didn’t wish to cause them any more trouble, so she offers to do it herself.

“It’s not like I have anything to do now that Shinya is safe..” Akira’s mind wanders back to Shinya, while the weather wasn’t nice he could still arrive here safely and that’s all that really matters, his safety.

“I insist, you go relax.” Haru stands up and gets a whiff of Akira’s scent, she realizes she a bit too close to him and the heat of her cheeks begins to burn, but she can’t take her eyes off his gorgeous face, she realizes she’s still holding his hand and quickly releases her grip while snapping her eyes away “I-I'll be going then..” 

Maybe it’s the way she gestures her body or the way she looks at Akira, but it all reminds Yusuke of how he probably looked when he had a crush on Akira and based off of what Ann had told him he is able to connect the dots “...You love him.” But he blurts it out without even realizing it until they both look at him.

"Eh?!" A noise of surprise escapes Haru's lips as she stares at Yusuke with confusion.

“Who loves who..?” Akira’s eyebrow raises in confusion as his perplexed expression becomes more so, his eyes dart between Haru and Yusuke, not understanding what’s going on.

“U-Uh!” Yusuke fumbles once the situation sinks in, he desperately tries to find words to salvage this as his face grows red “S-Sugimura! U-uhh.. He..uh.. Loves Haru..s-so why is she.. Um.. feeding him…?” his voice hitches with uncertainty, but he tries to keep his composure, no matter how difficult it was with their eyes boring into him.

“I don’t know. I’ll need to speak to Zeriya to find out his reason for it, but that doesn’t matter anymore, I’ll be removing her from them.” Akira’s shoulders droop to be more relaxed and his confused facial expression eases into relief, Yusuke randomly perking up like that was strange, but he’d brush it off.

“Um.. I shall leave you two be and have that break.” Haru tries to salvage this awkward situation a bit more with a giggle while she excuses herself from the room as quickly as she could.

The sound of the door closing awkwardly fills the room now that it had gone silent, but Akira turns his attention towards Yusuke not letting them sink in it “Come on, let’s go up to my room.”

Yusuke gives a hesitant nod as he was expecting a scolding or something, but it didn’t come as they left the room together or when they arrived on the main floor.

Perhaps Akira was blind to her feelings or perhaps he knew of them, but didn’t wish to acknowledge them due to not sharing them or maybe..Yusuke misunderstood everything; either way it didn’t really matter because Yusuke knew he had no reason to be worried or defensive about it.

~~~

 

After that fiasco and sorting it out they reach their room without a word, they could try and revive that romantic date again, but there wasn’t much of a point and Akira wasn’t really in the mood anymore, what happened plagued him with things he simply didn’t want to deal with yet.

So the room forms a companionable silence with Akira trying to write some letters of condolences at his desk and Yusuke finishing off his drawing he started during their date. His clothing had been moved into the bedroom by Zeriya during their date, but he didn’t hang them up in the closet, so they were just resting there aimlessly on the bed.

Yusuke couldn’t be bothered to deal with it yet though, today had been stressful enough and despite the good the bad had drained him, leaving him only wanting to indulge in something fun to pass some time.

Shinya wasn’t going to arrive until a few more hours, letting Akira get some work in before disorder comes his way, although it was very unlikely Shinya would be that cheery, bossy kid he had seen previously.

Yusuke didn’t mind Akira writing those letters, he even offered to help, but got turned down with respect. It was apparent Akira was struggling with it, every time Yusuke glances up at him he has a scowl on his face or is impatiently tapping his pen.

But he knew not to bother him, the subject was heavy enough and having someone in your ear, even with good intention would annoy many, so he just continues on his sketch silently. 

 

The rain seems to have eased as it was no longer audible or perhaps Yusuke had drown it out while finishing off his sketch, but Akira still hadn’t moved from his desk, attention still glued onto the letters he was writing, about an hour has passed without a word from him, so Yusuke decides to do something productive.

He pushes himself to get off the bed and puts his sketchbook away, next he begins to transfer all of his clothes into Akira’s closet, he was going to have to do this eventually so doing it while Akira is still working would probably be the best time.

The sound of clothes rustling and clothes hangers tapping fills the silent room, he tried his best to be quiet about it, but some noises were bound to happen.

 

Yusuke had finished sorting his clothes out into the closet in about 20 minutes, he was hoping it’d occupy him for a bit longer, unfortunately it didn’t, leaving him there with nothing to really do and while he didn’t mind silence he had the urge to talk to Akira.

While he doesn’t wish to bother Akira he should probably have a break, he has been at it for a while now and just a 5 minute break could ease some of his stress, so Yusuke steps over towards him and quietly asks “Would you..like some coffee?” he sees Akira’s pen halt and a few moments later he turns to look at him.

“Is wine an option?” Akira asks with such a steady tone that it made it feel like not a question.

But Yusuke answers regardless of if it was “Are you sure you wish to drink with Shinya coming over?” While he didn’t have an issue with Akira drinking it wasn’t really the time and drowning out sorrow with liquor wasn’t healthy either.

“No..” Akira groans loudly as he buries his face in his arms “Uggh..I’ve only written 5 and they all sound stupid.. Why is this so difficult?” he mutters his frustrations into his arms, muffling his voice in the process.

“You should have a break then, it’ll ease your mind.” Yusuke lets a small smile form on his lips as his hands loosely hold onto Akira’s shoulders.

“Like how when you have a break while you’re painting? Nonexistent?” Akira chuckles while making a slight jab at Yusuke, he speaks with a joking tone to make sure he doesn’t offend Yusuke though, an angry boyfriend is the last thing he needs.

“T-That is..” Yusuke averts his eyes because he knew it was true “..Different..” It really wasn’t and he knew that, but he didn’t want to sink with his ship.

“No, it’s not.” A yawn forces its way out of Akira’s lips as he stands up out of his chair while stretching “I could use a break..” He turns to face Yusuke while he speaks “As long as it’s with your body.” He smirks with confidence as he knew Yusuke’s cheeks would become red.

“D-Don’t word it like that, but yes, you may.” Yusuke’s hand hovers over his chest as his cheeks grow red, he tries to stop this flustered feeling from blooming, but Akira is able to win every time, he simply couldn’t resist him.

“So you don’t mind giving me a massage? I could use one with how garbage my posture has been lately..” Sitting in a cell on the cold hard floor didn’t do any good for Akira’s back, if anything it hurt more than his wounds did.

“Of course, whatever makes you comfortable.” Yusuke’s lips form a wide smile as he grabs Akira’s hand, he leads him over to the bed and they both crawl onto it and sit down with comfort coursing through their bodies.

Akira starts to remove his vest so Yusuke could do it more easily when Morgana jumps on the bed and strides over to them with confidence.

“Morgana seems to be more comfortable now.. But I still want that sock back.” Yusuke grumbles the last bit under his breath, he may be paranoid, but this cat feels like it wants to ruin his life.

“Mm, he does. Unfortunately, I’ve been unable to pay much attention to him..” Akira slides his arms out of his vest and neatly folds it up, resting it beside him as he awaits Yusuke’s hands to start massaging him.

Yusuke’s hands reach out and start slowly pressing against Akira’s back, his hands glide up onto Akira’s shoulders and he begins to softly squeeze the tension from them as he speaks “I’ve been trying to, but he doesn’t like me.” a faint sigh escapes him.

While Akira was enjoying it Yusuke would have to become rougher if he wished to get anywhere, but he’d give him a chance before telling him “I finally get a cat when I can barely pay attention to it without hindering other things.. What a lovely gift.” his sarcastic tone gave everything away, but Akira was still grateful for it, the stress of everything was just starting to get to him now that he knows what he must do.

Even though Yusuke doesn’t know or doesn’t want to know where the dead bodies are it would be best to acknowledge them “W-What are you going to do...about the bodies?” It was kind of on topic, so he didn’t feel necessarily wrong for asking it, but it still left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Some wish to be cremated, some wish to be buried and some were not given the chance to vocalize their want. Based off that is what we’ll be doing, but the bodies will be buried at the manor...unfortunately I have to organize that quickly before the bodies start to rot.” Akira was able to reply easily because he had thought about this while writing the letters, he wishes to send and finish all of the letters before the funeral, but that was very unlikely to happen at his pace.

“I can..help you organize that. I have already seen the darkness of this world so helping the deceased rest is something I wish to do..” While Yusuke has never been to a funeral before he did understand them, but this topic reminds him of..Madarame..his body is probably burned to a crisp and is in the morgue, but a part of Yusuke wishes to put him to rest too however, asking Akira that was simply too much, they should focus on people that actually had caring souls not a wicked old man.

“I…” Akira wishes to reject his offer, to not allow Yusuke to see or be a part of the undying stress of holding people’s lives in his hands, but him constantly denying Yusuke that right has only brought chaos, so he would try and change his ways, ever so slowly “I..would like that. Perhaps you could decorate and choose the flowers for those who do not have families or no family requests.” While it was a small job in the grand scheme of things it was a start.

Yusuke was a bit surprised he didn’t get a ‘no’, but once his surprise diminishes, he feels nothing but satisfaction “That sounds lovely. I will do my best, I promise you that.” Despite it being about something heavy Yusuke manages to smile.

“I’m certain you will.” Akira manages to smile too, as it was kind of refreshing to have something off his plate, even if it was a little detail like that. Perhaps he could slowly rely on Yusuke more and more with this, he has proven himself capable numerous times, but it really wasn’t because of Yusuke’s capability it was because of Akira’s stubbornness and over possessiveness with his job.

Yusuke begins to focus a bit more on his massage now that the conversation felt over, but his eyes catch a glimpse of Morgana kneading onto Akira’s vest.

Akira feels Morgana rubbing near him so he turns his head to see what he’s doing, a surge of disapproval courses through him as he quickly seizes his vest and begins to pull it “This suit is made from Egyptian cotton, get your furry ass off of it!” But Morgana doesn’t move at all, no matter how much he pulls it.

“I think he just wishes to sleep on it. You may even rip it if you pull it like that.” Yusuke’s hands begin to ease into a halt as he watches Akira fight the cat’s weight.

“I did not spend thousands on a suit to just have a cat use it as a bed! Get off!” Despite Akira’s shouting and pulling Morgana simply lies down on it with all of his body weight, nearing victory.

Yusuke couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, it was comical to watch Akira’s hand push Morgana’s back only for the cat to scurry back onto it or try and claw his hands away “I’m sure Shinya will love Morgana..” Although he didn’t know the boy anyone or anything that manages to annoy Akira, a king, would amuse any child.

Akira gives up with a heavy sigh and a few scratches on his hands, he really doesn’t wish to rip his vest and he could just get it professionally cleaned later “You’re lucky I’m not mean enough to throw you outside in this yucky weather..” he grumbles with a distasteful expression, but he still reaches his hand out and begins to stroke the cat's fur.

It was ironic Yusuke got Akira to take a break to ease his stress only to amplify it with Morgana playing around, but it was rather humorous so Yusuke couldn’t get annoyed with the animal, perhaps a truce could form?

He continues giving Akira a massage while Morgana gloats in his victory and today's woes all ease into comfort as they bask in the enjoyment for one another again, pushing the stresses back out and allowing solace back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	47. Solace in a Stolen Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterisks ( **** ) indicate a scene with no protagonist in it ( Yusuke or Akira ) they will very very rarely happen, but it’s good to just give it a signal.

The day shifts into the late afternoon and the mansion is lit with a darker hue than the usual shade that would illuminate it through windows, the rain had eased, but the dark clouds remain.

In order to give Akira a proper massage Yusuke ended up sitting on Akira’s backside while his hands run down and squeeze his back, he was no masseur by any means, but Akira’s soft moans of satisfaction told him he was doing something right.

Morgana was lying down near Akira’s head enjoying pats he would offer the cat. Morgana eventually became satisfied once he covered Akira’s vest with fur and decided getting some affectionate pats from Akira was now okay. The cat purrs and rubs his head against Akira’s hand, basking in the touch of a person, but once he becomes satisfied with it he’ll bite Akira to let him know it’s over.

While his attention was primarily on the massage Yusuke remembers something by seeing Morgana “Ah, Akira? I suggest you move Morgana’s litter, I almost stepped in it after my shower today..” And it now stinks, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to move into Akira’s room now that it would start to smell like kitty litter.

“Mm, I’ll find another spot for it later..” Akira mumbles with his attention plastered on patting Morgana, it was rare he’d like to be patted this long, so he’d enjoy it while he can.

As he presses his hand against Akira’s back a painful sensation shoots up Yusuke's wrist “..Are you satisfied? My hands are starting to get sore..” he sheepishly asks, his hands got sore a while ago, but he persevered until he no longer could.

Akira sneers from what he’s about to say “You’re a sook, but yeah.” 

Yusuke shuffles forward and lightly slaps Akira on the head with a small scowl growing on his face “I’ve been at it for an hour now and I’ve been drawing all day! I’m not a sook!” He exhales loudly with dissatisfaction as he rolls off, his arms cross to emphasize his disapproval.

Akira lets out an amused chuckle as he rolls onto his back to face Yusuke, almost squishing his cat in the process “Come on, don’t be like that.” he smirks while watching Yusuke’s increasing temper.

“No, you can be impertinent sometimes.” Yusuke wasn’t truly angry, he was just a little annoyed about it and would make Akira eat his words.

“I guess you should punish me then.” Akira’s smirk only grows as he watches Yusuke crawl closer, he was hoping for a kiss, but the moment Yusuke is close enough his hand reaches out and grabs him by the nose, fingers pressing an unpleasant pressure into it. An unhappy groan escapes Akira’s lips as Yusuke’s hand moves away with a smirk on his face.

“You’re hurting an injured person, you know?” Akira mumbles as he rubs his now sore nose.

“I’m sure you can handle it if you can go into Akechi’s room.” 

Akira sighs loudly, unsure if that was a jab or simply Yusuke joking around, but he gets his answer when Yusuke hovers over him and tries to pinch his nose again, Akira was prepared though, resulting in him grabbing Yusuke’s wrist to halt him.

“I’m only kidding, don’t be so down.” Yusuke’s lips form a smile as he inches closer to Akira, his hair dangles down and his expression softens into comfort.

“A kiss will cheer me up.” Akira tries to keep the smirk from creeping up on his lips again, he needs to pretend to be upset so he wins this exchange.

Yusuke had the desire to kiss Akira anyway, they’ve been interrupted by something every time they’ve tried today, so he would do just that, even if it’d be giving into Akira’s demands. He chuckles as he leans down, his lips lightly caress Akira’s, teasing him and taunting him until Akira had enough and simply grabs Yusuke by the head and forces their lips to crush together, the motion caused Yusuke some panic, but it eases back into comfort as they kiss each other.

Their lips disconnect by Yusuke pulling back up, the fear that Morgana might try and scratch his face off distracted him, but he still enjoyed the kiss, it was evident from the fact his fingers were loosely rubbing his lips, missing Akira’s against his.

“Is something the matter..?” Akira needed to make sure though, even if Yusuke’s demeanour seems pleasant.

“Yes, just Morgana is so close to you I fear as if he’ll attack us.” Yusuke eyes shift awkwardly onto the cat, who was licking his fur, completely ignoring the two.

It gets a chuckle out of Akira, the fact Yusuke was so hesitant to kiss him because Morgana was near his head amused him “Well, that can be easily fixed.” he speaks with a flirtatious tone as he sits up, wiggling closer to Yusuke.

Yusuke smiles now that he wouldn’t be distracted, his hands loosely grab Akira’s face and he inches closer until their lips meet, their hands find comfortable positions on each other’s bodies and they share a more satisfying kiss. 

Their lips separate as Akira brushes some of Yusuke’s hair behind his ear, a loving gesture but also a ticklish one, it warrants a small giggle to escape Yusuke’s lips, they stare into each other’s eyes with their emotions for one another etching in them.

They smile at each other as they lightly touch one another, only enforcing how they feel, they welcome another kiss when the sound of feet creaking near the bedroom door catches their attention.

The unwelcomed sound of the door opening, the one etched into Akira’s mind at this point, rings out as their attention turns to it, it made Morgana jump off the bed to avoid what’ll happen next.

“W-We’re not..interrupting anything, are we?” Ann mumbles as she stands there with Ryuji beside her, they stare at the two, who were clearly occupied with something.

But they brush it aside when Akira sighs heavily and moves his hands away from Yusuke “What do you want?” he mutters, clearly annoyed by their interruption.

Once they felt ‘welcomed’ Ann and Ryuji rush into the room with big grins on their faces, they lunge to hug Akira as he blabbers protests, both of them give him a squeezing surprise hug as small laughter of amusement escapes them.

“I’m a taken man, don’t touch me there!” Akira scolds them while begging to be released; it wasn’t pleasant being crushed between two bodies, especially since one was a woman that didn’t care how she positioned her chest.

“Sorry, that was me..” Ryuji sheepishly apologizes and moves his hand elsewhere.

“Ah! Stop it you two!” Akira begins to try and squirm out of their grip, but all he manages to do is make this into a disorder of legs and arms “What’s gotten into you two?!” he screams at them, continuing to try and wiggle out of their grip.

Yusuke just casually sits there watching them, even when Akira reaches his hand out towards him to help pull him out, he simply grabs it and hold it, the expression Akira gives him among the chaos screams ‘Screw you’ as if he had teamed up with the two when he simply didn’t want to interrupt.

Ann and Ryuji finish off their unsolicited hug with big grins still on their faces and they inch back to give Akira some room “We told you we’d find him!” Ann perks up.

“We heard he’ll be coming here is that true?!” Ryuji’s voice blares out from behind Akira’s head, he’d prefer it if that loud voice went somewhere else.

Akira rubs his forehead with his palm, trying to recoup from their chaotic behaviour; his afternoon went from a relaxing massage by Yusuke to dealing with two jubilant friends, who were pretty overbearing with his lack of sleep and drained emotions.

“We should help set up his room, he’ll be more comfortable that way!” Ann suggests as she grabs Akira’s hand and was almost ready to pull him out of the room, but his protest reaches her before she could “I’m not some puppet, stop pulling me!”

“Just take a break and come help us, both of you.” Ryuji’s eyes shifts invitingly onto Yusuke, allowing him to know he’s a part of this too.

“Hm..” Yusuke’s face takes on a pensive look as he ponders it, his face lights up once he has got his answer “That sounds quite nice. The room I was in was quite plain actually..” 

“My interior design is not plain!” Akira jerks his hand as he scolds Yusuke, he has the urge to call the agency and organize a redesign, but before the proposal can spill from his lips, he is interrupted “Come on then, we have plenty of soft toys downstairs for him!” and yanked out the room. 

“I never agreed to this, I still have letters to write!” Akira tries to wiggle his wrist out of Ann’s grasp, but she can be quite strong and would simply pull his wrist forward if he was slipping away.

Ryuji and Yusuke quickly follow the two and keep up with her pace as they walk along the foyer towards Yusuke’s old room.

“Hey, maybe we should get Zeriya to join us too, seeing lunch is finished.” Ryuji suggests as he glances over the foyer and notices Zeriya with two trays on his way down to the third floor.

“You know he won’t want to. He still has to clean out everyone’s rooms and give their belongings to their families..the job you’re supposed to be helping with!” Ann grumbles as she quickens her pace, yanking Akira forward again.

“I’m still sore! Why can’t you help?” Ryuji grumbles back, and it started to feel like an argument was brewing.

But Ann just sighs and brushes it off, they had reached the room anyway “I’ll go get those boxes of toys, you guys start getting it ready!” she turns and gives Akira’s hand to Yusuke before running off towards the stairs.

“W-Wait!” Ryuji calls out, but his words do not reach her.

They all glance at each other and a sigh escapes all of them.

****

After giving Sugimura his food with great struggle it was now Akechi’s turn. Haru would now wait outside, if any issues arise she is to run and get help, not deal with the situation herself, even if Akira had removed her from all duties she still couldn’t bring herself to completely abandon it.

It had become a routine thing at this point, the longest they spent in the rooms was 5 minutes, anything longer than that and concern starts to rise, the most difficult thing was keeping your mouth shut and not asking questions, but it was manageable.

“I will be a moment.” Zeriya gives Haru the heads up to allow her to know he’s going in. She opens the door for him and he slips inside, as soon as he was, she closes and locks the door, ensuring Akechi couldn’t escape.

One glance in the room reveals Akechi to be lying on the bed reading a book that was pretty much covering his face, he takes notice of Zeriya and would usually not pay much attention to him, but today was different.

He slams his book shut and jerks his body to sit up, resting the closed book beside him as his gaze remains on Zeriya.

The tray is set down on the table and the job was done, but before Zeriya could leave Akechi speaks up “From what I’ve gathered you’re the second-in-command?” 

The rules were simple; don’t give Akechi any information, especially as to where he was staying, but Akechi had been to the mansion before when he was Akira’s friend, so it wouldn’t take much for him to know that, he’d simply be questioning if they had moved.

There were no rules about talking to him though, so with the desire to understand his intentions Zeriya replies “Why is that information important to you?”

Akechi chuckles in a distorted celebration for piquing the man’s interests “I guess I’ll get straight to the point. You’re the one who made the decision to send Yusuke down there all alone, weren’t you?” he needs to downplay his words, or he might cause Zeriya to ignore him “I had planned to lock all of you in that cage with your master to see what’d you do; save yourselves or die with him.. I guess you destroyed that plan, huh?” He allows his expression to become one of defeat, sulky even.

“Why are you rambling on about this..?” Zeriya knew straight away it was an act, a crawling of manipulation was starting to reveal and he wouldn’t fall for it.

Akechi runs his hand in his hair as his gaze turns into a glare “I wonder what Akira would think about that.. The fact you abandoned his sweetheart all alone down there without even a hint of protection.” he smirks with the belief he would win this exchange “The fact you sent him down there while knowing he might’ve been a husk; you only wanted to get rid of Yusuke didn’t you..? You knew he’d enter that cell regardless of danger, so if Akira wasn’t a husk already he would have a meal coming right towards him. You win either way; Yusuke dies so your master can live or Yusuke dies so you don’t have to deal with him anymore.”

The words coming from Akechi’s mouth were beyond callous and outright wrong, but Zeriya still felt the need to defend himself “I do not think like that at all! Akira becoming a husk completely slipped my mind that day and I have no reason to rid Yusuke. Your accusation is preposterous!” 

“Oh? So if I told Akira he would be fine with it? Fine with the fact you didn’t even spare another person to go with him? He wouldn’t see an issue with his second-in-command risking the person he loves? Your intention could easily be defined as you wishing for Akira to focus on his ‘work’ so you would rid all distractions under a guise.” 

Zeriya glances at the floor as he thinks about it; Akira is in no condition to reason with, he’s functioning primarily on emotions at the moment, so even if it was untrue, he would most likely believe it, even if it was coming from Akechi..he had people unintentionally backing up his accusation, everyone who was there that day knows Zeriya was the one pushing for Yusuke to go alone and if it came up they’d definitely speak the truth.

And while Zeriya is trying to be less assertive his attitude towards work has remained in the air, it would be easy for Akechi to brand him as only thinking of business and their own because that’s how he previously was. If this came to light Akira would surely kill him.

“You’re not accusing me of ridiculous things for no reason, what is it that you want?” Zeriya crosses his arms and tries to calm down, if he shows this was getting to him Akechi might deceive him.

“So you agree Akira would believe me, hmm?” Akechi chuckles with delight, this is exactly what he needed, but before he could speak again a knock at the door interrupts the tense atmosphere.

“Zeriya, is everything alright? You’ve been in there for quite awhile..” Haru’s voice muffles behind the door, her concern still hearable though.

Zeriya quickly turns to the door and thinks on his feet “Ah, yes. I am just helping Akechi change his bandage, I'll be done in a minute!” the footstep he hears behind the door tells him his wit worked, so he returns his attention back to Akechi, albeit not happily.

A smirk twists Akechi’s lips as he speaks “I’ll give you two options.” he gestures his hand, emphasizing his words “One, you can kill me without any struggle, although if you choose that one it won’t take long until they find out who did it. That girl..Haru, I think her name was, she wasn’t even there that day so I highly doubt she’s capable of killing someone, but you are, you have no issue with murdering people so they will connect the dots and you’ll be branded as such.”  
-  
“Option two, you help me escape and I don’t mean you let me escape only to capture me again. If I am captured I will not hesitate to blurt it out to Akira, so in order to avoid that I recommend you ruin their search for me, you destroy all evidence and clues as to where I might be and you do everything in your power to distance and distract them from me.” Akechi is overwhelmed with a feeling of victory as he watches the uncertainty bloom in Zeriya’s eyes “I’ll give you 3 days to choose. If you don’t make a decision by then I will start acting up to get Akira’s attention to blurt it out, even if you’re still considering it.”

Zeriya’s expression turns to a scowl as he glares at Akechi “You will have an answer by then.” he turns, not wishing for Akechi’s manipulation to seep in further and leave the room.

Akechi merely smirked to himself as he knew he had won; no where for the rat to squirm free. He simply had to wait for that answer, both he’d be satisfied with.

****

Ann retrieved the boxes full of activities and toys so they could decorate the room with toys and entertainment for Shinya, why she got Akira to join her? He had no idea.

They changed the sheets into something more colourful and stock the closet with extra blankets and pillows just in case he got cold.

Yusuke was trying to figure out how to play a board game to see if it would be too difficult for the boy and Akira was fixing up the fur of a teddy bear so it'd looked less squashed.

“Why don’t you have any picture books..?” Ann asks as she shuffles through the books she thought were children's books, but they were information books about the weather with colourful covers, an easy mistake to make.

“..Not this again..” Akira sighs loudly because that topic was being brought up again, he was sick of it and would buy some once he could leave the mansion again.

“You should really start preparing for a kid, you know?” Ann puts the books back into the box, believing Shinya wouldn’t like them and shifts her gaze onto Akira with a grin creeping up on her lips.

“..Not this again either..” Akira would start to cry out of frustration if he was okay with being labeled as weak. He tries to distract himself from Ann’s questioning and piercing gaze by tying a blue bow-tie around the bear’s neck.

Ryuji rummages through a box looking for sports equipment Shinya could use indoors, but he could only find tennis balls, resulting in loud noises and him throwing out all the equipment he wasn’t looking for, he made a mess where he was squatting down.

But his mess wasn’t noticed by Ann because she was really prodding for Akira to answer her “Come on, as if the thought of having children doesn’t excite you.” 

“It doesn’t. Go away.” Even if this topic was annoying Akira it made him remember no one else knows why he doesn’t want a kid besides Yusuke and Zeriya, unless Zeriya has blurted it out, but if he has it hadn’t reached Ann because this was a usual conversation he would sometimes have with her, if she knew why he didn’t want kids she probably wouldn’t bring it up.

“Theoretically, if you did have a kid, what sex would you want it to be? A girl or a boy?” Ann skips over to Akira as she hammers him with questions, the glee in her eyes told him she wouldn’t leave it alone unless he answered her.

“What’s the point in even talking about this? It doesn’t matter because I can’t choose and I don’t want to choose because I don’t want one!” Akira grumbles while he distances himself from Ann, he places the well groomed teddy bear down onto the bed and positions it to sit upright near the pillows.

“It’s fun to talk about that’s all! Even Ryuji agrees!” Ann’s excited voice blares out and she had gained the attention of the other two, especially Ryuji “Wha..?” he never said that.

“I don’t find it fun, I find it a nuisance because I’m always being hammered with these questions!” When Zeriya stopped nagging him about it a huge relief came Akira’s way, it was a bit different when his friends did it, but it still annoyed him.

“Oh, come on! A little Akira running around would be so adorable, just give me something to sate my excitement for it!” Ann closes the distance between the two and almost grabs him, but she contains herself and simply begs with her hands “Please?” she tries her best to give him puppy dog eyes.

Akira grumbles lowly and his gaze shifts onto Yusuke, who was sitting on the floor still reading that board game, but it was obvious he was listening to them because he would occasionally glance at them, resulting in their eyes meeting for a split second, it caused Akira’s cheeks to grow red and his stomach tingle for some reason.

Yusuke has the same reaction and he didn’t know why, he tries to ignore it by plastering all of his attention on the instructions, but when he hears Akira sigh and speak his concentration breaks.

“I don’t really care that much, but if I had to prefer something...I suppose a boy because I naturally know the body, but if I did have a girl I’d simply educate myself on everything about her and drill it into her head there’s nothing shameful about talking to me or anyone about it.” Akira’s cheeks grow redder as his answer lingers in the air, and he shuffles uncomfortably due to it.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Ann’s attention turns happily onto Yusuke as her grin widens “What about you, Yusuke?” 

But Akira wasn’t having any of that “What?! No, don’t ask him!” he quickly grabs her shirt and begins to tug on it, desperately trying to gain her attention.

“I’m asking everyone, that includes Yusuke.” Ann giggles as she knew how desperate Akira was to shut up her.

Yusuke awkwardly brushes his hands against the board game box “I...I don’t think about that.” he didn’t know why it was embarrassing him, it seemed like a normal topic for adults..right? 

“So just pick whatever comes to your mind first.” Ann gestures her hand happily as she was wishing for that answer, she steps towards Yusuke to prod him further “Which is it?” her grin never leaves as she anticipated his answer.

“Don’t answer her!” Akira quickly storms over to Ann and starts to yank her arm “Leave this alone, he doesn’t know!” his expression turns to a scowl as she was just ignoring him.

“Um..” Yusuke’s expression turns pensive as he thinks about it, his eyes meet with Ann’s which only makes him panic for an answer so he just blurts it out “I suppose a female as I already have a male muse.” 

Both Akira and Ann’s facial expression turn to confusion and they both mutter it in unison “What..?”

The look they were giving him told Yusuke to elaborate, so he sets the board game down “Akira is my male muse and if we had a daughter, she could be my female muse.” he gestures his hands as he speaks, giving off a daydreaming vibe by the way he moved.

“Is that all he thinks about?!” Ann’s attention immediately turns to Akira once it registered, her face was a mix of annoyance and surprise as her eyes bore into him for an answer.

“I don’t know! You got your answer, so leave me alone!” Akira quickly turns away and almost trips over, but he steadies himself and quickly darts for something to escape Ann’s questions, he notices the teddy bear on the bed he had just groomed and seizes it, retying its bow-tie to seem occupied.

“You already fixed that one!” Ann quickly closes the distance between the two, not letting him escape this “Have you even talked about it with him?!” 

His eyes do not meet hers, so she rips the bear from his grip to force him “You want to marry him, but you haven’t even talked about kids?!” Ann wasn’t angry, she was just being assertive, leading Akira to shout at her back with his cheeks as red as a tomato “Shut up, you damn hag!” his embarrassment was overwhelming him.

Which led to a squabble, the two continue to yell at each other about it, Akira telling her to shut up or he’ll double her workload and her nagging him over how unprepared he is, the noises Ryuji was creating by rummaging through the box full of sport equipment now felt minuscule in comparison to them.

Yusuke begins to question if he answered that incorrectly, but he was put on the spot and that was the first thing that came to mind. He glances at Ryuji, who was just giving him a look telling him this was a usual thing and not to worry.

If Akira was a woman this would probably escalate into cat fight where they pull each other’s hair, but it simply remained with them yelling at each other while pointing their hands everywhere, until Ann had enough and threw the bear at Akira “Fine! This just means you're an incompatible couple; you want a boy he wants a girl!” 

“That doesn’t mean that! I’m totally fine with a girl!” Akira clenches his fists as his shoulders seethe with his annoyance; her bringing up this topic was worse now that he had a partner.

“Ohh?! So you do you want kids?” Ann grins as she realizes the unintentional trap she laid out, she folds her arms and takes on a more smug body language.

“No! See? This is why I never want to talk about this because you just take everything I say the wrong way!” 

Ann simply smirks and giggles at him “Maybe I’ll get that wish to become an aunt after all.” she is engulfed by a more cheery tone instead of an argumentative one now, she daydreams about it with her hands together, her eyes fluttering with excitement for it.

“Oh, no no no! You will not be taking part in raising my child!” Akira points at her as he shouts at her, eyes filled with disapproval and rejection. He suddenly realizes he’s the only one shouting now, so with a large exhale he begins to calm down.

“There it is again, another confirmation of you secretly wanting kids!” Ann laughs with joy, she tries to contain it by covering her mouth because she could feel a death stare piercing into her from Akira.

“I don’t want kids, for fuck’s sake!” The ability to calm down had completely vanished with her continued taunts.

Yusuke made his way over to Ryuji during their argument and simply asks for confirmation “Does this..happen often?”

Their loud voices almost drown out Ryuji, so he made sure to reply with a raised voice “Not usually this intense, but yeah.” 

Yusuke's gaze shifts back onto the two and he merely sighs, it was quite obvious Akira was extremely embarrassed about it, but it was distracting everyone from the task they were meant to be doing.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” Ann had gotten what she wanted, so she was ready to calm it down now. She reaches her hand out and pats a seething Akira on the head with a grin “Calm down, I’ll stop.”

Akira grumbles under his breath, “I swear if you don’t I will never allow you a break from work again.” He swats her hand lightly away, unwilling to be touched.

“Aww. Come on, let’s get back to work.” Ann turns around with a giggle and moves back over to the box full of books, her previous job.

Akira glares at her for a bit before picking up the teddy bear and fixing it up, he puts it back onto the bed and felt like he needed a break now, yelling at people is really draining, so he sits down on the bed to take a breather.

Ann squats down and begins to sort through the books again, but she wanted conversation to fill the now slate air “So what about you Ryuji?”

“Huh..?” Ryuji’s attentions pans onto Ann with his expression filled with confusion.

“What sex you’d prefer? Boy or girl?” 

Ryuji didn’t really want to answer just in case another squabble bloomed, but he did because he noticed Yusuke moving over to Akira “Uhh.. Probably a boy, easier to deal with.” although the look he gets from Ann told him he answered incorrectly “Easier to deal with..?”

“Because I’m a guy. I don’t even have a girlfriend, so I don’t know!” He starts to panic a bit, he didn’t want to be the next target for Ann’s wrath.

“You will never find anyone with that pea-brain of yours.” Ann scoffs and the two start to go back and forth about how Ryuji had or didn’t have a pea-brain, averting from the original topic.

Their squabble was background noise at this point for Yusuke, he moves over to Akira to check up on him “Are..you alright?” He didn’t seem upset, but the question still flies out anyway.

Akira blushes and his stomach tingles again the moment he notices Yusuke is near him “A-Ah..y-yeah..” seeing Yusuke made him really flustered for some reason, although it was obviously because Ann was blurting things out.

Akira kept averting his eyes and shuffling uncomfortably making it apparent he was flustered, but Yusuke simply smiles and rests his hand on his shoulder “Would you like something to drink? I could go get it for you.” 

“N-No, I’m okay..” Akira felt the urge to grab the bear and start fidgeting with it again, but that would seem strange so he just plays with his hands to distract from his booming heartbeat.

Yusuke sits down near him and rests his hand on top of Akira’s, easing his nervous movements “Don’t let her get to you, she’s only playing around.” their eyes meet and he smiles at him, assuring him he didn’t have a problem with anything that was said.

Maybe it’s the fact she blurted out Akira’s desire to get more serious with Yusuke without him even really discussing it himself, but something was really nagging him about it, making him feel like a flustered mess near him, it’d probably ease with time but it made this interaction a bit awkward “I know.. I’m not mad or anything...just need a break..” he lets out a nervous laugh. Yusuke’s hand felt like it was burning against his, but he didn’t want to move away.

“Are you hungry then? Perhaps..some blood?” Even if Akira looked much better Yusuke still wanted to feed him his blood more regularly, he didn’t like the fact Akira would starve himself until it was absolutely necessary to eat. 

Akira’s desire to go after corrupt targets may not be something he’s able to do now...not until he’s completely healed, but he may have to eat before then which might make him have to rely on that book and false letters of promises to feed again. Yusuke wasn’t going to bring it up yet, but it has been brewing in his mind, if he feeds Akira blood his need for a life essence will prolong and hopefully he’ll never have to go back to using that book.

“..No, maybe later..” Akira didn’t like drinking Yusuke’s blood unless it was for the ability to go outside, but he did promise Yusuke he would so he would listen, just now isn’t the time.

“Okay then, what--” Before the words could finish coming out of Yusuke’s mouth he felt Akira lean into him, something he didn’t really expect with the way he was acting at the moment, perhaps it was to conceal his face from Yusuke, but it didn’t really matter because Yusuke just wraps his arm around him, shifting into a more comfortable position with delight.

Akira tried to settle his embarrassment down by being affectionate with Yusuke, but it only made his heartbeat sound in his ears and where Yusuke’s hand was resting start to burn, similar to his hand before. Yusuke hadn’t acknowledged it so he didn’t know why he was reacting like this, so he simply gulps and closes his eyes, trying his best to ignore it.

Without them even really noticing Ann and Ryuji came over to stand in front of them “Well from what I’ve gathered; Akira and Ryuji want a boy and me and Yusuke want a girl, but I don’t really know if I can consider Yusuke’s vote as legitimate..because of his reason.” Ann puts her hands on her hips with a sigh, she stares at the two until they acknowledge her.

Akira sits up straight so he isn’t leaning on Yusuke no more and furrows his brow at her “You’ve ran this topic into the ground, could you stop?” he couldn’t keep the snark out of his voice.

“You know.. I’m more interested in why you’re so interested in Akira’s kid..?” Ryuji’s attention turns to Ann as he speaks, he gives her a sneer once he notices her cheeks grow a bit pink.

“W-Well, he’s most likely to be the first one out of us to have a kid and the idea of my friends having children excites me, okay?!” Ann plays with her lips as she mumbles out her words, but she quickly snaps her hand away and gives Ryuji a mix between a pout and a glare.

“Shouldn’t you be more excited about yourself? Considering you can actually get pregnant, we’re just the one that do the--- Ow?!” Ryuji is quickly cut off by Ann jabbing her fist into his side “What was that for?!” he rubs his side to help with the pain as he frowns.

“I knew you were going to try and turn this into something perverted!” 

“What..?! No! I was going to say ‘impregnating’! That’s not perverted at all!” 

Ann lets out a huff, realizing she may of overreacted a bit, but he was talking about her “Just like you I don’t have a partner and I’m fine with being single. I already have to deal with the drama of a man, so why would I want to have to deal with that twice?” She points at Ryuji while accusing him of being a pain in the ass; she always had to pick up after him because he was hopeless sometimes.

“When you’re dating them, it’s a bit different.. But I’m not going to argue.” Ryuji knew if he pushed this further it would only result in him being jabbed or slapped somewhere, so he’d just leave it alone for now.

Akira smirks as he gestures his hand out towards Ryuji, he presses his thumb against his forefinger, implying Ryuji is stuck ‘under the thumb’ and subservient, Ryuji notices it and grumbles at him for it; it was a recurring thing for Akira to tease him about being under a woman’s thumb because he always gave off the vibe he would be subservient if he did date someone.

“At least I don’t some weird human fetish!” Ryuji couldn’t keep his retort in, the notion he was subservient really got under his skin.

“I don’t have a human fetish, I have dated vampires before..” Akira crosses his arms and gives Ryuji a smug look, like this wasn’t going to bother him at all.

But for some reason Akira’s answer piqued Yusuke’s interest, he had only known about Akira’s previous relationship with Akechi, he didn’t know Akira has had more partners, while that was probably a very normal thing, especially for a guy as attractive as Akira it still surprised Yusuke.

“Those relationships lasted 1 or 2 weeks, they don’t count!” 

“Says the guy who hasn’t even managed to date someone for more than a month.” 

Ann claps her hands together so they both shut up and pay attention to her “Alright, you two enough. Let’s get back to work before Shinya arrives, he’ll be here soon.” She was trying to finally bring something productive back now that they’ve had a break.

They all sigh and go back to their previous task, Akira wanted to argue the point that she’s the reason why they diverted from the task, but he kept his mouth shut as he sorted through the soft toys again.

Yusuke just decided that only a handful of games could be played by Shinya himself, so he sorted through those again. Ryuji finally found a bouncy ball and got a bit of a scolding from Ann about the mess he created, so he was forced to clean that up. Ann couldn’t find any books beside one colouring book, so she set that aside for Shinya.

~~~

An overwhelming amount of relief fills Akira because they were finally done with organizing the room for Shinya, they said their belief goodbyes to each other before they went to do something far more relaxing, at least until Shinya arrives.

Akira and Yusuke go back to their bedroom and once the door was open Akira felt joy course through his veins at the sight of his relaxing bed, but that quickly dissipates as he notices Morgana on the bed chewing a pair of his gloves.

For some reason he felt like crying his frustrations out, but he was too prideful to allow that, today was so emotionally overwhelming and now that he finally gets to relax it is ripped from him by his goddamn cat!

“I..I can’t even get mad or care anymore..” Akira mutters as he drags his now heavy body into the room and simply collapses on the bed near Morgana.

Yusuke closes the door with his lip twitching with uncertainty, he watches Akira, who was lying face down on the bed and didn’t see a single movement come from him, he has never seen Akira this drained before and while the sight was a little sad it also told Yusuke Akira couldn’t or wouldn’t do anything silly again.

He moves closer to the bed and manages to pull Akira’s torn up gloves out of Morgana’s mouth, he promptly throws them into the paper bin by Akira’s desk and gets the idea that Morgana is probably hungry.

They had been cleaning and decorating Shinya’s room for 3 hours and it was becoming dark outside already, the chances Morgana was hungry or bored were pretty high, so with a quick regard to the motionless Akira he leaves the room to get Morgana’s food.

While he felt drained he probably wasn’t as drained as Akira. Even if he acts tough Akira has his limits and his wounds only make that happen sooner, despite his assurance he isn’t hurting his energy levels were much lower than usual and Yusuke was glad it was becoming apparent, just so no one got the idea he was in a good enough condition to work again.

 

Yusuke returns to the room and feeds Morgana, he immediately washes his hands afterwards and once he moves back over to Akira and gets onto the bed, he sees Morgana beginning to eat, it causes Yusuke to smile for some reason.

Now with Morgana dealt with he could deal with Akira, who hadn’t moved at all, it caused a bit of concern, but once Yusuke scurries closer to him and lifts his head to rest on his thighs the notion that Akira was fine eased his concern.

Akira gladly rests his head on Yusuke’s thighs and when Yusuke’s hand starts stroking his hair, he welcomes it even more, he could fall asleep right here and now if he was okay with it, but he knew he should stay awake until bedtime so he could get a proper rest.

“Ugh.. Those two are so annoying sometimes..” Akira mumbles into Yusuke’s leg, trying to resist the urge to fall asleep.

A breathless chuckle escapes Yusuke’s lips, “I think they are quite fun, they treat you normally which is nice.” Despite the fact Akira wasn’t looking at him he couldn’t help a smile of delight form on his lips.

“They can be fun and annoying at the same time..” Akira yawns while he fights his drooping eyes, but lying on Yusuke and the way his fingers were rubbing his hair made that impossible, so he forces himself to sit up, despite his body telling him otherwise. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Akira’s sudden need to sit up caused Yusuke a bit of concern, so he wanted to make sure.

“More like too comfortable..I’ll fall asleep if I lie on you like that..” Akira stretches his arms out as another yawn forces its way out, maybe some food would wake him up a bit.

But before he could muster up the energy to grab something Yusuke suggests “Would you like some blood now? Maybe it could wake you up a bit.” 

“Fine, you’ll get what you want..” Akira mumbles as he inches closer to Yusuke, they smile at each other briefly before Yusuke unbuttons the first button on his shirt to pull the collar down, creating more room for Akira.

Hands are placed on Yusuke’s shoulders as Akira leans in to bite him, they had to wiggle their position a bit so Akira’s knee wasn’t stabbing Yusuke’s legs, but they manage like this once Akira bites down.

That familiar mixing sensation of heat and stinging engulfs Yusuke’s neck as he wraps his arms to hold onto Akira so no accidents happen, although he was primarily doing it to press Akira up against him, a small moan escapes him as he becomes more comfortable with it and closed his eyes until it was done.

Akira’s fangs pull out carefully and he quickly licks up the trickles of blood that seep out; while Yusuke’s blood has always tasted nice for some reason it tastes even better now, maybe his body being starved has made him more desperate for it, so everything just tastes better now.

They shift their position into a tight hug before disconnecting and smiling at each other “Thanks. I can go get you a bandage if you want.” Akira glances at the en-suite, but he already knew Yusuke’s answer.

“No, I don’t mind them showing.” Yusuke says with a benevolent tone, he buttons and fixes his shirt up so it didn’t look messy, he glances at the clock once done and it was nearing dinner time so he suggests “Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon.”

Akira’s hand gives Yusuke’s a tight squeeze before he replies “Yeah, I’ve only had that cake and curry.”

Yusuke turns their touch into a hold and helps Akira off the bed, and they make their way to the kitchen.

~~~

Once inside no favourable smell reaches their noses and the notice that no one was cooking rears in.

They both give each other a confused glance before Akira’s speaks “That’s strange.. Zeriya’s never late with dinner.” he takes another look at the oven to confirm something “And he hasn’t even started..”

“Maybe..Shinya has arrived?” Yusuke suggests the only thing that really came to mind.

“No, if he had Ann would’ve barged in my room screaming like a banshee..” Akira’s expression turns pensive as he thinks about it more deeply “Wait here, I’ll go look for him.” as soon as he finished speaking he turns and leaves the kitchen.

But Yusuke didn’t want to be left there all alone “Wait up..!” so he quickly follows him.

First, they check his office, but he wasn’t in there, next the library, nope. They scurry to Zeriya’s bedroom, but no one is inside.

After searching every room he usually roams, even Akechi’s and Sugimura’s, they decide to check out the backyard, which is where they get a glimpse of him playing with something in his hands.

Both of them hurry towards him, but he takes notice of them and before they could get a proper look at what he was holding he shoves it into his pocket.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you cooking dinner..?” Akira was a little out of breath from the search, but he quickly turns his body language into something serious.

“Ah, my apologies. I will start now.” Zeriya quickly responds before walking past them, back inside the mansion.

But Akira wasn’t going to simply let it go, so he quickly follows him with Yusuke loosely behind him.  
“You never mess up like this, what’s gotten into you?” Akira slows down his pace so he’s walking with Zeriya, but his gaze continues to bore into him, questioning him.

“Nothing serious, my lord. I am just a bit nervous about a human child staying with us is all.” Zeriya avoids Akira’s eyes and his pace quickens, which isn’t necessarily an unusual thing for him as he does walk rather fast.

However, Akira couldn’t really keep up with it due to all that running around and exhaustion, so with a sigh he lets him go and simply stands there, causing Yusuke to bump into him.

They watch Zeriya’s back fade into the kitchen before Akira turns to speak “Did you see what he had in his hand?” he gives Yusuke a questioning gaze so he knows he’s serious.

“Um.. No, it was too dark out there..” Yusuke’s lips pull into a thin line as he was unsure if he was suppose to know that.

“Should I force him to give it to me? He’s acting strange.” This really unnerves Akira, especially with the paranoia of betrayals, but no matter how he looked at it he could never see Zeriya betraying him, he wouldn’t..right?

Yusuke notices Akira’s demeanour and behaviour is a bit assertive so he tries to ease him a bit “Perhaps it’s grief? I remember Ann mentioning they were cleaning out the rooms of the deceased, it could’ve been a memento of someone?” He didn’t necessarily find the behaviour strange like Akira did, it could just be the incident affecting Zeriya slowly.

“..It could be, but Zeriya doesn’t grow attachments and he has no desire for a relationship, so that can’t be it.” 

“Well..it is obvious he is upset about what happened, so it could just be grief for everyone, not a singular person.” 

Two servants scurry pass them, completely shutting Akira up before he could even speak, once they were further away he parts his lips to speak “..I’ll listen to you, but if I suspect something again I will not hesitate.” 

Yusuke gives a nod and the two go back to their bedroom after a small agreement, they decide to play and pay attention to Morgana while they wait for dinner, so he doesn’t feel lonely.

But the cat would prefer it if they didn’t.

~~~

Dinner went along normal, too normal if anything, but dinner was something quick and simple considering Zeriya’s mistake, it didn’t please Akira, but it was less about the food and more about the nagging question forming.

There’s no way he wants to believe someone, especially Zeriya would betray him after everything, but Zeriya’s excuse for his lack of time was something Akira couldn’t believe, however he would have to for now because he could find no other reason he was comfortable with.

This man had basically raised him and taught him everything about his role and despite the fact Akira’s parents had banished his there was never even a hint of resentment, not even when he watched them play in the garden full of joy, full of a parental love he was never granted.

So why is this causing him fear? Why is one mistake his servant made in a time of grief bothering him? Perhaps Akira was simply being hard on him, too critical and analyzing everything to the point it no longer had an original shape, he needs to brush this off if he is not going to act, but that was easier said than done. Yusuke didn’t see the issue being as big as he was making it out to be, so perhaps it really isn’t, but the nagging wouldn’t stop.

When everyone heads off back to work or to their bedroom, Akira lingers in the kitchen just to make sure there was nothing strange placed on either tray, nothing was, and in seconds Zeriya had left the kitchen to feed their prisoners, the usual way.

It was causing Akira frustration, visible now on his face, he should’ve just invaded Zeriya’s personal space to sate this unease, but he already made his decision not to. Before he could strike up another conversation with Yusuke he is lightly tapped on his shoulder by a female servant “M-My lord..?”

Akira turns to her, so he wasn’t being rude “Yes?”

“Shinya has just arrived, would you like to see him?”

~~~

Once the new registers Akira’s nagging feeling is pushed into the back of his mind and the four rush outside, Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke, all of them go outside the front of the mansion to greet Shinya who was being helped out of the carriage by his second advisor.

The boy looked completely different, his previous black chin length hair had been cut to a shorter style, most likely due to knots and tangles and the wish not to cause the boy distress by trying to comb them out, he wore a pin-tuck white shirt with black shorts and knee high white socks with black shoes, he had a duffel grey jacket on as well, most likely to keep him warm.

Despite his more generically rich change of appearance his eyes and face looked sullen, that was to be expected with what he had gone through, but it didn’t make the sight any less heartbreaking, especially for Akira who had seen his previous self.

The boy is led over to them by Akira’s second advisor, he glances at Akira like he would want to have a quick word with him, so once Shinya is being placated and welcomed by Ann he excuses himself and the two walk away.

“What do you want? You’re making me look bad in front of him..” Akira’s attitude instantly turns to distaste once the two are far enough.

The man gets straight to the point because of Akira’s distasteful tone “The boy hasn’t talked much, he won’t even speak of what happened, so perhaps you could--” Akira’s sharp voice cuts him off “Have you been hassling him to speak of this?! He’s not a part of their treacherous ideals!”

Despite Akira’s shouting in his ear he keeps composed “..You can’t be certain of that.. The fact this is even allowed is beyond reason.” 

“Did you not hear me that day? I make the rules with no elder influences. The moment you respect me as your king is the moment my desire to shove your face in the dirt dissipates, so I suggest you start listening to me and stop trying to worm your way out of my orders!” Akira notices he’s getting a little heated and they weren’t that far away, so the group could probably hear him.

The man looks like he wants to say something else, but the words betray that desire “Yes, my lord. I am just letting you know he hasn’t talked much, so please remain wary.” 

“Is that all? I don’t need your fake concern.” Akira could read him quite easily, which only made him dislike him more.

“Tae will come down and check on you and him tomorrow, so please be aware of that as well.” The man turns his back to Akira, towards the carriage “That is all. I will gather his luggage." 

The two walk away from each other, Akira mutters distasteful things under his breath and the man goes to gather the luggage like he said. 

Once Akira is close enough to Shinya and the group his lips part to speak “Sorry about that, just work stuff..” he lets out a nervous chuckle to try and ease the awkwardness that only he felt was there.

Ann quickly furrows her brow at Akira as she shoots him a glare “You shouldn’t leave a poor boy waiting in the cold.” She was only kidding around, but she was trying to tell Akira in a weird way that he should carry Shinya inside.

Akira ignores her, but the moments his eyes shift onto the boy words jam in his throat, what could he possibly say? He fed on the child’s mother and drove his father into insanity, he has ruined this boy’s life and despite his desire to wish the boy welcomes and kind words the guilt wouldn’t let them form.

“Are you hungry? We have pasta and chicken if you want, ohh! We also have cake, I’m sure you want that, hmm?” Ann tries her best to apply her ‘mother’ skills to Shinya, but it probably wasn’t working.

“....I am a bit hungry…” Shinya replies to her, but his expression remains sullen and his eyes occasionally avert to Akira.

“Alright then, let’s go inside and enjoy!” Ann holds her hands out to tell the child she wishes to pick him up, he allows her to, albeit hesitantly and instead of turning towards the mansion Ann turns to Akira and shove the boy into his grasp.

“W-What..!?” Akira reacts to it, but makes sure to hold Shinya securely, who didn’t seem to mind being in Akira’s hold, but Akira felt uncomfortable with it.

Ann gives him a wink and scurries back into the mansion alongside Ryuji, who was interested in that cake himself.

Yusuke gives Akira a calm smile before tapping on his back to beckon him forward, he stays beside him as they walk back inside just to make sure he didn’t trip because of how nervous he looked.

Akira’s eyes meet with Shinya's because he accidentally looked down to see if he was alright, so he quickly forces something out “H-Hi..” Is this what Yusuke felt like when he first came here? Extremely socially awkward? Because it wasn’t pleasant at all.

“Hi.” Shinya’s reply is almost inaudible and he grips lightly onto Akira’s shirt to be more comfortable.

It makes Akira gulp and his heart flutter more, these nerves would only really be felt when it had something to do with Yusuke, but his reaction feels just as vivid and draining as it usually does.

~~~

Once they reach Shinya’s room Ryuji goes and gets him his food, also a bit of cake for himself. Akira carefully, albeit nervously puts Shinya down onto the bed; even though he was excited and happy he was here he didn’t know how to act around him and the fact Ann threw the boy into his hold made this even more awkward for him.

Yusuke can notice Akira’s intense nervousness just by the way he would play with his hair and awkwardly grins, it was a bit surprising he was this disoriented over it when he had all day to prepare and even talked about it quite nonchalantly. 

Ann had to salvage and distract Shinya because Akira was simply having a hard time talking, which did come as a surprise to her as well, but instead of silently watching like Yusuke was she tries her best to entertain Shinya.

“We’re not sure about what kind of things you like to do, but you have plenty to pick from all from just this room. So if there’s anything missing or anything you want feel free to ask.” Ann was kneeling down in front of him as she loosely held his hands, trying her best to cheer him up a bit.

Shinya looks around the room, taking in all the sights of the toys and entertainment that had been laid out for him, but he noticed the room didn’t have a television, unfortunately he didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask yet.

Ann decides that telling him their schedule would be wise, especially the food “We..ahh.. We usually have 6 meals a day; breakfast, brunch, lunch, supper, dinner and dessert, but the 3 secondary ones are optional, so don’t feel like you have to eat all meals, oh and um! We have a big backyard for you to play around in to work it all off, the meals are very healthy and made by a professional chef, so don’t worry about your weight!” she rambles on and on about it, filling the boy’s head with information that wasn’t very important.

The bedroom door squeaks open and no one pays much attention to it until Ryuji trips into the room and the tray he was holding throws up in the air, resulting in the jug of water to spill all over Akira, the food and tray plummet to the ground with a loud crash along with Ryuji.

Groans of pain fill the room as Ryuji tries to recoup from it, but once he sits up and opens his eyes the look Akira was giving him made him wish he hadn’t.

“What the hell, Ryuji?! You ruined my suit!” Akira glances down in distaste at his own body, he was drenched in icy cold water and his body stiffens with a mix of anger and discomfort.

Ryuji rubs his now sore head as the daze lifts from his vision “I didn’t do it on purpose, my leg still hurts from when that fuck shot me!” he notices the mess he created and a groan escapes him; spread out pasta covered in sauce and squashed cake with the icing oozing onto the floor, a sight of disorder.

Ann quickly covers Shinya’s ears to protect him from the harsh language “Ryuji! Sort this out all of you before I come over there!” Her scowl quickly turns to a smile towards Shinya once she’s finished yelling at them.

The boy stares at the mess in a bit of awe, completely ignoring Ann.

Yusuke quickly moves to them and assess the situation “Do you want me to clean it up..?” he glanced down at the smashed bowls and plates as he asks.

“No, if I don’t do it Ann will murder my ass.” Ryuji grumbles as he begins to gather all the shards up, but he is quickly yelled at Ann again while she covers Shinya’s ears “Ryuji!”

“Ah, shit, sorry! Fuck! No! God dammit!” Ryuji panics and foul language just pours from his mouth, he promptly shuts up and worries about cleaning instead of Ann’s death glare.

Yusuke tries his best not to laugh as he turns his attention towards Akira “Let’s get you a new pair of clothes..” he loosely hold Akira’s arm as he guides him out of the room, making sure to step over the mess and helped Akira do the same.

They don’t really talk as they move across the foyer to Akira’s room, Akira was more worried about trying to stop water dripping onto the floor instead of holding a conversation. 

Once inside Yusuke shoos Akira into the en-suite and while he sorts through his closet to find a new pair of clothes he hears Akira loudly shout “Fuck!”

“W-What is it..?” Yusuke couldn’t see him, so he got a bit worried, he was about to go into the en-suite when Akira replies “I stepped in Morgana’s litter..”

A laugh slips from Yusuke lips and he quickly grabs another outfit for Akira “Are you kidding?” he steps into the en-suite to see Akira dangling his now dirty shoe over Morgana’s litter, the contents slowly slipping down it “What does it look like?” Akira grumbles.

Yusuke couldn’t contain his laughter, he holds the clothes hanger under his arm as he tries to suppress his laughter with his hand, but it pours out until he feels Akira glaring at him, he quickly tries to regain his composure once he felt the wrath stirring and tries his best to go back to seriousness.

Akira slides his shoe off and rests it down near the litter, once done he shuffles away from it and removes the other shoe; his shirt sticks to his body like a magnet because of the moisture.

Yusuke rests the dry clothes onto the rack and scurries over to Akira to help him remove his clothes, he had to avoid his gaze otherwise he would burst into a giggle fit again, but as he pulls and drops Akira shirt down onto the ground he feels Akira lean into his chest, it forces a moan of surprise to escape his lips.

“I...I don’t understand my emotions, they feel so strange.. Like the day I met you.” It was difficult to admit Akira didn’t understand himself right now, but he was hoping if he found out why it felt weird then maybe he’ll be able to talk to Shinya a bit more normally.

Yusuke's hands reach up onto Akira’s bare shoulders as he smiles, although he was hoping Akira wouldn’t wet him like this “I would say that is a normal reaction given your history with Shinya, but you will calm down once his arrival sets in.” He didn’t really know what to say, he had been in situations where he didn’t understand his emotions, but Akira’s situation was heavier than his.

Akira heavily sighs as he stands up straight “Could you just shoot me?” he holds his forehead as he speaks “Today has been so stressful, my job doesn’t even stress me out as much as today has..”

Yusuke simply chuckles while he reaches his hand up to caress Akira’s cheek “I could never shoot the love of my life, but if you wish you can go to bed now. I’m sure Shinya will understand.” he smiles as his thumb brushes against Akira’s cheek.

“No.. I can manage for a bit longer, but thanks for the offer.” Akira smiles back and leans forward briefly brushing his hand against Yusuke’s upper arm, he kisses Yusuke on the cheek and a few moments after he starts to undress again.

Yusuke grins to himself as he helps Akira get dressed, he didn’t know why today has made him so giddy, but it was a pleasant change after this morning.

Once Akira is dressed and his wet clothes are in the hamper he pulls Yusuke into a hug, their chests touch and Akira nuzzles into Yusuke’s neck “I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t have you..” he mumbles his words against Yusuke’s neck and his tepid breath brushes against his skin.

Yusuke returns the gesture by wrapping his arms tightly around him, a shallow breath escapes him and his expression softens into a wide smile, while he was enjoying the warmth of the hug he didn’t know what to say, Akira was appreciating him in a way he couldn’t respond, he could simply show his gratitude for it in actions.

The mood shifts into a mix of light-hearted fun once Akira lets out a chuckle of delight “Sorry, I’m being sappy lately, but I wish to express that I love you.” he chuckles again as their hug disconnects, he was a little embarrassed by his mawkish behaviour, but it felt a bit necessary after they had been pulled away from each other for some time.

“I don’t mind it, I find it pleasant, so please continue.” Yusuke trails his hand down and lightly pulls Akira’s hand into a hold while he smiles at him “Are you ready to see Shinya?” While it would be nice to stay on this topic Shinya would probably want to go to sleep soon, so they had a time limit.

Akira gives a nod and the two move out of the en-suite, but Yusuke halts as he catches a glimpse of Morgana “Perhaps we should bring Morgana? Shinya might get scared or lonely, so maybe letting a cat stay with him would be a good idea?” his gaze shifts to Akira while he asks.

“That’s a good idea actually, not sure how Morgana feels about it, but eh..” Akira’s eyes meet with Yusuke’s, which grants him an idea, he quickly lunges at Yusuke and pulls him into a hug while happily saying “After all I have you to cuddle!” 

The action makes Yusuke stumble back, but he is able to steady himself without tripping over “O-Of course..” a pink hue grows on his cheeks as Akira breaks the hug and stares up at him with a grin.

Yusuke returns the smile and they gather Morgana and some of his things, with some trouble they manage to get out of the room and head back over to Shinya’s and they fill the mansion with idle chit chat along the way.

~~~

With the help of Ryuji they get into the bedroom and set up Morgana’s litter and bowls so he was more comfortable in here, but once Akira tries to put Morgana onto the floor he wasn’t having any of it, so he will just have to hold him until he’s more comfortable.

But it did spark Shinya’s interest “You have a cat?” he pushes the dinner tray he was eating from back and quickly scurries off the bed, in 3 strides he was right in front of Akira staring at the cat in awe.

Akira glances at Yusuke for some help, but he simply gives him a supportive smile, he lets out an inaudible sigh and tries his best to speak “Y-Yeah, we got..him recently..” his voice came out nervously, but it was better than not at all.

“How old is it?” Shinya asks as he reaches his hand out to pet the cat, surprisingly Morgana lets him without any fuss, it makes the boy smile a bit.

“I-I’m not sure, he’s from the shelter and was a stray, so unfortunately his age isn’t known, but the vet believes Morgana is an older cat.” Akira occasionally averts his eyes awkwardly, but he was happy Shinya was taking an interest in something.

“Morgana..? Can I call him Mona?” Shinya glides his hand to scratch Morgana under the chin, who seems to be enjoying it.

“Sure, call him whatever you like.” 

The rest smile at their interaction, it was nice to see them talking. Ann glances down at the portable tray Shinya was eating from and while he hadn’t eaten a whole lot it was good he did eat some.

While Yusuke and Akira were gone Shinya’s luggage arrived and Ryuji cleaned up the mess he made, but once he got another tray for Shinya they were both informed the boy had a cold and to make sure he has medication before bed, he had already had it and got dressed into his pajamas during their absence, but Ann didn’t know how to tell Akira this without interrupting, so she’d wait to pull him aside for it.

“Would you like Morgana to stay with you tonight? He’s a pretty good heat source.” Yusuke’s asks Shinya with a gentle tone, he almost felt like he should kneel down so they could speak on a similar level because of his height; hopefully he doesn’t look like a giant and immediate the kid.

Once Shinya turns his head to see who is talking to him, he gets a bit nervous “...I-If that’s okay..” He only really knows Akira out of this bunch and had seen but not interacted with Yusuke, Ann seems nice but talks too much and Ryuji speaks too loudly and seems to be a klutz.

“Morgana would probably prefer staying with you anyway, he doesn’t usually like people.” Yusuke gives the cat a bit of a glare before his smile returns to Shinya.

“W-Would you like to hold him? He’s not that heavy..” Akira loosens his grip on Morgana as he asked, just in case he would like to run away.

Shinya stares at Morgana for a bit before replying “I don’t wanna hurt him.” he pats the cat one more time before turning back towards the bed and getting on it.

Morgana jumps out of Akira’s hold and strides around the room, sniffing everything he could possibly reach like a dog.  
Akira just shrugs it off and lets the cat get more comfortable with the room, he glances at Yusuke again, who seems to be invested in Ann and Ryuji’s squabble.

“Could you chew more quietly? Not everyone wants to hear you smacking your lips.” Ann had enough of Ryuji eating loudly, he always does this, but it was more gross in an enclosed room.

“Sorry dude, Haru’s cakes are just sooo good!” Ryuji’s eyes gleam as he stares at the cake he was holding, he was just sitting on a chair enjoying some cake, luckily he remembered to use a fork this time.

Ann grumbles silently and glues her attention back on Shinya, who was eating his food in a much more pleasant way “You could learn some manner from a 14 year old, Ryuji.” she speaks with a sneer.

“You’re just jealous Haru’s cakes are so much better than yours.” Ryuji retorts her jab, adding fuel to the fire.

“I am not! You just over-exaggerate her cooking because you like her!” Ann’s eyes shift back onto Ryuji and she glares at him, he promptly starts to lick his fork to irritate her, but once her words register he perks up “I don’t like her! I mean I do, but as a friend!” he returns her glare and their squabble only grows louder.

Akira heavily sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose out of frustration “Could you two stop? It’s late and none of us want a headache.” he quickly shoots both of them a glare, enforcing his words.

They both groan in defeat, but they allow their squabble to dissolve once they understand Akira was serious. Ann’s mind jams the fact Shinya was ill back into it and she quickly gets up and scurries over to Akira “Hey, I have to tell you something.” 

“Okay..?” Akira gives her a questioning look, but once she moves near the door, he understands she doesn’t want the others to hear, so he follows her.

While they move aside to talk more privately Yusuke gets the idea to strike up a conversation with Shinya to lessen the awkward atmosphere, he didn’t know what to talk about, but Morgana seems to be the best pick as Shinya did display interest in him “Do you have your own cat?” he moves closer to the bed as he asked, but once Shinya moves his gaze onto him, he realizes his mistake.

“No, but there were a lot around..” Shinya replies without much trouble, making Yusuke’s panic ease a bit.

He decides that talking about cats is a good idea, but he changes the subject about Shinya’s favourite features about cats or if he prefers kitten; basic cat conversations, because he didn’t want to make Shinya recall his previous home. 

Ann just wanted to keep the information from Shinya’s ears, not necessarily the others and the fact Yusuke was talking to him made that easier “Shinya’s..sick that’s why Tae is coming over tomorrow, but he has some medication and is responding well to it, so don’t stress.” she tries her best not to make it sound bad.

Akira glances at Shinya, his eyes linger on him for a bit to try and see any signs of illness, but he seems fine “Why didn’t that idiot tell me..?” he was a bit annoyed his advisor just left that out.

“I dunno, but when he came and gave us his luggage he told us. So just make sure Shinya has his meds and keep an eye on him.” 

“I will. Did he say what he has..?” 

“A cold, so it should go away in a few days.” 

Akira rubs his temple to ease some tension, he was a bit nervous about parenting Shinya around, but it seems like everyone wants to push that job onto him, hopefully Shinya’s cold will go away as quickly as Yusuke’s did “I’ll make sure he takes his medication..” he lets another agreement slip from his lips, just to emphasize his willingness.

“Good. Well, I’ma go to bed because I have work tomorrow..” Ann words trail to a halt as she promptly punches Akira’s upper arm “Because of you! Making me work the morning shift!” her lips pull into a pout, almost begging him to change it.

“We have a routine, and I barely change it.” Akira begins to rub his upper arm, it didn’t hurt, but it felt right just to make her panic a little bit “You’re not getting out of work because of this, I can look after Shinya myself.” 

“Ohh! You’re such a busybody sometimes!” Ann knew not to push it, she wouldn’t get out of working no matter how much she whines and begs Akira; being his childhood friend didn’t have perks.

“Go to bed and stop whinging.” 

Ann glares at Akira before turning to Shinya and waves “Well, I’m going to bed. Goodnight Shinya!” she gives him a big smile.

“..Goodnight.” He replies, albeit sheepishly. 

Ann keeps the grin on her face as she pulls the door open and slips outside, going to her bedroom.  
Akira closes the door because she forgot, he then steps back over to Shinya, who seems to be having a conversation with Ryuji now.

“You like sports? You can play in the backyard if you do.” Ryuji asked as he placed his empty plate into Shinya’s tray, he couldn’t be bothered taking it downstairs only to come back up here.

“Not really, I prefer playing by myself.” While they were hammering him with questions Shinya was starting to feel more comfortable.

“Aren’t there other kids at the manor?” Ryuji’s expression turns to confusion as he looks up at Akira for help.

Akira answers with his brow furrowing slightly “Yes, there are.” he didn’t really like the direction of this conversation.

“Why don’t you play with them? They mean?” Ryuji was oblivious as to how his question could be a bit much for Shinya, but the boy answers him nervously “No, I just..like being by myself..” 

Yusuke didn’t want Ryuji to accidentally say anything crass, so he quickly grabs a nearby colouring book and presents it to them “Do you like drawing? We have a few of these.” 

Shinya’s attention turns to Yusuke as it was a topic he would prefer to talk about “I rarely draw, but I guess I could.” once his words register Yusuke gives him the book, and he flicks through the pages to distract himself.

Akira glances down at Shinya’s bowl, he had eaten half, but it seems like he’s no longer interested in his food “Are you still..eating?” The more Shinya talked the more comfortable Akira became.

Shinya glances at his food before making the final decision, “I don’t think I can eat anymore, but it was nice.” he tries his best to smile to emphasize that he liked it, but the attempt made him feel silly.

“I’ll go take it downstairs then. I might as well head off to bed as well...seeing I have to clean the stables..” Ryuji mutters his last words under his breath as he moves and picks the tray up, however everyone could hear what he said.

“Enjoy cleaning the manure, I need more fertilizer.” Akira smirks as he teases Ryuji.

“..Fuck you.” Ryuji’s expression turns to disapproval, but once he realizes what he said he panics and tries to salvage it “I-I mean! Buck! Aggh…” the attempt didn't work though, as he simply couldn't salvage this. The look everyone was giving him made him realize he should just stop and leave “I’m going.. Night.” he scurries towards the door and slips out of the room, avoiding his own failure.

Although what Ryuji said did pique Yusuke’s interest “You have a stable?” he glues his attention onto Akira awaiting his answer, although this had made him realize he should probably explore the mansion a bit more.

“Yes, how do you think we use horse carriages?” Akira gives Yusuke a strange look before kneeling down onto the floor near Shinya’s bed; standing up when he’s this exhausted was starting to hurt.

“Do..you have a favourite horse?” Shinya decides to join in on the conversation instead of looking in the colouring book that he wasn’t really fond of.

“..I don’t know, I rarely get to see them, only when I’m going out somewhere and that’s usually accompanied by being hammered with questions.” Akira leans forward onto the bed, shifting into a more comfortable position; he was planning to stay awake as long as Shinya did, but the weight of today was starting to creep in.

“Oh, I see..” Shinya’s attention trails off once Morgana jumps up onto the bed, the cat strides over to Akira’s hand and starts loving it.

“Morgana seems to be more affectionate tonight..which is strange.” Yusuke mumbles the last bit under his breath, he didn’t want to bad mouth the cat in front of Shinya, but the urges were too strong.

Akira promptly pats Morgana and returns the love that wasn’t an usual affair, perhaps Morgana was beginning to chill out or perhaps he was only trying to show off in front of someone new, whatever it was it was a welcomed change.

Shinya reaches out and begins to pat Morgana as well, his hand lightly brushes against Akira’s, but neither of them react awkwardly about it, if anything it makes Akira more comfortable “Would you like to rest? We could leave if you like.” It was nearing midnight and Akira was exhausted already.

“I slept on the way here..and there’s no television in here..” Despite what he said Shinya pulls the covers out from under himself and wiggles down into them, a warmth and cozy sensation engulfs him once he rests inside.

“You can’t sleep without a light on?” Akira didn’t really understand what he meant, leaving him there with a puzzled look on his face.

“No, it’s just I usually watch T.V before bed, it helps me..drown out loud noises.” Shinya looks down at the covers and starts fidgeting with the blanket in his hands.

Akira thinks about it for a bit, he had never really thought a television should be in someone’s bedroom, but he wouldn’t mind getting one for Shinya “I can go grab one from the third floor if you like..?” Even if he offers it with some enthusiasm the thought was dreadful given his exhaustion.

“..Maybe tomorrow, I can go one night without it..” Shinya's gaze trails onto Morgana, who was now lying down and a slight smile spreads his lips “If Mona is in here I should be protected.” 

“There won’t be any loud noises to disturb you here, and if Morgana starts to play up just bring him back to our room.” Yusuke speaks with a benevolent tone, he glances up at the clock just to confirm the time and inches closer to the two.

Shinya looks up at Yusuke with a puzzled expression “Where is that..?” he seems genuinely curious.

“Ah, it’s across the foyer and on the right.” Hopefully that explanation was good enough because Yusuke didn’t really know how else to explain it without showing him.

Shinya just nods as a response and turns his attention back onto the colouring book, he presents a specific page to them “Most of these are already done..” He was right; the pages drawing had been coloured already and multiple others making the book a bit useless.

“Oh..Sorry, that book is probably older than me..” Akira takes the book off of him and hands it back to Yusuke, but an idea pops into his head once he gets a glimpse of him “Hey, perhaps Yusuke could draw you one? It can also be things you care about.” a smile forms on his lips.

“Me? I’m..not that good.” While the idea was nice Yusuke didn’t want to promise anything when he was having a hard time drawing in general.

Akira turns his head to face Yusuke, his expression softens and he speaks softly “Yes, you are.” his words get a smile out of Yusuke, but he was still on the fence about it.

“Really? You can draw? Can you draw video game characters, uhh..like Arsene?” Shinya perks up from the idea, he looks expectantly at Yusuke, awaiting his answer in a bit of excitement.

Yusuke takes the book from Akira and puts it back, primarily to allow himself to think about it for just a bit longer before replying “I apologize, but I don’t know that character, however I am willing to try.” saying you’ll try isn’t a promise..is it?

Shinya’s lips pull into a smile as he was becoming even more comfortable with them “Cool, I’ll show you a picture of him tomorrow.” The room's atmosphere was becoming warmer by the minute; he hadn’t really been able to talk to anyone about anything fun, so this was refreshing.

Yusuke smiles and nods, he shuffles near Akira and kneels down, leaning onto the bed as well; standing up was getting a bit tiring and even if sitting on the floor wasn’t the most comfortable option he had gotten used to it.

The boy begins to talk about Arsene, the character he wishes for Yusuke to draw, he goes into details about how he fights abusive people and how much he adores him.

The light is turned off to allow the comforting hue of night take form, the proper way to enjoy the rambles of a child who was deeply invested in vivid imagery. 

Time passes quite quickly as Shinya rambles on about Arsene and video games he likes, him talking this much was a pleasant surprise and welcomed by the two who were listening to him intently, but as the minutes pass Akira starts to doze off.

Shinya had heard about what happened to Akira from men who were discussing his desire to stay with Akira, while he was at the manor, they didn't go into detail only bits and pieces of how Akira was in a bad shape himself and that he shouldn't be taking care of another person, but the man in front of him sleeping on his arm didn't seem anything like they had described, which made Shinya a bit confused.

 

A yawn creeps up as Shinya was starting to feel tired, he was about to talk about Arsene’s stats, but the yawn makes him a little disoriented and lost his words.

“Are you tired?” Yusuke notices Shinya’s more tired appearance and while he didn’t really have a great understanding as to what Shinya was talking about he managed to listen to him without getting bored.

Akira on the other hand didn’t last very long, he had fallen asleep once Shinya started to describe Arsene’s appearance and while he was glad Shinya was talking about something so blissfully his body couldn’t keep awake no more. Neither of them really paid much attention to Akira though, they just let him sleep and lowered their voices, but now that Shinya was displaying exhaustion Yusuke’s hit him too.

“Y-Yeah, I think so..” Shinya’s voice comes out tiredly and his eyelids feel heavy, he had gotten so invested in talking about his favourite video game character he lost track of time.

Yusuke pushes his tired body up, his legs are engulfed in the prickling sensations of pin and needles as he does, but he tries his best to ignore it “We’ll let you get some rest then.” he makes sure Morgana is asleep by lightly touching his head, the cat doesn't respond, which answered Yusuke's wonder and he shuffles over to Akira's side, preparing to deal with the next person he cares for.

“Okay, Goodnight..” Shinya rubs his eye, an instinctive reaction to being tired.

The light had been turned off a while ago, so Yusuke didn’t have to, but he did have something to say before leaving. He leans over Akira and rests his hand over Akira's with his expression softening into a wide smile “Thank you Shinya, for forgiving Akira and not being harsh towards him..” his hand gently rubs against Akira’s as his head lifts to look at Shinya “He has had..a hard life and I hope we can both make yours easier as well.” 

Shinya blinks in a bit of awe until his gaze lowered to Akira, his feelings were still confused on the matter, but a part of him beckoned him to seek the answer for himself; his father would often bad mouth Akira, especially after he had talked to him at the manor, but that person didn’t come back like he had promised.

“I apologize for bringing it up, but if you need anything we’ll both be here for you, so please don’t hesitate to seek comfort.” Yusuke didn’t want to push it, so he changes the subject “Speaking of comfort Akira can’t get a good night’s rest on the floor like that, so I’ll be taking him to bed.” He prepares Akira and loops his arm around his legs, he lifts him up from leaning over the bed and tightens his grip to be more comfortable, Akira did feel heavier than he had in that heinous place which was a good thing.

Akira was completely out of it, he didn’t respond to being lifted off the ground or being held by Yusuke.

Shinya just gives a nod as he watches Yusuke turn towards the door.

"Goodnight, Shinya." Yusuke turns his head to smile at the boy one last time.

"G-Goodnight.." Shinya mumbles as he shuffles to lie down in bed, but he returns a slight smile once he can.

Yusuke manages to open the door and step outside with Akira still firmly in his grasp, light snores of slumbers come from him now that Yusuke had stepped into a more quiet location.

He moves across the foyer towards Akira's room once he closed Shinya's door; while their time together was a bit short Yusuke was able to form the belief that no bad blood was between the two, perhaps Shinya will show more dejection once he's ready to speak about what happened, but for now things were seeming well.

While the future was unpredictable today had shined some light into it, a light everyone desperately needed and they would all cherish and welcome any more of it that could come their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to give ‘The second advisor’ a name when I rewrite/edit the first half so the reading can flow much better, but introducing it now felt strange. I don’t care much for the name because he’s not an important character, so I thought a fun little thing that could happen is you guys suggest some names and I pick! :D
> 
> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	48. A Bigger Canvas Ravages Those Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, something unfortunate happened ( which has been detailed on my Tumblr ) but I'll quickly mention it here. I was admitted in hospital due to inspected inflammation of my sinus or a complex migraine, I am back home now with some medication and just feel regularly sick ( which the meds help with ) so everything's all right now and I get some time in bed to write chapters. :)

Within a trance of being half awake, half asleep, Akira rolls over to have his arm collide with something; the memory of being in Shinya’s room last night listening to him ramble on thrusts into his mind and awakens him, albeit not fully.

His body felt like a rock and the more his body awoke the more uncomfortable he felt, specifically his chest, it felt like a button or something was digging into it because he was lying on his stomach.

The discomfort made him push his body onto his side, but now it felt like something was digging into his hip, giving in to the discomfort Akira reaches his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and while they felt heavy and yearned for more sleep he felt no desire to listen to them.

Once he manages to open his eyes he notices he’s in his room, he honestly thought he had fallen asleep in Shinya’s room on the floor or something due to this discomfort and his memory telling him so both seem to be wrong as he could see his pillow and mattress. Although he was facing the edge of his bed, so with the desire to see if Yusuke was in bed he pushes his body to turn around and just like he predicted Yusuke was lying down near him on his back, clearly asleep.

Next was to find out why he felt so uncomfortable, he lifts the blanket up and with one glance down at his body reveals why, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday not his pajamas, he always wore belts so that was what was digging into his hip and he was still wearing his white button up shirt so a button had been pressing into him.

He turns his head to see the clock hanging on the wall and it wasn’t that late, so he could probably get in some more sleep before having to deal with today’s intricacies, but first he’d have to change or remove his clothes because there’s no way he’ll be able to sleep like this.

So Akira pushes his body to sit up and starts clumsily undoing his buttons, stuff getting changed, the room temperature was lukewarm so he could just sleep without some clothes on and it’s not like he had any meetings or parties to go to today, he has no schedule at the moment, besides maybe the letters of condolences, but he could write those naked if he wanted to.

He slides his shirt off with his clothes and the blankets rustling a bit and drops it down onto the floor, next he reaches for his belt and begins to remove it by unlocking the hatch and weaving it through the belt straps on his pants, but just as he is about done he hears Yusuke moving.

“What are you doing..?” Yusuke’s eyes linger on Akira’s hand, that were near his crotch; waking up to your partner wiggling around with his hands at his crotch and his shirt off didn’t paint a pretty picture.

For a split second Akira thought he was hallucinating Yusuke’s voice, but when he turns his head to face him, he sees him staring back at him with an inscrutable expression, but Yusuke’s eyes lower to a specific location for a split second, causing Akira to follow them which leads him to look down and the realization that this looks inappropriate rears in.

Akira’s eyes dart between Yusuke and his crotch, connecting the two until his cheeks flush red and he blabbers for an understanding “I’m not doing anything inappropriate, I’m just removing my clothes!” He realizes that doesn’t really explain anything, if not worse “U-Uh! I mean I’m uncomfortable, so I wanted to change!”

Instead of responding Yusuke grabs a nearby pillow and throws it at Akira, resulting in him yelling at him “What was that for?!” Akira pushes the pillow away with a frown, it may not look right but that doesn’t mean he deserves pillows thrown at him out of anger.

But Yusuke didn’t care for the fact it looked inappropriate “Don’t move around so much, I’m trying to sleep.” he was annoyed about being woken up, not that.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’m done anyway..” Akira rolls his belt off the bed with a sigh, it created a loud thud and he glances at Yusuke to make sure it didn’t disturb him, back Yusuke had already laid back down with his back towards him.

A smirk creeps up on Akira’s lips as he watches Yusuke for a bit and decides to close the slight distance between the two, he leans down and presses his chest against Yusuke’s back, his hand loosely holds Yusuke’s upper arm as he leans over him and whispers “You should apologize when you throw something.”

Yusuke's eyes open to see Akira leaning over him with a big smirk, he chooses to ignore him by closing his eyes again and tries to fall back asleep.

But Akira wouldn’t allow him to now, he brushes Yusuke’s hair to the side with his fingertips and starts kissing his neck, his lips caress and nip at Yusuke’s skin until he mutters something against it “You know you can’t ignore me, right?” 

Yusuke tries his best to ignore the hot sensation engulfing his neck, but the more Akira does it the more his face grows red and his composure starts to crack, when Akira’s hand slides up his shirt and starts stroking his chest he is unable to ignore him any longer “I-I’m sorry I threw the pillow at you.” 

Akira simply chuckles against his neck and lowers his hand onto Yusuke’s abdomen, slowly stroking and circling his fingers around his belly button, Yusuke tries his best to avoid becoming flustered, but the way Akira’s hand was slowly moving around, feeling every inch of him, would soon make it difficult not to vocally react.

His hand stops circling around and simply rests on Yusuke’s stomach, next he is pulled into Akira’s chest and Akira burrows his head in the crook of his neck, resting his chin on Yusuke’s shoulder “Your skin is so soft, it’s like I’m in heaven.” he exhales gleefully.

Yusuke tries his best to relax to sleep again, but he knew Akira would make that hard if he kept touching him like that, so he turns to face Akira to scold him, albeit with some difficulties “Do you mind? I’m trying to sleep.” Akira’s actions made him completely unable to sleep now, but when he didn’t wake up on his own he starts to get grumpy.

“Aww, someone’s grumpy this morning, perhaps I could cheer him up?” Akira smirks as he slides his hand up towards Yusuke’s armpit, but before he could even reach there a pillow is crammed in his face, making his grip loosen and him inch back.

“You going away will cheer me up.” Yusuke grumbles and reaches his hand out to find another spare pillow.

Akira pushes the pillow away and pouts “Wow, now you’re just being mean.” His nose felt a bit sore with how sudden Yusuke threw the pillow at him, and it only made him want to become more playful.

Yusuke felt a little bad from the way Akira said that, so he turns his body around to face him “I’m sorry, I’m just kidding around.” he tries his best to allow a smile form on his lips, but he was still waking up.

His partner's lips form a grin and then he suddenly feels Akira pull him into a cradle “You look so cute! Your bed hair is adorable!” Akira hugs Yusuke’s head with his arms wrapped around his neck and he gives him a light squeeze.

A flush spreads on Yusuke’s cheeks and he allows his expression to soften “I-I’m not..” he pouts from how squashed he felt, but he reaches his hands up to loosely hold onto Akira’s arm.

“You’re so gorgeous I could eat you up! And I mean metaphorically, not literally. Although...I could devour something of yours, if you like~” Akira chuckles with a smirk creeping up on his lips, he loosens his grip on Yusuke to try and kiss him, but instead of meeting anything that he wishes his face is shoved with another pillow.

“Don’t talk like that!” Yusuke’s face grows redder the more Akira’s words stay in his mind, he could only interpret that in one way, especially with the way Akira said it and the more he thought about it the more embarrassed he became.

Akira lets out a groan as he has now been hit with 3 pillows and would not so easily forgive Yusuke “That’s it..!” he pushes the pillow away and gets on top of Yusuke, he holds Yusuke’s wrists above his head once he tried to stop him.

“Get off! You deserved that one!” Yusuke tries to wiggle out of Akira’s grip, but he only makes Akira’s grip grow tighter, making it impossible to free himself.

“You must start respecting me, unless you secretly desire my punishments and merely let pride get in the way.” Akira smirks and chuckles at Yusuke for trying to squirm free, he narrows his eyes and stares into Yusuke’s until he averts them, causing him to chuckle again.

Akira moves his hand away from one of Yusuke’s wrists and tries to hold them both down with one hand, but before he could steady his grip Yusuke yanks his hand out, they fight each other until Akira is the victor and simply holds Yusuke’s wrists over his head like before “I suppose I’ll have to use my tongue then.” he shimmies down and leans down close to Yusuke’s stomach.

“..I thought you said you’ll stop being a pervert.” Yusuke’s burning face made it difficult to look for something to help him out of this situation, but even if he tried to grab another pillow Akira would be able to stop him.

“I’m not doing anything perverted, you’re just making it difficult by resisting.” Akira bites down on Yusuke’s shirt after he was done speaking and pulls it up as much as he could with his mouth.

Yusuke’s body shudders from the slow action, the sensation of his shirt rolling up along his side and the sight of an incubus-like being staring at him as he does it makes his mind turn to mush and not believe Akira’s words “W-What are you doin--!” his voice suddenly hitches as he feels Akira’s tongue licking near his bellybutton.

He sucks and kisses the area until Yusuke could feel his heartbeat throbbing throughout his entire body, but Akira eventually stops and speaks against his skin “I may as well taste you a bit, considering you’re making this a challenge.”

Yusuke’s toes curl into the mattress as he begins to pant from this heat engulfing his body, but while he's occupied with trying to calm down he feels Akira’s hands let his wrists go and them sudden shoot up his shirt, overwhelming his body with a now ticklish sensation.

Akira begins to tickle Yusuke under his armpits as he writhes to escape his hands, the room is filled with laughter and Yusuke’s body is put in a confused state, but as he thrashes with laughter he starts to understand Akira’s intention.

A grin takes over Akira’s lips as he watches his lover cry out in joy, he slowly lowers himself to lie down on Yusuke to keep him pinned down and he intertwines their legs “See? I told you.” his voice is barely audible against Yusuke’s giggling fit.

Yusuke tries to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth with both hands, it works to a degree and it upsets the man causing this whole mess, so Akira moves one of his hands to a lower location, trying to find another sweet spot.

Among the chaos of Yusuke’s body trying to squirm free Akira’s hand accidently trails down into his pants and underwear and onto his hips, he tries to tickle it now that he was there, but a protest spills from Yusuke’s lips “H-Hey!”

Akira thought he found a sweet spot because Yusuke was still writhing with laughter, so he smiles and speaks “You’re gorgeous, especially your voice when it’s happy.” he did have to push all perverse thoughts into the back of his mind, just because of their position and how delightful Yusuke looked.

But that isn’t a difficult feat when Yusuke’s fingers suddenly jam up his nostrils “You’re such a pervert!” Yusuke shouts out his embarrassment, he couldn’t help but feel like Akira was trying to advance their loving interactions ever since he grew this seductive and constant flirtatious vibe, ever since Tae’s first visit.

“Ow! I’m not, I just want to make you feel good!” Akira grabs Yusuke’s wrist and tries to yank his fingers out, but it only makes Yusuke jams his fingers in further, making soft squeals of pain escape Akira’s lips.

Perhaps this really was a misunderstanding, but it was difficult to believe when Akira was licking his stomach and speaking sexually only moments ago; it’s not that he uncomfortable with it, his flustered reactions just embarrasses him and he left the door open a bit to help Shinya find the room, so he was a bit paranoid someone could hear them.

“Trust me, if I wanted this to become adult content I would’ve done it by now!” Akira groans out as he holds onto Yusuke’s wrist, he was scared to try and pull it out again; he has never had to deal with the discomfort of having fingers up his nose with nails digging into his flesh, it makes his eyes water with his pain.

Yusuke removes his fingers and quickly seized a nearby tissue that had been under his pillow and wipes his fingers, they didn’t necessarily have anything gross on them, but it was still a disgusting thought his fingers were in Akira’s nose.

“..Fucking hell..” Akira touches his nose as he tries to recoup from the pain; his nose has been assaulted all this morning and it only gets worse, he rubs and nurses it to make it feel better, but if it decided to fall off and run away with how it was being treated he would understand.

This now felt awkward and Akira wasn’t showing any signs of getting off of him, so Yusuke just tries to remain occupied with cleaning his fingers.

“You can be quite feisty, remind me to never try and scare you.” Akira’s nose started to feel better and while he did have the urge to say something sexual just to rile Yusuke up again he leaves it alone.

Yusuke just pouts to himself and realizes that perhaps he did overreact, but before he could apologize for it Akira leans down close to his face “Come on, stop being a grump. I’m only mucking around.” he smiles at him as he said it, making Yusuke blush again.

“You can be really unpredictably seductive sometimes, but I’m sorry I hurt your nose.” Yusuke returns the smile and with his clean hand he glides his fingertips gently onto Akira’s nose.

“Just the way I like to be, especially when I get these reactions out of you.” Akira’s smile twists into a smirk as he slides his hand back under Yusuke’s shirt and reaches for his armpit, ready to tickle him again.

Yusuke quickly wiggles away from his hand as he moves his hands up to grip onto Akira’s shoulders “N-No more, my stomach can’t handle anymore.” he tries his best not to laugh with just the anticipation “I-If you do, I’ll make you eat your mucus..” he manages to threaten Akira with something through his snickers. 

“I won’t, but you better stop being cheeky or I will.” Akira’s expression softens as he presses his nose against Yusuke’s, slightly nuzzling it.

Yusuke agrees to a truce by nodding and a small chuckle escapes him due to Akira’s hair caressing him, it felt a bit ticklish and for some reason Akira couldn’t help but chuckle with him as the two press their foreheads together.

His clean hand reaches up onto Akira’s cheek and his thumb presses against Akira’s chin as they share a sweet kiss, he feels Akira hand drag onto his bare back to hold him properly and they continue to kiss each other in comfort.

Eventually they pull apart and Akira presses their foreheads together again, they both share a slight chuckle together as the giddy nature of the room was starting to become apparent, Yusuke hand reaches up onto Akira’s ear and he lightly brushes his fingers against the tip of it as they stare into each other’s eyes with delightful grins.

The door slightly squeaks and Akira reacts to it, hoping that perhaps it was just making noise, but in order to find out he turns his head towards it only to see Shinya standing behind his door, peeking in, as soon as their eyes meet the boy darts away, no longer visible.

Akira’s eyes widen with his disbelief “Eh?!..Why isn’t my door closed?!” he quickly gets off Yusuke and sits back down so he didn’t fall over from the embarrassment devouring his body, his cheeks burn and his lip twitches while his eyes dart between Yusuke and the door.

“I left it open so he could find the room more easily, why?” Yusuke hadn’t noticed Shinya, but it was apparent something happened for Akira to react like that, he promptly pulls his shirt down and sits up.

“He saw us! Ahh..!” Akira grabs his hair as his erratic heartbeat pounds in his chest, this was bad “Why didn’t you tell me?! Oh, god this is bad..! It looks bad, you with your damn shirt up and me being shirtless!” he blabbers, barely making sense.

“This wouldn’t of happened if you weren’t such a perv!” Yusuke starts to get embarrassed too now that he knows a child saw them; he didn’t even like kissing Akira in front of other people, being spotted in a not so innocent position with their clothes dishevelled wouldn’t paint a pretty picture for the kid, it became even worse once he realized the angle he was looking at them from.

“Oh, don’t you blame this all on me! Who decides to sleep with the door open when they have a boyfriend?! And if you told me, like a normal person, I never would’ve gotten flirty!” Akira realizes their squabble isn’t really going to solve this, so with the desire to salvage it he quickly crawls off the bed and scurried for his dressing gown.

“Who knows? Maybe I wanted you to act like that-- Where are you going..? Just leave him be..h-he’ll understand..” 

Akira pulls his gown on and promptly ties it up, trying to cover his chest as much as he could, “I am not leaving him with that image brewing in his mind, he’ll make it worse than what it actually was!” he almost trips over as he hurried out the room and desperately searches for Shinya.

Yusuke just pulls his shirt back onto his shoulder with a sigh, “What an idiot..” he mutters to himself while he shakes his head with a grin on his lips.

~~~

“S-Shinya!” Akira calls out once he notices the boy hadn’t gotten that far, Shinya stops right near the stairs and turns to face Akira, once he notices him his cheeks grow a slight pink hue.

Akira stops in front of him and then his embarrassment rears back in, his ear tips felt hot and he mumbles incoherently until he forces his voice out “S-Sorry about...that. What were you..uhm..looking for..?” 

Shinya stares at Akira and takes his red face the wrong way, only making this more awkward “I-I didn’t mean...to..interrupt, sorry!” he was about to run away when Akira’s hand touches his shoulder “We weren’t--...Would you like to sit down..?” Akira glances at the stairs to show where he’s referring to, but he honestly needed to sit down himself or he might collapse.

The boy gives a slight nod, only because he didn’t know how else to go about this situation and the two move to sit down on the first step with their nervousness showing however, Shinya sat further away, causing a distance between the two.

A small sigh emerges from Akira’s lips as he didn’t know how to go about this either, he just let his embarrassment decide his actions and resulted in a situation only a parent maybe should deal with, his hand brushes into his hair to try and relieve some stress.

“...I-I already..know...The birds & the bees-- s-so..” Shinya mumbles his words into the teddy bear he was holding, the one Akira groomed yesterday, he holds it in his lap and uses it as a distraction.

“Ahh! No! We weren’t even doing that! We… We were just..playing around, l-like couples do.” Akira shuffles uncomfortably as he felt like he was going to explode, his eyes awkwardly look around for a distraction, but he ends up just playing with a strand of his hair, twirling and twisting it around his finger as his face felt like it was going to burn off and his heartbeat pounded against his rib-cage.

Shinya’s glances down at Akira’s hand to try and find a ring, but he doesn’t find any, he also interpreted ‘playing around’ incorrectly, which is why he was looking for a ring in the first place “A-Are you..married?” he stares at Akira quite intently, displaying that now Akira was the only one embarrassed over it.

Akira felt more comfortable with that question, believing Shinya understood and was just trying to divert the topic, so he closes the distance between the two a bit with a relieved sigh “N-No, not yet, b-but I want to.. I-I just don’t want to rush into anything due to it being Yusuke’s first relationship and we haven’t even been together for a year yet, even though it feels like we have.” Akira rambles on about it, but it’s just because it’s something he needs to release so he doesn’t accidently talk to Yusuke about it, it’s why Ann knew in the first place. 

Actually proposing to Yusuke and having the desire to were two very different things, he knew not to rush into it no matter how much he wishes to claim Yusuke as his in an official document and have him inherit everything if something were to happen; he fears as to if he did die that his people might kick Yusuke out with elder influences or would send him to the manor.

The thought turns his stomach, Yusuke being kicked back onto the streets with nothing but memories… But even if he greatly fears that, he knew marriage had other things to it besides next of kin and that marriage for human’s was a big commitment for them. And even if he does desire to know Yusuke’s answer he didn’t want to rush their relationship, he knew they should just take it slowly and keep at the pace they are going.

His stomach always tingles with delight when he thinks about marrying Yusuke, thinking about the ceremony and achieving a happiness he never thought he’d be granted for the rest of his life, to see Yusuke’s smile and to be happy alongside him as they vow to each other. Akira sometimes daydreams about it just to sate his desire for it to come into fruition, but this feeling was strange because he has never felt like this towards his other partners, maybe it’s because of the overwhelming amount of support Yusuke showers him with, but speculating on why he wishes to marry Yusuke was something he could do at another time.

Engagement..is an option, but vampires hold a huge ceremony for that too, so it wouldn’t feel much different from marrying him, and while Akira didn’t fear he’ll be rejected he didn’t want to scare or overwhelm Yusuke with celebrations, especially since right now was an extremely difficult time and the funeral was an inevitable event just around the corner, Akira just needs to pick a day for it.

“...My mother...she told me not to do that until I’m married, so I don’t get hurt..” Even though his words were heavy Shinya’s expression remains unblinking, if anything it felt like he didn’t truly understand what he said, more like he was just pointing out that someone wasn’t listening to that advice.

Akira...didn’t know what to say; Shinya’s mother clearly wasn’t listening to her own advice while she was trying to cheat on her husband that night, and while Akira didn’t want to pat himself on the back he didn’t put much effort into seducing her, she was the one that suggested they go up to his room and once inside she was really rough and forceful with trying to remove his clothes and kiss him, until he bit her of course.

The most obvious thing **not** to say was that though, telling Shinya his mother was licentious would be the dumbest choice he could make here and she was probably a good woman at heart and just made a poor decision. It feels like the picture as to why she was trying to cheat was bigger than what Akira knew because she didn’t even have a wedding ring on that night; would it of stopped him..? Perhaps, but at the same time he was extremely hungry that night, so if he couldn’t find anyone else he probably would’ve retreated back to someone who was clearly interested in him. But just by interacting with her husband and knowing what he did makes Akira feel like there is more to this however, he didn’t wish to pry, it’s not his business, especially since he instigated the downfall. 

“..That advice seems..nice, but I know Yusuke won’t hurt me like that, he isn’t capable.” Akira lets out a small nervous laugh as he was unsure if that was the right thing to say; talking to a 14 year old about his relationship feels strange, but they kind of brought it on themselves when Yusuke didn’t close the damn door!

“...I just wanted to ask when breakfast..would be ready..” Shinya didn’t want to really talk about that anymore, so he mumbles another topic into his teddy bear.

“Uh..Soon, I’m usually asleep at this hour.” Akira looks around to try and find a clock to see how much time had passed, but he couldn’t find one so he can’t give an definite answer “Are you hungry? I can make you something if you like.” he lets a smile form on his lips, assuring Shinya it was okay to ask.

Shinya stares at him for a bit before responding “Y-You can cook..?” his tense shoulders droop into a bit of relaxation once he manages to ask.

“Yeah, I usually cook my father’s recipes, but I can cook other things.” Akira’s smile widens into a grin now that he felt more comfortable with the direction of the conversation, although he still had a vibe Shinya thought they were doing naughty things, but he wouldn’t bring it up or try and emphasize he’s wrong because that’ll only be shooting himself in the foot.

“Your dad was a chef..?” Shinya takes interest in Akira’s parents, he was starting to question if he had any because there were no photo of them anywhere.

“Uh, no.. He would sell coffee beans to a little cafe and ended up visiting it while out with my mother. He ended up befriending the owner despite him apparently being rude and begrudging, they grew closer and my father ended up being taught the man’s recipes, so he taught me too.” 

“Were you with them..?” Now that they were talking about it Shinya didn’t even have to ask where Akira’s parents were, it was now obvious they were gone.

“No, I was really young and was rarely allowed outside the mansion. That’s why when I was around your age my birthday wish was to go outside and travel, once I got my freedom I never wanted to go back inside, but I understand why they were reluctant to let me outside the gate..” It was strange to recall these memories because Akira had forgotten what they looked like, the images were fuzzy and not very clear.

Shinya has never had any restrictions like that, only play time restrictions for homework, but that seemed normal, not being allowed out a singular location didn’t sound very pleasant..and.. “Were you lonely..?” the thought just spills from his lips, once he realizes his cheeks grow a pink hue of nervousness.

He is responded by Akira inching closer and patting him on the head, it felt strangely warm for the both of them “I suppose I was.. Even if I was surrounded by people who love me and cared for me, I had a yearning to be acknowledged in a way I wasn’t born into, to be acknowledged in a way that made me feel like an actual person and not a necessity for a future; it’s strange...to call it loneliness and it’s strange an emotion like that could develop given my situation.” Akira lets out a nervous chuckle once he finishes, but his eyes hold something in them Shinya couldn’t understand “I’m sounding like a spoiled brat right now, sorry. I’m grateful for what I have, especially since I don’t feel lonely no more now that I have Yusuke.”

Shinya stares at him with the words brewing in his mind, it felt strange talking to Akira like this, it almost felt normal; it was easy to forget about things when you were around him, and while Shinya did come here to seek an answer as to why Akira seems to be so complicated he wasn’t really willing to speak or acknowledge the past yet, so he’ll dabble in deeper into Akira’s past “H..How did you meet?” Yusuke seems to be an important person to him, so it feels right to ask that.

“E-Eh..? Yusuke..?” Akira averts his eyes for a split second, trying to figure out how to go about this in the tamest way possible, but he couldn’t find a way to articulate it without it seeming bad, so he gets an idea to allow himself some time to do so “Uh.. How about we talk about this while I cook you breakfast..?” he glances down at his chest, pointing out an obvious issue to Shinya “I’ll go..put a shirt on and we’ll meet up in there, okay?” 

“Okay, I’ll get changed too then.” Shinya was still in his pajamas, so it seems like a good idea.

Akira gives a nod as he smiles at the boy “The kitchen is downstairs, you can see the door frame from here.” he points it out with his finger as he speaks “But if you can’t find it just come back to my room.” 

Shinya gives a reluctant nod, last time he went there he saw two people wrapped around each other in a dishevelled mess, but he’d muster up the courage somehow.

“I’ll see you there then.” Akira says as he pushes his body to stand up, he gives a slight wave towards Shinya before stepping up onto the floor and heading off towards his bedroom.

~~~

Akira pushes his bedroom door open and steps inside to see Yusuke patting his hair dry with a white towel and dressed for the day. Yusuke takes notice of Akira while he closes the door due to the sound and a sly grin plastered on his lips “How did your placating of the child go?” Yusuke’s the first to speak.

Akira lets out an annoyed groan as he walks towards his closet “Shut up, you’re the reason it happened in the first place.” he takes Yusuke’s word as him trying to tease him about it, leading to his voice coming out snarky.

“I specifically remember telling you to go away so I could sleep, but if you wish to blame me, I won’t stop you.” Yusuke stares at Akira with a tilt of his head, drying the ends of his hair.

Akira pulls open his closet while a pout takes hold of his lips “You showered without me..? I was only gone for a few minutes.” he wasn’t upset like his voice implied, just disappointed.

“I wasn’t going to wait around for you to return and aren’t you capable of doing it yourself? You seem to have yesterday and you haven’t complained about any difficulties or pain.” 

“It’s not that I can’t, it’s that I don’t want to.” Akira pulls out a clothes hanger with an outfit wrapped around it, once he closes his closet with his shoulder he turns to make eye contact.

Yusuke just remains silent and focuses on drying his hair; Akira’s obsession over bathing together was strange to him and continues to be strange, but he’ll comply when he has no plans because it keeps Akira satisfied, today he did have plans so waiting around for Akira wasn’t an option.

Akira lets out a small sigh due to his silence, but he brushes it off as Yusuke not knowing what to say, which was true “I’ll have one later. I promised Shinya breakfast.” he moves into the en-suite and stops in front of the mirror, getting a glimpse of his reflection and notices his hair wasn’t in the best state. 

“What do you mean? Is that how you’re making up for your actions?” Yusuke’s attention follows Akira, but he maintains what he is occupied with.

“No, he’s hungry so I offered and I don’t have to make up for anything because I did nothing wrong..” Akira talks as he removes and replaces his clothes with the outfit he took from his closet, just a basic white collar shirt and black slacks; he wasn’t in the mood for more of his custom made attire to be ruined by a cat and he didn’t have anything to do today, besides babysit Shinya.

“I would’ve liked more sleep, but what are you making? ...Now that I’m up.” Yusuke wouldn’t let the fact Akira woke him up go so easily, he’ll continue to annoy Akira with it until he felt satisfied. 

“Nothing you’re allowed to eat with that attitude.” Akira buttons up his cuffs with an annoyed expression, the fact Yusuke was trying to drag it out was a little bit annoying.

Yusuke’s lips form a slight smirk, he lowers the towel and allows it to fall on to whatever caught it “Oh? Are you denying me breakfast?” he steps into the en-suite and stops near Akira’s side with his eyes lingering on him.

“You don’t deserve any, plus it’s Shinya’s choice. I hope he picks something you don’t like.” Akira tries to keep a smirk from creeping up on his lips, but the flirtatious atmosphere was becoming more and more apparent with the way they looked at each other.

“That would be quite unlikely as I don’t have many dislikes.” Yusuke hovers over Akira in a way that seems coquettish, his hand touches Akira’s arm and he trails it along it in a loving way, warranting a smile to cross Akira’s lips.

Akira is distracted from buttoning his other cuff up, so his hand loosely holds onto it in front of his chest and his eyes stare into Yusuke’s “I’ll still deny you the right to my cooking if you keep bullying me.” 

“Bullying? That’s a sad way to look at it, perhaps teasing would be a better word.” Yusuke’s chest brushes against Akira’s shoulder as he leans in closer, causing their eyes to lock and flicker with a light of attraction, Yusuke takes it as an invitation to kiss Akira, but as he inches closer a finger is pressed against his lips.

“Now look at who is being insistent? Perhaps if you allowed our time to bloom together, I wouldn’t be denying you this kiss.” Akira slowly, yet teasingly trails his finger off Yusuke’s lips as he smirks at him with seductive eyes.

Yusuke chuckles as he returns the stare “You can be quite a tease, but I’m not deterred.” Before Akira could realize it he leans in and kisses him on the cheek, completely dodging Akira’s hand “After all, it doesn’t have to be on the lips.”

Akira’s lips twitch in a defeated frown and his previous smug tone dissipates, he promptly put his hand on Yusuke’s chest and pushes him away lightly “Let me get dressed in peace, you nuisance.” he speaks with an irritated tone despite not actually being annoyed, only denial of his defeat.

“Aww, is someone upset? Perhaps I can kiss you better?” Before his words could stay in the air long enough he moves back in and precedes to cover Akira’s face in kisses, his cheekbone, the center of his cheek, his forehead, anywhere he could reach with Akira’s hands trying to push him back “S-Stop it, your hair is ticklish!”

Akira demands Yusuke to stop as he tries to push him away until his facade breaks and he starts to giggle with his enjoyment “E-Enough, it’s t-ticklish..--pfft..!” he tries his best not to laugh, but Yusuke’s light kisses are overwhelming.

The laughter settles down into suppressed snickers as Yusuke ceases his playful endeavour, Akira holds his hand over his mouth to help settle down however their eyes lock and smiles take form despite Akira’s not being very visible.

“Perhaps I should do that more often.” Yusuke’s hand reaches up and brushes some of Akira’s hair behind his hair as he awaits his answer with a loving glee in his eyes.

“Perhaps you should let me get ready and make breakfast in peace.” Despite his words seeming disapproving he falsifies them by poking Yusuke’s cheek playfully, allowing his grin to show.

Yusuke takes a step to the side and wraps his arms around Akira, hugging him from behind “That’s difficult to do when you look this enticing.” he breathes out over Akira’s shoulder and allows his own to relax with his hold.

Akira smirks as he finishes buttoning his cuff up now that he could “Perhaps if you behaved like this before we could’ve filled our bodies with more euphoria...too bad you were persistent on hitting me with pillows.” a small chuckle escapes him while he recalls it.

“I don’t regret my decision, it seems to be a great self defense mechanism against alluring vampires.” Yusuke presses his cheek against Akira's as he rubs his stomach gently, the cloth of Akira’s shirt moves quite well with his hand.

“Oh? If you plan to live the rest of your life with me, I suggest you find more ways to defend yourself because I’ll become immune eventually.” Akira’s eyes flicker to the side and he instantly turns around after he’s finished speaking, despite how sudden it was Yusuke responds well to it, making nothing collide with the motion, letting it be a swift successful turn.

“I suppose books could be your next weakness, once you actually buy some of imaginary worth.” The look Akira gives him once it registers makes him laugh, an intense pout and the sense that he was going to hit Yusuke, but it doesn’t come once Akira’s expression turns complacent “I guess I’ll never buy them then, after all I don’t want you defending yourself from me.” Akira places his finger under Yusuke’s chin with a smirk, he slowly trails it as he speaks again “Thanks for the warning, I might’ve committed that mistake if you hadn’t.”

While it may seem like he is now trapped Yusuke finds something “I guess that just means I’ll have Shinya to barge in once you’re in one of those moods. I’m sure Morgana wouldn’t mind being his partner in crime with that.” 

Akira’s playful mood completely dissipates once he realizes Shinya’s waiting for him “Unfortunately, you have reminded me of my plans, so this’ll have to end here.” he grabs Yusuke by the cheeks and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and stepping out of Yusuke’s hold.

Yusuke exhales with a smile and steps aside to the wall, he leans on it with his arms crossed, watching Akira get ready in silence.

Akira quickly brushes his hair while looking in the mirror, once done he grabs a bottle of perfume and douses himself in it, despite not giving off any bad odors. He fixes up his clothes and realizes he has yet to put a belt on, so he scurries out of the en-suite and retrieves the belt he had thrown near his side of the bed.

Yusuke follows him out and watches him weave the belt through his pant straps and fasten it, his pants had seemed to fit him perfectly so Yusuke wasn’t sure as to why he wore belts, perhaps a preference of fashion? Or perhaps it had a history to it, like someone pulled his pants down in front of everyone once. The image that pops into Yusuke’s head from the thought was quite funny, but he didn’t vocalize it or he’d be questioned and leaving it to be a mystery in his own head felt more fun than to ask Akira about it.

“Alright. He’s probably already down there, so I’m just gonna go.” Akira moves towards the door while he smiles, he quickly turns to Yusuke and waves at him before opening the door and slipping out, heading towards the kitchen.

Yusuke smiles to himself as he would eventually follow Akira downstairs to get that breakfast, but right now he had a few things to do before that could come.

~~~

Once Akira steps into the kitchen he notices Shinya sitting at the table with the teddy bear he had previously held, it makes him smile and move forward to greet the boy, “Now that we’re both ready, what would you like to eat?”

Shinya’s attention glues onto Akira once he notices him, he watches him lean over a chair and saw his questioning gaze, it felt like one a parent would have; now that he can notice it the two could be mistaken to be relatives, maybe not father and son because Akira looks young, but he could always maintain that youthful look due to who he was, so maybe they could be.

Although staring at Akira isn’t going to give him an answer so Shinya quickly perks up, “Can you make..bacon and eggs?” he picks something easy, so he doesn’t bother him.

“Of course, that’s easy. Would you like anything else?” Akira moves over to the counter and starts to prepare what was required to make breakfast, he tries his best not to be loud, but frying pans are sometimes annoying to remove from the appliance cabinet. 

“..Would a smoothie be easy too?” A nice glass of orange juice was Shinya’s usual choice, but seeing all of the cooking equipment Akira had shows he could cook or make anything.

Akira pulls out the blender once what Shinya wanted registered and places it on the counter “Mhm, what flavour is your favourite?” he tries his best to multitask while grabbing out the ingredients, but he was starting to question how much he’s actually going to have to make...should he make breakfast for everyone or just a small group?

“I like raspberry, is..that easy to use?” 

“Of course it is, don’t worry about those things. I’ll make you whatever you want.” Akira decides to make breakfast for everyone so Zeriya doesn’t have to; his strange behaviour was still bothering Akira but there wasn’t much he could do about it now that he has chosen not to act on it. Hopefully it is just a matter of grief and not something bad.

He had to take out extra amount of ingredients just to ensure he’d make enough, but there was something subconsciously telling him to reduce the amount he should grab because there was now less people in his home.

Shinya has picked everything he desires at the moment so he remains silent and takes in the sight of the kitchen, it was much bigger than the one in his old home “Your kitchen is massive..” his observation spills from his lips.

Now that Akira had gathered all the ingredients he could start to cook, he starts to prepare everything for it while still paying attention to Shinya “Oh? I wouldn’t say massive, but it is bigger than a usual one.. I suppose.” 

Shinya watches him gently drop bacon and eggs into the heated pans and it produces sizzling sounds, almost filling the kitchen with it, but the noise starts to settle down to something more bearable “So.. H-How did you meet Yusuke?” he asks nervously, but he was now intrigued about it and felt like he could ask now that Akira was actually occupied with cooking.

Despite the boy’s question being completely different Akira remembers to put an apron on when the oil starts to splash up slowly, he was setting a really bad example because he should’ve done this before putting anything in the hot pan, but he quickly seizes a green apron and ties it up as he scoots back to the stove “W-What was that sorry?” he didn’t hear him very well and got a bit disorientated because of his mistake.

“..H-How you met..the guy with blue hair..?” Shinya’s voice got more nervous as a small part of him thought Akira was just avoiding the subject, but he manages to ask anyway.

“Oh, Yusuke?” Once the question registers Akira realizes he didn’t even attempt to articulate it in his head because he got distracted by him, so he’s going to have to try and explain it with a time limit, he starts to feel a bit nervous about it as he would have to mention why he met him, a correlation as to why Shinya’s mother died.

“..Yeah…him.” 

Akira was making this awkward by not responding and just messing with the bacon, so while his cheeks grow a bit red he exhales and just lets his mouth run “I met him...because of my condition. B-Before..I couldn’t go outside because I would burn, so I..had to lure people to me so I could eat. He was one of those victims I picked from a book, but there was something odd about him, the way he addressed me and the way his mind suddenly changed from being unable to paint to wanting to try...it made me feel..strange, so I told him to leave.” recalling it was a mix of nostalgia and an unfortunate event, because it reminds him of what he is but it also tells him that things are capable of changing.

Shinya listens to him intently once he realizes he’s talking, the sound of the bacon was kind of drowning out his voice, but he could still hear him.

“I quickly gave him money and told him to leave because he made me feel strange, but he came back the next day and somehow got in despite me never inviting him..I suppose a guard got confused. I thought at first he just wanted my money, but then I realized it should’ve been obvious as to my intentions...so with my hunger addled mind I attacked him believing he had a death wish or something. But as I..drank from him, he started to relax and just accepted it, usually people fight to the end, but he eventually wanted me to just make it quick and stop the pain. It made me feel guilty to an overwhelming amount of degree, so I stopped hurting him, I couldn’t hurt him any longer...because I never wanted to.” 

Akira starts to feel that heavy weight on his chest as he recalls it, he never wanted to hurt anyone but was thrown into a life destroying void and was forced the dilemma of if he should continue on for his people or no longer fuel a miserable existence, and the man that caused all of this pain was under his feet, below this floor.

But this wasn’t the time to get emotional over it, so he perseveres “I let down my guard and he opened the curtain, at first I thought that agonizing pain would course through my body, but as I stood there nothing came. I managed to connect the two and claimed his collapsed body as mine. I-It sounds really bad..because it is, but despite us trying to kill each other at one point we grew closer and our differences only made that more so. I started to feel guilty for keeping him here because I developed feelings for him, he made me feel emotions on such a genuine scale I fell in love with him, but I knew I ripped him away from another life, even if I thought it was a terrible one I couldn’t force him to stay with me any longer, so I gave him the chance to leave me with many opportunities, but he didn’t want to and even confessed himself.” 

Akira lets out a nervous laugh once he realizes how messy their confession was, but he has never regretted the decision of accepting Yusuke’s love “E-Even if we never confessed to each other or if he never felt the same way, I would still be content with my life because I would still have him...it’d just be in a way I couldn’t fully express myself because I’m certain even if things went differently, I would still fall in love with him.” his cheeks grow redder as he realizes he is rambling on about his intimate feelings to a 14 year old, some embarrassment rears in and he quickly removes the frying pans from the heat because it was now.

“B-But yeah...t-that’s how we met.” Akira’s mind makes up Shinya’s judging gaze despite it not actually being there, but there really was no tame way to explain it.

“Um..”  
Shinya’s mind is crammed with so much information he doesn’t really know what to say, he just stares blankly at Akira, who was still preparing his food.

“L-Love doesn’t always bloom like it does in some fairy tales..” Akira would like to play with his hair and distract from his nervous heartbeat, but that wasn’t an option while he’s cooking. Shinya’s lack of reply make it feel more awkward and Akira couldn’t keep filling the air with small talk, so it becomes silent.

Shinya awkwardly glances towards the door frame and begins to fiddle with the teddy bear in his grasp until another questions spills from his lips “W-What..is this..’condition’ of yours..? I remember you saying it...has to do with your hand..but..” his words trail off into a gulp, stopping him from talking further.

Akira had finished making Shinya’s breakfast, so he pulls down a plate and covers it in food, trying to keep it neat, but his nerves were starting to make him feel dizzy and the remaining heat of the stove only made that more so. He decides to have a quick break and maybe talk about this more sincerely since it was a heavy subject, so he grabs Shinya’s ready plate with some cutlery and moves to place it down in front of him, once done he pulls out a chair and sits down with an exhale.

“...What I’m about to say.. I hope that you don’t repeat it or tell anyone, it’s not that you can’t..it’s just likely to cause unnecessary stress, especially if it reaches Yusuke.” Akira gives Shinya a serious glance just to emphasize his words, he didn’t want to make it feel like he was ordering him around, but the way he’s about to describe it is something he wouldn’t usually do just because it’s never felt right.

“I promise..” Shinya’s eyes avert for a split second before he places his teddy bear in the chair next to him and reaches out to prepare his fork and knife, he breaks off a small piece of egg just to try it and it tasted pretty good.

Akira watches Shinya eat with his elbow pressed down onto the table and his chin resting in his hand, even though it was stressful this was a necessary explanation if he ever wishes to help Shinya heal “..My body..is dying. I mean..my body is destroying itself, my cells fight each other and I slowly wither away. In order to prevent that I need blood to repair the damage that has been done, however..it’s not enough, I need something stronger, something more fulfilling to restart the cycle and that remedy is life essences, or souls...whatever you’d like to call them.”  
-  
“Essentially, my necessity to survive has shifted from blood to life essences. Vampires can regenerate and life essences restore our bodies to their healthiest state. My body cannot survive on blood alone..I’ve tried for years, but I eventually start to transform into a husk, if I allow the transformation to complete..well..I’m completely gone as a person and just become some insane being that ravages anything out of sadism.” 

Akira pauses for a moment just to allow it to brew a little bit before continuing “As..gross as it may sound, I have literally tried everything, even have drained vampires completely, but our life essences are really dull and essentially have the same effect as blood does. I simply cannot survive any other way because of my mutated body no matter how much it pains me to do so.” he pauses again just to ensure Shinya is still listening, which he is, quite intently in fact.  
-  
“Other vampires can feed off of life essences too, it’s not something elusive to me, however they don’t need to, they can simply live off a healthy amount of blood. Although..I do try and keep that hidden and try to never acknowledge it because I do not wish to tempt them to do so...if they do..-- Life essences are..extremely addictive, I would describe them as being similar to a compulsive drug because the way they make you feel and the way they taste is just so..good, they produce the most satisfying feeling known to man. So I try and prevent vampires from chasing after a high that only killing someone can grant.” 

Akira realizes he’s been rambling on for a bit too long and hadn’t even made Shinya’s smoothie yet so he wraps it up “But that is..why I need to kill people..because I have to if I wish to survive. However..I don’t like explaining it like that, I don’t like saying I am dying because it makes it sound worse than what it actually is; do you describe the fact humans need water and food to survive as them dying? No..so I don’t like saying it’s like that, but that is the way my doctor, Tae, describes it.” 

Shinya had been listening so intently he had completely forgotten about his food and just held his fork the entire time, but once Akira stops talking it allows the words to process in his mind and respond to bits and pieces of it “Tae..? I know her, she’s that doctor lady that looked after me.” Everything else needed..a lot more time to process, it was an overwhelming amount of information for him, but he did ask.

“Yeah, she’s pretty great, but she can’t fix me either. Although I do fear if I do eventually find a cure..my addiction to life essences will cause me agonizing withdrawal, I already experience some and I can only imagine what it’d feel like once I cut off completely. But it does not matter how difficult or painful the curing process will be, I would do anything to stop killing people..” Akira notices he’s talking way too much, so instead of rambling on he’ll allow Shinya to ask questions and answer them to the best of his ability while he makes his smoothie. He gets up out of his chair and moves back over to the counter to start making it.

While Shinya didn’t find Akira’s previously close presence uncomfortable he felt like he could ask questions more easily “..So..That’s why my mother is gone? Because you..needed to..?” once his question is out he quickly plasters his attention on eating his food.

That question pierces into Akira’s heart, but it was bound to come out eventually, if anything he’s a bit surprised he’s asking about his mother and not his father “Um..Yes. If I had known she had a child, I would’ve changed my target immediately and stayed completely away from her, but she never..mentioned it and had no wedding ring on.. I’m not saying I prefer or that single people or childless people deserve to die more it’s just...it doesn’t leave as much as a rippling effect, but..” he shuts himself up, he was just trying to salvage something that simply had nothing justifiable about it.

“W-What..did she tell you?” Shinya was ready to understand his mother’s last moment, he just hopes it wasn’t painful to die in Akira’s hands.

How do you tell a child their mother wanted to have intercourse with you in the tamest way possible? The answer was **not** at all, but that left Akira with nothing to say really, she only flirted with him and said some pretty vulgar things about what she’d do to him. Should he lie? Say she talked about her dreams and ambitions before being ripped away from them in the most gentle way? It was quite clear that dying by being drained wasn’t a painless death, but it couldn’t be as bad as being tortured and starved to death in a cold prison cell. 

He gets an idea with the sight of the blender, he quickly throws the ingredients in and turns it on, creating an extremely loud noise, he turns so Shinya can see his face while he waits for it to complete and just starts to randomly say words, giving off the implication that he was talking about it when in truth he was rambling on about Yusuke’s underwear. Shinya couldn’t hear him whatsoever, but he could lip read a bit, he manages to figure out the words ‘off’ ‘easy’ and ‘i wish’, but everything else was too difficult to figure out so he just silently nods.

The blender turns off and Akira quickly shuts his trap before a misplaced word could leak, he returns back to making Shinya’s smoothe with the wish he wouldn’t ask him to repeat himself.

“..I-I see..” Shinya didn’t hear anything of use, but he didn’t wish to ask Akira to repeat himself due to how long he was talking, it’d seem like a bother.

“I’m sure she was a good mother. I can only apologize for my actions despite my wish to change them.” Akira makes sure to mention something sincere so Shinya’s more convinced he was explaining it properly, but his words were still genuine despite his reason for saying them.

The sound of footsteps is faintly heard until it is accompanied by a voice “Ah, I thought I smelt some type of meat product.” Yusuke steps into the kitchen with his eyes locked onto Akira and a small smile forms on his lips.

“Look who’s finally awake..” Akira lies about the fact Yusuke was asleep just to further prove they weren’t doing anything inappropriate to Shinya, but it doesn’t really work “I’ve been awake this entire time, you saw me when you came to the room..” Yusuke facial expression turns more confusion and his gaze questions Akira.

Akira just gives him an annoyed glare and keeps his attention on the smoothie, he pours the mixture into a tall glass for Shinya and hears Yusuke move in deeper into the kitchen and sit down.

“Is it any good?” Yusuke asks once he has sat down near Shinya, he watches him eat with a warm smile, despite him being a little nervous about talking to a kid; he barely interacted with children and wasn’t really sure on how to read their mannerisms or social cues.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Shinya speaks after wolfing down a piece of bacon, for some reason the food here tasted so much better, especially the bacon; it could be due to the fact they buy expensive ingredients and while it was always an option to have the manor stock their cupboards with food his parents always wanted to buy their own things.

“Akira, could I have a plate too, please?” Yusuke stares intently at Akira’s back, almost salivating from the aroma in the air.

“No, you can eat dirt.” Akira grumbles as he moves closer to Shinya and places his glass down near his plate, he quickly storms off back to the stove, not allowing Yusuke and him to make eye contact.

A pout forms on Yusuke’s lips despite Akira being unable to see it “Why are you being mean? I thought you loved me.” his tone is conciliatory and held a hint of sadness in it.

Akira turns the stove back on to make another batch for the others residing here, but he still replies “Don’t give me that, you know exactly what you did.” He’s still annoyed Yusuke threw him under the bus, believing he was aware of the fact.

Shinya begins to shuffle uncomfortably in his seat as he feels an intense vibe brewing, his discomfort makes him blurt out a phase he is familiar with “Are..you two fighting?” 

“Eh?! N-No..” The question catches Akira off guard and makes him a bit flustered and silently grumble to himself, realizing they now had a spectater “I’m just mucking around with him.” Although he was grateful Yusuke came in at the time he did, or this may of been a much more awkward situation.

“You are?” Yusuke’s expression turns more puzzled as he tries to understand Akira’s intention, he had become lost in this so called ‘joke’.

Sometimes Akira wishes to tape Yusuke’s mouth up and tie him to a leash so he stops making situations worse while being completely oblivious to it “Yes.. How much do you want?” he exhales loudly and drops more bacon into the heated pan.

“A normal portion, I’m a bit hungry today despite it being something unhealthy..” Yusuke perks up with an idea by his own words, his attention turns towards Shinya and he points his finger up “Don’t follow Akira’s eating habits because he doesn’t eat properly.” 

“Because I don’t have to. Why eat vegetables if I don’t have to? Unless they are a part of the dish no one just grabs out bean sprouts to snack on them.” 

“I know of a peculiar person who did so, but I will not mention them because I do not wish to speak of them.” It was quite clear Yusuke was referring to Madarame, which makes this a bit awkward.

But Akira is able to pull out his wit “How I would love to cram your mouth with them so you stop badmouthing me..!” he cracks open some eggs into the other pan now that the bacon was nearing completion and keeps an eye on both of them.

“I’m not. Aren’t I as an adult meant to give healthy advice to a child? Especially when they are ill?” Yusuke glances at Shinya quickly to see him still invested in his food, so he mustn’t be worried about them ‘fighting’ again.

His words remind Akira Shinya is sick, but despite that statement he didn’t seem ill like Yusuke did, he hasn’t sneeze or coughed a single time, so he wasn’t sure if he was just getting better or if it was something else, either way the realization made him feel bad for feeding a sick kid bacon.

“Stop trying so hard and maybe it’ll come off as something worth listening to.” Akira mumbles as he turns the stove off and pulls the pans off the heat, next he serves up Yusuke’s plate and throws the extra onto a larger plate for the others.

“Right, I will do so then.” Yusuke’s eyes lock onto his plate as Akira comes over with both of them and places it down in front of him, once done he lightly pushes the other into the center of the table just in case they both wanted extra.

A thanks spills from Yusuke lips as he lightly clasps Akira’s hand, he wishes to kiss him on the cheek or forehead to show his appreciation, but Akira doesn’t lean down for it.

“You’re welcome. Now I’m going to have a bath..my muscles are starting to hurt.” Akira exhales with the relief that cooking was finally over, his arms were starting to get sore, but he notices Yusuke isn’t eating or attempting to and is simply staring at him..

They communicate with their eyes and it becomes apparent Yusuke wishes to kiss him, which made him a bit reluctant because of Shinya’s presence, Akira quickly glances at Shinya to see him drinking from his glass, so with an expression of defeat he leans down and Yusuke plants a desired kiss on his cheek.

Akira’s cheek grow extremely red despite it being a small show of affection, but it was embarrassing to do anything like that in front of a child. The Feathermoon ceremony was completely different because it was a ceremony, it makes sense to be there, but he felt odd doing it outside of ceremonies because his parents never really displayed affection in front of him, at least not kisses.

Yusuke’s smile returns as he lets go of Akira’s hand and turns his attention onto his food, but before he could dig in Shinya perks up “Hey, do you wanna see a picture of Arsene?” his eyes are plastered on Yusuke, making who he is talking to obvious.

Akira quietly excuses himself from the kitchen and head back to his room so he could have that bath, hopefully it relaxes his muscles and eases the tension in them.

“Of course. How about after breakfast, I attempt to draw him?” While Yusuke didn’t think he was capable with children Shinya seems to have adopted an interest in him, so he’d try to keep him happy.

“That sounds good.” 

The two enjoy their meal in an occasional silence, but it didn’t feel awkward because they mainly talked about the drawing.

~~~

Time passes and they had remained in the kitchen with Yusuke’s sketchbook and some comic books Shinya had to show him reference, other members of the household had come in to be surprised that breakfast had been made by Akira, especially Zeriya, but no one complained as they enjoyed it at the table.

But as time passed something begins to bother Yusuke...Akira hadn’t come back and while he didn’t necessarily say he would he knew Akira wouldn’t of left and dropped Shinya on him like that, especially when he knew of his anxiety.

Now that more people filled the kitchen he felt more comfortable with the idea of checking up on him quickly “S-Shinya? Do you mind if I quickly go check up on Akira? He’s been a while..” while he had started to draw Shinya had actually joined him, so he was hoping that would keep him occupied while he checked too.

“Sure.. Hopefully he’s okay..” Shinya glances up from his drawing as he speaks, he gives Yusuke a small smile so he knows he’s okay with it.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Yusuke returns the smile before getting up out of his seat and heading towards Akira’s bedroom. The mansion was filled with more noise now, but it was a companionable one.

 

Yusuke reaches the room and opens the door, as he steps inside he notices Akira isn’t in here, a nervous frown plasters his lips as he pushes the door close with a click. He searches the room another time and notices the en-suite door is closed, perhaps Akira is still in the bath? But he doesn’t usually take long, especially when he’s alone.

Yusuke moves over to the en-suite with his footsteps muffling into the carpet, he reaches out and slowly turns the doorknob while saying “Akira? Are you still in there?” no response, so he pushes the door completely open.

The sight his eyes land upon widens them and overwhelms him with a dreadful panic “A-Akira?!” his panic filled voice calls out as he storms into the en-suite and seizes Akira. He was in the bath unresponsive, his eyes are closed and even when Yusuke touches him to pull him out of the bath they do not open.

A chill shatters down Yusuke’s spine as he pulls him out of the bath and sits on the bathroom floor with him in his arms “Are you alright?! W-What’s wrong, Akira?!” he shakes him lightly only to feel his listless body lax into his movements.

Yusuke quickly seizes a nearby towel to cover Akira, so he can carry him downstairs for help, but as he covers him he feels Akira jolt in his arms and gasp, his eyes snap open and they shakingly stare at Yusuke, trying to grasp what’s going on.

“Oh thank god you’re awake! What happened?!” Yusuke felt tears prick into his eyes as the water covering Akira seeps into his clothes, he was drenched but not a single care could come with his dread devouring his mind.

Akira looks around for a second before steadying his hand onto Yusuke’s chest and speaking with a tired voice “I-I think I fell asleep.. I’ve been feeling drowsy ever since I took those pills.” once he understood the situation he smiles at Yusuke and reaches his hand up to cup his cheek “I’m fine Yusuke. Don’t worry..” his thumb gently rubs his cheek, wishing to ease his tear filled eyes.

“P-Pills..? What pills?” Yusuke sniffles as he lets his grip on Akira become more comfortable, his emotions were starting to settle down, but the aftertaste of panic lingers.

“The pain killer Tae gave me. I took one yesterday morning and just before my bath to help with the aching in my body, but they seem to make me tired..” Akira’s expression softens as he lowers his voice to be soothing “I did not mean to scare you, I’m sorry, Yusuke.” 

“..It’s okay, but why didn’t you tell me you were taking them? I would’ve kept an eye on you..” Yusuke didn’t want to overwhelm Akira with question, but this was stomach turning for him, the parasitic thoughts of losing Akira again plagued his mind.

“...I..didn’t know they made me sleepy, I thought my exhaustion from yesterday was because of my activities, not the drug..” A light sneeze forces its way out of Akira as he was beginning to feel cold from the moisture on his skin and lack of warmth.

It makes Yusuke realize he should probably cover him properly or dress him, so with the towel around Akira’s waist he starts to pat Akira dry “Do you wish for me to call Tae here? I don’t want to leave this unchecked.” he lifts his head up to search for another towel, but this was the only one in arm's reach.

“No, she’s already coming for Shinya..” Akira pushes his body to sit up in Yusuke’s lap with an inhale, he still felt a bit dizzy but he could use Yusuke to keep himself steady. He was beginning to question how long he was in there for because he could feel a cold sweat coursing throughout his body from low blood pressure. 

Yusuke helps him sit up by supporting his back “You should rest, I’ll help you.” drying Akira like this was a bit difficult, but he could sense he couldn’t do so himself just by the way his face winces. 

Akira’s eyes land on Yusuke’s clothing and he touches it in a bit of awe, “You’re drenched, you’ll catch a cold like this..” A small frown spreads his lips as his eyebrows furrow a bit.

“I don’t care about myself, you’re shivering..” Yusuke gently pulls Akira into a hug to maybe warm him up and his wet hair seeps into his own, but he couldn't care while Akira was like this, even if it seems like he’ll be okay now.

Akira smiles as he nuzzles into Yusuke’s shoulder, appreciating the warmth of his hold “I won’t take them anymore, I’m sorry..I didn’t know this’ll happen..” he mumbles into Yusuke’s shirt, pressed up tight against him.

“It’s alright Akira, let’s just get you dry, dressed, warm and then you’ll be going back to bed, I don’t want you to faint.” Yusuke hands trail down Akira’s back and he grabs onto his thigh “I’m going to lift you up, so hold on tightly.” While this would probably make him flustered had it been in any other circumstance he lifts Akira up while holding onto his legs once he felt Akira grip onto him and carries him into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Akira couldn’t help but have his cheeks grow red because of where Yusuke’s hands were, being naked in his hold like this was pretty embarrassing as well, but he knew not to protest because he probably couldn’t walk had he tried.

The bed sheets crease in as Akira’s weight is slowly placed down on them, and while Yusuke didn’t want to wet the bed he had no other choice for Akira’s comfort, once Akira is sat down and seemed steady he bolts into the en-suite and rips the towels off the rack and scoots his way back over to Akira only to cover him in them.

“How is Shinya? Is he okay?” Akira asks as Yusuke gently pats his face and hair dry, his cold sweat was starting the ease now that he was more relaxed, but his mind was still cloudy and felt like he was hit with a bat; perhaps he hit his head in the bathtub? But it didn’t necessarily sting in a singular place and he clearly had no bleeding.

“He’s okay, he’s downstairs in the kitchen still. Ann should be with him, so he’ll be fine without me.” Yusuke continues to pat Akira dry as gently as he could, he manages to dry off Akira’s top half quite well so he kneels down and starts to rub his feet dry.

Once Akira’s body was well dried he moves to the closet and pulls out Akira’s winter outfit, the one he had picked out on their first day back together, because it should keep him warm like it had last time, which was a priority for him. He also quickly changes his own clothes into something that wasn’t wet.

Akira lets him dress him without complaining, he didn’t really have the energy to be stubborn and a part of him didn't want to so Yusuke could ease his worry on his own. Luckily they didn’t wet the bed that much due to the towel on Akira’s waist being wrapped fully around him before being placed down, but his hair was a little bit of an issue.

So Yusuke dries it while behind him with a dry towel, he tries his best not to rub too hard but Akira had so much hair it made that a bit difficult if he wishes to dry it fully.

“Why don’t you just blow dry it? Akira mumbles into his jacket’s sleeves because he was trying to warm up his hands with his breath.

“It’s almost completely dry, just need a bit longer.” A small part of Yusuke was dragging it out so Akira wasn’t doing anything because he highly doubts he’ll have a nap after this, he’ll probably want to go look after Shinya again.

Akira just goes back to warming up his hands as he waits patiently for Yusuke to be done, a few minutes pass and Yusuke became satisfied with how dry Akira’s hair felt so he started to brush it.

The brush is placed back down onto the bed once Akira’s hair was done, but Yusuke gently pulls him back into his chest, wishing to embrace him again “I’m glad I found you when I did...you could’ve drowned..” he buries his nose into Akira’s shoulder and basks in the scent and warmth of him.

“..I’m sorry my love, I’ll be more careful next time.” Akira rests his hand onto Yusuke’s and their fingers loosely intertwined with one another.

“..Could you please have a rest for me? I will remain by your side if that makes you more comfortable.” Yusuke’s tone becomes gentle, like he was talking to a child, but he really wants Akira to have a nap.

“...We have a child to look after now, but..if you’re okay with looking after him by yourself I’ll have a quick nap.” Akira was pretty tired again, so he chooses to compromise.

Yusuke nods into Akira’s shoulder “Yes, of course I can do that. I’ll come check on you every 30 minutes.” he was a bit happy Akira was compromising with him because it meant he could feel better and hopefully not pass out.

Akira chuckles into his other hand, amused by Yusuke’s dedication “That’s not necessary, I’ll be asleep and I already told you it was a side effect, it’s not because I’m sick.” 

“..I know, but I will come check on you once the paranoia sets in.” Yusuke glances at Akira’s side of the bed, which wasn’t wet at all and lightly taps him towards it “Come, let’s get you in bed.”

Yusuke helps Akira crawl and get into the blankets, once his head was well supported by some pillows and he gave off a comfortable vibe Yusuke lies down next to him “I will stay with you until you fall asleep.” it’s something he wishes to do without asking, and Akira wouldn’t protest.

“Okay..” Akira shuffles and turns to his side so he can rest in Yusuke’s chest, they hold each other as they face one another and Akira’s fingers softly curl into Yusuke’s shirt as his comfort relaxes him into his arms.

Yusuke’s hand reaches up behind Akira and gently rests in his hair, slowly stroking it down to soothe him into a slumber, he tries his best not to bask in the comfort of their embrace too much or he might fall asleep as well.

“Mmn.. You feel stronger..” Akira mumbles as he nuzzles into Yusuke’s chest, he was beginning to doze off just like this.

“Hm..? What do you mean?” Yusuke looks down at Akira in his chest as he asks, but once he realizes eye contact isn’t going to happen he simply rests back up.

“When you picked me up..you didn’t wobble.” Akira’s hand begins to lightly rub into Yusuke’s chest, feeling his muscles “I didn’t notice it before, but your muscles feel bigger too. Have you been working out?” a small chuckle escapes him.

Yusuke’s cheeks grow a bit red from Akira’s observation “..I wouldn’t say working out, but I have been more..physically active, so that could be the reason as to why.” 

Akira just moans an agreement into Yusuke’s shirt, his head felt cloudy and full, but he wanted to talk to Yusuke a little longer before allowing himself to beckon into a sleep “..Thank you for looking after me..” he mumbles out before it starts to feel too heavy to stay asleep and just gives in.

“Of course I’ll look after you...hm?” Yusuke felt Akira become more relaxed, so he glances down to notice he has fallen asleep, he smiles as he heard light snores emerging from Akira’s lips.

Yusuke stays with him until he was completely asleep and was starting to drift off himself, but he rejects sleep once he slowly pulls away from Akira and kisses him on the cheek “Rest well..” he whispers as he shuffles off the bed and quietly leaves the room.

~~~

Yusuke goes back to the kitchen to find Shinya where he previously was with Ann sitting next to him, once Ann notices him step inside she perks up and smiles “Oh, you’re back. Does that mean I can go back to work now..?” a slight giggle escapes her.

Yusuke gives her a nod before he speaks “Yes, you may. Thank you for keeping an eye on him.” 

Ann just responds with a smile as she gets up out of her seat “I’ll see you later, Shinya.” she turns and waves to the boy before skipping pass Yusuke and out of the kitchen.

Yusuke moves forward and takes her previous seat when Shinya speaks up “Is Akira okay..? You were gone for a bit.” he looks up from his drawing to make eye contact.

“He..is okay now. It seems he fainted or fell asleep in the bath due to a side effect of his medication, but he is okay, he’s just resting at the moment, so once he wakes he should feel much better.” Yusuke tried not to make it sound bad, but that was a bit difficult when you were worried about the person yourself.

“Oh.. He doesn’t seem sick.” Shinya frowns from the news, he still didn’t know how he felt towards Akira, but the reality he was sick upsets him.

“..He’s not traditionally sick, more like his body is recovering from extreme conditions.” 

“I..heard about that, what happened to him?” Shinya’s pencil halts once he asks, all of his attention plasters and awaits Yusuke’s answer.

There was a slight pause as Yusuke didn’t know how to go about this, was it even a good idea to tell him? If he is going to be staying with them he should know what happened and that the man who caused all of it is being held downstairs, although..he should keep Akechi out of it, just in case the boy gets curious and goes down there.

“He was...taken by someone who wanted to hurt him.. Akira gave himself up to save me, but when we did eventually find him he was in a really bad condition and I don’t just mean physically...it’s quite clear they mentally tortured him as well. I just hope he makes a full recovery, but deep down I know this will keep coming back to torment us...and it’s all my fault.” Yusuke lets out a heavy sigh as he leans his arm onto the table, he did ramble a bit, but how else is he meant to talk about it to a 14 year old?

So it was true, despite everything seeming fine. His wounds must be hidden or in areas Shinya couldn’t see because Akira didn’t seem hurt at first glance, but he did complain about muscle aches before so perhaps it wasn’t so hidden “How..is it your fault?” it confused Shinya Yusuke was blaming himself for it, it seems like a situation that was out of their control.

“..I’m the reason he found us in the first place, maybe if I had stayed with Akira this wouldn’t of happened..” 

“..If the person wanted to hurt you, wouldn’t they of found another way to do it..? It doesn’t really seem like your fault..but I dunno..” 

For some reason Shinya’s words manage to make Yusuke smile, it was strange coming from a child but what he said would likely of happened with how determined Akechi was about it “That..could be true. I’ve learnt not to dwell on it because it’ll just make matters worse. Right now my priority is to help Akira get better.” 

While Shinya kind of now knew why Akira cares so much for Yusuke he didn’t know why Yusuke cares so much for Akira, especially since what he described as his condition seems to be a very complicated issue “W-Why..do you care about him so much..?” his question comes out nervously, but in order to understand Akira talking to the closest person to him seems to be the best option.

“Akira..?” That question came out of nowhere so it caught Yusuke off guard, but once it sets in he’s able to articulate it quite easily because these were things that ran in his mind everyday “Because he returns that care in a way I never thought possible. Akira understands me despite us being a polar opposite in status and opportunities and supports my..issues, he has also helped me through them. I have grown as a person because of him and he has too.” 

Shinya was starting to get curious as to how Yusuke feels about his condition, but it was difficult to ask “Um.. H-How do you..f-feel about...his ‘needs’?” his words trail into a gulp as he felt like he was overstepping his boundaries, but he wanted to like Akira..it was just difficult to do so now.

Yusuke didn’t really think Shinya would want to talk about that yet and it started to feel like he was being interrogated by the child for a purpose, so despite it being difficult to articulate he tries his best “I..don’t like the fact he has to do it, I wish he could live a more normal life, but it isn’t that easy. At first I hated him for it because I couldn’t separate his condition and him, but as I grew closer to him I learnt that his curse doesn’t define him and despite what he must do to sate it there is still a person in there, a lovely one. I learnt that I shouldn’t judge him for something he has no control over, luckily now he is trying his best to pick more...corrupt targets and use it for some good..despite it being dangerous and much harder to do.” 

Shinya lets out a sigh and allows the information to slowly process, he could see where Yusuke was coming from and that made it harder to pick a stance. Akira is quite clearly someone who doesn’t enjoy what he has to do and despite what has happened he might be the only person Shinya can truly rely on, Akira can’t take back what he has done, but it’s quite clear he wants to correct them to the best of his ability and Shinya just has to accept that so he could feel less confused, but it was easier said than done.

“..I understand your confusion, I went through it as well. But he really is nothing like his curse tries to define him as, he wouldn’t be picking a more difficult life if he was.” Yusuke gives Shinya a smile and notices their drawing have been barely touched “A-Anyway, we should get back to drawing. Something more fun.” he knew speaking about this was stressful, but necessary, so he wishes to take a break from it.

“Okay..” Shinya gives a nod with a small smile as he too would want a break from thinking, despite the fact he brought it up. If he continues to spend his time like this then he will definitely be given an answer. 

They go back to drawing and the atmosphere starts to become warmer, Yusuke kind of needed something relaxing himself after finding Akira in the bath like that, so this was the perfect way to do it.

###

Time passes as the day goes into the warmer hues of the afternoon with Yusuke drawing with Shinya and Akira resting.

But Akira starts to stir awake when he hears a knock at his bedroom door, he felt much better now that he has had a nap, his head no longer felt cloudy and his body no longer felt sluggish, so he pushes his body to glance up at the clock and decides it’s time to wake up.

A yawn forces its way out as he rubs his eyes awake, next he pulls his body to sit up in bed and hears the knock again, so he speaks up “Come in..” although not that loudly.

The door squeaks open and Zeriya steps inside, promptly closing the door behind him and beginning to speak “I heard you weren’t feeling well, but I’m certain you’ll be interested in this.” he moves over to Akira and it becomes noticeable that he has a newspaper and a note in his hand.

Once he reaches him and gets a glance of approval he places the newspaper down in Akira’s lap and begins to explain “First, it seems someone has found out about that fortress and reported it. Of course it has caused quite a stir among the towns.”

Akira furrows his eyebrows as he looks down and holds the newspaper up to read it, it describes the fact a building was found in the Alizelia central forest, once the building had been searched they found multiple corpses inside and some of them wore Shido Masayoshi’s newfound police force uniforms, a group comprised of undergoing the protection of stricter laws and enforcing the law in regions that have been accused of corruption. They had been praised by their crime prevention acts in poorer districts, but this reveals the group has more secrets that they let on. Some of the other corpses have been identified as servants of the Kurusu royal family, but neither side has given a comment as to why this tragedy has struck. The building had been raided so no other information could be obtained and once the search had been completed the building was destroyed and burned down due to being a safety hazard.

“Huh.. So that’s his name, never bothered to learn it.” Akira comments as his eyes scan the name once again, just to etch it into his mind as it would probably be useful.

“...I believe you’re underestimating this if that is your reaction.” Zeriya lets out a sigh and examines Akira’s body language to try and gain any other information as to his reaction, yet there isn't any.

“What do you want me to say? I thought he would’ve burnt it down ages ago to save his own ass. Actually..why didn’t we do that?” Akira looks up from the newspaper, his expression turns more irritated once they make eye contact.

“Burning down a building comprised of bricks isn’t very easy with no manpower or tools to do so and you never gave the order.”

Akira becomes a bit quiet and tries to think about how to deal with this, but there is no definite answer “At least this destroys his reputation more than mine, he’s probably going to get the boot because of this.” he folds the newspaper up once he’s finished speaking, somehow giving off a smug vibe.

“You have underestimated this man since that deal years ago. I believe he’s much smarter than he lets on, especially since he could and probably will turn this into his favour.” Zeriya steps forward and reopens the newspaper in Akira’s lap, implying he should take it more seriously “He probably didn’t destroy it on purpose.”

“..What do you mean?” Akira’s eyebrow raises up in a mix of annoyance and confusion, he looks back down at the newspaper to try and find something he may of missed.

“What if he comments before you and says that base was newly made to protect the central district; the announcement just didn’t come because someone opposed it, you. He could imply you attack his base for whatever reason he sees fit and destroy your reputation much more while resurrecting his own. If it works they may file a search warrant for here and find our prisoners, destroying and ruining us further and I am certain money will not be enough to worm our way out of punishment.” 

Akira lets the words brew and understands where Zeriya is coming from and all evidence does point to that happening, no one as powerful as that mayor makes a simple mistake of not destroying his taint. “So what is it that we shall do? We don’t need any more trouble.” 

If Akechi and Sugimura are found then there’s no way he could shift the blame entirely on him, even if that is the truth. They could hide them, but the destruction of reputation is just as bad, no one will want to make business deals with him if this follows through.

Zeriya shuffles a bit awkwardly until the reason for it leaves his lips “You have to comment first. You need to cut ties with everyone who died that day, say they left your authority years ago and you had no connection to them...at least the ones whose bodies have been found.” his voice comes out confident, but his mannerisms say otherwise, especially his eyes.

“What?! I will not defile them in death! Everyone will be reading my statement, especially their families! What kind of king spits on the graves on the ones who saved him? Their image will become tainted if I do that..” Akira shakes his head in disbelief as his words come out with dejection.

“..It’s not a matter of choice here, if you let Shido comment first you will be dismantled, he may of already and it just hasn’t been released yet. As much as I hate to say it my lord, your biggest weakness as king is your unwillingness to dirty your people's hands, there are sometimes situations that call for it and this is one of them.” Zeriya leans forward and presses his hand onto Akira’s shoulder to try and coax him “You must let go of our beliefs for our future, if anything their spirits are already defiled and tainted by the media. I know it is difficult to sully the image of your own people, but we do not have a choice.” 

“....” Akira remains silent with his expression sullen; it’s bad enough he hasn’t been able to write letters of condolences and now he is being pushed to make a public statement about how those people mean nothing to him, this will surely cause dejection within the manor and the mansion, but Zeriya was really making it sound like there was no other option.

“..Unfortunately, if you do not make such a statement then we’ll all be in danger, Yusuke and Shinya will probably be lumped up in our endeavours and punished just as much as the people who are actually involved however, if you do..we could be avoiding all of that with just some damage to your reputation.” 

“...C-Call them..I will make the statement as soon as I can.” Akira tone is full of dreadful reluctance, but he knew he didn’t have a choice if he wishes to come out of this with no risks. The chances of the families of the deceased being distraught over his statement is very likely and may even lead to aggression at the funeral; not everyone is capable of understanding his position, especially when their emotions are running high.

Zeriya gives Akira a smile, to perhaps lessen the burden “You are making the only safe decision you can, my lord. No matter the emotional circumstance this may cause, I will always firmly believe it is the right one, your kingdom will learn of that in time as well.” Trying to help subside the pain could not completely come when there were more burdens to answer, so Zeriya clears out his throat before beginning to speak again “Unfortunately, that is not all. This was placed in the transit we retrieved from the new arrangement, specifically the hospital Tae managed to deal with.” He drops a note in Akira’s hand, beckoning him to read it.

Akira heavily sighs as it seems like the trail of bad news isn’t going to end, after a few moments to gain energy he starts to read the note.

“In order for our contract to continue I suggest the lord of the house reveal his face to me, it’s inequitable I am shown and yet the man at the other end of this paper is not. No issues will arise if you can even out this unfair behaviour by tomorrow, I will be waiting quite intently for you to show up at this address.”

XXXXXXXX  
XXXX - Reveal that face and then you shall learn it.”

 

“..He’s threatening me.” Akira mutters full of distaste under his breath as his expression turns more irritated. The fact this man could even demand something like that was iane, but he did have power over Akira thanks to Tae’s inability to haggle contracts.

“It’s unfortunate, but I do suggest you listen to it. The last thing we need is having to worry over our food and it doesn’t seem to be a difficult request… Yusuke may not like it, but I will come with you if it’ll ease his concern.” 

This was more damaging Akira’s relationship than his reputation if anything, with Yusuke not wanting him to work and all that, but he didn’t really have a choice with this either. “..I’ll talk to him about it, even if he isn’t happy with it I’ll still go, seeing I’ll have to record my statement tomorrow anyway.” Akira may as well get both of these things done in the same day, but this really wasn’t something he wanted to wake up to.

“I will mention how important it is if he gets upset over it, but I’m certain you’re better at placating your partner more than I am.” Zeriya speaks as he carefully takes the newspaper and note off of Akira and turns towards the door “I will go organize everything for tomorrow then. I suggest you relax and prepare for tomorrow because we’ll be leaving early morning.” he awaits a nod or an agreement from Akira, so he could go do just that.

“Alright, prepare a suit for me as well. But leave those papers on my desk, I want to show Yusuke them.”

Zeriya gives a nod and goes to place them down onto Akira’s desk, once done he leaves the room.

Once Zeriya was out of sight Akira plops back down into bed with a heavy exhale, tomorrow was going to be stressful and he was going to have to be ready to be hammered by reporters all day, hide all personal information from a CEO and then return to an either angry boyfriend or a nagging one.

~~~

Yusuke had occupied Shinya with idle chitchat and drawing, but as time passed the nagging feeling in the back of his head grew more and more, so he finally decides to relieve it by checking up on Akira “Do you mind if I go see how Akira is doing? I won’t be long if he’s still asleep.” he asks the boy with a benevolent tone, who was focused on his drawing.

“That’s fine. Ann said she was going to get me some lollies anyway.” Shinya replies with his attention still on his drawing, he didn’t even make eye contact.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.” Yusuke gets up out of his seat after waving to Shinya and heads back over to Akira’s room, hoping he was alright.

 

His hand reaches out and twists the doorknob, as he pushes the bedroom door open he sees Akira sitting on the bed with papers scattered around him, his attention was plastered on them until Yusuke closes the door behind himself with a click “Are you feeling better?” he asks as he moves closer to the bed.

Once Akira notices him, his eyes lower “Yeah, much better..” he mumbles, but he quickly realizes he shouldn’t act as he feels because then this would just become harder, so he perks up with a smile “Thanks for looking after me.” although his words were true.

Yusuke smiles as he inches closer to Akira and rests his hand onto his shoulder “You should rest more, I’ll bring you anything you like.” his hand briefly squeezes Akira’s shoulder, massaging him in a way.

“Thanks, but I feel much better, like I didn’t even faint.” Akira reaches his hand up and places it over Yusuke’s, faintly rubbing their fingers together “I have something to show you..and it’s not pleasant.” he tries not to make it sound like it’s about him, but he did want to get straight to the point.

“Eh..? What do you mean..?” Yusuke voice comes out worried and his facial expression turns so as well, despite his angle he tries his best to examine Akira to see anything odd, but there isn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

“..This.” Akira picks up the note that was resting near his foot and hands it to Yusuke, he takes it and his eyes scan the words until his expression turns inscrutable. 

Akira waits for him to say something but he just stands there staring at the note, so he speaks up himself “I know you don’t want me to work, but it’s only a meeting and Zeriya is coming with me.” his words linger in the air with no response and it seems like he isn’t going to get one, so after a pause he speaks up again “..Please say something.” Yusuke’s reaction was making him worried, but also prepare for an argument.

“...I don’t know what to say, but they seem assertive.” With a sigh Yusuke drops the note back down into Akira’s lap and crosses his arms.

“..He’s the CEO of the new hospital we made a contract with and the amount of blood bags he gave us is nothing to scoff at.” Akira decides to explain it a bit, seeing Yusuke’s lack of response could be from a lack of understanding.

The note makes it quite clear he wants to see Akira, so Yusuke wasn’t even going to bother to question if someone could go in his stead.

“..That’s not all.” Akira mutters as he hands the newspaper to Yusuke, once he takes it, he points out a specific section for him to read “This one is...a bit more problematic.” 

Once Yusuke finishes reading it he lets out an uncomfortable groan “This..doesn’t sound good.” he gulps when he realizes that this wasn’t for their eyes alone like the note, everyone would be able to read this.

“We have organized for me to make a statement about it tomorrow, one that I do not wish to do, but it seems like the only one that could prevent this from worsening.” Akira takes the newspaper from Yusuke listlessly and lets out a sigh with his eyes blooming with his pain over it “I’m...going to have to leave the mansion tomorrow, Yusuke, I’m sorry.” 

Yusuke turns to sit down on the bed in front of Akira, he stares at his hands clasped together until he makes eye contact with Akira “It’s not like I have a say in the matter..even if I believe you aren’t ready yet.” he approves of it without outright agreeing to it, perhaps the fact he saw the letters announcing the dangers made him more inclined to approve of it, but either way it was something Akira showed he didn’t want to do.

Akira inches closer, pushing away all the papers and leans forward onto Yusuke’s arm, pressing his chest lightly against it as he holds it “I’m sorry my love, but it is necessary. I will return as soon as I can, but fortunately you have Shinya to occupy yourself with, so you shouldn’t get bored or lonely.” he shuffles as he speaks and presses his cheek into Yusuke’s arm, “I wish my life didn’t require these things and I didn’t have to maintain a reputation, but that isn’t the case.”

“..I understand. Just please be careful, he doesn’t sound nice and what if someone acts out towards you due to the newspaper? It..maybe be true, but there’s no way they could possibly understand why we had to do it.” 

“I’ll have Zeriya with me so I’ll be fine and I am capable of handling a rough crowd, I do it all the time.” Akira realizes that Yusuke is meant to be looking after Shinya and if the two continue to talk like this it will probably turn into exchanging every detail of it, so he decides to wrap it up “We’ll talk more about this before bed, Shinya’s still awake and I don’t want to leave him alone so we can discuss something inevitable.” 

Yusuke thinks about it quietly and while he definitely did want to discuss this he knew doing so wouldn’t necessarily bring anything but assurance, but he did need to ask something before dropping it completely “...Have you asked Akechi about the newspaper?”

“..No? He wouldn’t tell me anything if I tried and it’s best I make the statement before doing that, just so I’m not stressed out and mess it up tomorrow.” The question did catch Akira off guard, but it did remind him Akechi was connected to this Shido guy, so he could probably confirm if this guy would try and do as Zeriya said, but they were by no means on talking terms and Akechi would probably refuse to say anything despite the guy basically abandoning him, maybe even using him as a puppet to destroy Akira.

“I suppose that would be wise, if you seem nervous they’ll think you’re lying, but uhm...what are you going to tell them?” Yusuke did kind of tell himself to drop it after that other question, but this was too gnawing to ignore.

Akira’s eyes avert and he lowers his hands into his lap as his expression turns to sorrow, he feels a knot forming in his throat, but he forces himself to speak “..I’m.. I’m going to..tell them..we’re not connected, that the servants that were found no longer have anything to do with me.” his voice comes out with hesitation and pain, he would prefer to talk about this later so his mood doesn’t sink further, but he couldn’t deny Yusuke an answer either.

“W-What..? But that’s a lie, they went there to save you..!” Yusuke turns to face Akira properly but once he sees Akira’s demeanour he realizes he has said the wrong thing, perhaps it even being a bit harsh.

“I..know, I know it’s a lie, but I don’t have a choice..! No one will believe me if I tell them the truth and if I don’t comment the mayor might turn this around on me, saying I attacked his base out of opposing it. You...You don’t understand how insane and cruel some of the people I have worked with are or how manipulative they can be. No one becomes powerful by being honest, you’ll be trampled on like a slave if you try, so I have to be dishonest to protect my people and myself.” 

An awkward pause fills the stale air as the two struggle for words, this is why Akira wanted to talk about it later, but the now sullen atmosphere couldn’t be ignored and leaving it will only make it feel unsolved, so he speaks up “I don’t mean to sound condescending, but I know what I’m doing and know this is the safest option I have. It may cause emotional distress within my kingdom, but that will ease with time.” 

“..Aren’t you just assuming the worst? He hasn’t even given a comment yet, so I don’t know why you’re convinced he’ll shift the blame.” Yusuke tries his best not to make it sound like he’s questioning Akira’s decision, but the logic behind it felt very jumpy.

“Even..if he doesn’t turn this around, this will still be a good option. My reputation won’t be as damaged even if some people don’t believe me because my current reputation is rarely aggressive, most will believe we had no connect if I comment first.” Akira gets off the bed with a sigh and starts to gather all the letters and notes he was reading before Yusuke came in, mainly to distract himself.

“So..this is all about your reputation..? It’s starting to sound very crass..” Yusuke averts his eyes as he knew his words were a bit cold, but they were talking about the integrity of many who sacrificed themselves for them, sullying their name would be something Yusuke could never accept, regardless of the circumstances. 

“You think I want to do this? If I don’t we’ll all be in danger and everything they died for will be ruined, they would’ve died for nothing if I leave this alone! I thought you already understood there are things in life many are forced to do regardless of their feelings on it, this situation is no different than that.” Akira swiftly turns to his desk and throws the papers down onto it, his expression was filled with irritation and it was becoming more apparent that he was getting argumentative.

“..I apologize if I’m making it sound like I’m putting you down, but I don’t like the idea of disconnecting them, especially since their families will hear of this.” 

“You don’t have to like it, you’re not meant to like it, but I have to do it, or we’re all doomed.” Akira did expect Yusuke to be disliking of it, he was himself, but if he’s unable to grasp the concept of it then this will cause a barrier in between the two.

“If you’re truly that convince it is the only option then I won’t stop you..it’s not like I even can if I wanted to, but you should tell and explain it to their families before they read it in the newspaper, so they don’t wake up to the shock of their king defiling their kin.” Yusuke stands up with a heavy sigh and briefly scratches his cheek, he knew he should probably go back to Shinya now but this news had made him uncomfortable and dejected.

Akira averts his eyes for a split second when he realizes that is actually a good idea, “I’ll have Zeriya call them and announce it, unfortunately I can’t go to the manor to personally announce it myself because going there for that singular purpose would be a waste of precious time. Time I need to prepare that statement and my meeting tomorrow.”

Yusuke walks over to Akira with a small smile forming on his lips, while the never ending trail of bad news made it difficult to smile simply being with Akira made it possible “I apologize for not articulating my opinion more..thoroughly, but knowing you’ll be leaving the mansion only to sully names for the..greater good upsets me.” 

“You think it doesn’t crush me? I do everything in my power to not make my people look bad, but I can’t do it forever, especially since we made a mistake by not getting rid of the evidence to begin with.” 

“..I know it does and that’s what makes it even harder to accept, but you seem pretty convinced this is the only way.” Yusuke’s hand reaches out and encircles around Akira’s, curling his fingers into a light hold “...I miss the noise of the mansion, they helped me blare out my sorrow when you were gone.. I miss them.” 

Akira’s lips pull into an intense frown and he steps forward to lean into Yusuke’s chest, giving him a slight hug “I miss them too, even if they annoyed me sometimes I would still like to hear all their shoes pounding down on the tiles at 6o’clock in the morning..but now the sound is miniscule.” he clenches his teeth together to fight back tears as he buries his face in Yusuke’s shirt, muffling his voice “I will ensure their funerals are of worth, that their spirits make their way back to our ancestors as soon as I can once I get back from tomorrow's endeavours.”

Yusuke breathes out and holds Akira in a warm embrace, his breath suppressed and felt warm against his chest and he was expecting Akira to break down, but he does not, instead he steps back while clasping his forehead “..I need to order or make that phone call, excuse me..” he moves out of the room with drooped shoulder, further enforcing his dejected state over this.

Yusuke watches his back fade behind the door and lets out a sigh once he’s gone, perhaps he made Akira feel worse with his poor choice of words, but it was difficult to understand when he has never had to worry about maintaining a reputation.

~~~

Yusuke returns to Shinya because Akira didn’t return after a few minutes of waiting, perhaps he was trying to discuss another option, but he seems pretty convinced there wasn’t any. Ann had come during his absence to look after the boy, but she had to go back to work shortly after his arrival.

He sits there with Shinya watching him draw and had lost the momentum to do so himself, his conversation with Akira continues to fester in his mind and it didn’t feel as if it’d become sated unless he apologized again, while he already had Akira didn’t necessarily accept it which left him feeling as if he had done something wrong.

“Are you bored? Do you want to do something else?” Shinya notices Yusuke’s lack of energy and it was beginning to make him a bit worried.

“No, I’m fine.” As Yusuke replies he realizes he should probably stop staring at Shinya’s page and stop his running mind, so he pulls his chair closer “Would you like something to drink or eat?”

“Is wine an option?” A familiar voice rings out from behind him so he quickly turns to see who it is and is met with a familiar face “Akira..? I thought you weren’t coming down here.”

“What made you think that?” Akira strides into the kitchen and clumsily pulls out a chair, he rests his backside down onto it with a soft sigh escaping his lips, his demeanour gave off an inscrutable vibe, so Yusuke didn’t know what he was currently feeling.

Shinya’s attention lifts from his drawing and as he notices Akira a question blurts out “Are you feeling better now?” he didn’t give off a sickly vibe, but it was courtesy to ask.

Akira’s gaze quickly shift onto Yusuke, questioning him in a way before his mouth does “Did you tell the entire mansion I fell asleep in the tub..?” But his demeanour instantly shifts into something more light-hearted once he’s finished censuring Yusuke “Yes, thank you for the concern, but Yusuke has a tendency to over exaggerate things.” 

Yusuke lips pull into a thin line and his eyebrow follow a similar nature, he didn’t believe he over exaggerating it to Shinya, but he would keep his mouth shut about it because it wasn’t really important.

“Hm.. Would you like to join us? It’s pretty fun.” The words aren’t even allowed to register as Shinya just pushes a blank piece of paper and pencil in front of Akira, leaving him not much of an option.

“..I’m terrible at drawing, I’m certain you’re better at it than I.” Akira eyebrows furrow down at the blank paper as he did wish to reject the offer, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“We’re trying to draw Arsene, Ah! Here!” Shinya quickly shoves some type of book in front of Akira, beckoning him to look at it with his eyes.

With slight hesitation Akira picks up the booklet and it doesn’t take long for him to realize who Arsene was “I have a familiar suit to this character..” his comment slips from his lips as he cups his chin to inspect the characters' features more intently.

“You do? Could you put it on?! You could cosplay him!” Shinya’s lips grow a big grin as his cheerful gaze remains unrelenting on Akira; it was the happiest they have both seen him, but it makes sense a child would get excited if their idol could come to life.

Akira pulls the corner of his mouth to the side as he places the booklet back down due to his reply “Unfortunately, it has a corset and those aren’t exactly comfortable or easy to put on. Apologies, but perhaps another time.” he gives a smile to the child, promising him in a way.

“..Wait, you wear corsets?” Yusuke’s interest perked up at that mention, his need to apologize flew out the window once he realizes what that could entail.

“Yes, but I don’t choke myself like some women do. I mainly use them for charity or celebration balls, although I rarely do now.” Akira felt a bit strange explaining this in front of a child due to the fact he could sense where it was going.

Yusuke’s eyes light up and he almost jumps out of his seat “Could I paint you with one on?! I heard they are the most capable of caressing the beauty of form!” If Akira didn’t know any better Yusuke would look like a thirsty guy, but he knew those desires were never on his mind, it was just his excitement for painting exotic things.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t lightly tease about it “You want me to wear lingerie too? Please, I’m not your doll.” an amused chuckle emerges from his lips, Yusuke inspired attitude was pretty amusing in this dark time.

“Would that caress your form more? If so then definitely! It’s exactly what I need in order to pick up that brush again!” Yusuke’s stomach stirs with that forgotten inspired sensation and he was ready to go grab his canvas right this minute if he didn’t hear another voice “The fact you two are flirting in front of a kid makes me kinda concerned..” Ryuji waddles into the kitchen, unsure if he should forget that drink.

Akira’s attention turns towards Ryuji and he watches him approach the fridge “Aren’t you meant to be cleaning my stables?” a sly grin plastered on his lips as he watches Ryuji take a soda out of the fridge and return his gaze with a glare.

Yusuke kind of ignores Ryuji’s existence due to his inspiration “When would you like to do this Akira? After tomorrow? Or perhaps tonight?!” 

Ryuji shuffles awkwardly over to Akira and nudges his shoulder “Dude, I thought you were the man in the relationship? And for your information I am done in that shit hole.” As he sips from his soda he notices Shinya is in here watching the two, making him gulp his soda with anxiety. 

“I don’t mind being both, I gain more satisfaction that way. But enough about that.. Why are you in here? I’m sure there’s other tasks for you to do.” Akira finger rubs against his chin as he stares intently at Ryuji and ignores Yusuke’s questioning gaze, he was kind of torn between paying attention towards the two, but paying attention to Yusuke over this topic while Ryuji is in here will only trail the topic down further.

“Nah, I’m done for today. So I’m relaxing, something you don’t understand..” Ryuji grumbles while sipping from his soda again.

“Would you like me to switch your shift with someone whom is currently working? Don’t test me.” Akira mutters under his breath and completely turns his attention towards Yusuke “How about never, my dear? I’m not interested in having provocative paintings of me, no matter your intent.” he gives him a smile to ease the rejection.

“Aww, what kind of lover doesn’t allow their painter to reenact the most ‘romantic’ scene known to history?” Ryuji nudges Akira’s shoulder again as a chuckle escapes him.

“I would not call them provocative, but perhaps another time you’ll be willing to accept..” Yusuke’s inspiration plummets back into the earth after that rejection, he was devastated but did not allow it to show.

Akira rubs his shoulder as he was starting to get irritated by Ryuji’s nudges “I do not know what you’re referring to, but please don’t give me relationship advice when you can’t even hold one.” a smug smirk curls his lips.

“That’s not my fault! I just haven’t found someone compatible!”

“No one is compatible with a pea-brain like yours.” Akira leans into his hand with his elbow pressed down onto the table, a small exhale escapes him as he realizes his words will warrant a banshee in his ear.

Ryuji quickly points at Yusuke “If this freak can find someone, then so can I!” he didn’t mean it out of being harsh or spite, he just thought Yusuke was strange, but not in a bad way.

“Did you just call my boyfriend a freak?!” Akira jolts out of his seat and thrusts his finger into Ryuji’s chest, “I will rid you if you speak ill of him again!” a bad-tempered expression plasters on his face as he glares at Ryuji, albeit not serious.

“I mean he’s weird isn’t he?! He acts like he gets boners when he wants to paint, that’s fucking strange, alright?!” Ryuji clenches his free fist and lifts it up in front of Akira as he shouts at him.

“It’s cute, alright! I like it, at least he isn’t some plain loser who’s insecure over how women perceive him!” 

“Is that directed at me?! Because I’ll have you know I am NOT insecure about women and I am NOT plain.” Despite them both shouting at each other, Ryuji still manages to be the loudest.

“..Eheh..” Yusuke and Shinya just stare blinking in disbelief at the two, their squabble only grew louder and a bit physical, but once they started swearing at each other like a sailor Yusuke promptly covers Shinya’s ears to maybe protect his innocence. 

“You didn’t try and debunk the fact you’re a loser, so you must agree!” 

“Yusuke mustn’t be doing his job properly if you’re this frustrated!”

Akira yanks Ryuji’s short hair for that one and yells back “If that’s all you’ve got to throw at me then it must be an underlying frustration, don’t project your inabilities onto me!” Ryuji promptly yells out and yanks Akira’s hair as well.

Their squabble continues to scream out, Yusuke even tries to settle it “Um, G-Guys...Shinya’s here..” but the effort was futile, and Shinya just stares up at him, wanting to know if this was an usual affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	49. Tainted Tongue

\--

“Get out of here before I double your workload!” Akira shouts as he pushes Ryuji’s back to try and kick him out of the kitchen, but he is fighting back by stomping his shoes “That’s not fair! You can’t just start something and not finish it!” Ryuji felt his feet beginning to slip, slowly being pushed towards the door frame.

“I am your king, I can do whatever the hell I want!” Akira gives Ryuji one final push before he staggers out the kitchen, if he could, he would probably slam the door shut, but it was only a door frame with a sliding door, so he just grabs the handle and pushes it shut, creating a similar effect “Stay out!”

“I’ll get you later, just you wait!” Ryuji’s voice muffles behind the door and the next noise is of him storming away, his shoes pound down on the tiles, making everyone’s ears wince.

Akira lets out a relieved sigh and turns to face the other two only to realize Shinya had heard the whole thing, their gazes are both questioning, if not hesitating and the heat of Akira’s cheeks begins to overwhelm him and makes him blabber excuses “S-Sorry, about that..” his hand nervously rubs his scalp, wishing he did have the ability to teleport.

For someone who has never interacted with a child Yusuke seems to be the only one doing the right thing, everyone else just ends up in a squabble and says vulgar things, but there was always a chance he’d do the same thing.

“Everyone..seems to like yelling here..” Shinya reluctantly comments and had lost the momentum to draw, the more he stays here the more he realizes rich people’s lives seem to be just like on T.V; dramatic.

“..My life used to be very quiet, now? Not so much..” Yusuke breathes out with a sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache developing. 

“I said I was sorry! I’m frustrated as it is, so I’m just blowing up at everything, but he did deserve it.” Akira fists clench to his sides and he tries his best to calm down.

“..Anyway, shouldn’t you be preparing for tomorrow?” Yusuke asks as he was pretty confused as to what Akira was actually doing.

Akira’s arms cross and he treads closer to the two, back over to his seat and immediately sits down with a huff “I already have. If I keep at it, I’ll only rewrite it again and again, so I’m just leaving it alone.” 

“I suppose that is wise, but shouldn’t you--” Yusuke is interrupted by Shinya lightly choking into his hand, startling both of them “Eh?! He actually is sick!” Akira quickly gets out of his chair and scurries over to Shinya, worry plastered on his face.

“I’m okay, it’s just a cough--” A coughing fit causes his words to get stuck in his throat, making him cough even more.

“He hasn’t shown any signs of sickness until now..” Yusuke comments as he leans back to give Shinya some more space, although it wasn’t really necessary.

“That’s it! You’re going straight to bed!” Akira outright grabs Shinya and tries to pick him up, but the boy fights him “I’m fine, this is why I hid it!” as they struggle against each other Shinya’s cheeks start to grow red and Akira becomes the victor, holding Shinya like he would a bride “Hold on, or you won’t be comfortable.” despite his command Shinya’s hands stay in his stomach, occasionally lifting them up to push Akira’s chin “I said I’m fine!” 

“..I’ll get the door.” While Yusuke watches Shinya poke Akira in the face, he gets up and moves over to the door, sliding it open for Akira to go through with Shinya in his iron grip.

~~~

Akira makes sure Shinya is in bed and doesn’t move until it seems like he isn’t going to fight it any more, he takes a step back from the bed with his hands loosely hovering over the boy, ensuring if he did try and leave he could stop him “I’m going to go make you some soup, so remain in bed.”

“I told you, I’m fine..” Shinya grumbles at him and it seems like he is sulking over it as his voice was whiny and his expression was pouty.

“I will keep an eye on him, so don’t worry about him getting away, Akira.” Yusuke gives him some reassurance by lightly tapping his shoulder, although he did hope Shinya wouldn’t attempt to escape because chasing a child around the house didn’t seem pleasant.

Akira turns his head to face Yusuke and nods “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.” he gives Yusuke a brief smile as he turns around and leaves the room through the door quietly.

Shinya groans and morosely rolls onto his side with a huff “You’re both like my parents; overbearing..” he mumbles into his pillow, muffling his voice.

Yusuke steps closer to the bed with a faint smile and lightly pats Shinya’s shoulder, he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to touch him at all, but Akira’s handsy nature had become infectious, making him feel more sincere when he touches someone “If you behave, we might give you some privacy, but until we feel as if you’re familiar and comfortable here we will be guarding you.” Shinya didn’t shrug his hand away, so it doesn’t seem as if it’s an issue.

“Don’t you have jobs? Or school? How can I be in sight all the time?” 

“..I don’t have a job or go to school, but it’s not really necessary with Akira’s wealth. Although I have been thinking of taking commissions and opening up a little shop..” That question had made Yusuke realize how much he actually relies on Akira, not just emotionally, but financially. It may seem pathetic given the luxury of his life, but he didn’t want to rely on Akira that heavily, he does wish to be able to support himself even if the funds he gains is purposeless. 

“That’s strange, don’t you get yelled at for being lazy?” While Shinya’s questions could be seen as patronizing, he was just genuinely curious about their lives.

“No..Akira has never called me that or anyone else here. I was honestly forgetting that was a part of life with how nonexistence that subject is here.” This reminds Yusuke about how hard Madarame would badger him over getting a job, despite the fact he was trying everyday to gain money for the old fool.

“Hmm.. Maybe I can live with Akira forever and not have to get a job myself, so I can play video games all day.” Shinya kind of begins to daydream as he thinks about it, he would probably be treated like a prince if he stayed here.

While Yusuke did have the urge to sit down so he was more comfortable the bed was a single, so he resists the urge with the fear he might squash Shinya “While that may sound nice in theory won’t you get bored? Playing games doesn’t sound like anything you can actually pursue.” 

“Do you get bored of painting? Maybe I would get bored..but it’s nice to feel like I won’t have to stress over work.” 

“I..get art block, which I suppose is a form of boredom. And just because you won’t have a job doesn’t mean your life will be stress free….Feels like I’ll grow grey hair at this point.” Yusuke mutters the last bit under his breath, but not well enough.

“But isn’t that expected when you’re going out with a king..? It seems like work is what causes the most stress in people’s lives around me, I think you’re a different case.” A small cough forces its way out of Shinya, but he allows it out this time instead of suppressing it.

“Isn’t living at the manor similar to here? It’s only more..traditional household due to the individual housing.” Yusuke had kind of forgotten what it was like, but he’s certain he stayed in the main part; the manor, so the differences between the mansion and manor wouldn’t become as apparent unless he had lived there properly and got his own house.

“I think so, but my parents wanted to work and buy their own things, so only in times of need did we get the luxury of living there.” 

“Ah, so that’s why you know of this.” Yusuke was about to go grab a nearby chair, so he could sit down and invest in their conversation more easily, but Shinya speaks up “Isn’t it normal to fight over money? My parents argued quite a bit over it, I thought it was because working is stressful.” 

“Eh..?” That question catches Yusuke off guard, which causes him to struggle for an answer and tightly clasp his shirt, but he does manage to say something when their eyes meet “..Normal..? I wouldn’t say ‘normal’, but probably reoccurring and work is quite stressful, which produces frustration and probably brews those arguments. But it isn’t an issue I have with Akira, we rarely discuss money.” 

“I guess it’s because he’s rich..” Shinya mumbles under his breath and before anything else could be said or happen the bedroom door opens, Akira steps inside with a tray of food “I’m back.” he quickly announced as he approaches the bed.

“Did you get up the stairs alright? Are you feeling fatigued?” Yusuke speaks as he kind of rips the tray out of Akira’s hands so he is no longer burdened with having to hold it “I’m fine, I already told you that nap helped.” Akira eyebrows furrow at Yusuke for being far too worried, but he relaxes once Yusuke gives Shinya the tray and the boy perks up to eat from it.

“You’re lucky I’m kind of hungry.” Shinya mutters as he grabs his cutlery, he was kind of annoyed they were forcing him to remain in his room, but the food resting on the tray dissipates most of his annoyance and simply makes him salivate, while it was only pumpkin soup with some buttered bread it smelt delicious. 

“So, what were you guys talking about?” Akira brushes off Shinya’s sulky behaviour and asks with a curious glee in his eyes, he seemed quite intrigued about it.

“Jobs, specifically Shinya’s wish to stay with you, so he doesn’t have to get one.” Yusuke tilts his head with a smile towards Akira, but he is quickly yelled at “Hey! I never said that!” it was the first time the boy had raised his voice, causing a small cough to emerge from him.

“Oh? Did I misinterpret your words? If so, I apologize.” Yusuke was a little surprised he was yelling at him for it, considering that’s how it seemed.

“While that is lovely, you can’t stay with me. You’ll need to go back to the manor within a month or so.” Akira attitude and demeanour made it seem like he didn’t even realize the bombshell he just dropped on them. There hadn’t been any discussion as to how long Shinya would be staying for, so this was coming out as a surprise.

“Huh..? Why can’t I stay for longer..? I thought that’s why you wanted me here..” Shinya mutters and seemed disappointed in a way, averting his eyes from the both of them and just staring down at his pumpkin soup.

Yusuke gaze turns more questioning towards Akira, wondering if it’s even a good idea to discuss it in front of the boy “Shouldn’t you..see how things go before giving it a time limit..?” he didn’t really get why Akira decided on a month and his voice showed that.

“Unfortunately, no. This place isn’t exactly the safest place for a child and you’ll eventually have to go back to school and while..” Akira halts and musters up the courage to keep speaking, but he glances at Yusuke out of concern “And while..I don’t mean to be..offensive the educational and academic levels in this area is poor.” 

Yusuke wasn’t sure why Akira glanced at him out of concern as he did agree with his statement, he probably just wished to tread lightly “I’ve never believed this place was dangerous..” While Yusuke was probably making Akira’s job harder he didn’t believe that excuse.

“I’m not going to explain why it is, but my status should give you enough of a hint. It’s many things contributing to this decision, but we shouldn’t worry about that, let’s just enjoy now.” Akira tries his best to divert the subject back to something cheerful by smiling and having a less serious demeanour, but it wasn’t working “So you’re making me go back just for school?” If anything Shinya seemed a mix of upset and annoyed now.

“..No, it’s not just for school. This isn’t a place where a child should live, I have strangers coming to my house all the time and that’s not an environment a child should be raised in. If I did have a child myself I wouldn’t even want to raise it here too.” 

Shinya lets out a whiny groan and just worries about eating his food, the idea of going back to the manor was dreadful for him, especially since he is growing comfortable here and the people aren’t as stern as he thought.

“A-Anyway.. How about we set a television up for you now? Considering we did say we would yesterday.” Akira ldly plays with a strand of hair in the hopes that Shinya might be a bit more enthusiastic with that suggestion, but he is merely answered with a nod.

Yusuke lightly clasps Akira’s shoulder to halt his inevitable movement “I’ll go get it, you shouldn’t be carrying anything heavy.” he gives it a light squeeze as he smiles at him.

“Hm.. Do you even know where one is?” Akira’s expression turns a bit curious as he awaits an answer, but despite not knowing where any were Yusuke gives a nod before turning towards the door and leaving quietly, he did want to leave a bit early so he wouldn’t be questioned and to have some time to find one without causing concern.

Which left Akira and Shinya awkwardly in the room, the boy didn’t pay him much attention as he was focused on eating, but Akira could sense the news wasn’t something he was fond of, even if he’d like Shinya to stay longer he will have to be eventually fostered or adopted.

Akira simply can’t look after a child, even if he is basically a teenager now and that’s usually the hardest part, further enforcing the fact Akira can’t look after him forever. Despite it being one of his requirements by now Akira isn’t very educated on raising children, he never bothered to teach himself due to the fear of his curse being passed down, he would do anything and make up any excuse just to avoid creating an offspring.

It was upsetting he seems to have caused the child more pain, so in order to hopefully lessen it, he searches the room for something he could use, his eyes eventually land on a board game and it seems like the best way for all 3 of them to bond and to pass the time together, so he goes over to it and picks it up.

His hands rotate the box to get a glimpse at the recommended amount of players for it and 3 was the desired number, after confirming it was an easy game he goes back over to Shinya’s bed and quietly sits down in front of him “Look what I found.” he presents the game with a grin, and Shinya lifts his head to look up at it.

The boy stares at the board game with the corner of his mouth slightly twitching, it seems he has a face of disgust, but it quickly turns into something that was somehow smug “Can you even play that properly with how long your nails are?” his eyes flicker on Akira’s hand, giving off the vibe he was teasing him.

It worked as Akira became paranoid about his nails, he puts the box down and desperately searches his hands, but he doesn’t see anything abnormal, he glances back at Shinya, but his expression remains the same, perhaps it’s because he’s nails are just generally longer than most males, they weren’t abnormally long though so it was a little confusing.

“Yes, I don’t know why you believe they’ll be a burden for a stacking tower game..” Akira was confused, but just brushes it off as them defining abnormal differently “I suppose we could play after I’m finished eating.” Shinya didn’t seem that enthusiastic about it, but Akira was a bit intrigued as he had never played a game like this.

After a pause of waiting for Shinya to finish eating Yusuke returns to the room, it was evident from the sound of something scraping against the door, the T.V, so Akira gets up and scurries over to the door to help him, they manage to get it inside safely and place it down near a power point “Phuff.. That was heavier than I thought.” Yusuke had struggled with it and it was pretty apparent by the way he was catching his breath and trying his best not to lean on the television and use it as a crutch.

“I could’ve helped you..” Akira’s voice comes out a bit irritated as he was a little annoyed by the fact Yusuke didn’t ask for help when he quite clearly needed it.

“It’s fine, I got Ryuji to help me up the stairs.” 

Shinya had finished eating, which meant they could play now, he got out of bed while Akira and Yusuke exchange a few more words about how Ryuji didn’t help enough, it was best to make his move while they were distracted because if he hadn’t gotten out of bed they’d probably make him play in there and that’s really ineffective for a tower stacking game.

“Oh, you’re finished.” Akira takes notice of Shinya, who seemed to be slowly shuffling towards the door, but once he said something Shinya stops and lets a small smile form on his lips “Yeah, can we play now?” 

Akira gives a nod and the other two move into the center of the room while Akira gets the board game and sets it down on the floor, it doesn’t take long for the game to be set up, but the instructions were missing “Don’t these usually come with rules..?” Akira asks as he shoves his hand into the box, searching it.

“I’m certain they do, I picked games that had them.” Yusuke peers over Akira’s shoulder to try and help him search, but it was futile with the way Akira was rummaging around in the box like a maniac.

“You don’t need instructions to play this, are you two really that uncultured?” Shinya’s ego starts to seep out, but it was amusing watching two adults worrying over how to play a simple game like this “All you do, is remove the blocks without toppling the tower down, whoever gets the most pieces out successfully wins, you can pass your turn onto the next player, but you can’t pass again for another 2 turns.” he explains it to them with his expression growing more smug.

“Can you go back to being the kid who walked in on us?” Akira drops the box down with a sigh, it seems Shinya is growing more comfortable now to be his bossy self and he was starting to prefer the more introverted one.

“Ah! Don’t mention that, it’s gross!” Shinya’s face grows red as his teeth clench, he tried his best to not allow Akira’s words to bother him, but that was pretty difficult.

“I would prefer it if you didn’t speak of it either..” Yusuke idly nudges Akira’s shoulder, just to ensure he takes the hint.

An unsatisfied moan escapes Akira’s lips as he almost glares at them “Fine, let’s just play the damn game.” he seems to be a bit sulky now, perhaps because they both told him to basically shut up.

They play a couple of practice rounds to get the hang of it, next they move onto a proper round which leaves Shinya to be the victor, Yusuke comes second and Akira last, which he wasn’t pleased with, so he demands another round only to come third place again with Yusuke being the victor.

“I thought you were good at thinking on your feet?” Yusuke lightly teases as he helps Shinya gather the block and reassemble them back to a tower, Akira didn’t help at all as he was too busy sulking and trying to figure out how he could possibly win the next round.

“Shut up, this has nothing to do with acuity.” Akira would hit Yusuke if he was just a little bit more frustrated. For some reason the fact he was losing so easily irritated him and made him analyze all of his actions and others in a way to improve them, but it wasn’t really helping, leaving him there with 2 losses and not even coming second once.

A sly grin curls Shinya’s lips as he placed the final block down, “I told you those nails would be an issue.” his tone was condescending, irritating Akira further, but he didn’t have the gall to yell at a child no matter how smug they’re acting.

“Have you two suddenly conspired against me, is that it?” Akira’s arms fold while he glares at them, especially at Yusuke.

Yusuke shakes his head as he speaks, “No, we’re just letting you know your ability to play this game is quite poor.” The look Akira gives him just screams at him to stop teasing him, but Yusuke wanted to muck around with him for a little longer. Akira becomes quiet and outright ignores the two as he tries his hardest to win this round just to disprove the both of them.

~~~

The rest of the day is spent playing that tower game and entertaining Shinya as much as they could with their limited knowledge of children, despite the constant jabs Yusuke and Shinya were flouting they all managed to have fun and occupied until dinner came around. They all ate together in the room as their conversations trail towards Shinya's ambitions and goals for the future, which he wasn't certain on.

They couldn't play another round as Tae had showed up at the mansion just minutes after they were finished eating, she wanted to examine and sent Shinya off to bed first, despite his wish to stay up for longer Tae’s brooding demeanour made him comply in a heartbeat so she didn’t stab him with more needles.

Now with Shinya in bed and given the thumbs up it was Akira’s turn, something he wasn’t really looking forward to after falling asleep in the bath. They gather in Akira’s room and he is ordered to remove his clothes, he complies while muttering distasteful things under his breath as he had predicted a scolding will be coming his way, probably from the both of them.

Tae examines him thoroughly and is satisfied with most of what she sees, but there is one blaring problem she had already mention before “You’re not using your walking stick, are you?” before Akira could even answer her, she digs her nails into his foot, displaying her disapproval in a rough way.

“Ow..!” Akira let’s out a small cry of pain as it wasn’t very pleasant to have nails dug into your foot “No, I’m not using it, I don’t want to look like an old man!” 

“I already said your feet won’t heal properly if you don’t!” Tae’s eyebrow begins to twitch in a furrowed manner, her expression showing the irritation on her face.

Akira idly scratched his nose as he tries to think up another option for it, but his mind is unable to find any “Isn’t there another option? Using a cane sounds icky.” he asks, but is quickly answered by Tae digging her nails in his foot again, warranting a yelp to escape him.

“No, there isn’t! Stop questioning my advice and just listen for once.” 

Yusuke decides to join in at probably the worst time, but perhaps it could calm an almost fuming Tae down “Do you think he’s well enough to work again? Specifically, being on his feet all day?”

Tae jerks her body to stand up and promptly smacks Akira on the head with her clipboard, causing him to groan and rub the area, but once she gained that satisfaction she turns her attention towards Yusuke with a more calm demeanour “I think he can go back to filling out forms, but if he continues to treat his feet like this they’ll never heal properly.” 

Without even asking if she was done Akira grabs his clothes and begins to pull them back on, “Well, I have to go out tomorrow, so that can wait.” he speaks as he pulls his shirt over his head, muffling his voice slightly.

“Then you better take your cane with you, I didn’t order it for nothing.” Tae lets out an exasperated sigh as her knuckle curls into her hip, displaying her need for a break “I swear to god I’ll staple it to your hand if you keep refusing.” a menacing look crosses her face, strengthening her words.

“That sounds impossible, but you can try.” Akira sneers at her, breaking the final thread keeping Tae together. She rips a stapler out of her case and takes one stomp towards Akira before being stopped by Yusuke “I-I’ll make sure he uses it from now on!” he blabbers the first thing that comes to mind, and the fear a staple might fly toward his eye rears in.

“You better, I’m getting sick of patients thinking they know better than me!” Tae swats her arm out of Yusuke’s grip and throws the stapler back into her case, letting out a drawn out sigh in the process.

“Whoa, someone’s grumpy today.”  
The awkward atmosphere starts to brew and the fact something was wrong or bothering Tae becomes more apparent with it. Tae storms over to Akira and thrusts her finger hard into his chest and stares him down like he was some kind of criminal “You’re the reason why! You know how many bloody patients have asked for antidepressants?! The manor is in a complete disarray, I’m considering moving..!” Her arms fold once she’s finished ranting, lips pulling into an irritated line. 

It didn’t take long to realize this was about Akira’s inevitable statement, sinking the atmosphere a little further “At least I warned them, I wouldn’t of without Yusuke’s advice.” his hands defensively hover over his chest, fearful of another sharp finger being thrust somewhere.

“It doesn’t matter, I want them to stop pounding on my door begging for drugs they don’t even need!” Tae’s finger impatiently taps onto her arms, trying her best not to blow up further.

“..I’ll call again, hopefully they stop bothering you.” Akira lets out a sigh. He didn’t think his decision would cause this much chaos, although Tae could just be over exaggerating it out of frustration. 

“Good.. Now back to your examination.. You had a side effect towards the painkillers I gave you, correct? I’ll give you a weaker one and we’ll see how it goes.” Without even letting Akira confirm Tae begins to rummage through her case and pulls out a bottle of painkillers, shoving them directly into Akira’s chest and forcing him to seize them, so they don’t plummet to the ground.

“Do you think it’s safe for him to even take any more? What if he faints again?” Yusuke asks and gets a quick glare that sends a shiver down his spine “It’s weaker, so he shouldn’t. If he does send me to the hospital so I don’t have to keep coming here.” Tae snaps her case shut and lifts it up, preparing to leave.

“She’s..not serious, Yusuke. Don’t listen to her.” Akira mumbles just to make sure Yusuke isn’t taking her seriously.

Yusuke's lips pull into a thin line as he watches her “I can tell..”

Tae turns towards the door with a relieved exhale “Well then, I’m off. You’re healing fine, just don’t overdo it.” Without allowing them to say goodbye, she reaches out towards the doorknob and leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

“..That suddenly turned sour.” Yusuke sighs as he rubs his palm into his brow. Akira shuffles to his side and lightly touches his arm, fingers curling around his shirt “Should we prepare for bed? I must leave early morning.” 

Yusuke gives a nod and moves over to the closet alongside Akira, they get changed in their sleepwear while talking about Tae’s sudden mood swing. Akira approaches the bed and starts to fix the covers up by pulling them out straight, but the actions piques Yusuke’s interest “Aren’t..you going to make that phone call?” 

“No, I just said it to calm her down. What could calling them possibly achieve? They're just upset over it and Tae has the tendency to over exaggerate when things are interfering with her work.” Akira replies without much effort, he folds the blanket slightly over the top and gives it a pat to smooth out bumps.

“I suppose that is true. I just wish things were different..” He lets out a sigh as he wishes not to dwell on it, but that was a difficult task when the ruin would come soon after his eyes close.

Akira falls a bit silent and sits down on the bed, he wanted to avoid thinking about it, to ignore it for as long as he could. While it may be wise to release his emotions over it now before the interview he couldn’t bring himself to do it, it may cause him to back out of it and that really wasn’t an option with how things are shaping up to be.

Yusuke switches the light off and while he wasn’t really that tired for some reason he would try and sleep, it’s the only way Akira really would unless he was taking a nap.

“Hey, Yusuke? ..Could you make me feel better?” Akira’s question comes out with a faint smile, which is visable thanks to the moonlight shining in through the windows. 

“What do you mean..?” Yusuke becomes a bit confused by it and even closes the distance between the two to see if Akira’s expression gave any hints. “Like..hug me and stuff.” Akira blushes as he eyes slowly avert from the embarrassment of asking something like that, but he didn’t want Yusuke to go to bed straight away, due to the fact he did wake him up early this morning by accident.

A smile curls Yusuke’s lips as his expression softens “Of course.” he steps towards Akira and wraps his arms around him, holding him in a light embrace, however his knees buckle when Akira suddenly pulls him on top of him, causing a light disarray and confusion “A-Akira..?” Yusuke tries his best not to crush his partner beneath him, but it was difficult with his knee being so close to the edge of the bed, almost slipping off.

“..Do you think I should just give up?” Akira mutters, his face burrows into Yusuke’s neck and the sensation of his hair lightly caressing it tickled slightly “No.. I believe that would be a disservice to everyone..who..--” Yusuke’s words trail into a halt, wishing not to speak further.

“I won’t then, but you need to stand by me during the rising voices of disapproval..” 

Yusuke presses his body up against Akira’s and smiles into his shoulder “Of course I will, do you doubt me?” he speaks softly as his body starts to relax in Akira’s grip, slowly soothing him.

“No, I just wanted to hear you say it.” A content smile forms on Akira’s lips, he pulls back to slightly disconnect the embrace so they could face each other, their eyes lock as he lifts his hand up to cup Yusuke’s cheek and their lips slowly meet.

This was enough for now, seeking solace in their love for each other, it was a band aid that could nullify anything and cause genuine emotions to bloom within their heavy hearts, an unattainable feat when they were disconnected from each other, but the storm had passed and the aftermath was the only thing that continues to shatter.

As their kiss turns more passionate Akira trails his foot up Yusuke’s leg, lifting the cloth of his pants up with his toes, the slightly ticklish sensation causes Yusuke to moan into their kiss and the waves of heat were starting to pulse to his cheeks.

Their fingertips lightly brush one another, etching their favourite features into their minds, they slowly begin to shuffle up so their position could evolve into something more comfortable. While Yusuke was enjoying their time together the reminder of an early morning causes him to break their kiss, a string of saliva snapping apart from their lips “S-Shouldn’t we go to sleep..?” A part of Yusuke wished he had kept his eyes close because Akira looked absolutely alluring with his shoulder exposed from his disheveled shirt.

“..Just for a bit longer..” Akira’s cheeks glow in the moonlight and his sparkling eyes do too, making it impossible to refuse. Yusuke lets out an amused chuckle as the distance between their lips close again “Of course..”

~~~

In the middle of the night a single movement causes a light to brush against Yusuke's eyelids, causing him to stir awake, his eyes eventually open with a moan and he notices a dim light behind him illuminating a small section of the dark room. It doesn’t take long for him to realize it was nighttime when he glances up at the clock to see it was past midnight.

The urge to go back to sleep did course through his relaxed body, but a bit of curiosity makes him roll towards the light to see why it was on in the first place at this late hour. He notices Akira sitting at his desk writing on what seems to be letters, all of his attention plastered on it like he never even heard Yusuke roll over.

Akira seems to be writing letters of condolences or perhaps something else. It has already been mentioned he has to leave early in the morning, so Yusuke didn’t understand why he wasn’t trying to rest “Akira..?” he calls out to gain his attention.

The pen in Akira’s hand halts and he turns his head to look at Yusuke, a small smile forming on his lips in the process “Did I wake you? Sorry.” Despite the sincerity being clear in his tone, it wasn’t what Yusuke was concerned about. “Why are you out of bed at 3am..?” A hand reaches up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, just so he could see Akira a little more clearly.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to do something useful.” Akira sighs, a bit annoyed at himself for waking Yusuke up “I’ll turn the lamp off if it’s bothering you.” his gaze is apologetic, even though it is unneeded.

Yusuke lifts himself to sit up by pressing his hands against the mattress, the blanket slowly rolling off his body “I want you back in bed, not to turn the lamp off..” his tone is gentle, and despite the room being quiet it was still missable.

Akira gives a slow nod while he glances down at his page “I will after I have finished this letter. I’m almost done.” his attention shifts back onto the letter and he begins to jot words down, causing the faint sound of pen hitting paper to fill the silent room again.

“Then I will remain awake until you do.” Yusuke pulls himself out of bed, leaving it in a bit of a disarray, as he walks around and approaches Akira he hears him and protests “No, that’s not necessary, just go back to bed..” what he says doesn’t mean much when Yusuke leans onto his desk with his arms crossed, not listening to them “I want to ensure you go to bed.”

Akira grabs the bridge of his nose and briefly rubs it as he contemplates whether or not he should just go to bed now “I will. There’s no reason for you to stay up with me.” he sighs, tone pleading a bit.

“We..didn’t talk before bed...because we were occupied with other activities, so I want to speak with you before you leave.” Yusuke’s intention blurts from his mouth as his gaze remains intently on Akira, letting him know he won't be so easily swayed.

“What did you want to talk about..?” Akira’s pen slows, but doesn’t complete to a halt, although it would probably be wise to do so, he did want to finish this letter off, so for now he’ll multitask. 

Yusuke’s hand briefly brushes his parted bang to the side before he replies “I assume you’re going to return to work after this? At least a small schedule?” his eyes slowly trail between Akira and the letter.

“..I should. My statement will basically act as an announcement of my return, causing my trading partners to know I’m back from my ‘holiday’.” 

“That was your given excuse to deviate from the truth of being kidnapped?” 

“Yeah. It was the only excuse they could find for justifying a week hiatus.” 

Yusuke lets out a small sigh, slowly playing with a strand of his hair “I do not see the use of lying about being kidnapped, won’t you garner sympathy?” He was diverting from the topic he wishes to speak about, but filling the time when he didn’t know how long Akira would be wasn’t a bad idea.

“...If a rich guy who frequently visited your town, flaunting his riches, got kidnapped and hurt, would you show him sympathy?” Akira looks up at Yusuke as he questions him, wishing to see his expression.

“Of course, just because he has an ego does not mean he doesn’t warrant sympathy… Unless he used those riches for evil I do not see the justification in ignoring his suffering. And I know you don’t do that, so the comparison does not work.” Yusuke replies with sincerity, his expression enforcing the genuine nature of him. 

Akira chuckles with amusement as he slowly rubs his free hand’s index finger onto his lip inquisitively, “You’re too pure for this world. But it’s not just about citizens, the notion that someone bettered me will hurt my trading reputation and breed a question of if I am capable in people’s minds.” 

“..Why are rich people’s thought process so self serving? It’s upsetting we can’t even express the truth..” Yusuke knew his nativity was showing, but these were things he genuinely had an issue with, the way this place works, it only appears worse as he dives into the other end of wealth.

“It’s not exclusive to rich folks, everyone is self serving to a degree, including me. Would I reject a business deal due to the owner being abused, no, but if the business owner had a history of poverty I would avoid it, histories of reckless spendings is not something I’ll give a chance to. No one wants to deal with the burden or weight of another person or business, it’s just more apparent when you’re rich because it becomes a struggle towards the top instead of a struggle to make ends meet.” 

“I know..I lived my whole life with a self serving fool. I suppose being in this environment has made me single it out, I do not mean to sound like an envious child, so I apologize if it seems that way.” 

Akira’s pen stops and he places it flat down onto the paper, displaying his completion “You don’t, don’t worry about it. I hate rich people too, and I’m one of them.” he clears his throat as he gets up out of his seat and allows their eyes to meet “I’m finished, so we can go to bed.”

Yusuke had become so entranced by their conversation he lost what he wanted to speak about, it was primarily about Akira’s work and how he should find something to do to occupy himself while he’s gone, perhaps even mention what he said to Shinya, but that could all come later as he did desire rest. “I’m not going to find you out of bed in another hour am I?”

Akira turns the lamp off, engulfing the room in a proper darkness, he steps into Yusuke’s personal space and wraps his arms around his neck, eyes faintly glowing in the dark, “You will not, I give you permission to spank me if you do.” 

Yusuke’s hand wrap onto Akira’s lower back, giving him a questioning gaze “That’s a rather strange thing to give permission to..” Despite his confusion his lips curl into a smile as he stares into Akira’s eyes.

A small giggle emerges from Akira’s lips, he leans his head onto Yusuke’s shoulder and mumbles “Let’s go to bed.” in a tired voice.

~~~

The next morning a knock on the door acts as Akira’s alarm clock, however the desire to get in a few more minutes of sleep left him not responding to it, but the knocking grew louder and more consistent until even a pillow he used to cover his ears could no longer drown it out.

“Alright!” He shouts out in frustration, but the realization Yusuke would be sleeping next to him makes him writhe in a mix between embarrassment and self loathing. With a slight push the pillow covering his ear falls beside him and he turns to see if Yusuke is staring daggers into him, but he was just asleep lying on his stomach with his face partially covered by the sheet.

A bit of relief courses through his body as he didn’t need a repeat of yesterday’s morning. Despite going to bed early his body felt sluggish and tired, but these weren’t symptoms that have ever stopped him, so he stretches his body to sit up with a yawn escaping him.

The knocking had ceased so they seemed to have gotten the memo and the urge to lie back down and snuggle up to Yusuke did creep its way in, but today was far too important to be dragged out of bed by his foot and thrown in a carrier.

Akira reaches his hand out towards Yusuke and lightly brushes his hair to the side with his fingertips so he could see his face better, he smiles as he watches Yusuke sleep peacefully without even a hint of being disturbed, he could gawk at him all day in this somehow cloudy sunlight if he had the time for it.

Before jumping out of bed and getting ready Akira leans down and kisses Yusuke’s temple, his lips lightly caress his hair and skin and the urge to shower him in kisses was there, but that would surely wake Yusuke up and he didn’t want to disturb his sleep again like last time. After ogling Yusuke for a bit he snaps his eyes away and gets out of bed as quietly as he could, but it doesn’t take him long to regret the decision of leaving his clothes lying around on the floor when his previous shirt wraps around his foot.

He quickly unwraps it and the desire to start up room-service dawned on him, he had asked servants to stop cleaning his room when he decided to date Yusuke in the hopes it’d give them more privacy, however that decision was becoming more regretful with how messy his room is starting to look.

Yusuke often cleans it and does a pretty good job, but when Akira is changing his clothes all the time, throwing them around the place, leaving towels everywhere and eating in his room the mess starts to form much quicker than it should. Yusuke has never really complained about it so he wasn’t sure if it was an issue, but the want to have someone else clean his room was starting to form again because Akira didn’t want Yusuke worrying about some mundane task, he has servants for a reason.

Brushing off the mess his room has become Akira moves over to his closet to grab one of his assorted suits out, it wasn’t necessary to dress up too fancy for today’s endeavors so he just chose a suit with a black vest, navy blue tie, a white collar shirt and black dress pants, he hadn’t decided on his shoes yet, but based off his scolding from Tae he should probably pick something comfortable.

He steps into the en-suite and prepares his things before turning on and stepping into the shower, he allows the warm water to run down his body to wake him up before starting to wash his hair. Showers are often a time to think to oneself, a time where even if you don’t want it to your mind will run and race with thoughts, Akira’s time was no different.

As he touched his neck a small sigh escapes his lips, barely audible against the sound of the water pouring down onto the ceramic floor. Steam starts filling the bathroom and it sticks ever so lightly onto its surroundings and while he is carefully bathing his damp skin, ensuring he does not brush over a healing wound or bruise, his mind begins to cram with thoughts.

The question of whether or not Shinya should be staying with him does intervene, after all he had made the decision purely on emotions and the more he stayed with them, the more he questioned it. Akira had already made the decision to go back to a more normalized schedule, so his time for babysitting Shinya will run thin and making Yusuke shoulder the burden of it seemed a bit cruel given his already established difficulties. 

Not that he wishes to kick the boy out, just scheduling will grow tighter and he may have to have alone time, which nobody believes the boy would mind. He was also starting to question Shinya’s education, he could ensure he is given schooling here, but at the same time the boy had just gone through something rather traumatic and the task of work might be too much at the moment.

His shower comes to an end once he is finished washing himself, his finger instinctively turns the shower tap off and the water slows to a halt, small droplets leak from the shower-head, hitting Akira’s body one last time before he steps out onto a warm rug.

One arm reaches out and clasps a nearby towel, wrapping it around his body and soaking up the warm moisture that covers his skin, he rubs his damp skin with a towel until it becomes dry and wraps it around his waist to focus on preparing the other necessities. 

He extends his hand to pull open the vanity mirror cabinet to grab out a bottle of perfume, getting a glimpse of his dripping hair running down his face in the process, making him realize that it’ll be necessary for him to blow dry his hair, so he isn’t late. Unfortunately, that may wake Yusuke up, no matter how expensive your hair dryer is it is always bound to make noise, but he could worry about that when the time comes.

After dousing his naked skin in rose scented perfume and rubbing his hair dry as much as he possibly could Akira starts to get dressed, it doesn’t take long for his body to become fully clothed and start placing the accessories on, starting with his tie, he carefully loops it around and tucks it into his vest before giving himself an imaginary thumbs up and searching for the hair dryer.

He probably should’ve dried his hair before getting dressed so he wouldn’t crinkle his suit, but undressing again for the singular sake of that seemed useless, especially when he could just get Zeriya to use the portable iron to straighten out creases.

Eventually he finds the hair dryer and uses it while trying his best to conceal the noise as much as he could so he wouldn’t wake Yusuke. The heat of the air engulfs his hair and slowly dries it as he swerves it around, ensuring he doesn’t miss any spots. With the click of a button the hair dryers roars cease and he wraps it back up in its previous location, next was to brush his hair down so he doesn’t look like a fluffy cotton ball.

Akira’s preparation for the day had been completed, so he leisurely slips out of the en-suite and peers at Yusuke to see if he was still asleep, which he was, although he had turned to face the edge of the bed while lying on his stomach still, the sight relieved Akira and made him feel a bit victorious.

However, it was time for him to leave the room now and gather his bearings before getting into a carriage and being driven to his destination, so it was time for him to say goodbye to Yusuke for the day. He probably won’t be back until later tonight, depending on how his meeting goes with that grubby CEO, so despite his desires not to do so he steps over to Yusuke and lightly shakes his shoulder to wake him up.

Yusuke doesn’t respond until Akira leans down to lightly brush some of his hair out of his face, one eye opens and he stares at Akira’s lips curling into a smile until his understanding of the situation rears in.

“I have to go now, but I’ll come home as soon as I can.” Akira’s voice comes out in a whisper out of courtesy for Yusuke sleepy state.

Yusuke’s eyes meet with the clock on the wall to reveal it is far too early in the morning for him to even consider waking up to say goodbye properly “..Can’t you stay for just a bit longer? It’s far too early..” he mumbles out his words, barely managing to do so.

“Sorry, my dear, but it’ll take us a while to reach town, so I shouldn’t linger.” Akira allows one of his knees down onto the ground so he could reach Yusuke’s height more easily, his hand slowly brushes into Yusuke’s silky hair, soothing him even further.

“Alright, but my desire to cuddle will still remain until you get home.” Yusuke basks in the enjoyment of Akira’s touch, his eyes almost closing from how relaxing it was to have his hand run through his hair like this, but he resists the urge so he could sate his goodbye.

A chuckle forms in Akira’s throat as he inches closer and presses his lips against Yusuke’s, giving him a light kiss “We can cuddle as much as you wish once I get back.” his hand slowly brushes Yusuke’s hair up so he is able to plant a kiss on his forehead as well.

“Okay.. I’ll miss you.” Having Akira around all the time has made Yusuke used to it, it’s not that he was consistently out all the time previously, but being able to spend all day together was a needed gift in the storm.

A grin forms on Akira’s lips as he presses them against Yusuke’s forehead again “I will miss you too. I’ll get through the rough parts of today just by the notion that I’ll be coming home to you again.” his thumb lightly caresses Yusuke’s cheek before pulling himself back up to his feet. 

“Mm..” Yusuke lets out a moan as some sort of agreement and Akira gets the memo that it was time to leave, so he turns around towards the door only to have his hand lightly clasped by Yusuke “Wait..” 

Akira turns back to face him with a bit of confusion on his expression, but once Yusuke speaks up again, it dissipates “Give me another..kiss..” his cheeks begin to burn with the embarrassment from asking that, but he is answered by Akira simply chuckling and leaning forward for another kiss.

Their lips disconnect after a delightful moment and Yusuke sheepishly mumbles again “Please be careful.” Akira smiles at him and brushes some of his hair gently behind his ear before replying “I will. I’ll see you later, Yusuke.” The grip on his hand eases and moves back into the covers once Akira's voice reaches Yusuke’s ears.

Yusuke gives him a faint smile before Akira turns towards the door again and leaves the room, starting up his stressful day.

###

Akira was shoved in a carriage and they were on their way to their destination, first was his statement and then his meeting, a schedule that doesn't allow him to back out or make an excuse. He peeks out the carriage’s window to see it has started to rain, making their day even more difficult than it needed to be.

Zeriya sits quietly across from him and doesn’t speak much on the way there, but when he does Akira wishes he hadn’t “Have you ever thought about what the future entails?” 

Akira groans as he had heard that line way too much “Not this again-” he is cut off by Zeriya speaking over him to correct him “No, I’m not speaking of an offspring, but rather Yusuke.” 

“Eh..? Yusuke? What about him?” The mention of it had piqued Akira’s interest, hoping nothing foul would come out of his servant's mouth.

“Have you..thought about getting more serious with him? I think he’s a capable candidate.” Zeriya’s eyes flicker between Akira and the window, knowing his question was none of his business. 

It was rather strange to have someone of status speak of Yusuke in a positive way, most say he’s useless until he becomes a vampire “It depends on your definition of ‘serious’, but yes I have.” Akira leans on his knuckle as he stares out the window, soaking up the sights of the by passing landscape.

“So you’ve considered crowning him as your queen?”

“..No, I meant more like proposing to him and sharing my businesses with him.” Akira’s eyes lower to the floor and his feet shuffle, he wasn’t sure where this conversation was going, making him a bit on edge.

“I don’t think he even knows how to fill out a tax invoice, so..I don’t think that’s the wisest decision.” Zeriya mumbles, wishing not to offend Akira, but it was true Yusuke had no handle on business, giving him a chunk of it seems self destructive until he learns.

Akira exhales, he was being misunderstood, so he corrects himself “I don’t mean for him to actually help with my businesses, just for him to inherit them if something bad were to happen.” 

“..I believe you should start up Yusuke’s training to become queen, it’s going to take a few years to even complete.” While Zeriya and Yusuke had talked about this behind Akira’s back it was time to bring it to light and hopefully get an agreement out of him.

Akira’s foot begins to tap restlessly against the carriage floor “Unless I am cured within a few months there is no point in that. I can’t turn him. So there’s no reason for me to stress him out with formality training.” He didn’t want this conversation, but it was bound to happen after Zeriya learnt of his reasoning.

“We cannot continue the bloodline if you keep refusing to act. If you do not wish to risk Yusuke then turn another person as a test, see if you hesitance is truly justified.” Zeriya begins to move the cloth of Akira’s jacket around in his hands, using it as a distraction, but also keeping it neat and crease free.

“No, I do not wish to burden another with this horrendous curse, even if it’ll grant me knowledge on it.” Akira’s attitude has never changed on this, and it won’t.

“There’s a chance they won’t get it, you’re speaking as if this is definite. Why not put our prisoners to use and use them? You’re not planning to let Akechi out of here alive, are you?” Zeriya’s tone becomes more malevolent and his eyes follow a similar nature, strengthen the malicious implication of his words. 

“....” To infect Akechi with this awful condition would be the sweetest revenge Akira could possibly get, it was tempting, enticing, and the desire to do so was only strengthening the more he thought about how much suffering he could cause Akechi, but with a shake of his head he realizes he’s not like that, not matter how fulfilling it may be “No, not even him. Not even the bastard who destroyed everything I had. I will use no one as a guinea pig and that will remain.”

Zeriya lets out an unsatisfied sigh, Akira’s stubbornness to move from this was really draining “Then I suggest you start thinking of other options because many are considering the option of becoming humans, especially with Sugimura’s current success.” 

“He’s..actually turning into a human..?” It comes as a bit of a surprise to Akira. When he grabbed Haru he didn’t seem ill or different, but at the same time that was merely a split second of vision.

“Seems so, he hasn’t curled up into a ball and died yet, although he is mumbling nonsense..” 

“..How did the news spread so quickly? I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut about this.” Now Akira is learning he is going to have to consider the drug, something he wasn’t pleased at all with.

“Gossip flies and you can’t keep things forever, especially something as big as that.” Zeriya shuffles in his seat, peeking out the window to see their location “Oh, and please do consider the funeral date, the corpses can’t remain in the freezer.” 

While Akira had no desire to talk now, he did pick a date “2 days from now, the least I can do is quicken it after slandering them..” a heavy sigh escapes his lips, it'll only be moments from now that he will be speaking words that taint his tongue.

“Very well, I’ll organize it then.”  
Despite it being sudden it could be arranged, Zeriya had already prepared for it, as Akira has a tenancy to pick dates on a whim.

~~~

Yusuke spent most of his day babysitting Shinya again and while Akira was gone he didn’t have anything else to occupy his ‘breaks’ with. It was rather strange knowing Akira wasn’t anywhere in the mansion, unpleasant too, and while he knew he had to overcome this it was causing his anxiety to manifest to a more nail biting degree.

If only Akira carried some sort of mobile phone with him so he could call him, but at the same time that could create problems and could be poorly timed, maybe even ruining Akira’s image a bit. While Yusuke wasn’t sure it seems to be ‘rude’ to have phones on you when you’re out and about and doing business orientated things, it was peculiar, but Akira has never used one, only telephones.

Shinya was displaying more signs of sickness despite getting the thumbs up from Tae yesterday, it’s probably just the aftermath, but getting the boy to listen and stay in bed was rather a challenge. He eventually did when Yusuke promised he’ll finish off the drawing, he supposed it could help distract him from worrying about Akira.

One thing he did notice while being in the room was the fact the box that had the photo within it was gone, it wasn’t even in the room when they cleaned it out for Shinya, so it seems like Zeriya must’ve taken it without anyone noticing, just to ensure Akira didn’t find it.

Ann did come around a few times to help Yusuke out, but she also showered Shinya with sweets which probably wasn’t the best option for him, but despite being full of sugar he did go to sleep early. Yusuke made sure to tuck him in, albeit nervously and left the room as quietly as he could. Spending all day drawing, playing weird card game Shinya has made up and turning the T.V channel for him every time he asked made Yusuke a bit exhausted.

The desire for a coffee dances on Yusuke's tongue despite it being late at night, almost 10-pm. As he makes his way downstairs for coffee to lift up this emotional weight he starts to worry if he’ll have to go to bed alone, there’s been no signs or news of Akira arriving home anytime soon and he couldn't stay up waiting forever, it may be why he desires this coffee in the first place.

He peeks into the kitchen to notice Haru is inside, cutting a rather large cake up into smaller portions, and while he didn’t want to disturb her, he also really wanted coffee, so he goes inside and moves over to the machine as quietly as he could.

“Oh, hello. Would you or Shinya like some cake?” Haru offers as soon as she notices Yusuke, she speaks with her usual gentle and chirpy voice, always giving off a friendly vibe.

“No, thank you. Shinya’s currently asleep, but he might want some for tomorrow morning.” Yusuke turns the machine on to warm up the coffee pot without paying too much attention to her, it’s not that he dislikes her, he’s just fixated.

Haru approaches Yusuke with a container of cake in her hands and she begins to smile “Do you know if Akira will like this one? It’s chocolate..” her fingers briefly rub the container and her eyes slightly avert, showing a bit of nervousness “I know he likes vanilla and strawberry cakes, but I know children are rather fond of chocolate, so…”

Yusuke glances down at the container just to ensure its contents “Perhaps? I don’t really know his palate, sorry.” Should he know that? He’s never really thought it was important unless he was cooking for Akira.

“Oh, that’s okay, I was--” Haru’s words trailed to a halt when the sound of the front door swinging close faintly echoes into the kitchen, hinting toward Akira’s return.

A quick apology slips from Yusuke lips as he scoots out of the kitchen and follows the sound towards the entrance. He notices Akira’s jacket is being removed by Zeriya and a faint shine had formed on his clothes, but Yusuke pays it no mind once his face lights up and quickly approaches him.

“You’re home..!” A joyful welcome spills from his lips as Akira’s attention turns towards him. He closes the distances between the two, pulling Akira into a welcomed embrace.

“Mm..I told you I would..”  
It doesn’t take long for Yusuke to notice something is odd, the smell of alcohol begins to assault his nose, becoming more and more apparent as he breaths in Akira’s scent. A wet sensation presses up against his chest and seeps into his clothes, making it obvious the shine Yusuke had noticed before was Akira’s clothes being wet.

A light step back breaks the embrace and a quick glance down shows his own clothing is now wet and despite wearing a white shirt he doesn’t pay it much mind when he notices how flushed Akira’s cheeks are, this wasn’t the flush one would get from being embarrassed, but by one being drunk.

Yusuke’s concerned gaze quickly shifts over to Zeriya to question him about what happened, he didn’t even have to speak to get an answer “It seems he has had too much to drink or simply couldn’t handle it. His wet state is due to him running out of my umbrella’s radius and not listening to my calls of reprimanding. Apologies for the poor display of the lord.” Zeriya bows with his hand over his chest, making his apology more formal than it needs to be.

“Ah, no, it’s quite alright--” Yusuke is brashly cut off by Akira’s shouting as he points his finger at Zeriya, accusations dancing on his slurred tongue “Poor display?! I’ll give you poor display, you bastard!” one step causes him to stumble, enforcing his drunken state further, but Yusuke helps him to stand, just so he doesn’t tumble over.

“..He’s rather difficult when he’s drunk, I can take him to bed for you if you like.” Zeriya offers with a slight glance towards Akira, one of disapproval if anything.

Akira’s interest in scolding Zeriya instantly shifts into latching onto Yusuke and slurring incoherent nonsense “Yusuke, let’s make some babies...you wanna make some babies with me?” his hands latch and start to tug Yusuke down, making this really uncomfortable “N-No, I think I can handle him, you go rest.” Yusuke tries his best to remove Akira’s iron grip on him, but it all seems futile with Akira continuing to yank him down.

Zeriya gives a reluctant nod and leaves the two to deal with the difficulties of handling a drunk. “L-Let’s get you to bed, Akira.” Yusuke starts to move his legs towards the stairs as he supports Akira, fingers kept poking and prodding him until they reached the stairs with Akira still mumbling nonsense.

Slow but steady is the way they move up the stairs and Yusuke ended up dragging Akira with how unstable he was “You...know how..annoying it ish’ to talk to an..old grump about wives? Sooo annoying..” Akira’s words slur, but at least they made some sort of sense.

Yusuke entertains him while he drags him towards the bedroom with the sound of feet hitting the ground a bit too hard surrounding them “I’m..sure it is..” If Akira is this drunk, then the meeting must’ve went well or perhaps it went horribly wrong and he got drunk at a nearby bar, but that doesn’t really sound like something Akira would do.

“Unloyal bastard was..hh..bragging about having 3 wives and wanting another one..piece of shit---had to not vomit..in his face..” Akira’s shoes begin to drag against the floor, creating unpleasant sounds and his grip on Yusuke only becomes more heavy “He...described a girl like Ann, big breasts, blue eyes, blonde hair...Hey, maybe Ann will want to marry him..?” drunk laughter renders him even more useless with his own feet.

“..No?” Yusuke isn’t sure what to say, but luckily they had arrived at their room, his hand reaches out and twists the doorknob and lightly pushes it, once they step inside, he closes the door with his foot and moves Akira over to the bed, ordering him to sit down. “I’m going to change first and then I’ll help you.” 

Yusuke’s clothes were pretty wet from Akira’s wet body pressing up against him, so once Akira seemed like he was dozing off while sitting up, he approaches the closet and grabs out his pajamas, changing into them as quickly as he could.

Akira’s rambles start up again and without being heard or noticed he stoods up and lurched over towards Yusuke “He kept asking me..about my type, you know what I said..? Blue haired, flat chested beauties..” Before Yusuke could react to Akira’s words, his chest is suddenly grabbed and his pectorals are fondled like he was a consenting woman, his face begins to burn with his embarrassment and surprise, overwhelming him “A-Akira!” he quickly takes a step forward out of Akira’s grip and clasps his pectorals, feeling a little violated. 

“Aww, you don’t...like meh’ anymore?”  
Yusuke didn’t even have to look at Akira to know that he was pouting “I-It’s not that, I’m trying to get changed..” a sigh escapes him as he pulls his top on, a bit relieved Akira’s cold hands were no longer touching his chest.

Akira goes and sulks back on the bed and Yusuke finishes getting dressed in peace, once he fixes his hair up from pulling a shirt over it, he approaches Akira “It’s your turn now, then we can go to bed.” he had already grabbed Akira’s pajamas and placed them beside him, so he starts to remove Akira’s clothing, starting with his vest.

No response really comes from Akira as Yusuke pulls his shoes off and removes his tie, but once he pulls off his pants Akira lies down onto the bed and starts flailing his legs “I don’t wanna!” he mumbles into his hands like a child who had just gotten fed up with getting changed.

“You can’t go to bed like that, you’re still a bit wet and it’s starting to get cold..” Yusuke brushes off his childlike behaviour and tries his best to slide on Akira’s pajama pants, but he keeps kicking them off and muttering incoherent things “You can’t go to bed in just a shirt, you’ll catch a cold!” Yusuke struggles against Akira’s flailing legs to no avail. 

“Akira! Please just stay still!”

“No, I don’t wanna!”

Whenever Yusuke would shove one of Akira’s legs into one of the holes he’d simply pull it off and the struggle would repeat.

“Stop acting like a child!”  
“You have to put your pants on!”  
“Enough, please, Akira!”

Yusuke shouts at him as the two struggle against each other, but no words were reaching his ears as Akira would keep mumbling protests and kicking him.

Eventually Yusuke loses his will to fight it anymore “Fine..you win..” he mumbles with distaste. Akira starts to unbutton his shirt, when Yusuke notices he quickly seizes his arm “Don’t take that off, you’ll be even colder!” After a pause Akira actually listens to him this time, his hands drop back to his side, however he doesn’t bother to do up the buttons he had pulled apart, leaving his chest partially exposed. Before Yusuke could grab them to button his shirt back up Akira plops down onto the mattress and slightly squirms.

A lack of energy made Yusuke give up and simply move to turn the light off, once done he approaches the bed and gets in the blankets alongside Akira, his gaze never leaves his partner beside him because he was starting to get worried. The back of Akira’s hand was partially covering his face as his breathing becomes louder. Yusuke was unsure if these were signs of alcohol poisoning or simply a reaction from drinking too much, he has never had to nurse a drunk before, so this was rather new to him. 

“Yusuke...my body..it feels hot..” Akira was almost panting with the way his stomach would rise and fall. Perhaps that’s why he was rejecting clothes and wanted to sleep in nothing but a white shirt and boxers. Turning the AC on just to cool down Akira’s alcohol addled body wasn’t a really good option though.

“You had too much to drink, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Yusuke gives sweet words as he shuffles down into the covers and pulls them onto Akira, but they a promptly kicked off and left nothing but the sheet loosely draping his bare legs “Too hot..” Akira mumbles his protest and within minutes he lurches to grab onto Yusuke.

It surprises Yusuke slightly, however he allows it and tries to become comfortable with it. He could feel Akira’s hot breath caressing his skin and occasionally got a whiff of his alcohol tainted breath, Akira’s legs intertwine and wrap around one of his, pulling him closer in an uncomfortable embrace.

“Yu-..suke..” Akira buries his face in the crook of Yusuke neck, his voice coming out wearily “I want to..marry you, you know that..?” his voice muffled against Yusuke, making it almost impossible to understand him.

“I-I see. Get some rest, Akira..you need it.” Yusuke did hear what he said, but he brushes it off as being the rambles of a drunk, which he wasn’t necessarily wrong about. His fingers curl into Akira’s hair, lightly rubbing his scalp to help soothe him into a slumber.

“We’ll be happy..nmmh..” Akira’s words trail into moans, his eyelids become too heavy to bear and his grip grows more lax as his mind begins to drift off.

It doesn’t take long for Akira to fall asleep and start to lightly snore, Yusuke was a little uncomfortable with their position due to his arm being crushed under Akira, but he endures it and tries to drift off to sleep himself.

While he didn’t expect it, he couldn’t really blame Akira for getting absolutely smashed, he just hopes he doesn’t vomit or anything icky like that. Having to give a statement about how the people who saved him were vicious rebels must’ve been extremely taxing, which is probably why he got drunk in the first place, so he could relieve some stress.

Either way the damage has been spoken and it was only a matter of time before the dejection blooms within his people’s heart. Even with the warning for it, he could never truly make up for slandering their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	50. A Newfound Serenity

The next morning the light peeking into the room felt far too strong, causing Akira to protect his eyes with the sheet as he groans with discomfort, however, something kept pulling down the sheet, causing the light to pierce into his eyes over and over again.

“Hnn.. Stop it..!” He eventually got fed up with it and vocalized it, but the irritation didn’t stop and only made his throbbing headache worsen “Stop..hogging the sheet..Yusuke!” he scolds the only person who could possibly be doing this. It doesn’t help, the sheet continues to creep down over his eyes “It burns, cut it out!” his raised voice comes out dehydrated.

Akira’s constant shouting and squirming woke Yusuke up, he waits for a minute just to ensure it wasn’t Akira complaining about his hangover, but once the word ‘burns’ reaches his ears, he panics, he quickly closes the slight gap between the two and hovers over Akira “Do you need some of my blood?! You haven’t had any--Hngh!” words jam in his throat when a fist suddenly punches his chin. 

“I said cut it out!”

Despite Akira’s strength the pain from his punch wasn’t that bad, probably due to his weaken strength over being drunk, but that doesn’t ease the fact Akira had punched him, he rubs his chin and shuffles up so he could nurse the pain better.

Akira mumbles something incoherent as he pulls the sheet over his head, fingers partially poking out from the top. Yusuke frowns as he watches him do nothing or even try to apologize, but the fact Akira was hungover or out of it makes his need for an apology go away. The reason as to why Akira was yelling becomes apparent when Yusuke’s eyes lock on Morgana kneading near Akira’s side, his movements must’ve caused the sheet to pull down, warranting Akira’s angry behaviour. 

He glances at the door to notice it is closed, so Shinya must’ve brought the cat in once he started to get annoying, but that didn’t make Yusuke’s job any easier now that he'll have to deal with two babies. Morgana settled down before he could shoo the cat away, leaving him with the question of whether or not he should just go back to sleep, but one glance up at the clock tells him not to as it was almost lunch time.

“Ahhn.. My head hurts..” Akira groans into the sheet, his voice filled with a hint of pain and discomfort. Within a few minutes he sits up by pushing his weight onto his hands, and as the sheet rolls off his face and chest, his gaze transfixed on Yusuke “Nhhn..” instead of continuing to stare at Yusuke he grabs his forehead, nursing a booming headache.

“Good morning to you too..” Yusuke mumbles under his breath, but his concern for Akira makes him drop his rude behaviour “Are you alright? Would you like something to drink?” his hand reaches out towards Akira’s back, gently rubbing it.

“..I’m gonna..puke..” Akira mumbles as he massages his temples, trying anything to ease the pain of a headache.  


“E-Eh?! Let’s get you to the bathroom, then!” Yusuke grabs his partner's arm and begins to slowly pull him towards the en-suite, but he does not move “N-No..I’m not..” Akira’s words are confusing, even contradict each other.

The corner of Yusuke’s mouth pulls to the side, displaying his confusion within his expression “Akira..I don’t understand what you want..” his fingers around Akira’s arm grow lax and he continues to run his other hand along his back, trying his best to help soothe him.

“Just...give me a moment.” Akira rotates his body to face Yusuke, his bare knee pokes out from the sheet as he drops into Yusuke’s arms, burrowing his face in his chest “..This is enough..” his voice muffled against the fabric.

Yusuke’s expression softens as he lifts a hand up into Akira’s hair, slowly stroking it “Alright. If you need anything, just ask me.” his other arms begins to encircle around Akira’s lower back, but he feels him shake within his arms, producing an unpleasant flavour of dread to form on his tongue.

“..What kind of king defiles his people’s names? What I need is to be punished..” Fingers curl and clench the fabric of Yusuke’s shirt as light sobs escape Akira, the weight of using deplorable words yesterday cuts a thread of pride within Akira. The more he challenges the world the more it fights back, bringing him to his knees to scrape any last fragments that weren't filled with disgrace.

Yusuke’s eyes close while he consoles Akira, trying his best to ease the pain with the thoughts that made the action come into fruition “You..didn’t have a choice. If you didn’t do it everyone would’ve been at risk, no?” his fingers grip the cloth of Akira’s shirt, tightening ever so slightly.

“...I..won’t make these mistakes no more, I can’t..” Akira lifts up as he sniffles his overbearing emotions away, his lover's hand reaches up and presses against his cheek, slowly wiping his tears away with his thumb.

“Mistakes are inevitable, it is the way that you mend them that matters.” a smile forms on Yusuke’s lips as he leans forward and plants a kiss on one of Akira’s tears, vowing to heal them.

A content huff sounds out as Akira begins to smile and raises his hands onto Yusuke’s neck, gently gripping his nape “I love you, Yusuke. And that won’t change..”

Yusuke returns the smile and leans down to press their foreheads together, briefly brushing their noses together “I love you too, Akira. That won’t change either..”

They gaze into each other’s eyes and share a consoling kiss, slowly stitching up the established scars. How does one face another after publicly declaring their kin is filth? No matter how heavy his heart may be Akira’s hands will never purify. 

~~~

Yusuke wasn’t positive if Akira was having an emotional moment due to being hungover or if it was him expressing his grief without any influence, either way he had released some of it, allowing it to no longer manifest inside of him.

After sharing a consoling moment together Yusuke went downstairs and got his lover some water, which Akira gladly gulped down with a pill to relieve some of the pain his hangover was causing. Whether or not he had alcohol still in his system was a mystery, but if it worsens his condition he could just drink enough blood to negate the effects.

“Ah, Yusuke? Could you grab the bag over there?” Akira points towards a shopping bag as he places the glass down onto the nightstand. He remains on the bed despite wanting to get up, but his feet wouldn’t work yet.

Yusuke confirms the bag with his eyes and picks it up, moving over to Akira and handing him it “I didn’t notice this in here last night..” Unfortunately, he couldn’t see the contents of the bag, causing a bit of curiosity to spark.

Akira takes the bag and drops it down in between his knees, his hands rummage through it as he speaks over the noise “While waiting for that CEO to confirm my identity, we went to a few shops in town, I’ve never actually been there, so it was a bit of a surprise how rich the area was.” He pulls out a stack of lead pencils, neatly packaged in a fancy wrap “I bought you and Shinya some gifts.” 

Yusuke gently takes the gift and sits down in front of Akira in a bit of awe, these were the same rare brand he had bought during their date “A-Akira..” he lightly presses the packet against his chest, appreciating it “Thank you, it’s lovely..but..I can’t accept this.” 

“Huh..? Why not?” Akira's expression instantly drops to concern.

“Because… Because you shower me with enough gifts, I don’t feel as if it’s fair when I don’t return them.” Yusuke’s grip on the pencils grows more relaxed and he puts them in his lap, slightly averting his eyes.

Akira chuckled with some amusement “Don’t be so modest. I know when a person is being friendly to obtain my money, the thought never even crossed my mind with you.” he tries his best to convince Yusuke by smiling at him.

“It’s not that..I just wish to return your gifts somehow.” 

“You do by looking after me and loving me. I don’t need anything else.” Akira pushes the bag out of the way and crawls to Yusuke’s side, waking Morgana up in the process “I don’t need gifts because you are one.” his hand clasps Yusuke’s arm, slowly stroking it.

Yusuke allows their eyes to meet and smiles “Right. I will accept your gift if you insist.” he was grateful for it and it shows in his voice “Thank you, Akira..you didn’t have to.” 

“There’s more.” Akira turns with a grin plastered on his lips, he reaches into the bag again and pulls out a soft toy, presenting the lobster plushie to Yusuke “I don’t know what animals you like, so.. This was pretty cute.” he slowly sways it, acting as if it was alive like a child.

“Akira..” Yusuke speaks in awe, he gently takes the plushie from Akira’s hand and squeezes it briefly with his own, feelings the soft fabric of the toy rub against his fingertips “It is cute. This is the creature I noticed on my plate when we confessed to each other, right? It’s quite a unique creature.” he smiles at the plushie, almost cradling it.

“Yeah, a lobster. I thought maybe you could hug him when you get lonely.” Akira inches closer and presses his lips against Yusuke’s cheek with a smile, thankful for his gratitude “Just in case I have to remain out one night, but I’ll avoid that as much as I can.” 

“..This is a very thoughtful gift, thank you so much.” Yusuke hugs the toy as he leans onto Akira, his grin never leaving his lips.

“Also..” Akira reaches behind himself again and pulls out yet another object from the bag, this time it is a couple of books “I finally got you some books. One of them is an adventure book and another is action..the last is..” he rests down the books he has already described and left the unannounced one in his grip, a smirk curls his lips as his eyes narrow at Yusuke “erotica.” 

“Y-You’re kidding, right?” Yusuke glances down at the cover and it wasn’t much of a hint as it was just a giant title he couldn't read properly, he slowly puts down the plushie and pencils beside him, so he could peer to see the book better.

“Of course not. I thought you liked all genres?” Akira’s smirk only grows when he opens up the book and buries his face in it, not allowing Yusuke to read the page “Would you like me to read you a paragraph?” 

“No, of course not!” Yusuke’s cheeks instantly become red, but no matter his words Akira starts to read it aloud “ ‘His hand glides up my inner thigh, preparing me for penetr--’” Yusuke quickly seizes the book as he shouts “Stop it!” Akira tries to dodge Yusuke's seizing hand by swaying the book back, but his unbalanced state causes him to fall over, Yusuke had managed to grab the book in the process, but unfortunately he had lunged too far for it, causing him to plummet down on top of Akira, creating a disorder of two colliding bodies.

Akira starts to laugh despite Yusuke crushing him “Y-You should’ve seen your face!” he writhes with laughter underneath Yusuke, making him embarrassed “..Y-You tricked me..” Yusuke could now read the title and it was far from the title of an erotic novel, making it apparent Akira made it all up.

As Akira laughs at him, Yusuke burrows his face in his chest, trying his best to calm his burning cheeks. If Akira is well enough to trick him then he can’t be that hungover, but that didn’t really ease the fact Yusuke was almost exploding from heat.

“I-It’s a horror novel, the top selling book at the moment..apparently.” Akira’s laughter settles into snickers and he pulls himself up to sit on his elbows, causing Yusuke some discomfort, it also made Yusuke have a problem with their position because Akira’s shirt was pulled down, revealing more “Put some clothes on, you jerk.” he uses the mattress to help sit up and slide off Akira.

“Aww, did I make someone grumpy?” Akira chuckles and jerks his body to sit up only to have a soft toy collide with his face “Why do you always embarrass me like that?!” Yusuke rubs the lobster plushie into Akira’s nose as he shouts at him, his cheeks still burning.

Akira just chuckles another time into the plushie, eventually his hand reaches up and gently pulls Yusuke’s away to see him pouting “Because it’s cute to see you flustered, it eases my pain.” he smiles despite his words being heavy.

Yusuke’s pout pulls into an unsure line, displaying his uncertainty as to what to say, but he doesn’t need to find words when Akira crawls on him, sitting directly on his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up, but it is the truth..” his chin presses into Yusuke’s shoulder and his hand trails to his shoulder blade “You always ease my pain..” 

Yusuke returns the hug and his fingers curls around the fabric of Akira’s shirt. He was a little flustered by having Akira’s partially naked body pressed up against him so closely, especially since he looked pretty enticing, but he keeps his hands away from Akira’s soft legs.

“We should prepare for the day, I would like to give Shinya his presents too.” Akira averts his eyes when the hue of his cheeks grows pink “I-I might need your help, seeing my legs are being useless.” 

“Of course, but you should have some of my blood, before that.” Yusuke suggests it as Akira hadn’t had any the past few days. They were too occupied to do it and once they leave this room they will probably become too busy, so doing it now seems wise.

“O-Okay..” Akira’s eyes meet with Yusuke’s neck and a small gulp runs down his throat when he notices how many bite marks Yusuke has “W-Would you prefer another location? They're starting to stack here..” he moves his hand and lightly brushes the marks, they were healing just fine, but there’s no way they could be merely hidden in clothing. If Yusuke wanted to step outside for even a minute, then he should put a bandage on.

“No, I like it on the neck. It’s where you first bit me.” Yusuke doesn’t show any concern for his neck being covered in bite marks, so Akira listens to him, albeit reluctantly. His teeth pierce into Yusuke’s flesh, causing the crimson liquid to seep out.

~~~

After draining a bit of Yusuke’s blood, the two prepare for the day. They share a bath together and Yusuke washes Akira’s hair and body for him. Akira did comment on how Yusuke massaging his scalp eased his headache, so he washed his hair for a bit longer than necessary. 

They dress for the day after their bath, Akira chooses his red dress shirt and black slacks while Yusuke picks a black dress shirt and grey slacks. It was necessary to help weave Akira’s arms into his sleeves due to how disorientated he was, but once that struggle had been solved they left the room.

Akira did bring the shopping bag with him so he could give Shinya his gift as soon as they finish eating lunch. Having battered fish as your first meal after you’ve woken up was rather peculiar, but it was what Yusuke got for waking up so late in the afternoon. Akira had no interest in eating, he was too busy complaining about how it’d make his hangover worse.

Akira was enjoying a coffee while leaning on the counter, waiting for Yusuke to finish eating, when Zeriya approaches him with a stack of letters in his hands “My lord, you have been invited to a dinner party, specifically an after-wedding party for Mr Gurubashi’s eldest daughter.” 

Akira’s eyes look down at the letter in his hand, inspecting it “An after-wedding party? How many celebrations does one need to feel sated after being married?” some dissatisfaction crosses his face, leaning towards the fact he will decline.

“You should go. It could mend your reputation and if you don’t, you’ll worsen it. They went out of their way to invite you after hearing of your return, so I suggest you respond with some positivity.” 

“..Fine, but Yusuke is to come with me. I don’t want to endure the rambles of newly weds by myself.” Akira speaks as if he isn’t in the room, causing Yusuke to almost miss the mention of his name, but he quickly perks up once he realizes “Eh..?! Me?!” he stops eating and simply gawks at Akira.

“Yes, my dear. You can socialize more and get accustom to my other way of life. You’re going to have to eventually, I can’t handle using the lie I have a wife who is ill and is unable to leave the house forever.”

“W-What..?! I’ll have to dress as a woman?!” Yusuke doesn’t even realize his raised voice. All of these sudden proposals were making his head spin and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with any of them. 

“As much as I’d like to see your skin exposed in a dress, I don’t feel as if it’s necessary..” Akira takes a sip from his coffee, acting as if this is totally normal. Zeriya speaks up to confirm it for them, “You are correct, Mr Gurubashi’s second daughter is with a woman, so you shouldn’t run into any issues at the party.”

Yusuke considers it, but he didn’t even know when it was. If it was tomorrow he’d definitely reject, but if it’s a few days from now he could prepare “W-When is it..?” he manages to ask.

“5 days from now, so it’s not interfering with the funeral.” Zeriya waves the letter around so Akira would take it, which eventually ends up happening when Akira snatches it with a scowl. “I would also like to speak with you about something..else..” Zeriya’s words come out with a hint of hesitation. 

Akira lets a drawn out sigh escape him “I don’t need more bad news, please, let me wake up a bit before hammering me with updates..” his voice is a bit irritated, believing it was something about his statement.

“Very well.. But it is rather important, so please seek me when you find the time..” Zeriya turns with a squeak of his heel, but Akira halts him by speaking up “Oh, where is Shinya by the way? I want to give him a present.” 

“Outside playing with Ryuji.” Zeriya continues his strides out of the kitchen once he’s finished replying.

~~~

After Yusuke finally finished eating and asked a few more questions about the party, the two go out to the backyard with Shinya’s gifts firmly in Akira’s hand. They see him playing fetch with Ryuji, rubbing in the fact they slept in all day even more.

The two take notice of them and their game of fetch halts as they approach them and their questions fly out “You’re finally awake..” Shinya gives Akira a hard stare, trying to find a hint of shame over the fact.

Ryuji’s arm loops around Akira’s shoulder, pulling him in close “I heard you have a hangover!” he screams it right into his ear, making Akira wince with pain “I swear..I will..literally kill you if you do that again..” Akira pushes him away and glares at him, his brain felt like it hit his skull due to the volume.

Ryuji just laughs at him, not taking his threats seriously. Akira ignores his smirk and shifts his attention onto Shinya, squatting down to be at his height “I got you a present.” he presents the bag with a grin and a happy glee in his eyes.

Shinya’s gaze remains on the bag until he slowly takes it from Akira “..Really?” his awe spills from his lips as he lowers his hands into the bag, feeling a box. He pulls the box out to reveal it was much larger than he had thought, he was currently staring at writing so he turns the box around to see a familiar logo.

“It’s a handheld console with a few games. I knew you were interested in this stuff, so with my limited knowledge I picked that out.” Akira begins to explain as he watches Shinya’s face light up and his grip on the box shake “Wow, this is awesome.. Thank you!” he grins at Akira with his gratitude plastering his expression.

Ryuji’s hand reaches out to clasp Shinya’s shoulder “Guess you won’t want to play fetch anymore?” a smile spreads his lips as he didn’t need a vocal answer, Shinya’s face said it all. So he waves at the boy, “I got other things to do then, seeya.” and with that, he goes back inside.

Shinya shuffles over to Yusuke and hands him the box, eyes averting slightly. It confused Yusuke to the point he had to ask “W-What..?” but Shinya quickly answers him “J-Just take it..!” his cheeks grow more and more pink as he waits for Yusuke to hold it. Yusuke grabs it with both hands, but his confusion never leaves his face until he notices Shinya steps closer to Akira and hugs him.

“T-Thank you..” The boy mumbles into Akira’s shoulder, able to hug him properly due to Akira still squatting down. Akira is struck with a bit of awe as he did not expect the child to show this much gratitude, but he wraps his hands lightly around the boy, returning the hug.

Their hug disconnect and Akira stands up to pat the boy on the head, “You’re welcome, I hope you enjoy it.” his smile only grows as his fingers ruffle the child’s hair, kind of feeling like an older sibling or father. 

Shinya was embarrassed by his actions, so he quickly acts as if nothing happened “Does it require batteries? I may need them.” he peers at the box in Yusuke’s grip, trying to read the desired text.

“Uhh.. I don’t know, but I’ll go check if we have any. Wait here.” Akira quickly offers and walks back inside after Shinya gives him a nod. Batteries are usually kept in the kitchen so he goes back there to see Zeriya preparing trays of food for their ‘prisoners’.

This may seem like he sought Zeriya out to discuss whatever it is he mentioned, when in actuality he was just looking for batteries, so in order not to make this confusing he decides to find out what Zeriya has to say now, just so he could get it out of the way “So you wanted to talk?”

Zeriya’s hands stop placing cutlery down on the trays and his head turns to face Akira “Yes, if that’s alright?” the way he speaks makes it seem more personal than business, but Akira wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet “Spill.” 

Zeriya closes the distance between the two to have a more genuine conversation, but he does display nervousness with his steps “My lord.. I hope that you listen to me until the end before reacting.” 

Akira’s eyebrows furrow as he was really intrigued now “What is it?” he crosses his arms and takes on a more stern body language.

There is a pause before Zeriya starts to speak, “..Back in the fortress, I made the order for Yusuke to go down to your cell alone. The fact Akechi was starving you never really crossed my mind as I was desperate to ensure both goals, knowing you wouldn’t want Akechi to escape.” 

A silence that only screams tension engulfs the room, almost suffocating it, and a thread of anger snaps within Akira, making hateful words dance on his tongue, but no true damage truly comes until the words, the realization, the risk, all thrust into his mind at once, causing him to see red and collide his fist with Zeriya’s jaw, sending him sprawling out the kitchen.

A single image of Yusuke not being here, eaten by his own hand is what caused Akira to lose every ounce of composure, and the more the images manifest the more enraged he becomes.

Zeriya wipes away the blood that had shot out due to the impact “As expected..” He knew this would happen, but being manipulated by Akechi was not an option.

Slow strides out the kitchen and towards Zeriya was the way Akira moved, he extends his nails into claws with a twitch and his desire to rid those who risk Yusuke was the only thing visible in his mind. Everything, every decision would be different if Yusuke was not alive today and it all could’ve happened because of some dumb logic “I could care less about Akechi if it meant putting Yusuke at risk, how blind can you be?!” he shouts as the distance slowly closes.

Luckily Ann was nearby and heard the commotion, she quickly moves to see and understood the situation within minutes just by Akira’s seething demeanour. She runs over to him to intervene and places her hands over his shoulders to halt him “A-Akira, please calm down!” She didn’t know why he was upset, but he had blood-lust in his eyes.

“Get out of the way, Ann.” Akira takes a step forward only for her to block him again “You’re acting like a maniac, please, calm down!” she tries her best to calm him down while also being in complete utter shock. It wasn’t usual for one to turn their fist against another here, so when it happens, it has a weight behind it.

Ryuji hears Ann shouting and it piques his interest, so he follows it towards the main floor and finds out exactly why she’s shouting, he runs towards her side to help soothe a seething Akira “Dude, chill!” He didn’t know why Akira looked like he was about to rip Zeriya to shreds, but the reason couldn’t be justified unless he was a traitor.

“Get out of my way, both of you! This vile man risked everything for me!” Akira’s angry is only amplified by their efforts of placating.

“What do you mean?! Please, Akira...let’s talk about this like adults.” Ann’s hands curl over his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but the action does nothing to help “We’ll talk about this once he’s gone!” Akira sways with one sharp step to shake her hands off, causing Ryuji to intervene and hold him back. “Dude, what’s gotten into you?!” They struggle against each other, two different goals in mind.

“This fuck put Yusuke in danger! I knew one of you sly pricks would’ve tried something while I was gone!” 

While it would be wise not to speak at all it wasn’t going to solve the issue “That was not my intention, my lord. It was necessary to preserve both goals.”

“Both goals?! Since when was it a goal to send someone on a suicide mission?!”

Akira’s loud voice shooting pass Ryuji’s ear made him understand what was going on, what this was about. “Wait, if this is about sending Yusuke down to your cell alone and getting trapped then I’m partially to blame! I was sent down there, but I didn’t search the area thoroughly enough!” In an effort to subside the angry Ryuji joins the blame.

It doesn’t take long for Akira’s rage to shift towards Ryuji, causing Akira to swing and thrust his fist into Ryuji's cheek, it sends Ryuji stumbling back as he nurses the wound “Fuck, dude!" His cheek throbbed and ached and the desire to return the blow bloomed, but he rejects it when Ann scolds Akira “W-What’s wrong with you?! Yusuke’s healthy and alive, you’re acting as if he’s dead!” Her hand lifts up and the sound of a slap echoes through the area, she had left a raw red mark on Akira’s cheek and yet he doesn’t seem fazed by it.

Before it could escalate into disorder Yusuke and Shinya had come inside to see what all the commotion was about, the situation becomes apparent with one glance and Yusuke orders the boy to go back outside. A few sharp strides is all it takes for Yusuke to reach them and he stops in front of Akira, blocking him “What's going on..?! We can all hear yelling..!” he tries his best to not allow the panic and tension in the air to reach him, but that’s difficult when everyone looks like they want to kill each other.

A sharp finger points towards Akira, accusing him “Akira is overreacting! He’s upset over the fact you went down to his cell alone..!” Ann glances back at Zeriya, allowing the two dots to form for Yusuke. Akira averts his eyes and lowers his head the moment he sees Yusuke’s frown, making his intention or next move unreadable. 

“He hit Ryuji and Zeriya for no good reason..! I may of disagreed with the decision back then, but it’s not like Yusuke got hurt a-and even if he did it’s all in the past, you can’t hit people for things that didn’t even happen!” 

“Akira..” Yusuke wasn’t certain about how to handle this, something must’ve happened to set him off, but that doesn’t make his actions right. “You shouldn’t just--” His words are cut off by Akira seizing his wrist and pulling him towards the stairs, his instant reaction is to struggle against it “Let go! Akira, what’s gotten into you?!” Despite his yanking of his own wrist he is unable to worm free out of Akira’s grip, proceeding to be pulled up the stairs and across the foyer as the others watch with grimaces.

~~~

“You’re hurting me, let go!” Yusuke shouts as he is yanked into the bedroom and thrust forward, almost hitting the bed frame. The door is slammed shut and Akira finally speaks, “Pack your things, we’re leaving.” his tone is acerbic, causing shivers down Yusuke’s spine.

Yusuke’s heel turns with a swift movement and he stares with his brow furrowed “You can’t be serious! Stop being so immature and listen..!” His raised voice makes him realize he should lower it, even if he is in shock. Akira doesn’t respond to him and instead moves towards the closet and starts ripping Yusuke’s clothes out, it warrants Yusuke to step behind him and clasp his arm “Stop it!” his face winces with his anger, which he doesn’t wish to display, but the way Akira is acting is absurd. 

“You can’t stay here, you’re not safe!” Akira turns to face Yusuke, arm still in his grip “I knew it… I can’t protect you, I can’t protect anything!” his expression contorts with his words.

“Will you listen to yourself?! You're talking as if they want to hurt me..” Yusuke shakes his head in disbelief, trying to rid this irritated behaviour so he could calm down himself. “Look.. if this is about when we tried to save you... I made the decision myself to go down there, it’s not like I was forced..” 

Akira’s eyes avert and his expression winces slightly, making it feels as if Yusuke’s words were reaching him. It makes Yusuke feel more at ease and move his hand onto Akira’s cheek, cupping it “Please, settle down. I’m still alive, aren’t I? I am capable of protecting myself now.” 

Their eyes meet, causing Akira’s bottom lip to quiver “You could’ve-- I could’ve.. No, there’s no reason as to why he couldn’t spare another person to go down with you. He’s no different from the others… always bothering me about being king.” The words do not reach Akira as he remains on his stance, not relenting.

“No, that’s not true..” Yusuke’s hands retreat to his chest, unsure if it’d even be wise to touch Akira now. “Even if he didn’t give the order I still would’ve gone after you. Nothing would’ve stopped me.” 

“They're meant to protect you, not use you as bait..!” Akira’s fists clench and his teeth grit, his eyes avert to the side, transfixed on not meeting Yusuke’s gaze “They should have stopped you, you shouldn’t of been allowed!” One of his hands relaxes and grabs one of Yusuke’s, lifting it to cup it in his hands “Please.. Let’s just get out of here before I lost everything again..” 

Yusuke’s head slowly shakes “No, you’re jumping to conclusions and not making any sense. Is this the alcohol talking? There’s no way you’ll want to abandon your people over something as silly as this.” he pulls his hand gently away, his eyes turning more concerned.

“It’s not the alcohol! They don’t care about the fact you make me happy, if anything they despise it! They want me to do nothing but serve this damn kingdom, and I’m tired of it!” 

Yusuke shakes his head again as his hand touches his forehead, contemplating his next words “Akira.. These aren’t things you would say. I think you need some water and rest.” his tone is gentle, trying to placate Akira.

“No, listen to me! It’s not the fucking alcohol!”  
If anything, it only seems as if he had irritated Akira further, causing his shoulders to seethe and his expression to twist to an intense scowl.

Before Yusuke could part his lips to speak again Akira jerks his body around and slams the closet door shut, the sounds are loud, harsh and they only grow louder “Why can’t you see it?!” Akira shouts one last time before storming off into the en-suite and slamming the door shut behind him.

Yusuke quickly follows him and tries to twist the handle open, but Akira has locked it “Akira! Please, you’re overreacting!” He bangs on the door a couple of times, trying to gain Akira’s attention “Can you open the door, please?” No amount of twisting or turning clicks the door open, leaving Yusuke with unpleasant thoughts “D-Don’t do anything rash, this argument means nothing! I still love you, so..please…” It starts to feel strange to speak to a door without a response, and while he was concerned for Akira’s safety perhaps letting him calm down would be wise.

Despite sitting near the door quietly Akira still doesn’t come out. The worry was starting to devour Yusuke’s mind, but jumping to conclusions would be an unhealthy option. It had been a few minutes and there were still no signs of him coming out, so Yusuke moves over to the sofa and hugs the plushie to wait with more comfort, if he didn’t come out in a few more minutes Yusuke would go get help.

The sound of a door clicking open alerts Yusuke and the next sound he hears are footsteps, he was about to quickly turn around to see the en-suite, but his lips are met with someone else’s. Once the shock settles down he notices it’s Akira, leaning over him with an arm firmly placed on the sofa behind him to remain steady. The kiss felt long, but it was only a peck. 

Akira disconnects their lips by moving to the side and sitting down on the sofa “I’m..sorry.” he mutters an apology, but maintains eye contact. Once Yusuke had pushed the plushie to the side, he lurches to pull Akira into a hug “I thought you..were going to do something..stupid..” his emotions seep into his voice, despite the wish that they don’t.

A hand lifts into his hair and there is a brief separation so they could see each other’s faces “I already promised you I wouldn’t, and over this..? Really?” an awkward grin forms on Akira’s lips and he huffs once he sees Yusuke pouting at him and sniffling “You were acting strange...and you were really angry..” 

Akira lets out a conciliatory chuckle as he pulls Yusuke closer into the crook of his neck “That’s not a new occurrence. I’m sorry for my behaviour, I was just..frustrated, and I...I had forgotten you were all alone back then. Now knowing it was an order and not an occurrence of poor situation…. It just pisses me off.” 

“You don’t need to be apologizing to me, you need to go apologize to the people you hurt.” Yusuke sits up straight and inches back slightly, he didn’t wish to reward Akira with affection when he hadn’t even mended the situation yet. “And as I said before, even if it wasn’t an order I still would’ve gone down there for you. There’s no way I could prioritize capturing Akechi over saving you.” 

“...I don’t want to apologize to people who think you’re a burden…” Akira averts his eyes, knowing his answer wasn’t the desired one “Plus, Ann hit me too. Aren’t you going to make her apologize to me?” 

“It’s not like that, and the fact you think it is after the time we’ve spent with them boggles my mind! You’re just being difficult for the sake of it..” A drawn out sigh emerges from Yusuke’s lungs, it felt like he was looking after a child currently and it was frustrating, but getting more frustrated would only make this harder. “They don’t think of me as a burden and..I don’t know why Ann hit you, but it’s probably because you hit someone first. She’ll apologize if you do.” 

Akira knows he is acting like a baby and should just listen to Yusuke, but it’s difficult when his mind is jumbled due to his hangover “A-Alright..” he lets out a sigh, drawing out his words “I’ll apologize. But if there’s anything else I don’t know of, I suggest you tell me it now, or them.” he maintains a stern gaze, awaiting Yusuke's reply.

But there’s no need for it as Yusuke couldn’t think of anything else “I don’t believe there is anything else, but they may know something I don’t.” He shuffles to pull his shirt down, straightening out the creases.

Akira stands up with a sigh, preparing to go apologize “I’ll..be back in a bit, you stay in here.” he takes a step forward, but Yusuke interrupts him by getting up himself “No, I will not remain in here. Shinya is probably still outside, waiting.” 

With a slight turn of his head Akira makes eye contact with Yusuke “He..saw it?”

“All of it.”

With another heavy sigh and slouched shoulders Akira leaves the room, heading toward his destination of required apologies.

~~~

Akira finds Ann mending Ryuji’s wound in the bathroom, it was awkward at first, but he managed to apologize to them. They accepted it with some hesitation, but once Akira made it sound more sincere they accepted it full-heartedly. Next was to apologize to Zeriya, who was more difficult to find, but he eventually did on the third floor, near Akechi’s room.

He apologized for it and Zeriya accepted it much more easily than Ann and Ryuji did, but one thing he said afterwards struck out. “If I didn’t speak of it then Akechi would’ve done so, otherwise I would’ve brushed it off as being unimportant.” 

“Wait.. Akechi?” Akira’s eyebrow raises and his expression turns perplex “W-What does he have to do with this?” 

Zeriya idly brushes his fringe to the side, taking on a more relaxed body language “He tried to manipulate me with it. Saying if I wish for him not to act out and blurt it out that I must choose from his options, one of which was to kill him and another was to help him escape.” His hand glides onto the mark on his cheek, rubbing it slightly “Despite this.. I knew it would be the better option to tell you myself. I did expect some anger, but I am glad it has resolved.” 

Akira’s eyes pierce into Akechi’s door before replying “I’m glad you didn’t allow him to manipulate you..” he tries to hide his anger for that newfound fact by smiling and placing his hand firmly on Zeriya’s shoulder “Thank you, you’re a worthy servant, I know not to doubt you again.” This could explain his strange behaviour a few days ago, and it couldn’t hurt to ask “Is this why you forgot dinner? Because Akechi had threatened you?”

“I suppose it is, I found it difficult to contemplate how to articulate it to you, I didn’t even consider his options for a second.” Zeriya returns a slight smile, confirming there’s no bad blood between them.

Akira’s hand slides to his side, showing a more hostile demeanour “I will make Akechi pay for even trying to manipulate one of my servants, I should’ve expected he’d try something like this..” his eyes glare at the door as he steps to Zeriya’s side, hand firmly back on his shoulder “Bring me that newspaper, I need to vent my frustration.” 

Zeriya turns his head to give Akira a concerned look “And what of the queen-- Yusuke? Will he be pleased with this?” His dialect was starting to get confused because this was something he would often ask Akira’s father, they were starting to mirror the previous king and queen.

“Perhaps not, but he suggested this himself, so I doubt it.” 

Zeriya gives a bow, despite the two being side by side “As you wish, my lord.”

###

Yusuke was busy with explaining to Shinya what had happened, he was pretty honest about it too, saying Akira was upset because in order for them to save him, they had to make a risky decision, however, he did not mention Akechi.

Which gave time for Akira to ‘interrogate’ Akechi and despite his wish to get physical, he denied the urge. Knowing Akechi had been trying to worm his way out this entire time wasn’t a pleasant find, if anything Akira is just lucky he tried it on a servant that was loyal to an insane degree and not to someone whose mind had started to doubt. 

He opens the door to Akechi’s room with the newspaper detailing the findings of the fortress and the confirmation of Shido’s involvement. He did wish to find out more about Shido’s plans, but getting angry with Akechi would only make that impossible, so he’ll try and remain calm. Zeriya had promised to wait outside, just in case Akira loses control.

After the door had been closed, he could actually take in the sights of the room, it was just a regular room, something Akechi denied him not too long ago. Akechi is seated on the sofa, reading a book, but it doesn’t take him long to slam the book shut and shift his attention onto Akira, once his head moves it makes it noticeable that his hair is tied up in a small ponytail, unfortunately meaning Akira couldn’t pull it as easily.

“It seems I didn’t even have to shout to gain your attention.” A smug smirk curls Akechi’s lips, but it quickly dissipates when Akira replies “Cram your tongue, I already know of your slimy plan.” A few sharp strides is all it takes for the distance to close, letting Akira shove the newspaper in Akechi’s face “Since you’re so insistent on trying to free yourself, I may grant you it if you start to talk.” 

Akechi’s eyes scan the newspaper, but nothing piques his interest “Do you take me for a fool? I know you have no intention of that.” he brushes the newspaper out of his face, annoyed by its placement.

“Masayoshi Shido. Does that name ring a bell?” Akira resists the urge to taint his words into a taunt, something almost painful to resist.

Akechi’s face instantly winces at the sound of that name “No, go away.” he promptly lifts the book he was previously reading back up to his face, partially covering it.

A smirk curls Akira’s lips, he knew he hit a nerve “Your expression says otherwise. He’s the reason for your power, correct? You can’t hide behind this, I have met the man before and he is the mayor, the exact one you used to speak so smugly about owning.” When no response comes out of Akechi he grabs the book and pulls it down, fighting his pull.

“I never said I owned him. I will not speak of this, so you may as well leave.” Akechi tries to pull the book back over his face, but Akira’s grip is iron.

“Why not? Didn’t he throw you away the minute you became a burden? I can grant you revenge if you just sell him out.” Akira stares into Akechi’s eyes, his gaze remains unwavering until Akechi has had enough and gets up, he takes a step away from Akira only to have his arm clasped “You grant me revenge?! Is this some sort of sick joke?! Get out of my face!” He jerks his arm, trying to free it from Akira’s grasp.

“Did he hurt you? The only way a man like him would grant you anything is if you let him take advantage of your body. I heard male prostitution is on the rise, is that how you paid the bills until you met him?” Akira’s grip only tightens as Akechi tries to squirm free “Did he save you from prostitution only to abuse and do the same to you? I can make him pay for that.”

Akechi looks as if he’s about to vomit when he suddenly gains strength and rips his arm out of Akira’s grip, turning towards him in the process “He’s my father, you deplorable fool!” he rubs his red wrist as his face contorts with absolute disgust. 

“Oh..” Akira becomes stunned for words at that reply, he thought Akechi’s biological parents had died..?

“Your accusations are beyond disgusting! Is that all you think about?! I’m not a prostitute and never have been!” Akechi turns with a sharp movement away from Akira “I don’t even know why I’m bothering to explain it to you..!” he ridicules himself for his previous words, it’s not like Akira would believe him.

While the fact they’re related doesn’t exempt from Akira’s accusations he was only saying those things to rile him up, not because he genuinely believed them, either way it had worked as he had gained some information on Shido, but that also awakens new questions “I..thought your parents died in a vampire attack when you were a child..” his understanding of what happened seems to be cracking.

“So did I, until we separated..!” Akechi rubs his sore wrist as he contemplates if he should speak further, he doesn’t trust or want to work with Akira at all, but he didn’t exactly have a choice.

An intense silence fills the stale room as Akira didn’t know how to go about this. Perhaps getting comfortable would be the best start, so he shuffles over to the sofa and sits down, inviting Akechi to sit down by patting beside him “Just come over here, so we can talk.” although he did pat further away, he didn’t want Akechi too close.

“There’s nothing to talk about, I want you gone.” Akechi swipes his fallen book off the ground and moves over to the bed, sitting down and completely ignoring Akira.

“You’ll never be allowed out of here if you keep up this attitude, don’t you want freedom?” Akira’s hands dangle over his spread out legs as he lets out a sigh, talking to Akechi really gives him a headache.

“There’s no such thing called freedom for me.”

Akira’s hand lifts into his hair, rubbing his fingertips against his scalp “..Look, I’ll be willing to put behind your attempts at manipulation if you just talk about Shido, you don’t even need to look at me when you do. It’s not like you should even be loyal to your father with the way he suddenly abandoned you, there hasn’t even been any attempts to try to rescue you.” 

Akechi ignores Akira by beginning to read his book again, making this difficult. Even if Akira desires other approaches being nice to Akechi is one he hasn’t tried yet and this was too important to allow their rivalry to cloud his mind, so he gets up and moves over to Akechi slowly.

His hand reaches out towards the book to touch it, not force it down like last time “I don’t want to hurt you, if I did, you wouldn’t be in a room like this.” he allows his expression to soften as he gestures his hand out towards the room “I mean, look at this place, a bed, a bathroom, even some books and entertainment… I do have cells and am capable of using them, but I don’t want to because it’s not my desire to harm you, but rather to find out what you know.” 

Akechi watches him warily over the book, until it lowers and he lets out a small sigh “I don’t care if you desire to harm me or not.”

“..While that may be true, I’m still feeding you nice meals everyday and giving you clean clothes; basic rights you never granted me.” 

“My back still hurts from that time you beat me, so you’re not completely benevolent like you’re trying to sound.” 

Akira’s hand awkwardly creeps to the back of his head and rubs it to ease nerves “N-Now that you mention that.. I’m sorry, I was just so worried about Shinya I allowed it to blind me..” 

Akechi’s eyes widen as he clicks his tongue in distaste “What the hell is wrong with you?! Apologizing to me?! I won’t be swayed by your fake behaviour!” his teeth grit and his expression becomes more angry as he glares at Akira.

Being nice doesn’t seem to be working either, but it did make them not yell at each other for a split second “You can see it as fake if you like, but I am grateful you did say something. You helped me save him, even if I hate to admit that..” 

Akechi’s eyes avert, yet they still hold anger “If I talk only about Shido, will you leave me alone?” he says it like Akira is some type of burden, but it is what Akira currently wishes to know “Yes, I’ll even grant you another treat or something you want..”

“So you’ll let me go?”

“No.”

“Figures..” Akechi closes the book and lays it down beside him, his eyes slowly lift to make eye contact “The concoction I injected you with was from a recipe I managed to steal from my adoptive father’s belongings, the government wished to seize everything for an undisclosed reason, so it’s all I have. The thing is...the recipe was incomplete and was merely a theory, but when Shido heard I had the other half he contacted me and told me he used to work with my father, he said I could continue my father’s legacy if I worked with him, so I agreed.” 

Akira listens intently, but his legs would start to ache if he remains standing up, so he pulls a nearby chair over that had been tucked in a desk and uses it to be more comfortable.

“...Shido confirmed my theory about my adoptive father dabbling in vampiric research. The recipe I used on you was one of my adoptive father’s first attempts at creating an elixir that could transform a vampire, but his attempt was clearly wrong...I’m not going to speak further about that, but eventually Shido’s intentions came to light. Shido’s biological daughter, one the world knows about...fell in love with a vampire and ended up being turned after the promise of eternal ‘love’, Shido found out and got rid of her lover, but his daughter had already turned, resulting in him needing a cure, which is where I come in.”  
-  
“He made me develop the cure under the guise it was for my father’s legacy, but I eventually found out he had lied about everything. He never worked with my adoptive father and only got the other half by paying someone to steal it, so he could use it to manipulate me. He figured that since my adoptive father was an avid researcher that I would be too.. We had an argument over it, but he managed to sway me by saying I’ll be saving his daughter and millions of others, something my father would be proud of.”  
-  
“When he sensed that I was trying to recreate my father’s research team and meet up with the previous members of it to speak about reforming and becoming our own organization, he revealed the truth about me. He showed me my birth certificate and how the woman’s name did not match up with my adoptive mother’s, it was a prostitute, one that had become pregnant due to his distorted desires. He didn’t even sign the birth certificate himself, even if he was the known biological father at the time, he got away with it because he paid people hush money. He forced my biological mother to put me up for adoption or he’d kill me, he said she gladly did, so her career wouldn’t be ruined, not because she loved me.”  
-  
“Next he showed me the adoption papers and just as he said my ‘parents’ names were on it, I was in disbelief for the longest time and grew more and more bitter towards my adoptive parents for keeping it from me. I abandoned my goal to recreate my adoptive father’s research team and continued to create the cure for Shido. For some reason he started to become fatherly towards me when I was nearing completion, he even let me stay in his house with his daughter.”

Akechi’s eyes fill with a concealed pain, one he tries to hide by averting his eyes “..Even if it was rough at first I started to feel like I had a family again, I ate dinner with them and we acted like a happy family. I finished the cure 3 years ago and used it on his daughter, it was a success and we all celebrated like one should. Shido let me live with him despite the cure being done, although he did want me to keep an eye on his daughter. I was happy and I continued developing the cure into a more successful rate with his help, but...then his daughter fell in love with me. I did not share her feelings at all and when she made a move I rejected her and told her we were half siblings, she was furious.”  
-  
“She was so furious she ended up threatening Shido, that she’ll tell the media he has a hidden ‘bastard son’ and that she’ll destroy his reputation, I think she was also partly upset over her vampire boyfriend as well. The next morning Shido asked me to perform a lobotomy on her, and he specifically requested I make her brain dead under the guise it’s for her treatment. I questioned him about it and he said ‘If I kill her people will suspect me, if I organize her to get kidnapped people will still suspect me, but if she suddenly becomes mentally ill I’ll be a poor father’.”  
-  
“...I couldn’t do it, I was so morally repulsed by the way he immediately wanted to rid his daughter once she became a threat, he didn’t even consider the fact maybe she was just emotional, he just believes because she threatened him she should be gone. After I rejected it, he cut all contact with me and gave me that little base to continue developing the cure, we only talked through a third party from that day onward and that is the end of our time together. I have not spoken to him since declining the lobotomy and only continued to work for him because it’s all I had.” 

Akira clears out his throat as that was a lot to take in, but he had gained a lot of vital information about Shido’s character “Uhh… That’s..uh...insane.” he mutters a quick response.

Akechi’s hand reaches out to grab his book and places it into his lap “Now leave me alone, you said you would after I told you about him.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa, there..” Akira’s hands wave defensively in front of his chest “You can’t just drop a bombshell like that on me and expect me to walk away.” 

Akechi’s teeth grit and his grip tightens on the book until he throws it swiftly at Akira, resulting in him catching it with one hand, “I’ll forgive you for that, just because you told me a lot.” Akira drops the book onto the ground, creating a large thud.

“Piss off, I don’t need your pity or your condemnation. You’re just as sick as Shido.” Akechi continues to glare at Akira, venom dripping in his words.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever ordered a lobotomy on my own daughter or manipulated people the moment it felt like they were worming their way out of my grasp, but if you wish to label me like him I can’t stop you.” Akira pushes his body to stand up, stretching it out slightly “..I have a few questions, your answers will shape your reward, so I suggest you answer to the best of your ability.” he lets a smirk creep up on his lips.

Akechi leans down and snatches the book up off the ground, eyes still glaring “I won’t answer anything I feel like will give away too much information, so go ahead and try asking.” 

“This all happened after we ‘split’ up, right?” 

After a slight pause Akechi replies “Yes, it happened a year after I got away from you and developed as the years went by, it didn’t all happen at once, but it all ended 3 years ago.” 

Akira lets a scoff, slightly jaded by Akechi's words “You say that like I’m some sort of--- Ah, forget it. Is Shido’s daughter still alive?” he lifts his hand onto his chin, cupping it with a pensive expression “..Perhaps I could get her to help me bring him down..” 

Akechi snicker at the hopeful words “Bring him down? Why would **you** even want that? And don’t bother with her, she’s not right in the head, she wasn’t from the moment Shido killed her lover in front of her..and made her eat humans while she was a vampire.” Despite his distant behaviour he seems intrigued by Akira’s goal.

A glance at the sofa shows it still has the newspaper on it, so Akira moves to go pick it up and returns with it, his footsteps echoing in the process “Shido seems to be going after me, for what reason..I don’t know. I figured you knew something about it.” He waves the newspaper in Akechi’s face, beckoning him to read it.

“Because you destroy his goal of reaping from the poor. Why do you think prostitution has become a bigger thing around this area? Because he’s a part of the reason pricing on housing is increasing and forcing people in poverty to seek more perverse options, businesses he secretly co-owns.” Akechi brushes the newspaper out of his face once he’s finished scanning it “Although that’s just my theory, but I do know his roots run deeper than they may seem.” 

“Do you seek revenge on him? Because I can grant you that if you cooperate.” It would be a waste to not use Akechi’s intelligence to dent a man before he could harm him, but that wouldn’t easily come given their blaring differences. 

“I hate you as much as him. I’m only telling you these things because it’ll be entertaining to watch my enemies fight each other. You’re still a vampire I loath and that won’t change, I’m surprised you haven’t tried to bite me yet.” 

“...I won’t go after him unless he makes a definite move first, but I wish to be prepared.” Akira lets out a heavy sigh, his patience was running thin, although something had piqued his interest to an overwhelming degree where he simply couldn’t ignore it anymore “Why did Shido make his daughter eat humans..? Was it necessary?” If there were more people out there like him, he’d like to know.

“No, the idiot confused vampires as cannibals. His knowledge on them is garbage because he just wants to sell my cure, using it merely to make profit from desperate vampires. I knew it the moment he kicked me out to that base, but I thought maybe I could've wormed my way out of his grip once I finished developing a consistent stream of them.” Akechi glares as he gets up and moves further away on the bed, creating a large distance between the two “I will no longer speak, so I suggest you leave.” he has had enough of remembering this nonsense, so he would shut himself up.

Akira stares at him before making the decision to listen, he couldn’t think of any more question Akechi would be willing to answer and his own patience was starting to crack. He had gained a lot of vital information about Shido and perhaps he could learn more at another time, but right now he has to prepare some sort of counter attack with the information he had gained. “Right, I’ll be back at another time to clarify and may even reward you for today’s efforts.” 

“You can clarify to the heel of my foot, I won’t be saying anything else to you.” Akechi quickly opens the book up and covers his face with it again, totally ignoring Akira’s existence.

A smirk curls Akira’s lips as he turns towards the door “We’ll see about that.” he raises his hand up as he leaves the room with Zeriya’s help, feeling a bit victorious.

~~~

Akira exchanges all the information he had managed to get out of Akechi to Zeriya as they make their way back to the main floor, he details everything from Akechi’s history with Shido, to Shido’s fixation on power and wealth. Allowing another mind to soak up the information will make it easier to analyze and find out if there’s any missing details. He also asked Zeriya to see if he could find any paperwork detailing Akechi and Shido’s relation, just in case Shido tries to make a move he’ll have something else prepared for it.

After speaking about it for what felt like an eternity Akira decides it’ll be best if he meets up and talks to Yusuke about it, after all he is the one who suggested it and it wouldn’t feel right to leave him out of this. He manages to find Yusuke with Shinya in his bedroom, unfortunately making this interaction awkward.

“Could I..uh..steal Yusuke for a second?” Akira asks, despite the boy being invested in his game console, luckily Shinya lifts his head up to reply “Sure.”

After a second Yusuke gets up and follows Akira out of the room, once they reach a distance from the room and are walking across the foyer he questions Akira “Did your apologies go well? And what’s this about..? We can’t just leave Shinya alone like that.” 

“My apologies went fine. I just need to talk to you about something.” Akira halts in front of the garden door and gestures towards it “We should talk in here. I haven’t been in here for a while.” 

“If that is your wish..”

They change their destination from the bedroom to the garden. Akira pushes the door open and they both step inside, they walk over towards the outdoor table set and both sit down as Akira didn’t really feel fond of sitting on grass. The sounds of birds chirping outside the greenhouse sing in the garden, creating a relaxing and soothing environment with the flowers swaying softly in the wind. 

“Your silence is starting to worry me..” Yusuke sighs as he leans his elbows onto the table, chin resting on his hands “Did you do something without me knowing?” 

A smirk curls Akira’s lips and he allows their eyes to meet “I found out some things from Akechi, but first.. It turns out Akechi tried to threaten Zeriya with the fact he ordered you to go down there alone, it’s the only reason why today’s argument happened. So, because of that, I wanted to see if I could get Akechi to talk about Shido and I did.” 

They get more comfortable in their seats and Akira starts to explain what happened, exactly the same way he told Zeriya, it doesn’t take long for Yusuke to be fully updated about it and for his reactions to start seeping out.

“He sounds worse than Akechi and that’s quite a feat..” Yusuke grumbles with bitterness dripping in his voice.

“Like father, like son. But enough about the morality of it, this helps me understand that Shido was most likely going to try and turn the evidence around on me. Even with Akechi’s ‘theory’ I don’t see how I intervene with his plans besides my donation toward charities and having Akechi captive...but he hasn’t even attempted to rescue him.” Akira's thoughts start to run his mouth, despite rambling to a person who wouldn't know.

“I don’t know, but you’re not seriously considering going after this psychopath, are you? We already have enough issues.” It was a dreadful thought to think Akira would be fighting another Akechi, Yusuke would like to have a peaceful life now that they had just gotten out of something tortuous.

Akira gestures his hand in an appeasing manner “No, of course not. I’m just preparing for him, just in case he does decide to attack me. I doubt he will with Akechi in my possession. I can use Akechi as a deterrent because Shido doesn’t want people knowing he has a bastard son. I might even send the guy a threat about how I know..” he cups his chins as he ponders on it, liking the sound of that plan the more he considers it.

Yusuke lets out a sigh, one of apprehension “Please, just be careful. This guy has proven he doesn’t care about throwing away his allies or family for his goals. I don’t think you should taunt him.” He would honestly just prefer it if Akira left this alone, but he did know the preparation was necessary. 

“I only will if he makes a move first. We’re in a pretty good position here, so don’t stress. My statement is being taken pretty well due to getting a few business partners to back up my story, so Shido won’t be able to attack me through the media and I have someone who can absolutely destroy his reputation with just one paternity test. Shido would be a fool to try and test me.” Akira smirks and gives off a smug vibe, only enforced by the way he leans in his seat.

Yusuke glances down at his clasped hands as a worry washes over him “...Does this mean Akechi will be staying for longer..? At least until Shido has lost interest in trying to damage your reputation?” he manages to ask it, despite it being difficult.

An awkward pause fills the surroundings as the words linger in the air, but Yusuke was right. If Akira wishes to use Akechi as a deterrent then he’ll have to remain with them and alive, he’ll be no use if he’s dead. No matter how unfortunate it may be to have someone who destroyed their lives living with them, he may be their only proper protection from Shido.

Akira shuffles uncomfortably in his seat as he hadn’t really thought that far ahead, he had become so smug about finding out something he could use against Shido that he didn’t consider the weight of it “I..suppose it does mean that..” 

This would act as a confirmation for Akechi’s fate if Akira commits to it, before it was undecided on what he’d do, but now if it’s necessary to keep him alive to be a deterrent it could cause more dejection, even if it’ll be protecting his people. Despite it seeming all gloomy Akira still needs Akechi for information, so the dejection won't develop straight away, but if Akechi is still with them in a year from now then people will definitely start to question him.

Yusuke remains silent while fidgeting with his hands awkwardly. It almost felt like the silence had stretched out for an hour despite it only being a few minutes, but Akira eventually breaks it “If I commit to keeping him alive for this then I might upset some of my people, but..I’ll be willing to do that if it means protecting them, however…” Akira reaches his hand out and encircles it around one of Yusuke’s, holding it tightly “I can’t bring myself to make that decision if it’s not something you want.. I already asked this before, but I need a definite answer now to shape my decision… Do you want revenge? Do you want Akechi gone?” His eyes are unwavering until Yusuke averts his.

“I…” A knot shoots up Yusuke’s throat, making it difficult to speak. His stomach begins to swirl and he starts to feel lightheaded, it starts to feel like he is suffocating so he tries swallowing the knot that had formed in his throat, but each time he gulps it grows stronger and bigger.

“I won’t judge you for your decision, there’s plenty of other ways I can protect us from Shido, this is just the easiest option I have at the moment.” Akira tries to hush Yusuke’s anxiety by slowly rubbing his hand in his grip, he even lifts it up and kisses his knuckle.

It’s difficult to say what Yusuke knows he should, but his life would still be normal if it wasn’t for Akechi, he wouldn’t of had to go through that torment and be riddled with devouring emotions that continue to haunt him in his dreams, he can never comfortably go out by himself now that he’ll feel as if he’s in constant danger. Yusuke only feels safe here now, his home and depending on his answer he’ll be inviting the man who caused all of this into it, into his safety.

There’s only so much time until Akechi’s presence becomes foreboding and distorts this place into something he can’t feel safe in. The more he thinks about it the more he leans towards the revengeful answer, but one glance up to see Akira staring at him with a smile tells him that he doesn’t have to feel unsafe as long as Akira is here, as long as he’s with Akira. 

His grip on Akira’s hand tightens and his other hand comes over to theirs to rest on top of them, his teeth begin to clench, but he had found an answer “Akira, this...may sound strange, but...I’ll only agree to his presence if I can come with you everywhere..” he gulped one last time before lifting his head and holding eye contact.

“E-Everywhere..? Do you mean like how I went out yesterday..? Places like that?” Akira is a bit stunned by his answer and even averts his eyes for a split second. He had honestly thought Yusuke would just say yes or no, not have a request with it.

“Yes, I know it is a burden, especially now that we have Shinya to look after, but I can’t stand being in the same place as him without you...I need you if I’m going to let him live.” Yusuke’s voice is filled with his heavy emotions and he almost felt like he was going to cry, but pouring his damaged heart out to Akira was lifting weights off his chest.

Akira’s lips form a heartfelt smile as he intertwined their fingers “If that is your wish, then I will grant you it, my love.” he lets out a small chuckle as his free hand lifts into his hair and massages his scalp awkwardly “A-Although you’ll probably have to act as my butler and be taught how to be more..well defined and spoken.” 

Yusuke expression lights up at the news “R-Really? So you’ll let me?” he couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he gets up and moves over to Akira to hug him “Thank you.. I’ll be the best butler I can possibly be..!” This answer had brought him happiness, evident from the fact he was rubbing his face against Akira as he cradled him.

Akira’s hands wrap lightly around Yusuke before he speaks, “I’ll organize for you to get some training then.” Despite his smile Akira knew his reputation would absolutely plummet to the depth of hell if Yusuke doesn’t learn properly, he could almost see the fire fuming from the disaster that could potentially come.

“I guess I’m not allowed to show you affection, right? That’s going to be a bit difficult to resist, but I can manage.” Yusuke takes a step back to break their hug with a slight frown “I suppose I should start training for it now, considering the party is 5 days away.” 

“What?! Now?!” Akira’s disapproval for that comes out louder than he intended, causing him to clear his throat “I mean.. It’s not necessary yet, I have no meetings at the moment and you’ll be going to that party as Yusuke, not my butler.” 

“Alright..” Yusuke wishes to not become a burden to Akira, but this could really help him be okay with his decision of letting Akechi stay with them and could even help him get over his anxiety, but his desire to be the best made him question things about himself, starting with his hair “Should I get a haircut or style it differently? Zeriya’s hair is longer, but my hair might be a problem..” he touches and feels his hair as he speaks, examining it. 

Akira exhales to release some building apprehension “Yusuke, you’re taking this too seriously. I don’t have any meetings, so you have time to prepare, you don’t have to rush into change right now. Leave your hair alone, it’s fine the way it is.” he rubs the bridge of his nose, contemplating his decision with unease.

“Okay, I just want to be ready for it..”

“And you will be, but leave this determination for your training.” 

Yusuke seems to have gotten the memo, allowing Akira to move back onto a topic he actually wants to speak about “While we’re on the topic of Akechi… Would you like me to prepare a funeral for Madarame? ...He won’t be put to rest with the others, but we can choose a location you think he’d like, if that’s what you want, of course.” It had been on his mind for a while now, especially since Yusuke has been referring to Madarame more often now.

The question catches Yusuke off guard, so in order to feel some relief he moves back over to his seat and sits down. Why was Akira hammering him with difficult decisions today? It was bad enough he had to decide on Akechi and now he has to pick Madarame’s soul's fate? Despite the difficulties he does manage to reply “I...I think I would like that, I did consider it when we were discussing the funerals after all, so..I guess my heart wants that.” Yusuke’s emotions towards Madarame still haven’t unlocked, so perhaps putting him to rest could help them.

“You don’t sound confident.” Even if Akira got an agreement, he wanted to know Yusuke’s feelings on the matter in more depth.

Yusuke's hand clasps his chest, gripping his shirt tightly to relieve some anxiety “Because.. Because I don’t know how I’m suppose to feel about his death. I don’t know what kind of person he was and I’ll never find out, I won’t know if he changed or if he even missed me.. It’s difficult to understand my emotions when I was never given a chance to understand them.” 

“I understand. I apologize if I was being pushy..”

“No, you aren’t. I think if I put him to rest, then I might be able to move on from this and might actually be able to grieve over him..” 

Akira smiles as he gets up out of his seat and moves over to Yusuke with steady steps “I think that will happen too. I can even ask around to see what kind of person he had become while you were gone, if you want that.”

“Really..?” Yusuke reaches his hands out and pulls Akira closer, nuzzling into his stomach “Yes, I would like that. That could help me move on as well..” he kisses Akira’s stomach, despite it being covered by his clothes “Thank you so much, Akira. I feel better about my decision already..” 

Akira’s hands lower into Yusuke’s hair, gently stroking it “Anything for you, my love.” he grins as he enjoys this hug and rubs his hands along Yusuke's nape and hair, slowly curling strands of his hair around his fingers. Their conversation had reached an end, meaning it was time for them to go back to Shinya.

Despite it probably being wise to go back to Shinya straight away the two wished to bask in their embrace while surrounded by beauty, in a place where their love had first bloomed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	51. Disorientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took sooo long, a lot been happening, so I didn’t get much of a chance to write it. Luckily, it’s long.. I probably should’ve cut it up into sections so I could get a chapter out faster, but I simply couldn’t do that, didn’t feel right, couldn’t find a place to end it, so you get the whole thing in one bunch. ( I dunno if that’s better… ) 
> 
> PS: I refer to the console Akira bought Shinya as a ‘gameboy’ sometimes ( It just flows better in some sentences, at least in my mind. >.> ) It’s not actually one, as in the one Nintendo made. ( I ain’t here to promote them. XD ) Just thought I’d make that clear.
> 
> ** This is a continuation of last chapter ( indicated by --- from now on. ) If you get confused I suggest re-reading last chapter due to how long its been.

\---

Unfortunately, the need to leave the garden had arrived and their embrace had to be broken to do so.

As they walk to Shinya’s room together, kunkles briefly brushing against each other’s, Akira starts to sweat due to fretting over his decision to allow Yusuke to come to his meetings and social parties as his butler. To a small degree it did make him appreciate Zeriya’s flawless behaviour because he didn’t have to worry about mistakes being made, but now? Oh boy.

Despite it being visually clear Yusuke will be dropping tea cups and coffee mugs on his business partners Akira didn’t have the heart to say no to his request, it helps him use Akechi as a deterrent and Yusuke be more comfortable, so it was a good decision for everyone, besides the person who’s lap will be burning with piping hot liquid in the future.

The bedroom door creaks open. “Shinya? Are you still in here?” Yusuke calls out in the dark room. He takes a step inside to see Shinya lying on the bed, still playing the handheld console Akira had bought him.

“Yeah.” The boy lazes about, his eyes remain locked on the screen and he doesn’t even spare them a glance.

Akira’s shoulder crushes against the door-frame, and he releases a breath. “How about we let him play in peace? It’s quite clear he doesn’t need a babysitter with that thing raising him.” His eyes flick to the side, rolling ever so slightly.

Yusuke let a pout form on his lips and pulls the door shut. “Is that how you’ll justify your laziness with our child?” His question doesn’t even trigger the fact he could potentially be implying something with his words, he just asked it on a whim.

“Yeah, of course I would.” Akira’s lips crinkle, giving away the fact he wasn’t being serious. “I wish I had those things as a kid, I wouldn’t of even cared to go outside.” He takes a step away from the door-frame, turning towards the direction of his room. “We’ll come check on him later, for now we should prepare for the funeral.”

Yusuke’s head tilts toward Akira out of confusion. “Funeral..? You decided a date?” 

“Yup.” Akira cocks his head towards the his bedroom with a confident glee, but his expression drops with a realization. “It’s..t-tomorrow..!” His body pangs with a nervous sweat and he bolts towards his bedroom, feet pounding down on the floor.

“Wait…!?” Yusuke is left standing there, contemplating if he should go after him.

~~~

Yusuke pushes Akira’s bedroom door open to collide with something on the other side, creating a dragging noise. “Akira..?” He slips into the room to notice the wedge is Akira’s suitcase.

One proper glance in the room reveals Akira to be ripping out clothes from the closet and shoving them into a suitcase, he is muttering distasteful things under his breath as he squashes clothes down. “Why do I have a butler if he doesn’t update me properly..?!”

Yusuke takes careful steps around the mess that had accumulated. “Why are you panicking?” He firmly plants his backside down onto the end of the bed because he feared Akira might run him over with how frantic he looked.

“The funeral will be tomorrow! Tomorrow! You know how long it takes to get the manor?!” Akira’s words jumble and mix due to how disoriented, he was with having to multitask, while also being hungover.

“Aren’t funerals similar to an event? You go there and once it’s done, you go back home?” Yusuke gestures his hand as he asked, but his eyes meet with a being who despises him, the cat slowly strides around Akira, marking his territory, perhaps?

“We have to leave tonight if we want to have time to prepare! Ahh..! I can’t do this!” Akira jolts up and stormed towards the telephone, he rips it out of its holder and dials a specific number as fast as his fingers could smash the buttons. A breath he didn’t know he was holding releases as he brings the phone to his ears, almost biting his nails off from the anticipation.

“..Wait, you didn’t even let me-” Yusuke is interrupted when the person on the other line picks up.

“You have to change the date!” Akira’s blaring voice shouts into the phone, deafening whoever was on the other side.

Zeriya’s voice is faintly heard on the other side. “Why are you calling me..? We live in the same house.” Despite his voice being muffled by the phone, the confusion in it was clear.

“Cancel the funeral! I don’t have enough time to prepare for it! I didn’t even pick out the flowers..!” Akira’s voice stretches with his desperation, making Yusuke feel sorry for Zeriya’s ears. 

Despite Yusuke’s desire to tell Akira to shut up, he remains quiet, not wishing to interrupt their conversation.

“Unfortunately, we can’t now. If you do everyone will be disappointed and I don’t think you should test them further.”

“WHY didn’t you tell me when you gave me an update?! Isn’t that your purpose?!” 

“...You were quick to cut me off, remember?”

Akira’s knees buckle and he collapses, hunched over the desk as whines escape him. “Ahh..! I’m not prepared for this at all!” His head shakes as he allows the phone to dangle to the floor, feeling as low as it did.

The line cuts as Zeriya had got the memo from the loud crashing sound, but it left no pleasant images in his head. Seeing Akira this frantic was rather a surprise considering only moments ago he was acting smug, but it was understandable when Yusuke considers the fact it’s an important day, not one that should be taken lightly.

After a minute of sulking over his desk Akira pulls himself up to his feet, placing the phone back down into its holder with one last defeated whimper escaping him. “We have to pack, we have to pick out the flowers for each casket and we have to arrive there by tomorrow morning, do you think you can handle that?” His gaze lifts up to meet Yusuke’s eyes.

A nervous gulp runs down Yusuke’s throat and the bed suddenly felt really comfortable, somewhere he could just sleep to escape those responsibilities. “N-No. You never even told me the funeral was so soon..!” he stammers as some apprehension rears in.

“Because I decided yesterday in a carriage, completely oblivious to the fact that I’d get drunk and wake up in the afternoon..!” 

Yusuke grabs his face, and his frustration was starting to show. “Akira..aa..” He drags his whiny voice out, wishing to believe this was all a dream.

“Hey..” Akira moves closer to Yusuke as his voice becomes more gentle. “I’ll do anything you want, if you help pack.” His hand reached out and rubs Yusuke’s shoulder, his fingers press and curl over it, giving it a tight squeeze. 

Yusuke scans the room through the cracks of his fingers and the sight of absolute disorder reaches him, shirts, pants, underwear, jackets, they were all loosely scattered around the room like some hurricane had hit the place, devastating and disarray-ing everything in its path.

“You can’t be serious..” A disbelief slips from his lips as he hadn’t actually noticed how bad it was, when he stepped into the room he was focused on Akira, but now? This place is a total mess.

Akira turns with his foot crunching into something, but he pays it no mind as he walks back over to his suitcase and starts cramming clothing items into it again. “You don’t have to come to the funeral with me if you don’t want you, I..just thought you would.” While his words may seem guilt tripping, he did not intend them like that, he just hadn’t actually asked Yusuke if he wishes to come.

“What? No, I do. This place is just a total mess, an unnecessary mess.” Yusuke got up off the bed with a light squeak and closes the distances between the two with sharp steps. “What about Shinya? Is he coming with us?” He lifts one of Akira’s socks off the ground and searches for the other one so he could conjoin them.

“No, I doubt he wishes to go back to the manor and it’s not his father’s funeral, so he has no purpose in coming.” Akira pulled out a suit covered in a plastic firm from his closet and sways it over to the suitcase, he neatly folds it up and drops it inside with the plastic creating rustling noises.

“Who’s to look after him then? I could remain if it’s necessary..” Even if he doesn’t want to Yusuke is the newest member of the household, it only seemed fair if he remained.

Akira’s head slowly shakes, showing his disapproval. “No, Zeriya is going to stay here to look after our prisoners. I suppose he can teach Shinya a few things while we’re gone too.” 

Yusuke’s mind reminds him of Zeriya’s ‘teachings’ and a chill runs down his spine from the thoughts. “H-Him..? Teach Shinya..?” 

“Yeah, I don’t have time for it and he’ll probably get bored. And why do you sound so nervous? He’s the one that’s going to be teaching you how to be a butler.” 

“No reason in particular.." Yusuke gulped, brushing that thought away. "You..don’t have a problem with that, right? I know I asked it on a whim, but it is something I’d like to try out for a while.” He asked, feeling as though he needs some more confirmation. 

The burning images of his reputation aren’t the only things Akira can see with this decision, it’ll be a difficult change for him too. Resisting the urges to flirt or touch Yusuke would be difficult to differentiate, in one location it’d be a bad thing to do and in another it’d be okay, nailing his brain with when it is and isn’t okay will be something he’d have to get accustom to. 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be willing to try it, if he does flirt with his ‘butler’ during a meeting it won’t be the end of the world, only label him as a sleaze, depending on the person’s understanding of his status. “I don’t have a problem with it per say, but I am nervous about it.” He pulls the zip to open up the pocket where his undergarment would go, but he has to fight it.

An amused smile creeps across Yusuke’s lips as he had found the missing sock, he reaches out towards the desired fabric and snatches it off the sofa cushion, his balances on one foot ever so slightly to allow him to come in contact with it. “I can guarantee you that I will put all my effort into succeeding.” He imitates a butler by holding his heart, sock destroying the formality of the pose.

“Good. It’s probably something you should learn anyway.” 

Their conversation begins to hush under the sounds of clothes rustling, clothes being re-placed and the sound of suitcase zips gliding along the teeth. The progress of packing was moving along in a companionable silence, and was nearing completion when a reminder blooms in Yusuke’s mind.

The gaze he holds on Akira lingers until the words had managed to form. “I..uh, don’t wish to bring this up, but.. You..haven’t eaten since that..time.” The words don’t flow naturally, making Yusuke wish he had remained buried in his work.

After placing a folded up shirt within the suitcase Akira’s hand halt on top of it, gathering his mind for a reply, yet it does not come, so he resumes his work with his mind ticking.

“The manor..is more difficult to find people, right? So.. Shouldn’t..” The reason as to why this was so difficult to ask wasn’t apparent to Yusuke, but he seems to regret every word that manages to come out of his mouth.

“I have some time left, I’m not that hungry thanks to your blood.” A sharp, confident reply manages to form once Akira had mustered an understanding as to what Yusuke was trying to articulate, but the conversation still felt unfinished. 

“So.. There won’t be a repeat of our last visit?” Yusuke had been folding up slacks while seated on the sofa, but a stack of them had accumulated to the point that he was starting to question if Akira had even grabbed any to put in the suitcase.

“No, no repeat.” Akira cocked his head to allow his smile to become visible to Yusuke, the light within the room hugged his lips and the slight tilt of his head made his hair dangle at an innocent angle, his eyes hold a glowing hue within them, sparkling the sincerity of his ‘promise’ for just a little bit longer.

For some reason this one sight made Yusuke’s heart flutter in his chest, his eyes could not be ripped off the curl of Akira’s smile, no matter how hard he tried. With a shake of his head, he denied himself to be allured by such a small thing, by such a small gesture, and he began to question why it had pulled him in so much.

Perhaps there are just times where the beauty of his partner becomes even too much for him to bear, or perhaps it’s the artist heart within him, being captivated by a vessel that exceeds all arbitrary needs. Either way the fact he hasn’t painted Akira yet does produce a sour taste in his mouth, he thought if he had found a muse as well defined as Akira that the movement of placing his brush down would not come. His life is no longer as simple as being locked up in a room and staring at a canvas until an idea forms, even when he thinks back on those days of painting all day, he does not miss them. Perhaps these little moments, the ones where his heart flutters, makes him realize how different and joyful his life has become, despite the stress of it.

Akira doesn’t bother to ask why Yusuke is staring at him, instead he allows a chuckle out and returns to his work, packing will be completed once he placed all the folded slacks into the suitcase. They weren’t within arm's reach, his arm was slightly too short for that, so he brushes his exhaustion aside and tries to stand up only to have arms wrap around him and the sensation of another engulf his back, he melts into their hold like butter despite squatting down and a quick wonder spills from him. “What is it..?” 

“..I love you.” Yusuke words roll out onto Akira’s shoulder as he gives him a light squeeze, his eyes sparkle with his graceful emotions and the wish to just have Akira in his arms became difficult to ignore.

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle again with Yusuke’s sudden change. “..What’s gotten into you?” His hand lifts up onto Yusuke’s arm and he gives it a light pat. The bubbling feeling of being loved and confused makes his stomach tingle as he tries to see Yusuke’s expression.

Yusuke didn’t know himself, he had just gotten an uncontrollable urge to appreciate Akira and it felt like if he had ignored it he’d be rejecting something his heart wanted. There are times where your feelings for another person just want to be expressed and the memories of being all alone in a creaky old house made that need bloom within Yusuke.

“I can’t pack with you acting like a turtle shell..” Akira bobs forward just to demonstrate how attached Yusuke was to him, it had brought him some amusement and he gives Yusuke’s arm another light rub.

Yusuke breathes in Akira’s scent one last time before letting him go, his actions had caused his cheeks to grow a red hue. “I-I apologize, let’s get back to work, shall we?” One step to the side causes his arm to be lightly clasped in a soft hand, he didn’t even have to look to know who it was.

“I love you too, Yusuke.” Akira tilts his head with a wide smile and his cheeks grew a hue of contentment. 

You know when you see something endearing that your heart gets struck? That is how Yusuke is currently feeling as he gawks down at Akira. It just warrants another chuckle to escape Akira’s lips as his grip on Yusuke’s hand falters. 

“Uh! Yes! The pants!” Yusuke snaps his eyes away as he spins around towards the stack of clothing, but during his swift movement a misplaced shirt had lunged under his foot, causing his balance to lose and him to crash down onto the floor with a loud noise accompanying it.

“Y-Yusuke?! Are you alright?!” Akira scurried to Yusuke’s side and his hands lightly support him, peering to see if there are any injuries.

“I’m… I’m quite alright..” Yusuke breathes out with a defeated look crossing his face.

~~~

“Ow..” Yusuke’s teeth clenched as a stinging sensation gulfs the cut on his knee, but the notion that it was to prevent infection made it more bearable.

Akira dabs a cotton bud laced in antiseptic onto the scrape Yusuke had managed to cause when he fell over. Yusuke sat on the bath rim as there were no other comfortable locations within the bathroom. Friction of the carpet and his pants created a deep scrape in the center of his knee that dragged to the side, the wound seeped with specks of blood, but it was nothing dangerous.

“If you didn’t move around like a maniac, this wouldn’t of happened.” Akira reprimands him with a sigh, eyes still glued on healing the wound.

“You should clean up the messes you create, then this wouldn’t of happened.” Yusuke’s grip on his pants tightens when Akira suddenly presses the cotton bud too deep into his wound. The stinging caused by antiseptic was something Yusuke wasn’t used to.

“We’re packing and in a hurry. The last thing I want to do is gently place clothes back into the closet only to rip them out again due to confusion.” Akira reaches behind himself and pulled a band-aid forth from the packet resting behind him, he unwraps it and gently rubs it onto Yusuke’s wound, ensuring it sticks properly, “We’re so behind on schedule that we’re going to have to take the midnight train to get there.” 

Yusuke inspects his cleaned up wound, confirming it was done properly. “Midnight train..? What is that?” his eyes lift from his wound and onto Akira, awaiting a reply.

With a sigh, Akira pulls himself up onto his feet and scoops all the wrappers up off the ground. “When we move in large numbers it’s sometimes a good idea to take the train instead of using carriages, unfortunately that means we’ll be in the public's eye.” He speaks as he moves over to the trash-can and throws the wrappers away.

“The train..? Are you sure it’s safe to use one?” Yusuke asked as he got up off the bath rim and readjusted his pants, ensuring it did not get caught on his new band-aid.

Akira twists the en-suite door open and allows it to swing. “Yes, of course. I might be recognized, but it’s nothing we can’t handle.” He gestures out of the en-suite until Yusuke followed his hand and they both stepped outside. “Now, let’s finish up here, so we can actually go do something entertaining.”

Yusuke turns his shoulder to see the clock and a small frown emerges on his face once he does. “It’s almost time for dinner, we don’t have much time.” 

“Then let’s hurry up.” Akira gestures wearily towards the suitcase.

~~~

The packing ceased once they put all of the remaining clothes into the suitcase and zip it up, next was to put it to the side, so no one trips over it and to clean up the mess that had formed. Once everything was completed, they decided to spend their last few hours with Shinya and to explain what was going to happen to him.

The boy took the news of being kind of alone for a few days with a blank expression and nonchalant words, he questioned how long it would be, but Akira couldn’t give a definite answer, he juggled between 2 to 3 days.

“If you need anything you can just call my butler and if you want to talk to me, feel free to call us.” Akira said as he considers turning the light on. 

The room had become dark thanks to Shinya leaving the light off so he could play his video games without bother, but it was a bit too dark now.

Akira gestures for Yusuke to turn the light on and he listens, the room felt easier to breathe in now that they had vision, but it was also messy, the box and wrappers from the present Akira had bought him loosely scattered around the room, but even if the room was a mess Akira couldn’t be bothered to clean it.

“I suppose I could.” Shinya replied with his attention still glued onto the console. If they hadn’t know any better it would seem like he was ignoring them, but in truth he was just invested.

“It’s getting late, you should start preparing for bed.” Yusuke lightly suggests.

“Alright.” Shinya replied with a nonchalant tone as he pulls himself up off the bed, he drops the game console down onto the bed and makes his way into the en-suite, closing the door behind him.

“..Oh, he listened..” Yusuke is struck with a bit of surprise as he stares at the en-suite door but he also felt a bit prideful. 

Often, when he would ask Shinya to do something the boy would simply shrug and remain quiet.

Akira’s brow twitches as his hand runs through his hair. “Ugh.. It’s so awkward now.” His eyes linger at the door until they shift awkwardly to Yusuke.

“You’re the only one who thinks that.” Replied Yusuke.

Akira folds his arms as he says, “How..? I lost my temper in front of him, that would be scary for any kid.” His finger taps onto his arm and his lips form a small pout.

Yusuke let out a chuckle. “I don’t find you scary, even when you’re angry.”  
The glare that shoots his way does however, send a shiver down his spine.

“What?! Of course I’m scary! I just don’t show it to you anymore!”

Yusuke rolls his eyes and a sly smile curls his lips. “Right, right.. As if I’d believe that.” he teased.

Akira stomps his way over to Yusuke and thrusts his pointed finger into his chest. “I’ll show you how scary I can be!” He stares him down, eyes unwavering with a twisted expression of irritation and offense.

“Okay.” Yusuke replies with a blank expression.

“A-Ah..” Akira’s hand begins to shake in ambivalence and his tense shoulders drop, he bites his quivering bottom lip as his eyes avert. “I...I dunno how..” he sheepishly admits with his cheeks staining red.

“Because you can’t.” Yusuke smiles as he leaned in and kisses Akira on the forehead.

“Uwah!” Akira holds where he was kissed and shakes his hand violently in front of Yusuke face as he hunched over. “D-Don’t kiss me so close to Shinya! It’s embarrassing!..”

“...He’s not here..?” 

The en-suite door clicks open and Shinya steps outside in his pajamas, his gaze reaches the two and it instantly turns to curiosity. “Are you two fighting?” he asked as he let go of the door knob.

Yusuke’s attention shift to the boy and he waves his hand reassuringly once he notices him. “No, of course not. Akira’s just being silly.” He awkwardly scratched his nape.

“I’m not being--!..” Akira shuts himself up and just rubs his forehead to ease some frustration.

“If you’re going to fight, then leave my room.” Shinya gives a shrug of his shoulder as he moves back over to his bed and sits down.

That was weird, and Akira and Yusuke both felt that way, evident by them awkwardly glancing at each other, trying to communicate silent questions. 

Shinya pulled his handheld console to his leg and perks up. “Hey, Akira. Didn’t you want to learn how to play video games? I’ll teach you.” His expression turned into something pleasant as he hopped off the bed with his console firmly in his grasp. He strides over to Akira and hands it to him. “Here.”

“..I..I did?” Akira’s eyes dart around seeking an answer from his own mind, but no memory of such things comes his way, so he simply breathes out and smiles. “Okay, I’ll try.”

A grin formed on Yusuke’s lips by their interaction and he points towards the closet, suggestions bubbling on his tongue. “Do you have a futon or perhaps a large doona, Akira? We could use it to sit on the floor in comfort.”

“Yeah, a floor futon. Help me set it up if you want.”

After giving Shinya a light pat on his head the two walk to the closet and pull out the mentioned futon, they set it up near Shinya’s bed and they sat down on it, comfort coursed through them all. The futon was simply clear white and a blanket Yusuke had grabbed was coloured a light blue, being used as a way to gain warmth.

The handheld console was shoved into Akira’s hands once they all had settled in and Shinya peered across from his arm. “This game is a side scroller, so don’t freak out if the camera doesn’t move by the analog stick.” 

Foreign terminologies cram into Akira’s brain as he stared down at the flashing screen of the gameboy, he tries to make sense of them but it simply does not stick. “..What?” He expressed his confusion.

The flashing screen presents itself with a colorful pixel background, the screen slowly slides to the side and what seems to be a forest with butterflies, birds and animals strike out, the words ‘Start’, ‘Options’, and ‘Exit’ line up in the center of it in a broad front, making it impossible to miss.

Shinya’s expression drops. “..Just select start.” He impatiently replied.

Akira’s lips crinkle as a trickle of sweat seeps down his cheek. “H-How..?” He mumbles and the embarrassment from his ignorance rears in.

“Jeez, are you really that helpless?” Shinya grumbled. “This thingy here helps you select stuff and move.” He points to a d-pad. “These buttons here are your actions, such as attack, pick up, use and block.” His finger shifts to a bunch of colourful buttons.

Yusuke chuckled, who was sitting on the other side of Akira. “This is quite interesting, to think a smart guy like you doesn’t even know what buttons are.” He nudges Akira’s side, eyes filled with mischief. 

“Shut up! You don’t know either!” Akira’s head snaps to Yusuke out of angry, but once he had given him a good glare his attention shift back down onto the console and he clicks a button in. Nothing happened.

“I do know.. To a degree..” Yusuke’s eyes awkwardly avert.

“Shut up for a second.” Akira’s hand would cram into Yusuke’s face had he not been holding Shinya’s precious gift. “I clicked it and nothing happened.” His lips twist, regretting this agreement.

“Because you pushed the left d-pad, try down and up.” Shinya explained while pointing to the d-pad again.

Akira listens to the boy and once he pushed the button and an arrow moved on the screen, his face lit up. “I did it!” He keeps pressing the button, watching the arrow move with glee.

“Okay, so select start and play.” Said Shinya.

Akira did as the boy told and once he hovered over the start button he got confused again. “..Now what?” he expresses it.

“Press X, the button X.” 

Once he found the button Akira pressed it and music started to blare from the gameboy, it sent him into a fright and made him jump. “It’s so loud!” He breathed out and ease begun to seep back into his nerves, settling his erratic heart.

“I unmuted it because I thought sound could help you, but I’ll mute it again.” The boy said as he moved his hand to press a button he hadn’t introduced, the music instantly stopped and he felt as though it was time to explain more. “See this guy? He’s you. You control him with the d-pad and the buttons. X is to jump, Square is to interact, Triangle is to shoot and Circle is to block.” 

“Uh.. Okay..” Akira presses the buttons in a random order until he got used to the figure moving within the gameboy. Raised blocks of land and ground that defies gravity present itself in the game and the character has no issues jumping on them, which sparks questions in Akira’s head.

“The ground..I assume..? Is just floating.. How does that work?” He asked.

“Akira, it’s just a game. Fiction. You’re not supposed to try and make sense of it.” Yusuke’s tone was rather snarky, albeit not serious.

Akira growls. “Shut up, you.” He sends Yusuke a quick death glare before pressing more buttons.

“Just play the game, stop asking dumb questions.” Shinya rubs his temple like an old man.

Akira just stops questioning things and does as they say, he only asked questions he deemed ‘worthy’ and eventually got some understanding of how things worked. It was difficult at first and he died at lot, but he started to succeed more and got passed the first level.

Time pasts as the room is filled with laughter, banter and sighs of relief. The atmosphere exudes warmth and joy, emotions that peaked at happiness and expressed through light actions of smiles, compliments and nudges.

Akira was starting to feel the pangs of exhaustion, more so from being hungover, but he was determined to kill this boss and process to the next level before he scummed.

Unfortunately, an error of movement causes his character to get hit and explode in a mess of ash, the words ‘game over’ flash tauntingly onto the screen and the urge to throw the console courses through his hand, but he suppresses it into a yell instead. “Agh! I was so close too!” 

“No you weren’t, he has another phase.” Shinya giggled with a bit of mockery. “It’s too difficult for an old man like you, let the master take over.”

“I’m not old!” Akira snapped.

“Hmm.. How old are you anyway?” Shinya’s curiosity plasters on his expression.

Akira blushes once that question reached his ears. “I don’t tell anyone! It’s my secret!” He grumbles as he holds the gameboy over his face, trying to hide it.

“Yeah~” Yusuke draws his words out in a teasing manner as he leans in closer. “How old are you, Akira?” His eyes hint with mischief, a behaviour he doesn’t usually portray. 

Akira ignores the two as his face crinkles with embarrassment and irritation, he tenses his body up so he would appear smaller, hoping to vanish from this spot.

“He won’t say because he’s probably old. Like a 100 or something.” Shinya suggests smugly.

“He did tell me his birth date, but not the year. Perhaps I can pry it out of him without even trying again.” 

Akira jolts up from that mention. “You promised you wouldn’t bother me about this if I told you!” He placed the console down and pointed his accusing finger at Yusuke, cheeks stained red and an expression of anger.

The feeling of being called out seeps into Yusuke’s gut, but he knew he needed to remain trustworthy, even with something as little as this. “Ah, right. I should keep to that promise then.” he replied.

Shinya’s questioning gaze flickers between the two. “Why are you okay with dating a 100 year old? Isn’t he gross?” his question directed at Yusuke.

It’s weird he was operating off the assumption Akira was 100, but it seems to be a frequent tale when it comes to vampires.

“No, quite the opposite actually. His body is the definition of a well defined male and his energy levels are the most intense I have ever seen. Although, he does seem to be more tired lately, but that could be for a lot of reason.” Yusuke replied with his hands clasped together, like he was daydreaming.

Akira’s entire face engulfs in a flush and he seethes because of it. “Did you just call me hot to a 14 year old?!” His mouth opens and closes awkwardly as he leers at Yusuke, lips quivering.

“I don’t believe so, I just told him things that prove you’re not 100, at least I don’t believe you are.” While Yusuke was a bit unaware of how it sounded at the time now that he thinks about it, it did sound a bit...strange, that realization causes his cheek to grow a bit pink.

Akira leans down and buries his face into the futon, wishing to just disappear. The comfort of resting his head against something soft causes his exhaustion to creep up on him again, but he tries to deny it.

Shinya swipes the gameboy up and taps his fingers against it with a smile. “You’re both weird.” 

“Mm, it seems I made him sulk.” Yusuke returns the smile but a natural urge calls to him. “I uh..have to use the bathroom, is it okay if I use yours?”

“That’s fine.” Shinya nodded with his attention glued to the gameboy, he seems to be trying to beat the level Akira couldn’t.

Yusuke raises up onto his feet and gives a small wave as he makes his way into the en-suite, shutting the door behind himself.

~~~

‘ I suppose my stomach can’t handle greasy food first thing in the morning.. ‘ Yusuke questioned his stomach ache and decided to blame it on the battered fish, despite it being something he frequently ate.

He reached out towards the sink and washes his hands thoroughly with soap before drying them off with a nearby towel, but as he patted his hands dry he got a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

The marks on his neck piqued his interest and he lifts his hand up onto them, feeling the healing wounds under his soft fingers as he stared at his own reflection. ‘ He has been drinking a lot lately.. ‘ Almost healed and fresh marks cover his neck, something he had grown used to, but his neck has never looked this damaged.

It wasn’t awful to look at, about 7 bite marks cut his neck, but it did show something else. Even if he doesn’t wish to admit it Yusuke has been feeling awfully drained recently, climbing up those stairs is a chore and he could doze off anywhere if he allowed it. This fatigue.. If they continue at the pace they’re going then it will become apparent to Akira, something he doesn’t want.

‘ No, it’s not his fault. I just haven’t been sleeping well recently.. ‘ Yusuke dismisses it and averts his eyes from his reflection. It would be nice if his ‘special’ blood also made it excessive, but that just isn’t the case, anemia and fatigue will soon take over his body and there’s nothing he can do about it, unless he stops feeding Akira.

Something he simply couldn’t accept, Akira’s body still needs more to fully recover and the thought he’ll cause Akira to starve again pains him. Even if Akira acts like it doesn’t hurt, Yusuke knows it does, Akira simply masks his hunger in irritable behaviour but he has learned how to suppress even that. It’s crushing, it’s what Madarame did to him. The agony of starvation, Yusuke knows it all too well and to make the person he loves to suffer with that pain would paint him in the image of Madarame, would make him like that old fool. To have food ripped away from you once the pain cures is something he simply can’t do.

Even if Akira consents to it, even if Akira is okay with it and assures him with kind words, this feeling, it won’t go away. A past him is resurfacing and dedicating his decision with a sense of guilt and responsibility, he doesn’t want to be like Madarame, he doesn’t want to make someone suffer like he had. 

A victim has a sense of responsibility to avoid a familiar pain for others, but how long can a victim maintain that shield? How long will it take for his body to crush under the weight? A sense of foreboding intertwined and wraps around him like a sharp thorn, when will the pressure release?

Yusuke gives his head a firm shake and slaps his cheeks to snap out of it, these thoughts, they won’t solve anything. He’ll have to figure out a way to avoid Akira’s starvation while also not allowing his body to die.

He abandons his thought as he twists and pushes the en-suite door open, stepping outside with a sense of relief, but as soon as his eyes land upon the others whom reside in the room a knot twists in his throat and his relief is washed over with dread. 

Shinya holds Akira’s face in his hands and their faces aren’t that far apart, Akira’s eyes are closed like he had fallen asleep during his sulk but he had been turned onto his back and rests on the child’s knees.

Yusuke isn’t allowed the sight for long when Shinya takes notice of him and immediately reacts. “Uwaah! I-It’s not what you think!” His cheeks stain red and he pushes Akira away, going into a panic with his hand over his chest.

Awkward tension and overwhelming confusion rises in the room. Yusuke takes a reluctant step forward as he gulps and a cold sweat covers his body. His muddled mind isn’t allowed to jump to conclusions, but that doesn’t stop it from doing so. He brushes them off with the reminder he is the adult here, if Shinya has strange desires pointed towards Akira then he should educate him about them, not scold him.

The gap between them is closed by Yusuke and he tries his best to shift his demeanour into something warmer. “Is he asleep?” he asked with a calm tone, but his voice hitched.

Shinya gives a reluctant nod and gradually relaxes his tense body language. “I-I just wanted to see his fangs..” His lips crinkle into a frown, like he’s ashamed. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t of done that, I should’ve just asked.” 

Relief hits Yusuke the moment he hears it’s not something weird and the tension instantly vanishes. “Oh, I see.” He chuckles as he sits back down onto the futon, sending a smile Shinya’s way.

“...” The boy downcasts his eyes until he mustered up the courage. “V-Vampire’s are..interesting, aren’t they? Especially..h-him..” He shuffles back away from Akira, almost like he doesn’t want to be near him now. “..My step-dad was one… But he never allowed me to..sate my curiosity.” Shinya suddenly jolts and waves his hand in front of himself. “P-Please don’t tell him! I-I just wanted to see his fangs!” His hands beg. “Please..he can’t know..” 

Yusuke reaches out and touched Akira’s face, ensuring he was asleep, he glides his hand down and pulls the blanket onto him, satisfied with his findings. “He’s really out of it, must be his hangover.” he comments. “And I won’t tell him, I got curious too. So I know what it’s like.” He gives the boy a reassuring smile.

Shinya remains silent with his eyes averted, he fidgets with his hands as a distraction method and releases a deep breath he had held in too long.

It wouldn’t feel right to leave things as they were so Yusuke searches his brain for something to talk about. To ease his own nerves he begins to stroke Akira’s hair, occasionally brushing up against his ear. 

“What do you think of them..? Vampires?” He asked, raising his eyes to meet Shinya’s.

“They’re..weird.” Replied Shinya with hesitation.

Shinya still seems tense so talking to him won’t ease his reluctance. Yusuke decides it’ll be best if he helps the boy appease his curiosity. “His fangs aren’t that large if you were wondering. I could even show you if you want.” he suggests with a smile. 

“S-Should we just leave him alone..?”

“He’s a log.” Yusuke said as he lifts Akira’s head up to demonstrate his words. “He won’t wake up, he’s completely out of it.” He gently retreats his hand, allowing Akira’s head to rest back down on the futon.

“I...If it’s not..a-a problem..” Shinya gulped, cheeks staining red again.

Yusuke’s lips form a content smile as he lets out a relieved moan. “Only I should touch his lips because he’s-” mine. He shuts himself up, realizing his words are a bit awkward. “Sorry, but be careful when touching sleeping vampires. They are..quite capable of reacting within milliseconds.” He changes his words, and a flashback as to what happened at that horrendous place resurfaces.

“O-Okay..” Shinya shuffles closer and peers down at Akira, eyes full of curiosity and anxiety. 

Yusuke gently grabs Akira’s head and rotates it, he glides his hand down and separates the man’s lips to reveal his fangs. Shinya stares down at them until he vocalizes his reaction. “W-Wow, they’re sharp..” 

“Mmh..!” Akira subconsciously moans and slaps Yusuke’s hand away.

“Oh, he’s not completely out of it..” Yusuke gulps and puts Akira back down gently, the man doesn’t move again so he was certainly still asleep, it must’ve felt ticklish or strange for him to react.

“Do they hurt?” Shinya doesn’t seem bothered by Akira’s reaction and instead points at Yusuke’s neck. “They’re from him, right..?” 

Yusuke’s hand subconsciously touches his bite marks once he notices the boy’s eyes linger on them. “Yes, they are. They..kind of hurt..? My body has gotten used to the pain, so I don’t feel it that much. It only hurts when he first bites down, after that it just...burns.” He tries his best to explain an indescribable sensation, only those who feel it could possibly understand.

“Why does he feed off you? I never saw my step-dad bite a person.” Asked Shinya.

Yusuke simply smiles and rubs Akira’s arm as he looks at him. “Because he needs it. Akira was pretty injured once we found him, so I feed him my blood to help his wounds heal. Everyone else here drinks from blood bags, probably including your father, but Akira doesn’t. His naturally large appetite and curse make him believe it’s a waste and that his people should have it instead.” 

“So he...starves himself..?” Shinya’s eyes worryingly glance at Akira as he gulped.

“Yes, but I won’t let him anymore..” 

A pause fills the room as Shinya decides to change the subject, it was getting too gloomy. “Thank you for letting me see, I won’t touch another sleeping vampire, promise!” He holds his hands up as he smiles, and a slight giggle emerges from him.

“Wouldn’t you of naturally seen these things while living with your father..?” Yusuke expression instantly drops the moment he realizes he asked a question that could be seen as crass, but as his lips part to apologize the boy talks.

“No, he never let me see or know anything about vampires. Although an old dude taught me things about them as well as other humans, so his unwillingness was strange.” 

“Ah, that’s nice. What did you learn?” It piqued Yusuke’s curiosity, he had only gained knowledge about vampires through Akira and living here, so perhaps he could learn something new.

“Hm.. One thing I remember vividly is..” Shinya’s cheeks suddenly grow red. “Um.. Humans and vampires can’t make..babies.. It’s why I know about the ‘birds & the bees.’” His hand awkwardly scratched his cheek. “Uh..I remember it cuz’ my parents wanted one… That’s why they fought..” 

“Eh..?” Yusuke’s brain boils with confusion, he has never had such a thing mentioned to him and he operated off the assumption if a human and vampire conceived it would depend on the mother’s race as to what the baby would come out as.

Perhaps Akira never mentioned it because they were both male, but still, that would’ve been nice to know.

“What’s with that face? You didn’t know?” Shinya’s embarrassment shifts into a more condescending tone and his eyebrow raised, almost mocking Yusuke.

Maybe it’s Yusuke’s imagination. “No, I didn’t. What do you mean as in they ‘can’t’? Like it’s physically impossible to or..?” Even if it may be pathetic to ask a child this knowledge there’s no way he could confront Akira about it, it could imply a lot of things he can’t be bothered to sedate.

“..God damnit.” Shinya rubbed his scalp with an awkward expression. He mustered up the confidence to speak after a pause. “They..can.. But the baby is likely to die.. If it doesn’t, it’ll likely come out weird. So no one is allowed to do it because it’s so risky, it’s against the rules.”

“Against the rules..?!” Yusuke grabbed and squeezes Akira’s ear in a fit of irritation. “Why didn’t you tell me this?!”

“D-Don’t wake him up! I’ll stop educating you if you do!” Shinya’s teeth clench as his face grows redder and his fists seethe with anxiety by his sides. 

Yusuke pulls his hand away and heavily sighed. “Fine, but I’m annoyed at him for this. If I had been a woman we could’ve gotten into a lot of trouble..” His arms cross as a pout twists his lips.

Akira rubs his ear in the middle of his sleep and turns around, lips smacking and a light snore emerge from him as his body shifts into a more comfortable position. 

“He’s king, doesn’t he make the rules..?” Shinya’s eyebrows furrow with his question, confusion clear on his face.

“Uh..right.. He would..” Yusuke glanced down at Akira. “That makes it even worse!” He didn’t know why this filled him with irritation, but it did, almost to a seething point.

“It kind of sucks, my parents would fight over it all time… But I didn’t really want a sibling, so I’m glad it’s a rule..” Shinya awkwardly clasps his arm and his eyes avert for a split second. 

“Wait, couldn’t your father just have turned your mother? Wouldn’t that of allowed them to have a child?” 

“No, that’s against the rules too. You need permission to be allowed to turn another, permission from Akira.” Shinya replied. “Actually..it’s kind of why I had an..overly serious impression of Akira, I thought he was one of those super serious, stern kings that everyone hates.” He glances down at Akira and a brief smile crosses his lips.

“..Did they ever ask? I don’t believe Akira would deny them that.. But at the same time..I don’t fully grasp this, so maybe there’s a reason as to why he would.”

“I dunno.. I heard turning is really dangerous as well, like you can die from it, so maybe my mum was scared? I can’t find out now..” Shinya’s words are like a dagger to the heart, a suppressed pain lingers in his voice. 

Yusuke’s lips pull into a frown. “Sorry for talking about them, I shall stop if you wish.” A sense of commiserations wells up inside of him, but he does not know what to say besides avoiding the subject.

Shinya’s hands clench the futon in front of him and his expression falters into confliction. “Hey, could you answer something honestly…? Is...my step-dad ...dead?” His eyes remain downcast and his grip only tightens once he gets the words out.

Is this even something Yusuke should answer? There hasn’t been any actual confirmation his father is dead, only Akechi’s word, but it doesn’t feel like he has anything to gain from lying about that. It’s the truth, and the child of that man wishes to know his status, wishes to confirm it, but should Yusuke be the one to do it?

It’s not his place nor his expertise, he could only apply his own feelings towards the situation and get a sense of it. One thing is clear however, if Akira were to replace Shinya’s father then he too would wish for confirmation, he had yearned for that the entire time Akira was gone. So because of that...he’ll speak.

“...Unfortunately, it seems so.” The words come out easier than expected, but the expression on Shinya’s face crushes him.

“I...thought so.. Thanks..” 

An awkward pause and a sombre aura exudes the room.

Yusuke glances to the side with a frown clear on his lips. “I’m..sorry for your loss.” He said as he raised up onto his feet, in a way, to escape this atmosphere. “Would you..like something to eat before bed? I’m going to go grab a coffee.” 

“Is...candy okay?” Asked Shinya, his eyes still glued to the ground.

“Of course.” Yusuke gives a faint smile before leaving the room and making his way towards the kitchen.

~~~

It’s difficult to figure out how to go about this situation. All Yusuke could do was try and help the boy move on from this, but a part of him was becoming guilty when he was by Akira’s side.

How can his words have any effect when he's dating the man who killed Shinya's mother? How can they have any warmth or worth? He probably sounds fake, he shows sympathy and yet he’s trying everything in his power to make Akira happy. 

It doesn’t bode well, but perhaps these feelings of guilt will pass once Shinya’s at a better stage. 

Yusuke grabbed the promise candy and as he makes his way out of the kitchen with his coffee Ryuji steps into his path and waves.

“Yo, we’re going to be leaving for the train station in like 20 minutes, so could you two prepare?” Ryuji said with a grin widening his lips and his finger pointed upwards. 

“Ah, yes. Sorry, I lost track of time.” Yusuke’s eyes look around for a clock he knew wasn’t in sight, but it was instinct.

“It’s all good. Give Akira’s arm a punch for me, will ya? Him suddenly deciding the funeral on a whim affects all of us and he still does it..” Ryuji let out a grumble as his teeth grit.

“I apologize for that, I didn’t know either until recently.” Yusuke would bow his head out of respect but such a thing is quite difficult while holding a cup of hot liquid.

Ryuji gestures with a shrug. “Why are you apologizing for him? You’re not responsible for what he does.” A look of sudden realization becomes clear on his face. “Ahh, I gotta go. Just punch him for me, please.” 

“..Alright.” 

Ryuji gives a wave before turning around and heads off towards the entrance.

~~~

Yusuke returns to Shinya’s room to give him the candy and to fetch Akira so they could prepare to go, but such a thing isn’t so easy.

He steps into the room to see Shinya in bed playing his gameboy. Akira is still asleep on the futon and hadn’t moved a muscle.

The atmosphere didn’t feel so awkward now that they had a break from it, which is something for the better. Yusuke was no good at acknowledging the tragedy and if Shinya wishes to express it, then it would probably be wise to do it with someone else, such as Ann or Ryuji.

“Just as promised, I got you it.” Yusuke said with a smile as he approached Shinya’s bed and extended his hand with the candy inside his palm.

“Thanks.” Shinya returns a brief smile and took the candy from his hand, he inspects it before dropping it down onto his lap.

It wasn’t wise to give a child sugar right before bed, but Yusuke felt bad for bringing up his parents and had to do something about it to hopefully make the child feel better.

“Unfortunately.. It’s time for me and Akira to go..” Yusuke speaks with some reluctance and his grip on his cup tightens, slightly regretting making a coffee. 

Shinya pauses his game to give Yusuke a proper smile. “Oh, really? Get there safely.” 

Yusuke returns it and moves towards Akira. “I have to wake him up before we can..ha..” He kneels down and gives Akira’s shoulder a light shake, only to be replied with slight moans.

“You’ll be back in a few days, right?” Asked Shinya, his voice a bit worried.

“Yeah, it depends on Akira, but it’ll most likely be 2 days.” Yusuke replied with his attention glued on waking Akira up, he pushes his shoulder, taps his cheek and poked his neck only to be replied with moans of annoyance. 

“Akira, we have to go.” He spoke to the sleeping man. “If you don’t I’ll kiss you in front of Shinya.” A giggle of mischief almost escaped his grinning lips. Akira’s shoulder received another firm shake and his eyes slowly opened, taking in his surroundings as his body woke up.

“Where are we..?” He asked, eyes still threatening to close.

“Shinya’s room.”

Akira’s eyes snapped open, the exhaustion in them is gone and instead a feeling of shock blared in them. “What?!” He shouts as he jolted up onto his arms. “Why didn’t you wake me?!” 

Akira’s reaction amused Yusuke but something had to be known. “Shinya’s in here, you know? Stop shouting.” He scolded with a reminder he knew Akira would react further to.

Akira’s eyes gradually meet Shinya, who is resting on the bed and a sense of regret courses through him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He apologized as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yusuke was farting all last night so I couldn’t sleep.”

“What?!” Yusuke immediately reacted, cheeks staining red. “The hell are you talking about?! You were drunk last night and wanted to be a nudist!” He felt embarrassment despite speaking the truth.

A cackle of amused laughter emerges from Shinya’s lips as he holds his belly. “G-Good one.” He said, wiping a tear from his cheery eyes. “I-I didn’t expect that..”

Yusuke is weighted down with a heavy burden of embarrassment, one he shouldn’t even have to be feeling. “Akira!” He shouted, face red and resisting the urge to push Akira back over or throw hot coffee at him. “Don’t make jokes at my expense!” 

“Aww” Akira teased as a chuckle escapes his lips. “You can tease me, but I can’t tease you? A bit unfair, don’t ya’ think?” He clicks his tongue and stood up, feet burying into the futon.

“Don’t talk to me!” Shouted Yusuke, he sent Shinya a quick smile before storming out of the room, irritation fuming in every vein. The door was slammed shut and wrath lingered in the sound.

“Haa..” Akira exhaled as he scratched his scalps. “Seems I’ve awoken the silent treatment.” he said, sending a smile Shinya’s way. “Unfortunately, it’s time for me to go. I apologize for falling asleep, I’ve been..restless lately.”

“It’s fine, I have to sleep too or my new carer might yell at me.” Shinya snorted, referring to Zeriya. “I think Yusuke’s the best one though..” he mumbles, cheeks growing a faint hue of red.

Akira’s smile broadens into warmth. “He’s pretty great, despite his farts.” He chuckled, taking this joke to the bitter end.

Shinya’s lips crinkle, threatening to laugh. “You should probably stop joking about that, he got really red.” 

“Red Yusuke is best Yusuke.” Akira huffed, taking a few steps towards Shinya’s bed. “Anyway.. I’ll see you in a few days. I’m really sorry about the poor timing..” His lip pulled to the side, expressing his confliction.

“I can look after myself, you know?” Shinya rests down his gameboy onto his lap, maintaining his gaze on Akira. “I am old enough.”

Akira hand reaches out and his pats Shinya on the head, ruffling his hair. “I was saying that around your age too… Independence is great, but having it forced on you is troubling.” His eyes avert for a split second, speaking from the heart. “So be a kid for as long as you’re allowed, because you’ll never get a second chance.” 

Shinya’s cheeks grow a deeper shade of red as Akira’s hand slips away from his hair.  
Akira simply smiles at the boy, who was fighting eye contact, his eyes look at his lap, the en-suite or his handheld console, anything to not show embarrassment.

Akira turns around towards the door and moves towards it, twisting the doorknob and cracking the door open. “Goodnight, Shinya. I’ll see you at another time.” His smile remains on his lips, head tilting in Shinya’s direction.

“G-Goodnight..” Replied Shinya, eyes still averting and fingers clenching the blanket.

Akira slips out of the room and slowly pulls the door close as he peeks into the diminishing crack, until it clicks close.

~~~

Akira returned to his bedroom to prepare to leave, he would have to change his outfit into something appropriate and Zeriya would’ve surely provided that. But as he steps into his room and closes the door a hard punch collides with his upper arm.

“That’s from Ryuji and me!” Yusuke stands to his side, cheeks red and teeth clenched.

The punch did not hurt, but that didn’t mean Akira wouldn’t try and cause Yusuke guilt.  
“Ow! How could you hit an injured person?!” He scolded, rubbing his upper arm.

“Oh, don’t you give me that!” Yusuke replied with a sharp tone and his feet move towards the bed, spinning around to face Akira with his arms spread. “I can’t believe you!” He pointed. “You make terrible jokes at my expense and keep important information from me!” 

“Huh..?” Akira trailed his confusion, taking a step forward. “I don’t know what you’re talking about..” His expression contorts to perplex. 

“That your sperm is dangerous! I didn’t have to be told that by a 14 year old! Why wouldn’t you tell me this?!” 

“M-My….what?” Akira stammers with disbelief. “What are you talking about? W-What garbage has Shinya been telling you?!” His cheeks burn red, realizing the vulgarity of this conversation. 

“That.. That our bodies aren’t compatible.. I mean as a woman and man, we can’t reproduce.” Once’s Yusuke irritation from before had subsided, he could speak more clearly, however, he did find it difficult to articulate. 

“Oh, that?” Akira casually said as he approached the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. “It never really crossed my mind as being important.” 

“How?!” Yusuke holds his hands out in defiance, threatening to clench them. “The fact vampires and humans cannot reproduce sounds quite important to me!” A blood vessel was almost threatening to poke at this point.

“Why? It’s not like we can have kids.” Akira pulls his shirt, revealing his shoulder. “Or are you considering leaving me for a woman?” A sly smirk curls his lips.

“No..?! I have no interest in anyone else but you. I thought that was established..” Yusuke feels a little uncomfortable with that suggestion, even Akira’s smirk couldn’t ease it.

“So why do you feel as if it’s so important? Unless you’re thinking about surrogates or leaving me then I don’t see the reason in getting so loud over it.” 

“Well excuse me for getting freaked out when I’m told something like that suddenly. I’ve been living with you for months, I thought I knew everything.” Yusuke turns to his prepared outfit resting on the bed, and unbuttons his own shirt. “I was even confident with my knowledge..” he sheepishly mumbles. 

“Fair point.” Akira said, pulling his shirt off and allowing it to drop to the ground. “Perhaps I could organize for someone to educate you on our biology, but there’s nothing stopping our compatibility.” His eyes slowly avert and the shade of red returns to his cheeks. “I-In other words..my sperm won’t hurt or affect you in any way, neither will yours to me.” 

Yusuke’s face immediately turns red, he can’t believe he blurted that out so casually and was now regretting it. “O-Oh..” Is all he could manage.

Why were they talking about this while undressing? It makes the atmosphere even more awkward and a shameful cloud hang over their heads.

“I would never withhold anything from you that could possibly cause you harm, you should know this..” A strange feeling of disappointment brews inside Akira. “I wasn’t hiding this from you, I just was too busy to..explain it properly and what you know and don’t know isn’t something pronounced in my mind, so I’m sorry if I have upset you.” He ignored it, instead turning it into a sense of responsibility. 

Yusuke’s warm hand suddenly touches his bare shoulder. “I-I’m the one who should be apologizing..! I overreacted.. Sorry..” Yusuke bows his head in shame. “I just want to know everything about you, no matter how fleeting it may be.” 

A smile forms on Akira’s lips. “I suppose that’s a reasonable request.” ….’ But you can’t know everything, because if you do, you’ll...worry for the rest of your life.. ‘ Perhaps it’s because he told Shinya Tae’s explanation for his condition, but now, whenever he hears the phrase ‘know everything about you’, he is reminded with a sense of guilt, one he will take to the grave.

“So then..” Yusuke’s hand retreats, his fingers briefly brushing against Akira’s back. “Why do our bodies not mesh well? Uh-.. I mean a woman and a man.” 

“It’s...complicated, but the gist of it is our bodies can’t handle the others. A female vampire lacks the ability to ensure a human baby, she needs blood, and her own genes can interfere. A human female is unable to provide the correct amount of blood for a vampire baby, when we’re in the womb, we draw blood from our mother and her food, so often the mother or fetus end up dying.” 

“Oh.. That’s awful, but why does one sound worse than the other?” Perhaps it was simply Akira’s choice of words, but it still piqued Yusuke’s interest.

“Because I suppose it is.” Akira said, pulling apart the button and unzipping his pants. “A female vampire is more likely to be successful in giving birth, but the child often comes out..complicated, a half breed. However, they don’t live long, I haven’t seen one grow past the age 5.” 

“W-Wait, stop undressing for a second..” Yusuke mumbled as he grabbed Akira’s hand, halting him. “A half breed? Is this why you don’t allow your people to conceive? Because it endangers the child?” 

Akira’s expression simply turned into something that said ‘Oh, he told you that too.’ before he replied. “Yes, I don’t want people risking children when there’s plenty at the adoption center. It’s cruel. Everyone knows this, everyone who wishes to engage in a relationship with a human is informed of this and I will help them in any way I can, but I won’t allow them to risk children's lives.” 

“And if they..go against the rules?” Yusuke’s grip grows lax as his expression turns to dreaded anticipation.

Akira averts his eyes for a second, pain clear in his flickering expression. “I banish them...after dealing with it appropriately…” His expression shows ambivalence, but soon a small smile of relief curls his lips. “Luckily, I haven’t had to deal with that situation yet, everyone respects the rules and it’s not like they want to endanger their children, so they seek other paths.” 

The dread in Yusuke’s expression vanishes, in its stead a small smile of relief forms on his lips. “Is one of those options transformation? Allowing them to turn the other into a vampire?” He asked as Akira’s wrist slipped out of his light grasp.

“Uh.. That’s complicated too.” Akira sighed, wishing he had more time to properly explain this. “It is, but it isn’t.. I...I look after a lot of people, causing the demand for blood to increase is risky business.” He reaches out for his outfit and inspects it despite not having his clothes fully removed yet. 

A glance at the clock tells Yusuke to hurry up and change, so he removes his own shirt with questions dancing on his tongue. “I see, so it’s a multitude of reasons?” His shirt falls to the floor and he unzips his pants.

“Yes, I need to rule out if the couple is genuinely serious about each other and children before it is even considered an option.” Akira replied as he pulled his pants off and reached for his new shirt. “It often takes years for that to happen, so turning one another is a long, tiring process, so most just adopt. Turning a human is also rather risky, a lot of people can’t handle the transformation and end up dying. No one wants to risk their life like that.” 

Yusuke’s hands clench into fists, eyes slightly averting to the floor. “Is that why you won’t turn me? Because I can die?” He speaks with an almost inaudible tone. 

Akira stops, considering his next words. “It’s..one of the reasons, my curse is a stopping point too.” His eyes avert so he does not see the next action coming his way.

Yusuke inches closer and grabs Akira, one hand resting on his lower back and the other on his stomach, as if he was feeling a pregnant woman’s belly. “Is it also because I’ll increase the demand in supply? That I’ll make the difficulty of obtaining blood bags even harder?” He asked, staring down into Akira’s eyes.

“You’ve seen it, haven’t you? How difficult it is for me to feed my people?” Mumbled Akira, cheeks deepening with a red hue as he returned the stare. “If I were to be cured, would it be a stopping point for me? I do not know. It’s selfish, isn’t it? Turning you while denying others that right? ...I really don’t know how to answer you.” His thought process expresses through his voice.

“How about this then..” Yusuke raised his hand that was resting on Akira’s stomach onto his cheek, brushing a part of his fringe away. “If I wanted to live as long as you will, would you let me?” 

Akira’s eyes avert, ambivalence clear in his expression. “I….don’t..know.”

Yusuke’s hand slides down to Akira’s lips, allowing his thumb to brush up against them as he cups Akira’s chin. “Isn’t it okay to be a little selfish..?” The gap between their face slowly closes as he leans in.

“Ah..” Akira felt as though he was beginning to melt, Yusuke’s eyes were captivating and he couldn’t look away, his body temperature slowly begun to raise as his heart quickened in his chest. 

“Hm? What is your answer?” 

Akira’s body shuddered as Yusuke’s finger brushed his lower back. “...I think it’s okay if I..get to look at this person for the rest of my life..” His face felt like it was burning and the more he looked into Yusuke eyes to more his body did.

Yusuke let out a chuckle as he moved his hands away. “That tactic seems to work, thank you for teaching me it.” His expression lit up into cheer instead of seduction. 

“What..?” Akira stood there perplexed until it registered in his mind. “Huh?! You tricked me?! How could you!” He swung his elbow and collided with Yusuke’s side, sending a shot of pain out. “I can’t believe I was getting turned on by that, you’re such a jerk!” He shouted with flustered cheeks.

Getting hit in your side without any clothing on as protection really hurt, but as Yusuke rubbed the sore spot he knew he kind of deserved it. “I was just doing what you do to me! Don’t like being on the receiving end? Then don’t do it to others.” He joked and another chuckle escaped him. 

“I hate you for putting me through that! Gosh, I can’t believe I wanted you to kiss me so badly!” Akira pulled his hair and reached out for his shirt, pulling it closer. 

A smirk creeps up on Yusuke’s lips as he grabs Akira’s extended hand and jerks him up by the wrist, pulling him closer and hauling him into a kiss. Their lips depart after a few second and they stare at each other with two conflicting expressions, Yusuke’s smug while Akira pouts.

“Is that what you wanted?” Yusuke asked with his eyes narrowing.

“Fuck off.” Akira’s hand suddenly smacks into Yusuke’s face, pushing him away.

Yusuke stumbled back as he held his face. “Wow, you’re quite feisty.” His smirk returned. “I think I like it.” 

“I hope you’re the first one to die because I’ve withdrawn my statement.” Akira grumbled as he finally grabbed his shirt and slid it on.

“Eh?!” Yusuke stepped forward, petulant hinting in his expression. “You can’t do that, it’s not possible!” 

“Yes, I can.”  
A quick, snarky reply.

“Hnn..” Yusuke expression crinkled into disapproval until an idea lit up in his head. He reached out and picked Akira up while he struggled, hauling him over his shoulder and holding him by his back and bottom. “You can’t--”

Immediately, Akira reacted. “What are you doing?! Let me down!” He shouted as he pounded his fists onto Yusuke’s back, hitting whatever he could reach. His cheeks stained red the moment he felt Yusuke rest his hand onto his backside and the feeling of helplessness crept in. 

“I won’t let you go until you say it again, say that it’s okay to turn me.” Yusuke ordered as his grip tightened on Akira, his squirming body and kicks were causing this to be extremely uncomfortable. 

“I have barely any clothes on, let me go!” Akira was unable to use his full strength to free himself, it simply felt impossible to use against Yusuke now. “Khh! Stop this, it’s so embarrassing!” He felt like a child being reprimanded and carried out of the park for bad behaviour.

“I already said I’ll let go if you say it.” Yusuke moved his arm to press Akira’s kicking legs together, just so he wouldn’t be kicked in the face. 

“I’m not saying it. You’re the one who got all flirty and tricked me, I shouldn’t be the one being held against my will!” 

“You do it to me though, it’s only fair if I can.”

Akira’s teeth clenched in defeat as he muttered, “F-Fine, you win. I..It’s okay if I turn you out of selfishness..” He waited a split second before starting to squirm again. “Now let me down!” He shouted, hitting his fist against Yusuke’s head.

With a groan of pain Yusuke slowly put Akira down, allowing his feet to touch the ground and stand up straight. The moment he lifted up himself a kiss pressed up against his lips, something that surprised him to no end. 

Akira disconnected their lips, allowing some laughter to escape him. “You’re so stubborn, just like me.” His words managed to slip through his laughter as he held his hand over his mouth. 

A wide smile curls Yusuke’s lips as he wraps his arms around Akira, hugging him. “At least you admit that.” His expression drops when his face is suddenly grabbed and his cheeks are pushed together by warm fingers.

“Who said you could do that? You aren’t forgiven yet.” Akira gives Yusuke’s face a light push and steps out of his hug, tilting his head with a smirk on his lips.

“Why not? I thought--”  
Yusuke is brashly cut off by a knock on the door.

“Are you two done yet? Everyone’s waiting.” Ann’s voice echoes from behind the door.

The two stare at each other, examining their progress. Akira has only put an undone shirt on and Yusuke is simply wearing unzipped pants, the realization that they're late thrusts into both their mind with that simple image.

“U-Uh, we’ll be done in a minute!” Replied Yusuke, voice filled with a sense of guilt.

“Jeez, hurry up.” Ann’s grumble is faintly heard behind the door and the sound of her footsteps growing more distant follows after. 

Yusuke immediately turns to his outfit and pulls his pants off, getting changed in a hurried manner. Akira does the same, buttoning up his shirt and wrapping his tie around his neck. 

“Getting back on topic..” Yusuke comments. “If a couple is genuine will you let them turn the other for a child, even if it increases the demand by 2?” 

“..It depends, I honestly don’t handle this stuff often. Because all the humans reside at the manor I can’t really dictate this, so the elders usually do. The mansion is my home and I’m not going to move so I can have more control, even if that’s probably a good idea..” 

Yusuke is struck with a bit of confusion and the need for clarification slips out. “So you’re not the one deciding this?” he asked as his eyebrow raised. 

“Not really. I have more authority than the elders, but things work like a council, it’s all based off majority rules, so I can be outvoted. I hate it, but I did lose my hold on the manor because of my curse.” Akira’s fists clench by his side and an expression of determination crosses his face. “I wasn’t able to make appearances there to do shit properly, so I had to hand it over to someone else… I want that control back and I’m slowly working towards it.” 

Yusuke eyes slightly widen with surprise. “Huh..?! You want more stress to deal with? You should just leave it as it is, at least then you don’t have to..make those decisions.” His tone turns gentle mid speech, hopefully convincing Akira of his words. 

“Not having full control often plagues people with doubt and I disagree with the elders on a lot of things, so even if it makes my life harder I won’t let them reign anymore.” Akira moves to his desk without his pants on for some reason and turns to face Yusuke. “It’s not entirely up to me though, I can’t force people to trust me and want me as their complete leader, if the people residing at the manor wish to be controlled by the elders then I don’t have a choice.” 

“Do..they?” While Yusuke is curious as to what Akira is doing, he’s also interested in this topic.

“I don’t know, it’s difficult to predict if I’ll gain full control again because it’s based on how people view me, which a lot of people are dishonest about.” 

“Hm..” Yusuke’s eyes downcast in thought until he hears the sound of a drawer open, he lifts his head up to see Akira rummages through the top drawer. “W-What are you doing?” A bit of panic blurts in his voice.

The reminder he had snooped around in Akira’s drawers a while ago rears in and causes Yusuke to feel some guilt, but most of all, a sense of fear pangs in him as he watches Akira feel around in the drawer with the key inside. The gun also resides in that drawer, the one he used during Akira’s recuse, surely Akira seeing it will remind him of that.

“I never want to be in a position where I don’t have a ranged weapon to protect you again.” Akira replied as he pulled out the familiar gun. “So I’ll be taking this whenever you’re with me. I should’ve done it that day too…” His gaze remains on the gun, inspecting it.

“...Okay..” Yusuke gives a quiet response as he pulls his dress pants on, zipping them up and using his need to dress as a way of distraction from being suspicious. 

In his attempt to be less suspicious he becomes more suspicious. 

“What? No objection?” Akira questioned and moved towards his closet, pulling it open, and he begins to rummage the bottom of it for something required. 

“If it makes you feel more comfortable then I won’t object.” Yusuke is able to think on the spot despite his palms drenching with more sweat. He slides his shirt on and starts to button it up.

Akira pulls out an ankle holster and pushes the closet door shut with his hip, he makes his way over to the bed and uses it to lift his foot up so he could attach the holster to his ankle, he tightens it over his black sock and replies, “I suppose that’s nice.” 

Akira was acting strange and it doesn’t help Yusuke’s paranoia, if anything, it answers it. Yusuke grabs his tie and wraps it around his neck, unfortunately, he’s not very good at tying these things. His attention drifts off to watch Akira attach the holster to his ankle and he can’t help but blush at the sight, Akira’s soft leg exposed as it leans onto the bed, it was a sight out of a movie.

But he is denied the right to stare for too long when Akira speaks up. 

“Yusuke..” He speaks softly as he completed attaching the holster and slides the gun in. “I might be interpreting this wrong, but I need to ask.. You weren’t asking those questions about our reproduction because you want kids, ..right?” 

Yusuke’s paranoia jumps out of the window and a bout of relieved laughter also slipped from his gut, but he is able to maintain a straight face. “No, of course not! I can’t be a father, I can’t even tie my own damn tie!” He empathized his words by waving his undone tie around his neck. 

A chuckle of relief escapes Akira’s lips as he puts his foot down onto the ground. “Thank goodness, I feared I wasn’t going to be able to satisfy you for much longer.” His lips curl into a wide smile and he moves back over to his folded clothes to fetch his slacks.

“I-I don’t really care for kids, I can’t even look after myself half the time..heh..” Yusuke awkwardly scratched his cheek, feeling a mix between relief and pity. “And even if that interest did develop we could just adopt or I could use a surrogate, so your curse doesn’t spread.” He almost bit his tongue, realizing he should clarify. “But I’m not saying I have an interest! It’s just a foreseeable option!” He frantically waved his hands to appease and chagrin crinkled his lips into an awkward smile. 

Akira chuckled. “Right..” His smile simply remained and he grabbed his pants, pulling them on and zipping them up. 

A sense of relief courses through Yusuke, although he did feel as though Akira had dropped the topic too easily. He pulls on his tie and tries to loop it around, but it simply doesn’t look right.

Akira senses Yusuke’s trouble and decides to help him. “Is it really that hard for you?” He teased as he grabs Yusuke’s tie and starts to pull it apart, he weaves it in properly and begins to tie it up. “Yusuke? I have another question for you.” 

Yusuke’s eyes watch Akira tie it up and his cheeks grow a faint pink hue, feeling as though Akira is a bit too close for this. “What is it..?” he asked, rubbing his hand onto his scalp.

Akira’s eyes flicked up from the tie to make eye contact. “You searched my drawer, didn’t you?” He said as a large smirk curls his lips.

It was difficult not to vocally react, but Yusuke paranoia just flew back and coursed in him like he had suddenly been punched in the gut. All that repeated in his head was the realization that he was done for. A trickle of sweat slides down his cheek as his palms suddenly felt really sweaty.

“Back when I visited the farm I came back to my drawer misplaced. I am capable of seeing little details like that, you know? But I decided not to acknowledge it, just brush it off and things will be fine, right?” Akira tightens Yusuke’s tie up, perhaps a bit too tight. “But the more I ignore it the more uneasy I become. I trust you, Yusuke..however, as you may of already picked up I..often..blind myself when I’m in love, a fatal mistake I made with Akechi.” His hands trail down onto Yusuke’s chest, giving it a pat. “Now that’s he’s back..I can’t help but be constantly reminded of it so, why were you looking through my drawers? Was it simply curious to try and find something naughty or..something else..?” His questions linger in the air.

Yusuke would love to be honest with Akira right now and to a degree he can be, but this isn’t only about him. If Akira finds out he snooped in the photo drawer, then Zeriya will be upset, even if those photos are tainted the premises that they too will be burned to nothingness and leave nothing else, but that photo, is too much to bear. This isn’t only about Yusuke here, Zeriya had trusted him with the photo and is even keeping it from his master for his sake, it’s not fair to just come clean about it.

Yusuke is unable to lie very well, only when a partial truth is within his words, so he’ll go that route, even if he exudes a nervous aura. “I...cleaned your desk that day, do you remember? I needed a place to put some letters and thought you drawer would be wise, it’s how I knew the gun was there. I didn’t think such a thing would cause you distress, I apologize.” His lips form a smile, trying to strengthen the sincerity of his words. 

“O-Oh, really? D-Did you see a key at all..?” Akira steps back, curling a strand of hair onto his finger with a nervous grin.

“I did, but I figured it was a spare key for your bedroom door or perhaps the manor. Is that incorrect?” The moment Yusuke’s question leaves his lips, he regrets it, he did not mean to blurt that out, he wishes to divert attention from this topic not to keep it alive for longer!

A sigh of absolute relief escapes Akira’s lungs. “That’s correct.” A wide smile curls his lips. “I can’t believe I stressed over such a small thing, I’m truly sorry for even giving this attention.” 

“I understand your unease, especially because of what happened with Akechi, but what do you have in that drawer that makes you believe it could possibly be something else?” Yusuke was about to cram his fist into his mouth just so he would shut up but the words kept flowing, he couldn’t stop them, it was like he had lost control of his own mouth.

Akira clasps his arm as his considers his next words, his gaze averted to the side and his mouth opens and closes like he had something he wanted to say but was simply struggling with it. After a pause, he got the words out. “I...I have some old photos in there, they’re kind of embarrassing, so I didn’t want you to see them..” His hand reaches up and his index finger scratches his temple as he grins awkwardly. “It’s so silly, I feel stupid for even worrying about this.” A bout of nervous giggles escapes his lips. 

Yusuke was a little impressed Akira even told him, he was expecting a lie or for him to avoid the subject, but he outright told the truth, maybe this is a sign that if Yusuke showed him the photo his reaction would be appropriate. He makes a mental note to start on the photo portrait as soon as they get back from the funeral. 

“Aww, I wish to see them now. I’m certain you were a gorgeous child.” Yusuke chuckled with relief and even felt a bit giddy because of this, it shows a sense of trust he probably didn’t deserve. 

“N-Not really..” Akira sheepishly replied. “Anyway let’s finish getting dressed, I swear they are going to kill us for being this late.” 

Yusuke gave a content nod and the two started to finish getting clothed. They slid their jackets on, pulled their shoes on and tied them up, patted out the creases in their suits and gave each other thumbs of approval.

Yusuke wore a gray suit with a vest and a black dress shirt underneath, he had left the jacket open and his black and white stripped tie tucked into his vest. Akira wore a white dress shirt underneath a dark red vest and had gray slacks on, his tie was black and he had decided to keep his jacket off and draped over his arm due to being a bit hot in it. 

“You look lovely in gray.” Akira commented. “I get wet just by looking at you.”

“Akira!” Yusuke’s cheeks immediately stained red once it registered. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Akira chuckled, sending a sly smile Yusuke’s way. “But I could mean it like that if you want.” 

“Kh..” Yusuke exhaled, trying to calm his burning his face. “Come on, we’re late.” He grabbed Akira’s hand and gave it a slight pull, but Akira didn’t move, causing him to look back at him.

“We’re not ready yet.” Akira said, slipping his hand out of Yusuke’s grip and pointing to his neck. “You need to cover that, we’ll be out in public.” 

Yusuke knew what he was referring to thanks to Akira’s pointed finger, but a sense of dread boiled in his stomach because of the acknowledgement. He knew Akira didn’t like to drink his blood, the reason as to why was a bit vague, but it probably had to do with not wanting Yusuke to become insecure. When Akira acknowledged it, a fear that Akira will say it needs to stop developed. 

Yusuke is hopeful that he’ll be able to feed Akira his blood constantly so he doesn’t starve, but he knew an end will come eventually. After all, Akira only agreed to it so his wounds heal quicker, they will should vanish and so will his desire to continue this deal. Everytime Akira acknowledges his feeding a sense of fear will pang in Yusuke, he dreads the eventual departure and he hopes to maintain this deal as long as he can, not acknowledging it could help that.

Yusuke covered his neck with his hand and almost gulped. “R-Right, I’ll go do that now.” He turns to the en-suite and hurries into it, disguising his unwillingness to acknowledge it in the notion that they were late. 

~~~

After Yusuke wrapped a bandage around his neck to hide his bite marks the two went outside the front of the mansion, and a fuming Ann was waiting for them by their carriage.

They approach her and the carriage as their shoes crush down onto the pebbles. The deep dark night sky engulfs the area so being able to make out Ann’s expression was difficult at a distance, but now that they are closer regret coursed through them. 

“What the hell is wrong with you two?! What were you doing?! A quickie?!” She points at them, accusations dancing on her tongue. 

“I wish.” Akira sheepishly scoffed, patting the back of his head. “We were talking, like couples do sometimes.” 

Yusuke didn’t understand what she was referring to but he didn’t really have the will to interfere, after all, he didn’t wish for Ann’s wrath to be pointed at him.

“You can talk on the way there! Get in already!” Ann pointed with her thumb at the carriage behind her, a scowl still clear on her features. 

The two glance at each other and shrug. They get into the carriage like she ‘asked’ them to and sat down to notice Ryuji was inside. Ann steps inside and closes the door, she tugs on a rope to allow the rider to know that they are ready for departure and a awkward atmosphere rears in once they begin to move in silence. 

“Why am I in the same carriage as you two dweebs?” Akira is the first to speak, and his comment isn’t so kind. “I thought I organized a private one.” 

“Zeriya said he wanted to secretly punish you for making us wait that long, but he told us to say there isn’t enough horses for a private carriage.” Ryuji blurted out, but the fact he did didn’t really register until Ann jammed her elbow into his side.

“You idiot!” She scolded and let a sigh out, accepting this defeat. “Anyway, we’re not dweebs! You shouldn’t even think it’s okay to talk to us like that after what you did this afternoon!” She continued, eyes pointed at Akira.

“I already apologized for that.” Akira replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “The thought that Yusuke is in danger sends me into a panic, I can’t control it properly..” His eyes downcast to the carriage floor.

Ryuji had a non-woven bandage stuck on his cheek, making it evident Akira had left a mark. But he didn’t seem to mind it. “Ann, leave that alone. Reminding him of it isn’t going to make him feel better.” He said, sending a small grin Akira’s way.

“That’s kind of the point.” Ann crossed her arms and legs, and let out a huff. “But I’ll listen.” 

“If I may change the topic..” Akira said, folding the cuff of his shirt up properly. “Ann will be replacing me in picking the funeral flowers, so she’ll be your helper with that Yusuke.” 

“Huh?!” Ann jolted, almost falling out of her seat. “I never agreed to such a thing!”

“You will be now.” Akira’s tone is rather strange, was it stern, pained or sharp? A conclusion couldn’t be met.

“Why have you suddenly changed your mind?” Asked Yusuke, expression transforming into worry. “I thought you wanted to pick out the flowers..” His voice trailed into inaudibility. 

“Because I can’t, I have other things I now need to attend to..” Akira heavily sighs, feeling uncomfortable. “It’s set for early afternoon, so be prepared for that.” 

What other things? Nothing like that had been mentioned to Yusuke, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a possibility. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed with this change.

Ann let out a growl. “I can’t believe it, I have to bunk with this airhead.” She pointed her thumb at Ryuji, disapproval clear in her features. “And have to get up early?! This is so unfair.” A pout twists her lips.

“Huh..?” Ryuji reacted. “You didn’t have a problem bunking with me during the blackout, you even came to my room asking to sleep with me.” He teased with a grin. “Unfortunately, you meant literal sleep.” 

“I did not!” Ann’s cheeks immediately powdered in a deep red and her demeanour filled with embarrassment. “You’re such a jerk, why would you say that?!” She pounded her fists against Ryuji’s shoulder in a fit of disapproving anger.

“But you did..? I recorded it in my brain. I wouldn’t forget such a laughable request.” Ryuji chuckled at Ann’s attempts to hurt him, the more she hit him the more he laughed at her.

“How could you?! I trusted you!” Shouted Ann.

Akira chuckled at their squabble and taunts danced on his tongue. “Is this a hidden lovers spat? I never thought you two would hook up.” He teased, cupping his chin with a smirk.

“It’s NOT LIKE THAT!” Ann screamed, drowning in the colour red. “I could never date such an idiot!” She lunges for Akira’s shirt, yanking him upwards. “I’ll literally kill you!” 

“Very unlikely.” Akira speaks calmly despite the screaming banshee in his face. “Although the image that popped into my head was rather cute.” He pushed Ann’s hand away, saving his shirt from further wrinkles.

“Wait..? You two aren’t together?” Yusuke perked up, eyes darting between Ann and Ryuji. “My apologies, I figured that was the case due to Ann’s care for Ryuji.” 

“HUH?!” Ryuji and Ann screamed a noise at the top of their lungs. 

Ann plopped back down onto her seat and pointed her finger at Yusuke.  
“I’m so disappointed in you! How could you assume I’m that low?!” Her lips form an intense frown.

Ryuji’s cheeks stain red. “I-It’s nothing like that! I can’t like Ann in a romantic way, she’s too much of an airhead!” He waved his hands in disapproval, and his expression displays shock.

Yusuke kind of zoned out every time they talked about relationships or being single unless it was about Akira, so it’s not entirely his fault for assuming this. “I thought because you look after Ryuji’s troubles that you were in a relationship, sorry..” He apologizes with a quivering voice, fearful of their wrath.

Akira released a bout of chuckles. “You truly are oblivious sometimes.” he smiles at Yusuke, making him feel slightly better..or worse.

After screaming some more disapprovals Ann and Ryuji begun to settle down, which meant Yusuke could ask the question that had been dancing on his tongue.

“You’re all childhood friends, correct?” He asked with some anxiety seeping into his voice. “I often read or hear about things called love triangles, has that ever happened with you guys or have you ever dated each other?”

“No.”  
A sharp response by all of them in unison.

“Ahh..! I’m so disappointed in you Yusuke, how could you think I would ever date either of these guys?! Ryuji’s an idiot and Akira’s too masterful!” Ann heavily sighed, weighted down by her disappointment.

“You speak as if this is only your choice in the manner, I could never date a woman as air-headed as you or your unbearable snark.” Akira retorts, feeling a bit insulted by Ann’s remark.

“Yeah! She’s also terrible at cooking, what kind of man wants a woman who manages to burn Ramen?! I will hightail out of any relationship where you hurt good food!” Ryuji adds onto the agreement, also feeling annoyed at Ann’s choice of words.

“How dare you two!!” Ann screams and points at Ryuji with accusation dancing on her tongue. “What kind of woman wants to date a man who can’t even tie his own shoelaces?!” Her pointed finger thrusts towards Akira. “And who the hell wants to date a bossy, stubborn busy-body without nothing but gain on his mind?!” 

Surprisingly, Yusuke was finding this amusing despite his ears almost bleeding from the loudness, so he decides to throw more fuel into the fire. “What about Ryuji and Akira? How do you feel about each other?” 

Akira’s gestures his hand as he speaks, empathizing his disapproval. “Ryuji would cry the moment his partner would leave to run an errand, he’s so attached that it’s suffocating, I could never date someone who demands my undying attention because they’re so incapable and lack independence.” He scoffs.

Ryuji clenches his fist in front of himself. “Dating Akira isn’t even an option! I prefer woman and if we did date he’d have to wear feminine clothing every time we had sex because that’s my kink! He’s good at cooking so it could work in that department, I would also like it if he acted dominate and whipped me in maid outfits, but also acted like a total cutie pie that I can take care of.” He gestures his hands as his speaks, helping the others to image his desires.

“YOU’RE OVERSHARING!” Ann and Akira yell in unison as their cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

Ryuji leans back in his chair, relaxed. “Well, I don’t have an issue with his personality, he’s bossy and stubborn, but that can work well with my kink!” His eyes almost light up, but only out of excitement.

“Is that all you think about?!” Ann waves her pointed finger around, expressing her disapproval for Ryuji’s words. “Do you only think of Akira as a sex toy?! Gosh, I didn’t think you were this shallow!” 

“No, it’s not that, I got side tracked. Why are we even talking about this? I like breasts way too much to date a guy, sorry Akira.” Ryuji sends a grin Akira’s way, clicking his fingers in a ‘jazzy’ gesture.

“I’M LEAVING!” Akira seizes the carriage door handle and twists it open, but before he could step out and escape this chaos he is grabbed by Yusuke. 

“What are you doing?! You’ll die!” Yusuke raised his own voice as he tries to pull Akira back to his seat.

“That’s quite alright! Anything to rid my mind of Ryuji’s disgusting words!” Akira was so repulsed by Ryuji’s words he was okay with getting a few injuries if that meant getting away from him. 

“Akira!” Ann quickly grabbed the carriage door and slammed it shut, causing the loud sounds of nature and movement to suppress again. “He’s only joking, don’t hurt yourself because of that!” 

Akira shudders back into his seat and grasps his upper arms as his expression contorted with disgust. “I feel like I have been violated! How could you speak of me so crassly?!” The taste of bile assaults his tongue.

“Chill dude, it only shows how incompatible we are if I’m just applying my kink to you.” Ryuji gave another grin, this time with a thumbs up. “If anything, you should be relieved.”

“Relieved?! Relieved that my best friend is sexualizing me when asked if we could date?! You really are an idiot.. I don’t even believe you understand the implications you have given.” Akira heavily sighs, feeling more at ease now that he understands it’s simply Ryuji being...Ryuji. “This subject is tiresome, could we remove it from our minds?”

“Sure..” Ryuji replied. “Right after we find out if anyone of us..besides Akira, is compatible with Yusuke, it’s only fair he joins the fun right?” He chuckled, shifting his gaze earnestly onto Yusuke.

“No!” Akira shouted, wrapping his arms protectively around Yusuke. “If you dare to speak of him in that way I will cut your ears off and feed you to the pigs!” 

“Wow..” Ann sneered. “Perhaps over-possessive is a trait we can add to the list?” 

“I’m not over-possessive! Yusuke does as he pleases and I don’t control him in any way!” Akira smirks, pulling Yusuke in closer despite his protest. “I know my man, I know what he likes and what he doesn’t and I know he would hate being put on the spot like that.” 

“A-Akira..this is a little awkward, could you let go?” Yusuke drowns out their conversation and is more worried about if Akira will kiss him in front of others.

“Let’s ask him then.” Ryuji waves his hand, trying to gain Yusuke’s attention. “Oi, Yusuke. Do you want to know what others think of you as a partner?” 

“Um..” Akira let go out Yusuke mid thought, so he sat back down in his seat before replying. “N-Not really, I only care about what Akira thinks. I asked you because you had history, I didn’t think it would turn into this.” He begins to awkwardly fidget with his hands, feeling a little nervous.

“See?” Akira gestures with a smug grin. “I would do anything to help his comfort or anxiety. My rude remarks simply help me do that.” 

“Alright, fine, this topic is over then.” Ryuji yawned, wiping his eye as if he was tired.

“Do we all agree to never bring up what was said in this carriage?” Akira asked, hoping for an agreement.

“Yes.”  
All three of them agree in unison, including Yusuke.

~~~

The rest of the way was filled with an atmosphere that pushed the previous topic out, a few mentions of work related things but nothing was noteworthy. The atmosphere grew more companionable as time passed and as they were nearing the train station Yusuke noticed something that piqued this interest. 

Akira had put on his black jacket and pulled out a pair of black gloves, it was obvious he was going to put them on, but Yusuke simply couldn’t keep his words in his mouth.

“Are you going to wear gloves?” He asked despite the obvious answer, he was merely using it as an icebreaker.

Ann and Ryuji were too busy arguing over who would earn the right to place their clothes in the closet, so their attention was focused on something else.

“Mm, I always do out in public.” Akira replies as he slides a glove on, pulling it down and adjusting it on his hand.

“You don’t have you hide your scars..” Yusuke grabs Akira’s scarred hand, rubbing his thumb against the mark. “They’re nothing to be ashamed of..” 

Akira’s eyes flicker with a hint of pain as he pulls his hand away from Yusuke. “They display my failure and being questioned about it, having it constantly acknowledged by others..is simply too much.” He slides his other black glove on, hiding his scar away in the dark fabric.

This was a trait that even Yusuke couldn’t cure and that was a defeating feeling. Yusuke is not eaten by despair over this because he wants this trait to go away, but rather because he wants Akira’s pain to go away, these scars will always define and control his life, they are a reminder of a curse, of a mistake, and it all seems incurable.

The remedy does not exist and threads are the only thing that keep it from falling. 

Yusuke sighed, not out of annoyance but out of disappointment, one he knew he shouldn’t be feeling, especially because it was directed towards himself. “I hope that maybe one day you can show them to this world and that you won’t feel ashamed.” 

“As admirable as that may be, it won’t be coming true.” Akira allowed a small smile to form on his lips, but it didn’t feel genuine.

Yusuke’s hand slides and rests on Akira’s. “Perhaps not, but I wish it would.” An apologetic smile curls his lips.

~~~

They had arrived in time thanks to the carriages and leaving when they did. As they walk deeper into the train station with their luggage being carried behind, the thick fog and fumes start to grow in intensity.

Yusuke had never been to a station like this before. It was stationed underground with tall poles keeping the place intact and long red stripes run across the roof, the cement floor and walls were well kept and cleaned, but there was some graffiti scribbled down near the entrance.

They arrive at the correct train and halt, waiting for it to arrive itself. With one glance at the area they looked out of place, locals were seated and waiting for the train themselves, some even glare their way. 

There were rows of somewhat comfy red chairs trailed around the area, some sections were even used as some people’s beds, but despite wanting to sit down Yusuke couldn’t bring himself to get any closer to it, there was an intimidating aura around it, so for now they would gather around in a section where they weren’t blocking paths with their luggage.

Some local’s stares and glares start to become sweat-inducing, however one glance at the group showed it didn’t bother them. However, It did bother Yusuke, so in order to seek comfort from leering eyes, he grabs onto Akira’s sleeve and holds onto it, but such an action in a public place gained Akira’s attention, “What’s the matter..?” he speaks in a whisper.

“..Nothing, I’ve just barely been to train stations. I thought we were going to a more..wealthy one, n-not that this is bad! It’s just..” Yusuke’s nerves start to make him stammer.

“Sorry, this is the only one we could manage to book. I don’t like it either, but we’re just lucky to have found a train running this late.” 

“Uh..Right..” Yusuke shuffles closer and to Akira’s side, just so he could use him as a shield from the others. He loosely grabs onto his arm, trying his best not to make it look intimate. “People keep staring at us.. It’s making me nervous..” He let out a dissatisfied sigh over Akira’s shoulder. 

“Staring? Aren’t they just admiring our beauty?” Akira chuckled with some amusement. “Don’t worry about them, they’ll lose interest in a moment.” 

Yusuke keeps his gaze on Akira, but the foreboding pangs of leering eyes made it difficult to remain focused on him. The smell of ash and cigarettes assaults his nose to the point that he could no longer ignore it, his eyes follow the foul odor until he sees a man nearby enjoying a cigarette. Isn’t it against the law to smoke in an enclosed area like this? Especially since there are some children around.

With a look of disgust Yusuke buries his nose into Akira’s shoulder to conceal the smell, the fumes were swaying directly at them, almost like the man was doing it on purpose. No one in the group pays it any mind, their chitchat just continues like nothing has even happened...Perhaps Yusuke was thinking it was a bigger deal than what it actually was, but it would be nice not to have to breathe in cigarette fumes.

It felt like the train was taking forever, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Perhaps Yusuke’s agitation was making it seem longer. Eventually, a woman with a baby had recognized them and moved over to them to speak “Is that really the Kurusu family?” She almost stepped too close, causing Zeriya to intervene in her path. “Yes, but we are not taking visits at the moment.” He puts his hand out to keep her distance, but she just stares at it with her features twisting.

“Let her pass, it’s not that big of a deal.” Akira speaks up from behind Zeriya, and his words come out nonchalantly. 

“But, my lord..”

“Let the woman speak if she wishes to. It’s not like the train is going to come any slower if she does.” Akira gives another approval, this time with his hand on his hip.

Zeriya steps to the side and allows the woman to gain vision on Akira again, her face lights up and she shuffles closer. “That’s very kind of you, your majesty. Allowing a woman like me to be granted your attention.” Her smile broadens and she seems like she is about to jump with excitement.

Akira returns the smile. “Not paying attention to beautiful mothers such as yourself, would be a disservice to your strength.” His eyes lower to the baby in her arms momentarily. 

Would it be okay if Yusuke elbowed him? He knows Akira is a majesty with a royal tongue, but hearing him use that tongue on others brewed some jealousy within him, or maybe it was just his irritation over the smelly fumes causing him to consider it.

“Oh..heh..” The woman’s eyes avert to the side until they return and linger on Akira while her cheeks powder red. “You are quite kind. Ah! My child would be honoured to be in your grasp!” She almost thrusts her baby forward into Akira’s chest, scraping it ever so slightly. “I am sure he will have a wonderful nap in your arms!”

The baby was completely out of it, sleeping soundly in her hands, despite the awkward positioning. Akira eyes glue onto the baby as his expression twists with the corner of his mouth pulling to the side out of fright. It wasn’t necessarily odd for locals to request their child be held and kissed by ones of status as it was seen as something of good fortune, but Akira doesn’t do that.

The woman had a foreboding aura about her as she stared gleefully for Akira to take her baby, but despite her eerie expression she seemed overjoyed with the idea, so ever so carefully Akira lifts the baby out of her hands, and rest it down onto his chest. It felt warm, strange, heavy and most of all something that caused panic, even if the baby's hands curl up as he smacks his lips and snuggles up to Akira, it all felt so strange.

The woman steps too close and hovers her hand over the baby’s back, to ensure Akira didn’t drop him. “Oh! He likes you! He doesn’t usually like to be held by anyone else!”

Yusuke just stands there behind Akira in absolute awe, he had watched the whole thing unfold into this strange exchange and he didn’t even have to stand at another angle to see Akira was uncomfortable with it.

“H-He’s, uh.. W-What’s his name?” Akira asked with his face growing red. The stress of having to hold this baby while also panicking over his grip made Akira’s brain alarm with a red alert, he could hear the sound of his body malfunctioning just because of it.

“Jiji, he’s named after my sister! Oh, when she hears someone of such class held my baby she’ll be thrilled!” The woman's hands clenched with excitement as she day dreamed of the encounter.

..’ don’t puke on me please.. AGH! Why did I take the baby?! She just seemed so..’ The woman’s words mute as Akira thinks to himself and glanced down at the child’s face. The child’s fat fingers curled around his jacket and he started to drool, light snores emerge from the baby’s lips as it nose droops with snot. ‘ Someone help me, please.. ’ Akira’s teeth clench within his mouth, making sure the panic does not cross his face.

The woman chuckled as she saves Akira from the baby, she carefully lifts Jiji up into her chest and allows the child to snuggle back up into her hold. “It’s so unfortunate a man as kind as you gets lumped up with hooligans who you tried to rehabilitate. I’m sure my son would love to work for you when he’s old enough..it’d be such a privilege!” Her lips form a wide smile.

Akira’s expression instantly drops and so does his heart, he didn’t need confirmation to know what she was talking about. A flicker of pain etched into his features until he perks up with a smile, one that could never be described as genuine. “Mm.. I just hope they have found peace, even if they were a little troublesome.” A paralyzing ache twists and contorts his heart until it multiplies into every vein in his body, but no matter the pain his words cause he knew he had to remain professional. 

A squeal sounds from the woman’s lips. “Even after they have slandered your name you continue to show them sympathy. Oh, how I wish you were a politician, you should really consider it!” 

“Uh, no..that’s not my-” Akira is cut off when Yusuke takes a step forward and bumps into his back. 

“Are you alright, Akira? You’re looking a little pale.” The words just shoot out of Yusuke’s mouth. He had seen the glimpse of pain that flickered in Akira’s expression, but he didn’t need to see it to know the woman’s words had hurt him.

Yusuke had become exceptionally well at reading Akira’s body language that he didn’t even need to see his front to know how he was feeling, he also exuded a dejected aura, which possibly helped in Yusuke coming to his rescue. 

But he had no preparation for what would come after his interruption, so he stood there fidgeting with the cloth of his pants as he tried to peer over Akira’s shoulder to see his face. Trickles of sweat started to slide down his cheek when the woman interpreted wrong and perked up again. “Ah! You must be the majesty's carer?! The one who cured him?!” Her eyes linger on Yusuke as her smile cocks towards him.

“..Carer?” Yusuke’s eyebrows furrow with his confusion etching into his feature, but before he could dismiss her claim the cue not to dawned on him. ‘ Carer..? What does she mean by that..? I know Akira’s not able to label me as his boyfriend because of his reputation, but carer..? ’ he thought to himself.

“Thank you so much for your efforts, it’s lovely he’s able to go outside again! You truly are a magnificent doctor!” 

Before the woman could hammer them with more praise and questions they had garnered some attention and the whispers could be heard.

“Is that the Kurusu family?”

“Really..? He looks better in real life.”

“I don’t believe anything that comes out of that pretty boy’s mouth!” 

A group of people had gathered and bickered as they moved closer to them, trying their best to be unseen by them, but their looming existence was obvious. It didn’t take long for that small group to be rushed by a larger one, the sound of shoes pounding on the floor echoed in the station until they all stopped in a pestering position in front of Akira.

A microphone thrusts to his face. “Would you like to elaborate on your statement? It has caused quite the confusion thanks to your--” The journalist is brashly pushed aside by Zeriya and everyone takes a step back. 

“My lord does not wish to speak to any of you at the moment. Do you not see that this is a time of privacy?” Zeriya reprimand them as he guards Akira, the look on his face grows more and more menacing as he stared at the reporters and journalists. 

The woman they had been talking to had been rudely pushed aside by reporters, her hair is faintly seen behind the various figures that had formed. The reporters and journalist stare at and hammer Zeriya with questions of consent, their mouths move faster than their words can register and they drown out each other in an attempt to gain Akira’s attention. The sound of the train arriving seems to be a blessing, but even that drowns out when voices grow louder.

Akira just watches the figures shouting for his attention with his expression growing more and more sullen. They were like a roaring crowd of circus animal with the way they were acting, but this wasn’t something unusual either. It was a forgotten burden of being known, being cooped up in his mansion made Akira immune to their impassive attempts at squeezing information out of him. For some reason..this time was affecting his heart.

He turns to the side with a sigh escaping his lips, his eyes search longingly for Yusuke until they land on him. A faint smile formed on his lips as his head lowers towards the floor. The wish for the loud voices to cease bloomed inside of him the moment he heard them, but they don’t stop, they just continue to muddle and drown out each other until it starts to sound like buzzing.

A soft hand clasps his upper arm and his face jerks up to see who it is.

Yusuke stares at him with his face full of concern. “Are you alright..? When I said you looked pale, I did mean it.” His voice seems to be a beacon in the roaring storm, a saviour from it.

“Ah, yes.. It’s just a bit loud..” Akira voice doesn’t come out as loud as he wants it to, it was barely audible against the shouting and train screeching to a halt.

“Come, the train’s arrived.” Yusuke’s hand nudges him towards the train that had finally parked and another hand had taken hold of Akira’s left upper arm, “Zeriya said to get you on the train..so here I am!” Ryuji’s loud voice doesn’t take much to recognize, even with this uproar.

The ‘family’ weaves pass the roaring media and starts to aboard the train once the conductor had come out and given them permission. Most locals had lost an interest in them and the media when the train arrived and they too had gathered near a door of the train, causing a mesh of people to form as they await to step on it.

The crowd pushes and shoves to get onto the train, bumping and nudging into Akira and his ‘guards’. Perhaps waiting for the locals to board the train would be a good idea before attempting to do so themselves, but members of the household had already got on the train and the wish not to be separated would crack.

The sickly hue of Akira’s skin causes him to gulp when it started to feel as though he was suffocating, his weary eyes glance up at Yusuke beside him to see how he is handling this. Yusuke’s face was plastered with determination, the type that tells one will not be sidetracked, but this expression didn’t suit his face.

It wasn’t unknown that Yusuke has a hard time dealing with large crowds, it’s quite surprising he’s not a gibbering mess of anxiety with how many people were around them. It’s quite clear he’s holding it together for Akira’s sake and while that was charming, it was also saddening. Is Akira really in such a bad shape that his lover has to put on a front for him so he could lean on it? Maybe he’s reading into Yusuke’s expression too much, but his stomach won’t stop swirling with the burden of being a bother.

Luckily it didn’t take long for most to bypass them and for it to be their turn. The media had scattered and became disinterested in Akira thanks to Zeriya’s reprimanding, so they could share a proper goodbye. He steps over to them with his expression growing brighter now that the storm had eased. “Apologies it took so long, I didn’t have much to reflect them with.” Zeriya allows himself to bow, hand tightly over his heart.

With the lack of people to disturb them Ryuji got the memo that he could leave, but before he safely could he glanced down at Akira, “Are you okay?” he had to ask, he couldn’t just leave without doing so.

Akira gives him a nod and the grip on his upper arm eases. 

“Alright, don’t take too long!” Ryuji makes a strange gesture before scurrying into the train and searching for Ann.

Akira returns to the topic at hand. “It’s fine, just look after Shinya for me.” 

“Of course, my lord. My attempts at fathering the child until you have returned will remain.” Zeriya tilts his head with a slight smile.

“I will see you once I’ve returned then. Please keep the place clean..” 

They exchange a proper farewell. Yusuke and Akira turn into the train and seek their reserved booth, Yusuke holds Akira's upper arm and back the entire time they weave through the walkway as some passengers glance their way.

The inside of the train is quite nice with a ruby red decor and colour coating the place, the seats are a dark red with rose patterns decorating them and the bars and firms are made out of wood, a medium shade of wood that had been waxed to perfection. A nice rug is placed along the walkway and the fact this was a ‘classy’ train doesn’t take long to notice.

Eventually they arrive at their private booth and Yusuke helps Akira inside, more like pushed him inside due to someone trying to nudge pass him. He slides the ‘door’ shut and a relaxation could now flow through their bodies.

The inside of the booth didn’t look much different from the outside, the chairs remained red with a leather texture, the floor was a dark red carpet with classy patterns covering it, and the sound of wood creaking is accompanied with each step.

“You don’t have to hover over me like I’m some lost child, I am fine.” Akira speaks before Yusuke could even ask the question, but he knew it was on his mind. 

“..I just know that woman was bothering you.” Yusuke uses a nonchalant tone just to enforce his lack of directly acknowledging it. With a heavy sigh, he moves over to the seat and plops down, but barely any comfort relaxes him, it was one of those chairs where it took some time getting used to, where your comfort wouldn’t immediately come like how you had hoped.

Akira joins him and their eyes briefly meet before Akira slouches over and twirls his hair onto his fingers, a nervous aura emanates from him the more Yusuke watches his lazy posture.

The sound of people moving around and luggage being dragged could still be heard, luckily, it could be used as a conversation starter in this growing thick air, so Yusuke’s lips part to speak with little confidence. “There’s a lot of people here..and it’s still quite loud.”

Akira’s body straightens up and he leans back against the chair. “I suppose everyone has a place they don’t wish to be.” he said, and his eyes linger ever so slightly on Yusuke, inspecting him.

Yusuke’s eyes flicker to the floor and the words he wishes to say slip out. “Don’t let what that woman said bother you, you did what you thought was necessary.”

“If I and others could function based on what was necessary then perhaps I could be unaffected by it, but that isn’t the case.” Replied Akira.

Yusuke’s lips crinkle into uncertainty, had his words been useless? Were they lacking empathy? Warmth? It was difficult to decipher what warranted such a response from Akira, but it left him feeling unsure of himself.

Akira lifts his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose as he realizes that perhaps he responded too coldly. “I apologize, I just feel sick because of it..” His stomach had never stopped turning and the more he revisits his slanderous words the tighter his throat becomes.

Yusuke’s expression becomes warm as he lightly pats his lap. “Come then, rest on me.” Even if they were in public, they were in a private booth, if anyone were to come in here without permission then it would be their own fault.

Akira’s eyes lower to Yusuke’s lap while he considers it, the sofa’s were spacious enough without Yusuke offering his lap, but he did crave affection. “Okay..” He replied as he shuffles closer and lifts his legs up onto the sofa, the side of his head rests on Yusuke’s thighs and the hue of his cheeks grows warmer.

A wide smile forms on Yusuke’s lips as he ruffles Akira’s hair, his hand slowly strokes and rubs Akira’s ear with the intention to comfort him. ‘ His hair is always so soft. ’ he thought to himself gleefully.

Despite his hair swaying in front of his face Yusuke could see Akira’s red cheeks, a colour much more welcomed than being pale. 

Akira's hand curls around Yusuke’s leg as he mustered up the courage to speak. “It’s...probably not a good idea for me to lay like this..” Even if he wishes to chicken out of it, Yusuke’s hand was patting his head, making it difficult to get up.

“Why? No one will come in here and aren’t I your carer? Isn’t this something I should do for you despite our feelings?”

With a twitch of embarrassment Akira glances up at him. “I forgot to tell you about that..” he words trail into mumbles.

“Mm, you did.” A sneer plasters on Yusuke’s lips and he begins to curl Akira’s hair around his fingers, eyes transfixed on it.

“It’s not necessarily a lie, is it? To the world you’re my doctor who cured my ‘rare disease’, which isn’t really a lie either.” 

“I suppose it isn’t, but I have not cured you.” A hint of pain flickered in Yusuke’s voice.

“You’ve cured me enough, the fact I can go outside again is something I never thought I would be granted back. And the person I love is the reason why.” Akira shuffles onto his back and raises his hand onto Yusuke’s cheek, caressing it as he stared up at him with a content expression.

Yusuke’s hand lifts up onto Akira’s, gently stroking his thumb against it. “And what if that goes away again..? What will our lives be like then?” He didn’t want to bring this up in a time of grief, but the pangs of fear control his tongue.

“If your blood stops working..?” Akira’s lips pull into a thin line as he considers it while his eyes flicker aversion. “Then my life reverts back to being cooped up inside, however, I’ll be with the man I love.” He tries his best to smile, but his expression falters into pain. “That is...if you wish to..stay with someone who is stuck in confinement..” 

Their hands disconnect when Akira drops his onto his stomach and Yusuke moves his onto Akira’s forehead, ruffling his hair with a smile. “Of course I’ll remain with you. Do you truly think I’ll leave you because of your disease? How crass do you think I am?” He chuckled, brightening the mood.

A smile can’t help but curl Akira’s lips. “I don’t think you’re crass, but dating a hermit is no fun.” Despite Yusuke’s brighter aura seeping into him, he sighs. “I’ll also have to revert back to...eating lesser targets, so my depression could weigh you down.” he said with pain dripping into his voice.

“I will remain here with you.” Yusuke speaks with sincerity and confidence. “No matter what happens, I’ll always be by your side. You just have to accept my place.” His eyes twinkle as his hair dangles down with his lowered head. 

Akira pulls himself to sit up and rotates his body to face Yusuke, he shuffles over ever so closely and plants a kiss on his partner's cheek. “I can’t possibly reject your wish to stay with me now that I know what it entails.” He lingers there, resting his hand and cheek onto Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Then there should be no..lover spats over it. But I highly doubt and hope it never becomes like that, just so I can continue seeing you smile with sincerity.” Yusuke wiggles his hand behind Akira’s lower back and holds him close by his waist, dishevelling both their suits in the process. 

Akira leans his head onto Yusuke’s and they briefly hold eye contact, but Akira averts his eyes and just melts into this side embrace. He knew that if he had held eye contact for longer then it would escalate into a kiss, not that there was necessarily something wrong with that, but they were in public and being able to control themselves was a priority.

A priority, he was obviously not listening to simply by how close the two were, no one could possibly interpret this as something not wholly intimate, their aura exudes their affection and contentment with each other to the point that nothing else could be seen. 

Something about being so close to the public eye makes Akira excited to escalate this, but he denies those urges by sitting up properly and brushing Yusuke’s hand off his waist.

“Ehh? I was enjoying that..” Yusuke pouts with his expression faltering into defeat. 

Akira fixed up his jacket with a sigh escaping his lips. “We can’t.. I don’t want to risk being caught.”

Yusuke just slouches into his seat with his eyes staring at the other side of the booth, his pout twists into an intense frown and he exudes a sulky aura.

“Are you sulking?” Akira’s lips curl into a smirk. His feelings are the one that controls him to be more affectionate with Yusuke despite knowing he shouldn’t be, but it’s difficult to resist those urges when you want to listen to them and usually can without the fear of being caught; even if they have been ‘caught’ many times, to the point that Akira was considering bolting his door shut, it wasn’t the same as it is in public, those people don’t care they're together, but the media..? It’s best to just avoid that issue for now.

“..I’m not sulking, I’m just upset by the fact we even need to be fearful.” Yusuke worded it like it was a conjoined fear, but in reality he honestly didn’t fear it, it was not his expertise or place to be worried about their image. Maybe he lacks self-consciousness in this field, but the more his relationship with Akira progresses the less he cares about what other people think.

“Ah, I’m sorry, but if it makes you feel any better then be assured I would still hide our relationship if one of us was a woman. Acting as though I am single has many benefits.” Akira pats and fixes his hair up from lying down earlier and a sly smile curls his lips as he does. “Although.. I do want the world to know you’re mine.” 

Yusuke folded his arms and shuffled to be more comfortable in his seat. “The world will know when we go to that party together, or do you plan something I’m not aware of?” If Akira didn’t know any better than Yusuke would’ve looked serious right now.

“No, not really..” Akira’s hand remains in his hair as he rubbed his scalp nervously. “I suppose that would act as an announcement, at least to everyone who goes.” 

“Huh? You didn’t think it would? ..You’re not usually this heedless.” 

“It’s not that I’m heedless, I just don’t really care for it. I’m not shameful over the fact I’m with another guy, I just wish to avoid the headache everyone else will stir up over it, especially in a time like this..” 

“Well.. as long as you’re aware it’ll be an announcement, then I don’t really care either” Yusuke moved his hand to ruffle Akira’s hair, the soft strands lace around his fingers and palm, “Although, I am glad this means we can go on dates and hold hands in public.” he speaks with a grin, but his hand is smacked away as Akira pouts at him. 

“You’re ruining my hair!” 

“Your hair already looks messy, no amount of touching could possibly make it look worse.” 

“Says the guy who was self-conscious over his own hair a few hours ago!” Akira grumbled as he tries his best to mend his hair.

Yusuke chuckled into his hand while he watches him. “Only because of practicability, not because I think it looks bad.” He sub-consciously plays with a strand of his hair, twirling it around his finger.

Akira glared at him without turning his head and another grumble, low but begrudging, escapes his lips. The train suddenly jerks forward and it seems as though sorting away the baggage had completed and now the ride towards their destination could commence.

Despite his dislike for public transport it did move faster than a carriage, which is something needed when Akira forgets his schedule. But the fresh air of arrival won’t meet their noses for a few more hours, they are stuck on this rather boring ride until someone tells them otherwise. 

Yusuke had unknowingly got up and moved towards the window, nothing could be seen outside of it, they were underground after all, but the faint odor of fumes and the light chugs of the train makes his heart dance with a new experience.

“I can’t remember the last time I was on a train.” He speaks in awe as his fingers curl over the window frame, his gaze remains glued out the window and faint lights flashed on by.

Akira leaned back and crosses his legs, his hand supports his head as he briefly smiles at Yusuke’s back. “Maybe I’ll take you on a real train when I get the time.” The ones with delightful meals and sights, no true purpose, just a way to view a landscape in luxury. 

Yusuke turns around with his hands together and the excitement is clear in his expression. “Really?! I’ve always wanted to see different landscapes.” He strides back over to the seat and plops down while keeping his eyes on Akira. “..A brick wall isn’t very exciting..” he mumbles under his breath, but it was a true observation. 

“I know, I’ll treat you like a prince once I can.” Akira smirks as his hand lifts up and brushes Yusuke’s hair to the side, fingers briefly brushing against his cheek.

“I don’t care for that..” Yusuke’s lips pull into a thin line despite knowing Akira was merely flattering him. It felt necessary to enforce the fact he didn’t care for Akira’s wealth or status, not because of Akira but because of his own pride. 

“You’re too modest, lighten up a bit.” Akira’s hand retreats back into his lap, but Yusuke grabs it and holds it with a light grip.

The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks brightens up as his eyes occasionally avert. “Actually, there is something..I wanted to talk to you about..” Despite not being able to produce the rest, he maintains eye contact. 

“Yes..?”

“I..Um.. I’ve been..considering my career a-and like the idea of..o-opening a small shop..” Once the words were out Yusuke’s lips crinkle and the heat of his cheeks overwhelms his face, he became a blabbering mess, but this seems to be more difficult than the conversation he had played out in his mind. 

Akira’s fingers curl over Yusuke’s hand and his expression softens with a smile. “Is that what you want?” his voice is soft, almost like he was speaking to a child.

Yusuke reluctantly nodded. “I think it could be..fun and I do want to do something with my life now that I am in a better place.” He lifts Akira’s hand up to his lips and plants a kiss on his knuckle. “We could start a fundraiser for it..!” He let go of Akira’s hand and shuffle onto the seat, sitting on his knees. “I mean like a charity event, do good deeds to earn the funds for it!”

While it was pleasant to see Yusuke’s cheery mood his offer causes Akira to raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean..? You don’t need to raise funds for it, I can outright pay for whatever you need.” 

“It’s not necessarily because of the money, I just think it would be nice to do a charity event. Perhaps Shinya would like to join me, we could make things for the less fortunate.” Yusuke said with his finger pointed upwards, almost like a light-bulb had lit up in his head and controlled his limbs.

Akira chuckled. “Really now?” His eyes inspect Yusuke warily, but he did like the idea. “You’ve taken quite the liking towards Shinya, I hope he doesn’t steal you away.” 

While he was stirring the topic away, it was interesting to acknowledge this outcome. Yusuke never struck Akira as someone who was fond or even liked children, so it was a pleasant surprise whenever he brings the boy up.

Yusuke couldn’t help but cringe when the implication of Akira’s words struck him, but he brushed it off, knowing it was a joke. “I just want him to feel included and comfortable, I don’t want what his father did to plague his mind.” His sombre words cause him to clench his hands against the sofa. 

Simply the images or thought of what that boy must’ve endured due to a conflict makes his stomach wince with disgust.

“He seems okay, for now.” Akira reassured with a faint smile. “Although I should hang out with him more; it’s honestly just poor timing.” he added.

“I’m surprised he’s...forgiving you so easily.” Yusuke rubbed his ear as a sigh escaped his lips. “I thought I would have to deal with...more complication, but he doesn’t seem to dislike you.” 

“For now.” Akira’s voice holds a flicker of pain. “I did destroy his entire life with a mistake that shouldn’t have happened. It was a negligence from wishful thinking and I won’t allow such a mistake to happen again.” His expression stiffens. 

Yusuke’s body language slouches into a proper sitting position as the weight of Akira’s words weighs him down. All he could do is stare down at his feet in an ambivalence of what to say, there isn’t much to offer on his tongue and the more he waits for something genuine to come the more it fades.

A discussion he doesn’t truly wish to acknowledge stings at the tip of Akira’s tongue, but Yusuke’s lack of response enkindles it. “Why...are you still with a monster like me? Do you blind yourself from the monster within me? I won’t take the reason that we’re madly in love as a justifiable excuse..” Maybe he is being too assertive about it, but this is an issue of mortality, he needs to enforce that even if it’ll blow up in his face.  
-  
Although, the twisting grimace on Yusuke’s face makes him downplay it a bit. “This has honestly been a question on my mind our whole relationship.. I know you don’t..judge me for it despite the fact you have every right to do just that. I’m not asking this question because I doubt you, it’s because I don’t want you plagued with my guilt.”

Discussing such a heavy topic on a train on their way towards the manor is something neither of them would’ve been able to guess, but their feelings, especially those conflicting ones of flaws, come out at the worst time, because just like the actions they speak of the emotions are also beasts.

Yusuke continues to stare down at his shoes, but this time he leans forward and rests his forehead on his clasped hands, they twitch, they shake and trickles of sweat run down his concealed cheeks. It’s difficult to even part his lips to speak these things, they jam, twist and turn every fiber in his body until the crushing weight becomes too much to bear and finds an escape. “Do you have a choice in your humanity? Do you have the ability to walk down a path that exudes humanity? It easy to revert and rely on the handles of right and wrong, but you...you destroy every aspect of that. You exceed in everything that one would deem a good person, but one part of your rotting body crumbles your chances of being recognized like that. I can’t judge you for something you have absolutely no control over...”  
-  
Light sobs and hiccups escape Yusuke as he puts his hand over his mouth and lifts up to make eye contact with Akira. “I hate it...I hate the fact you can’t live a more normal life and I want it to change for your sake and your victims, but it can’t and it won’t.” He sniffled as he wipes his eyes. “Perhaps I am a little bias because I love you, but I realized I can’t judge you properly before I knew of my feelings. Maybe I am even a bad person for accepting it, but there’s nothing we can do to stop it… You’re changing your targets..that’s all you can do.”

Akira shuffles closer and placed his hands on Yusuke’s shoulder and back. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, I just want to hear your stance on this.” He begins to console Yusuke by stroking his back and allowing his expression to soften. “As long as you understand that this is probably never going to get better, that I won’t be able to stop killing people, then I am content with your opinion.” 

“Nnh..” Yusuke had enough of a hard time articulating this to Shinya and now he has endured the struggle of explaining it to Akira, to the person who it was about. Maybe he hasn’t released everything he can about it, but he didn’t really feel like talking about this further at the moment, especially since they were going to a funeral, emotions are already running high, he doesn’t need this. 

“I’m sorry I’m like this, perhaps in another life it won’t be so complicated.” Despite the heavy nature of the room, Akira chuckles. 

Yusuke gives his eyes one final wipe before turning towards Akira and smacking his palm down on the top of his head, slightly ruffling his hair. “Why do you ask me these things when we’re on a train?! I look all puffy and emotional now!” He pushes Akira’s head back, disapproving of it even more. 

“Hey..!” Akira pats the top of his head with a dejected look on his face, there was no pain and Yusuke didn’t hurt him, but being manhandled like that came as a surprise. “You look all puffy and cute.” he flirts as a smirk curls his lips.

“I hate you.” Yusuke dropped back into the seat, arm over his eyes. “You’re mean for making me go through that.” His tone is whiny, but it doesn’t feel very serious.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say..” Akira’s lips twist into a pout and he glanced at the sliding door to ensure no one’s silhouette could be seen. He smirked once he knew no one was nearby and he inched closer to Yusuke and leaned on his shoulder.

“I thought you weren’t--” 

“I’ve changed my mind.”  
A quick reply that cuts Yusuke off.

Yusuke’s arm drops to his side, so they could make eye contact. “On a more serious note.. I think Shido should be your next target.” He speaks as if what he is saying isn’t a serious matter.

“Eh..?” Akira’s expression drops to confusion and it suddenly becomes difficult to read Yusuke’s facial expression; was it something said on a whim? Or did he seriously believe that was a good idea?

“Aren’t you going after criminals now? He’s the biggest one you now know, shouldn’t that be a reason to target him?” Yusuke clarified with his hands clasped together. 

A pause that allowed things to process fills the trains booth, the only sounds that accompanies it are the chugs of the train gliding down on the tracks and the suppressed noise of conversation blearing from outside.

The sudden pause confuses Yusuke and he was unsure if he should clarified further, but when Akira sits up and finally speaks it doesn’t feel necessary. 

“I thought...you wanted me to avoid him.”  
Akira’s eyes downcast towards the floor and his expression is stiff, but the more Yusuke looks at him the more it feels as if it is a flicker of pain he had paused on.

“I did, but that was just me being selfish. I would like a more..relaxed life, but it feels wrong to ignore the suffering once you know about it. From what Akechi has said Shido seems to be a person who breeds corruption in people’s hearts.” 

“Akechi Isn't really a trustable source, I can’t just pick someone with the word of a person who hates my guts. I need to see Shido’s corruption, just like I have with everyone I have chosen so far.” 

There are multiple reason as to why Shido isn’t a good target, but just like Yusuke said, it is difficult to ignore the severity of it, at least what it seems to be. 

“So stalk him.” Yusuke shuffled a bit and grabs one of Akira’s hands, lifting it up to his chest with a smile. “With your powers you can shape the world into a better place bit by bit. Isn’t that something you wanted?”

If what Akechi said is true, then Shido could also be the reason why Madarame was faltering to such a path, it doesn’t excuse it, but it brings Yusuke some relief that there could be an underlying source of his corruption. Perhaps too much relief…to the point that he has transfixed on it out of hope.

“My powers..? Stalk a protected mayor? I thought you wanted me to be safe and you were scared of the change because it was more dangerous? ...Something else is fueling you.” It doesn’t take long for Akira to realize something else was up, his examining eyes and wary expression displays that.

Yusuke caresses Akira’s hand by lightly rubbing his thumbs over his opened gloved palm, his eyes and attention plastered on using Akira’s hand as a distraction before his lips part to speak. “I still do fear the dangers of it, but I know it is necessary. And if Shido is such a strong presence in prostitution then perhaps he is an underlying cause for Madarame’s downfall...I don’t want anyone else to suffer or be terrified like I was, so if you rid Shido you could help prevent even more victims.” He glanced up at Akira and a smile forms on his lips. “You can save even more ‘me’s’, you can help cripple that horrendous way of life if you got rid of him.”

“First off..” Akira pulled his hand out of Yusuke’s grip, not because he disliked it, but because it felt strange with what he was about to say. “Madarame did those things on his own accord, as painful as that reality may be it’s better to accept it rather than deluding yourself. Often..we when lose someone we don’t think of the sins that person exuded and we may even try to rationalize them, I’m not saying you shouldn’t forgive him, I’m saying you shouldn’t forgive him simply because he died. Even if Shido had something to do with it Madarame chose to go down that path and honestly..I don’t think Shido had anything to do with it, he’s just profiting off of it and fueling the industry.” He doesn’t wish to cause offense, so he kept his tone soft.

Yusuke shifted with his eyes lowered to the floor and his hands draped over his knees. “..Perhaps you’re right, maybe I am thinking less of it because he’s dead.” A heavy sigh escaped his lips. “But I still want you to go after Shido, everything else I said isn’t simply fueled by what happened with Madarame. I genuinely believe he should…” 

“Die.” Akira finished off his sentence with a blunt tone.

“Mh..” Yusuke glanced at Akira with a mixed expression. “You’re too blunt, but yeah..” He shuffles uncomfortably, it was quite discomforting outright saying it, but sugarcoating it was just as bad.

Akira let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea, he’s dangerous and would be well protected. And even if I did get rid of him his corruption would remain, I may cripple them, but his lackeys will still be carrying out whatever it is they are doing, after all he’s not the only one benefitting from it.” 

“So you’re going to leave this untouched?”

“I never said that, it’s just..he’s in the spotlight so it makes it more difficult and could potentially damage my own people if I make a mistake. I’ll...look into it further, but the information isn’t going to be easy to get.” 

A smile forms on Yusuke’s lips as he rests his hand over Akira’s. “...As..bad as it may sound if his lackeys are corrupted they could be a feeding ground for you when need to find someone..” His words are reluctant, but that doesn’t change the dark nature of them.

Has something changed in Yusuke’s heart? Or is Akira merely seeing things? These words, this discussion, it doesn’t seem like something they would previously talk about. Yusuke’s always seemed to have a sense of justice from the moment he heard of the book he chose someone he knew who was rotten, but there was always a sense of hesitation, a care, but not enough to pick up the mantle to act on it. A normal person, someone who cares, but also fears it, someone who wishes to do something about it, but can’t have or muster up the strength to progress. 

Maybe there has been a change due to the events he had to endure, perhaps he has seen enough to no longer be okay with sitting there idly while Akira walks a fine line between justice and selfishness of valuing his life over others. But with change comes fear, it’s no secret that one can become corrupted by their own sense of justice, Akechi exudes that, but could Yusuke eventually become like that? While he has always had it, he has never properly touched it, despite the wish to do so. Would it pull him in if Akira allows him to get involved? If he listens to his reason for wanting this person dead and answers it? If he acts like a hit-man for Yusuke’s vengeance?

Perhaps Akira is thinking about this too deeply, maybe Yusuke just doesn’t sugarcoat it as much as he used to and holds a grudge against anyone who was associated with the incident. 

As the thoughts whirl into his head Akira is unable to give a response, the words never come to his tongue and he simply sits there, glancing at their hands resting together.

“Oh..? Did I say something weird? I’m sorry..” Yusuke tightens the grip over Akira’s hands, and tries to see partner's eyes, but they are concealed under his hair. 

Akira quickly perked up. “Ah, no..! I was just thinking.. I’ll..gather information on Shido and eventually go after him once I’m more confident about it..” Isn’t this the right response? So then why does Akira feel so disconcerted? 

“Alright, just be careful, okay?” Yusuke lips curl into a smile and he lifted his hand up to ruffle Akira’s hair.

One of Akira’s eyes subconsciously closes to protect itself from hair poking into it and a warm flush rosed his cheeks. “Why do you keep doing that..?” He asked as he brushed Yusuke’s hand away.

“Your hair is really soft, I just like touching it.” Yusuke replied with his smile broadening into a beaming grin. 

Akira was warming up to the idea of Yusuke patting him on the head, he often played with his hair in general, but this was a little different. “D-Do it again..” He said as he averts his eyes to hide from the embarrassment. 

The order surprised Yusuke a bit, but as he lets out a contented noise and lifts his hand back onto Akira’s head, he feels nothing but happiness. 

Soft hair strands poke out and curl as Yusuke’s hand runs slowly into his hair, Akira enjoys the sensation of it until he reaches out and tugs on Yusuke’s tie, hauling him into a kiss.

“Mh..?!” Yusuke hadn’t even registered the fact their lips were now together, but his widened eyes slowly close and he returns the kiss as he cups the back of Akira’s head.

The kiss deepens by Akira allowing his hands to creep up and wrap around Yusuke’s neck. The faint smell of perfume mixes with Akira’s scent as Yusuke becomes entranced by their kiss, his surrounding drown out the longer it lasts and the sensation of Akira’s hot tongue licking his lips sends a devouring heat to his cheeks, the message to open his mouth becomes apparent, but a single nibble on his bottom lip sends a shot of pain and causes him to pull away by grabbing Akira’s shoulders.

They stare at each other for an awkward second before Akira lifts his finger up to his mouth, with his cheeks still red and eyes averted. “S-Sorry, I forget I have them sometimes..” 

“Eh..?” Yusuke blinks again before the slight stinging on his lip and the taste of blood registers in his senses. “Eh..?! Y-You bit me!” His hand immediately reached for his lip and he touches it, glancing down at the blood now on his finger.

Akira lets out an embarrassed sigh as he runs his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I was getting into it too much and just..it slipped my mind.” He watches Yusuke continue to touch his lip and sees the damage he had done. “I-It’s good we stopped anyway....” He clasped his arm as his lips pull into a frown, feeling a mix of embarrassment and shame.

“How do you forget something like that..?! Haven’t you had them since birth?!” Yusuke struck nature caused his voice to raise, but he didn’t want to scold Akira, it has just never happened before. 

“Y-Yeah, i-it’s just..when I..you know..I just..” Akira becomes a stammering mess and simply holds his hands clenched into his lap in shame, the tip of his ear feel as though they are about to burn off.

“Great.. Now I have a cut on my lip and nothing to clean it with..” Yusuke wipes the cut until the bleeding has slowed, but the mess on his hand and fingers will have to be dealt with in a proper way.

“I said I was sorry..! ..nnh!” Akira shamefully holds his stomach like it ached and lowers his head onto his knees until they touch, trying to escape exploding. “I-I didn’t mean to..! Ahh..!” He mumbles and groans into his knees, muffing them. 

Yusuke glanced down to notice Akira’s wearing gloves, but to ask him for them would simply be too much, it would just worsen Akira’s anxiety and make him stressed, which is something Yusuke doesn’t wish to do, despite the fact he was now going to feel humiliated. “I’m going to go find a way to wash my hands and cover this..” He said as he got up and moved next to the sliding door. 

“O-Okay.. I’m sorry for this..” Akira was utterly distraught over this, especially since they were in public. His fangs were things he has never really had to fear with Yusuke, him knowing what he is was a refreshing change after his last relationship, but the fact light nibbles can turn into bite marks was something he will now be more aware of. 

“Stop apologizing, it’s not that big of a deal..” Yusuke reassured him before sliding the door open and stepping outside into the loud walkway.

“Gaah..!” Akira let out a small scream as he plops down onto the sofa, still holding his stomach. “Why am I like this..?!” He sulks to himself as he waits for Yusuke to return.

~~~

After getting lost and pushed around a few times Yusuke managed to get back to the booth Akira was in. The other passengers were quite rowdy with conversation and he even heard a few whisper about him, saying his messy suit was a point of interest and could imply many things, he immediately fixed his suit up once he heard them, but getting crinkles and creases out was not something he could simply do here.

The moment he steps into the booth he is bombarded by Akira.

“I’m really sorry! You can bite me anywhere you want as atonement for it!” Akira grabs onto Yusuke’s suit without realizing it and he would continue blabbering if Yusuke didn’t awkwardly slam the sliding door shut and create a loud sound.

“Can you keep it down? People will hear you.” Yusuke sighed heavily.

Akira let out a grumble and the hue of his cheeks grew red once he realized people did probably hear him. “Sorry..” For some reason his voice comes on in a whisper, and he pats Yusuke’s jacket before letting go.

“Stop apologizing, it’s fine.” Yusuke steps past him and sits back down on the sofa, feeling some comfort course through his body.

Akira joins him while he fidgets with his hands nervously. “H-How did you clean them? ..your hands?” he glanced down at them as he asked. 

“Ann had some wet wipes with her, although explaining why I was bleeding was pretty embarrassing.” 

A flush rises back up on Akira’s cheeks, staining them red. “..S-Sorry..” All that could come out of his mouth were apologies. 

Yusuke raised his hand up behind Akira’s back and pat his head, ruffling his hair in the process. “I said stop apologizing, it really isn’t a big deal.” He said with a grin.

Akira leans into Yusuke’s arm with his face crinkling in joy and he simply enjoys the sensation of Yusuke’s hand rubbing his scalp without a word.

With a slight lean forward Yusuke kisses Akira on the cheek and his hand eased to his shoulder after it. “How much longer will it take us to get there?” He gives Akira’s shoulder a light squeeze as he looks down at him for eye contact.

“3 hours.”

“What?!” Yusuke almost jumped a distance and his hand slipped off Akira’s shoulder slightly. “T-That means we’ll be arriving at around 4 am..” His brain simply hurts from the thought of not meeting a bed for that long.

“You can go to sleep if you want, you can use my lap.” Akira lightly pats his lap to emphasize. 

Yusuke glanced down at it as he considers it, but he shakes his head. “N-No, I can last for a bit longer..” 

~~~

He did not last.

Yusuke eventually fell asleep on Akira’s shoulder and Akira fell asleep on his head because he was kind of pinned down and didn’t wish to risk waking Yusuke.

The train screeches to a stop and they had arrived at their destination, but their lack of presence makes Ann curious and worried, so she goes to their booth.

She pushes the door open and steps inside, however, the sight her eyes land upon is not very pleasant. Two men lying on each other, using each other’s shoulder and head as a pillow and a line of drool coming out of Akira’s mouth, even if it was gross at first glance it was also pretty cute, their hands were loosely entwined together resting on their legs and they looked pretty comfortable.

“Hey you two, the carriages are waiting for us. Wake up.”

No response. 

Ann’s lips crinkle as she approached the two and realized she’d have to get physical if she wishes to wake them. Her hand reaches out and she gives Akira’s shoulder a light shake, but he doesn’t wake. She continues to shake him and tell him to wake up with her voice getting louder each time, but he simply remains asleep.

“Grr.. Wake up you two!” She grabs Akira’s nose and yanks it upwards, his eyes snap open and a hand immediately slaps hers away. 

“What the hell was that for?!” Akira growled as he rubbed his nose to ease the pain.

“You weren’t waking up, so I had to do something..! Everyone is waiting for you.” Ann felt a bit bad for pulling so hard, but she was getting irritated. 

Akira grumbles as the grogginess eases bit by bit, he felt the weight of someone leaning on him so he turns his head to see them, Yusuke was still fast asleep despite their yelling and Akira’s movements.

“What are you going to do about him?” Ann read Akira’s mind simply by his expression.

“I’ll carry him. He’s a human, he needs his rest.” Akira said as his hand lifts up and brushes some of Yusuke’s hair behind his ear, his expression softens as he watches his lover sleep so peacefully. 

“U-Um.. We’re in public, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Some paranoia seeps in as Ann’s expression turns to concern and her hand curls onto her hip.

“If that inconveniences my lover, then I don’t care for it.” Akira slowly pushes Yusuke off his shoulder and loops one of his arms around his legs and the other around his shoulder, he lifts him up off the seat and shifts his grip to be more comfortable.

“B-Bridal style..? Don’t you think carrying him on your back would be better?” Ann asked with her cheeks growing a faint pink hue.

“It’s difficult to hold him any other way when he’s this lax.” Akira smiles at Yusuke sleeping in his arms and would even kiss him if he could. “Why are you so worried?” He glanced up at Ann with his smile still on his lips.

“I’m not, ..just be careful.” Ann turns towards the door and gestures. “Come on, they’re waiting for us.” 

They walk out of the booth and follow the walkway, some passengers glance their way but nothing bad arises.

~~~

They arrived at the manor just as the clock was ticking to 5am and everyone desired sleep, not out of exhausted but rather a rhythm of life. Even if Vampires could go longer without sleep, the constant occurrence of sleeping every night does take a toll and makes them feel out of rhythm. 

Yusuke had woken up just as they arrived and while Akira told him to go back to sleep he didn’t. They gather their luggage and say their goodbyes before going to their designated bedrooms. Akira and Yusuke make their way to the main section of the manor as yawns escape them, but the moment they reach the entrance Akira halts, causing Yusuke to bump into him.

The place looked the same, the white walls, balconies with black fences, large windows scattered around covering each angle, a large brown door, gravel shaped towards the entrance acting as paths. Bushes full of flowers hug the walls and accompany the paths, breathing some life and beauty in the night.

Outside the entrance stood Akira’s second advisor, he was the reason he had stopped and there was a brief moment of simply staring at each other before one opened their mouth.

“You’re quite late. I’m sure you would like some rest before the big day, but there is a problem.” The man spoke with a stoic expression and lightly brushed his suit off like something had attached to it. 

“If you’re going to speak to me, then outright say it.” Akira grumbled as the grip on his luggage grows tighter with irritation. 

Yusuke was ready to fall asleep right here and now, but he keeps himself upright. Their conversation starts to drown out due to his exhaustion and he just stares at the back of Akira’s head and counts each hair strand that pokes out to distract himself. 

“Your..bedroom, it is not available right now. The en-suite had a water leak and damaged the walls and it is still being repaired. Fortunately, we have organized a unit for you to stay in, so you won’t be troubled by this.” 

The man closes the distance between them and a small smile creeps up on his lips as he watches Akira’s expression drop. 

“What do you mean being repaired?! I wasn’t informed of this at all until now!” Shouted Akira, his grip turns into clenching and his shoulders were ready to seethe, but he calms himself down with the reminder that it is 5-am in the morning, people are resting. 

“The room is currently being repaired. Even if I wanted to let you sleep in a room with water filled walls I can’t because they are being removed still.” The man’s thumb points to the side as do his eyes. “Come this way, I’ll escort you to your new room.” 

“..47..!” Yusuke mumbled and perked up. The sudden nature of it caused the other two to pay attention to him.

Akira turns to him with an expression that screams confusion. “Huh?”

The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks flushes as he realized what he had done, but he musters up the strength to explain. “Y-Your hair..47 loose strands..” he mumbles as he presses his index fingers together nervously.

“...” Akira brushes it off and turns his attention back to his advisor. “Fine, show me this..’house.”

There was no point in arguing, Yusuke looked tired and his randomness only enforced that. Akira has never actually stayed in another section of the manor. He’ll be living exactly like his people do, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but when you’re so used to being treated one way it can be disconcerting. This means no meals or room service, if he wishes to get either of those things, then he’ll have to leave his ‘house’ and that wasn’t something he was fond of.

~~~

“Huh?! This is it?!” Akira’s expression instantly drops from the sight. “It’s so far away too!” He glanced back at the main section, feeling a bit defeated.

A small brown house stood in front of him. The exterior walls were made of well refined wood, long narrow bands strip across each side, creating a horizontal rhythm, the roof was black and had a porch with a decorative tall stone slab holding it in place, bushes and flowers hug near the entrance and the door seems to be a single with decorative glass to the side.

It exudes a warm and cozy vibe and it struck Yusuke with awe. Akira’s distaste for it comes as a surprise considering it looked like something worthy of him, but Yusuke wouldn’t jump to conclusions just yet. 

“I can pick another one, but most are currently being cleaned out and I didn’t think you would want to live in a dead person’s house.” The man’s words are cold and his expression didn’t even seem to imply empathy. 

Akira would leave it alone for now, he knew Yusuke craved sleep and getting into an argument in the morning wasn’t something he exactly wanted either. “It’ll do, now go away. I don’t need your help.” he grumbled as he pulls the luggage to the door.

“Keys.”  
The man said as he tossed the keys towards Akira, luckily he caught them.  
“I’m off then.” He turns around and faded away into the distance with the darkness hiding him from their eyes.

Akira opens the door and pulled the luggage inside, he instinctively feels around for a light switch until he finds it, he turned the light on with a faint click and the house lights up, revealing the decor and furniture. 

It seems to be similar to a flat in the sense that it was a house comprised of no interior walls, you could see the kitchen and the bed with a single turn of your head. The kitchen was a small section on the left side of the house, a kitchen counter acted as the table and the cabinets and cupboards were coloured dark brown with white tops and handles, the cooking necessities were a flat stove, coffeemaker and microwave to the side. It wasn’t that large, but it was enough for two people.

A grey sofa is centered in the middle of the house with a coffee table in front of it, a tv and bookshelf acts as the entertainment for the house and two grey pull-out chairs help create a living room atmosphere. 

The bedroom is on the right side of house and the bed is comprised of a black zen bed frame with a white mattress, pillows and sheets, two nightstands sit at each side and one has a black lamp on it and a built in wardrobe is conveniently placed near the bed.

The bathroom door was behind the ‘living room’ but no one really had to go in there to guess what it looked it, it was probably blindingly white with some black to try and even it out.

“..This looks like an apartment.” Akira comments on the decor as he pulled the luggage near the built in wardrobe and rests it there.

Yusuke pulled the door shut behind himself and takes in the sights. “It looks lovely.” His eyes land upon the bookshelf and a sly smile creeps up on his lips. “I wonder if they have fictional books.”

Akira makes an audible growl and pulls the luggage zip open. “I already bought you some, so you can’t use that jab now.” He begins to pull out clothes, looking for their pajamas.

Yusuke walked over to the bed and sits down on the end of it with an exasperated sigh, his fingers reach up and pull down his tie, causing it to disarray. “And that took you months to do. I’ll let it go eventually, but not yet.” He turns his head to smirk at Akira only to have clothing thrown at his face.

“I am a busy man! I don’t have time to do your shopping!” 

Yusuke peels off the slacks that wrapped over his head with a displeased expression. “I don’t believe sitting at a desk equates to being busy, but I’ll let this slide.” He chuckled with some amusement. He didn’t truly believe Akira wasn’t busy, he was only joking around.

“Neither does sitting on your ass drawing all day.” Akira sighed as he pulls out his pajamas and proceeded to pull his tie off.

Yusuke just smiles and notices Akira had thrown his pajamas, so he could get changed and ready for whatever sleep they may get it.

They get changed into their sleep wear with a couple of fleeting glances and a companionable silence. Once done, Akira plops down onto the bed with a huff escaping him, but he notices something to his disliking and rolls onto his knees to confirm, he strokes the sheet to feel a material he isn’t fond of. 

“Ahh..! I can’t sleep in polyester cotton, I need Egyptian cotton!” He complained while he banged his forehead onto the blanket.

Yusuke just shook his head and pulled the covers down. “I never realized how spoiled you were until today..” he mumbles under his breath.

“I heard that! And I just like my things a certain way, I don’t like change..!” 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. “Just deal with it, I’m tired..” 

Akira lifts up with a grumble emerging from his lips. “Fine..” He crawled onto his side of the bed and pulls down the covers.

Yusuke was about to get into bed as well, but their eyes meet.

“Go turn the light off.” Akira quickly ordered as he immediately shuffling into the covers so he doesn’t have to.

“....”

~~~

It didn’t take long for Yusuke to fall asleep, unlike Akira, who was unable to, no matter his position, so he just lay there staring up at the ceiling with thoughts racing in his mind. ‘Tomorrow’ was a day of anxiety and dread and no matter how hard Akira tries to suppress it, it continues to resurface and devour his mind.

He was anxious about ‘tomorrow’, no amount of searching could possibly describe how the funeral will go, he just hopes that it doesn’t turn into chaos. It didn’t help when that woman had to remain him of the effect his words had and nothing could possibly take them back.

Now that he knows Akechi is a deterrent, it feels like his justification, his reasoning for allowing it to fruition, is dull and muddled. 

Even if it feels like he picked the wrong choice there was really no guarantee Shido wouldn’t of tried to slander him and demand a search, but at the same time he operates off the assumption Shido is interested in taking him down, but there has been no evidence of that. Only speculation and the word of a criminal who wronged him, did he really jump the gun with this? No… Zeriya even assumed that outcome himself and made it feel like this was the only way.

“Agh..!” Akira groans as he tosses to his side in frustration. It’s too much, it’s overwhelming, suffocating, he couldn’t have, he couldn’t have made the wrong choice with so much at stake. Everyone assumed that outcome, right? 

He feels sick, the knot in his throat blooms to the point that he finds it difficult to breath and even with the reassurance that it’s all in his head it all feels so real, like someone is choking him, his mind assaults him with doubt until it genuinely feels as though he can’t breath.

He rolls onto his stomach and yanks Yusuke for help and a single groan from him causes all of Akira’s symptoms to shatter, the knot is gone, the paralyzing ache in his chest has dissipated and his mind isn’t transfixed on a single guilt, a single doubt.

He shifts onto his back and he can’t stop panting, nothing physical happened and yet it feels like someone was just choking him. He wipes the trickles of sweat off his cheek. This is bad, he can’t get a wink of sleep and he is expected to be an emotionally sound leader that consoles the sorrow of his people.

While he didn’t wish to wake Yusuke up, he needed someone right now, someone to soothe this dread into ease. “..Yusuke? Are you awake?” If he doesn’t get a response, then he’ll simply deal with it himself.

“..Mm? ..Now I am..” Yusuke mumbled, but he remains in the comfort of his sleep.

An instant flicker of regret swallows Akira, causing him to retreat. “Ah, sorry…” he whispered and rolls onto his side to try and sleep.

“What is it..?”

“Nothing.. Go back to sleep.”

Yusuke’s eyes open and he rolls over to face Akira, who’s back was toward him. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he reaches out and touched Akira’s arm.

Another dismissal dances on the tip of Akira’s tongue, but instead of listening to it he decides to speak about the bothering thoughts. “Do you..uh..think I made the right choice? In..giving my statement?” he instantly gulped once the words are out.

‘ Why is he asking these types of question at 6 am..? ’ Yusuke wonders to himself as he stared at the back of Akira’s head, soon he realizes he should probably respond, so he allows the first thing to come to mind blurt out. “Yeah, you had no other choice, remember?” His yawn makes his words lose their sincerity, but he couldn’t suppress it. 

“..Mm, I suppose.”  
A quick, emotionless reply.

Yusuke would usually ignore this foreboding feeling developing, but he couldn’t when it was directed towards and about Akira. He closes the slight distance between the two and pulls his lover into his chest, giving him a light squeeze. “Is something bothering you?” 

Akira doesn’t respond, instead he turns around and presses his lips against Yusuke’s, pulling his head into the kiss. It took Yusuke by surprise and made him breath into the kiss, but just as he was about to get comfortable with it Akira departs.

“Make me forgive, please.. Just make it stop..” Akira’s voice drips with a pain, a desperation Yusuke couldn’t quite grasp at the moment.

Yusuke blinks at him a few times before his brain registered the fact they were no longer kissing. He couldn’t see Akira’s expression very well in this darkness and the urge to turn the lamp on picks at him, however, calming Akira down first was more of a priority. “What’s wrong, my love? You seem disturbed.” He spoke with a soft tone as his hand raised up and strokes Akira’s hair. 

“They’re haunting me because I slandered them..” Said Akira as he buried his face in Yusuke’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly. “I hate this, I hate it here… I just want to go home..” He pleas, voice faltering.

Yusuke’s arms wrap to cradle Akira’s head. “Please, calm down.. I don’t believe they would do such a thing. Don’t you wish to put them to rest?” He keeps his tone gentle and his eyes close as he basks in the warmth that Akira’s body exudes. 

“Yeah..” Sniffled Akira. “I’m sorry, I just can’t sleep and it’s getting to me..” 

“Don’t apologize for this, you’re allowed to be upset.” A smile forms on Yusuke’s lips and he gives Akira’s hair a kiss.

Akira nudges backwards and looks up at him. “Thank you, I feel a bit better now that I am in your arms. You..should go back to sleep, today...will be a long day.” His eyes slightly averted and his lips curl into a brief smile. 

The offer was tempting, but instead of listening to his need to sleep Yusuke reaches behind himself and turns the lamp on, the room illuminated with a dim hue and the ability to see became much better. Some light did shine in through the windows, but it was simply too dark out there still for it to be a reliable light source.

“Eh..?” The lack of commutation confuses Akira and his brow furrows with curiosity. 

“Let’s talk for a bit.” Said Yusuke as his hand retreats to Akira’s cheek, caressing it with a smile on his face.

“Eh..? Why?” 

“Because…”

“About what..?”

“..Stuff..”

An awkward pause fills the room as the two stare at each other with blinking expressions. 

Akira’s lips curl into a smirk and he says, “Do you want to kiss?”

“No!” Yusuke shouted and pushed Akira away by his shoulders. “I-I mean..!” He quickly realized his sudden reaction was a bit much, but it caught him off guard and that was the first thing that came to his flustered mind.

“Wow, rejection hurts.” Akira stared back at him with a frown.

Before Yusuke could mend his reaction Akira turned around and said, “Fine, I’m going to sleep then.” His back stared coldly at him, sinking in the feelings of defeat.

Yusuke rubs his forehead to perhaps gather himself and he mustered up the strength to say something. “Are you mad at me? I didn’t mean to reject you, it was just sudden.” 

“Nah, I’m not mad.”  
A quick reply that didn’t give any type of information.

The corner of Yusuke’s mouth begins to pull to the side. “You, uh.. Seem it.” He managed.

Akira turns back around with a huff escaping him and he allows a fleeting smile to take hold of his lips. “I’m just confused, I don’t understand why you want to talk when you haven’t even brought up a topic.”

“Don’t you..want to talk about..what happened?”

“Not really.” 

“Ah..” This was one of the most awkward interactions Yusuke has had to face recently, did he read the signs wrong? It’s not necessarily weird he thought Akira wanted to express his grief after waking him up for it, right? All of this was pretty awkward and confusing.

Maybe it’s because he’s tired. With a sigh Yusuke was about to turn away to switch the lamp off so they could sleep, but the sensation of Akira’s finger poking his neck halts him.

“You should cover these during the funeral too.”  
It doesn’t take long for Yusuke to realize Akira was poking and talking about his bite marks, his finger glides over the freshest one and a small stinging sensation engulfs the area.

Yusuke hands moved up to protect them. “Eh? Why?” He sees Akira’s eyes avert for a split second before he replies.

“Because..they give off a bad impression.” 

“..What kind?” Yusuke asked as his fingers glide over the marks, feeling them to try and get a sense as to why they may be ‘offensive’.

“..Humans have relationships with some vampires here and the reason why they may bite each other is much different to ours, plus, you have multiple so I’ll look like a rabbit.” The hue of Akira’s cheeks roses up with a flush and he pokes Yusuke’s neck awkwardly again. 

Yusuke is filled with a sense of ambivalence, he wishes to listen to Akira but at the same time another issue was brewing inside of him. “Hm.. I don’t really want to cover them, they’re the only thing on my body that symbolizes our relationship.”

“Well.. I bought you a ring.” Reminded Akira.

“And I am thankful for that, but..er.. Rings get in the way of drawing, so I kind of don’t like wearing it. N-Not that I dislike it! I love it! It’s just...umm.. Inconvenient for my career.” Yusuke almost bit his own tongue off by the sense of disorientation he caused himself.

‘I did buy him a necklace...Oh, wait, ...I gave that to Shinya, speaking of that..where is it..?’ Akira thought to himself but soon brushed it off and got back to the topic at hand. “I’ll buy you something else then.”

This isn’t what Yusuke wished to imply at all. “Ah! No! That’s not necessary! I am thankful for what I have..! I just…. I just don’t like hiding us.”

“You mean our relationship..?” Akira asked with his eyebrow raising with curiosity.

“To be...unfortunately honest, yes.” 

This was news to Akira, but at the same time he never asked Yusuke if it bothered him. It seems to be common sense to want to hide your relationship when you’re dating another man, especially when one of them is in the spotlight, it was a cruel reality but it was tolerable.

But if it was no longer tolerable for Yusuke then Akira would have to consider it more thoroughly, but first.. “Where’s this coming from?” he asked. An understanding of the cause needed to be met first. 

Yusuke’s brow furrows into a frown and his consideration for his next words were clear on his features, but when he does speak, it sounds pained. “Today..or rather yesterday...made me realize something. That woman was allowed to talk to you in any way she wanted.”

Is this what it was about? Jealousy? His expression didn’t really show that and his words didn’t come out with a hint of it, but it was a possibility. 

Akira’s eyes avert sheepishly to the side and he lifts a hand up to rub his scalp. “Uh, sorry about that.. Flirting just has its perks.” He knew it was wrong to do such a thing, especially in front of the person he’s going out with, so he probably hurt Yusuke’s feelings. The thought makes his own chest ache.

“Mhh..”

It seems he did hurt his feelings simply by that response, but Akira needs to be blunt for a second. “What? Are you jealous?” He tried to make his tone not sound condescending and he would usually brush this off with a smirk and a jab, but if he’s truly handling these dark emotions then he needs to be serious about it. 

The corner of Yusuke’s mouth pulls to the side until he had chosen his words. “No… more like..envious.” 

His choice of word spins around in Akira’s mind until he perks up. “Eh? Envious?” He blinks once, twice, questioning if he heard that right.

“That woman has the ability to talk to you without any concern whatsoever while I have to cower to your side. If you dated her, she will be able to hold your hand, kiss you, hug you and say that she loves you all in public without anyone batting an eye, but if I do it then..I’ll be treated harshly.” Yusuke let out a drawn out sigh and lifts his arm up onto his forehead. “You promised me a date outside one day, not that I’m mad it hasn’t happened yet, but I’m not sure if I even want it to now that I know it’ll just be us acting as mutual.” 

Yusuke wasn’t necessarily wrong, their dates outside would be..pretty affection-less. This is a thin line they are treading, but Akira had to know if Yusuke was seriously unable to tolerate it anymore or if it was just a temporary disturbance. 

“Mm.. It’s difficult, especially since I’m in the spotlight, but it’s safer to remain in the shadows with this. Honestly, if I didn’t have to maintain a reputation, then I would love the shit out of you in public, but unfortunately that isn’t the case.” Akira isn’t sure what to say, so he let his mouth run.

“The party.. Will I at least be able to hold your hand in public after it?” Yusuke’s eyes suddenly feel hopeful.

Once Akira realizes what he said on the train, he gulps, and he almost drowns in a nervous sweat. Yusuke’s eyes looked so hopeful and he couldn’t crush his heart, so he says something that will develop trouble. “It depend how well it spreads, but yes, I assume so.” 

There’s a lot of fear that comes with this decision, this could really cripple their lives for a few months if it goes sour. Akira isn’t going to make a big deal out of being in a relationship with a guy, he’ll merely rock up to the party and introduce Yusuke as his boyfriend, no big speeches or gathering everyone’s attention to announce it, he’ll normalize it, so then hopefully others will too.

He knew most people who were going to be invited to that party will be accepting, after all the party throwers have a daughter who is with another woman, but that didn’t mean their lips will be sealed. Gossip flies regardless of what the topic is about, Akira has been viewed as a single man most of his life and it wasn’t necessarily false until now, even if they’re fine with him being with another man the fact he is in a relationship is news to them, and rightfully, his partner will be mentioned during the gossip about that.

Which could potentially mean the outside world will learn of it too and they..aren’t as accepting of it. It’s a difficult position to be in, one no one should have to go through, but unfortunately it is the reality they live in and they could only try their best to not let it crush them. 

This is also a threat to Akira’s business, trading partners could outright deny him any deals because he is different and established deals and trades could be ripped from him, just because he’s with a man, just because he shares a bed with someone whom he loves. It’s soul crushing, dehumanizing and demoralizing, but as rich as he may be, he can’t stop it.

All he can do is hide it from the world and not have to go through the woes of it, but if it’s going to upset Yusuke then he would be willing to let it out. He will be his shield from the discrimination and disgusting words, he will protect Yusuke from anyone who dares to threaten harm, he will rid them, because that’s the only way they’ll shut up.

“That makes me happy.” Yusuke’s frown curls into a smile. “If I can just hold your hand, then I’ll be happy. As long as you never pull away from me again like you did when we went to the village, then I’ll be okay.” His tone is soft, genuine, and it makes Akira’s heart flutter. 

“I promise you I won’t.” Akira spoke softly as he pulled Yusuke’s hand up and intertwined their fingers. “I’ll never rip my hand away once it is out, people can glare, gawk, leer and I’ll never pull away, but if their eyes turn violent then I’ll…” **Rid them.**

Yusuke leans forward and brushes his forehead against Akira’s. “We’re..really going to do this? Even..when we know it’ll go south?” His voice quivers a bit, mostly out of joy and a bit of anticipation. 

“Yes, if your wish is to longer hide it then we won’t. It’s not like I want to either.” 

“I’m happy..” Yusuke’s smile broadens and he buries down into Akira’s chest. “But.. even though I’m happy about this, we couldn’t get married if we wanted to..” He breathes in deeply, allowing it to release.

Alarms were going off in Akira’s head the moment he heard Yusuke’s voice mention ‘Married if WE wanted to’ MARRIED! He spoke of marriage! The hue of Akira’s cheeks grows as red as a tomato and he seethes with joy to the point that steam was almost emanating from his hot face, he can’t handle it, it’s too much. ‘ AHHH! Yusuke finally mentioned marriage, I’m going to die! ’ His brain raced and he desperately tried to express all of his joy in a silent manner. He couldn’t form words that weren’t screams of joy, so he simply rests his chin on the top of Yusuke’s hair as his heart pounds throughout his entire body.

Yusuke can probably hear it, oh god, that’s bad, but Akira couldn’t bring himself to move away, if he did Yusuke would see how flustered he was. 

“Akira..?” Yusuke gets a little concerned about this pause, Akira hadn’t said anything despite him needing to and his heart was going off like crazy for some reason.

Crap, Akira does need to say something, but if he speaks, his voice will come out in stutters, so with a deep breath he tries his best to normalize it. “You, uh.. underestimate my abilities.” 

“Huh?” Yusuke tries to lift up so they can make eye contact, but a single movement caused Akira to immediately grab his head and pushed him back down against his chest.

“P-People will take a lot of money despite their views, I can simply purchase the official paperwork and they’re forced to acknowledge it.” Akira probably sounds like an idiot, he wasn’t his usual confident self like he should be over a topic like this, but the thought of marrying Yusuke destroys his composure to an irreparable state. 

“T-That’s great and all, but why are you forcing my head down..?” Yusuke blushes slightly over the fact he didn’t really know what Akira was doing.

“Ah! Sorry..!”

Akira let him go, but the moment he lifts up Akira gets cold feet and the fear that his red face will be seen rears in, so he immediately turns around and pulls the covers up over his ear so Yusuke couldn’t see that either.

“Akira..? What’s wrong?”

Yusuke reached out and touches Akira’s arm, but the moment he makes contact with it Akira jolts up. 

“I need to use the bathroom!” Akira stammered as he rushed out of bed and bolts to the bath, slamming the door shut behind himself.

“U-Uh..” It left Yusuke there staring at the bathroom door in wonder. Akira’s behaviour was really odd, but he couldn’t decipher why it would be.

Perhaps something hardened in his pants? But they weren’t kissing or doing anything simulating, so that was pretty unlikely. Maybe it’s because of what they were talking about? But he seemed fine to talk about it, it was just when Yusuke wanted to see his face that he reacted badly.

With a confused sigh Yusuke turns the lamp off and squirms his way down into the covers, he stared at the bathroom door waiting for Akira to come out, but eventually his eyelids become too heavy and his need for sleep caught up to him.

###

‘ It won’t stop, it won’t stop, oh god, please, just calm down! ‘ Akira’s mind raced as he held his hand over his beating heart and tried his best to calm down his erratic breathing as well as his heartbeat. 

He grips his hair as he slides down the door, sitting against it as he silently begs for his composure to return. He burrowed his face into his raised knees and the heat of his face brushed up against them, it was literally burning, hot to the touch, and he could feel it through the fabric of his pants.

Why does merely the mention of marriage cause his heart to go into a frenzy? It won’t stop, it won’t ease and the fact he was probably worrying Yusuke with his delay made that more so, but he couldn’t face him, it was too much to look in the eyes of the man he wishes to marry when he’s like this.

He might blurt it out, accidently propose or he might even collapse from his boiling emotions. Not matter how long he has sat here it hasn’t stopped and the more he thinks of leaving this room the more his heart pounds. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts were the only thing that could possibly calm this down, so he forces his brain to think about the funeral and how awful it’ll be.

It does not help, his heart continues to sound throughout his entire body and his face continues to burn. He pushes his sluggish body up and stepped towards the sink, he twists the cold tap on and splashes the freezing water onto his face, it stings, clashes and pricks, but he continues to soak his face in cold water and even wets his hair.

Eventually, it starts to cool his face down and his heart begins to calm down too, with a sigh of relief he turns the tap off and shakes his hands, but the moment he lifts his head up from the sink he gets a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, his cheeks are still soaked in the colour red and he looks as though he had just engaged in an exertion.

It causes him to jump and his stomach feel tingly, he turns around with a swift swing and notices a towel hanging up on the shower, he rips it down and uses it to cover his face, his knees buckle and he shifts down onto them as he lets a scream out into the towel. “Ahh..! I love him, I love him so much!” This reaction makes him feel like a schoolboy with a deep crush, embarrassing him further and causing his reactions to remain frantic. 

“Goddamn It..” He mumbled into the towel and uses it to dry the water off his face, he could still feel his burning face through the fabric of the towel, but it felt less than before and it seems like he’ll finally be able to calm down.

Akira sits there with the towel over his face as he breathes into it heavily. This reaction was the most intense he has ever felt and it’s all because the word ‘marriage’ came out of Yusuke’s mouth. He hates it, but his heart wants to express itself in a way he couldn’t comprehend.

With steady breathes Akira stands up and hangs the towel back up, his heart no longer felt like it was going to explode and a caress of his cheek told him his face wasn’t burning as much any more. While he didn’t want to just yet, it would be wise to leave the bathroom before Yusuke comes in here full of questions.

With a few steps he reaches the door and cracks it open, he peeks outside to see darkness but the slight morning lights help him to see that Yusuke seems to be asleep.

It sent absolute relief down his body and he stepped outside and closed the door as quietly as he could. He moves back over to the bed and gets a better look at Yusuke, yep, definitely asleep. With that assurance Akira felt comfortable enough to get back into bed, but as he slowly slides in he brushes up against Yusuke’s leg.

It freaked him out a little bit, but his partner was still asleep, so he must’ve been really out of it. Once Akira settled inside without feeling the need to jump out of bed, he turns his gaze to Yusuke and simply gawks at him. He reached out with a smile curling his lips and lightly pokes Yusuke’s cheek. “Geez, the things you make me feel..” He whispers and cuddles up to Yusuke, slowly pulling him into a hug. “I’ll tell you one day, but until then you’ll have to deal with my strange bathroom breaks.” His voice just pours out gently, but he felt satisfied once he released it.

Akira gives Yusuke’s nape a soft kiss, he snuggles up against it and tries to sleep himself. The funeral will cause 'today' to be long, tiring and no amount of speculation could possibly ease the dread of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	52. Buried By Soil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble with HTML; seriously don't want to see that crap ever again, Ugh...

The following day the sensation of being poked woke Yusuke up and flared irritation. Eventually, he slapped the hand away only for it to return and repeat the process of poking his cheek.

“Wake up, I’ve let you sleep long enough,” Akira stated, poking Yusuke’s nose. “You’ll be late..” 

Yusuke had enough and moved his hand to grab Akira’s wrist, halting him. “I’m up…” He wearily replied. Gradually, his heavy eyes opened and fluttered awake.

The sight his eyes first land upon is Akira snuggled up into his chest, pressed up against him with a small smile forming on his lips. Light shines into the room, temporarily blinding him, however, once his tired eyes grew more accustomed to it he was able to see without discomfort. 

“What’s..the time?” He questioned, shifting his hand up to his eyes and rubbing them.

“12 PM.” 

“12 PM?!” Yusuke’s eyes snapped open, and he would jolt up. However, Akira’s presence made sharp movements difficult, so he merely shuddered. “Why didn’t you wake me..?!” Panic coursed through him and he desperately searched for a clock, hoping Akira was tricking him.

“Because you were up late and I didn’t really need to until now.” Akira wiggled away from Yusuke just so he could get ready. “The funeral is at 5 PM, you have plenty of time to select the flowers.”

Yusuke sat up while rubbing his face, clearing the morning fog. Akira’s words eased his panic, it would be terrible to be late for this task, especially since Ann was now his partner for the job. “Are you certain you don’t want to come?” He asked, glancing back at Akira.

“Mm, I changed my mind for a reason.” Akira’s arm raised up onto his eyes, covering his expression.

Yusuke could sense a strange distance impending between the two, and when he remembers last ‘night,' it begins to feel even more so. Perhaps it’s merely his imagination, but things feel..awkward.

“How did you sleep..?” He asked, hoping to break the ice.

“Not at all, I’ve been up since we arrived,” Akira replied, moving his arm above his head and revealing an inscrutable expression. 

Yusuke scratched his scalp as he searched his brain for something else. The distance definitely felt real now and the fact that today was the funeral answered it, but it wasn't necessary, right?

His mind lit up with a light bulb once he remembered a topic. “It wasn’t because of the blankets, right?” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Perhaps, but I don’t think so.” A brief smile curled Akira’s lips.

That smile no matter how fleeting it may be was Yusuke sign to move in. He leaned back down onto the bed and hovered over Akira, his hand lifts up to brush aside a piece of Akira’s fringe. “It’s pretty quiet today.” He said as a smile shaped his lips.

“Mm, it is.” 

Yusuke slid down against the pillow and pressed his chin upon Akira’s shoulder. “Is this what it’ll resemble if we lived alone together?” He asked, trailing his hands down to met Akira’s and loosely intertwined their fingers. 

Akira completed the intertwinement by tightening his grip. “I suppose it would be.” He spoke softly and turned his head to face Yusuke, permitting a grin to curve his lips.

Yusuke planted a kiss on Akira’s shoulder before sitting up and saying, “I have to get ready..” He would like to spend more time with Akira, but he also didn’t want to cause Ann to wait and perhaps even be yelled at.

A common occurrence popped into his head, and he turned to Akira with a grin. “Do you want to go in together? It’ll save water.” 

“No.. I think I’m going to try and get some rest.” Akira pulled the blanket up and released a sigh. 

“..Oh, Okay..” Yusuke lips pull into a thin line, but he brushes it off and gets out of bed, his toes touch a warm rug and the conclusion that they’re in a foreign location becomes a bit more apparent.

Hopefully, he doesn’t get lost on the way there, a place...he doesn’t even know where is. He would ask Akira, but he didn’t want to disturb him, especially if he going to try and sleep. The aura of distance still seems to be here, and he honestly didn’t know why, could it be because of the funeral or something else?

Standing here is not going to provide a conclusion, so he moves to the luggage and searches it until he finds something to wear. Bathroom necessities will already be in the bathroom, so he didn’t need to bring anything else but his garments. 

He drapes his clothes over his arm and makes his way into the bathroom, as the door closes he peeks through the diminishing crack, watching Akira turn over and rest on his side. Perhaps he honestly was just trying to sleep, and the distance felt so because Akira was tired.

The bathroom he stands in isn’t the one he has grown used it, things are out of place and changed around. The tub is on the left side, and the shower is behind it, the sink is to the right and the toilet. White tiles cover the floor, and black tiles cover the walls with white patterns.

Yusuke hangs his clothes up and prepares a towel. However, something feels off. He doesn’t ask Akira to bathe with him often, if not ever, so when he was declined it made matters feel even more remote and strange. Akira would typically bounce at the chance of such an invitation; he didn’t come because of the funeral, right?

Doubts swirl inside his head, and he tries to suppress them so he could concentrate on the task at hand. He prepares the shower by sliding the glass door open and turning the taps to an appropriate temperature, next he begins to take off his garments as he stares at the bathroom door, maintaining a mild hope Akira might barge in with clothes wrapped around his arm.

His wish isn't granted, and a small amount of disappointment seeps in; it’s strange, isn’t it? Wanting his partner to barge in here and share a shower with him? However, if such a thing did occur, he'd be assured nothing was amiss between the two.

He steps into the shower and allows the warm water to coat his frame. The silent nature of water pattering down causes his mind to resurface doubts until he could no longer suppress them. ‘ Did I do something wrong..? ‘ he asked himself in his own devouring mind, the question had no foreseeable answer, he could only try and guess what it could possibly be.

Perhaps last 'night has caused this atmosphere? Maybe his desire to make their relationship known to the public has caused Akira discomfort? The more Yusuke thinks about it, the less that answer fits, Akira has never opposed the idea, and he even seems happy to do it.

Is Akira even mad, perhaps sulky? This whole mess was digging away at Yusuke and leaving it in this state produces annoyance. Akira just seems...distant, unreachable and different, it could simply be because of the funeral, but that isn’t sufficient enough to appease Yusuke’s doubts. 

This needs to be acknowledged, leaving it to thorn and multiply would create a worsened atmosphere. Yusuke prepares his mind for the discussion, selecting the words carefully and being ready for any situation.

~~~

Yusuke stepped out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel, the weather was rather pleasant today, so there was no need to use a hairdryer. The bright blue sky didn’t even feature a cloud from the window. He would assume most funerals were accompanied by rain, but today's weather didn't show that.

After taking in the sight of today’s weather, he turns his head to see Akira lying in bed facing the edge. There was no way for Yusuke to see his face from such an angle, so he walked around the bed and peered to see Akira’s face.

His eyes were closed, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was asleep.

“Akira, are you awake?” Yusuke spoke in a hushed voice.

Akira’s eyes opened the instant he heard and his eyes lower to Yusuke. “Hm? What’s up?” he asked.

Yusuke takes this as a cue to reduce the distance, he moved closer and sat down on the bed near Akira, his expression turning to worry. “Is..everything okay? I know today is the funeral...but I fear I’ve done something wrong.” His eyes downcast as he speaks.

“What? No, you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m just..worried about how today will go.” Akira pulled his arm from beneath the covers and extended his hand towards Yusuke, touching his leg. “I’m sorry if I made you think that.” He let a grin form his lips as he rubbed Yusuke’s leg reassuringly.

A smile of relief couldn’t help but curl Yusuke’s lips. “I’m glad..” It felt like a developing weight had lifted off his chest, but he soon realized how crass he could’ve sounded. “Ah! I-I mean, I’m not glad you’re worried! J-Just..happy you’re...not mad at me..?” He stammered and winced at the embarrassment he caused himself.

“I know what you meant.” Akira giggled as he moved his hand onto Yusuke’s arm, rubbing it to reassure him. “You worry too much.” His grin only widened.

Yusuke felt much better now that he had gotten an answer, but there was still something else. “S-So..last night..it wasn’t because I want to..out our relationship, right?” He awkwardly pulled his hair dry with the towel, trying to appear less nervous.

“No.” Akira’s cheeks instantly flushed red, remembering that bathroom break. “I-I..just had to go toilet. I-I know it was strange, but I was holding it all day..” His heart began to quicken in his chest by the memory of Yusuke’s voice saying ‘marriage.'

.‘ Oh, he’s blushing.. ‘ Yusuke noticed it and smirked, believing it was something else. He hovered over Akira, elevating his hand to meet Akira’s lips and brushing his index finger against them. “You know, I would’ve helped if you asked.” His smirk only grew when Akira’s red cheeks deepened.

“I-It’s nothing like that!” Even if it was embarrassing, perhaps it’s better Yusuke believe this instead of nothing at all. Yusuke wasn’t like this often, so it tempted Akira to throw his embarrassment away and play along. “You can help me with it now if you like.” He smirked, moving his fingers to curl over his lover's wrist. 

Yusuke’s hand suddenly pushed Akira's face away as he stood up. “No, I’m probably late already.” He replied, draping the towel over his shoulder. “Anyway, where is this place? I can’t help but feel like I’ll get lost.” 

“In my pants,” Akira said with a flirtatious tone.  
The death glare Yusuke shoots his way made Akira immediately backpedal as he became giddy. “I’m sorry, I'm sorry! It was just too good!” He managed to say as he struggled with laughter.

Yusuke progressed with a step and leaned over Akira as he laughed at him, causing his cheeks to stain crimson. “It’s not funny, learn some manners!” He shouted out of embarrassment.

“Says the guy who was offering to help me moments ago.” Akira chuckled, wiping an amused tear out of his eye. “E-Enough about that though. Just go to the main section, the manor and Ann will meet up with you.” 

Even though Yusuke would like to yank Akira’s ear or something he’d leave it alone for now. “Thanks. I better finish getting ready.” He said, realizing the state of his hair.

“Alright, if you get lost just come back, and I’ll escort you.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Yusuke moved to get up off the bed, but as his hand slid off with his movements, it was grabbed by Akira.

“You’re not going to kiss me goodbye?” Akira’s lips pulled into a pout as he asked.

There it was, the Akira Yusuke has been seeking. A grin couldn’t help but plaster on his lips as he shuffled down and brushed Akira’s fringe up with his palm, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Is that want you wanted?” He asked with a slight chuckle escaping him. 

“Lips,” Akira ordered, tapping his index finger onto his lips.

“...” Even if being ordered around was annoying it was also a desire Yusuke shared, so he proceeded to inch closer and press his lips against Akira’s. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Yusuke stepped back. “Try and rest, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Akira simply shimmied down into the covers and smiled. “I’ll try. ..Enjoy..your..work..?” He didn’t really know what to say, it wasn’t something to be enjoyed.

“Right,” Yusuke said, exhaling. “I’m off to finish getting ready then..” 

~~~

After brushing his hair and other necessities, Yusuke made his way to the central section of the manor. The stroll there was somewhat prolonged and the buildings he could see only seemed to get further away with each step. Eventually, he saw the silhouette of Ann and approached her, she was standing outside the entrance of the manor surveying the area. 

The sound of Yusuke’s footsteps coming to a halt made her turn to his direction and a smile plastered on her lips. “You’ve finally arrived.” She said, waving her hand at him.

Something about Ann’s attire struck out, and while Yusuke returned a smile with a wave, he couldn’t keep the question off his tongue. “What are you...wearing?” He asked, staring down at Ann’s clothes.

“Oh, this?” Ann replied, placing her hand on her chest. “I didn’t want to ruin my other clothes with dirt.” She twirled around, displaying her garments with a wink. “It’s cute, isn’t it?”

Ann wore grey overalls with a long black striped shirt on, and her hair was done up in a ponytail. Her clothes were much more suited for gardening than Yusuke's attire. He looks down at his shirt as his hand slid against it, realizing his disadvantage. 

There was no time to change, so he'd need to preserve. “Uh...yeah..” His mind wanders to some other place, questioning if he even has anything remotely geared towards gardening attire.

Ann’s lips twisted into a pout as she stepped forward and grabbed his arm. “Come on, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry up.” She loops her arms and drags him forward, marching towards their destination as light protests escape him. 

~~~

They arrived at a garden full of different types of flowers, every bush had a healthy amount of plant life protruding from it, and every bush had an entirely different kind of flower. It seemed to be limitless, from species Yusuke had never seen before to types that were commonplace in Akira’s garden.

The countless rows of plant life and shimmering leaves almost made his head spin, but the sound of Ann shuffling around portions of paper snapped him out of awe.

“I don’t know why he got me to do this. Haru is much better suited for this stuff than I am.” Ann sighed, and her eyes scan an information sheet as her expression turns to displeasure. 

Her words flew over Yusuke’s head, and his attention was much more focused on something else. “Are those the information sheets?” He asked, pointing at the paper in her hands.

“Yes.” She replied, meeting Yusuke’s gaze. “We have to figure out what type of flower the person may have liked by their information. Most have no family or their families don’t want to pick them out, so don’t worry about offending anyone.” 

This was different from what Yusuke was expecting. Maybe it’s because Akira wasn’t with him, but he felt uneasy with this undertaking. He barely knew anyone at the manor and was merely gaining knowledge of some servants on a personal level, is this really a task he ought to be doing? In any case, he had accepted the assignment, and he had no issue with doing it, he just couldn't mess up.

“Ah.” Ann advanced forward and picked something up from the grass. “They supplied us with gloves, ..how kind.” She exhaled, swaying the basket she had just picked up. 

She passed a pair to Yusuke, and he took them cautiously, his sleeves rolled up, and both of them slide their gloves on, getting prepared for the messy job that awaits them. Ann gestured him to follow once they were done and they made their way deeper into the garden, after a few strides she halted in front of a bush of flowers that were white and waved the information sheets around.

“These are a pretty popular flower for funerals, so we’ll start here.” She explained, crouching down and shuffling onto her knees, she placed the information sheets next to her and gestured Yusuke to kneel with her.

He listened to her and got a glimpse as to who they were picking flowers out for, someone he had seen briefly during the dinner they had together. Perhaps Ann should be the one to pick out the flower they were going to gather and him simply assist, just because he lacks confidence in doing so.

Ann grabbed pairs of pruning shears from the basket and handed one to Yusuke. He took it, and after inspecting the blades, he spoke up. “How..often do funerals happen?” The interest as to why there was a commonplace flower couldn’t be contained.

“As often as people pass.” Ann reached out towards a stray flower and snapped it from its stem, placing it into the basket. “You know.. Akira’s parents are buried here, and so is my mother. Their graves are rather far, but I was thinking of visiting my mother on the last day..” Her expression twists with the confliction of grief and peace.

This was news to Yusuke. Although he had never asked he didn’t know the status or relationship of Ann's or Ryuji's parents. Akira’s were well known, so such a thing wasn’t missable. “Oh..? I’m sorry for your loss. I didn’t know..” His tone trailed with compassion.

Ann waved her free hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry about such things. My mother passed years ago. I was just wondering..if Akira would join me..?” There was a hint of hesitation in her voice as if she was scared to ask him directly.

While Yusuke became privy to the hesitation, he couldn’t be the one to answer her. “Sorry, but I do not speak for Akira. You’ll have to ask him.” His lips curl into a moderate frown, feeling a bit useless.

“Heh. I figured.” Ann brushed her fringe away with the back of her hand, hiding her expression. “What’s he doing currently? Writing his speech?” She brushed away her grief and instead substituted it with interest. 

“Um... He didn’t sleep well, so he’s resting.” Yusuke pulled down a flower and inspected the length Ann cut the stem at, it appears to be halfway down, so he examined the stem until he found the precise region.

“What?! I can believe that lazy fool!” Shouted Ann.

Her shouting startled Yusuke and caused disorientation. “..He’s not feeling well..” He winced, grateful that he didn’t cut his finger off with the shears.

Ann huffed. “He shouldn’t pawn his work onto me if he’s not going to use that time wisely!” She calms herself down with a drawn-out exhale and by rubbing the sweat off her forehead.

“..He’s been acting a bit strange, but that could just be my paranoia..” Yusuke managed to cut the stem at an appropriate region and gently laid the flower into the basket. He felt better about the abnormal distance after confronting Akira about it, but little droplets of doubt remain nevertheless. 

“He’s been acting..distant this entire time, at least with Ryuji and me.” Ann’s lips pull to the side, considering her next words. “I feel like a wall has grown among the other members of the household and us. Ever since he’s been back he hasn’t really wanted to be around us..he acts like we’re a bother. The others think this too..” Her expression falters to ambivalence. 

Yusuke has never viewed it like that, but perhaps she is right. Akira hasn’t shown any distance towards him..since today, but that could have a legitimate explanation, his distance towards the others? Not so much.

“He hasn’t acted like that with me, but I am..close to him..” Yusuke didn’t really know how to express it without implying he’s more ‘important’ to Akira than they are. It could be the reality, but no one should have to hear or know that.

“I think we should throw a party or something once we get back..!” Ann’s expression brightened with a wide grin as she tilted her head gleefully. “It would be great if we could rekindle bonds with something less stiff, like a big feast for the household to just enjoy.” 

Ann’s suggestion triggered Yusuke’s lips to curl into a smile. “That sounds lovely. The atmosphere has been pretty down lately, so perhaps a dinner party will brighten it.” 

“It’s decided then!” Ann cheered, exuding a glad air of glee. “We’ll organize a surprise dinner once we get back, we could even purchase gifts.”

Yusuke's cheeks flush as a reminder resurfaces. “I-I... I have wanted to buy him a gift for a while, but...I don’t know what he’d like..” His belly swirls with embarrassment. 

It wasn’t a good feeling not knowing what to buy your lover. Asking them directly would be suspicious and his desire to purchase Akira a gift was stronger than his shame, so confiding in friends wasn't a hurdle.

“Well now’s your chance! You can give it to him at the dinner party.” Ann turned to a flower and cut the stem, freeing it and placing it into the basket. “What kind of gift do you wish to give him?” She asked, breathing a cheerful moan.

The heat of Yusuke's skin suddenly amplified, he wiped the sweat from his burning face and averted his eyes. “S-Something that will show. Something he’ll wear and will be visible to other’s eyes. S-Something..that..says he’s...mine..” His heart jumped once that phrase reached his ears. “T-That sounds possessive! I-I didn’t mean it like that, I just..!” He stammered, seeming like a fool.

“Hm..” Ann thought to herself, ‘ A wedding ring would imply that, but I can’t say that. Akira will cut me if I do. ‘ She searched her brain for another item and perked up with her finger upwards. “Couple rings! They are exactly what you want!” 

Yusuke met her gaze, cheeks still red. “Couple rings..? Please elaborate.” He could guess what they were simply by the name, but an accurate understanding would help him know if it's what he seeks.

“Couple rings are usually matching rings that lovers buy each other. They aren’t like engagement rings or wedding rings in the sense that they imply something serious, but they do imply a bond.”

The idea danced in his mind with a positive vibe, but a problem arose with it too. “Akira wears gloves out in public, I want it to show all the time.” He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, permitting a small smile. “But they do sound lovely.”

“He could wear the ring over his gloves..?” Ann shrugged. “It’s not like he wears bulky gloves, so that shouldn’t be an issue.”

“I suppose, but I don’t feel fulfilled with just that..” 

Perhaps he was piling his brain with questions, but is it normal for the gifter to not be fulfilled with the gift in mind? Yusuke wishes to buy a gift to return gratitude, but another reason rests deep in his heart.

“How about a necklace? It might conceal under his shirt or jacket, but the chain could be visible.” Ann suggested, cutting another flower off its stem.

“Mmh..” Yusuke wipes his brow, feeling disgrace in the pit of his stomach. “I should know what to get him. I’m such a hopeless boyfriend..” He sighed and tried to decipher the feelings accumulating.

“I’m just listing off jewellery.” Ann giggled, waving her hand reassuringly. “I don’t know if he’ll actually like these things. However, I do know he’ll like anything you give him.” A smile curls her lips as her cheeks grow a mild pink.

“Even if it is something offensive to his culture, or if it’s a bad omen?” He muttered as his brow furrows with concern.

“Akira isn’t heavy on the cultural aspect of our lives, but he might stab you if you give him a sun pendant.” Ann joked, giggling from her own humour. “I..I don’t think you could possibly get him something offensive. Just avoid the colour brown, he doesn’t really like that.”

“Why..brown?” The colour wasn’t a shade many were keen on, but to dislike it? It caused interest in Yusuke's mind.

“Eyes,” Ann said, pointing to her eye. “Akechi’s eye colour is brown.” Her lips crinkle, causing her serious expression to falter. “I’m kidding, I made that up. Although, I wouldn’t be surprised if it were true.” 

Yusuke groaned under his breath, feeling tricked. “If we’re basing this off of jewellery perhaps a watch would be good too.” He brushed the previous topic off, not wishing to acknowledge it.

“That sounds good, perhaps a watch that also tells the day? Because of how disorganized he is!” Ann’s voice raised as she snipped a flower free from its stem, exuding a wrathful aura with her sharp movements.

With the collection of a necklace, watch and ring Yusuke felt fulfilled, a visible piece of jewellery is all he wanted, with those 3 he could ensure they would become visible to others. “I suppose I’ll go out to a jewellery store once we get back, but...there’s one problem.” His head hung low.

“What is it?”

“..I don’t have any money!” Yusuke’s teeth clenched with shame. “How can I possibly buy him these things if I don’t have money?!” His expression winced into displeasure, feeling hopeless.

“Doesn’t Akira pay you..?” Ann asked, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. “We all get a salary, a juicy salary too. Even though you aren’t on cleaning duties shouldn’t you be paid for work like this?” She gestured towards the information sheets. “Or at least looking after Shinya? You were babysitting him when Akira was out.”

“..No..?” Yusuke’s eyes darted for an answer, unsure of himself. “He has never paid me, I just do these things because I want to help him. At least...I don’t think he pays me. He hasn’t handed me cash or anything like that..but maybe a card..?” A pensive appearance took hold of his features as he searched his brain for a definite answer. 

“That cheapskate!” Ann jolted up, fist shaking with anger. “You should demand pay and riot!”

Yusuke let loose a nervous groan as his hands waved. “Y-You misunderstand. Simply being feed 3 meals a day is a privilege, demanding more would seem ungrateful! He..would probably give it to me, but bringing it up is rather strange.” His hands fall to his side.

“It’s not ungrateful to want to be paid for your work. If you don’t want to ask Akira directly just ask Zeriya, he’ll most likely give you a card.” Ann kneeled back down, zooming into Yusuke’s personal space with a grin. “Then we can go shopping together! I’ve always wanted a male’s opinion on my outfits!”

“Uh..” Yusuke gulped as he felt like Ann was too close. “I’ll..ask Zeriya, but only to purchase this gift.” His eyes avert, shame creeping back in. “B-Buying Akira’s gift with his own money seems..crass, maybe I should earn it..?”

“No, you’ve already earned it!” Ann yanked Yusuke’s hands, pulling them to her chest as a smile warms her lips. “I’ll go with you to buy his gift, so Akira doesn’t worry, then we can do some clothes shopping!” Her ulterior motive was obviously seeping.

“Alright..” Yusuke agreed as a trickle of sweat slid down his cheek. “I could also use some more clothes, so..let’s go clothes shopping as well.” His lips return a nervous grin.

“Yes!” Ann raised her hands into the air with triumph, cheering for her victory. “I’m so happy!” Her arms lunged to hug Yusuke as happy laughter escaped her.

“Um..” Yusuke gulped, feeling the sensation of Ann’s chest pressed up against him. “I do not mean to sound crass, but your breasts are touching me.” He explained.

“Eh..?!” Ann’s cheeks instantly grew red as she pulled away from the hug, slapping Yusuke's shoulder. “How could you say that?!” Her fists seethe at her side, and her face contorts with embarrassment.

“Huh..?” Yusuke didn’t understand her harsh reaction, causing him to rub his shoulder with a tilted head. “I thought that is something you’d like to be told, apologies if I have caused offence.”

“Have you never interacted with a woman before?! I can feel them, you know!” Ann set free a huff and realized that perhaps Yusuke was genuinely ignorant. Still, a topic like that can make any situation awkward.

“I..have interacted with them... My mother passed away when I was a mere child, and I never touched any of my classmates, I rarely touched man either.” Yusuke’s expression falters to shame, feeling as though he had offended Ann. “I truly am sorry, I’m not used to hugs from anyone besides Akira and thought maybe women wouldn’t want their chests touching insignificant people, so I told you…” 

Ann’s expression turns to compassion, and her reaction made her feel a pang of guilt. “Aww, you poor baby.” She reached her arms out again and pulled Yusuke into another hug. “I’m sorry! I thought you were teasing me or being a pervert, I misunderstood!” She nuzzled into his neck as more apologies escaped her.

“Ah..?” Yusuke felt an awkward air, but he proceeded to pat her back to return the gesture.

“I’ll give you a million hugs from now on!” Ann broke the hug with a grin on her lips.

“I am content with Akira’s, but thank you.” 

“...When Akira said you were socially awkward I didn’t believe it...now I do.” Ann muttered under her breath, feeling a little hurt her offer was rejected.

Her mumbles do not reach Yusuke's ears. “What was that?” He asked for clarification. 

“Nothing.” Ann turned towards the flower bush as another huff escapes her. “Let’s get back to work, we still have to pick out another 27 flowers..”

Yusuke agreed by nodding.

~~~

After selecting 17 unique kinds of flowers based on the personal information of the ‘client’ a specific profile struck a sense of familiarity in Yusuke's mind, but he couldn't pinpoint why.

“These sheets have so much information on the person, is consent is even given?” Yusuke decided to ask. Perhaps hammering Ann with questions will permit him to unravel this familiarity. 

“Um..” Ann peered over Yusuke’s shoulder, seeking to decipher a flower based on the information. “I assume so? You sign a contract that agrees to have regular meetings with either Zeriya or Akira to tell them about things, such as family situations, personal problems, financial troubles. Tae will also disclose anything major to Akira, like if someone developed a contagious disease, although she won’t tell him anything else. I guess they’re kind of like counsellors.” She released an amused giggle.

“So..you have no privacy?” Yusuke’s eyebrow raised, curious as to how the servant's jobs work.

“We do, but our ‘master’ and other trustworthy members of authority will know personal information, kind of like a government...I suppose. The lords used to employ human servants as well, however, Akira ended that due to his curse. He’s also really lazy and rarely does the meetings anymore, Zeriya pretty much handles that area in the mansion and I’m not sure who does it at the manor.” Ann stood up and surveyed the garden, looking for a specific coloured flower.

Yusuke grabbed the basket, papers and stood, knowing they were preparing to move. “I wouldn’t call Akira lazy, I believe he’s just overwhelmed with work. He has so many letters that he can’t even keep them all in his room, he has to put them in his other office.”

“I get that, but he stopped doing the meetings before you even came along. As crude as this may sound...I think that’s why people aren’t very loyal to him, he has stopped doing things that form a stronger bond, a more personal one..and his lack of visits to the manor just make it feel like he doesn’t exist for those who reside here, his parents would visit every month for 14 days, not a few.”

“Well..” Yusuke’s lips pull into a frown. “He couldn’t go outside until now..but I do understand what you’re trying to say. The atmosphere feels more tense and foreign here. However, he is putting an effort in, the Feathermoon ceremony proves that.” 

“I know he’s trying, but a ceremony isn’t going to rekindle bonds, he has to keep visiting consistently, or his efforts won’t mean anything.” Ann flicked her ponytail back, expression turning a bit stiff. “This..isn’t my place to say, but I feel like he prioritizes business over his people like he fears or hates the manor…” Her expression contorts to pensive with a hint of reluctance. “Maybe he holds a grudge that his parents died on the way here? I’m not really sure..”

Yusuke eyes avert as he is reminded of Akira’s distaste for this place. He has expressed ‘hatred’ for it, but wasn't it merely emotional rambles, not actual hatred? It's clear he hates his advisor, but that doesn't equate to hating this place.

“I... don't know.” He mumbled, being overwhelmed by a state of ambivalence.

“Ah! I’m putting you on the spot, sorry! This is something I should talk to him about, not you.” Ann perked up and points towards a bush in the distance. “Come, let’s do work and talk.” She said, wrapping her arm around Yusuke’s and dragged him towards her destination.

She abruptly stopped beside a bush full of purple flowers. “By the profile of that girl; I think she might like these.” She let go of Yusuke and reached out, caressing a stray purple flower in her hand.

Dwelling on their previous conversation won't bring an answer. Yusuke's lack of influence on it didn't appease ambivalence. He releases a sigh and focuses on the flowers. “They are lovely, I’m sure they’ll like them.” His eyes linger on them, freeing his mind of previous worries.

Ann took a few strides to the basket Yusuke was holding and pulled out the shears, she turns back to the flower bush and starts to push aside the leaves, looking for the stems. 

Yusuke raised the information sheet to reread it, and that sense of familiarity only amplified when he focuses on the picture. “This is the woman who saved me…” The memory spills from his lips as he stares at the picture in awe.

“Huh..?” Ann turned her head to face Yusuke. “What do you mean..?” She asked, confused by the sudden acknowledgement. 

“In an adjacent corridor...I also held her hand when we were...passing those corpses..” Unpleasant images thrust back into Yusuke’s mind, but he found his eyes drawn to the family portion of her profile. “She has family..? Are they still alive?” A mother and sister are listed there, no mention of a father.

“Yeah, I think so..?” Ann stepped back, looking at the sheet Yusuke was holding. “It’s usually crossed out if they’re deceased.” Her finger brushes the words, confirming them as she reads. “Yes, they are alive.”

The name of the sister is familiar to Yusuke, and another slow read of it makes him remember. “Fialy... She’s the woman who shot Akira, correct?” He gulps, connecting the puzzle pieces together.

“Yeah…” A small frown curled Ann’s lips. “I’m sorry, my memory is pretty poor about that. I..try to repress it.” 

“L-Let’s get back to work.” Yusuke shuffles the page behind another, wishing not to dwell on this. 

Ann gave a reluctant nod. 

~~~

Despite the fact it wasn’t a hot day, operating beneath the sun for hours was draining. Thankfully the heat wouldn’t cause exhaustion for much longer. As Ann cut the last flower and placed it into the basket, their job completed. 

“Haa..! It’s finally over!” She cheered, falling onto her bottom in a reclined posture. “I need like..a million showers now..” She exhaled.

Yusuke slid his gloves off, sitting with his legs crossed next to Ann. “I didn’t realize this would be so tiring... I might have to steal the shower from Akira.” He chuckled with fatigue hinting in his voice.

Ann’s eyes inspect Yusuke’s shirt. “You’ve kind of ruined that shirt. Please throw it at Akira before tossing it.” She giggled, removing her own gloves.

“I enjoy not being murdered, so I shall not do that.” Yusuke wiped the sweat from his forehead, dishevelling his hair.

Ann’s cheeks grew a mild red hue as she stared at him. “D-Don’t go home, Akira will want to ravage you..” Her lips press together, and she averts her eyes out of embarrassment.

“Huh..?” Yusuke’s hand falls into his lap, and his expression turns to confusion. “I don’t understand what you mean..?”

Ann sways her hand, trying to downplay her words. “Hot sweaty men are probably Akira’s dream too.” Her cheeks deepen in the colour red as her expression turns to panic. “I-I mean! I didn’t mean you were hot! I..I, you are, b-but because it’s scorching today..ha..ha?!” She covers her red face with her hands, feeling ashamed. “I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” 

“Okay..?” Yusuke didn’t understand why she was acting so flustered.

“Are you trying to woo Akira’s man?!” A familiar, loud voice rang out behind them, and the sound of footwear crushing grass accompanied it.

Ann jerked her head back to see Ryuji approaching them. He stopped near them with a massive grin on his face. He was wearing something more appropriate for the somewhat hot weather, a yellow tank top with light brown shorts, the sight caused Ann and Yusuke wish to have worn something more refreshing.

“No, never! I don’t like anyone like that!” Ann answered, albeit angrily. 

“You don’t have to like them romantically to woo them.” Ryuji teased, poking his tongue out.

“Oh, shut up. I meant we’re boiling and it’s hot!” 

“I know, that’s why I got you this,” Ryuji said, pulling out a wrapped popsicle from his pocket. “I got Yusuke one too.”

“Wow, you’re useful for once.” Ann pushed herself to stand up on her feet, dismissing leaves that caught on her overalls. “Were you worried about me?” She teased.

“No.” Ryuji gave her the popsicle and shrugged once she took it.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the funeral? Why are you dressed like a hooligan?” Ann retorted, feeling a bit annoyed at Ryuji.

“I’m not walking around in a suit until it is necessary.” 

Ann ripped the popsicle wrapper and turned her head towards Yusuke. “Are you going to join us?” She asked.

“Uh..” While it may be nice to enjoy a popsicle with these two Yusuke was starting to worry about leaving Akira alone for so long, so even if he wishes to spend some time with them, another urge was calling to him. “Sorry, I should get ready for the funeral and check up on Akira.” He replied as he pulled himself up to his feet, brushing some dirt off his shirt.

“Alright. Remember not to blurt out the surprise party plan!” Ann smiled, feeling chucks of happiness over it being official.

“I won’t. Akira will probably be too busy to even talk to me.” The corner of Yusuke’s mouth pulls to the side as he looks down at the basket. “Do you want me to take this back or..?” He gestures towards it.

“Nah, I’ll take it back.” Ryuji perked up, pulling out another popsicle and unwrapping it. 

“Okay, I’ll see you two in a few hours then.” Yusuke permitted a smile as he waves at them.

“Seeya!”

“Later.”

~~~

After a lengthy walk Yusuke finally arrived at the house they were staying in. He opened the door, stepped inside and peered around to not see Akira anywhere, he closed the door as quietly as he could and took another step, gazing at the bed.

Akira wasn’t even in bed, so Yusuke brushed it off as him getting ready. The first thing he needs to do was change his garments so dirt wouldn’t track into the house, he moved over to the luggage and removed his clothes, stacking them up in a pile on the floor.

He observed a pair of clothes that weren’t critical, a grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans, he put them on and would have a shower once the bathroom was free. While sorting through their luggage Yusuke noticed they didn’t pack much, only a few outfits sat inside.

The sound of something being dropped came from the bathroom, and while that could have a perfect explanation, Yusuke felt like he should investigate. He scurried over to the bathroom door and twisted the knob open. “Akira, I’m coming inside.” He called out before pushing it wide open and stepping inside.

Akira stood there hunched over the sink in a bathrobe, viciously brushing his teeth as blood drips down into the drain from his mouth. It triggered Yusuke to panic; one stride forward is all it took to seize Akira's arm. “What are you--!” He was suddenly cut off as Akira pushed him away.

“ **Don’t touch me!** ” Shouted Akira, the toothbrush slipped from his hand as he covered his mouth with the cloth of the robe, his eyes transfixed on Yusuke with fear, but it soon dissipates into recognition. “I-I’m sorry...I..I thought..you were someone else..” 

Yusuke’s expression softens to compassion as he closed the slight distance and wrapped his arm around Akira. “It’s alright... What’s wrong? You seem shaken.” Simply touching Akira made him feel the light trembles of his body.

“I-It’s nothing. I just feel ill..” Akira’s voice muffled by the bathrobe as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve. “..I didn’t mean to push you..”

Yusuke’s eyes lower to the sink, a mix of blood and toothpaste stain the white vitreous china, causing an uneasy feeling to burn in his gut. Questions and reprimands dance on the tip of his tongue, but he knew he shouldn’t release them all at once, he needs to get Akira comfortable first. “Come, let’s go sit down.”

He guided Akira towards the bed without any struggle, Akira simply followed his steps as he shielded his mouth. It made it feel like something was in or on it, but he also could just be nursing his sore gums. Yusuke helped Akira sit down on the mattress and joined him, carefully consoling Akira’s back.

Akira’s eyes remain downcast, and he doesn’t say a word, not showing any signs of opening up about what befell.

Silence isn’t what Yusuke wants, he wishes to seek an answer, understanding, but how can he? He doesn’t want to appear insensitive, but he couldn’t wrap his head around why Akira was doing that. “..Why..were you..hurting yourself?” His voice falters, reluctant to ask.

“I wasn’t.” Akira’s eyes shift away, and his hand lowers, revealing nothing to be amiss with his mouth. His demeanour is distant like he doesn’t wish to acknowledge this.

“Then..why were you doing that..?” 

Akira turns his head to reveal tears welled up in his eyes. “I don’t know..” He hunched over and buried his face in his knees. “Just..leave me alone..” His voice muffled, pain clear in it.

An expression of absolute worry contorts Yusuke's features as he stared at Akira. He didn’t know what to do or say, ..this distance, it wasn’t a usual thing he would encounter while Akira was emotional. “Okay, I won’t push you to answer.” Even if his mind desperately worries for that answer pushing Akira will make matters worse. With a sad exhale he stood up only to have his hand pulled in a weak grasp.

“Don’t go..” Akira’s hand slides down listlessly, grip faltering. “I’m sorry. I just... don't want to appear weak..” He sniffled, lifting his head up as he wiped tears away.

A small smile of relief curls Yusuke’s lips as he returns to Akira's side. “You’re not weak at all, even when tears stain your cheeks.” A tone full of compassion and a hand lifts up to wipe a stray tear on Akira's cheek. 

Akira pushes his burdening emotions away with another sniffle. “My memories taint my tongue with nauseating flavours, one I had to endure during my kidnapping... I just wanted it to go away..”

A painful sensation engulfs Yusuke’s chest, squeezing his heart. He has never been told what happened during Akira’s kidnapping, and he never had the gall to ask, he didn’t want to rebirth unnecessary trauma, he didn’t want to put Akira through the pain of recalling it, but those memories will always be a deep-seeded root, one that will flourish.

Akira eyes downcast, expression stiffening. “..Don’t look at me like that, it’s pathetic that this even hurts me..” His lips crinkle into a frown, feeling shameful of his display.

“Akira..” Yusuke positioned his hand over Akira’s, curling his fingers around it. “You couldn’t be any more wrong. Bottling up your emotions isn’t healthy..” 

“...I was raised in a way that would strengthen me for this...so it wouldn’t affect me. Kings always have to shoulder the burden of something..even crimes.” Akira clenched his bathrobe as fabric rolled up into piles below his fingertips. “And yet simply the sight of that foul creature assaults my mind with repressed memories, with the sensation of reliving such a time..”

No matter how hard Akira tried to free his mouth of that disgusting taste, it did not ease, even now it lurks, and the pain from sore gums doesn’t distract from it. The last thing he thought that could possibly send his mind into a frenzy was the sight of a mouse or rat scurrying past the window frame outside, and yet that view devoured his tongue with the memories of torture and bred a desperation to free himself from it.

“You are not merely a king, but also a person who handles struggles.” Yusuke let a small smile form on his lips as he elevated his hand, cupping Akira’s chin with his fingertips. “You are allowed to release them, to express them, no matter what one would define you as.”

A faint smile dents Akira’s cheeks as he looked away, freeing his chin from Yusuke’s hand. “Today isn’t about me... But thank you, I feel better with you by my side.” He got up, displaying an ambivalent demeanour. “We should get ready for the funeral. You should also take a shower, your hands are sweaty.”

Why was Yusuke being pushed away? He couldn’t understand, and it caused frustration. “We’re not done here. We still have time to talk about this..” A desperate plea almost spills from his lips, but he contains his worry.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Akira replied with haste and stepped over to the luggage to seize his clothes.

“..Have I done something I’m not aware of?! You’re acting strange and cold, ...I don’t understand..” Yusuke’s teeth gritted, overwhelmed by a painfully tight sensation in his chest. 

“Tch..” Akira clicked his tongue, swaying to face Yusuke. “Today isn’t about me, Yusuke! What part of that can’t you understand?! Today is about them, I will not selfishly claim a moment for this! My struggles are insignificant to what their relatives will feel today..”

Yusuke’s eyes averted, feeling his stomach drop. “You’re still allowed to express your pain, even if it isn’t about or directed at them."

“Just drop this nonsense and get ready. I don’t want to talk about this today.” 

There was no point in pursuing this, Akira was adamant about today focusing on the funeral and Yusuke didn’t want to push the issue out of fear he’d just make it worse. With a heavy sigh, Yusuke went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind with a sense of distress.

~~~

After washing away today’s work and sweat Yusuke realized he hadn’t brought a fresh pair of clothes with him, he was in a rush to just diffuse the situation that he forgot something crucial. Hopefully, the tension had eased, or this will be problematic.

Yusuke dried himself as much as he possibly could before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping outside the bathroom, the instant he had left, a presence had touched his chest. 

Akira had been waiting just to hurl him into a hug. “I’m sorry..” He said, looking up to make eye contact.

“Uh..” Abruptly being hugged blanked Yusuke's mind. What had happened slowly connected in his brain and his lips part to speak, but Akira did before him.

“O-Oh, you’re not dressed..” Akira retreated with a step as his cheeks grow a mild hue of red. The sensation of touching flesh instead of cloth took a moment to register in his senses.

An awkward air engulfed the room, but Yusuke threw it away by mustering up the courage to ruffle Akira’s hair and a smile fashioned on his lips. “It’s alright, although I still don’t agree with you.” 

“You don’t have to,” Akira said, brushing Yusuke’s hand away. “And you’re lucky I haven’t done my hair yet.” He smiled.

Yusuke didn’t say anything. Instead, he stepped forward and pulled Akira into a hug, cradling his head. “I have no idea what you went through, but please, don’t be shameful of expressing grief or sadness over it. I am here for you, Akira, for that purpose as well. I am your shoulder to cry on just like yours is mine, so please..don’t suffer alone.” His teeth clench as he felt an emotional weight crush his composure.

Akira’s hands slide to Yusuke’s back, pressing up against him tightly. “...I’ll cry when the tears won’t land in this soil... I can’t bring myself to dwell on what happened to me when others are suffering, but I..will once they are resting peacefully..” He shuffles back, allowing himself to look at Yusuke. “But until then, I will be the leader my people need the most.”

Yusuke released a drawn-out breath, he didn’t agree with Akira’s mentality on this at all, but it’s also not up to him, he’ll just have to accept the way Akira wishes to be. “As long as you don’t bottle it up..” He agreed to a truce. 

“I’m sorry for my behaviour today, things..just aren’t going the way I want.” Akira looked down, pressing his forehead against Yusuke’s collarbone.

A ticklish sensation brushed against his collarbone, but Yusuke moved his hand to Akira’s chin and cupped it, elevating his face to meet his eyes. “I forgive you. Today has been..difficult, and it’ll only get harder.” He pressed his forehead against Akira’s as his expression softens. “And that’s why I am here with you, to hopefully make it bearable.”

Akira’s hand cupped Yusuke's cheek, fingertips caressing it. “Thank you..” His expression softened with a smile, and he maintains eye contact, feeling a presence urge him to meet Yusuke’s lips.

Yusuke instigated a light kiss, tilting Akira’s chin up to allow their lips to meet. A fleeting kiss is all it took to express forgiveness, and while it created warmth and exuded love, it could not last as long as the two hope, the cycle of life calls to them, so their lips depart.

A smile was exchanged until Yusuke’s hand trailed to Akira’s mouth and pressed his thumb against it. “How is it? Your gums, do they hurt?” He asked, brushing his thumb against lips gently.

“Kind of..” Akira’s eyes averted for a brief moment. “They are just discomforting, it’ll go away soon.”

“Let me see.” Yusuke’s thumb inserted into Akira’s mouth, prying it open. “They might be bleeding still.”

“Nwh..” Even though he protested Akira eventually gave in and opened his mouth, permitting Yusuke to sedate his worry.

Yusuke moved Akira’s lip up to see his gums were crimson, but nothing worrisome struck out. 

“..Th..iz..lo..ks su..gest..ive..” ( This looks suggestive. ) The urge to speak with Yusuke’s fingers in his mouth made Akira’s words incoherent. Hands and fingers moved away, so Akira was able to talk again. 

“I don’t..see any major damage, but perhaps you should have some blood to help it heal,” Yusuke said, gesturing towards his neck. A bit of saliva coated his fingers, so he quickly wiped it with his towel once it appeared in his peripheral vision.

Akira chuckled into his hand, amused by Yusuke’s disgusted facial expression. “Get dressed first, then I’ll consider it.” 

The cloak was ticking and prolonging the process of preparing for the funeral wasn't a wise option, so Yusuke agreed, moving towards the luggage.

Akira’s eyes followed him, watching him like a hawk. “I’ve prepared your suit already, it’s on the bed.” He said, pointing towards it.

Yusuke nodded his head and turned around, shuffling towards the folded clothing on the mattress. A traditional black and white suit rests on the bed, something fitting for a funeral. “Underwear?” He asked, cocking his head towards Akira.

“As much as I’d like you to be underwearless I do have the decency to prepare that too.” Akira chuckled again, moving towards the luggage to pick up his own suit and draped it over his arm. 

“That would be uncomfortable..” Yusuke pushed aside the jacket of the suit, revealing a pair of boxers like Akira said.

Akira just released an amused huff and disappeared into the bathroom.

~~~

Yusuke dressed and tilted his head to get a glimpse of the clock, it was nearing 4:30 PM, so they still had about 20 minutes before being late. The difficulties of tying up his tie were starting to flare irritation, he could do up bowties but not traditional, his fingers simply couldn’t get the folds correct. 

A simple funeral suit is what he put on, they feature ties, his enemy. His frustration accumulated until it boiled in his stomach and made him rip the cloth out of his collar, he stomped towards the bathroom seeking help.

“I can’t tie this stupid thing.” He grumbled, peering into the bathroom.

Akira was facing the mirror until he turned his head to acknowledge Yusuke. He wore the same suit Yusuke did besides a few adjustments. His shirt was black, and he had a loose red bowtie on, it looked like a thin string that would sway with any movements and reached his stomach. The most extraordinary change was his hair, one side had been slicked back, revealing a part of his face that would generally be concealed by his bangs. 

“I’ll tie it for you.” Replied Akira.

As Yusuke stared at him in awe his cheeks grew red, he hadn’t seen Akira style his hair any other way, besides in the bath when he would wash his hair, but that didn’t count. 

Akira’s expression turned a bit confused as Yusuke had been gawking at him without responding. “Yusuke..?” He called out again, extending his hand out for the tie.

“Ah..!” Yusuke snapped himself out of his trance and took a step forward. “S-Sorry..” He slid the tie into Akira’s open hand and averted his eyes out of embarrassment. He really needs to paint Akira one day.

A smirk creeps up on Akira’s lips. “You should learn how to tie these, you’ll be wearing them a lot.” He shifted and wrapped the tie around Yusuke’s neck, folding his collar over it.

“It’s..confusing, and you’ve never taught me... How am I meant to know?” Yusuke sheepishly asked. Having Akira this close when he was experiencing attraction wasn’t a wise way to maintain composure, but he tried to hide.

“Wouldn’t your school uniform have a tie?” Akira started to wrap the tie around, tying it up into a Windsor knot.

“I.. didn’t wear it..” 

Akira chuckled, completing the Windsor knot. “Living such an ignorantly sheltered life and then going to one that forces you to look down at the world.” His hands slid down to Yusuke’s chest as a smile curled his lips. “You’ve adapted well.”

“While your words are kind..” Yusuke fiddled with his tie, pointing out an embarrassing quality that he lacked. “There are some things I still have to learn.”

“There are still things many of us need to learn,” Akira said, tucking Yusuke tie into his jacket. 

A single stray strand of hair caught Yusuke’s attention, it rested near Akira’s cheekbone. He couldn’t help but raise his hand and feel it between his fingers, getting distracted by it.

“..Yusuke?” Akira questioned, wondering why his hair was suddenly being played with.

Yusuke brushed the stray strand of hair back. “Sorry, it was distracting.” He smiled, still feeling a state of embarrassment. “Your hair looks nice, I haven’t seen you style it like that before.”

“Ah, this?” Akira asked, tucking some hair behind his ear. “It’s better people see my face more clearly instead of..” He points to the side of his hair that isn’t slicked back. “A..fluff ball.” 

“I like fluff ball Akira.” Yusuke chuckled, leaning in close to Akira’s cheeks. “Although I just like Akira in general.” He whispered and his lips pressed against Akira’s cheek, slowly withdrawing as he maintained eye contact. 

“Don’t tempt me, you’ll regret it,” Akira smirked, shuffling his foot back. “Now go finish getting ready.” 

Yusuke complied only because his enemy was defeated.

~~~

The clock was about to tick to 5 PM, Yusuke was merely waiting for Akira’s signal to leave. Hopefully, the distance isn't significant, or a late arrival will need to be explained.

Akira finally exited the bathroom after what felt like an eternity, and he picked up a pair of black gloves he had left hanging on the sofa. 

“You’re..wearing them?” Yusuke asked, closing the distance between them as his footwear tapped against the floorboards.

“Yeah. Let me put my gloves on, and we’ll go.” Akira replied, sliding a glove on and adjusting it.

Yusuke grabbed Akira’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly. “You..don’t have to hide them here..” He frowned.

“I’m not hiding them.” Akira smiled, sliding on his other glove and adjusting it. “I wear them because I just like to sometimes, it’s not always out of shame.”

“Alright..” Yusuke gulped, feeling a bit embarrassed over the misunderstanding, his grip falters off Akira's shoulder.

“Come.” Akira shifted his frame to face Yusuke, grabbing his outward hand. “Let’s get going, or we’ll be late.” A small smile spread across his lips.

Yusuke nodded, and their grip shifted into a hold. They move out of the house, and the door was locked. Next, they proceed towards the funeral's location as grass crushes beneath their shoes.

The afternoon shades fill the sky and a somewhat warm wind sways in the area. Perhaps it was merely by chance, but Yusuke was starting to believe the manor had warmer weather than the mansion.

“How did picking out the flowers go? Any trouble?” Akira broke the companionable silence with a query, tilting his head as he asked.

“It went well, Ann did most of the work,” Yusuke admitted.

“Sorry about the sudden cancellation.” The corner of Akira’s mouth pulled to the side, showing confliction. “I forgot I needed to write a speech... I also still need to write those letters.” He freed a sigh.

“It’s fine, I know you’re busy.” A sly smile couldn’t be contained. Akira cancelling turned out to be a good thing, from finally being able to select out a gift to a surprise party; merely the thought of those coming true warmed Yusuke's belly with pleasure.

“What’s with that smile?” Akira asked as he leaned in closer, trying to get a better look at Yusuke’s expression as they walked.

Yusuke attempted to maintain a straight face, but it was difficult. “It’s nothing.” He said.

Akira slid his hand out of Yusuke’s grasp and extended his arm behind Yusuke’s back, bringing his hand in to poke Yusuke's cheek. “Are you hiding things from me?” A smirk curled his lips as he squeezed Yusuke’s cheek in between his fingers.

“No.” Yusuke’s brushed Akira’s hand away as an amused smile fashioned on his lips. “I’m just..excited about outing our relationship.” He discovered the perfect excuse.

“Oh, that?” Akira moved his arm to drape over Yusuke’s shoulder. “I am too and nervous about it.” 

“Have you ever revealed the fact you like males before?” Yusuke asked with curiosity seeping into his voice. “You have dated them before, so I figured you would have. I didn’t read the newspaper much, only heard gossip about you while I was living in the village.” He was clearly referring to Akechi.

“No..” Akira sheepishly replied, averting his eyes momentarily. “Relationships range from casual to serious, it takes a while to know if one is actually serious..it also depends on how it developed. I need to know I’m with the right person before considering it, as it’s..pretty risky.”

“So..Akechi wasn’t the right person?” Yusuke asked with a slight chuckle, pointing his finger up as he did.

“Clearly not if he betrayed me.” Akira moved his hand to scratch the back of his head. “He didn’t want to tell anyone..besides my family, about us, which I was fine with.” 

“Wait... Does that mean I’m the right person?” A gleeful glare sparkled from Yusuke's eyes as a grin curled his lips.

Akira blushed, poking Yusuke’s face away to break eye contact. “..Clearly, if I’m not fighting your wish to announce it..” He replied sheepishly.

“Ah... That’s strange, I’m not used to being called that.” Yusuke’s expression was rather deadpan, but his cheeks were red, making it difficult to apprehend what he means.

A thick cloud of worry developed in Akira's mind. “Do..I make you insecure?” he asked as an excessive frown formed his lips.

“No!” Yusuke perked up, waving his hands reassuringly. “I meant, I’m not used to..this... It’s hard to describe, but my upbringing was pretty..terrible, and I was always making excuses for it, so when..someone is so genuine about me, it feels refreshing and nice.” He loops his arms around Akira's, hugging it with a smile. “It’s similar to what I said after the Feathermoon ceremony. I guess I’ve just been thinking about it more now that Madarame is gone and..I am conflicted.”

Akira halted, preventing their walk and turned to face Yusuke, his hand elevates to caresses Yusuke’s cheek. “All the things Madarame did to you are abhorrent and in no way should they ever define you. I do not see a pitiful man before me but rather a man who fought his entire life to not be discouraged and his strength flourished once he was set free from that horrendous man’s grasp. You picked what your heart desired...no matter how difficult I made it and you pursued until you got it, you created the inseparable bond we have, you are the reason why we are now together, and now you have the freedom to do whatever it is you wish with me by your side.” 

Yusuke’s expression softens, and a faint shimmer of tears line his eyelids. Not allowing them to be confirmed he pulled Akira into a tight hug. “Thank you... You have no idea how much it means to me to hear these words..” He sniffled. “I sometimes question why you even like me, not because you make me feel this way, but because of all the damage... Madarame has caused me. I’m not smart, I’m not talented, all I can do is draw..I have no qualities of worth, and yet you still love me..”

“Because I love you Yusuke, the person, the personality, the argumentative nature you have when you’re passionate, not the idea of you.” Akira’s hands tightly press against Yusuke’s back, fingers curling around the cloth of his jacket. “I know it is the same for you, I know you love me as a person and not as an idea or status, and that’s why I have no issue with sacrificing my comfort of being in the closet for you.”

Yusuke sniffled once more, barely pulling away from the hug to save their garments. “I’m sorry, I’m ruining our suits..” He wiped his eyes, cleaning his tears away. “Mm, I love you too, Akira. The person, not the wealth or beast.” He pressed his forehead against Akira’s, lifting his hand to his lips. “This voice, the words it speaks..” He sniffled. “You really know how to make me feel secure and better.. Thank you.”

.‘ Perhaps that’s why he was questioning if he had done anything wrong because Madarame has been plaguing his mind. ‘ Akira thought to himself and allowed a broad smile to form his lips. “You don’t need to thank me, your happiness is mine.” He glanced to the side, lifting his hand up to grab Yusuke’s. “As much as I would like to keep this moment, we still have a bit of a walk.” 

“No, it’s okay, I feel much better now.” Yusuke shifted their grip into a hold and retreated with a step. “Shall we go?”

“Mm.” Akira nodded and advanced forward.

Yusuke skipped forward with him as a beaming grin softened his expression into absolute sincerity, he let a slight giggle slip as he caught up to Akira’s pace, hands remaining connected.

Akira was given the overall sight, and it made his heart bypass a beat. Yusuke looks thrilled when he releases a burden off his chest, it was endearing and nearly made Akira stumble out of awe. ‘ He looks so happy, I might have a heart attack because of how adorable he is. ‘ He thought himself, chuckling over it.

“What is it..?” Yusuke asked; curious.

“Nothing.” Akira's hand waved reassuringly. “You’re just really cute.” 

Yusuke’s cheeks instantly stain red and a single strand of hair shot up due to heat, slowly falling back in place. “D-Don’t say those things when I’m not ready..” He sheepishly said.

Akira chuckled once more, amused by Yusuke’s reaction. “You know..” He slid closer and hugged Yusuke’s arm as they walked. “It’s nice when it’s just the two of us... The only downside is I haven’t eaten at all today, but eh..” 

“Oh, neither have I now that you mention it.” Unfortunately, no breakfast was waiting for Yusuke this ‘morning’.

“That’s not good, you actually need to eat,” Akira said, rubbing his cheek on Yusuke’s shoulder. “There should be food at the funeral, so consume something.” A sly smile curled his lips. “I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Curry?!” Yusuke perked up, already tasting the beautiful flavours on his tongue.

“If that’s what you want, but I thought you were eating healthy? Curry’s not exactly that.” 

“Er... I stopped caring about that when you said my muscles grew. I just want to eat good food, especially since this depressive atmosphere will only grow.”

“Aww..” Akira giggled, “Were you trying to obtain a summer-bod for me?” 

“Noo..” Yusuke sheepishly replied, drawing out his denial. His cheeks flushed, causing his ‘prideful' appearance to diminish.

“You don’t have to do that, ” Akira said, squeezing Yusuke’s arm. “You’re already hot.”

Yusuke remains quiet and just hopes his ear tips don’t burn off. He subconsciously decided to maintain a healthy diet on a whim, and he didn’t have an issue with continuing it to keep his frame.

“You know, it would be nice if this could last longer, just us alone together.” Akira's hand trails down Yusuke's arm, expression softening.

“I thought you didn’t like it?” 

“I do and I... don't. The privacy is nice and the silence, but I have to be more responsible with alarms and stuff, which is bleh..” 

A chuckle escapes Yusuke. “You’re like a kid sometimes.” 

Akira pulled away, flicking Yusuke arm with strength. “Yeah, right. I just got into a rhythm. Before I met you I literally sat at that desk all day, I had enough to deal with, so I ordered Zeriya to handle my schedule; wake me up on time, remind me I needed to eat, write letters for me and send them, etc.”

Yusuke’s lips crinkled into a frown as that sounded quite depressing. “I never asked, but why don’t you use your office? It’s more spacious, isn’t it?” 

“..Because I had no motivation to leave my room. I only did when it was necessary. Those extra steps to my office every day were..draining, so I set my office up to be in my room, so I didn’t have to. Get up, have a shower, work, go to sleep; that’s how my life was unless something else called for my attention.”

Yusuke's heart ached merely by the imagery that bloomed in his mind. He draped his arm around Akira’s shoulders, pulling him into a side embrace. “Your life isn’t like that anymore, is it?”

“No,” Akira said, smiling at Yusuke. “It’s much better now that I have you and can go outside.” 

Yusuke returned the smile. “I’m glad.”

“Although I am still getting those sheets changed to Egyptian cotton, it’s too comfortable to settle for less.” Akira chuckled into his hand, leaning into Yusuke’s embrace.

“I don’t feel the difference, you’re just a sook.” Yusuke let out a laugh as his finger poked Akira's cheek and noticed an expression that screamed annoyance.

Akira gently pushed Yusuke away, pouting at him. “You have no taste, that’s why you can’t feel the difference.” He crossed his arm, releasing a mild huff. “On a more serious note. I feel like I need a break, my head spins every time I see how much work is waiting for me and it only accumulates.”

“Now you agree with me?” Yusuke teased, nudging Akira’s arm with a small grin.

“Shut up. I..always knew you were right and I did listen until I no longer could. It was only a few weeks ago that I was on the brink of extinction and now I’m expected to go back to normal and finish all of the copious amounts of work that had amassed from my..disappearance. It’s tiring, it feels like it never ends..and I’m getting overwhelmed.” A drawn-out sigh releases from Akira's lips.

“I can help you if you like. I know I’m not..knowledgeable on these types of things, but if it could possibly ease your stress, I will put all my effort in.” Yusuke offered, gesturing as he spoke.

“I would...like that.” Akira sheepishly turned his head, cheeks growing crimson from embarrassment.

“Ah..?!” Yusuke stumbled forward, taken off guard by such a response. “Are you opening up to me about this?!” He grinned, peering to see Akira’s expression.

Akira pushed Yusuke’s face away. “No..! I don’t need your help!” His ear tips burned, engulfing his body in a warmth that screamed embarrassment.

Yusuke laughed and wrapped his arm around Akira’s neck, nearly pulling him into a headlock. “The most stubborn person about their work is opening up to me, of course, I am going to celebrate!” His amused laughter echoed by their surroundings. 

“You’re ruining my hair!” Akira protested, freeing himself from Yusuke’s grip. “I have changed my mind, I don’t need your help!” His embarrassment seethed.

“You can’t retreat like that, I heard what you said and how you said it.” 

“...” Akira growled, giving the silent treatment.

~~~

After a few more minutes of walking in a companionable silence, the two arrived where the funeral was being held. It was set up outside with tables protected in black and white thick cloths, several food items lay on some of the tables, ranging from sweets to savoury, the rest of the tables held the alcohol and beverages, from champagne to wine.

Multiple coffins and urns stood within the distance, names and information of the deceased were plastered on a plaque in front of each of them. A rather large crowd of people already arrived, some already choosing meals or drinks and many passing the time with idle chitchat.

The moment they got close Akira’s second advisor came zooming to his side, tugging his arm to speak.

“You will greet the families before your speech, understood?” He said with a stoic expression. 

“I know what I’m doing..” Akira replied, ripping his arm out of the man’s grasp. “I don’t need reminders from you.” He scoffs, feeling agitated already. 

“Just behave and do everything according to the book, then I won’t have to remind you.” The man turned around, coldly speaking over his shoulder. “You are an impotent leader after all.” He walked away, back staring tauntingly at the two.

“How rude.” His observation blurted out of his mouth without Yusuke even realizing it.

Akira clenches his fists and the sound of gloves squeezing is faintly heard. “Mm, he is a daddy’s boy after all.”

“..That sounds strange..” Yusuke’s lips pulled into a thin line, unsure if they should even talk about this.

“I mean he’s devoted to his father, who is an elder.” Akira’s shoulders relaxed, brushing aside his irritation. “Anyway, we’re here for the funeral, not gossip.” He starts to walk towards the gathered people and Yusuke followed behind.

Ann and Ryuji were the first to notice them, and they moved to speak first, halting in front of them. Ann wore a black vintage cap-shoulder swing dress with black heels and white stocking, her hair was also done up in a messy bun while Ryuji wore a funeral suit, it looked unkempt with his jacket opened and his shirt not even tucked in.

“I thought you would never come,” Ann said, placing her hand on her hip.

“I’m not..late, am I?” Akira shrugged, looking around for a nonexistent clock. 

“No, she’s just pulling your leg.” Ryuji smiled, letting out a small huff. “She’s annoyed you asked her to work.”

“Don’t you want the funeral to go more smoothly? Are you more concerned about doing your make up rather than helping organize the funeral?” A smirk crept upon Akira’s lips as his eyes trailed to focus on Ann.

“No!” Ann retorted, crossing her arms. “I’m more annoyed at the fact you were sleeping during our work, you could’ve helped.” 

“I wasn’t actually.” Akira waved his hand to appease this conversation. “I don’t have time for this, focus on the funeral.” His eyes scan everyone. “All of you.”

“Right,” Ryuji replied, clasping Ann’s arm. “Come on, let’s allow him to do his job.” 

Ann sighed and complied. The two walked away into the massive crowd of people, disappearing without difficulty.

Akira grabs Yusuke’s arm, leaning to whisper in his ear. “I know this won't be the most comfortable experience for you, but we’re likely to be pulled apart. Most families would like a private conversation with me...that means you can’t follow me everywhere.” He finished and let go.

The discomfort Yusuke felt by that wasn't pleasant, but he understood. A mental note to fetch some food if the situation becomes overbearing or awkward pinned in his mind. “I understand...I’ll go get a drink then.” He said, stepping towards the tables.

“No.” Akira clasped Yusuke's arm, transferring his grip to hold a hand. “You can stay, for now, I’ll give you the signal when to go.” A small smile curls his lips.

Yusuke returned a brief smile. “Okay, I’ll try my best not to make things..awkward.” He stated, feeling a hint of nervousness already.

Before they could speak further, a woman approached them. She wore a long black dress, her brown hair was tied in a ponytail, and she exudes a vibe that she was older than them despite looking young.

“My lord? Is it an appropriate time to request yours?” She asked, folding her hands in front of her waist as she smiled at the two.

“Yes, please speak your mind.” Akira returned the smile and focused on her.

“My..son is currently working at the mansion as a servant, he is honoured to have such a position, but... Unfortunately, the events that have occurred have caused my child stress, he has not described the horrendous things he had gone through to me, but I know my child. He is displaying signs of depression and trauma, so for him to heal I..I would like to request that my son moves back home with me until he is ready for a working environment again.” She maintains a smile, but it's clear she’s mildly worried by the way she rubs her hands together.

“Of course.” Akira agreed with a sincere smile forming his lips. “He can be on leave for as long as he would like. If there is anything I could do for him or you to make you more comfortable then feel free to request it.”

“Oh, really?” The woman’s smile grew into a grin, and her expression softened, tears almost welling up in her eyes. “Thank you, my lord, I understand how little servants you have at the moment, so I am very grateful for your agreement.” She bowed and wiped her eyes with care.

“It is nothing to thank me for, but please let him know that if he ever wishes for something he can come to me directly.” 

“I will.” She sniffled. “I-Is it okay if he moves out next week? I know it might be difficult with everything else that is going on, but I feel like the sooner he is with me, the better he will feel.” 

“Yes, that’s fine. If you have any friends that could possibly help with the packing process that would be lovely. Zeriya is quite busy with..cleaning out the rooms so any extra hands would be greatly appreciated.” 

“Yes, yes I do..” She stepped forward, coming closer. “My husband will definitely help.” She leans and presses her hand onto Akira's shoulder as she moves in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much, my lord. You truly are a kind king.” She placed her hand over her heart, showing respect.

“I..appreciate your compliments.” The fog in his mind evaporated as Akira remembered older women were more prone to kisses, but a bit of fear also seeps in, worried Yusuke wouldn't understand.

“You have grown into such a lovely man. Ah, I still remember you as a little boy.” The woman giggled, stepping to the side. “And I hope you have found a lovely man as well.” She said, grabbing Yusuke’s hands and lifted them. “Our Lord has healed because of you, thank you.” Her smile now directed at Yusuke.

Yusuke stared at her with a nervous expression, he releases a breath to gather composure and dissipate his nerves. “I..I love Akira very much and I’ll..remain with him..” Words of strange nature blurt out, leaving him with pink cheeks once he realized.

“Aw.” The woman giggled again, stepping back from the two. “I hope your futures are filled with prosper.” She bowed once more, this time with elegance. “Thank you again, my lord. I will let you go now.” She raised her hand to wave and trotted off into the crowd.

As soon as she wasn't within ears reach, Akira turned his head to see Yusuke. “You love me, huh?” He teased as a sly smile creeps up on his lips.

“D-Don’t embarrass me further..!” Yusuke sighed, covering his face with his fingers. “I didn’t know what to say..! That just came out!” His heartbeat increased, inflicting red cheeks.

Akira shuffled closer and flicked Yusuke’s stomach, causing him to reveal his face. Within that slight moment Akira grabbed Yusuke by the back of the head and hurled him into a kiss, their lips separated after a few seconds and Akira gazes up at him with a smile.

“Come, let’s go get drinks.” He said, trailing his hand down Yusuke’s arm to hold his hand.

“W-W...What was that for?!” Yusuke’s face deepened in the colour red, ears burning too. “W-Why..ah?” His free hand touched his lips, feeling them as he looked around. “P-People are..around..” His embarrassment couldn't be contained, kissing on the lips in front of others was too much for his heart.

“Don’t hide that pretty face from me then,” Akira smirked, gently pulling Yusuke into the directions of the beverage table. “And don’t you want to kiss out in public? Or do you only want to hold hands?” 

Yusuke followed him silently until his composure returns. “I would like to kiss you anywhere, but I.. I think people shouldn’t really do that in front of others, it’s awkward to see even if the couple is more..traditional.” 

“No one cares in my community. The outside world? I’m not so sure.” Akira stopped in front of the table filled with drinks, and his hand slid from Yusuke's. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I won’t do it again.”

“N-No, it’s quite alright..” A smile formed Yusuke’s lips. “If it’s okay here then I should..get less embarrassed about it.” His eyes scanned the beverages, and many of them were kinds he had never seen before.

A smile also curled Akira lips as he grabbed two wine glasses for them.

“Wait, is everything here alcoholic?” Yusuke asked, gesturing towards the drinks.

“No, children are attending the funeral.” Akira’s eyes lingered on a wine bottle, but they retreat back to Yusuke. “You don’t want anything alcoholic?”

“Um..” Yusuke thought about it, he hadn’t tried anything besides the wine Akira gave him, and he didn’t like the effects alcohol caused, but it might be able to calm his nerves and help him avoid becoming a mess of shyness. “Perhaps one, I don’t want to get drunk..” 

“Ah..!” An idea formed in Akira’s mind, brightening his expression. “You should try champagne, you might like it, and it’ll help you mingle at the party we’ll be attending.” 

“Okay, I’m willing to try new things.” 

Akira grabbed a champagne glass for Yusuke and scanned the table until he found one he liked, he grabbed the bottle and brought it close. “Even though I like wine, more this one is pretty good, and it’s not that strong.” He pulled out the cork and poured a reasonable amount into the glass.

The golden liquid fizzled and splashed until it settled with a thin line of foam resting at the top. Yusuke thought the amount Akira poured was excessive, but he could dispose of it if it were immoderate.

Akira glided the champagne glass to rest in front of Yusuke, and a smirk curls his lips as his eyes trail with it. “Enjoy.” He said, returning the bottle.

Yusuke’s expression drops to worry. “I.. don’t trust you now.” That smirk put him off. Was this a trick? Or perhaps the champagne was strong?

“Why not? I wouldn’t trick you like this, I’m not that callous.” 

“...” Yusuke gave in and picked the glass up, he stared at the liquid until the glass tilts to his lips and a sip commenced. As soon as the golden liquid came into contact with his tongue, a taste of bitterness with an underlying fruitiness engulfs his mouth, even after his lips depart with the glass the long lasting fragrance insisted. 

“Do you like it?” Akira asked, perking up with a smile.

“It’s okay..” Yusuke shrugged, he didn’t find the flavour incredible or horrific.

“Man..” Akira sighed, crossing his arms. “We need to find a type you actually like, but now isn’t really the time or day for that.” He reached out and grabbed his favourite wine bottle, pouring it into his glass. “Feel free not to drink it, I don’t want you forcing yourself to drink something you don’t like--” 

Akira’s voice hitches with a jump as a firm hand clasped his shoulder, the surprise precipitated wine to spill onto the cloth, but his reaction to place the bottle down didn't allow the spill to worsen.

“Is that alcohol I see?” A hoarse, elderly voice shot out behind his ear, it was almost a whisper, but a state of reprimand was clear within in.

Akira turned around to see the elder he had spoken to during the Feathermoon festival; his second advisor's father. Even though the intervention caused him some fright, he was able to reply without it seeping into his voice. “Yes, it is.” A stern reply.

“You know you’ll taint your blood if you drink such filth, right? Don’t disrespect the deceased by infusing alcohol riddled blood into their gems, do you understand?” The old man held a rude demeanour, and a hint of it was arrogant.

Simply those words reminded Akira of a ritual he’ll have to partake in. “..Yes, I do, I apologize...” Apologizing to this man, made Akira’s skin crawl, but he was in the wrong and being blinded by pride was more pathetic.

“Good.” A harsh tone and the old man walked away without another regard, keeping his disrespectful nature intact.

“..What was that about?” Yusuke asked with a soft voice. Akira’s stiff expression guided his tongue, but a small amount of fear from perhaps overstepping his boundaries also peered in.

“...” Akira’s eyes remain downcast until he let loose a heavy sigh. “I have to do a ritual where I pour my blood into a vial that is shaped like a gem for each grave.” He replied as his eyes met Yusuke’s.

“Oh..” Yusuke glanced in the direction the old man left. “He didn’t have to be that rude about it… It feels like they’re watching you like a hawk.” He placed his glass down on the table and touched Akira’s arm, rubbing it reassuringly. “Don’t worry about them.” A kind smile formed his lips.

Akira returned a brief smile. “They probably are watching me... The truth is that..I haven’t been to a funeral in a long time, the last one I went to was my parent’s, so they are making sure I don’t ruin it..” He exhaled slowly, feeling torn by their begrudging attitudes.

“How could you possibly ruin it? They're just unnecessarily rude to you..” 

“Welcome to my kingdom’s politics.” Akira chuckled, brushing aside his developing irritation. “Anyway, I’m sure I’m needed somewhere so let’s not worry about the drinks.”

At that moment, a spoon tapping onto a glass range out, gathering the attention of everyone. An elderly woman dressed in a black robe stood on a raised podium and once she knew everyone’s attention was plastered on her merely by their gazes she spoke. “Thank you, everyone, for attending on such short notice. The importance of guiding the deceased to peace is both a tragic and privileged opportunity we will share today. Our leaders would like to share the words they have prepared for today, so I would humbly request you all listen to them.”

“Are the speeches beginning?” Yusuke whispered, leaning closer to decrease his voice even further.

Akira nodded and slid his hand over Yusuke's, giving it a tight squeeze before stepping ahead and walking towards the podium.

Yusuke shuffled into the crowd so he would disappear and not gain attention. However, his plan is ruined when someone suddenly grabs his shoulder and precipitates his heart to jump into his throat.

“Calm down.” Ann chuckled, amused by Yusuke’s reaction. She moved to his side so their eyes could meet. “I thought you could use some company while Akira’s giving his speech.”

“Ah... T-Thank you..” Yusuke’s heart began to calm down once he understood, but his shoulder brushed someone else and caused him to jump once more.

“I don’t know how you’ve survived up until to this point,” Ryuji commented sheepishly. He was the man Yusuke brushed against, evident by the grin on his face.

“Ugh..” Yusuke released a breath as he nursed his forehead. “The elders have been stalking Akira, so I thought they might’ve tried to do the same with me.” 

“They just have sticks up their arses, don’t pay them any mind.” Ryuji reached up and hang his hand over Yusuke’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“Shh!” They were hushed by a woman beside them in the crowd, and an expression of reprimand was shot their way.

Ann glared at Ryuji before turning her head to see the podium.

~~~

The speeches dragged on and on, every single elder gave a lengthy speech about how unfortunate the events were but also about how they should celebrate their lives, their individuality and uniqueness. They were great words for the families to hear but at the same time most of the speech seemed longer then they needed to be, it was like they were trying to appease a word count and repeated each other.

Akira’s speech was well worded and sincere, but it was also shorter than the other’s. He didn’t have that ‘people die all the time’ attitude he displayed to Yusuke so long ago and how he feels about his own parent's deaths. Perhaps it’s because he harbours guilt over another sacrifice he had created, or maybe it's a facade.

The speeches reached their end and people scattered, some in tears and some with smiles.

“Is it over yet..?” Ryuji asked as his cheek rolled onto Yusuke’s shoulder, using him as a pillow.

“Yes.” Yusuke shrugged Ryuji off, clearly displeased by his actions. “Now can you stop drooling on me?”

“But you smell nice..” Ryuji grabbed the sleeve covering Yusuke’s upper arm and pulled it to his nose, sniffing it. “Kinda like..a fruit..” 

Yusuke turned to Ann. “Is he drunk?” He gestured at Ryuji warily.

“No.” Ann releases a slight chuckle before reaching over and flicking Ryuji’s forehead. “He can’t handle speeches, no matter what they’re about.”

Ryuji stood up straight, nursing his forehead. “I’m all for respecting the dead, but those elders talk my ears off.” His expression turned to displeasure.

In the distance Yusuke noticed Akira weaving through people, walking his way, but someone tapped his shoulder, and his attention had turned to them, halting the progress of reuniting. 

Ann followed Yusuke’s eyes. “A lot of people want to talk to our ‘lord’, so I suggest you go past the time with something.” She smiled.

“I figured, ” Yusuke said as the corner of his mouth pulled to the side. “I’ll go eat something then. I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“Ooo! I’ll come with you, I saw some sweet cakes!” Ann perked up, latching onto Yusuke’s arm.

“What about me..?” Ryuji frowned like a lost puppy.

“Go say hi to your mum, I know she’s looking for you.”

Ryuji’s cheeks grew a red hue. “Not here, she’ll talk about unrelated things!”

Ann chuckled, waving her hand at Ryuji. “Have fun!” She begins to pull Yusuke into another direction, and he merely complies, not wishing to interfere. 

“Come back here!” Shouted Ryuji.

~~~

The two approached the tables filled with savoury and sweet foods. The moment they were within arms reach Ann scurried to a cake and cut herself a piece, she indulged and got so invested in the flavour that it seemed like trying to speak to her would be futile.

Yusuke found something that intrigued him, he grabbed a plate and placed a slice of quiche on it. He silently moved to an area where he could eat in peace. The pangs of hunger didn’t really settle in his gut until his eyes saw food, now he felt a gnawing sensation in his stomach. He used a fork to begin eating his food.

There were tables and chairs to sit at, but that would feel strange using alone. Ann was too busy stuffing her face with sweets to notice how awkward Yusuke felt, so dinning with her wasn't much of an option.

With no one to accompany him the conversation others were having nearby reached his ears and one struck out.

“Did the master bring that guy with him?” A female voice asked.

“Yeah, I saw them come in together.” A male voice replied.

“Ugh... I was hoping they had split up.” The female said.

The conversation caused Yusuke to turn his head to the direction of it. He saw 3 people gathered, 2 females in black dresses and 1 male in a suit. They all looked relatively young, around the same age as Yusuke.

“Don’t say such things..” The woman with long black hair scolded as she slapped the other girl on the head.

The girl she slapped, the one showing disdain, had purplish blue hair that curled and she was shorter than the other girl.

“Sis! You’ll ruin my hair! And I didn’t say anything offensive, I just want the master to be available again..” The girl replied and glared at her sister.

“Didn’t he reject you already? What makes you think you have a chance one?” Her friend, the male with orange hair asked.

The girl’s hand pointed upwards. “He’ll need to create an offspring soon!” Her hands clasped to her chest, daydreaming in awe. “He’ll need a woman for that, so he might accept me now!”

The black haired girls arms crossed as her head shook. “Give it up. They’ll probably use a surrogate.”

That’s right, Akira’s kingdom is still under the guise that he’ll be having children to continue the bloodline, the information they speak of couldn't be any more wrong. Yusuke should stop eavesdropping on their conversation, but he found himself drawn to it, unable to appease or ignore the curiosity. 

“Then I’ll volunteer to be his surrogate!” The purple haired girl jumped with glee, raising her arm and waving it in joy.

“Why..? He won’t sleep with you. It’ll be IVF.” The man face-palmed, staring at his friend with a disgruntled expression. 

Her arm dropped, and so did her expression. “..Maybe not then, but he should reward his surrogate, no? Carrying a baby isn’t easy.”

The woman with long black hair nudged her sister, feeling annoyed. “The master will reward them, just not in the way you want.” 

The curly haired girl exhaled and crossed her arms like a spoiled child. “I don’t understand why he rejected me. I can cook, clean and I’ll do anything he asks of me! The guy he is currently with can’t even cook apparently! He literally has no talents or good qualities at all, besides painting but that’s a useless skill. I don’t understand why the master even likes him.” Complaints and grudges spill and dance off her tongue.

It wasn’t pleasant hearing himself being talked about so crassly, but Yusuke figured that woman didn't like him the moment her words reached him. Her complaints didn't hurt as much as the fact that she was..right, Yusuke viewed himself as she did, so why would others see him differently?

Luckily, his previous conversation with Akira made him care less for the harsh realities; he didn’t have to be a super talented, or riddled with skills to be with Akira or to be a decent person. Her words are merely insults, nothing more.

“Isn’t it obvious? That guy’s blood makes him not burn; the master is just trying to chain the guy down with promises of love. It’s easier to manipulate someone when you need them for something important rather than locking them away entirely.” The man gestured as he speaks, exuding confidence.

Yusuke’s heart dropped and ached, such words or reasoning should have never reached him and the regret of eavesdropping became prodigious. ‘ ...I..I need to stop listening to them... It’s all gibberish.. ‘ He scurried away as the plaguing thoughts swirl in his mind.

He found a lone seat and used it without a care of looking ‘strange’. His fingertips ache, and his heart seeped out worries and loathing, such thoughts, such doubts kept devouring his mind into a state of apprehension. Deep down he knew not to give it any light, but the outcome he wishes for doesn’t fruition in his desolate mind. 

Yusuke released a drawn-out breath and slouched in his chair, staring up at the sky to calm his plaguing thoughts and not strengthen them. He knew Akira wasn’t using him, but his entire life twisting into the purpose of someone else’s use rekindled a state of insecurity, one Madarame had made true. Perhaps his death is more accentuating than he had previously thought.

###

After getting his ears chewed off, Akira tried his best to reunite with Yusuke, but what he wishes for and what does happen aren't equivalent. 

Finally, the last farewell leaves his lips, and he could take another step closer to Yusuke's previous location, but when he arrives a familiarity isn't seen or recognized.

.‘ Perhaps he has gotten something to eat? ‘ Akira thought as he weaved through the crowd to reach the food tables. The amount of people lessened with each step, and another granted him air, but as his foot came into contact with the grass again a delicate hand clasped his shoulder and swung him around.

A desperate woman with a black veil concealing her face stared at him with eyes filled with grief and pain. “Give me my daughter back!” She shouted, weeping as her fingers seized his jacket.

“Honey, don’t!” A rather intimidating man called out to the woman as he rushed over to her and clasped her arm.

“Don’t give me that crap..!” The woman snapped, ripping her arm out of the man’s grasp. “He stole my daughter from me, I will never forgive you! I don’t care if you’re king, I will not respect a murderer!” She started to scream, trying to seize Akira as the man held her back.

Akira just watched with a sullen expression. He could not offer words to this woman that could possibly ease her agony, all he can do is tolerate a harsh yet warranted treatment. 

“I’m so sorry, my lord. My wife is just..devastated, we are..devastated.” The man offered an apology under the woman’s grunts and sobs, she fought to reach Akira, but her husband was simply stronger.

“Let go of me!” The woman’s screams had garnered attention, and now eyes leer at them. “How can you sit on your throne like nothing has even happened?! You ruin my daughter’s image, my family's name and you think you can just come here and offer a half-assed speech?! You arrogant bastard! There’s no possible way you’re a pure-breed, your mother must’ve been a lying whore!”

“You...have nothing to apologize for.” Akira was finally able to speak, and he gestured respectfully to try and appease the desperate woman. Her words did sting, like a thin needle piercing the heart, but how can one wracked with guilt respond? He didn’t believe he had the right to.

“Enough already! How will our daughter feel about her mother acting like a banshee at a conjoined funeral?! Stop it, just..please!” The husband pleaded.

Like a cloud had dissolved the woman stopped struggling and was promptly dragged away by her husband as he shot Akira an apologetic glance.

“I will never forgive him.” The woman sniffled as she leaned into her husband's grasp, still within ears reach. “First he ruins how we are as a people and now he...he..” She chokes up, unable to finish her sentence as heavy sobs escaped her. 

The distance between them and Akira grew, and eyes continued to stare at him, some even turning to others for gossip. A heavy sigh escapes him as his heart contorted to the point that dejection seeps into every vein. This misery, this guilt; no matter how often his voice can hitch into laughter, it will not leave, it cannot leave, a permanent void. 

“What a ruckus..” A familiar female voice sighed.

From instinct, Akira turned his head towards the voice only to see Tae standing nearby with a glass of champagne in her hand. Her attire was strikingly different to her usual lab coat, she was wearing a black scuba bust dress with black tights; to see her in anything else was quite unusual, even for a funeral.

Her eyes were openly staring at Akira, and once they made eye contact, she jerked her face away, sipping her glass.

Akira approached her despite the uninviting aura, he has things he wishes to speak to her about privately and talking to someone familiar after that debilitating display could help. “Well, don’t you look lovely today.” He complimented her, anything to mask his hurting heart. His charisma was always something he could fall back on and pull out on a whim, it was a reliable way to shield his true self. 

“Don’t give me sweet words. I’m not telling you Yusuke’s medical history if that is your intention.” Tae scoffed; a pleasant feature about her was the fact she wasn’t pushy about acknowledging a storm that had just arisen in front of her. Either she didn’t care enough about personal business, or she knew it wasn’t wanted, it was a nice trait when most around them would prefer to gossip.

“Didn’t even cross my mind.” Akira glanced at her champagne with a hint of envy. “Although a glass of wine would be nice.”

“Respectable leaders aren’t meant to drink.” Retorted Tae.

A smirk curls Akira’s lips. “Isn’t that the same for doctors?”

“Not a doctor that is a vampire.” Tae swirled her champagne around, watching the rich colours splash. “What do you want?” She asked bluntly.

“A conversation,” Akira replied, crossing his arms. “But if that’s too much for you, I’ll leave.” 

“Spill. The ritual will commence in a few moments, so I suggest you sputter.” 

Akira’s hand reached for his scalp, rubbing it as nervousness took hold of his demeanour. “I’ve been...reconsidering your offer.”

“My offer?” Tae asked with a mixing expression of smug and mock-confusion. “What offer?” She ignorantly acted. 

It was quite clear to Akira she was faking it, but not wanting to drag this out made him blunt. “You testing Yusuke’s blood.”

“And why’s that?” Tae’s lips curled into a sly smile before sipping her champagne.

Akira’s hand dropped from his hair and instead cupped his chin. “Because I’m sure Yusuke wishes to try and I can’t deny him that.” He eyes searched the crowd, making sure no one familiar was nearby. “If there is a possibility of a cure or even a symptom killer then I shouldn’t halt it out of fear of causing him doubt. I hurt him just by being the way I am...I’ll always lose to that, but if I can perhaps stop it both our lives will be better..and my people’s.”

“Aw, aren’t you the tragic hero.” Tae teased, tapping her finger on her arm as she crossed them. “But at least you’ve come to your senses.”

“I am only granting permission on one condition,” Akira said, expression turning stern. “That you keep my involvement out of this. You will ask to test his blood yourself, and you won’t mention speaking to me about this. You asking me permission isn’t a necessary detail, and if he knows I’ve known about this for a while, it won’t paint any pretty pictures. This is all based on his choice and your business with him, don’t mention me at all.” 

“Mmh..” Tae’s lips pull into a smirk. “And what do I gain from that? This deal seems fairly one-sided.” Her eyes narrow.

“Whatever you want.”

“Then I will request to experiment on Sugimura and have a little chat to Akechi.” She leaned her chin on her hand, smirk still clear on her feminine lips. “Akechi’s knowledge and new discoveries interest me and allowing such a science breaking phenomenon to rot away in a room isn't advancement.”

The elephant in the room; Akira didn’t want to acknowledge, having or allowing knowledge to bloom about Akechi’s drug will inevitably cause more people to become intrigued by it. Tae’s lab is at the manor, and there’s no way she can stop gossip from spreading, it’ll cause people to want it, to crave it or to despise it just as Akira did.

Akira holds a personal grudge against it, had it never been discovered or developed Akechi never would’ve grown an interest in capturing him, Yusuke would’ve never been hurt and may have even found something about his blood; reality speaks differently, and negative emotions of rooting to the cause could not sedate just yet.

Putting life-altering chemicals into the body is something Akira is firmly against, but as a king, he cannot deny people’s interest. He shouldn’t sweep it under the rug and lie to keep the reality he wants, he shouldn’t be guided and blinded by his own hatred, especially towards something that could..better many lives.

“Akechi will not talk to you, save your breath, but...you can have Sugimura. His existence pisses me off, and he is only draining the food in the house without any return. However, you are to report to me about all of your findings and to not do anything drastic without confirming with me first.” Akira agreed to it with some apprehension swirling up in his stomach and knotting his throat.

“I would speak to Akechi at the mansion in his room if I were allowed to and I think I can appease your standards. There’s really no point in allowing a human transformation to rot away after all.” Tae chuckled, feeling some pleasure bloom in her gut, and victory curled her lips into a smile. ‘ Although, this does still feel one sided.. ‘

“It is settled then.” Akira turned his shoulder to her, preparing to walk away. “We will be leaving in a few days, probably after tomorrow, so I suggest you ask Yusuke soon if you wish to get it out of the way.”

“I’ll ask on my own terms. It may even be by phone.”

“Do as you please, just don’t speak of me.” Akira raised his hand as a farewell and walked forward, continuing his search for Yusuke.

~~~

Yusuke stayed seated, thinking to himself as the lonely cold winds brush up against him. He had calmed down and could breathe with a clear head. The idea of being used rotted his stomach, but he knew it wasn't the truth. Everything about Akira contradicts that group's idea of him, their perspective is meaningless, uninformed and they speak of possibilities that only Akira or Yusuke could understand.

Maybe it wasn’t robust to come to a funeral when you don’t know half the people. The only members he knew of were servants from the mansion, and they had rekindled with their families, he did not know them well enough to even justify an intrusion. Ann was still eating her cakes and chatting with others, and Ryuji was nowhere to be seen, probably getting his ears chewed off by his mother.

It felt a bit lonely, a feeling Yusuke had grown so used to that it didn’t seem as if it could develop anymore. The thing that was bothering him the most was that this is proof of how much he relies on others, especially Akira. Even if the atmosphere was lighter and a cheery tone he still wouldn’t be able to get up and strike a conversation.

His social anxiety was slowly getting better, but these moments set it back. It’s a reminder of how strange he is, of how ‘wrong’ he is, and it didn’t feel good to have that shoved in his face. He would like to be ‘normal’ and just talk to people, but his feet are chained to the ground, unable to muster any courage to break them.

Just like those girls were gossiping about, he isn’t interesting, he has nothing to talk about besides painting, and no one here gives a damn about that. This feels like a repeat of the Feathermoon ceremonies party, almost an exact replica of it...but it made more sense back then, he was new, he’s not anymore, and that’s what hurts the most.

Suddenly, as if his mind had answered him; an out of breath Akira rushed over to him. “A-Are you okay?” Akira managed through heavy pants, taking a step closer.

The sudden attention made Yusuke jump, heart pounding in his chest, but once his eyes reached Akira’s life-saving face a large sense of relief washed over him.

“S-Sorry I took so long. People kept wanting to chat, and I couldn’t say no.” Akira took another step, extending his hand and cupping Yusuke’s chin. “How are you feeling? Do you feel like you’ll have a panic attack?” He stares at Yusuke with eyes full of regretful worry.

Yusuke gulped, relieving the suffocating knot that had developed. “I’m..okay.” He smiled. “I..just feel left out. I want to show compassion towards the families and loved ones, but...I can’t, and I don’t even know if I should.”

Akira’s expression softens. “It’s okay, I can help guide you.” 

To have someone who cares so deeply for him made Yusuke chest feel all warm and fuzzy, completely overriding his anxiety symptoms. The gibberish words that group spoke of don’t even prick at him anymore, he knew they were false, and Akira just continues to prove that endlessly. Sometimes there are times of worry that brew and he only needs Akira to pull him back to reality.

His feelings of gratitude and appreciation overwhelm his heart and soften his expression. His desire to express himself bubbles up in his stomach until it feels as though it would burst, he granted his wish by standing up and pulling Akira into a tight hug.

It surprised Akira a bit as it was unexpected, but the warmth of the hug settles him into a confused state of relief. 

Yusuke’s fingers curled over Akira’s jacket, tightening his hug further. Just smelling this scent again made all of his doubts and worries to whisk away. His social abilities are improving, his discomfort around large or loud crowds is dissipating, and his understanding of expression and self is increasing. The fact he was getting better, no matter how slowly, was something to be proud of, was something he shouldn’t kick himself over because improvement didn't come at a speed he hoped for. Enhancing at all given his situation is a triumph. The matter of relying on other was mute, whether it be his friends or Akira who cares when it makes him feel better?

“..Y-Yusuke?” While Akira was enjoying the hug, a concern was starting to grow.

Yusuke retreated to Akira’s lips, pressing his against them. Their mouths separated after a few seconds, and Yusuke leans his forehead on Akira’s, brushing and touching his nose with his own.

“Uh..” Akira stared with an expression of awe, cheeks faintly growing redder. “I thought you didn’t---”

Yusuke silenced Akira with another kiss, disproving his words continuously. They depart, and Yusuke simply smiles. Akira returned it however he was still in a state of confusion, not much had warranted Yusuke’s sudden change, at least what seems to be. The question of whether or not something happened brewed, but he pushed it off his tongue, unwilling to ruin this moment with questions.

“Shall we go?” Yusuke asked as he swung to Akira’s side and latched onto his arm.

Akira cleared his mind of what happened mere seconds ago. Otherwise, he would soak in it until his surroundings became mute. “Did you eat yet? I don’t want you to be hungry.” He said, glancing at the food table.

“I did eat something..” Yusuke squeezed Akira’s arm. “I’ve lost my appetite... I’m not that hungry anymore.”

“But your stomach will be.” A smirk curls Akira’s lips as he presses his hand onto Yusuke’s stomach, feeling his jacket. “Eat some more, I don’t want you to feel faint.”

“Honestly, the food here isn’t as good as the mansion’s..” Yusuke admitted, feeling a little bad for doing so.

Akira’s smirk only grew. “Another reason why I don’t want to live here, but you still need something more in your belly. A dinner will be held later on, so perhaps the food there would be better?” He gestured, wondering who was going to cook.

“You keep..mentioning that. About moving..” Yusuke’s lips crinkled into a concerned frown. “Are you being nagged to move..?”

“Oh, no.” Akira chuckled, realizing the worry he accidentally caused. “I’m not being nagged per say... I am being advised to though, ever since they learnt I could go outside again. While I understand why it’s being suggested, it’s not something I want to do. I’ll repair my relationship with the manor citizens by frequent visits.” 

“Mm..” Those words reminded Yusuke of what Ann said; at least Akira was aware of it and going towards the right direction. “Everyone seems to be...interested..in you, so that won’t take long.” He muttered, recalling what that girl with a crush said.

“I was just being yelled at a few moments ago, so your assumption doesn’t hold up for everyone, but I get your point.” 

“E-Eh..? Y-Yelled at?! By who and why?” Concern and shock seeped into Yusuke’s expression as he stares at Akira with worried eyes. Perhaps he was too far, but he hadn’t heard anyone yelling.

“Just an emotional parent, it’s warranted.” Akira let out a heavy sigh, turning his face away slightly. “Even if it is justified..it does hurt.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Yusuke pulled Akira’s arm, forcing him to make eye contact. “You were merely trying to protect them and their future, even if the defence was demoralizing.. your heart was in the right place.”

“You say that, but..” Akira paused with a pained expression, staring down at his clenched palm. “Every time I think about my actions the more and more I feel as though they weren’t right. It was a decision made out of rash thinking, and I became paranoid that we would be caught... It may seem little to brand some of my people as fiends to the public, but it causes agony for their relatives and loved ones, their family names have the potential to be tainted because of me.”

“You only doubt it because you made that decision. Wouldn’t you of risked everything had you not? Shido is just as powerful as you, if not more... If his goal was to ruin you, then you deflected it the only way you could have.”

A brief smile flickered on Akira’s lips. “That doesn’t stop the pain I have caused..and the bastard hasn’t even given a statement yet, it feels like he’s playing with me..”

“...” Yusuke didn’t know how to respond, his mind was genuinely blank when it came to these things. “It..might just be taking a while to publish, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t plan or hasn’t given one yet..”

Their conversation couldn’t deepen when the sound of a spoon tapping glass clinked. Each head was turned towards the direction of it; just like before an elderly woman held the glass and once the murmurs had calmed she begins to speak. “A ritual that hasn’t been allowed eyes for 10 years will now commence. Please give your undying attention and pay the respect that is deserved to the deceased during the process.”

A few whispers sound from the crowd, wondering what she is talking about. 

Yusuke does precisely the same. “What ritual..? The one you mentioned before?” His head turns to Akira as he asked.

“Yes. I have to go.” Akira replied, giving Yusuke’s hand a light squeeze. “I’ll come back as soon as I can.” 

Before they could exchange another word or gesture, Akira walked off into the crowd, disappearing. Yusuke followed his steps just so he could actually be apart of the group and see what was going to happen. Weaving through and lightly pushing others eventually granted Yusuke the opportunity to see what everyone was gawking at.

The caskets and urns. Each urn was lifted up on a wooden slab, and if Yusuke peered carefully, he could see a gem shaped glass stuck on each casket and urn. The treasure was different for each, and the flowers they had picked out rested on the coffins, and in front of the urns. He could recognize some of the flowers and even remember the profile they matched it with.

Akira stood next to the first row of caskets with the elderly woman that had spoken previously, they seemed to be having a hushed discussion. After a minute or two, the old woman trotted off back to the podium and announced. “The Soils of blood ritual will now commence.” She bowed to the crowd, gesturing towards Akira as she stepped out of the way.

Akira pulled both gloves off and stuffed them into his pocket before turning to the first casket and pressing his index finger against something.

The details were now showing; above each glass gem was a sharp pin, used to prick and draw blood into the jewel. The needles seemed rather long and painful. Ribbons of blood ran down Akira’s finger, dripping into the gem until blood smeared and pronounced the shape. 

He pulled his finger from the long needle and proceeded to move to the next casket, doing the exact same thing again and piercing the same finger. Simply seeing how many coffins and urns there were made Yusuke’s stomach swirl with dread, Akira’s fingers will be mangled by the time he is done and while the pain was nowhere to be seen in his expression, it was clear stabbing your finger that deeply over and over again would be painful.

Yusuke didn’t understand the purpose of such a ritual, but it seems rather gruesome. Still, he will watch his lover hurt himself as respectfully as he could. The people next to him started to murmur things and his ears begun to pick up on it.

“Why is he using each thorn? Don’t they usually cut the wrist and fill it..?” A curious man asked his female friend.

“Maybe it’s only for the first row..?” She answered with a question. “I’m not exactly sure.” She admitted. 

~~~

The first row is not all Akira did, he continued to the second and then to the third; blood clearly dripping from each of his fingers. Even if it was a little upsetting to see Yusuke’s attention remained intent. The reminder that he never got to feed Akira did seep in, so he made a mental note to feed him as soon as they reunited, he didn’t care if other’s saw, Akira would need something to help heal his mangled hands.

The two that had mentioned something earlier spoke up again, clear to Yusuke’s ears.

“Ah, I get it now... He’s punishing himself for that statement he made; it’s the only thing that really makes sense to torture yourself like that.” The girl perked up, feeling triumphant by her theory.

“It was only a little slander, who cares..?” The guy shrugged. “I wish he’d just give up and do it the normal way, this is dragging out way too long.” 

.‘ So they usually extract the blood from a vein..? ‘ Yusuke thought to himself, already knowing the answer. From these two talking too loudly he has learnt that this ritual is usually not a gruesome act of torture but rather similar to the Feathermoon ceremony regarding how they allow blood to flow. A deep cut dripping into a bowl and to be poured into each gem, not continually stabbing a finger.

The unfortunate truth made Yusuke’s stomach curdled with even more dejection. Akira was shouldering another guilt, another pain and there wasn’t much he could do about it. It doesn’t matter how many times he tells why it happened Akira’s emotions of responsibility will not ease. More festering wounds begging for cauterisation.

~~~

Akira’s hands were drenched in blood by the time the Soils of blood ritual was over, and he disappeared in the silhouettes of elders that had come to his side, allowing the elderly woman to step back up onto the podium and speak.  
-  
“The Lord has granted the deceased one final meal, one final blessing before being accepted into the arms of our ancestors. Your children, lovers or siblings have all been granted a key to the gates of serenity, and their souls will be waiting and flourish in the arms of our ancestors. Thank you for sharing such a privileged moment with me and the other elders. For anyone who wishes to speak one final message to your loved ones, then please feel free to do so.”

Sobs, sniffles and cheers become more and more audible as the crowd is engulfed in a state of emotional grief and relief. Hands clapped, and Yusuke joined in, sharing this moment with them.

The crowd scattered and moved towards the caskets and urns, some people wrapped up tightly in a consoling hug and some alone. It seems the ritual had completed and Yusuke was left standing there waiting, with some people chatting around him.

A hand suddenly clasps his shoulder and causes him to jump with his heart pounding against his ribcage. Yusuke didn’t expect anyone to come up to him, but as he turned his head to see who it was a confused state of relief washed over him.

“I’m back,” Akira said, stepping to his side. “Now you know why I chose to wear gloves.” He let out a short chuckle as he pulls out his gloves; fingertips covered in adhesive bandages.

Yusuke seized Akira’s wrist, halting him. “Come with me.” He begins to drag Akira to a lone section, where eyes shouldn’t see them.

“W-Wait, why..?” Akira protested, sluggishly following behind.

Not another word was exchanged until they reached the spot and Yusuke let go, turning to face Akira. “Drink.” He ordered, pulling his sleeve up and presenting his wrist to his partner.

“W-Why..?” Akira asked, eyes glancing down at Yusuke’s wrist.

“Because you’ve damaged your fingertips beyond what was needed!” Yusuke scolded, sliding his hand down to Akira’s palm and pulling it forward. “You didn’t need to do this! Why would you hurt yourself over and over again..?”

“...” Akira’s eyes averted to the ground in a soon to be broken silence. “..They don’t deserve to be fed by a bowl, it should be by my warmth, with the hands I tainted them with...it’s the least I can do.” 

Yusuke slowly shook his head, feeling conflicted. “Akira... You can’t keep blaming yourself like this.” 

An awkward silence engulfed them, lingering unspoken words in the air, hands and lips that do not move, eyes rejecting contact and a sinking feeling in each gut.

“...You wanted me to feed, right?” Akira spoke up, breaking the silence. 

“Yes..” For now, Yusuke wouldn’t acknowledge it because his lover didn’t want to. He prepared his sleeve again and presented Akira his wrist, awaiting a bite.

Akira took Yusuke’s wrist into his hands, making the bandages around his once stained hands apparent. He grazed the flesh against his lips as his mouth opens and bites down, breaking the skin, allowing blood to trail out, and causing a sharp pain shoot up Yusuke’s arm.

“Ngh..!” Yusuke groaned as the pain of being bitten on his wrist was rather foreign. Crimson ribbons of blood slide down his wrist and patter down into droplets on the grass beneath them. Akira was mostly a clean eater, but biting down on a thin part of the body, especially one that pronounced more blood, was hard to keep spotless.

Yusuke just distracted himself from the pain by watching others and keeping an eye out for anyone noticing them, but he can’t turn to see behind them.

“Akira, is that you?” A woman’s voice rang out behind them, sending both of them into a freight.

Unfortunately, the sudden nature of it caused Akira to pull down during his reaction and ripped Yusuke’s flesh further, producing more blood and warranting a sharp cry of pain from Yusuke. He pulls his fangs out and immediately apologizes. “I’m sorry, oh god..!” 

“A-Ahh..! I-it’s..haa..” The usual stinging multiplied to an agonizing degree and Yusuke’s entire arm was engulfed in a sweat-inducing pain. 

Blood pours out of the wound and stains his flesh the colour red, pooling up on the grass. 

Akira quickly seizes the wound, applying as much pressure as he could without breaking Yusuke’s wrist. “Fuck..! I’m so sorry, Yusuke!..dammit..!” His expression etched with absolute guilt and worry, had he not jumped like that he would’ve never hurt him.

The woman who called out to them quickly made her way to their side, helping to apply pressure. “I didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart! Oh goodness, I’m so sorry!” 

The pressure on Yusuke’s wrist was very uncomfortable, feeling as though his bones would break at any minute. Seeing the blood seep through Akira’s fingers and the woman’s made his stomach swirl with unease. “D-Don’t waste...it, just..drink it, Akira..” If he’s going to worsen his anemia, then the blood he loses should go to use.

“You didn’t cut his artery, right?!” The woman asked Akira with wide eyes.

“N-No! I don’t think so!” Akira stomach knots with worry, not even wanting to consider that. “This kind of cut won’t stop if I drink it! We have to apply pressure!”

“Just do it!” Yusuke shouted the loudest he could, and it was followed by a groan of pain.

The two applying pressure share a prolonged, questioning, stare until their next actions register in the minds.

“I-I’ll go get water and a wet cloth!” The woman announced as she moved her hands away and ran into the direction of help as best as she could.

Akira replaced his hands with his mouth, making sure not to suck and simply let the blood pool into his mouth. His eyes closed tightly, fighting back the tears as the pain and humiliation he had caused Yusuke ripped at his heart. Others were undoubtedly looking their way now, questioning why blood was everywhere.

After a few more minutes of applying pressure further down Yusuke’s arm and drinking whatever blood that flowed the wound started to spew out less blood and slowed to a manageable degree.

A final swallow of Yusuke’s blood and Akira departed from the wound, feeling even more awful for what had happened once he saw Yusuke’s tired expression.

“It..finally stopped,” Yusuke said warily, trying his best to smile.

“I’m so sorry, Yusuke... I-I didn’t--” Akira choked up, weighed down by his overwhelming emotions.

“Shh..” Yusuke raised his healthy arm and touched Akira’s lips with his index finger, hushing him. “It was an accident. I shouldn’t have even asked in a place with others.”

Akira’s pained eyes downcast, frown intensifying. 

The woman had finally come back and scurried to their side with a bottle of water, wet towels and bandage in her hands. “I’m sorry about the wait, these heels aren’t comfortable to run in!” She apologized, handing Yusuke the towel.

He took it and was helped down onto the grass, allowing him to be a little more comfortable as he patted the blood off his wrist. The woman gave Akira a wet towel, and they both kneeled down in front of Yusuke, clearing off their hands and then proceeding to help wipe Yusuke down.

White towels turn red, and most of the blood had been cleaned up, some dried up in Yusuke’s shirt sleeve, but that was concealable by his jacket. 

“Hold your wrist out, darling.” The woman ordered with a gentle tone, she seemed rather bubbly but also disoriented with the way she prepared the bandage.

As much as her help was appreciated Yusuke was a little uneasy with a stranger touching him and the question as to who she was bloomed the moment she stepped to help. “I..I don’t mean to sound rude, but..who are you?” He asked, unsure if it was okay.

Akira had been wiping the blood off his mouth in a state of dejection, but he didn’t want that getting in the way of Yusuke’s comfort. “She’s Ryuji’s mother; Sakiko.” He said, glancing at her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot to introduce myself..” She frowned for a bit before reaching her hand out and awaiting a shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Sakiko Sakamoto, as Akira puts it, Ryuji’s mum.” 

Now that the situation was no longer a disorientated mess of panic Yusuke could soak in her appearance. She was a rather curvy woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes, a glance at her wouldn’t even tell she was related to Ryuji, the only thing that seemed similar was the shape of their head and features, but that was relevantly small. She wore a black dress that reached her knees with a white bow around her waist, fitting the attire code for a funeral.

“O-Oh... I would’ve never guessed.” Yusuke mumbled as he extended his hand and shook hers. “It’s nice to meet you too..” She mentioned ‘finally’ so it seems clear he has been spoken about to her.

Sakiko chuckled, “My boy dyed his hair to stand out from Akira, he thought it might grant him attention.” She re-prepared the bandage and held it out. “Anyway, let’s fix up this wound.” 

Yusuke gave her his wrist, and she got to work, wrapping the white bandage around the wound until it was tightly compacted in cloth. Sakiko did up a bow, and the bandaging was done. “There! All better!” She said, giving the bandage a rub.

Yusuke inspected his wrist, and it was released from the woman’s grasp, instead of falling back listlessly to his side a new pair of hands seized it, Akira’s.

“I am truly sorry, Yusuke... I never wanted to hurt you like this..” He apologized, bringing Yusuke’s hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckle.

“It’s okay, Akira. Please, don’t blame yourself. I am at fault for even suggesting it.” A smile forms Yusuke’s lips in an attempt to cheer Akira up.

“Ah, no!” Sakiko perked up. “It’s my fault, not you guys! I shouldn’t have approached when I was unaware of what was going on, I am so sorry I caused this!”

“How about we put the blaming aside, it won’t do us any good.” Suggested Yusuke.

The wound hurt, but that wasn’t even a concern in Yusuke’s mind, he was filled with apprehension of not being able to feed Akira any longer because of this incident. His body won’t be able to take much more of this, the blood he lost was precious, but at least he convinced Akira to not waste it.

“Mm, I think that’s wise.” Sakiko agreed. “Oh! I know how I can make it up to you, you’ll come to my house to have dinner before you leave! I’ll cook you both a wonderful meal!”

“That’s not necessary--” 

“It’s decided then!” Sakiko cut Yusuke off with a cheer.

Akira just gave Yusuke a glance that told him not to bother protesting, she’s a pretty headstrong individual. 

As if she had seen it, Sakiko grabbed Akira by the cheeks and stretched his lips into a smile. “Cheer up, darling! Accidents happen, and sometimes they happen with someone you love, it doesn’t mean you should be condemned!”

Akira pushed her hands away, cheeks growing a faint pink hue. “I respect you, but please don’t treat me like I’m a child..” 

“You’ll always be that little boy, who sucked his thumb, to me! Now if you don’t turn that frown upside down I’ll shower you with kisses!” 

Akira’s cheeks grew more red, more embarrassed. “Please don’t... I only like one person kissing me.” He mumbled, trying to inch back.

Sakiko glanced at Yusuke and then chuckled, “You picked a cute one. I just hope he’s better than that dickwad.” It didn’t take long to realize she was referring to Akechi.

“He is.” A smile managed to form Akira’s lips. “A million times better.” 

Yusuke just turned into a blushing ball as he held his somewhat sore wrist.

“I’ll leave you two alone then!” She giggles as she stood up and brushed grass off her dress. “I’ll be getting Ryuji to remind you about the dinner, so you don’t forget!”

Akira gave a nod. “Alright, we’ll see you then.”

She returned his nod with a smile. “Bye, bye!” She waved as she walked away, almost bumping into another person.

“That was a sudden collision of poor events..” Yusuke commented, feeling less embarrassed now that she was gone.

Instead of replying Akira dragged himself closer to Yusuke and plopped down into his stomach, hugging it tightly.

Yusuke returned the affection by placing his hand on Akira’s hair, stroking it. “It’s not your fault, Akira.” He spoke softly.

“Nh..” 

Akira’s face was hidden in Yusuke's clothing and stomach, but he knew just by that sound. “Are you..crying..?” He asked, releasing a huff.

“No..” Sniffled Akira.

Yusuke moves his hand down and tilts Akira head up by his chin, revealing tear-filled eyes. The sight broke his heart, but he did expect such a reaction. 

“Please don’t cry..” He said, brushing a tear away.

“..Just..give me a moment, if someone..sees me like this..” Akira sniffled as he buried his face back into Yusuke’s stomach, finding comfort in it.

“Alright, but please don’t blame yourself. It was just a series of unfortunate events, no one is at fault.” Yusuke brushes his hand through Akira’s hair, beginning to stroke it again.

After a few minutes of using Yusuke's jacket like a tissue, Akira turned his head to press his cheek against Yusuke’s thigh, showing half of his face. “I’m sorry... I can’t do anything right lately..” He whimpered.

“It’s just a cut, Akira. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”  
A bit of a lie, as sharp pain was still throbbing around the wound.

“I mean in general..” Akira sniffled, sitting back up. “Was it always this difficult? Things just keep spiralling out of control ever since that incident...it’s suffocating.” 

“We’re still in the recovery phase, it’ll pass.” Yusuke’s eyes avert from Akira for a split second to look around.

Their suits were covered in grass, a bit of dirt and some dried up blood-stained Akira’s shoes and the hem of his pants. Some people were looking their way but for the most part notice towards them had dissipated now that the situation was fixed. Still, it felt a bit humiliating to take attention away from the funeral because of an accident.

“..Shall we go home..? The funeral is basically over.” Akira asked and brushed some grass off his jacket.

“No.” Yusuke glanced at the caskets. “We’re here for them. Just like you said, today is about them.” He shuffles and plants his feet onto the ground, standing up.

An audible grumble escaped Akira’s lips. “Don’t use my words against me like that. You need rest, you lost more blood then you should have.” 

“I feel fine” Yusuke replied, extending his hand out towards Akira. “Now come on, let’s go show our condolences.” 

He did feel queasy, and he did feel fatigued, but it would feel like a disservice to just leave after diverting attention from the funeral and Yusuke did want to pay his respects in a more personal way.

“...” Akira took Yusuke hand into his own and used it to lift himself up. “You will eat dinner and go straight to bed after this.” He ordered with a stiff expression.

Yusuke smiled. “Of course.”

****

Time passed with Yusuke and Akira paying respect to some families and even going to some urns and caskets with some of them, displaying their sincerest of condolences. 

A specific pair of eyes watched them like a hawk as he waited for someone to show up, it was something to pass the time, and some around him were already doing same, so he didn’t stand out.

A semi-out of breath Ann finally arrived, her cheeks were flushed from speed walking in heels, and quickened breaths escaped her lips. “Ahh..” She groaned. “S-Sorry I told so long, Ryuji.” Her expression suddenly drops, lips crinkling with disgust. “A guy asked me out, tried to guilt me too..Ugh..”

“I suppose it’s okay.” Ryuji grinned. “But my mum found him, so we have to go to that dinner now.” 

“I mean..it’s not really a bother, it’s just..we won’t be here for long,” Ann replied, crossing her arms. “I suppose I can squeeze in visiting my mother’s grave somewhere or maybe the next time I come here.” 

Ryuji shrugged. “Just do it tomorrow..?” He didn’t know why she was so fussy about it.

“No, I want Akira to come with me. He won’t want to go anywhere tomorrow.” 

“Mm... He definitely won’t now, he accidentally hurt Yusuke.” Ryuji said, pointing his thumb in their direction.

Ann’s eyes widened. “Huh?! How?!” Her eyes darted towards Yusuke in the distance, not seeing anything amiss.

“Didn’t you see what Akira did for the ritual..? Yusuke must’ve got upset and told him to heal up...but, uh. My mum scared them during it.” Ryuji sheepishly rubbed his nape, questioning why he’s related to that woman despite loving her greatly, she can be..a bit much.

“Ouch..!” Ann shuddered, imagining the pain. “Is Yusuke alright? Why didn’t Akira carry him home?!” An intense frown curled her lips.

“I dunno, but they’re talking to families now, so they are busy.” Ryuji’s eyes averted, considering his next words greatly before they just blurt out. “C-Can I talk to you about something?” He gulped once he realized he asked.

“Sure..?” 

Ryuji’s cheeks stained red as he rubbed the back of his scalp, overwhelmed by a state of embarrassment. The way to articulate this played in his mind again, and again but no words stick on paper, leaving him there with a flushed appearance and a knot in his throat.

The pause was stretching, lingering and forcing his tongue to speak. “I-I...feel..weird around...Yusuke.” 

“HUH?!” Ann perked up, lips curling into a smirk as she leans in. “Is this developing into a love triangle?!” She shouted excessively.

“NO!” Ryuji panicked, waving his hands frantically in front of his chest. “I-I didn’t mean that kind of way!” His voice was even louder, causing attention to point their way.

Ann chuckled, amused by Ryuji’s red face. “Aww, what do you mean then?” She asked with a more calm tone.

Eyes glancing their way made Ryuji uncomfortable, so he stepped forward and whispered into Ann’s ear, “His blood.” 

Ann’s eyes widen slightly until her expression plasters into confusion. “What do you mean?” She returned the whisper.

Ryuji stepped back, hand in his hair and a conflicted expression. “Ever since he fed me his blood...I crave his flesh in my mouth and his blood. I’ve been struggling with this all alone and have been trying to ignore it, but the desire only grows. I want to bite him, to feel his pulse under my tongue again..I even dream about it..!” His expression falters to pain. “I hate it...I really do… I don’t know if it’s because he’s the first person I’ve bitten that isn’t a vampire or if it’s because of his special blood, but it’s captivating and tortuous..” 

Ann’s expression falters to significant worry, and she struggles to speak. She’s glad he confided in her, but just like him, she didn’t know what to do. She has never bitten a human before either, so she didn’t know what it felt like.

“P-Perhaps you should tell Zeriya, I’ll even come with you to help.” She finally managed.

“What? And then he goes and tells Akira?” Ryuji’s eyebrows furrowed. “I would prefer to die then let Akira know, I only told you because I trust you.” 

“B-But..” Ann’s hands curled onto her chest, looking up at Ryuji with a frown. “If we don’t get you help...it’ll..- You’ll..”

“...It could go away with time, like any addiction. If..it gets worse I’ll tell you, but for now, I just needed to get it off my chest.” 

“If it gets worse if you don’t feel like you can control yourself anyone..then..” Ann clenched the cloth of her dress, expression contorting. “Then please come bite me instead of him, I know it’s not the same, but if you hurt him..” She hiccuped, overwhelmed by apprehension. 

“I’ll do everything in my power to remain in control, anything to avoid that.” A small smile curled Ryuji’s lips. “I won’t let it happen, Ann.”

“I-I..can’t lost you..” Ann sniffled, raising her hands to wipe her eyes. Tears welled up and poured down her cheeks, soaking them. “P-Please...don’t be a..dummy..” 

Ryuji’s expression softens, and he steps forward, wrapping his arms around Ann and pulling her into a hug. “I won’t be going anyway, airhead..” He chuckled, speaking softly. “Don’t worry, Ann. We won’t be pulled apart.” 

Ann hugged Ryuji back, clenching the fabric of his shirt. “Please...no one else..” she murmured through her sobs.

****

Yusuke managed to speak without any shutters or awkward pauses, which helped boost his confidence. They spent most of the remaining time expressing compassion and reminiscing in memories with families, the interactions were filled with sobs, smiles of relief or warmth and a bit of laughter. 

The afternoon hues darkened until night engulfs the sky with stars glittering all across it. The amount of people grew less and less the more time passed. Akira and Yusuke wave goodbye to the man they were previously speaking with and their attention turned to each other.

Akira was pouring another glass of wine at the table. The pressure to drink wasn’t really missable at a gathering like this, some families would request they share a drink with them on behalf of the deceased, but after about one Yusuke just decided to go with non-alcoholic beverages, Akira, on the other hand, used that as an opportunity to get drunk. 

Yusuke grabbed the sleeve of Akira’s jacket, trying to halt him. “Maybe you shouldn’t have anymore, you’ve had quite a lot already.” He said with his expression turning a bit worried.

“It’s only fair that I hurt my body when I’ve hurt yours, right?” Akira replied, placing the wine bottle down with a thud.

“No, it isn’t.” Yusuke let out a heavy sigh, feeling regret. “I have forgiven you, so why can’t you just let it go..? It was an accident.”

“I won’t forgive myself until you are resting warmly in bed.” Akira slid the wine glass's handle in between his fingers, picking it up. “Until then I’ll disguise my pain with alcohol.” 

Yusuke’s lips part speaks, but a woman approached them, and her presence became their focus. 

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with my family and me.” The woman lifted up her long black dress and bowed with a smile.

The two share a prolonged glance before Akira turned his attention back to the woman. “That would be lovely as my partner hasn’t eaten yet.” He gestures towards Yusuke with a small smile.

Her expression lit up. “Then please share this feast with us, my mother would love to chat with you.” She gestured toward a specific table where a girl and an elderly woman sat.

“I would enjoy a chat with her as well.” Replied Akira.

They began to follow the woman towards the table. A large roasted chicken with vegetables lay on the table and was accompanied by drinks, making it apparent that would be their dinner for the night.

The table was white with 6 chairs, the elderly woman sat on the side, and the girl sat next to a lone chair. A greeting was shared, and the woman sat next to the girl and gestured towards the two chairs opposite of them. Akira and Yusuke listened to her gesture and sat down next to each other.

“This is my daughter; Fialy.” The woman gestured towards the girl sitting next to her. “And this is my mother; Seera.” She gestures towards the old woman.

By this point names blur, they had been introduced to so many people that names simply do not stick anymore, especially for Yusuke, but this one struck out to him; Fialy is the sister of the girl that shielded him, such a memory would not disappear after all. 

Akira knew Fialy from the fact she worked for him at the mansion as a servant, and she did shoot him, recalling that made the atmosphere feel awkward, but he could play under any circumstances when it came to his job.

The woman placed her hand on her chest. “I’m Nousheri, I am named after the olden language, so I’m sorry if it’s hard to pronounce.” A giggle interrupted her. “Just call me Sheri.”

Yusuke was more focused on attaching an appearance to a name. Fialy had long curly orange hair with a fringe, and her eyes were a light yellow, she wore a short puffy black dress with white stockings. Sheri wore a long black dress with black lace wrapping around her neck, her hair was a darker hue of orange and was done up in a bun. Seera had short grey hair, and she wore a long black dress that covered her entire body, she had a bright ‘elder’ appearance to her.

Yusuke stopped taking in their appearance and instead introduced himself. “I’m Yusuke Kitagawa; Akira’s carer.” A slight chuckle escaped him.

“Pretty much.” Akira flashed Yusuke a smirk as he leaned his elbows on the table.

“Oh..?” Seera pointed intriguingly at Akira. “You’re on first name terms?” She asked. The custom she speaks of is something Akira has never really been fond of, but generally, people, even lovers, are expected to refer Akira by status until marriage.

“We always have been.” Akira smiled to appease her curiosity.

Seera’s curiosity just flared up. “When did you get married..?” She scratched the top of her head out of confusion and glanced at her daughter. “Did I.. Did I forget the wedding?”

“N-No..!” Akira waved his hand to reassure, cheeks growing red. “We’re not married...y-yet..?”

Sheri perked up, reassuring the atmosphere. “A-Apologies for the personal question from my mother, she’s a little forgetful sometimes.” An awkward smile crinkles her lips.

“It’s okay, I understand the..curiosity.” Akira glanced Yusuke’s way only to see him covering his mouth with his cheeks stained red, that question must’ve broke his composure.

“W-Well then, let’s eat!” Sheri proposed as she pulled a pair of plates in front of herself and begun to serve up the chicken and vegetables onto the plate. 

Fialy helped her mother prepare all of the plates and proceeded to place them down in front of everyone, not a word leaving her lips.

As Fialy was returning to her seat Seera grabs Akira’s hand, she was sitting to the side of him, but the sudden sensation of touch coming from that direction surprised him. 

“How are you, young master? I heard you went through an awful time during your absence.” She said, looking up at him with worried eyes.

“I-I’m well... At least as well as I can be after losing so many precious souls. Their deaths pain me more than my torture.” Akira speaks with a sincere tone. 

“It was that bastard, wasn’t it? The one that hurt you? I knew he wasn’t trustworthy..” Seera’s words were rather strange as she hadn’t actually met Akechi…

Akira let out a nervous chuckle. “Don’t worry about him.. He’ll..be atoning for his crimes.” 

“Please mother, let him breathe.” Sheri pleaded, a bit flustered by her mother’s behaviour. “Let’s eat shall we?” She smiled.

Nods of approval were shared, and the sound of cutlery being picked up and hitting plates filled the area. A few conversation were shared during dinner about how good the food was and how long Akira would be staying for. Alcoholic drinks were poured and shared, lightening up the table’s atmosphere to a more lively degree. Yusuke didn’t touch the glass that was poured for him, and neither did Fialy, someone had to remain sober after all.

When the atmosphere felt a little more comfortable, Sheri got the confidence to ask a substantial question during dinner. “I, uh... Actually wanted to discuss something with you, my lord?”

Akira halts once her words reached his ears and placed a forkful of food down onto his place. “Mm? What is it?” He asked.

“Well..” Sheri sips her glass before continuing. “My daughter doesn’t..wish to ask, so I will in her stead. You see, ..my daughters were inseparable, they would go everywhere together, a stereotypical set of unbreakable twins...b-but now that..” She paused, gathering her bearings. “Now that there is..no longer two, Fialy feels lonely...I do too, so I..I would like to request that she move back in with me, perhaps permanently.” 

“If that is her wish then I have no objections, I’ll do anything to make all of you comfortable again,” Akira replied as he adjusted his glove. “So please feel free to ask anything of me.” A slight smile curls his lips.

“T-Thank you, my lord..” Sheri sniffled. “T-There actually is another request..”

The news brought Fialy to tears, an answer to her burden, a question she was scared to ask, just knowing she’ll reach a place that didn’t constantly remind her of her deceased sister lifted a weight off her chest. She desperately tried to hide her tears in her handkerchief, but her suppressed sobs were heard by aware ears.

Sheri wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and brought her in for a side hug. “T-The other request is that... Can I please have..the gem on my daughter’s casket..?” She sniffled, trying to hold her tears back. “I know it’s complicated, I know why they are buried with them, but I.. I crave something, something that represents my daughter. H-Her belongings haven’t come yet, I know why, I know it’s a lot of work, but I need something to hold as I plea for her return..” She kisses her daughter’s temple, letting a tear spill.

Seeing the tears of those who beg for the return of another is never easy, a moment replicated throughout the day. The sensation of a heart being torn and unable to repair the two broken ones in front of them, nothing can truly fix that crack.

So when Akira is a being that enlarges it, he sees the countless tears he has made fall. A void never to be repaired and a constant reminder he is a monster.

“You can have it, I will ensure it, even if the elders protest.” He replied, picking up his wine glass and gulping the rest, anything to numb this inevitable pain. 

“Thank you, thank you so much..” Sheri’s grip falters on her daughter and instead she uses her hands to wipe away her overwhelming tears. 

“It’s okay,” Seera reassured her daughter, rubbing her leg. “She will be looked after by our ancestors, and once I go there, she will never feel lonely.”

Sheri choked, “P-Please..d-don’t say that, mum..”

Akira glanced at Yusuke to give them some ‘privacy’ only to see that his eyes were moist with tears, a thin line of water rests on his bottom eyelids, it was such a small detail, but even in this darkness, Akira could see it.

Yusuke noticed the attention and quickly averted his eyes, using the back of his hand to wipe them.

Seeing Yusuke crying immediately caused Akira’s eyes to well up with tears, but he couldn’t release them. Maybe the alcohol warranted such a reaction, but he felt really emotional, all he wanted to do was break down into a dishevelled mess of sobs, but he couldn’t, not here. A leader is meant to shoulder the burdens and console his people, not the other way around.

The suppression of his tears is accompanied by a familiar pain, one he hadn’t felt since confiding in Yusuke. He swallowed them, burying them in the thickest part of his core, denying the release he craves.

After an awkward pause of everyone trying to gather their composure, they resumed eating with a bit of a sombre atmosphere. Idle chitchat was made, but it wasn’t the same. A cloud hung over the table, unable to be swatted away.

Dinner was finished, and the family thanked Akira another time, including Fialy. The after-dinner conversation shifted to the memory of Sheri’s daughter, they reminisced about it as a few tears were shed. 

A paused happened as Sheri was pouring herself another drink, which Akira saw as an opportunity to excuse himself. “I..apologize, but I have to use the restroom..” He said, shuffling out of his seat.

“It’s fine, I’m sure you’re full of drinks.” Seera permitted a slight chuckle.

“Mm.” Akira gave them a smile and a nod before walking away from the table.

“You picked out her flower, yes?” Sheri asked with her eyes directed at Yusuke. She finished pouring her drink and put the bottle of champagne down. 

“Yes, I did. We decided purple would be a good colour based on her information.” Yusuke replied, sipping his glass of icy cold water.

A small smile spread Fialy’s lips. “It is, it was her favourite colour..” She said.

“I’m glad I got it right then.” Yusuke returns the smile, placing his glass down.

“I always thought...I’d be the first one to go because...I promised to protect her..” Fialy muttered with her eyes downcast, feeling the tablecloth under her fingers. “She was..a-always a scaredy cat, I didn’t think...she had the courage to disappear..” 

“She always wanted to play with your hair.” Seera chuckled, joining in on the reminiscing. “Tie it up, do it up in a bun, she was a lovely girl...I wish to see her face again..”

“Thank you, Yusuke..for staying with her.. I was ripped away from that right.” Fialy’s eyes welled up with tears, spilling down her cheeks. “I’m just glad...she didn’t die alone, she was always scared of that..”

“I wish I could’ve done more..” Yusuke eyes lower to his glass, spinning it slowly around as a distraction from his tender heart. “But I’m glad...I did something right..”

“So you’re the man who stayed with her?” Sheri asked, a bit surprised.

“Mm.” Yusuke nodded.

A smile formed Sheri’s lips. “Thank you so much... I understand what the situation was like, but...no one should be abandoned..” 

Yusuke's eyes remain on his glass, unable to make eye contact. “She was..pretty frightened in there, so I held her hand… I didn’t think it’d end like this though..” 

“She’s finally at peace,” Seera said, placing her hands on her chest. “Resting in the warm embrace of our ancestors.” 

Fialy and Sheri share a small smile and nod. It was the only thing to hold onto to lessen the pain, to believe people were looked after beyond death. Simply imagining it as an empty black void brought ruin.

~~~

They continued to reminisce about more joyful memories as the clock ticked to a later hour. Akira still hadn’t returned which was brewing worry.

Fialy yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. “I think I might..head back to my room...I’m tired.” Mumbles escaped her lips.

“Oo..What’s the time.” Sheri questioned as she pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at it. “1 AM?! Oh, my... It is getting late.”

“While I would like to talk about my beautiful granddaughter even more..it’s starting to get cold out here..” Seera sighed, shivering a little bit.

Sheri placed her phone back into her purse. “I’m really sorry, Yusuke... But I think it’s time for us to go, my mother shouldn’t be up this late.” A frown plastered on her lips towards him.

“It’s fine, I should head off to bed as well.” A smile curls Yusuke lips, reassuring them.

The gathering of others had pretty much disappeared at this point, only a few people remain, drinking any alcohol that was left.

The sound of chairs being pulled out and pushed back in filled the area. All of the girls had gotten up out of their seats and made their way over to Yusuke.

Sheri leans down, placing her hand on Yusuke’s shoulder as she plants a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for partaking in our sombre dinner, it really means a lot.” She smiles, straightening up.

Yusuke was a little confused as to why he was being kissed, but when Sheri stepped out of the way and allowed Fialy to approach him, he realized this was their goodbye.

Fialy leans in, kissing Yusuke on the cheek. “Thank you for being there for my sister, it means a lot to know she wasn’t alone during her last breaths..” A shy smile curls her lips, and her cheeks grow a faint hue of red as she stepped out of the way for Seera.

“You’re a good man. The lord’s parents would be proud to have him with such a partner.” Seera said as she leans in and kisses Yusuke’s forehead. “You made my granddaughter’s last moments warm, thank you.” She proceeds to plant another kiss on Yusuke’s cheek and then steps away.

Yusuke’s cheeks grew a bit pink from all the kisses he had received, mainly out of embarrassment and because he was shy. “P-Please get home safely and rest well.” He managed to say, feeling a bit awkward.

“We will,” Sheri said, looping her arms around her daughter’s and mother’s to guide them. “Please apologize to the lord for our sudden leave, I hope he understands.” Her lips crinkle, a bit worried about Akira.

“He will.”  
Yusuke waves at them as they smile and walk off, leaving him alone at the table. Once they weren’t in sight anymore, he turned to the table and planted his elbows on it, covering his face with his hands.

Today was stressful, sorrowful and exhausting, but it was worth it. Helping the families, even by a small amount, was all worth it. His heart may flutter with freight sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to help someone.

This lone moment made Yusuke be pushed to do what he has wanted to do all day, to cry. Light sobs escape his lips as he shifts to lay his arm down on the table and use it as a tissue, to soak all of his tears, to hide them all within fabric.

A sense of responsibility has weighed him down ever since seeing the first tears shed by a family member or friend. If he never went to Madarame’s residents than this would’ve never happened, he would’ve never been granted the confliction of Madarame as a being. Never to feel what it is like to be ripped away from the one he loves and never hurt those around him, to never make Akira suffer or the others. 

He released this pent up frustration, this pent-up loathing of himself and the grief he shared. 

A cold wind brushes his back as his tears start to calm, he uses this as an opportunity to sniffle and wipe his wet eyes, but his eyes catch a glimpse of something.

The chair next to him is empty, the one who was sitting in it previously has not returned; Akira has been gone for far too long.

A suffocating dread seeps into his gut, and he bolts out of his seat, desperately searching for Akira. He hurried around as his lungs and exhausted body begged him to stop, but he had to see the face of every remaining person until he sees Akira’s.

A man even asked who he was looking for as the panic was quite clear in his expression, but once he told him he simply shook his head, saying he hadn’t seen him. More dread stirs in Yusuke’s stomach, he continues to search every inch of the place in a desperate panic.

Perhaps he had gone home already?  
Maybe he’s near the caskets and urns?  
What about the food table or beverages? 

Yusuke searched all besides the house until he saw a familiar shoe poking out near the beverage table. He hurried over to it as hope bloomed in his heart. A final step, a final desperate breath and his eyes land upon the man he wishes to see.

Akira was sitting down against the table's leg with an empty bottle of wine in his hand, his cheeks burned a drunken flush, and his body language was slouched and lazy. 

Yusuke needed a moment to gather some air into his lungs before he could speak, but his presence still hadn’t been noticed. His body eventually started to feel less drained. However, his head spun with a massive headache, one he hadn’t felt before.

Even if he was riddled with concern a small amount of anger directed at Akira. He took one final step in front of him and ripped the wine bottle out of his hand, proceeding to shout, “What’s wrong with you?! You had me worried sick!” 

Perhaps yelling at him wasn’t any good, but Yusuke was extremely frustrated for having to search in fear. 

“G-Givah’ that back..” Akira slurred his words as he reached up for the wine bottle, but his strength was weak, so his arm simply flopped back down after a few seconds.

“Have you been drinking this entire time?!” This isn’t the reaction Yusuke wishes to display, but his anger takes over his tongue. “Are you really that selfish?! They invite you to dinner, and you run off to get drunk?!” His grip on the bottle tightens, clenching it as hard as strength allowed.

“...Do you hate me..?” Akira asked, eyes lowering into his lap.

“Of course not! Do you think I’d be this fucking worried if I hated you?!” The anger courses throughout Yusuke’s body, causing him to throw the wine bottle to release it, to shatter it. “I thought you were going to do something stupid, god! I didn’t even see the signs! If I… If I…” He hiccupped, grabbing his face with his hands.

The broken wine bottle spreads in a mess of glass shards, luckily none of the stray shards hit or grazed anyone, but the sudden smash did cause remaining eyes to stare.

“...I’m sorry..I..” Akira sniffled, pressing his hand to his face as it contorts. “...I couldn’t..h-handle it...a-anymore, I couldn’t...stand seeing it..anymore..” 

Yusuke’s expression softens, feeling terrible for his behaviour. “Ah... I’m sorry, Akira... I didn’t mean to yell.” He apologized, kneeling down in front of his partner. “I was just...so damn worried I was blinded by it..” 

Akira proceeds to wipe his eyes clear of tears, moisture soaking his gloves. “I asked..my advisor if I could...g-get the gem..” He drunkenly hiccupped. “He said the ritual was more important than a weeping mother...I want to punch him..” 

The reason he disappeared was because of that? While it was admirable, it plagued Yusuke’s heart with worry, a feeling he’ll never forget. “D-Don’t do that..” He said, trying his best not to laugh at Akira’s drunken voice. “Let’s go home, I feel ill and..tipsy..” 

Akira gave a slow nod, and they attempted to lift him up onto his feet, but the alcohol writhing in his body numbed his ability to move and to perceive. 

“How about I carry you..?” Yusuke suggested, watching Akira flop back down onto the ground. 

A moan was his only response, but it was enough consent. He shuffled around and faced his back towards Akira, gesturing for his lover to get on. “Grab me.” 

The sound of a suit rustling and grass being crushed were heard by Yusuke as the sensation of arms wrapping around his neck touched him. He felt around and shifted his grip into a secure piggyback hold. He proceeded to stand up and walk into the direction of their temporary home as Akira clung to him loosely.

It was a rather strange way to end the night, but it was predictable. 

The wound on Yusuke’s hand did hurt from the pressure of Akira’s weight. There was no other way to hold him without injuring it further, so for now, he’ll just have to bare it until they get home.

The cold winds brush up against them as Yusuke moves steadily. Akira hadn’t really made a sound or moved during the walk so he may have fallen asleep.

~~~

They finally arrived at the house, almost shivering from the cold, but a problem persists by Yusuke not having a key.

He readjusted his grip on Akira. “Do you have the key?” He asked, trying to peer over his shoulder to see his partner's status. 

A groan is accompanied by the sound of clothes rustling and Akira sluggishly moving. Eventually, a key is hung over Yusuke’s shoulder, just waiting to be grab.

Yusuke took it before it spilt out of Akira’s grip and proceeded to jam it into the keyhole, twist the door open and step inside while causing a thud. It would be nice to let go of Akira, but if he did that he may just fall over.

He manages to reach the sofa and set Akira down onto it before returning to the door and locking it. An exasperated sigh escapes his lips as uses this moment to have a short rest.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, he moved back over to Akira to see him dozing off on the arm of the sofa. While it would be nice to carry him to bed and call it a day both their suits were rather dirty and destroying the mattress was not an option.

“You can rest after getting changed,” Yusuke said as he kneeled down and pulled off Akira’s shoes, placing them beside him.

“Mmh..” Akira groaned, reaching his hand out for help.

Yusuke took it into his own and pulled Akira up off the sofa, he kept a grasp on Akira’s lower back to help steady him as he started to remove his clothes.

The buttons were undone, and the ribbon around Akira’s neck was pulled off, his jacket slid off, and his shirt followed after, cloth rustling towards the floor. Akira was allowed back onto the sofa as his lower half was removed.

Once Akira was undressed Yusuke stepped over to the luggage and pulled out a pair of pyjamas, he picked something more appropriate for summer as Akira’s body felt quite warm and he didn’t want a repeat of last time.

He returned to Akira’s side with a yawn and pulled a dark blue T-shirt over the man’s head, it was a struggle to put on as Akira’s body was pretty lax, and the difficulty of shoving floppy arms into sleeves was substantial due to his exhaustion. 

“...Yus..--uke..?” Akira murmured as the shirt finally covered his frame.

Yusuke reached for the pyjama pants. “Yeah..?” 

“I’m going to...p-puke..”

“Eh?!” Yusuke eyes widened as the fatigue begged for it to be a lie. “Are you s-serious..?” He stammered, eyes darting towards the bathroom.

“..Mhmm..”

Yusuke yanked Akira up off the sofa and carried him to the bathroom as his mind desperately begged to not be puked on. By a sheer chance of luck, Yusuke managed to get Akira hunched over the toilet before the regrets of the night forced itself out of his stomach. It was all liquid, but it smelt foul. 

Yusuke consoles Akira as he pukes, brushing his hair out of his face and patting his back, anything to perhaps lessen the discomfort of his body rejecting his poor decisions. 

Tears well up in Akira’s eyes from the pain and his stomach settles into the state of apprehension, of waiting to see if anything else will come up. He reaches for some toilet paper and uses it to wipe his mouth, his movements were languid but manageable.

“..I’m sorry..I’m such a...burden..” He said, looking at Yusuke with sad eyes.

"You're not a burden." Yusuke smiled, brushing Akira's hair behind his ear, curling from his slicked hair. “Come, let’s go to bed.”

Akira dropped the paper into the toilet and lunged to wrap his arms around Yusuke’s neck, hugging him loosely.

Yusuke took this as an opportunity to lift Akira up and carry him out of the bathroom. He shuffles towards the bed and lay his lover down onto it. The clothing Akira was wearing wasn’t much, merely a T-shirt and underwear, but Yusuke couldn’t be bothered to change him or himself.

Akira curls up onto the bed, and his heavy eyes close, drifting off into a slumber.

The exhaustion Yusuke feels in his body mirrors the kind he felt during Akira’s rescue, moving hurts and all he craves is the pillow beside Akira. With careful steps his moves to his side of the bed as he removes his clothes, his jacket and tie slip to the floor, his shoes are pulled off, and his shirt and pants slide off, mixing in a pile of clothes on the floor.

The moment he awaited has come true, he slips into bed and wraps the warm blanket around his and Akira’s body and snuggles up with his partner. The desired relaxation courses through his body and the warmth of Akira’s adds a state of security and familiarity, one that relaxes his stressed mind and ready’s him for sleep.

While today was definitely stressful and tiring, it didn’t go as badly as it could. The funeral was a success, and the wishes of the families were granted, at least the ones that were possible. It was the cycle of cessation, and the hope that more doesn’t flourish is never answerable in this unpredictable world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com
> 
> PS: plz, Altus, give us parent names.


	53. Thorn Within The Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I needed to introduce names in this section because trying to make sense without them made this sound extremely awkward and confusing. 
> 
> When I re-edit chapters I will introduce these names properly, but for now ( Because the characters are already established ) I will keep this note here.
> 
> * Akira's second/manor advisor: Jin.  
> * The elder who scolded Akira last chapter/ Jin's father: Estihel ( Pronounced: Ess-ti-hell )

Another morning was greeted by blinding sunshine leaking into the windows, covering the room with beams of light. Droplets of regret bloom in Yusuke’s stomach as he pulls the thin sheet up to protect his eyes from the sun. Picking the side closest to the window last night was an awful decision when undisturbed sleep was wanted.

The sound of Akira releasing a moan and blankets rustling was heard behind Yusuke. With the idea of facing away from the windows and hugging his partner, Yusuke rolled over to face that direction, seeing Akira curled up into a ball of slumber beside him.

It warranted a smile and Yusuke draped an arm around his lover and brought him in close. He didn’t want to leave the bed, his only wish right now was to sleep with Akira in his arms. 

~~~

A throbbing discomfort from Yusuke’s wrist woke him up once more, causing his eyes to flutter open again after rubbing them clear of sleep. His head tilts to the direction of his painful wrist only to see Akira snuggled up against him as his wrist was crushed beneath him in an attempt to hug his partner back.

This position usually wasn’t an issue, but last night’s accident made it a poor decision, so he slowly freed his arm from Akira’s weight, pushing him back ever so lightly to release it. Unfortunately, his slow movements had awoken Akira, evident by his eyes fluttering open and staring until recognition was met.

“..Sorry..” Akira moaned and lifted his side to allow Yusuke’s arm to be free.

Yusuke retreats his wrist into a hold, ensuring its state of health. “It’s okay,” He said, permitting a smile. “It’s a usual sleeping position for couples, it’s not an issue.” 

Akira’s eyes stare openly at Yusuke’s chest until he reacts. “Ah..” His eyes lit up with a sparkle. “You’re not wearing a shirt.”

Before Yusuke could reply to that strange observation, Akira zoomed into his chest, rubbing his cheek and face into the centre of it. It was like Akira was a puppy who was finally granted a treat while wagging its tail, except he wasn’t a dog, and this was extremely abnormal. 

A confused heat rose to Yusuke’s cheeks, and the fact Akira was hung over or perhaps even still drunk came into his mind to fathom this strange behaviour. “W-What are you doing..?” He asked, still wanting to know the drunken reason.

Akira nuzzles slow until his cheek presses onto Yusuke’s chest, and his hand rests beside. “I love your chest.” He replied, giving a grin. “I can hear your heartbeat, and it’s nice to feel.”

“You have some..strange quirks.” Yusuke chuckled, glancing up at the clock to seek the time. It was about 10 PM, so it wasn’t too late or too early.

Without a word Akira slid under the covers, warranting great confusion.

“What are you doing?”  
As soon as the words left Yusuke’s mouth, he felt the sensation of Akira’s lips pressing his abdomen, just below his bellybutton. 

Crismon covered Yusuke’s entire face once an inappropriate realization took hold of his mind. “W-Wait, A-Akira, I..I!” As if the world was trying to condemn him for that thought Akira started blowing raspberries on his stomach, inflicting a strange yet ticklish sensation.

Bouts of laughter spill from Yusuke’s lips as he was held down by the hips, unable to escape Akira’s mouth without ‘overreacting’. He suppresses his giggles under his palms and tries to become desensitised to the sensation, but this type of touch was foreign, difficult to describe and overwhelming.

Akira lips cease, satisfied by the joy he has caused and proceeds to drape a leg over Yusuke, sitting on him. The blanket slides off as he lifts up, revealing him, Yusuke’s stomach and a smirk curling his lips.

Leftover giggles escape Yusuke as his hand moves to his chin. “You’re always so strange in the mornings.” He said with a smile.

“There’s nothing strange about me.” A slight giggle left Akira’s lips as he leaned over and hugged Yusuke, pressing his lips against his lover’s neck. “I’m sorry about yesterday; hurting you and yelling at you...I didn’t mean to do any of those things, it was just a hard day, and I reacted poorly to it.” His grip on Yusuke’s neck tightens. “I’m really sorry... So..to atone for it you can do anything to me or have anything you want.” 

Yusuke’s hand lifts to Akira’s back, rubbing his fingertips in a circular pattern. “I just want you, Akira.” His other hand moves to Akira’s nape, cupping it and hugging him back. “I’ve already forgiven you, you don’t need to apologize again.” 

“Well..” Akira sniffed, “My mind is pretty foggy and sore, but I can..recall you yelling at me..and I think you even swore.”

Yusuke’s cheeks turn bright red from recalling that display. “T-That… was, uh… Just me being a little..tipsy and scared. I didn’t react appropriately, I should be the one apologizing, so I apologize for that..”

“Even so,” Akira paused, sitting back up to make eye contact. “My behaviour was poor, so that means any wish of yours will be granted today!” His arms spread out, inviting Yusuke in. “Pick what you desire!”

Yusuke’s expression remains deadpan. “I don’t-”

“I insist!”

Akira’s ulterior motive was obvious, he would enjoy anything Yusuke wanted, so it wasn’t necessarily a ‘wish being granted’, but more ‘lets do whatever you want’. It was clear Akira was..pretty adamant about this too, so Yusuke searched his brain for something.

“I would...like to paint you,” He said, touching the hem of Akira’s T-shirt. “But I didn’t bring my supplies or even my sketchbook..” His eyes avert, cheeks growing a fainter hue of red. “S-So, let’s cook and bathe together..”

“Such an innocent man,” Akira smirked as he leaned over and brushed his nose against Yusuke’s. “Cooking together sounds like fun, and I always enjoy our baths.” A delightful moan left his lips.

“And I’ll carry you there.” Yusuke proposed with a smirk.

Maybe it was merely a vibe he got, but it always seemed like Akira wasn’t fond of being picked up, so Yusuke had to throw in something with the potential to embarrass.

Akira’s cheeks deepened in the colour red as his lips pulled into a line that disapproved. “T-That’s fine..” He muttered.

Even though their day had been planned out by Yusuke’s wishes, another question had to be answered before he could comfortably request these desires. “Do you have to go anywhere today? Or is there anything we need to do?” He asked, pressing his hands on Akira’s sides.

“Nope. Today’s the day of recovery, and then hopefully we can leave tomorrow.” 

Yusuke had grown more accustomed towards the manor, now having spoken to a few residents and observed the way things work here, he didn’t mind this place so much. It thrives much more with a sense of community and culture compared to the mansion and the remote nature around them is lovely.

“Do you dislike it here?” He asked, not even realizing it.

“Eh?” Akira’s expression lit up like he hadn’t expected such a question. He lowered his legs, lying down on Yusuke and shuffling into a more comfortable position. “No, I just prefer the home I was raised in. As you already know...the manor is in is a remote location, businesses and towns are miles away, so it’s difficult to maintain my inheritance. I also...don’t like sharing leadership, even if I’m a higher status the elders make decisions I don’t like and having to repair them or change them is irritating; also my advisor is a dick.” 

Maybe Yusuke’s ears often go deaf when Akira talks about his job, but he couldn’t quite grasp why the elders were even a thing. He saw them during the Feathermoon ceremony, but they never gave off a notion they were important just intimidating. “I thought you were the only leader..? What is the elder's job exactly..?” He questioned, unsure if these are appropriate.

“I am in the sense my word is the final say, but the council has a position that I can’t even touch. Population and customs are what they handle, everything else is my job. For example...you know how we were talking about who’s allowed a biological child in a human and vampire relationship? I have a say in that matter, but if most agree it’s a bad idea and I don’t, I’ll be outvoted, so it can’t happen.” 

“Oh… I get it now.” As if a cloud had dissolved Yusuke now felt more confident on the subject. “Is that why they were stalking you yesterday? Because it’s a custom?”

“Yes,” Akira answered, pushing himself to sit back up. “And probably because I’ve been threatening them.” He chuckled with mischief, brushing his finger onto his lips.

An amused smile curled Yusuke’s lips. “You’re pretty cheeky.” He said, getting a glimpse of Akira’s bandage covered fingers. His attention towards the subject dissipates the moment he saw them, without a word he reaches out and grabs Akira’s hand, bringing it close to his lips.

He proceeds to kiss each finger and inflicted embarrassment.

“W-What are you doing..?” Akira asked; cheeks blushing, and his eyes transfixed on Yusuke’s lips.

Yusuke plants a final kiss on Akira’s thumb and tilts his hand down, revealing the back of Akira’s hand to his lips as he caressed the scar on it. “I wish to heal them, all of them.” He said, staring back into his lover's eyes as he kisses the scar once more.

Akira stared back as his cheeks flush hotter and he lifts his free hand to his lips, almost biting a finger. “T-They’ll heal over time, they don’t even hurt..” 

“Can I see?” Yusuke asked, glancing at a finger.

“I suppose.”

Yusuke moved Akira’s hand within his and used a nail to pull a bandage off an index finger, the bandage wrapped around tightly, so he had to unravel it a few times before seeing the damaged flesh.

Holes with a purplish red shade around them cut into Akira’s finger, there were about 3 of them, and a rather gruesome appearance took hold of each. The sight made Yusuke’s stomach drop, and a painfully tight sensation bloomed within his chest.

“I know why you did it, but I wish you didn’t hurt yourself like this..” He said, voice quivering with a hint of pain.

“...I..didn’t mean to upset you, I just feel awful about what has happened.” A slight smile curved Akira’s lips. “I’ll look after myself from now on.” A chuckle interrupted him, “I won’t get drunk anymore, promise.”

Yusuke’s grip on Akira’s hand falters, allowing him to retreat it. “Well, I suppose that’s nice..” He replied with droplets of doubt. 

Akira’s promise wasn’t very reassuring, so with the intention to deepen it, Yusuke lunged forward, hurling Akira back onto the bed and resting on top of him as he held him in a tight hug. The sudden nature of it caused Akira’s mind to go blank and seek an answer.

“Uh?”  
Only moments ago Akira was on top of him, and now he’s being hovered over?

“Promise me again...” Yusuke said, muffling his voice in the crook of Akira’s neck.

An understanding was met, causing Akira’s lips to curl into a smile. “I promise.” He spoke softly as his arms wrap to return the hug. “I won’t be silly anymore now that...one of the hardest parts is over.”

Yusuke sniffed, lifting his face to see Akira’s. “If you don’t keep to your promise then I’ll-..” he pauses, getting a glimpse at Akira’s dishevelled T-shirt, the thin cloth folds up, exposing his belly and developing an urge within Yusuke’s gut.

He slides down to Akira’s stomach, warranting a quick question before pressing his lips against it and blowing raspberries, just as Akira did to him. His hands move to pin Akira’s hips down as he inflicts a ticklish sensation all over his partner's stomach.

Akira squirms and bouts of laughter escape his lips as he suppresses them with a hand. The old yet familiar sensation sends his lower half into a frenzy of trying to wiggle free; his legs kick only to be draped over Yusuke’s shoulder, he yanks the blanket, inching up only to dishevel his clothes further and be pulled back into place.

“A-Aha..ha... S-Stop it!” He begged, feeling his stomach hurt by laughter.

Yusuke’s lips lift from Akira’s stomach, freeing him from the ticklish sensation. “I’ll torture you like this, so if you wish to escape such humiliation, then I suggest you listen to me.” He grinned, reacting to Akira’s expression.

“Perhaps I secretly like this humiliation.” A smirk formed Akira’s lips as a final chuckle escaped his lungs.

“Oh?” Yusuke moaned, reaching his hands up Akira’s T-shirt as he slid closer. “I guess I should continue then.” 

“N-No!” Akira pleaded, gripping Yusuke’s shoulder in an attempt to halt him. “No more, m-my stomach hurts..” A few giggles of anticipation escape him as he speaks.

A pleasantry was met. “Come, let’s prepare for the day,” Yusuke said, nuzzling down into Akira’s neck and planting a kiss.

“Can’t we just stay in bed like this? I don’t want to move now.” Akira replied, reaching his hand to brush Yusuke’s nape with his fingertips.

“We could, but I was promised curry.” 

Akira’s hands slide to Yusuke’s back, hugging him. “Ah, that’s correct. A few more minutes like this wouldn’t hurt though, right?” 

“I guess not, but I’m not holding my weight back during them,” Yusuke said as he slowly lowered his body onto Akira’s, using him as a mattress.

“That’s fine, you aren’t that heavy.” 

~~~

After cuddling up on the bed, the two move to the bath to prepare for the day; cleaning the stress of yesterday away and seeing the wounds. The steam from the hot water sways in the air as the boy’s soak in it together, scrubbing each other with soap.

Yusuke sits behind Akira, rubbing his back with a bath loafer. As his eyes scan soft skin covered in bubbles, he notices Akira’s scar resting near his shoulder blade. Instinctively, he washed the area with water and leaned down to press his lips against it.

“What are you doing?” Akira asked, knowing exactly where Yusuke kissed.

“You don’t like me kissing them..?” Yusuke returned the question as his fingertips brush against the scar.

A pink hue took hold of Akira’s cheeks, and despite Yusuke not facing him he could see his ears turn red.

“I-It’s not that... I just..don’t really understand it.” 

A smile curls Yusuke’s lips. “Because when I kiss them, I feel as though I may lessen the pain they hold, that perhaps I can override it with my love.” 

Akira’s cheeks deepen with a red shade, and he leans back into Yusuke’s chest, making sure to avert his face. “Y-You’re so mawkish..” He mumbled.

Yusuke’s hands brush up to Akira’s upper arms, feelings his muscles gently. “You don’t like my reasoning?” He asked as he kissed his partner's shoulder.

“N-No..” Akira paused, releasing a shy breath. “...I like it more than I should..”

Yusuke’s expression lit up as his arms wrap around and pull Akira into a secure hold. “You often speak endearing words.” 

Akira merely moaned and pressed his head against Yusuke’s, cheeks remaining warm.

~~~

Unfortunately, their light-hearted mood made them forgive to bring clothes into the bathroom, causing them to leave with towels around their waists.

“This place is a mess..” Akira commented as he surveyed the house.

Clothes lay everywhere, from piles to singles, the floor was covered in messy garments, and the bed remained undone. The mess mostly resided in the bedroom section as they hadn’t used the rest of the house much, but ever so slowly the mess was accumulating into the living room.

“We’ll clean before breakfast then,” Yusuke said as he reached down towards the luggage and started sorting through it to find clean outfits for the two. “Is this good--”

Yusuke was interrupted by the sudden sensation of Akira slapping his rear, as soon as his mind registered the action he perked up and shielded his backside. “W-What..!” His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Akira smirked as his hand cupped his chin and winked. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” He spoke seductively, purring his voice out.

Yusuke grumbled as he just returned to the luggage and grabbed out a set of clothes. “Is this okay?” He asked, glancing back only to find Akira staring at his rear. “A-Akira!”

Akira lit up like he had been caught and his eyes immediately shift to the outfit. “T-That’s fine, it’s a bit warm today anyway.” He mutters.

Yusuke shoved the clothes into Akira’s chest, forcing him to grab them, and simply returned to the luggage to retrieve his own.

“There..” He said as he stood up with his own garments. “Although, there isn’t much in there--”

Another slap to Yusuke’s rear cuts him off and causes a sound of collision, making his cheeks burn red, and a smirk curl Akira’s lips once more.

“S-Stop it..!” He begged as he protected his backside again and felt a heat creep up.

“Why would I when it’s mine~?” 

“Y-You’re a perv..” Yusuke simply stepped away to protect from further slaps and to get changed in peace.

Akira’s eyes watch him, smirk still on his face. “I know you like the attention.” He chuckled into his hand.

Yusuke replied with a grumble and resumed sliding his clothes on. Akira got the memo to get dressed as quite a mess awaits them, and he didn’t want Yusuke waiting for that curry too long.

Just as his jeans slid on Akira felt a hand collide with his rear, sending a shocking heat to his cheeks.

“I know you do too,” Yusuke smirked as his arms wrapped around Akira’s waist and pulled him into a hug.

The sensation of clothes touched Akira’s bare back, telling him Yusuke had already gotten dressed. “I-I didn’t expect that..” He shuttered, feeling embarrassment creep in.

“I’m glad I can surprise you.”

Akira gets a glimpse at Yusuke’s wrist, his bandage had to be removed for the bath and while Akira was aware of it before he couldn’t help but acknowledge it now. His hand slides down and onto Yusuke’s, lifting his injured wrist up to his lips. “I’m sorry..” He said, brushing his lips against the wound once again.

The mood sudden shifts, but it didn’t have to become sullen.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Yusuke smiled as he rests in the cook of Akira’s neck, watching his lover rub the wound with his thumb. Fortunately, not much pain accompanied the touch.

“Thank you for feeding me this long, but..” Akira paused as he slid his foot and turned around, facing Yusuke. “I’m basically healed now, so I won’t need it constantly anymore.” A small smile formed his lips.

Yusuke’s expression dropped, and so did his stomach. He knew this would come, even more so after the accident yesterday, but he was not deterred. 

“Can we continue this..? I want to keep feeding you, regardless of wounds.” He suggested, trying his best to plaster on a convincible expression.

“Why..?” Akira’s features falter to ambivalence as he reached out and caressed Yusuke’s neck. “Can you even see the damage I’ve done to your body?” His fingertips glide over bite marks, feeling fresh and old wounds.

“I’m well aware, but I do not care. You damage your own by starving yourself, something you no longer have to do.” 

“Is that what it’s about..?” Akira released a sigh as his hand slid to his black T-shirt resting on the sofa, pulling it close. “Blood does not sate my hunger, there’s no point in wasting it.” He said, pulling his shirt on and adjusted it.

“Making the pains of starvation disappear isn’t a waste,” Yusuke replied as a moderate frown formed his lips. “I can provide you with food, it’s not a problem for me. I’ll only need a break every so often to heal, and then we can continue.” He takes Akira’s hands into his own, permitting a smile. “Please consider it, I don’t like watching you starve.”

Akira’s hands slide out of Yusuke’s grasp. “I am thankful for your offer, but I must decline. I hate harming your body and causing your anemia, you’re not a food source to me.” He turned towards his white jacket, gripping it underneath his fingers.

Yusuke suddenly clasped his shoulder, forcing Akira to make eye contact. “Please, Akira… I can’t imagine what it is like to sit with me every day and eat a meal together only for your deeper hunger to be screaming at you. I can’t let that happen anymore, and I won’t.” His expression does not falter, proving his determination.

“And I can’t imagine what it’s like to have a life source drained every day. I’m sorry Yusuke, but I’m not interested in continuing this. I want you to be lively and happy, you can’t be that with low energy levels.” A reassuring smile curls Akira’s lips. “I am fine with going back to no blood, it honestly doesn’t hurt much.”

Yusuke clenched his teeth, feeling his one wish falling in between the cracks of his fingers. “I’m not! I’m not okay with starving you, I regret not feeding you sooner..! How can I deny the love of my life something I can provide..?!” His grip on Akira’s shoulder falters, sliding down his arm. “I don’t want you to be in pain any more…” 

“You’re hot when you’re mad,” Akira said as a smirk formed his lips.

It took a while for Akira’s words to register and when they did a mix between embarrassment and irritation coursed through Yusuke.

“..Akira!” He shouted as his cheek flush a mild red. “Did you not hear anything I said?! I need you to take my words seriously!” 

An exhale escaped Akira’s lips. “I am taking you seriously, I just… I don’t like biting you, hurting you, or draining your body..” His eyes downcast, torn by a decision he didn't know how to answer.

“I am the one requesting it,” Yusuke’s hand slides under Akira’s chin, lifting it up. “I am the one asking for all of those things. I am okay with all of it, I want it, and I want to provide you with food.”

Akira’s eyes avert momentarily before his lips part to speak. “...Fine, but you will have a rest. All of your wounds will heal before we continue, understood?”

Yusuke’s expression softens with a smile. “Yes, yes I do.” His hands reach out, and he pulled Akira into a cradle, feeling relief course through. “Thank you, Akira. I won’t allow you to starve any more… I just can’t permit it.”

Akira returned the hug, unsure if his decision was wise. Yusuke’s determination was the only thing that convinced him as it shows he won’t become insecure over being a food source, but a cut remains in Akira’s gut; is it his doubt about Yusuke’s safety or a more profound reason? 

 

After gloating in triumph, Yusuke decided it would be best if they clean the place up a bit; they had a hamper, so the mess of clothes accumulating on the floor was inexcusable. They drag and pick up dirty clothes, throwing them into the basket and gradually making the place spotless.

The bed remained undone, so Akira fixed it up as Yusuke drop the last clothing item into the hamper. He unwraps the blankets, flattened them out and pulled them onto the mattress until the bed was made.

“Do you want breakfast now?” Akira asked as he fluffed out a pillow, ensuring nothing but softness remained.

“Do..we even have ingredients? I haven’t bothered to check.” Yusuke returned the question, surveying the home for any more mess.

“I haven’t checked either..” Akira’s lips pull into a thin line as he placed the pillow down. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled the cupboards open, searching every spot for anything. “We don’t have much, just packaged and boxed foods.” He muttered and closed the cupboard with a defeated sigh.

“I’m guessing ingredients for curry are more complex than that?” Yusuke walked into the kitchen, leaning over the counter.

Akira’s hand reached for a cupcake mixture package, and displayed it, swaying it ever so slowly. “Much more. Unless you want something that doesn’t even resemble it.” He placed the box down on the counter; serious thought evident on his face.

“We could just make that,” Yusuke said, pointing at the mixture. “I’m too hungry to wait for your curry, and I don’t want you leaving to grab ingredients.” 

“I..suppose..” Akira’s eyes scan the box, reading the requirements. “We could make it, but do you actually want it..?” He asked.

“Yes, it’ll do.” Yusuke stepped to Akira’s side. “It’s simple, so I couldn’t possibly ruin it.”

“Alright, fetch me the ingredients and a tray.” 

Yusuke did as told, he grabbed out butter, a cupcake tray, a large bowl and a mixer, they were all assembled on the counter in a neat order, and Akira got to work, ripping the box open first.

“This isn’t really a two person job…” Akira said, pulling out all the contents. “So you can go relax.” He added with a slight smile.

“No, there is an art in cooking, and I wish to seek it.” Replied Yusuke. “I’ve never had the funds to cook actual meals and last time I attempted it was...with Ann, and while I mean no offence to her....a lot of people believe she cannot cook, while you can.”

“Guess I’m the better wife then..” Akira mumbled as he opened the powder-filled bag and poured it into the bowl. “Although.. Making cupcakes from a premade package isn’t exactly cooking.” He added butter and water into the mixture and commenced the mixing process.

Yusuke slid the rubbish over to the bin and threw it out, not allowing the counter to become a mess. “Based off my old classmate's requirements for a wife you definitely fit the image, the having kids aspect is debatable though.” 

Akira cocked his head towards the oven, ordering him to turn it on. “I’m more interested in what you perceive as wife material.” He said as a smirk was about to form his lips, but instead, a vast flush crept up his cheeks, rendering him a flustered mess. ‘ I can’t believe I just said that! ‘ His mind scolded him.

“Nothing in particular, as long as they have a loving heart and inspire me, then I don’t need anything else,” Yusuke said as he turned the oven on, preheating it to the requirement. He stepped back to his partner's side, brushing his hand along his back slightly. “Although, are we using the word ‘wife’ in the context of another’s hand in marriage or as a woman to be wed?” 

“Figuratively, obviously..” Akira turned his flushed face away, focusing on mixing. “Just like how we use the word ‘queen’ as in another of power, not based on gender.” He tried to calm his heart down, or perhaps he’ll need another ‘bathroom break’.

“I just needed to confirm.” Yusuke pulled the two trays apart, aligning them together and spraying them with non-stick cooking spray. Next, he picked up the cupcake wrappers and pulled them apart, placing them in each cupcake holder. “If you weren’t allowed to apply to the context of my previous words then it wouldn’t stand.” 

That bathroom break was becoming more enticing now that Akira’s heart had jumped into his throat, Yusuke’s words pulled him back into a flustered mess, and the mixture was almost completed, making him lose a distraction method. Desperately, he placed the bowl down and grabbed the mixer, plugging it in and turning it onto the loudest setting, drowning out everything as he whisked the mixture together.

Yusuke noticed Akira’s lack of reply, but he figured he was focused on making the cupcakes, so he just continued placing the cupcake wrappers into the holders as a machine screamed into his ears.

Eventually, the mixer and Akira’s heart calmed down, silencing the once chaotic kitchen. 

“Are you finished with those?” Akira asked, eyes scanning the trays.

“Yes, I’ll get us some spoons,” Yusuke replied as he pulled the drawer open and took out a pair of two large spoons, he rests them on the counter, sliding one to Akira. “Ah, I never asked, but do you like chocolate flavoured sweets?” His eyes scan the chocolate mixture, reminding him of Haru’s question.

“I like it, but I prefer vanilla and strawberry.” Akira shuffled with the bowl towards the trays and picked up a spoon, dipping it into the mixture and folding it a few times. “Why the question?”

“Well, Haru asked me once..” Yusuke focuses on Akira’s expression, awaiting any changes.

“Ah, I see.”  
Nothing, his eyes simply remain on mixing.

Fickle courage guided Yusuke’s tongue. “D-Does she like you? In a romantic way?” Perhaps he was prying, but shouldn’t he be aware of these things?

Akira’s hand halts, and it’s clear the question took him by surprise, his lips open and close like he was about to say something, then he smiled. “Ask her.” He said as he scooped mixture up and slid it into the first holder.

Yusuke breathed out, feeling a bit tricked. “I assume that’s a yes.” 

“Does it bother you?” Akira asked, his hand rests on the counter, his eyes meet Yusuke’s and he exuded a confident aura.

“I know you’re loyal, so no,” Yusuke’s eyes narrow as his hand clasps Akira’s waist, pulling him in. “It is strange to have a boyfriend of your status and popularity. Will someone steal you away?” His other hand reaches up and cups his lover’s chin, fingertips lightly brushing it.

“Never.” A smile curled Akira’s lips.

“Never is a heavy word..”

“And I don’t use it lightly,” Akira spoke with confidence.

Yusuke returned the smile and initiated a kiss, their lips gently caress one another’s, and a content flush takes hold of their cheeks, expressing their feelings. Their lips soon depart, and they shared a nose rub before sliding away and turning their attention back to cupcake making.

Akira’s eyes quickly checked to see if he rubbed any mixture onto Yusuke as he had been holding the spoon the entire time, luckily no mess was made. Yusuke picked his spoon up with a grin and dipped it into the mixture, scooping it up and allowing it to slid into a holder. They share the action, filling up the trays with the chocolate mixture.

The trays were almost filled when Akira’s spoon ended up colliding with Yusuke’s finger, lathering it in mixture.

“A-Ah..” Yusuke groaned, disliking the sensation.

“Oh? Was that my fault? Sorry..” Akira apologized as he dropped his spoon into the bowl.

“It’s okay. I’ll go wash it.” Yusuke said as his foot slid towards the sink, but his movements were halted when his dirty hand was grabbed.

His head jerks back when a strange sensation engulfs his mixture covered finger, he sees Akira sucking and licking it clean. His hot tongue glides along Yusuke’s finger, coating it with saliva and he moaned suggestively when their eyes met.

Akira slid Yusuke’s finger out of his mouth as a strand of saliva snapped from his tongue. “Is that better?” He asked with a smirk.

A heat raised up Yusuke’s cheeks as he held his once dirty hand protectively. “Akira… Do you understand how much bacteria is in the mouth?! This is the opposite of better!” He trotted towards the sink, turning it on as he lathered his hands in soap and washed them. “Handling food with clean hands is rule one! I thought you would know that!”

Akira’s bout of laughter couldn’t be contained as he held his hand over his mouth. “Yusuke, ..please never change.” He said with a sincere smile, slowly revealing it as his hand moved away.

“Eh..?” Yusuke vocalizes his confusion. He turned the tap off and dried his hands with a T-towel. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“You’re lovely to be around, I’m glad I allowed you into my heart.” Akira’s hand lifts onto his own chest, smile still clear on his lips. “I don’t ever want you to try and be someone else, I love who you are and how you are, never let anything pressure you to change.” 

Yusuke’s heart fluttered in his chest, and his cheeks deepened in the colour red, but a confused knot still remained. “W-Where’s this coming from..?” He questioned as he moved to Akira’s side.

“It’s just how I feel,” Akira said, brushing his hand against Yusuke’s arm. “Everyone should strive for improvement, but there’s a chance one will lose their self in attempting to do so. When you train to be my butler I don’t want you to overshadow yourself with your teachings, I want you to remain Yusuke.”

His brain had been crammed with so much information and day to day stresses that Yusuke completely forgot about becoming a butler. “O-Of course I won’t.” He said, permitting a smile.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to change for me, I want you to pursue your art, and I want you to work within your comfort. But… When you become my butler we’ll need to change your appearance; if you go to the party as Yusuke and announce our relationship, then you can’t be my butler. It’s your choice, but one of you needs to be altered, so we don’t run into problems.”

“I don’t mind altering my appearance when working as your butler." Perhaps Yusuke's desire to be Akira's butler was more troubling then it seemed, but he knew one thing for certain. "I want to be me when we announce our relationship, I want to be viewed as your partner. Being your butler is merely for comfort, I don’t mind altering myself for that.” 

Akira's lips pulled into a thin line. “So you’re okay with being two different people..? To have another name and another upbringing?” 

“Yes.” Yusuke took Akira’s hands into his own, caressing them slowly. “As long as I am me during our announcement, then I do not care, but you must understand I am a terrible liar.” A chuckle of self-mockery escaped him.

“I know that, but I’ll sort it out for you.” A smile curled Akira’s lips, exuding warmth. “I’m sorry everything is so complicated, but Yusuke Kitagawa is my carer, my doctor who cured my rare disease, so...you’ll need to fit into that role, at least when people ask.” 

Being labelled as a successful doctor was rather strange and made Yusuke's nerves bounce. “Why would you give me such a highly responsible role..? I'm not that intelligent.” He asked, glancing down at his toes.

“Untrue. You’re very intelligent, Yusuke. You’ve actually helped my role as king with your suggestions despite not knowing the environment…” Akira’s eyes shyly avert, cheeks growing a mild pink. “Y-You honestly remind me of my mother.” 

Yusuke’s cheeks return a deep flush, feeling honoured to be compared to a woman of such high calibre. “W-What..? How is that..possible?” He stammered, gut swirling with anxiety.

“Well..” Akira’s hand raised to his mouth and rubbed his finger against his lips nervously. “She was the compassionate one, the one who spoke from her heart and considered things on a moral and emotional level..” His eyes meet Yusuke’s, albeit shyly. “I suppose I’m like my father...doing anything necessary while also carrying a heavy burden. They were a perfect couple; complete opposites allowing a middle-ground to form and benefiting many people… They weren’t highly respected for no reason.”

Yusuke’s expression softens as his hand lifts to Akira’s bangs, brushing one aside with his finger. “I am honoured you would even compare me to your mother… I would like to meet them, but I understand your discomfort.” Perhaps he was overstepping, but knowing Akira’s parent’s graves are residing at the manor made him wish for permission, to ask if he’s allowed to hold Akira’s hand for the rest of their lives.

“No, I think it’s time you do too.” Akira’s hands cupped Yusuke’s wrist, rubbing it as he smiled. “I want you to meet them, and I...haven’t visited them in such a long time..”

Yusuke’s heart needed a moment, to be compared and allowed to meet Akira’s parents was an honour he never thought he would be granted, and now, by simply asking, it was happening. This hesitance and reluctance never seemed to answer him, every time he fears or is scared to do something he is proven wrong. His confidence was growing by merely being with Akira, an attribute he needed.

“Thank you, I will do anything to please them and you.” He couldn’t help by bow his head, feeling overwhelmed by joy. “You truly respect me, Akira. It’s a lovely feeling..” A grin couldn’t be contained as his eyes welled up with joyous tears.

Akira released an amused huff as his arms wrapped around Yusuke’s neck, pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Of course I would, you deserve so much.” He said, nuzzling his partner's cheek.

Yusuke wrapped his hands around Akira’s lower back, squeezing his warmth. “I am truly in love with you… You make my life much more content and my confidence, thank you for letting me experience this.”

“You do the same for me, I couldn’t imagine a world without you.” Akira’s hand shifted into Yusuke’s hair, stroking it lovingly. “Our hearts are one, yes?”

“Mm, never to be separated.” 

~~~

After hugging each other tightly in the kitchen, the two finished off the trays and put them into the oven to cook. Akira was scooping remaining mixture he could with a spoon, trying his best to get all of the remains.

He gestured the chocolate covered spoon in front of Yusuke. “Here, you can have it.” A smile curls his lips as his head tilted.

Yusuke’s eyes scan the spoon before taking it. “Thank you. I’ve never actually eaten the mixture...is it safe?” He asked as a pensive look took hold of his features.

“Too much can’t give you a stomach ache, but I wouldn’t be giving it to you if it was dangerous.” Akira took the empty bowl to the sink, dropping it into water to let it ‘soak’.

Yusuke allowed his reluctance to fly away as he licked a bit of the mixture, it lathers his tongue with a pleasantly sweet flavour. “Why is it so good..?” His expression lit up as he licked the rest off.

“I dunno. It always tastes better than the final product too.” Said Akira as he returned to the counter and grabbed the icing bag.

“If that is the case..” Yusuke’s eyes transfixed on the oven, contemplating action. “Why don’t we just eat them raw?”

“B-ell-y ache!” Akira trailed his words out while patting Yusuke’s stomach. “I can’t look after you properly when I’m hungover, so don’t do anything stupid.” 

A smirk crept up on Yusuke’s lips. “Do you want some blood to negate it?” He asked, rotating the spoon around.

“I swear you are insane or something; no!” Akira threw the icing bag at Yusuke’s shoulder, watching it fall back onto the counter. “I’m not comfortable with doing it until you’re fully healed.”

“I know, I know… But if your headache is horrible then I want to help it in some way.”

“It’s fine, I’ve handled worse,” Akira said as he reached up and touched Yusuke’s neck, feeling his bite marks. “We can’t keep doing it on the neck, you’ll have to wrap a bandage around it every time we’re in the public’s eye, and you will be questioned about it at the party.” His lips pull into a mild frown.

“How about…” Yusuke paused, placing the spoon down on the counter and beginning to unbutton his shirt until it was halfway. “My shoulder?” He continued, pulling his sleeve down to reveal his skin.

Akira’s expression turned pensive as he stared at and felt Yusuke’s shoulder. “We could do it here, in the middle.” He said, gliding his fingers along his lover’s shoulder.

A smile of relief curled Yusuke’s lips. “It’ll always be hidden in my clothes unless I wear a tank top, which I’m not fond of anyway.” 

The sensation of Yusuke’s shoulder and skin was perhaps too enticing to Akira as he was feeling it for a bit too long, enough to warrant concern.

“Akira..?” Yusuke called out, feeling confused.

“Ah! Sorry..” Akira jerked his hand away as a chagrined smile crinkled his lips. “I w-was..making sure it had enough fat, so it wouldn’t hurt.”

Yusuke did up his shirt buttons again, readjusting it. “Mhm..” 

“Anway..” Akira decided to divert the topic, not wishing to be caught over ogling. “Have you thought more about your little art shop? I thought you didn’t display your paintings to anyone else, so won’t opening up a shop be a big step?” He asked as he turned and leaned on the counter, eyes still watching Yusuke.

“You’re the only one who has seen my paintings and anyone who has taken notice of it in your room.” Yusuke’s hand lifts into his hair, rubbing his scalp nervously. “Honestly, I am still...anxious about showing my paintings, but I’ll never get anywhere in a career if I keep listening to this fear… I want to do this.” He said, feeling some courage seep in.

“Well..” Akira’s arms crossed, displaying relaxation. “We can turn the guests' room on the third floor into your studio, or you can have my old office, I’ll find another place to stack my rubbish.” 

“Actually..” Yusuke gulped as his stomach swirled with unease. “I...I want to have a studio...outside the mansion.” Panics courses through his expression as his hands waved appeasingly. “N-Not that the mansion isn’t a place I am uncomfortable in! It’s just..! I...It’s my home, I don’t want to bring clients there..” 

“I sometimes hold parties and business meetings there, strangers coming in and out isn’t an odd occurrence,” A reassuring smile formed Akira’s lips. “So don’t worry about that, everyone is used to it.” He added.

“It’s not just that..” A shy pink hue took hold of Yusuke’s cheeks. “Your-- Our home is gorgeous, I don’t want a client to focus on the beautiful nature of the decor, but rather on my work. If I work in a simple studio, then my artwork will capture their eyes not the luxurious nature of our home.” 

“Alright, so you want a studio or land to build on? What village, town or district do you want it in?” Akira nonchalantly asked.

“Y-You call me insane, and here you are offering to purchase one of the most expensive luxurious!” The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks deepened, and his hands clenched to his side. “I will earn the funds myself, that is simply too much to accept.” 

“Why?” Akira raised his eyebrow as his lips pull into a thin line. “I don’t have a problem with buying what you desire, so why are you always reluctant to accept money?” 

Yusuke’s eyes averted as he nursed his forehead. “I...I suppose it’s because I was so desperate for money before...now that I am not, I can’t help but feel wrong for taking it." His hand shifts to his chest, clenching his shirt. "Maybe we were raised differently, but..whatever money I earned went straight to Madarame because it was his home, his property… Taking money from the homeowner is-..is..crazy to me.” 

“We were raised; differently, I was born in gold and you were born in dirt, but that doesn’t mean pride needs to get in the way of fortune and triumph.” Akira’s hand reached for Yusuke’s arm, stroking it lovingly. “Your goals are mine, your wishes are mine and so are your desires, I am able to provide them and I gladly will. You’re apart of my life and obtaining your happiness is my happiness, so please just accept my money.” 

“I-I’m...already happy with you, but I’ll consider it. Maybe I can do something for you to earn it..?” Pride was simply eating away, Yusuke couldn’t accept this gift without doing something for it.

“You already have.” Akira’s head tilted as a genuine smile plastered his lips. “You saved my life and continue to give me endless support, I couldn’t ask or want anything more.”

Yusuke’s face lit up as a red heat engulfed his cheeks, he covered his mouth to help calm this fluttering feeling. The temperature of his face almost emitted steam and a hair strand perked up, falling slowly back into place. “F-Fine..” He eventually agreed.

“I could probably cook our cupcakes on your face simply by how red it is.” Akira giggled with a wink. 

“I could probably open cans with your teeth!” Yusuke retorted in his hand, muffling his voice.

“Oh?” Akira’s hands fold onto his elbows as a smirk curled his lips. “I dare you to try.” 

Suddenly the oven started to beep, informing them the cupcakes are ready.

“You take them out, I’ll make the icing,” Akira ordered as he turned towards the counter and picked the icing bag up. He proceeded to rip the bag open and pour it into another bowl.

Yusuke turned the oven off and used a mitten to remove the trays, piling them on top of the stove. The perfectly cooked chocolate cupcakes raised into puffy circles, displaying a high-quality shape. Some were off centre or poorly built, but most looked lovely.

A bowl being mixed created sound and Yusuke searched for the piping bag, he looked over the counter, near Akira and even the coffee maker; eventually, he found it in the cutlery drawer; it may have fallen in when they grabbed out spoons.

They waited for the cupcakes to cool and the icing to set as they shared idle chit-chat about forgetting Yusuke’s sketchbook. Everything was prepared, Akira slid the frosting into two piping bags as Yusuke brought the trays over to the counter.

“You know how to do this? Or do you just want to use a knife?” Akira asked while he gave Yusuke a piping bag; the icing was a strawberry flavour, so the bag’s colour reflected that.

Yusuke fiddled with the piping bag, making sure he didn’t hold it incorrectly. “It shouldn’t be that complicated.” He replied, brushing off Akira’s offer.

“Fine, let’s turn this into a challenge if you’re so confident,” Akira smirked as he prepared a cupcake for piping.

“Okay.” Yusuke grabbed his own cupcake and shifted it around until it was perfectly placed. “Whoever’s looks the best wins?” He continued with a moderate smirk.

“Sure, but what’s the reward?” 

“Hm..” Yusuke searched his brain for unrequited desires until he found one and perked up. “I want to paint you naked, to study your anatomy up close and not by memory.”

“W-Wait..” Akira gulped, feeling his cheeks turn red. “Like...no underwear?” 

“Nothing at all.”

Akira bit his lip, becoming a bit shy. “N-Not even a sheet? I see artists do that sometimes.” 

“No. Completely naked, nothing covering your body.” 

A nervous exhale was released, then Akira nodded his head. “Fine, but if I win you have to…” He paused, considering his options. “Taste test my entire wine stash! You may find one you like, and it’ll help you mingle at the party.”

Yusuke expression turned deadpan. “Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.” He nonchalantly agreed.

His reaction disliked Akira, so he had to add a twist. “While naked.” A cocky smirk shaped his lips as his eyes narrowed.

“Uh..” Yusuke blushed as his eyes averted momentarily. “Where’s the logic in that? You just want me naked because of my request.” 

“Where’s the logic in yours? You see me naked all the time, it should be pinned in your memory by now.” 

“The memory can only remember so much when it comes to shapes, a prolonged and close up inspection of them allows perfection.” 

Akira gestured his hand, swatting away this discussion. “That’s my reward if I win, don’t question it. Now, let’s get started.” He tightened the piping bag nozzle, ensuring no accidents can happen.

“..Right.” Yusuke copied Akira’s movement, preparing the piping bag.

A focused silence engulfed the kitchen as the two swirled the icing around on each cupcake, 10 were given to each, allowing a fair judgement to be eventually made. The last streams of strawberry icing broke off into a sharp tip, finishing off the decorating.

The two stepped back with empty piping bags, taking in the sight of each ‘team’ and trying to decipher who’s is better.

“I believe mine is better, the swirls are more consistent,” Yusuke said as he gestured towards his side, grinning widely. 

“What?! No way.” Akira pointed at poorly raised cupcake on his side. “You gave me shit cupcakes, doesn’t matter how slow I go I can’t make that look better.” 

“Your tips also bend, meaning you squeezed too hard.” Yusuke picked up one of Akira’s cupcakes, pointing at all the flaws. “You also have a few air bubbles cracking the stream.” 

Akira seized one of Yusuke’s cupcakes, teeth gritting together. “Oh, yeah?! We’ll yours are lopsided!” He pointed at all the flaws, mirroring Yusuke. “There is more icing on this side compared to this!”

Yusuke chuckled, “Are you a sore loser?” A smirk curled his lips. “It’s clear who is the winner, just admit defeat.”

“....” Akira growled, placing the cupcake back down. “Why did I think challenging an artist was a good idea..?” He muttered his thoughts under his breath.

Instead of placing Akira’s cupcake down Yusuke began to eat it, finally able to satisfy his gnawing stomach. “Mm, they’re actually pretty good.” He said with a gulp.

Akira glared at Yusuke, lips crinkling into a frown. “Don’t eat my deformed cupcake, Mr perfection.” His eyes roll, contemplating eating one of Yusuke’s.

“I’m far from that word, I just applied my experience as an artist towards the cupcakes, after all..cooking is an art form.” 

Akira exhaled slowly as he reached down for his zipper and untucked his T-shirt, allowing him to unbutton and unzip his pants.

“W-Wait!” Yusuke quickly seized Akira’s arm, cheeks turning pink. “W-What are you doing..?!”

“I lost..?” Akira head tilted with a confused expression. “I’m rewarding you.” 

“N-Not now! I don’t even have my art supplies..” Yusuke’s lips crinkled into an unsure line, feeling confused himself.

“When?” 

Yusuke’s grip faltered. “...When I feel like it, I can’t rush that, it’s too important.” He took another bite out of the cupcake, trusting Akira wouldn’t try removing his pants again.

“Well… I don’t want to do it while Shinya is around, the last thing I need is him walking in.” Akira turned, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

“We’ll lock the door.” Yusuke’s eyes lower to Akira’s pants situation as his cheeks turn redder. “Also, do your fly back up..” 

Akira listened with a sigh, fixing up his zipper. “There, are you happy now?” 

Maybe Yusuke was thinking about it too deeply, but Akira was acting weird... “Is everything alright? You seem agitated.” He asked, expression turning to mild worry.

Akira’s eyes avert momentarily as his cheeks turn pink. “..My feet hurt and so does my head. I apologize.” He mumbled, barely audible.

“Ah..” Yusuke glanced back at the plate cabinet and decided to grab one out and place all of the cupcakes onto it, he proceeded to move near the sofa and rest the plate on the coffee table. “Come rest on the sofa, I’ll massage your feet if you want.” He suggested as he gestured towards the couch.

Akira listened, plopping down onto the sofa with a relieved sigh. “I blame my hangover for losing..” He muttered, glancing down at the cupcakes.

Yusuke chuckled as he sat beside Akira, the soft nature of the couch could ease any strain and relax many, a welcome comfort after sitting in that train booth. “If it makes you feel better.” He reached for the remote and turned the TV on, allowing background noise to fill the house.

“Just eat your breakfast. I’ll make you curry another time.”

Yusuke gently grabbed Akira’s foot, pulling it up into his lap.

“W-Wait, what are you doing?!” Akira reacted, cheeks returning a pink hue.

“Giving your feet a massage. I’m not skilled at these things by any means, but you seemed to like my last one.” Yusuke said as he pulled Akira’s white sock off, revealing his foot.

“..O-Only for a bit,” Akira mumbled while his head turned towards the TV, watching it.

Yusuke placed his hands on Akira’s foot, gently caressing and rubbing it. “You have rather feminine feet, I never noticed how cute they were.” He observed, permitting a slight giggle.

“I have feminine features? Your hands are the definition of feminine, especially your nails.” Akira leaned back onto the sofa arm, getting more comfortable.

“Perhaps, but I don’t believe there is anything wrong with having feminine features as a man.” Yusuke slid his hand to Akira’s ankle, massaging it in between his fingers.

“Me neither.” Akira’s eyes return to Yusuke, watching him massage. “Anyway, it’s apparently going to storm tomorrow... So we might have to stay another day.” He continued, tone mildly disappointed.

“Don’t we have that dinner with Ryuji’s mother? Or were you planning to leave without committing to your agreement?” 

“Not really, I just didn’t give it much thought. I suppose we could go tomorrow now that our train is unlikely to operate.” 

“Then it is sorted,” Yusuke said as his hand slid to Akira’s toes, rubbing them gently. A sombre reminder thrusts in his throat out of nowhere, causing his tongue to move on its own. “Have you...found anything out about...Madarame yet? I know you’ve been busy, but..” His tone falters, unsure as to why this came back to him now.

“Nothing of note,” Akira replied while his hands folded over his elbows. “Besides a sudden increase in rent payments, I couldn’t find anything else.” 

“Wait..” Yusuke’s hand halt, expression twisting to concern. “What does that mean…?” 

“He used to barely make payments when due, somethings underpaying, but...around the time you left his payments became more consistent, even paid in advance.” Akira gestured his hand, brushing aside his words. “He probably used the money I gave you that day, despite it being less than usual.” 

“Maybe…” A doubt swirled in Yusuke’s stomach, rendering him with dread. “But that was only about a week's worth... When you consider his medication bill it becomes even less. Were the payments like that until he-...he was murdered?” 

“Yes. He may have had a close friend help him out or committed to illegal acts; he was willing to pawn his son off into prostitution so I’m certain he’d have no issue with selling drugs.”

“Madarame didn’t have any close friends, he would always greet people with a distant smile and never allowed anyone over. My...village had a strong mentally of ‘support yourself’, which is why I could never escape his abuse...and..because I thought I deserved it. I would just be laughed at if I told another person...which is why your empathic reaction resonated with me.” A grateful smile curled Yusuke’s lips as he caressed the sole of Akira’s foot.

“I’m so sorry you went through that torment, let’s… let’s not talk about this anymore, I don’t wish to upset you.” Akira wanted to hug and console Yusuke, to squeeze, kiss him and tell him he’s safe now, but that was a feat while Yusuke was massaging his foot.

“I’m okay, I’ve accepted my upbringing was abnormal and that now I am in a better place.” Yusuke’s cheeks grew a pink hue, and his eyes averted momentarily. “E-Even though our meeting was unfortunate, I’m glad I met you, Akira. Being free..it feels lovely.” He met Akira’s gaze as he spoke, smile still clear on his lips. 

.‘ Screw the massage. ‘ Akira thought to himself as he crawled forward and pulled Yusuke into a hug, kissing his cheek. “I’m glad we did too, and I’m glad I could make the unfortunate nature of it dissipate in your mind. I’ll protect you, no matter what, Yusuke.” 

An amused huff escaped Yusuke’s lips. “I want to touch you, but my hands aren’t the cleanest. Even if your feet are newly washed, it feels strange to touch something else.” He holds his hands out, trying his best not to brush Akira's frame.

“Go wash them,” Akira said, sliding away from the hug. “My feet feel better thanks to you and now that I’m sitting down.” 

“Alright.” Yusuke got up off the sofa and made his way into the bathroom, washing his hands thoroughly with soap. Akira grabbed his socks and pulled them back on, putting an end to their massage.

Yusuke returned to the sofa as a yawn escaped Akira, shifting the atmosphere.

“Are you tired?” Yusuke asked as he leaned over the sofa, peering down at Akira.

“A little bit...” Akira mumbled, rubbing his eye. “I don’t know why, I slept like a log last night.” 

“You’re probably fatigued, you should rest.” The bookcase in Yusuke’s peripheral vision caught his attention, he stepped over to it and searched for a book to read while Akira slept.

Akira watched Yusuke over the sofa like a hawk. “I don’t want that, I want to make out with you.” He said with a smirk curling his lips.

Yusuke chuckled, “While the offer is tempting I believe rest is more required.” He found a book, pulling it out of the perfectly organized bookshelf and made his way back onto the sofa. “You can sleep on me as I read, or you can go rest in bed. The choice is yours.” 

“I’ll only sleep if you french kiss me.” Akira pouted his lips, hoping something would touch them.

“Okay.” Yusuke placed his book down on the coffee table and proceeded to press his lips against Akira’s. After a few seconds, they depart. “There.” He said, grinning.

“What?!” Akira huffed loudly. “That’s not a french kiss, just a regular one!” 

“...What’s a ‘french’ kiss then..?” Yusuke’s expression blanked to perplex. “I don’t know the terms, merely the actions.” 

“It’s when our tongues touch.” Akira shyly scratched his scalp as the hue of his cheeks deepened. “P-Perhaps you need to hang out with some teenage boys to learn the terms..” 

“I did, I just never listened.” 

“..Well, explaining it to you makes the mood weird, doesn’t it?” 

Instead of asking if it was appropriate Yusuke simply zoomed in and cupped the back of Akira’s head, pressing their lips together. Now he cannot complain about the acknowledgement.

“Mm..?!” Reacted Akira, feeling a heat of anticipation engulf his body. His fingers press and curl over Yusuke’s shirt, gripping it tightly as their kiss grew more intense. Yusuke tongue licked his lips, swirling his stomach with delight. He allowed Yusuke to enter, rubbing and touching each other tongue as heated moans escaped them.

Yusuke’s hand slid up Akira’s shirt, feeling and caressing his stomach under his fingertips. Delighted moans escaped Akira, reacting to Yusuke’s touch.

Their kiss broke, saliva snapping from each tongue as light pants escaped them. “S-Sorry... I was allured by you too much..” Yusuke apologized, feeling his heart boom within his chest.

“I-It’s okay, I like it..” Akira smiled.

Being this close to Akira reminded Yusuke of a wound. His hands elevated, feeling Akira’s cheeks. “Your gums, how are they?” He asked as his hand slid to Akira’s mouth.

“They don’t hurt anymore, so they’re fine..” 

“Can I see them? I would like to make sure.” Yusuke’s thumb brushed over Akira’s bottom lip, wanting to be let in.

Akira sighed, feeling a pang of embarrassment. “..I-I suppose.” He said before opening his mouth up, allowing Yusuke to see inside.

Yusuke searched Akira’s gums, lifting his upper lip up slightly to ensure vision. “They look much better than yesterday, I’m glad.” A smile of relief formed his lips.

Akira’s mouth closed as he snuggles up to Yusuke. “I told you they were fine. You worry too much sometimes.” He giggled, thankful for the fact someone cares so much.

“Worry is often a trait accompanied by love.” Yusuke’s hand trailed down Akira’s jawline, caressing it. “...Are you..ready to talk about what happened yesterday..?” He asked with reluctance.

“..If it’ll ease you.” Akira shuffled back, creating a slight distance. “..I don’t know where to start though.” He continued as his hands dropped into his lap, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Wherever you’re comfortable with. You don’t even have to tell me why just...what caused yesterday’s incident.” Yusuke’s hand reached over to Akira’s, resting his on top of them with a reassuring smile.

“It won’t make sense without context...” Akira said as he took Yusuke’s hand into his own, touching that instead. “During my...kidnapping, they treated me horrendously..” His eyes lower to their hands, using it as a distraction from his tongue. “They didn’t really start their acts of torture until I was completely weak, unable to defend myself. One of those acts was...shoving my face in front of mangled rats, whenever I closed my eyes, they pushed me closer, and they told me that disgusting taste on the rag in my mouth was the flavour of decomposing animals…. It made me puke and…I remember the taste vividly…”

Yusuke’s hands clenched along with his teeth, enduring the stabbing sensation that contorts his heart. “I’m sorry, Akira...I don’t..” He paused, gathering his bearings. “..Have words to describe how disgusted I am by their monstrous acts…” His teeth grit together, expressing his anger in a silent manner.

Akira folded his hands together, eyes remaining downcast. “It’s okay… It was gross, but there are worse things they could’ve done..” He said, pain creeping into his voice.

“Don’t downplay it! The fact they were even willing to commit those acts speaks volumes of their vile character!” Yusuke’s voice raised, making him realize his composure was cracking. “I’m sorry. My heart simply bleeds when I hear of such people...nothing can justify them.” His hand evaluates to his forehead, leaning on it as he exhaled loudly.

“Honestly..” Akira paused, hands clenching together. “This...shouldn’t affect me, I kill all the time, every time I’m hungry… Sure, there’s a difference between a decomposing corpse and a fresh one, but…” His hands press against his stomach, gripping the fabric of his shirt. “My stomach always hurts when I think about my time there, especially when I remember the fear of never seeing you again… I feel pathetic from my reaction, but it tasted so horrible..”

“Please, don’t believe those things, you’re capable of experiencing trauma like everyone else, it’s okay to hate it, to despise and cry over it.” Yusuke shuffled closer and draped an arm around Akira’s shoulders, pulling him in. “Do whatever is necessary to cope, I don’t want to see this tear you apart.” 

Akira shifted into the hug, lifting his hand to clench Yusuke’s shirt. “Simply being in your arms again is enough..” His eyes close, soaking up the warmth of his partner's frame.

Yusuke hand evaluates to cradle Akira’s head, slowly stroking his hair down.

 

While cuddling in a consoling and warm atmosphere a knock rang from the front door, announcing the arrival of a guest. 

“Who’s that..?” Yusuke asked as he peered down to see Akira’s expression.

“I don’t know...” Akira replied, sliding back from the hug. “I’ll go get it, you wait here.” He got up with a smile and proceeded towards the door.

The silhouette of another could faintly be seen from the glass decor residing near the door, but not enough to decipher who. Unlocking the door and twisting the doorknob answered the question. A man from yesterday stood with a glass square bowl in his hands, his familiar features reminded Akira of whom he was.

The husband of the woman who denounced him publicly, calling him and his relatives all sorts of horrible names. It was a warranted reaction from his decision, but as to why this man was now standing in front of him could be not found.

“Sorry to disturb you, my lord, but… I wanted to give you one of my recipes as an apology for my wife’s behaviour yesterday.” The man held out the glass bowl, beckoning it to be taken. “It was an honour to have you attend our daughter’s funeral. I am sincerely apologetic about how you were treated.” 

A surprised smile curled Akira’s lips as his hand waved reassuringly. “This isn’t necessary at all, but..” He took the glass bowl, feeling its weight. “Thank you for this, it’s very kind of you.” 

“It’s not a problem. Please, enjoy the rest of your stay here.” A small smile formed the man’s lips. “I won’t bother you any longer, free feel to keep the bowl.” 

“Ah, okay. Thank you again, it’s lovely of you to do this.” 

The man waved and turned around, walking off into the distance as Akira closed the door behind. He shifted his foot towards the kitchen and began walking towards the counter. “Looks like I won’t have to make you dinner now.” He chuckled, placing the dish down.

Yusuke perked up, realizing he was now being talked to. “Who was it? And what is that?” He questioned, pointing at the bowl.

“The husband of the woman who yelled at me. It’s an apology from him.” Akira said as he pulled the tin foil up, revealing a lasagna. “It’s a lasagna, freshly made as well.” He tilted his head to see Yusuke. “Do you want some now?” He asked with a small smile.

Yusuke reached for his book, picking it up. “No thank you, I’ll have some later though.” He opened it to the first page, scanning it.

“Alright..” Akira tightened the foil back onto the lasagna and put it in the fridge. He returned to the sofa and plopped down next to Yusuke, snuggling up to his arm. “Whatcha reading?” He asked as an amused huff escaped his lips.

“I’m not exactly sure, but it seems to be about a theatre group.” 

“I suppose that’s interesting..” Akira leans his cheek onto Yusuke’s upper arm, using him as a pillow. “I’m going to have that nap now, recalling that crap made me even more tired.” 

“That’s fine. I’ll pass the time by reading and watching you sleep.” Chuckled Yusuke.

“Creep..” Akira’s expression dropped to a judgemental glare before softening into relaxation and closing his eyes.

“If admiring your beauty makes me a creep then so be it. I never really thought a person could be as attractive and aspiring until I met you, so I will take this privilege to the grave.” 

Yusuke’s lips curled into a chagrined smile as Akira slapped his arm lightly.

“Stop flirting with me when I’m trying to sleep, or I’ll cram a cupcake in your mouth.” Akira released a breath, melting into a comfortable position.

“Alright, I’ll shut up.” Yusuke attention turned to his book, beginning to read the first paragraph.

~~~

The day shifts into the later hours, darkening the sky along with it. Yusuke remained invested in his book as Akira slept on his shoulder, he was careful to turn each page, unwilling to disturb his lover’s rest. Eventually, a break called to him, so he closed the book and placed it within his lap.

His attention was caught by the image of Akira’s slumber, and his hand touched it, brushing aside Akira’s fringe to reveal his features. A warm smile curled Yusuke’s lips as his hand continued to caress Akira’s cheek and he planted a kiss on the man’s head.

A rather harsh knock at the door broke his investment of expressing affection and the question as to who it was now bloomed. Ever so gently, he shuffled and lay Akira down on the sofa, freeing himself from his pillow duties. He proceeded to move near the front door and opened it after trying to see who it was through the glass.

A guest that had not been expected; Zeriya was standing there with a black winter coat on, and the moment the door opened, he stepped inside. “Is the Master here? I must speak to him.” He speaks abrasively as if this was urgent.

“Uh..” It all happened so fast Yusuke’s mind went blank, but once his bearings were gathered he closed the door. “What are you doing here? I thought you were looking after Shinya.” He asked as he stepped to the man’s side. “Akira’s currently asleep, so if this isn’t important...” 

“I wouldn’t disrupt an order if it wasn’t.” Zeriya’s eyes found Akira, and he strode towards him, proceeding to shake him awake.

“Wait, wait..!” Yusuke hurried to his side as a panicked confusion seeps in. “Akira hasn’t been sleeping well, is this able to wait?” He asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

“No.”  
A quick, harsh reply.

Yusuke released a sigh of defeat and allowed Zeriya wake to Akira, it only took momentarily. A groan escaped Akira as his eyes opened and registered his surroundings, the moment it did, he jolted up, expression turning stiff.

“What are you doing here…?” He asked, eyes glaring at Zeriya.

“I have urgent news, but first... Shinya is in the care of a reputable babysitter, the third floor is locked off so neither will uncover our secrets.” Zeriya stepped back, permitting a bow. “I apologize for the disturbance, but this news is worthy of your ears.”

“I’ll...I’ll go make coffee.” Yusuke excused himself, knowing Akira would need it. He would be able to hear their conversation from the kitchen, so he was merely fulfilling a request that hadn’t been made yet.

“Spill it then, don’t waste time if it’s vital,” Akira grumbled as he pulled his jacket back onto his shoulder, fixing up his dishevelled clothing.

Zeriya sat near Akira, knowing this will take a while. “I was revising the plans for your rescue and found an interesting discovery; it was originally organized for your advisors to deploy as we’re second in command; however the consultant residing at the manor never showed.”

Akira’s expression crinkled with a groggy confusion. “What do you mean..? He never went or?” he asked, rubbing his eye clear of sleep.

“There’s more. After a tray was thrown at me I managed to get Akechi to open up about what happened to the second group, I figured our enemy would know that more than us. He told me they simply rushed and they acted disorganized as if they had no proper or consistent orders, which is why they lost.” Zeriya’s hand's sheeple together, eyes focused on Akira. “He also told me about three of them tried to escape which his people gave chase to, they injured and capture two; killing them and lost one of them; your manor advisor, Jin.” 

“So he abandoned them? Or simply left when a loss was obvious?” Akira’s hand cups his chin, expression turning pensive as he tried to recall any type of hint.

“That is unknown, however…” Zeriya paused as he rummaged through his jacket’s pocket and pulled out two letters, presenting them to Akira. “Haru confided in me, telling me she had been receiving letter from the manor. I took your leave as an opportunity to investigate her room, and I found these.” 

Privacy is a thing to be respected, so if Zeriya was willing to snoop around in a private room then the severity of why and the confidence was something to recognize. 

Akira took the letters with care and noticed they had already been opened, he shuffled them and pulled out the contents of one, unfolding it to read. 

The letter is indeed addressed to Haru, and the contents are of persuasive nature. The letter details a commitment to be met, asking for Haru to help overthrow Akira by creating a royal blood offspring. Her role of being a princess turning into a servant has not dissolved the royal blood coursing through her veins, a vital part of Jin’s plan. He wishes to create another of royal blood so his family name can take over, to rip Akira’s kingdom from him and shape it into his image.

He even promises Akira’s forced hand in marriage to her after the deed was done because his position would be disarmed. Even if the contents are of ridiculous nature, it is a possibility. Akira’s curse, inability to touch light without another and lack of personal greetings towards the manor would subconsciously give this plan support. Why support a cursed king when you can have a new one?

Akira’s grip on the letter tightens, crinkling it. “Haru...hasn’t agreed to this, right? Hasn’t..betrayed me?” He asked with hesitation, eyes slowly meeting Zeriya.

“No, at least what I know of. I don’t feel as though Haru would tell me indirectly and then agree, but only she truly knows.” Zeriya gestured towards the second letter. “The second merely describes the fact she’d need to create an offspring with him, so his biology courses through the child’s DNA. They’ll replace you; her being his queen and them raising the child and kingdom into a more...harmonious place. There’s also more promises, but they don’t involve you.”

Akira’s teeth grit, expression twisting to anger. “Is his bastard of a father involved in this..?!” 

“I believe Estihel is the one dancing the puppets, conspiring all of this, but there’s no evidence of his involvement, he made sure such a thing did not exist,” Zeriya said as he removed the letters from Akira’s seething hands. “You can banish Jin on these grounds, it is an act of betrayal, but you must know this isn’t sudden.” He slid the letter back into its envelope. “Another voice has existed since you were a mere child, even if your parents were loved, Estihel has always looked at the Kurusu family with envy. Your complicated situation is one of the reasons why they are now moving and the fact you brought another of royal blood along.”

Yusuke almost split hot coffee onto his hand by hearing all of this, it made him realize he should put the coffee down before he hurts himself. “What are you implying? That those two have always wanted to overthrow Akira?” He barged in, moving near the sofa.

“Yes,” Zeriya replied, eyes meeting Yusuke’s. “During my advisory training, when Akira was still in the womb, I noticed favouritism. Every time our training was under Estihel, he would treat and even grade Jin better than me, despite it being incorrect. I didn’t want to seem petty, so I never spoke of it, but it’s clear Jin only got the position because his father pulled strings and a relative in power will grant privilege.” He leaned back with his hand in his hair, sigh escaping his lips. “I often overheard them, but one conversation that struck out to me was their wish for Akira’s mother to miscarriage, they even considered ‘accidently’ causing her injury.” 

“Why would you keep quiet about this?!” Akira snapped, hands clenching into fists.

“Because who could I speak to? I was treated poorly due to my parent’s sin by everyone besides your parents, but even they would believe the word of an elder over a mere boy. They never did it, so I had no proof, no ground to stand on.” Zeriya shuffled the letters back into his pocket, ensuring their protection. “When I realize you were not easily influenced by others or by power, I was...content, but this information is useless. You already dislike Jin and Estihel, you already see their true colours, which is the only purpose this information could possibly have. You cannot act on my mere words, especially over something that happened years and years ago.”

“I will not allow those fiends to remain a thorn in my side any longer!” Akira growled as he jolted to his feet. “You speak of use and worth, but not everything is about leading to a physical purpose, had I known these crooks were willing to endanger my mother for their own sick gain then I would’ve done everything in my power to make their lives miserable!” He stormed over to their luggage and began ripping clothes out. “I will confront them with those letters, it will be enough to rid one of them at least!”

“..I understand the severity of this, but… Do you honestly believe it is a good idea to cause chaos right after the funeral?” Yusuke asked with his hand on his chest, stepping towards Akira. “I’m not saying to do nothing, just…”

“Yusuke brings up a valid point.” Zeriya said as he stood up. “If a political feud abrupts right after putting the deceased to rest it will show you are unable to tolerate each other even for them. No good image will form from such thing, even if it is reasonable.” 

“I will find a way to keep this beneath the soil!” Akira pulled out a suit, swaying towards his shoes. “If they are willing to try and overthrow me then they could have been involved in Akechi’s return. Had I disappeared they could’ve taken over!” 

“Very unlikely.” Zeriya disagreed with a shake of his head. “While it’s logical to assume so, there’s no way they would trust Akechi. They are only trying to involve Haru because she’s usable, her unrequited love for you is manipulable, and her desire for a peaceful kingdom is strong. If they are able to convince her you hold that peace back then it’s a trustable plan.” He cups his chin, deep in thought. “Akechi is more akin to a dog, they use him to rid you and then what? He simply returns and asks for more? Their deal will be unable to tie due to trust strains. Akechi’s heart is already black while Haru’s is able to darken.”

“Why come here and inform me if you don’t wish for me to act?!” Akira clenched his suit, teeth gritting. “Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!”

With a few strides, Zeriya made his way over to Akira and pulled him in close by the collar, smelling him. “Ah, that’s why you’re so irritable. You drank last night.” He said as a smile of understanding formed his lips.

Akira grumbled, swatting Zeriya’s hand away. “I’m not leaving this alone, Jin will pay for trying to defy me and his father will follow soon after.” 

“You understand the consequences of that, right? You’ll be without advisory from another side until a replacement is found.”

“I don’t care. His advice was always shit and mute anyway.” Akira paused, taking a step back. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to change, so I can confront them with dignity.” 

“I will join you.” Yusuke said as he took a step forward, hand still resting on his chest. 

Akira shook his head. “It’s not necessary. I will present the evidence and hear their blabbers, nothing more.” 

“No, I won’t stay here..” Yusuke clenched his shirt, feeling his chest tighten. “If Haru went along with them then...you would’ve been forced into a terrible life, and we would’ve been ripped apart. I can’t forgive those willing to harm you..!” 

Zeriya saw the reluctance in Akira’s eyes, causing him to speak up. “It would be a good experience for Yusuke to see how these things are sorted, however…” He paused, turning to face Yusuke. “You are not one of status, merely the master’s lover, so keep your words and anger within your mouth. You’ll only look like a fool if you talk.” 

“I will not be silenced by other’s perspective, however...I will remain mute if my words hold no merit.” 

“Well then..” Akira’s eyes met Yusuke’s. “Prepare for a storm because I will not hold my tongue.”

~~~

Akira changed into a suit with a vest, without the jacket, as it was too warm. He felt the need to wear something with a sovereignty aura when confronting them, storming over in casual attire would be seen as derisory.

Zeriya joined them on their trip towards the manor, primarily because Akira wasn’t really in a state for a significant confrontation like this and because he was the one to find out. Whether he likes to admit it or not he has always had a desire to dethrone Estihel, his son was just a bonus, merely a starting point.

“When did Jin send the letters?” Akira asked as they moved as a group of three, slowly nearing the manor with grass crushing under their feet.

The darkened sky forming star hung over them, shadowing their surroundings and amplifying each sound. 

“When you were held captive. I assume Jin thought you wouldn’t be found, or perhaps he could overthrow you before your return.” Zeriya said, fiddling with his coat as his eyes slowly avert. “Despite this, what do you plan on doing? Banishment isn’t a method you’re particularly fond of.” 

“Perhaps I am now.” Akira opened his hand, gesturing towards Yusuke beside him. “I have something worthy of protecting now. Endangering me endangers him.” 

Yusuke’s brow furrowed, distaste spilling on his tongue. “...It could be my lack of experience, but... I don’t understand why people are conspiring against you.” His hands meet, folding together. “If they don’t agree with you, then why don’t they just leave and forge their own path?”

“A following, fortune, customs they hold dear, effort and history,” Zeriya answered, gesturing his hand to help imagine. “Why start anew when you can steal what someone else has? The community aspect of the kingdom has been disarrayed since the queen’s death, it only worsened by the master’s curse. The business aspect has flourished, however, ...My Lord is quite good with investments and spendings.”

“It’s merely histories of hatred materializing.” A sly smirk curled Akira’s lips. “I’m rather glad it’s happening, getting a thorn out of my side by legitimate means is an opportunity I’ve been longing for.” 

“Personally threatening them definitely quickened the process.” Zeriya released a sigh. “I don’t know how you’re planning to keep this out of the air, it’s a rather large incident.”

Akira chuckled, “Wait and see.” 

~~~

Arriving at the manor and bursting into the conference room granted the three a sight to be taken in. A large wooden table stands in the middle of the room with cushioned chairs pushed in besides four, three dismissable elders sit around together as Estihel sat further away with his son, Jin, to his side.

“What’s this sudden arrival about..?” One of the elders’ asked with an expression that only told perplex.

“You..” Akira’s sharp tone directed at Jin as his eyes glared disdain. Swift strides close the distance between the two, yanking his advisor’s collar down to face value. “The puppet strings break. I don’t need vermin of your nature anymore!”

A quick intervention by Zeriya pulled the two apart, keeping Akira at a distance with his hand. “Lunging foul language is not a requirement here, keep your composure.” He scolded, diffusing some tension.

“Do you lack basic respect that you believe it is okay to barge in here and act like a brat..?” Estihel muttered, standing up from his chair. “I didn’t know this was an orphanage..” 

Perhaps Yusuke’s over-imaginative nature made these connections, but this felt like a game of chess, each move, every step was an attempt at nearing victory, to reveal and wipe the board clean, yet the effort to get there was guided by rules, imprisoned by them.

Their words underlying with contemptment, the way their eyes flicker with deep-seeded emotions of hatred, a shadow was simply waiting to awaken.

“Those who are slime won’t be given respect.” Akira opened his hand out towards Zeriya, expecting the letters. “Did you enjoy watching tears fall yesterday? Or will the coward not even accept gratification from the actions he chose?” 

Zeriya listened, pulling out the letters and placing them within Akira’s palm.

“What is this nonsense you speak of, my Lord...?” Despite his attempt to seem ignorant Jin’s voice sounds bitter.

Akira pulled out the contents of the second letter, shoving the crinkled purple paper into the man’s chest. “This might happen to be what I speak of.” 

Jin’s hue replicated a ghost, face pale like a white sheet as soon as recognition was met. His hand shakes while he holds onto the letter, slipping it up to eye level.

Estihel teeth instantly clenched as he pushed in front of Jin, protecting him. “Do you have any clue as to the hour?! This petty squabble can wait!” His voice raised, fear flickering in it.

“I am aware, but leaving a rat running around my home is not an option! Conspiring against me, trying to enslave me and take over my kingdom is an offence beyond the hour!” Akira’s teeth grit, rage coursing through every vein. “Trash needing disposal will not walk on my soil for a moment more!”

“What?! Is that true, aide?!” An elder within the room shouted, hands slamming down on the table.

“O-Of course..not!” Jin’s voice cracked, sweat trickling down.

“You speak denials when the evidence is in front of your eyes?” A sly smirk curled Akira’s lips as his free hand asked for the letter. “You’re not the one who needs to see it, however, so give it up.”

“How dare you come in here and forge accusations!” Snapped Estihel. “There’s no proof he sent this letter, you’re just corrupted by power!” 

“His signature is within the letter,” Zeriya said, gesturing towards the letter. “Not only is he conspiring, but he prioritizes his own skin. In our attempt to rescue the king we sought great losses, types that were avoidable. Had aide Jin listened to the confirmed plan, had he not been impetuous and spilt our groups into two, if he awaited our arrival then perhaps the death count would be less.” His hand raised to his chest, caressing his advisory pin. “Your choice to flee and your lack of experience made us seem like incompetent fools, caused our losses and made us inflict more grief than necessary.”

“How dare you blame him for the deceased! The reasonability is none other than the enemy, the one Akira ran right into without any consideration for anyone else!” Estihel pointed his finger with accusation dancing on his tongue. “Your life is not merely your own! Had you not risked it, had you not given it up for some nugatory human then none would’ve died! This foolish king is responsible for their deaths!”

“Aide Jin fled..?” A female elder’s voice dropped as her hand clenched her robe. “Estihel, you told us his return was due to success… Was that a lie?”

“Of course not!” Estihel snapped, turning to the other elders. “Their words are baseless! How would a child perceived by dirt, by sin know of such things? He’s merely filled with mendacity, as well as his cruel master!” 

“Your desperation reeks.” Akira’s expression turned into a grimace as he swayed the air clear of his nose. “Dismissing him due to his parent's wrongdoing is prejudicial.” A smirk curled his lips. “Weren’t you the tolerate one?”

“Enough..” An elder stroke towards them to placate, interrupting the rising tension. “If the Lord’s words are baseless then showing me that letter shouldn’t be a problem, yes?” He asked, eyes staring at Jin.

Estihel grabbed the man’s shoulder, halting him. “After everything I have done for you, you’ll treat my family and me like this?!” He removed his hand with a harsh swipe. “This kingdom has no future..!”

A tense pause filled the room as the man patiently awaited for Jin to give the letter. Jin’s eyes dart desperately, looking for any possible saviour, and then, composure tore, causing his desperate hands and body to rip the message to shreds.

“Give me that!”  
He yelled as he lunged for Akira, desperate for the other letter, but without much notice, Yusuke intervened, pushing the man back.

“Keep your tainted hands off him.” Yusuke snapped, sharply glaring.

Estihel seized his son’s arm, stopping him from attempting another attack. “You foolish child! Your reaction has only confirmed their words!” 

“You told me I would be safe! How could you lie to me like this?!” Jin snapped at his father, expression quivering. 

Estihel eyes widened before he shoved Jin away. “I do not know what you speak of.” He said with confidence. “Despite my disapproval for Akira’s role, I will not conspire against him. The blood that runs through his veins earns him the throne after all…” 

“I can’t believe this aide Jin!” The elderly woman snapped, hands banging against the table. “What are the full contents of his crimes?!” She questioned.

“I gave him the letter that didn’t even have the incriminating evidence, just the continuation,” Akira spoke with a smirk, handing the first letter to the man awaiting it. “Enjoy reading the words of one now in banishment.” 

The eyes within the room widen, gasps and grunts escaping them. 

“Y-You can’t be serious, my majesty...” An elder stammered.

“W-We haven’t banished someone for years..!” The elderly woman gulped, feeling ambivalence. “Should we really risk angering the humans by removing his food? ...There must be another punishment.”

“You will not banish my son!” Estihel growled, pulling Akira’s arm. “I will not allow such a severe punishment!” 

“On what grounds? What he has done is an act of betrayal, no different from Zeriya’s parents, no different from the situation you were spitting on previously.” 

Yusuke stepped to grabbed Estihel arm, shoving it away. “You have no right to touch him.” He bitterly muttered.

“Oh..?” Estihel exclaimed, leaning into Yusuke’s personal shape. “And you have no right to talk, so wire your mouth shut and be the good dog that you are.” A smirk flickered on his lips.

“Back off,” Akira said, pushing Estihel away. “His worth is beyond yours, so watch your tongue.”

“Aide Jin’s actions are indeed conspiring.” The elderly man’s eyes flickered up from the letter. “While banishment may be severe, if the king wishes for it it’ll be met.” 

“You promised me I’d be safe, father!” Jin’s voice faltered as his knees buckled, crashing down onto the floor with his hands clenching his chest. “I thought this is what everyone wanted..! They all hate Akira, it makes sense to replace him!” He choked, tears welling up.

“You can’t do this Akira! You’ll just worsen the grief that already plagues this place!” Estihel’s voice begged, wishing to seize Akira’s collar. “W-What would your mother think?! Endangering the lives of humans?! Disposing of your own?!” 

“She probably wished for a miscarriage, like someone I know.” Akira’s eyes narrow, gesturing with a smug demeanour. “I will give you one offer ...Estihel. No changes will be made towards it, you either agree or don’t.”

Estihel's eyes widen once that claim reaches his ears, but soon he calms and mutters, “...What is it?”

Akira stepped forward, brushing his hand against Yusuke’s arm. “I will not banish your son if you give up your positions. I know you’re involved in this, but Jin’s words are not enough alone. If you two wish to continue living healthy, free lives, then I suggest you take my offer.” He smirked. “You will announce it as a retirement, Jin can simply say it was too stressful, or he wanted to start a family, either way, your existence, your influence in my kingdom will cease one way or another.” 

Estihel’s expression jumps, distorting to multiple. 

Jin pulled his sluggish body up, latching onto his father’s arm. “Please! Please, take it! I hate this job anyway!” He coughed, overwhelming his body. “We can normally live without the burden! I… I will forever look after you if you do this...please…!” He begged, sobs escaping. 

Estihel’s expression twisted as his eyes averted, mouth parting to speak, but then, he releases a heavy sigh, changing his mind. “F-Fine, I will take your offer, Akira… But if you dare--”

“I won’t.” Akira interrupted. “However, if I find out you two are conspiring against me again, banishment won’t be my punishment.” 

The man with the letter beckons the elderly woman. “Come, take Jin and Estihel away and question them appropriately.”

The woman listened, moving to their side and guiding the two out of the room while glares of disdain were shared. A sombre atmosphere and taste lurked in the mouths of everyone reminding, coming to terms with what happened.

“We must discuss this more thoroughly, would you care to do so now, my Lord?” The man asked as his eyes met the table.

“Yes, while it’s still fresh in our minds,” Akira said and turned towards Yusuke, touching his arm. “I must remain, but I’ll come home as soon as I can.” 

“Can I not stay..?” Yusuke asked, almost looking like an adorable puppy.

“Your ears do not need to hear more of this, it’s rather boring.” Akira chuckled, seeming out of place in this room. “Zeriya will take you home, I don’t need him.”

“Alright, I’ll wait for you..”  
Yusuke glances around one last time before stepping towards Zeriya and leaving the room with him, heading back to their temporary home.

~~~

The walk there was rather silent, not many words were exchanged or expressions, just blank, soaking up what transpired. The wind sways accompanied by the sound of grass crushing, the deep dark sky is whole, not a flicker of remaining light, merely stars.

While Yusuke was walking silently besides Zeriya a need to speak developed, a need to acknowledge. “I’m...sorry about the things they were saying to you, it was rather harsh.” He spoke up, referring to Zeriya’s banished parents.

“You say that like I care.” Zeriya replied, breathing out loudly. “Estihel has always been harsh about it, it’s nothing new.” 

“That doesn’t make it right.” Yusuke said as he rubbed his wrist. “Using your parents as a way to dismiss you is disgusting.” 

“The dismissal is irritating, but the harsh words towards my parents? Not so much.” 

“You..” Yusuke grip slides to his hand, clenching it. “You hate them?” He asked, eyes glancing up at him.

“No.” Zeriya brushed his coat, cleaning off dust. “Their existence and actions do not define me. I’ve never met them, so how can I hate or like them? They are simply the reason I exist, nothing more.” 

“My birth was of similar nature, but I still...feel something towards them.” Yusuke eyes shift to the sky, watching it as he walked. “Perhaps ‘longing for’ is the best way to describe it.” 

“You’re simply different to me, that’s all it is.” Zeriya’s hand brushed his advisory pin, pulling it off. “I live for a singular purpose, and I am content with it.” He holds the pin out, showing it rest in his palm. “My purpose is to remain by the Lord’s side by all means, at all cost and I’ve never had a problem with that.” He smiled at the pin, placing it back onto his jacket.

“...” Yusuke looked away, thinking to himself. “What are your...feelings towards Akira? ...Personally?” He eventually asked.

“If you’re assuming the emotion ‘love’ again, you’re wrong.”

“Eh..?!” Yusuke perked up, feeling a tad embarrassed. “I...I wasn’t asking because of that… You say ‘the Lord’, but is ‘the Lord’ Akira or merely the status? Is it the person owning the status or is it the notion they are your king?” His eyes sheepishly avert. ‘ And when did I ever assume that..? ‘ He questioned his mind, being reminded of the ‘photo’ incident.

“Hm... I’ve never thought too deeply about this, but it’s both.” Zeriya replied, meeting Yusuke’s eyes. “I watched the master grow up into who he is today, had he been different then perhaps my contentment wouldn’t be as so. He is difficult sometimes, but what king isn’t?”

A brief smile curled Yusuke’s lips. “I just hope this difficulty ends… Akira doesn’t need it after what he has gone through...”

“Somethings are needing of acknowledgement, ...like Akechi for example, but there’s a chance it can slow now.” 

“...Perhaps.”

~~~

They eventually arrived at the house, and the wait for Akira’s return started. To pass the time Yusuke had some of the lasagna that man brought and even offered Zeriya some, but he simply said he’ll be going back once Akira comes home.

The atmosphere was rather quiet and perhaps even awkward, but Zeriya merely passed the time by cleaning their house, making Yusuke feel a tad bit shameful. Fundamental questions of Shinya’s well-being were exchanged, learning that he was doing fine and that he rarely talked.

“Ahh..~” A familiar voice exhaled with relief, coming from the front door as the sound of the door being pushed, collided with and footsteps rang out. “I thought I escaped discussions temporary..” Akira whinged, using the wall to lean on as he peered at Yusuke.

Zeriya’s eyes met with Akira as he picked up his white jacket, but a distasteful sight made his eyes dart down. “I thought you had learned the decency to not track mud inside..” He scolded with a disgusted expression.

“Shut up.” Akira quickly retorted, arms crossing. “Why are you tidying up the place? We already did that today.”

“Terrible job,” Zeriya muttered under his breath. “Now that you’re here, I’ll be going back to the mansion.”

The corner of Akira’s mouth pulled to the side as he glanced at the clock. “Are you sure..?” He asked, gesturing with concern. “It’s rather late. You can just stay the night.” 

Zeriya dropped the jacket down on the sofa, moving towards Akira. “Are you ill?” His hand slides up to Akira’s forehead, checking for a temperature. 

Akira brushed his hand away, expression turning into a grimace. “Fine. Freeze to death for all I care.” 

“Haven’t you wished for privacy? Is this not the definition of it? Why invite me in?” 

“Don’t you have to go?” Akira glared, crossing his arm. “Don’t try to make me out to be an asshole.” 

Zeriya chuckled, “Tempting the babysitter to steal with my absence isn’t a wise option.” He said, sidestepping towards the door. “I will see you again at the mansion, farewell.”

Akira and Yusuke waved him out, saying a quick farewell before he left. Once that feeling of ‘privacy’ settled in Akira sighed and tugged his tie down, stepping towards Yusuke.

“Have you eaten yet? You’re not eating much now that we’re here.” He asked, eyeing the dishwasher.

“I have. I also put the cupcakes in the fridge.” Yusuke replied, elbows still down on the counter where he sat. “How did your ‘discussion’ go?” He reached for his glass of water, touching his lips with it.

“Just confirming information and punishment.” Akira stepped between the stools, leaning near Yusuke. “It was rather boring..” He sighed and placed his elbow on the counter, using his hand as a pillow for his chin. 

“I thought you said nothing would happen today.” Yusuke chuckled, sipping his glass and placing it down. “I’m glad it’s...sorted though.” 

“Well, if Zeriya never came here, nothing would’ve happened.” Akira let out a groan as he shifted and used his arms as a pillow, concealing his face. “Now that those two are out, I hope their replacements aren’t as bad, especially my advisor, I don’t need another douchebag.” 

“Hm..” Yusuke reached his hand out, stroking Akira’s hair gently. “Perhaps I could be your advisor.” He joked, chuckling once more.

Akira elevated his head, watching the man before him. “Then you can’t love me.” He said as a frown pulled his lips.

“Nevermind then.” Yusuke’s hand retreated to his glass, holding it again.

“Oh? Is that a problem for you?” A smirk curled Akira’s lips as he leaned on his hand, watching Yusuke with narrow eyes. 

“You’re capable of answering that yourself.” 

“Is that so?” 

Yusuke slid off the stool onto his feet and moved past Akira, heading towards the bedroom section.

“What a meanie..” Akira muttered under his breath, smirk turning to a frown. He followed Yusuke, clicking his tongue. “You shouldn’t ignore me like that.”

“I’m not. The answer is obvious, and it’s rather late, so I’m going to bed.” Yusuke started to rummage through their luggage, looking for sleepwear.

“Mm, I suppose.” Akira shuffled to sit on the bed, removing his tie. “We have dinner with Ryuji’s mother tomorrow, and I suppose we could visit my parents.” 

Yusuke paused for a moment, remembering details. “I know this is off topic, but was it true your advisor abandoned the other group?” 

“There’s..no confirmation.” Akira released a drawn-out exhale. “He didn’t confess, and Akechi’s word isn’t enough, but their punishments are ego tearing enough.” His hands lower to his vest, pulling buttons apart one by one.

“Still, it is too immoral to keep hidden. If I had lost someone from the poor choice of another, I’d like to know.” 

“They are too liked, Estihel especially.” Akira groaned as he pulled his vest off, feeling the exhaustion of today creep up. “Hiding it under a guise will spare grief and hatred, that is needed in my kingdom right now.” 

“Is it even believable though? Retirement and just...quitting at the same time?” Yusuke asked as he found his sleepwear, pulling it out. “I thought they were bound to you.”

“They are, but if I grant the permission, it’s mute,” Akira said, undoing his belt. “Their leave will be spaced out to avoid suspicion. You have nothing to be concerned over, I have sorted it all out.” 

“...Will you speak to Haru about this?” 

The question caught Akira off guard, making his hands move slowly. “...Perhaps. When we return would be the best time.” 

“..Alright.” 

A part of Yusuke wanted to thank her for not being tempted. If she had their world could’ve potentially crumpled and distorted into a bigger mess than what it already was. It felt like a constant line was pulling them back into this position, thankfully they managed to cut this one.

~~~

The fear of what could’ve happened made Yusuke cuddle Akira the entire night, he didn’t outwardly express it, but his stomach simply churns from the thought and the imagery that devoured his mind. 

A sense of relief also resonates, being able to avoid that fate without it continually hanging over their head is a welcomed change. Every other problem seems to persist and while this could develop further or return it didn’t seem as though it will.

Pushing it back into their minds and not acknowledging it would be the wisest decision to enjoy their last moments at the manor, even if the place reeks of betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	54. Ghostly Hands Stained In Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More olden language words.  
> Yaelhai - Pronounced: Yul-hii ( Yool-hai )

The next morning was another sunny day, betraying yesterday’s forecast prediction. Yusuke and Akira had already risen from bed and prepared for the day, currently sharing breakfast together as Akira read the newspaper with coffee.

“Ugh, I can’t even publicly move from one location to another without being plastered in the newspaper.” Akira sighed into his mug, sipping it once the hot steam brushed him.

“Are you really that interesting to journalists..?” Yusuke asked as he scraped his pancake with a fork.

Unfortunately, their cupboard situation only being prepackaged foods made their breakfast another generic meal, not the curry that Yusuke desired.

“Anything is interesting to them,” Akira said, placing the newspaper down on the counter where they sat. “I even got a few requests from people wanting to interview you.” 

“Me..?” Yusuke mind searched for any reason as to why one would be interested in him until it clicked. “Doctor..me?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. I always decline and say you're a private doctor, but they're desperate for information.” 

“I really wish you didn’t label me as your doctor.” Yusuke exhaled loudly as his hand touched his glass filled with orange juice. “The lie is too vast.”

“I...kind of did it before we even got together.” A nervous smile crept up on Akira’s lips as he tapped his mug. “I figured it’d be bad if someone saw you one day, so I gave an excuse before the fact.”

“So then...why did no one recognize me a ‘doctor’ Kitagawa then?” Yusuke questioned, sipping his orange juice.

“Because no one actually knows what you look like, just your name.” 

“Do you understand how humiliating it is going to be if I were to see someone I know? Explaining my sudden jump from art to medication is going to be near impossible.”

Akira breathed out a delightful huff. “You’ll manage.” His hand encircles around the newspaper once more, picking it up to read as he sipped his mug.

“Hey..” Yusuke called out, eyes lowering towards his food. “Wouldn’t it be wise to...speak with Haru about what happened?” He asked, glancing back up.

“....” Akira paused for a moment, searching for the right words. “If we speak to her now she’ll know Zeriya searched her private room. I don’t want to cause her further unease, and I don’t want to risk her...telling others now that it’s out, so we’ll wait.” He flipped the newspaper around, scanning the back section.

“I see..” Yusuke brought his fork to his mouth, chewing a forkful of pancake.

A knot formed in Akira’s throat as his eyes scanned over a specific section of the newspaper. He reread it, soaking up the information with furrowed eyebrows. “...So he finally gave his statement…” He grumbled, smacking the paper down the counter.

The sudden sound startled Yusuke to a small degree, and his eyes shift towards the newspaper. “What’s wrong…? Shido?” He watched Akira’s expression twist to a grimace.

“Yes. His statement is a little troubling..” Akira replied, pointing his finger to the newspaper.

Yusuke peered to see what was printed in the newspaper. Shido did indeed claim the base was constructed to enforce the law and protect nearby towns but hadn’t enlisted yet. He goes on the say that it was an unfortunate tragedy and if it didn't happen could’ve helped better the lives of those around. He also mentions how strange it is that Kurusu family servants turned to a violent life as soon as they left his care, he even goes so far as to imply that perhaps Akira’s ‘harsh’ environment turned these servants into hooligans.

“...I don’t know what to say..” Yusuke mumbled, feeling a knot form in his throat and stomach.

This news was troubling and evened the two in the public’s eye. It was a matter of side, whom you trust more and how much the mind moulds the gaps.

“There isn’t much to say…” Akira released a burdening sigh. “I knew my statement wasn’t foolproof, but this was better than I expected..” His mug scrapes the marble counter, being placed down. “He managed to make me look bad by my own words, and perhaps even warrant a police search…”

“...Isn’t that what you were trying to avoid..?” Yusuke gulped as his stomach churned. A state of dread overwhelmed him; questions as to whether or not something may happen while they’re at the manor.

“Yes..” Akira replied with haste, sliding off the stool. “I need to make a phone call, excuse me.” A few strides made him meet the portable telephone resting on the coffee table, and he picked it up, taking it into the bathroom for some privacy. 

Yusuke watched him, wondering why his ears weren’t allowed the conversation. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear anything with the door closed, and he didn’t feel as though he had the right to eavesdrop, so he simply glanced down at the newspaper, confirming the details. 

Was the slander for nothing? Could it have never protected them from eyes, from higher authorities? Was the extra grief they caused all for nothing?

A few moments pass before Akira came out of the bathroom, placed the phone back and returned to Yusuke’s side.

“Who did you call?” The question couldn’t be kept, Yusuke had to know, to be reassured.

“Multiple connections,” Akira said as he picked his mug up once more, sipping it. 

“Is there a reason you’re keeping this from me..?” Yusuke’s eyes relentlessly stare, unwavering for an answer.

“...Not exactly.” Akira eyes avert as he pats his hair. “I called...people who may be able to help avoid that police search. I also called Zeriya to tell him to be on guard and prepare Sugimura for transporting.” 

“..Transporting?” Yusuke asked, expression fathering to confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t need him anymore,” Akira said, moving around the counter towards the sink. “I’ll be giving him to Tae for experimentation and research.” His mug slips out of his hand, into the water-filled sink.

“....” Yusuke remained silent as his eyes averted. There was a bit of concern as to what ‘experimentation’ could possibly mean, but his lack of knowledge on the subject made his mouth remained shut. 

“I also plan to move Akechi temporarily, just until Shido’s statement blows over,” Akira shifted his foot to the counter, permitting a slight smile. “But let’s not worry about that, we should make this day count.” He added, leaning over the counter.

“..You said Akechi is your deterrent, but what does that mean for our future?” Yusuke’s eyes downcast as his hands meet, folding together. “I know what a deterrent implies, but will he stay at the mansion forever? Will we live with a...prisoner forever?” His grip contorts to clenching.

“It’s incalculable,” Akira replied with haste. “A deterrent doesn’t necessarily need to stay with me, but I need information from him. If he’d hurry up and open up about it, my lack of vision for the future won’t be drawn-out.” 

Many questions wish to pour out, to be answered, but asking Akira about his plans for Akechi would simply distort the mood, the day; to avoid that Yusuke will sedate his tongue. “Ah, I see..” He said, sliding off the stool. “Shall we start the day then?” A thin smile formed his lips.

“Mm.” Akira agreed, nodding.

~~~

Chores were completed, from tidying up the dishes and putting clothes away, in an attempt to better their chances of being prepared for tomorrow morning. The train was to leave early, and instead of being underground it would travel on land, a welcomed change.

They plan to visit the graves before heading to Sakiko’s place; a more organized day than some others.

Akira held a suit by a clothes hanger, comparing his outfits and trying to decide what to wear for today. “Yusuke? What should I wear to the dinner party?” He asked, holding the suit to his side to help compare with what he’s currently wearing. “Casual or formal?”

Yusuke perked up, gazing at Akira intently. “Just wear what you have on, there’s no point in changing.” He resumed fetching himself a jacket, just in case.

“Okay, get changed.” Akira found his answer and placed his suit down on the bed, starting to undress.

Yusuke retrieved a black winter coat when something registered. “..What?! I said don’t change!” He said, turning his gaze back to Akira.

“I know, that’s why I’m doing the opposite.” A smirk curled Akira’s lips as he pulled his shirt off. “You having a poor sense of fashion helps sometimes.” 

A growl naturally emerged from Yusuke’s lips as he slipped his coat on.

The sound of a knock on the front door broke the flow of conversation, and merely glancing at the two made it obvious who would answer.

With a few steps, Yusuke reached the front door, pulling it open and revealing Ann to be standing there in a cute blouse and jeans.

"Are you two ready?!" She asked, perking up and taking a step forward.

"Uh..." A moment was needed for Yusuke to reply, but instead of waiting she simply pushed past him and walked inside.

"W-Wait, you can't! Akira's getting dress!" Instinctively, he swerved around and clasped her wrist, stopping her.

Ann shrugged, "That's fine. It's not like I'll perv on him." She catches a motion in her peripheral vision, causing her head to turn towards it. "I can already see him from here..."

Yusuke's grip falters, a sigh escaping him. "We're going to visit Akira's parents before attending the collation...so.." 

"..Are you?" Ann spoke with a dolce tone, curiosity seeping in. "I've been planning to visit my own, but I figured I wouldn't have time to do so."

"You can join us if you wish." Yusuke offered with a smile curling his lips. 

"I suppose..." A concealed emotion flickers in Ann's eyes, unable to decipher. Without a second passing, she advanced, surveying the house in awe. "Wow, your place is so much better than mine!" She happily exclaimed.

"Is it? Where are you staying?" Yusuke asked as he followed her.

"Just a bedroom with a bunk bed and en-suite. I would take this place in a heartbeat if I could!" 

"Do you mind not inviting guests in while I'm getting changed?" Akira said as he glared at the two from afar, fixing his sleeve cuff. "I could've been bare." He added, distaste clear in his voice.

"It's just me, chill!" Ann giggled, closing the distance between the two. "I'll be joining you when you visit the graves."

"Since when?" Akira asked, expression remaining a grimace. "I never invited you." 

Ann bit her lip as her eyes averted. Perhaps an underlying reason existed, but Akira was getting under her skin with his dismissive attitude. "I'll only be joining you to visit my mother, so I won't be a burden like you think I am." She muttered, fists beginning to clench at her side.

"I never said you were a burden."

"You don't have to. You imply it all the time."

"Err..." Yusuke awkwardly blinked as he watched this unfold, feeling as though an intervention was needed. "I'm sure the deceased would be delighted to have more visitors..!" He stepped to their side, almost acting like a wedge.

"Mm... I'll be back in a moment." Akira said, sidestepping pass them and into the bathroom.

A confused alarm reverberated in Yusuke's mind, seeking to comprehend why such a tension arose. "W-Would you like something to eat or drink?" He offered Ann, trying to dissolve constraints. 

"No.." She slid her foot back, turning towards the door. "I'll...wait for you outside." A forced smile shaped her lips as she left, disappearing out the front door with a thud.

.' W-What just happened..? ' Yusuke stood there with his expression twisting, attempting to connect puzzle pieces that simply didn't mould. 

Standing out here wouldn't meet an answer, so Yusuke followed Akira into the bathroom, ensuring the door clicked close before speaking.

"What was that--"

"Oh, you're here." Akira cut him off, taking a step closer as he tightened his black tie. "I need your help with something."

What required 'help' wasn't obvious. Akira was fully clothed in a white dress shirt, black slacks and had suspenders on, nothing out of the ordinary. It even made Yusuke feel a little underdressed with his long-sleeved striped black and white boatneck tee and simple trousers. He even questioned if he should change, but his jacket concealed most of his outfit.

"What's the matter?" He asked, glancing around for the culprit. 

Akira's cheeks suddenly stained with a rosy shade. "I-It's tight..." He mumbled, barely audible.

"Huh?"

"J-Just come closer." Akira beckoned with his hand.

Yusuke listened, closing the distance, but his mind was still blank, confused.

"You see it...?" 

"...No?"

A disappointed exhale left Akira's lips. "..Lean over me." 

Yusuke's eyebrows furrow as he listened once more, leaning over Akira's shoulder and staring at his back.

"Can you now?"

Yusuke's lips crinkle into a frown. "No..? I don't know what I'm looking for..." 

"My ass!" Akira snapped, giving up being indirect. "It feels like my pants are hugging it too tightly!" 

"Oh..." An understanding was finally met, causing Yusuke's cheeks to blush slightly. He couldn't really see the 'culprit' at this afar angle, so he kneeled down in an attempt to get a better look. "Yeah... It is quite defined." 

"Great..." A drawn-out sigh escaped Akira's lips. "I need to change again, but I have like...two clean outfits..."

"No, you don't." Yusuke stood up properly, meeting Akira's eyes. "It doesn't look bad."

"Of course it wouldn't matter to you!" The hue of Akira's red cheeks deepened, feeling embarrassment soak in.

"Just take these off," Yusuke said as he grabbed one of Akira's suspenders. "It may be the reason why."

"No." Akira brushed his hand away, lips crinkling. "It's apart of the outfit, it was designed to have suspenders. I can't just remove them." 

"Then don't complain, or wear a long jacket," Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his scalp. "As long as you can bend over without it splitting open, then you should be fine." 

Akira lips pout as his hands touch his backside, and then, out of nowhere, he grabbed Yusuke's shoulders and pushed him out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Yusuke just stood there with a blank mind and his eyes blinking at a quickened rate, questioning how someone could dart like that.

~~~

Instead of waiting for Akira's garment crisis to be solved Yusuke decided to go outside and join Ann.

"Is..something the matter?" He asked even if he thought it wasn't his place to do so. The idea of a muggy cloud hanging over them wasn't pleasant, so he'll attempt fixing it.

Ann's eyes lit up, shifting from the bush she was admiring to Yusuke standing beside her. "...Nothing you can solve." She replied with a distant demeanour. 

"Hm..." Yusuke cupped his chin as his mind shuffled with phrases. "I'm sorry about Akira's behaviour. Shido's statement may have made him uneasy." 

"Does he treat you like that? When you fight?" Ann asked with her hands holding onto her elbows, but as if a realization awoke she promptly shook her head. "S-Sorry. I shouldn't pry into your relationship..."

"It's fine." Yusuke's hand shifts to his temple, rubbing it. "To answer your question, no, Akira doesn't. Our arguments usually end in the same breath."

"Maybe I'm sensitive, but he's such a jerk sometimes." Ann's expression twists into a grimace, eyebrows furrowing. "And...don't apologise for him, that's his job."

"...I apologize because he has made you feel dejected, not necessarily on his behalf." Yusuke's hand falls to his side, shoving it into his pocket. "But I understand why you tell me not to." 

The sound of the front door clicking open emerged behind the two, announcing Akira's arrival. The door closed and was locked before footsteps hitting stone turned to crushing grass. 

"Let's go," Akira said as he held his jacket over his shoulder. "It's a far walk, so hurry up." He began walking towards the graveyards' direction.

He still wore the same clothes Yusuke saw him in during his 'crisis', making it clear his garment didn't require changing.

Ann and Yusuke caught up to his side, but Ann makes it clear she wishes to walk with Yusuke simply by her movements.

~~~

"Ah, Ann, did you bring your Yaelhai pin?" Akira asked as he faced her direction.

The sound of feet crushing grass remained as the three moved closer to their destination, but most of the walk was silent, awkward and cumbersome.

"No. I didn't know we would go today. It's not required anyway." Ann replied to him, but bitterness underlined her voice.

"Yol...hai.. pin? What?" Yusuke perked up, fumbling over whether he heard right.

"Yaelhai. It's a pin you're meant to take with you when you visit a grave." Akira answered, shoving his hand into his pocket to receive said pin and displayed it in his palm.

A ruby pin laid on his palm, it was shaped like a mutated flower that had 'teardrops' seeping out of it, almost as if the flower was weeping. Would it be wrong to call it ugly? The ghastly nature and aura it held made Yusuke's skin crawl. 

"It's... It's...interesting.." He mumbled, staring intently at the pin with the corner of his mouth twitching.

"It's ugly." Akira shifted his grip into a more secure hold, and he beckoned Yusuke to take it. "I only have one, but you can have it." 

"What...? Why?" Despite his confusion, Yusuke took the pin within his palms, attempting to hold it like a soft feather.

"Because if the folklore is true, I don't want you waking everyone." Akira chuckled, knowing his words were gibberish to Yusuke. "There's an old belief that if you visit a vampire's grave without a Yaelhai pin, you'll awaken them by the blood and warmth of your body. Yaelhai pins repel that, causing the deceased to feel you as a shell or another corpse instead of a living being." He gestured as he spoke, allowing imagery to form. "Don't believe this is like resurrection because when you 'wake' them they are a husk, a distorted being of their previous self." 

"I-Is this true?" Yusuke asked, feeling his heart quicken in his chest.

"No. It isn't really believed anymore, wearing the pin is just seen as respectful now." A smirk curled Akira's lips. "So even if it's ugly, you better wear that pin, or perhaps my parents will reject you." He chuckled into his hand.

Without a moment passing Yusuke attached the pin to his jacket, ensuring its stability.

"Are you implying I'm disrespectful by not bringing mine?" Ann grumbled as she crossed her arms tightly together, releasing a bitter huff.

"Uh... No?" Akira muttered as perplex took hold of his expression. "I don't even have one." 

"Hmph..." 

A wish to pull Yusuke aside to question what is bothering Ann bloomed, but Akira decided it would be best if he didn't make matters worse and simply remain silent.

~~~

In a silent, awkward walk they arrived at the graveyard. The moment the trio reached the graves they sought Ann excused herself and moved away from the two.

A white gate surrounded the graves as multiple resided inside, each aligned in a horizontal rhythm with a small wooden box sitting on top of the dirt.

The grave Ann wishes to see is further down, so she was far from their sight and certainly couldn't hear the two.

Akira clasped Yusuke's arm, pulling him to secure privacy. "What's up with her? Is she just depressed or...?" He asked, glancing in Ann's direction.

"You upset her," Yusuke spoke nonchalantly.

Akira's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? How?" 

"Being dismissive."

"...Because I don't like people self-inserting themselves in my plans?" Akira scoffed, releasing his grip. "Forget about this petty squabble, let's go find my parents." 

"Just apologize, and it'll be over," Yusuke advised, hoping this would soon be over.

"No, I did nothing wrong." Akira grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him forward, searching for the correct graves. "She's here, isn't she? It's not like I said no, I just don't like self-inserts."

Being the middleman was a tedious task, but in the hope, this petty squabble may naturally solve on its own Yusuke would tolerate it.

Instead of replying he kept quiet, not willing to take a side. It would only make matters worse, and he didn't necessarily have a problem with Ann coming along.

He followed Akira while footwear tread on dirt and the sound of birds chirping accompanied it. Gradually, they reach their destination, and soon the sight of two lone graves stand before them.

A pair of marble tombstones lay in front of them with scarlet crowns inscribed at the top of each, the names and birthdates were engraved in the marble, and a golden circlet sat on top of the stone. A wooden box rests near the graves, just like the others.

"This is it..." Akira said as his grip faltered on Yusuke's hand. "...they don't look any different." He muttered under his breath, ambivalence evident in his voice.

A moderate smile curled Yusuke's lips as he soaked up the appearance before him. "Ah, their graves are alluring. I can see the effort poured into them." 

"They are regularly cleaned," Akira explained, taking a step forward. "I'm surprised they haven't been altered yet." 

"..May I ask what those are?" Yusuke pointed at the crowns.

"Those are their wedding crowns." Akira's hand brushed against the marble tombstone, a smile forming his lips. "Jewellery and face paint is a usual theme for our weddings.”

“I see. Both are polished well.” Yusuke eyes falter to the wooden box on the ground, prompting another question. “And what is this chest for?”

“Messages. You write one to the deceased with a seal and place it inside.” 

“This is intriguing.” Yusuke’s cheeks flush as his hand elevates to his hair, twirling a strand around his finger with a nervous demeanour. “I don’t believe I’ve ever attended a graveyard before...” His eyes sheepishly avert, lips crinkling into a line.

“I don’t believe they put this much effort in public graveyards.” A slight chuckle emerged from Akira’s lips. “I’m sure the jewellery and boxes would be stolen.” 

A sly smirk forms Akira’s lips as he moved to Yusuke’s side and pushed him forward by the back. “Go on, say hi. They are incapable of biting.” He teased.

A deeper flush stained Yusuke’s cheeks as his feet resisted movement. “U-Uh…me first? What do I say?” He asked, eyes staring down at the graves.

“Your heart.” Akira grinned over Yusuke’s shoulder, holding his upper arms. “Dead vampires can’t talk either, so don’t stress over this.” 

“Um..” Yusuke awkwardly waved. “H-Hello, I’m Yusuke Kitagawa… Akira’s boy--”

“Future husband!” Akira happily exclaimed, interrupting.

“A-Ah?!” Yusuke’s expression lit up with surprise as an overwhelming heat engulf him. “D-D...Did..?” His words came out as an incoherent mess, rendering him useless as his knees gave out and dropped into a squat, covering his red face with his hands. “A-Akira!...Y-You’re making this harder!” He shouted, muffling his voice.

Akira chuckled and brushed his hand against Yusuke’s hair, patting it. “It’s okay, my mother approves of expressive men.” 

“Ngh…” Yusuke groaned, revealing his face. “It’s cruel to embarrass me in front of your parents like that..” He exhaled loudly, calming his heart. 

“If they were alive I would do much worse.”  
Another smirk curled Akira’s lips as Yusuke brushed his hand away.

“You’ve ruined my first impression..” Yusuke stood up, pushing Akira’s shoulder. “Go away. Let me have a proper greeting.”

Akira simply giggles with mischief and took a few steps back. “I won’t interrupt this time. You won’t even know that I’m here.” His finger pointed upwards near his grinning lips.

Yusuke kept an eye on Akira before finding the comfort to move his gaze back to the graves. He inhaled a deep breath, mustering courage before releasing air from his lungs and allowing words to pour from his lips, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He bowed, hair dangling simultaneously with his movements. “I would like to express my gratitude to you for birthing such a lovely man and raising him in a loving environment.” His hand touched his chest as he kneeled down. “If your efforts had not been the same then perhaps I would be unable to call him my partner and...while our relationship hasn’t received your blessing yet, I would like to ask if advancing it is capable of permission.” 

Akira clasped his crinkling facial features, trying to conceal the heat that now stained his cheeks.

“I promise to stay by Akira’s side, to protect and look after him in your stead. All of my efforts will be dictated to ensuring Akira’s happiness and health, to secure and be a positive influence in his life.” Yusuke folds his hands together, praying. “I hope you grant me the opportunity to do so as it is my wish and his. I want to hold your son’s hand until our time diminishes and I hope I do not cause you ambivalence or distress by my requests.” A fulfilled smile curled his lips.

A moment of silence commenced before the sound of footwear approaching him caught Yusuke’s attention.

“H-Here…” Akira shuttered with rose coloured cheeks as he stood to Yusuke side, giving him a red rose and holding a light pink dahlia to his stomach. 

The flowers looked healthy and flourished to their highest potential, making it easy for Yusuke’s hand to take hold of a de-thorned rose. 

“M-My mother always liked generic roses, and my father disliked flowers…” Akira reminisced as his eyes shift to the graves.

The corner of Yusuke’s lips rose, eyes shimmering as he realized why he was given the rose. Akira stepped to his side, towards his father's grave, and kneeled down.

“I know you don’t like flowers, but...you let mother place a dahlia in your hair once, so I figured this is the only one you’re fond of.” He spoke with hesitation, placing the flower down on dry dirt.

Yusuke joined his level, also placing the rose down on the queen’s grave. The flowers complemented the graves, breathing a natural life into the sombre atmosphere. 

Wishing to celebrate and know life, Yusuke turned his gaze to Akira. “Is there a particular reason as to why he doesn’t like flowers?” He questioned, permitting a moderate smile.

“Because they’re girly.” Akira huffed with amusement, pressing his hand to his cheek as his lips curved. “He also didn’t like the smell for some reason, he said it was overbearing.”

“I’m assuming your sense of smell is better than mine?” 

“Mm, I believe it is. I can’t really compare, never had human senses.” Akira chuckled, wind swaying his hair.

Yusuke’s eyes flicker to the graves, considering his word wisely. “Would you like some privacy? To speak to them alone?” He asked out of consideration.

Akira’s expression perked up as his hand slid to his chin. “No…I,” His hand lowered to his other, rubbing them together nervously. “...I honestly don’t know what to say. Last time I was here...I was normal.” His eyes avert, sorrow flickering in them. 

“Akira…” Yusuke spoke softly as his hand met Akira’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Just do as you told me; speak from your heart.” 

Akira stared at Yusuke with his eyes occasionally averting, and then, a breath was released, turning his attention towards the graves. “It’s me...your son..I’ve, uh..” His hand elevated into his hair, rubbing his scalp to relieve stress. “Sorry I haven’t come to you see, ..things have been...bad since you left.” He awkwardly paused until Yusuke caught his attention, making him touch his shoulder. “T-This is my boyfriend, isn’t he handsome?” A nervous laugh escaped his lips, informing him to just give up.

Even though it was a mess and the worst social state he has seen Akira in Yusuke didn’t interrupt, keeping his lips sealed to allow his partners' to spill.

“...I..never truly realized how hard you had it. Even being prepared to be king since birth didn’t make the role easier. I’m...sorry for ruining what you worked hard to create and maintain.” Akira’s forearms shuffle onto his knees, draping down. “I was...lonely when you left me and my life twisted into a higher expectation. Everyone around me saw me differently, subconsciously distancing themselves from me, so...I craved to meet someone who saw me as Akira, as a person, not a status. I met someone who did…” His expression contorts with pain, biting his bottom lip. “I was young...and trusted him...and now I’ve ruined everything.” His head dropped to his forearms, slightly concealing his face. “I’m sorry dad...mum, I think...I destroyed everything; I-I failed you.” 

Yusuke clenched his teeth, enduring the pain Akira’s shattered voice and demeanour bloomed. His eyes averted with discomfort, unable to bear facing it. 

The sounds of sniffling were faintly heard. “I understand if you..hate me, if you despise the pain I have caused your people and this world, but if you’re not disappointed, if you don’t hate me, then...be assured..” Akira revealed his face, clasping Yusuke’s upper arm. “Be assured that I’m happier, that I found a man who loves me and tolerates the beast within me. And that...I’ll never hurt an innocent soul ever again; my whole life will be atoning sin.” He leaned forward, staining his hands and pants with dirt as he caressed the tombstones. 

A moment of silence commenced until Akira shuffled back and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. 

Lacking actions could no longer be fulfilled. Yusuke’s hand crept to Akira’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest and hugging him tightly. “I am certain your parents still love you, Akira…” He reassured, swallowing with difficulty.

Akira lay his head just below Yusuke’s shoulder, returning the hug to the best of his ability with dirt covered hands. “I hope they do, but I’ve failed their kingdom... Who could love that?” His tone murmured, dripping with a deep-seeded pain.

“Would you hate your child if they were cursed like you?” Yusuke’s hand slid to Akira’s jawline, caressing his fingertips along it.

“I… No.” Akira’s eyes averted. “How can I be a better king..? How can I prevent or not bloom betrayals?” His eyes close tightly as his teeth clenched. “Maybe I’m a blind fool, but...I don’t remember this happening to my parents. It just...makes me want to give up, to enforce the fact I’m a failure…” 

“Let’s...come here again.” Suggested Yusuke. “Not for a celebration, tradition or funeral, but just to come here, to visit the residence and personally greet them.” His hand brushed aside Akira’s fringe. “Now you can go outside I think you should get back into the rhythm of visitation. I don’t mind this place, especially if it’s a chance for us to just...be alone together.” 

“You...think that’ll help?” 

A smile formed Yusuke’s lips. “Mm, I do.”

Akira sniffled a final time, melting into Yusuke’s hold. “Okay, it sounds like a plan.” He replied as he wiggled away, creating a slight distance between the two. “I’ll organize a future visit when we get back..” His eyes met the graves. “Perhaps I’ll have some more good news by the time I come see you again.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Yusuke said, smiling.

Akira returned the smile with his eyes lighting up with joy, and then, his hand extends out towards Yusuke. “Come on, I’ve said my piece.” 

Yusuke took Akira’s hand and the two stood up.  
“You don’t want to say anything else?” 

“No...” Akira spoke softly, eyes shifting once more to the graves. “I can share more words with them in the future.” His eyes return to Yusuke. “The one you gave me.” 

A heat rosed Yusuke’s cheeks as he swiftly turned his attention to the grave to conceal it. “T-Thank you for birthing him!” He bowed, quite vigorously. “He’s wonderful! Pretty! A-And has weird quirks that make him adorable!” A blabbering mess escaped his mouth. “I-I love him! A-And I’ll...love him for you as well.” 

“You’re a dork.” Akira released an amused huff as he elbowed Yusuke in the side.

Yusuke groaned, albeit not seriously. “Do you have any standards in front of your parents?” He mumbled, rubbing his side.

“Nope,” Akira spoke with haste as he brushed the dirt off his hands and pants. “Let’s get going. Sakiko will feed us weird food if we’re late.” 

“A-Are you serious?”

“Yup.” Akira’s hand lowered to wave, and a smirk formed his lips. “She tried to make me eat kidney once.” He turned around, walking away with confidence.

Yusuke’s eyes flickered from the graves to Akira desperately. “F-Farewell, I will definitely see you again!” Formalities spill from his lips as he turned around with a swift movement and hurried to Akira in the distance. “W-Wait!” he cried out.

~~~

They ended up meeting with Ann at the gate and shared fundamental knowledge before beginning their walk to Sakiko’s house. 

~~~

With the wind swaying to a colder temperature and general conversation, the group finally arrived at Sakiko’s home. She lived with other houses nearby, similar to what one would see had they gone to a town. The others are structured well and apart, ensuring it doesn’t crowd.

Shoes hitting gravel cease as they turn to a specific home. The house seemed to be a double story; the bottom section was shining with white paint while the top was painted in cedar. A pot of plants rested near the glass double door, and saltillo tiles led up to the front.

Akira figured he was the one meant to knock and after a few seconds the front door swung open, and Sakiko stood there with a broad grin.

“You’ve arrived!” She cheered and gestured inside, her summer dress swaying with it. “Please, come in! My boy is already here.” 

Greetings and waves were exchanged as the three welcomed themselves inside the home, being greeted by the scent of food. They were led to the kitchen, being met with the sight of Ryuji wearing a casual black shirt and jeans and varies foods and drinks laid out on the table.

The kitchen comprised of a counter coloured in golden oak with the top being marbled white, and stools tucked in. The other necessities were of similar nature, asides the cupboards that were charcoal grey.

A large teak table was on the opposite side of the kitchen, wooden chairs with red cushions tucked inside, and a white cloth that revealed the ends of the table draped over it. Plates, cutlery were all assembled on the table, and a bouquet of flowers sat in the middle of it.

“I’m so glad you came!” Sakiko’s grin never left her lips. “Having the young ones over and being gifted with flowers by my son? Today has been exquisite!” She led them towards the table, gesturing at it.

“Mum…” Ryuji grumbled, cheeks growing a faint pink. “Shouldn’t you check the roast?” He reminded out of deflection as he pulled out a chair for himself, not wishing to become the centre of the conversation. 

“Oh! Right!” Sakiko gave another smile before hurrying off to the oven.

“Why’d you take so long? She’s been blabbering to me all day.” Ryuji shot a glare at Akira, making his speaking visible, and sat down.

“We went to the graveyard first,” Akira replied as he pulled out his own chair and sat. “Although, I would never believe ‘dinner’ meant afternoon.” 

Two other chairs were pulled out, and Yusuke sat next to Akira; - Ann sitting next to Ryuji. 

“You’re really overdressed.” She said, eyes staring at Akira. “It was clearly going to be a casual dinner.” 

“Why am I being picked on?” Akira gasped with mock-offence. “I’m not responsible for everything.” His hand gestured against his chest.

Previous tensions were still lingering in the air, making it uncomfortable for those aware. Yusuke’s hand reached Akira’s leg, tapping it and signalling with his eyes to apologize.

A frustrated huff left Akira’s lips. “Have I wronged you?” He eyed the two, Ann especially. 

“What? No! I’m just joking around.” Ryuji quickly cleared the air. “Wait…” His hand raised into his hair, rubbing his scalp. “Did I...even do anything weird?” His expression blanked.

Akira leaned over the table, elbows on it and the back of his hand held his chin. “I’m talking to Ann, mostly.” He revealed, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Besides being an unnecessary dick? Nope, no reason.” Ann swiftly replied as the corner of her mouth pulled.

“I wouldn’t be able to reach erogenous zones as easily as I do without it, but I digress.” Akira chuckled as his index finger touched his lip. “I apologize if I gave that vibe, I didn’t intend it. I would just like to be asked when someone wishes to join my plans.” 

“W-What kind of apology is that?!” Ann’s cheeks flushed, regretting her previous choice of word. “A-And I did ask!”

“Wait… Could you translate what he said?” Ryuji nudged Ann’s arm, curiosity obvious in his expression.

“No!” Ann exclaimed, feeling her hands clench.

“I...invited her to join, Akira.” Yusuke finally realized, face averting with shame. “I asked her if she’d like to join…” He speaks like a mouse, inaudible to unaware ears.

“What?!” Akira’s expression twisted with surprise, then anger. “Why didn’t you say so?!” 

“I figured there would be nothing wrong with it and I...wasn’t very aware as to why you were irritated by it..” Yusuke’s hands meet, nervously fidgeting together.

“Oh my god…” Akira let out a loud sigh as he face-palmed. “As if the word ‘self-insert’ doesn’t ring a bell, but...whatever. It’s done.” 

Sakiko trotted over with a dish in her hands, and she placed it down on the table, clapping her hands together once done. “Dinner is ready! I’ll go get the rest!” She turned with a swift movement, returning to the kitchen.

“I’ll help.” Ryuji got up out of his chair and followed his mother, bringing plates, dishes and bowls towards the table.

Soon, the table was covered in freshly cooked meals, from pasta, roast and soups, it was quite the feast. Colourful sides were placed along with the main dishes, salads, rice and roasted vegetables, broadened for all palates. Soda, wine and water joined as well, quenching thirst and helping food wash down.

Akira noticed the bottle of wine was the brand he liked, causing his eyes to sheepishly avert to Yusuke. “Don’t worry, I won’t drink.” He whispered, keeping his promise.

“I won’t be bothered if you have a few, just don’t vomit again.” Yusuke lowered his voice, whispering back.

A noticeably red flush stained Akira’s cheeks as his lips pulled into a pout and he jerked his face away, exuding an embarrassed demeanour. Yusuke didn’t think much of it until it dawned only he knew of Akira’s weakness, he was the only one to see that state and it being known by others could paint Akira in a bad light. 

The sound of two chairs tucking back in caught Yusuke’s attention, and now Sakiko and Ryuji sat at the table, commencing the feast. 

“Please enjoy! Eat as much as you’d like!” Sakiko clapped her hands together with a grin.

Desired meals were transported from each dish to a plate by tongs, spoons and forks. Everyone gathered a dish that caught attention, and soon, the sound of cutlery hitting plates and eating commenced. 

Yusuke’s first choice was the roast and vegetables. It seemed to be the star of the feast and the flavour enforced that tale. The meat was tender, juicy and left a somewhat tangy flavour in his mouth. The vegetables were well roasted, not too soft and also not cermet. 

“I heard you boys got into a fight.” Sakiko perked up as a sly grin formed her feminine lips. “I wonder why..?” She eyed Ryuji and Akira, making it clear whom she was speaking to.

Ryuji almost choked on his soda, promptly placing it down so no mess could be made. “W-We didn’t fight..” He sheepishly replied.

“Oh..?” Sakiko hit her knife against the plate. “Then why did I get a call saying so?” Her eyes narrow, exuding parental wrath.

“D-Damnit..!” Ryuji muttered under his breath as he attempted eye contact with his mother. “I didn’t do anything wrong..!” 

“You’re always--”

“It was me.” Akira cut in, interrupting Sakiko. “I...was the one who started it, and I was out of line. I apologize..” His eyes shamefully lowered to his plate. 

“W-What..?” Sakiko was taken aback, evident by her expression. “Are you just taking the blame for him?” Her lips crinkled.

“No, Akira started it.” Ann joined in, waving a potato impaled by her fork around. “He got mad at Ryuji over his boyfriend.” 

“E-Eh?!” Sakiko exclaimed, surprised written into her expression. “W-What did you do Ryuji?!” Her eyes darted from Yusuke to her son.

“It’s complicated.” Akira attempted diffusing the conversation. 

“I...didn’t do my job properly, that’s all it is.” Explained Ryuji.

“I can’t believe this… Akira’s barely a troublemaker..” 

“He is now that he has a boyfriend.” Ann retorted, munching on a potato. “I’m kidding.” She giggled, “That fight was just blah...” 

“Ha!” Ryuji pointed at his mother, a grin curving his lips. “Don’t always assume I’m misbehaving!” 

“I’m sorry, dear.” Sakiko released a huff. “I’m just so used to Akira being a good boy.” She caressed her cheek as her expression turned to concern. “What’s bothering you, darling?” Her question directed at Akira.

“It’s nothing.” Akira flashed a smile. “My distress has been solved, so don’t worry.” 

Sakiko’s lips part as she wishes to speak, but then, a smile curled her lips and her hands just clapped together. “So! How did you meet?!” She asked with glee, diverting the topic.

“I kidnapped him.”

“Ek?!” Sakiko’s expression dropped as she gestured for clarity. “Y-You mean like...you kidnapped his heart, right?” 

“Nope. Outright kidnapped him.” 

Yusuke’s expression twisted as he nudged Akira’s arm. “You’re making it sound awful…” he hushed.

I mean… It kind of was for you..? By the time my guilt became overbearing he wanted to stay, so I did eventually give him a choice.” 

“Why did you want to stay?” Sakiko’s cheerful expression slowly revived as her eyes shifted to Yusuke.

“Um…” Yusuke’s eyes averted from his empty mind, but the pause was drawing out, so he permitted his mouth to blurt. “I-It turned out to be better than my old life. It’s not perfect, but any improvement was a conditional blessing. Everyone was really kind, E-especially Akira...so I didn’t want to leave, even if he would guarantee my life outside.” 

“Hm... I’ve always wondered something.” Akira said, leaning his chin on his hand. “If I was some poor guy living in a creepy shack would you still like staying with me?” 

“As long as you treated me the same, then yes.” Yusuke’s lips curved into a smile. “It’s not about the environment, but rather the people within it.”

“Oho..” Sakiko gestured her hand onto her cheek with a board smile. “What a sweetie pie. You may have one worth keeping, Akira.” 

“I’m aware.” Akira replied, reaching for his glass and taking a sip.

Dinner continued with more light-hearted chit-chat and the atmosphere turned warm, more familiar. Smiles, laughter and meals were shared, dancing in each other's stomachs. Growing comfort allowed confidence to bloomed and alternate a sense of home. 

Plates emptied and so did glasses, announcing the end of dinner.

“We still have dessert, so don’t give up yet!” Sakiko smiled as she got up out of her seat and moved to the kitchen, retrieving said dessert.

“Ugh… My stomach is too full.” Akira whined as he laid on his arms against the table, trying his best not to collapse into a food coma.

“I’ll eat your portion if you like,” Yusuke reassured with a smile, patting Akira’s shoulder.

“Nuh-uh! If it’s trifle that shit is mine!” Ryuji exclaimed, pointing at Yusuke with a competitive grin. 

“I’ve never tried one, but if you’re excited about it, then it must be good.” A sly smile curved Yusuke’s lips as he cupped his chin. “I’m certain Akira will give me his piece over you though.” 

“Nah, it’s mine.” Akira groaned, smacking his forehead into his arms. “I’ll eat it later.” 

“Sakiko’s trifle is delicious,” Ann explained with a moderate smile. “These guys used to fight over it.” She pointed her thumb at the culprits. 

“Isn’t it why you divorced?” Sakiko said with a grin as she brought a snowball trifle over to the table, placing it down gently. 

Balls of white chocolate sat on the top, with a custard below it, strawberries decorated the third layer and crushed biscuit lathered the bottom, all visual to the eye by the glass bowl. 

Ryuji and Akira both jolted up, cheeks staining red.

“Don’t speak of that!” Ryuji shouted, shaking his fist. “We were 7 years old!” 

“I completely repressed it, thanks for bringing it up…” Akira’s words dripped with disappointed as he face-palmed.

“Wait..? You married Ryuji?” Yusuke’s expression turned to perplex, a question mark almost forming on top of his head.

“No… Not literally.” Akira exhaled loudly, lips crinkling. “Sakiko explained marriage as being ‘something done between people who like each other’, so our young selves interpreted it as...friendship.” 

“Ryuji proposed to Akira right after I said it.” Sakiko chuckled as she sat back down, fixing her dress. “He said yes, so I’ve always joked they were married.” She picked up a knife and began cutting the trifle into portions. “Sorry Yusuke, but Akira’s hand is already taken.” She joked, lips crinkling with mischief.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate.” A frown pulled Yusuke lips, pushing a plate towards Sakiko.

“Huh?! You’re not even going to fight for me?!” Akira exclaimed, gripping Yusuke’s shoulder.

Yusuke’s expression turned deadpan. “No, too much effort.” 

The sound of Akira’s heartbreaking was evident by his expression. “E-Excuse me, I have to use the restroom…” He mumbled a barely audible plea as he stood up.

Yusuke’s expression couldn’t contain the joke anymore. “I’m kidding.” He chuckled, grabbing Akira’s wrist. “Didn’t you divorce?” 

“We never married in the first place!” Ryuji shouted once more, begging for his words to be heard.

“Oh!” Sakiko’s hand slapped together after placing the knife down. “You know what would be lovely? If we looked at my photo album!”

“NO!” Ann, Ryuji and Akira all shouted in unison.

“P-Please don’t!” Ann pleaded, swaying her hand Sakiko’s way. “I don’t need to see all my bad childhood decisions!”

“I’ll go home if you do this, mum!” 

A sudden crash of thunder broke the disarrayed feast, and soon, the sound of rain pelting down accompanied it. 

“Oh, my… It did say it would storm today..” The abrupt nature of it caused Sakiko to lose focus and started dishing up the trifle onto plates. 

The sound of Akira sitting back down was the only thing that filled the now silent room. Not a word was said out of hope, so Sakiko wouldn’t remember.

Sakiko gave everyone a plateful of trifle with a smile. “I hope you like it, I haven’t made it lately.” She nervously giggled.

The appearance simply salivated mouths and the aroma was slight but enticing. Spoons dug away at the custard, all but Akira’s, his stomach felt as though it’d explode if he ate more. Keeping tight slacks on wasn’t a good idea.

“Yusuke, would you like to see Akira as a bubby?” Sakiko asked, remembering the previous topic.

Groans of defeat left the mouths of three.

Yusuke perked up, immensely intrigued. “Y-You have photos of him?” A slight hope that perhaps untainted photos of Akira’s parents would be in her album, but the doubt was high.

“Yes, all three of them. They were adorable kids.” 

Yusuke nodded quite viciously. “I would love to see them..!” His voice almost dripped with excitement.

Sakiko shot him a smile before getting up out of her seat and retrieving her photo album. Soon, she returned to her place and pushed the album onto the table, in between her and Yusuke.

“You’re really cruel, Yusuke..” Ryuji moaned with a frown.

“I mainly want to see Akira, but I suppose seeing you is also a bonus.” A sly smirk curled Yusuke’s lips as his eyes lowered back to the album, watching a page flip.

The moment his eyes land on the page the sight of multiple photos scattered around caught his attention. They were organized like any ordinary photo album, but the photos draw him in. None of them seem to have a parental figure. However, the sight of a little Akira was enough. 

“This one is my favourite.” Sakiko chuckled as she pressed her finger against a specific photo. 

The photo was of a much younger Akira, about the age of 6, snuggled up in a blanket on the floor. He held a black cat plushie in his small hands, hugging it tightly. The light beams exuding from the windows hugged his cute facial features. A blissful child taking a nap.

Yusuke let out a noise of awe as his eyes twinkled at the photo. “H-He’s adorable..” He managed, lips agape.

“What happened?” Sakiko let out a laugh, suppressing it with her hand.

“W-What are you looking at?!” Akira jolted up, storming to lean over Yusuke’s chair. The moment his eyes meet the page his cheeks flush red. “S-Stop showing him this crap!” He shouted.

“But you’re so cute.” Yusuke’s hand caressed the photo. “I want you to have a child just so I can see something like that in reality.” 

“Awfully selfish reason to have a kid…” Akira muttered under his breath, brushing it aside. “I don’t want you showing him these!”

“Go sit back down and eat your trifle like a good boy,” Sakiko ordered with her parental tone, pointing at the chair.

“You’re not my mother, and I’m an adult, I don’t have to listen!” 

Sakiko smile broadly. “Would you like to try one of my new recipes? It’s a new spin on prairie oysters.” She clapped her hands together, permitting a devilish giggle.

“Eck!” Akira immediately protected his crotch, feeling the wrath in her words. “I...I swear you’ll pay for this.” After staring at her with a grimace he turned back to his seat and plopped down, burying his face in his forearms.

“You don’t say that to guys, especially as a threat,” Ryuji said, popping the last piece of trifle into his mouth.

“Oh, hush you.” Sakiko turned her attention back to the photo album, continuing to share it.

“I’m...going to clean the table.” Ann excused herself as she picked up dishes and trotted over to the sink, wishing to avoid wrath.

“Ah, this one is charming too,” Yusuke commented as he pressed his finger against a photo.

The picture was of a younger Akira holding a cute parrotlet on his finger. He sat in a field and it seemed to be located at the manor. His lips were widened into a grin and it looked like the photo was taken as he was giggling.

“Mm, it is. That was the first day his mother brought him here.” Sakiko replied, peering at the photo.

Yusuke eyes elevated to her. “D-Did you know Akira’s mother?” he asked, albeit nervously.

“Mhm, we were best friends.”

Ryuji grumbled, fed up with the reminiscing and stood from his seat. In an effort to distract and pass time he decided to help Ann put the dishes in the sink, as there was quite a lot. 

“Did she treat Akira well?” Yusuke asked, intrigued immensely by the subject. 

“She loved him with all of her heart.” The corner of Sakiko’s lips rose. “His father did as well, but I only became familiar with him when they married.”

A smile couldn’t help but plaster on Yusuke’s lips. “I’m glad…” He spoke softly.

Sakiko’s eyes returned to the page, seeing a photo she was fond of. “Oh, look. This is one of my favourites.” She giggled as he pointed it out.

Yusuke’s eyes follow her finger and the photo his eyes land upon prompt a chuckle. The picture was of two young boys. Akira was biting Ryuji’s forearm and his little fangs were visible. Ryuji was clearly crying out in pain. 

“This was their ‘divorce’. They were fighting over the last piece of trifle I made.” Sakiko’s hand raised to her cheek, caressing it while reminiscing. “I really loved those times..” She perked up, eyes turning to Yusuke. “Do you like children?”

“Uh..” Yusuke flushed with shyness as his eyes darted. “I...I don’t know. I believe they're...okay?” He shrugged.

Sakiko’s eyes immediately zoomed to Akira. “Give me grandkids! Ryuji’s never going to!” 

Akira groaned loudly, getting up out of his seat. “I am not listening to this discussion again! ...I need to use the toilet anyway..” He quickly excused himself, almost bolting to the bathroom.

“Thanks for the bode of confidence, mum.” Ryuji sneered as he picked a dish up, returning it to the sink.

Sakiko leaned over her chair, staring at him. “Well, all the women you have dated aren’t settle-down material. You really should evaluate your standards.” She advised. 

“I’m testing the waters, that’s all it is.”

“Ha! How shallow is that water?” Ann teased, placing a glass into the sink.

Ryuji grumbled, “Screw you.” 

Sakiko released a heavy sigh as she re-positioned back into her seat. “You let a good one get away. Akira would’ve been so good for you…” 

“I prefer women! And there’s no way in hell I’d get involved with all his king shit.” The sound of Ryuji’s feet stomping became apparent.

“Sure you do..” Sakiko tapped her finger on the table until Yusuke caught her attention. “Not that you aren’t good for Akira, I’m certain you are.” Her lips curved upwards as she reached out and patted his head.

“Why do you want Ryuji with Akira…?” Yusuke asked as the corner of his mouth pulled to the side.

“Because he can’t find anyone else that is capable.” Sakiko chuckled, moving her hand away. “Anyway, I should get started on the dishes.” 

Yusuke slid up from his seat. “I’ll help you.”

“Are you sure..?”

“Mm, It’s the least I can do.”

~~~

Yusuke helped Sakiko wash the dishes by drying them after she had lathered and scrubbed them in soap. Ann and Ryuji decided to go into the living room to play a card game and Akira ended up joining after leaving the bathroom, leaving the two alone together.

Sakiko would hum a tone as she washed, which was quite soothing.

Yusuke placed a dry plate on the rack as a question bloomed in his mind. “Uh, Sakiko? May I ask where your husband or wife is?” He asked without much thought, getting the vibe her partner had passed. 

Instead of being greeted by a smile. Sakiko froze and a glass slipped from her hands, shattering over the floor. 

“A-Ah? Sorry!” Yusuke quickly apologized as he kneeled down to gather the broken glass with a tea-towel. 

The smash echoed into the living room, prompting concern. “Is everything alright?!” Ryuji shouted, only moments away from rushing in.

“Y-Yes. I just dropped a glass!” As if Sakiko had woken from her frozen state, she kneeled down near Yusuke, shaking her head. “I’m terribly sorry. Did you get hurt?” 

“I’m fine…” Yusuke’s expression etched with concern, unsure if his question caused the reaction. “W-What about you? Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, darling.” Sakiko flashed a smile. She grabbed a nearby tea-towel, pulling it down and using it to gather glass shards with him.

An awkward silence engulfed the kitchen and minds filled with doubt, concern and guilt until Sakiko spoke up again.

“My...ex-husband was banished.” She paused, mustering the words. “For...abuse.” 

Yusuke’s eyes widen, feeling his heart crack with guilt. “I’m truly apologetic! I-I didn’t… I’m so sorry for making you recall..!” His lips lowered into an intense frown.

“It’s not your fault at all, sweetie.” Sakiko’s lips formed a slight smile, assuring him. “You didn’t know, and it’s a normal question to ask.” 

Yusuke’s hands slipped from the tea-towel and he grabbed Sakiko’s. “Please, let me clean this up. It’s the least I can do.” A kind smile curled his lips.

Sakiko hesitated, but she eventually complied, throwing away the glass she had gathered. Ryuji finally came into the kitchen, unable to writhe with concern any longer. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked as he approached the counter.

“Everything is fine.” Sakiko let out a reassuring chuckle. “Your mother is just clumsy sometimes, that’s all.” 

Ryuji noticed the glass being gathered and he perked up, skidding to help. “Go sit down, I’ll wash the dishes and help clean this.”

Sakiko’s lips part as she was about to protest, but she simply nodded and moved to the living room.

Ryuji came to Yusuke’s side, helping him gather the rest of the glass shards. It was silent and guilt-inducing. Yusuke kept his mouth shut though, but the error made him unfocused, and his eyes stagger.

The consequence of being directed by the mind pricked Yusuke’s finger; a glass shard he had picked up at the wrong angle stabbed into his finger. Luckily, the cut was mere and the glass didn’t fall into the wound.

“Ah, are you alright?” Ryuji noticed it almost immediately as if the moment Yusuke’s skin split into two he sensed it.

“Y-Yeah, it’s only small.” The pain didn’t even cause Yusuke bother.

He attempted wiping the wound to ease the droplets of blood when his wrist was suddenly clasped by Ryuji.

Yusuke’s expression etched with confusion. “What..is it?” He asked, staring with concern.

Without a word, Ryuji licked the wound, sliding Yusuke’s finger into his mouth. The sensation was hot and wet, but it didn’t fill Yusuke with any euphoria. All he could do was freeze and stare with wide eyes.

It felt like an eternity when the reality was merely a few seconds. Instead of feeling Ryuji’s tongue against his finger Yusuke felt air sting it, assaulting the saliva that had tainted him.

A strange smile curved Ryuji’s lips. “I heard saliva helps human wounds heal.” 

“‘O-Oh…” A sense of relief washed over Yusuke, feeling assured it wasn’t inappropriate. “You should’ve asked though. What if Akira walked in?” Even if words were now being exchanged his wrist hadn’t been freed, something he was hoping for so he could wipe Ryuji’s saliva off. 

Instead of the sensation of release touching his wrist Yusuke felt Ryuji’s grip tighten, squeezing it. The tightness was mild at first, but it progressed into physical discomfort. Not a word left Ryuji’s mouth, and for the first time, Yusuke felt petrified by someone familiar. 

His demeanour wasn’t the same, it was like another person had taken hold of Ryuji. His sharp eyes enticed fear. It felt like staring at a beast. Unknowing what the future could hold.

“R-Ryuji..?” Yusuke called out, trying to withdraw his wrist. “W-What are you doing?” 

As if a cloud dissolved Ryuji’s light demeanour returned and the hue of his eyes changed to comfort. “Ah! S-Sorry!” He quickly released Yusuke’s wrist. “I-I got distracted..” 

Yusuke didn’t reply, he just wiped his finger and nursed his wrist, still feeling unease churn in his gut.

“I-I gotta go!” Ryuji promptly rose to his feet. “I’ll be back soon!” He said as he almost sprinted out of the kitchen. 

Yusuke sat there with the scene racing through his mind over and over, analyzing every inch of it. Feeling intense dread as it replayed. 

~~~

Yusuke went into the living room once the mess had cleared and the dishes were done. He ended up doing them himself because Ryuji didn’t return, it wasn’t a bother as Yusuke didn’t want an awkward atmosphere anyway.

He watched the group play a few games of cards as he sat next to Akira on the couch. Sakiko did the same, watching the game be played from her recliner. The living room was rather nice with a wooden decor.

The cabinets with tableware china and photos, the grey sofas around a coffee table and the plant life filling the room all gave it a cozy vibe.

Another round of cards was completed with smiles and laughter. Intuitively, Akira glanced up at the clock, seeking the time only to be told it was quite late.

“It’s getting late, we should get going.” He said, dropping his cards onto the coffee table.

Sakiko perked up. “You can stay the night!” She took a quick sip of her tea before continuing. “It would be lovely to have you all sleep over.”

“Eh..” Akira sheepishly groaned as his hand rubbed his scalp. “We have to leave early tomorrow. It would be best if we pack before then.” 

“You can just get up earlier and pack then!” Sakiko insisted, permitting a smile. “Ann can have the spare room because she’s a lady and you boys can share the other one!” 

Akira glanced at Yusuke, seeking his approval. 

It was a difficult decision after that incident, but as long as he remained with his partner Yusuke would feel safe. He gave a nod to satisfy Sakiko. He felt awful for causing that accident and he wanted to permit her last wish before they left.

“Alright…” Akira gave the agreement.

“Yay!” Sakiko cheered with a grin, almost spilling her tea. “I’ll go prepare your rooms. I won’t be long!” She excused herself after placing her tea down, rushing off into the corridor.

“I’m basically packed anyway, so I guess it’s not a bother..” Ann’s thoughts left her lips, causing her to perk up. “Finally, I am free from bunk beds!” She happily grinned.

“And I have to bunk with two other dudes..” Ryuji exhaled loudly, leaning back on the couch. “No funny business, you two.” He eyed the only couple in the room, making it clear.

"I am capable of going hours without fondling my partner.” Akira glared, permitting a smirk. “Your disapproval just tempts me to do something.” 

Ryuji clasped Ann’s arm desperately. “I’m sleeping with you, Ann!” He pleaded, panic clear in his expression.

“No, you’re not.” Ann pushed his hand away with a slight grimace. “Sakiko gave me the single room, and I will use it wisely.” 

“The thunder is loud…” Yusuke mumbled as he leaned on Akira’s shoulder, using him to help drown at the noise.

A squabble commenced as Ryuji and Ann argued over who would get the single spare room. Their voices were willingly drowned out by the couple and the storm. 

“Mm, hopefully, it stops before morning,” Akira said, wrapping an arm around Yusuke’s shoulders.

They waited for Sakiko to return with an argument blooming and the sound of rain pelting down. An occasional thunderstrike would crash, temporary lighting the home through the windows. Perhaps it was a wise decision to stay.

~~~

Sakiko returned and led them to the rooms. First, was Ann’s and she quickly disappeared into it, exclaiming about how refreshing it was. Next, she led them to the other spare room and as she opened the door a gut sinking sensation swirl in the guys' guts.

The room was quite empty. A single wardrobe stood in the room and an en-suite was straight ahead. The biggest issue within the room was the beds, they were futons. Three white futons with turquoise blankets lay in the centre of the room, acting as their ‘beds’ for the night.

“Y-You know… I think I might just head back to my room..” Ryuji muttered as he took a step back, suddenly feeling the sensation of his wrist being clasped.

“They are very comfy futons. It’s all mother had..” Sakiko said with a reassuring grin, pulling Ryuji back into her proximity. 

“Didn’t you say spare room..?” Akira’s expression twisted into a grimace and gestured at the room out of disappointment. “That usually implies...spare beds.” 

Sakiko took a step towards Akira, grabbing him by the cheeks with a grin. “A futon is a bed.” She said, squeezing his cheeks. Her heel clicked back, retreating from teasing. “Now, you boys are old enough to sleep on a futon for one night.” 

“But I don’t wanna...” Ryuji grumbled, scratching his scalp.

“Do you want to share my bed then?” Sakiko huffed happily.

“No!” Ryuji immediately shouted, cheeks staining red. “W-We’ll use the room… Now go away..” He muttered under his breath.

“If I’m not awake when you leave, please wake me up. I’ll set my alarm to ensure it, but..” Sakiko chuckled, sliding her feet towards the end of the corridor. “Mother can sleep in sometimes.” 

“We’ll do just that.” Akira smiled, waving at her.

They exchanged a goodnight and the three stepped into the room, closing the door behind. Almost immediately, Ryuji dashed for the middle futon, plopping down on it.

“I’m sleeping in the middle, so don’t try anything!” He scolded, pointing at the pair.

“Get lost. I’m so used to sleeping with Yusuke I cannot now.” Akira grumbled as he removed his shoes. “I’ll be in the middle.” 

“No! I already called dibs!”

“It’s fine. Sleep won’t come easily anyway.” Yusuke finally spoke up, leaning on the wall to remove his shoes.

A rigid pout crinkled Akira’s lips. “Ehh..?! You don’t want to sleep with me?” 

“It’s...not that. It’s just not a requirement.” 

“Fine then…” Akira mumbled under his breath, tone clearly defiant. He moved to his futon, inspecting it.

“Ha! I win~” Ryuji cheered, pulling his futons’ pillow to hug it. “The last thing I want to hear or wake up to is you two making out or something.” 

“You wouldn’t have anyway..” Akira kneeled down onto his futon, only to hear the sound of something ripping.

“What was that?” Yusuke asked as he moved to his futon, sitting down on it.

A pause, and then, Akira realize. Instantly, his cheeks engulfed in the colour red and his eyes widen. To ensure something he already knew, he felt his backside, meeting the sensation of ripped fabric. 

“A-Ah…” A noise of surprise left his lips, desperately seeking his next course of action.

Yusuke cupped his chin with a pensive expression. “Did...your pants rip?” He asked, looking Akira’s way.

“O-Of course not!” Akira shouted, proceeding to jolt up onto his feet. “H-How could that…”

The raucous sound of laughter emerged from Ryuji’s lips as he rolled on the futon in a cackling fit. “Y-You ripped your--” Giggles cut him off and he struggled to point at Akira. “Your ass is too big!” 

“It is not!” Akira huffed loudly, covering the rip with his hands. After seething in an atmosphere that only mocked him Akira had enough. “Stop laughing!” He shouted.

“S-Sorry..!” Ryuji said, wiping a joyous tear away. “If you need pants just--” A laugh interrupted. “Ask my mum..!”

Without a moment passing Akira stormed out of the room; heavy footsteps still audible to their ears.

“Hm... If he comes back in a nightie, I’m not certain if I’ll be able to hold back my artistic self.” Yusuke said as he watched the door.

“Is that...code for something else?” Ryuji shuddered at the thought.

“No. I just enjoy drawing Akira, especially in something eccentric.”

“Now I have new fuel to throw at him.” Ryuji grinned, sitting up as he snickered. “This night couldn’t get any better.”

Perhaps it was simply by the unfamiliar home, but Yusuke felt uneasy. Akira’s absence amplified it, and the incident didn’t make matters adequate. Was what Ryuji did something that should invoke discomfort?

Instead of entertaining his mind with dreadful thoughts Yusuke took a moment to prepare for bed. However, an issue arose when he noticed his uncomfortable garments. Sleeping in jeans wasn’t a very comfortable option.

“I wish I brought pyjamas.” He muttered his thoughts, unaware of it.

“Hm?” Ryuji glanced Yusuke way while preparing his pillow. “Just take them off. We’re all guys here.” 

“...” 

A fix for discomfort is humiliation, but what choice did he have? With a sigh, he unbuttoned his pants and proceeded to pull them off, placing them near his side once finished.

The sound of the door opening caught the attention of the two, shifting their eyes towards it only to see Akira standing there. His lips were crinkled and his cheeks were bright pink, then the reason why recognized. Not only did he look extremely embarrassed but he was wearing a pyjama set that was light blue with colourful cats and bears printed on it.

Bouts of laughter shot out of Ryuji’s mouth as he squirmed around, completely teasing Akira.

“I-It’s not funny!” Akira shouted, slamming the door shut.

The contradiction of Akira’s charming appearance and the cutesy nature of his attire couldn’t help but make Yusuke blush from the sight. 

“Ha! You look like a total dork!” Ryuji spat out, pointing a mocking finger at Akira.”I-I can’t believe this!” 

Without a second passing, Akira stormed to Ryuji’s futon, pulling him by the collar. “Give me your clothes! We can trade!” 

Ryuji grabbed Akira’s wrist during his laughing fit, trying to halt him. “I don’t want to trade!” 

“Give me your clothes!” Akira shouted as he fought against Ryuji, trying to pull his shirt off. “As your king, I order you to!” 

“Where are you touching?!” Ryuji exclaimed, squirming around. 

Akira let go, taking a step back. “I’ll double your workload if you don’t!”

“You can’t do that!”

“Yes, I can!”

They bickered back and forth until Yusuke sighed loudly. “Do you mind? People are trying to sleep.” He said, glaring at them.

Akira let out a growl and simply stepped onto his futon, sitting down with his arms crossed like a child.

“I sleep without clothes on anyway,” Ryuji smirked as he pulled his shirt off and threw it away.

Akira’s head jerked Ryuji’s way. “Then trade with me!” He leaned over to his side, basically begging.

“No way.” Ryuji denied, pushing Akira back in place by his face. “I don’t want your scent on my clothes and I wore jeans. Good luck sleeping in those.” A proud demeanour exuded from him as he removed his pants and threw them.

“I’ll make you pay for this…” Akira grumbled under his breath. Instead of allowing anymore embarrassment he pulled the blankets down and got inside, concealing most of his outfit.

Ryuji got into his futon next as more snickers left his lips, only irritating Akira further. Now that the chaos had eased Yusuke could attempt sleep, he wiggled down into the covers and felt it caress his bare legs.

It was strange not having a presence next to him. Ryuji was within his proximity but it wasn’t the same. The scent, aura and existence of him wasn’t anything like Akira’s. It was quite discomforting. He made sure to face away from Ryuji, so that perhaps he could build the delusion it wasn’t him.

They shared a goodnight before focusing on sleep.

~~~

The clock ticked and Yusuke’s eyes remained wide awake. Not even a moment of sleep commenced, leaving him feeling as if time was moving in slow motion. Not having Akira by his side made matters worse, and each time he rolled over he was greeting to a snoring, drooling mess.

His mind was playing tricks on him, tempting him to call out only ‘once’ to know Akira’s status. Is he awake? The question just whirled in Yusuke’s mind, unable to satisfy. It was becoming a bother. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, so with a big breath he called out, “Akira?” his voice barely came out, fearful he might wake Ryuji.

“Yeah...?”  
Akira's voice was almost a blessing.

It assured Yusuke, coursing some comfort. “It’s nothing.” He quickly dismissed, not willing to disturb others.

“What is it--”

“...Yusuke…” Ryuji mumbled into his pillow, fast asleep. 

“Y-Yes..?” Yusuke asked, turning over only to see him sleeping.

“Is he asleep?” Akira whispered, glancing back.

Yusuke nodded. “Mm.”

“Why the hell is he saying your name during dreams…?!” Akira hushed with annoyance seeping into his voice. 

“I-I dunno..” Yusuke’s lips formed a thin line, trying to brush away memories and the incident. Hearing his name being called out like that made him even more uncomfortable next to Ryuji. The image forming in his mind was something he didn’t want.

“Have you been getting closer to him without my knowledge…?” Akira asked with disdain, crossing his arms as he pouted.

“No…?”

“Hmph..”  
The sound of Akira’s blankets rustling couldn’t be ignored.

“Are you mad at me…?” Yusuke asked as he sat up, attempting to gain vision on Akira.

“No.”

“...” Yusuke sat there in thought until an answer formed. He stood up and dragged his bed necessities to Akira side, setting them down.

“H-Huh?” Akira watched him, albeit with difficulty.

Yusuke patted his pillow next to Akira’s and fixed his blanket up, snuggling up to his partner. “Is this okay?” He asked with a smile.

“Definitely.” A grin curled Akira’s lips as his arms wrapped around Yusuke and pulled him into his chest. “We should’ve done this earlier.” He whispered, permitting a slight giggle.

“He was awake.”

“Do you have enough room? You should’ve brought the futon too.” Akira asked, lifting the blanket up to Yusuke’s shoulder.

“This is fine,” Yusuke said, burrowing his face into Akira’s chest. “Being close to you will always be fine..”

Akira let out an amused huff, reaching to stroke Yusuke’s hair. “I’m glad.”

“By the way… You’re really cute in that.” 

Akira cheeks flushed a deep red once it registered in his mind and he swung his leg into Yusuke, kicking him. Yusuke let out a groan of discomfort and then chuckled, knowing he would get such a reaction.

~~~

Birds chirping and beams of light were what Akira rose to. His eyes fluttered open in an eventual manner and ever so slowly he felt the presence of another. Based on his memory, he looked down only to see Yusuke snuggled up against his chest.

The taste of unfamiliarity touched his tongue once his realized another presence was against his back. With a sluggish turn of his head, he attempted to find out. It took a moment for his eyes to register what he was seeing; Ryuji spooning him.

A heat of discomfort flushed his cheeks as he reacted, swinging his elbow into Ryuji and shouting, “This relationship is monogamous! You’re not invited!” 

A painful groan escaped Ryuji’s mouth as he awoke to a discomfort no one should. “T-The hell, man?!” In his half-asleep state, his hands moved slowly, rubbing where he was hit. 

“You’re lucky it wasn’t Yusuke, or I would’ve shoved a catheter inside you!” Akira shouted, jamming his elbow into Ryuji again.

“Dude, stop!” Ryuji coughed, retreating. “I didn’t do it on purpose!” 

“What’s going on…?” Yusuke yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Why..are you shouting?” 

Akira paused, and then cradled Yusuke’s head, rubbing his chin into his hair. “It’s nothing for you to worry about.” He said, grinning.

“Y-Yeah right…” Ryuji groaned as he sat up, still rubbing his sore spots. “What’s the...time?”

“Find out yourself.” Muttered Akira.

“Aw..” A smirk curled Ryuji lips and he leaned closer, placing his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t try to seem menacing in those kiddy pyjamas.”

Akira shrugged him off, shooting a glare his way. “I’m certain I could get more women in kiddy pyjamas than you could in formal wear.” He smirked, pushing himself to sit.

“Your preference for men won’t allow that challenge. Plus, isn’t your relationship monogamous?”

“You’re dumber than a newborn.” Akira’s expression turned to irritation as he ran his hand through his hair. “I was speaking theoretically, not that I have the desire to do it.” 

“Does this resemble teenage boy hangouts?” Yusuke asked as he slid up, blanket sliding down. “You two bicker a lot.” 

“Wait…?” A lightbulb lit up in Ryuji’s brain. “Why is Yusuke there?” He pointed, glancing back at the empty futon beside him.

Akira yawned, slouching back.“Because no one wishes to fulfill your requests.” 

“Eh?! Y-You guys didn’t--”

“No.” Akira cut him off. “Jeez, relationships are about more things than your pea brain can comprehend.” He released a sigh as his feet touched the ground, standing up. “Now, I’m going to go ask your mother if she has something else I can wear on the way home…”

“Why don’t you just walk around in kiddie pyjamas?” Ryuji smirked, only to have his face pushed as Akira walked by him towards the door.

“Shut up,” Akira grumbled as he stepped outside the room, slamming the door shut.

Another knot of unease swelled in Yusuke’s stomach, inflicted by being alone with Ryuji. He told himself multiple times the ‘incident’ wasn’t that big of a deal, but it didn’t ease anything. They were dull words, holding no substance. 

He gulped and rose up to his feet. “I-I’m going to go have a quick shower.” He spoke with a hint of discomfort coursing through his voice. Without even letting a reply be expressed, he seized his jeans and scurried into the en-suite, locking the door behind.

.‘ The hell is wrong with me…? ‘ He pondered as he slid down the door, catching his anxious breath. ‘ Is my discomfort warranted..? ‘. His mind stayed in a cycle, continuously questioning his dread.

~~~

While getting dressed Yusuke heard voices outside the en-suite. If he listened carefully, it sounded like Akira had returned. He couldn’t understand what they were saying, but it sounded unimportant. Like Ryuji was teasing Akira again.

After ensuring his clothes were on properly Yusuke left the en-suite, closing the door behind as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting. Akira and Ryuji seemed to be...bickering, both dressed and Akira’s pants were a clear indication as to why they were.

He was wearing the same outfit he did on arrival, the only difference being his pants, which were dark blue skinny jeans. It wasn’t really unusual, so the bickering didn’t make sense, but at least he didn’t return in a skirt or dress.

In the corner of his eye, Akira caught Yusuke watching, making him turn his attention towards him. “Oh, you’re finished.” He said, stepping closer. “We’re going back to pack, so let’s say our goodbyes quickly.” 

“Is it that time already..?” Yusuke asked, peering to see outside the window.

“Yes.” Akira grabbed Yusuke’s hand, causing eye contact. “It’ll take awhile to get to the train station, and I want to change.” A flickering smile formed his lips as he led Yusuke towards the door.

“W-Wait, you’re leaving me to clean the room?!” Ryuji questioned, watching with an agape mouth.

“I don’t want to risk my ‘big ass’ ripping your mother’s jeans, so yeah.” Akira smiled with mischief as they stepped outside the room, leaving Ryuji and walking down the corridor.

Yusuke remained silent as he walked with Akira; hand in hand. They moved to the front door, feet pattering against floorboards. 

Sakiko was waiting near the front door in a pink dressing gown. She wished to say a proper goodbye to everyone, so she pulled herself out of bed despite it not being necessary. 

“We’ll be going now..” Akira said as they stepped in front of her, waving with his free hand.

“Oh…” Sakiko moaned, taking a step forward. “I am going to miss you so much, please visit again.” She murmured, sleep still clear in her voice. Her hands reach out and hug Akira, patting his back.

Akira let go of Yusuke’s hand so he could return the hug. “Mm, me too..” 

Their hug departs and she sidesteps to Yusuke, pulling him into a hug as well. “It was nice finally meeting you. I hope you’ll visit again.” 

“Uh..” Yusuke hugged her back with an awkward posture, patting her back nervously. “I-It was nice meeting you too… I’ll definitely return when Akira does.” 

Sakiko pulled back, squishing Yusuke’s cheeks together. “You look after Akira, okay? He may be a stubborn boy, but he has a fragile heart.” Her hands ceased, retreating to her cheeks as she smiled. “Look after yourself as well, if he becomes your troubles just drop him off here and I’ll whip him into shape.” 

“I-I...highly doubt he will, but I will keep it in mind.” Yusuke bowed, feeling his lips crinkle into an awkward smile.

“Don’t bow for no reason,” Akira said with a smile, patting Yusuke’s head. “This is a place where formalities can rest. Lighten up.” A chuckle left his amused lips.

“Oh…”

Sakiko giggled, “My home is always yours. Have a safe trip.”

“We will.” Akira’s hand encircled around Yusuke’s once more, leading him to the door. “We’ll see you next time.” He waved.

“Bye!”

~~~

Almost as if the world fast forwarded Yusuke found himself back at their temporary home within a few minutes and they packed the place up. Akira got changed into one of his suits, a cherry red vest, grey slacks, a white dress shirt with a black tie; not much different to what he wore on the way here.

Next thing Yusuke knew, they were loaded into a carriage and on their way to the train station. After a few hours, they arrived at the train station only to find it was a completely different one from last time.

It looked far more modern and was actually on land, an excitement after coming here in an underground train. Most of the station was painted in grey, but screens that informed in green text and blue seats helped to break up the dense colour scheme. 

The train arrived much earlier than last time and they were finally on their way home. The inside of the train was glamorous, the cushion seats were the colours of roses and the train was painted with a linen cream. Light wood beams covered the ‘ugly’ bits and many booths with wooden tables were available. 

Unfortunately, privacy would not be theirs as all the private booths were already reserved. Akira and Yusuke were led to their seats and it was visible to many eyes, diminishing the chance of alone time. 

Akira allowed Yusuke the window side and sat beside him. One feature that was appreciable was the fact this was a 2 seated row, meaning no stranger would be sitting in their personal space. 

After the luggage was loaded and everyone got on board the train chugged forward, moving towards their destination. As the train slid out of the station Yusuke’s eyes light up from the sight beside him. The outside view was worthy of paper, the clear sky, healthy plant life and the lighting all made Yusuke’s stomach bounce with glee.

His joy was clear by his expression, causing Akira to smile at his own beautiful sight. Without making a sound, Akira slid his hand onto the armrest, where Yusuke’s stayed. His fingers slowly glided onto Yusuke’s arm and eventually met his hands, intertwining their fingers together.

It broke Yusuke out of his trance and made him glance at their hands together to confirm, not once, but twice did he ensure. The image was clear, not a joke and his eyes darted to see Akira’s expression.

He was facing the other way with his fist holding his forehead up, elbow against the other armrest. His cheeks were dyed with the colour red and his expression was clearly flustered. As if he couldn’t believe he had the courage to publicly make such a move.

“Akira, people are--” 

“It’s okay…” Akira paused for a moment, soon turning his face to make eye contact. “It’s okay if they see.” A sincere smile curled his lips.

Yusuke’s cheeks blushed, almost resembling Akira’s hue. “O-Oh…” He couldn’t help but chuckle once he grasped the situation and a smile that only screamed happiness plastered on his lips. 

With glee boiling in his belly Yusuke turned his attention back to gawking out the window, but not before intertwining his fingers with Akira’s.

~~~

Yusuke fell asleep during the train trip, using the wall as a pillow to Akira’s displeasure. Without much thought Akira’s pulled the armrest up and wrapped an arm around Yusuke, bringing him in close.

Yusuke's cheek rested on his shoulder; a more comfortable pillow. It didn’t matter. The public’s eyes mean nothing and Akira dared to face it, to challenge his controversial decision.

Perhaps a reporter will see them and write about it before the party. He didn’t care. If something caused any bother to Yusuke then Akira would ensure its fixing, no matter the cost. If anything intervened with their feelings for each other, then he would destroy the blockage.

~~~

When they finally arrived home, it was nearing dinner time, but no one was hungry as they had eaten on the train. Honestly, after a miserable night's sleep, rest was the only thing required, and Akira was aware of Yusuke’s need for that.

The moment they stepped inside Zeriya greeted them with information that Shinya was asleep and that he would like to speak to Akira tomorrow. As long as it was tomorrow, then Akira didn’t care.

The steps towards their bedroom felt like the true end to their trip and when they finally arrived in that familiar bedroom nothing but relief coursed through them.

“Come, let’s go to bed,” Yusuke suggested, beginning to remove his clothes to change into his sleepwear.

“Uh…” Akira glanced up at the clock, confirming the time. “You go on ahead, I have a few things I have to do before today ends.” He said, grinning.

“What do you have to do..?” Yusuke’s body turned to face Akira, expression clearly confused.

“J-Just mailing some stuff and accepting our invitation to the party.” Akira slid his foot back to the door, placing his hand on it. “Don’t worry, I won’t be long.”

“....” Yusuke’s eyes averted, and then, he eventually nodded. “Alright…”

Akira gave another quick smile before skipping out of the room and closing the door shut.

###

Even if this could wait, Akira’s mind was screaming for more information. He had to know more about Shido’s statement. To understand. To ensure nothing bad would come their way...because if it did, if his slanderous words meant nothing then a dead-end was awaiting him. 

After informing Zeriya of his ‘alone’ interrogation of Akechi he made his way down towards his room, having the courtesy to knock on his door instead of barging in. No answer, not even a groan or acknowledgement. There’s a chance Akechi is asleep, but a rhythm of life won’t get in Akira’s way.

Without waiting another minute Akira unlocked the door, opening it slowly only to have a pillow thrown at it, almost smacking him in the face. “Don’t throw my furniture around!” He scolded as he slipped into the dark room and locked the door behind.

The light had been turned off, cloaking the room in a dangerous darkness. Instead of allowing danger to fruition Akira searched for the light; eventually finding it and flicking it on.

“Ugh… It’s you.”  
Akechi’s voice dripped with venom before Akira’s eyes found him. He was resting in bed, clearly just woken up by Akira’s intrusion.

“You’re going to answer some of my questions, and then you can rest.” Akira didn’t display any concern as he closed the distance between the two and pulled out a crinkled up newspaper from his pants’ pocket.

“I won’t be answering shit, now get out…” Akechi grumbled, rubbing his eyes clear of sleep.

“None of these questions will cause you discomfort, so just answer them and you'll be rewarded.”

Akechi’s eyes glared, irritation clear in them. “You keep promising ‘rewards’ and yet I don’t see them…” 

“Because I’ve been on holiday.” Akira chuckled, sitting down on the bed. “However, I would say ensuring that wound doesn’t get infected is quite the reward.” He glared as he pointed at Akechi’s bandaged hand.

“I would prefer it if I died by it,” Akechi growled, nursing his injured wrist as he sat up properly. “What do you want?”

“Is Shido bullshitting the media or what?” Akira said as he thrusts the newspaper into Akechi’s vision, staring at him from behind it. 

Akechi took a moment to read it, and then laughed, “What the hell would I get out of answering you? You seem to have a warped vision of how prisoners are meant to be treated!” 

“I would say the one with the warped mind here is you,” Akira spoke with a bit of hatred seeping into his voice, which he noticed, sighing as a reaction. “Look, I’ll answer one of your questions honestly if you answer me.” 

“Hm…” Akechi’s arms crossed while he considered it. “Fine.” His index finger pointed at the newspaper. “It’s bullshit. That base was made specifically for my research. Why would a law enforcing base have torture devices? If they searched the base properly then they would’ve found them, so if Shido doesn’t receive backlash for his statement then someone is covering up for him.” 

“Which you think is--”

“True.” Akechi interrupted. “Shido’s not the type of man to do something without confidence, and if he has the whole department covering for him, you’re screwed.”

“Tch…” Akira’s clicked his tongue by hearing the news he didn’t want. 

“...If he were smart he would lay low after sorting this drama. The last thing he wants is attention.” 

“So then--”

“No. I’m not answering anymore.” Akechi cut Akira off again, only causing frustration. “The only thing I’ll warn you of is to be prepared in case.”

Akira growled under his breath, still wanting to know more, but a deal was a deal and there was some hope that Shido wouldn't act in the way he feared. “...What is your question?” He asked, dropping the newspaper to his side.

Without any warning Akechi lunged forward, grabbing Akira by the chin as their faces inched closer. As a reaction Akira leaned away, using his hands on the bed to ensure he wouldn’t fall.

“What went through your head that day?” Akechi asked, a smirk curling his lips.

“...Pardon?” Akira tried his best to keep their faces at a distance, the discomfort inflicting trickles of sweat to slide down his cheek.

“When you confessed to me. How long did you plan to hide the fact you’re a vampire from me? Did you really think you could hide it forever?” Akechi’s thumb slid to the corner of Akira’s mouth, squeezing his chin tightly. “What would you do if our relationship developed sexually and you nipped me? How would you react?”

Having Akechi glare so closely into his eyes like this boiled Akira with discomfort, to the point that he had the urge to punch him right in the nose, but he calmed himself and resorted to clenching his fists. “I never planned it, I was just bound by fear. I was scared you may rat me out or…” His voice instantly dropped to disdain as he spoke his next words. “Leave me…” He paused, reevaluating his tone. “I never thought that far. I was young and...liked..you, so I was heedless.” 

A smug chuckled left Akechi’s lips as he shoved Akira’s face away, letting go. “And now you’re here preparing everything, desperate for the smallest amount of information.” 

Akira growled as he wiped his chin with the hope that it’ll remove Akechi’s taint. “I have my kin to look after. Recklessness won’t happen when it comes to them.”

“And yet, it does,” Akechi smirked, reclining his posture. “You threw yourself at me the moment you thought your pet was in danger. How does that benefit your people? It only benefits you and him; a selfish kind of love, really...” 

“That’s none of your business.” Akira glared as he had enough, standing up only to have his wrist clasped.

“I wonder if you’ve grown or declined because of your mutation.” Akechi’s grip tightened, almost digging his nails into flesh. “You hate it and yet you have an excuse to rid those who displease you, so...why aren’t you using it?” 

Akira ripped his hand out of Akechi’s grasp, clenching his teeth together. “Don’t dare touch me.” He took a step towards the door only for Akechi to hop off the bed and grabbed him again.

“I know you’re hungry. I can see it in your eyes.” Akechi’s hand slid up Akira’s chest, touching his chin. “Don’t you want to satisfy it? To feast on a man who wronged you?” 

Akira chuckled, “Don’t make me laugh. You still have some worth left before that happens.” His hand touched Akechi’s, gripping it tightly. “And as if I’d grant what you want. I’d prefer to watch you suffer.” 

“..You smell the same.” Akechi murmured into the crook of Akira’s neck, smelling it. “Just like that day I met you; the reek of a vampire.”

Akira let out a noise of surprise as he turned around, still clasping Akechi’s hand. “You knew all along…?” 

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘knew’.” Akechi pulled his hand away, glaring. “I remember what it smelt like when my adoptive parents were ripped apart in front of me. You smell no different and you are no different.” 

“...When did you learn of it? specifically.” 

Akechi’s eyes averted as if he was considering speaking. “..I can’t pinpoint it, but I knew months before I injected you.”

Akira teeth gritted as a roar of emotions released and he seized Akechi by the shirt. “Why?! Why the fuck did you ruin my life when I did nothing but treat you with respect?!” 

Akechi chuckled as his demeanour laxed. “Because I couldn’t bare staying with you if you remained a vampire.”

“Then why didn’t you just fucking leave?!” Akira jerked him, raging coursing through his veins. “It’s not your right to shape me in your image!” 

“When you have nothing…” Akechi paused, placing his hand on Akira's. “And then gain something, the thought of losing it can distort anyone’s heart. Demonstrated by you and demonstrated by me.” 

“I am nothing like you! I don’t believe I can destroy someone’s life just because I want to control it!”

“How do the families of the victims you kill feel? How many ‘me’s’ have you created?!”

“None of that shit happened until you fucked me over! NONE OF IT!” Akira shouted, shaking Akechi violently to appease his rage. 

“Your existences is that. Your species is that; to deny that is simply delusional. Had you not had blood banks then where would you attain blood?”

“You can’t base this off ‘what if’! ..The system would be created by one of us or someone else. God! Why am I even arguing with you?!” Akira shoved Akechi away, panting his anger away.

“Returning to the original topic…” Akechi said, brushing his shirt off. “I did it because I felt like I could, that is all someone needs to gain motivation.” 

Akira teeth grit and his fists clench once more. “What a pitiful excuse..! What could possibly motive that garbage?!” 

“...Are you an idiot?” Akechi gritted his teeth as his hand ran through his hand, gripping it. “I did it because I fucking love you!”

Akira’s eyes widened as a specific detail became apparent. “...Present tense…?” He muttered.

Akechi’s eyes widened once he noticed it too. “Are you mocking me?! Get out!” He snapped, pushing Akira’s shoulders back. “Get out of my fucking room right now, you piece of shit!”

“Your room..?” A menacing smirk formed Akira’s lips as his eyes pierced.

“Shut up! Just shut up and leave!” Akechi shouted, applying more pressure.

A sly chuckle escaped Akira’s lips. “Fine, but our exchange isn't over yet.” He taunted as he pushed Akechi away and left the room, locking it.

He stepped back from the door until his back hit the wall, sliding down it. He gripped his hair as heavy pants escaped his lips, seething with nothing but intense emotions. ‘ Those words...leaving his mouth again….bloomed nothing but my desire to kill him. ‘

He needed to believe it was a slip of the tongue, not said with merit; otherwise, he might go mad with irony. 

Simply by holding his rage back, he had inflicted wounds on himself, cuts in his palms by his nails and his jaw hurt from pressure. How long will he be able to tie his own hands up when it comes to Akechi? When will he snap? Wholly but he and Akechi determine that. And when that day comes, one will do nothing but soak in the blood of the other, feeling only waves of satisfaction drown them.

~~~

The sound of the bedroom door opening and footsteps became audible to Yusuke’s almost slumbering ears. Soon, the presence of another pressed up against his back and he opened his eyes, turning to see them.

“What took you so long…?” He mumbled, rubbing his eye.

“...” This wasn’t the time to talk about it, so Akira’s tongue blocked acknowledgement. “Nothing that you need to worry about..” He said, nuzzling into Yusuke’s neck.

Yusuke was too tired to push the subject, so he wiggled and turned around, wrapping his arms around to hug Akira. “Goodnight, darling~” He spoke with mockery.

Akira chuckled, flicking Yusuke’s nose. “Don’t mock Sakiko, I'll tell her.” The only thing in this world that could brighten his mood after such a headspin was his partner.

Yusuke couldn’t help but share a chuckle, feeling a bit cheeky. “I doubt she’d believe you. But, I do wish she lent you those pyjamas, it would’ve been nice to see you in them almost daily.” 

A sharp knee jammed into his abdomen, causing Yusuke a coughing fit.

“You’re the reason that even happened in the first place. I trusted you with your ‘as long as you can bend over’ advice!” Heat crept up Akira’s cheeks as he pouted.

“I mean, It is reasonable…” Yusuke said, rubbing the pain. “I didn’t know your butt would cause craters.” A grin couldn’t help but curl his lips; only to be hit again.

“You’re not funny!” Akira grumbled playfully and squeezed Yusuke’s nose. “If you keep teasing me I’ll sleep further away!”

“...I don’t want that.” A frown crinkled Yusuke’s lips.

“So shut up.”

Yusuke smirked. “Crater butt.”

Akira immediately squirmed away, rolling as far as possible and hugging his pillow with a pout.

“Noo..!” Yusuke whined, chasing after Akira and hugging him from behind.

Akira let out an amused huff, placing his hand on Yusuke’s. “Goodnight.” He said with a smile.

“Goodnight, Akira.” Yusuke nuzzled into the crook of Akira’s neck, giving him a squeeze.

All Akira could do now was to be ready if Shido takes action and to officially decide what he’s going to do with his prisoners. At least, those are the visible remains of the incident. Other’s undoubtedly exist and it was only a matter of time until they unlock.

His next course of action was to acknowledge the manor betrayal on a more personal level. To confront Haru and question why she kept silent. He didn’t wish to course a notice of breaching privacy at the moment in his mansion, but he itched for those answers and wanted the traitors to be punished.

A new ideal world was forming in his mind from his experiences and the act of bringing it to reality was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	55. Ignited Calamity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** This chapter has some graphic language.

Morning arose, and the sun rays beaming in through the windows awoke Yusuke. The space beside him felt empty, lacking a presence. Based on their recent days Yusuke concluded that Akira would be occupied today, so with the desire to get a few more hours of sleep, he attempted it, only for it not to happen.

Feeling as though time was being wasted, Yusuke pushed his sluggish body to sit and rubbed his eyes to ease fatigue. The en-suite echoed with the sound of the shower running, answering the question as to where Akira might be.

After a yawn and some patience, Yusuke slid out of bed while a faint excitement swirled in his gut. Only hearing the shower run made an impish desire bloom within him, to just barge in on Akira unannounced and watch his expression descend into a flustered mess.

His decision process was cut off when the phone rang, and without much thought, he approached it, grabbing and pressing it against his ear. Only then did he realize he answered Akira’s phone without permission and while no trouble may come, he always strived to avoid being a burden or a nuisance.

Before he could hang the phone up a voice danced in his ear.

“Ah, you finally answered. I figured you were avoiding my calls or somethin’.”

Yusuke didn’t respond; instead, he covered his mouth to avoid making a sound.

“...? Look, I’ll get straight to the point. I got the dirt you wanted and a little extra, but I’ve changed my mind about the exchange. Instead of killing our guy I want you to kidnap his daughter and bring her to me.” A sly chuckle reverberated from the phone. “I could put her to use.” 

The sound of the shower came to a halt, which prompted Yusuke to immediately hang up the phone and try to purge his ears of spoken words. It’s easier to ignore, something Yusuke was quite used to, but that characteristic had vanished, especially when it was about Akira's schemes. 

From the brief words, he heard, it didn’t sound like anything genuine. It seemed like a deal for information was made, and Akira’s bargain was to kill someone. Now the other party wanted kidnapping involved. Human trafficking seems to be on the table as well, and no moralistic reason could exist for kidnapping someone’s daughter like that.

Not a single fibre in Yusuke’s body could accept this, to ignore it, and if Akira was even willing, then he might have to slap some sense into the man. It was unlikely, even if Akira is a man with thorns protruding, he still held a moral compass, and sexual exploitation is something he is firmly against.

“Oh, you’re awake.”  
Akira’s voice shot out from behind Yusuke and startled him, prompting a quick turn around.

“D-Don’t scare me like that..!” Yusuke’s panic guided his tongue and made him clench his shirt to perhaps ease his thumping heart. He didn’t even hear the door open, his thoughts held too much control.

“Scaring you wasn’t my intention.” Akira’s lips curved into a smile as he approached. “I apologize.” 

“Ah, no, it’s fine...I was just…” Yusuke released a heavy breath, meeting eye contact. “You’re up early.” He attempted to divert the topic despite not knowing the time.

“Mm, I have a lot of work to catch up on…” Akira’s expression faltered to annoyance, but then his smile returned, and his hand elevates to caress Yusuke’s cheek. “I won’t be able to spend much time with you today, but I can organize Zeriya to teach you butler qualities.” 

“I’ve been itching to paint, but I’ll consider my day…” Yusuke’s hand encircled over Akira’s, holding it as his demeanour turned solemn. “Akira, ...The phone rang while you were in the shower.”

He may not get another chance to confront, and the last thing Yusuke wants is to postpone it only to find out Akira agreed.

“Oh? Who was it?”

“..I don’t know, but he mentioned a deal for information. He wanted to change his requirement to kidnapping someone..” 

Akira’s expression sparked, and his hand retreated; lips parting to speak. “I see. I’ll call him later.” It’s clear he knew who it was by how relaxed his voice sounds.

Yusuke’s expression turned stern as he grabbed Akira’s arm. “You’re not doing anything illegal, are you?” 

“My whole existence is illegal.” Akira chuckled, sliding his foot back. “Don’t worry, I won’t accept his proposal. ...The only thing I do is remove pests by feeding on them instead.” 

“Is it...Shido?” The question did spark in Yusuke’s mind when he answered the phone, but he remains unsure.

“No. It is about him though. The person I was meant to ‘rid’ is a CEO who is up to no good.” Akira’s hand slowly moves to brush Yusuke’s away. “I need to eat. I figured doing so for information would be wise..” 

Yusuke’s expression lit up as a reminder resurfaced. “You should have some of my blood, so you don’t burn. Its been a few days since you had it last.”

Akira eyes avert, eventually returning. “..Perhaps later. I’m a bit busy at the moment.” He turned and approached the door, placing his hand on the knob. “We’ll catch up later.” He gave a brief smile before exiting the room.

Yusuke was left staring at the door until it registered in his mind Akira truly was busy if he couldn't even lend his ear for a few minutes. Instead of questioning why Yusuke decided to get prepared for the day, and as he did the desire for breakfast bloomed.

###

Abruptly leaving wasn’t something Akira was fond of, but he was behind with work and the itch to continue his ‘exchange’ with Akechi ate away. His patience was wearing thin, and his progress with Akechi was insignificant. Becoming more demanding and cruel seems to be the only approach he has left.

He made his way down to Akechi's room only to hear voices reverberating from it. He couldn’t make out the second sound, but he knew it wasn’t Zeriya; the only other person allowed to be in here. With a furrowed expression Akira opened the door to see the culprits sitting aside each other on the bed.

Haru was fixing Akechi’s bandage, and her eyes dart to the door once she heard it open. Akira’s foot slid into the room, and he locked the door, eyes glued to them.

“What are you doing in here…?” He asked, not showing any chance of forgetting this.

“U-Um…” Haru’s hands withdrew to her chest as a nervous gulp ran down her throat. “Akechi’s bandage looked poor, so I...I thought to replace it.” 

“I mean in general.” Akira’s eyes flicker to Akechi momentarily only to see him smirking, as smug as usual.

“Uh..-”

“I specifically remember relieving you of your duties here.” 

“...” Haru’s eyes falter to her lap as she mumbled, “I just..wanted to help.” 

“It’s not necessary.” Akira took a step forward; thud amplifying in the tense atmosphere. “I would like to speak to you in private after Akechi.” 

Without a word and her eyes downcast Haru got up and left the room, knowing her actions had displeased Akira.

“A bit harsh on her, no?” Akechi said with a smirk, caressing his bandage with nothing but a conceited demeanour. 

“I don’t need your comment.” Akira approached while his arms crossed. “Now, let’s finish yesterday’s conversation.” 

Venom danced on Akechi’s tongue as he stood up and dismissed Akira. “There’s nothing to finish.” 

Akira clasped Akechi’s wrist, squeezing it. “Your mute tongue is boring me. How about you stop drawing out your imprisonment and actually say something of worth, or do you like being my bitch?” A sly smirk curled his lips.

Akechi slid his foot around, grabbing Akira’s attached hand. “As if that thought even crossed your mind, but I’m not in a hurry to free myself either. I doubt you’ll give me my research back and dwindle my purpose even more.” 

“Speaking of that. Your notes are clearly incomplete. I’m assuming you did it on purpose?” 

A chuckle escaped Akechi’s smirking lips. “Of course. Shido doesn’t even have the full recipe, only I know it and good luck prizing it from my cold dead hands.” 

“Why are you so protective of it..?” Akira asked; grip faltering from Akechi’s wrist. “You really think I want to recreate it? Sell it? Claim it as my own? You realize your creation hinders me, right?”

“So why do you want to know more about it?” Akechi’s eyebrows furrow and his arms cross. “Even if it isn’t something you seek, giving the person I hate my creation is not an option.” 

“Because I have to. Appeasing my kingdom’s concern is necessary to me, once you start talking I can attempt that.”

Akechi scoffed, “Good luck doing that.” He dismissed Akira by moving away, approaching the window.

“I don’t want to do this, but…” Akira followed with narrow eyes, clasping Akechi's wrist once more. “You give me no choice.” 

Patience was wearing thin, and Shido’s position was only a ticking time bomb. The best way to dismantle a threat is to act before it reaches zero.

“You want to leave this room, right..? ...No, I’m not making it a choice.”  
Before Akechi could respond, Akira jerked his wrist back, slamming him up against the wall. 

“What?” Akechi let out a chuckle of mockery. “Are you going to beat me again?” 

“No.” Akira grabbed Akechi’s other wrist, pinning it against the wall. “In order to protect my people, you will not remain here. Once Shido acts, then you’ll return, but to ensure you don’t escape..” A devilish smirk curved his lips. “I am going to put a tracker inside you.” 

Akechi’s teeth gritted as his fists clench. “You won’t be inserting anything in me!” His tone dripped with malice, struggling for freedom. 

“It’s not a choice.” Akira’s grip tightened, the sound of his gloves squeezing with it. “I’ll ensure you can’t remove it by putting it in a place the human hand cannot reach, but that’s not all I’ll do to you.” 

An aggregated breath emerged from Akechi’s lips as he tried to knee Akira, but he only made Akira press his leg in between his, hindering movement.

“If you dare try to escape, from this mansion or anywhere, I will personally inflict your punishment.” Akira’s crimson eyes flickered with hatred as he shifted his grip into a single hand, using his other to touch Akechi's shoulder. “I will feast on you, and I don’t mean I’ll drain your blood.” He chuckled with sadistic glee. “I will eat the flesh around your shoulder, anywhere that won’t kill you. I will rip you apart with my teeth only to allow your flesh to heal again, the whole progress will then repeat over and over again until I reach bone and your mind is nothing but a husk.”

Akechi flinched and fought harder, but Akira’s strength was simply too much for his injured body and the fact Akira was a fully healed vampire didn’t make it a chance. “Your true colours finally show! How much effort does it take to suppress such a hideous creature inside of you?!” Demented laughter escaped his lips. “You’ve fooled everyone! I feel sorry for your new pet..! Had anyone known the true you, they would flee for their sanity!”

“Don’t delude yourself. My morals do indeed exist, just not for the likes of you.” Akira yanked Akechi’s hair down, dragging him towards the door as a struggle reverberated from the floorboards. “Vengeance was always an ambivalent choice for me, now it is not. Had you only threatened me, then perhaps your fate wouldn’t stir this way, but you made the conscious decision to involve innocents.” 

Akechi managed to grab the bedpost, perhaps halting them temporarily. “The only way to reveal you was to involve something you love! It’s not like I wanted that!”

Akira slid his foot around, gripping Akechi’s clinging hand. “Are you feigning innocence?!” His nails extend, piercing Akechi’s hand and ripping it off the bedpost. “Lying to yourself for freedom doesn’t suit you! Just accept your rotten soul!”

Groans of pain force their way out of Akechi’s throat, and he clasped his now bleeding hand. Fortunately, the wound wasn’t as deep as his other, but that didn’t free it from being inadequate. 

The struggle didn’t last long, Akechi was soon pulled out of the room and the minute he could see outside everything turned black; a sack had been wrapped around his head.

“Drugging him would’ve been easier.”  
A familiar voice caressed Akechi’s ear as he was soon slammed up against the wall and his wrists were forced to be bound by cuffs.

“A part of me hoped he would talk for once,” Akira said as he watched Zeriya bind their prisoner.

“Blood…? You injured him?” Zeriya asked as he pushed Akechi forward, down the hallway to their destination. 

“He’s as stubborn as a mule.” 

It was difficult to breathe with the cloth over his head; Akechi felt like if he even bothered to talk or fight back, then the air within the bag would dissolve and he would be deprived of oxygen. 

“Are we transporting Sugimura with drugs or are you going to make my life more difficult?” Zeriya questioned, glancing Akira’s way as he kept his pace up.

A chuckle escaped Akira’s lips. “I do enjoy making your life difficult, so there’s your answer.” 

Zeriya merely sighed.

~~~

Before he knew it, Akechi could feel wind caress his body and experienced nausea. The bag suffocating him diminished his ability to do anything, talk, move, fight, all were futile, and he was soon shoved into a cage; hearing the bars rattle and lock.

“That’s one. Are we detouring to Tae’s lab, or are they going to the same place?” Zeriya asked as he brushed his gloves clean, gazing at Akira.

They stood beside a carriage with two cages, both to be covered by an extended cloth during transportation. If Shido does file a police search for Akira’s residence, then their prisoners will be nowhere within it. Instead of moping around, waiting for it, Akira decided to act now, and many more actions will be taken to protect their entirety. 

“Go to Tae’s lab and drop Sugimura off. The quicker she starts playing with Akechi’s creation, the sooner I can rid him.” 

“I don’t mean to...cause offence, but I will be riding into the night if we do that.” The rider joined the two, cautious of the plan.

“You know how you wished to purchase a pink star diamond for your wife?” Akira tilted his head, smiling brightly. “I will ensure you the funds if you do this.” 

“Really?!” The rider’s expression light up as she released a content huff. “I will ensure that they arrived at your desired location, your majesty.” She saluted proudly.

“We will go get the other prisoner then,” Akira said and patted Zeriya’s shoulder into the direction of inside the mansion, walking alongside him.

“...You know how I said your specialty was economics? ..I withdraw my statement.” Zeriya grumbled, folding his hands behind his back.

Akira chuckled, “Hush you. I rarely purchase material possessions, and I’m allowed to treat my employees.”

“More like bribing them.” 

“...Do you want the job of removing all of their fingerprints? Then I suggest you cram your tongue.”

“...”

~~~

Within a few minutes, they arrived back to the third floor and stood outside Sugimura’s room. The third floor had a secret entrance, so there was no risk of being seen by a servant or a bypasser. It would be best if no eyes witness this.

“I stopped giving Sugimura blood once you ordered it; however, his appetite is..strange, he still tells me he needs blood, but his body doesn’t react as if that is so.” Zeriya gave a status update just so everything was clear.

“It’s probably like any kind of addiction. Sugimura is so used to drinking blood that now it’s gone, his mind tricks him into believing it’s required. We’ll find out more once Tae gets her hands on him.” Akira replied as he pushed the door open, however, the scent of blood brushed his nose, attaining a strong whiff of it.

“When I say his appetite is strange, I meant it. He’s not eating much food, and he’s...picking at his own skin to lather his tongue with blood.” 

Suddenly, Sugimura lurched from the room, latching onto Akira’s arms. “Please forgive me, my lord! I was misguided, t-thought you were dead!” He shouted out a plea; gazing without focus.

Akira merely slid his foot back, and Sugimura collapsed, grasping his leg. “Please, please, listen to me!” Sugimura begged once more.

With an expression that only screamed malice, Akira crushed Sugimura’s hand under his heel, stomping on it. “Get your treacherous hands off me!” 

Sugimura’s hands quickly withdrew with groans of pain, and then a black sack wrapped around his neck, almost suffocating him. Strong hands forced his arms behind his back, and handcuffs clicked around his wrists, rendering his struggles useless. 

Zeriya ripped Sugimura up onto his feet by his collar, pushing him forward to their destination. “He has lost even more weight…” He growled. “Why are you so insistent on starving?” 

Sugimura attempted speech, but the moment he tried asphyxiation caused him to cough and panic coursed through him.

“How cruel; asking him questions with that thing on,” Akira smirked as a chuckle escaped him. “But he does look skinny, maybe Tae will cram a tube down your throat.” He taunted, patting Sugimura’s back.

Instead of replying Zeriya just quickened their pace, wishing this would be over soon.

~~~

Yusuke passed the time by sketching in his book, finally able to bring his bright ideas to life. The urge to paint and draw the photo was a flourished desire, but he hadn’t touched a pencil for a few days and the fear of messing up guided his hand. He could sketch it, but he also feared being caught in the act. The other problem was...not knowing where the photo was, Zeriya had moved it unbeknownst to his knowledge.

He moved Akira’s desk chair to the window so he could draw with the light caressing his page. He would often do that when a light source was poor, but now it’s merely a habit.

The sound of the door creaking open caught his attention and made his eyes shift, only to gain vision of Shinya stepping into the room with Morgana in his hands. Once the boy met his gaze, his expression lit up and he scurried over.

“You’re back!” He exclaimed as the cat swayed in his grasp.

“Good morning to you as well.” A smile curled Yusuke’s lips. “I see Morgana has been in your care.” He said, eyes shifting to the cat.

“Yeah. He’s been acting weird lately, like all floppy and stuff.” Shinya demonstrated by lifting Morgana’s paw up only for it to plop back down. “I think he’s sick.” 

Yusuke placed his sketchbook down on his lap and extended his hand out towards Morgana, patting his head. “I think he misses Akira, ...even if he’s always strange towards us, I believe the cat has claimed Akira as his master.” 

“But Akira is already a master, shouldn’t he have picked someone more...newish?” 

“Akira is experienced, I guess.” An amused chuckle left Yusuke’s lips as his finger brushed against them. “I don’t know what entices a cat to do so, I may be wrong.” 

Shinya glanced around, searching. “Where is Akira?” He asked with a shrug.

“Work,” Yusuke answered, glancing out the window. “His work has piled up, so he’s catching up on it.” 

“Ugh..” Shinya scoffed, moving to the bed to sit down. “Don’t you get lonely dating a king?” He wiggled Morgana down onto his lap, freeing his arms from the cat’s weight.

“No. Akira gives me a lot of attention, and we don’t need to be around each other all the time. That would become suffocating.” 

“My mum hated it when my dad worked, I figured everyone was like that.” Shinya’s hand stroked Morgana’s fur, hearing the cat purr.

“I’m sure they had their...reasons.” Yusuke glanced out the window again, capture the silhouette of someone near the tall black fence.

The figure wasn’t visible with bushes in the way. The trees acted as a way to prevent vision outside, but they also hindered the inside. It wasn’t usual to see people loiter around and it caused Yusuke to become a bit suspicious, but he merely brushed it away as them being a passerby. 

“Hey, Yusuke? What will happen to me…?” Shinya’s tone faltered while he continued to stroke the cat within his lap.

Yusuke’s gaze snapped back to the child, a bit bewildered. “W-What do you mean..?” He asked with a frown.

“Akira said I’m not allowed to stay beyond a month, what will happen to me after this month is up?” 

This discussion hadn’t met Yusuke’s ears, he didn’t even know what Akira was planning but based on standard routes he hoped to give the child solace. “I would assume you’d be put into foster care and eventually adoption.” 

“....” Shinya’s eyes remained downcast until he glanced at the door and picked Morgana up. “I’m..going to go play my games…” He muttered as he slid off the bed and left the room, leaving a sombre atmosphere. 

Yusuke would call out to the boy, but he didn’t know how to comfort him, it was also unknown whether or not his words caused the reaction. He merely released a sigh and continued his sketch, hoping the child may return.

~~~

After preparing their prisoners for transportation, Akira returned to his office and plopped down on his chair with relief. It was merely his first task but exhaustion coursed through him already.

“What’s this status update you’re so eager to tell me?” He asked as he picked up a sheet of paper, eyes glancing at Zeriya to his side. 

Zeriya moved his hand over the desk, selecting specific letters and placing them in front of Akira. “Estihel requested a revisitation on his punishment. Replacement for two employees is a must. A ‘thank you’ letter from citizen Nousheri and a stock list.” He listed each purpose as he pointed at them.

Akira chuckled, attempted to suppress it by pressing his hand into his cheek. “As if Estihel even has the gall to send me that crap. Throw it out.” 

“Read it first,” Zeriya ordered, pushing the letter close. “Then dispose of it. Your eyes are not allowed to become willfully blind.” 

Akira released a sigh and picked the letter up, pulling out the contents. It replicated the title, asking for a change of punishment. Just as he had expected.

“..I will say; you surprised me back there. I thought emotion guided your tongue.” Zeriya’s arms shifted to his back, folding them together.

"Eh?” Akira’s gaze perked from the letter.

“...” Zeriya breathed out as his shoe tapped against the floorboard. “Your ability to deceive. Running off the moment you had evidence felt as though it was fueled by anger; a mind unable to reason with, but you... You knew Estihel would agree to your offer if others were around. You knew he’d care about his image in front of the other elders, that throwing his son to the wolves was not an option. You took advantage of it.” 

“Mm?” A smirk curled Akira’s lips as his eyes narrow. “And what about it?” 

“...He admitted guilt by agreeing; why would someone take a punishment when they aren’t involved? You played with his mind, riled him up and angered him beyond that comprehension. If Estihel didn’t agree to your offer, then it would result in the other elders being disgusted by him, if he did agree, then you remove his position and stab at his ego.”

“Mmm? Why are you repeating this?” Akira prodded for the answer, knowing full well what it was.

“...” Zeriya’s eyes avert, a faint hue of pink brightening his cheeks. “You, uh..” He cleared his throat. “..Impressed me, is all, my lord. I hadn’t realized this at the time.” 

Akira let out a snigger, throwing the letter down onto his desk. “Of course you are.” He leaned on his hand with a sneer clear on his lips. “I didn’t become king for no reason. If I didn’t know how to play with the hearts of my underlings then cutting roots would be a hassle.” 

“While it may be good for our kingdom.” Zeriya paused, shifting his foot and placing his gloved hand on Akira’s chest. “Your heart has permeated in a dark matter since re-encountering him, hasn’t it?” A smirk curved his lips.

Akira breathed a groan of disapproval as he brushed Zeriya’s hand away. “Being walked over isn’t something I’ll accept anymore if that makes me indistinct then so be it.” 

“I didn’t mean it with a negative tone. Being selfish is a necessary part of leadership, but ensure it only applies to the outside world.” Zeriya noticed they had lost purpose, so with a swipe of his hand, he sent 2 more letters in front of Akira. “You also have an invitation to the orphan charity event, and the newlywed party has been delayed by four days, due to the forecast.”

Interest in their previous words dissipated the moment Akira heard. With a light expression, he grabbed the invitation. “The charity event? I haven’t gone for years..” He opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, flashing a smile towards the paper as he read.

“Perhaps you should consider...” Zeriya glanced at the stack of paperwork, almost covering the entire desk. “...filling out some work before gaining pleasure.” 

“Cram it. I can finally go, and nothing will stop me… Look.” Akira said, showing Zeriya the letter. “They even acknowledge my absence, saying how they’re glad my ‘disease’ was cured and that I don’t have to push myself to go.” 

“I’m glad you can go as well, but a lot needs to be done before you run off to ‘parties’.”

“It’s not a mere party! Giving gifts to orphans and lending them my ear is something I’ve always enjoyed doing. Plus, they have fun, which is all that matters.” 

Zeriya sighed from being misinterpreted. “Anyway, you can focus on work with your extra days.” 

“I don’t understand delaying the 'newlywed' party when it will be held inside, but whatever...” Akira mumbled to himself as his hand slid to the telephone, picking it up. “Now be quiet for a second, I’m returning a call...” He pressed a familiar rhythm of buttons while Zeriya shuffled papers around on his desk, attempting to clear it.

The phone rang a few times before the other end picked up, prompting Akira to exchange basic introductory with the receptionist, and then she placed him on hold, informing him she had put his call through. 

A tap of his finger against the desk and the call reconnected, hearing the desired voice.

“You know how I don’t like you calling during work hours? What do you want?” Irritation was evident in the call receivers tone.

“I’m returning your call considering you were eager to alter our deal. Is it not the time?” Akira leaned back in his chair, a smirk curling his lips.

“You know it isn’t, but did a cat have your tongue during my last call? You didn’t say a thing.”

“That was my...nephew. Don’t worry, he got scolded for it..” 

“You have a nephew? I thought you didn’t have siblings..?”

“Not a blood relation. Now entertain me with your wish.” Akira swayed his chair with his foot, slowly rotating. “I want to make this call short.”

“I’ve changed my mind about his punishment. I want to torment him a bit before death; kidnapping his daughter and exploiting her is the best way to do that. I know it’s not within your...striction, but my guys found out information about Shido regarding you.” 

Akira already knew his answer, but that wouldn’t mean he won’t attempt prying. “Me..? What kind of information?” 

“These lips are sealed until yours open. It is worth slipping out of your comfort zone for it, I promise you it ain’t useless, but that’s all I’ll say.” 

“Sorry, but your words can’t sway my morals. Torture isn’t something I’ll partake in, no matter the prize.” 

“...” The sound of the man gambling reverberated through the phone. “You need to sacrifice something to appease, but if you can’t do it, then the deal is off.” 

Zeriya gestured in front of Akira’s vision, asking for his ear.

“Please hold on a moment,” Akira said as he placed the phone on hold, shifting his attention towards his advisor.

“I can carry out the deed on your behalf. The information regarding Shido is far too valuable. Allowing it to disintegrate when it regards us is foolish.” It’s quite clear Zeriya isn’t bluffing, he never is when Akira struggles, but that didn’t mean information would fall into their hands.

“No.” Akira didn’t even consider it, responding with haste. “You doing it is no different from me. I’ll be handing you the right to delude myself, but your offer is appreciated.” He picked the phone back up, brushing Zeriya aside and continuing the call. “How about I kill him slowly? Surely that is enough torment… I’ll even mail you his head.” 

A groan became audible from the phone, and then a sigh. “Fine, but you also need to introduce me to one of your girls. I heard your servants are quite beautiful..” 

Akira chuckled, feeling a bit of glee for not losing the deal. “Don’t you have enough women? But alright. Although I cannot promise they’ll consent to your advances...think of it as practising your charm.” 

“I’ll give you the rest once I have his head, but because I like you and because this puts you at risk, I’ll tell you this now; Shido is filing a warrant to search your residence without informing you of it, it’ll happen two days from now. Also one of my spies told me he overheard Shido saying how he desires to see your face and broken eyes lathered in his cum, but I don’t...trust this spy much because he has a tendency to over-exaggerate, so take it as you will.” 

“Eww… I hope he’s lying because that’ll keep me up at night..” Akira leaned on his desk, tapping his fingers against the wood. “Thank you for this, I’ll keep in touch.” 

“Right, bye.” 

The sound of the phone hanging up was the only thing that echoed in the room until Akira’s elbows slammed down on the desk, shouting, “Fuck! I knew that slimy bastard would get his way!” His teeth gritted as he gripped his hair.

“You should inform the servants so they can hide questionable antiques.” Zeriya remained calm, releasing a small sigh.

“No..” Akira’s hand slid down to his face, grimace clearly his expression. “We’ll evacuate everyone and everything, I’ll remain. This search isn’t going to be legal by any means and the best way to avoid threat is to take it seriously.” 

“I’ll remain with you.” 

“No.” Akira dismissed while he stood up. “The police won’t show me any hostility with a witness, and I want to know why he’s interested in me. You will protect Yusuke and Shinya, not me.” 

“Have you injured your mind..?” Zeriya reprimanded, swaying to grab Akira’s sleeve. “We just lost our king, and now you’re willing to risk yourself again for feeble information?! While your intentions may be progressive it’s far too risky to allow.”

“As your king, you must follow my orders, and that is to protect.” Akira brushed Zeriya’s hand aside gently. “This evacuation is not allowed to be shared with anyone else, do you understand? Only working servants will be allowed to know and their lips are to be sealed. Yusuke is far too stubborn to ignore my stay, he’ll want to remain too.”

“..Tch..” Zeriya clicked his tongue as his eyes averted, clenching his teeth. “Why do you never value your life...? It’s painful to watch deterioration.” 

“Such an odd display.” Akira huffed with a chuckle, cupping Zeriya’s chin. “I’m not going to die, and I can defend myself, but if I do go missing, the department will know of it. If a single light remains lit in their organization, then no one will attempt anything foolish.” 

Zeriya’s eyes falter to the floor, and he released a dejected breath. “I will obey, but eat.” To be touched by their king was a proud moment, but he wanted to show Akira some information he had dug up.

“I will,” Akira said, withdrawing his hand. “Now, did you find an emergency target?”

“I did.” Zeriya slid his foot to grab a folder that was resting in the bookcase behind them. “I managed to find two.” He placed the folder down on the desk, flipping it open.

Akira glanced down at the sheets within the folder, scanning the information.

Zeriya spoke as he pointed at a specific profile. “An executive manager employed at the northern town hotel. He has a record of stealing reserved rooms for personal use, angering clients and staff. He was accused of domestic abuse and despite the evidence and witness his charges was swept under the rug, has a history of firing personally disliked employees and has been accused of sexually assaulting female staff.” 

“Sounds like an appropriate target,” Akira said while he returned to his seat. “And the other one?”

Zeriya’s hand slid to the other profile. “Secretly works in a brothel, his fake job is a gardener. He uses his fake job to find vulnerable women and sometimes men to force them into human trafficking or to work at said brothel. Partakes in drug dealing and even forces their victims to become addicted, so they rely on their abusers.” 

Akira let out a disgusted sigh, leaning on his hand. “I want to kill them both, but one sounds easier, so I’ll go with the ‘gardener’.” 

“My lord?” Zeriya withdrew his hand, shifting his body to face Akira. “Perhaps it was luck, but a vampire attack is quite obvious to humans; how do you avoid suspicion? Or do you just rely on their unwillingness to acknowledge us?” 

Akira’s gaze shifted to Zeriya as he tapped his fingers against his cheek. “If I have time, I cut the flesh surrounding the bite mark off, if I don’t, I stab it until it’s unrecognizable.” 

“I see. Our Lord can be quite intelligent when he wishes to be.” Zeriya released a slight chuckle, smiling.

“Do you like the taste of dirt or the welt of a shoe? Because if you don’t cram it, that’s all you’ll be tasting.” 

“Ah, the common threat,” Zeriya said with a smirk and he moved to the door. “I shall let you work in peace, but if I find it incomplete; we’ll be discussing your spending money.” He opened the door and slid out the room, leaving nothing but the sound of the door clicking close.

~~~

The noise of the bedroom door opening caught Yusuke’s attention again and a bit of hope that Shinya returned brewed in his stomach; however his eyes meet with Akira’s, causing a different sensation to swirl in his stomach. 

“I’m taking a break, so…” Akira paused as he approached Yusuke, getting down on his knees and burrowing his face into his lover’s stomach. “Give me your lap…” He sighed out, muffling his voice.

A smile couldn’t help but curl Yusuke’s lips, and his hand brushed into Akira’s hair, stroking it. “It’s difficult to draw when you’re there, but I’ll accept it for now.” He folded his sketchbook and placed it against the chair.

“Mm..” Akira moaned from Yusuke’s warmth, enjoying every second of it. “Ah, the party has been delayed due to poor weather, so you have some time to prepare.” 

“I suppose that’s nice.” Yusuke grinned, curling Akira’s hair around his fingers and patting it with both hands.

Akira lifted his head up with a pout, glaring at the man before him. “Do you do that on purpose? Because I’m shorter than you?”

“What..?” Perplex took hold of Yusuke’s expression as he blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“Pat my head. I’ve been suspecting that’s the reason you do it, to rub in my height.” 

“No..” Yusuke chuckled at the strange assumption. “I enjoy the sensation of your hair, there’s nothing more to it.” 

Akira just let out a groan and buried his face back into Yusuke’s stomach, breathing against the fabric of his shirt. Yusuke’s hand continued to caress Akira’s hair, and his eyes shift to the window only to see a man taking photos, the sheer surprise caused him to jump and rip the curtains close.

Akira felt the jolt, perking up. “What’s wrong..?” He asked with a concerned expression.

Yusuke gulped as his heart pounded in his chest. “T-There’s someone outside...taking photos.” 

Akira rose to his feet and pulled the curtain open to peek out. “Hm… There is..” He let go of the curtain and retrieved his glasses from the desk, taking another peek with them on. “He’s a reporter, named Richard Witschi...I can’t really see the company name.”

“H-How can you even see all that?! The distance is too large, my eyes can’t even identify him!” 

“He has a nametag on his jacket,” Akira explained as he removed his glasses. “I’m slightly nearsighted, remember? So I couldn’t read it without my glasses.” He slid his glasses back onto the desk, closing the curtain once more.

“...Forget about that.” Yusuke was being misunderstood, so he gave the topic up, rising to his feet. “Why is he here? I don’t want my photo taken without consent.” 

“Probably because our relationship is homosexual.” Akira nonchalantly said. 

“Eh..?! You’re telling me we were caught simply by holding hands on the train?” 

“That’s...not all we did..” Akira’s eyes sheepishly avert while his cheeks turn red.

“Pardon..?” Yusuke searched his mind for what Akira was talking about until it dawned on him. “Wait...I woke up on your shoulder.” His expression lit up as he pointed his finger at Akira’s chest. “You didn’t, did you..?!”

“You were sleeping on the wall, it looked uncomfortable.” Akira’s hand raised into his hair, curling a hair strand around his finger nervously. “I may...have kissed you a few times as well..” 

Yusuke released a sigh, crossing his arms. “I suppose we’ll have a few stalkers until they calm down…” He muttered, glancing at the covered window.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I don’t want stalkers! But, yes…”

“They are just parasites.” Akira took a step forward, cupping Yusuke’s chin. “I’ll get rid of them for you.” His eyes narrow as his foot slid back, retreating from the room.

“W-Wait..!” Yusuke called out, but the door merely clicked closed.

###

As he made his way outside Akira scolded his guards for not getting rid of the pest, and while he was annoyed at them, he decided to swat the bug himself. The gate creaked open, and he followed the fence until he saw the culprit still trying to snap photos.

“You realize trespassing is illegal?” He scolded as he approached the man, grimace clear on his expression. 

The reporter was a rather short man with glasses and brown hair slicked back, his attire was a generic light blue shirt and black slacks. Was his boring garments an attempt to conceal his status or was he merely a dull man? 

His camera ceased, and he glanced Akira’s way, soon replying. “You realize sodomy is unlawful? And I’m not on your property.” 

“You are taking photos of my private property, so it would be wise if you delete them and actually did something of worth.” Akira folded his arms and glared, resisting his anger.

“Do you have proof?” A smirk crinkled Richard’s lips as he shifted his body to face Akira. “You shouldn’t accuse people.”

Akira took a step forward with a hostile demeanour, grabbing the man’s camera. “The proof is in here, and I suggest you watch your mouth with me. Even if I’m in a conversational relationship I am still above you, I don’t mind watching parasites rot.” 

“Are you threatening me..?” 

“What could you possibly do if I am?” A smirk curved Akira’s lips as his eyes flickered with bitterness. “You’re a nobody, no one will believe you over me, and nobody gives a shit about you, so I suggest you be a good boy and delete those photos.” His hostility turned to facade warmth, smiling and letting the camera go. “If you don’t, I’ll smash it.”

“Tch..” Richard held his camera with a protective aura, fidgeting to delete the photos. “Don’t touch my possessions with your disgusting hands.” He muttered under his breath.

“Oh..?” Akira’s eyes linger on the man until he notices cards within his shirt pocket. With a smirk, he reached out and slowly removed a card, flipping it to read. “I know your boss quite well, I wonder what he’d do if I said you were prejudicial?” It was a bluff, Akira barely mingled with reporters or the media because he viewed them all as pests, only using their loud voices for harm rather than good.

Richard simply remained quiet and continued to remove the photos, although a nervous sweat was evident on his brow.

“How about we schedule an interview? You can earn your parasitic cash without warping the narrative, or is honest work too difficult for your rotten heart?” Akira realized his harsh tone, so he cleared his throat. “It’s going to become public knowledge soon anyway, so I may as well control it.”

The man’s eyes just glared until his foot slid away, attempting to leave. “Good day.”

“Nuh-uh.” Akira seized the camera, ripping it out of the man’s grip and causing him to swerve around. 

“Give it back!”

“Did your mother teach you to ignore those who speak to you? Or are you just deaf?” Akira held the camera out like a prize, displaying it to his side. “You’ll get this back once you start respecting people who have never affected your life.” 

Richard’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t understand men like you, having any woman at the tip of your finger and choosing a man over them, it’s disgusting and dysfunctional!” His teeth gritted together as his fists clenched.

“I get the fact you’re an educated hound, you don’t need to say so.” Akira noticed a wedding band on the man’s finger, prompting a smirk. “You’re a married man, you shouldn’t be concerned over who I fuck.” 

“Your relationship is only brewed by lust, nothing else.” Richard held his wedding band defensively, glaring.

Akira released an irritated sigh, shaking his head. “Same old regurgitated arguments. Don’t you have better things to do?” He slid his foot back, preparing to retreat. “You can have this camera back once I’ve ensured everything is gone.” He smiled, turning around with a wave. “I’ll give it back to you during our interview!”

“Hey! I never agreed to that!”  
His voice didn't matter, the only view he was given was Akira's back facing him as he walked away.

~~~

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, Akira was hammered with questions. Ignoring them momentarily, he placed the camera down on his desk.

“..Why did you take his camera?” Another question spilled from Yusuke’s lips, his gaze intently at the instrument. 

“Because I want to use him.” Akira smirked and moved to the window, sliding it open to see their ‘stalker’ had left.

Yusuke sighed, patting the back of his hair. “You can’t just steal things, even if the person is annoying.” His expression pouted, and his arms crossed, exuding disappointment. “Go give it back.” 

“Yes, mother.” Akira chuckled as he stepped forward. “Being kind to them won’t satisfy my agitation, and I’ll give it back once we have our interview.” His hand elevated and his fingers slid along Yusuke’s jawline, eventually cupping his chin. “Don’t worry, I’ll make them lose interest as soon as possible.” 

“I’m not..bothered, I just wish you don’t ruin your reputation.” 

“Ha! That’s kind of screwed, but I don’t care.” Akira slid closer, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's neck. “We’ll show them their protests fall on deaf ears and that we’re better than them by contributing to good causes.” He pulled back and patted Yusuke’s chest. “Like attending the orphanage event. I haven’t been able to go until now.” 

“I don’t quite understand what that is..?” Yusuke shrugged, expression turning to mild confusion.

“It’s an event that happens at the end of each year for people who donated a lot to the charity. It’s basically a day where you can accompany orphans and buy them gifts or necessities.” 

“It sounds rather pleasant, when will this be?” 

“About a week from now.” 

Yusuke allowed the existence of such an event flow through his mind until he realized Akira was inviting him to go along. “Do...you want me to join?” He sought confirmation.

Akira huffed with a smile, poking Yusuke’s nose. “Of course. A partner is usually encouraged.” 

Yusuke felt a tad embarrassed for not realizing sooner, so he relieved it by scratching his cheek sheepishly, and a flush covered his cheeks. “I suppose it’d be interesting.”

“Yusuke..” Akira said as his demeanour shifted into something profound. “I have to eat, so...after I do a few things I’ll be leaving the mansion.” 

“Ah..” The news caught Yusuke off guard, so his eyes averted momentarily. “It’s been that long, hm? I’ll be waiting for you, so please be careful.” His lips rose into a smile while his hand brushed against Akira’s, holding it.

A bit of disarray blanked Akira’s mind, he had prepared to sedate Yusuke’s desire to help, but instead, he got an agreement, making this flow as smoothly as it could. “Thank you for understanding, and as much as I hate to admit it...I should have some of your blood.”

“Oh, certainly.” Without a moment passing, Yusuke unbuttoned his shirt and slid it to the side, revealing his shoulder.

“..You’re eager…” Akira commented as his eyes checked the bed. Making up his mind, he moved towards it, sitting down. “I want you to be comfortable during it, so come sit in between my legs.” He patted the open space.

Yusuke listened and sat where he was wanted, awaiting the inevitable bite. “How long do you think you’ll be gone for?” 

“It depends on how well my target hides their corruption,” Akira said as his hands gilded against Yusuke’s shoulder, searching for the right spot. “...I’m going to touch you to distract me from your life essence, I’m sorry if that’s uncomfortable.”

“E-Eh..?” Yusuke’s cheeks stained with the colour red, feeling anticipation shallow his breathing. “What..kind of touching?” He questioned, his grip tightening on his shirt.

“Your body and stuff. It won’t be inappropriate, so don’t worry about being turned on.”  
An elbow to his side caused Akira to groan.

”I’m not worried! I just like to know!” 

“..Right… I’m going to bite you now, okay?” Akira slid his hands onto Yusuke’s stomach, pressing his lips against his shoulder.

“H-Hurry up then.” 

Akira opened his mouth and bit down on flesh, crimson liquid oozed from the wound, lathering his tongue and allowing blood to flow down his throat.

“Mnh..!” Yusuke bit his lip to suppress his voice. The pain was unfamiliar due to the location, and he felt like it would worsen with movement. He attempted to stay still, but it was soon ruined when Akira’s hands started to move around his body, touching his chest, stomach, gliding around his belly button; all actions caused his body to shudder and to be engulfed in heat he was trying to sedate. 

“S-Stop it..” He moaned as he concealed his voice by biting his sleeve.

Akira pulled his fangs out, kissing the wound. “Does it hurt?” He asked with concern. He hadn’t managed to drink much, but causing Yusuke discomfort for it wasn’t a priority.

“No…” Yusuke breathed out, attempting to calm his body. “Your touching...is making it difficult for me.” 

“Sorry… I’ll pick somewhere else.”

Yusuke gave a nod and Akira re-positioned his fangs to bite the same wound. ‘ I want to touch him more… ‘ He thought as his hands withdrew to Yusuke’s back, instead, gliding his fingers along Yusuke’s spine, counting each nook like sheep.

No distraction method really existed for Yusuke, so his eyes simply closed and he waited. Usually, he would grasp or hold Akira, but this position left him vulnerable and deepened his preference for the neck. 

Enough blood was drained, and Akira pulled his fangs out once more, ensuring the seeping blood did not waste away. “I can feel your heartbeat throb in me.” He chuckled with mischief, smirking.

Yusuke yanked his shirt on out of embarrassment. “W-Why would you say that..?!” Before he could be wrapped in a prurient grip, he stood up, buttoning his shirt quickly.

“It’s the truth. Today it was going berserk.” Akira smiled with glee as he understood the embarrassment he may cause Yusuke, but he enjoyed the reactions.

Yusuke’s eyes averted as he gripped his upper arm. “I-I don’t like you biting me there, find somewhere else..!” He retorted, crinkling his lips into a pout.

Akira stood up, striding elegantly around Yusuke until he halted behind his back, wrapping his arms around and leaning on him. “I believe you like it quite a lot, you’re just stubborn.” 

“Don’t you have to go?” Yusuke sighed, releasing his embarrassment. “Stop teasing me..”

“Well… You’re bleeding through your shirt.” Akira squeezed the stained fabric between his fingers, lifting it up. “You should’ve put a patch on it.” 

Yusuke’s eyes snapped to the stain. “Ah..! I’ll clean it later…” Even if he didn’t want to display it, he was feeling faint and jerking around straight after feeding made it worse. He wanted to rush Akira out so he wouldn't create worry, but the reality wasn't turning in that direction.

Akira noticed the hue of Yusuke’s skin was paler than usual, so he swerved around and grabbed Yusuke by the cheeks, inspecting every inch of him. “Are you feeling ill?” 

“No..”  
A lie.

A frown formed Akira’s lips as his hand brushed up, touching Yusuke’s ear. “You should get some rest. I’ll inform Zeriya about your status.” His eyes could not be deceived, no matter the acting.

“I’m fine..”

“You’re feverish. Perhaps that’s why you were so uncomfortable before.” Akira’s hand slid to Yusuke’s forehead, ensuring the temperature. “Or is this heat from something else?” He knew the answer, but backing Yusuke into a corner was a strategy he was willing to attempt. 

“...” Embarrassment or causing concern were the only options Yusuke was given, so with a sigh, he chose. “I feel a bit ill, but I didn’t feel like this before, so it’s temporary.” 

Without a word Akira started to unbutton Yusuke’s shirt, causing him to flinch with surprise.  
“W-What are you doing..?” He asked, but he didn’t stop Akira.

“I’m going to clean up your wound, and you’re going to bed.” It wasn’t an option, Akira couldn’t leave him in this state.

“I want to draw more, I haven’t been able to since now…” 

A sigh released from Akira’s lips while he slid Yusuke’s shirt off. “You can draw in bed if you cannot sleep, but please prioritize rest.” He gave Yusuke’s chest a pat and smiled. “Get into bed, I’ll be back with some water.” His foot slid back, and he left the room.

Yusuke breathed in, touching the bite mark, feeling the freshly cut flesh under his fingertips until his bed called to him and he listened to the request. The ringing in his ears ceased the moment his head lay on the pillow, his tired eyes begged for sleep, and every movement felt sluggish. It wasn’t certain whether or not his bodily reaction was because of anemia or because he had been drained with low blood, regardless of why it was irritating. 

The door opened once more as Akira stepped inside with a tray of water, he placed it down on the nightstand next to Yusuke and glanced his way. “I grabbed some medication for you as well, so feel free to use it.” He told before moving to the bathroom and grabbing bandages.

Soon, an adhesive bandage was placed over the wound and Yusuke was tucked in by Akira. His temperature was retaken, which prompted a smile to from Akira’s lips.

“Your temperature is getting better.” He shifted onto his knees and placed his hand over Yusuke’s, holding it. “I don’t really want to leave now..” 

“I’ll be fine, but if I feel worse I have the others,” Yusuke reached his hand out, patting Akira’s hair with a smile. “So don’t worry about me, focus on getting back safely.” 

Akira caught a glimpse of a cut on Yusuke’s finger, so his hand rushed to seize it. “What happened here..?” He asked while caressing the wound.

“Oh.. I cut myself on some glass at Sakiko’s place. It doesn’t hurt.” 

Akira released a sigh as deep-seeded fear rebloomed - Yusuke’s safety could never be true while he is beside him, a thorn is what entangles them together, blood will continue to ooze unless a change cuts the root. But even with each wound that is bestowed upon a pure body, one he harbours feelings for, Akira couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

“Be more careful,” Akira stood up and ruffled Yusuke’s hair. “Please rest while I’m gone. If I catch you doing something strenuous then I might just lock you up.” He chuckled with amusement.

The fear would continue to be suppressed as the only way to quench it was extreme measures, methods he could never bring his heart to commit. 

Yusuke fixed his hair, a bit annoyed by the loose strands. “I will..”  
However, his attempt was ruined when Akira brushed his hair up and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll be going now.” 

Yusuke gave a nod, and Akira waved. The atmosphere turned to silence after the door closed, and Yusuke attempted to sleep, losing his motivation to draw.

~~~

Akira’s hunt was successful, but it took hours for his target to make a mistake. The area was also crowded, causing the difficulty to increase. He used the same disguise as last time, - considering it worked and was finally repaired after his previous injuries. 

Perhaps Akira was releasing frustration, but it felt more natural than last time, despite the area being more populated. He lured the man into an alley by feigning an interest in drugs, and that was the end of it. Feeding off lackeys was more accessible than high profiles due to the lack of eyes, but no eyes would ignore someone carrying a sack resembling a human around, so he left the corpse where it deserved after ridding the evidence. 

The night engulfed the sky, and his shoes pattered up into the mansion after thanking his carriage rider. The moment his foot touched marble a presence loomed to his side.

“Did it go well, my lord?” Zeriya closed the door and locked it, denying the cold winds to enter.

“As well as murdering can...” Akira muttered as he pulled his bird-like mask off.

“Akechi and Sugimura arrived at Tae’s lab without suspicious, so your heart can ease over that,” Zeriya informed, touching Akira’s shoulder from behind to remove his jacket, but as he did, he noticed Akira’s red gloves were covered in a familiar shade. “While I’m aware it’s difficult to prevent a fleeting life from spilling, you’re usually clean. Is something troubling you, my lord?” 

“Is it not obvious? My home will be raided soon, and I have no way of passing through it calmly.” 

“I have reserved a distant hotel for us, but your concern is clearly directed at Yusuke.” Zeriya slid Akira’s jacket down, removing it. “If you feel as though you cannot tell him, then transition him during sleep.” 

“He’ll wake up..” Akira sighed as he pulled his gloves off, folding them together. “I fear someone will blurt it as well.” 

“You could always drug him.” Zeriya draped the jacket over his arm, stepping to Akira’s side. “A few pills to knock him out won’t harm his health, and will relieve your stress.” 

“I don’t even want to consider that…” 

Zeriya pulled a clean rag from his pocket and rubbed any blood that had stained Akira’s hands. “And I don’t believe any gain will be made by you staying here alone.” 

Akira grumbled under his breath, changing the topic. “How is he? Is it awake?” 

“No. I made him some soup, and he has been asleep since then. Would you like me to run a bath for you? Your victim’s DNA won’t leave you without a proper wash.” 

A furrow of his eyebrows and Akira scoffed, brushing Zeriya’s rag away. “Do I look 5 to you? I can prepare one myself.” 

“Ah..” Zeriya noticed a cut on Akira’s hand, so he seized it. “He bit you…” His fingers brushed against the wound, pulling it to inspect.

“Mm… I had to cram my hand into his mouth so he couldn’t scream, I didn’t even notice this.” 

“You’re careless.” Zeriya scolded as his demeanour shifted to reprimand. “What if your blood oozed into his mouth and they test it?”

The realization flickered in Akira’s expression, but his lips remained shut.

His advisor sighed, letting his hand go. “I’ll send a disposal unit to the location, but you must be more careful next time.” After a disappointed glare, Zeriya strode away, leaving Akira to dwell on his mistake.

Perhaps Shido’s intimidating presence was truly bothering him, more than he wishes to admit. Everything had to be stored away and hidden, a single leftover could bring his kingdom to ruin, and a chance at salvage didn’t seem to be with how motivated Shido was to rid him. The man’s intention and motive couldn’t really be deciphered either; there’s a chance that it is about Akechi and there is also an equal chance it’s a darker desire, more believable after his ‘comment’.

It was bothersome, but dwelling on it wouldn’t give an answer, and once the search is over there’s a bit of hope that it would be the end. Shido had no other leverages besides this - without stepping out of boundaries - so a solace might be finally met again.

With the intention to clean up a bit, Akira pulled his sluggish body up the stairs and into the bedroom, each step echoing in the silent mansion. The door creaked open only to reveal the sight of Yusuke sitting up in bed drawing. 

“Ah… You’re awake.” Akira caught attention by speaking first. ‘ asleep my ass… ‘ His mind grumbled as his feet move towards the closet.

Yusuke’s gaze shifted from his sketchbook. “Did everything go well?” 

“As well as it can.” Changing his mind, Akira went into the en-suite, quickly washing his hands and the wound with soap. “I’ll come to bed after having a chat with Haru, so remain there.”

“I wasn’t planning to leave.” Yusuke brushed his sketch off, ensuring no eraser scraps fell on the bed. “Did you injure your hand?” He asked as he could briefly see blood drip into the sink.

“It’s nothing major.” Akira seized a towel, patting his hands dry. While he was trying to resist it, he just wanted to hold Yusuke to ease the exhaustion his hunt had inflicted. Ever so slowly, he stepped out of the en-suite and plopped down on the bed, crawling up to hug Yusuke's side.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke put his sketchbook aside and lifted his hand into Akira's hair, stroking it.

"Nothing, I just want to feel you for a bit." Akira rubbed his cheek against Yusuke's side until skin revealed, pressing against it while he squeezed his arms around. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. My rest helped quite a lot."  
The strands of hair wrapped around Yusuke's fingers as he moved his hand around gently, soothing Akira by sheer touch.

"Mm.." Sleep called to Akira, slowly creeping up, but a sharp reminder that he needed to speak with Haru made him snap out of it. "I'll be back in a moment, then we can sleep together." He mumbled while he pulled his body to sit, then slid off the bed.

"Alright, I await your return." A smile formed Yusuke lips, his hands picking his sketchbook up once more.   
Akira nodded and left the room.

###

Akira made his way down to the third floor and soon arrived at Haru’s door. Voices could faintly be heard and a bit of hesitation swirled in his gut because he didn’t wish to disturb late at night, but the importance of this conversation guided his hand to knock.

The sound of feet stepping closer to the door emanated until it swung open and there stood Haru in what seemed to be a nightie, but before the sight could last long, she let out a scream and slammed the door shut.

“I-I didn’t know it was you, my lord! I’ll get changed quickly!” Haru’s voice echoed from the other side, and Akira just stood there patting his hair, not understanding what warranted that reaction. 

“Is it Akira?” Ann’s voice faintly reverberated, making it clear she was Haru’s guest. 

“Mhm..”

Akira stepped to the side and leaned on the wall, releasing a sigh as he waited for Haru to get dressed. Soon, the door clicked open, and Haru stepped out, now wearing a collared dress.

“Why is it that you seek me, my lord?” Her hand hovered over her chest as she seemed nervous, glancing in multiple directions. 

“I wanted to speak with you, but is the hour too late?” 

“N-No..! Not at all.” Haru glanced at her bedroom once more, expression relaxing a bit. “Where would you like to speak..?” 

“The servant’s quarter lounge is fine.” Akira tilted to his feet properly, beginning to walk down the hall. Haru followed behind him loosely, each of her steps calmer than his.

“Ah, I apologize for my attitude this morning. Akechi is just a dangerous man, and I don’t want you to be harmed by his deceit.” 

“Oh, it’s okay, you don’t have to apologize.” Haru’s hands folded in front of her as she walked, exuding some confidence. “I understand why you worry.” 

They arrived in the living room and sat opposite of each other on the pecan sofas. A new atmosphere engulfed the room once Akira pulled out letters and placed them down on the table, making the reason clear for this interruption.

“Are these familiar to you?” His eyes lingered like a hawk as the letters pushed closer to her.

Haru’s lips crinkled with ambivalence and her shoulders tensed, aware of repercussions. “I..” She mumbled and gripped her dress until she formed an answer. “...Yes.” 

Akira noticed the tension, so he sought to sedate it. “You’re not in trouble, I just want to talk to you about it.” He relaxed his own demeanour by leaning back and crossing his legs.

Haru’s tense shoulders dropped, releasing an inaudible breath. “...What do you wish to ask?” 

“What’s your opinion on them?”

“Uh..” Haru’s hands met in her lap as she fiddled with her nails. “I didn’t consider what they were offering. They were sent when you were absent and once you returned home I..forgot all about them. It’s not that I tried to hide them, I was just...overwhelmed with worry.” 

“So not a single offer piqued your interest?” 

“..No. I’d never considered betraying or replacing you.” A smile formed Haru’s lips while her expression turned to warmth. “I could never do that to the man who gave me freedom.” 

Satisfied with her answers, Akira returned the smile, crossing his arms. “Although I don’t wish to bother you about this, you are on equal grounds regarding power - What do you want in life? I know you’re content with being a servant, but I’m sure you have other goals.”

“Um..” Haru averted her eyes momentarily, considering her next words. “I’ve always liked the idea of opening up a little cafe.” 

“If that’s the case and you’re fine with a casual life, then I would like to request that you change your surname.”

“W-What…?!”

“Your surname is a hanging fruit over your head, if anyone garners interest in you, it won’t take long for them to connect you to a millionaire. It’s also well documented by other vampires, there’s always a chance one would be seeking a royal blood and find you.” Akira released a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know it’s a difficult request, but it can prevent further troubles and make your life actually casual.”

Haru shook her head. “I’m sorry, but no. My surname doesn’t just link me to my father, it also links me to my mother; something I won’t give up.” 

“I figured you’d say that.” Akira stood up, stretching his arms out. “It can’t be helped, I guess.”

Haru’s expression twisted to confusion. “..Pardon?” 

“It was a request, I’m not going to force it. It’s your choice.” Akira reached out and grabbed the letters, folding them back up and sliding them into his back pocket. “Do you have any more information regarding the letters?” 

“No, but...how did you find them?”

“Uh..” Akira sheepishly rubbed his nape, averting his gaze. “Zeriya searched your room, but I didn’t order him to. He just had a hunch and listened to it.” 

“Oh, I see..” It was clear Haru was uncomfortable with the news, but she brushed it off by standing up and patting her dress. “I should keep quiet about this, shouldn’t I..?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah... The traitor's punishment will soon be revealed, but it won’t seem like one.” His foot slid to the door frame, waving. “Anyway, I’ll let you go rest. I need to do the same.”

“Alright..” Haru clasped her arm, smiling. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

~~~

When Akira returned to the room, Yusuke was still drawing with Morgana beside him. They exchanged brief words before Akira went into the en-suite and had a shower, removing every inch of evidence on his body.

Constant thoughts couldn’t help but swirl in his mind, pricking and expanding until acknowledge was met. What Shido wants, what he’ll do with Akechi, his victim being found, all of it repeated in his mind begging for an emotional reaction, but he didn’t satisfy those thoughts, denying them access.

His day would finally come to an end. He stepped out of the shower and tightened a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another. Unfortunately, pre-planning wasn’t on his mind, so he forgot his sleepwear. The en-suite door twisted open so he could grab something, but the moment his eyes see the other room he slams the door shut, releasing a surprised shriek. 

Shinya was sitting on the bed beside Yusuke watching him draw, and the boy definitely saw Akira. Their eyes locked. There’s no way he didn’t get a full view.

.‘ Why the hell is he up at this hour?! And in my room?! ‘ Akira’s mind raced as he buried his embarrassed expression in his towel, groaning sounds of disbelief. 

“Akira, do you need something?” Yusuke called out to him from the other side, able to connect the dots.

“..Clothes..” Akira’s voice muffled.

“..I can’t hear you.” 

“Clothes!” He raised his voice.

Yusuke could finally hear the request and shuffled out of bed, retrieving the clothes Akira desired. He moved to the en-suite and knocked on the door. It opened ever so slightly, and he handed Akira the clothes only to have the door shut once more.

With an exhale, Yusuke got back into bed and continued his sketch. “I told you it was a bad idea..” He muttered to Shinya.

Shinya sneered as his hand stroked the cat’s fur. “I don’t see how. He’s acting like a girl.” 

“..I suppose your presence surprised him, or he only allows my eyes.”

“I can hear you!” Shouted Akira.

“Oh..”  
Yusuke glanced at the door as Shinya just snickered to himself. 

The bathroom door eventually clicked open and out stepped Akira. “..I didn’t know you were in here, sorry.” He nervously patted his nape as his eyes scanned the situation. 

“For?” Shinya perked up, but his focus was mainly on patting Morgana, who was grooming himself. 

“Uhh...N-Nevermind. Why are you in here?” Akira asked while he noticed Morgana’s presence. With a sparkle of glee, he sat down on the bed and began to pat the cat, finally able to touch delightful fur. 

“I can’t sleep, so I’m watching Yusuke draw.” 

.‘ I want to sleep..ugh… ‘ Complaints swirled in Akira’s mind, he simply wished to snuggle up with Yusuke and end this tiring day, but he didn’t have the heart to kick Shinya out, and Yusuke seemed to be enjoying the boy’s presence.

“Ah, Yusuke? How did you get so good at drawing people?” Shinya asked as he peered at Yusuke’s sketch.

“I studied anatomy and continue to do so.”   
The sound of Yusuke scribbling onto paper filled the gaps of voices and the occasional brush of eraser shavings. 

“You mean like when you draw naked models? Did you do that?” 

“..I couldn’t afford those lessons, so I found other means.”

"Like..?”

“Magazines.” 

Akira leaned back onto his pillow with a big smirk. “You mean like porn magazines?” He chuckled, watching Morgana step onto his stomach and rest.

“If you truly must know, yes.” Despite the gravity of his words, Yusuke spoke nonchalantly. 

“What?!” Akira’s cheeks stained red, and he quickly covered Shinya’s ears. “You said books last time I asked!” 

An annoyed expression crinkled Shinya’s features as he brushed Akira’s hands away. “I’m not a kid..!” He snapped with furrowed eyebrows.

“What did you think I meant by that?” Yusuke rotated his sketchbook, focus plastered on it. “I used biology books as well, but they were always presented as diagrams, so the ‘models’ were stiff.” 

“Isn’t it always women…?” Shinya tried to phrase his question as something vague, but the embarrassment was clear. “...You draw a lot of men..”

“Yes. Magazines with males were difficult to purchase, and the prices, in general, were high so I couldn’t buy much.” Yusuke blew on his sketch, clearing it. “I ended up with 3 magazines. I lent one to another art student who also couldn’t afford lessons, but he never returned it. The other two were thrown out by Madarame when he found them and misinterpreted.” 

“I don’t believe it’s a jump in logic to assume a teenage boy has those for...exploring purposes,” Akira said with a sheepish grin.

“I never had those urges, but that wasn’t enough to prevent punishment.” Yusuke’s pencil lifted from the page as he tapped it against his lip in consideration. “But that’s how a poor artist managed.” 

Morbid curiosity guided Akira’s tongue. “Weren’t they...presented in weird positions and poses? How did you alternate that?” He realized Shinya’s ‘innocent’ presence and immediately backpedalled. “Ah..! Don’t answer that! Let’s stop talking about this!” 

Yusuke permitted a chuckle. “You’re the one keeping it alive.”

Shinya sighed the strange atmosphere away and found a new subject. “Why do you like drawing humans, Yusuke?” 

“Eh?” Yusuke glanced at the boy, allowing words to form on his tongue. “I believe it’s because humanoids present themselves in many ways. The expressions that can be interpreted from demeanour, gestures, eye and body language are quite vast, but the most intriguing part is the ability to deceive. You cannot rely on those cues alone because a person is able to train deceit. Generally, a certain way exists, but communication is different by location, something that cannot be grasped by a singular person.” 

“Or it’s because you’re a big perv who hides it under ‘artistic integrity’.” Akira snickered while he ran his hand through Morgana’s fur. 

“Are you still mad I won the cupcake competition?” Yusuke suppressed his chuckles under his hand once he noticed Akira’s expression drop.

“No!” Akira huffed loudly. “But your constant desire to draw people naked proves your perversion!” 

“You can interpret it like that if you wish, but I did say I still study anatomy.” 

Shinya giggled at the amusing bickering. “You two don’t really act like a couple..” 

“Eh? What do you mean?” A bit of confusion took hold of Akira’s features.

“You act like friends or something.”

“We kind of are...we just...kiss and stuff..” Akira’s spoken words embarrassed him, so he grabbed Morgana and turned to his side, squeezing the cat as it resisted him. “I-I’m going to sleep! So be quiet!” 

Yusuke released an amused huff, smiling. “Goodnight.” 

While Akira attempted sleeping with a cat that didn’t want his snuggles Shinya and Yusuke stayed up drawing. The atmosphere felt companionable and hushed voices were ensured. The clock ticked away to a later hour, which caused Yusuke’s fatigued to eventually creep up.

Once he glanced to his side, he saw the boy curled up into a ball and sleeping, not having the heart to disturb him Yusuke let the child sleep in their room for the night. It was strange having a third person in the bed, especially when they separated the two, but sleep came naturally after relaxation coursed through.

If the weather is decent tomorrow, then Yusuke will depart to purchase Akira’s gifts and seek a status update on the party’s progress. It was exciting now that the chance was finally here, but an obstacle presented itself - Akira’s ring size was unknown. Either he’d have to ask someone or attempt to measure it himself.

****

It was almost a blessing to hear Akira’s victim hadn’t be found yet, and any evidence of his involvement was disposed of. Carelessness was what created their other problems, they didn’t need more, especially when a raid was around the corner.

Zeriya was gathering every vital document half the night, stashing it in a folder and piling them on top of each other inside a suitcase. But as he grabbed the documents they stole from Akechi a ring slipped out. It clinked against the floor until it calmed.

He reached out for it and inspected the jewel, it seemed to be a wedding band, but it had aged and wasn’t well conditioned. He put it aside and got back to work, creating a mental note to mention it to Akira later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	56. Unsatisfied Plight

The chirping birds songs resonate within the room, acting as an alarm clock for those residing inside. Groans of slumber emerge to reflect the song, but consciousness soon resurfaces. Akira could feel a hand indenting his cheek, waking him up more and more from the discomfort. Still with his shut eyes, he pushes the hand away only for it to flop back down, almost punching him.

“Yusuke…” He barely groaned as his eyes opened, gaining blurry vision of a small hand. Fatigue fades ever so slowly and he touched the hand once more only to realize this hand is far too thin to be Yusuke’s.

His head turns to see the culprit and his stomach almost drops from the sight. Immediately, he jolted up, staring in bewilderment at Shinya beside him. His hand ran up his face, dishevelling his bed hair, to perhaps relieve the dream; however, reality struck more once his eyes shifted to Yusuke on the bed.

Based on last night's memory Akira came to the conclusion Shinya fell asleep during his drawing session. The huddled up nature of their position swelled his stomach with discomfort at first, but now, a smile curled his lips and a parental instinct found comfort.

His eyes shift to the clock presence on the wall to find the hour later than usual. That was his cue to rise from bed and ready for the day. Much was to come during this last day of preparation, to ensure not a lick of suspicious truth remained in the mansion, to avoid the dismantling of a king.

His garments were draped over his arm and into the en-suite he went, resonating the ambience with the sound of a common morning. 

Little time passed before two more bodies rose from the rhythm of slumber, Yusuke awaking first. He sat up with his languid body, rubbing his drowsy eyes clear of sleep until Shinya’s arm comes into view. At first, he wondered why the boy didn’t leave out of embarrassment or discomfort, but then his mind trailed off to Akira’s whereabouts. 

While awake, Shinya didn’t display it, burdened by the feeling of reluctance that is usual for some during ‘slumber parties’. However, his still-body was disturbed when Yusuke started to shake his shoulder.

Unable to resist, Shinya’s eyes opened, sluggishly draping an arm over his forehead as his eyes peer to the man beside him. 

“Would you like to share breakfast?” While the words came out with a nervous tone Yusuke didn’t know how to go about this situation, asking if he slept well just felt too outlandish and bringing up the circumstance was merely asking for an awkward atmosphere. 

The boy sat up, clearing the grogginess that had formed in his eyes. “I suppose. What’s for breakfast today?” He too was aware of the awkward nature of their exchange, so an attempt to act casual was on his mind.

“I’m...unaware.” Yusuke’s eyes shift momentarily, staining his cheeks in the hue of red as he musters the courage to continue. “Um, did you rest well?”

Shinya’s lips do not reply; instead, his eyes glance toward the en-suite door, holding his gaze there until words form. “It was fine... But why didn’t you wake me up?” His head tilts, almost as if he was puzzled.

“I..didn’t wish to disturb.” 

The composure within Shinya shatters, reflected by his toes curling and his cheeks deepening in a pink hue. “Akira saw me… I wanted to at least leave before he woke...” The words come out in mumbles, hard to understand.

Air emerges from Yusuke’s lips as he smiled. “Do you admire Akira? Is that why you’re shy?” It wasn’t a complete observation, but it seems as though Shinya gets embarrassed easily when it comes to Akira.

“W-What..?!” The shade that covered Shinya’s cheeks grows in intensity, his eyes darting sheepishly. “T-That’s a... strange thing to say, but..I do feel...conflicted about him.” Confidence may lead to guidance. 

“Regarding your...parents?”

“Mm..” 

A hand brushes into his hair as a exhale escaped Yusuke’s lips, pausing for a moment. “I suppose that’s..usual.”

“I… Akira’s been nothing but nice to me, but he’s also the reason why...a lot has happened. I still don’t really know my feelings towards it..” Shinya’s hand raised to his cheek, scratching it. “But...I don’t blame him for what happened with my step-dad...that was his choice.” 

“I understand. Find your feelings at your own pace.” 

“A-Anyway..” Shinya’s hand dropped and he crawled off the bed, feet pattering against the floor. “I’m hungry, so I’ll see you there..” The boy gave a quick wave before scurrying out of the room with a click.

Wonder as to how Shinya could leave the room without self-consciously considering his attire flickered in Yusuke’s mind before his attention shifted to his own. In an attempt to not be late, he pulled himself out of bed and prepared for the day, exiting the room.

~~~

Yusuke’s shoes tap against the tiles until he arrived in the kitchen, being greeted by the sight of Ann swaying juggs towards the table and Shinya eating his breakfast quietly. The atmosphere shifted to companionability once Ann’s eyes took notice of him.

“Oh, you’re joining us?” She questioned as she pulled out a chair and sat down. Her hand encircles around a jug, pouring herself a glass of orange juice before her attention flickers back to Yusuke.

“Mm.” A sound of agreement emerges from Yusuke’s lips while he steps closer, sitting beside her. “I thought you would be working. The environment seems to be rather busy..”

His words hold merit, the mansion was filled with the sound of servants scurrying to various locations, as if the entire household had been engulfed by a sense of urgency. 

“I’m on night duty tonight.” Ann’s lips flicker into a smile while her glass raised to them.

“If that’s the case..” Yusuke’s eyes avert momentarily, cheeks darkening in a red hue. “Would you like to accompany me as I purchase Akira’s...gifts?” His words come out with a sense of reluctance.

Ann’s expression flickers with ambivalence, as if a moment of conflict had sparked in her mind, but then a mere smile crossed her lips. “I’ll ask Akira if it’s okay, but don’t worry, I won’t mention why.” 

An agreement was met, even if it wasn’t direct, prompting a smile to form Yusuke’s lips. “Alright. Have you decided on the day of the..party?”

They hadn’t been able to discuss this since coming back, so now felt like the appropriate moment. 

“Um..” Ann’s demeanour suddenly shifted to something nervous, her finger tapping down on the table. “It’s..a bit complicated with work schedule and two employees quitting, but I’m still looking for an appropriate date.” 

“I see…”

“Ah..!” Ann perked up out of her seat, flashing a chagrined smile. “I-I’ll go ask Akira now and question him about the payments!” Her feet swerve out of the kitchen before another word could be shared, staining everyone’s mind with a question.

“Hey.” Shinya’s voice dissolved the question, causing attention to pan towards him. “If you’re going out can I come too? I wanted to...see some new games.” His words are carefully selected, not wishing to imply ownership. 

“Only if you inform me of how to measure a finger unbeknownst to a person?” Yusuke knew he had lost the chance by waking up second, but he still needed that measurement to avoid an awkward situation.

“I dunno...like floss or something? It’s best to do it when they’re asleep.”

“But..he’s awake..”

“So ask around,” Shinya said as he chomped a piece of french toast, splashing his mouth with crumbs. “Shouldn’t...there be..like a...profile or somethin’?” His words pause and are incoherent, speaking with his mouth full.

“...Perhaps, although now that I think about it...I wonder how Akira got mine..?”

Did Akira measure Yusuke’s finger while he was asleep? Did he remember it based on touch? Yusuke couldn’t decipher how, which may give him the answer he seeks.

###

Ann intruded into Akira’s office without even a knock, the atmosphere dissolving from surprise and into annoyance. Their eyes lock while Akira sat at his desk, his pen moments away from paper. 

“Is the decency to knock really that difficult to muster?” He muttered. His pen raised to his lips as his gaze falters into a glare, exuding vexation.

“It’s about Yusuke.” Ann’s lips pout while her steps toward Akira’s desk cease, her arms crossing. “He wishes to go out. I figured I should tell you with...how things currently are.” 

“Are you certain you’re not misunderstanding him?”

“Of course I am certain!” Ann released a frustrated huff, realizing her tone was in need of improvement. “He asked me directly. He also needs money.”

“That’s weird..” Akira leans back in his chair with a pensive expression, tapping his pen against his lip. “He hasn’t displayed an interest in going out, but I suppose it’ll be good to evacuate my bedroom during his absence.” His words are clearly for himself, not expecting another opinion.

“I’ll accompany him so you don’t worry,” Ann suggested, a smile spreading her lips.

“Take my gun with you.”

“No!” Ann’s eyebrows furrowed as her hand grabbed her hip. “If we’re caught with it we’ll be dead meat! I’ll look after him, no one will touch him.” 

Akira eyes shift momentarily, ambivalence clear in his expression, but then he sighed and his expression faltered to agreement. “Fine, but make sure he comes back before dark and no drinking.”

“What are you? His mother?” A bout of laughter freed from Ann’s lips, her hand attempting to suppress them.

A grumble emerged from Akira, his expression twisting back to annoyance. “No. I just know you might coerce him, the night is also dangerous.” The movements of his pen begin to tap against his lip again. “Take Ryuji with you too. If you’re not here he’ll bother me instead, and I don’t want him finding out about the search.” 

“Uh, Ryuji..?” Ann’s hand shifts into her hair, her lips crinkling into consideration. “I...I suppose he can join..”

Unbeknownst to Akira, Ann knew of an internal struggle, one that may break and segregate the three. An attempt to ease it into submission was being made, but with the new knowledge, she had gained by Ryuji confiding in her once more made her believe distance was best. The incident at Sakiko’s place was merely one of many and the only way to ensure it remains Ann will devote herself to keeping Yusuke and Ryuji separate, never to be alone together.

“Why the hesitation? Did you have a fight with him?” Instead of the stern attitude he usually presents Akira looked rather concerned.

“Ah! N-No, nothing like that! I just don’t know if he’d like to join.”

“You can only know by asking him.”

“Right...uh..” The time to leave bloomed in her stomach, so Ann swung around and touched the doorknob. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Take this.”  
Before her mind perceived, Akira had thrown a card her way, so out of instinct her hands fanned out and attempted to seize the small object, it slips between her fingers, and she juggles to catch it before a steady grip is finalized. 

“Don’t throw things!” She scolded with a pout.

“Don’t spend too much, I already have personal debts.” Instead of acknowledging her words, Akira simply spoke and resumed his paperwork, ignoring the glare directed at him.

A sigh left Ann’s lips before she left the room and leaned against the closed door, pondering how today will go.

~~~

Ann returned to the kitchen to see Yusuke and Shinya cleaning the dishes, the boy having drying duties and Yusuke washing the last plate. 

“We were given permission, but Ryuji wants to tag along so I hope you don’t mind.” She giggled as she stepped forward and leaned against the sink, next to Yusuke.

“Ryuji…?” Yusuke’s hand cease momentarily, reluctance flickering in his expression before it disappeared and he resumed. “That’s fine, although I believe Shinya wishes to join as well.”

Ann’s eyes shift to the boy, pondering until her expression lit up. “You have homework to do! So you can only come if it’s completed.” 

“Ugh..” Shinya groaned, placing a dry plate down. “You can go without me, I don’t want to do that.” 

“But...didn’t you want to browse games?” Asked Yusuke.

“Mm..It’s fine. Morgana needs someone to look after him, so I’ll stay.”

“Oo, Are you implying Akira is incompetent?” Ann let out a snicker, grinning broadly. 

“N-No..!” A pink hue stained Shinya’s cheeks, his eyes averting. “He’s just working, and Morgana will get in the way of that.”

“Alright, alright..” Ann patted Yusuke’s shoulder before swinging around towards the door frame. “Let’s meet up near the entrance, but don’t keep me waiting!”

~~~

The established group met up outside the mansion all dressed in somewhat casual attire. Ann’s shirt and skirt exuded a lively and bubbly aura while Ryuji’s garments were a complete opposite, almost begrudging and a fashion statement of rebellion. Yusuke’s attire was telling of his character, artistic and androgynous, his cream drape jacket, skinny slacks and striped top may even emanate a sense of ego.

Before they took off in a carriage to a nearby town, Ryuji presented a note to Yusuke, explaining it was the measurements he desired and saying he managed to get them off Zeriya. With a nod and a smile, Yusuke thanked him, feeling a sense of relief from finding what he needed, but then his stomach dropped as the reminder of Ryuji’s strange behaviour resurfaced, causing him to constantly push away an awkward atmosphere during the ride.

They eventually arrive at the town and Ann leads them to a jewellery shop she recommends. Along the various shops, it stood out with the store having black walls and a turquoise coloured sign. As soon as they step inside a sense of refinement and elegance tickle their noses with how charming the environment was. 

Display cases scatter around the shop, presenting various jewels and bright lights help to exude their worth. The atmosphere wasn’t what Yusuke expected, but an endless surprise was common in his life so it wasn’t jarring.

“Come! The couple rings are over here!” Ann exclaimed as her hands wrapped around Yusuke’s arm, dragging him towards the nearest case. His feet registered the movement before his mind, but the sense of disarray soon dissipates when their steps cease. 

Instead of joining them in their quest to seek appropriate jewels, Ryuji found something within the shop he could occupy himself with, his eyes soon being caught by a specific girl.

“So what kind do you want? One with writing or simple bands?”  
If Yusuke didn’t know any better than he would believe Ann was an employee, the way she speaks, gestures towards the case, all of it was from experience. 

“Uh... I don’t know, but...I don’t believe Akira would like writing, especially if it’s mawkish.” The lights within the case almost blind Yusuke, but his attention remains on the rings, searching for any that may cause a spark.

“Do you have any symbolism within your relationship? A specific colour, shape, jewel?” Ann’s questions are aimed to flourish thought, perfectly selected to reach her goal.

Instead of her question guiding, they simply overwhelmed Yusuke, causing him to nervously fidget with his hair. “Akira...likes..the colour red? I believe?” His reluctant words inflict a discomfort within his chest; not being confidence earned a sense of nescience. 

The unfortunate realization that Yusuke didn’t know Akira’s basic likes and dislikes made him feel hopeless. Shouldn’t he be able to answer each question with ease? To not even consider his answer? A sigh subconsciously emerged from his lips, plagued by worries.

The sudden jerk of his arm snapped him out of his trance and Yusuke’s head turned to see Ann smiling at him.

“You’re thinking about how little you know Akira in these areas, right?” She speaks without any judgement, almost as if she had the answer to the problem.

No reasons exist to hide it, so Yusuke merely nodded. 

“Knew it. It was all written over your face.” Ann’s lips widen into a grin, releasing a laugh. “There’s nothing wrong with having hesitation when considering someone’s likes. I’m sure Akira doesn’t even know your favourite colour. No one wants to sit down conversing about favourites, it’s boring, but no one will present themselves with something they dislike either, consider what is usual for Akira and you’ll find your answer.”

“Well..” Yusuke glanced away, forming his words. “Akira wears a lot of black and red, he also likes gardening...Oh!” As if a light bulb flashed over his head, Yusuke’s expression lit up. “Purple! Blue and red make purple! That’s why he bought me a ring of that colour!” 

“So it’s either blue, red or purple, but I honestly think his favourite colour is red because...he wears it a lot and even had a crimson shirt on today.” Aided Ann.

“I will select something that is purple then, considering he views it as our colours merging.” A grin took hold of Yusuke’s lips as his eyes scan the case once more, eagerly checking for a spark.

“Hm..” Ann crosses her arms, finger tapping against her lips. “I don’t think you should get him purple if he already bought you something like that.” Her hand touches the display case. “How about you go based on the vanilla colours? Buy a blue ring for him and a red for you? Or is blue not your favourite colour?”

“I don’t really have a favourite colour. Each colour has a unique purpose that only it can produce, simplifying them based on pulchritude is an amateur mistake.” 

A glare is shot his way as Ann’s teeth grit. “Alright, alright, calm your artistic ego...” She huffs loudly, allowing her annoyance to dissolve and resumed to the task at hand. “Are you okay with the colour blue, or is another better..?”

“I suppose it is fine.” 

Ann’s eyes glue to the display case and she searches for a ring of the desired description before finding one that fit the criteria. “How about this one?” Her finger pans down on top of the ring, pointing it out.

Yusuke inspected it while cupping his chin, soon giving a shake of his head. “The jewel is too large, I wish for it to be convenient because...I want to wear it too.” His eyes shift below the selected ring and a spark jolts through his stomach, whirling him with excitement. “This one! It’s perfect!” His finger slams down on it, showing his desire.

The rings were simple silver bands with grooves engraved through them, blue cubic gemstones and diamonds were embedded in said grooves and the partner of the ring was a replicate but with red cubic gemstones.

“It looks pretty. Let’s go ask an employee if they have your sizes before getting excited though.” Ann’s arm loops around Yusuke’s once more, dragging him towards the register only to stop and glare in a specific direction. Yusuke’s gaze follows hers, understanding why she halted.

Ryuji’s arm was pressed against a wall, hovering over a girl who seemed to be disinterested by the flirtatious atmosphere he attempted to build up. She simply stares with apathetic eyes, occasionally glancing away as if she was waiting for a recuse. 

“If you really make a lot of money then why do you dress like...a teenager?” Her eyes lower as she asked, unmoved by the promise of riches.

“Uh… Because dressing like my status brings unnecessary attention.” A nervous laugh emerged from Ryuji’s lips, scratching his nape as he searches for more topics. “Ah, do you like horses? I own plenty. Maybe you’d like to ride one with me?” 

Ann had enough, so with a grimace, she stormed over to Ryuji. “You don’t own the horses, Akira does!” She yanked his ear back, surprising everyone around. “Stop lying!”

“Ow! Hey!”

No protests were acknowledged as Ann pulled Ryuji over to Yusuke, finally throwing him forward. “Don’t harass women!” Her tongue danced with accusations and her pointed finger exuded wrath.

“I-I wasn’t harassing her!” Ryuji retorted, rubbing his sore ear. “She was asking questions, so I answered them.”

“With dishonesty!”

“With...futuristic truths..?” Shrugged Ryuji.

They had garnered attention, eyes staring their way. With the two blowing up into a squabble, Yusuke cleared his throat rather loudly, briefly catching their attention. “Please don’t make a scene here. It’s disturbing the other customers.” 

“Ah… Yeah, Ryuji!” Ann bellowed as she patted Ryuji’s shoulder at a rapid speed, soon stepping towards Yusuke and yanking him near the register. The employee behind the register sighed the moment they were in her proximity, as if she didn’t wish to entertain these customers. 

“Uh, we’d like to know if you have a certain size for ring...C-526?” Ann’s words were hesitant, unsure if she recalled the correct number, but she grabbed out the note, easing her worry, and placed it down on the counter.

The employee's eyes scan the note before she took it with furrowed eyebrows, rereading it for certainty. “This size is...rather large for a woman, are you sure it’s accurate?” Her eyes perked up from the note, curiosity clear on her expression.

“That’s because it’s for a man.” Yusuke nonchalantly replied. The moment his words reached friendly ears, their expressions dropped, veering for damage control.

“H-He means for himself! You know, because he’s clearly a guy...himself!” Ann’s cheeks stained in the colour red as her mouth blabbed, desperately attempting to repair a certain fear.

Yusuke glanced in her direction, expression full of confusion. “But that’s Akira’s size..?” 

“Akira’s a female name! Because it's for a female!” Ryuji’s expression twisted to desperation while he nervously laughed, patting Yusuke’s back far too hard.

Yusuke’s lips formed a thin line. “But I’m certain Akira is male.” 

“...I’ll go check..” The employee excused herself from the fretting clowns, disappearing into the back section of the store.

Ryuji yanked Yusuke’s arm, forcing eye contact. “You can’t just say you like dudes!” His words come out in between a shout and a whisper.

“People might call you selfish if you reveal that.” Ann attempted to mother the situation, taking on a more sincere tone. 

“Why? If I didn’t reveal the fact Akira was male then it’d be difficult to convince the employee the measurement is correct.” 

Ann released a sigh, scratching her cheek. “It’s..complicated, but people will think you’re selfish and driven by lust, that you’re abnormal and pervy...that you can’t actually harbour romantic feelings for Akira.” Her hand raised onto her nape, rubbing it nervously. “Look, it’s all stupid and brought on by poor education and exposure, but to avoid drama and ridicule...keep it hidden.” 

“No thank you. I won’t allow other views to carve my path. Ridicule is a usual affair for me too, so it’s really no different.” A slight smile formed Yusuke’s lips. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m not living by others regulations anymore.”

“Ugh… He’s gone all loopy from the environment shift.” Ryuji scratched his scalp as a sigh emerged from his lips. “Do what you want, but be cautious.”

“I will.”

The employee returned to the register, placing a black box down. “We have 3 left of that size. Were you looking to buy the set or a single?” She asked while her eyes scanned the three.

“The set, please,” Yusuke answered her, briefly smiling.

The woman in work attire paused for a moment, then her eyes shifted to Ryuji. “Would you...like to see if the ring fits?” Her question directed at him without fault, causing his cheeks to stain red.

“N-No!” He blurted, waving his hands frantically. “I-I like girls! Women! I’m not his boyfriend! I would be dead if he heard you say that!”

“O-Oh…” The employee’s eyes averted, soon returning. “Then..would you like to find the right size for yourself?” Her question directed at Yusuke this time, prompting him to nod.

###

The black cat scurried across the foyer with Shinya chasing after it. Morgana had suddenly sprung up from his bed while the boy was playing his Gameboy, curious as to why, he followed the animal, eventually being led to a closed door.

The cat stopped near the door and scratched it a few times before sitting near it like Morgana was waiting for it to open. Shinya’s steps were careful, uncertain as to what was behind the door, but his feet soon reach it and he touched the knob to allow the cat inside only to freeze when he heard voices from inside.

“You can’t be serious, my lord!” Zeriya’s voice echoed from the door, distress clear in his tone.

“They’re useless, tainted without repair. It’s best to throw them out.” Akira’s voice was next to follow, but he sounded calm in comparison. 

“What will you throw away next? Your parent's jewels and everything that resembles them?!” 

“...Throwing away photos that are ruined isn’t the same. I should have gotten rid of them a long time ago.” 

“When will you stop denying their existence?!” Zeriya’s hands slammed down on the desk, creating a large thud. “When will you stop running away?!”

“Tch..” A pause wavered in the room, tension growing. “I’m not denying them, but clinging to the past isn’t healthy either.” Akira leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs with a sigh. “Shouldn’t you know this?”

“Forbidding any reminder of them is brought by denial not clinging to the past.” Zeriya composed himself, repositioning his tie as he exhaled. “We are not even allowed to celebrate their birthdays yet we do with those before them. I will rid the photos but stop lying to yourself, it’s worse than your curse.” 

No words leave Akira’s mouth, instead, he shuffles paper, resisting the urge to lather his tongue with venom. 

“What about material possessions? ..important possessions.” 

“Just gather suspicious and necessary possessions before thinking about those,” Akira said, throwing the pages down and raising onto his feet. “We don’t have much time left before the evacuation; today is our last chance to hide necessities and tonight is when you’ll leave, don’t make the mistake of considering antiques when we’re not even prepared.” He paced around, his footsteps and voice echoing alongside each other.

“...I shall get back to work then, but before that..” Zeriya paused and slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out a ring and placing it on the desk. “I found this in Akechi’s notes, I don’t know the importance of it, but you may.” 

Akira footsteps cease and he reaches out to hold the ring, analyzing it with a pensive expression. “I’m not sure...it could be his mother’s, but I’ll question him once he returns.”  
The ring was rather worn like it hadn’t seen a bright day. 

With their discussion coming to a close Zeriya slid his foot back, prompting Shinya to retreat from the door before it opened. The awaited click happened and each of Zeriya’s steps echoed in the child’s ears as he walked past him, not displaying any suspicion. Morgana was not one to move, however no cautious was caused by the cat, sending a sense of relief to wash over Shinya.

The child waited a few more minutes before scurrying back to his room, plagued by an overhearing he didn’t quite grasp. Why were they speaking of an evacuation? Was something bad about to happen? Either way, Shinya heard something he shouldn’t have and would now have to squirm until an answer presents itself.

~~~

Their purchase of jewellery finally came to a close once Yusuke picked out a watch and a necklace. With the intention of changing his decisions up, he decided to select items that invoked a spark, coming to the conclusion of purchasing a silver chain necklace with a sapphire gemstone. The watch he had chosen had a charcoal grey bracelet with the inside being black, it was also equipped with a bezel and crown.

The group walked along a path with Ann beaming in front of the two, she was trying to convince them to go clothes shopping, but Yusuke was reluctant as he desired home, wishing to protect his gifts as they were in a shopping bag and their required cases. 

“You said you would when we were picking out the flowers!” Ann’s lips twisted into a pout as she huffed loudly, guilting the two.

“..I just don’t want to risk Akira’s gifts, we can go another time.” Yusuke attempted a smile to calm the woman, but she merely shot him a glare.

“I don’t want to go shopping either, I only came to get out of work, but I’d honestly prefer work over clothes shopping.” Ryuji shuddered at the thought, his shoulders tensing up.

“You two are unbelievable..” 

Before either of them could assure or protest two figures ran up to them, stopping in front of them and causing everyone to halt. Surprise washed over the group as they attempted to understand, but then a sense of familiarity soon reared in, brought on by the ‘strangers’ features.

“Is that really you Yusuke?” The man before them was unknown to Ann and Ryuji, but the mere sight and sound of his voice sent a shiver down Yusuke’s spine and his eyes widen in disbelief. 

The woman beside him was familiar only to Ann, Shiho, the girl Ann had asked Yusuke about so long ago; questioning whether their friendship could possibly be.

“N-Naoya…” All Yusuke could do was mutter his name in a state of shock. He never thought he would encounter this person ever again and nothing but his thumping heart and racing mind controlled his body.

“I never thought I’d see you again, it’s good to though..” Naoya flashed a smile before his eyes focused solely on Ryuji, like he was attempting to connect the familiar vibe he got from him.

“I haven’t seen you for some time, Ann!” Shiho stepped forward, grabbing Ann’s hands with a smile. “I noticed your hair and thought it was you, luckily I was right!” She let out a cheerful giggle.

“Y-Yeah, s-sorry! I’ve been busy with work!” Ann’s cheeks powdered in the colour red as she was taken aback by Shiho’s sudden gesture, but no discomfort coursed through her, she was entirely content with it.

Composure returned to Yusuke by the atmosphere the two girls were exuding, their happy nature together made matters feel less tense and that he wasn’t the only one bumping into a familiar face. 

Naoya’s eyes return once he couldn’t decipher who Ryuji was, his lips soon parting to speak. “Your father said you had gone missing, but I’m glad it’s not the truth.” Another smile formed his lips while his eyes lingered on Yusuke, inspecting every inch of him.

“U-Uh, really? I...merely moved out.” Yusuke’s hand nervously raised into his hair, brushing a strand back. “We...didn’t end on good terms though..” Words of improvisation spill from his lips, unaware he could lie so sincerely. 

It was rather unsettling to hear of the past but at the same time a sense of relief formed, one Yusuke had subconsciously sought since Madarame’s death.

“Strange... He told me you didn’t return after taking a job from the Kurusu family, I even went there to look for you, but they sent me away with the explanation of an emergency.” Naoya glanced to the side, placing his hand over his nape. “That family was pretty creepy too…” 

“...You..did?” Yusuke’s gaze faltered, grip tightening around the shopping bag. “..Why?” His voice was barely audible, speaking like a conflicted mouse.

“Because I was worried about you..? Your father also kind of told me to, he figured you were staying at their place to finish off the painting and simply didn’t inform him, but...you never returned and...your father...he--”

“Passed away; I know of this.” Hearing all of this, it pulled Yusuke’s heart like a puppet, stretched it out like a conflicted mess that he believed was solved, but each word that left Naoya’s mouth breeds a sense of falsehood.

“..I’m sorry for your loss..” Naoya’s expression twisted into a frown, softening his tone. “I’m certain your father loved you, even if he was a little aloof.” He offered kind words, but their effect is entirely different from what one would believe.

Despite his pain, Yusuke kept a straight face, silently nodding. His actions may even be interpreted as grief, but the reality was ambivalence, a state of questioning every notion he had built up, delving back into the conflict he thought was over.

“Ah! I-It was nice seeing you again, but my coworker and I have to get back to work..!” Naoya’s expression suddenly turned to realization as he glanced at Shiho and patted her shoulder. “S-Shiho..”

The girl turned to face him after finishing her conversation with Ann and his cheeks suddenly stained in the colour crimson, unable to take his eyes off her.

“Yeah?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“W-We should go..”

Shiho’s attention turned back to Ann and they exchanged farewells before the two swung around and left, leaving the lingering conversation in each mind.

“Did you see that?!” Ann suddenly exclaimed and she yanked Yusuke’s arm down. “He blushed at her!” A huff only a dragon could breath escaped her, exuding an aura of wrath.

“..Um…”

“How do I steal her heart so that fiend cannot touch her?!” Ann unrelentingly shouted into Yusuke’s ear, desperate for information. 

“..I-I don’t know…” Yusuke’s mind simply went into a state of bewilderment, Ann’s behaviour making it more so.

“How do you not know?!” Ann shook his arm violently as if he was a pinata. “You captured the heart of a stoical man! You must teach me these same gender tricks!” 

“I don’t know, Ann!” Yusuke snapped as he pulled his arm out of her grip, soon realizing his mistake by her expression. “A-Ah… I apologize...I just want to go home.” His lips pulled into a regretful frown, grip clenching the shopping bag.

“..No, I’m the one who should be sorry...I didn’t mean to push you.” A frown also plastered on Ann’s lips as she shuffled further to his side, feeling the awkward atmosphere devour the group.

“Uh... Come on guys, the rider won’t wait long.” Ryuji spoke up and the two simply nodded, following his footsteps to where the carriage was parked.

~~~

The trip back home was awkward, silent and uncomfortable, yet not a single mind let go of the outburst. It repeated and swirled in their heads, each having a different question and stance towards it. Yusuke still felt pangs of guilt about his harsh behaviour despite apologies being shared and the others wondered why such a reaction occurred.

Only Yusuke knows and a preference to not was evident. Even if he did seek it before, finding out Madarame was attempting a search for him made the world shake once more. Was it out of care? Worry? Or was it because he didn’t want Yusuke to escape? So he could own him once again?

A true answer could never reach Yusuke’s ears now that Madarame had passed away, and it would only eat him up, perhaps for the rest of his life. Before his desolate mind could torment him further the carriage came to a halt and the door was swung open, allowing him to escape his trance momentarily. 

The three of them step out and pebbles crush under their feet as they move towards the entrance. As if a light flickered in his eyes Yusuke came to a realization and stopped, muttering words.

“Where will I...hide this..?” He asked while his gaze directed at the shopping bag, making his question apparent.

“Um…” Ann’s expression lit up and she stepped to his side with haste. “I’ll hide it for you, that way Akira won’t find it!” Her words seem helpful, but something else was driving her.

Yusuke nodded and their hands exchanged the bag. Now with that out of the way the three could enter and scatter to their own desires. Ann went and hid the bag while Ryuji cheered for his bedroom and Yusuke was about to head towards his own when the sight of Akira’s office caught his attention.

He knew Akira was busy, but they hadn’t really seen each other today, so with the desire to fulfil that need Yusuke opened the door, stepping inside. The first thing his eyes notice is Akira sitting at his desk almost buried in paperwork, you could barely see his face with how many stacks of paper were on his desk. Even with that disadvantage, Akira’s head perked up the moment the door clicked close and their eyes locked.

“Am I...disrupting?” Yusuke’s concerns pour out while he leaned against the door for a composure boost. His discomfort wasn’t because of Akira, but rather because he was lost, deeply craving to speak with someone.

“No, I was actually considering a break.” A smile and Akira beckoned Yusuke to come over. He listened without much thought, stepping to Akira’s side, and like his desire for comfort controlled his body, Yusuke slid down between and onto Akira’s lap, hugging him as their clothes rustled together.

A hand lifts onto Yusuke’s back while Akira’s expression shifts to concern. “What’s the matter?” He asked as his hand begun to caress.

“How do you know parental love is directed at you…?” Yusuke buried his sorrowful voice into Akira’s shoulder, increasing his grip. “I hate this confusion..”

“Uh... I..don’t exactly know what you’re asking me..” Akira softly spoke, and despite his confusion, it was clear to him Yusuke was distressed, so each word, each movement would be treated like he was tending a delicate flower. 

“I met Naoya today, that guy I told you about..” Yusuke tilted up to make eye contact, rubbing his eye as though he was about to burst into tears. “He told me Madarame was looking for me... Naoya also said he came to the mansion looking for me, that’s why he was here so long ago..” 

“...I see.” Akira was reluctant to say anything as his mind was rather blank, no words surfaced on his tongue to offer and the more he tried to find something the more lost he got.

“..I don’t understand, I thought no one cared for me.” Yusuke nursed his forehead, feeling a headache growing in intensity. “I finally accepted how Madarame was, but moments like these devour my mind. I’m reminded that my life wasn’t entirely bad, that the abuse wasn’t constant, and that Madarame may have cared for me…” He released a sigh and pressed his cheek against Akira’s shoulder once more, gripping fabric under his fingertips. “I just wish the abuse was constant so I would never have to question my anger towards it..! Why was he nice to me sometimes, giving me hope, only to hate me later..?! It hurts so much…” 

A painfully tight sensation engulfed Akira’s chest as he listened to Yusuke’s sorrowful tone; the way he clung onto him only enforced the need of comfort and the way his breath quickened as if he was holding back tears made Akira’s stomach drop. No real words could be offered, so Akira’s arms simply held Yusuke tightly.

It was a form of manipulation, one Akira has never experienced, causing his reluctance to speak amplify, but he soon managed words while softening his expression. “There is no wrong answer in how you view him from now on, it’s okay to hate him and it’s okay to accept the good times you had with him. It’s all up to you, Yusuke.” 

“I can’t pick a side, that’s the problem..” Yusuke released a heavy sigh as he shuffled to place his hands on his lap. “Every time I try to, something comes along and drags me back into this state. I want to know how he felt about me... if he cared for me, if I did something wrong to deserve my treatment...but I can’t, ..I can never know now…” His lips frown as his eyes lower to his lap; sullen by his dilemma. 

“I can guarantee you did nothing to deserve your treatment,” Akira spoke as he brushed hair behind Yusuke’s ear, permitting a smile. “My words may not be much, but I’ll help you reach your conclusion however I can.” His thumb caresses Yusuke’s cheek before slipping away.

“...Did you organize his funeral yet? Perhaps that may help me..” Yusuke’s tone remained sullen and low, but each passing moment seemed to ease his pain.

“I did, but…” Akira paused momentarily, eyes slowly averting. “He was cremated before I was answered by the morgue, so...an urn or plaque is your choice.” 

“Either is fine..” Another sigh left Yusuke’s lips, and the visual realization that he had been sitting on Akira’s lap the entire time reared in, prompting him to hop off. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to squish you..” A light red hue covered his embarrassed cheeks.

“You weren’t.” Akira’s lips formed a smile. “I can take a proper break if you want to speak about this in more depth.” He suggested while his eyes flickered from paper to Yusuke.

“No.. I’d prefer to ignore it for now.” 

Today was designated with excitement because of purchasing Akira’s gifts, but now it felt tiring and all Yusuke wanted was for the day to cease. Not much joy could touch his heart thanks to this state, however, a desire to not be a mood ruiner was still within him, so with a step forward, he peered down at Akira’s work.

“What have you been working on?” He displayed interest, even permitting a smile.

“Equipment concerns and purchases.” 

Yusuke’s lips pulled into a thin line by the foreign terminology, but he gave a nod like he understood. “Do you need help? You have quite a lot.” The stacks of paper covering Akira’s desk felt like an endless pit of exhaustion, but he manages to offer a hand, anything to remain in Akira’s presence.

“Uh..” Reluctance is clear in Akira’s demeanour, the way he taps his pen against his lip, his eyes averting; however, a desire for Yusuke’s presence and need to console him guided his tongue. “Only if you want, it’s not that difficult.” 

A smile and Yusuke slid to the office door, touching the knob. “I’ll go fetch a chair then.”

~~~

A chair was retrieved and Akira gave a brief explanation about what to do. The gist of it was to agree to a majority of the requests and then gain Akira’s signature. It didn’t seem hard, more tedious than anything, but Yusuke couldn’t quite grasp why Akira was agreeing to every request.

Most of the requests were asking for upgrades, repairs or new equipment that was used by Akira’s businesses, even a few proposals from the previously mentioned farm were here. Yusuke’s job was to decipher whether or not the request was necessary, and each time he asked Akira he just agreed with the paperwork.

“You realize you could’ve sat on my lap again.” Perhaps his remark was too late, but it danced on the tip of Akira’s tongue since, begging for release. 

“No thank you. I would rather sign requests in comfort, not discomfort.” 

“Hm? Is my lap really that uncomfortable?” Akira’s elbow pressed against the desk as he veered into Yusuke vision, a smirk curling his lips.

Yusuke inched back ever so slightly, cheeks faintly growing pink. “It’s...not uncomfortable, but you leaning over me attempting to work would be.” 

Akira’s lips simply crinkled into a pout, and he slid back into a writing position. “Where did you go today? To an art store?” His question came out with interest, despite scribbling his signature down.

“..Yeah, I suppose.” 

“You suppose…?”

“Ah..” With a movement of his hand, Yusuke brushed some of his hair away, buying himself some time for an excuse and easing his nerves. “We also went clothes shopping...it’s where we spent most of our time, that’s why I answered like that.” Convincible lies spilled, a prominent trait for today. 

A brief smile flickers on Akira’s lips. “As long as you had fun.” 

“I was until Naoya showed up.” Yusuke brushed his forehead once more, unaware he brought that topic up again. He finished confirming his decision on the request and slid it to Akira, capturing his ambivalent expression. 

 

“I’m..here for you, you’re aware of that, right?” Akira offered words of kind nature, brushing his hand against Yusuke’s. “You don’t have to speak about it, but if you ever want to talk about Madarame in more depth I’ll be listening.” 

“I know… It’s just a matter of finding my feelings toward it.” A brief smile curled Yusuke’s lips, his hand caressing Akira’s. “Like I had to with you.” 

A moment of silence engulfs the room as the two simply bask in the light touch of their hands, sharing smiles that imply an understanding was met, and soon returning to the previous task. Shuffles of paper, pens scribbling on paper, and the occasional loud breath filled the air, delving the atmosphere into focus.

“Ah, Akira? Why are you agreeing to all of the requests? ..I don’t believe you’ve denied a single one.” The question on Yusuke’s mind finally escaped while he slid a sheet of paper to his partner. 

“Because new equipment or repairs raise morale and betters the quality of products. I have the money to spare and...I’ve been unable to sign these requests for some time now, so I may as well not disappoint my employees.” 

“I thought it was common to reduce funds to a necessary point..?”

“It is, but I don’t work like that. I also get more trade proposals because of that.” 

“Hm... Interesting...I suppose.” Yusuke clicked his pen and glanced towards the clock, being informed of the late hour. Time seemed to pass at an increased rate with all this paperwork before them and the stack didn’t even appear less. 

Akira was aware of Yusuke’s gaze, so his lips part to speak. “Are you hungry? Dinner should be ready soon.” 

Yusuke turned his head, nodding. “I am rather hungry, but I don’t wish to disrupt your work..” His eyes falter to the page beside him.

“I’m probably going to stop for the night.” Akira released a magnificent huff as he stretched his arms out, satisfying the strains that had built up. His arms lower and he exercised his shoulder until another breath released and the joint coursed with ease. “Let’s go eat dinner, I’ve completed enough for today.” 

Out of agreement, Yusuke stood, only to have his wrist grabbed by Akira, who too raised from his seat.

“You look lovely today. I forgot to vocalize it.” A smirk curled Akira’s lips while his foot slid closer, leaving but a small gap between the two. As if there was no control, Yusuke cheeks blushed from the compliment, feeling a tad bit better.

“T-Thank you... You look nice as well.” Yusuke returned the compliment, his eyes inspecting Akira’s outfit as he does so. 

A chuckled emerged from Akira’s lips, his hand sliding down to grasp Yusuke’s. “Come, let’s go.” He advanced towards the door with his lover beside him; hand in hand.

~~~

Dinner passed by with companionship and a somewhat lively atmosphere, the chitter chatter, smiles, snickers and empty plates all exuded the worth of sharing a meal together. Like any feast, the time of personal affairs came true, some household members going to their rooms and some finding work to do; nothing unordinary. 

The kitchen was soon empty, besides the presence of Akira and Yusuke. The lord of the house seemed to be coaxing Yusuke to stay in the kitchen with his gestures and touches, most of which would previously cause suspicion, but when Akira offered a dessert and insisted, suspicion was cleared.

“I’m..really not that hungry, but I thank your offer.” Yusuke tried to sedate the wish, waving his hand in an appeasing manner as he stayed seated.

“Come on! It’s really good, I even made it this afternoon!” Akira continued to insist and simply placed a cup full of chocolate mousse on the table, soon grasping Yusuke’s shoulder with a smile. “I thought you liked my cooking..?”

“I…” Yusuke released a sigh as he yields. “Fine, but if I get a stomach ache it’ll be your fault.” His eyes glance up, defeat within his expression.

“Are you implying I lack the skills? Or are you asking for consolation in another way?” A wide smirk curled Akira’s lips while he pulled a chair, his eyes flicking from the desert to Yusuke as he sat down. “I will rub your belly if that’s truly what you desire.” He chuckled, mockery clear in his tone.

“It isn’t. I said that because I’m full..” Without any more delay, Yusuke picked the spoon up, staring down at the desert. The mousse was comprised of a chocolate biscuit at the bottom, whipped cream covering the top and a sliced strawberry to finish it off. Most mouths would drool at the sight, but Yusuke stomach was actively rejecting the idea of eating it.

“Oh, I’m hurt.” Akira chuckled once more, leaning over the table with his hand pressed against his chin. “It would’ve been fun to soothe you that way.” 

Instead of speaking, Yusuke raised his spoon filled with chocolate mousse and popped it into his mouth, lathering his tongue with a sweet flavour. Despite his immediate hesitation, the thought of overfilling his stomach dissipated and he ate it at a slow pace, watching a grin spread Akira’s lips.

“Is it good?” Akira gleefully huffed. His flaunting behaviour became even more apparent when he veered to Yusuke’s side, eyeing him down like his own dessert. Not any bother coursed through Yusuke when Akira’s provocative behaviour shined, but currently, it felt out of place, like a flower blooming during winter.

There were...reasonable explanations for it, but Yusuke found himself speaking of how odd it was. “What’s with you?” He asked while chuckling, attempting to mask any embarrassment he may cause. “However, I do like the mousse.” 

“Nothing, I just haven’t seen you much today.” A strand of Akira’s hair twirled around his finger as his cheeks powdered in a red hue; his usual state of embarrassment. “A-Am I being too forward? Sorry..” 

“No. I thought I was missing certain cues is all.” His lips curled into a smile while Yusuke’s hand raised to Akira’s hair, patting it like a feline. “I find your need for approval to be rather adorable, actually.”

Akira’s expression crinkled into a pout. “I’ve never made mousse before, so I thought it’d be bad.” 

“It’s not, I even ate the whole thing. Now, can I leave the kitchen or do you plan on holding me hostage here longer--”

The immediate sound is what halts Yusuke’s tongue first, then the visual appearance of Akira draping his leg over, sitting down on his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Sensations of clothes rustling and skin touching prompts Yusuke eyes to widen with surprise.

“W-What is it?” The unknown nature of what befalls him next shutters his words, causing his cheeks to lightly glow. “..You’re pretty heavy.” - “Ngh!” His nose was tightly grasped as Akira stared at him with an annoyed expression.

“You’re so mean!” Exclaimed Akira.

“H-How..?” Yusuke’s confusion just increased each second, and the pain in his nose caused to him nurse it. 

“You don’t say that when someone sits on you! Be glad I’m not insecure about my appearance or you’d suffer lover's wrath!” 

“.. Lover's wrath..?” Yusuke abandoned the idea of deciphering that, and instead, huffed. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have, but sitting on me in the kitchen isn’t usual either.”

“No one’s around, and I missed you... Can’t I hug you a little bit?” Akira’s words come out like a pleading child, inflicting guilt.

“..You’re right, sorry.” Yusuke leaned down onto Akira’s shoulder, breathing into it as his arms wrap around. ‘ Perhaps he’s affectionate because of Madarame…? ‘ His mind came to a conclusion for Akira’s behaviour and while he didn’t dislike it, he felt like something brought it to surface.

A hug was shared in silence before Akira retreated to his seat with a scrap of his chair. His eyes lock onto the cup that was previously filled with mousse and his legs stand once more, reaching for it to take it towards the sink. 

“I’ll clean this and then we can go up to my room.” He spoke his actions as he dropped the cup into the sink, soon scrubbing it and lathering it in soap.

“That would be nice, I’m starting to feel tired.” Relief coursed through Yusuke by the thought, his arm resting on the table. 

“How was it? Going out today.” 

“Um..” Yusuke tapped his finger against the table, deep in thought before his lips part to speak. “It was nice... I thought I would be anxious but having Ann there really helped..”

“Not Ryuji?” It was a bit of a joke, but Akira spoke with a serious tone.

“Uh... He’s..nice to be around, but he..probably garners more attention than what is worth.” 

Akira’s shoe tapped against the tiles and he dropped the cup into the rack, grabbing a towel to dry his hands. “You’ve been looking at him with strange eyes ever since we went to Sakiko’s place, did something happen between you two?” His head turns to assert eye contact, prompting Yusuke to avert his gaze.

“Uh..I-It’s nothing like that.”  
The act Yusuke has donned since the incident seems to have eluded Akira’s gaze, his eyes were sharp after all, more so when he came to him, but even with this falter Yusuke had prepared words. “I just noticed you seemed to be really close with the two of them when you were younger, you still are, but it feels...off slightly.” 

“...Your observation isn’t wrong.” Akira said, placing the towel down and returning to his seat. “My bond with them has lessened since I became their king, but your strange behaviour seems to only be pointed at Ryuji, not Ann.” 

“Uh, well..” Yusuke struggled for words, placing a hand in his hair. “It’s more noticeable with Ryuji, seeing you two were really close.” 

“...It’s not like I fell out of friendship with them, it just grew...distant.” 

“I know, I’m only explaining why I may seem weird..”  
Another wave of fatigue hit Yusuke, his hand shifted to his forehead to remain upright and he exhaled, feeling more and more exhaustion by the minute. Thankfully, his appearance seemed alert to Akira, so he wouldn’t come off as being rude.

“It’s difficult to maintain friendships when you become their boss, it’s silly to think it wouldn’t when becoming an authority figure.” Akira chuckled half-heartedly, leaning onto the table with his hand to his chin. “It’s why I...have an interest in those outside my kingdom. I want to be liked by someone who isn’t obliged, I want to be judged by first impression, things that don’t happen when you’re a king.” He sheepishly pointed at Yusuke while his cheeks blushed. “S-Someone like you.”

“It’s rude to point.” Yusuke’s words came out with a chuckle, brushing aside Akira’s hand and bringing their hands to the table in a hold. “While I would like to hear your voice more, I’m getting tired, so...can we continue this conversation in bed?”

“Only if I can carry you~”

A part of Yusuke wished to say yes just so he could meet that pillow, but his head shook instead.

“So mean.” Akira snickered and raised to his feet, shuffling to leave the kitchen. “I’ll be back in a moment, but stay seated. I’m grabbing a present.” His words quickly slipped from his lips as he stepped out of view, leaving Yusuke to ponder.

His interest instantly piqued as he had no idea what Akira would bring back, was it something he bought? Made? Discovered? No true answer could be met until his eyes lay upon it, but each moment of wait left him with more fatigue.

He justified laying his head down on the table until Akira returned, but his eyes grew heavy, his body relaxed with this poor positioning, and he soon drifted away into slumber.

The heel of shoes clicking against tiles accompanied each step until Akira reached the kitchen. Leaning on the doorframe, he assessed Yusuke’s state, eventually moving to his side for a closer inspection.

“Yusuke..?”

He called out, brushing Yusuke’s hair to see his eyes were closed. He shook his shoulder lightly, just in case a slight movement may awake him, but that reality wasn’t so. With a scrap, the chair he previously used was pulled to Yusuke’s side and his hand raised into the man’s hair, slowly stroking it as he inched closer.

“I’m sorry, Yusuke...” He said as his lips brushed Yusuke’s cheek, soon retreating to sit upright.

~~~

“Mmh..” A booming headache was the first thing to greet Yusuke as he rose from slumber. His consciousness surfaced rapidly from then, his headache quickening the process. Stimuli grew behind his closed eyelids and soon they open to see a poorly lit lamp on a bedside table.

Ever so slowly his senses awoke, and recognition was not met, coursing a surge of panic down his throat. He jolted up, wrapped in unfamiliar blankets and sitting on a foreign bed. His eyes desperately scan the room, each detail enforcing the reality that this wasn’t his room.

All was not foreign, however. Zeriya sat on a lone chair reading the newspaper within the room and Shinya lay on another single bed playing his held hand console. Their existence calmed Yusuke’s panicked heart, but it did not ease it completely.

The room they were in was beyond familiar, the two single beds blanked in cream coloured sheets, the wooden dresser with a mirror, a large window covered in brown curtains and the dark carpet with beige walls all exuded a sense of dread.

His quicken breath was the only sound in the room, the only noise that reached his ears until Zeriya noticed his awakening. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” He said as he folded the newspaper and place in within his lap. A quick smile curled his lips, but something about it screamed a lack of sincerity.

“..Where are we?” Another survey of the room confirmed Yusuke wasn’t hallucinating, and a glimpse of his attire caught in his vision. He wasn’t wearing his sleepwear, his clothes were the same as his last memory; the one where he was eating dinner.

“The master had business in another district and thought it was a good idea to bring you along as some sort of vacation. You fell asleep during the ride here, so we’re currently in the hotel room.” 

“What..? Akira didn’t mention this to me at all..” Yusuke rubbed his temple to ease his headache only for a memory to resurface; a present, Akira mentioned a present, is this it..? “..Where is he?”

Not a single inch of this room announced Akira’s stay, the two single beds enforce that even more. It’s not preposterous to assume they would share a bed, but two grown men in a single bed wouldn’t be a comfortable rest and Shinya staying in their room as well? Akira’s status should, by nature, give him the privilege to never have to settle for less, so this was rather...odd.

“He’s currently in a meeting and won’t be back until morning, so I suggest you rest.”  
The interruption of a cell phone ringing emitted from Zeriya’s jacket until he sighed and pulled it out, answering it. The pause of their conversation gave Yusuke a chance to see Shinya’s status and he looked...uncomfortable, despite being absorbed in his game. 

Zeriya excused himself from the room after a few sounds of agreement, leaving the two alone. Yusuke’s headache was still a factor that irritated him; however, the oddity of their stay annoyed him more. It was..nice for Akira to consider the chance of new scenery, but the condition of their hotel room and blank nature of his memory didn’t make it convincible. He didn’t believe it.

While nursing his headache and trying to connect his memories together Shinya came to his side, leaning onto the bed as he whispered “Hey..”

Yusuke looked at the boy, a bit bewildered by his sudden appearance, but he greeted him with a slight smile. “What is it?” He asked while his hands fell towards his lap.

“I don’t think that guy is telling the truth… I didn’t even see Akira get into a carriage.” Shinya’s lips wrinkled into ambivalence, and he kept glancing towards the door, paranoid about Zeriya’s return.

“..What do you mean?”

“I...I’m not sure, but I don’t think Akira is here with us. I was told the same thing that guy said, but...I overheard them talking today.”

“...What did you hear?” 

“Something about an evacuation, I think something bad is going to happen at the mansion and...I think Akira’s staying there...alone.” 

A surge of dreadful panic resurfaced in Yusuke’s gut once more, but he steadied himself, trying to avoid overthinking it. “Did you hear anything else? A-Anything at all?” His voice comes out with a hint of fear.

“Something about hiding necessities..” Shinya’s scratched his scalp, annoyed by his inability to recall. “I’m not really sure, sorry..” 

Yusuke’s fingers couldn’t help but clench the blankets beneath his fingertips, caused by more and more worry piling and tightening his chest. His agitated state was clear to those around, but Shinya quickly retreated to his bed before Zeriya could catch them.

An attempt to steady his breathing was made, but Yusuke couldn’t pacify anything. Questions continuously swirl in his head and devour his mind, recollections of his last conversation with Akira, they all worry him further and he tried to analyze what Akira said, but his mind is a blur, only able to decipher bits. 

He couldn’t handle being idle any longer and yanked himself out of bed, striding to the door only to realize it is locked. No many how rough he twisted the knob it wouldn’t open, causing him to release some agitation by slamming his fist into the door. As if a miracle had heard him, the door creaked open, but the person he saw was a new obstacle. 

“There’s an en-suite in the room, there’s no need to go outside at this late hour.” Zeriya pushed inside but kept his hand firmly on the knob, only enforcing the fact he didn’t want anyone to leave.

“Where’s Akira..?! I want to see him…” Yusuke’s hands clenched to his side, attempting to sedate this boiling anger.

“I already told you, he’s in a meeting.”

“I don’t believe you..!” Each second, each lie fueled Yusuke’s anger even more. “What’s going on regarding an evacuation? Why do we even need to evacuate?!” Irritation coursed through his voice and demeanour, causing his shoulder to seeth.

Zeriya’s expression paused as he glanced at Shinya, inflicting a chill to run down the boy’s spine, but no consequences came, and instead, Zeriya’s hand raised to appease. “You need to calm down, there are other guests residing here and disturbing them for unnecessary arguments isn’t worth it.”

“Stop lying to me and I will..!” 

A drawn-out sigh emerged from Zeriya’s lips before he began explaining. “A search warrant was filed for the mansion and to be extra cautious the Lord decided that we should evacuate with our...suspicious belongings, to hide our true intention under the guise that we’re on a vacation.” 

“What..?” Yusuke’s eyes widened in disbelief, soon gritting his teeth together while his arms crossed. “Akira’s statement did nothing at all? ..W-What about his connections?”

“We’re not above the law when it wishes to acquire us, and...The Lord's statement wasn’t only to avoid lawful eyes, but rather the publics'. Had connections remained with the deceased then our reputation would’ve been damaged, it’s best to cut off loose threads.”

Yusuke’s gaze couldn’t help but avert down, his lips crinkling into a frown. “..Why is Akira staying there? Is he alone?” 

“Yes. Despite my disagreement, he wishes to remain there, the lord of the house is needed after all, but...the need to be alone isn't necessary.” 

Yusuke’s gaze snaps up once more, his expression furious. “You let him stay alone?! What if something happens to him?!” His desperate questions are accompanied by him trying to grab the doorknob, only for his hand to be brushed away.

“You can’t. His orders are absolute and you will obey them like everyone else.” 

“You’re okay with losing him again..?! What about Akechi..? Is he at least there?!”  
Even if the mere thought of that man inflicts wounds Yusuke would rather someone’s existence than none. A sense of immunity will flourish in hearts if Akira is alone, that’s basic knowledge when it comes to corruption.

“No, he and Sugimura were transported a day ago for other reasons, but I suppose this is also a factor.” Zeriya stepped forward with intimidation, keeping his hand elevated over Yusuke’s chest. “Look, I am in contact with him if anything arises, but you must stay in this room, if you don’t abide by my words, then permission to use other means will be granted, so just listen.”

“Is that a threat..?! Do you honestly believe I’ll just accept this because you have the upper hand? You’re both unbelievably selfish! Tricking me and trying to manipulate my memory!” Yusuke’s nails dig into his palm, almost breathing skin. His head shook, and a realization guided his tongue. “...Did Akira drug me..?!” 

“...He did what he thought was necessary, and your behaviour only strengthens that.” 

“Tch..!” Yusuke tongue clicked and he swung around to face the bed, swallowing the bitter flavour that lathered his mouth. “Akira’s no different to Madarame...never considering what I want and treating me like some sort of puppet...I hate it..!” His pain-filled voice carried with him as he slid his feet towards the bed, agonized by what his partner had done.

“The lord treats safety as a priority if what you wish is brought on by stubborn misguidance then, of course, he isn’t going to obey. That doesn’t mean your words are unheard.” 

“Don’t speak to me, ..please. I want to be left alone.” Yusuke sluggishly sat down on the bed, gripping his upper arms as though his chest throbbed with pain. Despite his anger for Akira, he was still worried about him, a sour feeling of conflict.

The atmosphere of tension eased and in its stead bloomed a sombre one, discomforting those within. Not a word left Shinya’s lips during the entire exchange and it seemed nothing would until sunrise, perhaps even until they arrive home. Zeriya returned to his lone seat, reading the newspaper and ensuring no one attempted to leave again. It’s not like they could, the door was locked and Zeriya had the key, the chance of getting it from him was null.

Yusuke simply had to accept residing here until tomorrow, which didn’t help his anger, but nothing could be gained by being irritable and throwing a tantrum, so he will merely wait. His gaze hung low and he didn’t move often, almost as still as a deer, but the stimuli of something being thrown his way caught his consciousness and caused his hands to seize it.

“The master told me to give you that, I’m merely fulfilling his request and now I’ll fulfil yours,” Zeriya spoke up, making it apparent he was the one who threw the plushie. He then resumed to his newspaper, acting as though nothing had really happened.

Yusuke didn’t need to pay attention to what was in his hands; the lobster plushie Akira had bought him. The mere feel of it surged him with some sort of comfort, one he didn’t wish to admit. Even if his heart is furious at Akira for his behaviour he still loved him and comparing him to Madarame inflicted some guilt. The reasons for their actions were different, but that didn’t stop the fact Yusuke desired a change. 

Bitterly, he hugged the plushie and used it as a chin rest. Constant doubts and revisions tampered in his head, and he didn’t know how he’d react once his eyes settle upon Akira again. One thing that is certain was the fact forgiveness wouldn’t come so easily, Akira will have to grovel for it and understand why it angers Yusuke in the first place. 

There was no point in trying to plan it out because he knew the moment their eyes lock again his emotions will decide his actions, rational emotions had disappeared the moment Akira distrusted him. In order to calm his mind and headache, Yusuke decided to lie down with the plushie firmly in his grasp, despite the fact it was a gift from the person who had bothered him the most...he couldn’t let it go. 

Before he knew it time flashed on by with Shinya eventually going to sleep and Zeriya remaining in his spot. Rest, however, could not apply to Yusuke despite his throbbing headache and exhausted body, causing time to tick on by at a slow rate. He did wish to know what would happen next, but talking to Zeriya was a chore and Yusuke wasn’t exactly happy with him either, so the only way to find out was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say happy holidays to everyone, hope you all have lovely days!
> 
> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	57. Disarray Upon Its Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay of this chapter. The end of the year has been rather busy for me. Anyway, enjoy!  
> I would've gotten this out quicker if I didn't have issues with it. oUo
> 
> *Slightly gross event in this chapter*
> 
> PS: Also, Akira's name is not changing in this fan fiction as I'm still attached to it and screw going back and changing it in every single damn chapter, UGH! I'll probably use his canon one in future projects, but no altercation will be made for this one.

Many books were misplaced because of the need for evacuation. Almost like a rhythm, the spine of each book stuck out at various extents, some slight some wide. As Akira searched for a specific tome he placed a finger along each spine, pushing them back in place. 

The cat, Morgana, was the only being to accompany him in this lone library, it pranced around, following each of Akira's steps. Vacant and silent was how the mansion sounded, sometimes the occasional harsh wind will break the ambience, but for the most part, it was dead.

A click of his heel and Akira stopped, glancing down at the feline beside him. Morgana hadn't left his side since the household left, which was rather a strange behaviour for the cat. This animal operated on his own terms, mostly sleeping or away from others, but now, he seemed worried.

The corner of Akira's lips rose and he crouched down, lacing his fingers within the cat's fur. "At least I'm not entirely alone." His voice almost echoed in the stale air, but a hint of appreciation was in it too. Morgana permitted the hand caressing him, perhaps even leaning into, but no chance of consideration was allowed when a harsh knock and doorbell spam emitted from downstairs. 

Was this it? Were they finally here? Raising back to his feet, Akira glanced at the clock hanging on the wall - 7 AM, a rather early hour for a police search. The doorbell continued to ring, constantly, without a single pause. With a developing irritation, Akira left the library and descended to the main entrance.

The air felt even more lonely down here, not even the presence of a guard accompanied him. Without any more delay, Akira's hand encircled the handle, the cold copper almost stinging his flesh. He pulled it down and as the crack of the door enlarged ever so slowly, he was greeted by a predictable sight.

Various men and a few women stood outside his door, all clothed in a navy blue uniform. One stood out from the rest, a bald man in a suit with orange-tinted glasses. There was something about him, something recognizable, and each second Akira's eyes stared the more familiar he became.

A realization was met, causing Akira's eyes to widen in surprise. There was no question about it, this was Shido Masayoshi - the man who seems to be an indirect enemy to Akira. Why was he here? How does a Mayor even think to join something like this? It's absurd and only enforces the hostility between the two. 

"We have a search warrant for your residence. Don't touch anything and remain within our eyesight...unless you're inviting consequences." The man before him, Shido, held an official document out, presenting it to Akira as a smirk briefly twisted his lips.

Reading the document to know it was legitimate wasn’t required, the sigil imprinted on it was enough, so Akira heeded their request, nodding his head and pushing the doors wide open. The police marched inside and Shido vocalized orders, splitting the various men and women into groups and beckoning Akira to follow a certain man.

Internal stress swirls inside Akira's gut, but he doesn't permit it to flourish; showing any signs of weakness was an invitation to be devoured. He followed the officer upstairs as the various figures stomped about his home and started to pull, move and search the place. 

"The mayor is here due to public concerns, so it's within our striction." The male officer beside him spoke up with a stern tone, just as their feet reach the top of the stairs. He turns, prompting Akira to do the same and they move in the direction of his office.

Akira thought to be silent, but the confident nature of his personality guided his tongue. "What concerns exactly..?" He asked with a pull of his lips.

"Missing person cases. We've gotten a few reports about citizens coming here and then disappearing, it's best to ease their concerns."

What nonsense. For 10 years Akira has been luring people in secret and not a single official concern ever arose. There's null chance a family never reported it before this current year and Akira hasn't lured a person for almost a year now, there should be no ‘current' reports but plenty of past ones.

"I haven't had a guest in a long time, but just make this quick."

They turned into Akira's office and were greeted by the sight of paper scattered everywhere. About 3 officers were searching the place, not showing any regard for damages. They step on pages, handle notes they deem unworthy without care and even rip pages stapled together.

The mere sight boiled Akira's stomach with anger, causing his fists to clench by his side, but he had to ignore it. A single outburst from him could brand him as uncooperative and may even lead to an endless battle of legal troubles, so he silently released his frustration. 

The officer informed him to stay in the room as they explored and he listened, leaning against a wall and considering the damages. Time went on by like an eternity and the more destruction he witnessed the more irritated he became. All of his efforts were crushed, mishandled and destroyed without a care, right before his very eyes.

Eventually, the officer beckoned Akira to followed again, and he was led towards his bedroom. Fear that something had been found devoured his mind, and a cold sweat almost covered his skin. Did they miss something? Why his bedroom? The wait only caused Akira to feel sicker. A gulp ran down his throat as the officer touched the doorknob. It twisted open, greeting them to the sight of Shido and a few other members surveying the area.

"Why is one of the drawers locked?" Shido asked as his eyes shifted from Akira to the desk, making his words apparent.

Ease coursed through Akira and a wish to release a sigh of absolute relief tickled his stomach but allowing any visual reaction would be a mistake. "I apologize, I didn't exactly expect a search." His own tone of voice pestered him, sickened by submitting. He answered their questioning gazes by stepping to his desk and grabbing the key from the top drawer, next he crouched down and slid the key in, opening it.

His fingers encircled the handle and he pulled the drawer, revealing it to be empty. Without any delay, Shido marched to his side to see the contents, only to become visibly angry. "Where are you hiding it..?!" He growled under his breath, yanking Akira up by his arm.

The officers within the room seemed to watch with discomfort, but they don't react, almost as if they were willing to ignore this raucous behaviour.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akira pulled his arm out of Shido's grasp and glared at him, but despite his irritated demeanour, he didn't allow it to control his mind. 

"I know you're hiding that little bastard, where the hell is he?!" Shido snapped, his expression full of frustration. 

Akira had a gut feeling Shido was referring to Akechi, but a need to not display that flourished. "..Who are you talking about?" His voice comes out genuinely confused, strengthening his facade. 

In a fit of rage, Shido swung his hand back, whipping it across Akira's face as the slap of skin to skin contact echoed off the walls. 

First, vibration swelled in Akira's cheek and then it progressed into painful throbs. He stared back at Shido with his eyes wide as his hand slowly made its way toward his inflamed cheek. Each area he caressed with his fingertips stung more, but it allowed his mind to regain focus.

An audience waited for his retort, but it did not come. He merely averted his gaze, assuring himself that a harsh response will be the end of him.

"As if you have the audacity to speak in such a disrespectful manner!" Shido's hand raised in a gesture, glancing at the various officers within the room. "Search every inch of this godforsaken place! Any dallying will be met with swift punishment!" 

As if a deep-seeded fear had struck, the officers sped up their search, tearing and throwing various items within the room. The sight of the place was already in disarray, their actions merely worsen it.

Akira's posture had rekindled and his composure had returned, but even with his average display, a deep rage resided. The fact Shido even though to strike him coursed malice through his veins; however, reactions will only bring ruin, one he is desperately avoiding.

"You, why are your servants dismissed..?" Shido spoke with contempt, his eyes glaring disdain into Akira's. 

"...They're away on holiday, it happens each year." It wasn't easy to display no animosity within his tone, but it was necessary. 

Shido didn't respond, only a disdainful expression answered, as if he didn't believe a word, but couldn't disprove it either. 

For the most part, Akira avoided eye contact, keeping his gaze low and trying not to entice the brute before him, but when the sound of a canvas scraping the wall reached his ears, his gaze lifted, only to feel dread well up inside his throat.

"Be careful with that-!" His command was too late as the painting he treasured crashed down towards the floor, snapping the canvas in two. 

The ripped up and broken nature of the canvas inflicted overwhelming anger in his heart, but an underlying pain resided too. Yusuke's painting was something he adored, and the fact his own eyes were the first to lay upon it made adoration more so, but a single mishandling destroyed all efforts.

"What the hell are you doing..?!" The moment his eyes lifted to meet the culprits his tongue swelled in the back of his throat. 

Two faces belonging to officers stared at him, but one of them bled a sense of familiarity. A woman, one who laughed and inflicted misfortune upon him, a person who tortured him during imprisonment.

His eyes snapped away once a smirk crossed her lips and he rushed out of the room in a huff. He couldn't bear watching it anymore, seeing everything he treasured being handled without care. Each person inside looked down at him with disdain, infecting his own home with a sense of hopelessness.

~~~

The time he craved finally came; the search was over. Sounds of rummaging and destruction surrounded Akira while he waited on the main floor, and soon various officers made their way towards the front door, empty-handed.

Along those figures was Shido, but before he joined the group he swerved to Akira's side, standing in front of him with frustration. 

"This won't end if you remain persistent, so I suggest you learn your place." He said with malice, eyes void of any respect, and he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a black box.

Akira's eyebrows furrowed, confusion slowly contorting his expression. "I have no idea what you're referring to." 

"Let this enlight you," Shido smirked as he thrusts the box towards Akira. "Everything you do is clear to me."

"..." Akira accepted the item with cautious, slowly lifting the lid until the contents were obvious. Two severed fingers lay inside, releasing a pungent odour of rot. The sight widened his eyes and he closed it with haste, but not before he witnessed the sight of name tags attached to them. 

One of the fingers belonged to the man who provided information about Shido and the other wasn't obvious, but it most likely was the aforementioned spy. Before Akira could truly react to the gruesome sight Shido seized his chin, squeezing it and inflicting discomfort.

"Stop looking into me, or you'll meet a similar fate." He spoke without hesitation, enforcing his responsibility of cruelty. "If I find out you have Akechi in your possession a much worse fate awaits you."

Akira slapped his hand away, unwilling to be treated like a slave any longer. "The last thing I want is him." He replied with a bit of snark, unable to distinguish it.

They stared at each other with malice before Shido turned his nose away with pride, striding towards the entrance as Akira's eyes lingered on him like a hawk. With a slam of the door, it was finally over, leaving total disarray in its wake. 

The mansion has never looked so torn, desolate, and while it pains Akira's heart to see it in such a state a more pressing matter is at hand. 

~~~

"Are you certain it is over?" Asked Zeriya. The awaited call finally reached his phone, and by the sound of Akira's voice, it was worse than predicted. 

"Mm, return when you can…"

They exchanged a few more words before hanging out, and Zeriya turned to face the others residing in the room.

"We can go back, the search is done." He informed them.

Shinya was simply playing his console beside Yusuke and the man was his spectator but seemed disinterested overall. Their eyes shifted to Zeriya, expressions unmoving.

With a sigh, Yusuke stood up and tended to Zeriya's side, awaiting their leave without a word. Zeriya had expected more of a reaction, but the result was entirely different. 

They gathered their belongings and left the room with the guide of Zeriya, finally able to step on familiar soil again.

~~~

It took some time to arrive back to the mansion.  
Everyone moved towards the entrance in a group, pebbles repeatedly crushing under shoes and cold wind wisping about. With a slight push of his hand, Zeriya swung the front door open, only to be greeted by the sight of disarray.

The decor, floor and walls were completely mishandled, a total mess instead of prideful cleanliness. Each servant surveyed the place in awe, mouths agape and a sense of foreboding coursing through them. The amount of work they were expected to do the past few days was already tiresome, but now it'll only amplify. 

Mutters of discussion and disbelief spill from their lips, speaking of matters that await them with exhaustion. Akira stood in the centre of the mansion, his arms crossed and watching them speak in silence until his eyes reach a familiar face. It didn't look pleased, but the mere sight coursed Akira with some relief. 

However, the opposite feeling coursed through the person it belonged to. Yusuke's suppressed anger resurfaced in his throat and he couldn't help but clench his fists. The frustration, hurt and sorrow residing inside of him made each moment of seeing Akira harder. It didn't help that their home was absolutely torn, but the distrust leading up to this took control.

The last wave of anger washed over Yusuke once Akira's lips rose into a smile, acting like nothing had happened, pretending he was innocent, at least seen by a mind overwhelmed with frustration. 

Pushing through the crowd with adrenaline and striding with heavy steps broke the distance between the two. Yusuke's mind was clouded with vexation as his hand swung back, and slapped Akira across the cheek with a harsh whip. The noise of contact resounded, loud and degrading. 

"Mh!" A small whimper emerged from Akira's lips while he touched the throbbing pain, his eyes flinching to open. 

Without another second or word, Yusuke stormed upstairs, leaving awestruck in his wake. Servants began to mumble about the incident before them, discussing it in hushed voices and filling the stale air with chatter.

A bit of optimism resided in Akira's heart, hoping Yusuke wouldn't be angry, it was but a mere dream, one without result. He knew he deserved such treatment; however, the surprise of being struck twice today will remain. It would be a lie to say it did not ache, more so by where Yusuke hit; the same location as Shido.

Instead of joining the gossip Ann rushed to Akira's side, caressing his shoulder. "Are you alright..?!" She asked with worry but was soon brushed away.

"Don't.." Akira merely whispered, soon directing his attention towards his servants. "Clean this mess up immediately!" He ordered them with a harsh tone before rushing up the stairs, chasing after Yusuke.

 

Across the foyers and into his bedroom Akira went, meeting Yusuke within the room and witnessed the sight of him seizing a sketchbook. Akira quickly moved to Yusuke's side as an apology spilled, only for his shoe to crush a piece of the canvas. 

The simple sound caused Yusuke to glance at it briefly, his expression faltering the more he realized. 

"I-It was an accident! The police handled it poorly and it fell, but I'll get it repaired..! I promise you!" The first words that formed on Akira's tongue blurted, and he reached to grab Yusuke's arm. "I'm truly sorry, please--" Yusuke shoved past him, interrupting him as their shoulders collided.

"Just leave me alone!" Yusuke demanded as his feet stormed towards the door. Akira jerked around towards him, desperately following. "Please, Yusuke! I'm so sorry! I love--" The harsh nature of the door slamming in his face cut Akira off, leaving a stale air as his shoulders dropped.

~~~

Yusuke's demands caused Akira to seek something else, eventually leading him to a messy office. His heart remained heavy but fulfilling Yusuke's request would be the best course of action. 

Another pair of footsteps moved in the direction of his office. Ann had followed him, still worried about the mark on his cheek.

"Are you..alright?" She asked as she watched him lift a chair that had fallen from poor treatment. "I know I should be cleaning, but…" Her hand touched her chest, becoming relucent once their eyes met.

Instead of dismissing her, Akira decided to sit down, inviting her presence with body language. "I'll be fine once Yusuke speaks to me again." His tone was rather sombre, and his expression was no different.

"I'm sure he will, ...eventually." She replied while stepping towards the desk, folding her hands over her elbows. "Don't let it...eat you up too much."

"I just did what I thought was right, and advised to do." Akira sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair to use as a crutch. "I should have thought about it more thoroughly, but...I was desperate, and wanted to protect him." He breathed a slight whimper. "..I hope he forgives me.."

It wasn't usual to see Akira so torn up over something, so Ann moved to his side, clasping his shoulder gently. "I don't think he...hates you. Yusuke may just be mad at the lack of communication, and you did...actively hide it from him, so it presents distrust." 

"But...I do trust him." Akira released another sigh, moving his hand to allow eye contact. "If I told him, he would stress over it, worry, and request that I abandon my plan. It would have ruined my chances of getting Shido's intention, which...seems obvious to me now."

"I understand that, but...relationships are entirely different from kingdoms, you can't just face the issues in the same way. Avoiding panic by withholding information seems like a good idea when it comes to hundreds of people, but...not your significant other, it only shows distrust and seems like you view him as an obstacle." 

Akira listened to her advise earnestly, but a repeating notion caused him to lose hope in it. "I can see what you're saying, but...I just want to protect him for as long as I can, I don't want him to worry about these things." He slouched back onto his hand, a sullen breath emerging from his lips. "I..regret my actions and I'm a fool for even considering it..!" His teeth clenched together. "I..can't lose him." 

Ann's lips pulled into a thin frown, rubbing Akira's shoulder for consolation. "Do...you really think it's that bad..? I believe he'll come around after some alone time, I don't think it's...serious." 

"Yusuke has never been this angry at me before... We've had our fair share of disagreements, but he's never given me the silent treatment, or had a physical outburst." Akira pulled his sluggish body to sit upright, his tone of voice filled with sorrow. "I can't fail him, Ann... I care about him too much.." 

"..." Ann stood in silence, witnessing an old expression until her own lips rose into a smile and she ruffled Akira's hair with glee. "It's alright! You're overreacting a little bit. But if you...do break up over this, then I don't...think your relationship was strong anyway."

Instead of her words having the effect she wished for, a frown was received, instantly blabbering her tongue for repair. "N-Not that I'm implying it isn't! If anything, I'm super confident you won't break up because I know Yusuke cares about you a lot too, he's just hurt at the moment.." 

A sigh once again emerged from Akira's lips, his hands moving to fidget together. "I'm scared I ruined everything..."

"You made a poor decision, but I don't believe you ruined anything!" Continuing to exude cheer, Ann wrapped her arms around Akira, pulling him into a brief hug. It was odd to console him, the chances rarely ever arose, but a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction washed over Ann once Akira returned the hug.

"I...feel a bit better now, thank you.." Akira breathed out into her shoulder as he withdrew from the hug. "I need to focus on some...other tasks while I wait for him." 

"No problem." Giggled Ann. "Maybe you should help us clean? Your office is...pretty bad." Ann spoke as she surveyed the room, confirming the mess even more.

"I suppose I could.."

"I'll help you then." Ann clapped her hands together with a grin. "Four hands are better than two!"

Akira simply nodded and they began to work, picking the scattered paper up and arranging it. 

For the most part, Ann suggested to help so she could continue to be there for Akira. Leaving him alone in this depressive state was something her heart couldn't accept. It was peculiar to see him display his emotions outwardly; the usual reaction would be a wish to be left alone and distance himself from everyone, but despite his quiet nature no wall seemed to be built between the two. 

They cleaned the office in silence with the occasional word or movement. Stacks upon stacks of paper were thrown out due to being ripped or damaged, the ones in good condition were placed in a folder, or neatly piled on the desk. 

Akira gathered his completed work; unfortunately, a few requests were torn. While shuffling pages in order he glanced up at Ann, watching her skid around the room, carrying piles of paper. A bit of guilt struck in his heart from past behaviours, and he found his lips moving on their own. "I...apologize for the way I've been treating you and Ryuji lately... I sometimes become blind to the fact you're also my friends, not just civilians." 

Ann stopped in her tracks, blinking in Akira's general direction. A bit of surprise coursed through her once realization was met, she honestly didn't expect such words to leave his mouth, but it's a pleasant surprise, one that made her grin. "An apology wasn't necessary, but thank you, Akira." 

Akira sheepishly averted his eyes down, a slight pink hue covering his cheeks. "I also...thank you for welcoming Yusuke. Whether or not you're doing it for my sake, I'm grateful for the fact he doesn't have to rely solely on me...that he has others to talk to." 

"Eh..?! Is Akira being cute with me..?!" Ann teased as she veered to his side, giggling along the way. "You haven't been shy like this for a long time! I have been blessed!"

"..." Akira grumbled under his breath, deeply regretting his decision. "Forget everything I said." His expression turned into a grimace and he walked pass Ann towards the desk.

"Oh, come on! I'm just kidding!" Ann chuckled while her hand raised to her cheek. "Going back on topic, I do like Yusuke, probably more than you." 

"Wow, I'm hurt," Akira spoke nonchalantly and placed the stack of paper down.

Ann placed her stack of paper down next, but instead of retrieving another she grabbed Akira's shoulders, almost hugging him from behind. "I'm kidding again! But going back to seriousness, I didn't welcome Yusuke because of you entirely… I did want to know what kind of person you were dating, unlike Akechi, but I found him interesting on his own." 

"Hopefully that can continue…"

"..Do you really believe you screwed up that much..?"

"I don't know.. All I know is that he's really mad at me for something I can't undo." Akira sighed heavily, frowning. "I wish I never listened to my desperation.." 

"It'll be okay, just prepare a gift for him and make your apology sound genuine." Ann continued to be a cheerful influence, patting his back.

Before Akira could reply, the sound of the door creaking open interrupted them, causing them both to glance back at it. Haru stood with her hand on the door, peeking inside as it slowly opened.

"Um... I apologize for disturbing, but...I need Ann's help with something." She asked with hesitation, her expression apologetic. 

Akira and Ann glanced at each other briefly, and he soon nodded. "Go on, I can finish cleaning on my own." He told her with a slight smile.

Ann's foot slid back with some reluctance, but she committed and left the room with Haru after exchanging a quick farewell.

~~~

Akira finished cleaning up his office with his heart still filled with worry. Eventually, he glanced up at the clock and decided he had given Yusuke enough time. A few hours had passed since their altercation, so based on Ann's advice, Akira left to prepare his apology gifts.

The first gift was his curry, a meal Yusuke was quite fond of. The second was another attempt at drawing Morgana, and while it was poor in comparison to what Yusuke could do, it was merely to represent the fact he cares. The final gift holds a significant Akira hopes still exists, and as he opens the garden door towards it, a sight he didn't expect greets him.

The garden was torn apart like everything else, dirt, dying flowers and roots all scatter around the trampled grass. Each step towards the disarray weighted Akira's heart down. A majority of his efforts and others were completely destroyed, and the garden held many rare breeds, dismissing the chance to see them flourish again. 

.‘ ...Did they really think I would hide information under dirt..? ‘ Akira wondered as he came to a halt, absorbing the sight with a frown. He searched for a surviving Blue hydrangea only to gain vision of a once flourishing Starlight rose. It was the flower the couple had planted together and the breed would often die; however, this one seemed to be growing, making its current state cut deeply.

Akira lifted it up into both palms, admiring it one last time before life dissipated. While his eyes focused solely on the withering flower, a familiar sight caught in his vision, prompting him to reach for the other flower. A dying Blue hydrangea lay between his fingers, it looked well bloomed, but life will soon cease from it.

He raised to his feet and proceeded to leave the garden with it. All he sought was one, and while the sight pained his heart, dwelling on it would not revive the garden, mustering deceased motivation will. 

~~~

Akira had prepared his apology gift on a silver tray. The bowl of curry rested in the middle with cutlery to its side, a Blue hydrangea lay on the right and his drawing folded to the left, each present carefully selected from his memory. It took some time to find Yusuke, but asking a few servants led Akira to the third floor and he found him drawing on the sofa in complete silence. 

Nervousness coursed through him from the mere sight, but he mustered a sigh and approached Yusuke carefully. "A-Are you free to talk, Yusuke?" His tone was awkward despite all of his steps being steady. Yusuke didn't glance his way, but he may just be absorbed. 

"I'm truly sorry for my actions, and a repeat of this will never happen again..." Akira spoke with sincerity despite the lack of acknowledgment, which soon made him glance around awkwardly, searching for a sign. He waited for a reply, but none came.

A bit defeated, he placed the tray down on the table to offer his gifts. Akira first selected the flower, picking it up carefully and presenting it to Yusuke with a softened expression. "I know this isn't much, but you mean the world to me. I never wanted to hurt you..and yet I did, a decision I deeply regret." 

Yusuke's eyes remained glued to his sketch, not a single acknowledgement being signified. It disheartened Akira to not even receive a glance, but he wouldn't give up so easily. He placed the flower back down, deciding it wasn't enough, and reached for his sketch, unfolding it.

"My ability to draw is rather poor, but I know you enjoy them, so...." He presented the drawing with a slight grin, trying to remain hopeful. "Please accept this terrible drawing as an apology, and know that I never intended to hurt you.." 

No response once again; as if he was staring at a mannequin and not his lover. It broke Akira’s heart to be shut down without even being looked at, but he got the hint, he wasn't wanted. "I-I'm truly sorry, Yusuke... Please forgive me.." He begged one last time, desperately clinging onto a chance, but it was hopeless.

Absolutely distraught, Akira gathered everything back onto the tray with a sullen expression; he simply couldn't hold back what he was feeling inside, it was like countless thorns wrapped around his heart and tugged in multiple directions, a sensation that could induce hysteria. He picked the tray up as he swallowed with difficulty and turned towards the door frame.

"...Wait." Yusuke called as his eyes shifted to Akira's back, his voice coming out low.

Akira clung to the tray while his feet turned back around, feeling some relief touch him by the sound of Yusuke's voice.

"...If it isn't an issue, please leave the curry." 

"A-Ah... O-Of course." Akira was rather taken aback by the request, but he listened by placing the tray down and looked at Yusuke with glee. Before he could speak Yusuke spoke first.

"Regardless of my painful feelings, striking you was a disgusting action, something I truly regret doing and am apologetic for. I'm wholeheartedly sorry for my actions."

A smile couldn't help but curl Akira’s lips, and happiness returned to his heart. "That doesn't matter any longer, my actions were far worse and I couldn't be any more sorry for them." He reached out to caress Yusuke's cheek. "I'm just grateful you have forgiven--"

Yusuke brushed Akira's hand away gently, rejecting his gesture. "Akira.." He spoke slowly, almost inaudible. "I...never said that." 

Akira's expression faltered, growing increasingly depressive. "But, I.." 

Yusuke shuffled to appear smaller and averted his eyes. "I just need more time.." 

"Yusuke, please..!" Akira attempted to touch him again, only to be rejected again.

"Don't make this harder than it already is…" Yusuke sighed, brushing his hand into his hair. "I appreciate your apology, but I need more time, to prioritize myself for once." 

"...R-Right...I'm sorry.." Akira's hand raised to his lips and he hurried out of the room, desperate to not display his crushed heart. His back pressed against the outer-wall, struggling to resist his tears. 

As if his heart broke into two, a swelling pain resided in his chest, the rejection of forgiveness made it more so. He breathed out deeply and bit his lips, proceeding to leave his unwelcomed location.

~~~

It was demotivating and agonizing, but Akira knew fulfilling Yusuke's requests would be better than pursuing more pain. He remained in his room since begging for forgiveness, cleaning and tidying the mess the officers had created. It was hard enough to have Shido trample in his home and make a fool out of him - his day only worsened by the hour it seems.

He changed the bed sheets at a slow pace, not wishing for the dirt of strangers to touch him during slumber. Once the room looked reasonable he called multiple stores, seeking a shop that could repair Yusuke's painting. Each answer was the same, that the damages he described were too severe and that they couldn't guarantee quality. 

Growing more frustrated, Akira gave up and face planted into his bed. The negatives of today just continue to pile and the end doesn't seem to be within reach. Among all of the frustrations, a desire to just indulge in something numbing bloomed, tempting him to raise up and seek a bottle of wine.

Down the stairs and into the kitchen he went, not even beginning to question his desire. What was the point? Yusuke was already disappointed with him, so there was nothing to lose, only a chance to gain relaxation. 

He stumbled towards the cabinet and opened it to see nothing. His hand reached in to search, but the glass of a bottle never caressed his skin, making it apparent they had none, or they were in storage. He closed it with a defeated sigh escaping him, and the sight of a familiar bowl caught in his vision.

The bowl he had used to serve Yusuke curry was neatly placed in the sink. "...At least he's eating.." He mumbled to himself.

"Yo." Said a familiar voice.

Akira flinched in surprise towards it, clasping his hands together over his chest until his eyes met recognition. "..Don't scare me like that." He sighed as a hand rubbed his scalp nervously, still feeling his thumping heartbeat.

"I was in here before you..?" Ryuji shrugged, stepping towards Akira. "Saw you get bitch-slapped, it was pretty comical." He chuckled due to the recollection, only to receive a glare.

"It..really wasn't.." Akira brushed aside the joke, crossing his arms from displeasure. "Why aren't you working..?" His eyes scanned Ryuji's state, his perky appearance making his lack of work clear.

"Cleaning...isn't my thing. Plus, I needed a break." 

Akira sighed, "You're unbelievable." 

Ryuji simply brushed him off with a chuckle. "Do you want to go for a run? Clear your mind?" He suggested an activity they often did at a younger age.

"Sorry, but no. I don't feel like using healthy methods anymore." 

"It's not just for that." Ryuji advanced forward once again. "You'll get out of shape if you keep being lazy about it." He reached for the hem of Akira's shirt, lifting it up and exposing him. "See-" His eyes lowered to Akira's frame, silencing him. "...Okay...maybe not, but you will." He stated as he released the fabric.

A sigh once again escaped Akira as he fixed his shirt. "I really don't feel like running around, it won't even help…" His eyes downcast towards the floor, lips pulling into a frown. "I know it's silly, but I can't stop thinking about Yusuke, or if we'll have a future after this..." 

"Wow, you really are depressed." Ryuji awkwardly scratched his nape, seeking words of support. 

"Shido's threats aren't helping either.." Muttered Akira.

"You know what will cheer you up?!" Ryuji happily exclaimed, almost yelling. "Running on a track with me!" He clasped Akira's arm, pulling him towards the door frame as he resisted.

"Oi! I said no!"

"Come on, dude! We haven't gone since you've gotten the ability to go outside again, it's a huge disservice to exercise!" 

Ryuji can be rather persistent when he wishes to be, and sensing his friend is suggesting it out of comfort made Akira's resistance slow into termination. "F-Fine, but only for a bit." He eventually complied, being pulled out of the kitchen.

~~~

The two of them changed into track wear before heading off to a nearby field within walking distance. The conversation along the way was mostly Ryuji reminiscing about the past, commenting on how he missed his ‘track partner'. Akira just listened to him with a nagging reminder that if he lost Yusuke then he'll also be losing sunlight. And while it may be ‘nice' the majority of his sadness was from losing Yusuke alone as a person, he couldn't deny the pain of being without sunlight again. 

They arrived to see the empty field and ran a couple of laps while the air filled with banter. Ryuji teased Akira about his lacking ‘skills' while Akira retorted by stating the slight difference in their pace also tells of Ryuji's lack of skill. After being absorbed in it, Akira's mind wandered away from Yusuke and he began to enjoy this old activity again.

Eventually, their lungs could no longer handle exertion, so they sought a place to sit. The sky turning to a deep dawn was a rather engaging sight, captured in their minds as heavy pants escaped them. 

"I can't...believe you...still keep up with me.." Ryuji spoke with drawn-out breaths, and gulped down a bottle of water, wiping his mouth. "I thought you'd be...a granny by now."

Akira wiped sweat from his forehead, catching his breath. "I didn't treat my body poorly...just because I was trapped inside…" 

"You eat like a pig and barely move!" Ryuji slammed the crinkled bottle down on the grass and seized Akira's top. "How are you still this fit?! It's the copious amount of sex you get, isn't it?!" He shouted as he pulled Akira's garments up, feeling his muscle like it wasn't peculiar behaviour. 

"I'm not a slut! Just because I get offers doesn't mean I accept them!" Akira fought to push Ryuji's hands away, but it ended up tickling, causing a few snickers to escape him.

"A sloth like you shouldn't look like this without something! Don't be modest about it, we're both guys!" 

"For your information, I haven't done it in years because I only do it when I have a connection with someone! I'm not like you!" Akira slid his leg to kick Ryuji only to disbalance them and they fell towards the grass with a thump. "Stop touching me like that! It's ticklish..!"

"These muscles don't describe years! And...does that mean you haven't done it with Yusuke yet..?" Ryuji's hands ceased once his question was out, causing an awkward atmosphere to engulf.

"What kind of question is that?!" Akira's cheeks stained in a flush, squirming to push Ryuji away. "Why are you so interested in my sex life..?!"

"Cuz I'm a guy and that's what bros talk about sometimes..!"

"That information is disclosed! And that's what immature guys talk about, like yourself!" 

"I'm just in disbelief about your shape is all!" Ryuji slid back to sit properly, grabbing his bottle of water. "I went off topic." He raised the bottle to his lips, drinking a portion. "Ya' sleep with Akechi?" He smirked as his head turned.

"Do you want to be trampled by a horse?" Akira threatened with a grimace, sighing away his embarrassment. "I don't want to talk about relationships when mine might end.."

"Shit... It's that bad?" Ryuji's smirk dropped to a slight frown.

"..I don't know." Akira’s hands intertwined together in his lap, his gaze lowered. "He wants time alone, probably reconsidering our relationship…" 

"Well...you did drug and lie to him. Hell, I didn't even know what was going on until after." 

"You would have blurted it out, like everything, that's why you weren't told." Akira reclined his posture, staring up at the sky with a frown. "The most difficult part about this is not knowing what's going through his mind...it's almost tormenting to consider the options." 

"I don't think he'll leave you. It's clear he likes you enough to not run away when things get tough." Ryuji shuffled into a slouched position, sipping his water as he stared up at the sky. "I mean, come on! Dude carried a corpse for you and even went into a complete hellhole just to see you again, maybe even dead. The guy friggin' loves you, but I get why you're paranoid." 

Despite his poor phrasing, Ryuji's words caused Akira to smile, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. "You're right, he does… These thoughts just rush through my mind because of the silent treatment and length." He breathed out while running a hand through his hair. "My thoughts are indeed silly, but I can't bear the idea of losing him either.." 

"Steering to a relevant topic.." Ryuji paused, sheepishly rubbing his nape as he glanced away. "How do you, uh...know when you like another guy?" As soon as his words could be heard a heat rose to his cheeks. 

It took a moment for Ryuji's question to register in Akira's mind as it was out of nowhere, but he soon huffed and a slight smile curved his lips. "What do you mean?" He asked with a rather soft tone.

"When you...like another dude, ...romantically?"

"..It's no different from liking a woman, so...whatever that feels like for you. It's..different for everyone, so I can't give you a definite answer." 

"Well... What does it feel like for you?" 

Akira considered his words before speaking, "..My heart goes berserk when I'm around them and I have a hard time breathing. I crave to feel their body's warmth, as well as their gaze... My heart also skips a beat when I see them smile or be happy, and I want to caress and kiss their tears away when they're sad." 

"Wow, you're sappy." Ryuji chuckled as he reclined, spreading his legs out. 

With a crinkling expression, Akira punched Ryuji's arm. "You're the one who asked!" He stated while his cheeks grew a slight pink shade. "Why are you even asking?! Do you have a crush or something?!"

"I'm still trying to work that out myself," Ryuji said, rubbing his sore arm. "I just...feel weird around a specific guy, but I don't know if it's romantic." 

Akira perked up, shuffling closer to veer in Ryuji's vision. "Who is it..?! I can hook you two up!" 

Ryuji raised his hand, pushing Akira's shoulder down. "Sorry, but I don't need a cupid from a failing relationship."

Akira's hand touched his chest and he frowned. "Wow… That one actually hurt." 

"Aw, come on. I'm not being serious." Ryuji giggled while his hand ruffled into Akira's hair roughly, soon being slapped away.

"I hope the guy you like is straight as a bat..." Akira grumbled as he fixed his messy hair.

"It's quite clear he's into guys, but I don't know much about him besides basics. A-And these feelings are most likely NOT romantic! I was just confirming what I already knew!" 

"Sure, whatever you say." Akira chuckled briefly, realizing the time from the shade of the sky. "Hey, did you bring your phone..?"

"..Nah, but we should probably head back to have showers before dinner." Ryuji retrieved the cap of his bottle and screwed it on while he rose to his feet. "It's getting dark too.."

Akira was the next to raise on his feet, stretching slightly. "Yeah, you stink, so you could really use a shower." He smirked.

"Fuck off, dude!" Ryuji shouted, draping his arm around Akira's neck and pulling him in close. "You stink of sweat too!"

Akira couldn't suppress his laughter, amused by Ryuji's rowdy display. "The household will be the judge of that." he teased.

The both of them started to head back to the mansion, the air filled with some more banter.

~~~

Once they arrived back at the mansion they departed to wash up. Spending his afternoon with Ryuji formed a sense of solace in Akira's heart. Despite their conversations mostly being mindless banter, it cheered him up and allowed his mind to clear. 

As he left the en-suite with a towel drying his hair Akira was called to retrieve dinner, but he rejected the offer. The idea of food merely made his throat close off due to the lack of appetite. There's a slight chance he may see Yusuke if he were to go; however, even that couldn't entice his feet to move. If they were to meet it would just be awkward silence, something Akira doesn't wish to tolerate right now.

He plopped down on his bed and noticed a black ball of fur. The natural reaction of wishing to caress fur took hold of him, so as his arm stretched out towards the cat, it flinched. Skin contacted fur without much resistance, and Morgana even started to enjoy the pats.

"Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be with Shinya?" He asked despite knowing the cat couldn't answer. If anything, it was done out of comfort, trying to familiarize the idea of owning a pet.

Unfortunately, his schedule had been loaded, so he was only able to see the animal during snippets of the day. However, all is not drab. Shinya turned out to be a welcomed hand when it came to fulfilling Morgana's needs.

The cat seemed to nudge its head in Akira's hand, desiring more pats and prompting a smile to curl Akira's lips.

"Are you worried about me?" He asked with a slight chuckle. His words did hold merit, Morgana was within his proximity quite a lot today, but it was rather welcomed.

As if the cat understood, Morgana snapped to bite Akira's finger, missing by only an inch.

The behaviour amused him. "You're that kind of guy, huh?" he questioned with a laugh, bobbing Morgana's head swiftly as he slid to sit up.

Sounds of the door creaking open caused Akira's eyes to shift towards it. He was expecting Zeriya to come scold him over dinner, but his expectations were not met once he saw who it was. Yusuke trended into the room lightly, and their eyes locked momentarily, almost averted immediately. 

Despite his quiet nature, Akira's heart thumped in his chest at a rapid pace, a bit excited from being able to see Yusuke again. He honestly hoped this was the end of their altercation, that they would exchange apologies and that this agony will finally be over. He craved it.

However, once Akira noticed Yusuke reaching for his pillow, his lips could no longer close, the action signified stress and caused Akira's desperation to seep.

"Are you...coming to bed?" He asked softly, but deep down he already knew the answer. Yusuke's movements weren’t of rest, but of retrieving; he was planning to leave again.

"Uh... No.. I'm going to sleep on the sofa tonight." Yusuke's pillow pressed against his chest and he moved towards the closet, grabbing his sleepwear.

"..." Akira's gaze simply faltered to his lap and his knees raised to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around them in a secure position. There wasn't much reason to protest, begging would seem pathetic and if Yusuke still desires separation then it is best to fulfil that. 

The pain inflicted by the gnawing distance didn't leave and it wouldn't diminish in intensity. Each moment that brought fickle hope cut deeper, welling Akira's eyes with tears. He buried his pained expression in his knees, resisting sobs by biting his lips. The sensation within his chest throbbed constantly, and he felt overwhelmed. Denying the release of a dire emotion stung.

"Goodnight, Akira..." Yusuke said, a click accompanying his voice.

Akira's head elevated to see a closed door staring back at him, and not the presence of another. The empty room became more and more blurry, so he rubbed his tears clear, only for them to resurface again. It stung to be alone during the night. He cursed his own behaviour into condemnation, resisting the sobs, hiccups, and tears that wish to flow.

###

The lone space beside him brooded more negative thought and emotions that manifested through physical pain. Akira's state was not helped by the fact he had no pillow to hold, a faint scent for solace, or warmth of another. He still caressed the unoccupied mattress, searching for anything to resemble Yusuke's presence. 

A slight scent emitted from the sheets, but not enough due to being newly washed. Morgana did rest on the bed, however, the cat laid near Akira's legs, a distance too far for cuddling. Sleep would not come easy this dark night, despite the emotional and physical exhaustion.

The painting that once hung on the far wall no longer flourished, each glance making that reality more so. The scraps now laid on Akira's desk in a box, wrapped in plastic, to hopefully preserve it, but the efforts were clearly futile. A treasured gift was broken and another may soon disappear too.

~~~

The sofa Yusuke had chosen wasn't as comfortable as Akira's bed, but it was a necessary move to gather thought. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, his arm draped over his forehead. Not much room existed for moving, and he could hear the faint sounds of shoes tapping against floorboards. 

The crackles of the fireplace and the light it exudes made for a harmonious environment, but the echoes of chatter, doors closing, and footsteps drove it away. It was clear this place wasn't meant for rest, but where else could Yusuke go? Shinya now occupied his old room and no chances exist of him asking Zeriya for a location. He was angered by that man as well, at most of the servants who knew, but that was difficult to decipher. Only a few were informed, to coax others into work without question.

Akira seems to have planned his approach ahead of time, which irritated Yusuke even more. How could he see vulnerability and then carry out his plan without failure? Without falter? That is what stung Yusuke's heart the most; the fact Akira could kiss his sadness away whilst also holding a dark lie within. 

Communication is all that he wanted, and yet Akira continues to carry deceit in silence. If he could hide something of this travesty then what else has he hidden? How is any of this trust..?

Yusuke couldn't understand any of it, all he could find was the fact that they were from two different planes of existences. The way they approach issues is entirely different and it sometimes clashes. Many questions sprung in his head, to try and understand Akira better, but he needed time to find an approach to communicate efficiently with him. It's why he's keeping a distance. 

Yusuke does not wish to be influenced by Akira's way, and finding himself at his own pace is the best way to solve his heartbreak. He couldn't deny that he was initially doing it out of anger, but now it's a bit of both.

Footsteps grew louder towards the living room, and once Yusuke noticed them a few thoughts swirled in his head. It could be Akira seeking him again, which would pose a difficult situation, or it could be a servant coming to turn off the fireplace. Either way, a nervous knot formed in his throat as he listened to them amplify. Until a halt.

The only light within the room emitted from the fireplace, but he could see who was standing in the doorframe. Haru and Ann. Their expressions were of perplex as they stared back at him, but then Ann spoke.

"Are you...resting in here tonight?" She asked while her lips slowly curved into a slight smile.

"Um, yes... Am I causing trouble by doing this?" It was awkward to lie down on a sofa while two people stared at him, so Yusuke rose to sit, fixing his hair along the way.

"Ah, no. It may just be difficult to rest with all the...noise." 

A moderate smile dented Yusuke's cheeks. "I have already accepted that, but thank you for your concern." 

Haru's hand brushed across Ann's back as if she was signalling for her attention, and then she inched towards her ear. "We can watch the movie in my room, I'll prepare it." She did whisper her words, but they were prone to Yusuke's ears.

Ann gave a nod, and then a glance flickered from Haru to Yusuke, as if she was conflicted with something. Her question was answered once Haru flashed her a smile and patted her shoulder, soon walking away down the hall. Haru disappeared, leaving Ann within Yusuke's sole presence. 

"Did I disturb your plans?" He asked with a tilt of his head, but he was already aware of the answer.

"No." Ann's slippered feet slid into the living room, and she sat on a single couch within Yusuke's proximity. "Aren't you uncomfortable in here?" 

"A little, but it isn't a problem." Yusuke shifted his position to face Ann, one knee up. "I'm rather used to sleeping in discomfort." He gave a craven smile, the gesture contradicting the words.

"I don't want to pry, but...you've been with us for a long time and yet you speak of old familiar...hardships, shouldn't you have forgotten them?" Ann's legs raised onto the seat, her arms draped over her knees. "Or are you...still experiencing them today?" She asked with a glance away.

"..Am I coming across as ungrateful? Because if I am it isn't my intention. I'm just...used to talking like that." 

"N-No! I was just...asking if you still experience sleeping discomforts in your current life.." 

"I do not." Yusuke ran his hand through his hair with a slight chuckle. "I suppose that way of life is so ingrained in me that I cannot stop acknowledging it." 

Ann released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She smiled. "...If you don't mind, would you like to share your ‘discomforts' with me?"

"My past?" Yusuke asked for clarification.

"Mm." Nodded Ann.

It was strange that an obvious cloud was looming over the mansion, and yet Ann is here asking for his past instead of questioning his anger towards Akira. He honestly thought she came to sit down to speak of that, but his assumptions were wrong.

"Why does it interest you..?" Yusuke pulled the blanket up as he asked, keeping eye contact. "Not that it..disturbs me, but it is rather random."

"..Well, Akira didn't tell us much about it besides a few basics, and...your reaction during our shopping trip has caused me concern." Ann's hands wrapped into her loose hair, playing with it shyly. "You don't have to answer me.."

Yusuke paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, soon parting his lips to speak. "That man you saw with your friend was a classmate I had, but we were never truly close. Him seeking me caused me a bit of...confusion and him speaking of my...father in a gentle manner shook my perception. I was under stress when I met him, which is why I lashed out in the way I did."

"S-So he wasn't abusive towards you? Or a jerk?"  
It seems Ann perceives Naoya as the source of Yusuke's trouble. The fact she thought about it so deeply did warm his likeness for her.

"No, Naoya never was. I have just been in an environment where I have never really had to acknowledge Madarame as my father for a long time, so now that he is gone, and that my chances of reconciling with him as a more...stable adult are ruined, my feelings have found difficulty." 

"So...it's because of your foster father?"

"Yes." Yusuke released a sigh, leaning his chin onto his knee. "There were times when he was nice to me, and there were times where he treated me poorly, because of that… I don't know if I should hate or mourn him." 

"How often did you...feel terrible with him?" Ann asked with hesitation and placed her hands on her lap.

"It grew as I aged, but during the last few years? It was the most draining part of my life... I felt like I was walking on a cracked glass floor. A single mistake brought intense punishment, and I was begging for my freedom and forgiveness constantly.." Yusuke's shoulders shook and his knees raised to hug them, his tone lowering. "I grew tired of life, and subconsciously knew that I would fight if he sold me off, either I would end myself or struggle until I was killed, anything to escape further suffering.." 

An intense frown crinkled Ann's lips and she got up, shuffling to pull Yusuke in an embrace. "I'm sorry you went through that horrific experience.." She spoke softly as she slipped onto the couch, properly hugging Yusuke. "You don't have to recall more. It's over, and no one will ever hurt you like that again, I and everyone who loves you in this house will ensure it." 

"Loves...me?" Yusuke sniffled while his hands touched her back gently, carefully.

Ann chuckled, "Like a family, I mean." She slid back slightly, allowing eye contact. "Because we're all family here." Her lips curved into a smile.

"I'm just getting used to romantic love, and now you're telling me I also have familial?" Yusuke sounded like a lost child, but his question was of that nature.

"Yes!" Ann giggled, rubbing Yusuke's shoulder. "You always had it here, but I suppose it is a bit subtle." 

"Thank you, Ann." A genuine grin brightened Yusuke's expression. "I can be a bit oblivious, but your words have cheered me up."

"No problem." Ann's voice pitched with cheer as she stood up, returning to her chair. "Just know that we're also here for you and that you are allowed to face your struggles at your own pace. There is no wrong answer to your dilemma, it is however you wish to feel." 

"That is what Akira said as well, but…" Yusuke's gaze averted and he clasped his arm tightly. "I feel like I owe Madarame my gratitude for taking me in and raising me, for giving me the ability to paint and igniting the passion in my heart. I have always felt this way, but I suppress it, only for it to rise again.." 

"Your situation is really difficult… Maybe you should seek professional help? As a better guidance?" 

"...Perhaps that is an option, but I have only struggled badly these past days, should it get worse, I may seek guidance…" Yusuke released a brief sigh, scratching his nape. "The only reason I am finding difficulty in coping is because I do not have Akira by my side… The nature of our relationship currently and Madarame simply stresses me out.." 

"...Do you believe Akira does not care about your situation with Madarame..?" A frown pulled Ann's lips and she glanced away as if she disagreed with the notion, but needed to ask.

"It is not that, but the fact I told him the day he drugged me causes me anger." Yusuke's knees raised with another sigh, his arms moving to wrap around them. "I was in a vulnerable state that day, and he showed endless support, but then he disappointed me by distrusting me..."

"...I've know Akira all my life and he's a...complicated person, but he doesn't distrust you." Ann looked reluctant, unsure of her boundaries, but she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers, flashing a small smile. "You see.. Akira was raised in a very specific way; that hysteria is worse than deceit. He was raised to be a king, to have solving strategy that only a king would use, and while it doesn't impact his...social behaviour a lot, it does impact his personal relationships. It doesn't excuse what he did, but he was too desperate to rely on any other strategy." 

Yusuke averted his gaze, lips thinning into a line. "..." He listened to her but had no words to reply with.

"Please understand that… Akira has been locked away for 10 years, serving nothing but his kingdom. He reacts to situations according to urgency, often choosing options that preserve. How he handles stressful circumstances is flawed. He only did what he thought would protect his kingdom, but there was no malice brought into his decision. It was simply a strategy he was advised or taught to choose." 

"I never really thought any issues arose from his stay indoors, but now that I am considering it I can see them, it's just very subtle…" Yusuke spoke softly and leaned his chin onto his knees, sighing. "Perhaps my assumption is wrong, but...I don't want him to view me like his kingdom, I want him to view me as his partner, the person he can entrust in." 

"He does, it's just...flawed. For the most part, he sees you like a partner, enforced by the fact you see his most vulnerable states, an emotion kings are advised not to display, but when something threatening comes along...all he thinks about is protection, not the emotions of masses of people. It's one of his struggles as a king and what happened to him made it worse." Ann spoke in a soft, non-judgemental manner, causing the tone of what she speaks resonate well.

"...Maybe I have been harsh on him...but I want this lying to stop, for him to just communicate with me.."

"I think your anger is reasonable, besides the...slap, but these are things you have to tell him, be direct with him about your feelings." Ann stood up with a smile, stepping and leaning to touch Yusuke's shoulder. "That man loves you more than anything, but he is flawed, like every person. He isn't a perfect prince like everyone presumes and he'll make countless mistakes, but isn't that why you're together? To moulds the other's flaw and shape it in an according manner?" 

"Mm, you're right." A smile curled Yusuke's lips as his gaze flickered up and down. "I was simply taking a break to figure out how to articulate myself to him, but I believe I have found it now." He made eye contact, slightly tilting his head in curiosity. "Although, why are you wording things like that? Like we're on the verge of breaking up?" 

"U-Uh.." Ann withdrew her hand, her cheeks glowing a faint pink hue. "Well…” She started, rubbing her scalp. "Akira is pretty terrified right now, he believes he has ‘ruined everything' and that you may leave him.. I honestly haven't seen him this depressed for a long time.." 

"Why would he assume that..?" Yusuke asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You, uh...slapped him…? I'm not sure, I guess it's lovers quarrel paranoia." 

Yusuke hung his head low, frowning. "I feel so awful for doing that… I'm no better than Madarame, ...using my anger to validate hitting my lover.." He gripped his hair, teeth clenching. "I feel disgusting for my actions. If anything, I should be the one worried about him breaking up with me because of it.." 

"Akira's a big boy, who has angered women, he's probably used to it." Ann patted Yusuke's shoulder to reassure. 

Yusuke just perked up with a frown, but then he slid off the sofa, standing. "I have decided where I will sleep tonight, so if you wish to use this room for a movie session then please do." He said as he grabbed his pillow and wrapped the blanket around his arm.

"You're going to sleep with Akira?" Ann asked with a grin.

"Yes." Yusuke returned the smile. "My head has been cleared, and I will tell him of my feelings when we wake." 

"Yay!" Ann's hands cheered in the air. "I am a great cupid!" She giggled. Yusuke just huffed with slight glee.

~~~

Yusuke returned to the dark bedroom, unable to see much. However, the familiar steps towards his side of the bed were ingrained in him, and he soon saw the moonlight shining on Akira's slumbering face. Gently, he placed his pillow in its rightful place and slid into the bed, attempting to remain silent. 

Once in without causing disturbance, Yusuke could take in the visuals of Akira's sleeping face more closely. The man's hand rested under his chin and his mouth was slightly agape. One feature struck out, however…moisture had caught in one of his eyelashes, a tear shred with a torn heart. 

Yusuke's hand raised to brush the tear away, his thumb gently pulling it away. Before withdrawing his hand, he paused, soon sliding it down Akira's cheek lovingly. 

"Goodnight, my love."

~~~

The rhythm of life called to him and the faint light stimuli flashing behind Akira's eyes caused them to flutter open. His vision was blurry so he proceeded to rub his eyes clear only to pause and take notice of Yusuke beside him. At first, he thought it was a dream, his groggy mind playing tricks, but as he blinked the reality ensured.

A forceful yawn quivered from his mouth despite his attempt to sedate it. He simply stared at Yusuke's sleeping face before the desire to touch awoke inside him. His hand inched closer, fanned out as if he were to caress, but before his fingertips could contact Yusuke's cheek his hand withdrew, believing a boundary may be crossed.

A few reasons for Yusuke's return exist other than forgiveness, just because he's here now does not mean he wished for affection. And though it pains Akira to do so, he will respect Yusuke's rejections and not take advantage of his state, even if it may seem minuscule.

With a sigh releasing, Akira rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in a mess of jumbled emotions. He did not know how to act, what to do, or say once Yusuke awoke. It was awkward despite no conscious presence and a nervous sensation welled in his gut.

Should he remain or prepare for the day? Should he gather another set of gifts for Yusuke or confront with only words? Perhaps keeping to himself would be the best for his heart, it hurt enough being shut down and rejected before; what indicates this encounter being any different?

Despite the countless doubts running through his mind, Akira couldn't stop glancing in Yusuke's direction. He would notice himself doing it and quickly shift his gaze elsewhere, only for it to repeat. The actions of a nervous heart. He found a knot form in his throat and his heartbeat increase each time, each glance.

He managed to hold his gaze away while tapping his finger against his chest as a distraction, but he still faltered, averting his eyes to Yusuke once more. However, this time, he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. He paused with his breath ceasing, ensuring Yusuke was truly awake, but when the man raised his hand to rub his tired eyes not a single doubt remained in Akira's mind. 

They shared a moment of unbreakable eye contact, locked in place. It was becoming awkward, discomforting Yusuke a little, so with the intention to flush his face with cold water and gather thoughts, he slid up, shifting his foot to touch the floor.

A surge of panic rushed down Akira's throat as he thought Yusuke were to leave. Suddenly, he found his body jerking up to latch onto the man beside him, squeezing Yusuke tightly around the chest in a behind-embrace. "Please.. Don't go..!" He pleaded, pressing his cheek against Yusuke's shoulder blade. "I beg of you, please...give me another chance.." The nerves that piled in his gut twisted into desperation, breaking his voice apart. "I never meant to hurt you, but I know that I did, and I know that a simple word like ‘sorry' won't fix it, won't undo what I did! ...And though my self-centred actions do not deserve your forgiveness, I cannot bear to see you go! So, please...forgive my travesty by the promise that I will never commit such a thing again!"

"Akira.."

"Please, please! Don't leave me, Yusuke…!" Akira fought back a sob, only for his tears to flow, soaked up by cloth. "I don't want to lose this…" He hiccuped.

Yusuke was surprised by the sound of Akira's sobs and the desperate nature of his voice, but he couldn't help but huff with sympathy. "Akira, ..I planned nothing more than to use the restroom." 

"Eh..?" Akira sniffled while moving his hand to his eye, rubbing some tears away. "..What do you mean..?"

"I...was going to wash up, not leave the room." Yusuke chuckled as he moved to turn around, and cupped Akira's cheek. "I never thought to leave you, you fool." His hands slid to Akira's back and pulled him closer, embracing him tightly.

"O-Oh… Ah..ha.." It was clear by the muffled nervous laughter Akira was embarrassed. His hands slid to Yusuke’s back and he gripped the fabric, burying his face in the man's shoulder. "...This is..so embarrassing... I genuinely thought.." 

.‘ Cute.. ‘ Yusuke couldn't help but see the misunderstanding as something endearing. "Why did you believe I was going to leave you..?" His hand intertwined in Akira's hair, patting it slowly. "Did I exude that vibe?"

"Y-You rejected my apology and were really cold, of course I'd think that!" Akira's shoulders flinched, his grip tightening. "You had every right to act like that, but...when we fight, we don't usually ignore each other, we talk a-and...get heated, but not silent treatment. I couldn't predict what was going on in your mind, so I was...scared." 

Yusuke simply chuckled and guided Akira's chin up to make eye contact, leaning to kiss his tear-filled-eyelash gently. "Not once did the thought cross my mind, I was merely figuring out how to articulate my issue to you. I did reject your apology out of...leftover bitterness, but I did not wish to heed when I didn't know if I had forgiven you yet." 

Akira released a breath as he touched Yusuke's hand, inching to kiss the inward of his palm. "I wish to promise you that I'll never do such a thing again, but I know those are often repeated and empty words. I cannot say I won't hurt you again because I...make a lot of mistakes, but I can guarantee that I will never plot something behind your back again.." His head shook slightly, increasing his hold. "I wasn't thinking, I just did what I was advised to do, and it was wrong of me to function like that, even if I was stressed." 

"Akira…" Yusuke spoke softly while he grabbed Akira's hands, gathering them in their laps. "My feelings for you are of an affinity nature, but there is one thing I do not understand about you... You assure me that I don't have to alter myself as a person, and yet you treated me as though I was an obstacle in this case. If I don't have to change then why are you hiding things from me? Is that not a contradiction?" 

"..." Akira glanced down with a slight frown, considering words. "You're right...it is strange, but when I wish to preserve emotions in a time of need, I tend to hide things. I simply applied that to you out of the guise of protection, but I also knew that if I did tell you, you'd want to stay." His hand shifted to overlap, lacing their fingers together. "I suppose I'm not used to someone who isn't under my employment caring for me... With servants, I can just order them to listen to me, but you..? It's entirely different.." 

"Do you wish for me to submit to your orders? To become like a servant under certain circumstances?" 

Akira paused momentarily and then shook his head. "No, I like that part of you.." A slight smile curled his lips as his gaze raised. "I like it when you disagree with me, I like the fact you're not my puppet and I don't want that to change." 

"...Are you a masochist, in a general sense?" Yusuke laughed from his confusion, shaking his head. "I don't understand how you can like it and then struggle and stress over that aspect." 

"Well.." Akira chuckled awkwardly. "Imagine you're surrounded by people who always eventually submit and then you meet a guy who doesn't out of the goodness of his heart, but then a circumstance threatens this person, what do you do? Force him to submit or stress him out with the threat and hope to reason with him?"

"...Neither, because I'm not weird."

"..That's probably the biggest lie you've ever told me." Akira laughed into his hand, flashing a smile. "But, do you understand it now? It's not because I dislike or view it as a flaw, but rather because when shit goes down, I need to make a decision, and forcing you to appease to my plan, within reason, was what I chose to do."

"I understand it...to a degree.." Yusuke released a sigh, glancing in the opposite direction. "I have never been in your position so I can never truly assume my actions, but...as the person on the receiving end, I would like to be told everything, for you to no longer hide things from me for the sake of my feelings." His fingers brushed against the back of Akira's hand and he leaned forward. "I know why you do it because you're considerate, but I don't want to be viewed as a source of happiness. I do not know if my wording is correct...but it feels like I'm a trophy husband or something, that I have been stripped bare of all responsibilities and can wrap myself in cotton. I don't want to be sanguine or blinded."

"..." Akira's gaze faltered to their hands, frowning slightly. "I..didn't believe you wanted that, I thought detaching my kingdom from our relationship was ideal…" His hand slid to his arm and he gripped it tightly. "I'm sorry if you have given me signs or cues about it before...I did not see them." He paused, eyes shifting for contact. "Honestly, ...I am used to people I date wanting to separate responsibilities, so they never have to worry about my kingdom. They sometimes say they wish to become my queen, but those words are often empty, filled with a sweetness to only please me. I...assumed you were the same, I thought you wished for a normal life, to be free and just flourish within your artistic career, not discuss politics." 

"Your kingdom is apart of you, to detach it would be removing a passion you hold." Yusuke’s hand slowly slid up to Akira's, holding it while his expression softened. "I have taken our relationship rather seriously and have learnt that carrying or abiding your burdens is apart of correlation. I am not troubled by your demands and wish to be with your entirety, not a convenient image." 

Akira gripped his shirt as he felt a lump slid down his throat, soon choking back tears while his cheeks glowed with a fiery hue. "Y-You really mean that..?" He covered his mouth in a fit of embarrassment, attempting to withhold his joyous tears. "I think...I just fell in love with you all over again.." He hiccuped, trying to hide it by biting his lips.

Knowing what his tears meant, Yusuke couldn't help but smile. "Of course I do." He cupped Akira's cheek, caressing it. "I may be inexperienced when it comes to leadership but I will aid you in whatever way I can. I will learn with a dedicated mind. I wish to hear your every burden brought by your kingdom, I want to hear you complain about tiring meetings and I want you to share every part of you with me." His hand slid down Akira's neck to his shoulder. "And then...maybe one day, I can become the person who devoted their essence to you; that I may become your queen." 

"Ah... Why am I crying again.." Akira sniffled while he quickly wiped his tears away, flashing a board smile. "No one has really said that to me before… All of my partners before you wanted to distance themselves from my kingdom..to just be my romantic partner. B-But, you're telling me, we have a future of kinship together? One where my kingdom is involved?" He glanced away, wiping a single tear with his finger while smiling. "I'm glad...really glad.."

"Your status doesn't turn me off, it never did." Yusuke smiled as his hand brushed behind Akira's ear, rubbing it gently. "I want to become your other half, your queen, and not only as a luxury but as a responsibility. However...I must request your trust, that you'll never tell me a lie or hide anything from me ever again."

"I won't, I promise you I won't." Akira held Yusuke's hand, partly intertwining their fingers. "Now that I understand your commitment, I will never withdraw to a dream mentality, I won't hide the grim nature anymore." 

An understanding was met, prompting Yusuke to lean closer. "I shall forgive you then, and I hope a repeat will never fruition again." His hand slid down and Akira pressed his hands against Yusuke's chest, sharing an unwavering gaze. Slowly, their lips inched until they touched, persuading their senses to be lost in a cherished sensation. 

The gentle touch of affection, and the movement of their lips formed this moment of forgiveness. Soon, departure came and the two men basked in the sight of the other.

"Even though it's been a single day of torment, I still missed you.." 

A chuckle freed from Yusuke's lips. "I cannot deny my cravings for you either." His soft tone danced in Akira's ear and their noses touched, rubbing together slowly.

"I apologize for my insensitive decision colliding with your Naoya situation, It must've made it harder for you.." Akira circled his finger around Yusuke's chest. "And while I wish for our mood to continue, I must tell you some of my lies before it can."

"...What do you mean?"

"I have lied in the past, specifically to make my goals true. ...For example, when you wished to help me with my feeding, I staged that fight with Zeriya. I lost on purpose, but...it kind of backfired on me anyway because I misunderstood your stance."

"O-Oh… What a strange thing to lie about." Yusuke giggled as his hand slid to Akira's lower back, holding him tightly. "Thank you for telling me this.." A bit of guilt struck in his heart once he realized the dishonesty he too shared. Hiding Akira's baby photo and painting a portrait of it was a kind-hearted thing to do, but was keeping the information hidden? It was necessary for the sake of surprise, right? These white lies or soon to be revealed surprises are not dishonest, ..correct?

Akira noticed Yusuke's expression shift, interpreting it as something else. ‘ I have more to say, but it seems like he wishes to hold me instead of discussion.. ‘ He shrugged off the idea of revealing all, rather to bask in affections. "I'll tell them to you as they come to mind, but right now..I'm pretty blank." 

"Mm.." While listening to his voice, Yusuke noticed a specific patch of discolouration on Akira's cheek, causing him to grab his jaw and inspect it. "My goodness... My actions are truly horrendous to leave a mark like this, ...I truly am sorry, Akira.." He lamented over it, feeling his chest sting with discomfort.

"Oh, that? It's not a big deal and I think Shido hit me harder than you, so it's not even your mark.." 

"Shido..?" Yusuke's expression dropped and his fingertips glided against the mark. "What do you mean...?"

"I was going to tell you everything once you got home, but.." Akira glanced away momentarily, wiggling his foot. "Things were even more complicated than I predicted. Shido joined the search under the guise of ‘citizen concerns' and threatened me. It seems like he's looking for Akechi, but he's also aware of what I'm doing...warning me to cease my search into his private affairs." 

"...Did he hurt you more than this..?" A frown plastered on Yusuke's lips as he guided his hand over the mark once more. 

"No. Besides giving me a gift of two severed fingers, he didn't do anything else." 

"This is why someone should have stayed.." Yusuke's expression quivered, as did his voice. His lips pressed against the bruise, gently touching Akira. "You're always like this, risking yourself for inconsequential information… It hurts to see you prioritize that over your health and safety…" 

"..You must understand that the root of a problem with the ability to perish my kingdom is not inconsequential. I've never really dealt with threats of this scale because of my state over the past 10 years, I was incapable of making dangerous enemies.." Akira's hand raised onto Yusuke's nape, stroking it with a slight smile. "I have operated like a shield for the people within my kingdom, and while some may disagree with risky strategies, none will stand in the way. This is why...I struggle with you...because I don't know how to balance it. I'm not used to a personal love opposing my plans, it's why I pushed people away, but...I wanted a change, to no longer have a singular purpose; however, you're already aware of how I...clash with that." 

"If it is something you must do, or are passionate about, I will waver allowance, but you view necessities different to me." Yusuke's tone softened and his fingers brushed Akira's fringe. "I am not experienced, so I cannot tell you what to do with confidence, but I can guarantee your kingdom would be more lost without you instead of the information you're trying to gain with risk. You must value yourself so you can continue protecting your people, or a more devastating repeat of the incident with Akechi will occur." 

Akira's expression softened as he shuffled to hug Yusuke, breathing into his shirt. "I'm sorry I never confronted you about this, I just feared the repercussions… I'll reevaluate the way I do things too, but I cannot guarantee I won't propose something risky." The fabric curled under his tightened grip. "I promise you I will no longer hide things or lie for the sake of convenience, I'll confront you about all of my personal and kingdom troubles, and I'll never repeat such an insensitive plan again.." 

The corners of Yusuke's lips rose into a smile. "I would like to know more about Shido's involvement, but for now.." He shifted down and guided Akira’s chin up, kissing a trail up to his jawline. "Let us reconcile." 

Akira emitted a sound between a moan and a chuckle, shifting his position into something more comfortable. Their lips locked, and Yusuke slid his hand down Akira's back, soon gliding it up fabric and touching his lover’s lower back.

With a bit of surprise, Akira shuddered. "Ah..!" Releasing a noise that told his state. Due to the movements, their lips separated causing Yusuke’s eyebrows to furrow over the reaction.

"What's the matter..?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, I'm just sensitive there.." Akira's cheeks blushed and he averted his eyes in a fit of embarrassment.

Yusuke chuckled as he moved his hand away, using it to brush Akira's ear instead. "Is that what they call ‘erogenous zones'?" He teased with a grin.

"No..! It's ticklish, not simulating!" 

"That moans' nature was far from ticklish." A smirk curled Yusuke's lips while he slid into the crook of Akira's neck. "Maybe I should claim my reward now, considering your comfort with nudity." 

"I-If that's what you want.." The idea of being completely exposed while having to hold a single position still embarrassed Akira, but he lost the cupcake challenge and wouldn't mind getting it out of the way.

"Hm… No, I would prefer to feel you right now, not paint you." Yusuke breathed out against Akira's skin, causing him to shudder slightly. "Do you mind if I feel your shapes? For my work?" 

Akira released a brief chuckle. "You would be bold to request that for the fake portrait, I wonder why you didn't?" 

"I am not a fool to request touching a complete stranger, even if it's only for my career." Yusuke relaxed with an exhale. "I am only comfortable asking you because of our bond, but if you're not--"

"Who said I wasn't?" Akira interrupted and he shifted to make eye contact, narrowing them with a smirk. "Perhaps I'm talking too much, but of course you can touch me. Just be careful." 

"I certainly will." Yusuke slid his hand up Akira's shirt, touching his stomach briefly. "Now, do you wish to strip yourself or do you want me to do it?" 

"You do it, but don't remove my underwear unless you want this to develop into something erotic." 

"I wasn't planning to yet. That will be included in the last session." Yusuke shifted to sit properly, grabbing the hem of Akira's shirt, each movement rustling in fabric. "I can only absorb so much information at once and I know that's a delicate area, it will take time to perfect it in the painting." 

"...Are you seriously going to make me pose with full exposure..?" 

"I do not know yet, I need to study you first. This will be my first nude portrait, I need to make it impactful." Yusuke vocalized his actions before lifting Akira's shirt up and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the side as he leaned in to kiss Akira's shoulder. "Lie down wherever you find comfortable." 

Akira listened and shuffled towards their pillows, soon lowering his back down onto the mattress and supporting his neck with a wad of pillows. He watched Yusuke reach for the band of his pyjama pants and remove them slowly, filling the air with the sound of fabric rustling.

He noticed the cat at the end of the bed, staring at the two with disdain. "...This is embarrassing, Morgana is watching us." He mumbled into his hand, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Yusuke glanced back to meet the eyes of a cat and he grabbed Akira's shirt, using it to cover the animal's vision like a blanket. "There, he can't see anymore." Morgana didn't move much, as though he had frozen in confusion.

"You're going to smother him and get cat fur on my clothes!" Akira leaned upwards, displaying a grimace.

"I have not even applied pressure to the cloth, it's basically a blanket for him." Yusuke’s attention turned back to Akira, placing a hand on his bare shoulder. "You did not mind him while we were kissing, I don't see how this is any different." He gently guided him back down onto the pillows.

Morgana shook the shirt off vigorously once he found discomfort and jumped off the bed, the bell of his collar becoming more distant with each second.

"He is gone. Now, let us continue." Yusuke's fingertips pressed against Akira's collarbone, gently feeling the structure as Akira flinched slightly. "What's the matter?" He asked while his fingers lifted off his lover's skin, not wanting to inflict discomfort.

"N-Nothing, I'm just a bit nervous.." The hue of Akira's cheeks flushed, biting his bottom lip briefly.

Yusuke's lips smirked while he chuckled faintly. "Perhaps I can fix that." While straddling Akira, he leaned in close to his lover's mouth, kissing his jawline and eventually his lips. The atmosphere had been distracted thanks to Morgana, so in order to revive it, Yusuke deepened their kiss.

Akira's hand slid to Yusuke's cheek and his lips part for Yusuke to enter, their tongues touched, not with intensity, but rather with gentle and slow licks, submerging the atmosphere into a tender connection. 

They soon depart and Yusuke continued to touch Akira gently with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses down his chin and onto his neck. A moan of fondness emitted from lips, being engulfed by the subtle touch of another. 

Akira seemed to be more relaxed now, perhaps even intoxicated by the gentle connection. Which meant analyzing his frame would be more enjoyable for the both of them. Yusuke straighten his back to see his partner had closed his eyes, seemingly to bask in their moment together. The cue to touch Akira's body was given, so his hand slid down Akira's collarbone to his ribcage, brushing his nipple along the way. 

"..Mmh...D-Don't touch those either as I'm rather sensitive there too.." Despite his protest, Akira didn't flinch or move, nor did his eyes open, and the sound of his voice was more akin to a subtle warning rather than scolding.

"I apologize, I'll try to avoid them." Next, Yusuke’s hand slid down to Akira's navel, rubbing his fingers in the lines of his abs. His other hand brushed against skin, slowly gliding down Akira's linea alba, stopping above his navel. 

Another delightful moan emerged from Akira's lips and his leg twitch involuntarily. "Don't...put your fingers in my belly button, or I'll hit you. It feels really weird when touched...and not in a good way." 

Yusuke released a chuckle, sliding his hand to the bottom of Akira's navel. "I am learning new things about your body simply by touching it." He smiled, despite it not being visible to his lover. 

Akira's eyes opened, turning his head to see. "Is it not the same for you?" He asked while his cheeks remained red.

"No, I don't feel any strange sensation when touched there. I heard it's different for everyone though." 

"Can...I touch it then?" 

"..." Yusuke paused momentarily as it wasn't something in his plan, but he soon nodded for Akira's comfort. "Alright, but don't scratch it because I can still feel it." 

"I'll be gentle." Akira used his elbow against the bunch of pillows to lean on, allowing his hand to reach the hem of Yusuke's shirt. He slid his hand into the fabric and Yusuke held his shirt up so he wouldn't accidentally be poked due to the lack of vision. 

The sensation of Akira's fingers slowly gliding towards his navel was relaxing and he didn't fear the touch as much as he thought he would. Eventually, Akira’s index finger reached into the hole and gently moved around.

"You don't feel anything? Like a strange jolt or pull?" He asked, ensuring he wasn't distracted by keeping his vision on his hand. 

"No, just your finger. It's no different from the other parts of my body." 

Akira became squeamish, withdrawing his hand with thin lips. "Your brain is weird as well as your body, although I guess that's to be expected.." 

"My body is not strange if anything yours is." A slight pout twisted Yusuke's lips and he slid his finger around Akira's navel. "I am curious as to what this sensation your describing feels like now… Oh, well. Let's continue." 

"Wait, could you remove your shirt first..?" Akira's hand met Yusuke's, halting it. "It feels weird being the only one undressed." 

"If it makes you more comfortable, yes." Yusuke moved his hand to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, catching a glimpse of Akira ogling him. "Is this better?" He asked as he leaned forward, feeling Akira place a hand on his chest.

"Much better.." Akira pulled him into another gentle kiss, slowly sliding back down onto the pillows and feeling a slight weight press against him. He touched Yusuke's upper arm muscles as their lips moved, rubbing his fingertips into the curves. 

Their kiss separated and Yusuke took it upon himself to slowly trail kisses down Akira's neck, chest and soon reaching his navel. Akira moaned from the euphoria clouding his mind and he felt Yusuke's hand run up his leg, lifting it up with delicate touches. 

"You are a perfect vessel, Akira. I could never get bored of touching your soft skin and examining every inch of you." Yusuke rubbed his cheek against Akira's calf before kissing it. "A muse of perfection, the peak of a goddess." 

"I could get bored." Akira huffed out a chuckle, opening his eyes to see his lover. "You speak of nonsense sometimes." He teased.

"I don't believe my words are nonsense," Yusuke spoke as his hand glided down Akira's calf, holding his ankle. His fingers ran along Akira's foot and he kissed the side, trailing them ever so slowly.

"H-Hey!" Akira leaned forward, using his elbows as support. "Don't kiss my feet, I haven't had a shower yet!" His tone came out between a scold and a warning.

"You do not smell." Yusuke shifted Akira's foot, grabbing it and stroking the sole. "They actually smell nice, like a hint of floral." He kissed the bottom of Akira's big toe before licking it, causing his partner to flinch. 

"Y-You're not allowed to touch my mouth now.." Complained Akira. Yusuke simply chuckled, pressing his thumbs against the sole of his partner's foot. 

He continued to glide his hands along various shapes, getting a sense of each structure Akira had. However, one thing stood out more than any other, the amount of effort Akira put into grooming himself. It's not odd for males to groom themselves, Yusuke does so himself, but not a single hair remained on Akira's body, not even the growth of one. It did pique his interest whether or not hair existed in an area he could not see, but he deposed the thought, focusing on how Akira's body formed.

Absorbing enough information, Yusuke slowly placed Akira's leg down. "Could you please turn over? I wish to see your back." As soon as he asked it, Akira groaned and begun to move, eventually lying on his stomach with his arms supporting his forehead.

"Don't touch or sit on my rear, or I'll kick you." He threatened while his voice muffled in the bunch of pillows, causing his partner to find it endearing. 

"Even though it stares at me with a perfect shape, I will not." Yusuke heeded and his hands shifted onto Akira's back, running his fingertips along shoulder blades. The skin covering the man's back felt soft yet thin, perfectly hugging the shape of his body.

It was rather relaxing, almost like a massage. The feeling of Yusuke's hands gilding around calmed Akira, easing his mind into serenity. "You're so gentle with me..." He breathed out, almost moaning it.

"..Is that a bad thing?" Yusuke asked, his hand sliding down Akira's spine.

"No, I honestly really like this type of touch," Akira mumbled softly into the pillows. "The only downside is that I can't touch you, but other than that...I feel a perfect state of euphoria, one I do not want to release…" He wiggled his back slightly, repositioning and rustling the sheets. "I usually like to be bitten or licked, but gentle touches feel really good.." 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but I'm not doing this for the sake of pleasure." 

"Is kissing me and licking my toes apart of ‘analyzing' me?" Akira released a bout of laughter, his voice muffled. 

Yusuke's cheeks powdered in a deep red and his hands slid to Akira's lower back to concentrate. "I-I am merely doing that to keep you from boredom, nothing more." His tone clearly displayed his embarrassment. 

"If that was the case then why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to kiss my feet which means I wouldn't enjoy it. Are you really doing everything for my sake?" Akira couldn't help but giggle again, planning to tease Yusuke until the bitter end.

"U-Uhm… I...I am doing it to see your faces of pleasure as that is apart of my analysis." With a slight movement, Yusuke shuffled down to Akira’s legs, touching the back of his thigh. His cheeks remained red and he hoped Akira wouldn't turn his way as that would destroy his excuses.

"You could achieve that much easier if you touched me in specific areas." Akira released a curious moan, trying to entice Yusuke to speak. "Hm? Isn't that right? The reason you're not is because your statement isn't true, you just wish to touch me with affection, not to achieve anything for your ‘examination'."

"Ugh… I cannot concentrate anymore." Yusuke muttered while his hand retreated to his lap. "I think that's enough for today anyway, too much and I may jumble my mind." He didn't acknowledge any of Akira's words because he knew it to be true, he was embarrassed his partner could even pick up on those things in his state.

Akira pushed his body to sit up only to see Yusuke turn his head away the moment it happened. Curious as to why, he crawled to his lover's side, gripping Yusuke's upper arms as he slid into the crook of his neck. "Why are you hiding that cute face from me?" He manipulated his tone to be whiny and he nuzzled Yusuke's neck. "Don't you want to touch me more? To see my faces of pleasure?"

"Nnh.." Yusuke moaned as his hand lifted into Akira's hair, stroking it briefly. "Your hair is so soft, Akira..." The way his voice came out made him realize he had been submerged by the atmosphere, but he couldn't run away from it, he didn't even want to.

"How about I touch you now?" Knowing Yusuke liked it, Akira whispered in his ear, breathing into it as he kissed the lobe. Slowly, his hands slid to Yusuke's stomach and pulled him down. 

Understanding the cue, Yusuke rotated to face Akira, pressing his arm against the mattress as their lips came together. He felt Akira's hand gently rub his ear and the other one sliding down his spine. He lost his embarrassment in the sweet taste of Akira's lips and their tongues soon met once again. Slowly and gently they stroked them together.

Out of nowhere, Akira pushed Yusuke's chest away, breathing in while he realized something. "Y-You licked my feet!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Ahh...How could I forget..?!" His fingers pressed against his lips, cheeks staining in a fiery hue of red. "I-Idiot.."

After staring in confusion, Yusuke huffed out a bout of laughter, leaning his head onto Akira's. "Adorable you are…" His tone hitched with glee and he patted Akira's ear.

A pout twisted Akira's lips. "It's icky, not a laughable matter!" 

"Could you taste it..?" Yusuke's voice muffled into the mattress.

"No! I just remembered it!" A sound emitted as Akira tapped Yusuke’s back, almost as a punishment. "Get off, I need to wash up now!"

"But it's rapturous like this.." Yusuke slid into the crook of Akira's neck, trailing kisses along it. "Didn't you want this? These gentle touches?"

"Mmph.." The sound of his own moan snapped Akira out of it, shaking his head. "I want a shower and then we can continue this. I also have to organize a few meetings so…"

"What kind of meetings?" Yusuke breathed out a question against skin.

"I have to give that homophobes camera back and use his article to make his behaviour look dumb." 

"Hm... Can I mark you in a visible area for that? I'll let you shower in peace if I may." 

"I don't see why not, but a bite mark will scab so make it a hickey." Akira turned his neck to make it more accessible to Yusuke, breathing out a few low breaths. "We may be interrupted soon, so hurry it up."

"...Excuse my ignorance, but I don't know how to give a hickey.." Yusuke's lips pulled into a thin line, using Akira's neck to conceal his embarrassed expression. 

“Suck the area really hard if you wish for it to last, biting a little bit may help." Akira explained while a small giggle emerged from his lips. "You come from a very innocent place, don't you, Yusuke?" 

"More like disprivileged." Yusuke's fingertips glided over Akira's neck to search, soon finding a location and asking for permission. More consent was given, allowing Yusuke the confidence to press and suck Akira's neck, attempting to do as told.

"Nn.. Don't worry about hurting me, you won't." Akira's hand slid into Yusuke's hair, separating and lacing strands around his fingers. Eventually, a mark was left and ensured, permitting Yusuke to pull his lips away.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as his index finger poked the bruise.

"No."

The both of them slid to sit up, their hands meeting along the way. Yusuke weaved his fingers through Akira's, intertwining them as he grinned.

"I suppose we will not be sharing that shower today?" He asked whilst his eyes lingered on Akira's hickey. 

"I don't think we can stop touching each other, so no." Akira laughed, returning a smile. "I won't take long." 

"Alright." Yusuke leaned to plant a kiss on Akira's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

~~~

The sound of the shower running was the only thing that now accompanied Yusuke as he jotted down the shapes he had learnt. He tried to sketch Akira's body based on feel alone, so he could mould his painting into perfection. Before he begins the nude portrait, he will finish the painting of the photo, which only required a pair of keen eyes. It would be the more difficult of the two, but he couldn't exactly study surfaces that aren't there, unlike Akira.

Before his mind was completely absorbed in work, he was glad he managed to articulate himself to Akira properly and it seems as though they had come out of the argument stronger in terms of understanding and commitment. All he could hope for now is that Akira carries out the promises he made, which he has given a strong implication of doing so simply by the way he's acting.

Each promise he made seems to be genuine and while Yusuke has accepted the fruit of full responsibility, he couldn't be any gladder. It may hinder his ability to flourish in his artistic career, but he did not mind that at all. As long as he shares Akira's burdens there will always be a sense of inundating and he knew that, but committing to his position with entirety is another wish he holds, and the more his feelings grow for Akira, the more he desires the status of queen.

He could never be...assertive like Akira is, but the more knowledge he gained about the kingdom told him he didn't have to be. He could simply have the role of advising and perhaps could consult the servants and citizens. He plans to discuss it with Akira among other things, but now was a time of relaxation.

"Mm.." Without being noticed, Akira leaned on the door frame of the en-suite, clad in a red bathrobe. He watched Yusuke draw until his feet slid towards him. He sat down on the bed with a slight creak and leaned onto Yusuke's shoulder, breathing out. "I'm finished.." 

Yusuke felt the moisture of Akira's hair soaking into his shirt before his presence, but with a smile, he turned to see him. "Sorry, I was distracted by your body in my mind." He said with a slight chuckle.

Akira released a gleeful huff as he shifted to latch onto Yusuke's arm. "If anyone else said that to me, I'd believe they were shallow." 

"Hmm?" Yusuke's hand lifted around into Akira's hair, feeling water. "Your hair is still wet?" He asked as he glanced at it, seeing water drip off a couple of strands.

"Mhm, I'm also naked under here.." Akira smirked, chuckling slightly. "I didn't bring any new clothes in, but when I came to grab some I saw you and just wanted to snuggle."

Involuntarily, Yusuke's eyes glanced down Akira's robe to see his bare chest, causing him to blush. "I see.." He mumbled as his eyes averted.

"I know this might be weird to say, but I find you more endearing. I was content only having a romantic partner, but it's nice for you to accept my entirety. I almost can't let you go because of it." 

"You haven't ever met someone willing to share the burden of your kingdom?" Yusuke asked while he closed the sketchbook, sliding it down onto the bed.

"Eh…?" Akira paused, deep in thought. "No, not really. It's a turn off for some and they even get annoyed when I have to work." He released a sigh, running his hand through his wet hair. "If you haven't noticed, a lot of people glorify dating me due to my status, but if I heed, they usually end up dumping me once they realize their expectations weren't met. That was how most of my dating life was, at least."

"Is that why you assumed I'd dump you? Because of previous experiences..?" 

"No…" Akira rubbed his scalp, his lips thinning into a line. "Perhaps.. I'm not really sure, to be honest. I think it's the fact you acted completely different from usual, but I can't be certain...I just felt fear."

Yusuke's hand reached behind Akira, pulling him into a side embrace. "Well, please be assured to never assume something like that again. If I wish to split up with you, you'll know it. I couldn't bring myself to drag you along had that been the case, but it isn't. I won't break up with you over an argument, my love for you isn't that fickle."

"I'm glad our feelings are shared then." Akira let out a chuckle of glee as he shifted to wrap his arms around Yusuke's stomach, hugging it tightly. "Don't give me the silent treatment though, I would prefer yelling over that torment." 

"I was...gathering my thoughts, but alright." Yusuke ruffled Akira's hair with a grin, soon inching away for release. "I must go wash up now too, especially since you've wet me." 

Akira sat up properly, hanging his legs over the bed. "I'll go grab you some breakfast while you're in." 

Yusuke smiled as he gripped Akira's shoulder to smooch his cheek. "Thank you, I was starting to get hungry. I'll finish soon."

###

While Yusuke showered, Akira got dressed in a plain dress shirt and slacks, eventually making his way down to the kitchen. The heels of his shoes clicked against the tiles, beams of sunshine cracking in through windows. He walked into the kitchen with almost a skip, a wide smile unknowingly plastered on his lips.

"What are you grinning about..?" A familiar voice shot out from his side once he reached the counter, causing him to turn towards them. There stood Ann, her hand over her hip and an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Uh, nothing…" He replied without much consideration, saying the first thing that came to mind. 

"Yeah, right ..Oh.." Ann noticed something and she stepped closer. "Hey! This doesn't look like nothing!" She pointed at the hickey on his neck, almost as if she was scolding him, but then a grin curled her lips. "You two got back together, didn't you?" Her arms fanned out in a cheer. "I am an amazing cupid!" 

Subconsciously, Akira covered the hickey, his eyebrows soon furrowing. "Wait, what do you mean by that...?" He asked with a confused tone.

"I had a little chat with Yusuke last night, and he joined you in bed after it." Her voice hitched with glee as she returned to her station, folding napkins over cutlery. "I guess it was more than just sleeping." She teased.

"...You talked to him? What did he say..? What did you say…?" Akira stepped to Ann's side, reaching to grab her arm, but decided not to.

"Hm? Why does that interest you?" Ann shrugged, keeping her gaze on work. "I just told him you were raised to be a king, not to strive for personal relationships, so you screw them up. A lot." 

"..." Akira remained silent before moving to the fridge with a sigh. "..Agh, that doesn't matter. I'm just glad he forgave me." He shook off the thoughts of doubt and opened the refrigerator, searching for a leftover bowl of curry.

"You asked." A flash lit up in Ann's eyes as if she remembered something. "Oh, Zeriya told me to tell you the elders are visiting today." The only sound that followed after her words was the fridge being slammed shut.

"What?!" Akira gripped the handle, his gaze snapping towards Ann. "Why didn't he tell them no?!" 

"Apparently they wouldn't take no for an answer because they wish to discuss Estihel. He even told me he said you were ill with gastroenteritis, but they were adamant." 

"Have you seen this place?! It's absolutely trashed!" A grimace twisted Akira's expression as he pulled the fridge open once more. "I can't have guests over with it looking like this, they'll know something happened!"

"..I know, I'm cleaning it." Ann released a sigh, placing the cutlery down. "They'll arrive today, so unless you wish to realize hiding information is a poor decision, then I suggest you help us clean up."

"I'll just say my servants threw a party." Akira found the bowl of curry and pulled it out, using his hip to close the fridge. "It is that time of year."

"Don't you throw us under the bus, you scoundrel!" The corner of Ann's lip pulled to the side while she pointed at Akira. "This is why Yusuke was annoyed at you! You always lie to avoid responsibility!" 

"What exactly am I responsible for here..? Did I invite Shido in with open arms and a cake?" He pulled the foil off the bowl of curry, throwing it away. "The significance of this lie is irrelevant, them being informed of the truth only breeds worry in a place that isn't even affected." 

"Don't use us as your scapegoat, especially when we're the ones cleaning the mess..!" 

"That's a fair request, you only had to say that.." 

Ann released a low sigh, nervously touching the counter. "I'm sorry... I just wonder when this peril will end." Her fingers stroked the napkins, her lips pulling into a thin frown. "Our lives used to be so subtle until Akechi intervened. I cannot tell if it's because you're off the leash or a constant stream of unfortunate events." 

"You think I adore the current state of it all?" Akira reached for the coffee machine, pressing the button as his gaze remained on Ann. "I sometimes believe being locked away and being void would be better, but then I realize what a fool I am for considering it, only chasing a convenient life at the expense of others." His fingertips withdrew along the counter, transiting onto his cheek. "Yusuke would surely leave me if I went along with that cowardly path.." He huffed, a mix of irony and realization.

"I...didn't mean to imply that. I...was merely acknowledging the change since then.." Ann's hands came together, fidgeting with her fingers. "I just hope we can deal with our problems as a kingdom soon. Instead of other communities threatening us." 

"The time for that will come." While raising his hand, Akira grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet, placing them down. "I deal with issues based on urgency, not off desire." The mugs scraped as he pushed them forward. "Ah, by the way, feel free to hire new employees for the clean up. The quicker this place is cleaned, the less severe my lie will be to the elders." 

"I don't think anyone will want to work here after the funeral." Ann tilted her head, tone softening. "Won't it be seen as insensitive? It's only been a few days since then."

Akira's lips emitted a frustrated exhale, expression stiffening. "They get offended by everything.." He turned the machine off, grabbing it. "Just try to find extra hands, I don't care where from." 

Ann simply nodded, focusing back on her work.

~~~

The shaking contents of the tray were heard before the bedroom door creaked open. It was difficult to steady cups filled with piping hot liquid but Akira managed, even closed the door with the heel of his shoe. He noticed Yusuke sitting on the bed whilst drying his hair with a towel, fully clothed in a grey oversized v-neck sweater and black slacks. The fresh scent of soap mixed with the aroma of food.

"Ah, you've returned." Yusuke took notice of and perked up, allowing the towel to fall aside him. 

"Mhm, and I have some...unpleasant news," Akira spoke as he approached Yusuke, handing him the tray so he could sit beside him. "Zeriya's too busy to make breakfast, so leftovers it is."

Yusuke’s head tilted, glancing down at the bowl of curry. "Is that the bad news?" He asked nonchalantly. 

"No." Akira paused to grab his cup of coffee, holding it with both hands. "The elders visiting tonight is." 

Yusuke’s hand touched the cutlery, lips thinning into a line. "The mansion...isn't in a state for guests. Even your room looks altered." 

"Our room." Akira corrected him with a smile. "But, I'm aware... Apparently, they wouldn't take no for an answer and wish to discuss Estihel among other things, so I suggest you entertain yourself in the meantime because it'll be rather boring." 

"Tonight it is?"

"Mm."

"That's unfortunate." Slowly, Yusuke unwrapped the napkin around the cutlery, ensuring it did not rip. "For you, I mean. I'm sure you've been seeking a day of relaxation." 

Akira pressed his lips against the steamy mug, sipping coffee. "That can never be with Akechi in my possession, but enough of that." He leaned his arm against Yusuke, a smile widening. "Are you cold?"

"No." Yusuke picked the spoon that once resided in the napkin up, and used it to stir the curry. "What about you?"

"I'm not cold either." Akira's cheek inched onto Yusuke's shoulder, almost nuzzling it. "I asked because of your attire. It's cute." 

"I don't pick out clothes based on appeal, but thank you." His stirring came to a halt and Yusuke reached for the other coffee mug. "I thought to wear something...cheap because I wish to help tidy the place."

"You're not a servant, your delicate hands aren't meant for cleaning." As he spoke, Akira reached for Yusuke's hand, stroking it with the back of his fingers.

"Do you not feel bad? We are sitting in a room doing nothing while they work in a hurried manner. I cannot ignore a disservice of that nature." 

Akira's lips thinned. "Mm... I do, but their cleaning techniques are better than mine, plus...I have other messes to sort."

"Well...I do not. So I will help them."

"If that is your wish.." Akira sipped his coffee slowly until an idea bloomed within his mind. "How about you and I clean the garden together? By the time my servants get to it the flowers would have already rotted."

"Wait.." Yusuke’s spoon clicked against the bowl while his gaze focused on Akira. "What is wrong with the garden…?"

"...They destroyed it, not a single healthy stem left." Akira released a burdened sigh, downcasting his eyes. "The Starlight rose was even sprouting this time.." 

"..." Words do not flow from Yusuke's mouth, instead, his hand slides onto Akira's thigh and pressed his cheeks against a shoulder. "...I am sorry to hear that. I know you put countless efforts into that garden.." His tone was soft, tender and genuine.

"..I am not the only one to lose something, but thank you." Akira supported the mug with his leg and reached his hand around Yusuke, cupping his hair. He turned his lips to kiss Yusuke on the forehead, pressing against him. "I'll ensure your painting is repaired, it's just a matter of finding the right person."

Before their position became a consequence, Yusuke withdrew, steading the tray on his lap. "It's not...that urgent, considering I can just replace it..."

"You can repaint it if that is your desire, but I don't think you can replace it. I treasured it greatly.." 

An expression of ambivalence took hold of Yusuke's features. "It was a rather poor painting, far too cluttered." He picked the mug up, sipping it. "I'm actually glad I can replace it."

"Stop speaking nonsense…!" Akira placed his mug on the tray with a clunk. "Your painting was beautiful, don't be glad it's gone..!"

Yusuke’s finger flinched against the mug, downcasting his gaze. "Of course you'd say that. You're my lover…"

"Was I when you first revealed it to me..?" 

"No, but-.."

"Don't put yourself down to mask your grief." Akira's fingers reached to brush aside Yusuke's fringe, curling it behind his ear. "All of your work is worth treasuring. I know you don't hate the painting because if you did you would have never shown me it." He chuckled slightly. "You cannot hide your true feelings from me by mere words, not that you should anyway.."

A sigh emerged from Yusuke's lips and he lifted his gaze. "I am used to losing my work, so I'm not that devastated." His grip over the mug clenched.

"They...didn't find anything left over from the fire, right..?" Akira reached for his mug, awkwardly clasping it with both hands. "I'm sorry you got targeted because of me… Perhaps if you didn't grow close to me it wouldn't have happened.."

"I would be missing out on something great had I not." Yusuke tilted his head with a smile. "There's no need for you to apologize. You hold no responsibility for it, so I too would prefer it if you stopped speaking nonsense."

Akira simply returned the smile and nudged Yusuke's arm. "Eat your curry before it gets cold." He reminded with his eyes.

"Ah.." Yusuke listened by letting go of his mug and picking the spoon up, using it to taste the lukewarm meal. "I have noticed that it tastes...different from usual.." He said before enjoying another bite.

"Hmm… It probably lacks love. I was practically bawling as I made it, so you're probably tasting my tears." 

Yusuke stared at Akira with the spoon slowly slipping from his mouth, in complete awe. 

A chuckle huffed from Akira's lips. "I'm kidding. I only cried later." He spoke before sipping some coffee. 

"..." Eventually gathering his bearings, Yusuke scooped up another bite, popping it into his mouth. "I know this is rather strange to say, but...to a degree...I feel..a solace when you shed tears over me. I never thought to see someone like you cry and especially over me." 

"If you weren't holding a tray of food and if I hadn't just changed the sheets, I would strangle you." Akira grumbled under his breath. "Such an unromantic thing to say." He made a snide comment as his shoulders shrugged in disgust.

Yusuke's expression dropped, realizing the offence he had caused. "I-I meant that it shows me you really care about me! N-Not that I like the idea of you crying!"

A smirk curled onto Akira's expression. "I know what you meant." His hand reached for Yusuke's hair, patting it as he giggled. "I'm just teasing you."

Yusuke released a sigh of relief, continuing to eat his breakfast in peace and with the company of Akira.

~~~

Before their eyes succumbed to the disarray of the garden Akira changed his attire into a plaid red jacket with a black shirt underneath, ensuring the filth that now stains a place of harmony would not blemish his clothes. The various flowers that once flourished in this place were torn, roots exposed and dirt ripped out of place. Each step that brought them closer to the tangle crunched either on roots or flower petals. 

While in a disgusted awe, Yusuke noticed in his peripheral vision the glass table once used to share tea was smashed, scattering the stone tiles with glass. "..They even broke the table.." He commented on the disaster as he came to a halt behind Akira.

"I was already aware the search wouldn't be ordinary, but this is simply done out of malice." A sigh slipped from Akira's lips and he pulled a pair of garden gloves on, flicking the other pair towards Yusuke. He took them carefully, sliding them on while his eyes remained on Akira.

"Do you believe this will repeat..?" He eventually asked, stepping to his partner's side.

"If I continue pursuing Shido, yes." 

Akira grabbed a sharp stem mangled by roots and pushed it aside so their path became more clear. They followed the stone path, kicking aside stray roots, until they reached the circular section of the garden. A sound brought their eyes to shift up and they noticed rain pouring over the greenhouse, drenching the glass.

Pursuing their goal, Yusuke followed Akira to where the dirt patches used to end, but now they spill and splurge onto the trampled grass. 

"I don't think we'll finish this tonight, but we may try." Akira extended his gloved hand out towards Yusuke, a garbage bag soon reaching his grasp. "Thank you." He gave a small smile of appreciation before kneeling down. Yusuke joined him, fanning out his own garbage bag.

"Perhaps you should reconsider doing this. Don't you have...file work to do?" Even if he was glad for Akira’s presence, Yusuke didn't wish for him to clean the remnants of years work, the work of his mother.

"They ripped and trampled some of my forms, so I need replacements, but I've tidied my office with Ann's help already." Akira reached for a dead flower, giving Yusuke a smile as he did so. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to losing things." He broke the flowers' stem, throwing it into the bag.

If his hands weren't covered in garden gloves then Yusuke would console Akira with touch, but he settled with frowning at him and rummaging for a mass of roots. "I suppose that is a trait we hold simultaneously." 

"A shame, but...we shouldn't deter ourselves from working by creating a sombre atmosphere." 

"You're right, however...I can't get Shido out of my mind." The bag rustled while Yusuke placed a bunch of dead flowers inside. "I don't understand his goal, even with the knowledge that he wants Akechi."

"Akechi tricked him and now he wishes for revenge. I don't know if there's more to it, but there's no point speculating when it comes to that psychopath." Akira dropped more masses of roots into the bag, sighing. "I'm honestly considering the idea of giving up pursuing him." 

"..." Yusuke halted temporarily. "Do you really believe that will stop him?"

"He threatened me to stop, even killed two of my associates. I am a pest to him, one he could crush much easier than I." Akira's grip clenched around a branch. "I don't think it's worth risking my kingdom, even if it's... self-centred to abandon." 

"So you will leave him to manifest more corruption, to destroy more lives?" Yusuke seized Akira's hand, pulling it back for eye contact. "Is he not the reason for our loss? Why would you give up...?"

"He could cause more loss if I keep going, and...Akechi decided on me alone, I don't believe Shido was involved in that entirely." 

"Had Shido never supported Akechi then we would have never suffered, he is the underlying cause for Akechi pursuing you. Akechi did not acquire those resources on his own." 

"...If Akechi never met me, or if our relationship ended in a more...normal manner then he may not have become this way. He chose me out of revenge, but if we never met it could've been someone else. Shido had no bearing on his choice."

"Did you not say the root of the problem, the source, is important to you?" Yusuke let go of Akira's hand gently, giving an expression of sympathy. "Shido is that, no matter how you wish to word it."

A drawn-out sigh released from Akira's lips. "Fine, you got me there." He said, reaching for another root. "But Shido is not simple prey, he does anything to achieve his goals and is much more powerful than me. He found out about me snooping around within a few days, you can't think of this man lightly." He dropped the root into the bag. "I can really well die if I keep pursuing him, everyone can."

Yusuke went silence, disposing of a few dead flowers with a frown. "I don't want anyone to be in danger, but leaving Shido alone is causing the same effect, it just isn't directed at us… Should you really ignore it?"

"I don't want to, but I don't function by my own life. I need to...prioritize my kingdom's safety and pursuing Shido is not that.." 

"And...what would your parents do?" Picking up a dead bush caused dirt to shake onto Yusuke's gloves, making him brush them off once he had disposed of it.

"...Prioritize their kingdom." Akira gave a half-hearted smile. "They didn't have hearts of gold like most presume."

Yusuke sighed, rearranging the garbage bag as it rustled. "It is...your choice, but I believe you should consider different approaches more thoroughly before choosing." 

"I have enough to consider, but I will." Akira gathered familiar dead flowers in his hands. "Trust me, I don't like the idea of a corrupted politician running amuck either. Life is simply unfair, even for people like me sometimes." 

"I will help you in whatever way I can if you choose to continue, but I understand the worth my help actually has, so it may not be persuasive." 

"Not many can help me with this task, even those with power. Evident by my associates being murdered." Akira rubbed dirt off his gloves with a grimace. "At least I don't have to decapitate that guy now, but I didn't even get the information my associate dung up, besides gross things, so I suppose it's a balance of loss." 

"Wait.." Yusuke paused, eyeing the man beside him. "What do you by ‘gross things'?"

"...Uh.." Akira sat there, fidgeting his thumbs before speaking again, "One of his spy's overheard Shido proposing the idea of...forcing me into a sex slave, but apparently the guy has a habit of exaggerating, so...it could be untrue." 

The branch under Yusuke's hand crunched, snapping into two by his sudden grip. "I may really well decapitate the man with my own hands..!" An intense grimace crinkled his expression, malice coursing through him.

A half-hearted chuckle escaped Akira. "H-Hey, it could just be bullshit." He touched Yusuke's hand gently. "Shido didn't act that way towards me while here, so…"

"You knew of his vile comment before he came here…?!" His anger wasn't directed at Akira, but Yusuke found it hard to control himself under these circumstances.

"The last thing any of us expected was for Shido to show up at my door, but yes, I did know of it before the search." Akira's hand withdrew to his lap, sighing heavily and his shoulders slouching. "I was partially shitting myself the whole time, especially when he slapped me, but...he didn't try anything sexual or seem to even hold that intention."

"...I'm sorry." Yusuke placed his hand over Akira's, leaning his head onto his partner’s. "I am just disgusted anyone could consider that… I greatly fear anymore harm befalling you, so I reacted with poor raw emotions." 

"You don't need to apologize, it is a scary thought." A reassuring smile curled Akira's lips as he applied pressure to the headbutt. "I won't ever be vulnerable to Shido again, even if it may be untrue, it's just not worth risking."

Yusuke withdrew from the connection with a slight smile. "I'm certain you were stressed after your interaction with him and simply wished for familiar comfort, but I...probably made it worse." He frowned. "I apologize, Akira."

Akira shook his head. "Don't… Don't apologize for not hiding your feelings for my sake. Even if it hurts, I don't want you to do that. You should feel freely and not hide away for my convenience." His hands gripped together, tilting his head with a slight frown. "I won't lie to you and say it didn't make it more painful, but as I already said, I prefer that in the long run. It didn't help that I saw one of my...torturers, free and back to Shido's side despite my consideration…"

"...That must've been debilitating...I'm--" Yusuke was about to apologize once again, but he stopped himself; instead, grabbing Akira's hand. "The world seems to like hurting you despite your heartfelt choice… It's saddening."

"I feel like a fool for letting them get away without punishment…" Akira shuffled, collapsing into Yusuke's chest for support as he buried his face away. "It all feels meaningless now that I know they continued that path of life… I justified my choice by the notion that I wasn't above them, that I should give them a chance for improvement like myself, but I may have caused more pain to others with that decision…"

While his expression faltered, Yusuke removed one of his gloves, using his clean hand to caress Akira's shoulder. "You couldn't have known, do not beat yourself up over a choice any would struggle with. It had no clear answer, one beyond anyone's expertise. You relied on the humanity of others, nothing less." 

"You know.. I thought I was going to die in there. Every day was tormenting, dragged on by my desire to live... But..every time I thought to give up my mind would active a self-defence mechanism, full of my memories of joy… I didn't know if I'd get them back, or if I would be able to create more." Akira pressed his body against Yusuke's more tightly. "That unknowing, having my life within the hands of someone else, was the scariest part." His voice muffled, low and soft.

"..I can only imagine the torment you went through because you saved me from it." Yusuke's hand slowly raised into Akira's hair, stroking it. "You're safe now, and I won't allow such a thing to repeat again." He spoke softly as he kissed Akira's scalp.

"...." Akira remained silent until his hand pushed away gently and he shuffled away, turning. "I'm sorry, I keep distracting us with sombre subjects…" His face was turned away, unable to see. "The memories just resurface sometimes, but I know I should be over it by now…"

"..There is no should or shouldn't in this situation, your feelings towards it can be anything without shame. You mustn't think of others when it comes to it, but rather yourself and your own wellbeing." Another glove was removed from Yusuke's hand and he slid behind Akira, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "You'll be strong even if you shed tears over this, if anything, you're thriving simply by being here today."

"Ah…"  
The sound of Akira's gloves slipping off and the slight tremble of his shoulders was all Yusuke could notice, but it was clear as to why. He simply tightened his grip, vowing to console Akira.

"I'm sorry…" Akira's voice trembled with a sniffle, his hands raising to cover his face. "I've been...emotional since the funeral, like I've been suffocating, ...but I..wanted to be strong for others...and you." 

"You remember how you told me not to hide away my emotions for others' convenience? It is the same for you, I don't want you concealing yourself to appear as though you're not in pain." Yusuke kissed Akira's shoulder, squeezing him. 

They remained unmoved, with Yusuke gently consoling his partner with light touches. A few sniffles filled the air until Akira's emotions had calmed, letting his hand caress over Yusuke's.

"I...feel better now. Thank you." Akira turned back around as Yusuke's grip loosened, allowing their eyes to meet. "I feel as though a weight has lifted from my chest." 

"I'm glad." A smile curled Yusuke's lips while his hand moved to Akira's cheek, caressing it. "I will never shame you for displaying your inner self, so please don't fear it."

"Mm.." Akira moaned in agreement, placing his hand over Yusuke's and aligning their fingers together. "It's difficult to know when I can, but I do trust you to be vulnerable. It just feels as though my kingdom isn't healing from the incident, so I should...put it before me."

Yusuke's other hand slid to Akira's waist and he pulled him in close by it, hugging him. "You shouldn't do that… Your health is important too, not to be thrown aside for other things." 

"I know, but the only way for my suffocation to truly end is for my impediment to cease.." Akira's fingers curled over the fabric of Yusuke's sweater as he pressed against him firmly. "The threat of Shido, Akechi's research, my people demanding I consider the transformation drug, the leftover of betrayals; all of it...is smothering." 

"You'll get through it, Akira. I am certain you have had similar hardships in the past and you are still flourishing. Expect...this time, you'll have me by your side." Yusuke burrowed into Akira neck, smelling their scents intertwine as they did. "I'll always be here for you, so please don't fear to ask for my help. I welcome it greatly."

"Mm...Thank you, Yusuke." Akira couldn't help but smile. "But...we should really clean up the garden." 

By his words, Yusuke realized their previous task, causing him to release Akira and sheepishly rub his nape. "Ah… Yes. It seems we got too invested in conversation.." His cheeks grew a faint pink hue.

Akira simply chuckled and reached for his garden gloves, pulling them back on. "I suppose it's not too bad to get sidetracked, considering it cleared my mind, but let's focus or we won't make any progress."

Yusuke's hand brushed against Akira's shoulder. "As long as you're alright…?" 

"Mm, I am. Sometimes I just have moments of reflection, that's all it is."

"Then I shall focus." His hand withdrew and Yusuke grabbed his own gloves, sliding them back on. "Let's get to work."

~~~

The light source within the garden slowly became insufficient as they worked to clean it, eventually making them turn the lights on. The majority of the garden had been cleared out and they even managed to gather all the shattered glass by the table. All that now remains is a broken table and disarrayed dirt. The garden still looked disappointing, but hands ached with exertion and lungs begged for air.

"I...think that's enough for today.." Akira panted his words while rubbing sweat off his forehead. "I still have that meeting with the elders…so I should wash up." His attire wasn't stained with dirt, but rather sweat and a vehement desire for a cool shower rested in his gut.

Yusuke tied up the last garbage bag before picking dirt out of his nails. Despite wearing gloves the whole time, dirt had a way to creep into unwanted locations, irritating him slightly. "Are you not going to eat dinner first? At least, after your shower?" However, no irritation seeped into his tone, he even gave a slight smile.

"Nah, I won't have time. I need to fancy up my attire for their arrival and that takes some time." 

"But...you didn't eat at all yesterday and only had a coffee today, are you not hungry..?" Yusuke asked with concern, his lips frowning.

Akira permitted a chuckle, smiling at him. "It's nice to know you record my intake even when you're mad at me." 

"Ah.." Sheepishly, Yusuke turned his face away, a red flush covering his cheeks. "O-Of course I care…" 

A step forward and Akira reached Yusuke’s side, touching his arm. "Shall we shower together to save water? I'm not cruel enough to make you wait while you're covered in dirt and sweat." 

"Uh.." Yusuke glanced at the garbage bags, confused as to what to do with them. Akira noticed it, causing him to pat Yusuke's arm.

"Leave them." He said, glancing at the bags. "They'll be disposed of accordingly, or I'll do it tomorrow."

"Alright." Yusuke's gaze shifts back to Akira and he grinned. "I wouldn't mind showering together. It'll allow me to examine you more." - "Ow!"

A sharp punch collided with his shoulder, inflicting a throbbing pain and causing him to rub it in shame.

"You won't be touching me like that at all! I'm more fragile while naked!" Akira grumbled with furrowed eyebrows, dropping his fist back to his side.

"..I could have understood your point without the dead arm.." A smirk curled Yusuke's lips instead. "I'll just look without touching."

A low grumble emitted from Akira before he swerved around towards the exit. "I'm going to shower alone!" He shouted, storming off in a flustered huff.

"Can I at least watch through the glass?" Yusuke asked as he chased after him.

~~~

After countless assurances of not staring, Yusuke was allowed to join Akira in the shower. He fulfilled his promise for the most part but faltered a little when considering the painting's theme. Akira didn't catch him though, so the hands of punishment would no wrap around his neck.

Washing up was far more relaxing than Yusuke anticipated. And after cleansing dirt, he sat down on the bed with his sketchbook, attempting various poses. 

Akira remained in the en-suite clad in a bathrobe, still preparing for his meeting. Yusuke could see him lean over the sink and stare into the mirror, touching his neck like something was bothering him.

"How am I going to hide this hickey..?" Akira mumbled to himself, but his voice was loud enough for Yusuke to hear, prompting him to perk up.

"You don't have to." He said whilst lowering his sketch onto his lap. "I'm sure the elders will understand."

Akira's head turned to Yusuke in a bit of perplex, soon twisting his expression into a pout. "Are you kidding me..?! They can't even stand the idea of copulation out of marriage!" His body was the next to face Yusuke and his fingers continued to touch the love-bite. "They have no say in those matters, but that doesn't mean they won't judge or gossip about me."

"We never committed such acts though…" Yusuke began tapping his index finger against his sketch. "How old are the elders? To still have those values in your...kingdom's atmosphere is rather strange."

"About 200.." Akira replied calmly until he registered the rest of Yusuke's sentence. "Wait! What do you mean by my ‘kingdom's atmosphere'?!" 

"...You lured a woman to her death by the notion of coition, your citizens often speak about their desires aloud, especially about their lust for you. I also noticed some of them don't even care about our relationship and will still speak of that manner in front of me, it...honestly saddens me." 

"Er…" Akira scratched his neck sheepishly as his bare feet stepped out of the en-suite. "You, uh...have a point." 

"Mm. I suppose if they're extremely old it makes senses for them to still hold onto those ideals." 

"Well...I think it's more directed at heterosexual relationships due to the idea of pregnancy, but I don't want the elders to pry into my relationship, even if they don't care. Displaying hickeys to anyone is just...strange in general." Akira walked towards the closet, still holding his neck. "Anyway, I need something to cover it. I was considering makeup, but it will probably smudge onto my garments so clothing will have to do."

Believing he was speaking to himself, Yusuke remained quiet, leaning on his hand as he watched Akira shift clothing around in the closet. He felt a bit...strange, almost as if a small amount of sadness wallowed in his gut. 

"..." Out of concern, Akira glanced back, looking for a sign. "Ah, ..don't worry about other people’s lustful comments. I don't have an interest in them and I never have." 

"It's not you I'm concerned about." Yusuke exhaled, downcasting his eyes. "Is it not discourteous for them to say such things in front of me..? It makes me feel...disrespected and irrelevant...like they don't take our relationship seriously."

"Those are...reactions a minority will have towards you while you're still human." Akira grabbed a set of ties out of the closet, comparing the two while he spoke. "I'm held to a different standard by the eyes of my kin. While everyone accepts humans, some cannot stand the idea of being ruled by one, so they'll believe you're my plaything until I actually make a major move." 

"Is that not what the Feathermoon ritual was about..?"

"That was to see if you were compatible, and while yes, it does display my commitment towards you, a minority will still hold onto their views for various reasons." 

"Well...I can't really change the fact I'm human without your help.." 

"..." Akira remained quiet as he draped a red tie over his shoulder and approached Yusuke, sitting down next to him. "You and I both know what our relationship entails, you don't need to concern yourself with the views of others'." His hand slid onto Yusuke's, grasping it. "You don't need to become a vampire to love me. It's only a political thing, one I cannot fulfil." 

"...I know I shouldn't care, but it makes me feel unworthy... I want to be apart of your kingdom, completely, not just as an extension." Yusuke attempted a slight smile. "I know the outside world won't accept me for various reasons… I was under the impression your kingdom would, but those comments make it seem less so."

"I...can't promise you anything, but they will fade with time." Akira reclined his posture, crossing his legs. "I'm not even entirely accepted by my own kingdom, primarily because of my curse...so as long as the people you care for accept you, then don't let it impact you."

"I suppose you're right.." Yusuke’s voice came out low while he scratched his cheek. "But...will our relationship even be able to progress with these current concerns? ..I have chosen to ignore your fate for the most part because you told me to…-"

Akira placed his finger over Yusuke's lips, silencing him. "When I tell you not to worry about something, I mean it." He spoke softly, slowly retreating his hand. "My fate...is complicated, however...none of it will involve us slipping apart. I still have time before I'm estranged by it, which can allow me to find another solution, one I am currently seeking. But...if we must face it, I'll need to test if my curse transfers, ..that answer will open more doors."

"Then...should I start educating myself to become a ruler? Your queen?" Surprise plastered on Yusuke's expression once he realized his words, swiftly turning his face away with rose coloured cheeks. "T-That's only if you wish for me too, …o-of course…"

Akira chuckled at his reaction, permitting a smile. "Now that I know you're not only interested in an ordinary life.." He paused as he reached out, lightly turning Yusuke's face for eye contact. "Then yes, I do."

As if a kettle was boiling, a heat shivered up Yusuke's body, staining his face in a fiery red as he shyly glanced away. "H-H...How can you...say that...s-so calmly..?!" 

"Well...most people know what a relationship with me entails." Akira fanned his fingers out, lowering one each time he listed something off, "Carry a heavy burden, we get married, have a kid...preferably one, and the cycle repeats. There's no anticipation in a relationship with me, that's why most of my previous ones ended in a couple of weeks."

Feeling as though his thumping heart was calming, Yusuke managed to mutter a reply out, "I-Isn't that the norm..? Why would they end because of that..?"

"Because imagine the stress of raising a kid and caring for hundreds of people, handing various businesses and employees, retaining a clean public reputation and establishing alliances. It's an overwhelming life, one that only love cannot support." 

"When you word it like that, I can see the fear.." Yusuke weaved his fingers through Akira's, intertwining them as he smiled. "But..even though I become overwhelmed easily, I won't allow it to deter me. You and your kingdom are a new passion within my life, one that drives me to continue on. Had I not had you...I would never know what it feels like to grow as a person, and I'll fight to never allow anyone to be swallowed in the slump that I was brought out of. I want to make an impact with my life, not live only leisurely." 

"God, you're so cute.." Akira chuckled by amusement, tightening his grip. "I still fear my fate, but I know having you by my side will make letting go of the stubborn ideals I hold onto dearly easier, or at least tolerable." He leaned forward, bumping his forehead against Yusuke's. "Hopefully I won't have to make exceptions."

"...As long as you make an exception for my art career then I'll be wholly satisfied with these future responsibilities." 

"Of course you can keep your hobbies and freedom. My parents still flourished their passions with their heavy burdens, it's not the end of enjoyment." Akira slowly withdrew from their connection, grinning. "I'm glad you're willing to accept queen status, but let's not ponder on it too much. I still have to find a way to turn you safely and get this curse out of my gene. Focus on your art for now, but feel free to ask me or Zeriya for lessons when you're ready." 

"Alright, I shall do that." 

A lot of thought went into this decision, and the fact that it wouldn't transition straight away helped, but the most tempting reason was the harsh reality that Yusuke knew he wouldn't be able to remain with Akira if he didn't accept his entirety. It wasn't difficult to do, just intimating to swallow, as like any decision involving a mass of responsibility.

Akira slid to stand up and leaned to press his lips against Yusuke’s cheek, cupping the other. "I hope you're not doing this just for my sake.."

Yusuke expected Akira's hesitation to accept it wholly, it made sense for him to be. After various relationships, he chose to simply lie to himself about giving his partner an ‘ordinary life', never even considering the chance someone may wish to stand alongside him on the pedestal. It explained why he rejected so many confessions; his curse only made that insecurity worse, fueling it into the belief that he didn't deserve that type of happiness because of his condition. 

"Akira, I thought about this greatly, ever since I learnt more about your position. I won't lie, it is scary...especially since I've relied on others' my entire life, but...I can be a leader too. I'll be a reliable person, a strong shoulder for you and your kingdom. I'll show Madarame and myself that I'm not only a burden." 

Their eyes linger on each other, connected for almost an eternity until Akira huffed out a chuckle and burrowed into Yusuke's neck. "Why do you fill me with these emotions just before something important?" He teased in a whiny voice. "I can barely breathe when you speak of our future with such seriousness… You're going to kill me like this.." For more comfort, he slid onto Yusuke's lap, kneeing his sketchbook away as he clung tightly.

Yusuke chuckled while he patted Akira's back. "Please don't die. There's no way I can support your kingdom without you.." 

"You can start lessons to be my queen by saying ‘our kingdom' instead." 

"Uh..!" Yusuke's cheeks blushed with embarrassment. "I-I will when I...actually handle something important."

"I don't let anyone just help me fill out paperwork, but alright.." Akira tilted back, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's neck and making eye contact. "Just so we're clear...you're not doing this to please me, right?"

"No." Yusuke shook his head to empathize, smiling while doing so. "Although...now that I know your other relationships ended due to your status, I wonder why you accepted my confession..? And why so many lust after you..?"

"I didn't, you crammed it down my throat, remember? I mean...I did eventually, but don't believe it came easily." Akira brushed Yusuke’s fringe to the side, feeling his face gently. "If you want a more...reasonable answer; I had strong feelings for you too because of how foreign you were and you promised that you wouldn't hurt me." He released a half-hearted sigh. "I know you weren't really aware of what that entailed at the time, but that promise...enticed me over the edge." 

Yusuke's hand slid up Akira's back into a grip, squeezing him tightly. "I'm glad you did. It's difficult to imagine if you had not.." He nuzzled into Akira's chest, swaying his robe to open up slightly.

"As for the lusting - Who wouldn't want to sleep with this?" Akira asked as he displayed his body with his hand, winking and soon chuckling. "Jokes aside, it's a bragging right. Seducing your king is seen as being worthy."

"..." Yusuke's lips pulled into a thin perplexed line. "But...isn't copulation done out of expressing love or reproducing..? Would they not need feelings for you to desire that?"

Akira held his amused laughter in, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ah, you're so innocent, it's adorable. But, no. Sexual attraction is all that is needed when it comes to one night stands."

"Hmm…"

"Think of it this way; do you think I had feelings for Shinya's mother?"

"...No."

"There's your answer."

"But...you wanted to eat her, it's completely different." 

"..Yes, but the only reason I could lure her was because she wanted to eat me in an entirely different way." As soon as the words left his mouth, Akira was filled with shame, causing him to shake his head while he covered his face. "Oh god, I shouldn't joke about Shinya's mother like that… I feel terrible.."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed as a response. "Get off." He said while trying to stand.

"No!" Akira cried out and clung to his partner. "Are you mad at me..?" He asked with an intense pout.

"No, my legs are falling asleep…" 

"Oh.." With an awkward feeling brooding inside, Akira slid off Yusuke's lap, picking up the tie he had dropped during his movements. 

Yusuke reached for his sketchbook and closed it, placing it on his lap. "Although...you shouldn't make crude jokes like that. Shinya may hear you." He said as his gaze returned to Akira.

"I know… I feel bad now." Akira replied before glancing up at the clock, realizing the time. He hurried back to the closet and begun shuffling various outfits around. "Going back on topic, I'm not the only one to have lustful comments directed at me, you know?" 

"Eh…?" Yusuke's attention jerked back to his partner, staring in bewilderment. "..What do you mean?" He asked cautiously. 

"I've overheard a couple of people making comments about you; calling you cute and handsome. Although... I haven't heard anyone say anything remotely similar to that since we've been together, probably because they know that if they do, they'll wake up in a pit of fire ants." 

"Oh… That's rather surprising." Yusuke's hand raised into his hair, rubbing his scalp with a bit of perplex remaining. "I can't exactly say I'm flattered, I just didn't expect it."

"You're pretty much oblivious to everything but art, so I'm not surprised." Akira swayed a clothes hanger out of the closet, an outfit wrapped around it. "Anyway, if I keep getting distracted, then I'm going to my meeting naked." 

Respecting the idea of no distractions, Yusuke searched for his pencil along the blankets and began his sketch again once he found it. As lead touched paper, he heard Akira's movements and the rustles of his clothes. He was tempted to look, perhaps capture a pose he wishes to attempt, but his eyes remained on the page.

Footsteps concealed by carpet approached him and a hand cupping his cheek followed, lips soon smooching his other.

"I'll be going now, but if I don't return before you go to bed, then goodnight," Akira spoke softly, caressing Yusuke's ear. Almost as if they were being reeled in, their eyes lock momentarily, before they succumbed to the desire for affection. 

They shared a short kiss and Akira slowly withdrew from the connection, patting Yusuke's shoulder.

"I'll see you soon." He said as his grip faltered.

"Mm, good luck."

A smile was shared until footsteps pressed against the carpet and the door click shut behind Akira.

~~~

While waiting for Akira to return, Yusuke went downstairs to grab some food and then returned to the bedroom. Despite his exhaustion from today's exertion, an urge to remain awake threaded deep within his mind. He sat up in bed, wrapped in blankets, continuing his pose sketches as his eyelids became heavier by the minute.

Just as he was about to close his sketchbook and get some rest, the door opened.

"Ah, you're still awake." Akira made a comment as he shut the door, his eyes adjusting to the dim room ever so slightly. "You didn't have to wait, you know?"

"I'm aware…" Yusuke replied while he closed the sketchbook, and weaved his pencil into the spiral spine. "I felt like waiting, that's all."

Akira approached the bed with a heartfelt smile and plopped down on the mattress, causing a rather loud squeak. He wiggled to Yusuke's side and hugged his midriff, kicking his shoes off in the process. "...When you said you were willing to become my queen, you meant it, right?" He asked as he nuzzled Yusuke's stomach.

"Of course I did." An amused chuckle slipped from Yusuke's lips and his hand caressed into Akira's hair. "You mustn't worry. I didn't make this decision on a whim, I've been considering it for a while, more so when Zeriya mentioned it to me."

"Wait…" Akira looked up to make eye contact. "He approached you about this..?"

"Yes..?" 

"Argh..! I thought he would stop pestering my partners for once!" Akira permitted a heavy huff, burrowing back into Yusuke's lap. "He's probably the reason why half of them ended quickly! Because he can't just leave customs alone for once!"

"I...didn't find it bothersome, although he did make it sound urgent," Yusuke said as he leaned to place his sketchbook down on the nightstand, soon returning to stroke Akira's hair.

"It's not! Screw the idea of making him king, I'll give it to Ann!" Akira's whiny tone muffled continuously, causing a humorous aura to surround it. "...Although, that's unlikely to happen, because they aren't of royal blood.."

"Is the bloodline not diluted anyway…? You seem to pick your partner, so doesn't that mean it'll vary?" 

Even if Yusuke didn't often pay attention to these things it was well documented that royalty would arrange marriages with other nobility to ‘maintain' the social class. None of those notions seem to apply to Akira's kingdom, even with a servant filled with royal blood.

"While logically, yes…We use a ritual to ‘strengthen' blood, which is done by me turning you and feeding you my blood as you sleep for about a week." Akira turned his face so his voice would no longer muffle, pressing his forehead against Yusuke's stomach. "It's dangerous because you can die from it and I doubt a surrogate will want to risk that and then have to carry my child for almost a year…" 

"Wait… Sleep for a week? Like I won't be able to move or draw because that would ruin it?" 

"Err...You're kind of dead, almost like a state of limbo, so you won't have consciousness." 

"Eh!" Yusuke released an awkward breath. "M-Maybe I'll reconsider my choice.."

"In all seriousness, I doubt we will even get to that stage with how my progression is going… I need to rid this curse before I can begin to look at that future." Akira's expression quivered, but he quickly hid it in the fabric of Yusuke's shirt. "I...can't let my mistake become apart of this kingdom, apart of my bloodline… If I'm ever forced to accept it...I'll lose my mind to guilt." 

A frown curved Yusuke's lips and his hand gently ran down to Akira's nape, repeating the stroke. "It's not your fault, Akira.." He spoke softly and sincerely.

"...You can offer those sweet words to me countless times and they won't change my emotions. I will forever be infected with this guilt because it has drastically changed the course of my kins' life, but...I cannot hate it entirely because I wouldn't have met you without it…" Akira gripped the fabric of Yusuke's shirt, his fingertips desperately curling. "I don't care if I have to give up my kingdom if that stops this awful condition from spreading… I may even consider Jin's plan of betrayal...to give it to Haru."

Yusuke's fingers slid to Akira's ear, rubbing his thumb against it. "Don't think about this anymore, Akira… You're just torturing yourself.." 

"I know you're right, I just go around in circles when considering this, but...it's difficult when the subject of my queen comes up. I can never just feel one emotion when it comes to my future, it's always a vicious mix of them." Akira released a heavy sigh, silencing himself momentarily. "Let's stop talking about this… We'll pace accordingly towards our future with you preparing in case a miracle happens." 

"I believe that would be wise. You still have time to find a solution, correct?" 

"Mm, I do." Akira slid to sit up, resting his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "You're amazing if you can tolerate my rambles half the time."

Yusuke chuckled, "I don't believe they are rambles." His hand slid across to Akira's waist, holding it in a somewhat side embrace. "How was your meeting? Was everything alright?"

"Hm... It was okay. They just wanted to discuss Estihel's replacement and Akechi." Akira threaded his index finger through his tie, pulling it down for removal. "They asked if I found out anything new about his drug and suggested I get Tae to test it if he keeps his lips sealed."

"Are you..really considering the use of it though? You seem to resent it."

"I do, but in order to appease my kingdom and follow the rules, I must consider it. I cannot deny the life-changing altercations it could have, and it may even be a way to escape my fate, but...for now, I need to ensure its safety and the recreation of it."

"...Do you even understand how it works?" Yusuke nervously scratched his nape. "..Do your people not realize the dangers it could have?"

"Some of them view it as a way to escape endless hunger and condemnation, but...I've been ignoring opinions for the most part." Akira sighed as he slid his jacket off, tossing it off the side of the bed. "Akechi will return tomorrow morning now that his surgery is done. I can question him more when he does, but I highly doubt he'll even glance at me. I may just get Tae to test it, so I can get it over with and see if the ingredients align with the recipe." He worked to remove his belt, tossing it alongside his jacket. "I'm growing impatient, so using one vial for my sanity isn't such a bad idea."

"Wait.." Yusuke's expression faltered to confusion, his tone of voice following. "Akechi had...surgery?"

"Oh. I put a tracking chip in him so I didn't have to worry about him escaping, although...I'm not certain of the quality, it could be dysfunctional…" 

"..." Yusuke became quiet from a bit of surprise. "Your approach is...rather strange, but I can see the worth in doing that."

"Mmm…" Akira groaned as he laid back down in his previous position, hugging Yusuke's waist. "I'm exhausted...can we sleep now? I don't want to think about gathering information just to answer another choice anymore. Whether or not I chose to use the drug will depend on that, and...Akechi's cooperation, but right now...I need a moment of silence." 

"Alright." As he smiled, Yusuke caressed Akira's hair and eventually chuckled. "Although you do not sleep in silence, it's usually occupied with moans and squeezing."

Sneakily, Akira rolled Yusuke's shirt up only to bite the first piece of flesh he could press his lips around. The sudden nature of his actions made Yusuke jump, a groan of surprise escaping him.

"Ah..! A-Akira, you have fangs!" He scolded the man as he pushed him away, albeit no pressure applied to his protest.

Akira released Yusuke's side, promptly rubbing the area he bit. "I didn't really bite, just put my mouth over it... See? You have no punctures." He flicked the somewhat red flesh. "Anyway... I don't snore! You just don't move much when you sleep, so I make noise and squeeze you to see if you're still alive!"

Yusuke giggled as he reached for the lamp, turning it off. "What a lovely reflection, but I did not say you snore." He wiggled down into the covers and reached Akira's level. While it was now dark, he could still see his lover's face perfectly as the faint moonlight from the window shined in.

"Whatever… I'm tired.." Akira mumbled while he scooted closer, snuggling into Yusuke's chest. 

"..Aren't you going to change into something more...comfortable?" Yusuke asked as his hand slid down the cloth of Akira's shirt, almost caressing his arm. "Or at least get into the blankets.."

Akira's heavy eyelids became too much to bear, so he enticed the idea of closing them momentarily. "Nah...Can't be bothered.." His words came out in mutters, barely audible. "Also...we have...the party tomorrow.."

"Eh..? Why didn't you say so sooner..? I haven't prepared at all."

No words came as a response. Moans of exhaustion simply accompanied Akira's somewhat loud breathing, making Yusuke shake him slightly. There was nothing but silence, leading him to believe Akira had fallen asleep.

He could question Akira about it tomorrow, so it wasn't urgent, but it did leave a small ball of anxiety to knot in Yusuke's stomach. Breathing deeply, he re-positioned more comfortably and held his partner's body close, shutting his eyes for rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com
> 
> *Little Rant* I seriously don't understand what was happening with the formatting of this chapter, but it absolutely made me want to rip my hair out and smash my face into an inanimate object. I had to delete/add an extra paragraph for EACH line individually! It either read two 'spaces' or none when I copied it, and the format I copied it from didn't matter. So if there's less care for spelling mistakes, please forgive my exhausted soul. ( I've had to do this with another chapter, but the length of this one? HOO BOY! )


	58. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay yet again. I can't believe I've finally reached this chapter, feels like I scribbled the events of it down ages ago, so I was excited to ensure it. ( No, not the end, yet. )

The sound of chatter filled the laboratory, the white walls echoing vocals. A yawn developed from Akira’s mouth as he leaned against a table, receiving a harsh glare.

“Are you going to listen with respect or continue to be a nuisance?” Tea scolded as she whipped her presentation stick against the whiteboard. Her expression crinkled, eyeing him like a hawk.

“..Ugh, I’m just tired, nothing more..” He mumbled while wiping the sleep from his eye. Akira was pulled out of bed early by the arrival of Tae. She wished to present her findings to him, but his drowsy state aggravated her. 

“You have no reason to be. It’s not even early.” Tae released a sigh, returning to her presentation. “As I was saying before, Sugimura’s state requires more assessment, but what I have found during my short time with him is astounding.” 

“..Has he stopped picking at his own skin?” Zeriya asked with a hand gesture. He stood tall within the proximity of Akira, also intrigued by Tae’s conclusions.

“I’ll answer questions once my presentation is over!” Tae raised her voice whilst waving the presentation stick at the two in a fit of temper. “You two never respect my position! Maybe I’ll just piss off and you can kiss my ass goodbye!” After releasing her frustration, she tapped the stick against the whiteboard again, calming down.

The two men just glanced at each other with thinned lips, slightly shrugging their shoulders.

“Now..” Tae breathed out. “I hypothesize that Akechi’s drug works by attacking the Emora; short for Emoraphere. Sugimura’s is withering away, but the problem this presents is that...we cannot function without this organ. The concoction must have some sort of healing property, which slowly transfers our reliability onto human-like functions and kills our Emora.”

“How is that even possible..? It’s like altering how humans gain energy and nutrition from food. It seems..outlandish.” Zeriya made a comment under his breath.

“Glad you asked!” Tae swerved around towards them with a smirk. “Vampires have the same organs as humans, besides the Emora. The Epmoraphere is our core, it’s what allows us to gain energy and nutrition from blood, it’s just like hunger for humans, expect...we turn into husks when we don’t fulfil its needs, not outright die. What I believe the concoction does is that it weens our body reliability off the Emora and onto human organs.” She pointed her presentation stink at Akira’s stomach. “We still feel the signals a human will get without food; starvation. But our body's do not fuel or gain nutrition from food because we are a different species, our body's function differently; however, if we could alter our function to use human organs then we would be considered one. I believe Akechi’s elixir results in that.”  
-  
She turned back to the board with a scoff, tapping the heart diagram. “Obviously, it’s not easy to alter how a body functions, so I suspect the drug being extremely deadly for weakened conditions, but it also has negative effects. The Emoraphere is why we can regenerate, it’s also where we gain our strength. Sugimura is losing all of these functions and his hormones are out of whack.”

“So it’s not some sort of saviour drug..” Akira sighed while rubbing his scalp. “I figured that already though..”

“Please bear in mind that this is my hypothesis from assessment, I don’t know if it’s factual.” Tae drew a circular motion around the board. “But...I do have a strong belief that it doesn’t actually turn us into humans, but rather makes our bodies function like one.” 

“But…” Zeriya cupped his chin with a pensive expression. “Wouldn’t killing the Emoraphere turn us into a husk? It’s what happens when starved. It doesn’t seem we can rid it safely..”

“That’s why I believe something else is supporting the body whilst the transformation is happening. The signal the Emora sends out when starved seems to be deactivated, so he isn’t turning into one.” Tae folded her presentation stick inwards, tucking it into her arm while they crossed. “I have a question for you. What did you feed Sugimura after he accepted the drug?”

“We fed him blood for a while and then chose food.” Explained Zeriya.

“Hm..” Tae cupped her chin, pensive. “The drug obviously cannot work straight away, so if you didn’t feed him blood then he probably would’ve turned.” She tilted her head, sighing. “Also, the whole reason Akira needs life essences is because his Emora is dying. Without that boost to his system, he would no longer be here. So...it’s not outlandish to believe the body can survive without a healthy one.” 

“But...he’s healing it by consuming essences. Sugimura is not.”

“As I said before, something else is keeping the body alive.” 

“Is that really what the Emoraphere looks like?” Akira asked eagerly as he pointed at the heart diagram on the board. “I swear the tube is darker..” - “Ow!”

Tae whipped out her presentation stick and swung it into the Akira’s side, resulting in a cry of pain and a severe collision. 

“Are you even listening?! Who cares how I drew it!”

Akira rubbed his throbbing side with a frown. “I am! Status reports just melt my brain in the morning..” A smirk spread across his lips. “I bet Yusuke could draw a better diagram.” 

Tae tapped the stick against her hand with a twitching eyebrow. “Didn’t you need a prostate exam?”

“Er..!” Akira shrivelled up with a sound, grasping his arms defensively. “No, I don’t! And if I did I would prefer Yusuke over you!”

“..Would you really prefer someone you’re attracted to?” Tae asked with crinkled eyebrows before whacking Akira over the head. “Would you grow an attention span for once?! I’m almost finished!”

Akira released a pained hiss whilst rubbing his sore spots. Tae returned to the board, tapping it.

“Now, I believe allowing Sugimura some blood may ease his psychological episodes. Everything about him is still used to relying on blood so his mind is rotting without it, causing disrupting behaviour, so I’m going to begin feeding him a slight portion to see if it helps.” 

“Seems fair. Just ensure you’re not overusing it. Our stock is still rather low..” Informed Zeriya.

“Well, that concludes my update, if you have questions I may answer them,” Tae said as she pushed her presentation stick in, decreasing the length. Next, she stepped to her medical case, placing it inside.

Akira glanced at the briefcase beside him. It contained Akechi’s drug and his hand finally reached for action. With a sigh, he brought it towards Tae, watching her expression crinkle.

“Here..” He said, thrusting it to her. “Remove a vial and examine it. Find out its contents and report them back to me as soon as you can. The sooner I rule out this outlandish idea of a drug, the better.”

Tae’s hand wrapped around the handle with a smirk. “Wow... I’ll accept this as an early present or perhaps a reward. But it’s about time you used my credentials for this decision.”

“See it as you wish, but don’t waste it.”

“You know me better than that. A warning isn’t even required.” A light flash inside Tae’s eyes like she had recalled something. “Oh, do you have any of Yusuke’s blood currently in your system?”

Akira’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion, but he answered, “Yes, why?”

“Fetch him for me. I wish to ask him something.” She turned around to the desk behind her and placed the case down. “I’m sure you’re aware of what it is…” 

“...”

~~~

With heavy footsteps, Akira returned to the bedroom in order to fulfil Tae’s request. He pushed the door open with a slight squeak and stepped inside. The sight he received the moment he could register caused a chill to rush down his spine and he promptly rushed towards it.

“What are you doing?!” He scolded whilst halting his steps towards Yusuke.

The pale man leaned out the window with his sketchbook in hand, eagerly observing nature while being blind to the danger of such actions. He felt hands seize his stomach and begun to pull him back inside, causing his attention to snap towards them.

“Why are you fretful? I am perfectly safe here.” He responded to Akira’s actions by gripping the frame, resisting movement. 

“Are you kidding me?! You’re halfway out the window!”

“I saw a rare breed of bird and wished to observe it. You needn’t worry..!”

Akira’s ears when numb to Yusuke’s excuses and he increased the strength of his pull, eventually flinging the both of them back onto the bed like a rubber band. Groans of discomfort fill the air as the both of them return to their senses. A weight pressed down across Akira’s body, from his chest to groin, and his awareness returned, allowing him to grip Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?! We’re on the second floor!” He scolded while Yusuke slipped off him, retrieving his sketchbook. 

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed while he cleaned the book with his hand. “I was perfectly stable until you latched onto me..”

“Ugh..” Akira plopped back down onto the mattress, draping an arm over his forehead. “Please don’t act like a maniac this early in the morning.” He sighed and leaned forward by his elbows.

“It’s...the afternoon and acquiring knowledge is not foolish. You’re just paranoid.” Yusuke’s expression crinkled and he returned to the window, searching for the bird. “It’s gone now...” He released a disappointed sigh and his gaze returned to Akira. “You owe me some sort of reward now.”

“I’m going to die before you at this rate...” Akira breathed out while raising back onto his feet, rubbing his back. “Forget about this for now. Tae wishes to--” His words halt once he noticed a specific drawing hanging on the wall by tape, powdering his cheeks in a red hue. “What is this?!” He exclaimed as he reached for the drawing, almost tearing it off the wall.

To defend the picture, Yusuke's hand slammed over it. “It’s your drawing. I thought to put it up considering my fondness for it.” 

“I don’t want this ugly piece of work hanging in my room! It looks childish!”

“You said this was our room, which means I can place whatever I like in it besides inappropriate content. I like this drawing enough to do just that.”

Akira’s teeth gritted together in a fit of embarrassment. “I deem this as inappropriate content, so take it down!” He tried to reach for it only for his hand to be pushed away.

“This is far from inappropriate. You are only deeming it as such because you do not like it.” Yusuke’s hand caressed to Akira’s ear, permitting a smile. “Could you please allow it this once?” He asked with a soft tone, pleading like a puppy.

“Agh..” Akira's hand brushed to his ear, subtly pushing Yusuke’s away. “Fine..” His fingers sheepishly intertwined into his hair, directing his face away. “Let’s just go to Tae, or she’s going to kill me..” 

“Tae..?” Yusuke’s head tilted in confusion.

Akira simply breathed out and grabbed his partner's wrist. “She’s here because she was relaying her status update and she wishes to speak to you.”

“To me…?”  
A pair of eyebrows furrowed.

“Let’s just go,” Akira said before tugging Yusuke out of the room.

 

~~~

They arrived at the laboratory and went inside after a few more questions were answered. Tae was transferring a vial into her own case with the help of Zeriya while their presence became known.

“Ah, Finally. I swear you like delaying my schedule by taking your time.” She made a snide comment as her case clicked close. 

“I have better things to do than keeping you here longer.” Akira exhaled and trended towards them aside Yusuke. His hand slid to his partner’s back and he tapped him forward, donning a grin. “Well, I’ve got work to do, so I’ll be leaving-"

“No, you won’t be...!” Tae interrupted with a harsh tone of voice. “I need to ask the both of you some questions first.” She steered her body slowly towards them, crossing her arms. “How often do you feed on Yusuke’s blood?”

“Uh..” Akira’s eyes averted momentarily, his hand reaching into his hair. “About every 3 to 4 days a week...although it kind of depends.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well… When I came back from imprisonment Yusuke was persistent that I drink his blood every day to quicken the healing process.”

“Mm, I remember implying something like that,” Tae spoke in wonder while her fingers cupped her chin, then her lips crinkled. “I hope you have reverted back to the necessary amount though. If you continue to feed while it's already in your system, you could build an immunity towards it.”

“So...” Yusuke muttered, his gaze downcasting and clasping his arm. “You believe that can happen..?” He questioned with a despondent tone. 

“It depends, but I believe risking it is not worth it. I have my theories about why your blood has such an effect, but I won’t bore you with them when I wish to obtain a definitive answer.” Tae’s gaze focused solely on Yusuke as she spoke. “In order to understand and perhaps reach a cure, I request your cooperation. I wish to test and experiment with your blood, but a few sacrifices will have to be made to achieve that.” 

“What kind of...sacrifices do you speak of?”

“Well, you cannot overfeed Akira or allow your blood to spill for any other purpose.” Tae’s hand crept back onto the table and she pulled a document to her side. “When I was giving you a health examination, I noticed you have a weaker condition than the norm, I figured it was because you were suffering from anemia at the time, but I don’t believe so anymore.” She presented the document, continuing. “You have a weaker condition in general and I believe this could hinder our progression. We need to find a balance of blood extraction for my testing and for feeding Akira so you’re not suffering from anemia constantly. While we find that sweet spot, I can give you supplements to help.”

Akira’s eyebrows furrowed, his arms crossing. “..You never told me that. If you had, I wouldn’t have accepted more of his blood in the first place.” He scoffed with irritation. 

“I have no obligation to tell you anything unless it’s severe. A weaker condition is an unfortunate thing, but it’s not dangerous if he’s aware.” Tae slid the document back down onto the table. “I know you’re worried, but I must respect my patient's privacy, even if it is your lover.” She placed her hand on her hip. “Now, it is your choice whether or not you wish to do this, Yusuke. But please be aware that the downsides outweigh the positives. If I can-”

“I do not mind helping you. If there’s even a slight chance that this can help Akira then I am determined to do it.” Yusuke spoke over her, giving a brief smile. 

Tae’s lips thinned into a confused smile. “Well… That was easier than expected.” She exhaled with relief. “The first test I wish to do will involve Akira, the others generally won’t, but...we’ll see. Now, I need you to deprive Akira of blood until it is no longer in his system. If he tries, just pinch his nose or something.”

“Wait... If I don’t allow Akira my blood, he’ll begin to burn again..” Yusuke frowned, watching Akira’s demeanour become more irritated.

“What kind of relationship do you think we have?” Muttered Akira. “I won’t bite him without permission and I can control myself.”

“Frankly, I don’t care. I’m just ensuring my ability to test won’t be hindered and... That’s the point, Yusuke.” Tae leaned against the table, tapping her fingers against it. “I don’t believe Akira’s been without it since his imprisonment and I wish to assess how his body processes it, so I want to see how it affects Akira’s body when he absorbs it.” 

“Unfortunately, I don’t believe that’s possible at the moment.” Despite remaining quiet this whole time, Zeriya intervened. “The lord has a party to attend today and cancellation isn’t an option.”

A disappointed sigh emitted from Tae’s lips. “Fine, just starve yourself as soon as possible. I’ll come here so you won’t be at risk of burning as well.” Her arms crossed while she glanced at Akira. “When was the last time you ate properly?” 

“Um, a few days ago..” Akira’s hand reached into his hair with nervous movements. “That’s the last time I had Yusuke’s blood too, so I’ll probably need more for today.”

“Well, I can’t wait around today. I have other appointments.” Tae stepped forward, scratching her ear. “It would be best if you could eat a proper meal before my examination as well. Having your Emoraphere in a healthy state will help avoid distractions.” 

“Uhm..” Yusuke flinched slightly from anxiety, breathing out to calm down. “Do...you know what’s wrong with Akira? Or are you still investigating…?” 

It was foolish to believe that question wouldn't be asked, but it didn't stop Akira's eyes from widening in surprise. Hoping to dissolve interest, he clasped Yusuke's arm. “Is it really necessary to muddle your brain with technicalities? I’m just sick-”

“I’m glad you asked..!” A rather large grin spread Tae’s lips as she whipped out her presentation stick. “Please understand that everything I’m about to say isn’t confirmed but supported by my experience and some evidence I have found.”

Akira glared with a sharp expression, but Tae shrugged it off, tapping her stick against the board. The explanation that was about to come hasn’t been heard by Yusuke and while Akira promised to no longer hide details, the chance to inform him hasn’t arisen. He planned to do so, it was on his mind when he vowed to, but circumstances halt actions.

“Vampires have an additional organ wrapped around the heart. It has multiple names, but we have chosen Emoraphere, or Emora for short, from our old language. If a human is turned into a vampire, the reason they must rest is because of the development of this organ.” Tae circled her diagram with a smug smirk. “This organ is responsible for all of our difference. It’s the reason for our strength, heightened senses, regeneration and our need for blood. The best way to describe it is that... it’s essentially a second stomach. It’s necessary for our bodies to function and it gains the requirements to function from blood, which is why we need it.” She paused. “When it is starved, it sends a stress signal to our brains, which starts the husk transformation. We’re unsure why we turn instead of die, but that’s not really relevant.”

Those within the room listened to her without interruption. However, as her explanation grew so did Akira’s irritation from being robbed of this chance. He was paranoid Yusuke may turn around and scold him about 'lying', but his expression told nothing of his stance.

“Now, in Akira’s case. His Emoraphere is in a constant state of decay. Think of it as…a human’s stomach suddenly being unable to absorb nutrients, minerals, proteins, vitamins and other fuel necessities. His body simply absorbs blood at an extremely deceased rate, and in order to rejuvenate or ‘reset’ his body, he needs a life essence. We don’t know much about essences either besides the fact they are filled with energy, so they essentially heal him. In simple terms; Akira’s body is failing and we don’t know how long we can keep relying on essences. There doesn’t seem to be a limit considering he’s been living like this for years, but I can’t guarantee this method will work forever.” 

After a long pause, Yusuke spoke. “O-Oh, I believe I understand…” his gaze lowered to the floor, clasping his shirt. “W-What about the reason he burns…?”

Tae’s head shook slowly. “Akechi’s concoction did not just affect Akira’s organs, so it’s not limited to that, but...my theory is that his photoprotection is damage or his ability to produce it is mute.”

An awkward pause engulfed the room and Zeriya noticed expressions of discomfort, so he tapped Tae’s shoulder.

“Do you not have other clients to attend? You’re currently going over schedule.” He said whilst giving her a telling glance. 

“Yes, but curious ears are always welcomed.” Tae’s lips wrinkled into an unsatisfied pout and her shoulders shrugged. “If you have any more questions for me, feel free to ask. If not, I’ll be going.” She reached for her case and pulled it off the table. Yusuke’s head simply shook in response. 

Awkward farewells were exchanged between them before Tae was escorted out of the laboratory by Zeriya, leaving a stale air among the couple remaining. 

“Well…” Akira’s tone was rather nervous, and his hand lifted to rub his scalp. “At least that’s out of the way..” 

Instead of mumbling, Yusuke shifted to Akira’s side and touched his arm, almost hugging it. “You’re not uncomfortable that I asked, ..right? I know hearing that must’ve upset you, but...I needed to know.”

Their eyes locked. Surprise took hold of Akira’s features while his mind registered words. Until a smiled. 

“I’m not upset from hearing it and I’m not discomforted by your question.” He spoke with a soft tone, reaching to brush his hand across Yusuke’s cheek. “You had a right to know, I just...didn’t know how to word it properly, so...I’m kind of glad you asked Tae instead.” His paranoia ceased and a sense of solace woke in its stead.

“I suspected it to be bad, but the news still upsets me.” Yusuke breathed out and pressed his forehead against Akira’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should consider other blood? ...Seeing Tae does not wish for me to feed you unless it’s needed anymore..” He knew his suggestion was futile, but leaving it unsaid would allow it to linger.

An assured smile curled Akira’s lips and his hand caressed into Yusuke’s hair. “You already know that I can’t bring myself to waste stock.” He spoke with a calm tone. “I’ll be fine without it. It’s how I’ve lived all this time. I’m rather used to starvation to the point that’s it now mute.”

Yusuke frowned while he stepped back from the connection, clasping his arm. “I wish you didn’t have to, but I suppose being a vampire, in general, is already difficult..” He sighed. “Do you...have anything to do today? ...I know we spent the majority of yesterday together; however..” His words halt as his lips press together, a red hue darkening his cheeks.

Akira couldn’t help but smile with a warm hue. “I suppose we’re all rather busy, but I’ll ask Zeriya if there’s anything urgent. If I’m clear, you have my undying attention...until the party, of course.” 

As if he remembered something, Yusuke’s expression lit up. “You never informed me prior to today, at least not a reminder.” His shoe tapped down onto the floor, his arms crossing. “How am I to prepare with such little time remaining?”

“It’s later tonight and the drive is long, so I’ll inform you of every little detail on the way, but for now…” Akira advanced with a step, gripping Yusuke’s waist. “Let’s relax.” His smile remained.

“..G-Go ensure if that’s alright first.” The slight heat returned to Yusuke’s cheeks and he removed Akira’s hand gently. Afterwards, he turned his body language away, biting his thumbnail.

Akira chuckled, “Why are you so shy?” He teased, leaning in. “You didn’t mind kissing my body yesterday~”

“I...just recalled what your plans for the party are and requesting your time feels...off to me.” Yusuke’s gaze averted, soon returning with a slight smile. “I doubt you’re not busy, so please forget my request. I have a few things I can occupy myself with.”

Akira sidestepped behind his partner, leaning into the crook of his neck and hugging him. “You’re allowed to want time with me, our circumstances makes it even more justified. I also enjoy our time together, so please never fear to request it.” 

After a rather long silence, Yusuke's hand slid to his partner's and he spoke, "Alright..." He sighed out. "Ensure it is well with the others and then I'll accept it."

The response made Akira smile. "You decide what we're going to do today while I go ask." He freed Yusuke from his grasps, watching him turn around for eye contact. "I don't believe they'll have a problem with it, but if it makes you feel secure..."

“If I had my way, I would spend our time by attempting to find a pose for my painting.” Yusuke cupped his chin while a chuckle emerged from him. “Perhaps even advance yesterday’s session.” He smirked.

The colour of Akira’s cheeks blushed the more he allowed the thought to settle. “No, you gained enough knowledge yesterday..!” He rejected whilst turning towards the exit.

He began to leave, which allowed Yusuke to latch onto his arm as the two of them left the laboratory. 

“Since when were you shy about displaying your body to me?” Yusuke teased as their footsteps amplified on tiles. 

“I’m not..!” Akira muttered, pressing his lips together. “...I’m just..attracted to you, so my body reacts-- Can we just do something else?!” 

“Of course we can.” A smirk remained on Yusuke’s lips. “Perhaps your suggestion of lingerie instead?” He pondered the thought, cupping his chin whilst doing so.

“Nothing art related..!” They began to arise up the stairs, Akira’s feet stomping down on each step. “And since when did I suggest lingerie?! Do I look like that kind of guy..?!” He questioned with rose coloured cheeks.

Their banter ceased once they trended along the foyer and Akira halted, prompting Yusuke to do the same with an expression of confusion. In front of them stood a woman with brunette hair, styled in a bob cut with blunt bangs. She wore a french-braided headband and a servant uniform, specifically the tuxedo. She had her back turned to them whilst she removed her black jacket, unaware of their presence. 

Yusuke’s head tilted with a question on his lips as he watched Akira approach the woman and gently pull her arm back towards them. 

An unfamiliar face stared back at him and the embarrassment of touching a stranger soon crept in, but Akira was unable to contemplate for long once the woman perked up and spoke.

“A-Are we not allowed to remove our jackets?” She asked with hesitation, fanning herself as if she was warm. “It’s rather...difficult to work in heavy clothing, but if I must I will-” Words jam into her throat once she realized Akira was not clad in a similar attire. Her eyes flicker on him, inspecting every inch before her expression reclined into confusion. “Are you...the lord of the house?”

“Yes..” Akira paused, feeling the awkward atmosphere begin to overwhelm. “And who may you be?”

The woman’s expression immediately jumped to surprised and she shuffled to bow towards him. “I’m Makoto Niijima, sir. I was hired here temporarily to help restore damages.” A chagrin smile spread her lips while she raised her head.

Akira eyed her like some sort of foreign object, his features twisting into a bit of distaste. “To answer your question; No, you can wear whatever you like, but generally, one of the four uniforms are recommended and required when guests are over.”

Questions began to swirl inside Yusuke’s head thanks to Akira’s odd expression. He decided that intervention was wise and moved to his partner’s side. “Hello. It’s nice of you to help restore damages. I thank you for your efforts.” He spoke to the woman with a smile. 

“Ah..” Makoto’s expression twisted as she tried to recall whom this may be, but the silence remained long. “T-Thank you. It’s nice to meet you both, but um...who may you be?” She finally said, bowing her head slightly.

“No one in particular,” Akira answered for his partner as he pulled Yusuke away by his arm, towards their bedroom. A few silent protests and questions spilled from Yusuke’s lips, but they soon ceased and his mind flared in bewilderment. 

Steps inside and a sharp shut of the door gave them privacy. Yusuke’s arm was released the moment they were in and nothing but question felt appropriate now. 

“What was that kind of reaction for?” He asked, crossing his arms with a moderate frown. 

“They’re human, I can sense it..” Akira’s finger rubbed under his nose as if he was pensive over a scent. “Her surname is also familiar, but I can’t pinpoint why…” 

“I don’t believe either of those reasons justify your rude attitude towards her.” Yusuke shook his head in disappointment. “Why are either of these matters important..?”

Akira’s attention remained on him as he turned to lean against the desk. “Are any of my servant's humans? I actively avoid them for a reason. But I have a clear indication of who hired her.” He released a sigh while his palms pressed against the furniture. “This is bad news... I need to fire her.”

“Wait a moment please..” Yusuke stepped towards Akira, caressing his shoulder. “Why do you want to fire her? This job may be supporting her livelihood, you can’t just do that on a whim…” 

“I highly doubt she’s aware we’re vampires and because of that, my servants will have to work around it. They will be unable to openly access the blood fridge and we’ll need to live with a constant alert.” Akira’s eyes averted and his hands came together, rubbing his thumb against his scarred hand. “I don’t...trust my hunger either, especially when I’m craving an essence...” His head shook while frowning. “It’s too risky to keep her here for a simple job like cleaning. I can just avoid guests until the place is cleaned or justify it with excuses...” 

“Why are you doubting yourself when you’ve shown your ability to control yourself..? I’m human and you’ve even fed off me during those stages.” Yusuke’s hand touched his cheek, transiting to scratch his nape. “I can understand...the issue of needing to live in alert, but I don’t believe your hunger will be a problem.”

Not a word left Akira as his gaze lowered. “...Either way, she can’t stay here. It’ll only arise problems.”

Yusuke reached to touch his partner’s hands, gripping them gently. “She did say temporarily, so it won’t be forever. We- You could really use the help and I’m sure your servants will wish for it too. It’s cruel to make them evacuate and then clean a mess without a single pause or added hands.” 

Akira eyed the man in front of him before a sigh left him. “Fine. I’ll discuss it with my servants, if they’re okay with it she’ll stay until the job is done, but if they aren’t she leaves.”

Yusuke gave a smile. “I knew you were a good leader.” He moved in to graze his lips against Akira’s cheek. “Now, you may wish to introduce yourself to her again if your servants are comfortable with it. I doubt she didn’t sense your...scornful hesitation.” 

“I will... I doubt Ann only hired one, so expect strangers to be roaming in our home.” Akira returned a brief smile as he straightened up, moved past his lover, and caressed his hand over Yusuke’s shoulder while doing so. “I’ll go have that chat with them now, then we can decide today’s plans.” 

“Alright.” Yusuke bowed his head while they exchanged a wave and he watched Akira leave the room.

~~~

While waiting for his partner’s return, Yusuke tidied the room up; clearing the bed, tying the curtains open and returning books to their rightful place. As he draped clothes around hangers, Akira entered the bedroom.

The moment their eyes met Yusuke could sense something was off simply by Akira’s expression and he held a bunch of letters, tapping them against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Yusuke... but...I have to go to the post office and mail theses. Zeriya won’t do my errands for me because he’s pissed off at me.” He sighed, stepping closer with a frown. “The servants did agree to Makoto’s stay, but I may be unable to fulfil your request to spend time together...”

“I understand, but, uh… Why’s he angry with you?” Yusuke questioned while hanging clothes in the closet, his lips pressing together.

“Because I didn’t tell him about Shido immediately. He also called me indolent…” Akira’s shoulders slouched and his expression twisted into disappointment. “I wanted to hang out with you too...” He whined.

“It’s not a bother, Akira. I expected it from current circumstances and simply sleeping beside you again fulfils me.” 

“Hm..” Akira lips twist whilst he pondered, soon grasping Yusuke’s wrist. “You can come with me to the post office, kinda like a date!” He happily exclaimed with a smile.

“Er, but-” Before he could protest Yusuke was pulled out the room, dropping a clothes hanger along the way. “W-Wait..!” He quickly called out, but Akira can be rather strong when he wishes to be.

~~~

The moment Yusuke’s wrist was released they were already walking along a footpath towards a town. Lively trees aligned the path and the sky’s shade remained a bright blue, the temperature complementing them both. 

“Akira, you can’t just pull me wherever you like.” Yusuke pouted whilst rubbing his wrist. “I may have agreed if you asked normally…”

“‘May have’?” Akira smirked, eyeing his partner. “I didn’t wish to chance it, but sorry for tugging you. The idea of you accompanying me was just exciting.” 

“You didn’t hurt me, however I will collapse one day from a lack of balance.” Yusuke tilted his head with a curious expression, his fringe dangling alongside his movement. “Although, why does the thought excite you? Unless post offices have changed over the years, I doubt this is going to be enjoyable.” 

“Because after it we can go on a date.” A smile curled Akira’s lips and his hand met Yusuke’s for a connection to form. “I can finally fulfil that request of yours. It feels like I’ve been making you wait forever for it.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? That journalist and perhaps more may harass you for it..” He frowned, turning his head away. “It may just be best to leave our relationship to ourselves…”

Akira’s eyebrow raised. “Why has your stance on this suddenly changed?”

“...Because..” Yusuke sighed. “I saw a snippet of the reactions we’ll get. I was just being willfully ignorant due to the bliss of it, but I don’t want circumstances to worsen.” 

“I don’t feel like hiding away or lying anymore, so I’m not going to let them win.” A smile donned on Akira’s expression as he slid to hug Yusuke’s arm. “I understand getting cold feet, but I’m convinced to do this. Why should I conceal myself for their comfort? I have the power to dismiss and challenge their disgusting thoughts, so I will now.”

“Alright, if you wish for it then I’ll dispose of my discomfort.” With his free hand, Yusuke scratched his cheek sheepishly. “I was...just considering the chance that I may have come across as bratty when speaking of it, perhaps even pressuring you.”

“No, not at all. But...I do need to ask you something.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Well…” Akira nervously breathed out. “In order to make future protests feel useless to those who oppose us, I wish to...go to the party as an engaged couple.” He hesitated, expression twisting anxiously. “I know it’s...a lot to ask, but I figured because you’re comfortable with the idea of queen...I thought you may be okay with concreting our relationship to others?” 

Yusuke stopped, causing the both of them to halt along the path. The action made Akira’s heart jump into his throat.

“N-Not that this means you’re obliged to stay with me! I-If you ever wish to end it, you can, but-” His lost rambles ceased once Yusuke placed a finger over his lips, soon replacing it with his own. Their lips departed after a few seconds and a bubble of confusion popped in Akira’s head, staining his cheeks with a blush.

A moment of silence engulfed them whilst their gaze remained locked. Eventually, a smile crept onto Yusuke’s lips.

“I do not mind it at all, if anything, I’m honoured to do it.” He said before resuming his pace, prompting Akira to follow him after regaining composure. 

“S-So it’s not a problem..?” While his fingers pressed together, Akira asked with a gulp.

“No, it’s not. I can see the worth in it. If our relationship is presented beyond their control, then they're likely to shut their mouth quicker.” Yusuke cupped his chin, tilting his head in thought. “Although, I do recall being told the host is accepting, so why do you want this kind of preparation?” 

“Because it’ll get out. Everyone desires gossip and my countless lies about my partner will unravel, biting my ass in the process.” Akira released a sigh, scratching his neck. “I suppose I could justify my lies by saying I was shamed into concealing the truth, but I’m certain I’ll reach a headline on some newspaper.” 

Yusuke chuckled, “Perhaps you’ll realize lying is more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Lying is essential for my races safety, so I’m rather desensitized to the act.” His arms crossed and Akira’s lips pressed together into a line. “It’s impossible to be solely truthful and I don’t necessarily believe that’s immoral. Obviously...it’s restricted within reason.” 

“I suppose you’re right..” 

Within the distance stood their destination. The towns’ buildings grew closer as their shoes kept the same pace.

“I’ve considered moving to the near north district as the community there is far more progressive and financially secured, but that would involve abandoning my home and increasing the distance between the manor and me.” Akira said whilst intertwining his hand with Yusuke’s. “Shido being the mayor of our district probably doesn’t help the progression of it, but I do believe it can change, time is simply necessary.” 

“I was wondering why you don’t reside in a more wealthy area.” Yusuke secured their grip with a tilt of his head. “Wouldn’t it be beneficial for you?” 

“Because that mansion was built there centuries ago. It holds history and to simply abandon it is not an easy task. This place hasn’t always been poor and there are some areas that are getting better, the towns are a great example of that.” Akira gestured as he spoke, soon placing his hand onto Yusuke’s arm. “Generally, other vampires reside in wealthy areas due to the higher chance of blood bags, but I cannot deny that some travel to poor villages and treat humans like livestock. In a way, I hope my existence is able to convince them to seek me instead, however strays rarely knock on my door now.”

“I see.” Butterflies began to develop in Yusuke’s stomach as folks walked by them. Their steps now trend along the path of a community, moving past various shops and the fumes of diverse scents battle for dominance. He decided to lower his voice, and shuffle closer to Akira. “Well, I’m glad you remain where you are. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you. But I’m certain you have heard how citizens believe you do it to stroke your own ego.” He almost whispered his words.

“Hm, I have. It’s easy to demonize those who don’t share some sort of hardship with you and when the hand offers, pride often festers away.” Akira didn’t lower his tone, but he felt as though his words did not justify the glares he’s receiving. 

Perhaps they know him? It’s usual to be stared or glared at and the couples’ intimate contact probably didn’t help matters, but this felt different. His ears tuned out Yusuke’s reply as he focused more intently on the figures who past them. He followed their eyes to realize they are aimed at his neck and he subconsciously placed his hand over the area. 

Realization was met after wrestling with his mind to obtain an answer and it immediately stained his face with a deep red hue. The hickey Yusuke inflicted was fully exposed to eyes and his mind race for a way to conceal it. He glanced around involuntarily for something, but it didn’t reveal an answer.

Yusuke noticed Akira’s sudden docile demeanour and lack of reply. His first thought was that his partner was nervous about their connection, so he slid his hand away for departure, only to be grasp tightly. “W-What’s the matter, Akira?” He asked while their pace slowed.

“Do you have a band-aid..?!” Akira’s tone filled with a desperation he didn’t wish to display, so he shuddered in response to his own voice. “S-Sorry. I just...realized my neck situation..” He mumbled as though he wished to disappear. 

“I...don’t.” It took a moment to realize what Akira was anxious about, and then Yusuke searched for a store that could provide some sort of concealment. “We could purchase a scarf or a packet of band-aids, like you suggested.” 

Akira stepped away from his lover, departing from their connection. “For now...let’s not touch. The last thing I wanted was to display our relationship as lustful only to do it…!” He cursed himself with a groan and noticed a pharmacy in the distance, soon speed-walking towards it.

Yusuke had to quicken his pace to even remain in Akira’s proximity and he wished to question the man’s actions, but he decided to let it unfold instead of causing potential attention. 

~~~ 

While being forced to hold onto the letters, Yusuke waited for Akira outside the pharmacy. Akira partially ripped the packaging open and stuck the largest band-aid onto his neck with the help of a mirror. Once he was done, he met up with Yusuke outside again, watching the man try to suppress a chuckle.

“It’s not funny..” Akira growled as he offered his hand for the letters. “..Or does it look silly..?” 

“Not particularly.” Yusuke couldn’t help but allow some laughter out while he gave Akira the letters. “You just stress over the littlest of things. I do find it quite adorable.” 

“Oh shush. You’re the only reason why I even had to do this.” Akira turned onto the path with a hmph, beginning to walk along it with a demeanour of indignation. Yusuke followed beside him, suppressing more chuckles with his hand.

“You can blame me, but you were the one eager to rush out the door.” Yusuke bumped his shoulder into Akira’s with a smirk. “You usually take your precious time to prepare.”

“Because of these situations..!” Akira released a sigh and crossed his arms, leaning his head on Yusuke’s shoulder. “Maintaining a reputation isn’t easy without a clean appearance, but...that’s probably not going to last long anyway.”

“I believe you only use that as an excuse to pamper yourself. I could see the effects of it during my examination of your body.” 

“..S-So what if I like to groom myself a little bit?” Akira muttered whilst his cheeks blushed. “It makes me feel nice and you like it, so…”

“I didn’t intend to imply it was bad. And I would like you regardless of your appearance, so don’t feel as though you need to appease me.” 

“Yeah...but you find me attractive, right?” Akira asked while his chin slid onto Yusuke’s shoulder, peering up at him like a hungry cat.

Yusuke glanced away, his cheeks growing red. “P-Please be more aware of our surroundings.” He avoided an answer.

“I don’t find that question inappropriate and they’re barely looking our way.” Akira’s eyes narrowed as his hand raised onto his partner's shoulder. “So answer me.”

“...Is that not obvious?” Yusuke cleared his throat nervously whilst stepping further away, creating a distance between the two. “Anyway… You’re hindering my ability to walk.”

Akira hummed an amused chuckle into his hand, a sly smirk curling his lips. 

~~~

They eventually arrived at the post office and had to wait in a tedious line. Finally, the request letters for replacement forms were sent and the couple left to breathe in fresh out. While recomposing from the stale air of the office and the presence of other customers, Yusuke felt hands creep onto his back and a presence press against him.

“Ah..” Akira blew out a sigh of relief. “It’s finally over. Do you want to find a cafe to eat at now?” 

“Don’t we have to prepare for the party?” Yusuke attempted to glance back at his partner. “Shouldn’t we go back home?”

“We don’t have to leave until 7:30…and Zeriya won’t cook today because he’s too busy, so you may as well get something to tide you over.” 

Recalling Akira’s lack of intake, Yusuke nodded. “Alright.” He guided his lover to his side by his hand, peering forward. “I suppose the host will provide supper?” He asked whilst they began to walk along the path.

“They should..” Akira shrugged. “I haven’t attended another hosts’ party in quite some time, so I’m a lacklustre guide at the moment. Although, I am aware they have different customs to us due to their location.” 

“Could you give examples? I don’t wish to be disrespectful.” 

“They’ll, uh...kiss you a lot. It’s usually on the hand or cheek, but I have heard women are allowed to kiss the lips of anyone they desire.” Akira’s expression twisted into a grimace, his tone growing more irritated. “Perhaps I should reconsider taking you along with me. I don’t know if I’ll be able to tolerate people touching you like that.” 

“..Even I have heard of that, so I suppose it’s a rather common one.” Yusuke cupped his chin, deep in thought. “How do you retain this information though? How do you know who does and doesn’t partake in it?”

"It’s apart of being a king or leader. I had to study it religiously and when a custom dissipates or is replaced it makes my job harder, but understanding another's belief or way of life is vital to establish alliances.” Akira scratched his ear with a sigh. “We may have to read about the northern district just to ensure I’m right, once we get back, of course.”

A slight smile curved Yusuke’s lips. “I’m certain you’re far more experienced at it than I, but it would be good to ensure.” 

“And I’m certain you’re going to have fun studying this when you must. I can’t recall how many times I had finally grasped something only to be informed it was outdated.” Akira touched the band-aid on his neck, confirming it was still there. “Although, those mistakes may not happen with you, considering my advisor is much more competent now.” 

“Hm? You haven’t had the same advisors throughout your life?”

“No. When I was a child, I had a temporary pair whilst mine were undergoing the last of their training. Technically, I should’ve had my parents’ advisors at that time, but...issues arose with that.”

It felt odd to speak so openly about affairs one might think shouldn’t, but Akira had a way of speaking that entranced Yusuke. It was difficult to resist expanding the vision he had of his partner, regardless of their surroundings and it felt as though he could speak of this matter for numerous hours. 

“Don’t...you ever feel bad about what happened to Zeriya’s parents?” Yusuke asked with reluctance, touching his neck.

“Well... I was a baby when it happened and they did agree not to partake in those affairs as it hinders the devotion they should have, but...I can’t deny that it’s a bit of a cruel punishment.” 

“It appears that banishment is the worst punishment in your kingdom and while I can predict what it means, I wonder if there’s more to it.” 

Akira appeared to flinch with tension as a response and glanced around their surroundings, his gaze soon returning to Yusuke. “We’ll talk more about this some other time. Our current environment doesn’t exactly...allow me to elaborate.” His hand pressed on his partner's arm and he guided Yusuke into a cafe just beside them, confusing him a bit in the process.

“Oh, right… Sorry.” A quick apology spilled from Yusuke’s lips as his arm was pulled towards a table near a window.

Akira stopped beside the table, turning to smile at his partner. “You don’t need to apologize. It’s not your job to mute my tongue for me.” He presented the table with his hand. “Now, pick where you’d like to sit. I’ll go get us some menus.”

Yusuke listened to Akira’s suggestion whilst he went off to retrieve menus. It allowed Yusuke to take in the sight of the cafe. The furniture had the typical hues of blacks and dark browns, the counter was made from mahogany wood, large windows allowed the sun to illuminate the place and each employee was clad in a dark uniform.

Akira returned to the table and the sound of the menus smacking down onto the wooden table accompanied his movements to sit down. He grinned as he slid one to Yusuke and opened the other.

“Have you been here before?” Yusuke asked, opening up the menu.

“No. I just assumed the place operated like that.” Eyes scan the various meals available before Akira got bored and leaned onto his hand. “Pick whatever you like, but don’t eat too much. You’ll most likely be expected to eat at the party.”

Yusuke noticed his partner’s disinterest in the menu and proceeded to question him, “Aren’t you going to eat? You haven’t since the ‘inspection’…”

“...I’m not really in the mood to eat,” Akira muttered into his hand, permitting a sigh.

The sudden drop in Akira’s atmosphere concerned Yusuke, but he couldn’t predict as to why. “Is something the matter?” He asked with a soft tone. All he retrieved was a sullen glance, and then Akira’s hands came together on top of the table. 

“I, uh…” He started, fingers fidgeting together. “Forgot my...gloves..” Almost immediately, one of his hands raised to rub his earlobe. “It’s...embarrassing, but I get anxious without them in sunlight. They are like a comfort for me..”

Even though Yusuke was still getting accustomed to touching in public, he felt like now would be the right time. His hand slid onto Akira’s to console him and he glanced at the exit momentarily, permitting a smile. “We can leave if you like, or even purchase a pair.” 

“N-No, it’s alright..” Akira returned a smile. “I should get used to leaving without them and I don’t wish to ruin this moment. I know how much you’ve desired it.” 

“Okay, but if it becomes too much, don’t hesitate to ask.” As Yusuke re-checked the menu, an idea formed in his mind and he leaned in to whisper it, “I’ll feed you extra today as a reward.” 

Akira glanced around the place as if he was nervous to speak about this in public, but then he too leaned forward to whisper, “Unless you wish to anger Tae, I don’t think that would be wise.” 

They both returned to their seats properly and their words pondered in each other’s mind. Steering to a less strained topic, Yusuke touched Akira’s menu. “You should eat something or it won’t fulfil my vision of what a date is meant to be like.” Watching his partner’s expression recline into acceptance made him smirk. 

“F-Fine..” Akira gave in and searched the menu for anything that he could possibly desire. The only thing that really caught his eye were the various desserts available. 

They considered numerous meals and eventually decided on one, but before they could discuss it among themselves, a waiter came to serve their table. Akira ordered a strawberry cheesecake and a coffee, while Yusuke chose a flatbread sandwich. Due to his anxiety, he couldn’t question or coax Akira into picking a larger meal; however, comfort regained once the waiter disappeared with their order.

“You should order more later.” He suggested.

Akira let out an amused chuckle, pressing his palm against his lips. “You act as though my body is the same as yours, it’s cute.” His mouth curved into a smile. “You should be the one ordering more, not me.”

A light flush rose to Yusuke’s cheeks and he glanced away towards the table. “Even though we are different, it doesn’t feel that way.” His gaze lifted, meeting another pair of eyes. “You have a very effective way of normalizing it.”

“Well...if I don’t, I’ll get caught.” While glancing around, Akira relaxed his shoulders, lowering his hands. “I’m just slightly different to you, it’s not that much of a change. But...I suggest we find something else to speak about.”

When living in an environment where such topics wouldn’t even have to be considered, it was difficult to grasp when you couldn’t speak of them. Perhaps Yusuke has mingled with vampires for a bit too long.

“Ah, right…” He quickly acknowledged the cloud looming over them and pondered for other subjects. “Oh, I never questioned you on this, but what’s your favourite colour?” 

“Hm… Probably brown.”

“B-Brown…?” Yusuke’s expression faltered into disbelief, his tone following.

Akira let out yet another chuckle, smiling quite brightly. “I’m kidding.” He assured, waving his hand. “I don’t really have one, but I gravitate to colours I receive more compliments in.” 

“So, blacks and reds?” 

“Mhm.”

“Hm..” Yusuke cupped his chin, a pensive expression taking hold of his features. “I shall make it a challenge to try and flourish you with other colours in my painting.” The idea resonated with him, causing a smile of anticipation. 

“If you like, but you haven’t touched your paintbrush in a long time.” Akira pressed his elbow against the table, leaning his chin onto hands. “I thought you went out with Ann to purchase a new set or something, but you came home empty handed and still haven’t tried. Is something the matter?”

“Uh..” Yusuke paused from surprise. The question had honestly caught him off guard. “I’m just preparing before I do. I wish to paint, but gathering the act of doing it, rather than the motivation, is difficult at the moment.”

“I see, but then what did you do with Ann? I didn’t notice any new clothing in the closet.” 

“Um..” Yusuke could feel his composure slowly dwindling away, his cheeks turning red and a nervous gulp running down his throat as he desperately searched his mind for a plausible excuse. “I, uh... Ann spent most of her time shopping for herself and once we ran into Naoya, my motivation to purchase anything just diminished, I only wanted to go home after that…” His hand caressed the side of his neck. “It’s...embarrassing to say I wished to retreat back home as soon as something insignificant happened.” 

“I don’t believe it’s insignificant…” Akira’s hand raised to his fringe, twirling a strand of hair. “Detaching yourself from your past and then it spontaneously reviving can be quite disorientating, more so from the fact of what happened.”

“...” Yusuke remained quiet momentarily, slouching his posture. “Were you...ever contacted by someone about Madarame’s...death?” His asked as his tone of voice lowered.

“I was, but…” Akira’s hand fell towards the table, tapping his index finger against the wood. “I was in captivity at the time and once I was able to respond I dismissed it. The reason they contacted was because they ruled his death as a suicide and because of that, the owner of the property felt the need to pin the damages onto you, basically putting you in debt. I told them to piss off once I realized you were never put on the lease, although I do wonder how Madarame got away with that.” 

Yusuke’s expression shifting prompted Akira’s tongue to speak again, “I didn’t tell you because I felt like it was unnecessary stress for you and then it dissipated in my mind. I didn’t and still don’t want to bring up Madarame or your past unless you do first, as I do prefer if others’ approach me like that too.”

“I’m not bothered by it. All that matters now is that I do know.” Yusuke permitted a brief smile. “I’m not exactly sure how he got away with it either, but he did often lock me in the attic when inspections were due because he believed it would lower costs. They never bothered to check there.”

A faint growl emerged from Akira’s lips. “That man makes me sick to my stomach…” He muttered under his breath, expression stiffening. “...I regret how I treated you when we first met. I had to be cautious for everyone, but...it still makes me sad.”

“Why do you worry about little details like that? They’re irrelevant now.” Yusuke’s smile returned and his hand slid towards Akira’s. “I have a wonderful life now, one I would be unable to obtain without your intervention.” 

“Mm... But do you realize how awkward it will be when people ask how we met? That question will be asked endlessly at the party.”

“Then we improvise. Did you not already stat I was your doctor who ‘cured’ you? We could simply use that.”

“True, but...I’m trying to avoid bringing that up. My issues were described as extreme heliophobia due to Polymorphous light eruption or simply Photodermatitis, which can interest clinics and researchers to find out how you ‘fixed’ me. It’s a double-edged sword. I really shouldn’t have used that explanation, but oh well.” Akira’s shoulders shrugged.

“Fair enough. I would be unable to explain anything about either of those, so perhaps avoiding it would be wise.”

“I could get Tae to write you a script on how you would answer questions, but it’s honestly not worth it. Just say you’re a private doctor who has retired to pursue your true goal of art.” Akira said, leaning back into his seat. “People will generally become disinterested once you mention that.” He glanced around, expression slowly realizing. “Although...we shouldn’t really discuss this here.”

“It’s rather loud, I doubt anyone can hear us-” Before Yusuke could speak further a waiter came to place their meals down. They presented each dish with a grin, questioned if they needed anything else and then trotted off back to their work, leaving the two of them to stare at their food in peace.

Each dish looked rather appetizing. The strawberry cheesecake was a generous portion and the flatbread chicken sandwich smelt divine, decorated with salads and a nice grill mark crisped the surface. 

Akira’s first reaction was to stir and reach for his coffee, wishing to gulp it down instantly, but he had to settle for light sips due to the temperature. The patent difference in their cuisine caused Yusuke to slide his plate closer to his partner. 

“Please take one. It’s strange to eat dessert without lunch.” He almost demanded. 

Akira glanced at the dish, shaking his head. “No thank you. I only feel like sweet things at the moment and you’re the one that requires such a meal.” He placed his coffee down with a light scrape of the wood.

A frown formed Yusuke’s lips and he pushed the plate closer. “It’s odd to eat lunch with a dessert across from me. Please eat a more healthy meal, even if it’s an illusion.” 

Akira pushed Yusuke’s plate back, shaking his head once again. “You’re the one with the weaker condition, so you should eat healthy and as much as possible.”

The couple began to struggle to push the plate closer to the other, causing the wooden table to scrape occasionally. Their eyebrows furrowed as they applied more pressure and their lips crinkled with disapproval.

“If you do not eat half, I will deprive you of affection,” Yusuke muttered out a threat.

“Oh, ho…” Akira scoffed, struggling to suppress a smirk. “Quite the threat there, but I’ll have to ignore it. Your intake is more important.” 

“You’re destroying my vision of a date by eating a dessert instead of a similar cuisine!” 

“I know you’re just saying that to entice me into eating it. I won’t give in.” 

As they applied more pressure, their fingertips paled by the force and the plate scrapped more and more, almost like an ice hockey puck being struck. 

“AHEM!” Coughed another customer, clearly glaring at the two like they were foreign objects.

Both of the men ceased their actions and glanced at the other customer. Their gazes swiftly retreated and a heat of embarrassment covered their cheeks.

“I-I would’ve ordered it if I wanted it. Please, just eat..” Akira muttered under his breath as he pushed the plate back into its rightful place.

“Hmph... I’m not satisfied, but if I must..” Yusuke gave in only due to causing a disturbance, had they not, he may have crammed a sandwich down Akira’s throat. He knew the pangs of hunger would soon inflict upon his partner and even if their bodies function differently, if there’s even the slimmest chance that it could ease something within Akira’s stomach then he would be stubborn about it.

Akira breathed out a sigh of relief and picked his spoon up, digging it into the cheesecake. “Had you known about your fragile condition or was it simply something Tae found out?” He question whilst his gaze remained locked.

“..I never had a diagnosis, but it doesn’t take much to realize you’re more prone to fatigue than others.” Yusuke poured himself a glass of water, sliding it around until it perfectly aligned with his plate. “I don’t really experience it as much now that I’m healthier, but I often sleep without issue when I do physical activity.”

“Mm, you did sleep like a log this morning.” Akira popped a piece of the cheesecake into his mouth and soon slid a perfectly cleaned spoon out. “Just be careful not to exert yourself. You don’t have to do anything that’s unnecessary.”

“I know, but I like to help you.” Yusuke carefully picked his sandwich up, taking a bite. “We can finish cleaning the garden tomorrow if you like. The sooner we get it done, the quicker you can replant everything.” He spoke after swallowing bread.

Akira sighed, leaning his chin on his palm. “I don’t know if that’s worth doing. The amount of effort to return it back to its previous state will be endless...” His other hand drew a circular motion onto the table with the end of the spoon. 

“What…?” Yusuke muttered in disbelief. “But...is it not your passion? Why would you give up?”

“I just don’t have the time to do it anymore. The garden had many rare breeds of flowers and in order to obtain the seeds again I’ll have to travel.” Akira placed the spoon back down onto the plate, expression stiffening. “It’s rude of me to make Haru tend my garden each day while I simply go retrieve seeds, and I don’t have it in me to leave the mansion for long periods of time. I’ll have to make you accompany me on each journey and halt my kingdom’s progression just for it. It’s not worth it.”

“I don’t mind accompanying you, it’ll allow me new sights, but...I understand.” Yusuke reached for his glass, taking a sip. “Although...how did you retrieve the seeds with your condition...?” 

“I did it before my issues arose. It’s how I met Akechi…” Akira leaned back in his seat, gripping his mug of coffee. “He worked at a flower shop not too far from here and the rest is history.”

“Oh, I see…” Yusuke paused momentarily, running his fingertips along the rim of the glass. “Perhaps you can attempt recreating it in the future? I don’t believe you should just abandon it.” 

“I won’t, but now's not the time. So don’t feel a sense of urgency to clean it.” 

Yusuke glanced down at his sandwich and realize he hadn’t eaten much of it, so he picked it up once more and began to nibble it whilst pondering on a topic to speak of. “It would have been nice to take a few picture of the garden before the destruction. We even have a...temporary camera.” He was careful not to talk with his mouth full of food.

“Oh, right. I still have to return that fool’s camera.” Akira muttered as he sipped his coffee.

“Besides invading our privacy, what did he say to you?” Yusuke questioned before taking another bite.

“He said that sodomy was unlawful, which...it isn’t and some other bullshit.” Akira crossed his legs with a huff. “Perhaps my approach towards him was overly aggressive, but I really can’t tolerate people with backwards views who also invade privacy.” 

Yusuke silently listened, enjoying his sandwich. It made Akira interpret his actions as something else, caving into what he perceived. 

“Okay… I don’t believe there’s a question whether I was aggressive or not, I was, but I really wasn’t in the mood to handle that ‘maturely’.” Akira’s hand raised to his ear, scratching it as a flush crept up his neck. “I probably only cremated his views. Made him feel like a ‘victim’ and emphasized his thoughts as being right. I’ll try not to be so hostile when I see him again, but it’ll be hard.”

“...Why is everything sexual? I don’t understand why others’ even think of that when regarding non-traditional couples.” Yusuke released a sigh, pausing to take a sip of water.

“I dunno. It may stem from the fact that they believe we’re incapable of romantic feelings for each other and only wish to fulfil our sexual desires.” Akira shrugged, his lips thinning. “They’ll grasp at anything to justify their behaviour, but it is tiring to have our relationship trivialized to the simple likes of lust.” 

“Hm… Why do you want to have an interview with someone like that anyway…? It seems strange to me.” 

“Because there’s a slim chance I can deflect his ‘concerns’ and get those answers published, perhaps even alter some people's views once there’s some sort of exposure.” Akira’s mug raised to his lips. “That’s only if he doesn’t be dishonest and manipulate the interview.” 

“I see…” Yusuke glanced down at his plate and an idea formed in his mind. He slid his half-eaten meal towards Akira, a fake frown curling his lips. “Well, I’m rather full, so you should eat the rest.” He almost spoke with a smile of anticipation, but he suppressed it.

“You’re...kidding, right?” Akira asked in disbelief as he eyed the food. “You usually eat two portions of each main meal a day. I highly doubt your stomach is filled.” 

“I must keep room for the party and I don’t wish to gain a side-stitch on our way home. They’re quite discomforting.”

“...I know your stomach and you’ve eaten barely anything. You even wake to snack in the middle of the night sometimes…!” Akira placed his mug down, scraping the wooden table. He pushed the plate of food back to Yusuke’s side with a single finger and gave a frown. “If you don’t like it, say so, otherwise eat it.” 

“I do enjoy it, but I will not finish it unless you have some.” Yusuke pushed the meal into the middle of the table and steepled his hands with a grin. “At least have a small amount.”

“Of course this is what it’s about…” Akira grumbled under his breath and gave in by ripping a piece of the sandwich free, bringing it towards his lips. “You’re like a stubborn mother hen when you wish to be.” 

Yusuke chuckled, “No, I just have a certain power over you I like to abuse sometimes.” He pulled the plate back, picking up the now torn sandwich and began to eat once again.

Akira popped the piece of food into his mouth, glaring at his partner while doing so. “Wow, how cruel.” He whined as he reached for a napkin, cleaning his hands with it.

“I’m kidding, but you should consider your diet. What if Shinya takes after you, believing an adult is doing it, so he can as well?” 

“The kid isn’t dumb. He’s...aware of our differences.” Akira’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he retrieved his cake spoon. “Why are you so concern about my diet, despite knowing it works differently?” 

“I know it's strange, but I feel an urge of concern whenever you pop sugary things into your mouth. I suppose it's natural, but I also wish to cook healthy meals for you. If you know nothing but sugar, you may not like my food." Yusuke's eyes wandered out the window. "Quality is also an important factor."

“I would try your food regardless of that.” Akira chuckled into his hand. “You can also cook whenever you like and you don’t have to worry about quality. Majority of our stock comes from the farm, so it’s as natural as possible.”

“You may be fine with it, but I don’t wish to anger the servants or face your advisor's wrath by making a mistake and perhaps breaking equipment.” 

“I’m the king, whatever I say happens and you honestly have nothing to be concerned over. We’ve been eating the same meals for decades, so I highly doubt my servants will turn their nose up towards a new experience.” Akira poked his cheesecake with the spoon, soon scooping up a bite. “How about you cook dinner after today? I know you’ve desired it for some time now and Zeriya doesn’t wish to attend the kitchen when the place looks like a storm hit.”

“I suppose I could attempt it again, but I will be feeding other humans--” Yusuke cut himself off, a flush of realization coating his cheeks. “Uh, er...others’, so...it has to be healthy..” His voice lowered to a whisper almost.

“...It’s fine. But you said ‘again’, beside the porridge you made, you haven’t done anything else.” Akira’s shoulders relaxed with a breath and he took another bite of his cheesecake. “I thought that’s why you’re so reluctant.”

“No, I, er...cooked a meal while you were away… It didn’t go well though, despite the compliment the fish still had bones in them.” Yusuke nervously touched his neck, attempting to relieve his nerves. “Ann helped, but this time will be different. I’ll be feeding a child..”

“Just don’t pick a risky meat? I believe you’re capable.” 

“I suppose I can try, but if your new servants quit, don’t blame me.” Yusuke finished his sandwich and pushed the plate aside, permitting a slight smile.

“I want them to, so that’s not a problem.” After sculling down the rest of his coffee, Akira glanced at the clock on the far wall. “We should start heading back. It’ll take a while for us to prepare.”

“I believe you mean only one of us will take a while.” Yusuke drank the rest of his water, sliding the empty glass to align with his bare plate. “But I do believe it’ll be wise to end it here.”

A smirk curled Akira’s lips as he leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his hand. “You shouldn’t underestimate appearance for this party. It’ll be the first time you’re publicly displayed and that can impact perception. I even bought a hand-tailored suit for you.” 

“When you speak of it in that manner…” Yusuke sheepishly rubbed his neck, averting his gaze. “Although, what kind of suit are we talking?” 

“You’ll see once we get back.” Akira’s free hand rested on the table, causing the sun from the window to caress it. The sudden warmth shocked him and his hand withdrew to his chest as a surprised gasp escaped him. “Ah…”

Yusuke noticed the sudden shift and display, causing deep concern to bloom in his stomach. “Are you alright?” He questioned softly.

“Mm… I’m fine, I just...confused the sensation.” His hand caressed the spot and Akira’s expression eased with a sigh. “I got spooked.” He chuckled, brushing aside the gravity of the situation.

Yusuke beckoned for his partner to extend his hand and he listened. He caressed the area Akira fretted over. They shared a warm smile as their fingers intertwined, the tips of them touching delicately.

“I’ll ensure your meal once we get home, so endure it for just a bit longer.” Yusuke frowned as he spoke, feeling a sense of responsibility for not tracking Akira’s blood intake.

The corner of Akira’s lips remained curled while his head shook. “I’m fine, Yusuke. There’s no need for your concern.”

Their attention was solely on each other when a waiter stopped by their table, fidgeting with their notebook. The sudden intrusion caused their connection to withdrew and they glanced warily at the man beside them.

“Um, er…” The waiter stammered about, reaching for the pen atop his ear. “How is everything going...here?” He finally managed.

“Fine,” Akira replied with haste, his eyebrow raising. “We don’t wish to order any more, but thanks for the offer.” He interpreted the intrusion as another attempt at sales just by the way the man was presenting himself. 

“T-That’s alright…” The waiter glanced behind at another customer momentarily, his gaze quickly returning. “I’ve, uh...received a complaint of disturbance, so could you...please stop upsetting the other customers or I’ll, er...have to ask you to leave.” The expression he made whilst speaking made it clear these words were not his own, but rather a need to maintain his livelihood. 

“Disturbance..? We aren’t doing anything--” Yusuke was cut off by the touch of Akira’s hand caressing his. 

“We were just about to excuse ourselves anyway, so please retrieve our bill,” Akira spoke the moment Yusuke stopped, making the interruption clear.

The waiter nodded with a weak smile before trotting off to do as asked. His shoes still sounded against the floorboard whilst the two grasped the situation. 

“Why did you silence me? We haven’t done anything, ...besides the plate scraping, but we stopped immediately once told.” Yusuke’s stare was genuinely confused, he even looked underneath the table to perhaps receive an immediate answer. 

“Their tongue was shackled by another. It was clear from their body language and speech.” Akira averted his eyes towards a specific old lady sitting within their proximity, allowing Yusuke’s eyes to follow. “It’s better to appease the situation instead of fighting it.” 

Yusuke’s expression twisted with more confusion, his lips thinning while his gaze flickered back and forth. “...Why would she lie?” 

Akira released a noise amidst between a chuckle and sigh. “I love you, but your obliviousness is astounding.” He tilted his head with a slight smile, using his hand to rest on. “We’re gay.” He said with a blunt tone.

“Oh…” Yusuke’s features scrunched with disappointment and he exhaled. “I’ll go handle this.” He attempted to stand only for Akira’s hand to instantly pull him back.

“What are you doing..?! Are you crazy?!” Akira hastily whispered, breathing out to relax. “We’re going home anyway and confronting her is insane, just stay seated!” 

“But…” Yusuke was about to argue but decided complying would be wise. “Fine…” He mumbled, poking his empty glass idly. 

The waiter returned to their table and placed the receipt down, a slight smile on their lips. It interrupted their flow of conversation and Akira scanned the bill, pulling out his wallet.

“Do you...accept card?” He asked, slightly aware of the answer.

The waiter’s head shook with a frown. “...No, sorry.”

“Ugh, I should have Zeriya go to the bank more often,” Akira grumbled under his breath whilst slamming a 50-dollar note down onto the receipt. He watched the waiter reluctantly take it, turning to receive change. He soon returned and attempted to give Akira the change only for him to take a single 20-dollar note. 

“Take the rest as a tip.” He said before placing his change into a wallet, giving a slight smile to their server.

“Uh, are you...sure, sir?” The waiter asked as his gaze flickered from his money-filled hand to Akira.

“Yes, it’s fine.” 

The waiter tightened his grip on the cash and bowed. “Thank you very much.” He gave them a wide smile before walking away.

“You’re terribly unprepared.” Yusuke teased with a chuckle, standing up from his seat and pushing it in.

“Shush you,” Akira replied as he too raised from his seat. “It’s not usual for me to use cash. Large transactions are common for me, making card a wise option.” 

They moved to each other's side and headed towards the exit. As they passed the old lady’s table, Yusuke reached his hands out to hug Akira’s arm. They continue to chat among themselves as though nothing bothered them and they left the establishment, walking along the path.

“Oh…” Yusuke remembered a subject that intrigued him. “Why is it that you don’t have a mobile phone? Wouldn’t it be convenient?” He was about to suggest a watch but quickly veered his tongue elsewhere, recalling he had bought such a gift.

“Ryuji…” Akira replied with a shudder of disgust. “He would often spam my phone with whatever he felt like while I was in a meeting or out and about. The silent option didn’t save me either because I could feel the phone constantly vibrate, acting as a distraction. I also didn’t need one, so it never bothered me to toss it.” 

“Why...didn’t you just block or not give him your number?” Yusuke asked with furrowed eyebrows. “You may need it now that you’re able to access movement.” 

“Because as soon as I returned he whined and promised to stop. If I didn’t give him my number, he’d feel left out and nag Ann or anyone for it.” Akira’s hand raised to his temple, rubbing it wearily as his expression contorted. “It was like having a clingy partner that I didn’t like or wish to tolerate.” 

“Well… It’d be nice for you to have one, just so I could call you when you’re late or far away.” Yusuke averted his eyes, a light blush covering his cheeks. “I would like to have some form of contact with you while you’re away. I don’t even believe we can get in touch with you without it.” 

“Zeriya has a mobile phone, but it’s more ancient than a tombstone and it confuses him.” 

“You don’t always go with him though…” The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks grew as he nudged his head into Akira’s. “And...I wish to hear your voice, not his…”

A grin couldn’t help but curl Akira’s lips. “You’ve made your point. I’ll get one.” His tone softened. “I wish to be able to contact you as well, more privately...so I’ll get you one too.”

They continued to walk along the path in a rosy silence, the sky dawning with blues transiting into pinks. The town was rather quiet at this hour and most were occupied by their own activities, allowing the stimulus of stares to cease momentarily. 

Silence did not last long, however, when a few snickers emerged and then turned into full-blown laughter. Yusuke could’ve sworn someone nearby was laughing, but once his gaze shifted to his partner, it was clear as to where it was coming from.

“W-What is it…?” He asked in absolute confusion. 

“Y-You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Akira’s laughter made him halt and wipe a tear of joy clear from his eye. “Touching me in front of that old lady?” He managed to clarify.

As if the newfound heat on his face caused Yusuke’s hair to stand, he turned into a frizzy mess of mumbles. “I-I...er, uhm..I!” He swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat, sheepishly brushing a part of his fringe away. “I--...Yes, I did..” He admitted, his expression soon pouting. “But what’s the problem with that…?! I only wanted to irritate her..!” 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Akira waved his hand in a placating manner, a few giggles escaping him. “I just found it humorous and had to contain myself... It really is charming.” 

“I just acted as she did; passive aggressive.” Yusuke’s arms crossed and he glanced away, releasing his embarrassment. “I couldn’t just let her disturb our date like that. It aggravated me…” 

“I know...” Akira said softly before permitting the last of his laughter, extending his hand for Yusuke’s. “Now, I noticed a pet store up ahead. I wish to buy Morgana something.” 

Yusuke allowed his partner to hold his hand and they began to walk towards the aforementioned store. “Why would you buy that tyrant anything? He has everything already.” He spoke of the matter with a bit of disdain towards the feline. 

“Because he’s been a good boy lately and he has no collar.” Akira pointed to his neck like it helped bring forth an image. “I can barely find him in that large space and a bell would help track him down. It’ll also help people realize he’s owned, not a stray.” 

“Are you thinking of allowing him outside…?” Yusuke scoffed, averting his gaze towards their path. “He’ll kill everything to stroke his ego and damage plant life. It’s not worth that when his life is already adventurous inside.”

“Wow, you really hate my cat, don’t you?” Akira chuckled into his hand. “I’m not considering it, but he may escape one day and a collar is a way of identification. It will help find him.” 

“Hm. Alright, but don’t idle about.” Yusuke ignored the idea of holding hatred for Morgana and shifted their path to step inside the pet store. Once their shoes touched the floorboards within, Akira began to walk towards an aisle, taking in the sight of the place.

The dark seamless wood thudded with each step and the pale walls keep the attention towards various stands, aisles and wooden shelves. Colourful toys, collars and different kinds of kibble sit atop the displays, begging for the eyes of a customer.

Akira’s shoes came to an abrupt stop as he reached for a yellow bandana, eagerly beckoning Yusuke over. “Come look at this. It would be adorable on Morgana!” He exclaimed with a bit of glee, grinning ear to ear. 

Yusuke’s posture slouched and crossed with a bit of disdain while he eyed the cloth like it were impure. “It would look ridiculous on that flea-bag. He’s a cat, Akira. Not a doll.” 

“I would put it on his neck, not his head.” Akira held the cloth up by each end, pulling it to show its length. “It’s rather small, so it must be for an animal.”

“Mm, like a dog.” Yusuke commented whilst his gaze lingered on a ‘Dog accessories’ sign, allowing Akira to realize his mistake. “Morgana isn’t one of those, unfortunately.”

“Hnn, I dunno. It may still fit him.” Akira looked at the bandana one last time before finalizing his grip on it, turning to exit out the aisle. “I’m gonna buy it. It’s too cute not to.” 

“Wait..!” Yusuke stormed to follow Akira to the register, vehement it was a poor choice. “Didn’t you wish to purchase something with a bell? This doesn’t have that.”

“Hmm…” Akira inspected the cloth within his hand, unaware the employee was ready to scan his item. After some thought, his lips rose into a smile. “I can just get Haru to attach little bells to the hems. That would be much sweeter and I’m sure she’d enjoy doing that.” 

“Just get a normal collar, it would be more secure.” 

Akira’s eyebrows furrowed and his attention steered to Yusuke. “Why are you so adamant to change my mind? I like this, so I want it.”

“Because it’s not an economic decision. You will replace that piece of cloth within a year while a collar of good material will last longer and require less effort to obtain your desire.” 

“Yeah…” Akira said with a low voice, his lips pouting. “But...I like this one.” He almost sounded and appeared like a child, adamant to have his way even when the odds stacked against him.

Yusuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Fine. Do what you like, but I hope you don’t use this logic on larger transactions.” 

The employee had been standing behind the counter the whole time, listening to this exchange with a mix of different emotions. 

“I clearly do not or I’d be bankrupt.” Akira finally placed the bandana down on the counter, not even looking at the cashier. “Let me be impulsive sometimes. I don’t need another butler screeching in my ear.” 

“Er..” Almost immediately, Yusuke’s mouth shut, not wishing to be intrusive. Sheepishly, he crossed his arms during his silence and tapped his foot, his eyes wandering around for anything of worth. 

“Hmm, it’s not common to see brother arguments end so easily.” The cashier giggled as she scanned the bandana, pushing a few buttons on the register. 

Yusuke’s attention snapped towards the woman with an expression of confusion. “Brothers…?” He asked with a tone that only told she was incorrect. 

The conclusion was rather strange as the two...looked nothing alike, but the way they spoke could’ve presented that image.

“Oh, uh… You both look young is all…” The cashier gave a small bow. “I didn’t mean to offend, sir.”

“It’s fine. You did not.” Akira perked up before handing her the payment. His hand slid to Yusuke’s back, but due to their height difference, his hand ended up tapping his buttock, causing the man to flinch.

“What are you doing?!” Yusuke almost shouted his words, immediately protecting his rear as he jumped like a deer.

Everyone in the establishment froze for a moment and then awkwardly continued their actions, far more alert than before. The cashier was one of those affected people, and it took her awhile to hand the bagged bandana back to Akira.

A way to solve this tense atmosphere did not form in Akira’s mind and he was relying on the exit to prevent its progression. But his movements were hasty, clouded by embarrassment, so he ended up ripping the bag from the woman’s hand and dragging Yusuke out the store whilst his cheeks blushed a deep hue.

“Akira! What are you doing?! You forgot the receipt!” Yusuke protested a bit while being essentially pulled along the path, unable to see any sign or cue.

Akira abruptly stopped, causing Yusuke to bump into him. He then turned around with a red face, attempting to hide it in his hands. “I-I’m sorry..! I didn’t mean to touch you there!” He stammered, biting his lip. “..It was just so awkward, I had to escape when it escalated...” 

Yusuke couldn’t help but chuckle and smile once he grasped the situation. “You made that interaction far worse.” His hand reached for Akira’s hair and he patted it like a cat. “We probably looked like freaks.” 

“...” Akira’s lips twisted into a pout as he grabbed Yusuke’s wrist, pulled it down and continued their path. “Let’s just go home. I never wish to face this town again after that.” The tips of his ears were still red.

“If you’re going to touch me like that, ensure it’s private.” Yusuke teased, quickening his pace to walk with his partner. “Also, how could she think we’re brothers? Your palette is completely different to mine!” 

“I dunno. Maybe because you were acting like a bully?” A smirk couldn’t help but curl Akira’s lips while he breathed out a sound of relief. “If anything, I would assume you were my dad.”

“What?!” Yusuke exclaimed in disbelief. “I’m certain I’m younger than you and lack the credentials to be a father!” 

“You do, but… How do you know my age? I could be younger.” Akira spoke with a cocky tone, tilting his head.

“You’re not. It’s logically impossible unless you dated Akechi as a preteen, which I doubt because he had a job.” Yusuke grinned proudly, gesturing with arrogance. “I have done my research based on information I have obtained and its probability is low.”

“Hm… I suppose you could round it off, but I did say we age differently, so perhaps that probability isn’t so low.” Akira chuckled at his partner’s facial expression.

“Urgh..! How old are you then?” Yusuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, frowning. “Why am I the only one not allowed to know...? I thought you loved me.” His expression dropped to something similar to a puppy, partially begging.

“Don’t try to guilt me, it won’t work.” Akira nudged his arm into Yusuke’s, smiling. “I’ll tell you on our wedding day, how about that?” 

“Oh, yes, when I’m shackled to you..” Yusuke breathed out rather loudly, his lips thinning. “I swear I’ll find out you’re 100 or something ludicrous like that.” 

“I’m within your age range, so don’t stress.” While his hand slipped down to grab his partner’s, Akira’s smile remained. “There needs to be some sort of mystery to our relationship, right? It’s more exciting like that.” 

“Gah... I don’t care for this topic anymore.” Yusuke’s mind wandered just like his words, seeking another subject. “Ah, I do wish to hurry home to see the suit you bought me.”

“I do too as I wish to see you in it.” The bag in Akira’s hand began to sway with a bit of glee. “I also had a perfumer personalize a scent for you from the garden flowers, so I’m also intrigued by that.”

“You did? Why go through so much effort for this one party..?”

“..I didn’t. It’s not just about the party, but rather...your place by my side.” Their eyes locked, prompting a warm smile from the both of them. “I prepared all of this in advance.”

“Akira...” Yusuke called out softly before stopping and guiding Akira by the chin, towards his lips. They caressed and intertwined tenderly as the world around them stilled. Feeding a desire that had been subdued since their feet touched public soil.

They separate briefly only to connect again, their lips releasing an expression they hold simultaneously. True departure came and the two stared at each other, a bubble of bliss soon bursting. 

“I, uh..! G-Got carried away, I apologize..!” Yusuke quickly veered for damage control, glancing around their surroundings restlessly whilst his cheeks burned. 

“I-It’s fine..” Akira replied while rubbing his fingertips against his lips, still awed. After some thought, his bearings were met. “Come on, let’s go home.” A smile formed as he reached for Yusuke’s hand, guiding his embarrassed partner back to the mansion.

~~~ 

When they arrived home they had to depart shortly afterwards due to the late hour in order to prepare for the party. Ann suggested she would help Yusuke with his appearance as the importance of presentation for this event was rather large. He didn’t feel as though he could achieve a higher level of beauty by himself so he agreed to it. 

Akira decided to prepare by himself, however, Haru offered to help style his hair, which he agreed to due to it being a hassle. The girls ended up agreeing to a challenge over who could do a better job, so they got to work in separate rooms, eagerly waiting to reveal their efforts.

“Alright. Now, before we start, you should dress in your suit, just so my efforts aren’t ruined.” Ann said while she walked towards Yusuke with a plastic-covered suit. He sat in front of a dressing table like she had previously ordered, watching her with a pensive expression.

“Usually, suits don’t have any garments that are pulled over the head, but if it’s your desire…” He replied as he stood, offering to hold the suit. Ann gave it to him with her eyes rolling, pointing to the ensuite. 

“If you’re not comfortable dressing in front of me, go in there. I’ll prepare the makeup.” She stated while turning towards the table, moving various items around. “I can also help you if you get stuck.”

“...Besides ties, I believe I can dress myself.” Yusuke shuffled away towards the bed and placed the suit down, unzipping the plastic cover. It was a white 3 piece suit with a mint blue tie, vest and pocket square. The fabric felt as though it was fine-woven wool, a luxurious material.

“...I’ve never worn a white suit. Would it not stain easily?” He asked whilst eyeing Ann, uncertain whether or not she even had knowledge of this subject. 

“Hm... It may. Just be careful and avoid dust.”

Yusuke gave a nod and began to undress, removing his bath gown. The new fabric that now touched his skin felt extremely soft and it clung to his frame. While fabric rustled, Ann created noise by placing various hair brushes down on the dresser and other products.

She perked up once her task was complete and got a glimpse of Yusuke’s body, caking her skin in a flush. “A-Akira bites you a lot, huh?” She tried to dissolve the awkward atmosphere only she felt by speaking.

“..He does?” Yusuke asked with a tilt of his head, sliding a shirt on and buttoning it up. “Akira is usually reluctant to bite me or requests my consent far too much.” 

Ann’s lips pursed and she played with her hair. “I’ve always...wondered how it worked. He only told us your blood allowed him sunlight and for us not to touch you. Is...there more to it?”

“Not that we’re aware of.” Yusuke paused momentarily, peeking at Ann’s expression. “Tae offered to test it for us, so we may get an answer soon.”

“Oh, that’d be nice…” 

The final rustle of clothing sounded and Yusuke’s socks trod towards Ann, tie in hand. “Are you...able to tie these?” He asked while a light blush formed.

Ann giggled and grabbed the tie. “Of course, I look after Ryuji.” She wrapped it around his neck, beginning to tie a Windsor knot. While doing so, she noticed a slight scar on Yusuke’s neck, poking from the collar of his shirt and barely visible to the eye. Once done, she touched it, speaking of its existence, “Have you always had a scar on your neck?”

“Er...No. I believe that’s from the first time Akira bit me as it was rather...painful.” Yusuke’s hand subconsciously raised onto his neck, covering it. “He became much more gentle after I agreed to feed him.”

Ann gestured towards the dresser seat with a giggle. “It must’ve been scary to have a ‘supernatural’ creature take you in, but now you’re his boyfriend.” Yusuke heeded her request and sat down, listening to her continue. “What an interesting yet strange course of events.”

“I honestly question it myself.” He chuckled, a smile curling his lips. “I even had the courage to touch and...k-kiss him in public today…” The moment he remembered, his cheeks dyed in a sharp red hue.

“Wait… You’re revealing your relationship?” Ann asked whilst grabbing a hairbrush. 

“Mhm. I requested it at first because I desired acknowledgement, but now it’s something we both want.”

“Well then. Congratulations, I hope the media doesn’t hound you too much.” 

Ann began to brush Yusuke’s hair back and clipped it, causing him to rub his nose due to being tickled. 

“Thank you.” He said with a smile. “While we’re both aware of the difficulties, Akira has decided that presenting our relationship as an engaged couple may lessen the blow.” 

“What?!” Ann exclaimed with surprise, stepping back. “What about when you two really do get engaged?! You’ll be unable to invite anyone outside this kingdom!”

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. “That’s fine. It’s not like I know anyone outside that cares for me.” 

“...” Ann’s expression dropped but she resumed styling his hair. “A-Aren’t you a little too comfortable with Akira’s antics? I don’t know anyone who would be okay with faking something of that scale.” 

“I...wasn’t really raised with the importance of marriage or chastity, nor the mention of them. So...perhaps I’m desensitized, but I honestly find comfort by Akira’s side and I’m aware he’s willing to speak of faults in our relationship.” Yusuke shifted in his seat and his hands met. “I’m not ready to commit to actual marriage, but I don’t shudder at the thought of it. It seems to be a future for all couples and I don’t find the discussion of it to be discomforting.” 

“I suppose that makes sense, but I could never do that.” Ann chuckled, allowing a grin to form her lips. “I’m not really queen material though, so I guess I’ll never be asked to do that.”

“...I’m not either, but I don’t believe anyone can be born with that ability.” Yusuke’s legs crossed and he leaned onto his hand, watching Ann through the mirror. “It’s something that is taught, moulded into a person at a young age, however, it isn’t impossible to learn while older.”

“At least you’re aware of that,” Ann said while repositioning a clip and reached for powdered contour. “Some people believe exposure is enough or they’re naturally born for the task.” She snapped the contour open, checked the tone and grabbed a cloth to help protect Yusuke’s suit.

“Mm, although, returning to the topic of the engagement. Rings are generally a sign of that status, right?” Yusuke leaned back while Ann brushed his face with contour lightly, eventually closing his eyes. 

“Yes. They can be any type of ring while wedding rings are usually bands, but..” Ann paused to focus. “Our marriage traditions are a little different to humans. Our wedding rings are crystallized blood or gemstones created from the blood of your partner. So...for example, the ring you put on your finger will be a stone made from Akira’s blood and vice versa.” 

“I see…” Yusuke’s eyebrow raised with amusement and a small smirk formed. “Your culture identifies with blood a lot...not that it’s a bad thing.” 

“Well...feeding on each other when in a relationship is a bonding thing, so to preserve that blood when you vow as one is seen as a step ahead.”

“Do you..” Yusuke paused, breathing in as a flush powdered his cheeks. “Think it will be a good idea to give Akira the couple rings now…? It seems like a lovely opportunity to, but I don’t wish to imply anything extreme…”

“Err...You may give off the indication you actually want to engage by doing that…” Ann’s lips pursed while she thought of it. “I wouldn’t risk it, but you understand your boyfriend more than I in those terms, so only you can truly answer that.”

“That’s what I fear, but I don’t wish to use fake rings when we have...something genuine.” Yusuke breathed in deeply, preparing to speak his answer. “I’ll do it. I don’t believe Akira will jump to that conclusion and if he does I’ll just engage him.”

“What..?!” Ann exclaimed once again, pulling the brush away from his face with haste. “You roll over so easily! If you don’t want to do something, don’t do it! Doing it for the sake of his heart will just hurt him when he finds out..!”

“Well...I don’t detest the idea of engagement, I’m just tentative of marriage.” 

“Still…you’re so unbelievably detached from the severity of this situation..!”

“Or...you’re too attached,” Yusuke said before a smirk curled his lips. “Engagement is just a formal agreement to marry. I’m already aware of what mine and Akira’s future will be like and I don’t dislike the idea of it.”

Ann shook her head like a child. “No! Just because Akira has to conform to rules and traditions doesn’t mean you can reasonably predict your future!” She clapped the contour case closed, placing it on the dresser. “To disprove that; what do you believe is the recommended time to have a child when crowned as king and queen?”

“...After marriage?”

“Exactly! But it took Akira’s parents a year to conceive a child even when married!” Ann released a breath, calming her tone of voice. “Look, you can’t know when or how something is going to happen, even if it’s laid out on a list.”

“Your example is poor because that’s brought on by a limitation of circumstance, I doubt they waited that long, but rather couldn’t conceive.” - “Ow!”

Ann pinched Yusuke’s ear, rendering it to throb and for him to protect it.

“That’s beside the point! No one knew it would be difficult for them, just like you don’t know if complications will hinder your future.” 

Yusuke’s lips crinkled into a frown as his hand moved away. “I can fathom your point without pain.” He sighed, brushing a strand of hair aside. “So, you believe it’s a bad idea to give him the ring now?” 

Ann’s head slowly shook. “Like I said before, you know better than me. I was only arguing that you can’t predict the future, even Akira’s.” She reached for a straightener, beginning to pull the clips out of Yusuke’s hair. “The only thing you can reasonably predict is your position by his side if that’s your desire.”

“Hm. I will remain on my stance, I wish to give him the rings today.” Yusuke removed the cloth over his suit, knowing Ann was finished with it. Like a flash, his mind recalled a dire incident and a knot formed. “Wait… Where did you put the rings? Please tell me Shido didn’t damage them…!”

“Errr..” Ann stood there, paused, for a moment before releasing a massive sigh. “I...I took them with us during the evacuation… It’s, uh...why I offered to take them.” Her expression looked sullen once the words left her lips.

“...You knew?” Yusuke’s features twisted with various emotions, unsure where to settle.

“Yeah, I did…” Nervously, Ann brushed her hair back. “Ryuji didn’t know, but I… I was only following orders and I knew the situation was already complicated, so...I didn’t want to make it worse.” 

A sigh emitted from Yusuke, his shoulders relaxing afterwards. “Even though it annoys me, I will let this go. It’s in the past…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything..” After a pause, Ann shuffled behind Yusuke, preparing his hair.

Yusuke’s mouth remained closed, waiting for Ann to complete her work patiently. 

###

In another room, the other two prepared in a similar fashion. Akira was seated in front of a dressing table with Haru styling his hair, chatter filling the air.

“When I’m finished here, do you wish for me to apply makeup onto your bruise? Or something to perhaps cover it?” Haru asked whilst eyeing Akira’s hickey from behind, aware of what it actually was. 

“Uh..” The sudden nature of acknowledgement flushed Akira’s cheeks. “I...suppose we could cover it somehow..” 

“I believe I noticed some sort of necklaces or collars in your closet, so perhaps those will suffice?” 

“Mh, maybe…” 

Haru’s eyes lingered on the hickey despite the movement of her hands, her expression growing a bit sullen. “You should...be careful not to strain yourself. It would be sad to have an overworked king.” She giggled a bit as she spoke, changing her expression.

“Be assured I’m in the care of someone who ensures that,” Akira replied with a smile, folding his hands over his crossed legs. “But enough about me, what have you been up to lately? ...Besides cleaning.”

“Oh, I have been knitting warm clothes for orphans due to the event coming up. I thought I could ask if you could deliver them for me when you go?” Haru’s cheeks went red as she paused, but she committed to her tongue. “A-Actually, who are you taking with you? It would...be lovely to go together for once…”

“I’m going with Yusuke, but you may tag along if you wish.” As he thought, Akira stroked his cheeks. “It’s in a few days, is it not?” He sighed, feeling his schedule begin to overwhelm.

“...Oh.” Haru released a small, defeated sound. “I don’t wish to overwhelm the children with too many presences, so...if you could just take my gifts, that’ll be lovely.” 

“Of course, that won’t be a problem. Although it would be nice to have you join, I understand.”

“Just giving them something is enough for me.” A small smile curved Haru’s lips and she withdrew the brush from Akira’s hair, satisfied with her work. 

Akira returned a smile briefly. “Your father hasn’t attempted to contact you, has he?” He tried to ask with genuine curiosity but a bit of worry seeped into his voice.

“No… I haven’t personally received anything since the letters from the manor.” 

“That’s reassuring news. It’s imperative they do not find us.” Akira’s eyes focused on his scar, touching his hand. “...I fear my recent movements may gain another kingdom’s interest, which I’d prefer to avoid.” 

Haru stood to place the brush down on the dresser. “They are...necessary movements, much better than your previous, but I can understand your fear.” Her hand gently touch Akira’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Rest assured that my father gave up on me the moment he made that scornful offer.” Her hand withdrew as did her expression. “He...most likely has a new princess, trained and ready to rule in the same cruel ways he has clung to.” 

Akira noticed her shift, causing his expression to follow. “This may sound crass, but…” His hand raised to his chin, finger caressing it. “I...sometimes grow envious of your freedom. The severity of my pressure is nothing like yours was, but emotions do not always heed logic. You’ve already shined vividly with your freedom and I wish for you to continue doing so, which is why I recommended a new...surname.” 

“I understand, you mustn't explain yourself.” Haru placed her hand onto his shoulder once again. “I also understand feeling some sort of envy. Seeing your work and what you must do makes it clear it isn’t an easy task, more so from your unfortunate condition. It’s not wrong to wish for your shackles to loosen.”

Akira slid to stand and pulled his jacket to straighten it. “Continue as you are, Haru. It’s...nice to have someone around who was born for the same purpose, even if they escaped it.” He smiled.

Haru perhaps stared up at him for too long, which she noticed, swiftly turning her head away with a blush. “R-Right… Let me go retrieve that, uh...collar.” Her legs hurryingly sought out Akira’s closet and she searched for aforementioned item.

Eventually, she found one and gave it to Akira, watching him put it on. It was a black lace choker with one extra thread acting as necklaces, a pendant attached. He stared at it in the mirror, features twisting.

“I’m not sure if it looks good, especially since I’m wearing a black tie already…” He vocalized his opinion, looking at Haru for hers.

“I think it looks lovely and your crimson shirt compliments it.” Haru smiled ear to ear, her hands folding together in front. “I don’t believe it’s possible for you to look bad at all.” Realizing her words, a deep flush caked her cheeks.

A faint smile flickered on Akira’s lips before he reached for a bag beside Morgana’s toy box. “I bought Morgana a collar I really liked, but it’s actually a dog bandana. I decided to purchase it still. However, I wanted to ask if you could attach small bells to the hems?” He pulled the yellow cloth out and displayed it to her. “I know you enjoy craftsmanship, but if you’re too busy it’s fine.”

“Ah, no..! I will definitely get this done for you.” Haru carefully took the cloth, inspecting it. “It’s very cute. It will look adorable on Mona.” 

“He may dislike it at first, but I’m sure he’ll get used to it,” Akira said whilst tightening his necktie. “Anyway, feel free to take your time with it. I’ve decided not to rush the revival of the garden, so you’ll no longer need to tend to it.”

“Are you certain…?” A slight frown lowered the corners of Haru’s lips. “If it’s a matter of schedule, I can work to revive it. I find no burden in doing so.”

“It’s...a multitude of things. Obtaining the seeds in order for it to be a replica will be a tremendous task, one I am unable to dedicate myself to right now.” Akira’s shoes approached the dresser once again, grabbing a bottle of cologne. “It won’t be in its current state forever, but I can’t work towards my passion yet. Controversy is rising about Akechi’s elixir and Shido’s intrusion did not help matters either.”

“...” Haru remained silent as her eyes downcasted, hands gripping together. “Now that...Sugimura is gone, I can resume my feeding duties. I don’t mind accepting extra tasks.”

Akira stared at her momentarily, proceeding to spray the cologne on his wrist. “It’s not necessary, Zeriya can feed a single person by himself.” He sniffed the scent, considering it. “Akechi is a dangerous and manipulative man, it would be best if you stayed away from him.” 

“Yes, but...the wound on his hand is rather severe. The consulter can’t treat a wound like that properly with his duties and I...have the less amount of tasks compared to anyone.”

“There’s a reason for that.” Akira paused while he sprayed the cologne on. “Not to sound crass..” He placed the bottle down. “But you’re weaker than me and my kingdom due to your birthplace. You mustn’t forget your fragile complexion.”

“But...I have not healed anyone in such a long time.”

“That is not the only thing that can put you back in the coffin. Exhaustion and bacteria can too, a wound is often filled with that. Please, Haru...you do enough.”

“Right..” Haru released a small exhale and soon shifted her demeanour by another topic. “Do you believe we’re ready to reveal you yet? I wish to see Ann’s reaction.” A slight smile formed.

“Mm, I believe I’m ready.” Akira cupped his chin, a smirk forming his lips. “Although, I’m more interested in what Yusuke looks like rather than the competition.” 

“Well, let’s go see if they’re ready.” Haru approached the door and opened it, gesturing her lord to go through with a slight giggle.

~~~

It didn’t take long to see each other whilst walking across the foyer. Ann and Yusuke approached from the left, Akira and Haru from the right. They stopped within each other’s proximity, inspecting their accomplishment. Haru and Ann wore proud grins, feeling as though themselves would be the winner.

Akira stared at his lover in absolute awe, frozen in place as his mind processed the beauty before him. Yusuke wore a 3 piece suit, the vest, tie and pocket square coloured in a mint blue and the rest a pure white. His hair was styled in a way never seen before. The hairstyle was a side swept with his long bang partially covering his left eye. The style complimented his sharp jawline, a feature rarely seen due to his usual hairdo.

The sight sent a heat to Akira’s cheeks and warmth piled in his nose, blood soon flowing from his nostril. 

“Ah..!” Ann screamed once she noticed and she ran to clamp Akira’s nose shut with a handkerchief, desperate to not allow a drop to spill. “You’ll ruin your suit, you idiot!”

“It’s not voluntary!” Akira applied pressure to his nose with the cloth, watching Ann pull her hands away. 

Haru watched in a bit of bewilderment and Yusuke reacted by sighing, pressing his fingers against his forehead. While Ann ensured no blood spilled, he could see Akira partially through her movements.

His hair was styled like the funeral; one side slicked back whilst the rest of his hair curled into a side fringe, but this time it seemed more stable and tight. He wore a 2 piece suit, the shirt a light crimson and the jacket, tie and pants being a dark black. He also had a rose boutonniere pinned to his lapel and a choker wrapped around his neck.

It was clear the chokers purpose was to cover Akira’s hickey, breeding a strange sense of dissatisfaction in Yusuke’s gut. 

“Is your nose done being a faucet yet?!” Ann asked with a rather loud tone. “I swear, you need to see Tae about this..!” 

Akira mumbled something under his breath, unbeknownst to anyone. “I think it has stopped and no, I don’t. I just get nosebleeds instead of something...else.” He ensured his nose was clean before dropping the handkerchief back into Ann’s hands. “You keep it.” He walked past her without even a glance, approaching Yusuke. 

“You look rapturous.” He said as he reached out to touch Yusuke’s arm, leaning towards him. “And smell lovely.” His lips smirked.

“If you get blood on my suit, then problems will arise.” Despite his dismissing words, Yusuke let a smile form. “I thank you for your compliments, but I must ask what scent this is?” He asked whilst smelling his wrist. “I know it’s flora...that’s all.”

“Amaryllis,” Akira said as he cupped a hand, pressing Yusuke’s wrist to his lips. “I decided to spice it up a bit and create a scent from the flower you picked for me. Just so I’ll forever linger, even when I’m not present.” 

Ann noticed Haru staring at the two of them with a sullen expression, causing an idea to form in her mind. “Ha! Gay!” She jokingly exclaimed, watching Akira snap his head back to glare at her.

“Do you mind..?!” He scolded.

“Do you?” Ann’s shoulders shrugged, a smug smirk on her lips. “Come on, stop being mawkish when we haven’t even decided on the winner yet.” 

Akira released an annoyed sigh. “Right. But don’t delay. We have to leave soon.” He straightened his back, stepping to Yusuke’s side.

With a slight movement, Ann nudged Haru’s arm, shielding her mouth to whisper, “Who do you think looks better?”

“Um..” Haru looked at the both of them one more time before concreting her answer. “I believe...Akira looks lovely, but that doesn’t mean Yusuke does not.” Her cheeks grew a rosy hue as her eyes averted.

“Of course you’d think that..” Ann sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “We can’t really decide with even numbers and I don’t believe we should even be voting.” Like a lightbulb lit over her head, her expression lit up. “Ryuji! I’ll go get Ryuji!” Before any could protest, she sped off downstairs.

“Jeez, that woman can be a headache,” Akira grumbled but soon paused, reaching to touch Yusuke’s cheek. “Did Ann apply arctic face jewels under your eye…?” He asked even when it was clear from this distance.

Under Yusuke’s right eye trailed 3 black jewels, not too far apart from each other. 

“I don’t know what they’re called, but yes.” He shrugged a bit whilst touching his cheek nervously. “She wanted to put them on despite my protest, so I eventually complied.”

“We’re not going to an odd masquerade, but whatever. They look nice on you.” 

An argument could be heard nearby and it grew louder with footsteps. Feet tapped against tiles as a squabble commenced, leading up the staircase with stomps until vision was able to apply. Ann was yanking a boxer-clad Ryuji up to the others while he resisted, yelling for her to let go.

“I’m sick and don’t care about some catwalk!” Shouted Ryuji.

“You can’t get sick, you liar! Seriously! You’ve been avoiding work with that lame excuse just because Zeriya doesn’t want to argue with you, how lazy are you?!”

“Yes, I can! I got a bad batch of blood and it’s affecting me!”

“Are you calling Akira incompetent?! He would never buy cheap blood, so don’t lie!” They reached the foyer and Ann threw the man forward with a grimace. “And you can’t talk like that anymore! What if the new servants hear you?!”

“What if they hear you both..?” Akira’s eyebrows furrowed with a glare, his arms crossing. “Stop screaming like children.” 

Almost immediately the both of them reacted with an expression that screamed guilt and Ann awkwardly shoved Ryuji towards their lord.

“So, ...er, what did you want?” Ryuji asked whilst trying to appear small, anxiously scratching his neck. “And you could’ve at least let me get dressed..” His features twisted, looking down at his practically naked body. 

“I and Haru organized a competition to see who could make our ‘clients’ look better. I worked on Yusuke while Haru worked on Akira.” Ann explained whilst gesturing towards the two men, almost presenting them. 

“Okay…? And my purpose here is what?”

“You decide who looks better for us.” Ann stepped behind Ryuji, gripping his shoulders. “So you’ll be the judge.”

“Uh…” Ryuji scratched his arm as he looked at the males before him, examining them. “Haru did fine, but I’d prefer to avoid death, so Yusuke looks better.” He decided with a shrugged, detached, and couldn’t care less for this matter.

“Vote properly or you’ll still receive death..!” A devilish grin curled Ann’s lips while she pinched his shoulder, inflicting a groan.

Ryuji let out a growl. “...My answer doesn’t change. Now can I go back to bed?”

“Are you hitting on my man..?” Akira gritted his teeth with a grimace.

“No. I don’t like dudes.” Ryuji yawned, scratching his stomach. “I’ve seen you my whole life and your appearance gets bland, so that’s the reason for my decision.” 

“Go back to bed!” Akira shook his fist in a fit of rage, teeth clenched.

“Yeah, I’ll do just that…” Ryuji’s voice trailed as his walked away down the stairs and disappeared into the direction of his room. 

Akira sighed, flicking a strand of hair back. “Are you satisfied now? May we leave or do you wish to hinder our time more?”

“Yes, mostly because I won!” Ann cheered with her hands, moving to nudge Haru’s shoulder. “You did a great job too, don’t worry.”

“Thanks for the encouragement, but it’s not necessary. I had fun.” Haru smiled, her hands together. “Should I make a crepe for you as a reward? I know you love those.” She giggled a bit. 

“Oh! That'll be amazing!”

Both of the girls began to walk down the steps, heading into the kitchen as they chatted away with laughter and joy. The guys shared a prolonged stare before Akira sighed, reaching to grab Yusuke’s hand.

“Come, let us be on our way. I have much to tell you.” He said, taking a step forward only to be pulled back. He stared at his partner with a bit of awe, confused.

“W-Wait, I have to give you something first.” Yusuke’s cheeks instantly blushed but he hid it by advancing forward, towards their bedroom. 

Inside they went and the door was closed, secured so that none disturbed them. 

“What’s this about…?” Akira asked as his hand placed over his hip, eyebrows raising. “We may be late if we dally.” 

Without a word, Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewellery box. It caused even more confusion for Akira, but once his partner stepped forward and the case snapped open, he understood the situation. 

“I-I...wanted to give you this, as a gift.” Yusuke’s complexion softened as he peered into the box, ensuring the contents once again. Fingers slid to grab the blue ring, and he closed the case, placing it into his pocket temporarily. “I am grateful for how you’ve treated me and for your care, so I wished to purchase you a gift.” A hand reached to grab Akira’s, holding it up so he could slide the ring on. “You’ve become a staple in my life and I desire our union to physically reflect on us. I choose these promise rings to represent that.” His nerves caused him to explain needlessly, but once the band slipped onto Akira’s gloved ring finger, he looked up to see a sight he wished for.

Akira shielded his mouth with his other hand, affection glowing in his eyes. He perked up, captured by Yusuke’s eyes until a sincere grin spread from ear to ear and he suddenly picked his lover up by the waist, squeezing him ever so tightly.

“A-Akira..!” Yusuke called out in surprise, gripping onto Akira’s shoulders for safety. “P-Put me down!” 

Oblivious to everything else but the overwhelming feeling of joy in his heart, Akira began to spin them around, almost dancing as laughter emitted from his lips. His grip was iron to the point that Yusuke didn’t even slip with such movements.

“I-I’m getting dizzy..!” Yusuke protested while his mouth tightened, feeling his motion sickness veer in.

A questionable blessing dawned once Akira ceased spinning, only to plop the both of them down onto the bed. It squeaked from the weight and a few groans of confusion emerged. 

Yusuke slowly recouped, feeling a weight pressed against him. His eyes opened and the spinning in his head ceased. “Akira..?” He called out before the sensation of someone wiggling up rubbed against him. Akira stared at him with a warm smile, his eyes slowly trailing to Yusuke’s lips before they met.

A bit of surprise coursed through Yusuke by the action, but he soon found comfort in it, lifting his hand to cup Akira’s chin. Their worries, concerns, urgency, all of it diminished and nothing but treasuring this moment was their goal. Hands carefully caressed one another before the unfortunate reality of departure came.

Their noses rubbed together and their hands intertwined, sharing warm smiles together. 

“You keep shattering my expectation more and more, it’s rapturous to have such a person,” Akira whispered as his complexion softened, pressing his lips against Yusuke’s cheek. “...Ar jar’ruk noy’ sin.” He spoke a treasured phrase into his partner’s ear once again, causing an intense heat to shoot up Yusuke’s spine.

“D-Don’t say that again…” He muttered sheepishly, his hands covering his rosy cheeks. “I-I...can c-collapse from...overheating..” 

“I was right to say it then and now I’m more so.” Akira pressed his forehead against his lover’s temple, cupping his cheek to snuggle closely. “I love you beyond my heart's structure, to the point that it seeps and intoxicates me…” His fingers gently glide, feeling soft skin. “Nothing will stop me from continuing to hold you.” 

Yusuke responded by turning, pressing his lips against Akira’s once again. Their hands slid together, fingertips caressing whilst they moved for intertwinement. Scents mix together as they did, soft lips brushing together. Slight moans of entrancement emitted while tongues met, tenderly stroking together.

Departure came true and their eyes remained to linger, locked together while affection welled up inside them. Planting a final kiss on Yusuke’s cheek, Akira slid to sit up, frowning a bit. “I could stare at you for eternity, but we really must go.”

A smirk couldn’t help but form while Yusuke sat up. “You chose to dishevel our suits, but I understand.” He reached for the jewellery box once again, opening it. Akira noticed his actions and slid closer, placing a hand over the box.

“Let me put it on.” He said as his fingers carefully extracted the red ring. Their movements synced with Yusuke dropping the box down onto his lap and offering his hand. The ring slid onto his finger perfectly, exact location as Akira’s.

Before freeing a hand, Akira lifted it up towards his lips, offering a prolonged kiss on the ring. “I thank you for such a lovely gift. The rings are absolutely gorgeous.” He spoke as he withdrew, permitting a smile. 

“I-I’m glad you like them.” A slight blush remained on Yusuke’s cheeks and his eyes averted somewhat.

“Why do you always use the word ‘like’ when I say ‘love’?” Akira chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the ring. “It’s--”

Suddenly, a harsh knock on the door cut words off. “Why have you not left?! Do you know the hour?!” The voice of an irritated advisor sounded from behind, causing throats to knot.

“W-We’ll talk in the carriage,” Yusuke suggested in a whisper. “Let’s hurry...”

Akira responded with a nod.

~~~~

They transported to the carriage after a slight scolding. While they were inside and on their way to the party, Akira clung onto Yusuke’s arm like it was a vine that prevented his death, snuggling it to the point that blood flow was hindered. 

“I-I know you’re happy, Akira...but if you keep clinging to me our suits will crinkle,” Yusuke stated while his hand pressed against his partner’s shoulder, attempting to decrease the pressure on his arm.

“I’m sorry, but I really want to embrace you..” Akira’s voice trailed off into a whine. He withdrew from his partner, crossing his legs whilst tapping his knee. It seemed as though he was restless, eager to fulfil his wish, but he contained himself.

The black carriage rocked to its destination, the inside illuminated by dim lights. Sounds of horses running along a gravel road filled the air and the pull of a rope occasionally followed.

While his eyes periodically flickered to Akira, Yusuke readjusted the new ring that now rested on his finger. His partner’s reaction brought him relief, but a part of him also wished to delay it further. It felt as though they couldn’t bask in celebration thanks to their current circumstance, even if Akira was eager to. 

“I...noticed you covered your mark,” Yusuke said as he decided conversation would be better than waiting for arrival in silence. 

“The hickey?” Akira asked whilst his gaze returned, fingers on his lips. “Mm. Haru implied I should and I don’t wish to present our relationship as lustful. People assume that enough.” 

“I suppose rings represent my wishes much better than a mark.” Yusuke chuckled a bit, a smile forming. “Did you update your knowledge of the northern district customs?”

“Yeah…” Suddenly, Akira’s face turned away and a blush grew on his cheeks. “But...when you gave me the ring, my mind went blank, so I’ve...forgotten everything.”

“What…?!” Yusuke shook his head, pressing his hand against his forehead. “You can’t be serious… We’re going to look like disrespectful snobs!” 

“We’ll be fine, just go with the flow and read the situation.” 

“I’m terrible at reading social situations!” Yusuke’s hands clawed in distress, teeth clenching. “You make this sound imperative and then lose all of your vital knowledge about it! We’re screwed!”

Akira reacted by giggling a bit. “You’re better at social awareness than Ryuji.” His hand rested on his partner's leg. “Look, we’ll be fine as long as we don’t create a scene. I’ll try to remember, but I don’t think it’s something to stress over.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Yusuke’s arms crossed, lips crinkled and his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re meant to be my guide if you wish for me to appease such a social class yet you can’t even retain any sort of help..!” 

“Well, how can you expect me to retain that niche knowledge when you give me something of significance?” Akira’s expression faltered slightly. “Your ring is more important to me than social reputation.”

“...” With a sigh, Yusuke remained quiet. His actions caused Akira to worry about whether or not he was angry, but when he scooted over and grasped his cheeks, it was clear. “Ensure that this doesn’t happen again or I won’t go with you!” Yusuke shouted whilst pinching his partner's cheeks.

Instinctively, Akira resisted by grasping his lover’s hands and pulling, he even leaned his face away to perhaps break the connection, but it didn’t aid the situation. “Ow..! That hurts!” He cried out, his expression contorting.

“It’s meant to!” After speaking, Yusuke let go, huffing out another sigh. “Do you at least know anything important about the host?” 

The stinging of his cheeks caused Akira to rub them and pout. “Why should I tell you..?!” His voice came out as a whine.

Realizing his mistake, Yusuke’s lips frowned. “I’m sorry, I went too far.” He said, leaning to kiss Akira’s cheek. “I thought it wouldn’t hurt you…”

At first, Akira’s expression remained unchanged, but then after a prolonged pause, he pounced to glomp Yusuke, barely keeping their balance. “Is that an invitation for skinship?!”

“W-What..?!” Sheer surprise welled up in Yusuke’s gut as he tried to remain balanced. “Aren’t you mad? I don’t understand...!”

“No, but you kissed me, which means I can touch you again.” Akira leaned forward, pressing his cheek against his partner’s chest. “I’ve traded goods with the host for about 3 years now, but the party is about his daughter, which I haven’t met. She recently got married to a dude I don’t know and they are holding an after party, dedicated to celebrating their relationship and getting smashed...I suppose.” 

Yusuke looked down at his partner with an expression of confusion. “...Why would you even be invited if you don’t know them?”

“Gifts…” As the word left his mouth, Akira’s expression dropped and he jolted to sit upright. “I didn’t buy them a gift!” His realization vocalized, his eyes widening. “We really are screwed!”

“...Sometimes I believe you’re a facade, pretending to be in a royal social class…” A heavy sigh emitted from lips, Yusuke’s head shaking with his hand to his forehead. “How could you forget such a vital thing..?”

While mumbling incoherent words, Akira stood up and approached the hatch atop the seat before them. He slid it open to see the rider, proceeding to question him. “Did anyone place any kind of items in the back? ...Like at all?”

The rider took a moment to realize he was being talked to and then it took another to process Akira’s question, causing him to feel as though the man didn’t hear him.

“Oi! Am I going to embarrass myself today or not?! Did anyone put a gift in the back?!”

“Uhh, I believe the boss put a bottle of wine in..” The rider finally replied, though his head did not move.

“Thank you.” Akira closed the hatch, sliding his foot back onto the ground with a sigh. “We may not be screwed after all.” He said whilst returning to his seat, watching Yusuke’s expression twist. 

“I’m going to pretend that did not just happen so I don’t lean towards Ann’s beliefs of your disorganization.” He brushed a strand of hair away with a flick of his finger. “I’ll also note not to give you anything remotely significant before a large event because your brain becomes mush.”

Akira was about to refute, but his argument did not form and he decided acceptance would be best. “That’s...a wise decision.” 

Yusuke breathed out, switching his demeanour to calm. “I purchased your ring when I ventured out with Ann that day. It’s why you didn’t see me return with anything.” Changing the subject was a choice he chose to ease the atmosphere.

“Ah, I see…” Akira’s hands came together, fidgeting. “I remembered a bit about their customs. They kiss as a greeting like I already said, but they also eat meals in a reserved order. So we’ll have dessert before dinner.”

“That’s strange and I’m not sure if my stomach will like it, but…” Yusuke shrugged.

“All I can recall is that. I don’t believe anything has really changed about them.” Akira sat back, leaning his head onto his partner’s shoulder. “Which means I can snuggle again without receiving glares over my incompetence.”

“I decide whether you do or not.” Yusuke teased with a nonchalant tone, enforcing his words. “Our conversation while on our date got interrupted often. I’m still rather intrigued by the banishment of your kingdom as...I can’t really understand the significance of it as a human.” His hand touched Akira’s, gripping it. “Would you mind telling me now?” 

Akira didn’t react to his words until his hand moved to brush hair behind his ear. “When you’re banished, you’re also branded with a distinctive burn. It’s to inform other kingdoms you do not respect rules and function on a whim. It acts as a warning, so you’ll never be accepted by another kingdom or group unless they’re willing to risk it. What this means is starvation, you’ll have a difficult time finding food unless you’re willing to attack humans which is both dangerous and foolish as you’ll have to kill the person, consuming an essence and risk addiction.” 

“...Addiction? You’ve never mentioned such a thing when speaking of this.” Yusuke’s lips thinned, his eyes averting momentarily. “What do you mean by it?”

“I never mentioned it because it was irrelevant and it’s an unsaid rule to avoid mentioning anything that could possibly entice another to seek out the consummation of a life essence.” Akira sat upright, his eyes downcast as he gripped his slacks. “If a vampire is isolated, their care for human life will diminish and they’ll eventually fulfil their hunger, then their addiction will worsen until they are hunted down. It’s a double-edged sword, you can’t leave the human alive because they’ll soon remember the attack, which may alert others around them. I have heard of banished vampires kidnapping humans and feeding on them when necessary, but it’s still a life of damnation. We already suffer simply by humans being the majority and their belligerence, imagine being condemned by the only being you can trust as well.” 

“...” Yusuke went silence to process the weight of the punishment, feeling a knot form in his throat from the mere thought. “It’s clear to me now why banishment is the worse punishment, but I assume you must have done something immoral to receive such a treatment unless it’s abused.”

“Well...conceiving a child regardless of status isn’t exactly immoral, but I understand your point.” 

“...Have you ever banished someone over an insignificant issue…?”

“No. I’ve banished people because of abuse, disrespect for human life and betrayal. Generally, I like to find another solution to the issue, but some people are born with or swayed towards rotten behaviour.” Akira cupped his chin, breathing out. “Now, when I say ‘disrespect’ for life, I mean a vampire attempting to feed on an unconsenting human. They usually do it with fatal intentions but it can be a power thing. I don’t really need to elaborate on the other two reasons I’ve banished.” 

“Have you ever taken in a banished vampire? Or helped one?” 

“Err…” Akira nervously scratched his cheek, glancing away. “I do have a process I go through whenever assessing a stray, which does involve stripping them and I have seen the brand. It depends on their behaviour when I question them and I have sent some away because they were clearly lying, but I did give them some blood bags before rejecting them.” His hand lowered onto his nape. “I can’t say that’s done because I have a ‘good’ heart though… I do it so they don’t linger, be belligerent or attempt coming back.”

A slight smile formed Yusuke’s lips. “Thank you for telling me with honesty. I know it’s difficult for you to speak about the….grey decisions you’ve chosen because it’s hard not to fear being judged for them.” He huffed out a slight chuckle. “Although, you didn’t answer all of my question.”

Akira sought eye contact, returning a moderate smile. “I have accepted some wrongfully banished vampires. The northern region kingdoms are very light when it comes to deciding on banishment, but I would be lying if I didn’t admit to being cautious with them.” His hand pressed onto his partner’s arm. “If you truly wish to be my queen then you’ll need to learn and understand these things. I’m not going to lie and say leadership is rosy, and you have much bigger reasons to judge me, yet you do not, so I don’t fear it often.”

“Hmm... You say the north kingdoms are heavy on banishment... D-Does that mean we’ll meet some vampires at the party..?!” Yusuke’s complexion mixed with a bit of excitement and anxiety.

“No.” Akira laughed, patting his lover’s arm. “I rarely see others outside my kingdom, they’re too busy withholding their own. I don’t pay attention to other kingdoms, I’ve found it to be an endless circle of animosity and they aren’t interested in me either. When I was locked inside, I became isolated and lifeless to both worlds, not just one.”

“I see…” Yusuke’s hand slid onto his partner’s leg, permitting a brief smile. “Although...animosity? You hate each other?” 

“Oh, yes, certainly.” Akira’s tone of voice emphasized it, leaving not a doubt.” “Not enough to kill each other, but there’s a lot of political disagreement about how kingdoms should be run and how we should be as a race. We’re no different from humans in that regard.”

“I assume the argument is about how humans should be treated?” 

Akira nodded as a response, satisfying Yusuke’s current questions about this subject.

“Before...you said life essences are addicting... Would it be wrong of me to assume you are addicted?” He asked with a worried tone, rubbing his neck. Yusuke didn’t know if this question was insensitive, but he felt an urge to know.

“Yeah...I am.” Akira paused, releasing a sigh with lowered eyes. “That’s why a cure won’t be some sort of saviour. I’ll have to suffer through a painful rehabilitation, probably locked away in a cage, deep below. But...I’d prefer to do that then continue this way, even if my targets can now be corrupt.” 

His lips pulled into a frown as Yusuke glided their rings together. “I’ll stand by you and fulfil all of your requests, anything to make that process quicken.” 

A moment passed while Akira gathered his thoughts, then he allowed eye contact, a small smile curling his lips. “Then embrace me.” He said, shifting his position to permit his words.

Yusuke emitted a chuckle, aware of his partner’s intentions, but he found it endearing. His arms slid to Akira’s back, pulling him into a tight embrace whilst a hand support his head. “You really don’t seem to mind attending the party with dishevelled suits.” He said with a huff of amusement.

“Embrace me silently.” Akira pressed his body firmly against his lover’s, closing his eyes to bask in it. Yusuke simply laughed as a response, heeding ‘his’ king’s words.

Hands clung in a tight embrace, the carriage halting at its destination.

~~~

Once the carriage set on a gravel lot, both of them hopped out. Yusuke was offered Akira’s hand while he climbed out and he took it with care. Next, the unprepared king ensured a bottle of wine sat in the back of the carriage. Indeed it was there and he gladly picked it up, rubbing his cheek against the glass.

“Ah, I love that man. He’s relevant when I need him most.” Akira mumbled out words of joy, looking like a fool in the process.

Yusuke watched him act strangely with crossed arm and a twisted expression. He judged him greatly, wishing to release the disappointment he held on his tongue, but he did not permit it.

“Oh…” Akira noticed the expression, one that glared irritation, and swiftly reevaluated his actions. “I didn’t mean I love him like that, just that he’s useful.” 

No change in atmosphere.

“Why are you so moody at me today?!” Akira whined with a pout, practically pleading with his eyes. “Did I do something wrong..?” 

“You emphasize the importance of such an event to me and now you’re rubbing your face onto a bottle of wine. Within their sight. What do you believe is the reason for my exasperation...?”

“The wine..?” Akira shrugged with a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood. “Sorry. I’m just giddy ever since you gave me the ring.” 

Almost immediately, Yusuke looked as though he was stabbed in the heart, he even grunted. “Y-You’re very effective at making me feel callous.” He grumbled under his breath, turning to face the mansion in the distance.

While offering his arm, Akira huffed out a laugh, a smile clear on his lips. “We’ll be back in a few hours.” He told the rider as Yusuke’s hands pressed against the cloth of his jacket, permitting the presentation that they are a couple.

They began to walk towards the mansion in the distance, the wind blowing mildly. Bright lights emerged from the arches and board windows. The architecture was rather open with laminate domes and walls. Their shoes tapped against detailed porcelain white tiles, even a pool accompanied the floor. 

Various figures moved towards a slight staircase, leading to the entrance. Words were exchanged between a male clad in a tuxedo and others guests, beside a podium. He seemed to ensure the guests were invited and allowed them entry. A small line formed and they waited for their turn.

Access was eventually granted once Akira vocalized his name and introduced Yusuke as his partner. The two of them walked inside, allowing a new sight to reach their eyes. A servant led them towards a ballroom not too far from the entrance. Once inside, a loud amount of chatter and a mass of other guests greeted them.

A grand staircase led up to an discovered area. The ballroom was vast with space, a bar with stools occupied the right and various tables sat on the left, different types of finger food and beverages atop them. Polished floorboards rest under the feet of guests while a large chandelier hung from the roof. The place looked thoroughly prepared and clean, leaving no judgement to fester in snobby minds.

The number of people closed Yusuke’s throat with anxiety, but he calmed himself with the presence of Akira and the idea that the guests could be vessels for art, a way to capture board appearances. As they stepped closer, their presence was greeted with glances of acknowledgement and faint smiles.

A couple who seemed to be the host approached them after giving a temporarily farewell to another pair. Mrs Gurubashi, the hostess, smiled at them and wave. Her brunette hair was tied in a bun, allowing her features to glow and her formal overlay grey dress almost reflected off the floorboard from the sheer shine.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you personally.” She said with a cheerful voice, her hand inches away from her chin. “Your business has helped my father tremendously, I’m quite grateful for that.”

If Akira didn’t know any better then her words may seem to perfectly reflect his ‘relationship’ with their family, but this was a general greeting, one scripted and selected for certain guests. 

The man standing beside Mrs Gurubashi, her husband, extended his hand out for a shake. “Thank you for joining us tonight. We’re terribly sorry for the delay, but the forecast seemed to betray us.” He let out a laugh, his blonde hair shining brightly with his demeanour. 

Akira returned their smiles and shook his hand, Yusuke following shortly afterwards. 

“You needn’t apologize for the delay, I understand. But it is a pleasure to meet you as well.” He tilted his head towards Yusuke. “This is my fiance, Yusuke Kitagawa. He’s a bit shy.” His voice trailed into a chuckle, a genuine grin now on his lips.

Despite Yusuke’s approval, hearing himself be referred to as ‘fiance’ cracked his composure, staining his cheeks in a deep red hue. “H-Hello…” He managed to say with a slight bow of his head, feeling foolish for his awkward behaviour. 

The couple smiled at him, whether or not it was genuine wasn’t clear. 

“It’s nice you found each other. Newly engaged I presume?” The woman asked whilst twirling a strand of hair.

“Mm, about 2 months ago.” Answered Akira.

“Oh!” The mistress clapped happily, a wide grin on her lips. “When do you plan to marry?”

“..We haven’t decided yet.” Akira kept a smile and his tone cheerful despite lying through his teeth. “To celebrate your relationship, I wish to give you this.” He extended the bottle towards them carefully, watching the husband take it. “It’s one of my favourites.” 

“Thank you, I’ll go chill it.” Mr Gurubashi’s foot slid back and he waved. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He trotted off towards the beverage tables.

“Ah, um, how did you two meet?” The woman continued to pester the two about their relationship, but she seemed genuinely interested, at least by her demeanour and voice.

The question the couple will struggle with for the entirety of their relationship. It was a common one, but being honest will never be an option. Even though it was normal, it caught Akira off guard and his face visibly displayed that. His mind tried to find something, but unfortunately, it was blank, unable to aid him.

“I was requested to aid Akira with his condition. In order to fulfil his needs, I was offered to stay at his residence, so I accepted and we grew close.” Yusuke intervened with confidence. He noticed his partner’s struggle with the subject and an urge to appease it fulfiled him. He was surprised by his own reaction, but it also satisfied him. 

“Oh, I see… If you don’t mind me asking, what did you have?” 

Akira remained quiet, sneaking a glance at his lover. It caused Yusuke to improvise for him again, despite his fear of oversharing. 

“His skin grew extremely sensitive to sunlight, so I needed to work closely with him to find a remedy. It took some time, but his progress is great now.” 

“That’s sad to hear but also lovely. I’m glad you fixed it.” The woman’s hands hovered like she was about to touch Akira’s face, but they did not connect with his skin. “For having sensitive skin, it’s absolutely beautiful. Do you use any products?” Her hands withdrew to her stomach, tilting her head with a smile.

“No, I don’t.” Akira finally spoke up while smiling back.

She let out a giggle and glanced away. “I must go greet other guests, but we will definitely speak later!” She received nods and she waved at them, walking away whilst her heels clicked loudly. Her back disappeared into the mass of figures, granting the two privacy. 

“Thanks for...improvising there. My mind went blank.” Akira shifted his posture to look up at his partner, a grin clear on his lips. “You did well.”

Yusuke’s expression did not change, nonchalant as ever. “I just blurted out whatever came to my mind, but you’re welcome.” 

“Take more credit than that..” The corner of Akira’s mouth pulled to the side, but he soon brushed it off. He then grabbed Yusuke’s arm, beginning to walk towards the table of beverages. “I was wondering where my bottle of wine went, but I suppose my advisor prepared it beforehand.” A slight sigh emitted. “He really doesn’t trust me.”

“I wouldn’t either, to be honest.” Yusuke’s features crinkled a bit. “Did you not get enough rest today? You’ve been disoriented from the start.” 

“You know, I don’t need to sleep unless my body is hurt, I just like to.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question..”

“That’s the point.” Akira shrugged, sliding his head onto Yusuke’s shoulder. “I’m just a little stressed, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“If I can do anything to relieve it, then please ask me.” His partner offered with a slight frown.

“Akira!!” Out of nowhere, a voice screamed in joy and hurried steps grew louder towards them, their heads promptly snapping to the direction of it. A pair of hands spread out and the person collided with Akira, the weight causing him to trip back into Yusuke. Luckily, no one fell but absolute perplex clouded their minds.

Once some form of composure returned Akira realized he was being hugged, quite tightly, by a shorter man. His hands did not return the gesture and instead pushed the man back to hopefully reveal his face. Yuuki Mishima stared up at him with a grin; a servitor, public relation specialist and butler of a business associate Akira trades with.

“I haven’t seen you in years! You’re even more beautiful!” The man attempted to kiss Akira on the lips but he fought against it, having his chin and jaw kissed instead.

“Yuuki!” Shouted a sharp, feminine voice. Heels clicked towards them until it was apparent who the voice belonged to. A woman with a furrowed brow glared at her servant, clad in a revealing black dress, it exposed her torso and her right leg with laced fishnet. She also wore a black belladonna hat with cards stashed behind a golden rose and long black gloves. 

The woman’s heel stomped down onto the floorboards, making Yuuki flinch and cease his actions. She flicked her long grey hair behind her shoulder, permitting a huff.

“At least you found him for me, but control yourself, you libidinous dog!” She growled, expression growing more irritated. 

“Y-Yes, my mistress.”  
Yuuki’s contact with Akira withdrew, filling him with relief. 

Akira swiftly wiped his jaw with disgust. “Sae…? I didn’t expect to see you here…” He spoke to the woman, a bit of bewilderment changing his expression. 

“I came here precisely to see you because you’re impossible to get into contact with!” Sae’s hand pressed against her hip. “How often do you use that butler of yours…? Letters don’t even seem to reach you!”

“I’ve been away…” 

Yuuki’s head snapped towards his master, begging her with an expression neither of them could see. She sighed as a response, giving him a hand gesture. Instantly, his face lit up and he grasped Akira’s hands.

“How long has it been since we’ve reconciled? You’re much more beautiful in person verses my mind.” He pulled Akira’s hand up to his lips, lathering it in kisses whilst an expression turned with more disgust.

“Do you mind?! You’re not even from this area!” Akira scolded him as his hand pulled free.

“Oh… That voice is so lovely, even when mad.” 

Yuuki simply grinned whilst trying to hug Akira, only to be pushed away. While struggling for contact, he noticed the expression of the man behind Akira; Yusuke’s, he glared with absolute animosity, like he wished to kill Yuuki with a glass shard.

It formed a bit of a ball in Yuuki’s throat, but his love for Akira prevailed, although he did step back. “I heard you like artistic men, so I drew you a charcoal picture. Did you receive it?!” He asked, his eyes filled with a lovesickness.

“That was from...you?” Akira’s eyebrow raised in confusion then disgust. “It was absolutely abhorrent, don’t send me that garbage again.” 

Yuuki chuckled, but it didn’t sound disappointed like it should. “Ah, you always loved playing hard to get. It makes you even more charming.” He re-positioned his monocle as it misplaced during their struggle.

“I have a fiance, you nit!” Akira yanked Yusuke’s arm forward, forcing him to step beside him. “I don’t like you and I never have, so stay away!”

“That's enough reconciling,” Sae said, stepping forward. “I want to talk to you about business.” 

Feeling a mix of anger and misplacement, Yusuke’s expression reflected the isolated atmosphere he felt. It was noticed by Akira and he tried to appease it, gripping his arm. 

“You’re both so impatient.” He grumbled, gesturing his hand towards them. “This is Sae Niijima and this is Yuuki Mishima. She’s a business partner and...he is her servant.” His hand then gestured towards his lover. “This is Yusuke Kitagawa, my fiance.” 

“Hmph, good for you.” Sae barely reacted, keeping her gaze on Akira. “The quality of your stock has been poorer than usual, especially your farm goods. Have you been neglecting them? Because if you are, I’ll take my business elsewhere.”

Yuuki also didn’t react to the news, instead, he kept gawking at Akira, trying to inch closer without being caught. 

Their reactions annoyed Akira, but he couldn’t do much else for Yusuke’s comfort. “My previous manager passed away, so his heir has replaced him. I assume it’d take some time for them to get used to it, but I’ll contact them to see what’s wrong. Until then, have patience.” He answered, deciding progression of this conversation would be best. 

“Tch…” Sae clicked her tongue, crossing her arms. “I finally get in contact with you and that is your response?” A grimace took hold of her features. “You better solve it quickly because I’m not willing to buy crap. But moving on, did you recently employ anyone?”

“Uh, yeah…? How do you know about that?” 

Suddenly, Sae seized Akira’s tie, yanking him close. “Just because my little sister is reckless, it doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if you try to take advantage of her!” Her teeth gritted, glaring at him like pray.

Yusuke was about to intervene; though calmly, but Akira reached for her hand, pushing it away. “Although I wish to know what you’re talking about, I don’t. I have no reputation for taking advantage of anyone either, so I don’t understand why you even jump to that conclusion.”

“Eh…?” Sae’s hand dropped to her side as she cleared her throat. “You didn’t employ a girl named Makoto?”

“...Yes and no. One of my other employees hired her.” Akira’s expression dropped to a bit of disappointment while fixing his tie. “I never knew you had a sister. I suppose that’s why a bell rang in my head when I heard her surname.” 

Bluntly, Sae spoke, “Fire her.” Her hand raised onto her hip, eyebrows remaining furrowed. “She has no purpose in a place like that.”

“I’m not going to blindly heed your demands.” Akira’s eyebrows were the next to furrow, his arms crossing. “Why would you want to fire your sister? I do pay well.”

“It’s not about that. She’s desperate to prove her independence, which is beyond childish and she feels a great sense of responsibility for what happened to you.” 

“Please, elaborate...”

Sae released a heavy sigh. “Our father is a police chief and lives with Makoto to allow her study, while I run our deceased mother’s business due to my father’s incompetence and it was written in her will, so no one wished to sully it. He’s highly respected in his department, but recently, he has been migrating to your area due to his concerns regarding the mayor.” She flicked her hair back, brushing it behind her ear. “His concerns were...answered once he received a report of the mayor’s belligerence towards you. The sneaky bastard ensured one of his men go along with the search but told him to heed every command. Honestly, the mayor shouldn’t even have been there and that’s what caught my father’s attention. Anyway, he’s in the process of trying to punish the mayor but told Makoto, causing her to run off to help ‘injustice’.”

“Hmm..” Akira cupped his chin, a smirk curling his lips. “That’s rather...interesting.” 

“Don’t you smirk about it! She’s a fool for running off like that and my idiot of a father supports her!” 

Akira waved his hand in an appeasing manner. “I’m not talking about your drama. I find it interesting that Shido isn’t wholly supported by the department.” He released an exhale, almost out of relief. “Sorry, but I can’t fire your sister. The damages are bad and my fiance doesn’t wish for that, so I need to please him first.” A fake smile formed. “I hope you understand.”

Yusuke emitted a silent gasp, grasping his partner’s arm. “Don’t involve me…!” He said in a whisper.

Sae’s glare pierced, then directed at Yusuke. “You’re useless, the both of you.” Her head snapped towards her servant. “Yuuki! Go fetch me a drink..!”

Yuuki’s fingers were just about to touch the back of Akira’s thigh when the sudden summon made him flinch, losing his chance. “Y-Yes, my mistress!” He sped off towards the beverage tables, cursing himself with disappointment along the way. 

Yusuke’s eyebrows furrowed, feeling a bit of injustice form in the air. “I don’t believe it’s far to fire your sister simply because she wishes for independence. If anything, I find you controlling and unwilling to allow your sister exploration. That is not supporting nor helpful to anyone.” 

Sae’s expression dropped with surprise while Akira’s widen in bewilderment. A tense, prolonged pause filled the air next, making words be dwelled upon. 

“What was that…?” Sae finally spoke, eyeing Yusuke like a hawk. “Do you have any idea what it’s to have a burden like my sister? She’s beyond reckless and suffers from an inferior complex despite her freedom. Wasting her time as a maid to appease her childish sense of justice is shameful and I wish to shake some sense into her.” 

“You’re not the one to decides that.” Despite her intense look, Yusuke found no difficulty with retorting. “If she wishes to spend her time on her passion, regardless of your judgement, that is her right to do so. You can belittle her all you like under the guise it’s for her future, but don’t be surprised when she abandons you.” 

“Tch!” Sae clicked her tongue, jerking her body as though she would slap him. “You have some gall, I’ll give you that…!” Instead, her index finger poked into his chest. “You have no idea what I go through--”

“Do you love your sister?” Yusuke interrupted, unfazed by her antics.

The anger in Sae’s expression ceased and she looked as though she was lost. Yusuke took it as a sign to speak further.

“Then don’t treat her like you despise her. Tough love is rarely a viable option, I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end and all it breeds is damaged self-esteem.” 

Before this escalated, Akira intervened by placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “Alright, alright...calm down you two. A scene is not something either of us wish for, so just relax.” 

Sae recoiled from his touch, facing away from the two. “Keep that tongue of your fiance’s cut, or it might just kill him.” 

Yuuki returned just in time and out of breath. He clumsily handed his mistress her drink, bowing his head many times. “Sorry I took so long! There’s a high demand.” He didn’t even feel the strained atmosphere, despite expressions.

Akira took this moment as a chance to leave, so he gripped Yusuke’s arm. “We’ll be going now. It was lovely to speak to you again, but we must depart. Until next time.” He kept his tone cheerful and pulled his partner away, creating a desired distance between the two groups.

Once sight was gone, Akira let out a sigh of absolute relief, glancing at the drink tables. “I...need a drink after that.” He commented as something recalled, prompting him to perk up. “D-Don’t worry though, I won’t get drunk.”

Yusuke was silent for a moment. “...You know how you wished for us to taste test alcohol in order to find one I’m fond of?”

“Yeah…?” 

“I give you permission to do that now.” 

“Eh?” Akira blinked once, twice, ensuring he heard right. “H-Here…?”

Yusuke nodded quite quickly.

Before their conversation could progress, the sound of a spoon tapping against glass filled the room, diminishing chatter and causing heads to turn towards it. The hosts stood atop the grand staircase, acting as a podium for the two.

“I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating alongside us today. I hope you enjoy your stay and feel at ease!” The hostess spoke with a dazzling smile, capturing the eyes of many. 

“In order to thank you for being with us today, a lovely feast has been prepared for you all.” The host was the next to speak, also smiling. “I would like to request that you now join us in the dining hall and enjoy yourselves with delightful food and beverages.” 

After servants gestured to a door, the other guests began to move into another room. The couple followed them inside and were greeted by the sight of a long dining hall. 

Multiple chandeliers hang from the roof and a large cherry stained oak table sat in the middle with many chairs pushed in. Candles and various dishes rested on the table. A name card was displayed in front of each seat, designating the guests. 

Akira and his lover searched for their seats along a line, eventually finding it. They sat down only to realize they were seated near Sae and Yuuki, the man near Akira and the woman beside him. It was fortunate Sae wasn’t seated near Yusuke after that incident, but his side seat was occupied by a rather large man. 

“I have been blessed by a god to be allowed to sit near my lover..!” Yuuki exclaimed with excitement, admiring Akira whilst leaning on his hand. His lips stretched into a grin, his eyes never waving contact.

Akira exhaled out of annoyance, his expression displaying that. “I’m not your lover. I’m engaged to someone else.” He snarled under his breath, crossing his arms.

“Oh, you can’t fool me.” Yuuki’s grin turned into a smirk. “I know you’re only with him to imagine him as me. After all, his hair colour is similar.”

“You’re beyond delusional…”  
Akira felt his jacket being tugged from the other side, so he turned to see Yusuke’s expression. It was a mix of anger and sadness, a conflicted state.

“Why is he obsessed with you? I thought it was just...customary at first, but it’s clearly not.” He whispered, peeking to ensure Yuuki didn’t hear.

“He has a crush on me. Ever since I first met Sae, he’s been obsessed. I tried to be understanding at first, but it just fulfilled his delusion, so I’m rude now.” Akira responded in a whisper. “I don’t see him much, so it’s not a problem per say, but it is vexatious.” 

“...” Yusuke’s lips pulled into a thin line, breathing aloud. “Do you want me to slap him? His touchy nature is aggravating me…”

Akira chuckled, “No, he’s not harmful. I’ve tried everything, it doesn’t work-- KH!” The sensation of someone grasping his inner thigh caused Akira to jolt and his voice to hitch. Immediately, his head snapped towards Yuuki, prying his hand away.

“What is your lovely voice laughing about?” It was as though nothing fazed Yuuki, he simply smirked. “You should pay attention to me.”

“Piss...off..!” Akira growled through his clenched teeth and he stomped on Yuuki’s foot, prompting a whimper.

“Nh..! I know your proclivities may include masochism, but I will only tolerate it if you’re nude, my dear.” 

Now grasping the situation, Yusuke’s teeth gritted. “Control your servant, Sae…!” His voice raised, glaring at Yuuki.

Sae looked as though she was enjoying her drink when her attention shifted towards them. “Mishima, I’ll give you a hint to get Akira in your bed.” She said rather sternly, despite her suggestive words.

Yuuki perked to face her, an eager grin on his lips. “Yes?! What is it?” He acted like an excited puppy wagging his tail.

“Silence and respect!” Suddenly, her fist slammed into his crotch, emitting various whimpers from him. He clung to his crotch in pain, grinding his teeth. 

A satisfied smile curled Yusuke’s lips as he reached for Akira’s hand atop the table, gripping it. His lover returned the smile and their attention shifted to the host now that the problem had been solved. 

Everyone was now seated and the hostess tapped a spoon against a glass again, gaining attention.

“The first dessert on the menu is a creme brulee while the second is a tiramisu. You will be given the chance to pick between the two when our lovely waiters come round. Please be patient to eat so we can share this meal together.” 

As she spoke, various waiters walked around the table with food trolley, handing out meals to those who requested.

“What are you going to get?” Yusuke asked with a tilt of his head.

“Uhm, probably the tiramisu.”

“Then I’ll get the same.” A smile of satisfaction curved Yusuke’s lips until he felt Akira poking his arm.

“Unless you like coffee, don’t. I think you’d like the creme brulee more.” While rubbing his ear, Akira smiled. “I’ll order it for you.”

Yusuke’s eyebrow raised. “I don’t mind coffee, but I’ll heed your recommendation.” His eyes noticed something they previously didn’t and he reached to touch it. “You have pierced ears…?” 

Akira had two small, circular, black earrings. Pensively, Yusuke’s thumb caressed it, feeling one of them.

“Yes, I rarely wear earrings though.” Akira’s hand shifted to grip his partner’s, feeling as though his touch was prolonged. “I only do when they match my attire.”

“I never noticed it before…” Lips twisted into a frown. “This is why I must examine every inch of you. I find new things.”

A slight chuckle emerged from Akira. “You’ll get your chance, but right now we’re...busy.” He glanced at the table, directing Yusuke’s eyes.

Realizing his surrounding, Yusuke’s hand withdrew and he rubbed his neck shamefully. “S-Sorry…” He apologized, cheeks blushing mildly.

Before Akira could assure, a waiter stopped near them, requesting their dishes. He answered them with their choices and two plates soon lay in front of them. The creme brulee was presented in a pure white dish, the hardened top had a vanilla bean atop it for decorative purposes and a ramekin of cream sat beside. The tiramisu had berries and shaved chocolate on top, the plate decorated with a raspberry sauce.

Eventually, every meal was distributed and the host tapped his glass for attention. His wife stood with him, her arm draped around his.

“We thank you all for spending this night with us in order to celebrate our love. We both hope you enjoy your selected meals and continue to dine with us in the near future. After our feast, various games in order to achieve or prove affection will be brought out, so please enjoy those, but for now, let us eat!”

The guests clapped and those unaware of customs followed. The hosts sat back down on their decorated seats and the sound of cutlery chimed in the air. Guests began to eat their meals, chatter and moans of delight filling the room.

Yusuke looked down at his meal and noticed various forks and spoons. Their sizes and shapes differed, causing reluctant to rise in his heart. His fingers touched one, unsure whether or not it was correct when Akira’s hand touched the other.

His partner then proceeded to make his movements seem like he was grabbing a napkin, blocking out any potential embarrassment. Yusuke smiled at his gesture and corrected his choice, slowly digging into his meal.

The flavours were rich, a perfect blend of caramel and vanilla custard. A glass of wine was poured for Yusuke and Akira slid it closer into his vision, gesturing. His lips crinkled with a pensive expression, but he proceeded to grasp the glass, taking a sip.

The flavour was the same as the one from their very first ‘date’ and while Yusuke wasn’t necessarily fond of it, he needed something to wash down his food, so he tolerated it.

Chatter, laughter, smiles and cutlery hitting plates, all of it devoured the room's atmosphere and it became a bit difficult to hear thoughts. Everyone was focused on their meals and comfort, nothing more. So when Akira’s fork slipped out of his fingers and fell onto his plate, not many batted an eye. 

However, Yusuke did and he saw Akira with wide eyes, staring at someone across from them. He followed with his gaze and noticed a bald man clad in a suit. It wasn’t clear as to why Akira was reacting as such, Yusuke has never seen this man, but his lover evidently has. 

“What’s wrong…?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Snapping out of his trance, Akira glanced at Yusuke and then at the man again, his expression stiffening. “...That’s Shido, the mayor.” His barely audible words slipped from his lips, only heard by keen ears. 

Overwhelmed, a knot formed in Yusuke’s throat as he became desperate not to stare or glance at Shido. “W-Why..?” He barely managed.

“...I don’t know.” Akira released a difficult sigh, gripping the bridge of his nose. “Ignore him. I don’t think he has seen us.” He retrieved his fork once more, resuming his previous actions.

Yusuke snuck one more glanced at Shido before doing the same.

~~~

After a tense dinner, they returned to the ballroom. Akira didn’t hesitate to pour another glass of wine and scull it down, which Yusuke may have done if he had the stomach for it. They shared an actual drink this time, without rushing it.

“Sorry… I’m just stressed now, but I won’t get drunk.” Akira spoke whilst tapping his glass, his eyes wandering around.

“It’s fine, I understand.” Yusuke breathed out, brushing his hair back. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves and pay him no mind. It’s probably what he wants.”

“Mm, you’re right.” Akira attempted a smile, sliding his head to lean on his lover’s arm. “Did you like the food?”

“Yes, it was nice.” While watching his partner, Yusuke smiled. His gaze wandered, eventually being caught by a peculiar sight. “I-Is that Vinci Leon…?” His eyes squinched to see the man better, causing an erratic heart.

“Huh…?” Akira perked up, following a gaze. “I dunno. I haven’t even heard that name…” His expression crinkled with confusion.

A large grin donned on Yusuke’s lips once he confirmed. “Yes, yes! It is him!” Filled with excitement, his gaze shifted to Akira. “He’s a famous artist, one that I adore.” 

“That pesters me as I prefer your adoration.” Akira let out a chuckle, sipping his wine. “Do you wish to speak with him?”

A flush grew on Yusuke’s cheeks while he pondered. “I-I think he’s too busy to notice someone like me. I’m just glad to see him doing well.”

“Pfft…” Akira huffed and grabbed Yusuke's arm, pulling him towards the man. His partner protested but to no avail and they soon stood in the proximity of the artist.

“Excuse me,” Akira said, pulling Yusuke’s arm close. “Are you Leon Vinci?” He jumbled up the man’s name, causing an eyebrow to raise.

“Yes… I am. Just call me Leon...” He said with a slight sigh. His hand ran through his classy long brunette hair, the stubble of his bread becoming noticeable. “What is it?” he asked, a bit annoyed it seemed.

“My fiance is a fan of yours.” Akira gestured towards his lover. “He wishes to speak with you if that’s alright.”

The man seemed uninterested until his gaze shifted to Yusuke. Instantly, he piqued and extended his hand for a shake. “Good evening, it’s always nice to meet a fan.” He smiled once Yusuke’s hand came into contact with his, shaking it.

“I-It’s lovely to meet you as well.” While returning the smile, Yusuke’s hand retreated. “Although it does feel like I know you through your art. The way you express yourself is magnificent.”

Akira attempted to shake Leon’s hand as well, but he withdrew it before contact could happen, bothering him a bit. It felt like it was done on purpose.

“Oh, you’re too kind.” The artist chuckled and gestured towards the bar. “Would you like to chat over a few drinks? It’s always grand to speak about art.”

Yusuke nodded in an eager manner. “Certainly.” 

They approached the bar and sat down on the stools. Leon was aside Yusuke whilst Akira was near his partner, tapping his finger against the wood of the bar. The fact he was unable to shake the man’s hand annoyed him greatly, he even felt left out of their conversation, but such an occurrence has happened to Yusuke quite a lot today, so he couldn’t complain.

“Which of my paintings is your favourite?” Asked Leon. His eyes were held intently on Yusuke, they didn’t even shift momentarily, and a smile remained on his lips. 

“Your portrait work. You capture the subtle emotion of humans so well it feels as though I share their sentiments.” 

“I assume you’re an artist yourself if you have such keen eye?” 

“I am.” Yusuke nervously brushed his hair back, averting his eyes periodically. “Although, not a professional one...” 

“Oh, I would love to see your work.” Leon chuckled, grinning more broadly. “What kind of art do you specialize in?”

“I, uh… I enjoy drawing humans and capturing their essences, but landscapes are also fun.”

“Interesting…” Leon’s gaze wandered off towards Akira and he tapped the bar. “Excuse me, Mr, but could you fetch me a glass of champagne? The one I desire is at the beverage table due to it being homemade by the hostess.” 

Little by little, Akira’s brow furrowed. “Can’t you order it from the bar?”

“No.” Leon’s head shook. “It’s only provided at the tables.” 

“...” An annoyed sigh emerged from Akira’s lips as he slid off the stool. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He said before disappearing into the crowd. Yusuke watched him with a bit of worry, but when Leon touched his hand, his attention shifted.

“I didn’t quite catch your name, what it is?” He asked while his hand retreated, permitting a chuckle.

“Uh, Yusuke… Yusuke Kitagawa.” 

“Mm, what a lovely name.” The man leaned his elbow onto the bar, using it as a crutch for his chin. “I may be able to help your work get published, perhaps even an exhibition, ...that’s if I like your work, of course.”

“R-Really…?” Yusuke hesitated, his cheeks flushing with excitement. “Why would you help me like that? We’re total strangers…”

“You’re a fan of mine, and I like to help them out.” Leon glanced back in the direction Akira went, his gaze soon returning. “Your fiance, he’s rather mysterious, isn’t he? Like he holds a secret… If you don’t mind me asking, what is it that you like about him?”

“Uh…” Yusuke’s eye downcasted, biting his bottom lip as he brushed his hair away. “I-Isn’t that rather personal?”

“An artist should always reach inspiration from their partner.” Leon released a little sigh. “If not, then you don’t truly love them. Or your passion for art is inadequate.”

“A-Akira is most certainly my muse. Even before our relationship…” 

“Yes, he’s of good quality due to his pretty appearance.” Slowly, Leon’s hand slid atop Yusuke’s. “But I believe your work would shine more if you considered self-portraits as your own appearance is rather rapturous.” 

“A-Ah..” Yusuke’s tongue swelled in the back of his throat whilst he considered the situation. It was uncertain whether or not the man was flirting or just being kind, but the touch caused discomfort for him, so Yusuke slowly moved his hand away.

“Oh! I heard you were a doctor before, is that correct?” As if nothing happened, Leon diverted the topic, keeping a smile.

“Yes...that’s correct.” Yusuke recouped thanks to the subject change, steadying his breath quietly. “It was a better career choice at the time in terms of money, but now that I’m financially stable, I can pursue my true passion, which is art.” 

“Interesting… I wondered if your previous line of work bleeds into your artwork? Have you ever considered drawing the inside of a human, or did you not do surgeries?” 

“...I was a dermatologist, so not exactly.” 

“It would have been fascinating to see work of such a thing, but I’m certain yours is already riveting.” A hand slipped onto Yusuke’s thigh and Leon’s smirk grew. “I have connections that can help you get into the industry. My status is far more beneficial than some majesty. He didn’t even seem to care for your passion, he looked so bored and uninterested whilst we talked about it.”

Great discomfort coursed through Yusuke the moment he was touched, and while he wishes to believe it’s an accident, Leon's demeanour didn’t display such a thing. As a way to reject the gesture subtly, he shifted his leg away. No words formed on his tongue, so then Leon proceeded to slid his hand in further, fondling flesh. It caused Yusuke’s leg to twitch and for his eyebrows to furrow.

“How about you come back to my place so I can ensure your career? We’ll even go retrieve your work and present it to an agency in the morning.” Leon leaned in close, his breath caressing Yusuke’s ear. His eyes were narrowed in a lustful manner and he didn’t seem to acknowledge or respect the subtle rejection that was given.

Frustration by his own helplessness overwhelmed Yusuke as his body just chose to freeze. It felt like being betrayed in a critical moment, unable to process a way out. He tolerated the touch whilst steadying his mind, his eyes subtly searching for help. The glass of wine he hadn’t touched since sitting down caught in his vision and he slowly reached towards it as though he was about to drink. Once his fingers seized the glass he swung his body to throw the liquid onto Leon and immediately jumped off the stool.

“I was giving you the benefit of doubt, but you’re just a power-abusing sleaze! Respect boundaries and consent, you predator!” In a huff, Yusuke stormed off, fearing the consequences of his own defence. 

“....”

###

Countless curses muttered under Akira’s breath while he retrieved the champagne. A chill touched his spine the moment Leon invited them to the bar and he couldn’t help but glance back at it, even if his vision was obscured by others. The crowd recovering drinks soon ceased and he could step forward to search. 

Eventually, he found it, a bit amazed it actually existed, and he poured Leon’s drink, wishing to spit it in. As he did so, a hand caressed his shoulder from behind, so he turned to face them, believing it was Yusuke. Instead of the face he wished to see, Shido stood there, staring at him. When their eyes locked a smirk formed.

“I wish to speak with you in private.” Shido finally said, his eyes lowering to the glass in Akira’s hand. It was shaking slightly, and it wasn’t clear if it was done out of fear or anger.

Gritting his teeth, Akira slid his foot to turn away. “I don’t have to associate with you anymore. Good day.” He rejected, only to have his arm seized in a tight grip.

“Do you wish to cause a scene? Because if you do, you’ll look like the fool, not I.” Shido’s grip intensified, pulling the noirette closer. “You don’t want to embarrass the host, right? Or endanger your partner?” As he spoke, a smirk formed and he chuckled.

The mention of Yusuke controlled Akira’s tongue, causing his eyes to avert towards the bar. He wished to signal for help, but he couldn’t see anything but empty stools, submitting him to nod. “Fine. Make this quick.” 

~~~

Shido led Akira through the masses of people and into the servants quarter. The place was quiet and probably forbidden, but it’s already clear the mayor has no request for such things. It seemed like this section was where the servants ate as there was a table and a little kitchen within. 

“I was unable to converse with you during the raid due to a lack of time. I wish for only discussion, nothing more.” Shido began to speak whilst they walked along the table, soon stopping near a set of chairs. 

Neither of them sat. It would be unwise to. If Akira needed to escape then having his legs under a table would do no good. 

“Why do you want to talk? If you haven’t realized, I have no tolerance for you after what you did.” Akira kept his hostile demeanour, unwilling to release his guard. His eyes watching Shido like a hawk.

“I was certain you had Akechi in your possession, after all...it was caught by the camera.” Shido leaned against a chair, tapping his fingers against the frame. “Yet, when I searched your residence, not a trace of him was there. Not even a fingerprint. I assume you’re holding him elsewhere or disposed of him already, but my speculation will have to rest for now, as I need your aid.”

“What..?! My aid?! I will never help or associate with you, so stop wasting our time.” Akira’s foot slid back in the direction of the exit, about to walk off. “I don’t possess Akechi. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving…!”

Suddenly, Akira’s shoulder was slammed up against the wall nearest to them, a body pinning him in. Hands pry his mouth open and he vigorously fought against them, desperate to get free.

“I know what you are, I know everything about you!” Shido growled during their struggle. “I could’ve easily ruined you, but I didn’t. The vault- No, fridge in your home, why do you think I didn’t ask to search it?! Why did no one suspect a cold breeze coming from it?!”

Words halt Akira’s struggle and Shido followed after, the two of them staring with conflicted emotions.

“You fucked up when you fed last time, didn’t you? But not only did your mistake leave evidence, saliva remained, yet nothing happened to you, right?” Shido’s breath was audible due to exertion and each time it touched Akira’s skin, it stung.

A wall had formed in the back of Akira’s throat, almost suffocating him. His expression displayed his confliction, twisting and averting. “I…” He started, inaudible. “...How…?”

Suddenly, the door leading into the hallway swung open and a servant walked in with an empty food trolley. They noticed the two of them and froze, watching with bewilderment. The others also noticed the servant, so while Shido realized the image that was presented, he backed away, patting Akira’s shoulders. 

“Be careful next time and use a napkin to wipe off your face.” He chuckled, acting as though nothing happened. Akira just remained silent, breathing out a sigh.

The acting or the unwillingness to associate with this situation caused the servant to back out of the room, the door swinging slightly on exit.

“You really think that someone like me is unaware of your existence?” Shido’s tone instantly returned to stern, perhaps even contempt. “Do you believe I hand out registry books to just any majesty…?” 

“...If you know who I am, then why help me?” Akira gripped his shoulder, massaging the pain. “Why keep our existence a secret…?”

“Because low populations breed pressure of success and I only wish for a capable community. At first, I used you to rid the lower class, a way to kill off the useless.” A chuckle sounded from Shido’s lips. “But now that I know Akechi, my purposes for protecting you have changed. You’re the only person he cares about...at least a demented sense of care. For some reason, you cause his composure to crack and for him to heed.” His hand gestured towards Akira. “This is where I need your help. I cannot allow Akechi to sense my movements or he will ruin me with slanderous information. If you do not have him in your possession then that means he’s free to wander, which is only a matter of time until he reveals garbage. I will not accept his corpse either as he has fooled me with a vital plan I have and I wish to punish him for that, to rip that information from his hands.”

“...I already know about the drug, I was told in captivity.” Akira chose his words carefully, hoping to reveal information. “What do you plan to do with it? It involves ruining my race, why would I help you with this?”

“While it is true vampires hinder the human race, I don’t wish to deal with hysteria. Instead of revealing your existence and enticing hunts, I wish to offer your race a way to be free from condemnation, a fee included of course.” Shido’s hand leaned on the frame of a chair. “I can profit off your situation and gain support from new ‘citizens’ in the process. I would help vampires become successful humans, they’ll help me by voting in political campaigns. It benefits the both of us.” 

“Tch…!” The mere thought of that angered Akira, but his composure needed to remain. “Don’t you profit off people’s suffering enough…? You support brothels and drug dealing..! You wouldn’t even give me a book listed with convicted criminals!” 

“I can now if you want,” Shido said with haste, a smug grin forming. “I used those parasites to gain support and profit from them, now that I have that, I no longer associate with them. Unfortunately, that crowd is rather revengeful and seek my head due to the betrayal, but exposing their crimes to the police has helped me even more. I helped them become criminals and now lock them away. The benefit of mingling with them was far more than I expected.” A demented chuckled freed from him. “I am upheld as a hero now, which angers those parasites even more. Unfortunately, the cops are limited by law, but you are not. I can give you a hit list if you like, it’d benefit the both of us.”

Akira’s teeth gritted within his mouth. He couldn’t believe the corruption that was sprouting from this man and he wished to end it all, to just attack him, but that would be unwise. “I am not your puppet! I can find people on my own accord!”

“Oh, but you are. For years, you killed deadweight for me and if they reached success, then they wouldn’t take your deal. Only the desperate and weak listened to your sweet words and clung to hope, begging for you to be a kind soul.” Shido stepped forward, veering into Akira’s vision. “But you aren’t and never will be. You think you’re some sort of saviour now that you’re killing criminals instead?” He laughed. “Sit on that throne of yours and continue to be pulled by strings. I will keep my grasp on the control bar.” 

Pressure built up in Akira’s chest whilst his hands clenched, but he could not disprove Shido’s words. They dance in his head, lingering as they release a poisonous cloud, festering away and chipping at the heart and mind. “...What is it that you want..?!” He managed to growl with an expression of absolute hatred.

“I want you to lure Akechi for me. I believe he still has romantic feelings for you, so use them to your advantage.” A smirk remained on Shido’s lips as he retrieved a card from his suit pocket, handing it to Akira. “Call me with this number once he’s in your possession and is subdued. I suggest getting mushy with him and tire him with intercourse.” He cupped his chin with a chuckle. “I’m sure that partner of yours will understand.”

Akira’s expression twisted with disgust. “I will do no such thing. I’ll lure him my own way.” He yanked the card out of a grasp, scanning the number. 

“Seeing we’re associates now, let me clear the air on a few things. That comment I made, the one that implied you were a slut, was said only to find out the spy among my men. Frankly, I don’t like men, women entertain me more.” Shido released a slight sigh, adjusting his tie. “I knew someone was leaking information about me. When his boss decided to contact you, I knew who it was. The spy took longer to find, but I eventually did, which is why I gave you that lovely present.”

“I don’t need your clarification, I already know you’re a sick man.” Without any other options left, Akira slid the card into his pants pocket. “But I suppose it’s assuring to know you’re uninterested. You wouldn’t obtain me anyway.” 

“Fine, but if Akechi spills my personal information to anyone, then you’ll be held accountable for it and I won’t hesitate to ruin you.” Shido offered his hand for a shake. “Understand?’

Akira stared at his hand with contempt before slapped it aside. “We’re not friends, but I’ll contact you if I need to.” His foot slid back towards the exit. “I’ll be leaving now.” As he walked away, he could feel Shido’s eyes linger on him, even after the door shut behind him.

~~~

Once alone, the twist in Akira’s stomach expanded, making him feel as though he would hurl. Just out of sight, he leaned his back against the wall and clenched his jaw shut, his hand firmly holding his mouth. Sweat from the painful throbs of his heart covered his body, hindering him. He tried to calm down with assurances, steadying his breath little by little.

The verge of a panic attack was fought, allowing his shoulders to droop in relaxation. He gulped away a sour knot, the taste lingering on his tongue. He wanted to believe he wasn’t a puppet, not manipulated to carry out another's will, but the odds stacked against him. The answer to his predicament wouldn’t come easily. Akechi and Shido both shackled him, forcing him to pick between one of them. He harboured hatred for both of them, making it even more painful.

He sighed away his frustrated and thought to resume the party, even if no enjoyment would reach him now. A light push away from the wall and he began walking towards the ballroom. All he could hear was the movement of his own feet when a hand suddenly caressed his shoulder.

Believing it was Shido, Akira swung his elbow into the person’s side as he swerved to face them. There stood Yusuke, hunched over, and clasping his rib in pain, whimpers escaping him. 

“Hnn...W-Why did you hit me?” He groaned with a contorted face.

Veering for damage control, Akira assessed his partner with touch, stuttering apologies, “I-I’m so sorry!” He said whilst gripping Yusuke’s shoulder. “I thought you were someone else..!”

“Someone else..?” Yusuke asked with a groan, lowering his hand. “Who would you be willing to hit like that?” 

Akira’s eyes widened momentarily, considering his options. Telling Yusuke about Shido would only sully the party for him, as it already has for Akira, and while he did promise to be honest, this wasn’t the time nor place for such a thing. He would speak of this later when they’re home, in a safer environment. “U-Uh, Yuuki…” He found the perfect culprit, allowing sincerity to form.

“Is he still pestering you?” As he asked, Yusuke’s eyebrows furrowed with anger. “I will ensure he no longer does…!”

“Er, n-no. It’s okay…!” While his mind wandered, Akira recalled a vital subject. “Forget about him, why are you in the hallway? I thought you were with that ‘famous’ artist.” He glanced around, confirming the wooden corridor.

“Um…” In that moment, a nervous demeanour plagued Yusuke, causing his hands to fidget. “I was hiding in the...bathroom stalls…”

Akira’s features crinkled with absolute bewilderment. “Uh, why..?” His voice trailed, emphasizing his confusion.

“Because I, uh…” Yusuke paused, breathing out. “Threw my drink on him…”

“...You know you have to elaborate on that, right?” While speaking, Akira blinked rapidly, enforcing his perplex.

Yusuke’s gaze lowered to the floor. “He touched me inappropriately and tried to entice me to cheat on you with my career…” His words were barely audible as he shrivelled up.

“WHAT?!” Akira shouted with an overwhelming sense of anger. “I’ll kill him!” He tried to storm off into the ballroom but Yusuke grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t…” He pleaded, imitating a puppy. “I don’t wish to cause a scene. Imagine how the host will feel if you do. Let’s...just enjoy the rest of the party.”

Akira’s lips thinned, averting his eyes. “Fine…” He sighed. “But if he dares to approach you, I will expose him for sexual assault.” 

“Don’t do that you’ll be creating a scene… H-He won’t approach me..” Yusuke released his grip, rubbing his neck with anxiety. “It’s fine, Akira. I’m okay. I just feared repercussions for throwing my drink on him…”

“But he’s in the wrong, there should be no repercussion…!” Realizing his unhelpful behaviour, Akira calmed down, an apology slipping from his lips, “I’m sorry… I got creepy vibes from him the moment we met, I shouldn’t have left you alone with him.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m more upset one of my favourite artists is a sleaze.” His vision being caught, Yusuke glanced around, forming a question in his mind. “Wait, why are you in here? The champagne was said to be at the beverage tables.”

“Er…” Akira searched his mind for words, pausing momentarily. “There...wasn’t any left, so I had to ask a servant for more.” Instead of dwelling on it, he grabbed Yusuke’s arm. “Come, let us go back to the ballroom.” 

It was difficult to believe him due to his display, but Yusuke nodded and they returned.

~~~

Feeling another drink was warranted, the both of them returned to the bar. Akira had ulterior motives in order to punish the artist, but he was nowhere in sight, diminishing his chances. They sat down next to each other and Yusuke decided to order something else, choosing a fruit cocktail.

“This will be my last one,” Akira mumbled whilst twirling his index finger around the rim of his glass. “To be honest, I can handle way more, but I shouldn’t risk it.”

“I don’t really care,” Yusuke replied nonchalantly, rather brutally honest. “Handling alcoholic drinks isn’t a feat.”

“Wow, so straightforward.” Akira chuckled, leaning his chin on his palm. “I’m glad I didn’t pick you up in a bar. No pickup line would work on you.” 

“You wouldn’t find me in one.” Slowly, Yusuke picked his glass up to take a sip.

“I think the only way I could lure you back to my place would be to lay famous paintings in a row all the way to my house, like candy.” Akira joked with a cheerful huff, a grin on his lips.

“That may work.” Yusuke chuckled with his response.

“How is it?” Akira pointed at his partner’s beverage. “Your drink, I mean.”

“It’s alright.”

Being able to enjoy each other’s company after stress felt nice, but the solace didn’t last long when footsteps rushed up behind.

“There you are!” The voice of Yuuki sounded behind them before Akira could feel someone rubbing against his back. He turned to face them, shooing him with his hand.

“Go away..! I’m not in the mood to tolerate you!” He scolded, noticing Sae standing nearby. She strode towards them and took the seat nearest to Akira, shielding him from Yuuki.

“But you fill me with happiness!” Yuuki whined, trying to wiggle in between them. 

“Can we go…?” Yusuke asked, glaring at the bluenette. 

“Yeah… screw this last drink.” Akira attempted to stand only to have Sae’s hand overlap his.

“Stay.” She said, her gaze flickering between the couple. “I need to talk with you more.”

“Why? I’m not going to fire your sister, even if you beg.” 

“It’s not about that.”

There was a brief pause before Akira re-positioned onto the stool properly. “What is it?” He questioned.

“You noticed the mayor? He just left.” Sae spoke after glancing away towards the entrance. “I wouldn’t expect someone like him to come here. I’m certain he was seeking someone.”

Feigning ignorance, Akira sipped from his glass. “I wonder who that could be.”

The rejection that was inflicted upon Yuuki’s heart made him sit down next to Yusuke, eagerly glancing over him at the noirette. It exasperated Yusuke, but at least he couldn’t touch Akira.

“You know, he’s being investigated by my father, especially for killing his own daughter.” Sae waved her hand towards the bartender, ordering a drink like her previous words had no impact. “What he did to you proves he’s a bit belligerent, but it has only concreted my father’s view further.” 

Akira kept his gaze on her, tapping his glass down onto the bar. “She’s dead..?” He asked with a slight frown.

“Mhm. Overdosed, suspected to be a suicide.” 

“...” His lips remained close while Akira processed the information. “Either he made her life hell or did it himself.”

“You really think he’s that much of a pain?”

“I know he is.” A sigh left Akira’s lips as he scratched his neck. “Hopefully the investigation brings it to light, but I doubt it.”

“The department is trying to stop it because it could damage the mayor’s reputation.” Sae’s glass of scotch arrived and she gladly sipped it, holding her glass with one hand. “At least the suicide investigation, I’m not sure about your situation, but knowing them, they’ll try to bury that as well.”

“I suppose it’s nice to know the entirety of the department isn’t spineless. Maybe in a few years, they’ll be willing to fix community problems, but that just sounds too optimistic.” 

While those two conversed, Yuuki coerced Yusuke into trying various alcoholic drinks. He offered to pay for each and every, acting overly nice in the process, but Yusuke didn’t have the will to continuously reject him and he did wish to try new things, so it wasn’t entirely bad. 

From Jagermeister to tequila, Yusuke’s stomach reacted with disgust and a flush overwhelmed his body. He felt the unfortunate pangs of inebriation, his head feeling as though it was a weight.

“You’ll probably like this one.” Yuuki offered a glass of vodka with a smile, inching it closer with his fingers.

“I would rather not… I feel strange already…” Yusuke sighed whilst holding his head up, trying not to tip over. He wanted to loosen his clothes due to heat, but he was still aware of his surroundings. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be a weak stomach.” He inched the glass even closer, a grin now on Yuuki’s lips. “You’ll never be Akira’s drinking partner with that kind of attitude.” 

Yusuke paused to shift his face towards the man, inspecting him with a scowl. “Why do you like my fiance?” His words slurred a bit. “He’s mine, you know? You can’t have him.” 

Like he had been caught, Yuuki’s face lit up with a laugh. “Why don’t you have a nap? I totally won’t escort Akira home without your permission.” He slid the drinks away, tapping Yusuke’s back to make him sleep.

“I’ll abolish you if you touch him,” Yusuke growled with a glare. “I will not sleep. No, I will not.” His words jumbled as his elbow slid on the bar, causing him to lean over it.

“I won’t touch him, even if he’s the most charming hero I’ve ever seen.” A faint twinkle lit in Yuuki’s eyes as he glanced over at Akira, his gaze soon returning to Yusuke. “Just rest for now.”

No more words left Yusuke’s mouth, but he did stare at Yuuki. A hand raised as time went on by and another mind started to feel intoxicated as she ordered more and more drinks, her head soon laying on the bar.

“You...don’t understand, I love my...reckless sister...she-sh just simple-minded…” Sae’s words slurred as she ranted to Akira about Makoto, still gripping her glass.

“I don’t have siblings, so technically I don’t, but wishing for her to be unemployed is a bit ridiculous.” Akira entertained her drunken rambles, a bit amused.

“She’s better...than your crap!” Suddenly, a tipsy Sae jolted up, clumsily poking his shoulder. “You should-hh...be studying! Not picking after a rich...ass man!” 

“...I’m not Makoto, but alright.” Releasing a sigh, Akira turned to retrieve Yuuki only to noticed Yusuke’s state. His hand reached out to touch his back, receiving no response. Mixed with dread and confusion, his eyes snapped to glare at Yuuki's grin. “What did you do…?” He growled.

The sudden attention caused Yuuki to flinch, but he soon recovered, leaning forward. “I gave him some sleeping pills. I thought he could use a nap.”

“What?!”

Yuuki giggled, waving his hands. “I’m kidding, he’s just drunk, a lightweight.” 

“Don’t joke about that crap!” Akira scolded as he felt Sae slip. Reacting before anything bad happened, he caught her shoulder, keeping her upright. “Take your mistress home, she’s drunk!”

Sae’s head drooped, eventually snapping up. “I raised that damn girl!...While those...sh-shit’s of parents fulfilled th--ier careers! She doesn’t recognize it! E-Everything I’ve da...done!” Her body weight slipped to lean against Akira, her breath audible.

“Why is everyone a lightweight…?!” Akira lamented over his predicament, wishing for no puke. “Mishima, if you don’t take her home this instant, I’ll be leaving with the both of them and you’ll stay behind!”

A chuckle sounded from Yuuki’s lips as he slid off the stool, walking towards his boss. “Alright, alright. Calm that pretty butt.” He reached for his mistress, helping her off the stool and to stand.

“Get her home safely, or I’ll never look in your general direction again.” 

As he slung one of Sae’s arms over his shoulder, Yuuki smiled. “Can I receive a goodbye kiss?” He asked, inching closer to touch Akira’s knee.

“You can kiss my boot,” Akira grumbled, glancing to check on Yusuke.

“Certainly.” Holding his boss up, Yuuki bent down to kiss the tip of Akira’s shoe, holding the heel with his hand. “Until next time, my prince.” A smile of absolute satisfaction formed.

Akira shuddered, “God, you’re a freak…” He muttered and turned away, touching his lover’s back. He heard Yuuki leave with Sae as she slurred more incoherent words, filling him with a sense of relief. 

“Yusuke…” He called out whilst shaking him, receiving a slight response. “We’re going home, so I’m going to escort you out, alright?”

“...Would you like a puke bag?” The bartender trotted nearby, offering his help. “If it’s his first time, he may vomit.” 

“Thanks for the offer, but we’ll be alright.” Akira slid off the stool and tended to Yusuke’s side, slowly helping his legs touch the ground. While doing so, Yusuke groaned, pressing all of his weight against his lover.

Akira thanked the bartender for the drinks and proceeded to help Yusuke out of the building as steady as possible. Presumably, he should inform the host about their leave, but dragging Yusuke around simply for that sake felt cruel, so their footsteps transitioned onto grass from tiles. 

“Haa... I take my eye off you for a few minutes and you’re already drunk..” Akira sighed to himself as they reached the carriage, not expecting a response. 

The rider was leaning against the carriage on his phone with a smoke. To gain his attention, Akira waved at him and slid the door open, helping Yusuke inside. Groans accompanied movements as Akira helped his partner to sit down. The rider got the memo it was time to leave and the sounds of his preparation shook the carriage. Doors were closed and Akira joined Yusuke on the seat, watching him with a bit of worry.

Yusuke's breath was jagged, loud and his eyes were shut. He could barely keep himself upright, if left alone, he would fall. To prevent that, Akira slid his jacket off and rolled it up into a little pillow, resting it on his lap. Next, his gentle movements guided Yusuke to lie down, stroking his ear once he settled in.

“And I thought neither of us would get intoxicated today…” He chuckled while his actions repeated, soothing Yusuke by his hair, ear, jawline and cheek.

“...He..made me drink...nh.” Yusuke’s hand covered his mouth as he felt a burp force its way out, confusing it for regurgitation. “He’s so persistent...I feared to say no.”

“It’s fine, just relax.” Akira’s tone became soft like he was speaking to a child. “Keep your eyes closed, motion could make you feel worse.”

“Akira…?”

“Mm?”

“...You’re not going to leave me...right?” Yusuke’s hand slid to Akira’s leg, gripping it, and he nuzzled into the cloth, concealing his face. “You’re all I have left…” His swallow ceased his words. “...I have no one else… Nothing else.”

Akira’s expression softened, feeling something tug his heart. “Of course I’m not.” His fingers glided over Yusuke’s ear, massaging it with slow strokes. “The thought has never been on my mind. I won’t let you be abandoned, never again.”

“...I’m not speaking of choice…” Yusuke shifted his body with clumsy movements, nuzzling into Akira’s stomach instead. “You’re sick, your soul is suffering… Can I ever prevent that? To ensure you won’t fade away from my grip…?”

A smile of assurance curled Akira’s lips. “I’m not going anywhere. Don’t let Tae’s explanation cloud your mind, it’s only a matter of circumstance, nothing more.”

While permitting a small moan, Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist, squeezing him. The gesture caused his partner to continue stroking his hair with his thumb, relaxing his mind and body. The carriage pulled forward and their trip back to the mansion began.

~~~

Yusuke had fallen asleep during their ride home, so once they arrived, Akira carried him to the bedroom. Despite his wish not to, he stripped Yusuke in order to preserve the suit, it was far too expensive to be slept in. He wet a cloth and placed it on Yusuke's forehead to hopefully cool him down.

Next, he undressed, removing the earrings, gloves and choker, but he ensured to slide his ring back on. He then wiggled into bed beside Yusuke, watching over him and safeguarding his health. A kiss was planted on his partner’s cheek and he gave the man some room so he wouldn’t become overwhelmed with heat.

He watched Yusuke sleep in the darkness, his mind recalling and replaying vital events of the day. It would be lovely if those recollections diminished so he could rest, but that occurrence was too radiant to be his. The stress Shido inflicted upon him could not be ignored and a bitter alliance will have to be made in order to protect his people. Who it would be was not clear. Discussion was required to reach that conclusion, but the thought of either left a cynical flavour of defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	59. Beginning Of The Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation for this chapter: A WWCC check/card ( Working with children check ) is an examination of your criminal record and ongoing monitoring to see if you’re fit to work with children. I’m sure other places/countries have this system too, but I’m using the Australian name because I am/cbf finding a more known name.

The morning breeze accompanied by beams of light caress and shine through the windows. A groan from inebriation left lips and a dish of food shook until placement. Yusuke stared down at the miso soup sitting atop a silver tray, his eyes shifting to a mug of peppermint tea. He was sitting in bed, grasping his surroundings whilst wrapped in sheets.

“Eat up, it could help you feel better,” Akira said with a smile, standing beside the bed. He had brought the meal; already prepared for the day. 

Yusuke’s throat felt dry and a migraine throbbed throughout his skull, causing him to nurse it. “...Thank you..” His voice came out flat, drained from last night’s actions. He held a desire for comfort, so his head leaned towards Akira, eventually pressing against the soft fabric of his shirt.

A chuckle sounded and Akira’s hand slid into Yusuke’s hair, cupping it and stroking it down. “Your bed-hair is adorable.” His fingers slid to a cheek, fingertips gliding along the jawline.

While the sun illuminated the room, Yusuke noticed something shimmer near Akira’s other hand. He reached, gentle to guide it towards his lips. “You’re wearing it…” He commented whilst staring at a ring, soon kissing it.

“Of course I am,” Akira spoke with a soft tone, smiling. “Unfortunately, my schedule is quite busy today, but I’d feel bad to leave you alone in such a state.” His hand slid down Yusuke’s neck, resting on his shoulder.

“I am well, besides a headache.” Yusuke tried to chuckle, to enforce his words, but it comes out as mere breath. “I will just rest with my sketchbook, that in of itself is a privilege.” 

Akira’s lips twisted and his eyes averted, despite no one seeing it; a forlorn expression. “...I have a meeting with the elders soon. You’re welcome to join, but I understand if you’re not feeling up to it.” 

“Another meeting…?” Yusuke’s gaze peered up as he withdrew from their connection. “Did you not speak with them already? Why is another needed?”

“It’s for...something important.” For a mere moment, a glimpse of dread faltered Akira’s expression. “I summoned them this time. I’ll inform you of everything regarding it if you do not choose to join, but...I’d prefer not to say until then.”

Despite questions brewing in his mind, Yusuke kept his lips sealed. His hand glided over the silver spoon and he used it to taste the broth, a sweet yet salty flavour touching his tongue. 

Akira took this as an opportunity to move towards his desk, his hand brushing paper to separate. “Ah, the plaque for Madarame is ready. Do you have any specific locations you’d like it placed?” He asked, changing the subject.

“...Not particularly.”

A silent moment engulfed the room while Akira shuffled through papers and Yusuke ate. It felt odd, like some sort of tension accompanied it. Until Yusuke could no longer tolerate it. 

“When will the meeting be?” He asked, watching Akira cease his hand movements.

“...They should be arriving soon, perhaps in half an hour.” 

“Then I will join,” Yusuke said quite nonchalantly as he reached for a mug. “It may take me some time to prepare and recoup, but I’ll try to be as quick as possible.” 

The papers slipped out of Akira’s hand onto the desk, his gaze turning to focus solely on his partner. “It’s not necessary that you join. I’ll still inform you of everything, I would just prefer not to repeat myself.”

“It’s not a problem for me, I should anyway.” A slight sigh emitted from Yusuke’s lips while he nursed his forehead. “It’s...just a matter of last night’s poor decisions.”

A smile formed as Akira breathed out in amusement. “I can help you wherever necessary.” He offered, his legs beginning to stride towards another. “I can wash your hair, body and massage your pain away. I may even have some medicine that can ease your aches.” As he spoke with a hint of flirtation, he leaned over his partner, supporting himself by a hand on the mattress. 

A pair of eyes shyly averted to the side, a timid lip bite accompanying it. “30 minutes is not enough for me to eat and prepare…” Yusuke made a comment, ignoring the situation before him.

“So eat in the tub,” Akira said, inching closer. “You can focus on your breakfast whilst I prepare you for the meeting.”

Yusuke’s gaze lowered to his partner’s clothing. “You’re already dressed though and I would prefer not to act like a grot.” 

“It’s liquid, not something that produces crumbs. And the more you sit here pondering about it the more time passes, so you may wish to hurry on that decision.” 

Pursing his lips with a blush, Yusuke replied, “Alright. I’ll make an exception this once.”

~~~

Despite the absolute embarrassing nature of the decision, Yusuke was beyond curious as to what the meeting will be about and the process intrigued him. So now, the both of them commit ludicrous behaviour; Akira washing his lover’s hair from behind in the bath while Yusuke sipped on peppermint tea.

The rest of his food sat on a raised tray beside the tub and he swallowed pain medication before touching the water.

“...I feel like a child..” He sighed. His grip on the mug was iron, ensuring it didn’t spill into the soapy water. The warmth from the tea mixing with the steamy air actually relaxed him and perhaps even eased the pain.

“Mm, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Akira’s tone of voice whispered against Yusuke’s shoulder, his lips grazing against it. His hands worked to lather shampoo within hair, but that didn’t mean affection would refrain. 

“This is the most ludicrous thing I have ever done. You’re lucky my curiosity hinders my reasoning.” Yusuke exhaled yet again, his head hanging to the side. “I suppose you’re not going to answer me until later, but is something the matter? You seem to avoid the elders, not greet them.”

“You’re right, I’ll answer that later.” 

“Ugh… Why are you being so secretive?” 

“I’m not…” Akira’s voice drowned out by him rinsing hair, the water flowing towards the rest. 

Yusuke had to close his eyes momentarily to ensure protection but he also raised the mug. He hoped his next sip wouldn’t be a mouthful of shampoo water.

All the shampoo was rinsed out, which allowed Akira to focus on squeezing his partner. He rests in the crook of Yusuke’s neck, rubbing his nose against moist skin. “...Yusuke?” He called out, a bit quiet. “Do you remember what you said to me last night?”

“Eh…?” Clearing hair from his face, Yusuke’s expression crinkled in confusion. “I said...a lot of things, perhaps too much, but I can’t recall anything noteworthy. Why?”

“Do you remember saying anything in the carriage? On our way home?” 

“...No? The last thing I recall is Yuuki pressuring me to drink. Am I a mean drunk? Because if I said anything rude, I didn’t mean it.”

“No.” Akira chuckled from the conclusion. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. I must’ve just had a dream…” He was aware that it was in fact not a dream, but he didn’t wish to put Yusuke on the spot. Telling him his vulnerability slipped last night may just humiliate him and refrain from alcohol.

“What was your dream like…?”

“Uh…” Needing another answer, Akira searched his mind. “You said...you wanted a puppy.” It was an awful adjustment, but at least no embarrassment could be inflicted.

“...You dream about that?” An amused smile tugged at Yusuke’s lips while huffing out a chuckle. “It’s so outlandish that I don’t quite believe it, but we did briefly speak of dogs yesterday so I suppose it’s not entirely unbelievable.”

“Hey, my mind can dream of the strangest scenarios quite regularly.” Akira’s hand slid up his lover's stomach as a grin took hold of his lips. “Probably not as weird as you though.”

Raising the mug of peppermint tea to his lips, Yusuke replied, “...I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

~~~

Fortunately yet surprisingly, their plan worked. They even have some time to spare once Yusuke was dressed. Their additional time was spent by complaints, lamenting over inebriation. Yusuke vowed to never get drunk again, calling it a torment, one he didn’t understand why people craved. While Akira assured him it was the duration effect they craved, not the aftermath.

A knock on the door called them as Akira secured a necktie for Yusuke. They didn’t dress overly fancy but it was far from casual. The lord of the house opened the bedroom door and the time to leave came. Yusuke was led down to the third floor, through a corridor that went to a meeting room.

It looked rather plain. Just a long wooden table with chairs tucked it. Glasses and beverages rested atop the table, a vase of flowers also did, but that was all. 

Akira sat on a centralized chair, one within view of others without straining. While Yusuke sat within his proximity, aside from him if anything.

A multitude of footsteps then muffled behind the walls, the entrance soon opening. It didn’t take two glances to know all 7 elders, clad in black robes, had arrived. The 8th was missing due to Estihel’s abolishment. 

Yusuke felt as though gazes lingered on him while the elders found their seats, but it didn’t last long. He was out of place, he even sensed it, however, his curiosity reigned over discomfort.

Seats were pushed in and everyone had gathered. Zeriya closed the door, even locked it, before tending to Akira’s side. 

“Why have you summoned us so suddenly?” The 4th elder, an old woman, asked as her gaze bore into her target.

Her question filled Yusuke with a sense of...relief. They too have been kept in the dark regarding it, so in a way it made him feel equal.

Without a word, Akira removed a card from his pocket and slid it onto the table, he then explained it after a prolonged paused. “Our predicament didn’t truly end after freeing me from captivity. The situation progressed and lingered even after the Mayor and I gave statements. The true reason the mansion is in disarray is because of him. He came here under the guise of a police warrant and searched for any trace of Akechi.” 

“You lied to us…?!” The 3rd elder questioned with surprise, his mind feeling a sense of betrayal. “You deceived us from the very beginning? Why?!”

“I’ll answer your questions after. For now, remain silent.” 

Tension began to rise in the air, even a few scoff.

“I was under the assurance that the Mayor, Shido, would not attempt anything rash due to Akechi’s knowledge.” Akira continued, leaning back in his seat. “Akechi has the means to expose Shido, perhaps even ruin his campaign, which I was told was enough to keep him away. However, that is not the case. Instead of keeping a distance out of fear of retaliation, Shido has tried to approach with silence and deceit. Yesterday, at the party, he...blackmailed me to aid him, wanting me to capture Akechi for him and then hand him over.”

Faces begin to twist and exchange glances of surprise, bewilderment and anger.

“The Mayor wishes to obtain Akechi for various reasons, but he’s...unaware I already possess him. A reason for us to fear this is because Shido is aware of what we are and has purposely turned a blind eye towards evidence that could hinder us. He threatened to expose and ruin me if I don’t succeed or if Akechi exposes their relation.” Akira’s lips purse momentarily, then his arms cross. “Whether or not Akechi assured me of this falsehood out of deceit is unclear, but you’re already aware why we possess him in the first place. I brought you here to discuss which side would be wiser and question if there may be another way for us to gain freedom from these shackles.”

Yusuke listened with a frown, it grew more intense with each and every word. “...” His hand raised onto his nape, sighing out of deflation. Despite the underlying pain within his head, he searched for a time where this exchange could’ve taken place last night, and then an image of a hallway answered him.

“What kind of king hides something of this scale?! Do you realize your silent tongue has jeopardized us?!” Anger spilled from the lips of the 2nd elder, her hands clenching with aggravation. “The kingdom is priority and will always be…! You must appease the Mayor, heed his words and cut ties with them completely. Do not meddle in human affairs, it’s why you’re in this situation to begin with!” 

“Hold on…” Said the 7th elder. “Appeasing The mayor’s words will dissatisfy the kingdom, especially those who wish to see the drugs’ effect. The whole reason Akechi is still in our possession is because we need him to speak, for us to come to a conclusion regarding that decision. To hand him over would destroy that chance and we’ll be throwing the requests and concerns of citizens out into the void.” 

“Who cares?” Muttered the 1st elder, his eyebrows furrowed. “The drug was never worth considering. Are you really okay with disrespecting our identities? Spitting on the graves of our ancestors and throwing away who we are for mere comfort?! illusionary comfort?! There is nothing wrong with who we are and to consume that drug would be destroying everything we stand for. We’ll even prove to the humans that we are monsters, that they were right all along.” His gaze focuses solely on Akira. “You and I are both aware of what that drug entails for our futures. We’ll- all of us will be unneeded, abandoned by those who look up to us. It is best if we...exaggerate the truth, tell citizens it’s harmful and beyond consideration and then appease The mayor’s words.”

A few gasp at the suggestion, their lips ready to retort, but Akira spoke before them.

“The problem with that is the Mayor will offer the drug for profit and political support. He wishes to get rid of us in a way that will benefit him, so appeasing him won’t save us from the drugs’ development.” He said, permitting a slight sigh. “Listening to Shido will only give him power over the drug instead of us, but we may be given freedom again.”

“T-Then we dispose of Akechi!’ The 1st stammered, clenching his teeth. “That way the drug cannot be developed further!”

“Shido doesn’t want a corpse…” Akira’s head shook. “Killing him won’t solve anything. It will worsen our situation.”

Hearing enough, the 2nd elder jolted up from her seat, her finger pointing at Akira whilst accusations danced on her tongue. "This is all your fault! All of it! If you never meddled with humans, to begin with, this would’ve never happened!” She shouted with contempt. “If you never fell in love with a human, then his heart would’ve never sought revenge and this absurd idea of a drug would’ve never been created! You bring shame to us enough for your repulsive condition and now you anger the humans enough to endanger us?! You have no respect for your position or your people, you bring nothing but burdens!”

“How dare you speak to the king like that!” The 4th elder also jolted out of his seat, pointing at the 2nd. “If you hadn’t been clad in that robe, I would’ve confused you for Okumura’s council! You lack the moral and respect to ever be considered within the Kurusu kingdom!”

Enough…!” Akira called out in a stern voice, silencing the bickering. “You question why I withhold information from you? It’s because you act like children! A great demonstration is before me right now!”

Throats were cleared as the tension within the room eased a little, chairs scraping along the floor again due to weight.

“...While it will always be your choice, my lord..” The 5th elder finally spoke, her hands folded together. “You must acknowledge the lack of priority you have for this kingdom. The reason you were captured is because you didn’t prioritize yourself and instead choose...your partner. The reason you have angered the humans is because you choose to meddle in their affairs. You’re not a part of them, so your focus should be us, not them.”

“...Just because I choose not to uphold a hypocritical sense of morals for them does not mean I don’t prioritize my kingdom. I’m not going to acknowledge and ignore their problems when it benefits me and I won’t cowardly throw someone much weaker than I towards danger to save myself.” Akira crossed his legs and leaned his cheek onto a hand. “You can view it as you wish and you can disagree with me, but I won’t stop functioning like this.” 

“What about when you were trapped in this place?” Questioned the 1st elder. “Your duties were beyond fulfilled when you couldn’t contact the outside world, it was quite impressive you could obtain that as a singular entity, yet now your performance is below subpar. Your ‘freedom’ has made you take things for granted and despite the damage you have caused this kingdom over the past year, you still hold onto this sense of ‘morals’?” He laughed in disbelief. “Human affairs, problems and the corruption of their society has nothing to do with us and it never will. Stop trying to be a hero and fix their problems when you have your own. Their society shouldn’t even be considered, nor on your mind with the number of betrayals we’ve faced.”

“...I do not wish to be a hero nor did I call you here to attack my character.” Akira’s gaze lowered momentarily, his hands subtly clenching. “If we cannot discuss this matter without pointing fingers then we’ll never reach a conclusion. As usual, I’ll--”

“Are you insinuating that Akira was better when shackled to this place in an absolute state of depression?!” Yusuke partially shouted his words, unable to stand the callous insults being thrown. “How can you blame him for any of this?! He’s the victim in this situation yet your shaming him for things beyond his control! Do you hear yourselves?! Do you even have a heart?!”

“If he had never interacted with humans in an intimate way then he would’ve never gained this condition that tethers us to them even more…!” The 2nd elder gritted her teeth, glaring at him. “He killed one of our own due to a desperation he caused himself, that then led to betrayal, numerous of them! And you’re going to sit there and imply he is not at fault…?! He’s beyond responsible for what happened and what has happened to him because he knew better!”

“...Enough, all of you..” Akira spoke as his hand slid onto Yusuke’s, halting his tongue. “I called you here to discuss one thing yet distractions never cease, so… This meeting is over.” He stood up, the chair scraping behind him. “You’re all dismissed.” Were the last words he said before stepping out of the room, leaving a stale air in his wake.

Whispers and chatter then arise. Yusuke was about to follow Akira when Zeriya’s hand pushed him back into his seat, giving a shake of his head. 

“Stay.” He said, quite nonchalantly.

“...Why?”

“He left because he wants to be alone. Give him some time before chasing after him.”

“....”

~~~

The elders had left after bickering amongst each other. Despite their departure, the room still felt tense, suffocating and lifeless. Regardless of Yusuke’s wish to follow Akira, he did not. He remained seated, folding a napkin like it was some form of origami while Zeriya cleaned glasses with a wet cloth.

“Did you stop me because you had something to say to me privately? Or do you truly believe my presence will disturb Akira?” Yusuke finally asked, his eyes flickering from napkins to a tall man.

“A bit of both,” Zeriya responded without much thought. “I wished to inform you I possess the photo again. It’s still in a box within my room, but besides that… We still haven’t questioned Shinya about the incident and while I doubt it, he may know something regarding Akechi or the drug. The lord is adamant not to bother the boy, but I believe it could be relevant.” 

“How...does that involve me?”

“The boy seems to be most comfortable with you, so I figured you should question him.” 

Yusuke’s expression crinkled and he glanced at the door. “Can’t this wait? Shido has given an ultimatum, I find that to be worth more attention right now.”

“Yes, it can. I was simply informing you.”

“Oh…” Yusuke sighed as his attention returned to the napkin, folding them into different shapes. “Are...meeting with the elders usually this tense?” He asked, a bit reluctant to do so.

“No, not usually,” Zeriya said before placing a clean glass down on the table. “Past animosity revives when they get scared or angry. And Shido’s ultimatum is nothing to scoff at. We haven’t gained attention or angered a power figure like Shido before, so their fear is warranted but it often manifests into blame.”

The napkin slid out of Yusuke’s hands as sullen words escape him, “...Do you really believe it’s Akira’s fault as well?”

There was a pause before Zeriya replied, “No, but I don’t believe he’s innocent either.” 

“I know he isn’t, but to blame him for Shido’s ultimatum and Akechi’s hatred is beyond ridiculous.” 

“Yes, but you mustn’t get emotional. Doing so only escalated the situation.” Another clean glass tapped down on the table. “It’s the Lord's job to listen to criticism, even if it’s a mere guise for callous insults.”

“I don’t believe he needs to listen to them when they’re just insulting him,” Yusuke muttered as he rose from his seat, pushing it in. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to comfort him.”

He took the lack of a response as a sign that he was permitted to do such a thing, so he left the meeting room with the notion that he’ll find Akira.

~~~

The first place Yusuke checked was the bedroom, and surprisingly, Akira wasn’t there. He then went to the kitchen, believing he may have retrieved a glass of wine, but Akira wasn’t here either. Dragging his feet back upstairs, Yusuke decided to search the office next, and as he pushed the door open, he noticed Akira sitting there, hunched with his face in a pair of hands.

The intrusion was heard by Akira and his eyes gazed through cracked fingers before they dropped. He then picked up a pen, scribbling down on the page before him like nothing was amiss.

“I thought you would have followed me immediately.” He said, his eyes flickering up momentarily.

“...I thought too, but your advisor stopped me.” The words come out with averted eyes as Yusuke’s hand pushed the door shut. “Are you...alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m used to that kind of behaviour.” A pen slipped out of Akira’s grasp while he leaned onto his hand, a sigh emitting from his lips. “Although, I must apologize for their display. I was under the impression they wouldn’t behave like that due to the severity of the situation.”

“Are you really apologizing to me for them?” His eyebrows furrowed as Yusuke approached the desk. “If I want to hear an apology then I want to hear it from them, not the person who isn’t responsible.” 

“....” 

“Akira…” Yusuke murmured while he walked around the desk, his hand running along it. “Why didn’t you tell me at the party? Had I known Shido threatened you…” He silenced himself, aware of why.

“Because I didn’t wish to sully your experience even more. Not only did your idol assault you, but the image of someone you adored was tainted. I’m not cruel enough to burden you further.” Akira’s lips began to frown. “I vowed to tell you at a safer time, but I couldn’t bring myself to then. ...You know how I am when it comes to avoiding you further pain.”

“I suppose you’ve always been like that.” A slight smile formed while Yusuke slid his hand onto Akira’s. “...I didn’t mean to yell at the elders. Just...hearing the way they speak to you was beyond callous. It was difficult to sit through silently…” 

“They’re...not exactly wrong. I did doom my bloodline and this kingdom due to my optimism. Had I not trusted so easily I--”

“No.” Yusuke interrupted with a stern tone of voice. “You’re not at fault for what Akechi did to you, nor will you ever be. If you believe so, then you’ll be blaming me for how Madarame treated me.”

“That’s completely different…! --”

“No, it isn’t. Our fate was twisted due to those events. It’s easy to say if things had gone differently the outcome would’ve never happened, it’s easy to say what you should’ve done, but even with those false images, it can never be your fault.”

“...” Akira released a sigh, a smile soon tugging at his lips. “I suppose it doesn’t matter whether or not it’s my fault, but I can’t blame you for your treatment, so...I’ll believe it isn’t.” 

A pair of feet sidestepped and Yusuke’s hands slid around Akira from behind, snuggling into the crook of his neck. “Akechi is the one responsible for it, no one else…”

“Speaking of him, I need to figure out who I wish to ally with.” Another sigh emitted as Akira used his hand as a crutch for his chin. “They’re both despicable, yet needed and dangerous. I cannot rely or trust either of them, but I can’t ignore them. I hate them, however...my position tethers me to them.” 

No answer had or could form on Yusuke’s tongue, so his grip tightened while he spoke, “Unfortunately, I cannot aid you in this decision. They’re both risky choices and I could never imagine being in your position, so an answer cannot form. Just know that I’ll support you either way.”

A prolonged, thoughtful silence engulfed the room. Until a hand slid over Yusuke’s. 

“I...believe my wisest option would be to suss them out. I’ll offer Akechi an ultimatum; if he does not wish to spill everything he knows to me while reminding silent regarding his relation with Shido, then I’ll hand him over. Him being aware of Shido’s movements may present an issue with hostility, but I can overpower him easily, especially with that hand wound.” Akira rose out of his seat, turning to face his lover. “I don’t see a safer option. I don’t want to aid Shido at all, especially due to his plans with the drug, but he may remain satisfied as long as Akechi doesn’t expose him. I should buy ourselves enough time to figure out what we’ll do regarding the drug if Akechi agrees to this.”

“So you’ll...ally with Akechi if he heeds your demands?” Yusuke asked whilst clenching his arm, his gaze faltering a bit.

“Even though I hate him, he can lead me to a cure and help me answer my citizen's concerns formally. So...in other words, my plan doesn’t change much.” His arms crossed as Akira released an exhale. “I’ll just have Shido breathing down my neck and hopefully progression.”

Yusuke’s lips pursed, his gaze returning. “And then what do you plan to do with Akechi if he does agree? What will you do when his use has dried up?” He asked, gesturing as he did so.

“...I’ll discuss that with him, but if he dares to defy me, I’ll give him to Shido.” Akira gave an exaggerated shrug, a craven smile forming. “So what do you think?”

“Er…? You’re asking me..?” Yusuke looked behind despite knowing a wall awaited him. He was quite bewildered by the question. “I...I don’t believe I could ever forgive Akechi, but I suppose you’re not asking me to…” He sighed heavily. “Perhaps it is the best option. You could even continue pursuing Shido...in secret...with Akechi’s aid and then your problem will hopefully solve.” 

“Mm, I’m going to go speak with Akechi now,” Akira said and moved along the desk. “I’ll chat with you before I resume work as well, but for now, we must depart.”

Yusuke gave a silent nod and wave, watching his partner leave the office.

###

Akira made his way down to the third floor. He reached Akechi’s room and unlocked it. As the door slid open, a force caused it to slam close, hitting Akira’s nose in the process.

“Not this again…” He grumbled under his breath. “Stop throwing my furniture or you’ll pay for the damages!” 

“Don’t come in!” Yelled a muffled voice from inside.

Regardless of why, Akira didn’t have the patience to heed Akechi’s request, so he just swung the door open again and stepped in, only to notice why such a demand was asked. Akechi seemed to be struggling to put a T-shirt on, due to a fresh wound on his back. It was amusing to watch him flail about, but it didn’t take long for him to sense Akira’s presence.

“If that is you Akira then I suggest leaving before I kick you!” 

“An interesting threat, especially with that shirt over your head.” Akira couldn’t help but chuckle. He approached Akechi, reaching for cloth, only for the man to recoil away.

“Don’t touch me!” Shouted Akechi. “I don’t want to speak or see you so piss off!”

“Just let me help you or you’ll continue to flail about like a distressed fish.” Not heeding demands, Akira pulled Akechi’s shirt down, immediately seeing a grimace. “If you can’t do something, you can ask.”

“Don’t treat me like an incompetent child! I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you!” 

“And neither would I, yet here we are.” 

Even though Akechi just came from the clinic a few days ago, his bandages looked like they needed attention. The one on his back appeared to be dried with blood and his hand bandage looked dishevelled.

Using it to his advantage, Akira glanced at the ensuite. “I want nothing but to talk today. Oh, and I’ll be changing your bandages.” He ignored the protests being shouted at him while moving into the ensuite. The supplies were already gathered on a tray, so he simply retrieved it and went to sit down on the bed. “Sit.” He demanded with his eyes.

“Like hell I’ll listen after what you did to me--!” Akechi was harshly interrupted by his hand being yanked down. He was forced to join Akira on the bed, but his scowl never left.

“All I’m doing is the same as what you did; what I feel is necessary.” Akira began to speak while his hands moved to unwrap the bandage around a hand. “Had you not tried to manipulate one of my servants then I wouldn’t have considered the idea of a tracking device.”

A scoff freed from Akechi’s lips, “Why you’re doing it doesn’t alter my disdain for you.” Subtly, a smirk formed. “Just like how my reasons for ‘cursing’ you don’t change the way you despise me.”

“....” Akira dropped the dirty bandage down onto the tray and retrieved a clean one, wrapping it around a wounded hand after patting it with a saline solution. “I can see where you get your cruel nature from. If I didn't know better, I may have confused you for your father.”

Akechi’s expression dropped. “...Why are you bringing him up? I hate being called his son.”

“Before I continue with that…” Akira paused his treatment to grab a ring from his pocket. “This is your mother’s, isn’t it?” He asked without a hint of his emotional state, displaying the band.

Akechi stared at it before a grimace resumed on his features. “I don’t want it.” He said with haste, turning his face away. “...As if you remember that…” He muttered under his breath, simply for himself to hear.

“Why not?” With an extended hand, Akira moved the ring into the other man’s vision. “Didn’t you treasure it before?”

“No. Destroy it.” 

“I couldn’t destroy a treasured possession, even if it is yours.”

Gritting his teeth, Akechi ripped the ring out of Akira’s hand and threw it away in a fit of rage. “I don’t want anything from that deceitful bitch!” He snapped, complexion contorting more than ever.

Akira watched with widened eyes, in bewilderment, until he grasped the situation. “Why do you hate your adoptive mother now? Didn’t she shower you with love and that’s why their deaths affected you so much…?”

“Shut up!” Akechi demanded, gripping his hair as his breath quickened from exertion. “They’re nothing but liars! Toying with my head!” 

“You’ll open your wound like that…” With gentle movements, Akira guided Akechi’s injured hand down, resuming his treatment. His lips then pursed, considering words. “...You were 8 when they passed away. It’s not odd that they wished to tell you once you were a bit older.” 

“You know nothing…!” Akechi’s voice underlined with venom. “You just sprout bullshit, like usual!” 

Even if Akira didn’t personally wish to know Akechi, this was a staggering difference from his past self. He used to love his parents, mourn them aside Akira, yet nothing remains but hatred now. Could the realization that you were adopted really manifest such resentment? To this extent? 

“It’s all fucking a lie! Their deaths… His research…” It was clear from his voice Akechi’s mind was crumbling, but his expression of hollowness enforced it further. “Me… All of it.”

“...What are you going on about? You’re not making sense.” Akira was hesitant to say anything due to the insanity before him, but if anything arose, he could overpower Akechi. “I can’t understand if you speak in riddles.”

“All of it is a lie!” Akechi snapped, his hand reaching to grip Akira’s shirt. “My father was never trying to make a cure! The recipe I used on you was a prototype! An attempt at an infection that would wipe you all out!” His hands dropped, teeth clenching. “They’re the fault of their own deaths! They’re at fault for my suffering! They shaped me into this loathsome person!” His fingers gripped his face, almost clawing at it.

A lump had formed in Akira’s throat, which he had difficulty swallowing, but he succeeds, proceeding to speak, “Didn’t you say it was a cure...for vampires? The exact goal you created…?”

“Didn’t you hear me?! I lied, I lied just as they did!” Twisted chuckles escaped Akechi, his shoulders quivering. “I believed it! Lied to myself! I thought I finally achieved a legacy, yet it’s all wrong! All twisted!”

“H-How do you know this?” It felt like speaking to a wild beast, one that would snap at any moment, but Akira still retained some form of composure. “What about your father’s research team? Didn’t you work with them?”

“I read Shido’s half! The rest of the research!” Raspy breaths filled the air as Akechi’s head shook. “They didn’t say anything, even after I announced it was a cure…! But they barely spoke, so it doesn’t mean a thing!”

With shaky hand movements, Akira placed his over Akechi’s shoulder. “R-Relax, you’re going to make yourself hyperventilate.” It felt beyond awkward to even do this and his lips crinkled with a distaste for it, but it was vital to calm Akechi down.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t slapped away but wasn’t greeted either. Akechi’s hands simply faltered to his lap, breathing at a more steady pace. “It’s no wonder why a vampire wished to kill them, they were simply protecting their people from destruction, yet I…” 

“No. I don’t believe something like that justifies orphaning a child with their suffering as an intention.” Akira withdrew his hand, rubbing his nape with a sigh. “Nor do I believe your father had a goal like that.” He cupped his chin. “You said the government seized all of his work for an undisclosed reason, right? What if he was being forced to develop that by them? It makes sense for them to wish for death instead of a cure, but your progression changed their minds, at least Shido’s.”

“It...doesn’t matter.” Akechi recoiled into a ball, hugging his knees with a concealed face. “That day, I was convinced I was ‘fixing’ you, curing your vampiric ways, yet now I know it wasn’t even close to that. I injected you with a lethal concoction. The fact you’re alive still speaks volumes of your royal blood…” 

“...If you truly feel bad for it, even if it’s merely done to redeem your past self, then you’ll aid me.” With Akechi broken before him, now would be the best time for Akira to fruition his plan. “I can protect you from Shido if you vow to, to ensure he’ll never manipulate you again.”

Akechi’s head lifted, glancing at the other man. “Why do you keep mentioning him…?” His voice suddenly sounded bitter and a scowl began to form.

“...Because Shido is searching for you. He gave me an ultimatum; that if I hand you over to him, he’ll leave my kingdom alone and won’t expose the fact I’m a vampire to hunters.” Within his mouth, Akira’s jaw clenches with anxiety. “I don’t wish to do that or aid Shido in any way, but your silence isn’t helping my decision either.” He sighed. “Look, I’ll offer you a deal. You start complying with me and I’ll work to rid Shido for you.”

“A-Again…?” Akechi seemed to release a distressed sigh, but his demeanour completely shifted after that. “Why don’t you just free me and destroy my research? I don’t want to be shackled to anyone else ever again…!”

“I’m not like Shido. I’ll only harm you if you don’t respect our deal.” Akira pushed himself to stand up, causing the bed to squeak in the process. “I will give you a full explanation of my offer and we’ll sign a contract if you agree. Obviously, ...it’s not law binding for various reasons, but it’ll be sufficient enough to trust. Firstly, you cannot tell anyone about your relation with Shido, if you do, we’ll both be ruined. Secondly, once I’m satisfied with your work, I promise to release you, I’ll even pay to move you to another country so Shido cannot harm you and I’ll also pay your rent.” He stepped forward, turning to see the other man. “Once you’re done complying with me, I want you to abandon this way of life. Rid your vengeance and stop dwelling on vampires. To help you with that, I will pay your schooling fees so you can become a detective. Wasn’t that your previous dream?”

“Tch…” Akechi clicked his tongue, averting his gaze. “How do you even remember that?”

“Because despite my wish to forget you, I couldn’t.” Akira rubbed the scar on his hand in plain sight, pointing Akechi towards it. “You left me with a scar, both physically and mentally.” … “But enough about that.” He brushed the topic aside with a gesture. “So… All I’m asking for is your cooperation. I’ll pay for your future and will continue to do so, I’ll protect you from Shido and I’ll eventually murder him once my chance arises.” 

“You really think I’ll allow you to make Shido suffer without my involvement?” A laugh of amusement sounded. “If you truly wish for me to agree, then you’ll let me kill him. I won’t permit someone like you to fulfil my wish without me.”

“...It’s too dangerous. If he finds out we’re working together, then a massacre will surely commence.” Akira’s head shook. “I cannot risk my people for your vengeance. I have my own reasons to harm Shido, so it won’t be light if possible.” 

“Then we’re done talking.” Akechi stood up, touching the new bandage over his hand. “If Shido is brought to his knees, then I’ll be involved, nothing less.” 

Feeling his chance slip through his fingers, Akira’s hands clenched. “We can...reach a compromise on that, but for now, consider the rest of my offer. I’ll give you a few days to think it through, but once I ask, I want an answer.”

“...What do you mean by complying? Do you want me to fix your ‘curse’?” 

“I want you to tell me everything you know about Shido, for...our dismantling of him, and everything about your drug, research and perhaps perfect its success rate, depending on my decision.” While his arms crossed, Akira’s expression flickered with dread. “It...would be nice if you could cure me, but my hope for that is nonexistent.” 

A glimpse of something different hinted in Akechi’s expression before it averted with a scoff. “Ha. It wouldn’t matter whether or not I could do it. Your past actions will never be redeemed, so you may as well continue as you are.”

“I’m...aware of that.” Even though he wished to leave, Akira had forgotten something regarding Akechi’s treatment, causing his feet to approach with reluctance. “...I forgot to change your back bandage, so sit back down.” 

“I would prefer it if you just left--” Akechi was cut off yet again by his shoulder being pushed down, forcing him to sit on the bed. “Can you stop doing that?!” He snapped.

Akira joined him, pulling the supply tray back. “You don’t listen, even when you should.” He muttered as he gestured. “Turn around, I can’t reach it from here.”

A rather prolonged glare was shared before Akechi compiled, grumbling distasteful words under his breath. Akira then reached the hem of a shirt, lifting it up to remove an adhesive bandage. As he did so, he noticed Akechi’s frame was rather thin, even underweight.

“Are you being fed proper meals?” He asked while peeling the patch off, dropping it beside the other. The wound on Akechi’s back was rather small and only had 2 dissolvable stitches, but it still needed care to ensure no infection.

“Why are you speaking to me in such a manner? Just because I told you about my parents doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

“I didn’t ask with that belief in mind. I need to know if my servants are doing their job properly or if you’re purposely starving yourself.” Akira murmured as he reached for a cloth coated in saline solution. “I can’t have a stick get in the way of my hunt. You’ll only hinder progression with that form.”

“I’ll only eat properly if I’m allowed to rid Shido, otherwise...don’t question me about it.” 

“The act of compromising doesn’t mean you get your way.” 

The saline-coated cloth gently touched the wound, inflicting discomfort that was accompanied by a hiss. Akechi’s elbow swung back in an attempt to hit Akira only for a palm to grip it.

“I didn’t cause you pain on purpose.” Akira breathed out a hinted apology. He couldn’t outright say it, even if those words had already formed before.

“Like I’d believe that nonsense. You’re only being ‘nice’ to me because you want something.” Akechi withdrew his elbow.

“I don’t have to cooperate with you. I grow tired of your research and could easily dismiss it, but straining my relationship with my kingdom, even more, wouldn’t be wise.” Another attempt was made to apply saline solution to Akechi's wound. Akira succeeded this time, only with a slight flinch. “That does not mean I won’t though. I could throw you back to Shido and go back to my somewhat peaceful life again, even if that means ignoring your endeavours.” 

A chuckle hummed from Akechi’s lips. “You give up regarding information you want that easily?” 

“If it was something I wanted, then no. But this isn’t the case, I’m simply respecting my kingdom’s wishes and rules.” 

“So you still have no interest in admitting your kind only exists to be condemned?”

Akira paused to dispose the cloth. “Condemned by the majority? I hardly believe that’s a good reason to give up my identity.” He grabbed a new bandage, unwrapping it. “If I use your logic, shouldn’t you apply as well? Generally, orphans are viewed as nothing more than children filled with issues. ...Despite my disagreement with it, that stigma definitely defines you.”

Gritting his teeth, Akechi swung his elbow back into Akira’s side. “Are you trying to make me disagree?!” He shouted as slight groans accompanied.

Unfortunately, Akira held the bandage with both hands so he was unable to defend himself. It didn’t hurt much but was certainly provoking. “I don’t believe it’s fair for you to slander me without allowing me to respond.” He ignored the discomfort whilst applying the bandage to the wound. “If you don’t want me to insult you, then don’t do it to me.” 

Akechi snapped his head to face ahead. “...Hurry up!”

While ensuring the bandage, Akira replied, “I’m already finished.”

“Then get out.”

“...” Even if he wished to argue more, it would be wise to leave with his current progress. Akira decided that he had made the situation clear, so he stood, approaching the door, only to pause and place his hand on the knob. “When I return, I’ll be expecting your answer, so I suggest you consider your future.” And with that final say, he left the room.

~~~

As Akira moved towards his bedroom, Shido’s words whirled around in his mind. If Akechi agreed, he’d have to work in secrecy to get rid of Shido whilst also satisfying his demands. That would be the most difficult part of his plan, yet even if he were to succeed, there’s a chance someone else may just take up Shido’s place. Does Shido have evidence currently or was it discarded? Would an associate of his be able to ruin Akira, even once he’s gone?

Everything points to allying with Shido to be the wiser choice, but Akira couldn’t hand a life-altering drug to him, even if that meant tolerating Akechi for longer. And those feelings Shido described...they don’t even seem to be present, which could be helpful in justifying the ‘delay’.

Just because a decision had to be made didn’t mean Akira would sit idly for it. Finding out if any other mayor or town is trying to rid vampires in a similar fashion is priority at the moment, and Shido may know the answer.

However, he made a promise to Yusuke and his heart did wish to see him. The bedroom door squeaked opened and there laid Yusuke, atop the bed on his side, reading a novel. Akira was careful when approaching him, but no eyes noticed him, so he slid around to the side, crawled onto the mattress and cuddled Yusuke from behind whilst he flinched.

“Y-You scared me…” Yusuke murmured, feeling his heart began to ease from fright.

“Mm..” Akira nuzzled his partner’s shoulder. “As if you didn’t hear me come in…? Your awareness is awful.” His voice trailed into a chuckle.

“I am absorbed…” Yusuke muttered whilst readjusting. “And my head is painful, especially after the meeting.”

“Aw, is your hangover still hindering you?”

“Obviously…”

A sound between a hum and giggle left Akira’s lips. “What'cha reading?” He asked whilst peering to see the book.

“A novel you bought me.”

“Ah, I see.” After a final squeeze, Akira sat up, brushing his hair back. “I talked to Akechi…”

Yusuke’s eyes finished scanning a paragraph and he shut the book with a thud. Pressing the novel to his chest, he rose to sit. “...What did he say?” 

“Not much. I’m letting him think about it for a bit.” Akira scratched his ear with a sigh. “Although, he did raise another concern. There’s a chance Shido isn’t the only one wanting to rid or profit off vampires.” 

Yusuke’s gaze averted slowly. “Well...I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s true. Their silence hints towards it.” 

“I can’t stop it.” Akira’s expression stiffened as did his voice. “If it is true, then perhaps Akechi’s cure would be the wiser choice. We’re vulnerable remaining the way we are unless I can succeed at killing Shido before he does the same to us.” 

“...” Yusuke squeezed the novel, permitting a sound. “I’m sorry...I don’t know what to say.” He gave a frown, enforcing his state. 

A craven smile curled Akira’s lips, but the lacking confidence soon faded. “Speculating about our future is a little silly, no? Cures and infections to wipe out an entire species don’t come easily, or the ability to produce it may be moot, so there’s no point in fearing it.” As he slid off the bed to stand, a chuckle emitted. “I have work to do and research, so I may be unable to enjoy your meal tonight.”

“Uh, I don’t feel well enough to cook anyway, so… It’s not an issue.” Pursed lips furrowed Yusuke’s expression. “A-Although, why do you work in your actual office now? You used to stay in here…”

“Well, all my documents are in there and I can’t be bothered to transfer them.” As Akira approached the door, he waved his hand. “Plus, you gave your room to Shinya, so you have barely any privacy. I thought to give you some.” 

“I see.” A slight smile formed. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

They exchanged a brief wave and grin before Akira left the room.

###

While Akira sat in his office, his eyes flickered from Shido’s card to the telephone. Seeking answers, he picked the phone up and dialled the number, feeling a slight anxiety as he listened to the ringback tone. The line connected and the voice of a female receptionist answered amongst the sound of giggling in the background. 

He asked for Shido before being transferred on hold momentarily. After a click, Shido’s voice came through.

“I hope you called because you found him. I’m rather busy at the moment.” He sounded irritated. Akira could practically see an expression of annoyance.

“Not exactly. I have some concerns regarding our ‘deal’.” 

“...” There was a pause and some muttering before Shido’s voice returned. “What do you want?” The vexation within his tone was more evident now.

“When you said you wish to profit off the drug, did you consider the fact someone else may commit or obtain a similar idea?” Akira leaned back in his seat, breathing out as he did so. “Basically, I’m asking if any other mayor or governor has adopted the same ideals as you? Wouldn’t they get it in the way? And handing my races fate over to scornful humans seems to be unwise.”

“You’re really concerned about this drug, aren’t you?” A chuckle accompanied the sound of paper shuffling. “From my understanding; of course, others are looking for secret ways to rid vampires, but killing them off with some sort of concoction proves to be difficult because your structure is very similar to humans. At least that’s what Akechi reported to me, but I know deadly infections or whatever that only target vampires are so risky to pursue that no one does now.” 

A bubble of relief wished to burst in Akira’s chest, but suppression was a must, even if his voice was transferred by a phone.

“...That’s why Akechi is so vital to me.” Shido filled the pause. “He’s successful, yet fabricated every single document to produce no results. You must find him quickly. I don’t wish to involve anyone else who could share a similar intent as me, so I trust you’ll be capable enough.”

“And...what do I get out of this?” As he spoke, Akira tapped his fingers on the desk. “You earn the capability to profit off my people’s suffering, you get to maintain your ‘clean’ reputation. Besides keeping my secret, what do I get out of this deal? I’m reluctant to move, even with your current demands.”

“The existence of Akechi’s drug truly scares you, doesn’t it?” An amused huff emitted from the phone. “You may be envisioning my ability to announce the drug wrong. I won’t be able to publicly exclaim its capability, even if that would be the quickest way. I’ll have to find and contact other vampires and offer it to them, but if you wish, I can exclude you from the list. I don’t truly wish to get rid of you all or that would put an end to my business, I simply wish to profit and decrease your numbers.” 

Pulling the phone away, Akira muttered, “Unbelievable…” Before pressing it against his ear once again. “So you were using Akechi’s wish for revenge all along…?” He didn’t know if mentioning that would be wise, but the words simply flow.

“Of course. The broken are the easiest the manipulate after all.” Chuckled Shido. “I suppose the fact you two were together romantically was true if you know such things…”

Akira crossed his arm under his elbow and scoffed. “I thought that was already known.” His head tilted to the side, tucking the phone in. “How many people are aware of my existence besides you?” He asked whilst reaching for a letter.

“Akechi barely talked about himself when in my possession, so it wasn’t necessarily confirmed, just snippets of information, and those within the facility are the only ones who really know. Isn’t it obvious that they knew? They wouldn’t have wanted to play with you if it were otherwise.” 

“...” While he remained silent, Akira ripped the letter open. “If...I can’t find Akechi, what will you do?”

“What kind of question is that?” Offence seemed to seep into Shido’s voice. “You will find him because that is your task. Anything else you’re struggling with shall be put on hold to prioritize this, and if you don’t deliver… Well, you’re already aware of the consequences.”

“Mh, but what if he’s already left the country? I won’t be able to find him then.”

“You’re the one that had him last! So you’ll be responsible for his escape!” The anger within Shido’s tone rippled through the phone. “Don’t call me with extraneous questions! You have 6 months to bring him to me or else!” Suddenly, a phone was slammed down and the call was cut, echoing the same hollow tune.

Gently, Akira placed the phone down, gritting his teeth with displeasure. Perhaps he overstepped a boundary, but such a reaction still annoyed him. He released a sigh while ruffling his hair, gathering thoughts. At least he now knew not to fear the development of a fatal drug, but that didn’t truly ease anything. 

Snapping him out of thought, the office door squeaked opened. Zeriya entered with a letter in his hand and he dropped it on the desk.

“A thank you letter regarding yesterday.” He explained without even being asked, prompting Akira to lean forward.

“Is that all? I’m working, so I’d prefer to not be disturbed.” 

Zeriya’s posture straightened before he spoke, “I thought to inform you about my activities. I suggested Yusuke speak with Shinya regarding the traitor's movements, which he’s currently doing. I believe it’s important to find out any information concerning the incident now.” 

“...Why would you tell Yusuke to do that?” Akira’s eyebrows began to furrow as his tone followed with irritation. “I told you not to pressure the boy regarding it and here you are using others to question him.”

“The child has been with us for a while now and not a single piece of information has come out of his mouth.” The corners of Zeriya’s mouth crinkled. “He is to leave soon, yet you haven’t organized or fulfil anything regarding him. This place is growing more and more dangerous, now would be the time to seek foster parents for him.”

“I know I agreed to a month, but the child has gone through hell. Pressuring him to speak of traumatizing material isn’t wise, even if it’s needed.” Pressing his hands against the desk, Akira arose to his feet. “He has shown disinterest towards foster care. I didn’t wish to organize anything that would displease him.”

“You’re responsible for him, yet all he is doing is passing time with games and the cat.” A hand slid towards the desk as Zeriya kept eye contact. “Education is a requirement at his age and despite giving him work to do he doesn’t touch it. He needs a guardian and constant care, not the freedom to rot his life away.”

“I thought giving him time to himself would be sensible considering what happened. I don’t view it the same way as you do.”

“Shinya has had enough time to recover. It will take him some time to adapt to new guardians, which you should be seeking.” A sigh emitted from Zeriya’s lips as his hand retreated to his chest. “I’m aware your schedule is filled, especially with your current blackmail, so I’ll organize it in your stead. ...I have already questioned Ryuji’s mother about it and she seems delighted to care for him during the process.”

“...There’s still time left, so don’t stress the child until it’s necessary.” Akira’s arms crossed, an exhale escaping him. “Sakiko would be a nice fit for him, but it’s his choice in the end and he didn’t like the idea of leaving…” He gestured, brushing aside the subject. “Anyway, I finished the last batch of condolence letters so please mail them for me.” While speaking, he grabbed a stack of letters from behind and placed them atop the desk with a thud.

As his gaze returned, Akira noticed the same censorious grimace as yesterday.

“Don’t be like that.” He said with a somewhat stern tone. “I can’t idle with mundane tasks while I have Shido breathing down my neck. I’m not even spending my time with Yusuke like I wish to.”

Zeriya reached out and took hold of the letters, his expression remaining. “You’re the one creating our enemies, but I suppose if you can get out of this sensibly, I won’t have anything to pick on.” 

Akira scoffed, his lips crinkling. “Just ensure no one finds out about Shido. It won’t do us any good, and if I do have to give Akechi over, it’ll destroy consideration of the drug. People already suspect I’m against the idea of it, so it’ll simply enforce their ideals.”

“I knew without you even ordering it,” Zeriya said as he turned and approached the door. “After all, working under secrecy is a common choice you make.” He gave a final comment before leaving.

~~~

In order to help ease Akira’s concerns, Yusuke took the initiative to speak with Shinya about the incident. He didn’t immediately bring it up as he thought that would be the wiser choice, but after giving the boy a completed sketch of his favourite character and displaying interest in what he was occupied with, an opportunity arose.

“Did you ever share what you experienced when your step-father took you away…?” He tried to ask with a delicate tone, to not even display his intentions, but he couldn’t help but feel off the moment the words left his mouth.

Shinya was sitting atop his bed, stuffing the drawing in a folder before his movements ceased and his gaze shifted to Yusuke. “What do you mean…?”

“Uh…” Tapping his shoe against the floor, Yusuke’s hand crept to his nape. “I was wondering if you ever spoke about it… Speaking to someone can be rather therapeutic, so I could listen to you if you wish.”

“...Do I have to?” Shinya simply resumed his actions after speaking, giving a strong social cue.

“Um, no, but…” Yusuke took a step towards the boy, reaching to touch his shoulder. “It may help Akira prevent bad things from happening or repeating.” He gave a smile.

“Are...bad things gonna happen?”

“Er! No! But it can help...prevent…them.”

A low hum emitted from Shinya’s lips, and then he sighed. “Okay, I’ll speak about it, but...my memory is patchy, so it may not be good.”

“Anything would be helpful.” Feeling relief well up inside his chest, Yusuke took this moment to sit down on the bed. He didn’t wish to push the child, but the slight glimpse of fear in Akira’s eyes guided his tongue. “Speak with comfort, you don’t have to detail anything you do not wish to.” He assured with a grin.

Shinya finally placed the drawing inside the folder and he closed it, dropping it onto his lap. “All I really remember was my stepfather growing more agitated until he ‘found’ a way to live without ‘oppression’. He told me to pack everything I wanted to keep and wouldn’t answer my questions of why. That night, he woke me up and carried me and our stuff towards a group. They used a carriage with a single horse and no lights to leave the manor...I think they were questioned by someone, but they said it was a trip or something…” He paused, breathing out. “I was falling asleep during that stage so I don’t remember much. Although, I do remember waking up in a motel room with them talking. I...dunno what they were saying. They took me to a forest and wouldn’t answer my questions, but on the way, my step-dad noticed my necklace and asked where I got it from. I told him Akira gave me it and he reacted badly, he ripped it out of my hands and threw it, shouting about how it could be a tracker.” 

Silently, Yusuke listened to each and every word.

“The other two agreed with him or something, but we kept moving. Eventually, we arrived at a shed and he told me to wait inside with a few necessities. He told me he’ll be back as soon as he could and that he loved me. I waited, however...he didn’t return and my supplies were running low. When I used up everything, I decided to go back to the motel because I thought they may have gone there instead. I got lost but found my way back and after a few days...I was found by you guys.”

A frown formed Yusuke’s lips. “...When they found you, I believe it was mentioned you ran. Was it out of fear or did you not know them?” He managed to ask.

“...I knew who they were…” After his reply, Shinya went extremely silent, fidgeting with his hands.

Even if Yusuke noticed it, he dismissed it. “Even with recognition, it must’ve been scary. I’m terribly sorry you went through that.”

“Yusuke…?”

“Mh?”

“...Would you hate me if I told the truth?” 

Such words caught Yusuke off guard, widening his eyes. He let out a noise of composure, his expression contorting with bewilderment. “I don’t...understand, but no, I wouldn’t. It takes...a lot for me to hate a person.”

Without a word, Shinya slid off the bed and walked towards the closet. Rattles and the sound of cloth being handled accompanied his movements as he reached in to grasp something. Yusuke watched him with the same expression. He carried an object covered with a cloth to his previous spot and he sat once again, extending it towards another pair of hands.

Yusuke took it with care, his eyes flickering from the boy to it. Carefully, he unwrapped the object and saw the silhouette of a sheath. The sight paused his actions, but he soon continued, pulling a knife out. As his reaction seeped in, Shinya began to speak.

“When we were ‘escaping’, my stepfather would continuously speak poorly about Akira. He kept saying he was a murderer who damned others with rules only to not abide by them himself. The others did the same, so it didn’t take me long to realize ‘why’ we were leaving.” His gaze lowered, a slight grit of his teeth. “While saying goodbye to me in the shed, he said that in case he doesn’t return, he wants me to carry out his and my mother's wish. He told me to kill Akira by using that…” He nervously pointed at the knife and then at his chest. “He said stabbing his heart wouldn’t allow him to regenerate, so… He also assured me that Akira would be looking for us, he even praised me for establishing a ‘friendship’ with him so I would gain his trust easily. When I ran...I believed I’d have to do it if caught, so I tried to escape…”

A knot seemed to form in Yusuke’s throat and it was beyond difficult to swallow, but as he slid the knife back into the sheath, it slightly dissolved. “Y-You didn’t harm Akira though, so…” The rest simply wouldn’t come out, leaving him with a sense of conflict.

“...I couldn’t do it, especially since he’s been nice… I-I mean it’s insane to even consider it! I just...felt conflicted, like...I had to do it. I didn’t want to hurt anyone and I still don’t, but, uh…” Feeling fear well in his gut, Shinya snapped towards Yusuke. “Y-You can’t tell anyone this, okay?! I told you because I trust you, so don’t… Don’t break that.” He frowned.

“I…” Yusuke’s eyes averted. “Won’t, but...how did you manage to sneak this in without anyone noticing?”

“The guy who escorted me here didn’t check my personal bag, only my suitcase…” Shinya’s gaze dropped to his lap once again. “I don’t want to hurt you or Akira...I just didn’t know what to do or trust.” 

Yusuke remained silent as his hand touched the boy’s shoulder. “It’s okay…” He assured with a slight smile. “To be asked to do something like that by your own guardian must’ve been hard. I’m glad you didn’t go through with it, but...I’m not really sure how to...solve this.”

“W-What do you mean? You won’t tell Akira, will you? I didn’t think you had an obligation to tell him things, that’s why I…-”

“Calm down, I’m not going to tell anyone, not even him. I just...don’t know how to dispose of it.” Yusuke interrupted Shinya’s panic and stood whilst holding the sheath. “If you keep it, someone may find it, so we should get rid of it. I’m unsure how to though.”

“...You can keep it then. I didn’t want it to begin with.” With a tight grip, Shinya clenched his arm. “I hope you don’t think differently of me now…” His voice sounded flat, dejected and worried.

Yusuke’s head shook. “I don’t. I cannot say I’m not surprised...but you didn’t do anything harmful. You were tasked to do it, yet you didn’t, so there’s no reason for me to be judgemental.” Pushing the sheath to his side, Yusuke leaned to ruffle the child’s hair with a smile. “Now, I’m going to get rid of this so we can move along.” 

“Okay…”

Yusuke turned towards the door before halting and glancing over his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me the truth, I know it must’ve been hard for you, but I’m grateful for it.” He exchanged a smile with Shinya before leaving the room.

~~~

It was difficult to hide the knife while walking across the foyer, but Yusuke managed to tuck it into his shirt. As he pondered and searched for a location to dispose it, he saw Ryuji approaching from the other side. He ensured the knife was concealed and took a step pass Ryuji before-.

“Hey, hold on a moment,” Ryuji spoke up, stopping them. His foot slid back, which allowed eye contact. 

Yusuke stared at him with a bit of bewilderment until his lips part, “Yes…?” He asked, a mix of curiosity and surprise in his tone.

“One of the dryers is playing up, so if you’re going to do laundry don’t use the...left one?” Ryuji cupped his chin with a pensive expression before ruffling his hair. “I think it’s that one? Ann said she’ll put a note, but knowing her…” His eyes rolled.

“Ah, right.” One of Yusuke’s shoes slid forward. “I don’t need to, but thanks for telling me.” 

“H-Hold on.” Ryuji reacted by reaching for his sleeve. “I, uh...wanted to apologize for what happened at my mum’s place.”

“...Eh?” A pair of eyebrows crinkled. “I don’t understand.” 

“You know how I, er...left you when cleaning up the glass?” With a light flush on his cheeks, Ryuji shrugged. “You’ve been avoiding eye contact with me ever since, so I figured I made you uncomfortable…” After averting his eyes, he blew up with more words, perhaps even excited. “Also! I found out saliva does not heal wounds, so that was really awkward! ...Or does it? I dunno. Ann said it didn’t.”

“Um, right…” Yusuke couldn’t exactly deny his discomfort as it was present, but as time passed it gradually faded. His face reflected his stance, conflicted for words. “An apology isn’t necessary. I don’t see it as an issue, but thank you...I suppose.”

“Huh?! You’re telling me I apologized and worried for nothing?!”

Without a sound, Yusuke nodded.

“Aw, man!” Ryuji huffed as he leaned to grip Yusuke’s shoulder. “Forget I said this then, dude- Huh?” Whilst mumbling, he noticed the silhouette of an object under cloth. He reached for it, pulling it out from Yusuke’s shirt only for the man to jump and grip his wrist.

“What are you doing?!” Yusuke exclaimed, perhaps too harshly.

“You have a thing…” Ryuji’s voice trailed off while he pulled the sheath closer. “W-Why do you have this?” His eyes did not connect with another pair, instead, he chose to slide the knife out.

“U-Uh, I...I wished to study and draw it! I found it downstairs, in the...armoury...?” Yusuke’s ability to present his lie with confidence was moot. Unaware of the existence of such a place.

“Oh, I see.” Ryuji permitted a grin until it faltered towards the blade. Worry and somewhat disgust imprinted his features, dulling the atmosphere further. “A-Are you sure you found this downstairs?” He questioned, a clear state of disbelief in his voice.

“Yes… Was I wrong to take it? It just looked unique compared to the others.”

“Well, uh…” Pausing, Ryuji placed the knife back inside the sheath. “The blade is made of obsidian and probably something else, but- ...Are you sure it was downstairs?”

“Yes.” A mix of worry and curiosity caused Yusuke to fold his arms. “Is something the matter? What’s wrong with the blade?”

“Um… Obsidian kinda...scorches our skin when pierced by it. I guess it’s poisonous for us, but kinda not…” Ryuji’s gaze kept flickering from the blade to another. “Let’s just say, we wouldn’t keep a blade or any kind of weapon made with or from obsidian. We don’t fight other vampires or want this weakness to be known, so I...dunno how it ended up in the armoury.”

“...I see.” Yusuke remained quiet, gripping his arm in the process.

Shinya’s father must’ve ensured everything in order for the boy to succeed. The intention to kill Akira really was true, which left a knot in known stomachs.

“I’ll report it to Akira. He’ll look into it and find out how it got there, but don’t stress over it.” A quick smile curled Ryuji’s lips as his foot slid back into the direction of an office.

“Wait!” A weak step forward closed the gap Ryuji had created, permitting Yusuke to enforce his stance. “Please, don’t tell him. He’s under enough stress. I’ll get rid of it, so no one has to worry.”

“But...I have an obligation to tell him stuff like this, even if it may seem small. The whole reason we got betrayed is because stuff was left unnoticed and we shouldn’t risk that again, even if it turns out to be nothing.”

“I understand that, but…” Yusuke bit his lip, glancing away. “I-I’ll tell him, at least I can give him the exact details.”

“Your face tells me you ain’t gonna tell him.”

Frustration released from Yusuke’s breath. “Look, If you keep this between us, I’ll give you something in exchange.” 

“You’re...acting awfully suspicious.” Ryuji’s eyebrows crinkled. “Is there something you’re not telling me about the blade?”

Gritting his teeth together, Yusuke snapped his head away. “Fine. Tell him. I just wanted to free Akira from some stress, but if you think it’s important, go ahead.”

“...” Ryuji reached to ruffle with his own hair, breathing out a sigh. “I don’t get why you’re so adamant about it, but...I’ll keep this a secret. I’ll dispose of the blade properly and keep an eye on the armoury.”

Relief welled up inside Yusuke’s chest, allowing him to relax. “Thank you.” A smile curled his lips. “I’ll assist you if it ensures your comfort.” He cupped his chin, a bit of worry on his features. “You’re...prone to blurting information out, would giving you something in exchange guarantee you won’t?”

A pair of lips twisted. “What could you possibly give me?”

“Uh… I could paint you something.”

“Nah.” Ryuji waved his hand without care. “Not my thing.” He pushed the sheath into the band of his pants, ensuring it was secure. As if a wish dawned on him, his eyes lit up and he took a step forward. “Actually...there may be something.”

“W-What is it?”

“You could feed me some of your blood.” A slight smirk formed. “Ever since we got those new employees I can’t access the fridge on my own and asking the boss every time just gets annoying, especially since he calls me greedy. So...my stomach can be fulfilled again if you help me out as a guarantee for these lips to be sealed.”

“Uh…” Avoiding eye contact, Yusuke gripped his arm with a frown. “I can’t. Tae told me not to feed anyone unless it’s necessary and this isn’t...necessary. I’m sorry. Is there anything else?”

“No, not really.”

“Ah…” Yusuke paused as he pondered. Slowly, his stance changed. “F-Fine…” He muttered. “If it ensures this remaining between us then I will. Just bite me on the arm or something.”

It did occur to him Akira may see the bite and question it, but he couldn’t break his promise with Shinya either. The situation was difficult, but confirming the child’s fears wasn’t an option.

“Okay!” An accomplished grin brightened Ryuji’s expression. “Although, won’t Akira find out--”

“Oi!” The sound of a female voice shouted at them. Footsteps grew louder from the direction of the staircase until Ann appeared with a smile. “What are you doing bothering Yusuke? We have to send off more supplies to the manor.” 

‘Uh! I just ran into him.” Ryuji’s body veered towards her with a swift turn and he rubbed his ear sheepishly. “I’ll come now.”

“Good, because even if I don’t like to admit it, I need your brute strength to carry those boxes.” Ann’s gaze switched to Yusuke, her smile widening. “Hey. I’m sorry, but I need to steal him.”

“Ah, it’s fine.” Subtly, Yusuke glanced at Ryuji. “Our conversation was finished anyway.”

Ryuji took a step towards the staircase before halting, and turned his head momentarily. “Forget about the ‘exchange’. I’ll shut up for free.” He whispered, continuing to walk away.

Ann waved as the both of them disappeared back onto the main floor, leaving Yusuke to ponder on those words. He found the sudden withdrawal strange but also felt a sense of relief. 

All Yusuke could do was hope Ryuji disposes of the weapon without trouble and for this mess to solve itself. Now that his previous actions were prevented, he decided going back to Shinya would be wise. He wouldn’t tell the boy what transpired, but leaving him alone after admitting something like that felt strange and unwise.

~~~

Yusuke spent most of the day hanging out with Shinya. They barely acknowledged what was said, which allowed the atmosphere to focus on their tasks. 

Lunch, dinner and then rest passed along as usual, but a vital part was absence, Akira. The lord was busy in his office the entire day and didn’t even exit for coffee. He wasn’t in bed during their usual time either. 

So, here lay Yusuke, staring at the dark open space beside him. He couldn’t sleep, not with his mind processing everything. From Shido to Shinya, a mind couldn’t find peace from it. Bit by bit, he learns Akira’s position and why his stance on lying or concealing the truth is the way it is. 

There are those who find comfort in the absence of truth, and confiding in others creates a cycle of sealed lips. A single poor experience of entrusting could lead one to hide information, demonstrated by the elder’s reaction today. Perhaps expecting one-hundred percent honesty in the society they live in is a bit absurd, but a wish for important truths still resided inside Yusuke.

The sound of the knob twisting caused Yusuke to peer down at the door, snapping him out of thought. He watched dim light creep into the room as the door slid open, the silhouette of Akira soon following. 

Akira was unaware of Yusuke’s consciousness as he shut the door and moved towards the closet. Clothing rustles emitted. A strange heat rose to Yusuke’s cheeks while he kept his gaze away. Maybe it was the fact his awareness was unknown, but his heart also began to hasten.

The presence of another grew closer until he felt Akira crawl into the bed and shuffle over. The sensation of a chest pressed against Yusuke’s back, causing him to shift into it.

“Eh…? You’re awake?” Akira asked in a whisper, his hand sliding onto Yusuke’s arm.

“Ah, I am.” 

A noise of recognition left Akira’s lips before his forehead pressed into hair. “I...didn’t wake you? Did I?”

“No.” A hand raised to meet his partner’s, a smile forming. “I’ve been awake this whole time.”

“It’s 2-AM…” Akira’s fingers weaved to loosely intertwine with others. “You didn’t wait for me, right?”

“Not today. I feel tired, yet am unable to sleep.”

“Maybe I can help you.” A slight chuckle released.

Whilst moving in sync, Yusuke turned around to face his partner. Their hands connected once more as foreheads pressed together, breathing out amused sounds.

“Maybe…” Yusuke’s tone was soft, his fingers running along Akira’s. As he touched the structure, he felt a ring, which widened his smile. “You’re wearing it to bed...” He spoke with slight awe.

“Of course.” Akira hummed with a grin. “It means a lot to me.” 

Words did not flow, but Yusuke’s actions told his feelings. His expression had softened and his hand raised onto Akira’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He shifted forward, allowing the tip of their noses to rub together.

“I...organized for Madarame’s plaque to be placed in a memorial park, it should be planted by tomorrow, so...if you wish to go, we can.” While he did not wish to ruin the mood, Akira had to remind tomorrow’s affairs, or a scolding may await him.

“I see.” Yusuke tilted his face downwards, still pressing his forehead against his partner’s, but he wished to avert vision. “Maybe we should go. I want to move on...”

“Mm. We also have the charity event, where we’ll be going to an orphanage. I probably should have bought gifts today, but I was too busy.” A slight sigh escaped Akira. “We can go gift shopping after visiting the grave, that way it will cheer you up a bit.” 

“I don’t exactly find enjoyment in interacting with children, even unfortunate ones, but I understand your point.”

“What about Shinya?” Akira would shrug his shoulder if he could, instead, he chuckled. “Don’t you like him?”

“Ah..” A slight heat of embarrassment flushed Yusuke’s cheeks. “I-I do, but, um… I find it difficult to interact with him outside of hobbies.”

With a smile, Akira’s hand brushed against Yusuke’s ear, cupping his nape. “You do just fine. You’re too harsh on yourself when it comes to speaking to others.” 

“Maybe, but if I’m aware of my...tendencies, then I can stop them while they’re happening.” 

“Yeah. However, you don’t need to put yourself down to accomplish that.” Akira wiggled to hug Yusuke’s waist. “Anyway, I’ve been told to start looking into foster care for Shinya. I was tossing around the idea of Ryuji’s mother taking care of him while we work to find permanent parents for him.”

“It’s already time…? It feels like it was just yesterday that he caught us being affectionate with each other.” A slight frown tugged Yusuke’s lips as he glanced away. “I talked to him today and I don’t believe consideration of adoption is even on his mind.”

“I know he’s reluctant, but this place is getting more dangerous. I can’t ensure his safety with Shido or Akechi aside me and matters will only worsen if I make mistakes.” The sheets rustled as Akira shuffled to rest against his companion's chest. “I...may even be unable to protect you, to the point that I’ve been considering relocation.”

“Did...Shido give you a time limit?” As he asked, Yusuke’s hand slid into his lover’s hair, stroking it down.

“6 months…” Akira’s fingers curled over cloth. “I have to kill him within 6 months or...escape from this fate.”

“Eh? What do you mean ‘escape’?”

“If...I turn human, then what kind of leverage does Shido have over me? Sure, he may have evidence, but a mayor wouldn’t want to throw his money away fighting a majesty in court. He could try to kill me, which is more likely if I lose my powers, but I could just leave the country. I have no obligation to this place if I turn because I’ll be throwing away my identity in the process.” A mix between a chuckle and sigh emitted from Akira. “Obviously, this is the last resort and it isn’t foolproof, but if I can’t succeed, it’s a choice.”

A worried knot formed in Yusuke’s throat. He gripped Akira’s shoulder and pushed him back for eye contact, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. “What about your body’s condition? There’s no way it can handle more stress or developments.”

“Well...I did say it’s risky.” Akira shrugged his shoulders. “I have a lot of time to think about it. And it shouldn’t be difficult to kill Shido. Getting away with it is the hard part.”

Yusuke’s expression faltered before he pulled his lover into a tight hug, holding him by the waist and back. “Please, don’t be reckless.” His eyes closed, burrowing his face into a shoulder. “You’re too valuable to risk yourself like that…”

“...” Akira returned the hug, breathing out softly. “Come, let us sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” He hummed out his words, a hint of cheer in them.

“...Alright.” 

Both of their positions shifted for more comfort, preparing for sleep.

~~~

The morning song resonated in through the window as they prepared for the day. The forecast was cold, the sun rising ever so slowly over darkened clouds and a light arctic blue sky.

Fabric of a reefer coat enveloped Yusuke’s shoulders while he buttoned his shirt cuffs.

“You should wear something warm. It’s reaching winter.” Akira smiled, ensuring the jacket was secure by placing his hands over shoulders.

Yusuke met his gaze, a moderate smile forming. “I’m not cold, but thank you.” He said, gripping the coat.

“You will be when we go outside.” 

Akira approached the closet once more and pulled a black trench coat out. He slid it on, fastening it up. “Are you ready?” He asked as his feet moved to the door.

“Yes.” A final nod was given.

~~~

They used the carriage to arrive at a flower shop, the harsh winds only worsening along the distance. Their shoes hit concrete and they moved into the store, a bell chiming on entry. 

The shops’ interior presented itself with blacks, greys and whites. Wooden stands displayed flowers alongside shelves, various breeds of flora protruding to seek eyes. 

The couple tread along limestone tiles and reach flower bouquet displays, eyeing them with the intent of purchase.

“What kind would you like to buy?” Akira asked, a slight smile on his lips.

“I don’t know. Madarame never displayed interest in flowers, even for art.” Yusuke didn’t meet his partner’s eyes, instead, he reached for a price tag. “T-They’re so expensive! I could purchase so much paint with this amount!” 

“The price isn’t an issue.” Shrugged Akira. “It never is with me.”

Yusuke’s complexion etched with judgement, his face slowly turning to Akira. “I’m not sure if I like you being unbelievably rich. It makes me feel spoiled.” 

“I don’t see it as ‘spoiled’ when you’ve struggled long enough just to feed yourself. Anyway...” Akira reached into his pocket, pulling out a note. “I forgot to tell you last night, but I found a nearby studio apartment that’s open for inspection, so we can squeeze that in if you wish.” He handed the note, an address written on it.

Lips pressed together as Yusuke read the note, and then a sigh escaped. “I feel strange accepting your money so casually, but I’ll repay you once I start commissions and open up my shop.” 

“Pride can be a good thing to have, but…” Akira placed his index finger over Yusuke’s nose, smiling. “Don’t let it get in the way of your happiness.” His hand withdrew. “You don’t need to repay me for anything. However, if your feelings are affected by it, I’ll accept your proposal.”

“T-Then I do wish to see the apartment.” With a satisfied smile, Yusuke returned the note. “Let’s focus on the flowers for now. I can sense the owner staring at us…” His gaze shifts momentarily.

“Right, but before that…” Akira touched his ring within sight. “How much were the rings?”

“About 2 thousand.”

“Eh…?!” Akira’s head shook, his lips thinning. “Yet you talk about how expensive everything is…”

“Yes...but I don’t view your gift as a waste of money.” One of Yusuke’s shoes shuffled so he could grab a small bouquet of flowers. “Flowers that will simply sit on a grave? Fetching out extra for that seems like a waste to me.”

Akira’s arms crossed. “Right, so what about my grave then?”

“That’s completely different. I know you like flowers and…” Yusuke paused to allow himself to turn away, acting like he was examining the bouquet. “I have positive feelings for you, so the thought of you passing away breaks my heart.” A light blush powdered his cheeks.

Akira just snorted and reached for a specific, larger bouquet. “How about this one?” He asked, watching Yusuke turn to see it. The bouquet was comprised of Chrysanthemums, so broadly displayed that you couldn’t even see who was holding it.

“If you’re recommending it, then yes,” Yusuke spoke nonchalantly, placing the small bouquet down. “Although...there’s quite a lot of flowers in it.”

“Do you want one with less?” A voice shot out towards Yusuke, but he was unaware of who was speaking. He couldn’t see Akira’s lips and the voice didn’t sound like him, so seeking whom it may be, he turned his head only to see the owner inches away from his face.

“U-Uh, no. It’s okay like that.” He managed as a distance grew between them.

“Then come to the register!” The owner had a broad grin and they wandered off towards the counter, eagerly tapping it.

The couple simply glanced at each other and shrugged.

~~~

After purchasing the flowers they began their journey to the memorial park. The weather was still drab, dull and lacking sunlight, but it didn’t rain, making the day a little brighter. The carriage halted and the couple walked along a path, searching for the correct plaque. 

The place looked like any other cemetery, lifeless. Slabs of stone stick out of the grass and flowers protruded along the path, but nothing else caught the eye.

Eventually, their wandering answered them. They found Madarame’s plaque aside others, his name and details etched in stone. Yusuke placed the bouquet near it, staring down at the letters without an expression.

Akira remained silent at a slight distance and merely watched. He had nothing to say. This arrangement was only for Yusuke.

With a slight bow of his head, Yusuke’s hands came together for a few minutes before turning to Akira’s direction. “Okay, we can go.” He said, receiving a strange expression.

“Eh…?!” Akira claimed a bit too loudly. “A-Are you sure that’s all?”

“...” Sullen eyes glance back at the grave. “I don’t know what to say.” A hint of confliction resided in Yusuke’s voice.

“Well, why did you wish to put him to rest? What would you ask or say to him if he was there when you visited? If he asked how you’re doing, what would you tell him?” Akira tried to help guide a mind to their inner self, fetching to release those answers.

“...” Momentarily, Yusuke’s lips sealed, but they soon part, “I would wish to reconcile with him. Hope that he’s proud of me and maybe include him in my life again, but I know that even if he were alive, he wouldn’t respond in such a way.” He kneeled down, reached to touch the flowers. “All I can and could do was cling to the hope that you would change, that you were a different person. To me...that doesn’t sound like love, but rather a foolish vision a child holds dearly.” The bouquet moved to reveal the name. “There was a time I felt secure with him. Should I disconnect the person I last saw? To hold onto a faded fragment of a person? The only thing I treasure are those moments in my childhood, but if I broaden my view, torment seeps in.”  
-  
His hand withdrew as he stood up, keeping his gaze on the grave. “Regardless of tainted memories and those I selectively grasp, I forgive you.” A warm smile formed. “I won’t delude myself and disconnect the corruption from the core, but I won’t love you either. Forgiveness is all I will and can give you.” 

Akira stood there with a grin on his lips until their eyes met and Yusuke gave a bow.

“That’s all I wish to say.” He said as he approached.

Akira’s hands elevate to touch Yusuke’s cheeks, holding them whilst inching closer. “I’m proud of you.” He spoke softly, tenderly. “You’re much stronger than I am.” 

Hands hold onto Akira’s waist and Yusuke leaned his forehead into another. “I’m not, but I thank you for the compliment.” He returned a smile.

Fingers run down a neck as Akira pulled his lover into a hug. “The next thing on your list is to learn how to accept compliments and to not deflect them.” He chuckled into fabric.

“No...my goal is to find a blissful future with you.” Yusuke withdrew from the embrace only to guide Akira’s ring finger to his lips. Even if he touched gloves instead of skin, the gesture remained. “Once we escape this predicament, I will do everything in my power to keep you happy, as I know you’ll do the same for me.”

“Those sound like wedding vows to me.” Akira’s expression softened with a chuckle, a hand sliding to grasp Yusuke’s. “Come, let’s go view that apartment now.” 

Yusuke’s cheeks responded with a blush, but his lips did not. As they walked away, back towards the carriage, Akira glanced at the grave, bowing his head slightly.

~~~

The next destination was the studio apartment Akira mentioned. Their feet stomped down, ascending a flight of stairs to the correct floor. The elevator was currently under maintenance, so an extra amount of exertion was required. Once they reached it, partially out of breath, the inspection agent greeted them.

They were escorted inside to realize others were among them, but to Akira, they did not pose a ‘threat’. If Yusuke liked the apartment, it was assured to be his. The place was unfurnished, however, an aesthetic was still present. Dark floorboards, black kitchen cabinets and a balcony were the colours within the room, but its size was the important part.

“...It’s a bit big.” Yusuke made a comment whilst wandering aside his partner. 

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Yes, but...It’s not going to be a living space for me. Just a studio for clients and perhaps models to pose for figure drawings.” Even as he spoke, Yusuke stepped outside onto the balcony, touching the baluster. “This would be nice for outdoor paintings.” His lips threatened a grin.

“Do you want to grab an application?” Akira asked as he leaned onto the balcony door frame. 

“Hm… It is nice but perhaps too nice. I wanted a place which would avert eyes to my work.” 

“Did you ever consider your models or clients would feel uncomfortable in an ugly room? People don’t want to go into a creepy apartment, especially women.” Akira’s gaze wandered to the outdoor scenery, temporarily glancing at the sky. “Even if you’re kind to them and don’t give off a vibe like that, a lot of people would instantly become cautious stepping into a shithole. I know I would.”

“You’re...right.” Yusuke’s eyes lowered to the town below them. “I didn’t really consider my clients, just my artwork… But I doubt I can afford a place like this.” 

“You don’t need to worry about finances, I’ll cover them.” 

“Yes, however, I wish to support myself at some stage.” Yusuke turned his head, allowing eye contact. “I will accept your money due to my situation, as I’ve already stated, but it won’t remain like this. I want to become independent, I don’t wish to rely on you financially and that’s not because I distrust you or something, I simply crave to be equal.”

“...” A moment was needed for Akira to think up a response. 

“I’m thankful for the assurances you give me and I always will be, but sometimes...I need to earn or reach that status in my own heart. I wish to strive for our equal grounds of independence, support my career with my earned funds and repay everything you’ve given me. That is the only way I can truly feel ‘equal’ to you.”

“Alright…” Akira’s expression softened with a smile as his tone of voice followed. “As I already mentioned, I accept your proposal because it’s important to you. You can also pay the rent and bills for this place, but only when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Akira.” A smile was returned and Yusuke stepped to caress his companion's shoulder. “Let’s grab an application. This place is more than what I need, but that’s probably a good thing.”

“I-It is pretty expensive due to its size.” Akira’s lips crinkled into a small pout. “But...I didn’t wish to mention it until now.”

“How much is it…?”

“380 per week.”

A pair of eyes widened in disbelief. “W-What…?!” With a sigh and his mouth slightly agape, Yusuke attempted a smile. “T-There’s no guarantee we’ll even get it, but if we do...I’ll manage somehow.”

“You’ll have me to rely on, so don’t stress,” Akira responded with a grin. “I’ll support you until you no longer need me. I would even continue to support you if we parted ways. I’ll always be here for you, even if you fall out of love.”

“I doubt that’ll happen.” With a heartfelt smile, Yusuke guided his partner back inside the apartment by the hand. “Although, I suppose it’s nice to know my life will forever be secured.”

Akira chuckled, “I expect you to honour those words then.” 

~~~

Their next destination took some time to arrive at, but the orphanage was within the area. They went from children clothing shops to toy stores. They even bought bed essentials. Currently, they reside in a toy store, picking out what they perceived to be entertainment to children.

“You should consider arts and crafts for them because it’s a broad hobby,” Yusuke said as they stood in an aisle, scanning the items available. “It’s also cheap unless you expand.” A slight smirk formed on his lips. “I speak from experience.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but what brands does this expert recommend?” Akira smirked, humming out an amused tune.

“You’re already aware of the brand I recommend and use myself due to its quality.” 

Akira reached for a painting set, then paused, his eyes aligning with Yusuke’s. “I am…?” He questioned with his eyebrow raised. 

“Yes. You’ve already purchased it.” 

As if a light bulb lit up in his head, Akira’s eyes brightened. “Oh, right!” His head turned back to the shelf, scanning it. “I don’t see it here though…”

“They may not sell it at kid stores due to the price.” Yusuke’s hand cupped his chin, pensive. “I suppose any brand will do. Expensive brands for children may be unwise because of their...antics.”

“Well, you pick one out. You know better than I and I’ve already selected all the soft toys.” 

A hand seemed to touch Akira’s shoulder from behind. At first, he ignored it, believing it to be imagery, but when two girls stepped aside him, the knowledge he had garnered attention was clear.

“Um, excuse me?” One of them seemed shy with her dolce demeanour, but she continued with a clear voice. “My son’s birthday is coming up, yet I have no clue what to get him. I was wondering if you could help me?” 

A nervous grin was quick to form Akira’s lips as his gaze flickered from his lover to the girls. “I, uh...don’t actually have kids.” Almost immediately, it dawned on him that such words could be taken various ways. “I’m donating to a charity, specifically, an orphanage, so...I don’t know if I’ll be of any use.” 

“Any help would be appreciated.” The second girl spoke with a smile, her attention shifting to Yusuke. “We’d be grateful for your help as well if you’d like to.”

“I have no knowledge of children. I’m simply an assistant for carrying the goods. Akira knows far more than me.” 

Yusuke received an irked glare from his partner, but it quickly diminished back into a grin.

“Okay, I’ll help you,” Akira spoke to the girls before turning his gaze to his partner. “Take the cart to the register and start scanning the items. I’ll only be a moment.”

Yusuke replied with a nod and watched the three of them wander out of the aisle, chatting about recommendations. His attention turned back to the art sets and he chose one. His walk towards the register began and he greeted the employee with a wave. 

He transferred items from the cart onto the counter, absorbed by his own thoughts. The last item was placed down and his eyes shifted to the painting behind the employee. ...It looked familiar, yet the familiarity didn’t bring joy or adoration. 

His eyes squinched to read the signature at the very bottom. The name...it caused his stomach to drop, a confused chill coating his body. 

“W-Where did you purchase that?” He managed to ask, pointing at the painting with a trembling hand. 

The employee looked behind, shrugging their shoulders. “It was bought at a yard sale held by an old man. The owner brought it in due to the artist’s local reputation.”

“I asked where.” Yusuke’s tone was rather harsh.

“...I don’t know, I wasn’t the one who bought it. But I think it was a village to the west of here.”

“Is the person who purchased it here?”

“Not at the moment…”

Yusuke bit his lip. “It’s a fake. My mother never drew that, I did…!” His nails began to dig into palms. “If you have any respect for her, you’ll take it down!”

“Sorry, sir, but I don’t have the right to do that.” The employee’s face flickered with annoyance. “Nor do you have proof for that claim. If you do, I’ll gladly show my boss, but right now-”

“That filth of an old man sullies my mother’s name for profit and you expect me to accept those ridiculous excuses?!” A surge of anger caused Yusuke’s fists to slam against the counter. “I will tear it down myself if you do not!”

Shouting caused attention to turn towards the register. Akira obviously recognized the voice and quickly excused himself after suggesting a game console. He walked within the vision of the counter only to find a thick air of offence. 

“Y-Yusuke? What’s wrong?” His feet quickened to his partner’s side, grasping his arm to perhaps calm him. 

“That coward of a man couldn’t even respect my only wish!” It was clear from his expression and tone that Yusuke was overwhelmed with anger.

“I-I don’t understand what you mean…” Akira tried to diffuse the situation by guiding Yusuke away, but he didn’t budge. Knowing failure, he gave the employee an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry. He’s just under a lot of stress-”

“Don’t apologize to them on my behalf! It isn’t deserved!” With a harsh shove, Yusuke created a refused distance with his partner, using the chance to storm out of the store.

“Y-Yusuke!” Akira called out to him only to hear the chime of a bell. “I’m really sorry...I’ll be right back to finish purchasing these!” Another apology spilled from his lips towards the employee before he followed his lover.

He caught the flutter of a coat in his peripheral vision, leading into an alleyway and chased after it. His hand reached out to seize an arm. The action caused the both of them too slow to a halt. Breath lasted in the air until words were finally formed.

“W-What’s wrong, Yusuke? You’re acting...strange!” 

“It doesn’t matter, he’s already-!...” Yusuke silenced his own tongue, inhaling to calm down. He shuffled around to meet Akira’s gaze, a frown on his lips. “That painting...was mine. I-Is mine.”

“The one behind the counter…?” 

Yusuke nodded slowly.

Akira’s expression faltered, his lips parting to speak, only to close and avert his gaze to the ground.

“...One of the things I and Madarame fought over all the time was my obsession with keeping my paintings, to keep them because I had no confidence in the work I produced. There were countless times I considered letting go just to satisfy him, but...I couldn’t. It’s a probable reason for his downfall and hatred for me…” Tears welled up in Yusuke’s eyes, quickly hidden by his hand. “I always thought I was selfish for it, but it was the only thing I asked for, however… It’s clear to me now I was nothing but a profitable child to him. I had no value beyond that…”

“...I’m so sorry…” Akira reached his hands out to pull his partner into a tight hug, gripping the fabric of a coat. “His actions do not reflect your worth. You’re beyond him...”

Yusuke returned the embrace by squeezing, his fingertips crawling into a back. “Everything I am, everything I cherish is rooted in me because of his desire to profit off me… He shaped me into who I am, how am I beyond him?” His face buried in cloth.

“That doesn’t mean anything at all. Ryuji’s father was abusive, is he? No. Our guardians may have the ability to shape us, but that doesn’t falsify our desires or what we cherish. The man before me is moulded by his own accord, not Madarame’s.”

“...” The dire knot of resisting tears stung Yusuke’s chest and throat. “How could he do that…? Sell my paintings under the lie they are my mother’s...? He even scribbled a fake signature to legitimize them…!” His voice muffled with sniffles. “I hate him! I’m glad he’s rotting without a single person wishing for his return! ...I hate him…!”

Legs shaking due to emotional pressure caused Akira to guide them to kneel onto concrete. His arms cradled Yusuke’s head, holding him as he felt trembles. His chest was used as a pillow, a shield from the outer world.

“...I don’t forgive him. I take back everything I said towards his grave.” Hiccups began along raspy sobs. “Why should I value or mourn him when he can’t even respect a single request…? A single plea…?! No longer will I hold on, I’ll abandon him as he did to me and my mother!” 

“...” Words are sometimes better left unoffered, so Akira remained silent, listening to each and every despair whilst consoling with touch.

Slowly, Yusuke’s emotions eased. His breathing calmed. The strength of his hold faltered and he raised his head, wiping away whatever remained. 

“Do you feel any better now?” Akira asked with a soft tone, his hand reaching to touch Yusuke’s chin. 

“Mm…” There was a pause before continuing. “I’m sorry...I ruined your chance to shop…” 

Akira’s head shook. “You didn’t ruin anything.” He held onto Yusuke’s arm as he guided them to stand up. His hand elevated to caress a cheek while his lips moved to plant a kiss. “How about you go sit in the carriage whilst I pay? I won’t be long.” 

Yusuke gave a shy nod, keeping his gaze low while being guided out of the alleyway.

~~~ 

After struggling to load everything into the back of the carriage, the door shut behind Akira and they readied for their next destination. He sat beside Yusuke, sensing the remnants of a thick air. Their eyes hadn’t met since the event due to Yusuke’s persistence to stare out the window. His expression was blank, untelling and void.

“Would you...like to go home?” Akira asked as his hand slid onto Yusuke’s leg, grasping it lightly. “You don’t have to come with me if you aren’t feeling...well. I would prefer if you choose an option that’s comfortable for you.” 

A slow shake of the head was his response, nothing more. With a light exhale, Akira reclined in his seat, his cheek touching Yusuke’s shoulder.

~~~

The ride to the orphanage was a little awkward due to the silence, but that was solved by allowing minds to wander for once. A connection still remained thanks to Akira’s unwillingness to leave Yusuke without some form of comfort, however, it wasn’t bothersome.

The carriage stopped in front of a brick building with a gate and it was time to exit. Akira helped Yusuke out, but he didn’t receive a word of gratitude as usual. It didn’t bother him, it just made it clear this experience won’t be simultaneously enjoyed.

The rider helped carry in storage containers filled with the goods they had purchased. There was a total of three, but Akira could carry two by himself, even after an offer from Yusuke. They were allowed and escorted inside by a woman clad in a uniform. She seemed rather chatty, explaining each and every rule they must abide by.

They were lead inside a corridor with various bedrooms to their sides. At the end of the hallway was the play section, which was one of the areas they were permitted to be in. As they stepped inside, numerous gazes snapped to them. 

The room was colourful with many toys, drawings and 2 workers sat beside tables where children were either working or playing. Before greetings were exchanged, they were escorted into the storage room and were able to place the containers down. 

Once they stepped back into the playroom, they were introduced to the other workers and children. The main purpose of this opportunity is to show how donations are spent to encourage continued funding, but the mere sight of the place showed Akira’s money was well spent. He had been here once before and the place looked completely different, shining with much more quality. 

“Some of the children are in their rooms. I could fetch them for introductions?” The woman who escorted them asked with a smile, gesturing towards the corridor.

“No.” Akira returned the smile, waving his hand. “It’s okay. I don’t wish to cause discomfort.”

“Alright.” She changed her gesture towards a table where some children were playing on the other side. They followed to sit beside her while the rider excused themselves, stating they’ll wait outside.

“We’ve recently expanded to care for toddlers and we started to care for adolescents 5 years ago.” She continued to explain, a grin clear as day. “While the institution still uses the word ‘orphanage’, we do care for minors with other circumstances.” 

“Are you only established here? Or do you house more elsewhere?” Asked Akira.

“We do have 2 other care buildings, so a total of 3. The same age groups are generally put together, but space can become an issue.”

While those two conversed, Yusuke noticed coloured paper on the table aside scissors. He reached for them, intending to create paper flowers. It occupied his mind, not allowing it to fester further.

“We work with other organizations to find foster parents and perhaps permanent guardians, but...a lack of resources and a high population sometimes leave teenagers in our care, so we’re working to help them get out in the world with support.” 

“I can only imagine… How many children currently reside here?” 

“About 27. We used to be unable to house that many, but with yours and others support we’ve managed to increase the number to 30.” Despite the heavy subject, a smile brightened her expression. “We actually have 5 children going to foster homes later in the day. Hopefully, they’ll all match well.” 

While focused on shaping a blue flower, Yusuke felt something scrape against his leg. He looked at Akira, but he was focused on speaking with the lady, so it couldn’t have been him. Next, his eyes shift down to notice a little girl, about the age of 12, sitting under the table, colouring the table’s leg with crayons.

She didn’t seem to mind his existence, but when a crayon rolled away from her stash next to Yusuke’s foot, she reached for it, feeling his shoe recoil. It intrigued her, so her gaze raised, meeting the eyes of an unfamiliar adult.

Fear seemed to flash her expression. Noticing it, Yusuke glanced from the paper flower to her, deciding to extend it slowly towards her. Her nose crinkled, recoiling a bit, but eventually, a trembling hand reached, grasping the flower.

As if nothing happened, Yusuke grabbed another sheet of paper and began to create another. His gaze didn’t even return to her, not once. 

“Oh! Where are my manners? Would you like coffees?” The woman asked with a chuckle, her hand inches from her lips. “We have orange juice as well if that’s your preference.”

“No, thank you,” Akira replied with a smile. 

“Okay, well, why don’t we start up some activities?” As she spoke, she noticed Yusuke’s craftsmanship. “Are you good at arts and crafts?” She asked in a cheerful voice.

Yusuke realized he was being spoken to, so his gaze shifted to her. “Uh...I suppose.” His work resumed without another pause.

“He’s amazing at art.” Akira chuckled into his hand. “He’s just overly modest. He’s the one who recommended the art supplies we brought.”

“Oh, I see.” She joined with a giggle. “I didn’t expect you to bring more goods with you so thank you very much for that. I’ll wrap them up for the kids and we can reenact the holidays.” 

“That sounds lovely, but not everything is from me. The black bags’ contents are from Haru Okumura, so she deserves your thanks for that.” 

“I may send a letter then.” Her smile remained. “Anyway, let’s join the children in their activities.”

~~~

They were instructed to kneel down near a circular play table whilst engaging in activities with a group of children. Most of the kids seemed uncomfortable with their closer presence at first, but as they familiarize themselves with the idea, comfort began to ease in. Workers sat aside and kept watch, joining in on creating artwork.

“Can you make me one of those?” 

A young girl pointed at a bunch of paper flowers that were created by Yusuke. Her question was obviously directed at him, as her eyes had lit up once he acknowledged her. Her brunette hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was clad in a dotted dress, a faint smile on her lips.

This was the first time one of the children directly spoke to them, so he returned a nod and smile. “Of course. What kind would you like?” He asked with a courteous tone.

“I think it’s called...a-an orchid. They are white.” 

The workers smiled and nodded their heads, confirming the child’s request.

“Okay. I’ll try.” Yusuke said before reaching for a sheet of white paper, placing down his previous work. 

“You should show her how to make them,” Akira offered his word, nudging his partner’s arm. “And me.” 

Evident by the work in front of him, Akira couldn’t replica Yusuke’s work, no matter how much he eyed it. 

“I...don’t really know how to teach. I just do it without thought.” Yusuke’s lips thinned while he pondered how he created them. He placed the paper down on the table, gripping a pair of scissors. “I’ll go slowly so you can follow.”

Akira grabbed a white page for himself, his eyes remaining on Yusuke’s hands. “Okay, but I doubt my brain will follow properly.” 

Yusuke began to cut, fold and shape the paper into what his mind perceived as an orchid. Reference would help, but it felt strange to ask. Slowly, the creation moulded into the structure of a flower, finalized by a green floral wire for the stem. The child sat within his proximity through the entire process, watching with awe.

“It’s finished,” Yusuke said as he glanced at Akira’s work, seeing a somewhat complete flower. “You...did okay.”

“Ugh, it’s awful…” Akira grabbed his creation, comparing it to Yusuke’s. “It looks so depressed compared to yours.”

“Practice is a key part of art.” Yusuke moved his flower away, extending it towards the young girl. “Here. I tried my best, but I haven’t fully captured what an orchid looks like in my mind.” 

The child’s hands slowly reached to grasp it, a grin widening her lips once she did. “Thank you, mister!” She giggled with an effusive tone.

“You’re welcome.” A smile replied.

The young girl made an amused noise before skipping towards the other girl Yusuke had given a flower to. She presented it to her, even if she was still under the table and they exchange words, giggling together.

“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Akira chuckled whilst he watched the girls, his gaze soon shifting to his lover.

“I just did as they asked.” Shoulders shrugged.

“Are you going to adopt us?” A young boy sitting across the table asked. His expression was blank and his tone was rather nonchalant.

“C-Cody…!” One of the workers kneeling beside him gave the boy a light shoulder shake for his attention. “You shouldn’t ask people that…”

“Why not?” The child questioned with a shrug. “Why are they here then?”

“For...awareness purposes.” 

“...” The young boy stood, dropping his pencils onto the table. “I’m going to my room then.” Without even looking back, he wandered into the corridor, disappearing into one of the rooms.

“Ah, sorry about that..” The worker apologized, an awkward grin on his lips. “This is why we’re...a little conflicted about visitors.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine, I understand.” Akira waved his hand in a tranquil manner, smiling. “We don’t wish to be a burden-”

The sudden wails from a child cut the air, soon accompanied by yelling. Gazes shift to the other play table to notice two children pulling on each other's clothes. It didn’t take long for a nearby worker to intervene and separate the two, guiding one to another room whilst another worker spoke to the second.

“I’m terribly sorry. Sometimes they argue over the silliest things.” The male worker spoke up again, his eyes focused on the incident.

“There’s no need to apologize.” Akira stood up, stretching out with slight groans. “Would you mind if I made hot chocolates for the children? I like to think I’m quite good at it.” He let out a chuckle.

“Oh, please, go ahead. It’s almost snack time, so I’ll help you.” The worker rose to his feet, shuffling to Akira’s side. “The kitchen is this way.” He led towards the kitchen, but before Akira followed him, he turned to Yusuke, informing him it’ll be a mere minute.

“...” Yusuke released a sigh, his interest slowly dwindling in these tasks.

~~~

Even though it was said to be a minute, Akira still hadn’t returned from the kitchen. During that time, Yusuke made origami for some of the children, but once he fulfilled the last request, he stood, heading towards the kitchen.

Once his head peeked into the kitchen, the worker walked by him with a plate filled with sandwiches. They exchanged a sudden yet awkward acknowledgement before Yusuke stepped inside. He noticed Akira pouring hot chocolate into 27 cups, refilling the jug when needed.

“Akira…”

A face turned towards Yusuke, a grin forming their lips. “What’s up?” Akira asked as he returned back to his work. “I thought I’d only have to make like 10...but it was suggested I make all of them one, so it’s taking some time.” He hummed out a chuckle.

“I’m going to go back to the carriage.”

“Eh..?” Akira placed the jug against the counter, his gaze returning. “Why?” 

Yusuke’s expression stiffened, grasping his arm. “I...don’t feel well.” Momentarily, his eyes averted.

“Oh… Okay.” There was a hint of dejection in Akira’s tone, but it couldn’t be analyzed once his face turned back to the cups. “We won’t be here for much longer, so you won’t have to wait long.” 

“It’s not because we’re here, I just…-”

“I understand. You don’t have to explain.”

“...I’ll see you soon then.” Yusuke’s foot slid back and he headed towards the exit.

###

Akira carried a tray filled with mugs back to the playroom. The children were sitting in a somewhat circle, munching away their sandwiches. One of the workers waved Akira over and he approached. They began to hand out mugs carefully, kneeled to meet heights.

“Thank you for that.” The male worker spoke and smiled whilst giving the last cup away. “I actually didn’t expect you to suggest something like that.”

“I wanted to relax the atmosphere after that argument,” Akira replied with a smile. “I’ve also been complimented on my ability to cook or make things, so I figured I should put it to the test.” He gave an exaggerated shrug.

“The other caretakers have gone to take a quick break, so it won’t be long until their return.” 

“Mm… I’ll probably leave once-” The sensation of his coat being grasped silenced Akira and he turned to face his side. 

A young boy with brunette hair stared up at him, pulling fabric with one hand and another holding an empty mug up. “More.” He almost demanded.

A rule prevented them from touching the children, so Akira was unable to free his coat. Instead, he appeased with a hand gesture and grin. “Ah, sorry, but I don’t think I can.” 

“More, please.”

The actions had no effect. 

“Mason, you can’t have more. Everyone had an equal amount. Lunch will be soon, so you’ll have to wait until then.” 

The worker attempted to help, but it only crinkled the child’s face up into a pout.

“Will I get this? The same taste?” 

“...The patron won’t be here, but I can make you one.” 

“Will it taste the same?”

The caretaker’s face flushed a bit. “M-Maybe… You’ve had my hot chocolates before.”

“I want this flavour again…!” Growing visibly frustrated, Manson shook the cup and pulled Akira’s jacket. “I want it now! If it’s not the same later, I want now!”

Scratching his nape, the corner of Akira’s mouth pulled to the side. “I-I can make another batch now and you can store it if you like…”

Feet shuffled towards them. “Here, you can have half of mine.” The girl with a dotted dress held her mug out towards Manson, a smile on her lips.

The young boy stared at it before reaching out to grasp it, placing his other mug on the floor. “Thank you.” Within a few seconds, he wandered off to the play table.

“Ava, that was thoughtful of you.” The worker’s lips rose into a smile, his hands clapping together. “But...you should let the adults handle those kinds of situations, okay?” 

“Mhm.” The young girl didn’t seem to care and simply squatted near Akira. “Where’d your boyfriend go?”

Almost immediately, Akira’s cheeks doused in a deep blush. “B-Boyfriend…?!” He hadn’t mentioned their relationship nor displayed it, so he was beyond perplexed at the acknowledgement.

“That boy...who’s your friend.”

“O-Oh… Ha...” He laughed at the confusion dissolving. “He’s not feeling well, so he went in the...car.”

He tried to use terms the child would understand, despite carriages being a more common form of transit. 

“Is he sick?” Ava asked, holding her chin up with both hands.

“...Yes, but it’s a different kind of sickness.” Slowly, Akira pointed at the child’s chest. “One that affects here and…” His finger shifted to her forehead. “Here.”

“Like a headache?” The girl’s head tilted.

“Something like that.” As his hand withdrew, Akira huffed through his nose.

With a click, the front door opened and the other caretakers walked in with plastic bags. They smiled once they understood the situation and put the bags in the kitchen. 

“You’re free to stay longer, but a schooling session is soon.” The female worker who escorted them clapped her hands together as she approached. “We’re currently learning about weather.” She smiled.

“Ah, no, that’s fine.” Akira stood, brushing his coat off. “I have someone waiting for me, so it seems like a good time to leave anyway.”

“Alright. Well, it was nice to have you here and I hope we can continue working together.” 

A smile curled Akira’s lips. “Of course.”

The sensation of his coat being tugged prompted Akira’s eyes to shift down. Ava was clinging on, staring up at him.

“You’ll come back, right mister? My orchid will wither, so you have to bring that man back to replace it.” Her lips twisted into a pout as her voice lowered into mumbles.

“Um… We’ll see. I have quite a lot of ‘school work’ to do, so I’ll need to finish that first.” He replied with hesitation, almost looking at the worker for help.

A certain feature caught Ava’s eye. “...You have funny teeth, mister.”

“Ahh…”

“A-Ava!” The male worker instantly assessed the girl, freeing a coat from her grasp. “You shouldn’t say mean things like that. You’ll hurt people that way.”

The child didn’t seem to understand, her expression was confused and her eyes flickered from the caretaker to Akira. “O-Oh, I’m sorry. They’re just shaped weirdly…”

With a defeated look on his face, the worker sighed, “Ava…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Akira said with a smile, waving his hand. “She’s right. They are shaped weirdly.” He chuckled into his hand.

“I’ll, um, escort you out.” The female worker tended to his side and gestured. “The majesty will be leaving now, so please say goodbye.” Her voice raised for the children to hear over their chatter.

As they walked towards the exit, some of the children waved whilst others didn’t care. 

“Make sure you bring me another orchid!” Ava exclaimed as her hands waved, a grin on her lips.

“I’ll see.” Akira hummed with a smile, waving back. “Goodbye.”

And with a click, they stepped outside, the door closing behind.

~~~

“Phew…” As he plopped down onto the carriage seat, Akira sighed. He felt the jolt of movement and their trip back to the mansion began. 

It didn’t take long for his eyes to meet Yusuke’s, sitting beside him. There was a slight awkwardness in the air where they avoided each other’s gaze, but it ceased once lips parted to speak.

“I’m sorry…” Yusuke mumbled into his knuckle, using his hand as a crutch. “I didn’t mean to ruin your time.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I just wish you didn’t force yourself to do things when you’re upset.” Akira’s hand slid onto Yusuke’s leg, a smile forming. “I’m not mad or upset, only worried about you.”

“I...did enjoy it, but the atmosphere gradually reminded me of unpleasant memories, despite the experience not being uncomfortable at all.” 

“...I’m sorry this has happened. I wish I could go back in time and shake some sense into that man, but I can’t...” A frown formed Akira’s lips as his hand moved to overlap his partner’s. “I...could purchase that painting for you so it’s back in your possession. Any that we find again, I’ll-”

“I don’t want that.” Yusuke interrupted, gritting his teeth. “Why would I want what he tainted…? To enforce the fact he never cared? He sullied my work and my mother’s name for profit, I don’t need to see more to know for certain.”

“...I apologize. I didn’t mean to imply that…” Akira’s eyes lowered to his lap, scratching his cheek with a nervous knot in his throat.

“There’s nothing for you to apologize about. I just...don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Yusuke’s eyes returned to the window. The sky remained cloudy, dulling the hue of their surroundings.

“Okay…” Lips pressed together as Akira looked around. His eyes brightened once a thought formed in his mind. “Ah, the orphanage said we’re welcome to return if we wish. You just need to get a WWC card before we can.”

“Huh…?” Yusuke’s gaze met another. “What is that?”

“A working with children card. It’s to ensure you're suitable to work with children, but in our case, orphanages require that for visitation and fostering, so we need to get you one if we want to go back.”

“...But I don’t have one and we went…?” An eyebrow raised. “Did you lie?” 

“I can’t lie about a card like that. Today was an exception due to the event and I already have one.” Akira grinned, bumping his shoulder into Yusuke’s. “Apparently you have to replace that girl’s orchid or it’ll wither away.” He hummed. “You made a pretty good impression, unlike my uncreative ass.”

One of Yusuke’s hand slid to his chin, cupping it. “I don’t believe the purpose of the rear is for that.”

“It’s a figure of speech!” Akira breathed through his nose. “I had to make some sort of food for them to find me interesting, and even then, they demanded more…!” His arms crossed, a pout twisting his lips. “I’m so boring to kids…” His voice became whiny.

“I wouldn’t say you’re boring, they’re just harder to please. You’re also a stranger so they were probably uncomfortable.” 

“Maybe…” Akira released a sigh, leaning his head onto Yusuke’s shoulder. “Are you going to cook today?” He changed the subject with a question.

“Probably not. I’m not in the mood to. I’m just...going to relax once we get home.” 

“I would relax with you, but I have more work to do.” Akira turned to nuzzle a shoulder. “I suppose I’ll savour this moment.” His voice muffled.

A slight smile formed Yusuke’s lips. “Don’t overwork yourself, please.” He said in a soft voice.

Akira chuckled, “I won’t.”

~~~

The rest of the day flashed on by without much occurrence. The usual rhythm of life consumed the time. Deep within the night, Akira worked to complete as much as possible. He sat in a dimly lit office, his eyes growing tired of reading and his hand beginning to ache due to repetitive pen movements.

He would call it a night and head to bed, but as his mind scanned today's occurrences, he found something his brain wouldn’t rest with. He stood and reached for the countless folders behind the desk chair, scanning each and every with a pointed finger before meeting his target.

The folder smacked onto the desk while he swerved to sit back down, flipping through the contents. He found the names he sought and stopped, pressing his hand onto the page. 

The folder’s label was simply ‘deceased’ as it contained records of all, at least those who die while affiliated with the kingdom. He scanned the profile of Shinya’s mother, scoffing at her cause of death. It was transcribed as ‘complicated circumstances’. Moving on, he read the entirety of her profile, even if it was a bit unnecessary.

According to the record, she was an outside human, not affiliated with them until she met her ‘current’ husband. When she signed the contract to silence her tongue about their existence, she brought along her child, who was born years before meeting her husband. She said the biological father had run away, however, the issue wasn’t pushed further for certainty. It is said she struggled to raise her child due to a lack of qualification for work, which is why she gained appeal to enter the kingdom. 

6 years later, she requested a birth permit, stating she was willing to undergo a transformation or use a donor, but it was denied under the pretence she was incapable of raising a child. She died 2 years later.

The reason Akira was even reading her profile was to find an appropriate candidate to adopt Shinya, and while none of the information was outlandish, he hadn’t heard about this case. The verdict seems to ignore a few rules, which points to Estihel’s involvement. It made Akira question how much information was censored and how much the elder’s had actually hidden from him.

He released a sigh and began to read the father’s profile. Despite his altercation at the party, there was nothing notable about his profile. Although, the red words ‘traitor’ stamped upon his page wasn’t missable. 

Nothing was really gained from reading their profiles besides a bitter taste of guilt. His hand slid to close the folder, another exhale escaping. He needed to find Shinya a suitable home before this place was encased in a dangerous atmosphere. Thinking back, Akira shouldn’t have allowed the boy to stay in the first place, but he felt responsible for the situation and still does.

With his hands over his face, Akira leaned back into his seat, groaning with frustration. “...So much to do, so little time and trust to achieve it…” He muttered under his breath. 

Just as he was juggling the idea of rest, Madarame veered into his mind. And that’s when he knew that sleep wouldn’t be his tonight. He already struggled to relax yesterday, and the more his plate fills, the more distant it becomes. 

Mumbling insults towards the old man, Akira reached to grasp his laptop, placing it atop the desk. His previous time spent on this machine was trying to dig up data about Akechi’s father and Shido’s associates, but the results were desolate. 

It didn’t take long to find an article describing the yard sale. The only reason why it even got attention was because of Madarame’s claims, stating the artwork was a locally famous artist’s treasures. Artwork that was never allowed eyes. It felt wrong to see a signature he knew shouldn’t exist, but the images of Yusuke’s art intrigued Akira.

The tone of the artwork was far darker than he had seen Yusuke produce, and the existences of humans were minimal; surprising since he seems to have an obsession with drawing them. There were silhouettes of humanoid creatures, masses of them, but that’s all. 

“Akira…”

Akira’s body jumped at the sound of Yusuke’s voice. “Fuck!” He shouted a curse word as his eyes snapped to the direction of it, his heart jumping erratically in his chest.

He noticed Yusuke leaning on the doorframe, clad in a night robe with his pyjamas underneath. His features twisted in a mix of confusion and startlement. 

“Y-You scared me…” Akira sighed out, running his hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Yusuke frowned and his finger touched his chin. “I was just wondering if you were going to come to bed…?” His gaze averted, a light blush coating his cheeks. “I...could use a warm body to cuddle tonight…”

Akira couldn’t resist a smile. “Mm, I just finished.” He closed the laptop and stood. 

“O-Okay.” As he spoke, Yusuke felt the touch of his lover’s hand grasping his, and soon, lips grazed his cheek. 

“Come, let’s put that busy mind to rest.” Akira hummed out a chuckle whilst gently guiding his partner out of the office. 

While he followed with a satisfied smile growing on his face, Yusuke felt relieved to have Akira by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	60. Differentiating Minds

The rattles of cutlery fill the kitchen as those within enjoy breakfast. A letter was placed down on the table in front of Akira while he savoured a coffee. Yusuke peeked up from his plate to watch, still eating his meal.

“What is it now?” Akira asked whilst his mug tapped down on to the table and he grasped the letter. His eyes flickered from his servant to the envelope, waiting for an answer before opening it.

“I’m not quite sure,” Zeriya replied, straightening his posture. “It’s from the CEO of Empyrean Hospital Center.”

“Ugh, that idiot…?” Akira scoffed and ripped the envelope open, pulling out the contents. 

The letter was a notice of withdrawal. Under the terms of dissatisfaction, the CEO wished to abolish their agreement and would cease trading once the currently purchased goods were shipped. Despite the negative tone the letter had, he was willing to compromise to maintain the deal if Akira wished to do so.

“Are you kidding me…? We’ve barely exchanged anything to justify this…!” Akira’s reaction was a simple teeth grit and scowl. “It’s probably because he lost the ability to blackmail me!”

Yusuke’s fork paused. “What’s the matter?” He asked in a calm voice.

A pair of eyes glanced in his direction before Akira waved the letter. “That grubby CEO is trying to withdrawal from our deal.” The paper crinkled within his grip. “Like I need more bullshit to worry about.” A frustrated sigh released. “Tae clearly didn’t do a good job at convincing him…”

“Your relationship is now known, so if she used that as leverage, it’s gone.” Zeriya intervened by pulling the letter out of his lord’s grasp before it ripped. “Even though our stock is recovering, this is a dangerous situation. You should try to compromise with him.”

“It’s going to be difficult to do. Tae wishes to experiment today and I have to return that camera.” While leaning forward, Akira pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I’m able to meet him later in the day, then perhaps I can compromise with him in person. The time wasn’t an issue during our last meeting, so it’s a possibility.” 

“Contact him.” Said Zeriya. “It would be unwise to lose this exchange, especially given our current situation.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Akira waved it off, reaching back for his mug. “I won’t be able to satisfy Tae though. There’s no way I can eat in broad daylight and if I go meet with him, she’ll have to arrive earlier.” 

“I will handle her.” 

“Wait…” Yusuke spoke up once more. “You went with Zeriya last time, no? Shouldn’t someone accompany you again?” 

“It’s not really needed. I’ll organize my day properly… So, I’ll return the camera before your blood runs out of my system, then Tae can do her work, and then I’ll go speak with the CEO.” 

“Yes, but...what if it runs out during? I should go with you to ensure.” Yusuke’s lips thinned as his head tilted. “I will also go with you to visit the hospital.” He shuddered with disgust. “That CEO gives me the creeps from what you described, and more people would be safer.”

“Err… You can’t come with me to the hospital.” Akira spoke before taking a sip of coffee. “If you’re worried, Zeriya can.”

“But...he’s unable to. He must remain to keep an eye on the new employees.” Yusuke’s eyes glance at the advisor. “I doubt anyone will be comfortable with the mansion being left without someone reliable.” 

“...Taking my boyfriend to an illegal exchange is weird, no matter how you justify it.” 

“So I’ll disguise myself. You said you were organizing a fake ID for me so I can become a butler, is it ready yet?” 

“...It is, but… It’ll take some time to come up with a convincible disguise for you.” Akira’s words came out reluctant, enforcing his state. “We can’t go too late, so if you truly wish to, then remain here while I return the camera and work with Ann to find something while I’m gone.” 

“Okay. However...I will give you a vial of my blood, that way, you’ll be safe from sunlight.” Yusuke used a napkin to wipe his hands whilst rising to his feet, the chair scraping behind. “Where can I find one?”

Akira had to resist a chuckle. “I suppose you’re smarter than I when it comes to ensuring my safety…” 

“Vials are held in the lab,” Zeriya answered as his feet shift towards the exit. “I will escort you and ensure you extract your blood with care.” 

As a subtle agreement was set, the shoes of another enter the kitchen. Makoto stepped inside with a few dishes, silencing readied tongues. She wasn’t blind to the atmosphere as she could feel eyes boring into her, even if they weren’t.

“Am I interrupting something…?” She asked, her feet ceasing movement.

“Not at all--”

“Yes.” Akira interrupted and he leaned into his hand.

Not expecting a blunt response, it froze Makoto, rendering her mind useless.

“She’s not,” Yusuke grumbled whilst flicking the back of Akira’s head, annoyed at his aggression. “Feel free to continue as you are, we were just leaving.” 

Akira’s hand raised to nurse a somewhat throbbing spot, sharing an irksome glare with his partner.

Without another word, Yusuke left the kitchen with Zeriya, heading to the lab. It left the awkward atmosphere Akira had created, and now, he regrets his response. 

Makoto just continued her previous task, placing the dishes in the sink. Her lips sealed. Once done, she ventured out of the kitchen with hastened steps, not looking back. “...What a dick.” She muttered under her breath.

“Ah, Makoto?”

A familiar voice halted Makoto’s movements, turning her head in the direction of it. There stood Haru, her hand over her chest and a grin on her lips.

“Would you mind helping me in the garden? It shouldn’t take long.” 

Even though her name was stated, Makoto looked around to ensure Haru’s question was for her. “Um… Certainly.” With a slight smile, she stepped to the other woman’s side, walking aside her towards the garden.

 

While he waited for Yusuke’s return, Akira stood to place the dishes they had created in the sink. He then leaned against the counter, one of his hands pressed against his nose and mouth. The scent of humans...was overwhelming at this stage of withdrawal.

‘I need to eat but can’t...not yet.’

Makoto’s closer presence only worsened the cravings, the nauseating smell that inflicts a yearning. Akira had become rather desensitized to Yusuke’s human scent by force and constant exposure, but these new employees? Their presence alone caused trembling and clenched teeth.

The footsteps of another shuffle into the kitchen, causing Akira’s hand to immediately drop and his gaze to focus.

“It’s strange, however…” Yusuke approached whilst his hand worked to remove the vial from his pocket. “I seem to prefer your mouth over a needle.” He said, presenting a crimson vial with a moderate smile.

“Perhaps it’s because I cause warmth to swell in your stomach.” While smirking and humming out a chuckle, Akira took the vial. His withdrawal seemed to be hidden well enough. “You may get turned on when I bite you.”

“No, it’s definitely not that.” Yusuke dismissed the idea almost immediately. “I get to hold you, which soothes me. I suppose it’s like a mother breastfeeding her child.”

“...?!” Akira’s expression just dropped. “I...I swear to god if you ever compare it to that again I will personally spank you.” 

“Yes…” Yusuke’s hand crept to his nape, an expression of disgust contorting his complexion. “I have realized my mistake in comparing it to that…” 

Akira tried to resist laughter, but he lost, rendering snorts and snickers to escape. 

A heat of embarrassment burned Yusuke’s cheeks, causing his jaw to clench. “D-Don’t laugh…” He silently begged.

“I’m sorry…Ha..!” A laugh interrupted Akira and his hand covered his mouth, attempting to stop. “I-I don’t think I’ve ever heard that comparison before.” 

“Please be quiet…”

Akira allowed the rest of his amusement out before stepping to his partner’s side, a final exhale accompanying his movements. “I’m going to head out now.” He said, leaning to kiss Yusuke’s cheek. “Don’t let Ann do anything extreme with your appearance. A disguise isn’t meant to be permanent.”

“I don’t quite understand what you mean by ‘extreme’, but okay.” 

“Like...shape your hair into a bowl cut or something dumb like that.” 

“Ah…” Yusuke’s lips pressed together and his hand raised to his chin. “I see. I doubt she will. Ann isn’t ineptitude.”

“You’d be surprised…” Sliding his hand down an arm, Akira stepped past his lover, approaching the exit. “Anyway, I should go. I’ll see you later.” 

“Farewell, and be cautious.” 

A smile formed Yusuke’s lips as he saw a nod and they waved goodbye to each other.

~~~

On the way to the newspapers’ headquarters, the scent of humans overwhelmed. The closer they rode to the address written on the card Akira had snatched, the more restless he became. Luckily, the walls of the carriage allow him privacy, permitting the chance at resistance. 

‘Why is my withdrawal this strong…? I’ve gone longer without food…’

Was it stress? Was the previous life essence faded? No answer would come, rendering a constant cycle of vain questions. 

At this stage, it would be best to simply return the camera and leave. The interview wasn’t worth this suffering, more so by the fact it would likely be manipulated. Deep down, Akira wished the ride would last longer so he could grasp himself, but the horses slowing to a halt ruin the chance.

His jaw was clenched the whole ride, causing discomfort to remain. Ignoring the instinctive urges his body was sending out, he stepped outside the carriage after pulling a black bag with the camera inside to his side. He gestured his hand to the rider and his feet focused on ascending a slight staircase. 

The company name ‘Vertex Observers’ was plastered on the buildings’ front, but even after walking inside, Akira didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. Fortunately, the place was empty, which allowed him to speak with the receptionist straight away. He displayed the card to her and asked for the name written on it, Richard.

She pointed him in the direction of a cubicle room and made a comment about how the employee was to leave soon, but his ears just tune out unnecessary information and chitchat. After stating his purpose, she gave him a cubicle number and he left to search for it.

Eventually, he saw the same face that previously pissed him off and he approached the man, placing the bag on the cubicle desk.

“Here. I’m returning your camera.” 

Richard looked to be caught off guard and needed a moment to realize who it was, but once he did, his expression stiffened. “I didn’t expect you to return it…” He muttered while pulling the bag close, peering into it.

“I abide by my word, even if it’s inconvenient to come all this way.” 

“I would thank you, but I already purchased another under the belief you wouldn’t.” 

Akira’s expression contorted as did his tone. “You’re kidding…” His hand raised to hair, releasing a frustrated sigh. “I’ll compensate for it.”

“No. I don’t want money from someone like you.” Richard moved the bag to the other side of the desk, his eyes avoiding contact. “I’ll keep my old one though.” 

“Fine. Do whatever you wish.” Akira couldn’t help but notice his aggressive tone, however, it was difficult to control, more so by the current stage of withdrawal. “I’ll be leaving now, so if you wish to change your mind, I suggest you do it now.”

“Hold on…” Richard paused, permitting eye contact. “Didn’t you wish to do an interview?”

“I thought you lacked an interest in that…?” 

“I do, but…” A hand reached for a newspaper, allowing Richard to present it. “Your relationship is already known and if we do an interview it could be a connection piece. I also need to reach my deadline and this topic is interesting enough to the public to achieve that.” 

“I’m not a bridge to your paycheck.” Akira folded his arms, a scowl growing on his expression. “I’m not interested. Find someone else to write about.”

“Hmph… I figured you were a coward.” The newspaper dropped back down onto the desk. “You’re most likely ashamed of what you do, so speaking about it is an issue to you.”

On another day, Richard’s insults wouldn’t aggravate Akira at all, but the more he heard the more agitated he became. Would anyone even miss this guy? He seems to exude a toxic atmosphere, one that hinders everyone around him.

“Do you really think it’s something as pathetic as that? I simply don’t wish to tolerate you any longer.” With a grimace, Akira pressed his hand on the desk. “Losing your job would benefit society more than whatever your loathsome self could muster.” 

“Ah, I see your true colours,” Richard smirked. “I wonder how the public would react if I wrote about that.” 

“My true colours?” Akira withdrew to straighten his posture, a callous chuckle freeing from his lips. “You wish to see them?” A smirk hid under his hand. “Then I’ll do the interview, but not here. I choose our location.” Suddenly, his voice sounded cold, devoid of anything.

“Hm… Alright.” Richard reached over to grasp a notebook, flipping it to a clear page. “What address?”

“Somewhere private, like my-” Akira’s words trail to a halt, his eyes regaining a lost focus. 

A framed picture rested on Richard’s desk. It was of a family, a mother, a father and a young girl. The sight was enough to knock some sense into him, but his ears were still drowned by a heartbeat.

Tapping his pen against the notebook, Richard’s eyebrow raised. “Where do you want to hold the interview…?” His words didn’t seem to reach the other person, causing confusion to seep in further.

“Ah…” Akira recoiled, pitching the bridge of his nose. “Nevermind the interview…” His hand dropped and clenched to his side. “I...apologize for my behaviour. I’m rather tired.”

Akira’s mind tricked him into justifying Richard as a target, even if he doesn’t fit the criteria. From the notion that no one would miss him to the fact he’s somewhat toxic, nothing stood in the way of a hungry mind. But the sight of a family ceased the thought process, leaving a bitter taste of guilt. 

‘What the hell is wrong with me…? Letting it control me like this…? Ugh…’

“Huh…? Are you going to withdrawal? Just like that?” Richard’s tone sounded irritated, his lips pressed together.

“Yes. I will be leaving now. Goodbye.” 

As Akira’s foot slide back, a woman approached them and smacked Richard over the head with a rolled-up newspaper. It halted him momentarily, even if his body was screaming to leave.

“You should adopt some manners when speaking to a majesty, ya hear?” The woman dragged her words out, almost sounded drunk, her eyes then shift to focus on Akira and her hand extended out. “Hello, I’m the manager of this place. Name’s Ichiko Ohya, but just call me Ohya.”

Her attire wasn’t...outlandish by any means, but it definitely felt childish, like she wasn’t a professional or abided by a dress code. Her bob cut hairstyle didn’t help matters, neither did her blindingly red lipstick.

“I see…” Akira was reluctant to shake her hand but ended up doing so. “You seem to already be aware who I am, so an introduction isn’t necessary.”

The woman simply chuckled, tapping the rolled-up newspaper against her shoulder. “Your name is hard to miss in entertainment articles. You’re like a prince charming without any sort of talent.” Her voice trailed off into a giggle, but after a few seconds, her expression lit up with regret. “Aha...I didn’t mean it to be offensive, I just expect singers or performers to be in entertainment articles, not royalty.” 

“I understand your point, but it’s not like I consent to be in the spotlight.” Akira wished to wrap up this conversation as quick as possible so he could leave, but something in the atmosphere told him he wouldn’t be leaving so soon.

Ohya’s gaze flickered from Richard to another. “Mm… Oh! You’re very popular at the moment thanks to your engagement.” She smiled. “Congratulations. Would you like to do an interview? Clarify anything you wish to say to the public?”

“We were just discussing that…” Richard chirped up, placing the notebook down. “He said he’s not interested.”

“Maybe he’s not interested in discussing it with you because you think it’s gross.” Ohya stuck her tongue out, her voice trailing.

Akira waved his hand with a soft rejection on his lips. “I’m too busy for such things and it’s not like my words will change opinions. Thank you for the offer though.” 

“Well…” Ohya’s lips twisted, scratching her scalp. “Why are you here?”

“An...errand.”

A laugh freed from Ohya’s lips. “Can I steal you for a bit?” She approached, grasping Akira’s shoulders from behind. “Oh, there’s no point in asking.” She grinned and began to push him towards a door on the other end, even as he protested with polite words.

“M-Miss, I really have to leave…!”

Ohya did not listen and simply pushed him into a private office, closing the door behind. “I see Richard has bothered you and my position warrants me to give an official apology.” She explained, wandering towards her desk.

“A-An apology? There’s no need for such things.” A nervous smile crept on Akira’s lips, his hand on his neck. “He didn’t bother me, he was just...persistent.” 

“Still...he represents this company and I don’t want you to have a negative vibe towards it,” Ohya said with a grin, folding her arms. “When we struggle for stories, some journalists act like idiots to try and gain one. Invading your privacy isn’t something we endorse, but desperation can make people act dumb.”

“I...noticed.”  
Before he could say more, Ohya interrupted with an amused laugh.

“Well, if you understand then you’ll let me apologize by writing an article of your choice on his behalf.” Her hand slid onto the desk, reaching for a magazine. “It can be about your relationship, your opinions on a subject… Anything really.”

“If you’re struggling for stories, doesn’t that just benefit you?” One of Akira’s eyebrow raised, his arms crossing.

“Haha… Ahh, you’re sharp.” Ohya flipped the pages of the magazine under her thumb, her gaze still focused. “I suppose it does, but I thought you may be interested in speaking about Shido Masayoshi. I heard you two...had an interesting exchange.” Her eyes narrowed, a spark of confidence flickering in them.

“....” Even if his expression didn’t display it, Akira was surprised at the mention of him. Questions about what she was referring to also swirled in his mind. It stilled him, which only grew the confidence in her eyes. “I have no idea what you’re referring to.” He turned, touching the doorknob. “I must be going now, but I thank you for the offer.”

“Oh, come on. It’s clear to me you two aren’t on friendly terms, you may even hold a grudge against him.” Ohya dropped the magazine onto the desk, cupping her chin with a head tilt. “There’s a chance we’re similar in that regard.” 

Akira’s hand withdrew from the knob, turning to face the woman. “And if I do? What worth is there in you knowing that? Are you insinuating I wish harm upon him because of our stiff statements?” His arms fold. “What do you possibly gain from us being ‘similar’ in that regard?”

“Well… You’re a powerful majesty while I’m a mere journalist, a demoted one at that…” Ohya’s eyes rolled, her complexion stiffening. “But I know how you people are, you seek ways to remove enemies in the comfort of a chair. So why don’t we help each other?” She pointed at him with two fingers. “You provide me with story material to keep my job secure and this place afloat while I provide you with dirt. It seems to benefit the both of us.”

Akira scoffed. “As if you have any information worth salt.” His brow furrowed, a scowl developing. “You seem to misunderstand something. Shido isn’t an enemy of mine.”

Even if it may seem wise to take this offer, Akira needed to suss her out. 

“Worthy information…? Hm.” Ohya paused, considering her hutch. “I never used to work in the entertainment department. I was demoted here because I tried to expose Shido for unethical behaviour and his use of illegal brothels. I was censored and cast away into a powerless position, but you’re not as vulnerable as me. I figured you wanted to bring him down after his antics, however...I seem to be misguided.”

“...” Akira remained silent as he walked further into the room, pulling a guest chair to sit in front of Ohya’s desk. “Go on.” 

She snorted, perhaps with glee and scuffled to use her office chair. “As I mentioned before, I’ll provide you with dirt regarding Shido if you help me with stories. You now know my credentials, so I won’t speak further until you agree.”

“I haven’t seen proof yet,” Akira smirked. “That’s what I’m asking for.”

Ohya’s features recoiled a bit, realizing the trap he set. “F-Fine, but I don’t have much…” She reached into her desk, tapping a card down onto the table.

Akira stared at it before picking it up. It was an ID card for her previous position, an investigative reporter. 

“What were you trying to expose him with?” He placed the card back down, raising his gaze to meet another. “And don’t give me broad terms. I want details.”

“...” Ohya leaned back in her seat. “He used people, generally criminals, to get his position. He holds a huge disregard for people’s lives and his employees... Describing everything he is will take me all day, so use your own brain to fill in the rest.” She sighed, scratching her neck. “Look, he steps on people like they’re grass. I’ve also...lost people because of him.”

“Elaborate.”

Ohya growled under her breath, but she soon relaxed. “You’re a real slave driver, you know that?” She inhaled, folding her arms. “I have no proof, but… I used to know a woman who was stuck in a hard place so she...turned to prostitution without my knowledge. She only told me when she fell pregnant and she mentioned how terrified she was because she knew it was a political figure’s. I’m adamant that child is Shido’s, but I couldn’t confirm it because she cut contact with everyone once she announced she would tell him. I found out she fled the country 3 years after giving birth, but nothing else.”

Even if it was a mere hutch, the mention of this subject discomforted Akira, especially since it’s from a stranger. He knows he’ll be held accountable if this reaches the public, even if it’s a rumour. Yet, how does he tell her to hide this without revealing worry?

“If I agree to help you...then you must let me handle everything. You wouldn’t wish to risk your job, would you?” Akira spoke with a rather stern voice, crossing his legs. “I’m not sure if what you’re saying is true, but it’s not like you could possibly hinder me if you’re lying, so I agree with your terms on my stated conditions.” 

“If I thought I could get revenge safely by myself, I would’ve exposed him by now, so you have nothing to fear.” An amused smile spread Ohya’s lips, her hands clapping together before extending her hand for a shake. “Let’s bring that bastard down.”

“...” With reluctance, Akira reached out to shake her hand. “I want any important information regarding him, not just dirt.” 

“Hmm…” The woman’s head tilted, retreating her finger to her chin. “Well, you’ll be pleased to hear he’s currently under investigation. I’m unaware of the conditions and he’ll probably worm his way out of it, but I’ll look into it to pressure them.” 

“No, I’ll handle that by myself. You shouldn’t expose or risk yourself to him, or he’ll definitely come after you.”

“Oh, there’s no need for your concern. I’ve been doing this for years.” With a smile, Ohya pulled a piece of paper close, a pen in her hand. “How should I contact you?”

‘I’m less concerned and more worried about you stuffing it up…’ Brushing away his bitter thoughts, Akira told her a number, watching her jot it down.

A satisfied breath left lips. “Well then, that’s the end of our negotiation, but before you leave, do you have any stories I could write about?” The woman asked, tapping the pen against her cheek.

“...Look into a yard sale that was held in a western village. All of the paintings sold by a man named Ichiryusai Madarame weren’t painted by the artist he claimed. It’s pure plagiarism, but in this case, he didn’t declare they were his.” Akira rose from his seat, fixing his jacket. “I’m sure you’ll entertain the public with that exposure.” 

“Hm, sounds good, but...how do you know this?”

“If you’re truly an entertainment journalist…” Akira’s foot slid back to leave the office. “Then you’ll know those words should never leave your lips again.” And with that, he left the room.

Alone in the office with the lingering air, Ohya chuckled, “What an interesting man…”

~~~

During the ride back to the mansion, Akira considered drinking the vial he was given. He was delayed for quite some time and a prickling sensation now overwhelmed his skin. But as his gaze raised from the crimson liquid, he noticed they were close, so he rejected the idea.

The moment they parked, his legs hurried inside, desperate for shelter. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized the mansion was in a secure state, keeping the sunlight out. He sighed out in relief.

“Oh, you’re back.”  
Ann’s shoes tap towards him as his attention shifted to her. “Tae is already here.” She said with a slight smile. “Yusuke is with her in the laboratory. They’re both waiting for you.”

“Ah, thanks. I’ll go there now.” Returning a small smile, Akira shuffled past her, towards the lab. 

Once he stepped inside, he noticed Tae sitting at a white desk on her laptop while Yusuke leaned against it beside her. It only took them a moment to realize he had arrived.

“Ah, finally. You kept us waiting forever.” Tae spoke with a scowl, but it soon faded into an accomplished grin and she waved Akira over. “Come here, I have some news for you.”

He approached them with caution, intrigued but also wary of her words. 

“You’re either dense or blind because Yusuke’s blood type isn’t merely O. It’s a branch of O, specifically named Opriyal-O. It’s extremely rare, but this type of information is vital if you wish to reach a cure.” Tae began to explain, gesturing at her laptop screen. “I’ve only encountered one other patient with this blood type in my whole career, so this is absolutely fascinating.” 

“...I’m not a doctor. You only taught me the basics so I wouldn’t have to bother you constantly during my search. It’s not my fault, just an oversight.” Akira sighed whilst scratching his scalp, he then placed his hand on the desk, leaning over Tae to read the screen. 

“A cult believed the blood type was needed for sacrifices, so that didn’t help the population, but they died out 50 years ago.” Raising her hand, Tae swatted him to move over. “They also believed it was potent, made those who drank it stronger, but my research has shown it can affect the possessor.” Her gaze shifted to Yusuke. “It may be why you have a weaker condition. Have you ever suffered from a seizure?” She asked, a curious grin on her lips.

“No, but...it’s the cause of my mother’s death,” Yusuke answered, his hands tucked into his arms.

“So it’s likely inherited and not artificial.” Cheerful laughter bloomed from Tae’s lips. She covered her mouth, attempting to suppress it, but it’s clear she was excited. “Please, you must conceive a child at some point. Oh, and preferably with an O-type. I must research this further! I may have just found a way to expand my knowledge!”

“Tae,” Akira called her, grasping her shoulder. “Relax. You’re making the atmosphere uncomfortable.”

“Don’t you tell me to relax.” With a grimace, she brushed his hand away. “But… Let’s progress now that you’re here.” She stood, patting her coat. “I’m going to hook you up to a machine to monitor your body, so please follow me, guinea pig.” 

She approached a rather large machine in the back of the room and ordered Akira to remove his shirt. Next, she taped tubes down in vital locations on his body, giving a nod once satisfied. 

“To ensure, I’m going to do a skin biopsy. One with Yusuke’s blood in your system and one without.” 

As she spoke, Tae sat Akira down in a chair and pulled his arm to straighten along it, then she retrieved her case, placing it on a nearby table. “I won’t be using anesthesia. You’re tough enough to handle the pain.” 

While he didn’t move, Yusuke’s eyes definitely watched them. He didn’t wish to interrupt, but he did have questions for Tae regarding his blood type.

“Whatever, just hurry up…” Sighed Akira.

“Aren’t you eager now.” Tae chuckled and reached for a nearby curtain. “I set this place up just for you, so in order to ensure Yusuke’s blood is out of your system, I’m going to let the sun in.” 

“Alright…”

Once given consent, Tae slowly pulled the curtain back. The angle of the window in conjunction with the chair allowed the sunlight to touch Akira’s shoulder. A clear discomfort washed over him and then a rash began to appear. With that, Tae closed the curtain.

“Okay, we’re ready.” 

Tae approached her case and rummaged through it until she found gloves and an appropriate blade. She then moved back to Akira’s side, kicking a stool so she could sit near his arm. 

“I’m going to take it from your forearm and I’ll add a stitch if necessary.” She explained before receiving a nod. She began to work, cutting out a piece of Akira’s skin for examination. 

Slight discomfort seemed to crinkled his expression, but it soon faded. After a minute or two, Tae finished and placed the skin into a protective dish. 

“Okay, that’s one. Now please bite Yusuke for me.” She said as she gestured him over. 

Yusuke listened and approached the two, slight confusion on his features. “Where should he bite me…?” He asked, shrugging.

“Hm… Wherever your usual place is. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Uh…” A light flush began to form on Yusuke’s cheeks. His hands trembled with anxiety as he worked to unbutton his shirt. For some reason, the idea of someone watching them whilst feeding made embarrassment seep in. 

“Y-You can just give me your forearm. It doesn’t have to be your shoulder…” It was clear Akira noticed, but he also shared a light blush on his cheeks. His gaze even averted.

“But...that area will be exposed if I wear short sleeves…” 

“...Right, but…-”

“Reluctant guinea pigs are the worst,” Tae grumbled out an interruption and stood, moving towards her laptop. “Hurry up while I finish my notes.” She sat down, gluing her gaze to a screen.

It was still embarrassing to have her in the room, but the distance made it easier for Yusuke. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and touched the arm of the chair, confused about how they were going to connect. “Um… The chair is kind of in the way…” He let out a shy chuckle.

“Just crawl on me and sit. I’ll be able to bite you like that.” Akira’s voice sounded more confident now. 

“Okay…” With a gulp, Yusuke shifted his body to sit on his partner’s lap. He tried to reduce the weight Akira had to endure by holding onto the chair’s arms. “A-Am I too heavy?” He asked, feeling his lover’s hands move to secure his waist.

“Of course not.” Akira chuckled, his hands moving along Yusuke’s frame. “Lean forward so I can reach your shoulder.” 

With thinned lips, Yusuke listened and wrapped his arms around his partner. He buried his face into a shoulder, his hand caressing over a rash that had formed. “Does this hurt…?” Concern exuded in his voice.

“No, not really.” Akira positioned himself, pressing his lips against skin. “Is it okay if I bite you now?”

“Mm, you’re welcome to.” 

The sensation of Akira’s fangs sinking into flesh stung more than usual. Perhaps it was their somewhat awkward positioning, but the pain soon faded. As his blood was drained, Yusuke closed his eyes, embracing his lover.

Eventually, Akira withdrew, licking whatever remained. “There should be patches in Tae’s case, so feel free to grab one.” He mumbled whilst ensuring no blood stained his face.

“Ah...I already prepared one, but thanks.” 

Yusuke shifted his body to stand up, but a wobble accompanied his movements. Akira helped him remain upright by holding his arm.

“Are you alright?” 

“Mm. I’ve given a lot of blood today, that’s why I’m a bit...dizzy.” 

Akira patted his lap, gesturing for his partner to sit. “You don’t have to stand up immediately. You can rest on me if you like.” 

“No, it’s okay…” Yusuke gave a slender smile before walking towards a desk, pulling his shirt to conceal. He reached for a bandage, worked to unwrap it and placed it over his bite. Soon after, his clothes were buttoned up.

By their conversation and the sound of rustling, Tae understood they were finished and moved to approach Akira. “Now, I’m going to do another skin biopsy and then we can talk.” Without waiting for a reply, she set her tools up and sat down, preparing her blade.

“How long will it take for the results?” Asked Akira.

“Generally, 4 days.” 

Within an atmosphere filled with silence, Tae worked and completed another skin biopsy, placing it into a protective dish. She then removed the monitor patches from Akira’s skin and placed small adhesive bandages to the wounds she created. 

With a sigh, Akira pulled his garments back on, stretching his body out once done. “So, what do you want to do next-”

“It depends on what the biopsy tells me.” Tae interrupted, snapping her case closed. “I believe the reason you burn is because your protective pigment is damaged and if Yusuke’s blood is capable of restoring it, then our question as to why it allows you sunlight will be answered.” 

“Did you find out anything regarding his blood work, besides type?” 

“The fact his blood type is different is the answer to your question.” Tae’s arms crossed, a thoughtful expression etching her complexion. “My current theory is that the Opriyal-O group, while doing nothing for humans, has a more potent effect on vampires when consumed. I could test this theory by finding that patient with the same blood type and getting you to drink their blood.”

“...So… You think there is nothing special about me?” While he asked, Yusuke approached them with a hand on his chest. 

“Well… Having a rare blood type is pretty special, but if my theory is right, you’re replaceable.” 

Despite having no ill intention in them, Tae’s words cut deep, causing Yusuke’s stomach to twist and his gaze to lower.

“Wait,” Akira called out, slightly aware of his partner’s condition. “If it’s something as simple as that, then why haven’t I ran into another person with it? ...It would...be an understatement to say my amount of consumption didn’t have a chance.”

“You did.” Tae gestured at Yusuke. “He’s standing right in front of you. But, regardless of him, you may have, you just didn’t notice because you never tried to touch sunlight.” Her hand slid to her hip. “If you didn’t stop draining Yusuke and he didn’t have the strength to pull the curtains open, then you probably wouldn’t have known. The circumstances that happened allowed a discovery, it’s as simple as that.”

Instead of achievement filling the couple’s hearts, like they presumed, a bitter taste bloomed. Even if it wasn’t factual, their emotions couldn’t separate what was being said and they couldn’t help but feel a sense of negativity.

Tae could feel the gloomy atmosphere, so her shoulders shrugged. “It’s just my theory, it could be completely different from what I believe.” She exhaled. “Moving on, do you want me to try and contact that patient? It could help me confirm it’s because of the blood group.”

“...No. Just work on the biopsy for now.” 

“What…?” Tae’s eyebrows furrowed, a scowl building. “You want me to find a cure, but won’t even let me follow leads? Are you even serious about this?...!”

“It’s not because I lack commitment. How are you going to convince this person to give blood without being suspicious?” Akira’s arms crossed, his gaze averting. “What if this person is dead...?” 

“I’ll try to convince them by saying I have another patient that needs a transfusion and if they’re dead then...I’ll have to find someone else.” Tae’s head shook. “Just because there are hurdles to overcome doesn’t mean we should just avoid confronting them.”

“I know…”

It was clear that the couple was reluctant to keep progressing, so Tae sighed, glancing at the both of them. “Look. I know it’s a lot to take in, I know it’s difficult to accept that someone else could...replace you, but if you’re really basing your worth on these aspects of your lives then you need to re-evaluate them.”  
-  
She pointed at Akira. “You, stop thinking about how much suffering you could’ve saved yourself if you found my theory sooner.” Her finger then shifted to Yusuke. “And you, stop believing you’ll be replaced just because I said it’s possible. No one here would trade you away, especially Akira. He wouldn’t even trade you for a cure he’s that soppy about you.” 

They both chuckled as a response. 

“I don’t believe you’re that good at reading me,” Akira spoke with an amused tone, touching his forehead. “Do I have a card on my head recording my thoughts?”

Tae rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I’ve known you since forever.” 

“Yes, but you haven’t known me,” Yusuke mentioned with a slight grin, moving to his partner’s side. “Are my thoughts really that obvious?”

“Well, as soon as I said the word ‘replace’ your face went sullen.” Groaning, Tae ruffled her hair. “Anyway, can we continue down this road without you two letting negativity get in the way?”

Akira glanced at his lover before replying. “Yes, we may, but don’t harass this person if they don’t wish to help us. We don’t need anymore spotlight.”

“I won’t. I may be unable to contact them, so it’s merely a chance.” Tae turned and her heels clicked towards her laptop, closing it. “Oh, by the way. What you said about your condition's cause being an infection instead of a cure, I don’t believe it. The way it affects your body leads me to believe it’s mutation and while that can happen if it was an infection, I believe a human would choose to target the Emoraphere and nothing else.” 

Akira’s shoulders shrugged. “I’m only retelling what Akechi said to me. I...don’t really have an opinion on it.”

“Also, Yusuke… You said your mother passed away, right? What about your father?” Tae asked as she slid her laptop into its cover. “If my old patient isn’t an option, your father may be.”

“...” Yusuke folded his arms, averting his eyes momentarily. “I don’t know… I don’t know anything about him. All I know is that he had to flee, but the reason was never stated.”

“Ah, bummer.” With quick movements, Tae pulled her laptop bag onto her shoulder. “I know this is kind of obvious, but...don’t feed anyone else your blood. If it truly is more potent, then it will affect a vampire’s body in a greater way. They may feel a higher sense of pleasure and satisfaction from it, so they’ll crave it.”

“Well…” Yusuke’s expression contorted, gripping his arm. “The only other person I have fed was Ryuji when he was injured.”

“Has he been acting strange around you? Attempting to feed on you? Or anything like that?”

“Um…” A notion in Yusuke’s gut held the answer, but he wasn’t certain if vocalizing it was wise. There’s a chance it was purely innocent and not the intent Tae describes, but as their gazes seem to bore into him, he crumbles under the pressure. “I’m not certain, but...it’s a possibility.”

“Hm? Would you describe it for me?”

“...I cut my finger on some glass and he licked it, stating saliva could help heal the wound, but...then he started to act strangely. He became tense and seemed to be in a trace until I called out to him.”

Akira’s brow crinkled and he reached to touch Yusuke’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me about this? Had I known, I would’ve spoken to him…” His voice filled with concern.

Yusuke’s eyes shifted to his lover. “It was at Sakiko’s house and I didn’t wish to ruin the night. Your friendship with them is already tense and while...I don’t think you’d do anything reckless, I didn’t want to be the cause of a further strain between you three. I also didn’t believe it to be a worthy issue.”

“I don’t think it would be wise to mention it to Ryuji. He may be unaware of it, which is good.” With her hand cupping her chin, Tae approached the couple. “Just keep an eye on him. If he attempts anything again, please contact me.”

“Alright…” Akira breathed out, rubbing his scalp. “Is that all for today? We have somewhere we need to be.” 

“I believe so.” Tae’s gaze shifted to Yusuke. “I gave you the supplements, right?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Okay, well then… I’ll see you when the results are done.” Tae took a step to leave.

“Wait…” Called out Akira.

She halted, turning her face towards him. “Yes?”

“How’s...Sugimura?”

“He’s...doing better. Not as erratic as before.” A light sparkled in Tae’s eyes and she shuffled. “Actually, I forgot to say something. I’m writing you a report about the contents of Akechi’s drug, but I can’t pinpoint one ingredient, all I know is its flora.” 

“Flora…?” Akira cupped his chin. “Well, if Akechi cooperates with us, I’ll be sure to ask.” 

“Alright.” Tae attempted to approach the door and succeeded, touching the handle. “Farewell for now.”

They waved her out, exchanging goodbyes.

~~~

“Ah…” Akira breathed out as he plopped down onto his bed, satisfied by the relaxation that could now soothe him. 

They had moved to the bedroom, briefly discussing what was said along the way. 

“Akira…” Yusuke called out softly while he stood in front of his partner, his arms folded.

“Hm?”

With gentle movements, Yusuke cupped Akira’s chin and brought their lips together. The kiss didn’t last long, however, Akira stilled during it.

“Eh…?” With flustered cheeks, Akira touched his lips. “W-What was that for?”

Yusuke huffed, a smile forming his lips. “No reason in particular.” He moved to the closet, searching it for a specific outfit.

A pout grew on Akira’s complexion. “You never kiss me without a reason…” He mumbled, dragging his words out.

“Are you blind, my love?” With an amused smile, Yusuke pulled garments out of the closest, he then realized Akira’s intention by a mere glimpse of his expression. “You’re trying to gain another kiss, are you not?” A chuckle freed from his lips.

“Maybe…” Akira’s tone sounded whiny and prolonged, admitting his intention.

Yusuke simply laughed. “We’re going to meet with the CEO now, right?” He asked for confirmation, draping the outfit over his arm as he closed the closet. 

“Yeah, so get ready.” With a groan, Akira rose from the bed, stretching his arms out. “I need to change too…”

“Well then, I’ll go seek Ann so she can prepare me.” Yusuke’s feet moved to the door, touching the knob. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Mm.” A nod was given.

~~~

The both of them prepare and meet on the main floor. Ann accompanied Yusuke along the way, telling him why she chose his disguise to appear like that. Zeriya had already given her the ID card, but she hadn’t revealed it yet.

They approached Akira, who was already waiting for them, and as they did, his head turned to face them. Instantly, his features contorted, bewildered by the sight.

“How is that your definition of a disguise?!” His voice raised, a hint of embarrassment in it. “You just put glasses on him and styled his hair differently!”

His observation wasn’t wrong. Yusuke was simply wearing a tailcoat suit, thin non-prescription glasses and his hair looked to be a side-swept style. 

“What do you mean? Glasses are vital in a disguise!” Ann exclaimed, her finger pointed upwards.

Akira pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “Why do I even pay you…?!” 

“Because you love me…?” Her shoulders gave a shrug.

Grumbles just emitted from Akira. “We don’t have the time to change it. I would like to come home before dinner, so I’ll have to accept this lacking work…” 

“Hey! I put a lot of effort into this!” Ann’s lips crinkled into a pout but it soon vanished as she handed the ID card to Yusuke. “Your birth name is no more. Use this one until you come back.”

Yusuke raised the card to read, an intrigued look on his face. “Elinu Aza...wa? Azewa?” His eyebrows crinkled, his gaze lifting to his lover. “What kind of name is this?”

“It’s mean blue fox in our old language.” Akira gave an exaggerated shrug. “I ask Zeriya for one that sounded ‘foreign’.”

“Blue…? Are you trying to make fun of or make me seem like a fool?” 

“No one will understand it.” 

Akira simply received a look of dissatisfaction.

Trying to save himself, he searched his mind for an advantage. “Uh, do you want curry tonight? I can make it once we get back.” He attempted to bribe, a grin on his lips.

With reluctant steps, Yusuke approached his partner. “Fine, but I expect it to be top quality.”

“Right, right.” While creaking, the entrance door opened and Akira gestured towards it. “Come on. The CEO is expecting us.” He then waved goodbye to Ann, receiving another wave.

~~~

During the ride to the CEO’s office, a building located near the hospital, Akira taught Yusuke vital elements to succeed as a butler. He also mentioned Yusuke wasn’t the only one being tested, that he too needed to rewire his brain to treat him like a servant. 

The carriage halted as close as possible and the both of them stepped outside. They walked along a path, approaching the office building. Despite its purpose, it was rather large. They moved inside and were greeted by elevators and to no one’s surprise, their destination was the top floor.

As they stared at the closed elevator door, it humming to the correct floor, Yusuke spoke, “You mentioned this man being a sleaze. Will I have to worry about inappropriate touching?”

“No. He’s straight as far as I’m concerned.” A smirk formed as Akira brushed his hair back. “I don’t let power sluts touch my servants. You’ll only be serving drinks, fulfilling requests to retrieve items and standing by my side.” 

“I suppose that’s assuring.”

The elevator door dinged, announcing their arrival. The moment their shoes collided with the floor a force swung towards them from the side. Filled with instinct, Akira pushed Yusuke out of the way only to have a knife graze his shoulder. It only took him a second to then seize the attacker’s wrist, shoving them into the wall beside the elevator. 

Yusuke recovered from the sudden disorientation and turned his head to see Akira pinning a man against the wall, a knife in his hand. Luckily, his partner didn’t seem hurt. 

“How dare your filth touch me! Unhand me!” The man shouted, struggling against pressure. A sharp pain pierced his wrist, causing him to drop the blade. “Ah...! You bastard!”

Something about him attracted familiarity, but the man didn’t have a scent. While digging his nails in, Akira felt like he could now inspect. The attacker's attire was beyond formal and an insignia on his lapel answered questions.

“You’re from the North...that’s why you lack a scent.” Akira made a comment, getting a glimpse of fangs within the man’s mouth. His head turned to Yusuke, noticing a storage room nearby. “Yusuke, go in that storage room and try to find some rope.”

“But… Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just go.” 

Heeding his demands, Yusuke hurried to the storage room, looking back before stepping inside. He was a bit shaken by the event. Adrenaline slowly diminishing as his hands rushed to find something.

“What is your purpose?!” Akira growled, strengthening his grip. “Why have you sought me just to attack me?!”

The man chuckled, his lips forming a smirk. “You’re a disgrace that lacks integrity, doing as you damn well please! I will destroy you for kidnapping and torturing my destined bride!” He snapped and tried to push Akira away, only to lack results.

Akira scoffed, “What rubbish are you sprouting…?” 

“You stole the princess when she was a mere girl, from me, her prince! She’s probably brainwashed by your wicked ways!” 

“...Haru?” Realizing the situation, Akira chuckled. “Is that what her father told you fools? Really?” His gaze lowered to the insignia. “If you’re a prince, especially from the north, then you should be educated enough to not believe a warped story.”

“Do you have no shame?! Speaking ill of a worthy king?!” Teeth grit, revealing fangs. “You’re a mere prince from the east, yet you speak as if you’re above! History is right! The Kurusu’s are nothing but inflated egos!”

“I’m not a prince anymore, I haven’t been for years.” Akira’s eye narrow. “Is your information regarding my kingdom truly that outdated? No wonder you’re naive.” 

Suddenly, a door located at the end of the corridor, aside the storage room, swung open. Akira was going to release the man, believing it to be an employee, but the moments his eyes land upon a gun, they widen and he stills.

“Prince Mahr!” Yelled the intruder, raising the gun to aim at Akira.

Like a blessing, the storage door swung open into the intruder, colliding with him and causing him to drop the weapon. Yusuke stepped out and noticed a gun near the bottom of the door, reacting by kicking it towards Akira. He held a cable to use as rope and his expression seemed stunned, but his actions of protection were clearly intentional. 

“Tie the other one up! I’ve secured the ‘prince’!” Akira barked out orders without even a hint of hesitation. 

For some reason, it coursed adrenaline into Yusuke’s veins and he swerved around the door, noticing another man holding a bloody nose. He seized without reluctance, pulling to wrap the cable around hands, but the man struggled against him with a stronger strength.

“If you harm or continue to struggle against my servant, I’ll cut your prince’s throat!” Akira growled as he glared at the two. His hand raised with his claws extended, threatening to pierce a neck.

Defeat seemed to etch into the other man’s expression and his struggle ceased, allowing Yusuke to tie the cable around. “My prince Mahr… I informed you this would be unwise.” He spoke, perhaps as a distraction.

“Silence your tongue Takakura! I don’t need a lecture right now!”

“...Who are you? The both of you!” Akira finally demanded, adjusting his grip to pin Mahr’s wrists to the wall. 

There was a silence before Takakura spoke, “...We’re a royal emissary, appointed to the Okumura kingdom. I am Takakura, Prince Mahr’s advisor and guard…” 

“...Appointed? The North-kingdom is now allied with Okumura?” Akira paused momentarily. “...Why would you try to kill me? It makes no sense.”

“Because you kidnapped princess Haru! My destined bride!” Mahr responded by shouting again. “Free her! I wish to see her!”

“You won’t even see a strand of her hair.” Akira’s tone emphasized with irritation. “We will part ways once I’m done with you. Nothing else.”

“Don’t be so quick to speak,” Takakura said, his eyes beginning to glare. “Her father is dying, which is why Prince Mahr sought her, despite the king’s wish… Do you truly have the heart to rip that right from her?”

“Tch…” Akira clicked his tongue, a new confliction rising in his heart. “We will go to my carriage and you two will be cuffed. If you do not answer my questions along the way, you will be thrown out.” 

“You really think I’d accept this? I’m above shackles! I will not be cuffed like a criminal!” Snapped Mahr.

“My prince, they will not trust us after your reckless behaviour. You wish to see Haru, correct?”

“...” There was a pause. “Fine. I agree to your terms...” 

“Before we go… Why do we meet at this location?” Akira asked, his gaze shifting to a security camera. “There are cameras. Do you not fear repercussions for this?”

“The guard is knocked out,” Takakura answered, glancing away. “That camera is off. I made sure of it. We chose this location because Mahr knew he could lure you, so he struck up a deal with the CEO to threaten yours. It didn’t take us long to figure out which hospitals you were associated with.”

Akira grumbled under his breath and pulled the prince off the wall, adjusting his grasp to hold Mahr’s hands from behind. “Let’s go. I will sort out the mess you’ve caused me later.”

~~~

All four of them left the building in an awkward silence. Once they reached the carriage, Akira requested that the rider cuff the other two, which they obliged to. They stepped into the carriage and Yusuke sat next to his partner as usual, while the other two sat on the opposite side.

The atmosphere felt beyond awkward and a bunch of questions blared in Yusuke’s mind, but he ignored them, keeping his mouth closed. It seemed appropriate not to speak, especially since he didn’t fully grasp the situation.

Their ride back to the mansion commenced and with each roll of the wheels, tension grew in the air. In order to not acknowledge it, Yusuke could and now took in the appearance of the other two. 

Mahr attire screamed royalty with golds and blacks. His skin tone was much darker than Akira’s and his eyes were more pink than red. His hair was pure white, slightly curled with a side fringe. Takakura, on the other hand, had a completely different palate. He was more plain with slicked black hair and a simple butler suit that had some golden decor. 

“Are you admiring my beauty?” Mahr asked with a smirk, leaning onto his hand as he did so.

Yusuke’s eyes met another pair, causing him to avert them to Akira. “N-No.” He muttered, barely audible. 

“This man…” Takakura said, staring at Yusuke. “He’s a human…” His features stiffened. “I can’t believe I was outmaneuvered by one.”

“My place is filled with them, so keep your backwards views at home.” Akira sighed, leaning in his seat with his arms crossed. “If you dare to harm any of them, I won’t hesitate to rid you.”

The stiff silence engulfed the carriage once again. Tension never seemed to ease either with time. Feeling uncomfortable from the glares he was receiving, Yusuke kept his eyes on his partner only to realize his shoulder was seeping with blood.

“A-Akira…” His voice came out worried as his hands moved to cup the structure. “You’re injured…” 

“I know.” Akira didn’t even look his way.

“We should heal it before-”

“Enough,” Akira said in a rather stern tone, brushing Yusuke’s hands away. “We will deal with it later. It’s not worth concern.”

His cold response stung Yusuke’s heart a bit. He didn’t understand why he received such a response, but he listened, slumping in his seat. 

“You know… It’s possible for me to break these cuffs, right?” Mahr spoke up, holding his hands out to display them.

“And it’s possible for me to crush your throat.” Akira threatened without an expression. “Don’t test me.”

Mahr released an annoyed breath before regaining composure. “You mentioned you’re king now. Did the previous really give up their position so easily?”

“They’re dead.” Akira’s eyes shifted to the window. “I don’t expect you to have knowledge of that though.”

“My condolences.” The rattle of Takakura’s cuff sounded as he placed his hand on his chest. 

“I don’t need your fake sympathy.”

“No, even if our kingdoms are not on good terms, it does not mean royal deaths are not a tragedy.” 

“...” Akira went silence momentarily before changing the subject. “What I wish to know is how you found me. I’m careful not to leave tracks because of fools like you.”

“...There’s a girl at Okumura's palace who claims she can track anyone or hack anything. We relied on her to find you and your associates. Once we found one, we struck a deal with the CEO to trade blood bags for currency.” Explained Takakura. “We knew you would come and even convinced the CEO to write the letter like he was willing to compromise. It doesn’t take much to realize every kingdom is desperate for blood, especially since our numbers only grow.”

“Why put so much effort in just to kill me? Your warped vision of how I obtained Haru doesn’t justify it.” Akira’s head shook. “Were you ordered by someone else? What gain do you get from my death?”

“My prince is...still young and prone to reckless behaviour, despite my advice.” Takakura flinched from the glare he received. “We were never ordered, it was just revenge, nothing more. No one else in either kingdom knows our movements. Kunikazu actually forbade anyone from searching for Haru because he believed her ‘kidnappers’ would kill and torture her. He was happy just knowing she was alive.”

“Bullshit!” Akira's hands clenched in anger. “I have never harmed Haru! That overly prideful man sold her to me because he couldn’t handle backing down! Had he just admitted what he said was foolish, then this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Do you really think we’ll believe that nonsense?” Mahr questioned, his complexion stiffening. “The Okumura’s struggle enough to reproduce. Throwing his only daughter away for something as dumb as that is absurd.” 

“Ask Haru then. She’ll tell you it was a torment to live with him.” Momentarily, Akira glanced away, his features developing ambivalence. “Is...he really dying though? Why didn’t they send a letter to her…?”

“Unfortunately, he is,” Takakura answered, trying to adjust his jacket. “We’re all aware the Okumura’s don’t live long lives like us. And he was unable to birth another child despite trying, so it would be nice if their princess could return.”

“That’s...her decision.” Akira’s gaze lowered to the floor before raising once more. “In order for you to see her, you must cancel your deal with Empyrean Hospital Center. I need that blood to feed my people.”

“If you house so many humans, then why don’t you use them?” Mahr questioned with a chuckle, a smirk forming.

“Because I don’t view them like livestock. It is their choice if they wish to give blood, no one else's.” 

“Are choices really apart of nature?” Mahr’s head tilted. “Have you granted a choice to everyone you cross? Or are you selective in your belief?”

No other kingdom is aware of Akira’s condition and it would be best if that remained so, but that didn’t mean this interrogation didn’t sting. He’s unable to uphold his family’s core value, which only leaves more bitterness. 

“Are you implying you’re a slave to your stomach? If so, you have weak willpower.” He grumbled, a hint of dejection in his expression. 

“..Tch.” Mahr’s tongue clicked. “Your thoughts haven’t changed at all.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, a little less tense, however, awkward still.

~~~

They arrive back at the mansion and tread inside. The moment they were in, Akira called for Zeriya and explained the situation in hushed words. He gave a nod as a response and called the prince and his servant to follow. 

As they walked, Shinya descended the stairs, causing the prince to halt. They stared at each other before the other’s noticed.

“Who’s he?” Shinya asked, glancing at Akira.

“You keep human children here…?” Questioned Takakura. 

Ignoring their questions, Akira approached Shinya, stomping on each step. He then grabbed the boy, hurling him over his shoulder as he kept moving to the foyer. “He’s nobody.” An answer was finally given.

“O-Oi! Put me down!” Shinya demanded, flailing about with red cheeks.

Zeriya gesture for the prince to follow. “Come on. Distraction will not be tolerated.” And with that, they began to follow him again down to the third floor.

After observing the scene, Yusuke followed Akira into Shinya’s room, closing the door behind. He watched Akira place the boy down on the bed, a concern for his shoulder still remaining. 

“I thought you were told not to leave your room,” Akira spoke, but no irritation resided in his tone. “The mansion isn’t fully repaired. It’s dangerous to wander around.” He brushed his grey vest off.

“I-I know, but I got hungry…” Gradually, the hue of Shinya’s cheeks normalized, however, his gaze remained averted. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, just be careful.” With a slight smile, Akira ruffled the child’s hair. “That man you saw is a business partner of mine. He’s really mean though, so please avoid him.”

Touching his hair, Shinya’s eyes lifted. “O-Okay…”

“I’ll ensure someone brings you dinner, but I must go entertain them now.” Akira’s foot slid back and he approached the door, watching Yusuke open it. “Goodnight.” He turned to the boy, a grin on his lips.

“G-Goodnight…” Shinya waved at the both of them, watching them leave the room.

As soon as the door closed, Yusuke felt Akira grab his arm and began to pull him in the direction of their bedroom. The door swung open and then shut, allowing them privacy. Yusuke was a bit bewildered by the sudden actions as he thought they were going to meet with the prince, but instead, Akira turned to him with a frown.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed whilst pulling Yusuke into a hug, causing his glasses to fall off. “I had to be mean so they wouldn’t know you’re my vulnerability!” He buried his face into his lover’s neck, nuzzling into it. “I feel so bad…” It almost sounded like he was going to cry.

It took a moment for Yusuke to understand what was going on. “Ah… Is that why..?” He mumbled, touching Akira’s back. “I’m glad it’s nothing serious then.” He smiled, glancing at the glasses on the floor.

After squeezing and finding satisfaction in their embrace, Akira stepped back, a pout still on his face. “I was so worried about you getting hurt. Are you injured at all?” His hands slid down arms.

“No, but...you are.” Yusuke glanced at the wound, shifting his hand to grasp his partner’s. “Come. Let’s clean it up.”

They moved into the ensuite. Akira was then ordered to sit on the tub and remove his shirt, so he listened, attempting to not rip his clothing further. Yusuke approached with antiseptic solution and a cotton bud, sitting beside his lover. 

His eyes lowered to the now fully revealed wound and a knot formed his throat. The skin around the cut looked scorched, burned. He gulped and got to work with gentle movements.

“Are you not going to question why it looks like that?” Akira chuckled, attempting to brighten the atmosphere. 

“Uh… W-Why does it…?” 

Deep down, Yusuke knew the answer, that’s why the question never touched his tongue.

“He used an obsidian blade, which burns our skin and organs when pierced with it.” With a suppressed hiss, Akira flinched to avoid the cotton bud. However, his composure returned almost instantly. “...He really was trying to kill me.”

“...” Yusuke remained silent while he finished applying the solution. Once done, he placed a bottle and cotton bud down and slowly guided Akira’s body to face him properly. He then pressed his forehead into his lover’s chest, gripping his arms. “You’re...a dangerous man to love…” Finally, he could release the anxiety that had built up.

“Heh…” Akira chuckled, brushing his hand into Yusuke’s hair. “I suppose I am.”

“You were worried? Imagine how I felt… Once I heard another man’s voice, I froze.”

“But you saved me by throwing the door into him.” A grin formed Akira’s lips as strands of hair slip through his fingers.

“Just barely…” A sigh released from Yusuke. “I didn’t understand what was going on and still don’t. Like a huge blank disjoints my knowledge…”

“I’ll tell you everything, from the very start, but right now… I need to supervise their interaction with Haru.” 

“Okay…” Yusuke lifted his head, meeting eye contact. “Let me put a patch on your wound first.” 

~~~

After mending whatever wounds were inflicted and changing their attire, the couple went down to the third floor to meet with the others. Their feet tread into the servant quarter livingroom and they gain vision. 

Mahr was seated on a single sofa, opposite to a couch, being served tea by Zeriya. His servant, Takakura stood to his side, watching the other butler like a hawk. 

“Your form is lacking.” He said, contempt clear in his tone.

Withdrawing his hands from the tea, Zeriya’s gaze raised to Takakura. “Pardon…?” Bewilderment lowered his voice.

“You place the cup down with your pinky slightly extended. Are you incapable of a firm grasp?” 

“...” Offence seemed to etch into Zeriya’s features, his posture growing rigid. “You seem to misunderstand. I will not attempt to appease a man who tried to murder my master.” 

“Agh, enough…” Mahr grumbled, reaching for the tea. “I would usually be entertained by your catfights, but I’m not in the mood to tolerate bickering.” Something caught in his peripheral vision and he turned his head to notice the couple standing there. “About time you came, but where is Princess Haru?”

Akira entered the room without a word, beckoning Yusuke to follow, and they sat on the couch opposite of Mahr. 

“She’s on her way. You must understand this is a shock to her.” He informed, crossing his legs.

Mahr’s gaze shifted to Yusuke. “Who’s he…?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders. “Before, he looked to be a servant, but that attire doesn’t seem so.”

“You really think I’m inclined to answer you? This isn’t a diplomatic meeting. You’re only here because I don’t wish to disrespect Haru, nothing more.” 

“Fair, but the least you can do is give me some blood.” While placing the tea down, Mahr’s expression crinkled. “Who serves tea to a vampire? Especially a prince?”

“You won’t be touching my supply, nor will you touch my people.” Akira’s features stiffened. “I am tolerating you as much as I can. Do not cross boundaries.” 

Interrupting their ‘argument’, Haru stepped inside, heard by the others. Immediately, Mahr rose to his feet and scurried to her, grasping her delicate hands.

“You are well!” He exclaimed, delight in his tone. “It is astounding to see you once more! You have grown beautifully!”

“Um…” Haru attempted to withdrawal her hands, averting her gaze with discomfort on her complexion. “T-Thank you…” Her eyes returned, succeeding in her retreat and cupping her hand. “I apologize, but I...do not remember you.” She spoke softly, gentle with each word.

Mahr’s expression dropped, his bottom lip quivering. “H-Have I had such little impact on you I am absence from your memory?!” He whined and straightened his posture. “We met as children when your father was considering his ally.”

Haru gave a frown. “I’m sorry. I...don’t have much memory of my childhood.” Her index fingers pressed together, glancing away with guilt.

“See?! You have tainted her!” Mahr snapped his body towards Akira, pointing a finger. “I should’ve killed you when I had the catch, you kidnapping lunatic!” 

Her eyebrows furrowed as Haru reached out to touch Mahr’s shoulder. “I understand you...have been given a fairytale of the events that led up to my involvement with Akira, but I won’t tolerate threats of such nature.” Her complexion softened. “Please, calm yourself and let us speak about this formally. Without disdain.”

“...” Mahr remained silent, his lips pursing. “...Very well.” He sighed, returning to his seat.

Haru joined Akira on the couch, tucking her dress in as she sat. Tension in the air couldn’t be denied, but once Zeriya finished pouring tea and accompanied his Lord’s side, minds flow to speak.

“You had a message for Haru, did you not?” Akira asked, pressing his hand onto his crossed legs. “No one will move unless you do.”

Mahr shot a glare of annoyance at Akira before his gaze brightened to Haru. “My devoted Princess, I bare news for you.” There was a pause in his speech. “...Your father, Kunikazu, has grown terribly ill over the past few months. His duties had to be adjourned and his appointed men are carrying out necessary tasks, but what is a kingdom without royal blood on the throne…? I believe this may be the time for your return.”

“W-What…?” Haru’s voice was inaudible, her eyes focused on her fidgeting hands. A silence engulfed the room as her mind processed such information, gripping the fabric of her dress the more she comprehended. “D-Did he send you…? Is that why…?”

“No. Your father told everyone that a search for you was forbidden because he feared...Akira’s retaliation. I...personally sought you, believing your life was caged...but it may seem my belief was wrong…” Mahr’s teeth gritted, a bit of shame on his features. “I also believed you should be informed of his illness. That you shouldn’t...lose your chance to reconcile with him.”

For obvious reasons, the situation reminded Yusuke’s of his, expect, Haru has the choice to cement her views with a final visit while his was ripped away.

“T-That’s a lie! Akira has never hurt me!” Haru’s attention snapped towards the man, an expression of absolute dejection on her complexion. “My father lied to save himself backlash! He sold me off because he couldn’t tolerate my disagreement with him, because I wouldn’t be moulded into the woman he wished for!” 

“There’s...much to speak about and I promise to inform you of everything that has happened during your absence, but please consider returning and perhaps becoming...queen of the Okumura family, your rightful place.”

Haru’s head shook. “How can you expect me to answer so easily?! After this kind of distance?! I don’t know my father anymore, it has been that long!” She hiccuped, covering her face. “I...I need time. I can’t process all of this right now…”

“Takakura, fetch tissues!” Mahr panicked, wishing to tend her side, but he stayed seated, waving his hands. “I-I’m truly sorry princess! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Both the butler’s hands slam down on the box of tissues resting on the table, glaring at each other with absolute disdain. It seemed to be forever, but Takakura soon backed away, only because he didn’t wish to upset his master.

Zeriya slid the tissue box to Haru and she took 2, wiping away her tears with them.

“I-I want to know more about my father and the kingdom… I cannot make a decision without it.” She said with a sniffle, withdrawing the tissues from her face.

“Oh, yes, certainly! I will tell you everything!” 

“Then start with your relation to the Okumura family. You’re from the north, a prince too, it’s hard to believe you’ve been appointed to their kingdom when you have your own.” Akira finally spoke, crossing his arms with a exhale.

“Well… You and I are both aware the Okumura family was seeking allies years ago, but they chose your kingdom. When this...kidnapping or auction took place, Kunikazu withdrew his alliance with your kingdom and he sought us as your replacement.” Mahr explained, occasionally glancing to Haru with worry. “Our...systems are different from yours. Because the north is more...established, the king and queen birth multiple children and the heir is whoever can create a powerful offspring while attaining high knowledge. I was chosen to be wed with Kunikazu’s daughter, but she...isn’t and wasn’t there. Even with that, I still have duties to maintain our alliance with Okumura, so I reside there now.”

“I...have an assigned marriage I never even knew about…?” Shock etched Haru’s features, it then turned to anger. “I am not a tool to be used! I will choose whether or not I agree to this, not my father…!”

“Um, well, uh…” Mahr stammered, his face growing pink. “It’s...clearly not important if I was assigned to an absence bride. If you’re not happy with me...you don’t have to marry me, but it will help me become king.”

“If you were assigned to an absence bride then your parents clearly think you’re incapable of being a leader.” Perhaps Akira was too brutally honest, but a facade isn’t needed with someone who tried to murder him. “You displayed your incapability quite well today.”

Instead of blowing up in a fit of rage like most expected, Mahr looked down, his posture appearing small. “...You think I don’t know that already…?” 

“Hm?” Akira’s head tilted, cupping his chin. “So you sought Haru out to perhaps raise the chance of success? Is that what this is?”

“No…!” Mahr’s gaze snapped up, his hands clenched into fists. “I wanted to inform her about her father’s health and see her again! What part of that can’t you understand?!”

“People like you don’t think with concern, only gain. Isn’t that what broke our alliance apart?”

“We’re not a hivemind! I’m capable of thinking for myself!” 

“Clearly not if you resort to murder.”

“Akira…” Haru called out, placing her hand on his arm. “I know you have every right to be sceptical, but...this isn’t helping.”

Akira paused before clearing his throat. “I see… I apologize for my display.” He muttered.

“M-Moving on…” Haru said, attempting to dissolve the tense atmosphere. “I need to...think about this thoroughly.” She placed her hand on her chest. “I can’t just make a decision on the whim of my feelings, especially since my father isn’t aware of your actions. I...I want to say farewell to him, but it’s difficult to commit, so please...give me time.”

“Yes, certainly.” Mahr’s lips rose into a smile. “I will answer all of your questions and if you do choose to return with me, I will organize our transit so we don’t...burden the Kurusu family.”

“Akira…” Haru’s head turned to him once more. “Could our guests stay the night…? I don’t wish to treat them like criminals even if their actions were impure.” She giggled a bit, scratching her cheek. “It may...even allow you two to get along.”

Akira’s face said it all. No. However, he was capable of adjourning his personal feelings, so he gave a reluctant nod. “Fine, they may stay, but they aren’t free to touch my bloodstock and must abide by my rules.” His eyes shifted to the ‘guests’. “There are some humans temporarily residing here that are unaware of our existence. If you dare to display, scare or even hint who we are, I will personally kick you out and won’t hesitate to inform your parents of your ridiculous behaviour.”

“A kingdom where I must censor who I am is not a place I wish to stay in long, so if problems arise, I’ll reside at a nearby hotel,” Mahr mumbled while crossing his arms. “I’ll abide by your rules, but I think depriving us of blood is a bit much.”

“You damaged one of my trades and you expect to touch my supply…?” Akira’s features crinkled, shaking his head. “If you don’t wish to starve, leave quickly. I have better things to do than babysit.”

“Okay, okay…” Mahr waved his hand in agreement, but it seemed forced. “I won’t burden the grumpy king anymore. I’ll try to be a good boy for Haru’s sake.”

Akira looked to his servant. “Zeriya, ensure a room is ready for them and make sure it locks from the outside. Haru, I and you will only be given a key.” 

“Wait…! You’re going to treat us like criminal?!” Mahr’s eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s only for tonight. If you stay longer, you’ll be treated normally, but I’m still on edge, so just tolerate it.”

“Fine! But I request a separate room from Takakura once tonight is up! Privacy is a must for me!”

“If one is available, I don’t care.” Akira stood up with a sigh. “This is now in your hands, Haru. Other tasks require my attention.”

“Ah, yes…” A slight blush formed on Haru’s cheeks. “Thank you for this… For trusting me.”

“It’s not my right to deny you it, but you’re welcome.” 

Akira gestured for Yusuke to follow, which he did, and the two leave the room, their footsteps still heard in the background. 

“M-May I ask who that guy with the king is?” Mahr asked, his gaze shifting from the door to Haru.

Haru looked up at Zeriya for guidance and his head only shook. 

“I’m sorry…” She said, gripping her tissues. “I can’t say.”

A somewhat dissatisfied smile curled Mahr’s lips. “Ah, well… That’s fine. I’m not here to learn about the Kurusu kingdom, but rather you, Princess Haru.”

“Come. I’ll guide you to your room.” Said Zeriya.

~~~

“U-Um… Where are we going?” Yusuke finally spoke up. 

Despite their leave, they weren’t going to an area they could relax like usual. Yusuke was being led deeper into corridors on the third floor, a place he hadn’t really been before.

“You wanted me to explain the situation, so I will, but I need to get the information first,” Akira replied without even glancing over his shoulder.

“I...learnt a bit from listening to your conversation, so your suggestion of exposure was right.” Yusuke’s hands came together in front of his stomach. “However… I was uncomfortable in there.”

“So was I.” 

Akira stopped in front of a red door at the end of the corridor and removed a key from his pocket. Next, he inserted the key and twisted the knob open, revealing a flight of stairs leading down.

He gestured inside. “Ladies first…?” He shrugged with a smirk threatening to display.

“If I am a woman, then you are a very short man,” Yusuke replied without an expression and stepped inside, hearing the door click.

After closing the door, Akira grasped his heart. “Hngh…!” He snorted with amusement. “Right in the insecurities…” He groaned as he pushed Yusuke’s shoulder to advance.

Their shoes creak against the wooden staircase. A minimal light source within the ‘hall’.

“Don’t hit your head on the ceiling.” Akira teased with a chuckle.

“An issue you would never face due to your height.” Yusuke couldn’t maintain his nonchalant act anymore, so a chuckle escaped him too.

It seems the both of them used banter to relieve stress, a much-needed remedy for their predicament.

“Wow… You’re so cruel when you wish to be.” 

Stepping onto a concrete floor and switching the lights on, they arrived in the basement. Its primacy hue was grey, devoid of any colour. It seemed to be used for storage as a chest, shelves and an in-built wine rack were the only things to reside in the room. A black door to the right was also noticeable.

“This isn’t generically creepy…” Yusuke muttered under his breath while advancing in the room.

“Well, …it doesn’t get much attention. No point making it pretty.” Akira replied as he moved towards the chest within the room. He crouched and grasped a digit padlock, dialling the passcode in. 

Believing the needed items were in the chest, Yusuke turned his head to the black door. “Where does that lead to?” He asked, pointing his thumb at it.

“To the incinerator.”

“...Why do you need one -- Oh…” Knowing the answer, Yusuke’s hand raised to his nape as he surveyed the place, taking in the visuals. “I’ve lived with you for a while, and yet, there are still places in here unknown to me.”

“Well, you don’t come down here unless you’re sulking.” Akira’s shoulders shrugged. “You’re free to explore the place, but it’s not really interesting.”

“I do not come down here just to sulk --!”

Yusuke was interrupted by the sound of a click. He looked at the chest, believing it was that, but it had actually been opened the entire time. 

“What was that…?” He asked, glancing around.

“Just watch.” 

Akira approached the wine rack and fiddled with a bottle. His hand movements were gentle and slow, gradually aligning the bottle at a specific angle until another click sounded. After a pause, he pulled on the bottle like a knob and the inbuilt wine rack opened to reveal a secret passage.

Yusuke simply reacted by blinking in bewilderment, eventually grasping the situation. “...What?” Is all he could mumble.

“Come on.” Akira gestured for his partner to follow before stepping into the secret passage, his feet hitting bricked stairs.

Even if his mind was bursting with questions, Yusuke hurried after his lover. The passage felt cramped with grey bricks as they descend down a flight of concrete stairs. It felt suffocating.

“A-Akira… You realize you need to answer me, right?” Yusuke mumbled as he tried to remain close, not wishing to be lost, even if it was a straight passage.

“The chests’ padlock requires a specific digit code only I and Zeriya know. When it is activated, it unlocks the passage. The wine rack is the door and in order to open it, you must twist and hold it in a specific way.” Akira glanced back while advancing still. “Is that a sufficient explanation?”

“Yes, but um… Weren’t you worried Shido may find this? Where does it lead to?”

“It’s not illegal to have a secret passage in my own home and I believe the security is good enough, but all the contents down here were removed in case they did.” Rubbing his nape, Akira sighed. “I hope Zeriya put it all back, or we’ll be coming down here for nothing.”

As he walked, Yusuke touched the walls, but he found it to be unpleasant. His eyes shift to his lover and an idea formed in his head. “Can I hold onto you? I can’t see very well…” While the words left his mouth, a blush covered his cheeks.

“Of course.”

Yusuke reached out to grasp Akira’s shirt, careful to not trip. “Also, you didn’t completely answer my question.” He muttered, gripping his partner’s arm with his other hand.

“I’ll answer when you see it.”

They travelled down the flight of stairs with nothing but their footsteps echoing off the narrow walls. Their breath even seemed to reverberate. The air felt dusty, thick and olden. With a final thud of their feet, they stepped onto a grey-bricked floor.

The entire room was constructed with grey bricks, similar to the basement, but these appeared aged. A multitude of old wooden bookcases covers the left of the room. In the middle of the room resides a hole or a ‘tub’ comprised of white glass tiles and the right walls had strange symbols inscribed on them.

“A-An explanation would now be appreciated.” After forcing his words out, Yusuke coughed into his hand due to the dusty air.

“The bath or tub… Whatever you wanna call it, is where transformations take place, at least, royal transformations.” As he explained, Akira approached the bookcases, running his hand along tomes. “These shelves are filled with our history, which is why we came here. I’m going to explain it all to you, from the start.”

“I...appreciate it, but what do you mean by ‘royal’ transformations?”

“You know how I said I’m meant to bite your tongue?” Akira questioned to steer his partner’s mind, pulling a book out. “That’s more exclusive to what I do, a royal blood, in order to turn you as such. When a queen or king finds a partner, human or vampire, the partner undergoes a ritual to strengthen their blood. It’s...something the Kurusu family is only capable of doing, a royal blood is generally bred, not transformed.” 

“I believe I understand…” With an expression of confusion, Yusuke glanced away. “So you have a ritual that makes someone a royal blood? Instead of conceiving them?”

“We still do conceive them because it’s easier and less dangerous.” Akira brought 3 different books over and an ancient jewellery box, stopping to glance at the ‘tub’. “That ‘bath’ is filled with my blood and I turn you inside it. Once you collapse, you rest in there for a day before being transferred to a coffin and I feed you my blood every day, hoping you don’t die.” He let out a sigh of relief. “Luckily, this doesn’t really apply to us. You can’t birth my child so you won’t have to undergo the ritual and it is believed only the man needs to be a royal to conceive a royal blood child, so a surrogate won’t have to do it.”

“Is that factual or just...belief?” Yusuke folded his arms while tilting his head.

“Tae is researching it still, but so far, it seems so. Too much ‘royalty’ in the genes is dangerous and can lead to many miscarriages. It’s why my parents struggled to conceive me.” 

“So...that means you’re a ‘pure’ royal blood, right?”

“Mhm, my father underwent the ritual. Because some believe we could ‘lose’ the gene if we breed ‘onesidedly’ it’s recommended that every 4th ruler birth a ‘pure’ one.” Akira turned to the passageway stairs, placing his shoe on the first step. “It’s a failsafe I suppose, ensuring we never lost our royal blood but not overloading it either.”

“Does it actually mean something though?” Yusuke moved to Akira’s side, offering to hold a book. “I don’t believe humans really think about this stuff anymore.”

“Honestly? It’s minuscule. It does make me stronger, but not by much. It’s just a glorified practice.” 

Akira gave away 2 books and began to ascend the stairs, Yusuke following behind.

“D-Don’t tell anyone this, but I believe the ‘royal’ gene is the ability to transfer royal blood to an ordinary vampire,” Akira spoke over his shoulder. “At least, for the Kurusu family. Other families obsess over it too, but I believe the reason is different.”

“Why would I expose what you tell me in secretary?” A chuckle freed from Yusuke’s lips as his gaze followed his partner’s back. “I’m...honestly grateful that you confide in me. I would never breach that.”

“Well, you told Zeriya my reason for not wanting kids.”

Yusuke almost tripped and dropped the books, but he remained balanced, sighing with relief. “T-That was different…! You said you didn’t care…!” Guilt seeped into his voice and gut.

Akira chuckled at the reaction. “I’m kidding, my love. Don’t injure yourself, I can barely see in here.”

“Purchase a better light source then!” Feeling embarrassed, Yusuke pouted. “Or at least bring a lantern.”

“Then I wouldn’t be able to carry the things I needed.” 

Yusuke simply grumbled under his breath, focusing on his feet.

~~~

After struggling to leave the basement ‘quarter’, they went into the library, setting down all the items they brought. Most of the bookshelves in the library were empty or half filled and boxes of books lay near them. 

The couple sat at a table, opposite of each other, and Akira sorted out the tomes to begin his explanation. 

“There were a lot of books down there. Are they all relevant or…?” Yusuke filled the silence, cupping his hands atop the table.

“Half of them are, the other half is the untranslated version of the tomes. I can barely understand the olden language, so don’t expect me to read those.” Akira placed his hands over the jewellery box, a slight expression of discomfort on his face.

“I wasn’t going to request that, but I may now.” Yusuke chuckled into his hand, his eyes shifting to the jewellery box. “What’s that for?”

“Well…” Akira went silence, tapping his fingers on it. “Before I tell you our history, we must undergo a...tradition.” Without another word, he unlocked the box and pushed the lid open, revealing cloth. It seemed to be covering something.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“In order for me to not tell you our history with an altered version, you must officially agree to become my queen.” Akira gripped the cloth with a sullen expression, but he did not remove it. “I...wanted to leave this until later, for our future, but I may as well do it now so you get the full truth.”

Akira took Yusuke's lack of reply as a cue to continue. “This gemstone…” He began to explain as he slid the cloth off, picking up a necklace with an onyx stone. “Is the preserved heart tissue of our first king.” He shifted his grasp, presenting it in the palm of his hand. “It is generally worn by one of the current rulers, but it’s not necessary, so I don’t...because it’s creepy.” He let out a low chuckle. “My mother wore it all the time, which I never understood as a child, but I digress.” 

“That’s...interesting.” Even if Akira was being quite honest, Yusuke couldn’t bring himself to question the practice. Luckily, it didn’t produce a smell and looked exactly like a misshapen onyx.  
His hands tapped on the table as he tried not the stare at it. “It’s...oddly beautiful.” he managed to murmur.

“The reason I’m telling you this is because it’s how we officially crown an upcoming king or queen. It’s to show your learning status and eventual achievement. The current ruler, me, is meant to give it to the partner I wish to crown. However...if my choice is wrong and...you fail to become my queen, then the gemstone must be destroyed.”

“What…?!” Yusuke's eyes widened with surprise, his heartbeat growing erratic. “D-Destroy an ancient heirloom?!”

“Mhm. It’s to pressurize the situation and to avoid rash decisions.” Akira placed the necklace back into the jewellery box, sliding it closer to his partner. “T-To be honest, I wouldn’t be giving you this if I didn’t believe you’re capable. At some point, I...didn’t believe you were, but witnessing your growth, passion and dedication has altered my belief.” 

With absolute worry, Yusuke’s eyes flickered from the necklace to his lover. “N-No one else has failed…? Not once since your establishment...?”

Akira gave a simple head shake.

“Ah…” A fear of commitment bloomed in Yusuke’s stomach and while he wished to suppress it, nothing could with a decision like this. He gulped, feeling a cold sweat engulf his body.

“I...know it’s beyond frightening to think about, it’s why so many partners have abandoned me, but...you must consider what is classified as ‘failure’. Being absolutely incompetent and causing hatred to bloom in the hearts of citizens is what we deem as failure, not being unable to understand everything at a rapid rate or making a few mistakes.”

A knot seemed to form in Yusuke’s throat and he tried to gulp it away, but it didn’t budge. Akira’s voice even muffled against his eardrums, overwhelmed by stress. “I-I’m sorry…” He managed to say, pressing his fingertips against his forehead. “Can I...think about this?”

“Of course you can.” Akira attempted a smile, however, the intimidating air even affected him. “Y-You have three options and I’ll leave the room while you choose. You can either put the necklace on to display your agreement, place it down on the table to postpone this, or...leave it in the jewellery box to...reject it.”

“O-Okay…” Feeling a slight amount of weight lift from his chest, Yusuke breathed in deeply, reaching to rub his burning ear. “If I postpone it, it just means you’ll give me an altered answer regarding vampires history, right?”

“Yes, but at some point, we’ll need to do this.” Akira rose to his feet, placing a hand on the table. “Yusuke… I need you to make the decision your heart craves. Please, don’t choose what you believe I want. This is solely about you and your future.” He urged with an indecipherable expression. “I will not be disappointed in you, regardless of your decision, so please, answer me with your inclination.” After permitting a smile, he left the room, leaving a suffocating air.

Yusuke stared at the door for quite some time before his eyes shifted to the necklace. His hands encircle the jewellery box, draping the necklaces’ chain over his fingers. 

Nothing in his life has been this impactful, the ability to answer something of this scale has always been ripped from him. He was sheltered with a blindfold, unable to reach for another world. But now, another calls to him, desperate to invite him in, however, chains still bind. Restraints only warp and burden circumstances, but there isn’t a world without them.

The only way to truly rip paralyzing threads is to force them, to become above them. Yusuke lacked the strength to do so. An absence of light forever confining him, but now, with the blindfold removed, he could see glints. Dim like his esteem they may be, he was capable of touching them and seeing a response only meant for him. 

It was frightening, but alone he was not. A hand is always there, willing to aid. It would guide, but only to a certain extent. A line only he could cross was presented and the words of assurances he hears, the smiles he sees and the effects that result from his actions made him advance forward. Even if fear consumes him, the vision of a blissful future beside Akira and his kingdom was enough to make him cope.

With an exhale and confident hands, Yusuke pulled the necklace out of the jewellery box. His fingers work to detach the chain and he pressed the necklace around his neck. The clasp came together. They soon attach, and with that, the proposal had been accepted. 

His heart didn’t stop beating, his throbbing nerves never ceased, but he assured and hushed himself with visions of their future. Postponing was an option, however, he was ready to commit to Akira and to finally advance towards his wishes. The fear of being unworthy only buries him, so he would fight against it, to destroy the taint Madarame had left.

His life was now his to control, no one else's.

 

Akira’s hand trembled to open the library door, but he grasped it to calm down, exhaling. He couldn’t deny the outcome was unknown, even to him. He didn’t know how Yusuke would answer, but a vague hope resided for acceptance. 

Breathing in, he twisted the knob and stepped inside, his eyes avoiding any form of contact. He heard the door close behind his weight. Ever so slowly, he raised his face in the direction of Yusuke to see him standing aside his seat.

He noticed the necklace was wrapped around Yusuke’s neck. As soon as his eyes fell to it, a warm smile formed Yusuke’s lips. A swallow of disbelief forced itself down Akira’s throat and he stilled, believing the world did the same.

“Ah…” He let out a slight moan while his mind processed everything. Then, like gravity crashed everything into the ground, his emotions overflew and clashed. An overwhelming urge caused his legs to rush over to his partner and grip his cheeks, partially slamming their lips together.

Yusuke was taken aback by the sheer force, but he soon recovered. During their ‘kiss’ he felt Akira’s lips quiver and he soon departed, shifting to squeeze his partner. 

Even if he wished to, Akira couldn’t speak. A knot choked him as he desperately resisted tears of joy. Trying to suppress emotions of this scale physically hurt, and slowly, his composure cracks. At first, it was light sniffles and the occasional nuzzle to mask his moist eyes, but it built up with his shoulders trembling and his bottom lip quivering under a bite.

Yusuke’s hands simply held his partner close, basking in their embrace. “Akira, I love you.” His voice was soft, gentle and caressed Akira’s ear.

Simply hearing his voice say that, even if it was stated multiple times throughout their relationship, broke Akira. His sobs of joy became more audible and his grip was iron, not willing to reveal his face. “G-God damn it…!” He hiccuped. “I’m a grown man...c-crying like a pregnant woman!”

Yusuke let out a chuckle even if he didn’t expect this reaction. He shifted his body to see his lover, but instead of waiting for touch as usual, Akira quickly squatted down, covering his face with his arms buried in his knees. It left Yusuke standing there, blinking his eyes in bewilderment.

“A-Akira…?” He called out, scratching his nape.

“I’m sorry…! It’s just...m-my dream c-coming true!” 

With a warm smile, Yusuke kneeled down, reaching to pat Akira’s hair. He stroked it like a cat, soothing and soft before Akira’s face lifted to reveal teary eyes.

After sniffling and blinking his eyes a couple of times, Akira shifted his body only to lunge at Yusuke, sending the both of them onto the floor. “I love you!” He exclaimed as he squeezed, nuzzling his face into whatever he made contact with.

Yusuke tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but Akira’s full weight was too much, so he accepted defeat. “Akira, ...I can’t breath.” He almost wheezed.

Immediately, Akira’s grip released and he scrambled to nuzzle into Yusuke’s neck. “S-Sorry! I’m just…” He sniffled. “So happy…”

A bout of low laughter couldn’t help but spill from Yusuke’s lips as his hands moved to support his lover. “I’m glad you feel that way...” He mumbled with a smile, his cheeks forming a light blush.

Akira shuffled to allow Yusuke to prop himself up on his elbows, but he still laid on him, almost straddling him. His hands wipe away remaining tears, a few sniffles escaping him. “I-I’m sorry… I made this awkward…”

“Not at all. Your reaction is beyond adorable.” Yusuke’s fingers moved to brush hair behind Akira’s ear, his smile widening. “I won’t abandon you or your people, even with the struggle we face now and will in the future.”

Akira’s hands dropped and a bright grin curled his lips. “I know you won’t. You’re a strong and lovely person.” He leaned his face into Yusuke’s hand, gripping it.

“I’m grateful for your thoughts.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes, glints of happiness sparkling in them. Akira’s hands slowly move to wrap around Yusuke’s neck, snuggling against him. 

“I want to rip my clothes off and present myself to you on our bed, but it’ll be difficult due to our...situation.” He spoke with a voice of glee, chuckling.

“Huh…?” Yusuke’s head tilted with a question on his tongue. “Do you mean for a drawing session?” 

“Something like that.” 

With a grin, Akira scuffled to stand up, offering his hand to Yusuke. It was taken in warmth, and his partner rose beside him. 

“So…” A deep heat engulfed Yusuke’s cheeks, his eyes momentarily averting. “What does this mean for us…? I-I mean as in...now.”

“It won’t change our current flow of life if that’s what you’re asking.” Akira’s hand reached for his partner’s, pushing their hands together and upwards as their fingers intertwined. “It simply means you made a commitment. And I may start teaching you or giving you books to read.”

“I see…” Yusuke’s free hand raised to the necklace, his other flinching a bit. “I-Is it okay if I remove this now? Or must I wear it?”

Akira released his partner’s hand, a smile forming his lips. “You may take it off. It would be best if this news remains between us for now. I don’t wish to add more discussion while we’re still dealing with Shido and the drug.” 

Trying to suppress an expression of relief, Yusuke took the necklace off. “That’s fine. I don’t wish to be in the spotlight either.”

“Although… Yusuke?” Akira's head tilted whilst crossing his arm. “Why didn’t you postpone it…? I thought that would be your choice, honestly.”

“Well...I knew I was going to accept it in the future, so I may as well free you of worry and begin my education now so I have a higher chance of success.” With steady hands, Yusuke placed the necklace back into the jewellery box. “Do I have a time limit to succeed?” 

“Not really, at least, not one worth even considering.” A pair of eyes avert momentarily. “I...hope you made the decision you wish for. And I’m sorry for the stress I’ve caused you.”

“Do you doubt me?”

“N-No!” Akira perked up, waving his hands. “I just didn’t expect it. I didn’t even think this would happen to me, so…” His hands pressed against his chest, a blush coating his cheeks. “I’m awestruck… And happy someone I truly love accepts my entirety…”

Yusuke’s expression softened and a warm smile formed. “I did say I wouldn’t separate who you are for a convenient image.”

“I know, but...your words are now actions.” Akira’s lips thinned with embarrassment, his finger twirling a strand of hair around. “B-Before we start your first lesson, I’m going to go wash my face. I probably look like a red radish…” He chuckled a bit.

Yusuke’s lips simply widened into a grin. “I find you beautiful, even when snot pours from your nose.”

“Ew… Now I’m definitely going to wash my face.” After muttering with a face of disgust, Akira rush out of the library, seeking a washroom.

“...?”

~~~ 

Once Akira returned, they tidied up the library table to start the ‘lesson’. The both of them sat back down, opposite of each other, and Akira aligned the tomes into a specific order.

“Before I begin, I wanted to remind you that I won’t be leaving you alone tonight.” He said while opening a book, flipping to the correct page.

“Eh…?” Yusuke’s head tilted in confusion.

“I’m sure you can decipher what I mean.” A smirk flashed on Akira’s lips before his attention focused solely on the tome. “Alright, let’s start. There are four prime colonies of vampires, and while I’m going to name them with cardinal directions, it doesn’t necessarily mean they reside there now. We have the east, which is more commonly named under the family surname, Kurusu. West is Okumura. The northern isn’t labelled with a surname, and lastly the south, which is named like the north.”

Yusuke listened and while his tongue brimmed with questions, he concealed them for now.

“The reason they’re ‘divided’ is because we’re not exactly the same. Just like humans, we come in different forms.” Akira pushed the tome in Yusuke’s sight, presenting the page. His finger pointed at the first paragraph. “I suppose you could call them ‘attributes’. Some excel where others do not. I’m not going to read all of them aloud or we’ll be here all night, so you can.”

Yusuke’s eyes shift from his partner to the book until they settled to scan the page. The used font was rather difficult to read due to the cursive writing, but after staring at it for awhile, he could read it.

‘The east region vampires; Kurusu, excel at fighting. They are the strongest regarding combat due to their sharp claws and pure strength. Their regenerative abilities are of average nature, generally healing within 5 days. Their resistance toward diseases and ailments are impressive; one is able to live a century without even a common cold. A weakness within them is the fact their scent is potent, a human is even capable of sensing it. Their life spans are generally long.  
-  
A high appetite is also present. One ability exclusive to them is the fact they are able to undergo a ritual to achieve stronger blood. Others who attempt tapping into such power often die or suffer from harsh ailments.’

Once he finished reading, Yusuke looked up at Akira only to find him flipping through the other tomes. It made it clear he had to read everything, not just the one he was pointed to, so his eyes lower once more.

‘The west region vampires; Okumura, are equipped with the ability to regenerate at impressive rates as well as heal others with their blood. Unlike other vampires, their blood has an effect when consumed, but it only heightens regeneration, not fulfil hunger. Their strength is mediocre, so they gravitate to other regions for protection. Their weakness comprises of, vulnerability to illnesses, short life spans and they must rest in coffins when weakened or use their ability often.’

‘The north region; Razulura-*Archaic* have the ability to mask their scent, granting them a heightened stealth. Their strength is average as they lack claws and rely on wit. They have low appetites which slows down husk transformations, extending them to a month. Life spans are average. *CLASSIFIED*- Addiction rate is low, which acts as a resilience. Research for this phenomenon is suggested.’

‘The south region; Azehr-*Archaic* are classified as the oldest and weakest of the vampire race. Their strength is mediocre, they become blind with age, have difficulty reproducing, are infected with pale pigment, causing them to stand out and gravitate to the night. One ability exclusive to them is their impressive senses, which makes up for their vision failure. They are highly resistant to disease and ailments, rarely suffer from harsh temperatures and can go two months without a meal or husk transformation.’

Yusuke had finished reading each list of attributes and his gaze shifted to his lover. He saw Akira tapping his finger against the desk, staring directly at him. Their eyes locked and a moment of silence passed before they both retreated, heat caking their cheeks.

“A-Are...you done?” Akira mumbled out a question, scratching his scalp with an awkward smile.

“Y-Yes…” Yusuke didn’t know why he became embarrassed, so he attempted suppression, rubbing his temple. “I...never thought you had different groups of vampires. But I suppose I’ve never met any until now, so…” His shoulders shrugged.

“Well, it’s not like we’re entirely different, but I understand your point.” Akira pulled the book back and re-adjusted it, flipping to another page. “To answer an unspoken question, a human will become the same as whoever turned them. So, for example, you’d transform to have the same attributes as me, but they may be altered depending on multiple factors.”

“I see…” Yusuke’s hands moved to rest on the table together, tapping his index finger down. “What about when you...breed together? Do you mix?”

“Mhm, but some traits don’t cross over. For example, if I were to breed with a northern, then the child wouldn’t gain the ability to perform the ritual and mask their scent. Generally, they get one or none, but there are rare cases where they’re born with both.”

“Is that why Haru has an assigned marriage?” 

“I don’t know the details, however, it’s a possibility,” Akira answered, his hand raising to stretch his neck. “Anyway, we used to be a single kingdom, not separated. It used to act under a council of 4 royal vampires, which is where the surnames come from. Some regions stopped using it due to clashes or a division among the people. Currently, the northern is the most ‘established’ with a population record of 760. Okumura’s population is 190. South 60 and us at 345. Obviously, these numbers aren’t entirely accurate because no one is constantly recording our population, but they give a general idea.”

“Even for a general idea, those numbers are rather low.” 

“That’s just for this region. I’m certain there’s more in other countries, but you’re correct.” With a steady hand, Akira flipped the page. “Anyway, moving back to our history. We always knew humans were the prime inhabitants of the world and hunting them only caused chaos for the council. It gave humans knowledge and resistance against us, but not only that, many can remember what happened when attacked, so killing was a must. This created another problem, addiction to life essences. It became an epidemic, they were slaves to their hunger, and each life consumed to satisfy it, granted humans strength and the means to fight back.”

Yusuke listened in silence, not willing to interrupt the train of thought.

“This was obviously a problem to the council and they worked to devise a plan to no avail. One of the council members suggested to invest in blood banks, but the population was too large. Eventually, one of the members, whose surname was Kurusu, brought forth the idea of bringing in disadvantaged humans into their society in exchange for their blood. Vampires have always been wealthy, so it wouldn’t be a problem to meet humanity's needs. This idea sparked controversy and was heavily debated for a few years before the other members agreed.” Akira paused, pointing at the jewellery box. “The heart tissue is that man’s.”  
-  
He then resumed. “At first, they built units and housed poor, sick and uneducated humans across their kingdom. Each human was assigned to a vampire, but only if they proved remission. Humans were given every necessity, however, they were forbidden from leaving the property for any purpose. If they were caught, they were publicly executed to enforce the rules.” His finger pressed against the olden page, aligning it with paragraphs. “With these systems in place, the addiction epidemic began to solve, however, some vampires fled to continue feeding their addiction. The presence of vampires started to vanish from humanities eye, and years passed before more problems arose.”  
-  
“Emotions were a key part as to why issues developed. Some vampires would fall in love with their assigned humans, due to feeding being a bonding ritual and time. The vampires found that some of ‘their’ humans were depressed and a few even committed suicide. They thought they had given the humans everything, so they couldn’t understand why they were acting ‘out’. Our founding king eventually realized that their unwillingness to recognize humans as equals was the problem. Even if the humans had survival necessities, they were still oppressed and caged by rules, unable to flourish in their passion unless the kingdom granted permission. He brought forth the idea of trusting their human companions and recognizing them as citizens, which angered the other council members.”

The only sound within the library was Akira’s voice and the occasional rustle of a page. The lights inside dimmed with time. Yusuke leaned in his seat, folding his arms as he listened to the rest.

“The council member under the surname of Okumura, vehemently disagreed with the proposal, stating they had stripped their pride enough to live in peace. The northern member was ambivalent, believing that treating them like citizens was fine but allowing them freedom outside the property was too risky. The south member thought the current system wasn’t a problem. Tension continued to grow over the discussion and the council divided, drifting to create their own kingdoms with their beliefs.” Akira’s hand raised to his mouth, clearing his throat. “Despite departing, they kept in touch with one another, sharing currency and information. The Kurusu kingdom became a distributor of blood due to their policies allowing humans to consent to donate blood as well as their trades with hospitals. The south kingdom began to crumble and a lot of them reverted back to hunting, destroying their population. The northern kingdom eventually cut contact with us due to adopting the same idea of distributing, but Okumura kept their trade with us.”  
-  
Akira paused for a moment, allowing him to stretch out with a groan and return to the tome. “The north was angered by it, so they ended up spending their resources on ‘empowering’ themselves without other kingdoms as burdens. Now, this is where we’re reaching current years. From that point, our kingdom had exchanged blood for knowledge and welfare with Okumura, even if we shared great disagreement. That...kind of changed when I was prince though.” He let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing his neck.

For the first time in awhile, Yusuke spoke, “Hm? I believe I’ve gotten a summary, but not details.” 

“Well, it should be noted that the Okumura kingdom, especially Haru’s father, are a prideful group, to the point it hurts them. My parents and Kunikazu often met each other in person at either kingdom, so during those times, I met with Haru.” Akira explained, closing the tome. “I aged aside her and knew she was miserable about how her kingdom treated humanity. Her father even tried to brainwash her. The way she was treated angered me, but I couldn’t do anything until my tongue spilled during one of our feasts together. I confronted him with Haru’s diary filled with the things he would do to her in front of everyone. He tried to worm his way out of it by saying she was mentally ill, so I suggested that an environment that aligns with her beliefs may help her.”  
-  
Akira leaned back in his seat, running his hand through his hair. “He had two options; agree and look like a ‘lovely’ father or disagree and seem like he didn’t acknowledge her ‘illness’. So he agreed. After Haru stayed with us for a week, begging not to go back, he contacted me, demanding her return. I told him I was willing to keep my mouth shut if he gave up on her and that I’ll pay him ten-times the amount we spend on blood bag exchanges. I may have also tried to convince him with the idea that she was ‘replaceable’. He eventually gave in but cut all contact with us because he felt deceived.” 

“Hm…” Yusuke cupped his chin, a smile threatening his lips. “Ann told me you were punished greatly for it and I thought it was unwarranted. While I still do, I can see why your parents were furious with you.”

“It wasn’t just my parents. A lot of people hated me for it, stating one girl isn’t worth an alliance.” Akira averted his gaze, his hand on his neck. “People...can lose sight of the situation when they believe they lost something precious, and...we did, but I don’t regret it.”

“If I was Haru, then I would hope you'd do the same, so I believe you’ve done the right thing.” Yusuke permitted a smile, tilting his head. “You’re kind, even if you’re caged in muck. It only makes me hate your curse more…”

“Trust me, I despise it too. Maybe if Akechi--”

The sound of a stomach growling cut Akira off, causing his expression to blink.

“Was...that your stomach?” He asked as he examined his partner.

“Unfortunately…” A blush formed on Yusuke’s cheeks, averting his eyes. “I didn’t eat anything because of...the prince’s intrusion.”

“Ah…! I should’ve gotten you something to eat before starting my rambles!” Akira rose from his seat, an expression of shame on his features. “I’m sorry! I’ll go get you something while my voice rests because it kind of hurts…” He gestured to his throat with an awkward grin.

Yusuke was about to say it was unnecessary, but he truly was hungry. “I-I’ll help you, it’s the least I can do.” Just as he was rising out of his seat, Akira came over to push his shoulder down.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll bring your food here and we can continue the lesson.”

With a reluctant nod, Yusuke sighed, “Alright…”

He watched Akira exit the room, a smile and wave accompanying his actions.

~~~

While Yusuke awaited his lover’s return, he looked through the tomes. He found strange symbols aside the contents and even ancient drawings. One that intrigued him the most was the depiction of a husk. While worn and old, the ink within the page was still decipherable. It appeared to have long claws and warped expressions that show teeth. Even though the page lacked colouration, it was easy to understand their eye colour, yellow. Perhaps if Yusuke didn’t witness Akira on the brim of becoming one, then it wouldn’t be so clear.

For some reason, the images that plague his mind only produce a feeling of bitterness. He rarely acknowledged the atrocities Akechi put them through because the finale wasn’t even near, but that didn’t cease the hatred blooming within. Each day, it becomes a struggle to hear Akechi’s name in general conversation, like his plight would always remain. He hopes to erase it, to replace it with a positive outcome, for his name to replace Akechi’s in conversations but with voices speaking in praise, not resentment.

Time passed as Yusuke flicked through the tomes, searching for more symbols and depictions. He heard the door open and lifted his head, his eyes shifting from the page. He saw Akira approaching with a tray of food and beverages, and with a tap, he placed it down on the library table.

“Sorry I took so long. There were no leftovers because Akechi requested more, so I had to make something for you.” Akira spoke with a grin, gesturing towards the tray.

“...” Yusuke’s eyes lowered to the plate of food, noticing a steak sandwich. “I thank your effort, but there was no need to make me such a meal.”

“Your stomach is practically a vacuum. And it didn’t take long to make.”

A smile he didn’t wish to suppress formed Yusuke’s lips and his hands were careful to bring the plate of food close. “You may have some if you like. I don’t see a plate for you.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re the one with a growling stomach.” Akira waved his hand, his grin never fading. “I’ll answer your questions while you eat, so-” Just as he was about to approach his seat, Yusuke’s hands reached out to grab his.

“Akira… Your hand...it’s shaking.” While he held a trembling hand, Yusuke’s expression faltered with a frown, peering up at his partner.

“Ah…” Akira noticed and shifted to allow his other hand to overlap Yusuke’s. “It’s nothing. I’m just a bit stressed with a northern prince here.” His voice was calm, a smile on his lips.

Yusuke’s frown only grew. “It’s your withdrawal, isn’t it?” 

“Uh…”

“You ate just before the inspection, which was a while ago…” Yusuke’s hands moved to grip his lover’s. “Not only that, but your body is probably working extra hard to heal all your wounds.”

“Since when were you good at reading people?” Akira withdrew his hands with a chuckle, gripping one of them. “I’m fine. I can handle it for a few more days… Eating while the prince is here will be difficult because I won’t be comfortable leaving with them here. I already have a target, so I’ll go as soon as he leaves.”

“...It’s dangerous if you wait. Enough time has already passed and you don’t know how long they’ll stay. If you’re going to risk your health, at least consume blood.”

Akira averted his eyes, his lips pressing together. “I...can’t.” 

“...” Yusuke released a sigh, adjusting in his seat. “If you stand, your legs will get tired from how many questions I have, so I suggest you take your seat.”

A slight hesitation accompanied Akira’s movements as he thought to sit back down, but he soon committed, shuffling his chair in. “I’ll...answer any question you have, so please ask away.”

It was quite clear Yusuke was disappointed in his partner’s inability to take full care of himself, however, he let it slide, knowing a discussion about it had the same merit as requesting passions to cease. Before his tongue committed to questions, he took a bite of the steak sandwich. “I’m assuming the history you told didn’t occur when you were birthed?” He asked, glancing over his meal to meet eyes.

“No way was I alive during it. It was thousands of years ago, perhaps more.” Akira sorted the books whilst speaking, pushing them to the side. “But our history makes it clear why humans reside in places like the manor. Majority of them are descendants like us, but some are entirely new citizens.” 

“I noticed whilst reading about each vampire group that some words were blurred out...and what wouldn’t you tell me if I hadn’t accepted the trainee of queen?” 

“Well…” Akira paused, leaning back in his seat. “I wouldn’t have told you anything regarding life essences. I wouldn’t have said anything about the epidemic of addiction and the blurred words are probably in regards to that. I already told you it was an unspoken rule not to mention them, the way we teach our history simply reflects that.” 

“Wait, you...don’t tell citizens why you took humans into the kingdom?” 

“We...improvise. It’s stated we took them in because hunting humans was dangerous for us and them, so we came to that conclusion. It’s better to keep silent about it, speaking about life essences simply breeds curiosity and sometimes results in tragedy.” Akira averted his gaze momentarily, the corner of his mouth pulling to the side. “It’s not like I wish to censor things, but we have many humans at the manor, co-existing with vampires, imagine what would happen if there was more education regarding it. And it’s not like life essences are unknown, citizens just don’t know what they do.”

“I understand…” Yusuke took another bite from his sandwich, letting the information process in his mind. “So...I’m assuming your condition makes that difficult to hide?”

“Of course.” A craven smile curled Akira’s lips as he leaned his head against his fingers. “I’m a total fuck up of a king.”

“....” Yusuke’s eyes averted, his lips frowning. “I’m...sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“Why not? I’ve already accepted that fact.” Akira huffed through his nose, reaching for a glass of water from the tray. “Anyway, that’s why vampires hold animosity towards each other, because we disagree with how kingdoms should be run.” 

“If...your kingdom used to be a distributor of blood, how come you struggle to feed everyone now?” Yusuke was reluctant to speak, but he prevailed.

“Because our human population has declined and it’s a choice whether or not they wish to donate blood. Some are also old so they’re unable to and we won’t accept blood from anyone under the age of 18, so that creates more strains. Hospitals are harder to satisfy nowadays as well because it’s easier to get caught.” 

Satisfied with the answer, Yusuke changed the subject. “If I recall correctly, I remember you stating I wouldn’t be able to become queen unless I turn, so why ask me to accept it now?”

“Well...there’s nothing preventing you from training as a human. The only reason I haven’t turned you yet is because I...don’t know what will happen if I do.” Akira swirled the contents of his glass around, then placed it down on the table. “The ritual we briefly discussed only makes you a royal blood, not a bearer of my bloodline.”

“So if you were to pass leadership, you would no longer be the Kurusu kingdom?”

“Mm, basically. I’m a descendant of the founding king, so all of that would be lost if someone else were to rule.” Akira leaned back, crossing his arms. “That’s why even if people hate what our kingdom has become, or simply dislike me, they will remain. They’re loyal to my bloodline, not me.” 

Yusuke’s lips thinned into a frown, his hands resting on the table behind his plate. “...Many seem to love you still, it was evident at the funeral.” He tried to be positive, but his words had no effect on his partner’s expression.

“Majority of it is an obligation. That’s why a queen will be good, at least they’ll be loyal to the actual person.” Akira huffed and smile, tilting his head slightly. “I’m sure some are genuine, but I can’t help but see the reality I’ve witnessed the past few years.”

Yusuke’s eyebrows crinkled with confusion as more questions formed in his head. “Wait a moment… What if something terrible happens to you before you birth a child? Wouldn’t your bloodline simply end?” After releasing his question, he began to nibble on his sandwich again.

“...” Akira went silent, tapping his finger against his arm before his lips part to speak. “We’re not...entirely foolish. But I do request you do not repeat what I’m about to say to anyone, at all.” His tone seemed to turn stern.

“Of course. I wouldn’t repeat anything you’ve told me today anyway.”

“...All biological kings are meant to undergo semen cryopreservation. The only people who are allowed this information are those ruling and Tae. Obviously, she’s the one who stores it for us. The preservation doesn’t last forever, so it is the very last resort if the current leader is unfit.”

“So...you have a sibling somewhere?”

“Err...I really wouldn’t call it that, but I suppose…” Akira’s shoulders shrugged. “Even if that may seem to be good news for my kingdom, the likelihood of that child being born is less than my chance of finding a cure. It’s a pure royal blood like me, so it’ll be a struggle to find a suitable mother and it’s already been preserved for a long time.” 

Yusuke took a bite from his sandwich before speaking, “I’m assuming based on what you’re saying, you haven’t done the procedure?” 

“No, I haven’t. I-I should, but it’s hard for me to do anything with how I currently am.” Akira leaned his elbows on the table with a sigh. “My kingdom my very well end with me.”

“...Akira.” Yusuke wished to approach his partner and just console him, but the atmosphere told him not to. “Tae will find something, I’m certain.” Instead, he spoke with a soft tone, a smile on his lips.

“...Mm. Let’s move on. Do you have any more questions?” Akira simply stared at his lover with an indecipherable expression, making it difficult to understand what he was thinking. 

“Well…” Yusuke’s hand raised into his hair, uncertain whether or not to continue. “When reading the profile, I noticed Okumura’s blood can heal other vampires, have you...tested it on yourself?”

“Yes. It just heals my wounds… Haru often gives Tae blood for first aid, so we use that on injured vampires, but it drains Haru and causes her to become ill, so she can’t do it too much.” Akira explained, reaching for a glass of water. “That’s why when you first arrived, Haru was nowhere to be found. She was resting in her coffin to regenerate.”

“O-Oh, so you do rest in coffins?”

“Only sometimes. The Okumura kingdom primarily uses them because of their unique abilities and vulnerability to sickness. Honestly, the southern vampires are the closest to what humans typically believe vampires to be like.” Akira took a sip of water before continuing. “But...there’s barely any of them left now.”

Yusuke’s head tilted with curiosity. “Why did they revert back to hunting? Was it poor leadership?”

“To a degree, yes. But they were also the most vulnerable to addiction, despite their iron ‘stomachs’. Even if we have ‘primary’ kingdoms, it doesn’t mean everyone resides in one. A lot of small groups of vampires exist because it’s easier to feed a small group and move around, so that’s where most southern ones reside.” 

“I see…”

“There are also smaller ‘kingdoms’, but I’m not sure if I would call them that.” 

A smile formed Yusuke’s lips. “Thank you for answering my questions and making me a meal.” He spoke with a kind tone, pushing the empty plate away. “I promise to train hard to continue being by your side, and while I’m afraid of failure...I’ll ensure I won’t.”

“I know you’ll work hard, that’s why I proposed the idea.” Akira returned a grin, moving his glass onto the tray. “You did well in our first lesson, but if you’re confused by anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“W-Wait… Does that mean I’ll be given a questionnaire regarding this?”

“Mhm.” Akira nodded, his grin remaining.

“I see.” Yusuke giggled into his hand, “I’m practically at school again.” 

“Pretty much.” Akira rose to his feet, gathering the books into a pile. “I’ll go put these back as it’s getting rather late and then we can head to bed.” 

“Do you need help returning them?” Yusuke asked, moving his plate onto the tray.

“No, but if you must do something, you can take the tray back to the kitchen.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you in our bedroom.”

“Mhm.” Akira moaned out an agreement with a nod, shuffling towards the exit before turning to glance at his partner. “Don’t you dare go to sleep before me. I want cuddles.” His eyes seemed intimidating but his expression was joyful.

“R-Right, I won’t.” Yusuke’s cheeks grew a blush, watching his lover leave the library with a click.

~~~

Once the couple got back into their bedroom, they changed into their sleepwear. However, it wasn’t an easy task thanks to Akira’s constant pestering. He would touch and hug Yusuke, rendering a common rhyme of life to become difficult.

“Alright, alright…” Yusuke gave in and was promptly guided to their bed by a hand. He was unable to put a T-shirt on, which bothered him due to the somewhat cold temperature. 

Akira led them onto the mattress, pushing the blankets aside and as they crawled on, slight squeaks emitted. He laid down, his head resting on a wad of pillows and he gestured for Yusuke to come closer.

A low chuckle escaped Yusuke as he listened, inching closer to his partner whilst their chests pressed together. “You’re quite eager tonight.” 

“I want to embrace you before bed. Is that wrong after the commitment you’ve given me?” 

Akira let his gaze slip low, focusing on his partner's lips. His eyes trace them perfectly. Each moment, amplifying the feelings he wishes to release. His hand moved to cup Yusuke’s cheek, his movements delicate as ever. A thumb pressed back, sliding along the soft skin he craved to touch. 

Yusuke was quick to notice the increasing atmosphere. He saw a yearning in Akira’s eyes, its focus solely on him. Even with darkness engulfing the room, the moonlight shining through helped to outline their silhouettes and gain vision. 

Every ounce of stress seemed to whisk away in this moment. Their moment. One where expressing their connection was precedence.

Yusuke’s hand moved to caress his lover’s ear, cupping and gliding his fingertips along the structure. Their eyes met and the world seemed to still. Emotions were visible, a multitude of them flashing by while their eyes glinted, focused on nothing but each other.

With gentle movements, their lips touched. Hands moved to express along their kiss, holding, touching and even squeezing each other. Akira’s fingers enlaced in his lover’s hair, feeling silky strands brush against his skin. His other hand slid down Yusuke’s back, pressing his fingertips in.

One of Yusuke’s hands slipped under Akira’s T-shirt, feeling his stomach. At first, it felt tensed and he heard Akira breath into their kiss, but gradually, the muscles relaxed and felt soft to press against. His other hand focused on his lover’s ear and cheek, pulling his thumb along the structures. When he touched his partner’s ear, hair brushed his fingers, a slight ticklish sensation accompanying it. 

Gradually, their kiss evolved. Tongues caressed together and Yusuke’s mouth opened, moans accompanying their actions. Their movements remained gentle, slow, free from lust, even if heat increased. They could feel the warmth of their cheeks almost sting their eyes, their heartbeats booming together and their nerves throbbing. It truly felt like they were melting into each other’s arms. 

Akira’s feet touched Yusuke’s, gently rubbing them together. His knee then raised, perhaps for comfort, as his arm looped to grasp his lover’s shoulder. Yusuke’s hand shifted from Akira’s stomach to his foot, running his fingertips along it.

To his surprise, Akira snorted into the kiss and had to pull away, laughter freeing from his lips. “S-Sorry…!” He tried to speak, attempting to suppress his giggles whilst his cheeks turned a deep red. “It tickled…”

Yusuke simply smirked and continued to run his hand along Akira’s foot. “You’re cute.” He let out a chuckle.

“N-No..! It’s embarrassing…” Akira whined with a pout and shuffled to buried his face into Yusuke’s shoulder. “You’re the only guy to break my composure without any effort…” His voice muffled.

Yusuke breathed out of his nose while a smile formed. He shifted back slightly only to see Akira pouting with a face of embarrassment. He found it endearing and used his hand to brush some of Akira’s hair up, allowing him to plant a kiss on his forehead. “You know…” He started as his other hand subtly worked to get under Akira’s foot. “I found some of your ticklish spots while examining you. Your feet is one of them.”

Akira didn’t quite understand until Yusuke sat up and pulled his foot close, gliding his fingertips around in a circular motion. Laughter began to pour out of Akira’s mouth as he desperately tried to suppress it with his hands. Instinctively, his other foot kicked, but it only scraped Yusuke’s side.

“S-S-Stop it…!” He begged, clenching his toes to perhaps shield them.

“Now, why would I do that?” Yusuke smirked, a chuckle threatening to escape. “I find your voice cute like this.”

Akira bit his finger, however, it wasn’t hard enough to break skin. If he could do that, he may be able to suppress his voice. “Qu-it et!” His voice came out in a worsened muffle. His pleas had no effect. He decided to push Yusuke with his other foot, but he couldn’t put too much strength into it.

Yusuke reached satisfaction with a grin and gently spread Akira’s legs apart so he could lean forward. However, instead of stopping like presumed, his hands just shot up to tickle Akira’s armpits. Instantly, Akira clamped them and squirmed, but to no avail.

“P-Please..!” He begged once more, laughter overlapping his voice. “I can’t take a-anymore!” 

“You’re capable of taking a bullet to the shoulder, you can handle being tickled for a bit longer.” 

“I-It grazed me!” Akira’s toes curled into the bed sheets, his hands pushing Yusuke’s shoulders. “Ahah..! N-No more, please!” His body was trapped, unable to slither away.

Yusuke’s hands cease and they move to Akira’s sides, touching his ribs and midriff. “I’ll grant your wish now, only because I feel like it.” He inched closer to his partner’s face, a smirk on his lips.

Akira’s body slowly began to calm down, his quicken breath accompanying his recovery. His hands move to grasp the pillow and his gaze averted with a pout twisting his lips.

“Aw, don’t be like that. I was only having fun.” Yusuke chuckled, his hand elevating to wipe a tear of joy from Akira’s eyelash. 

“Yusuke…?”

“Mm?”

Without another moment passing, Akira reached for a nearby pillow and pushed it into Yusuke’s face. Panic coursed through Yusuke as his hands struggled to remove the pillow, but it soon fell, allowing his composure to regrow

“A-Are you trying to kill me…?!” 

“Perhaps.” Akira giggled, hugging the pillow against his chest. “I should be allowed revenge.” 

Yusuke just shook his head, a smile threatening to shape his lips. “I would continue to ‘fight’ you, but I grow tired.” He shuffled to inch closer to Akira once more, using his hand to caress a cheek. “May we call a truce with a kiss?” 

“A peck will not suffice. You must convince me with something greater.” Even though he was speaking nonsense, Akira kept a straight face.

“Hm…” Yusuke allowed his eyes to lower, analyzing his partner. He inched closer to his target, Akira’s neck, and began to trail kisses along it. Slowly, his lips caressed to Akira’s jawline, hearing a moan, his mouth then pressed against another, feeling arms loop around his back.

After a prolonged, soft, kiss, the two separate and they gaze into each other’s eyes. Yusuke’s hand continued to caress his lover’s cheek, his thumb gliding along it.

“Let’s get some rest now.” Akira murmured, moving his hand to touch Yusuke’s ear.

“Mm.” While their clothes and sheets rustled, Yusuke shuffled off his partner, appearing to crawl off the bed.

“Where are you going…?” Akira propped himself up on one elbow, tilting his head in confusion.

“I’m going to put on a shirt. It’s cold tonight.” 

Almost immediately, Akira scrambled to close their distance, gripping the band of Yusuke’s pants. “Don’t go. I can warm you up.” He pouted.

“Eh…?” Yusuke’s expression turned to puzzlement as he glanced back. “What’s wrong with me grabbing a shirt?”

“Nothing. I just want to hug you.”

A chuckle freed from lips. “You’re like a child sometimes.” Yusuke heeded his lover’s words and shifted to his rightful place, pulling the blankets up.

“Well…” A light blush caked Akira’s cheeks as he prepared his pillow, shuffling to give his partner room. “I like it when I can touch your bare skin. So sleep shirtless from now on.” His cheek pressed against the pillow, his eyes staring at his lover.

“I see… But...I don’t necessarily find it comfortable because I rarely sleep without one. However, if it’s for you I can.” Yusuke snickered, unable to suppress it while pressing his head against pillows. “You request the strangest things.”

“Is it strange…?” Without waiting for a reply, Akira sat up and removed his own T-shirt, flinging it off the bed. “There. I’m bare too now.” He said a grin.

“Ah, no! I wasn’t implying that!” Yusuke waved his hand, shaking his head with a light blush. “I was simply making comments about your behaviour.”

A pair of shoulders shrugged as Akira laid once more. “I find them annoying sometimes, so it doesn’t matter.” 

There was a slight silence, which swayed Yusuke's mind to another subject, his lips blurting out the words, “Akira, do you think Haru will leave?”

Another thoughtful silence commenced before a reply.

“...Maybe. It’s her choice. I don’t wish to sway her with my opinion, so I’m keeping my mouth shut.”

“Well, she’s not here now…”

“Nah-duh..” Akira chuckled, rolling closer and wrapping his arms around Yusuke. “My mind is still frazzled from today’s events, but my first reaction is ambivalence. I don’t believe she has the necessary training to become ruler and I don’t believe she’ll be able to change minds, but if she does go, she can strive for change, and while it may sound selfish, It’ll benefit my kingdom.”

“How so…?”

“Well, if she becomes queen of the Okumura kingdom then we’ll probably become allies, which means I’ll have a co-alliance with the north. I’ll have access to more resources and educated personnel.” Akira let out a sigh, pressing his forehead against Yusuke’s shoulder. “As rude as it may sound, the only useful citizen I have in this kingdom is Tae. Without her, I’d struggle with everything regarding health and more.”

Yusuke felt as though his next question was dumb, but his tongue itches to speak. “Can’t you just go to the hospital…? To patch up physical wounds, I mean.”

“No. We’re vampires. It’s not simple like it is with humans, we’ll be found out if we go to a hospital or clinic.” A frown threatened Akira’s lips as he pulled the blankets close. “Why do you think we’ve created these separate societies? Because we can’t rely on humanity even if we cause no harm.”

“I’m sorry…” Yusuke apologized with a frown, turning his face toward his partner. “I don’t mean to ask ignorant questions. I’m just...new to these things, even now.”

“Ah, no!” Akira babbled, shifting to make eye contact. “I’m not upset or mad at your questions!” His hand tapped onto Yusuke's chest with a smile forming. “I like it when you show interest, so please don’t hesitate to ask me anything, even if you think it’s ridiculous.”

“Oh…” Realizing the misunderstanding, Yusuke chuckled. “Your voice sounded flat, that’s why I assumed.” 

“Ahah… It’s not because of that. The situation is just a bit saddening…” 

“It is…” Yusuke couldn’t offer much, so he shifted his body, pulling Akira into an embrace. “My vision has broadened and I never thought about the complexity of the circumstances, but nevertheless, I am still glad to have ended up with you.”

Akira breathed out through his nose and withdrew slightly to allow them to see each other. “I’m glad too. Even though I may seem to be a monster at first glance, I’m grateful that you unravelled me.” His hand slid to Yusuke’s cheek, cupping and caressing it. “Thank you, Yusuke Kitagawa, for becoming my queen.”

A heat rose on his cheeks as Yusuke averted his eyes. “I-I won’t lie. I am afraid of being a failure, but I’ll try my best for you and our kingdom.” The words that left his mouth felt foreign, wrong, but he may truly claim them one day.

“Y-You said it!” Akira happily exclaimed, rushing to squeeze his lover. “I’m so happy you said it!” Joyful laughter spilled from his lips.

“H-Hey! It’s just a word! Don’t embarrass me!” The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks intensified as he resisted a bear hug.

 

“...” Ann’s hand was about to connect with the bedroom door when the noise of laughter halted her. It was clear from sound alone they were enjoying themselves and she didn’t wish to interrupt. Her questions regarding Haru will have to wait until tomorrow, so she turned back towards the foyer, a smile forming her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com
> 
> Tfw you use a 'canon' character for another role and ya'll regret it, but then you remember the base character is just a dickhead, so it all gud.


	61. Set in Motion

The morning shade caressed Yusuke’s eyelids, stimulus evoking wakefulness. He opened his eyes to appease it, fluttering them to clear his vision as he felt warmth before him. He saw Akira’s back, the scar on his shoulder blade partially covered by blankets. An urge to close the slight gap between them caused Yusuke to snuggle his partner.

Temperature within the room felt mildly cold, so the warmth exuding from Akira was certainly welcomed. Yusuke brought his hands to embrace his beloved, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He noticed an adhesive bandage on Akira’s shoulder, the one he placed yesterday, and Yusuke’s fingers moved to caress it, planting a kiss beside it. 

Reminders from his commitment bloomed in his head as his gaze remained on Akira. He hoped he made the right decision, and while he lacked doubt, apprehension definitely resided. From the first time he met Akira, to the first time they kissed, the thought of becoming a figure of authority never crossed his mind.

Yusuke let out a sigh and pressed his forehead against the back of Akira’s shoulder. He knew thoughts regarding it would only increase fear, so with the assurance of Akira’s guidance, he settled his mind. 

While his eyes began to close again for more rest, he felt Akira move and glance over his shoulder. Whether or not he was awake the entire time was unknown, but he shuffled to turn over, burying his face into Yusuke’s collarbone.

“...I don’t wanna get up…” He muttered with a whiny tone, his eyes still partially closed. “...That prince is probably whining about imprisonment, ugh…” A weary smile curled his lips. “Do you want to take over today?”

“You’re...kidding, correct?” 

“No. You fell into my trap of affection, now I can desert my kingdom.” Akira snickered, nuzzling into skin. “Of course I’m kidding.” 

A smile softened Yusuke’s expression and his hand slid up Akira’s back. “If you continue to be cheeky, I’ll tickle you again.” 

“If you do, I won’t hold back my strength to stop you.”

Yusuke simply chuckled, moving his hand to stroke his partner’s hair. Enjoyment from the gesture was evident when Akira nestled against a chest.

While drifting back to sleep, Akira interrupted the process by snapping his eyes open. “...I need to get up.” He muttered whilst pulling his body into a sitting position. 

“I don’t have to, do I?” Yusuke mumbled out a question, his hand moving under a pillow. 

“No....” A yawn forced itself from Akira’s lips as his fingers ran through his hair. “But...you can join me in the shower if you like. It’ll save water.” 

“I’ll have to decline. I still feel fatigued and wish for more rest.” 

Akira released an amused huff and shifted to lean over his beloved. “Aren’t you lucky you have that choice.” He inched closer, his lips grazing Yusuke’s cheek before his hand crept to pull the blankets up. “Sleep well and for as long as you like. It’s deserved.” 

###

Daily activities were the first to commence once Akira transferred to his office. From shipment notices to reports, he stared at nothing but paper. He did attempt calling the CEO of the hospital centre, however, he was met with a receptionist stating he’s out on vacation leave. Akira knew it was false, but the best option may be just to leave it alone for now.

His train of thought was interrupted by the creak of a door and shoes stomping his way. His eyes shift to the person only to see Zeriya holding a black pouch and a few letters.

“I found something that may intrigue you.” He said before placing the pouch on the table and dropping the letters beside it. 

The corner of Akira’s mouth pulled to the side as his gaze flickered. He dropped the report he was reading and moved his hands to the pouch, guiding it close. Inside laid dark fragments, blended in the fabric of the pouch, so he pulled one out, inspecting it in between two fingers.

“It’s obsidian. The interesting part is that I never destroyed Mahr’s blade, but rather confiscated it because he said it was precious.” 

“Where did you find it?”

“In the incinerator room. It’s all that remained.” 

“....” Akira stared at the fragment, rotating it, before dropping it back into the pouch. “Only selected servants should have keys to the basement. Did someone else steal one? For what purpose…? Betrayal? Suicide? Murder? It doesn’t make sense to destroy something dangerous like this without using it…” 

“It may not have been a blade, but the structure suggests so.” Zeriya’s gloved hands came together behind his back, straightening his posture. “No servants seem to display strange behaviour, besides some skittish antics around the human employees.” 

“You mean due to the restrictions?”

“Yes. Some are having a hard time adjusting, but no major slip-ups have happened yet.”

“Hm…” Akira’s eyes flickered to the pouch once more, causing his finger to tap onto the desk. “Call all those who have a key and question them. We shouldn’t ignore this strange act…”

“I will, but Sakiko is arriving soon, so it will have to wait.” 

“...Why?” One of Akira’s eyebrow raised. “Are you doing things without telling me again?”

“...I thought it would be wise for the child to meet her under no obligation.” Zeriya’s gaze averted momentarily. “I may be wrong, but it seems his curiosity is growing, so I wish to sate it, especially with the northern prince here.” 

“I suppose that’s not a bad idea, but have you spoken to Ryuji about this? I know she’s reliable, however, having his mother here may make him uncomfortable.”

“No. I don’t believe it’s his business.”

Akira let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, irked by the future complaints he knew would come.

“You needn’t worry. She won’t be staying long.”

“The time frame doesn’t really matter to Ryuji.” Akira leaned back in his chair, pulling one of the letters close. “Is that all? I have to sign a few more permission forms before I can supervise the prince.”

“Mm, currently.” With a blanket expression, Zeriya pointing at the letter. “That’s from Sae. I believe you met with her at the party.”

“I did. She just complained about quality drops, which I now know why.” Akira dropped the letter, his lip pulling to the side. “Could you call and inform her there were some malfunctions that needed repairs. I know this letter is just going to be more complaints…” 

“I will do just that,” Zeriya spoke as his feet retreated to the door. “I’ll let you get back to work then.” And with that, he left the room, leaving behind a slight click.

“...” Akira stared at the other letter before reaching to grasp it. He was about to open it when the door opened once more, his lips absentmindedly parting to speak, “What do you want now…?” His eyes soon followed afterwards only to see Yusuke holding a newspaper before him.

“What’s this about?” Yusuke asked whilst tossing the newspaper down onto the desk. “I was going to use it to protect the floor from paint, but…” His speech trails to a halt, his complexion growing somewhat irate. 

Akira’s eyes flickered from the newspaper to his partner before bringing it close. All he found notable was a section describing their ‘engagement’, the writer speculating whether or not their ‘reveal’ was for attention. 

His shoulders shrugged as a response, his eyes lifting up once more. “It’s about our fake engagement. It’s rather tame considering the others’ I’ve read.”

“No, I’m not talking about that.” Yusuke reached over, tapping his finger on the newspaper. “I’m speaking about this.” He corrected.

With guidance, Akira found out Ohya did indeed use his story, but she stated the actual artist was her source, however, they wished to remain anonymous. It took him a moment to understand why this was important, only for his expression to drop once he did. His eyes lift from the paper once more, seeing a face of wrath.

“Uh, um...you see, I, uh...” ‘Shit.’ Akira stammered about, nervously rubbing his neck before his composure regrew. “Look, I… When I went to return the camera, I met up with the manager. She was very insistent that we speak privately only to reveal she has a grudge against Shido. Personal reasons aside, we made a deal. She is going to provide me with information regarding Shido, while I give her story material. Which this is...the result of that, but I never told her to source it like this.”

Yusuke’s arms simply crossed. “...Why did you choose that?”

“Because it was the first thing that popped into my head. I don’t engage in gossip, which is probably what she’s after… I was going to tell you, but yesterday’s circumstances just jumbled everything…” Akira released the newspaper, a frown shaping his lips. “I’m truly sorry you had to find out about it like this…” 

“Did you ever think to ask me if I wanted this…?” Yusuke’s gaze lowered to the floor and his complexion grew sullen. “Even if my previous life may seem minuscule to someone like you, people still know who I am. They are going to pity or believe I’m ungrateful now…” 

“Ah… I’m sorry.” Feeling his gut sink with guilt, Akira’s eyes averted temporarily. “...I never told Ohya to source it like that...I thought she would say a fan reported it or something, and I never intended or meant to harm your reputation in your old village. Honestly...I didn’t think about it much, my mind was cloudy thanks to withdrawal and I wanted to secure a new ally somehow.”

“You’re lucky I don’t care what they think. The only person who somewhat cared for me was that baker, but she probably thinks differently of me now anyway because of our sudden leave.”

“If you wish, we can go visit her again.” A smile formed Akira’s lips, perhaps brightening the mood. “We can amend for the sudden leave and give her a reason for it.”

“No! I would prefer it if I just disappeared from their minds!” Despite his wish not to, Yusuke snapped, his expression contorting.

“O-Oh…” Akira’s smile dropped to a frown as his eyes downcast. “...I’m sorry.” 

“Ah, no…” Yusuke looked mortified once he realized his reaction and saw the direct result of it. “I-I apologize, I’m still tired and…” His fingers pressed against his forehead, a sigh escaping. “Madarame is messing with my head…” 

Akira stared before reaching his hand into the desk drawer and pulling something out. Next, he rose to his feet without a word and tended to Yusuke’s side, grasping his hand and guiding him out the room.

“W-Wait, Akira… Where are we going?” Questions spilled from Yusuke’s lips only to result in no reply. “I-I didn’t mean to yell, I truly apologize.” 

Even if he kept asking, Akira didn’t glance over his shoulder or respond.

~~~

Yusuke’s questions ceased and he simply allowed himself to be escorted down onto the main floor and out to the backyard. The weather was rather cloudy and somewhat windy, so he couldn’t understand why this location was picked.

“Akira… Why are you doing this? Don’t you have tasks to complete?” He addressed once more, his hair being swayed by the wind.

“Mhm, and you’re one of them.” 

Akira finally spoke as his feet slow to a halt in front of the pond. He let go of Yusuke’s hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of fish feed. They stand in silence, Yusuke watching his partner with puzzlement.

One of Akira’s hands was filled with fish feed before he began tossing it into the pond, watching fish clump to eat. 

“...Have I caused you stress; asking you to commit to me?” He asked with a direct tone of voice, but tenderness still resided.

“What…?! No…” Yusuke’s head shook to empathize, his hand pressing against his chest. “It’s just… Reading that article forced me to acknowledge what Madarame did again.”

“I’m sorry." Akira gave a frown. "I should’ve spoken to you about it first, but I had no real way of contact and was under the belief I should ensure the deal.” 

“I...accept and understand why you did it, but it would’ve been nice to hear about it from you, not written words.” A frail smile formed Yusuke’s lips. “You needn’t worry. I’m not angered by your decision, ...I don’t really care to be honest. Anything that can help you protect us from Shido is important to me, however...I didn’t expect to read Madarame’s name today.”

“Still, I did something at your expense, even if it’s anonymous, I feel beyond guilty for it. My withdrawal isn’t an excuse, so I wish to apologize for it in a more profound way.” Akira’s head turned for eye contact. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Memories of yesterday's exchange filled Yusuke's mind, which guided his tongue. “...Drink blood.”

Akira's grip on the pet food increased and his features grew mildly irked. “Ugh! That’s for me, not you! Pick something else!”

Yusuke’s head shook, a smile threatening to shape his lips. “I don’t want anything else. While I can see where you’re coming from, I don’t believe you’ve wronged me because yesterday truly did get jumbled. I can’t blame your forgetfulness when you were attacked.” 

Akira released a somewhat amused sigh. “I don’t deserve you.” His mouth curved into a grin. “Even though my heart absolutely despises it, I’ll fulfil your request. We aren’t doing...too poorly with blood stock now that servants don’t have free access.”

“...When you word it like that…” Yusuke's hand nervously touched his neck.

“I’m exaggerating.”

There was a pause in their conversation, occupied with watching the fish swim and glide to food. Yusuke’s gaze then blinked from the pond to his partner, words forming on his tongue. 

“Why...did you bring me out here?” He asked, watching Akira’s eyes meet his.

“Because I thought you could use some fresh air. The mansion can become suffocating sometimes.”

“...” Yusuke’s sight returned to the pond as he thought of a response, but none came. Suddenly, his hand was enclasped in warmth as a force pulled him to his knees. Bewilderment etched into his mind, but once his gaze shifted to Akira, he realized a not-so-subtle request wanted him to sit.

“You don’t need to yank me, just ask.” He muttered. His body then shifted to sit next to the edge of the pond, beside his partner. 

“I figured you’d complain.” Akira let out a laugh and guided Yusuke’s hand, pouring fish feed into it. “Now you can feed them too.” He smiled.

“I suppose I thank you, but I don’t quite understand why you’re doing this…”

Akira gave a mild despondent look, his gaze returning to the pond. “...You know, I’m here to listen to you whenever you feel stressed or exhausted. I...believe you have a few things you want to get off your chest.”

“I don’t wish to speak about it, but I appreciate the offer.”

“...That’s not always the healthiest method, which you seem to use a lot.” Akira’s lips formed a frown, his eyes focused solely on his partner. “You always guide me to speak about my feelings, yet you don’t yourself… I’m not going to force you to, but I don’t understand the...inconsistency.”

“I’m just...used to keeping things to myself I deem personal. I don’t see the point in acknowledging problems I cannot mend, but I may be able to soften yours, so I guide you.”

“So… Why don’t you apply the same logic to me?” Akira’s voice sounded gentle, calm, perhaps even amused. A smile then returned to his mouth and his head tilted. “I may be able to soften yours too.”

“...” Yusuke released a sigh and his body shifted, allowing him to rest on Akira’s shoulder. “Do you truly think talking about Madarame will help my bitterness? I believe your problems are more important than that…”

“It could, there’s no guarantee.” 

There was a pause while Yusuke tossed the rest of the feed into the pond, watching fish sweep for it. 

“It’s...difficult to admit your guardian only raised you with the thought of gain, not cosset. I suppose it’s why I clung to petty ideals of care, and because it was necessary to survive, to keep sane.” He began articulating, exuding a dejection aura. “I’m no longer blinded and I don’t have to force myself to believe it anymore, I’m just...sad I wasn’t fortunate enough to not go through this confusion. Maybe I would’ve given up art if I didn’t have you. All I can see is taint when I grasp my paintbrush, but you’ve given me the strength to carry on and claim my artwork as my own.”  
-  
Yusuke lifted his head to make eye contact. “Madarame’s contamination sullies how I see art, how I feel as though profit only breeds greed, and it’s ultimately why I never sold my artwork...because I didn’t think it was worthy. But I’ve learnt that independence can also come from selling artwork, something you make me desire, so my plans to work in that studio apartment haven’t completely been shaken.”

“I’m glad his impure actions haven’t affected your dreams.” A moderate smile formed as Akira brushed his shoulder into his partner’s. “But...I’m aware it pains your heart, which tears mine.”

“I’ll get over it…” Yusuke gave a shrug and his lips bent into a frail frown. “I have no obligation to him now, and while it’s depressing to consider, I have supportive people all around me, so...it’s not debilitating.”

“If there’s anything I can do to aid you, don’t hesitate to ask.” Akira’s hand slid to his lover’s, grasping it. “I...was considering buying the property of your old home so you could rebuild whatever you wish there, but I didn’t want to act without your input.”

Yusuke’s features wavered with a mix of dismay and astonishment. “Y-You’re… That’s not necessary and it’s not like my memories of that place are grand. I’m satisfied with what you’ve already given me, there no need for more.” An awkward smile crept across his mouth. “You’re so detached from the value of money that it’s honestly worrying sometimes…”

Akira’s lips pursed. “I did say ‘considering’.” He poked his tongue out and bumped into Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“Still, you offer to buy me absurd luxuries, and while I appreciate it, living comfortably is all I want.”

Akira’s hand elevated to his cheek, scratching it with a nervous grin. “I-I guess I go overboard sometimes. I just want to make you happy, give you things you never had before.”

An irked groan released from Yusuke as he shifted to grasp Akira’s face, forcing eye contact. “I already am happy…! Life can be exhausting and sometimes I wish to disappear, not to die, just to no longer exist, but you…” He choked up, suffocating for coherent words. “Y-You...give me strength. Your whole kingdom does...so.”

“Yusuke…” A blank resided in his mind, but Akira’s hand shifted upwards, caressing tears away. He was then pushed down onto the grass, a confused grunt escaping him.

Yusuke’s fingers moved to grip Akira’s coat and his face buried in fabric. “Please, even if I must selfishly request this… Keep fighting, don’t give into your curse and start valuing yourself!”

“Ah... I-I hate to admit it, but I have no idea where this is coming from…” Akira uttered, attempting to see his partner’s face by moving his hands to shoulders.

“...” Yusuke sniffled before elevating his head. “You don’t take care of yourself, you won’t eat when needed and you hate yourself, yet you’re the strongest person I know, someone I aspire to be beside. It pains me to see your sorrow, just like it hurts you to see mine.”

Akira’s eyes averted momentarily and his bottom lip squeezed under his teeth. “Why are you...segueing to me? We were talking about you…” He addressed with a gentle tone, moving his hand to touch Yusuke’s.

“Because you’re all I have left! Your kingdom...your love, it’s the only thing I value now…” Yusuke’s head shook, his grip tightening. “Madarame can rot in his grave for what he did to me! I won’t mourn or respect him, nor will I shed tears for him.” Sniffles interrupted. “You’re the one who taught me what love feels like, even if it’s romantic, it opened my eyes to his toxicity. I clung because I was a desperate child, but I’m not anymore. I fully understand fearing repercussions and punishments for trivial mistakes is abnormal, that my emotions are allowed to be expressed, even if they are negative. I can be myself around you without fearing your reaction…”

“...” Akira couldn’t find words, all he could do was give a sympathetic smile.

Yusuke raised his hands to clear his eyes. “Madarame doesn’t deserve grief or love, even with those pleasant memories, the pain outweighs it. I want to beat the damage he has caused me, to thrive and build a future he would disapprove of, but...I can’t without you, Akira... I need your strength to lean on when things get hard, your hand to guide me when I can’t comprehend and for you to wipe my tears and frustration away.”

“Of course, I’m here for you after all.” Akira’s smile turned soft as his hand elevates to touch his partner’s face. “I will never leave or abandon you, it’s impossible for me to-”

His hand was grasped to a stop, which interrupted him.

“Then stop looking at me with those tired eyes and mend yourself further.” Yusuke began to squeeze a pale hand. “You’ve grown since I first met you and while you had to overcome extensive hurdles, you learned to hate yourself less, but once Akechi intruded in our lives, you’ve stopped and it seems as though you’re...giving up.”

Akira gawked in silence before mustering courage. “Did I…?” A weak laugh emitted. “I suppose I did with my change to ‘corrupted’ targets… I also suppose the thought of giving up is persistent, more so with Shido’s ultimatum, but I don’t plan to give up, I just grow tired…” 

“So...eat then, e-even if it’s hard, it’s the only way you can continue living. I...won’t beg you to drink blood more consistently, but please, feed yourself…” 

Akira let out a groan of amusement as he propped himself up, seizing Yusuke’s cheeks. “Is this what it’s about?! Me not eating yet?” He chuckled and pinched flesh. “You have an interesting way to stir a conversation into what you wish.”

Giving a frown, Yusuke pulled hands away. “You’re my happiest if it isn’t healthy, how can I be?” 

“Fine, fine! I’ll eat! But you have to keep an eye on Mahr for me.” Akira guided his partner to astride his legs, allowing him to sit up and wrap his arms around to support. “It’ll be your first task as my training queen.” He grinned.

“I suppose I could watch him while you’re gone…” Yusuke’s mouth pursed, his features developing a pensive look. “As long as he doesn’t stab me…”

“He won’t, he lacks a weapon and access to them. I wouldn’t dare to ask if I thought it was dangerous.”

“Then it should be fine.” Caught in his peripheral vision, Yusuke noticed a strand of grass in Akira’s hair and pulled it out. “Sorry for pushing you down…” He apologized, staring at the leaf to avert his gaze.

Akira cupped his partner’s chin, permitting eye contact. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m glad you released the weight that was obviously crushing your chest.”

“Mm, me too…” Yusuke shifted his body to embrace his beloved, his fingers curling into coat fabric. “Can we...stay like this for a bit?” He blushed.

“Of course.”

****

The library was filled with the sound of scrubbing wood and books tapping into place. Ryuji, Ann and Haru were tasked to ensure the room’s previous state, and while it would be easier to place all the books on random shelves, instructions to clean and organize were clear. 

“Agh… No one reads this shit, can’t we throw them out and be done?” Ryuji groaned out a complaint. He was assigned to arrange the books on shelves, but that didn’t mean he’d focus on it. 

“Just because you’re illiterate doesn’t mean everyone else is.” Ann scoffed, stacking the books she had just pulled out of boxes to organize. “If you’re going to complain, I’ll get Makoto to replace you, but then you’ll have to wash curtains, tons of them.”

“I don’t wish to be rude, but I believe Ryuji is better at arranging than cleaning.” Haru perked up from her sponge. She was tasked with cleaning the bookshelves and drying them off.

“I know. He’s so gross, he changes his underwear every four days.” Ann’s features twisted with disgust.

“Bullshit! I do not!” Ryuji’s teeth gritted. “It’s like, every second day.”

“It’s still disgusting.”

“I’m a guy, it isn’t needed as much!”

“Don’t act like you know women anatomy to justify your grot. If I asked a clean guy, I’d get a better answer.”

Haru interrupted their bickering with a laugh. “Come on you two, it’s important to focus while working.” 

“Yeah, Ryuji, focus!” Ann poked her tongue out before she giggled and placed books atop the stack.

“Screw off…” He grumbled as a response. “Oh, right… Haru, I heard you had a visitor last night, what was that about?”

“Ah, I did too.” Added Ann. “I went to ask Akira last night, but I heard giggling coming from his bedroom so I didn’t intrude.” 

“Giggling?” Asked Haru, her head tilting.

“U-Um… I suppose they were enjoying...something.”

“...” A weak sigh escaped Haru’s lips before she smiled. “A prince from the north was seeking me...wanting me to return to my old kingdom in order to exchange farewells with my father.” She didn’t know whether or not it was prohibited to speak about it, but there was no implication she couldn’t.

“You’re kidding…” Ryuji moaned, slamming a book down. “No wonder that ‘new servant’ had no scent. I didn’t believe it, but they legit don’t smell like anything.”

“W-Why does he want you to say goodbye to your dad?” Ann asked with a gentle voice.

“He’s...ill. They say he doesn’t have much time left, so right now, I’m considering whether or not I’ll return.”

“Your dad’s a huge jerk, it’s not worth disappointing yourself by visiting him.” Ryuji’s expression contorted with anger as he shoved the books into order. “Maybe if he apologizes it will be, but I don’t think you should hurt yourself for his own selfish obligation.”

“...He didn’t request they come find me, he’s unaware of it.”

Ryuji’s face dropped. “Oh…”

Ann’s lips thinned into a line. “If your heart wishes to see him, then I think it’ll be a good idea. Never getting the chance at goodbyes will just eat you up if you ignore it.” She offered her opinion with a soft voice. “You’ll always be welcomed back here, there’s no doubt in my mind.”

“And going to see him only to realize he hasn’t changed at all will devastate her.” Ryuji chimed in, pushing two books together. “If he doesn’t know she does, then what’s stopping him from retaliating? He may imprison her and have his people force her to lead.”

“Come on, that’s ridiculous.” Ann scoffed, her arms crossed. “If it were to happen, which it won’t, then we’ll go to rescue her.” 

“I doubt any of us want to make enemies. There will be unnecessary bloodshed, which isn’t good enough at the moment.”

“Are you implying Akira won’t call a rescue because of the state of the kingdom…?” 

“No, but others’ sure as hell won’t. People were only ‘okay’ with bloodshed and loss because it was for Akira. A princess, who, no offence, isn’t ours, won’t be worth dying for to them.”

“...” Ann sighed, pressing her hand to her cheek. “Fair point, but...your base argument is already ridiculous, so I don’t believe analyzing it is necessary.”

“How is it ridiculous? Her father is a narcissist, Haru’s wellbeing means shit to him.” Ryuji gave a shrug. “I don’t believe abusers, physical or psychological, should be forgiven unless they grovel on the ground and beg for it with absolute sincerity, but even then there’s a line that simply can’t be forgiven.” 

“And you’re not the one who determines that, Haru is.” Ann’s lips pulled into a frown. “I know where you’re coming from Ryuji, but you’re input isn’t…” She glances at Haru’s sullen expression. “All that helpful for guidance.”

“Sorry…” Ryuji gave an apologetic grin, scratching the back of his head. “Sometimes I get invested in it, I guess.”

“No, I thank both of your opinions.” Haru finally spoke and feigned a smile. “From what the prince has told me, not much has changed...so there’s a chance my father hasn’t, but...it may be worth seeing in person.” 

“Wait… Why is a northern prince at your old kingdom…?” Ryuji’s expression grew a bit perplexed as he resumed his task. “Isn’t yours called...the west? Or whatever?”

“Yes,” Haru giggled in amusement. “But the north is now allied with my father, so the prince resides there to maintain it.”

“I haven’t seen him…” Ann mumbled under her breath whilst pulled out a few books. After placing them down, she looked up at Haru with a grin. “Is he cute?”

“Um…” A nervous flush developed on Haru’s cheeks. “He is...handsome, but I think his eye colour is underdeveloped.”

“I can already tell he isn’t the one for you.” Ryuji chimed in, a somewhat irked look on his complexion.

“You haven’t met him…” Ann scoffed out a reply.

“I just know he’s not the right one!” 

“Shut it, you.” A smile threatened to shape Ann’s mouth as she turned back to Haru. “What do you mean about his eyes?”

“They...look to be a light pink.” Haru realized her lacking hand movements and changed her sponge to a cloth, drying the wooden shelf. “I know it’s possible to have various shades of red eyes, but this seems...too different.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s from the north?” Ann gave an exaggerated shrug. “I dunno. Doesn’t it just display power or royalty?”

“Yes, I suppose…” Haru’s features became pensive. “He may be young and they’re slowly changing.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Ryuji asked, slamming two books together into the side of a shelf. “I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

“N-No, I couldn’t…! That would be rude.” 

“Don’t listen to Ryuji, he’s just silly.” Smirked Ann. “Although, how much younger could he possibly be?”

“Well, apparently we met as children when my father was considering alliances again, however, I can’t remember a thing about it.”

“Maybe they are underdeveloped then…”

“Maybe…” Haru’s head turned to the clock only to realize the later hour. “I thank your opinions, but let’s focus on work now.” She smiled.

The other two simply nodded.

###

After they finished feeding the fish, the couple departed momentarily. Yusuke went back to their bedroom in order to clean the mess he had created, while Akira travelled to the third floor, going to retrieve the questionnaire sheets. It was agreed upon that taking the test now, while it’s still fresh in Yusuke’s mind, would be wise.

Luckily, the questionnaire sheets were located in Zeriya’s study, so there was no need to travel down to the basement again. As Akira treads in the corridor, approaching his destination with each step, he notices Mahr in the distance, inspecting a specific door.

It didn’t take long to realize the door belonged to Akechi’s room, so Akira hurried his pace to the prince.

“What are you doing...?” He asked, bitterness residing in his tone.

Mahr’s head turned towards him and his complexion flashed from smug to surprised. He glanced at the door once more before meeting another pair of eyes. “There’s someone in here, but the door is beyond locked.” A smirk crossed his lips. “Perhaps a prisoner?” 

“Perhaps you should mind your own business.” As he responded with vexation, Akira’s arms crossed. “Why aren’t you with Haru? Isn’t she your purpose for being here?”

“She had...tasks to take care of.” Mahr glanced at the door once more before stepping towards the noirette. “Do you really make a royal princess work like a commoner? Your kingdom seems to lack nobility if that’s the case.”

“Not that it concerns you, but no, I don’t. She chose to work with her own free will.”

“I believe it does concern me when she’s my assigned bride.”

“Oh? Is that what this is? Your true intention of using her has revealed?”

“I don’t plan such things…!” Mahr’s fists clenched, his expression developing a sense of frustration. “I simply wish to know more about her… I don’t understand how she believes her hands are worth cleaning dirt.”

“Because you’re sheltered.” Akira’s eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. “Tell me, have you ever interacted with a human who wasn’t obligated to respect you? Or are you cut off from them because you believe they’re fodder?” 

Mahr’s foot slid back. “Why should I tell you anything...?”

“Because Haru isn’t interested in those who believe they have the right to step on others. She’s only giving you kindness because that’s how she is, but the moment she realizes your ego, she won’t even look at you.” 

Mahr’s gaze averted. His hand then moved to push Akira away, hoping to create a distance, only for his hand to be grasped in a tight grip.

“Know your place and take this as a learning experience. The world will never be forced to respect you or your thoughts, so you’re better off escaping the bubble your kingdom creates.” 

Akira was about to let go when his hand was slapped away.

“Learning experience?! What is there to learn from this vulnerable kingdom?! I’m certain you’ve faced more betrayals than any other kingdom because of your ‘equal’ views! Our human citizens are happy with the luxuries we give them, being forbidden from leaving their sanctuaries is a small price to pay for their comfort and ours!” 

“Of course they're going to seem ‘happy’, they have an obligation to or they’ll be disposed of!” Akira growled, his expression contorting with a sense of anger. “What happens to those who disagree with you?! What happens to those who are too tired to give blood?! The answer to those questions alone should show you that your human citizens will never express their full selves!”

“Tch…!” Mahr clicked his tongue, retreating his foot. “I did not come here to argue about kingdom politics. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then speak with you.” And with that, he pushed past Akira, not even glancing back once.

“...What a spoiled brat..” Akira muttered under his breath with a sigh, beginning to approach his destination once more.

~~~

After retrieving the questionnaire sheets, Akira went back to his bedroom in order to inform Yusuke. They conversed a bit before deciding to answer the questions in Akira’s office. The place had more room for studying which was desired.

The door squeaked open and they tread inside. Yusuke set up a chair so he could sit opposite of Akira when he noticed a black pouch on the desk.

“What’s this?” He asked, picking it up to display. 

“Ah, Zeriya found obsidian fragments near or in the incinerator, but he never destroyed Mahr’s blade, only confiscated it.” Akira began to answer as he placed the sheets down and plopped into his seat. “It’s kind of worrying, to be honest… Only selected servants have access to the basement, so my advisor is going to question them, but...I can’t wrap my head around the intention. No one used or attempted to use the blade, just...destroyed it.” 

Yusuke couldn’t resist gulping once he understood, and dread began to creep in. It didn’t take much to know these fragments are Shinya’s blade. The stress of being caught tuned out his ears and he feared for Ryuji too. What if Ryuji crumbles under the pressure? Reveals their secret? ...Would Akira see them differently?

“...Yusuke?” Akira called out, but it seems like his words weren’t reaching the other person. “Are you alright…?”

“Ah! Yes?!” Yusuke’s trance broke and he immediately placed the pouch down. “S-Sorry, I was...thinking about who it may be.” After brushing his hair to the side, he sat down.

Akira leaned back in his chair with his arms folded, his legs also crossed. “Would you happen to know anything about this…?” 

“Uh… W-Why would I?” Yusuke knew his discomfort was visible, so he tried to suppress it, only to be met with difficulty. “I only learnt of the basements location yesterday and I was in bed all last night with you.”

“I don’t know...you just seem-” Akira interrupted himself with a sigh. “Nevermind, let’s focus on the questionnaire.” 

‘I suppose he suspects me, but I guess that’s my fault for not hiding my surprise well enough…’ Yusuke thought to himself as he reached for a pen and prepared the test. “If I...get a question wrong, what will happen?” He asked.

“You’ll analyze the correct answer until it sticks. Like any other test.”

“Okay…” 

Yusuke’s eyes shifted down to read the first question only to realize it was about the ritual. He scanned his mind for something regarding it, but nothing came, so he peeked up at Akira.

“Um… I don’t think we discussed this.” He mumbled, pointing at the page.

Akira leaned forward in order to see the question, resting his chin on his palm. “Ah, what’s required for it? I don’t think we did…” He breathed out, perhaps to prepare his tongue. “From what I understand, a royal vampire is required to turn the other person because they need to feed off their blood in order to become like them. When the ritual commences, it needs to be done in a pool of the royal’s blood and they must puncture the other person’s tongue, drain them to near death and leave them inside the pool for about a day.” 

“What about those symbols…? Are they relevant at all?” 

“Not really… It’s just believed they increase the success rate.” Akira began to tap his finger against his cheek. “When the ritual is done, the person is transferred to a coffin, usually a glass one, and feeds off the blood of the royal until they awake. Once they wake up they are fatigued and need to continue feeding until they gain their strength back.”

“...That sounds exhausting, for both people. Doesn’t the royal become fatigued from all that blood loss?” 

“They do. Sometimes it’s best for them to stop feeding, but that can lead to death. The decision to preserve the royal’s life has been made before…” Akira gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “That's basically it. It’s always recommended to do it in a safe environment, but other than that, there’s not much else to the ritual.” 

“I suppose something like that could never truly be ‘safe’.” Yusuke let out a sigh as his eyes lowered to the sheet once more, tapping the pen against it. “Ah, I don’t believe we’ve discussed this one either. Which leaders of the Okumura family allied with us? Full names are required.” He read the question out loud.

“Err… Skip that one.”

“Hm? Why?”

“Because I don’t even know that one…” Akira stammered with an embarrassed laugh, reaching to scratch his nape. “Basically, our alliance would be reviewed every time a new leader sat on the throne. It was to ensure our desires for the exchange aligned and that later disagreements wouldn’t be a thing. That’s why Kunikazu, Haru’s father, had to consider his alliance again when I was younger.” 

“I guess I don’t have to answer because you ruined it, so now it’s irrelevant.” 

“If you wanna put it like that…yeah.” Akira’s shoulders shrugged as an awkward grin shaped his mouth. “Now, if you keep sassing me, I’ll fail you.” 

“...Corrupted teacher.” Yusuke muttered under his breath, clicking the pen against his chin.

“What was that?”

“Nothing…” 

And with that, Yusuke began writing his answers.

~~~

Once every question was answered, besides the ones he was told to skip, Yusuke handed the sheets to Akira for correction. As he waited, his eyes travelled around the office, noticing incomplete shelves and some boxes stuffed with folders behind the desk.

He leaned into his hand, breathing out of boredom until his gaze shifted to Akira. The shape of his lips, length of his eyelashes, shade of his eyes and the way his curled hair hugs his face, all of it, Yusuke could stare at, analyze every structure and still feel unsatisfied. 

Suddenly, something clapped and broke his line of vision, causing his eyes to blink. 

“I can practically feel you staring into my soul, you mind?” Akira’s hands withdrew, making it clear he clapped them, however, he had a grin on his face. 

Yusuke averted his gaze with a light blush. “Ah, I apologize…” 

He heard Akira chuckle and paper rustle, causing his eyes to shift back.

“I’m done anyway.” Akira rose to his feet and shuffled the pages before walking around the desk and displaying the test. “You did really well.”

Yusuke moved to review his score, noticing it to be perfect. “Of course a score like this would be mine when it comes to retaining niche information.” He chuckled, accomplishment etching into his features. 

“I removed the questions I told you to skip from the score, but yes, you did well.” Akira smiled and reached to ruffle Yusuke’s hair. “However, this is the first one, which means it’s the easiest, so prepare for the difficulty to increase.”

Yusuke dropped the questionnaire onto the desk and elevated his hand to pat down his somewhat dishevelled hair. “I expected as much…” 

The moment his hair was fixed, Akira brushed it up in order to kiss his forehead, causing a groan to escape.

“I’m proud of you, Yusuke.” Akira snickered as he watched his partner attempt to mend his hair. “As congratulations, I’ll make you curry tonight, ...seeing I didn’t yesterday.” 

A warmth expanded on Yusuke’s cheeks as his eyes averted. “M-Mmh. I would appreciate that, but...this destruction of hair? Not so much.”

With an impish grin, Akira dug his fingers back into Yusuke’s hair and started to ruffle it as much as possible.

“Oi! Stop it!”

Protests were ignored.

~~~

To fulfilled the proposal, the couple moved to the kitchen. Yusuke offered to help make the curry, which Akira surprisingly agreed to. He was tasked with cutting the vegetables while his partner prepared the meat and pots. He was also ‘forced’ to put an apron on, despite not handling liquids. 

After preparing the rice, Akira glanced at Yusuke to see how he was doing only to realize his flawed cutting technique.

“You’re going to cut yourself like that.” He warned while approaching. He slipped his hands behind Yusuke, almost hugging him, and grasped the knife, halting movements.

“Huh…? Isn’t this how everyone cuts?” Yusuke tried to see his partner, but the angle didn’t really allow so. “What am I doing wrong?”

Akira tilted his head to properly see the cutting board. “Curl your fingers under and hold the carrots with your fingertips. Cutting your knuckle is far less damaging than a finger.” As he spoke, he guided Yusuke’s hand to form the gesture.

“Ah, I see…” 

The movements made Akira press up against Yusuke more, causing him to blush. 

“I-I think I understand now, even if it feels less secure.”

Akira’s foot slid back to retreat, but not before sliding his hands over Yusuke’s stomach and frame. “Just ask if anything is confusing.” A smile curled his lips whilst treading back to the oven.

Yusuke focused on cutting the carrots until his eyes flashed from an intriguing idea forming in his mind. “Ah, Akira? Can you actually cut things with your nails?”

“...What?” 

“When you extend them, how sharp are they?”

Akira’s appearance just crinkled with confusion. “W-Where is this going…?”

“Cut this carrot with your nails,” Yusuke suggested with a grin, holding a carrot up. “I want to see if it’s possible.” 

Akira was about to question this logic further, but instead, he shrugged it off and approached. “Put it down on the board, I don’t want to accidentally cut you.” 

Yusuke listened and shuffled over to allowed space. He then watched Akira’s nails extend and him poke the fattest part of the carrot. His nail instantly went through, but it only made a clear hole. Next, he tried to withdraw his finger only for the carrot to come along and get stuck.

“Why did I think this was a good idea…?!” Akira muttered under his breath, shoving his hand into another's face. “Pull it off!”

Yusuke did just as asked before low laughter spilled from his lips. “I suppose it kind of works…” He snorted, placing the carrot and piece down.

“Why do I always appease your strange questions…?” Akira mumbled with a pout, reaching for a cloth to wipe carrot juices off his hand. “I could probably cut it if I swung my hand, but that’s dangerous.” A slight blush covered his cheeks.

“Ah, we don’t need carrot pieces flying everywhere.” Yusuke smiled as he breathed out with amusement. “Remind me to disallow your touch when you’re mad though. You seem to lose control of your nails when you’re angry.” 

“Yeah, ...it’s apart of my curse. It’s not normal to lose control of them.” Akira threw the cloth onto the counter, moving back to his station. “Luckily, it only seems to happen when I’m extremely angry, so you don’t need to worry about me touching you. Unless you really piss me off.”

Yusuke’s eyes shifted to the cutting board only to realize a dent now resides. “...You cut the board.” He said with slight awe, running his fingertips over it.

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

Akira just snorted and shook his head. “You’re taking the blame for that. It wasn’t my idea.” 

“Eh…?! B-But you’re king! You won’t get lectured!”

“Oh, I will. My status doesn’t stop my servants from lecturing silly behaviour.”

“I-It’s not that large…” Yusuke mumbled, a pout shaping his mouth. “We could just shove something into the hole and no one will know.” 

Akira chuckled, “It’s fine. No one is going to get annoyed over a cutting board. I can just replace it.”

Yusuke was about to reply when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked to the doorframe to notice Sakiko and Shinya walking into the kitchen. 

“Oh, I didn’t know anyone was in here. Are we interrupting?” She asked while tilting her head with curiosity. 

“No, we’re just making dinner.” Akira smiled and greeted them with a gesture. “I didn’t expect you to arrive so soon. Sorry I didn’t greet you properly.”

“No, no! It’s all fine! I arrived not too long ago and opted to give Shinya some candy.” Sakiko tapped Shinya’s back so he would go sit down at the table, and she approached the cabinets. “Where do you keep the sweets?”

“They’re in one of the top cabinets. I don’t remember the exact.” While answering, Akira focused on creating the currys’ sauce. 

Sakiko searched the place, attempting to not disturb their cooking until she found a candy jar in one of the far cabinets. She then brought it to Shinya with a grin, placing it down and sitting near the boy. 

“I’m not sure how good they are, I’ve never seen this brand before, so hopefully you’ll like them.” She said whilst digging her hand into the jar and spreading the candies across the table. “If you don’t like them, we can go to a nearby store if you want.”

“It’s fine, I like these ones.” Shinya reached for specific candies, unwrapped them, and popped them into his mouth while a slight smile formed. “I’ve had them before…” He tried to speak, his voice muffled due to chewing.

Sakiko giggled, pressing her chin into her palm. “Don’t eat too many. I’m certain dinner will be ready soon.”

Akira glanced back over at Yusuke to realize his cutting style had reverted. Immediately, he veered to him and brushed his shoulder, an expression of worry now on his face. “What are you doing…? I told you not to cut like that.” His voice came out in a whisper.

Yusuke’s movements ceased and his complexion grew shy. “It’s...too difficult to cut a potato in the way you taught. It feels like I lack control.”

“You’ll surely lack control if you cut your finger off.” Akira released a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “Look, I’ll take care of the cutting, you can attend the pots, make sure they don’t overheat.”

“...Okay.” Yusuke gave a quiet agreement as he set the knife down and moved past his partner, approaching the stove.

Sakiko and Shinya’s conversation became background noise alongside the pots heating up. The kitchen was filled with conflicting sounds, cutting, bubbling and voices all attempt to dominate the others. However, the aroma remained the same, a pleasant scent that made mouths salivate. 

After adjusting the stoves’ heat, Yusuke glanced at his beloved, only to notice his cutting technique wasn’t the same as he taught. It made Yusuke amused but also feel misled. “Akira, you’re cutting it wrong.” He teased, a smirk curling his lips.

“Shush you…” 

“You’ll cut yourself like that.”

Akira raised his head with a pout. “No, I won’t. I have the skills to divert a bit.” 

Sakiko chuckling caught their attention, prompting their heads to turn to her.

“I suppose you two are doing well?” She mentioned with a smile.

“Yeah...things are alright.” It was difficult to outright lie about the circumstances of the kingdom but Akira still managed.

“Are you still catching up on your duties?”

“Mm,” Akira gave an awkward laugh. “Something like that.”

“Well, as long as you don’t overwork yourself...” 

“I’m not. Yusuke’s ensuring that.”

Stirring the pot, Yusuke’s head tilted. “I am…?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

The corner of Akira’s mouth pulled to the side as he moved to wash his hands. “I would hope so…”

Sakiko simply giggled.

“...So, you’re Ryuji mother, right?” Shinya finally addressed, tapping the woman’s sleeve. 

“Mhm. Unfortunately, he doesn’t need me around anymore, although it is also fortunate.” 

Shinya’s gaze lowered to the wrapper he was peeling off a candy. “You...don’t really look alike.” 

“Boys can be rebellious with their appearance too.” The corners of Sakiko's lips rose.

“I suppose…”

“If you don’t mind me asking, did you share a resemblance to your mother?” The woman’s arms folded over the table, leaning slightly in to focus her gaze on the boy.

“I think so…” Shinya finally got the wrapper off and popped a candy into his mouth. “She said I looked more like my dad though.”

“Oh, what were your favourite things to do with her?” 

Sakiko’s questions seemed...strange, almost like she hadn’t been told the entire situation and only snippets. No one in the household would speak about his parents knowing what happened, but there’s a chance this may be good for him.

“Watch movies, I guess…” Shinya appeared wary from his posture, however, he didn’t seem entirely uncomfortable. “She was busy a lot, so we couldn’t always do stuff.”

If anyone was uncomfortable, it was Akira. Sins of the past creep up again and leave a bitter flavour of guilt. But no matter his discomfort, he knew he lacked the right to ignore it, so he focused on cooking to perhaps distract. 

“Eh? Didn’t you reside at the manor? Did she work?” Sakiko questioned, leaning onto her palm.

“Yeah. I think she said it was for ‘brownie points’...? I’m not sure.” Shinya focused on folding the wrapper into multiple ways, displaying slight signs of anxiety. “She never brought brownies home though…”

“That means she wanted to please someone,” Sakiko explained with a grin. “Probably the elders.”

A shrug was given. “...Maybe that’s why my parents fought sometimes?”

Sakiko’s expression dropped. “W-What do you mean by ‘fought’?.” Her voice came out nervous.

“Argue. Sometimes yell.”

“W-Was it ever...physical?” 

“No. Just arguing and snide comments.” Shinya finished folding the wrapper, reaching for another. “My parents weren’t abusive if that’s what you’re asking…”

“N-Not at all!” Sakiko waved her hand with an awkward grin. “I just want to know your situation a bit more. It’s sometimes normal for parents to fight, right Akira?” She turned her head towards him, a need for saving in her eyes. 

“Um...I’m not the best person to answer that question.” Akira’s complexion turned awkward. His focus was on combining the ingredients into the sauce.

“Well, your parents argued, correct?”

“I guess...” He gave a shrug.

“See! It’s...natural.” Sakiko giggled to lighten her mistake, smiling at the boy. “So, even if your parents fought, they still loved each other.”

“Mm, I know.” Shinya set down another folded wrapper. “Despite the arguing, they were good to me.”

“...Is there anything else I can do?” Yusuke asked whilst tugging Akira’s sleeve. He was kind of pushed away from his task when his partner finished cutting the vegetables.

“No… We’re basically done, it just needs to simmer.” Despite his normalized complexion and demeanour, a concealed pain resided in Akira’s eyes. “You can go sit down now.” He feigned a smile.

“....”

~~~

While the curry simmered, Akira and Yusuke joined Sakiko and Shinya at the table. At first, they discussed what was being made while Yusuke boasted about how good it is to the child. Then, their conversation shifted to hobbies, most of which was centralized around Shinya’s.

“Ryuji has always been interested in comic books and arcade games as a child. I believe I still have some of his collection.” Sakiko mentioned and smiled, tapping her fingers against her arm with delight.

“Are they faded and gross? They can get like that if left alone.” Shinya seemed to be rather intrigued by this subject. His hands gripped the table and he leaned towards the woman, eager to listen.

“They are stashed away, so I’m not sure. But I did give Akira one before I locked them away.” Her head turned towards the aforementioned man. “Do you still have it, dear?”

“Unfortunately, no…” Akira gave an awkward grin, patting the back of his head. “I have so much paperwork things tend to disappear a lot.” 

“Wait…” Shinya’s face also turned toward him, however, his expression was of judgement. “Didn’t you not know what a video game was when I first met you?”

“I didn’t but the word was familiar. Also, she gave me a comic, not a game.” Akira’s head tilted with a bit of shame. “I...didn’t even read it, sorry.”

Sakiko let out a laugh. “It’s all fine, sweetheart. You were a busy boy. I just tried to be the aunt that spoils.” 

“You make it sound like you were sheltered without any form of fun.” Yusuke joined in, holding his cheek in his hand. “Although, it could simply be the time frame.”

“To a degree, I was, but it was nothing like your childhood. I needed to appease my tasks before even considering ‘fun’, which...I tended to be a lazy child, so I would put it off until I was bored.” A smile curled Akira’s mouth as he breathed out. “Sakiko spoiled me a lot. Her visits distracted my parents so I could play with Ryuji.”

Shinya began to tug on Sakiko’s sleeve. “When you visit next, why don’t you bring those comics? It’ll be interesting to see how old comics were like.”

“Oh, I could. I’ll need to find them first though.”

“Actually, Shinya,” Akira spoke with a soft voice, folding his hands onto the table. “Why don’t you consider staying at Sakiko’s place for a few days? That way, you can explore whatever you like and enjoy something fresh.” 

“...Why when she can bring them here…?” 

“Well, it...could be a change of pace for you. This mansion is pretty boring. Sakiko’s home is more fit for children.” 

“...” Shinya went silent and his gaze lowered to his feet. His shoes rubbed together while his hands fidgeted, his breathing gradually becoming audible. 

“There are other kids at the manor too, so you won’t feel overwhelmed by adults-”

“...Stop trying to replace my parents.” Shinya interrupted with a quiet voice. “I know you feel guilty because you took my mother away, but if you really care, then you’ll realize I don’t want either of them to be replaced.” 

There was an awkward pause before Akira’s lips part to speak again, “I-It’s not about replacing them… It’s about giving you a loving environment you can thrive in.” 

“I already had that…” 

Akira let out a noise of defeat, his gaze utterly downcasting. 

“W-What Akira’s trying to say is…” Yusuke spoke after he placed his hand on his lover’s arm. “The mansion isn’t very safe. People like that man you saw yesterday will be a general occurrence and it’s...not nice to have strangers enter your home constantly. This place also lacks opportunity unless you travel, which the staff are already overwhelmed, so...it’ll be difficult to maintain a learning environment for you.”

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous! I don’t want to face everyone at the manor, to be showered with a sympathy they never gave me previously!” Shinya’s teeth clenched. “I-I don’t want to be forced to see memories…!”

“I-If the manor is the problem, we can find elsewhere…” Akira tried to smile but it proved to be difficult. “I’m sure I could find adoptive parents that would be willing to live in a town. They’ll most likely be human, so it’s comfortable for the both of you.”

“Stop trying to throw me away despite the responsibility you promised me!” Shinya snapped, jolting out of his seat. “You made me like this, and because it’s hard for you to deal with me, you just want to burden someone else with me! You’re not guilty at all, you’re just filling out a duty!” He stormed out of the kitchen as tears began to well in his eyes.

“S-Shinya!” 

“Leave him be…”

Akira was about to go after the boy when Sakiko’s voice halted him. He looked at her with bewilderment, and an ache began to crush his chest.

“He will realize his outburst was unwarranted by himself, but you must allow him peace of mind first.” She explained, a frown pulling her lips. “I-I don’t quite understand the things he was saying though…”

A thud sounded as Akira slumped back into his seat and held his face. “I-I’m the reason he’s an orphan. I...fed on his mother when I became desperate because of stupidity, which...caused his father to go mad.”

“O-Oh… I’m sorry, I was just told they were deceased. My...questions must’ve really made it awkward for you two…” 

“...It’s not your fault I’m an unredeemable monster…” His voice came out low, dejected and desolate. 

“Akira…” Yusuke wrapped his arm around his partner, bringing him close. “It’s okay… Shinya’s just upset and not ready for foster care yet.” 

“I-I can give you two some privacy if you like?” Sakiko suggested with a delicate voice.

“N-No, it’s okay…” Akira’s hands dropped into his lap, releasing a sigh. “I thought it would be wise to ease him into it, but I guess not…”

“Maybe if I continue to visit him, he’ll warm up to the idea of foster care?” Sakiko’s gaze averted momentarily. “Unfortunately, it’s not something you can force… Shinya needs to want it too.”

“It's just...this place isn’t completely safe and I worry about him. I don’t want to kick him out like he believes…” 

“I know your reasons, but he’s still a young and confused boy, it will take him time to understand.” She gave a petite smile. “I’m sure you two will work it out. And I’ll check on him before I head out.”

“I appreciate it…” Akira returned a smile, but it didn’t last long.

Sakiko rose from her seat, placing her hand on the table. “Now, I would love to stay for your curry, but if I wait any longer I’ll be heading home in complete darkness.” A giggle emitted from her. “I’ll go check on Shinya now and let you know how he is.”

“...Thank you.”

“Mh, you’re both welcome.” 

They exchanged farewells, a little more light-hearted than before.

~~~

They were informed by Sakiko that Shinya was fine and playing his handheld console. Dinner was ready a few moments after she left. Akira asked Ann to go up to the boy’s room and give him some, but she returned with the meal, stating he wasn’t interested in eating. It let a dark cloud fester, making the once pleasant flavours diminish and become somewhat bitter.

After a quiet meal, the couple returned to their room. Yusuke sat on the sofa, wishing to speak to his partner, yet no words seem to form. He watched Akira undress, change his bandages and don on his ‘disguise’, evidently preparing to target someone.

“Akira, I could...talk to Shinya while you’re gone if you like.” He offered and placed his hands on his lap.

“No, it’s okay. This is between me and him, so I’ll speak with him when I get back.” Akira tugged his tailcoat on, turning his body to face his beloved. “I appreciate the offer though, but...you shouldn’t get involved in my mess.”

“I...partially am already.” Yusuke’s hands squeezed together, his gaze downcast. “I did help you hide the body…”

A sigh emitted from Akira before his arms crossed. “He...doesn’t know that yet, and...it’s not the same. You wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t feed.”

“I’m still your accomplice, it doesn’t matter how you wish to word it.” Yusuke exhaled, reaching to rub his nape. “...Perhaps we’re no better than criminals.” 

“Perhaps not, but I’m not exactly trying to achieve that, only survival.” The sound of Akira approaching his desk caught attention and he unlocked a drawer, pulling out a pistol. “I know I can never obtain that, even if this way of life ceased.”

“I’m sorry…” A pair of eyes avert. “I...shouldn’t be bringing this up.”

“You can’t exactly ignore it either.” 

Yusuke didn’t reply and simply kept his gaze low. He felt the rug pull under his feet as if someone was approaching or moving, but his head didn’t raise in response. Seeing Shinya’s eyes filled with a suppressed pain surfaced unpleasant memories, and weighted heavily on already overwhelmed hearts.

“...Yusuke.” Akira called out as he kneeled and his hands envelop a face, rising it slowly. “Your sin could never amount to mine, so don’t hold a guilt you’re not responsible for.”

“...If I think like that, I’ll be blaming you for it…” 

“So…? I am the one responsible. There’s nothing wrong with accusing perpetrators. I valued the voices begging me to live over other people's lives, I must accept the consequences for that.”

“No...I don’t think of it like that. It’s not a choice you’re actively making, but rather, one forced on you. If anyone is responsible, it’s Akechi.” Yusuke’s hands clenched into fists, his teeth gritting within his mouth. “He’s the one who made your body like this… I don’t know how you tolerate looking at him, Akira.”

A craven smile curled Akira’s lips while he stood and grasped Yusuke’s shoulder. “The same way you dealt with Madarame’s abuse all those years; I have to.” He moved back to the closet and retrieved his winkle-picker boots. “Anyway, I should get going before my target moves. He reserved one of his rooms for...other reasons, but if I get there before he leaves, I won’t have to tail him for long.” 

A pair of eyes shifted. “Eh…? Who have you selected?”

“Some executive manager, I think that’s his position…?” Akira brushed it off with a shrug, sitting to tug his boots on. “He does shady shit and abuses his power over employees. I already have proof of it thanks to Ryuji lazing about in the area.”

“Is...that how you know he’s there today?” 

“To a degree. I found out he reserves a specific room every weekend and leaves after about 2 hours.”

Yusuke shifted his body to face his partner, leaning over the sofa. “Why don’t you use that reporter to find out information regarding your targets? Wouldn’t that be easier?” He suggested, a pensive expression on his complexion.

“That may seem like a good idea in hindsight, but if I ask Ohya, and the discussed targets start to drop like flies, she’ll realize it’s me.” As he spoke, Akira ensured his ankle holster. “The people I use need to be kept at a distance, or it could become dangerous for me.”

“Ah, I see.” A small smile tugged at Yusuke’s lips. “No wonder you’re king, you consider every detail…”

“Kind of…” Akira chuckled and scratched his cheek. “I can overlook details sometimes or over assess them. It’s learnt from experience, not a book.” He finished pulling his shoes on and stomped them as he stood. He then approached Yusuke, guiding his chin up. “Experience you’ll eventually gain.”

“Just observing you teaches me a lot.” 

A hand cradled another and Yusuke directed Akira’s to his lips, planting a kiss on the back. His thumb then caressed over gloved fingers before they squeezed his, invoking grins.

“I...must go and you must watch over Mahr, so we need to part for now.” Akira freed his hand, but instead of backing away, he leaned in to kiss Yusuke’s cheek. “I promise I’ll return.”

“Please do…” Despite his smile, Yusuke’s voice came out disheartened. “You’re all I-...” He silenced his tongue, opting to lean into his beloved.

“...I know and that’s why I won’t be going anywhere.” Akira promised with a softened grin, pressing his fingertip onto Yusuke’s lips. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

~~~

While Akira went out to feed himself, Yusuke fulfilled his promise. He travelled to the third floor with his sketchbook and found Mahr in the living room. The prince was watching TV, flicking through the channels with an expression of boredom. 

Trying his best to be subtle, Yusuke sat in an armchair and prepared his sketchbook. He wasn’t too far from Mahr but wasn’t too close either. It was difficult to resist glancing around due to discomfort, but he managed to steady his gaze.

The sensation of breath caught his attention, and while he tried to ignore it, it progressed, so he turned his head only to recoil in his seat. “W-What…?! What are you doing…?!” He shouted in surprise, his breath growing erratic.

Mahr had walked over to his chair without being sensed and was leaning over it, staring at the sketchbook. “Quite a few lewd sketches of the king, I see.” He smirked and let out a mocking chuckle.

“T-They’re not lewd!” Yusuke released a large sigh, shifting in his seat for comfort. “You shouldn’t creep up on people like that…”

“Those drawings are the definition of lewd.” Mahr’s hand extended towards a coffee table with a newspaper on it. “I already figured out you two are lovers, or...maybe you’re his plaything? I’m aware many wouldn’t approve their king’s hand being married to a human.”

“It’s not your business, but...we’re not engaged. Akira wished to display our relationship like that so protests would be futile.” Realizing he revealed too much, Yusuke’s hand slapped over his mouth. “F-Forget I said anything.”

“You call him by his first name...?” Mahr veered to the front of the seat, pressing his hand against the armchair and leaning in. “You don’t respect him?”

“...?” Yusuke just tilted his head and averted his gaze, confusion etched into his complexion. “I-It’s not like that at all… Akira doesn’t want me to call him by his status, so I don’t.”

“A lovers’ thing…?” Mahr withdrew and cupped his chin. “No… I heard Haru refer to him like that too… Unless,” His finger thrusts forward, accusations dancing on his tongue. “You really are his plaything and H-Haru is too…?!”

Yusuke gave a look of defeat before shaking his head. “No, your conclusions are strange… I’m Akira’s partner and everyone else refers to him like that because they’re close to him. The system of authority is only relevant when it’s needed here.” 

“Huh…?!” Mahr’s expression recoiled and his hand pressed against his cheek. “This kingdom truly is backwards…!” 

While his lips pressed together, Yusuke shifted and held his sketchbook close. “While I’m speaking to you, may I ask you something?”

“...What?”

“Everyone seems to come to the conclusion I’m Akira’s ‘plaything’, is...that a usual thing for those of status?”

“Depends… It’s a mutual thing that happens amongst all kingdoms. Citizens who wish for the attention of their superiors offer themselves in exchange for being pampered or bragging rights. I just assumed because you’re human and it seems outlandish to me he would choose you over another vampire.” 

“...If you haven’t opened your eyes yet, this kingdom is entirely different to yours.” Yusuke released another sigh, pulling a pencil out of his sketchbooks’ spiral. “As far as I know, Akira has never viewed anyone as a ‘plaything’. He’s not that kind of person.”

“Enough about the king’s libido!” Mahr grasped the top of the sketchbook with a smirk and pulled it down. “Draw me! I want to see how good I look on paper!”

“Unfortunately, I cannot...” Yusuke brushed his fingers away and irritation etched across his features. “I can only draw what can be perceived as beautiful.” 

“What?! Are you calling me ugly?!”

“If your insecure heart wishes to perceive it as such, certainly.”

Mahr just stared and blinked until his expression twisted with absolute offence. “H-How dare you! If you were under my service, I would cut your tongue out!” His mouth opened and closed like a fish, practically begging for more words.

“What kind of reaction do you expect when you’ve tried to kill their lover…?” Yusuke's hand waved in a dismissive manner. “I would prefer my old life over serving you.”

“U-Unbelievable!” Mahr’s voice hitched in disbelief. “I don’t want to be drawn by your hideous hands anyway!”

Yusuke flipped to an empty page, readying his pencil. “You request a sketch? Alright, I’ll do so.” 

“...I really want to hit you.” 

“Then we both share that desire.”

Mahr breathed out and shook his head, a smile of incredulity threatening to shape his lips. “I can see why the king likes you. You’re both pertinacious, even to authority; him...I understand, but you’re just a peasant.” 

“My opinion of you won’t change unless you earn it. You’re delusional if you think anyone here would respect you after endangering Akira.” 

“I suppose I’ll have to accept such notions…” Mahr grumbled and began to bite his nail. “I require a sketch if I do though.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Yusuke thought it could be interesting. “Fine. If you can mend how we perceive you, I’ll draw you.” 

“It must be of the same quality of those suggestive drawings of the king though, or I won’t accept.” 

“T-They’re not suggestive…” A light heat of embarrassment caressed Yusuke’s skin. “But it will if you give me time… There’s no way I’ll finish a quality sketch within the time-frame you’re staying.”

“It’s a deal then.” Mahr turned back to the sofa, glancing over his shoulder. “Oh, and those drawings are definitely provocative.” He said with a smirk and moved back to his seat.

“The human body is not sexual! It’s an evolution of art!” 

“Whatever you say, Yusuke.” With a smug demeanour, Mahr grabbed the remote and became to flick the channels again.

It felt strange to hear his name said by a somewhat stranger. However, instead of responding, Yusuke simply reclined in his seat, preparing to draw once more.

The sound of footsteps tread into the living room, but he chose to ignore it. 

Mahr sprung from his seat and veered to the woman’s side. “Haru! Are you finished with work now?” He asked with a smile, grasping her hand.

“Um… Yes. Did you wait long?” She questioned, being guided to the sofa by him.

“Not at all, the local news stations are somewhat entertaining here.” 

“I see…”

They both sat down, evident by the drop, which caused Yusuke to raise his head. The first thing he saw was Haru staring at him and a mere moment later she was smiling and waving.

“Hello. It’s interesting to see you down here.” She commented, folding her hands into her lap.

“Ah, Akira’s currently out, so I’m bored.” 

Yusuke didn’t wish to reveal his ‘duty’, even to her.

“Oh?” Haru’s head tilted. “Where did he go?”

“Uh… He said it was related to business.” 

“I see.” Her head turned back to Mahr, giving him a smile. “So, we were speaking about my father last night… Have they found out his illness?”

Mahr’s expression dropped and his eyes averted. “His heart is withering...so nothing can be done.” 

“...” Haru’s head drooped, a frown tugging her lips. “My blood wouldn’t affect anything…?”

“Unfortunately, no. We had a doctor from the north come down to assess him… The body simply cannot handle any more.” Mahr’s hand caressed over hers and he frowned. “I’m sorry. If anything is needed, your people and I will be here for you.”

“H-How long do you think he has left?” 

“2 months… 3 at best.”

Haru’s hands squeezed and her expression grew more sullen.

“...” Despite the internal voice screaming at him not to, Yusuke’s lips part to speak. “I...know I shouldn’t be listening, but...I’ve been in a similar situation as you Haru, so maybe you’ll value my opinion.” He let go of his sketchbook, pressing it against his lap.

Haru’s gaze raised to him, slight curiosity in her eyes. “Yes…?”

“I...believe you should at least visit him, even if it’s merely to enforce your views. I don’t have an opinion on how you should go about your position, however...losing the chance to reconcile or cements your beliefs is far more haunting than seeing their face one last time.”

A humble smile shaped her lips. “Thank you… I’m leaning towards that as well, but I need a little longer to fully accept it.” Her head then turned to Mahr. “I don’t know how to answer you regarding...my old kingdom, but the answer may form when I see him and them.”

“Certainly.” Mahr returned a smile. “I will wait for as long as you need, princess.”

Returning to his sketchbook, Yusuke pulled it to partially cover his face.

###

The night sky hung over a town filled with sin. Another was committed by Akira’s hands, the corpse already cold. His victim was lured into the alleyway with a simple sound and the rest wasn’t even a struggle. Clothes become moist from the damp concrete and boots grind with slight movements.

His victim lay near a mass of garbage bags as he cleaned the neck wound with hydrogen peroxide, absolutely ensuring no saliva remained. He had already mutilated the bite mark, which caused some blood to spray onto his mask and hair, but it was negligible.

He always carried a small bottle of chemicals and a cloth to hopefully rid any traces of evidence. Satisfied with his clean up, Akira rose to his feet and hid the cloth away. He then released a sigh and was about to approach the garbage when he heard footsteps. 

Instantly, he covered his mouth to suppress breathing and slid his body to press against the brick wall. He assured himself it was a passerby, and then the sound amplified, shattering that reality. Someone was coming.

With desperation seeping into his veins, Akira glanced around to notice a tall brick fence behind the garbage. He could probably climb over it, but as soon as his shoe advanced, the person was around the corner. He could hear their breathing and something drop to the ground.

He lacks the time to hurl himself over the fence without being seen, so he pulled his blade out, readying it as he shimmied across the wall. If they took one more step forward, he would have to attack them. He prayed they would not, but his wishes were shattered when he saw a leg extend.

Not even a second passed as he grabbed them by the neck, swung them around, and slammed them into the wall. A groan instantly emitted, but he didn’t feel a resistance. Even a mind filled with adrenaline was about the realize death wasn’t necessary, so instead of stabbing or feeding on them, he opted to strangle them until they blacked out.

Darkness and his mask concealed his face enough to not be identified. The pressure around a neck increased and he heard more grunts until two fingers raised to tap his. It made his vision focus and realize the man before him is Takakura. 

Immediately, Akira let go, watching him collapse to his knee and grasp his throat.

“W-What are you doing here…?!” He snarled in disbelief, sliding his boot back.

Takakura coughed into his hand, requiring a few moments to recoup.

“I’m...trying to...confirm something.” He said whilst struggling to stand, using the wall for his weight. “I suppose I did...with this…”

“Confirm what…?!” Despite his apparent anger, Akira holstered his blade. “I could’ve killed you!”

Takakura’s gaze shifted to the barely visible corpse. “You’re the killer…” His posture straightened, his hands dropping from his neck. “I heard about a series of murders where the necks were mutilated. At first, I thought it was a vampire who had gone rabid, but when we were speaking in the carriage, your eyes filled with something that aroused me.” 

Regardless of the situation, Akira’s eyes lowered to Takakura’s crotch to confirm something.

“...Not like that.” The servant sighed. “I meant you evoked my suspicion.” 

“So…” Akira’s arms crossed, his complexion contorting with exasperation. “You stalked me?” He scoffed. “You have to be kidding me…”

“I kept my distance, but essentially, yes.” Takakura took a step towards the corpse. “Why do you commit such ‘cruel’ acts?”

“Sever your tongue and mind your own fucking business!” Akira snapped whilst approaching the corpse. He then ripped the garbage bags, beginning to cover it.

“...This is unlike your kingdom.” Takakura continued to press the matter. “If you desire the thrill of the hunt, why don’t you pick easier targets? Most victims I heard about were high profile, which is far more dangerous than luring peasants with fortune and pleasure.” 

“Shut up! Don’t speak about situations you don’t understand!”

“So enlighten me.”

One of the garbage bags broke from force, causing Akira’s hands to clench. “This is the best I can do… It’s not something I enjoy…” He murmured under his breath and pressed two fingers onto his mask.

Takakura approached, kicking trash away from Akira’s ankles. “If you don’t wish for me to get a different impression, then speak.” 

“...” Akira merely sighed. “I can’t survive off blood alone, I need...something ‘more’ to keep my body alive.” 

“Essences?”

“Mm…”

Takakura paused for a moment. “Is that how all royal blood's who share your surname are?” 

“No…” Akira begrudgingly stated, shaking his head slowly. “My personal decisions caused someone to cast me into damnation with this illness.”

Removing details was necessary if Akira wished for the cures’ existence to remain unknown to other kingdoms, so he improvised, selecting his words carefully. 

“...And you hunt high profile humans because of it…?” Takakura shrugged his shoulders. “Why risk yourself like this when there are better options?” 

“Because to me, it isn’t the better option…” Akira reached out to grasp another garbage bag. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to get out of here before someone else comes.” 

“...Don’t dirty your hands with trash. I brought a bag big enough to carry a corpse.” Takakura turned towards the alleyway's exit and retrieved a long sports bag, bringing it over. He then set it down, allowing him to prepare it.

Akira rose to his feet, staring at him. “Why are you helping me? And why would you bring that?”

“Because my hutch was rather confident and I know you leave the corpses when you could simply dump them in a river.” With gloved hands, the servant yanked the corpse, pushing it into the bag. “Think of my actions as an apology for my prince’s behaviour.”

“It’s too risky to try and hide the corpse properly…” Akira’s boot began to tap whilst his hands touched elbows. “How did you even manage to follow me without my servants noticing?”

“They’re quite lazy during the night when their shifts are ending.” The corpse was fully concealed once Takakura pulled the zip up. He stood afterwards. “What you’re currently doing is just as risky. If you don’t rid all the evidence they may trace it back to you. And while our views are certainly different, I believe we can both agree a vampire starving to death in a human prison cell is a tormenting fate.” 

“...I’m not in the database, I have someone who ensures that, but I see your point.” Akira released a craven chuckle into his hand, glancing away. “I wonder if the gravity of the vampire’s crime alters your opinion…?” 

“Perhaps. I’m certain there are vampires neither of us would want in our kingdoms. Crimes that strip away and violate a person are ones I won’t tolerate, but I don’t consider acts necessary for survival as crimes.” Takakura slung the sports bag over his shoulder. “I don’t believe valuing your life over others is an unnatural thing. If anything, it’s true nature. The society humans have created for themselves and only for themselves has ensured they rarely make that decision, so of course, judgement will be thrown our way.” 

“It would be nice if that privilege was mine again…” A sigh emitted from Akira’s lips and he pressed on his mask. “Enough about that. You’re not to speak about what you found to anyone, not even your king and queen. I don’t care if you’re a vampire, I will finish you if you dare to.” 

“I won’t… It was more of a personal suspicion rather than one held simultaneously.” Takakura took a step towards the exit. “I will handle the corpse. You should return home.”

“...How can I trust you?” Akira’s head shook in disbelief. “You need to try and understand my position here.”

“I have considered it, that’s why I’m sending you home. I’m certain you’ve removed all the evidence from the corpse, so if I were to snitch, I would be the accused.” 

There was a prolonged pause before Akira sighed and gave a nod. 

“Right…” He started, sliding his foot back. “Thank you, Takakura.” 

The servants head simply bow in acknowledgement.

~~~

As his awareness began to rise, Yusuke started to glance at the clock. A few hours had passed since Akira’s departure, and while that was normal, an anxious feeling will always remain. Once Haru entered the room, he didn’t pay too much attention to them for the sake of privacy. His sketchbook was his priority, but he made sure to keep an eye on Mahr.

Just as his gaze returned to his page, footsteps could be heard. They amplified until Takakura entered the room and tended to his prince’s side. It made Yusuke sigh out his anticipation. 

“Is there anything I can get you, princess?” The servant asked, his hands behind his back.

“Um, no. I’m okay, but thank you.” Haru was quick to dismiss the offer with politeness and brushed some hair behind her ear. “While it was lovely to speak to you again, it seems to be getting late, and with your rooms changing, I don’t wish to burden.”

“No, not at all.” Mahr gestured with a smile. “The rooms don’t matter and it’s not like sleep is necessary, so my voice and ears will be yours for however long you wish.”

“...I have a shift in the afternoon,” Haru mumbled under her breath before perking up. “Okay, we’ll stay up a little longer. We...were discussing my father’s advisors, right?”

“Mm, they’re rather reliable, but I don’t think it can persist like this. Someone needs to accept the throne…”

“...” Takakura glanced at Yusuke. A question as to why he was in here formed, but he was soon answered and given a solution. “I thought to inform you the king seems to have returned from his ‘trip’, so if you’re waiting for him…”

Yusuke’s eyes raised from his sketchbook to realize he was being spoken to, and then he realizes what was being said. “Ah, thank you…” He glanced at the clock before closing his work, soon rising to his feet. “I excuse myself then. Have a good night.”

They exchanged smiles and farewells before his feet tread outside the living room, heading to the main floor.

“About time…” Mahr sighed under his breath and gave his servant a thankful glance. His attention then returned to Haru. “Now, where were we again?” He chuckled.

~~~

Feet approach a bedroom door until a halt. Yusuke’s hand reached out for the doorknob, and he walked inside, glancing over the railing before doing so. He was greeted with an empty room. The ensuite was closed, piquing his interest.

Just as his foot slid forward, the ensuite door opened and out stepped Akira, drying his hair with a towel. It stilled him and their eyes soon connect. Confidence to approach urged Yusuke, so he did so.

“You’ve returned.” He said with a smile forming. “Welcome back home.” He dropped the sketchbook onto the bed before taking a final step.

Akira tugged the towel down, draping it over his arm. “Mm, thank you.” 

Yusuke moved in to embrace his partner, supporting his head until satisfaction was met. He then withdrew, sliding his hands down Akira’s arms. “How did it go…? Is your hunger sated?”

“It went fine, I’m not even injured like I usually am.” Something flickered in Akira’s expression before his eyes suddenly avert. “...”

It seemed to be confliction, and while Yusuke had a few ideas as to why, his thoughts didn’t feel gratifying. “What’s the matter?” He questioned, eyeing the figure before him with concern.

“I was caught…” The words mumble out, barely audible. “...Caught by Takakura.” Instead of ambivalence, irritation now shaped Akira’s appearance.

“P-Pardon…?”

“The bastard followed me, and my servants were too incompetent to realize.” Akira clicked his tongue and bit his thumbnail. “He even took a damn carriage! Yet nobody noticed or cared!”

“Uh. Do you mean he found you whilst you were out or…?”

“He followed me. Saw the corpse and everything…!” Akira’s eyebrows furrowed. “He even took and dumped it!” A dejected sigh emerged. “He said he wished to confirm a suspicion, which he clearly did…”

“Well…” Yusuke paused, averting his eyes. “He’s currently with the prince. I don’t know if he’ll tell…”

“He said he wouldn’t, but knowing my luck, he’ll tell the damn world.”

Yusuke cupped his chin, expression becoming pensive. “He doesn’t have proof, does he?” 

“Not that I’m aware of…”

“Then you should be fine. If he tells, it could simply be seen as slander. The claim has no gravity.” 

“...True.” Akira let out another heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair. “It just...pisses me off! I didn’t want any other kingdom knowing my situation, it only rubs in my failure…”

“I’m sorry.” Yusuke gripped his arm and a frown shapes his lips. “I...didn’t notice him leave at all.”

“It’s not your fault.” Akira took a step forward and gripped his partner's shoulder. “There’s not much I can do about it now, besides not allowing it to repeat.” His forehead leaned into an arm and his voice became soft. “You should get some rest… I’ll join you after talking to Shinya.” 

“Okay… I’ll probably wait for you.”

“Nah, there no need.” With a smile, Akira shifted his body to pat Yusuke’s hair. “Thank you for watching the prince for me, I’m sure it was boring.”

Yusuke responded to his partner’s touch by glancing away and a slight blush covered his cheeks. “Kind of…” He mumbled, his shoulders shrugging. “If you take too long, I’ll go ahead and sleep. But right now…” He nudged Akira’s arm towards the door. “You should go speak with Shinya before he goes to bed.”

Akira’s foot inched forward, his smile widening. “Alright. Goodnight if I miss you.” 

“Goodnight.”

###

Once Akira stepped into Shinya’s room, he was greeted with darkness. The faint sound of sniffing and sobs could be heard. His weight pressed against the door, closing it, as his eyes wander around the room to find Shinya in bed, grasping his pillow.

It seems the child hadn’t noticed his entry, and while the mere sight filled Akira with reluctance, he began to approach with slow steps. No eyes or acknowledgement turned his way, so with a frown, he sat down on the bed, making his presence known.

The sobs halt and Shinya froze, but his head did not turn. Akira allowed the child time before doing anything, however, it was merely wasted. Committing to his purpose, Akira reached out to pat Shinya’s shoulder, resulting in a soft groan.

“G-Go away…” The boy mumbled, his voice muffled by a pillow. “...Just leave me alone.”

“Shinya…” Akira called out with a gentle voice. “If anything is bothering you or if you have an issue with how I’m doing things, you’re free to express your opinion. This is about your future and wellbeing, not me, so if I’m interpreting something wrong, you can tell me.”

Silence was the only response until Shinya sniffled and pulled himself into a sitting position. His grip on the pillow was iron and it partially covered the boy’s face, but it was apparent tears were shed.

Akira’s pants pocket rustled as he rummaged through it to pull out a necklace. He then presented it to Shinya. “Do you remember this? I gave it to you at the manor, and while it may just be a necklace I originally planned to give to Yusuke, it now represents the fact I can’t judge you. I terminated that right when I took someone precious from you. So, even if you wish to yell words of hatred at me, I’ll listen to you.”

“It’s not that I...want that…” Shinya squeezed the pillow while his feet rubbed together. “Where...did you find it?” His voice trailed to a question, his eyes staring at the necklace. “I lost it when we fled…”

“Ryuji found it while searching for me. It was actually what led to them finding me.” A smile formed. “You’re a major factor as to why they found me, so I’m in your debt even more.”

Shinya’s eyebrows crinkled. “...Found you?”

“Ah… You don’t remember when I was abducted? Well…-”

“Oh. I get it now…”

“...I had one of my servants get it cleaned and repaired for you, so if you would like…” The necklace jingled while Akira offered it. “You can have it once more.”

Shinya stared at it before reaching out, slowly taking the necklace. Despite the gesture, his lack of response resumed.

Akira let the pause sink it, resting his hands in his lap until it became clear a reply wouldn’t occur. “I know things are beyond tough for you, but I won’t understand what you want unless you say something.” He started, his gaze wandering. “And while I wish to fulfil your wants, there’s a limitation to what I can do…”

“I don’t… I don’t want to go back to the manor because of memories…” The boy’s voice muffled. “I don’t want to go to the same school...I don’t want to be questioned all the time and I don’t want to see other kids with their parents.”

“I mentioned it was possible to reside outside the manor, it’ll just be a little difficult, and school won’t even be an issue for you.” 

Shinya’s face burrowed in the pillow, worsening his voice. “Why can’t I just stay here…?”

“Because...this isn’t a place for children.” Akira reached out and touched the child’s shoulder, a small frown shaping his lips. “Our vulnerability is only going to worsen and I don’t want you to be here when it does.”

The pillow pulled down as Shinya peeked out, the necklace chain jingling in his hand. “You keep saying that! B-But everything seems fine here.”

A sigh was released. “It seems fine because I’m desperately trying to keep it this way, but there may become a stage where I can’t.” Akira’s hand withdrew and buried in his hair. “I’m not trying to get rid of you because of some trivial matter. I genuinely worry for your safety and wish to secure a future where you’re surrounded by people who love and support you.”

The boy’s face buried back into the pillow. “Then why take me in...?”

“Because...the situation wasn’t so bad at first and I wanted to see you…to ensure you were in a comfortable environment where you wouldn’t be interrogated.”

“...” A sniffle emitted. “Do you...genuinely care about me or are you just guilty? Are you just doing it because it feels necessary or because it’s something you sincerely want?”

Akira’s lips part to speak, but he closed them, giving his answer some thought. “I do care about you and I sincerely do want to better your life.” His hands intertwined in his lap, somewhat leaning forward. “Of course I feel guilty, but there’s nothing I can do to make myself feel better. If my intentions were simply that, then I wouldn’t be patient. I can see why you’d question my sincerity though…”

There was a pause while Shinya adjusted and rubbed his feet together, permitting a long sigh. “...If I moved away...would I be able to see everyone again or will you dispose of me?” 

“Of course you’re welcome back here, we’ll even visit.” Akira’s head tilted to see under the fabric Shinya’s face was covered with. He then smiled once he saw faint eyes. “Look, I’m willing to extend your stay for about 2 more months, but we’ll be looking for foster parents during that time. I want to be transparent as possible with you, however, I’m certain those who visit you will make it feel like a simple introduction or visit, it shouldn’t feel like they’re sussing you out.”

“...It’ll feel like how it did with that woman today…?”

“Yes. Heck, I want her to foster you simply because I know and trust her.” Akira readjusted and chuckled into his hand. “It’s all up to you though. If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable, please tell us immediately, but that shouldn’t happen if I do my job right.”

Shinya’s face finally lifted from the pillow, a weak smile on his lips. “Mmh, she seems nice…” 

“Mhm, she is.” Akira’s appearance softened with a grin. “Do you feel better about the situation now? Or is there more you wish to address?”

“...If I’m staying longer, then you should tell me why the mansion is dangerous. That way, I can prepare for war.” 

It took a moment for Akira to realize he was serious. “U-Uh… T-This isn’t like how it is in the schoolyard.” A nervous laugh freed from him as he scratches his cheek. “Let’s just say, I’m trying to ensure things like my abduction don’t happen again.”

“I have a few slingshots you could use, they really hurt if you use rocks.” Shinya released the pillow and used the necklace like a slingshot, demonstrating his words. He then grinned. “I could teach you how to use them.”

Akira’s head slowly shook. “N-No thank you. I have more appropriate equipment.” 

“Huh…?! What kind of enemies do you have, seriously?” The boy huffed and rubbed his eye. “You’re just over exaggerating to make yourself seem tough, right?”

“I wish…”

“No way…” Shinya’s lips twisted into a pout. “Who did you piss off now?” 

“N-Now? You say it like it’s usual for me…” 

“You angered Yusuke, which seems to take skill.”

“Does it…? He screams at birds when they move out of ‘frame’ while he’s drawing them.” Akira laughed at the imagery that formed. “It’s cute, but...not something you want to be woken up by when you have time to sleep in.”

“You’re just avoiding the question.” Shinya rolled his eyes.

“I’m not. It’s just difficult to explain and I don’t wish to worry you.”

“How can I ‘sense’ this threat if I don’t know it? To me, it doesn’t even exist.”

“...” Akira thought to himself before an idea formed in his head. He began to unbutton his dress shirt, receiving the appropriate reactions.

“W-What are you doing?!” The child cried out as a blush coated his cheeks. “Don’t strip in my room, it’s weird!”

“Relax…” Akira uttered and stopped halfway, pulling cloth to reveal his shoulder. Next, he peeled the patch off his wound, allowing visibility. Even if this injury wasn’t caused by the threat he speaks of, it still represents the nature of it. “I am my kingdoms shield, and the moment something tries to pierce it, I intervene. Sometimes I dissolve threats without a mere notice, which maintains my citizen's happiness and safety. My body has been carved up and torn countless times and so has my spirit, but I won’t give up because people rely on me, children rely on me…”

Shinya stared at the wound, almost gawking at it.

“If I shatter, people like you will be the most vulnerable, which is why residing at the manor is better. It acts as another shield thanks to distance, and it is undisclosed.” Akira pulled his shirt to cover his shoulder once again. “Who my enemies are is irrelevant, all that matters is whether or not I can get rid of them before the damage reaches my kingdom.”

“...” The boy’s gaze dropped. “I think I...understand now.” 

A smile of relief shaped Akira’s mouth as he buttoned his shirt. “I’m glad you do. My citizens aren’t always aware of what I do for them, but this isn’t a job seeking praise, just security.”

“I’m sorry for being a brat…” A pair of eyes elevate. “I’ll try not to be anymore.”

“You’re not a brat, you were upset,” Akira reached his hand out and patted Shinya on the head. “But I’m glad I was able to clear the air with you.”

Shinya’s hand raised into his hair, onto Akira’s as his eyes averted. “M-Mmh, I’m glad you’re letting me stay longer, even if it’s a burden…”

“Your comfort isn’t a burden to me, it’s only about your safety.” Akira withdrew his hand, a smile still on his lips. “I’ll let you get some rest, I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Okay… Goodnight, Akira.”

“Goodnight.”

And with that, he left the room to allow the child rest, planning the same for himself.

~~~~ 

Mundane tasks and the rhythm of life occupy the next 3 days. They flash on by as fast as they came, allowing minds to consider and finalize their stance.

Today’s first occurrence was Tae’s arrival. She appeared right after breakfast in order to give her report, so now, she stands in front of a desk, reading out information on a clipboard to Akira. They were in his office, so the fear for secretary was minimal. 

“I’ve concluded that your body's ability to produce any sort of protective pigment is low, but with Yusuke’s blood in your system, it stabilizes to a normal rate at an expeditious pace,” Tae reported, flipping to the final page to realize her explanation was done. “That’s basically it, besides the report of ingredients involved in that drug you gave me.”

Akira sat on his office chair, biting his thumbnail whilst reading the report she just described. “Mm, while I understand some of these, most are beyond me.” He sighed and dropped the page onto his desk. “So your theory was correct?”

“Partially. It’s far more complex than something I can find out in a small lab, and I don’t know if it’s because of the blood group. However, this answer should suffice for now.” 

“I see…” Akira’s hands steepled as his leaned back. “And how is Sugimura?” 

“He’s doing well. Slowly but surely his body is beginning to rely solely on food, he’ll probably be considered a ‘human’ soon, although his fangs remain.” Tae cupped her chin, tilting her head slightly. “What do you plan to do with him after my assessment though? He cannot live amongst humans as it would be dangerous for him and perhaps them, but I also doubt you will permit his return. He’s already proven traitorous intent, so no other kingdom will want him either.”

“To be honest...I don’t know, and I haven’t come across a solution either.” Akira’s eyes avert. “I was subconsciously hoping he wouldn’t make it through the process.”

“I could...guarantee that in another way.”

“No, I don’t want to kill all of my problems.” Akira shifted to lean on his palm, permitting a sigh. “I could send him to the farm or factory to work; make him believe that if he works hard enough there, he can return.”

“Isn’t that just as cruel as death if it’s a lie?” A slight noise of amusement emitted as Tae’s hand touched her hip. “A few vampires work there, correct? But isn’t a majority of your employees human? How is that any different from releasing him?”

“Well, I’ll still have my eye on him and some will be aware of who he truly is, so if anything suspicious arises, they can put an end to it. It’s a foreseeable option, nothing more.”

Tae gave a shrug. “Count yourself lucky as I still have an interest in him, so you’ll have time to consider his future.” 

“Start reporting his physiological state more, not just physical, it could help me narrow down a--” 

Akira’s voice trailed to a halt when the door suddenly swung open with a bang. It was practically pushed so hard, it hit the wall. The person responsible was Yusuke. A huge grin shaped his lips and he held an opened letter. He then strode into the room, slamming said letter onto the desk.

“It’s from the real estate!” He announced, totally oblivious to the atmosphere. “We won the studio apartment, they even stated we could move in right away!”

It took a moment for Akira to process the information, but once he did, a smile formed. “Oh, really? That’s good news.” His eyes lowered to the letter. “Although, since when did you go through my mail?”

“Ah, well...I noticed the logo was the same on the application forms, so I knew it was from the real estate.” Yusuke demonstrated by pointed at the insignia on the envelope, a nervous smile changing his appearance. “S-Should I have not done that?”

“Of course it’s fine, I was just wondering.” Akira reached out to take the letter, quickly scanning it. “They answered without delay, but I suppose my income is the reason why.”

Whilst listening, Yusuke noticed Tae in the room with her arms crossed, and that’s when his intrusion became evident. “Oh… Am I interrupting something? I apologize if I am.”

“You are.” Tae’s reply was quite blunt, but a smile soon shaped her lips. “My report is basically finished, so I’m going to head out anyway.”

“Before you go…” Akira spoke up, putting the letter down. “Did you get into contact with your old patient?”

“They’re dead, so unfortunately not.” Tae let out a sigh and dishevelled her hair. “I’ll try to devise another plan, but for now, Yusuke can have a little break from blood extractions.” 

“I suppose that’s a relief, not the death, of course…” 

“Mm, anyway, I see you again later. I’ll contact you when I figure something out.” 

Tae’s feet carried her to the office door after she exchanged a proper farewell with them. She stepped out the office, hearing their discussion resume, and shut the door. Just as her eyes adjusted upwards she noticed Ryuji walking towards her from the other end.

It was clear he was just progressing to another place for work, but while their distance shortened, an urge opted Tae to speak out. 

“Oi, bleach-head.” She called, her heels clicking towards him. “I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

Ryuji glanced around, confused as to who she was talking to until he realized her eyes focus on him. “Huh? Me?” He pointed to himself whilst his shoulders raised.

“Who else would I be speaking to? Of course, it’s you.” She huffed, folding her arms. “I want to warn you of something.”

“...Warn me?”

“Stay away from Yusuke.” A harsh tone shot out of Tae’s mouth. “Whatever urges you’re feeling, ignore them, never please them and avoid him if you can’t handle that.”

“...” Ryuji was taken aback by the sudden acknowledgement and he stared for what felt like an eternity. His eyes then avert, his hands clench and he gulps, a state filled with anxiety. “...H-How do you know about that…?” His voice was quiet while his head hung low.

“Yusuke told me about your strange antics and his need to feed you. I’m sure it’s impossible for you not to notice how he suddenly smells nicer, your eyes fixate on him and how you yearn for his unique taste.” She stepped forward and placed a finger under his chin, guiding his face up to meet hers. “You may even feel jealousy towards Akira, questioning why he’s allowed to have what you can’t.”

Ryuji’s hand lifted to push hers away. “It’s...not like that at all…” Dread filled his eyes as it became difficult to swallow. “D-Does Akira know too?”

“Yes, he does.” With an exhale, Tae’s arms crossed. “I can help you with it, but you must promise you won’t do anything foolish.”

A worry he thought he had contained and maintained now oozes out in a thick layer of consternation. All of Ryuji’s struggles were for naught, trivialized by another’s announcement. A bitterness and anger crept in, directed solely at Yusuke. 

“I…” He stepped forward and seized her wrist, practically begging for aid. “I want your help! I...don’t want Akira to think of me differently.”

“Uh?!” A light flush covered Tae’s cheeks as she quickly yanked her wrist free. “Alright…! You don’t have to grab me!” She let out a sigh. “Come with me to the clinic and I’ll devise a plan, we can also discuss this more thoroughly.” 

“Okay…”

Both of them began to walk towards the entrance, but as they stepped down the stairs, Ryuji noticed Haru approaching Akira's office. Keeping to his own worries, his head turned back to focus on following Tae.

 

Back in the office, Yusuke expressed his concerns. 

“I’m rather nervous about selling my work now that I have a studio apartment…” His index fingers pressed together with a frown. “What if I’m not good enough and have simply wasted your money…?”

“I don’t see reaching your dreams as a waste of my money, and I’m certain you’ll do just fine. I have faith in your work, I don’t believe you’ll be unsuccessful.” Akira replied as he rose out of his seat, sliding around the desk to meet his partner.

“You may have too much faith in me…”

With furrowed eyebrows, Akira reached out to grasp Yusuke’s cheeks, pulling and squeezing them in multiple directions. “Start loving yourself as much as I do, or I won’t let you paint me nude!”

Yusuke resisted by grabbing Akira’s hands, but for some reason, his grip was rather gentle. “S-Stop it… It aches!”

Instead of pulling, Akira squished them together a final time before letting go. “Think about it for a second. You’ve gotten this far, pleased a king with refined taste and people bought your old paintings, even if they’re not labelled as yours, it shows something!”

A hand raised to rub Yusuke’s cheek. “You have…refined taste?” He questioned, tilting his head with pursed lips.

Akira’s arms folded with a smug demeanour. “Of course.” He smirked, nodding his head in approval.

“Then...why do you own a cat pyjama set? It even includes socks.”

Heat instantly shot up Akira’s spine, coating his face with a deep red. “Silence your tongue! I don’t own such things!” He pointed while his mouth crinkled. “I-It was a present from Ann! I couldn’t throw it out, but it’s never been worn!”

“Ah, is that so?” A smirk shaped Yusuke’s features. “Fine. I may change your nude portrait to wear that instead. It’s interesting enough.”

“W-Why are you going through my closet in the first place?! I hid it so well…!”

“Well, my clothes now reside in there, so I was bound to come across something.”

“Don’t get any funny ideas.” Akira feigned a glare, folding his arms once more. “I can reject clothes more than you can rip them off.” 

“Uh…” Shyly, Yusuke scratched his cheek. “That’s not really how I do things, nor do I desire to do so.” 

Extending his hand out, Akira flicked the tip of Yusuke’s nose, watching him flinch to shield it. 

“The moral of the story is for you to not snoop around, and gain confidence in your artwork.” He said and turned his face, catching Morgana in his peripheral vision.

Before Yusuke could respond, Akira veered to his desk and rummaged through it until he pulled out a yellow bandana. Next, he hurried to the cat, picked him up and tried to attach the collar. Morgana seemed stunned by the actions, but he soon started to squirm, protesting Akira’s grip.

The cat’s struggles were futile as Akira had managed to wrap the bandana around. 

“Look at him! He’s adorable with it on!” The ‘owner’ basked in his achievement, cradling the cat while approaching his partner. “I told you size doesn’t matter.”

The piece of cloth that extended out had a small bell attached to it, and with each movement, it jingled. Morgana was practically clinging to Akira’s shoulder, attempting to crawl over it.

“The cat’s inner shell is twisted, so I cannot perceive what you do in terms of attachment.” While he replied, Yusuke’s head shook and his arms crossed with distaste.

“You’re so mean.” A pout developed. “Morgana came from a shelter and probably lacked interaction when he was outside. You two should make up.” 

“I’d prefer not…”

Just as Akira’s lips part, a knock emitted from the door. Their heads turned to see Haru entering the room with a smile. 

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked, taking a step forward.

“Nothing important.” Yusuke glanced at Morgana while replying.

“Oh, then if it’s alright, I would like to discuss something.”

They wait for her to continue only for her to realize she was expected to.

“Um… I’ve made up my mind regarding my father.” Her hands came together in front of her stomach and she bowed her head. “I-I wish to visit him. I can’t quite grasp becoming a queen yet, but I know I want to see him one last time.”

“...” Akira finally let Morgana go and his hand slid to a hip. “How long do you plan to stay for?”

“U-Uhm…” Haru’s head raised. “I think it would be best if we discuss this downstairs, f-for more comfort, of course.”

The couple glance at each other before giving an agreement.

~~~

They move towards the living room once more, greeted by Mahr and Takakura. Akira couldn’t help but glare at the servant as they approached the couch. Over the past days, the tension didn’t exactly ease. They just co-existed, tolerating each other, nothing more.

Despite being caught red-handed, Mahr never seemed to gain knowledge of what transpired. Perhaps Takakura was true to his word, but having such information in the hands of a stranger torn at Akira’s ego. 

“A-As I stated before, I will be returning to visit my father,” Haru spoke first, her hands in her lap. “I apologize for how long it has taken me to come to this conclusion.” 

Akira shifted his position to gain comfort on the sofa. He crossed his legs, leaned back and rested on his hand. “And how long do you plan to stay?” His question lacked signs of his feelings towards the situation. 

“Well, I would like to stay with him until he...passes, which may be a few months. However, the circumstances could change my wishes.” 

“You’ll be staying at the palace for a month…?” This time, Akira’s question held concern. “By yourself? ...I could have a servant accompany you.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t need it. I’ll have Mahr with me, and while you don’t...trust him, I have grown comfortable with him.” A smile shaped Haru’s lips. “I don’t wish to burden you further. I understand your situation is rather...loaded at the moment.”

“My situation doesn’t matter. You’re making a decision that will isolate yourself, and while I doubt anything bad will happen, you should be prepared at all times.”

“You’re acting like we want to abduct her…” Mahr chimed in, his eyebrows furrowed. “Haru will be fine, she’ll be under my care too.”

“We’re talking about a kingdom that turned a blind eye towards imprisoning their ‘princess’, I certainly will be apprehensive.” Akira’s arms crossed and his teeth gritted. “Your care will result in reckless behaviour, something you’re unable to cease.”

The other two residing in the room, Yusuke and Takakura, could feel an argument brewing and they responded with expressions of defeat.

“It’s been like what, a few days since I tried to kill you? And I’ve proven it won’t repeat, so why do you insist on speaking to me like a child?!” 

“Because you’re nothing but one. You don’t understand the danger of isolating her like that! Even if it’s her old home, it is now foreign, and no matter how you wish to justify it, it’s unwise to go alone!” Akira’s appearance contorted with frustrated. “Even if it’s for a few days, I will be sending someone with you.”

“...” Haru let out a sigh, brushing her hair back. “If it will grant you comfort, I won’t reject. I only find it...unnecessary.” 

Mahr grumbled at her response, but his tongue remained silent.

The opposite affected Akira, he began to calm down. “Will you be taking all of your possessions or some? What about food?”

“I’ll take a majority of them, and the palace provides blood bags, so I’ll be okay.” 

“What about the quality of blood?”

“Oh, come on…” Mahr interrupted, his complexion etched with vexation. “You’re just being picky now. The blood provided is from the north, which is probably better than yours.”

“I highly doubt that…” Scoffed Akira. “Anyway, do you plan to return?”

“Um… I-I don’t know.” Haru’s voice was quiet as her head hung low. “I haven’t made a decision about becoming queen. It’s only something I can answer once exposed to, b-but I’ll keep in contact with and inform you.”

Akira’s expression turned to concern and it took a moment for him to reply, “You’re really considering it…?” He asked, his voice soft.

“....” Haru’s lips pressed together, her gaze averted; clear signs of an anxious mind. “I will think about it thoroughly and deeply. T-This won’t be a decision I’ll decide by emotions.”

“I suppose it’s up to you…” A sigh emitted from Akira as his hand ran through his hair. “Do you want me to announce your leave? Or is it something you wish to do yourself?”

“I’ll do it myself.” With a smile forming, Haru’s head raised. “We’ll be leaving tonight, but our transport has already been taken care of, so there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“...Alright.”

As the air was engulfed with an awkward silence, feet stepped into the living room. Zeriya had entered with a note in his hand and he soon tended to Akira’s side.

“Sorry to interrupt, but the CEO of the hospital centre has called and is currently on hold. He said for you to contact him with this number if you can’t talk now.” He explained, giving the note to his lord.

“Oh, so now he wants to talk…” 

“Probably because I withdrew our exchange,” Mahr smirked and spoke with a smug tone. “You should be grateful for that.”

“...” Akira just grumbled under his breath and turned to Haru.

“Go on, our discussion was nearing a halt, so it’s okay for you to leave.” She assured with a smile.

“I apologize.” While he spoke, Akira stood. “I’ll speak with you later.”

“Okay.”

Zeriya guided his lord out of the room and they head to the office. Now with Akira gone, Yusuke felt his time to leave had come too, but before that…

“I’m glad you decided and I hope no more distress inflicts you.” He said to her with a smile. “I suppose I’ll see you later?”

Haru returned a grin. “Ah, yes. Thank you and I appreciated your advice as well.” 

Yusuke rose to his feet, gave a wave and excused himself from the room, going back to the main floor.

~~~

As soon as Yusuke entered the bedroom and heard the door click close, a thought regarding the apartment bloomed in his mind. What would be needed for it? Would he take his current art possessions there or buy new ones? Is furniture necessary? It felt strange for his mind to instantly go there after hearing Haru’s leave but he couldn’t help it.

His feet carried him towards the dismantled easel and paint brushes. He picked up a brush and noticed Morgana’s fur was attached to some bristles. Annoyance coursed through him from the sight, but this problem may solve now that he has an apartment. 

Morgana was a huge factor as to why moving everything would be wise. The cat often rubbed against the wood of the easel, punctured sealed canvases and his fur stuck to everything. Akira would brush it off when it was mentioned, stating he’ll replace them, but that simply made Yusuke not acknowledge it anymore.

He didn’t want Akira paying for replacements when it was clear Morgana was only doing it out of spite. The behaviour wasn’t innocent feline quirks or curiosity, it was purely premeditated. 

While Yusuke placed a brush down, the bedroom door swung open. His head turned towards it to notice Ann approaching. 

“Is Akira in here…?” She whispered and her eyes flickered around the place, clearly searching for him.

Her behaviour made Yusuke’s eyebrow raise. “No. He’s on the phone right now.” 

“Good.” Once the word left her mouth, Ann’s expression brightened and she seemed calm. “I heard from Haru that she is going to leave to visit her father and an idea crossed my mind. You know how we were planning a party? I’ve decided to change it to a conjoined gathering. That way, we can have a farewell party while also celebrating Akira.”

“That sounds lovely,” A smile shaped Yusuke’s lips. “Especially since she’s leaving at a sudden pace.” 

“I know right? We should really start preparing while Akira’s occupied and Haru’s busy packing her stuff.” Ann’s eyes flashed and she grinned. “We should cook something in secret, like a feast!”

“Hm, I was planning to cook something for Akira. Perhaps I could now?”

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll organize the kitchen for the party while you cook, okay?”

Yusuke gave a nod, finalizing their next actions.

~~~

Despite knowing Akira was busy, Ann snuck all the way to the kitchen while Yusuke followed her. It was strange, but once they got into the kitchen she relaxed again and started to prepare the table.

While she did that, Yusuke prepared the counter in order to cook. Even though he had been exposed to so many dishes, he didn’t know what to make. He could try to replica Akira’s curry, but that would certainly be foolish. After staring at the pans with a blank mind, he turned to Ann.

“What should I make…? I’ve only cooked a few things.” He asked while his hand slid to his nape.

“There is a recipe book in one of the drawers, why don’t you flick through that to decide?”

“Alright.” 

Just as she said, Yusuke found a recipe book in the top drawer. The cover was a cardboard brown colour and the pages were rather thick. He flicked through it until something caught his eye. Garlic butter lobster. The shell is what attracted him to the dish, but as he scanned the page, he remembered eating this with Akira.

“Um, do we have any lobster?” He asked while peeking over the book.

“Yeah, I think so, but we only buy them frozen not alive,” As Ann spoke, she finished setting the lace tablecloth down and moved a flower vase to the centre. “So, if you want higher quality, we’ll have to buy an alive one.”

“I...don’t quite understand the methods when it comes to lobster. I’ve never cooked one before let alone seen one until I moved here.” Yusuke set the recipe book down. “I’m fine with frozen. I don’t really want to kill one if that’s what you’re implying…”

“It is. They’re killed before cooking because of bacteria and meat quality. If you’re fine with frozen then remove them from the fridge, otherwise, they won’t thaw completely.”

Yusuke listened to her instructions and noticed the lobsters were whole. Memories from his previous failure veered in, reminding his terrible ability to clean seafood. Akira’s voice then bloomed in his head, telling him to use an easier meat, but he was keen on this dish, so he ignored such advice.

While waiting for the lobster to thaw, Yusuke helped Ann set up the table. They placed glasses, jugs, plates, napkins and cutlery. Once they were finally done, Ann checked on the lobsters and gave her approval. 

Yusuke requested her aid in preparing them and she agreed to help. It was difficult and messy at first, but as the preparation became familiar, confidence developed. Perhaps this dish will be better than the last. Eventually, all the tails were separated and ready to be cooked.

Before grilling them, Yusuke followed the recipe book in order to make the sauce. The ingredients weren’t complex at all, which boosted his confidence even more.

“Seeing we’re almost done, can I excuse myself to go wrap Akira’s presents? No one bothered to wrap theirs, but I want to wrap them.” Ann spoke up as she dropped a cutting board into the sink.

“Sure. The cooking process should be the easiest for me.” 

“Great! I’ll be right back then!” Turning her heel, Ann strode out of the kitchen, heading to the third floor. 

Yusuke continued to follow the recipe book and while the lobsters cooked, he cut up a salad. Multiple tasks were now his to maintain, but even if it was a little overwhelming, it wasn’t difficult. Time passed as his hands succeeded the rhythm and he eventually plated the dish. 

The aroma dancing in the kitchen smelt divine and the food looked delightful. He carried the large platter of lobster to the table and set a bowl of salad down beside it. While staring at the display, he gripped his chin. Something felt...off. Something was missing.

He looked around the kitchen to notice a bowl of fruit on the counter. He approached and pulled out a pomegranate. The fruit felt strange, but the colour went along nicely with the shell of the lobster. He brought it over to the cutting board and separated it into two with a knife. 

The inside was filled with seeds, encased in a crimson sac. Yusuke’s artistic sense urged him to complete the dish with beauty. That is what it lacked. His eyes flickered from the dish to the fruit, and he made a decision.

~~~

Ann soon returned to the kitchen and stacked presents in the corner. She felt like the table was rather empty and Yusuke agreed, so they made up some more simple platters. 

Finally, the preparation was complete. The table was covered with platters, bowls and beverages. Ann had even brought in a few balloons. She ushered other members of the household into the kitchen and told them to sit. The lights were turned off in order to have a more ‘surprise’ effect and Ann waited beside the switch.

“Go get Akira and Haru for us and bring them here. We’ll yell out ‘surprise’ when they enter.” 

She instructed Yusuke, who simply nodded in return and left the kitchen. First, he went downstairs to retrieve Haru. He found her sealing a suitcase with Mahr and Takakura by her side. The ability to persuade them wasn’t really present, so he told Haru Akira wishes to speak with her.

Mahr wouldn’t let her go alone, stating Akira will try to convince her to stay, so Yusuke was forced to guide all of them to Akira’s office. It left an unpleasant flavour in his mouth, especially since Ann didn’t mention bringing them, but he had no choice.

They moved to the office and found Akira organizing documents. As soon as they entered, confusion was apparent, but Yusuke managed to convince them to go to the kitchen. He was bombarded with questions along the way from both sides, which was rather overwhelming, but his lips remained sealed.

As soon as their feet tread inside, the kitchen light turned on and…

“Surprise!”

The servants cheered, new and old. Afterwards, bouts of laughter poured from their lips, amused by the expressions staring back at them.

“...What’s...this?” Akira’s eyebrows were raised and his hand gestured as though he was going to point at them. “I don’t quite understand…”

A smile shaped Yusuke’s mouth and he tapped Akira’s back, guiding him inside. “We have been planning a party for quite some time now, but with Haru’s announcement of departure, we decided now would be the best time. It’s to thank you for your hard work and to give Haru a proper farewell.”

Her mouth agape, Haru stepped forward. “You didn’t have to do this…” Her eyes well up with joy. “But...I thank you for it.”

Ann stepped to the woman’s side, patting her shoulder. “It wouldn’t feel right if we didn’t.” She smiled. “Now come and let’s enjoy ourselves.” 

Mahr and Takakura shrugged, glancing at each other with thinned lips. It was clear to them now why Haru was called, but awkwardness would ensure if they walked away. 

Chatter and greetings began as they approached their seats. Drinks were poured, plates were dished up and comments were made. Akira was still rather stunned at the gestures of many but he couldn’t resist a smile. 

Yusuke sat aside him and a wish to question him bloomed, however, it was left ignored. It would be strange if Akira asked why they were celebrating him and not just Haru - yet he didn’t believe anything warranted it. Was his mind simply being modest or was this gesture causing him to question his servant's knowledge? 

“I hope you all like the food! Yusuke and I made it all, but the main dish was primarily his work!” Ann spoke over the chatter, smiling at those around her.

The room was much louder now with those speaking to Haru and asking her questions. Despite him being uninvolved, their questions annoyed Mahr, who was seated next to her. Maybe it’s because he sensed discomfort from her, but her face showed absolute joy; a complete contradiction. ...It was probably jealousy.

Cutlery chimed against plates and glasses clashed together in a toast. The feast commenced, but just as things seemed to be running along smoothly, a few forks dropped.

“...Yusuke, what did you put in this?” 

Akira’s voice was drowned out by chit-chat, however, it was audible to Yusuke’s ears. His head turned to notice the lord was poking a pomegranate seed with a knife, an expression of worry threatening his otherwise happy complexion. 

“It’s garlic butter lobster.”

“I know what it is, but I don’t recall a sour fruit being in the dish.” 

“Um…” A flustered sensation bloomed in Yusuke’s gut as his hand raised to his neck. “I, uh, put them in because they looked beautiful.”

A reply didn’t come. Instead, Akira grasped his wine glass to sip it - no, chug it. The sight made Yusuke gulp and he realized his decision was wrong. His eyes flickered to the rest of the table to notice not many were touching their dishes. They were picking around and at it, some servants even had expressions of discomfort.

Maybe his palate was strange, but Yusuke didn’t find anything wrong with the favours, let alone the appearance of the dish. Sight is taste, isn’t it?

Just as all seemed grim, some found amusement in the flavours and began to laugh.

“From now on…” Akira started, slamming the wine glass down. “I’ll handle the cooking in our relationship.”

The tips of Yusuke’s eyebrows crinkled inwards and his head tilted. “You don’t like it? Didn’t you wish to try my cooking?” 

“I did.” A grin threatened to shape Akira’s lips as he let out a laugh. “I can’t believe you… The flavours don’t work at all. They clash.” 

“You’re just spoiled and are addicted to sweets.”

“I am not. You don’t put sour fruit with garlic, it’s weird.” Akira’s head shook, another laugh slipping. “If you didn’t add pomegranate seeds this may have actually been good.” 

“I disagree. The seeds do well to blend in with the lobster and especially the shell.”

“You don’t compromise the dishes flavour for the display. That’s not how cooking works. You can make a meal look nice without adding something strange to it.”

“Nothing was compromised. The flavours are fine and it looks divine.”

It became more and more apparent Yusuke wouldn’t budge on this one, so Akira’s expression just etched with defeat. If he could, he would rest his head on the table it felt that exhausting trying to convince him. 

“Alright, alright.” Akira’s hands waved. “I give in. It tastes just fine.”

“Really? Because I find it quite strange.”

While blinking with confusion, Akira’s mouth went agape. “B-But you…” His voice came out in mumbles until he noticed a smirk shape Yusuke’s lips. “You tricked me! Are you serious?!” 

“It’s strange yet nice.” A chuckle emitted. “Calm down, you’re going to make others’ question your outburst.”

From the defeat he faced, Akira’s teeth gritted and his eyes glared, but he resumed eating, picking away at the dish.

The atmosphere was filled with joy, amplified by laughter, smiles and jokes. Soon, cutlery was placed down and napkins were rubbed against mouths, putting an end to their meal. Half of the lobster was left untouched, which only enforced Akira’s opinion. Yusuke knew it to be true deep down, but he enjoyed messing with his partner. 

Glancing at all the faces, Yusuke noticed someone was missing. Even while some stood in order to retrieve drinks or speak more naturally, he couldn’t find Ryuji. While Akira conserved with a male servant, Yusuke got up and approached Ann’s seat.

He tapped her on the shoulder and watched her head turn towards him. 

“Where’s Ryuji?” He asked, glancing around one last time.

“Ah, he went with Tae somewhere. He should be back soon.” 

“...Where did he go with her?”

Ann smiled and let out a small giggle. “Are you worried about him? I am too kind of, but he wouldn’t tell me where over texts, so I can’t answer that. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure he’s alright.” Yusuke’s head bowed. “Thank you. I’ll let you get back to your conversation now.” He excused himself and decided to get another drink. He chose something non-alcohol from the beverages, not wanting a repeat of last time.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Akira was also pouring himself a drink. His conversation must’ve ceased. However, as Yusuke looked, he noticed Akira’s eyes were fixated ahead rather than on his glass. He follows the gaze only to see it was directed at Makoto, who was speaking with Haru near the counter.

A question as to why Akira was staring at her bloomed, so Yusuke stepped to his side, nudging him.

“Your gazes’ direction is so obvious I may have thought you were imagining her head blow up. What are you doing?” He asked, giving a curious look.

Akira’s eyes flickered to him before setting the wine down and taking a sip from his glass. “Ever since Sae threw her...family issues on me, I can’t help but think her sister is here to spy on me. Their father is a police chief after all and I’m not exactly liked by the department.”

“Are you...joking?” Yusuke shook his head, a smile of disbelief forming. “Your assumption is amusing, but I find it ridiculous too. She’s done nothing to imply that.”

Akira gave a shrug. “She’s distant and-”

“You haven’t apologized and introduced yourself properly, correct?” Annoyance changed Yusuke’s complexion. “Your presumption seems to be fueled by something else.”

“Aren’t you meant to be celebrating me, not judging me?” A smirk curled Akira’s lips while he chuckled into his hand. “I preferred it when you couldn’t read me.”

“I don’t.” Yusuke smiled and leaned into his partner. “The expressions you make when caught are amusing.”

Just as Akira’s mouth opens to reply, Ryuji entered the kitchen. Some attention averted to him as he approached the Lord and he reached out to grip his shoulder.

“Sorry I’m late, I had some stuff to do.” He explained, a faint smile on his lips. 

“It’s fine. It’s not like I organized this.” Akira pointed his thumb at his partner. “If you’re going to apologize to anyone, it should be Ann or Yusuke.”

“Yeah…” For some reason, Ryuji’s voice went quiet and as soon as his gaze met Yusuke’s his features flashed with irritation. “At least I’m here now though!” In an instant, his demeanour perked and he beamed.

Was it merely Yusuke’s imagination or did bitterness reside in Ryuji’s eyes? An answer wouldn’t form unless confronted, which he didn’t wish for, so it would be left unanswered. 

“Have you opened the presents yet?” Asked Ryuji. “Ann said she’ll wait, but knowing her…” His eyes rolled.

“No, but I don’t understand why you purchased them in the first place. It isn’t my birthday.”

“Yeah, but I guess you could view it as such.” Ryuji gave an exaggerated shrug. “Who complains about free presents?”

Yusuke didn’t try to enter their conversation. That glare...it caught him off guard and caused his interest to remain on swirling his drink around. 

Ann stood from her seat and waved her hands, gesturing for them to return. “Come back to the table. Let’s start revealing the present!” 

At the sound of her voice, the household members began to take up their seats again. Once seated, Ann retrieved some of the gifts and placed them in front of Akira. She then huddled beside him, eagerly waiting for him to open them.

“Are these all for me?” Just as he asked, Akira noticed another servant giving Haru a few presents.

“Some are for Haru, but yeah.”

His hands reached out for the smallest one. They were all wrapped, so he was forced to create a mess whilst opening them. Before he ripped the packaging, his eyes flick up to notice all of his servants watching him with grins. It felt strange to have so many focused on him, but not discomforting, almost like past celebrations were reignited.

His nails dug into the paper until he was able to pull out the gift. In his grip was...a box of small condoms. Snickers emitted once realization was met and Akira’s cheeks coated in a deep red. He stammered to find out who the gift was from to see Ryuji’s name beside a drawing of a face with the tongue out. 

Within his hand, the box crushed and he threw it directly at Ryuji’s head in a fit of rage. “Don’t buy me this shit you vile fucking prune!” He shouted, causing servants to laugh. 

Ryuji almost fell out of his seat from the sheer force of the throw, but he joined in on the laughter whilst rubbing his forehead. “I-I thought you might run out…!” He managed to speak, despite tears of joy welling up.

“Don’t disguise your shopping list as a gift!” Huffing out his embarrassment, Akira settled back in his seat.

“Come on, Ryuji! I told you a gift, not a gag!” Ann pointed her finger and her features scrunched. 

“It is a gift because it has a legitimate use.” 

“Yeah right!”

Yusuke’s lips simply thinned as a response to the situation. He was no longer unaware of what this humour entails thanks to exposure. 

“Keep it yourself, I don’t need such things.” As he reached for another gift, an amused smirk threatened to shape Akira’s lips. He looked at the names this time and decided to open Haru’s.

Pieces of wrapping paper fell to the table while he opened the present and pulled out black fingerless gloves and a knitted scarf. Haru had finished opening her farewell gift, which was a bracelet, and she now watched with a smile.

“Thank you, Haru. An actual useful gift.” 

Akira held the garments up so others could see and claps emitted in response. 

“Y-You’re welcome. I knitted them myself, so hopefully, they fit.” Explained Haru, her smile softening. “I noticed you lacked winter garments, so I thought it was a good idea.”

“It’s a lovely idea. I appreciate it.”

Akira folded them and set the clothes aside in order to open more. He reached for Ann’s next, which was rather long. Ripping the wrapper, he noticed it was encased in another gift box. He set it down on the table and pulled the lid, revealing a whip.

Huddled behind his seat, Ann gripped the frame and leaned over him. “I purchased it because you’re a slave driver, so now you can enact the part.” A giggle slipped from her lips as others joined in, amused by the joke.

“Hey!” Ryuji shouted and pointed his finger. “You just said no gag gifts!”

“I’m different from you.” Her tongue poked out. “My jokes are actually funny.”

“Yeah right!”

“...” Akira lifted the whip out of its case and ran his hand along the material. “I shouldn’t put such a lovely gift to waste.” He extended the whip by pulling it, causing a snapping sound. “I will use it on those who misbehave. Thank you, Ann.” A smirk curled his mouth while faces of dread stared at him.

“No! You can’t seriously use it!” Ann was quick to seize the whip, desperate to keep it from his hands. “Unlike Ryuji, I bought you an actual gift as well.” Extending her hand, she nudged another present forward.

“You’re no fun.”  
A sigh emitted and the sound of ripping resumed once more.

The moment Akira opened the gift, Ann reached out to grab it and placed it over his ears. They were panda earmuffs, fluffy and soft.

“Aw! Aren’t you adorable with them on!” She teased and forced him to wear them despite his hand pushing against them.

Heat returned to Akira’s cheeks while his teeth clenched. “Your obsession with embarrassing me is basically insanity! You should get new hobbies.” 

A few servants huffed out in amusement, adoring the sight. Yusuke found the earmuffs to be endearing as well, especially since Akira’s hair curls around the band and his bangs press closely against his cheekbones.

Ann just laughed and pulled the muffs off, gesturing at the other garment. “Hey, I searched everywhere to buy your old favourite shirt. The red dress shirt.”

“It was difficult for you to find a formal shirt…?” Questioned Ryuji, his shoulders shrugging. 

“Akira’s very particular about the cloth, so yeah.” 

“I suppose I thank you, considering Akechi destroyed mine, but I don’t want the earmuffs.” As he spoke, Akira set aside Ann’s gifts. 

“You can’t reject a gift!” With a devilish grin, Ann ruffled her hands through Akira’s hair and sensed his protest.

“Oi, quit it!” His voice raised, lightly tapping her hands away.

She giggled, feeling victorious. The next gift Akira reached for was labelled as Yusuke’s. Once he noticed, Yusuke pulled his chair closer and placed his hands over his lover’s, halting him.

“Be gentle with them, they’re fragile.” He warned and his hands moved away, a small smile forming his mouth.

“Alright.” 

Akira was gentle when removing the wrapper, only to reveal a case. A smile became apparent when he slipped the lid open, exposing a watch. It was charcoal grey, the inside being black. With slow movements, he pulled it out and laid it on his palm.

“I purchased it because your sense of time is quite terrible.” Yusuke chuckled into his hand. “With this, you won’t be lost.”

“I don’t agree with that statement, but thank you, Yusuke.” Akira’s expression softens with a grin. 

He placed the watch back into the case for protection when his beloved pushed another present in his sight.

“I bought you two gifts.” 

Akira’s eyes glowed with appreciation and his hands work to open it. A sapphire necklace entwined around his fingers while he lifted it from the case. The chain pure silver and the gemstone glinted with each breath.

“I chose this to go along with your ring and because I thought it would look nice on you.” 

A trickle of heat touched Yusuke’s face as he heard some servants comments and awe. They whispered about how beautiful it was and how some wanted it for themselves.

“I can’t thank you enough. It truly is a beautiful gift.” Akira’s voice glowed with gratitude, and while he secured the necklace in one palm, he used his other hand to reach out and cup Yusuke’s chin.

His body then leans and his lips graze against Yusuke’s cheek. Before withdrawing, he committed to a kiss, amplifying heat.

Yusuke touched his lips as he felt his face burn, his eyes forced away.

Akira let out a chuckle, placing the necklace back into its case. “I would like to wear it now, but my attire doesn’t exactly complement it yet.” 

“Where’s my kiss?!” Ann teased while leaning over his seat, her mouth in a pout. “Is my present not good enough?”

Akira gave her a playful shrug and he smirked. “My lips are now monogamous.” He teased back, setting the gifts aside.

“Ha!” Ryuji emitted a laugh, pointing his finger. “You’ve partaken in celibacy since now! Lying is bad, ya’ know?”

“And you will partake in that for eternity, albeit involuntarily.” Retorted Akira. “Now, I would appreciate it if you cleaned up while I open the rest. The mess is becoming unbearable.”

A chuckle slipped from Ann as she reached for a wrapper. “It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t ask us to work on our day off.” 

~~~

The party went on, consuming the night. Eventually, Akira had Zeriya carry all of his opened gifts to the bedroom so they had more room to mingle. He appreciated each and every, and while some were more gag gifts, even they were cherished.

A lot of the focus now resided on Haru. Household members were reminiscing with her, giving their concerns and hoping for safety. It left Mahr to stick out like a sore thumb, quite literally biting his as he leaned against the counter with a drink. 

He noticed Akira enjoying his time with servants and those dear to him. However, the way they speak, look and feel about him was absurd to Mahr. At this very moment, they don’t act like servants, but rather a welcomed face, an individual.

While sipping his drink and staring at them in thought, he realized Akira had moved. His eyes shift to the side to notice him retrieving ice for his wine.

“Are you truly a king?” Before he knew it, Mahr had spoken and watched scornful eyes meet his.

“Why are you asking established questions?” 

Even if it may seem so, Mahr didn’t mean offence, so his eyes averted. “...It just doesn’t seem like it.”

“Why?” Akira’s body shifts to lean on the counter, gripping his glass. “Do I not meet your standards?”

“Of course you don’t. You let them speak to you like a joke and even entertain their behaviour.” 

“Mm, what’s wrong with that?” Akira gave a shrug. “They’re having fun, and while it may seem impossible to you, we’re able to not function purely off our status. Our requirements are simply that; jobs needed to keep this place afloat, but at heart, we’re a family transcending blood relations.”

“Hmph… That’s a faulty system if I’ve ever heard one.” 

“Your views don’t bother me, but learn how to behave in an environment that isn’t your own.” And with that, Akira strode away after a hand gesture.

It left Mahr a bit bitter and unsatisfied, however, it also allowed his mind to ponder.

 

The party continued with delight. Ann’s arms wrapped around Haru from behind, embracing the woman.

“I’m going to miss you!” She squealed with a frown.

Haru smiled, patting Ann’s arm. “I will miss you too, but I won’t be gone forever. I promise to visit.” 

Ryuji, who was standing in front of the women, crossed his arms and a small pout twisted his mouth. “Still… It’s strange to see one of our own go.” His eyes downcast, tapping his shoe against the floor.

Ann reached over the other woman to flick Ryuji’s nose, causing Haru’s shoulders to cave under the weight. 

“Come on now, chin up!” Smiled Ann. “If we get upset, Haru will feel guilty, so behave!”

A giggle slipped from Haru’s lips as her posture recovered. “You’re so cheerful, Ann; always thinking about others’, it’s lovely.”

“More like annoying…” Ryuji sighed and massaged the tip of his nose. “Did you drink too much?”

“No! I don’t need alcohol to not be a downer!”

“I’m not trying to ruin the mood. I’m just worried.” 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Haru spoke up, brushing her hair back. “Akira is ensuring someone comes along with me for the first few days, so hopefully that helps your fears.”

“Who is it?!” Ann asked with far too much enthusiasm and pulled on the woman’s shoulders.

“U-Uh...He didn't say yet, I think he’s still considering it.”

“Then I’ll go.” Suggested Ryuji, a grin shaping his mouth. “I could protect you if something bad happened and it’s not like I’m a valuable servant. It would be dumb if it wasn’t me.”

“But...then you both may be in trouble.” A suppressed whimper emitted from Ann. “I don’t disagree with you going, however, it worries me.”

“Pfft!” After expressing his ‘assurance’, Ryuji flexed his arms. “There’s no need to be worried about me. Do you see these muscles?” 

Once he saw Ann’s expression, he let out a laugh.

“You’re an idiot.” She sighed and moved to Haru’s side. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind the peace and quiet for a few days.”

“Hey! I’m not that bothersome!”

“Are too!”

Haru reacted to their behaviour with a giggle. “I don’t mind it being Ryuji, so it can be planned if Akira gives permission.” Her eyes then search for him.

She found Akira leaning over Yusuke as though he was flirting with him. She watched them, tuning out her friends’ conversation. Laughter, light touches and nudges accompany the couple’s behaviour. As she observed, she realized she was meant to capture Akira’s attention, not stare at them.

“A-Akira…!” Her hand lifted, calling him over. “Could you come here please?”

His head turned, acknowledging her, and then shifted back to Yusuke. It seems they exchanged a few words, and after Akira’s shoulder was lightly pushed as if to assure him, he approached Haru. 

“Yes? What’s the matter?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Oh, um… Have you organized who will be accompanying me? Because if not, Ryuji has volunteered to come.” 

“Hm? Has he?” Akira’s eyes glance at him, seeing a grin. “I suppose he can be the one. Although, I suggest packing some necessities because it’ll be a week.” 

“Ugh, really…?” Moaned Ryuji. “Why didn’t you say something earlier about this? I would’ve been ready by now if you did.”

“Because Haru wished to announce her leave and I had to entertain a disgruntled CEO for a few hours.”

“Ah, whelp…” Ryuji shrugged his shoulders. “I should go pack then because you’re leaving tonight, right?”

Haru gave a nod.

“I’ll help you.” Suggested Ann, a smile on her lips. “Knowing you, you’ll forget something important and embarrass yourself.”

“Just let it be known, you’ll be representing us, Ryuji.” As he spoke, Akira swirled the contents of his glass around. “I don’t care enough to distrust you, but I would like it if you behaved yourself and remain respectful.” 

“I’ll try my best. I won’t say anything unless someone tries to start something with me.”

Ann’s eyebrows crinkled. “You’re meant to just assure him!” She grumbled, elbowing Ryuji’s side. “Will I have to teach you respect too?”

Pursuing his lips, Ryuji rubbed his side. “No… Let’s hurry and pack, I want to celebrate a bit more before it ends.”

“Hurry? I’ll give you ‘hurry’!” 

Before he knew it, Ann had gripped his shoulders and pushed him out of the kitchen, ignoring any sort of protests.

Haru watched them with a smile before turning to Akira. “You don’t mind sending him?” Her mouth pressed together, a somewhat ashamed expression changing her appearance. “Even with his...known quirks?”

“Sending someone is already showing distrust, so while his behaviour may be important, it isn’t vital.” Akira gave a smile. “This is about your relationship with your father, not our kingdoms.”

“I’m… I’m a bit scared about his reaction, especially since Mahr’s actions are unknown.” As she spoke, Haru’s eyes downcast and she gripped her dress. “Even though I rejected it at first, I feel more comfortable with someone coming with me, so thank you, Akira.” Her head lifts, a smile back on her lips.

“It’s not an issue. Your comfort is important to me. And while I’m not close to your father, I hope he accepts you and his passing is serene.” 

“...All I can do is thank you.” Haru’s gaze adverts once more, her hand reaching to grip her chest. “You’ve given me everything without asking for anything in return… I will forever be grateful to you.” Her shoulders trembled and it seemed as though tears would soon fall. “...While making my life better, yours descended…” She hiccuped and her fingers elevate to her eyes. “I’m sorry my blood cannot heal you…”

“....” 

A glass was placed down on a nearby counter and Akira’s arms reach to wrap around Haru. He guided her into a hug, gripping her shoulder.

“There’s absolutely nothing for you to apologize about. My life's direction isn’t your responsibility nor something preventable, but even if it’s arduous, I’m still happy.” He spoke with a soft voice as his expression followed. “Those around us are what make my contentment possible, including you.” A chuckle left him, “Enough about me though. This is your day.”

While listening to his voice, Haru’s eyes closed and she pressed against his body, finding comfort in his heat. He had always been gentle when touching others’, but as time passed, his contact with her grew distant. Whether or not it’s because he’s aware of her feelings or because of his relationship was unknown. However, right now felt like old times. The days where her heart poured out and he listened while consoling were deep in the past, but gratitude would never fade, just like now.

“Haru…?”

She felt his frame pull away somewhat, which shattered her trance.

“Ah, I apologize…” She took a step back and saw his concerned face. “I was...thinking.” Her mumbles made her cheeks turn a light pink.

“That’s alright.” A smile changed Akira’s complexion. “What time are you leaving? if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, not at all!” Haru returned a grin and breathed out. “We plan to leave in an hour. The prince wants to make sure we’re secured by the night.”

“Seems like a good idea.” Akira paused, but just as his lips part to speak again, Mahr veered into their proximity. 

“Haru! Did you pack a warm coat? It’s going to be cold tonight.” He rushed to speak, which forced them to acknowledge him. 

“Um… Yes, I believe so.” 

“Let’s go confirm your luggage one last time!”

“Uh… Why?”

Before she could question further, Mahr grabbed her hand and guided her to the exit. As they shuffled he looked back at Akira, giving a glare. Mahr’s finger pointed to his eyes then to Akira, as if to say he was watching. He whispered out a few more assurances to Haru before they were gone from sight.

Akira merely shrugged it off and searched for Yusuke. He was found speaking to Makoto near a dish of food. Reluctance coursed through Akira as he thought about approaching but he soon committed.

“I prefer to eat less than 5g of salt a day, but any balanced diet that accounts nutritional value is a good way to go.” 

As soon as Akira was close enough, he could hear Makoto speaking about food, which made him want to swerve around and find something else to do.

“Ah, Akira.” Yusuke noticed him, giving a smile. “Makoto is quite educated when it comes to healthy diets.”

Too late.

“I-Is she, hm?” Akira feigned a grin and wished he could teleport away.

“Maybe you should speak to her about it. You may learn something.” 

The corner of Akira’s mouth twitched to the side. “Right…” His hand then extends to Makoto, waiting for a shake. “I apologize for not introducing myself properly. You may already be aware, but I’m Akira Kurusu, the owner of the mansion.”

Makoto stared at his hand before shaking it, a small smile developing. “I’m sure you also already know my name. I appreciate the introduction though.” 

“Akira suffers from mood swings sometimes, you were just unfortunate to meet him during one.” Yusuke chuckled into his hand.

A pair of eyes rolled. “I do not…” 

Makoko hand elevated to point two fingers at them. “You two are...together, correct?” She asked whilst trying to be respectful.

“No, I just use him as a body pillow when it’s winter.” Akira joked and his facial expression made that clear. His head then shook while his lips resisted a smirk. “Yes, we are.”

“Oh, for how long?”

“About a year.”

“Has it really been that long?” Yusuke questioned with a curious look. 

“Mhm.”

“Well, I hope you continue to be happy with each other.” Makoto bowed her head slightly.

“I will remain happy but disgruntled if you try to force me to eat healthier or food with unconventional ingredients.” As he spoke, Akira looked at Yusuke, watching his face turn to judgement.

“There’s nothing wrong with my cooking, you’re just fussy.”

“As if…!” Akira turned his head to the woman with his eyebrows furrowed. “Is adding pomegranate seeds to garlic butter lobster wrong?”

“Uh, it’s...certainly strange, but I’ve never cooked that dish before, so I suppose the idea could work.” 

“It’s what we begrudgingly had for dinner.”

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t eat it.” Makoto gave an awkward grin. “I didn’t want to go over my diets limitations.” 

Yusuke’s arms crossed and his lips twisted into a pout towards his partner. “You’re the only one who seems to dislike it. I was even complimented.”

“Because they didn’t want to hurt your feelings…!”

“So you do?”

“Uh, no… I just want you to learn from your mistakes so you can improve.” Akira gave a shrug. “It’s how cooking works.”

Yusuke tried to resist an amused smirk. “If you continue to bring it up, you’ll keep digging your grave, so I suggest you stop.” 

“You know what? I might try it next time.” Makoto chimed in and she cupped her chin. “It’s an interesting combination of flavours, but it could increase the nutritional value.” 

Akira let out a loud sigh. “Everyone in this mansion is a nut…”

~~~

While Yusuke went to grab another drink, he let Akira and Makoto converse. Even if their interactions were stiff at first, they seem to enjoy each other's company now. It made Yusuke happy knowing his judgement was right all along. 

As he finished pouring his beverage, someone tugged on his arm. He turned his head to look at them only to realize it was Mahr.

“Do you remember the bet we made?” He asked, retreating his hand.

Yusuke was rather confused at first, especially as to why the prince was speaking to him, but as he searched his memory, he understood.

“I do, but…” He looked around. “Where’s Haru? Wasn’t she with you?”

“She forgot a few things and decided to pack her new presents away, but she wouldn’t let me stay with her.” Mahr let out a hefty sigh, crossing his arms. “She told me to make ‘friends’ while she finished packing.”

“So you’ve come to bother me?”

“Well… I wanted to know if I won a sketch.” 

“Hm…”

Over the past few days, Mahr’s behaviour definitely did grow strange towards Yusuke. Every time he spoke to him, he would try not to use disdainful terms and interrupted himself everytime he did. He would pop out of nowhere to say ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’ when he used to just ignore Yusuke’s existence. And he would try to offer sweets his servant had made that were a luxury from the north.

“It’s clear you only changed your behaviour to get your way, but…” Yusuke paused to grip his chin. “Alright. I’ll draw and send you one when I feel like it.”

Mahr let out a sigh of relief and apparent achievement altered his features. “Marvelous! I won’t have to interact with you anymore.“

“...I withdraw my agreement.”

“Wait...!” Pleaded Mahr, his hand reaching to grip Yusuke’s sleeve. “I was only kidding! I thought you liked jokes?!”

“Not that kind…” Yusuke exhaled and brushed his bangs. “I’ll draw your portrait, but ensure your behaviour continues to improve, or I won’t be the only one to be irked by you.”

“You mean...Haru, correct?”

“I’m not really close to her, however, I’m certain she feels the same way as me. She treats everyone with nothing but respect, you should really learn from her.” 

“Hmph…” Mahr crossed his arms once more, and while his demeanour showed distance, his eyes seemed susceptible to the idea. “I’ll consider it, but I need that sketch first.” He smirked. “I really need to see my face on paper.”

Yusuke was tempted to draw his face disfigured, but his artwork would always remain honest. 

“Anyway, I’ll let you occupy yourself again. I have a servant to scold.” Mahr stated before trodding off and searched for Takakura.

Yusuke just gripped his glass once more and returned to his partner’s side.

~~~

The night continued on with interesting conversations and banter. Haru had returned to the party and the time came for her to leave, so she exchanged farewells with everyone and hugged a majority of them. After her heartfelt goodbye and speech of appreciation, the party began to end while servants returned to their rooms.

Zeriya, Takakura and Ryuji carried the luggage to Mahr’s carriage as Akira, Haru and Yusuke followed them outside. The temperature was cold and wind swayed hair. The only light source was the lamps residing outside, the rest of the land was almost pure black.

A carriage with golden decor was filled with suitcases, and gravel crushed under shoes. They then turn to each other to exchange a proper farewell.

“Thank you again, and thank you for tonight, Yusuke. It was lovely of you to set up a party for the both of us.” Haru said with a grin. 

“It was primarily Ann’s idea, but you’re welcome.”

Haru’s hands came together in front of her stomach. “I promise to remain in contact. I’ll inform you once we arrive and update you frequently, Akira.” 

“As long as it doesn’t cause you stress, I would appreciate that.” Akira gave a bright smile. “Prioritize to take care of yourself, and if Ryuji gets you into trouble, I’ll punish him.”

“Hey!” Ryuji exclaimed whilst pointing a finger. “Don’t think so lowly of me! I get this is important!”

“I’m just basing my reasoning on past experiences.” His shoulder gave a shrug and Akira crossed his arms. “I’ll send a carriage for you in a week, so be prepared by then.”

“Alright…”

Stepping forward, Haru gripped her chest. “Please take care of yourself.” She gave a bow. “And thank you for welcoming me into your family.” 

“You don’t need to worry about me.” A grin curled Akira’s mouth. “You’re always welcome back here, even if you do choose to become queen.”

Haru’s features softened. “Mm! I will certainly visit.” 

“Come on, princess. The night won’t shroud us if we take any longer.” Mahr called out from the carriage, peeking out through the door. His butler, Takakura was seated beside him, also waiting for her.

“Ah, yes…” Haru looked as though was going to step towards the carriage, but she grew reluctant. Her head shifted from the carriage to the group a couple of times before she approached Akira, gravel crushing under her feet.

As she steps closer, Akira thought she was going to hug him, so his arms spread out to welcome her in. However, instead of a lone embrace, her lips caress his cheek and her hand slid down his chest as her shoe slid back.

“Please don’t exert yourself.” She whispered with a soft smile. Her feet then turn towards the carriage, stepping further away until she gripped the handle and looked back to wave.

Ryuji followed her and was ushered into the carriage. As the rider prepared to move, they all waved at each other, smiles shaping their lips. Akira noticed Mahr glare at him once Haru settled a kiss on his cheek, but it’s not like he controlled her actions. 

The wheels rotate and the carriage pulls forward, a distance growing each second. Their hands soon drop and they watch the carriage disappear from sight. Their shoes then turn back to the mansion, their hearts weighed down by a slight sorrow.

~~~

The couple returned to their bedroom to see all of the presents stacked on the desk and dresser. While Yusuke changed into his sleepwear, Akira sorted through the gifts and placed the serious ones into appropriate locations. Just as he was preparing Yusuke’s gift to be stored in a somewhat empty jewellery box, he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

“Aren’t you able to sort that out later? I would like to go to bed…” Yusuke suggested with a yawn as his body pressed up against his partner’s.

“Actually… I won’t be going to bed just yet, so you may if you like.” 

“Huh...? Why not?”

“Because...” Akira paused to place the necklace down. “I want to speak with Akechi. I’ve given him enough time to consider his side.”

Yusuke pouted and nuzzled into a shoulder. “Can’t this wait until morning?” His voice came out whiny while his fingers curled around fabric. “I want to hold you…”

Akira let out a chuckle as his hand elevates to touch his lover’s face. “It can wait, but I know I won’t sleep. I also wish to hold you, however... my mind is occupied with other things.”

“Hnn… If he’s asleep, will you come back?”

“Of course.” Using his other hand, Akira’s overlaps another. “Hug your lobster plushie until I get back. You seem to love that creature for some reason.” A smile shapes his lips.

“They’re beautiful, like you.” 

“I do not look like a crustacean, thank you very much.”

Yusuke made a startled noise. “I meant aesthetically pleasing…!”

A laugh freed from Akira and his head turned to kiss his beloved. “I know, I just like teasing you.”

“Mh.” Yusuke’s response was to squeeze and bury his face away. He was content and found comfort in pressing up against Akira like this, but as his mind drifts with it, he realizes he should let go. His arms do just that and his foot slid back to create a slight distance.

Akira used this moment to turn around, a smile following his movements. “I don’t know how long I’ll be if he’s awake, so feel free to sleep now. You look tired.”

“I am…” Yusuke managed before a yawn forced its way out. “Social events drain me…”

“Then you should rest.” Akira folded his hands onto his elbows as a blush grew on his cheeks. “Actually… Thank you for tonight. You didn’t need to organize a celebration for me or buy me gifts.” 

“Well, we originally organized it a while ago, but with Haru leaving, the idea popped up again. And while your servants may not be fully aware, I believe you deserve praise for how hard you’re trying to protect them.” Yusuke’s expression softened with a smile. “I’m glad you like the gifts, even though I know you don’t wear jewellery often.”

Akira took a step forward and pressed his hand against Yusuke’s chest, leaning in to kiss a cheek. “I love them.” He gleefully huffed. “I’ll be sure to wear them and incorporate the necklace in my attire somehow.”

A hand elevated to Akira’s cheek and he was pulled into a partial hug. 

“I’m happy, but...also tired, so…”

Akira let out a noise mixed between a chuckle and huff, his foot then slid back. “Alright, I’ll let you get to bed. Goodnight, my love.”

Yusuke gave a weary smile. “Goodnight, Akira.”

###

Before heading to Akechi’s room, Akira retrieved the contract he mentioned previously from his office. His feet then step down a flight of stairs and his shoes echo off the walls. The mansion was silent, the only noise being the occasional wind. He comes to a halt in front of a bedroom door. His hands work to unlock and push it open, hearing a faint creak.

The room was pitch black, the only light source coming from the corridor. Proceeding to the conclusion it was too late, Akira pulls the door only to halt at the sound of a voice.

“What do you want…?”

Without a word, he moved into the room, pushing the door shut, and turned the lights on. An immediate groan emitted as he saw Akechi in bed, pulling the blankets over his head. 

“I want to speak to you.”

“You already are…” Another groan and a sigh escaped Akechi as he pulled his body into a sitting position. He glared but soon rubbed his eyes free from exhaustion. “You always pick the worst times to come here…”

“I can leave if it’s-”

“Just shut up with the inane chatter and tell me what you want.”

“...” Akira approached the bed, pulling the contract out of his pocket, and offered it. “I believe I’ve given you enough time to consider your fate. I also finished writing this up, so read it.”

Akechi looked displeased as he grabbed the page. His eyes scan the first paragraph and his expression only worsened. “Why bother writing it out like some fancy document? You should’ve been blunt. It’s clear you want loyalty and if I disobey you, you’ll throw me back to that sleaze.” 

“Because I didn’t want any sort of misunderstanding.” Akira’s arms crossed, letting out a sigh. “Just read it properly.”

Akechi gave a disgruntled growl and his eyes shift back to the page. The details of the contract forbade his relation to Shido being revealed, leaving the premise without a guide, contact with others unsupervised, distributing the drug and disobeying. If these conditions are met, Akira promises to help him leave the country or region, pay for all living expenses, schooling and requests if the desideratum is agreed upon. 

“...It doesn’t mention anything about killing Shido.” Akechi’s eyes lifted from the paper. “Are you chickening out? Because if you are, I won’t be ‘safe’ with him alive.”

“No. I just documented the rules of our agreement. You’re still going to help me understand your drug and I will work to get rid of Shido.” 

“We will work to get rid of him otherwise I won’t agree.” 

“...” Akira released a sigh and his hand ran through his hair. “I work better alone and it’s risky if you get involved.”

“Do you think I care?” Scoffed Akechi. “You won’t steal my revenge from me. He shattered every chance I had to get away from him. I won’t forgive or forget you if you try to.”

Clenching his teeth, Akira yielded. “Fine… You may help, but you better not become a burden.”

Akechi extended his hand, his features relaxing. “Do you have a pen then?”

Akira reached into his pocket once more and handed a pen over. He watched Akechi’s hair dangle down as he used his knees to scribble a signature. The man then gave the contract back, his expression a bit malcontent.

“Is that all? I assume it’s rather late.” Akechi asked, resisting a yawn.

Akira confirmed the signature before replying, “Actually… If you’re up for it, I would like to discuss Shido’s associates, especially that special force unit he seems to have.” 

A sigh escaped Akechi and he struggled out of the covers, the soles of his feet touching the floor. His posture straightened and he moved towards the sofa within the room, plopping down once there. 

“Hurry up then.” His voice huffed.

The contract was placed back in Akira’s pocket and he approached, pulling a nearby office seat to sit backwards on. Their agreement felt strange and sudden, but perhaps that was for the best. 

“As I mentioned already… Who and where did this special force unit come from? You even seemed to be in charge of them.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Akechi propped his knee up on the couch, holding it. “They are selected individuals from vampire hunting groups. As you’re already aware… There’s a couple of niche vampire hunters scattered around the place. They allied and support Shido under the belief he shares their desires, to get rid of the vampire ‘plague’, but he just wants to profit from them. Almost all of them are unaware of Shido’s true plan.”

“...Wouldn’t they have been aware you were creating a cure? How else would you justify experimenting on us?”

“They were fooled into believing it was a cure to your ‘plague’, so a disease capable of wiping your kind out.” Akechi shrugged his shoulders. “They aren’t intelligent enough to question it.”

Akira went silent to think of another question, but Akechi spoke up again.

“They were a major factor as to why my research could flourish. They captured vampires for me and they were held in a nearby barn, but a majority of them came in disfigured, tortured by limb removal and eye gouging...etcetera.” 

“A barn?” Akira gripped his chin. “Shido never bothered or was too late to destroy the fortress, so what if they’re still in there? Were there any alive when I was captured?”

“Barely. I highly doubt Shido would have left them, and if he never gave the order a guard would’ve still dealt with them. If the few that were in there are still alive, then they’ve surely turned into husks and broken out.” 

“...” Akira let out a sigh and ruffled his hair. “I guess I’m being too optimistic…”

“You kill my kind and I kill yours, It’s merely a cycle.” Akechi attempted to suppress a smirk.

“Don’t compare me to you.” Akira glared while his hand lowered. “...So this unit isn’t any different from Shido like I had originally thought.” 

“They’re worse than him in the sense they are carrying out the acts willingly and with pleasure. The only reason why they didn’t torment you the first day you arrived is because I disallowed it. Eventually, I let them but only if it was physical. You aggravated me and they kept hounding, but...even if I continued to forbid them from touching you, they probably would’ve anyway and far worse. They weren’t really under my control.”

“Tch…! You think that makes it any better?...!”

“My explanations intention isn’t for that.” Without any sort of expression, Akechi flicked his hair back. “Anyway… I only became in charge of them once it was announced I was seeking you to perfect my cure. Before that, I just interacted with the occasional hunter when they gave me resources or vampires.” 

Akira went silent momentarily with a weary complexion, his palm pressed against his forehead. “One thing I still don’t understand is why you never tried to escape…? Did you honestly believe the cure was enough to change my kingdom’s side? You could’ve simply taken me somewhere else and it would’ve taken them longer to find me.”

“...” Akechi pressed his lips together as a small sigh became audible. “I’m not a fool… While it was likely I and Shido could work something out, I didn’t exactly have a place to take you, but...that’s a mere factor of my decision. The real reason why I didn’t act is because...subconsciously, I wanted to get out of my situation. I knew you or your men would’ve killed me once you got your hands on me, and increasing the success rate of my cure made me feel achieved, done, finished with life, so I had no reason to escape.” 

“You didn’t perfect it though… Isn’t that what most people desire to feel achieved?”

“I was…- am exhausted. Deep down, I knew Shido was lying to me and manipulating me, but I was so tangled up in his web I had no way of escape. Dying is a better fate than continuing to work with him.” Like he had silenced his own tongue, Akechi gripped his hair with disgust. “What am I saying…? This information isn’t important regarding our agreement, let’s move on.”

“Apart of understanding Shido is knowing your relationship and interactions with him. Even if it may seem useless, it could help me devise a plan.” Akira gestured his hand. “So, continue.”

“You’re just making up bullshit so I’ll speak.” 

“If you view it like that, then fine…”

Akechi let out a sigh. “From what I’ve already said my feelings on the matter are clear. I wanted to escape Shido and death wasn’t an option I feared but I had to satisfy my theory to be content with it.” 

“So you knew he was planning to sell it?” 

“I was lying to myself, but yes...I knew a fee would be involved. He originally stated it was to continue funding the development of the drug because it’s extremely expensive to produce, however...even with my voluntarily delusional mind, I knew deep down it wasn’t the only reason.”

“Right… Moving on,” Akira’s hand ran through his hair while his expression grew conflicted. “You said you had nowhere else to take me but it was possible to compromise, does that mean there are other fortresses or bases?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

Glancing up to see the late hour and his questions running low, Akira decided it would be best to wrap up their conversation. But as he confirmed to see if there was anything left to ask, a memory popped into his head. 

“...I’m merely saying this out of respect and obligation…” He paused, considering his words. “Your half-sister passed away due to an overdose, it’s suspected to be a suicide but Shido is being investigated.” 

“Hm, I see.” Akechi idly adjusted his position. 

“Is that all you have to say…?”

“Why would there be more? Especially to you?” Akechi scoffed and squished his cheek with his palm. “It’s a pity she’s dead, but it was obviously going to happen. She was too much of a burden to him.”

Akira moved to stand up and pushed the seat back in, a subtle expression of annoyance on his features. “Didn’t you have a familial connection with her?” He glanced where the closest resides to see a ring still on the floor. “You didn’t even pick up your mother’s ring…” He muttered under his breath.

“Not really. She saw me as a man and the moment she learnt of our relation she was disgusted and ashamed.” Akechi’s eyes followed to the closest. “Where that ring resides isn’t your business either.”

“It is…” Akira murmured as he approached and picked up the ring. “Because it isn’t like you to treat it like trash. I understand if you’re upset because they didn’t tell you about being adopted and I get harbouring anger at your father for his potentially dangerous research, but what has your mother done?” His feet creak towards the other man, gripping the band in his palm. “You should reconsider everything Shido has drilled into your head.”

“You should consider minding your own business. My parents are irrelevant to your goal and mine, so let’s only have discussions with merit.” Akechi grumbled, scratching his ear. “I seriously don’t get your obsession with my parents. We’ve both changed over the years, and so has that aspect of me.”

“I’ll mind my own business, but only if you take care of it, otherwise these discussions won’t cease.” Akira’s hand extends to hold the ring out.

“...” With an exasperated sigh, Akechi snatched the ring and his complexion grew irritated. “You’re so annoying… If we don’t have any more important details to discuss then I would like to sleep.”

“This is the end of our discussion for now. There will certainly be more in the future.” Feeling as though their agreement hadn’t been fully established yet, Akira kept his hand extended for a shake. “We both agree to work together, right?”

“Yes, but…” Akechi reached for Akira’s hand only to halt. “I hope you realize I’m only using you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

And with that, their hands gripped into a firm shake, sealing a vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com
> 
> The next chapter will involve a time skip, so butter up for the future!


	62. Feigned Composition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I fell off the face of the earth! It's been a long time, but IRL stuff prevented me from releasing/writing this chapter. My schedule can hopefully resume as usual because I hate leaving work incomplete/outta mind for a long time; makes it difficult to continue sometimes. D: 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter's kinda long and we're nearing the end, so hopefully, that makes up for the delay. :)  
> Also, scene indicators are now in the middle because I didn't get lazy during editing! Yay~...? _( More like I finally got the keybind to work... )_

A month has passed since the contracts initial agreement and a multitude of circumstances had changed. Over the past weeks, a trust needed to develop. As it did, Akira gradually allowed Akechi to leave his designated room and move without binds or shackles. Someone would always be within his proximity, unless in his room, but progress was made. 

Their discussions were mostly centralized around Shido, devising a plan to defeat him. Akechi’s experience with him was helpful, however, it wasn’t sufficient. The alliance Akira had made with Ohya would turn out to be more valuable than he had initially thought.

The development of trust consumed most of the month, but Akechi also worked to correct Tae’s ingredient report. She would work with them when she could, and as they slowly understood the drug, they kept the notion of a fix for Akira’s condition in mind. 

Honesty had also touched the kingdom as Akira had decided to speak about matters regarding Shido and Akechi. Backlash ensued, but it felt right to do so now that he has a solution. Opinions regarding the drug also grew stronger thanks to Akechi’s cooperation. It was bothersome and created divisions amongst the kingdom, however, their King wouldn’t give an answer until the elixir was fully understood and Shido was off the chessboard. 

The studio apartment Yusuke was excited about is now functional. When he decided to move his artwork belongings, Akira was unable to aid him due to his work, so Ann opted to help. She even assisted in setting up furniture and recommendations. Now he spends most of his time there working on the family portrait he had decided to paint so long ago. The rest of his time was occupied by reading tomes or books regarding leadership and answering questions to ensure the knowledge remained. 

Unfortunately, as the weeks went on by, the couple's interactions grew distant and short. The only time they could be together, uninterrupted, was bedtime, but even then, Akira wouldn’t always come to the room as he was too occupied. It was a change they both had to grow accustomed to, and while it unsettled them, they accepted it as a necessary sacrifice.

Like it was promised, Shinya’s stay was extended. He would get visits from citizens who were willing to foster him, but he didn’t click with any of them. The only one he had a bond with was Sakiko, so she now visits every 3 days to care for him. Ryuji had found out about it, and while he accepted it, the idea of having a little brother made him anxious, even if it was never stated.

Ryuji’s task to protect Haru stirred to a turmoiled path once they stayed at Okumura’s palace. It was revealed the kingdom imprisons humans they deem luscious in taste. The situation only worsened from emotions as Ryuji became repulsed and irate at the news, so he was forced to return to the mansion earlier than expected. He begged Haru to come along, but she declined with the notion of justice. Her father had permitted her to interact with the prisoners in order to better their lives, however, freedom was not allowed to be theirs. Leaving would be the same as running away or ignoring it to her, so Haru would attempt to fix it, even if it may seem bleak.

Akira had learnt about the matter from Ryuji and Haru herself, but even he was unable to move her, so support was the only option. They had also learnt of Mahr’s punishment for his actions. He is deprived of blood, but Haru ensures he doesn’t starve by giving him a portion of her meals. His parents also expressed great disappointment, they even sent a letter to Akira, apologizing for their son’s behaviour. Takakura was severely punished for failing to report and stop his prince. Half of the banishment symbol was branded on his lower back. If he fails yet again, the brand will complete and he will be exiled. Mahr felt guilty about his servant’s punishment, but it was ordered by the northern King and Queen so the fate was inescapable. 

With his extra time, Ryuji continued to work with Tae to fix his addiction. The truth regarding the fragments never revealed either, which aggravated Akira and made him more alert. The mansion was fully repaired as well and a new advisor and elder were being tested.

Now in a white laboratory, Akira continues to oversee Akechi’s correction of the elixir’s recipe. Notes and pages scatter about on a lab table. Seats are occupied and voices discuss.

“Majority of her deductions are now correct, but the report is missing a vital ingredient,” Akechi stated, holding said report.

“Mm? And that ingredient would be?” Asked Akira. His eyes fixated, and his face leaning into a hand.

“Well, it says here she believes it’s flora, which is correct--”

Akechi’s voice ceased from the sound of the lab door clicking open. No matter what, information regarding the drug was meant for approved ears, so it was natural to halt tongues. Shoes tread into the laboratory, and their eyes flicked to the visitor.

They saw Yusuke, clad in a v neck-jumper with a black shirt underneath, moving towards them with a steamy mug of coffee in his hands.

“I apologize if I’m interrupting, I just wanted to give you this before I go to the apartment, Akira.” 

By the time he spoke, Akira had gotten out of his seat and minimized the distance Yusuke needed to walk by meeting him half-way. 

“Thank you.” Akira smiled, guiding a warm mug out of Yusuke’s hands. “Who made it?”

“I did. I thought you could use it seeing your recent lack of rest.”

Leaning over, Akira kissed his partner’s cheek. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“It’s not a problem.” A light blush coated Yusuke’s face. “A-Anyway, I’ll let you be.”

“Stay safe.”

“I will.” 

As a smile formed, Yusuke waved his hand and left the room. Akira watched, bringing the mug to his lips. He moved back to Akechi, who had been working with an expression of annoyance, only to recoil from the flavours that touch his tongue. Akira’s head cocked back to ensure Yusuke was gone, he then spat the coffee back into the mug, placing it down.

“Do you mind…?” Akechi grumbled, his eyes flickering from the mug to Akira with disgust.

“Be quiet.” Akira winced, covering his mouth. “He’s been trying to make me food, but he can’t grasp the concept.” He recoiled once more. “Engh… So bitter…”

“I don’t really care…” Shuffling pages, Akechi’s gaze locked onto something. “...Did you always wear rings?”

“Eh? Not particularly. This one is just special.” 

“...You’re engaged?” 

“Not yet.” Akira pulled out his seat, gilding to use it. “Why are you curious?” 

“I’m only making conversation.” With a weak sigh, Akechi pushed the pages aside. “I’ve corrected it all and added doses, so pay attention.”

Akira leaned over to read the report, noticing something. “You didn’t add any ingredients?”

“The pages are messy because of my correction. I’ll write up a proper one later.” 

“Hm. You were talking about one of the missing ingredients being flora before we got delayed, could you continue?” 

“...” Akechi didn’t respond until a moment later. “The Lunar Tear flower is missing from the list. It’s a native flower near extinction, they’re so rare I’ve only worked with 10 of them, even with Shido’s power at my disposal. There’s an urban legend surrounding it, saying it can heal any illness or ailment, but take that as you will.” 

Akira breathed out and leaned onto his hand. “So… You’re saying it may heal me?”

“Well, obviously it doesn’t work by itself, but it may be a possibility.” Akechi paused, cupping his chin. “The theory I wished to confirm was whether or not your blood was able to stabilize the process, and while it did, I found out more. Royal blood, at least yours, is capable of duplicating the cure 3 times before the lunar tear dilutes. I haven’t been able to work with other royal bloods, so it’s possible there’s more to it.”

“Oh, great…” Akira groaned, pouting his lips. “If someone else wants to repeat your research, we’ll suffer from it again…”

“...In order to fix or change something, you need to understand the source, so even with this addition, you’re already experimentation fodder.”

“I don’t see us trying to cure humanity…” Akira released a sigh and ruffled his hair. “Do you know where to get this flower? Or if there’s others’ following your previous goal?”

“I’m not sure about other people, but I did work with my adoptive father’s team. However, I already mentioned that. The flowers; I never retrieved or bought them myself, Shido is the one who organized that for me.”

“So he may know where to get them…”

Despite never hearing of such a flower, the name rang a sense of familiarity within Akira.

Just as Akechi was about to speak, the door opened once more. His lips immediately sealed, and out of annoyance, his head snapped back to notice Zeriya approaching. Akira soon followed his actions, pinching his bottom lip.

“What is it?” Asked Akira. “You’re aware this is a priority, so if you’re distracting for something unimportant…”

“Haru is on the phone.” Zeriya was quick to assure his King. “She wishes to speak with you, but stated if you’re busy, it’s okay to decline her call.”

“...” Akira’s eyes flickered from the research papers to Akechi until he rose, pushing his seat in. “Escort Akechi to his room for lunch. We’ll continue this later.”

“Certainly, my lord.”

“....”

###

In order to answer Haru’s call, Akira went to his office. He picked up a phone as he slid to sit down, hearing a light sound of startlement. 

“Haru? How is this afternoon treating you?” He was the first to speak in order to assure his presence, but it came out rather robotic.

“Um, I’m doing well, how are you?”

“Tired.” He yawned before chuckling. “I’m fine. Is there a specific reason you called?”

“Well, I wanted to assure you all with a status update and I...wanted to hear a familiar voice.”

Tapping his fingers against the desk, Akira reclined in his seat. “I see. How’s...your father?”

“He’s doing okay.” The squeak of a bed emitted from Haru’s side. “I wanted to thank you one last time for letting Ryuji come with me, even if it...didn’t turn out as planned.”

“There’s no need, I just hope the situation didn’t complicate things for you.”

“Not at all, if anything, it helped me better the human’s lives.” A sigh escaped Haru while her voice turned sombre. “It’s strange, but I can’t recall whether or not my father has always committed this immoral act, or if the kingdom became more twisted after I left.”

“It’s...unfortunate.” Akira tried to suppress the vexation in his tone. “But...you’re improving the circumstances, right?”

“Yes. They have proper clothes and food now, but they’re still unable to leave their cages…” Another dreadful sigh escaped her. “I’m surprised I can even do anything about it. My father used to reject such notions. Although… Even when we ran into hardships, the atmosphere here feels darker than your kingdom. Hopefully, this place can lighten up too.” She tittered.

“You’re a beacon of hope, so I’m sure you can improve that place.” A slight smile formed Akira’s lips. “Actually… I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“While speaking to Mahr about how he found me, he mentioned someone who resides at the palace helped. I don’t know what kind of person they are or what they did, but I want to contact them.” Grabbing a pen and paper, Akira tucked the phone against his ear. “Do you know who it might be, or have you met someone who could fit that description?”

“...” While searching her mind, Haru twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “Um, I’ve met a lot of new people, some nice and some...stern, so could you give me more details?”

“They didn’t reveal much to me, but they figured out who I was associated with either through connections or digging up the details of protected transactions. Did anyone else get punished because of Mahr’s actions?”

“No…” It sounded as though Haru stood and started to pace around the room in thought. “Could it be...Futaba? She likes technology and I believe she enjoys hacking and finding confidential information…”

“Hm, it could be.” Jotting down the name, Akira secured his grip on the phone. “If you don’t mind, could I speak with her? I believe she could help us with Shido…”

“Oh, certainly. Hold on a moment.” 

The sound on the other end emitted Haru’s actions. A door opened, feet pressed against floorboards and light breathing sounded before a knock and creak. 

“Futaba? Are you available?”

Haru’s voice could be heard and the imagery of her head peeking into a room appeared in Akira’s mind.

“You’re lucky. I was just about to start a match.” The voice of a young girl seeped into the phone from afar. “What’s up?”

“Um, my friend, Akira would like to speak to you. Is that okay?” It seems as though Haru stepped into the room, approaching the other girl. “He’s on the phone at the moment.”

“...” Scornful eyes stared down at the phone, displaying Futaba’s disinterest. “I don’t speak to strangers. And doesn’t that name belong to a prince? Why would he want me?”

“Well, uh… He needs your help.” Haru took a step forward, careful to not step on cables. “Mahr asked you to do something, correct? ...Akira’s in danger, so he’s interested in your ability to hack.” 

“Can’t he find someone else? I don’t want to risk getting into trouble again…” Futaba repositioned, causing her chair to squeak. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to anger the king, so I can’t help him.”

“If...he came here and brought something you want, would you be willing to speak to him?” A smile formed Haru’s lips and she giggled. “He’s very good at cooking.”

“A-A-Are you insane?!” Futaba exclaimed out of sheer panic. “S-Seeing him is worse than the phone! I’ll lock my door again if any outsiders' try to get in!”

“O-Oh… You don’t need to worry, he won’t come without permission.” Haru released a nervous breath. “It’s just...very important. Someone of authority is threatening him, so…” 

After regaining her composure, Futaba tilted her head. “Who’s threatening him?”

“Well, you may not know them, but… A mayor who's named Shido Masayoshi.” 

“...” There was a pause before Futaba groaned. “Is this, um...Akira, able to communicate online or texts? I’ll only be willing to speak to him over messages.”

“Uh, let me ask…” After what felt like an eternity, Haru lifted the phone back to her ear. “Are you still there…?” She asked.

It took a while for Akira to realize he was being spoken to. “Yes, and while I don’t mean to disturb you...I can hear your conversation.” 

“I’m sorry… You may be able to speak to Futaba over messages if you like.”

Tucking the phone against his ear, Akira reached for a pen. “I suppose I’m lucky I bought a mobile phone to communicate with Yusuke. Anyway, does she want my number or the other way around?”

Haru informed Futaba about his question and she wanted his number. Finally, after sitting through an awkward exchange, he managed to capture the girl's attention. Before Akira could speak with her over messages, Haru left the room in order to finish up the call. 

“I apologize for how long that took.” She said, her footsteps audible. “Futaba is a...fragile girl, who has only recently allowed me to interact with her in person, so when you talk to her, I hope you...understand.”

“I’m quite knowledgeable when it comes to awkward personalities,” Akira said, chuckling into his hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t be persistent, even if her abilities could aid me greatly.”

“If I let her know you had heard her voice, she would’ve become tense, so I’m glad you weren’t on speaker.” Haru huffed out with relief as she opened her bedroom door. “It’s why I repeated what you heard.”

“I see. Although, I am surprised you suggested I go there…” 

“Oh… I only suggested it to her because I thought it was okay.” The sound of Haru sitting down on her bed emitted through the phone. “A-Anyway, I’m glad you were able to convince her. Your situation is kind of...scary, so I hope you can get out of it.”

“I’ll manage.” Akira’s tone converted to assurance. “You should focus on yourself as your own situation isn’t any less intimidating.”

“...” There was a paused before Haru’s voice returned. “I should let you go as I’m sure you’re busy… I also plan to bake a cake today, so I should get started on that.”

“Alright. Feel free to call anytime you want.”

“Mh! I will. Have a good evening, Akira.”

“You too.”

The line was cut as they both hung up. Akira’s eyes then shift to his mobile phone resting on the desk and he brought it close, noticing a text from Futaba. She had simply sent characters that formed a face with a frown and questions as to what he wants. He responded, asking if she’s skilled enough to hack into confidential information regarding Shido or his work. 

Over the month, Yusuke and Akira sometimes communicated with the mobile phones he had bought them, but even with previous experience, Akira’s ability to text was much slower than Futaba’s. Their conversation went back and forth as they tried to understand the others' intentions. 

Futaba had confirmed she may be able to hack into Shido’s personal data, but she would be putting herself at risk to do so. She demanded a reward as some sort of compensation for it. At first, she suggested Akira’s blood as she was rather curious as to how a royal would taste, however, when he stated that required him to visit, she promptly shut up. 

They were unable to find something she desired, so while frustration grew, Akira suggested he make her food, give blood and buy anything she wanted. At first, she seemed to like the idea but then realized that meant he would come to her room, so she rejected it. Her reaction made him question why she didn’t like visitors. Futaba revealed she doesn’t leave her room, and allowing others in, especially strangers, causes anxiety. 

A sigh escaped Akira while discouragement swelled. He was about to give up on the idea and simply rely on Ohya when the phone buzzed for his attention. He glanced down to see Futaba had sent another reluctant text, stating he can deliver the payment.

Akira responded with a question, asking how she’ll drain his blood only for her to reply ‘through the door’. It made him snicker but also agree to it, which put an end to their quarrel. As exhausting as it may have been, he now had a new ally. However, Futaba’s sudden willingness to help him after hearing Shido’s name caused interest to rise. He would discuss matters with her later, but for now, other work needed attention.

~~~

Every new day familiarized this pattern of life. The somewhat cold breeze swayed cloth and Yusuke’s bag as he stepped out of a carriage onto the pavement. He waved goodbye to the rider before treading down a path, closing the distance between him and the apartment with each step. 

He looked around while walking, taking in the scenery of a town. The place was rather quiet, which suited his taste. There’s nothing more annoying than losing focus on a canvas due to noise. While working here over the past month, he had sold some artwork and earned some funds.

It was primarily done online though, which Ann helped to set up. The day when a client arrives at the apartment to commision or order artwork excited him, but right now, he’s working on the family portrait. It was almost done and merely required finishing touches, but it was a piece he couldn’t be satisfied by.

His feet aligned with the entrance of the apartment building, so he turned to move inside only to feel someone grasp his bag. Instinct told him someone was attempting a robbery, which caused him to pull his bag away, only to see the other person.

The sight assured him it wasn’t a criminal. Naoya was trying to gain his attention, and while it was an unwise way to do so, it definitely worked.

“Naoya…? What are you doing here?”

“Uh, I just noticed you…” Naoya appeared exhausted as he huffed and reached for his nape. “You walk fast and I was calling you, but it seems like you didn’t hear.” 

“Oh… I apologize.” Yusuke couldn’t recall such an occurrence, but his mind had a tendency to become absorbed, so he felt no need to disbelieve it. “Is there something you wish to discuss?”

Naoya’s expression flashed with surprise before returning to normal. “Um, Actually… There is. When I saw you last, you were with a blonde girl and guy, right? I felt like the male seemed familiar and I figured out who he is…”

Yusuke’s head simply tilted with curiosity. 

“I...had to meet with the royal family for something and I believe he’s a servant or member.” Naoya sighed and pressed on his glasses. “I’m not sure if you know, but you should be careful around them. There was a...strange atmosphere when I went there.”

“I know he’s a servant, so it’s not some form of deceit.” A fragile smile formed. “You needn’t worry about me if that’s your intention.”

Surprise etched into Naoya’s complexion before it downcasts, staring at his feet in silence. “So…” He muttered. “The newspaper told the truth then…?”

Yusuke’s grip on his bag strap tightened as he realized what was going on. His life was now in the spotlight, but it never felt so until Ohya’s article. Reporters or journalists wouldn’t even bother him, which was a surprise because Akira would get swarmed going to an area he’s known in. 

While he tried to form an answer, he couldn’t help but question why his previous life is now seeping into his new. He wanted to escape it for a reason, and yet it feels as though eyes that used to ignore him now peer with jealousy or disbelief. 

“Yes… It’s true.” He managed with a quiet voice, but soon took on a composure of pride. “If you’re asking about my relationship with the royal family, then yes, I am indeed dating the Lord of the house.” 

“....”

“Do you think differently of me now? Because I share intimate feelings with another man?”

“Ah…” Naoya lifted his head, but only slightly. “It’s not like that… I guess it’s just...shocking. I mean...it makes some things click like how you were uninterested in girls and how...you never had a girlfriend, despite your looks.” His words were somewhat incoherent until his face elevated. “I know this might sound really rude, but are you...after his money? Because if you are, that’s a pretty dangerous game to play-”

“What…?!” Genuine pain plastered across Yusuke’s face, his hand clenching a bag strap. “H-How could you insinuate something like that?!”

“Oh, um…! I’m sorry!” Naoya quickly bowed his head. “I just thought it was a possibility… I guess I’m still shocked, so my brain is trying to understand how you captured the attention of royalty. You weren’t in a good state the last time I saw you, s-so…”

“You’re implying I have nothing to offer him…?” Yusuke released his exasperation with a sigh. “You’d be right to believe so, but...I shouldn’t need anything. He likes me for his own reasons, there’s no point in questioning that.”

The air remained quiet while eyes tried to avoid contact. It felt awkward, uncomfortable and somewhat tense until Naoya regained composure.

“I’m sorry...I was out of line. I guess I’m not used to seeing you like this and am a bit worried about your sudden change…”

“It’s not exactly sudden, but… I understand.”

“Anyway, I should head off.” Naoya’s hand rested on his neck, nervously glancing away. “It was nice seeing you again. Hopefully, things keep steering in the right direction for you.” He gave an awkward smile.

“Hopefully…” Yusuke tilted his head as a gesture of farewell. “Have a good day.”

After watching the other man wave and step out of sight, Yusuke sighed and proceeded to the apartment complex. He couldn’t quite understand what Naoya’s intention was besides trying to warn him. It was a rather awkward exchange, but it felt as though Madarame’s death had something to do with it. Was it genuine care or an obligation due to the circumstances? 

Either way, Yusuke couldn’t care. The past was gone and all he wishes for is to strive for a harmonious future. 

As the elevator beeped to announce arrival, Yusuke stepped out and advanced towards his apartment. The door then closed behind him. While moving to the kitchen counter, he searched his bag for a phone.

Once he found it, the screen displayed a lack of messages. 

“...” 

It was normal for Akira to ask if he arrived safely, yet there was nothing of that nature today. Perhaps he’s too busy, yet worry couldn’t help but seep in. Ever since Akechi was allowed ‘freedom’, an uneasiness resided, especially when leaving the mansion.

Yusuke could never feel comfortable with Akechi in the picture, even when absorbed in art, but he trusted his partner’s judgement. 

Putting his phone away, he opted to prepare the family portrait. Completion was coming closer each day, it was only a matter of effort and time now.

****

The backyard of the mansion was used more often for activities. The land was accompanied, and a fetch ball was being thrown in the air. Back and forth - each toss growing in distance. 

Ryuji and Ann watched on from a bench, observing Shinya play with Sakiko. The two appeared joyful, focused on catching the ball. The other pair were on a break, so they opted to entertain Shinya until they wished for rest.

“Your mum can surely play,” Ann said with a grin, nudging Ryuji’s arm. “She’s less clumsy than me…”

“And she’s wearing high heels. I guess you just suck at sports.” He teased, receiving a glare.

“Those aren’t high heels, they’re flat shoes, and don’t turn my compliments against me. Only I am allowed to compliment others' at my expense.”

“Right…” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Hey, do you feel...weird now Akechi is around again?” 

“Well, wasn’t that random.” She giggled. “I guess you could say that…”

“I doubt the guy has anything good up his sleeve. It’s only a matter of time before he tries to betray us again.”

“I understand what you’re saying, but I...trust Akira knows what he’s doing. He has more experience with him than us…”

“I kind of knew this would happen,” Ryuji’s expression contorted into a grimace. “But I can’t stand his face. Him being allowed to wander around annoys me too. I just wanna puke.”

“You brought this up just to rant about him.” Ann snickered into her hand with amusement. “Guess I can’t blame you. He threw us into another mess, even after hurting us, but we need him...so.”

Using his palm as a crutch, Ryuji let out a dismal sigh. “I can’t believe Akira managed to keep Shido’s ultimatum whilst also acting like everything was normal. Dude has one hell of a poker face.” His brow furrowed. “It’s kind of annoying though. I thought we were buddies, but he doesn’t tell me anything…”

“Because you’re a blabbermouth.” Ann sent him a wink while poking her tongue out. “He was probably quiet because he lacked a plan before. If he said something earlier, he would’ve been bombarded with unanswerable questions, just like now.”

“Ha.” An amused smirk curled Ryuji’s lips. “Since when did you defend his lack of communication? You’re always nagging about it.”

Her response was a pout. “I still want that, but I can understand sometimes it’s best not to. I ain’t bias, alright?” She reclined on the bench, twirling her hair around a finger. “Akira’s not...acting differently towards you, right?”

“No, but… That stresses me out more because I expect a reaction. Craving his partner’s blood would set any guy off, yet he’s treating me as he usually does. It almost feels like he doesn’t know…”

“Well, Tae said he did and I doubt she’d lie.”

“I’m not saying that. Just...the dude punched me last time when I didn’t do my job properly. It’s jarring, especially since this issue is worse…”

“…Mentally, he wasn’t well at that time and I guess physically too, so it makes sense for him to be more composed now that he’s in control.” Ann let out a laugh and lightly slapped Ryuji’s arm. “Hey, I would be thrilled to not receive another punch. I get why you’re stressed, but he’s just handling it better.”

“I’m probably not handling it well… I’m trying my best to not blame Yusuke for snitching, but it’s hard with all this shit going on.” Ryuji patted his nape, releasing a sigh. “I would be dealing with this myself and wouldn’t have to worry about Akira if he didn’t…”

“Call me optimistic, but I don’t believe Yusuke did it with malice in mind. He’s not that kind of person and you’ve given him no reason to dislike you. It was probably something he said absentmindedly.” Ann tilted her head slightly and rubbed her shoes together. “How’s...your progress with Tae going? Is she helping?”

“Yeah, I suppose. I still have dreams about it, which is...uncomfortable to say the least.” 

“Dreams don’t mean anything, so don’t worry about ‘em,” Ann assured with a smile. “I have weird dreams too sometimes. It’s a normal thing.”

Ryuji veered into her vision while smirking. “Like~?”

“None of your business…!” 

She pouted and forced his face away, watching him react by wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“You don’t needa’ push me…!” 

With a huff, Ryuji turned his head to watch Shinya play fetch with Sakiko. They seemed to still be absorbed in their game.

“Personal space.” Ann glanced at her nails before a smile formed. “Hey, I’m just glad no division has happened with us 3. You can have as many creepy dreams as you like as long as it doesn’t destroy our friendship.”

“It’s not like I want ‘em.” Scratching his scalp, Ryuji gave a small frown. “Plus, are you blind? Sure, we’re not dividing over this...yet, but the kingdom sure as hell is over the drug and Akechi. Now I have to tolerate his dumb face and see the effects of something he caused!” 

“Well, I’m worried about us, but sure...opinions are conflicting over that.”

“Hopefully Akira finds out the drug is unusable so we can move on from this shit. Mum says the manor is filled with people bothering the elders over it and trying to send Akira letters.” Ryuji ruffled his hair with a grimace. “So annoying…”

Ann let out a short giggle. “Isn’t that mean to those who want to use it? You gotta understand where they’re coming from.”

“Sure, I understand their fears and such, but the kingdom has lasted centuries, the only thing that will destroy it is ourselves.” Reclining his posture, Ryuji sighed. “Man… Off topic but I miss Haru. She would probably try to assure us.”

“Mm, she would. I’ve been calling her a lot as I’ve been worried about her, but she seems like she’s handling her own situation with grace. Hopefully, she can continue to do that and maybe the kingdoms could reconcile.”

“Ha! As if that’ll ever happen.”

“You can’t just assume the future based on current circumstances.” 

“Yeah, but...no. It isn’t going to happen. Haru will have to become queen for it to.” Ryuji kicked the dirt, glancing down at his feet. “Seriously, if that Mahr guy actually marries her I’ll be pissed. They’ll probably force it on her if she does want to become queen.”

“I’m sure she won’t allow herself to be forced into anything anymore. She always has us to rely on.”

“That place has an oppressive atmosphere. She may crumble under it and marry that brainless goof.”

“Pfft!” Ann let out a harsh laugh, giving Ryuji’s shoulder a light punch. “You’re one to talk about being brainless!”

“Hey! I’m nothing like that dude!”

Resisting a smirk, Ann squished her index finger and thumb together. “The standard can’t go any lower.”

“You barely met him!” With furrowed eyebrows, Ryuji elbowed her arm. “If I’m brainless than your head is filled with air!”

“Is not!”

It sounded as though someone was calling them, so their bickering ceased while their heads turned. 

“Come over here, you two!” Sakiko called out, beckoning them. “Let’s play one last game before I leave!”

Glancing at each other, the both of them shrugged and nodded.

~~~

The night sky displayed the end of another day. As the carriage slowed to a stop, Yusuke stepped out with his bag, arriving back at the mansion. He spent most of the day working on the family portrait. It was basically finished at this point but he found himself adding finishing touches until he could reveal it. The chance to show it never came up and he didn’t wish to distract Akira from his duties just to do so.

Shoes crush pebbles until the squeak of a door. Yusuke then stepped inside, his heels now clacking against marble. He came to a halt when he heard the faint sound of a yawn and decided to follow it, arriving in the kitchen.

He noticed Akira rubbing his weary eyes in front of the coffee machine. The kitchen was engulfed in the aroma of coffee beans, accompanied by the noise of roasting. Yusuke’s presence wasn't known, so he stepped forward, almost stomping his foot.

His actions made Akira turn and stammer to seem composed. 

“You’re home early.” He said with a weak smile, pulling his mug close. “Dinner is cooking. Zeriya just stepped out to purchase more potatoes.”

“...” Yusuke ensured no distance remained between them by tending to the counter. “Are you going to join us tonight…?” He asked, gripping his bag’s strap.

“Uh…” Crimson eyes downcast. “Sorry… I can’t. Akechi and I are still working on a plan for Shido…”

Glancing up at the clock, Yusuke confirmed his belief. “...I’m not home earlier. This is the time I usually arrive.” He inched closer, touching Akira’s arm. “Your sense of time is disorientated again because of your lack of sleep. You should rest.”

“I will when I can.”

“You haven’t slept for 5 days straight. When will this chance come…? It’s obvious it is wearing your body down.”

“I’m fine.” Akira set his mug under the coffee machine’s nozzle and pressed a button to fill it. “You worry too much.” He smiled, leaning to kiss Yusuke’s cheek. “There’s nothing to be concerned about.” 

“...” 

A pair of hands wrapped around a warm mug. “Anyway… I should get back to Akechi. He’s alone, so I shouldn’t leave him be for too long.” With an assuring grin and pat on his partner’s arm, Akira excused himself, shuffling out of the kitchen.

Yusuke just watched in silence. He wished to say something, but every time he did, Akira would just give heedless assurances. It was tiresome to hear. However, not much could be done when his partner had a settled mind.

~~~

Akira returned to the lab, setting his coffee down once he was near a table. Akechi’s gaze flickered to him only to return towards the messy portfolio.

“Have a servant get you coffee next time. It ruins my train of thought.” The brunette grumbled. “Anyway, you were exposing your interactions with Shido before you trotted off, so continue.”

“And I’m the one called a ‘slave driver’...” Akira muttered under his breath while taking his seat. He then pulled a map of the area closer. “Last time I spoke to him, I asked if anyone else had the same idea of a ‘cure’, but he kinda shut me down. The most noteworthy thing he said to me was while he tried to ‘convince’ me to help. He recommended I lure you and call him once you were subdued. That seems to imply he’s willing to come here, which is when we could strike.”

“Hm.” Akechi cupped his chin, soon shaking his head. “No, I don’t think so. I believe he just said that to persuade you it would be ‘easy’, but now that you’re under his manipulation, he will change matters as he pleases. I never saw him without guards, even in his home because he knows people want him dead. He’s not a fool, even if I wish it were that simple.” 

“Then where else would we do the ‘exchange’? He told me not to arouse your suspicion, which would mean you need to be comfortable.”

“As far as I know, he owns 3 properties but only resides at one. There’s a chance he has more.”

“...That doesn’t answer my question.” Akira let out a confused sigh, leaning into his palm. “You would need to be relaxed and I doubt a carriage would feel so.”

“Tch…” Akechi clicked his tongue out of annoyance, a grimace twisting his features. “Is it so difficult for you to grasp that drugs and binds would be an option? Why would I need to be comfortable if I’m silenced and immobile?” His head shook. “You’re reading into his suggestions far too much. Hypothetically, if you were to ‘subdue’ me and you called him, he would most likely send someone else to retrieve me. He doesn’t do things on his own, he uses and manipulates everyone. He’s a coward...”

As he ruffled his hair and his lips pulled to the side, Akira groaned, “This is so annoying. It feels impenetrable…”

Akechi pointed to an area on the map, tapping his finger against the material. “Use me. Meet up at Shido’s house in order to do the exchange. There, he’ll feel safe due to cameras and his guards.”

“Are you insane…?” A brow furrowed. “Shido’s guards will be highly alert there, and no matter how strong I may seem to be, I can’t take out a multitude of them.”

“We’ll never be able to attack Shido without a guard or witness nearby so give up on the idea of a comfortable plan. We won’t find one.”

Akira exhaled out of frustration, leaning back in his seat. “We should think of other plans before deciding. But...if it’s needed and you’re okay with it, I’ll use you like bait.”

“Why would it matter whether I’m okay with it or not?”

“Because you may think I will actually hand you over now that you’ve given me what I’ve wanted.” 

“...” Akechi went silent until his head lowered slightly. “I’m already backed into a corner. It’d only be natural for that to happen.”

“As much as I want to be an asshole, I’m not dishonest to a deal.” Akira folded his arms, a smile threatening to shape his lips. “You don’t need to worry about it. Shido’s death benefits me beyond this ultimatum.”

Akechi scoffed, “...Do you ever get tired of being fake?”

“If you think I’m lying, then why did you agree?”

“Did I have another choice?” 

“...” Akira simply sighed. “We’re diverting the subject.”

“Hmph… I believe we’re done anyway. Unless you can think of something else, which you won’t, then we’ll have to work out how to succeed with the bait plan.”

“...”

“Actually… Before you go,” Akechi started, organizing the papers. “Could I extract some of your blood?”

“...Yeah, I suppose.”

“I don’t mean with a needle. I want to fill a blood bag with it so I can work on the cure leisurely. There’s still some unknown effects of your blood after all.”

“That’s fine, just label it so others' know what it is.” 

Akechi gave a quick nod and rose from his seat. He then approached the laboratory counter, moving back and forth to retrieve the items necessary to extract blood. He placed a label on the blood bag and brought everything to Akira, their eyes locking momentarily.

After setting everything up, the brunette noticed Akira had extended his arm, so he moved to use an antiseptic wipe on it. The procedure progressed in silence, even when Akechi pierced Akira’s vein to draw blood.

It would take some time for the bag to fill, so while waiting, Akechi decided to continue organizing the portfolio. Papers were scattered across the table, making the place look like a mess. He didn’t really care for the untidy state, but rather the chance of losing his work. 

“Why don’t you help so we can leave quicker?” He grumbled, not even glancing at who he was speaking to. 

He didn’t get a response, which irritated him further. His head shifted to Akira only to notice he was resting his head on one of his arms. The sight of the tube extending from his other arm made it clear it would be difficult for him to help anyway, so begrudgingly, Akechi returned to his task.

The pages were placed into a stack and the portfolio was filled with the correct content. He was finally finished. As a reward, he sat down to rest, only to realize Akira hadn’t moved. He glanced at the blood bag that was now full, so he pulled the extractor out of a vein. 

“...”

Focusing on his task, Akechi removed the blood bag and shuffled to a fridge to place it inside. He then ensured the temperatures were correct before moving back to Akira. 

“Hey. I’m done.” He called out, shaking a shoulder.

No response.

“Ugh…” With a sigh, Akechi ruffled his hair, trying to figure out what to do next.

He took a step forward in order to see Akira’s face properly. His eyes were closed and his mouth was partially agape. 

“...Why are you so annoying…?” 

Akechi glared while an urge bloomed within. His fingers inch closer to caress Akira’s face only for his hand to halt and retreat. He then clicked his tongue and swerved around to face the exit. 

“What am I doing…?” His words mutter under his breath. “I’m going to go find someone, so you better wake up before I come back!” He scolded before stomping out of the laboratory. 

He searched the mansion only to find no one. It caused him to exhale and think about ripping Akira out of his seat, but as his foot slid back towards the lab, another option formed. His heel turned towards the staircase and he walked across the foyer until he found himself at a door.

He reached out to knock only to hesitate. His head then shook and he committed, slamming his fist against it.

The knob twisted and Yusuke answered the door. He froze, not expecting such a guest to appear. His eyes peer around, searching for someone else, and his lips tremble to question.

“Akira fell asleep in the lab. Someone should come remove him.” Akechi spoke up first, pointing a thumb towards the stairs.

Yusuke took a slight step forward as his mouth thinned, appearing as though he was still searching for someone. “...H-How did you find this room…?” He asked, not even meeting another gaze.

“I used to stay here sometimes,” Akechi gave a thoughtless shrug. “The directions just came back to me.”

“…” Despite his lacking expression, it was clear Yusuke was disturbed. “...Lead me to him.” He stepped out of the room, leaving the door partially open.

Akechi beckoned with a somewhat irritated look on his face and moved back to the laboratory. Yusuke followed at a distance, obviously uncomfortable with Akechi’s presence. 

They barely exchanged a word over the past month, which was for the best. Resentment and bitterness were still present after all.

The laboratory door was opened once more and shoes shuffled to a table, noticing the lack of change within. Yusuke’s hands enveloped Akira’s shoulders and a light shake was given.

“...I said you needed rest…” He sighed out. Just as Yusuke was about to move Akira, he noticed a trail of dried blood on his forearm. His head turned to Akechi, his eyebrows crinkling. “Did you draw his blood…?”

“I did when he was still awake. He gave consent, which is probably why he dozed off.” The brunette crossed his arms after an exhale. “I’m going back to my room now that this is sorted…”

“I’ll find a servant to escort you.”

“There’s no need. I can find the way myself.” 

Before Yusuke could muster any more words, Akechi turned, gave a slight gesture and left the laboratory. It left a bitter taste in Yusuke's mouth, especially since Akechi shouldn’t be wandering around by himself, but he had Akira to deal with, so his attention remained on that.

He wiped the dried blood with a wet cloth before attempting to prop Akira up. It was difficult as his beloved was rather heavy and a tie kept getting in the way, but eventually, he had him in his arms. 

Yusuke carried his partner out of the laboratory by wedging his foot into the door and made his way towards the bedroom. While crossing the foyer, he noticed a servant moving closer, so he halted.

“Um, excuse me? Could you please ensure Akechi returns to his room?” He asked with a slender smile, noticing the servant gawk at the situation.

“Ah, certainly!” They agreed after a pause and walked away to complete their new task.

Yusuke let out a sigh as he reached the bedroom door, glancing down at Akira’s sleeping face. 

~~~

The faint morning breeze swayed curtains, allowing beams of light inside. Awareness spurred from a state of grogginess. Akira’s eyelids trembled until he was able to open them. Brightness greeted him and caused a hand to reach for his eyes. 

While his senses slowly spur, his gaze shifted to the bedside table only to notice his watch wasn’t there. His eyes then flicker to the clock on the wall, informing him it was late morning. 

Memories regarding yesterday were still clouded by fog, but as he laid there, he realized his sleep wasn’t voluntary. He supported himself with an elbow and ran his hand through hair, releasing a discontent exhale.

“Shit…” He barely muttered. The realization he may of left Akechi unattended made him attempt movement, but he was pulled back into warmth by arms.

“Don’t go yet…” Yusuke’s weary voice murmured. “...Just a bit longer.”

“...” Akira let out a light moan as he re-positioned. “Did...Akechi return to his room…?”

“Yes. I asked a servant to ensure it. You don’t need to worry… You just fell asleep due to exhaustion.”

“And you...carried me here?”

“Mm.” Yusuke breathed out of his nose while pressing his face against Akira’s shoulder. “...You’re difficult to wake up and I wanted you to sleep, so…”

“I suppose I could stay for a little longer, but I have stuff to do today, so it can’t be too long.”

“...I’m aware.”

Pressing his body against Yusuke’s, Akira closed his eyes once more, fulfilling his promise.

###

The moment Akira stepped out of his room, Zeriya informed him he had a call waiting. He moved to his office in order to respond only to be told it was from Ohya. His interest immediately piqued, but at the same time, it faltered into dread.

Akira wasn’t one for gossip, so over the past month, he’s been unable to provide her with desired materials. Everything he told her was either tedious or mundane, so there’s a chance this call is merely for scolding.

The line connected as he shuffled to sit down, hearing her huff from the other end.

“Finally, it’s almost afternoon…” Her voice whines.

“Hello to you too…” Setting aside greetings, Akira pulled letters close and tucked the phone against his ear. “I was set back today, so I apologize if it’s inconvenient.”

“I was about to go search for stories, so it is, but it’s whatever now.” The sound of Ohya clicking a pen and rotating her chair came through the phone. “I have some yummy info for you.” Her voice pitched into cheer. “Do you have any for me?”

Akira cringed at the question. “...I heard an ambassador puked on a governor.”

“Ha! Funny, but it’s already being reported. I need insider material, stuff the general public would never be exposed to.”

“Nothing has really happened that I know of.” Akira let out a feeble sigh. “I’m sure something will pop up eventually and I’ll tell you, but right now...there’s nothing.”

“Ugh… The first story you presented was great and now everything is lackluster.” Ohya groaned, “You’re really hurting me here.”

“I’ve been busy, so the chance to find gossip hasn’t occurred. I’m sure when I do find something, it’ll be entertaining. So… What did you find out about Shido?” 

“...” There was a pause before her voice resumed. “You know that special unit he was parading around a few months ago? They’ve been removed from his authority while the investigation regarding his daughter and misconduct continues. It’s only temporary, but I reckon the department didn’t like the fact he implied they were useless in his statement, so they’re punishing him.” 

“Really…? Are you certain? The last thing I read regarding him was about his ‘grief’.” 

Just as Akira was about to reach for a nearby newspaper, Ohya clarified.

“There’s no way the press would release that kind of information. It would tarnish his rep and make him seem vulnerable. If they don’t find anything during their investigation it would be a headache if the public knew.” It sounded as though her chair squeaked once more. “The department isn’t dumb, so they allowed Shido to still be in control of 4 guards and they sent about 10 local police to his residence, but that’s all they would compromise. They reckon his desire for protection is exaggerated, although I can’t confirm that one.”

Akira’s mind lingered on one word. He cupped his chin, his expression growing pensive. “Vulnerable, huh…?” He muttered to himself before realizing a reply was needed. “Where are you getting this information from? It seems like a big deal to me…”

“Ha! I have contacts just like you, mister Majesty.” Her sly grin was practically visible. “That’s all I’ll say as this information is confidential! We both have our secrets, let’s keep it like that.”

“...” Akira paused momentarily, pulling a notepad close to write down info. “Have they found anything with the investigation?”

“I don’t have access to that kind of information, but it seems as though the department is...divided or conflicted about the case. Some seem eager to find something while others seem like they want to hide it. It was overheard that a few of em’ are scared of someone giving a statement or declaring the misconduct to the public, but I have no idea who this person may be.”

“What kind of misconduct are we speaking about?”

“Dunno. They say vague terms on purpose.”

What could the department possibly know about Shido’s misconduct? Everything he’s done has been concealed or never revealed. That question wouldn’t leave Akira’s mind, and just as he was about to continue his conversation with Ohya, he realized. He’s the victim they fear. 

Sae made it clear her father has his eyes on Shido and what she said made the pieces connect. They were investigating him due to what he did at the mansion in the first place. Shido slipped up to intimidate Akira. But even though his statement would cement the case, he couldn’t move.

Not while the ultimatum remains in place. The realization caused Akira to grit his teeth and ruffle his hair. This was Shido mending his mistake from the very beginning. It’s why he confronted Akira in a public place, it’s why he attended such a party; just to cage and use him. 

The ultimatum was bad enough, but now knowing his statement could aid genuine investigators irked Akira beyond belief. 

“Mister majesty? Are you there still?” 

Ohya’s voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Uh, yes… I was just wondering whom this victim may be…”

“I know right? Hopefully, they say something and let the public know, then we won’t have to try and ruin him from behind the scenes.” Her voice pitched with excitement, but then it faltered. “That sounds too optimistic though… Knowing this world, his punishment will be light and they’ll wait until everyone forgets about it to elect him as a governor.” 

“You’re probably right.” Feeling a slight sense of assurance from her words, Akira’s mood lightened. “Is that all you have for me currently? Or is there more?”

“Not right now, but I’m sure we’ll find out more as the investigation progresses.” 

“Well, I’ll let you go search for stories while I continue my work.” A miniature smile formed. “Thank you for the information, even if I’m currently unable to provide you with anything.”

“Yeah, well, I’m used to disappointment.” Ohya chuckled into the phone. “Next time a fee will be involved, got it?”

“I should have something by then, but alright.”

The line was disconnected, putting an end to their conversation. Immediately after, Akira’s fists slammed onto the desk.

“I’ll kill that bastard…!” His teeth gritted. “Toying with me like this…!” His frustration released as his emotions spurred into fury. 

This only made his desire for Shido’s death amplify. But while his mind may twist with anger, this made it clear Shido wasn’t a fool and had planned things without notice. Had Akira thought about every detail more thoroughly, he may have come to this realization sooner. However, besides exposing Shido’s pernicious traits, this conclusion didn’t do much. The situation remained the same and so did the plan. 

With a fed-up sigh, Akira calmed his emotions down, biting his nail as he contemplated his next move. Ohya’s information was useful even if it came with a sour realization. Recklessness enticed in his heart. Resentment made his desire to strike intensify, especially since it seems Shido’s protection has now lowered.

His eyes flicker around the desk while Akechi’s words replay in his head. Perhaps he could do something. However, confirmation and understanding the situation to an extreme extent was needed in order to do so.

Committing to his decision, Akira ran his finger along various cards poking out of a tray. He found Shido’s and used the number to call him. While the line attempted connection, he tried to calm himself down further so he wouldn’t seem suspicious.

It eventually connected, however, instead of hearing a receptionist’s voice, Shido’s came through.

“I thought I was going to have to send someone to your home because of your silence…” A scoff emitted. “Well, I suppose it’s good I don’t have to now. Did you find him yet?”

“...” Akira didn’t expect him to speak immediately, which caught him off guard for a moment. “Not yet, but I’m getting close. I just had to ask a few things before that time comes so we’re both prepared.”

“What do you mean you’re getting close…?”

“I’ve...narrowed down a location he may be. I need to approach this carefully or the situation may decline into something we both don’t want.” 

“Hurry up with the questions then.” 

Akira reclined in his seat and crossed his legs, allowing his expression to twist in disgust. “I don’t plan to capture Akechi the way you recommended, so where will we meet in order to exchange him? I could easily bind and silence him, but I’ll need to understand where to take him at that moment.” 

“Could you hold on a moment?” Shido’s voice switched to sudden relaxation and it sounded as though he was moving until a door closed. “Originally, I thought it would be wise to come to wherever you were, like your mansion, but I’d prefer the public remain unaware of our interactions, so my private residence is an option.” As soon as he resumed speaking, his tone declined in an assertive manner.

“Would you give me the address?” A sly smirk curled Akira’s lips as he reached for a pen, clicking it. “I’ll call you before I deliver him, that way, you won’t have to worry about poor timing.”

Shido informed him of an address and Akira was quick to write it down. It was rather far, about an hour away, which would make matters more difficult. 

“Akechi will be in your possession soon enough.”

“I look forward to it.” A smirk was practically visible. “Now, is that all? I’m rather busy.”

Akira said there was nothing else he was concerned about and the phone call ended after a short farewell. The quick nature of their conversation worked in his favour as he needed to call Haru, planning to carry out his next move.

She picked up after a delay and sounded surprised because of his call. 

“Actually… I called for a reason.” Akira stated and flipped the notepad to another page. “Did Futaba tell you anything?”

“Hm, she did… I think she told me you were going to come here to give her food and blood through the door, but...I don’t really believe it.” Suddenly, Haru gasped. “W-Wait…! You mean to tell me she’s telling the truth?! You’re...really going to come here?”

“It’s not like I want to. I need her skills and she won’t compromise with anything else, so… Do you know the directions to the palace? I don’t want to get lost and it’d be wise if your father is aware of my visit.”

“Uh, I… I-I do, but… Are you sure this is a wise decision? What if my father says no?”

“Vouch for me…?” Akira gave a hopeful shrug, even though she couldn’t see it. “I really need her on my side. I don’t just give my blood away unless I’m desperate, which is evident… So, please, help me, Haru.” A despondent plea slipped from him.

She let out a sigh of defeat. “O-Okay… I’ll say it’s really important, but I can’t guarantee anything. M-My father doesn’t like you after all…”

“I know I’m putting you in a difficult situation, however, her abilities could help me rid Shido without many consequences. This will benefit your father too, even though he doesn’t realize it.”

“I...wouldn’t mind seeing you, so…” Haru’s voice perked up. “Okay, I’ll ask him, just dress up nicely because they may get offended if you don’t.” She made a whimpering noise. “I can’t even wear plain summer dresses here…”

“Sounds...unpleasant, but I’ll do as you say.”

Haru gave him the directions and he wrote them down. She then excused herself in order to ask. While waiting for her response, Akira stepped out of his office so he could make Futaba’s food. 

~~~

Her response eventually came as reluctant approval. Akira’s stay was only granted for two hours after arrival, which would be plenty of time to understand Futaba’s capabilities and inform her of his wishes. 

He prepared the ‘famous’ curry dish as that seems to be everyone’s favourite. Once he was finished and packaged it, he went into his room to heed Haru’s request. To his surprise, Yusuke wasn’t in the room, which caused disappointment. 

He donned on a slim fitting three-piece suit, leaving the jacket unbuttoned and embellished his appearance before stepping back out of the room. 

Just as he was about to exit the mansion with a bag of contained curry, a voice halts him.

“Where are you going, my lord?”

Akira turned his head to notice Zeriya and Tae nearby. His servant’s expression was of pure curiosity, his voice also sounding so.

“Uh, I have to step out for a bit.” He managed to say as they both approach him.

“Tae just arrived to retain information regarding the elixir. Did you forget that was scheduled for today?” 

“...Now that you mention it,” Akira gave an apologetic grin, patting the back of his neck. “I forgot all about it, so I made other plans.”

“Then cancel them,” Tae said with a demanding tone, and her arms folded. “What could be more important than this? Especially since you always nag me to clear _my_ schedule for it.”

“I...can’t exactly.” Awkwardly, Akira’s eyes avert. “I’m going to Okumura’s palace…”

“Why would you go to such a place?” Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at the bag of food. “Are you sure it isn’t a secret date you’re trying to squeeze in?”

“That would be my preference, but unfortunately, it isn’t so. I need to speak to someone who resides there and the situation is complicated, so I can’t meet them elsewhere.” 

“You’re stepping a fine line, my lord.” Zeriya let out exasperated air. “Is Yusuke going with you?”

“No… I wouldn’t take him to a place like that, and bringing someone may be worse than going alone.” Akira tried to give a reassuring smile. “Haru is there, so it isn’t worth worrying over. I doubt the kingdom wish to scare her off again and make her run back to me.”

“You’re basing your safety on a fragile prediction. It is your right to do as you please, but as your advisor, I oppose this idea.” 

“You can do that, but you won’t change my mind.”

“Think of the last time you were without protection. The kingdom should not risk such a thing again.” 

“I understand, but my purpose going there is valuable enough to me.” With a smirk, Akira tugged on his coat and his head tilts. “We’ll just have to heed to authority on this one.”

As his expression changed to displeasure, Zeriya pointed a finger and tried to lecture, only for Tae to step in by grasping his shoulder.

“Let him go. If he ends up getting shanked then I won’t be stitching the wound up.” She uttered with a glare.

“The lord is too valuable to allow this to be a lesson.” Zeriya’s hand dropped to his side, his brow contorted. “I appreciate the notion, but it isn’t wise.”

“You won’t change his mind when he’s like this, you should know that the most out of all of us.”

“...I’m standing right here.” Akira pointed to himself, his lips pressing together. “I’m not an oblivious 5-year old.”

“You act like one,” Tae grumbled and her hand slid to her hip. “The kingdom is on the constant verge of a heart attack because you can’t sit still without throwing yourself into danger. I thought it may improve once you got a lover, but...Agh…”

“This is important, I wouldn’t be doing it if I thought otherwise.” Resisting the urge to throw insults back at her, Akira sighed wearily. “Look, If I don’t do this, then it will heighten the chance of problems in the future. You both know I have to get rid of Shido before my time limit is up, but that involves getting around the police and his protection first.”

“I hate it when rich people verse other rich scum…” Murmured Tae. “Assure your advisor, not me.”

“He won’t succeed…” Zeriya also sighed with defeat. “If it’s for that, I will waver allowance, but if this turns sour, I _will_ seek a punishment for you.”

“Who’s the king here?” Akira let out an amused chuckle and his shoulders shrugged. “You won’t have to do that because I’ll be fine. Now, I must be going, I don’t want to give a bad ‘impression’ by being late.”

“Keep your-” 

Zeriya was interrupted by the sound of fumbling. Their heads turned to notice Yusuke descending the stairs, struggling to keep his strap bag stable. Once he got to the bottom, his attention perked up to see Akira.

“Oh… Are you going out?” He asked whilst approaching them.

“Yeah…” An awkward grin shaped Akira’s mouth. “I’ll be back later.”

“Well, I’m going to the apartment, so it would be wise to use the same carriage if we’re going the same direction.”

“A-Alright.” With a look of ambivalence, Akira turned to Tae. “Can you work with Akechi today without me? ...You’re the one who understands that stuff after all.”

She simply crossed her arms and sighed. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Uh-huh…” Akira’s attention then changed to Yusuke. “Come on. I’ll be late if we don’t go now.” He smiled.

~~~

The afternoon rays peek into a moving carriage, illuminating it with a pink hue. Wheels turn and horseshoes hit pavement during the quiet ride. Yusuke kept glancing at his partner, wishing to speak, but for some reason, an awkward atmosphere resided.

Perhaps it’s because most of their interactions were short and the unconfidence Yusuke used to feel was growing again. His head shook, denying the growth of it and he forced words to form.

“Where...are you going? Uh, now...I mean.” His bag was pulled onto his lap, basically hugging it. “I also smell your curry.” A frail smile formed, an amused huff also escaping him.

Akira’s hand elevated to his mouth as he chuckled, “Don’t you have a sharp nose?” He returned a grin before it faltered and his gaze lowered. “I’m...heading to Okumura’s palace.”

“What…? Why would you go to such a place?”

“I need to speak to someone there and they can’t- er...don’t want to leave the palace, so I have no other choice. They’re the same person who helped Mahr track me down, so I’m sure she'll be useful.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to meet them?” Yusuke’s lips frown and his head tilted with worry. “Why isn’t anyone going with you? Won’t it be dangerous?”

“It shouldn’t be dangerous as long as I behave myself. Taking someone would probably increase the risk.” Exhaling, Akira crossed his legs. “I want to meet them because of Shido. If I can have them as an ally, my problems will be well aided, so it’s worth going there.” 

“...I could go with you.”

Akira shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but it will only complicate things. You’re also human, so…”

“Well…” Yusuke’s hands came together, holding his bag as his gaze faltered. “If you need my help, I’ll be happy to.”

“Thank you.” A smile formed. “Oh, I left you some curry but I didn’t prepare rice for it, so you’ll have to make some once you get home.”

“Ah, you didn’t have to.” Yusuke’s lips curl out of appreciation. He then searched his bag until he pulled out a plastic sleeve with a sketch inside. “Actually… Could you give this to Mahr while you’re there? I promised him a sketch, yet I don’t know the address.” 

“Alright.” Akira reached for it. He brought the sketch closer, suppressing a snicker once he saw it. “Why did you draw me too…?” 

The drawing was of him and Mahr, back to back as they glance at each other with shared contempt. 

“Well, I didn’t know how else to draw him. He was always avoidant and cold to everyone until I promised him a sketch if his behaviour changed. I mostly saw him fight with you, so I went with that.” Breathing out, Yusuke touched his neck. “I wanted to draw him with Haru originally, but I didn’t study her appearance and didn’t like the drawings I managed thanks to Ann’s phone. I do have one sketch of her and him on me though…”

“Give me it.” Akira offered his hand while a smirk caused his mouth to twitch. “I believe your drawing of her will be lovely and I doubt he’ll appreciate my face near his.”

With a look of ambivalence, Yusuke reached back into his bag and handed the other sketch over. “At least give him both. I worked hard on it, more than I should have.”

“Of course.” 

Shifting his vision down to the page, Akira noticed the drawing was of Haru and Mahr in the garden. She was poking his cheek with dirt on her finger and his expression was somewhat defeated as she beamed.

“It’s cute, even if he’s in it.” He praised. 

“I thank you.” Yusuke sent a grateful look his way. “Ah, A-Actually…” A deep blush covered his cheeks. “Is there a chance...you could come to the apartment at some point? I know you’re busy and exhausted, but...you’ve never seen it.” His eyes avert while his lips press together. “I’m sorry if my request is selfish…”

Deep down, he wanted to show Akira the family portrait. The chance to hasn't appeared, so with reluctance, he was willing to try and quicken the process.

“I will pinch your arse if you think that’s a selfish request.” Akira chuckled with amusement, a smirk shaping his lips. “Of course I’ll go see it. I’ve wanted to this whole time, but with Akechi, the kingdom’s state, Shinya’s foster care and devising a plan to rid Shido, I’ve lost all my free time. I promise I’ll come visit once I’ve stabilized my plan, okay?”

“Alright. Uh-!” Yusuke’s cheeks dyed in a profound hue of embarrassment. “I-I didn’t mean ‘alright’ to pinching me! S-So, don’t think about it!”

“Hm~” Akira simply snorted and laid his head on Yusuke’s shoulder. “You’re cute when flustered.”

“...” Yusuke remained silence but was content with his partner’s touch and closer presence.

~~~

The first stop was the apartment complex. They exchanged farewells on arrival and the rest of Akira’s ride was done alone. As he was permitted entry into tall gates and the carriage slowed on a gravel road, the palace came into view.

It wasn’t like his memory. He had envisioned the place as dark and foreboding, but the environment wasn’t so, only those who occupy it. A fountain with flowers around it was in the center of the garden. The palace was tall, white and gold with large open windows. The sight seemed inviting, however, knowledge ensured it wasn’t.

A rider helped Akira out of the carriage by hand, despite never requesting their help before; it was to appease the landowner's ideals of authority, nothing more. His heels crushed gravel that structured the road, and he peeked up to notice Haru on the porch.

She waved him over, so he abided by nodding and approaching.

“I didn’t know when you’d arrive, so I was in the middle of cooking.” She giggled whilst taking a step forward. “It’s good to see you. It feels like I haven’t seen you in such a long time, even though it’s only been a bit.”

“Likewise.” Akira greeted her with a smile and was about to touch her upper arm when she flinched away. “...?”

“Ah, sorry…” Her eyes avert. “They...don’t want us to touch, even if I’m perfectly fine with it…” 

“I see…” In his peripheral vision, Akira could see a servant or perhaps guard watching the two, so he opted to gesture instead. “Well, it’s lovely to see you again. I hope the...change of environment hasn’t been too rough on you.” 

“Mm! It’s been alright.” As Haru turned to the entrance, her vintage dress swayed, and she beckoned him to follow. “Let’s talk on the way to Futaba’s room. It’s rather far.” Her lips curled in amusement.

He abided and was led inside the palace. The moment he stepped in, he noticed a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Their shoes tapped against porcelain tiles with maroon lines forming around pillars. A foyer with a black railing could be seen, but they remained on the main floor, turning into a corridor. 

It appeared to be a grand hallway as the place was rather spacious. While they travelled through it, Haru turned her head to Akira.

“I’m sorry if they make you uncomfortable, but...my father ordered them to watch you. I’m sure they would prefer to do something else…” 

“I expected as much. They should work on not making it so obvious though…” 

“If only it wasn’t needed at all…” Haru let out a disappointed sigh and her hands came together. “How are things back at the mansion? It always seems like we’re talking about here.”

“It’s...alright but stiff. The elders are mad at me, some citizens also are but at least the place looks pretty again.” A sound of amusement escaped Akira as his shoulders shrug. “I’ve ignored it for the most part. Shido’s my focus right now.”

“I see… Are the human employees still there, or?”

“They aren’t. I didn’t want to risk anything regarding Akechi, so they were relieved of their duties before he stepped out the room.” Realizing he had something to give, Akira reached into his bag and pulled out the sketches. “Um, I know it’s strange to ask but could you give these to Mahr? Yusuke promised him a drawing and requested I give them.”

Haru slowed her feet to grab them but her pace soon resumed. “Wow… These are really nice.” She giggled whilst admiring the pictures. “I heard Yusuke was talented, yet I never saw any of his artwork. I’m sure Mahr will like them.”

“He is talented but also insecure about his artwork thanks to his foster father....” A glimpse of malice flickered on Akira’s otherwise calm expression. “He’s getting better about showing his artwork though. He didn’t even want to give both of them because he thought the one with you was poorly drawn.”

“Really…? It’s so lovely though…” Securing her grip on the drawings, Haru smiled. “How is he? Actually, H-How are you both doing?”

“Hm? I’m doing fine, I just get exhausted because I have to cram so much work into one day and Yusuke’s working on his dreams of becoming an independent artist.”

“Please don’t overwork yourself.” Haru sent a frown his way. “I know it’s tough on you, but your health is also important.”

With a chuckle, Akira permitted a smile. “Don’t worry. I get scolded about it enough already.” His eyes wander around the hall when they turned into another, and a different subject formed in his mind. “How is the...human situation progressing here? Have you managed to convince them it’s pure cruelty yet?”

“Um… It’s slowly progressing, but at least they are fed and have proper clothes now. I visit them quite a lot, yet...even though I desire their freedom, I’m not sure that’ll happen.” Haru let out a sombre sigh. “All they’ve known is here and I’ve been told allowing them back into society will be dangerous… All of it may seem grim, but Mahr supports me all the way.” A grin flickered on her lips. “We’re working on compromising with my father and have requested they either go to the north or to your kingdom once stable.” 

“Ah… That’s right, Mahr didn’t know about it, correct? I would gladly take them, but if they’re traumatized by the sight of vampires then it’s probably a bad idea. The north has human only ‘sanctuaries’ while mine will always remain a mix.” 

“Mm, we only know about it because I went into the basement to find something and stumbled across their cages…” 

“You’d think they’d prohibit you from entering there if they had such a dark secret…”

“Well...I did go in at a strange hour.” Haru’s head tilted with a faint smile. “Even though it saddens me, I’m glad I found out. If they continued to be treated as they were...I don’t think they would’ve lasted much longer.”

“Still, I’m surprised Mahr is supporting your notion. He had a stick up his arse towards every human at my place, so I figured he’d be all for tormenting them.” Akira recalled while a gloved hand travelled through his hair. “As much as I hate to admit it, I’m glad he’s on your side… Perhaps I got through to him.”

“I am too. If he wasn’t, I’d be so lost. He’s even using the northern customs as leverage against my father, stating he’s gone too far and that their agreement will suffer if it continues.” She awkwardly tittered. “I...don’t know if he has actually informed his parents though. It may just be threats.”

“Threats are better than nothing. I’m certain your father will waver if they continue.”

“H-Hopefully.” Stopping in front of a door, Haru gestured towards it. “This is Futaba’s room.”

The door had ‘Do not enter’ stickers plastered all over it, even a hazard sign. It caused Akira to raise his eyebrow.

Haru stepped towards it and knocked, soon calling out, “Futaba? Akira’s here to see you and give you gifts. Are you available at the moment?”

A thud could be heard and a groan followed afterwards. It then sounded like someone approached the door from the other side and pressed against it. 

“T-T-That was today…?” A female voice quivered. “I...don’t remember agreeing!”

Haru glanced at Akira only for his shoulders to shrug.

“I asked if it was alright to come whenever and she said ‘J.L.M.K, yeah?’ ...I figured it was an agreement and she just wrote random letters beforehand.” 

“T-That means ‘Just let me know’!” Futaba shouted, her breathing audible. “Are you dumb?!”

“Ah…! How dare you!” Realizing he was yelling and pointing at a door, Akira’s hand faltered. “I’m not ‘dumb’! You just speak in a strange way!”

“I speak in a strange way?! You take forever to reply because you needlessly format and error check every single text!”

“I see we’re off to a good start…” Haru awkwardly grinned. “I know it’s inconvenient for you Futaba, but Akira can’t stay long and there’s a chance he won’t be allowed here again, so could you perhaps speak with him today?”

“I-I’m not mentally prepared for this!” Futaba’s voice quivered as another thud could be heard.

“I understand…” With a frown, Haru pressed the sketches against her chest. “We don’t want to discomfort you… Is there any way we can make this easier for you?”

“U-Uhh…Ngh… I-I can do this! B-But could you buy me that limited edition headset…? They don’t deliver it…” 

“Of course.” A smile of accomplishment shaped Haru’s lips. “Is it okay if I leave momentarily and give something to Mahr? I’ll be back in a bit and you can speak through the door. You don’t have to leave your room.”

“Nnh… Okay.” Futaba groaned and it sounded like she stood up. “Text me your coordinates when you come back, so I know where you are…”

“O-Okay…” Haru turned to Akira, she then gestured. “I’ll be back in a bit. My hands are full at the moment.” 

She let out an entertained giggle and he responded by nodding.

Akira watched her walk away until his attention shifted back to the door. “I brought your ‘compensation’ and I’ve changed my mind about what I want you to do.” 

“Y-You never told me what you wanted in the first place, so…” There was a prolonged pause before Futaba’s voice resumed. “You brought the food, right…? Give me it so I can taste it. If I don’t like it, you’ll have to make something else or I won’t help you.”

The corner of Akira’s mouth twitched with impatience and he took a step forward. “How...do I give it to you?” 

The sound of multiple locks sliding open could be heard until the door creaked, revealing a slight gap. 

“P-Pass it through the door…” 

Akira listened, pressing the bag against the gap until a small hand reached out and pulled it inside. 

“A-Agh…! I-I touched your hand… I'm infected!” Futaba cried and the door promptly slammed shut. 

“That was my glove, so you’re partially correct.” Ignoring the insult and composing his posture, Akira gripped his chin. _‘Her hands are rather small, even for a woman. Is she perhaps young?’_ He thought to himself before hearing her complain again.

“You didn’t give me a spoon?! Ngh, how awful…!” 

“I...didn’t think you’d eat it straight away because it’s going to be lukewarm. You’re better off heating it up later.”

“Nah, I’ll just use my finger.” 

“...” Akira’s features winced with disgust as he noticed a guard standing at the corner of the hallway. It’s obvious they were watching him, which only made this exchange more awkward.

After he heard the container open, Futaba hadn’t said a word since. Perhaps she dislikes it?

“Is it alright…?” He finally asked, scratching the back of his neck.

While silence remained, the door eventually creaked open. Further confusion seeped in as Akira pressed his hand against the door.

“Do you want me to come in…?”

No response. He decided to wait, looking around the hallway until he could no longer handle standing there. 

“I’m going to come in, okay?” He warned once more before his hand slowly pushed the door open. Plenty of time was given for her to slam it shut, but Futaba didn’t. His foot finally crossed over into her room and he glanced up to notice a young girl pointing a plastic sword at him from a distance. 

The bedroom was beyond cluttered with cables, boxes, rubbish and a large computer was set up behind the girl.

“W-W-Who...are you?!” She demanded, her eyes flickering around in a deep panic.

“Huh? You know who I am…” Akira raised his hands to show he wasn’t a threat, even more confused than before. “I’m Akira Kurusu, the man you were just speaking to…”

“Where…! Where did you learn to cook that?!” Slowly, Futaba’s bare feet sidestep into the direction of a walk-in closet, the plastic sword still pointed. “T-The recipe, I mean…!”

“My father taught me it, why?--”

As soon as he finished speaking, Futaba rushed into the closet and shut herself in.

“I’ve already seen you, there’s no point in hiding.” Akira allowed his eyes to wander around the room, taking in the sight of disorder and untidiness.

“B-B-Be quiet!” Her muffled voice begged. “Where...did your dad learn it?”

“Um… He said an old, disgruntled cafe owner taught him it, but I didn’t exactly ask for the details.”

“S-So ask for them…!”

“I can’t…”

“Why not…?!”

“Because my father died a long time ago.” 

“Oh…” 

“If you want to speak through the closet, that’s fine…” Akira began to speak while the door closed. “I don’t exactly want to stand out there when servants are stalking me, but you realize an explanation for your behaviour is required, right?”

“Ngh…” Futaba’s movements in the closet cause a ruckus. “The curry...just tastes like...my papa’s.”

“Your father’s?”

“He’s not really my dad…” 

Akira decided to approach and kneel down next the closet as his legs were starting to ache. He noticed the container of curry on Futaba’s desk, which relieved him slightly. 

“There’s a possibility my father learnt it from him, but it can’t really be confirmed, so…” He murmured, pushing a box away that was too close. 

“You...never told me why you’re targeting the mayor...so why is that?” The closet door rattled by her movement. “Also, don’t touch anything in my room.”

“I’ll only say if you agree to help me. I thought you wanted my blood and food before progressing to that though.”

“Um… I-I don’t want your blood now.” 

“Eh? Why not?” Akira turned his head to look at the closet only to meet a pair of eyes through a gap. They both froze until Futaba reacted, lunging to seal it.

“Ah! D-Don’t look at me!” She shouted and murmured. “G-G-Get outta my room, ya perv!”

“...I didn’t know you were spying on me. It’s not my fault you decided to open it.” Akira released a fed-up sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Anyway, do you agree to help me or not? I can’t stay here forever.”

“W-What do you want me to do?”

“Find out how strong the security is at a specific address and see if you can tamper with it. In other words, make Shido vulnerable.” Despite not knowing if she was looking, Akira pointed at the bag he brought. “I wrote the address down, it should be in the bag.”

“W-Why would you want me to do that…?! That’s a crime, ya know!”

“That’s kind of the point… Can you do it or not?”

“Ngh...You didn’t answer my question.” A pout shaped Futaba’s lips as she crawled to the other end of the closet. “I may be able to… It depends what security system he has and such. I’ve tampered with some high-end tech before for the King, so…” 

Akira was about to question what she had done for Kunikazu when he silenced himself, forcing his attention to remain on the task at hand. “You’re agreeing to help me?” He asked, noticing Futaba crawl out from the other end.

She had a large doll mask over her head and bumped into her desk before attempting to stand. She wobbled, using her desk to hold her weight. “Y-Yeah… I’ll help you…” Her voice quivered and was muffled.

Even though Futaba’s face was covered, Akira could now see her more clearly. She was rather short, thin and had a small frame. Bright orange hair dangled out from the mask, reaching her hips. Her ‘attire’ consisted of a black shirt over a striped long-sleeved top and pyjama shorts. 

“Uh… Can you see through that?” Akira questioned whilst rising to his feet. “You didn’t have to leave the closet…”

“How can I check my computer in there?! And yeah, kinda…” The girl wobbled to her desk chair. She then plopped down on it and beckoned her hand. “Give me the address.”

Akira went and retrieved the note before attempting to approach her. Various cables littered the floor, so his feet had to dance in order to not crush one. 

“You’re...rather short.” He uttered whilst giving it to her. “How old are you?”

“Is that how you greet people who are helping you?! By commenting on their appearance?!” Even though annoyance was clear, Futaba’s voice muffled and sounded amusing. “I’m 15… N-Not that it’s your business...!”

“1-15?!” Akira’s eyes widen with surprise and he bit his lip. “That’s far too young!”

“Are you being ageist?! Because I can guarantee I’m smarter than you when it comes to tech!”

“No...I-I don’t doubt your abilities, but I have a moral obligation not to work with those who are underage.” Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t I ask sooner…?”

“Y-You put me through all of this stress for nothing…?!” With vexation, Futaba pulled her mask off and threw it pass Akira, causing the closet to rattle. “I-I will delete you if you walk out of this room!” Her eyes squinch as she shouts, resembling a pouting child. 

“...Before you didn’t even want to talk and now you want me to stay?”

“I-It’s not like that…!” 

Realizing she had thrown her protection away, Futaba jolted out of her seat only to trip forward. Luckily, Akira was there to steady her and cease the fall, but she ended up swatting his hand off her shoulder.

“D-Don’t touch me! Perv!” She tensed up and retreated to the seat, burying her face in her knees. 

“...” Akira released a drawn-out sigh, discouraged by the situation. “I really don’t want to entertain your thoughts, but if it eases you...I’m in a relationship and have no interest in anyone else.” He rubbed his temple with two fingers. “Maybe I should’ve let you fall face first…”

“Ah… I’m sorry, I just don’t like to be touched.” Futaba’s voice muffled in her knees. “I-I don’t actually think you’re a pervert…”

“Anyway, moving on… I’ll work with you regardless of age, but only because I’ve intruded into your...contained life.” 

“Well, it’s a silly reason anyways.” Lifting her head, Futaba poked her tongue out and readied her fingers on the keyboard. “Now, let’s get to work.”

After a minute or so of typing, information popped up on her screen, detailing the addresses security system.

“I expected as much… Shido has a high-grade system, the newest model available on the market.” The anxiety within Futaba’s voice and demeanour vanished once she got to work, making it clear she found comfort with technology. “The details are pretty vague though. It only lists the distributor, so I think someone is preventing data from leaking.” 

Akira leaned forward to read the screen, placing a hand on the chair. “It’s...usual for data to leak?” 

“Depends. I have the tools necessary to view and find such things, but the average joe wouldn’t.” She snickered out of pride. “That’s why you need me.”

“So you’re saying you’re able to fulfil my request?” 

“W-Well, uh…! It depends what you want me to do and you gotta understand these things don’t happen instantly, especially with a system like this. You’re lucky he uses wifi or we would have to attach a device to the cable and that’s like...impossible. Also, I can’t shut the system down from here, I’ll need to be close to the property, which won’t happen.”

“Hm…” Akira breathed out as his posture straightened. “I just want you to ensure I won’t be caught. Shido will already have guards and will invite me in, so it’s not a matter of being an intruder. If you can delete the surveillance footage, perhaps manipulate the cameras and intercept an alarm system if it were to go off, I’ll be satisfied.” 

“Ugh… You’re not asking for much, are you?” Futaba’s tone filled with sarcasm. “I can guarantee the system will be protected by an encrypted IP and a password lockout, so if I wanted to just access the cameras I would need as little as a week; at max 4 months.”

“4 months…?! I don’t have that kind of time…” Akira’s complexion tensed up and his arms crossed. “Can you manage it in a week? Shido’s unit will be back soon, and 4 months exceeds my time limit, so...there’s no point.”

“I might be able to cram it in if I understand the severity of the situation.” Futaba’s chair swerved to face him properly. “Why are...you targeting him? Why do you want me to make him vulnerable…?”

“I have an ultimatum wrapping around my neck. If I don’t heed Shido’s demands within his time limit, he will expose me and make my kingdom suffer… So I plan to kill him before then, but I have to get away with it, or I’ll die in prison.” 

“Expose you…? You mean...like that?”

Akira nodded.

“...Kill him...Expose you…” Futaba repeated words under her breath like she was processing it until she made eye contact. “Can you really do it?”

“Kill him? Yes. Get away with it? I don’t know…” 

“Well, if he knows you’re a vampire…” She paused and placed her hands on her knees. “...You should probably know he has someone making devices that can incapacitate us, so you should take that into consideration too.”

“Hm? Where did you get this information from?”

Akira’s already aware Akechi made devices like that because they were used on him, but is it possible Shido has a replacement?

“U-Um… I just know.” Her eyes flickered away as she spoke, making it evident she was lying.

“If we _both_ want to be successful, as I’m certain they could figure out your involvement if you left tracks, then we shouldn’t hesitate to share information.” Akira leaned forward, pressing a hand onto the desk. “If you know something about Shido I don’t, it would be wise to speak. We’ll depart sooner if you do.”

“...” A flush stained Futaba’s cheeks while her eyes avert, searching for something. She then grabbed the container of curry and held it in front of Akira’s face. “P-Personal space…” She whispered.

“Oh…” 

Akira’s foot slid back in order to give her room.

“Y-Your scent is very strong…” The container dropped to rest on Futaba’s knee. “A-Anway...I’ve tried to find information on Shido, but it’s hard and I think someone’s deleting it, so I won’t be able to confirm it…”

“That doesn’t answer my question. How do you know Shido has such devices?” Akira sighed out desperation, running a hand through his hair. “If it’s a matter of compensation again, you still haven’t taken my blood.”

“I-I don’t want your blood anymore…!”

“Why not…? You know many would die for it, and here I am offering it to you freely.” His eyebrows furrowed. “I swear...you change your mind more than your clothes.”

The hue of Futaba’s cheeks intensified as her face scrunched. “HUH?! How would you know that ya perv?!” 

An entertained chuckle escaped Akira. “I’m kidding, but you do indeed change your mind frequently.”

“I wish you’d despawn…” Futaba pouted her lips and air emitted from them. “I don’t want your blood because you’re...d-different from what I expected…”

“What do you mean?”

“Hn! Nevermind it!” The desk chair swerved back to face the computer. “I don’t want compensation, it’s just...hard to t-talk about, especially to a stranger...” 

Akira crossed his arms, his head tilting slightly. “Well, if Shido has wronged you, then I’m certainly someone who can relate, even if I’m a stranger.” 

“...” Futaba’s lips thinned and the desk chair turned to face him. Her bare feet then rub together while her eyes blink around. “You promise not to tell a-anyone else…?”

“Everything between us is confidential. You won’t have to worry about anyone else knowing your business.” 

“Well...I know of the devices because...I encountered Shido 2 years ago…” 

“Will you detail that encounter?”

“...You’re really pushy, you know?” Futaba groaned whilst pinching her ear. “I’m not originally from this kingdom… I came here when- When…” She sighed with dejection. “2 years ago, my mum and I were seeking refuge when our group fell apart… We were both starving but were lost and had no sense of direction. My mother often fed me in bathroom stalls even though it didn’t do much to help, but one time, we found ourselves at a cafe that had a more...spacious bathroom and I was really hungry, so my mum tried to feed me when the owner walked in on us. We thought we were doomed, but after my mother pleaded with him, his attitude towards us changed…”  
-  
She let out another loud sigh. “I guess it’s because I was so young and she was a single mother, so his heart changed, even if we’re vampires. His name is Sojiro and he let us reside at the cafe and feed off of him. Our little system worked for a while, but it became apparent to my mother it was killing him, so she opted to seek a hospital willing to give blood bags.” Futaba’s hands lowered to her feet, gripping and stepping on them. “She ended up finding another vampire who worked at a nearby hospital and they promised to supply us with blood, but they wanted to assess us in order to understand how much they would need to give. At night, while Sojiro slept, my mum wrote him a letter and took me to meet this doctor.”  
-  
“We arrived at the requested location, but my mother told me to remain in nearby bushes while we waited for the doctor. They finally came and had a cooler in their hand, so I was about to step out of the shrub when 4 other men came out from behind the building. T-They… They…” Her voice quivered to a halt and she burrowed in her knees. 

“...” Akira was about to console her by gripping her shoulder, but as his hand moves, he realized she didn’t like to be touched, so it simply faltered. “Futaba… You don’t have to keep telling me if it’s too hard. I can...distinguish the rest.” 

“No… If it can help you…avenge... ” Her shoulders trembled while she sniffled. “They...grabbed my mum and put some weird device in her mouth s-so she couldn’t bite… I watched her struggle, cry out for help as they forcefully subdued h-her…” A hiccup emitted. “I heard Shido talk...Say a name. I think it was ‘Akechi’... ’Akechi’s device works rather well’...and he said the method of capture will help with ‘research’... Shido then complimented the doctor, giving him a briefcase and stating they’ll definitely work together in the f-future…” 

The mention of Akechi’s name caused Akira to tense up, but as he thought about the time frame, it made sense. Referring to Akechi from this point onward would strain matters with her, so he was glad the name never left his mouth.

“I’m truly sorry such a cruel fate has befallen you.” He offered his words whilst kneeling down. “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to ensure Shido’s punishment.”

“T-That’s not the end of it…” Lifting her face, Futaba wiped it clear of tears. “The doctor exposed the fact I should’ve been with my mother, so then Shido ordered his men to look for me. I managed to get away unseen and return to Sojiro, but...not even he could help the situation…” A dismal sigh expelled. “Sojiro looked after me until he believed he was unable to properly care for me due to my appetite growing and the risky environment. H-He looked for a kingdom or group I could reside in without me knowing until he found here. The King didn’t like a human stumbling onto his property though, so I’m sure Sojiro was given a hard time when trying to convince them. N-Now I stay here, but I can’t see papa… The King doesn’t want me to and only allows communication through letters.” She sniffled. “T-That’s why when I tasted your curry…”

Akira’s fists clenched out of anger as he tried to not allow his emotions reflect on his expression. “Whether or not it’s the same is a mystery, but… I don’t want it to seem like I’m trying to recruit you, however, if you wanted to...I could organize a meeting for you in order to see your father figure. It could be held at my place, which means you’ll have to leave here…”

Futaba’s appearance brightened with a smile. “Thanks for the offer, but we don’t talk much, even by letters and I don’t want to bother him…” She rubbed her forehead, causing her fringe to drag. “M-Maybe I’ll take your offer in the future… Right now, I need to avenge my mum and find out who and why that doctor betrayed us…” 

“There’s...a lot of reasons as to why…” Akira’s lips twitch into a frown while he glanced away. “It’s not like vampires aren’t susceptible to greed, even to our own kind…”

“I know...and I know humans shouldn’t be underestimated, but if we’re going after Shido then perhaps we could shed some light on what happened to me.” As if an idea bloomed in her mind, Futaba’s eyes flashed and her chair swerved in order to search a drawer. 

While watching her with confusion, guilt set in. Akira could discern why her fate was so; it was a consequence of Akechi’s research. Yet, telling her would complicate things. He didn’t want any other kingdom to know about the drug, nor to lose her as an ally thanks to Akechi’s involvement. The truth was difficult to conceal and insincerity was a byproduct of his choice to keep it hidden. 

“Ah, ha!” Futaba exclaimed as she held a USB stick in the air. “I found it.” She then displayed it to Akira. “This USB stick is infected. It’ll allow me to steal data from a computer and bypass any password protection systems. You’re going to Shido residence, right? So maybe you could use it on his computer.”

“You think he stores valuable data on his home computer…?”

“That actually makes it more likely.” Her tongue poked out in a teasing manner. “If there’s nothing of value then it doesn’t matter really, but we shouldn’t miss this chance. I may be able to find out information regarding my mother, understand their motive and perhaps find that doctor. It’ll also benefit you as I’m sure there will be some juicy details you want for yourself.” 

“...” Akira stared at it, contemplating his options. There’s a chance they may find out something but Futaba will also gain that knowledge. It’s a risk, one he’s willing to expose if it means succeeding and understanding their future. 

“Alright…” He said, taking the USB. “I don’t know if I’ll have access to his computer, but I’ll try.”

A grin shaped Futaba’s lips as amused air escaped her. “You’re like my hitman. You just needa’ shave your hair and tattoo a barcode on the back of your head in order to look like one!” 

“What...? That sounds like an impractical disguise...” Placing the USB stick in his pocket, Akira gave a shrug. “Hypothetically, if you were to find this Akechi and doctor, what would you do?”

“I dunno…” She whimpered and hugged her knees. “I would...want- want justice, but they probably haven’t committed any crimes against humanity, so they won’t be considered criminals… The doctor could be branded with banishment, but they may already be, considering their behaviour…” A defeated sigh escaped her.

“Your situation is...difficult, but I promise Shido will get what he deserves.”

“M-Mh…” Swerving her chair to face a desk, Futaba prepared her fingers onto the keyboard. “Anyway… To recap our strat, I need some time to hack into Shido’s security, but I’ll prioritize it now that I know it’s important. You just need to wait.”

“So nothing else is required?” Akira asked, his arms folding. 

“Well… You just paid the consultation fee, not the service.” An impish grin shaped her mouth. “I’ll be kind to you and only request 50 containers of your curry.”

“What…?! That’s far too much!”

Futaba gave an exaggerated shrug. “You want my help or no?” 

“How will I give you all of it? It’s not like I’ll be coming here again.”

“Start a delivery service?”

“...” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akira sighed out of defeat. “...Fine, whatever… Just ensure I don’t get caught.”

Futaba’s lips part to speak when a knock emitted from the door.

“Futaba, it’s me, Haru. D-Did Akira already leave…?” Faint disappointment could be heard in her voice.

“Nah, I let him in my room because he was whining!” 

“What…?! You opened the door without me even asking!”

Futaba merely responded by poking her tongue out.

“Oh… Could I open the door then?” Haru asked, gripping the knob. “I’ll close it immediately.” 

“Yeah…”

With permission, Haru entered the room and approached them carefully. Her hands then came together in front of her stomach. “Seeing you haven’t left yet… Mahr wishes to speak with you for some reason…”

“Huh…? That’s a strange proposal…” Glancing at his watch, Akira shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose I could speak with him.” He then turned to Futaba. “We’ve established everything, correct?”

“Pretty much. We can speak over messages if needed.”

“I’m rather surprised you let him in, Futaba.” Haru's lips curl with pleasure. “I’m proud of you.”

“Ngh…” Futaba’s cheeks flushed and she glanced away. “He was annoying, so…”

“I’ll let your dishonesty slide this once…” Akira’s features flickered with slight annoyance as he made his way towards the bedroom door. “I don’t have long, so I’ll confirm details with you later, Futaba.”

“I might be in a game so I can rejuvenate my stamina, but I’ll reply when I do.”

Haru’s head tilted slightly while she followed him. “I’ll escort you to Mahr.” She smiled.

###

Akira was brought to a living room within the palace. The decor was light greys and dark browns. His attention then diverted to Mahr sitting on a sofa, who was reading something as his servant tended his side.

“Uh, Akira’s still here so I...brought him, but he doesn’t have much time left,” Haru announced while they moved closer.

Mahr’s focus flickered up from the page, his eyes lingering on Akira for a moment. “Ah, thank you. I was under the impression my request was too late, but you deliver as always, Haru.” his lips curl with gratitude and he gave the page to his servant to hold.

“What do you want?” Akira folded his arms as he questioned. “I thought our paths would never cross again…”

“You may want to sit down…”

“...” Akira complied, only because his legs were aching from standing in Futaba’s room. Haru joined him and her hands rest in her lap. 

“You retrieved a letter from my parents, correct?” Mahr’s position adjusted in order to cross his legs. “What did they say?”

“You wanted to speak to me because of that…?” A somewhat annoyed sigh emitted. “Nothing much. They just apologized for your behaviour and said they’ll compensate me if desired.”

“Are you going to take it…?”

“No. I don’t want to involve myself with other kingdoms any further.” 

“You may want to reconsider that.” Mahr leaned back, placing his hands on a knee. “I doubt you’re blind to it, but if Haru is to become queen then we’ll be linked. Perhaps you should let go of the past.”

“...Me? This isn’t a one-sided animosity. Whether or not Haru decides to remain your ally is her choice. It’s not like we’re destined to become genuine allies because of our friendship, we could merely remain in touch and lack a contract.” 

“Well, take this with a grain of salt, but I believe my parents are discussing you. It’s probably why they sent that letter.” 

Akira scoffed, “Of course there’s a reason behind it…” His brow then furrowed. “Nothing can be done out of sincerity, can it…? What’s your intention with this? Unless they contact me, then this will remain simple gossip.” 

“I’m warning you. Soon enough, this kingdom will change and countless discussions about alliances will be the byproduct.” Mahr let out a sigh and his lips pressed together. “I just want you to consider it before it happens…”

Turning his head, Akira gave Haru a look of curiosity. “Does this mean you’ve decided to become queen?”

“Uh...I’m being taught, but I haven’t given a genuine answer yet…” 

“...I apologize if I sound crass, but I have other problems I need to pay attention to instead of this.” Akira’s complexion tensed a little. “You’re...aware of what that is, Haru.”

“O-Oh, certainly!” Haru gave an awkward smile. “I-I didn’t know this would be discussed now, actually…”

“I just wanted it to be known so it wouldn’t come as a surprise if it were to happen.” Mahr chimed in. “It’s mere speculation right now.”

“I suppose I appreciate it. I’ll begin to consider it when my own problems are solved, but right now it isn’t a priority for me.” Akira paused momentarily. “Although… Does the fact you know this mean you’ll be taking over the north?”

“Uh, no…” Mahr’s eyes downcast. “That’s even less likely to happen now…”

“My prince, I advise against giving such information.” Takakura finally spoke, holding a hand to his chest. “A repeat of last time will-”

“Oh, right… I’m sorry.” A glimpse of guilt was present within Mahr’s appearance. “That’s all I had to say really… Um, and if you could thank Yusuke for me that’d be nice…”

“...” Akira rose to his feet. “Alright then. I’ll pass on your message to him as well.” 

Haru also stood and they exchanged farewells before leaving the room. She then escorts Akira to the front door, their footsteps reverberating off the walls. The afternoon sun peeks into the palace from large windows, informing of the late hour. 

“Mahr seems...different,” Akira said whilst pulling his glove down. “Or did you tell him to behave?”

“Ah, you noticed?” Haru watched her feet walk until her head lifted with a sullen smile. “He...feels guilty about what happened to Takakura. Being branded is a frightening thought after all…”

Akira would always remain apprehensive when it comes to Takakura thanks to being caught, but that didn’t mean he approved of his punishment. 

“It is awful, yet they expect me to consider allying with a kingdom that hands out extreme punishments whenever…? To be honest, I would prefer remaining alone. It works just fine, it’s only more stressful.”

“You’ll get grey hairs by the time I’m ready to be queen.” Haru teased lightheartedly, permitting a giggle. “I understand your feelings, however, it would be nice if you and I could work together. N-Not just as friends, but as genuine allies.”

“There’s a chance my fate will replicate the south, so...I don’t wish to promise you anything.” 

“...Is it really that bad?”

“...If I get caught, perhaps, but I still have the drug to consider.” Akira expelled dismal air. “The existence of such a thing is already tearing us apart, and we now understand how to make it… I’ll need to decide my kingdom’s fate eventually.”

“I’ll always support you, so go with your heart.” A genuine grin formed. “I’m glad Futaba let you in her room and I hope she can help you. It was a pleasant surprise for her to even agree.”

“She’s an...interesting kid, but why didn’t you tell me she was young?” He returned an awkward smile and scratched his neck. “It’s weird working with teenagers, especially if it’s illegal.”

“I...didn’t believe that information was important. I also know she’s not in any danger with you, so I had no reason to fear manipulation.” Haru brushed her hair back. “She’s been...tampering and stealing confidential data for some time now, so while I worry about her getting caught, it’s not something I have the right to interfere with.”

“Well, I thank you and your father for letting me meet her.”

They reached the entrance and stopped in front of the door, turning to face each other.

“Um, Actually...before you go, would you like to see him?” With a shy demeanour, Haru looked down at her feet. “He may be asleep, but there’s no harm in asking…”

“...I...don’t think that’s wise.” Akira’s shoes shuffled awkwardly. “If I was dying, I wouldn’t wish to see someone I despise. It’s best if Kunikazu is surrounded by people he loves.”

“Hm… Alright.” Her face lifted with a brief smile. “I hope your trip home is safe. Oh, and tell everyone I said hello.”

“Of course.” He sent a faint smile her way and his shoe slid towards the exit. “I’ll keep in touch. Farewell for now.” He waved.

Haru waved back. “Goodbye.”

~~~

The hour ticked over to night, dulling the sky in a deep black. Before resting his mind, Yusuke decided to absorb information from a tome. It regarded leadership and history. The books’ age was obvious from feel and sight, but the content was relevant. 

Just as he finished a paragraph discussing the farm, he heard the doorknob rattle. The sound had grown unfamiliar, so his attention was immediate to divert. 

He saw Akira enter the room, ready to remove his jacket. Then, their eyes meet, causing a smile.

“Ah, you’re awake still,” Akira observed while approaching the closet.

“It’s not that late…” 

“Mm, probably. I just arrived back not too long ago.” Slipping his shoes off, Akira held onto the closet. “I guess I’m just used to coming in here while you’re asleep, so I expect it.”

Yusuke set the tome onto his lap and placed his hands over it. “Are you only changing or…?” 

“No, I’m coming to bed.” A smirk formed. “I told you I would eventually.”

“Bit late, considering you passed out already…” Yusuke’s lips threaten a smile of relief. “But I can’t say I’m not glad.”

Akira allowed his clothes to slip off and changed into his sleepwear. As he did so, he spoke, “I feel somewhat accomplished, so I’m comfortable with the idea of rest. Tae did one of my jobs for me today, therefore, the need to cram it into my schedule isn’t required.”

“I assume your chat with this ‘important person’ went well then?” 

“Eventually. Her name is Futaba, and she believes she’s capable of tampering with Shido’s security system. I just need to wait for her to deliver.” 

“Shido’s…? You’re going to meet him at his home?”

“I called and asked him where he wants to meet. He said his private residence was a good location as he doesn’t want the public to know of our interactions. I don’t either, so now I’m just preparing to infiltrate it.”

“...” Yusuke’s lips press together out of worry. “Wouldn’t it be wiser to lure him somewhere you’re in control of…?”

“Do you believe that’s possible? Especially since I’m not Shido’s only enemy…” Finished with changing, Akira approached the bed and slid beside his partner. “It’s the same issue I taught you when you suggested I target that procurer. Those who indulge in the corruption of society never give their full trust.”

“Is it…” Yusuke’s fists clench as he avoided eyes. “...Really worth risking yourself when you could simply...end this by giving Shido what he wants…?”

“You want me to...betray Akechi?”

“...I don’t know.” Yusuke’s gaze flickered up to see Akira’s incredulity. “...You must understand it’s difficult for me to justify any of this. Akechi has tormented this kingdom and you endlessly, the person I love, so…” He sighed and brushed his hair back. “To think I was ambivalent about Akechi’s actions at first...is insane to me now that I’ve witnessed it, but...I suppose I was poor at understanding the heart was capable of being pure black.”

Akira averted his eyes. “I understand your feelings as others’ share your stance, but I can’t bring myself to do something like that… And we do benefit from Shido being gone, as well as other kingdoms.”

“Ah, I’m sorry...I just don’t trust him…”

Reaching his hand out, Akira poked Yusuke’s nose with a grin. “Don’t apologize for reasonable reactions. The situation is icky, but it’ll be over soon. I promise.” 

Yusuke reacted by placing his fingers on his nose and smiling. “I suppose you’re right, but I wouldn’t jinx it.”

“Hn, maybe I just did…” With a weary sigh, Akira shuffled to rest on his partner’s lap, pushing the book away. “Out of all my time being King...I’ve never been tested this hard, at least, not by an external threat…”

“...” Yusuke’s hand slid into hair, caressing strands. “If there’s anything I can do, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Mmh, thanks.” A smile formed. “Actually, how are your studies going?”

“I presumed well, but...I’m up to the 14th questionnaire, yet the contents are still about how the kingdom functions and what keeps it afloat.” An amused huff escaped Yusuke. “It’s not bothersome as I’m learning a lot about business management, however...I desire change.”

“You’re out of luck,” Chuckled Akira. “The contents remain about that until the 16th, I think… It’s the first one because, without money and reputation, we can’t purchase blood. Although, it’s even a struggle with that…”

“...Oh. I wanted to ask you something actually…”

“Hm?”

“Why haven’t you told Zeriya yet? I mean...I know why you don’t wish to inform anyone, but if he were to know you wouldn’t have to correct my mistakes by yourself.” Glancing away with thinned lips, Yusuke’s hand touched his neck. “You’re busy enough. I feel bad asking you to correct the questionnaires and retrieve the correct books.”

“Because he nagged me to propose the idea to you and I don’t wanna put it in his head I did because he said so…” Akira’s lips pout. “He has stopped persecuting me since you told him why I don’t want kids, but he may start again if he finds out about your training. I can already hear him asking when I’m going to turn you and such…”

“So… It’s to save yourself from a headache?”

“Pretty much.”

Yusuke chuckled with amusement. “I suppose I cannot blame you.”

“Oh.” Akira jerked his body into a sitting position. “Mahr said he liked the drawings, but...his behaviour was different from what we saw, so I don’t know if he was serious or not…”

Yusuke noticed a shoulder poking out of Akira's shirt due to it being pulled, but his attention was forced to focus on their conversation. “What do you mean…?”

“You know about their punishments, right…?” With a concerned sigh, Akira scratched his scalp. “Apparently Mahr feels guilty because Takakura was partially branded… I would be too if my actions caused a loyal servant pain and fear…”

“...I see. I’m surprised they got punished in the first place, so I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“I think it’s pretty extreme… Servants aren’t always capable of controlling their masters…”

“Yes, but couldn’t he have reported Mahr’s actions so someone else could’ve intervened?” Yusuke grabbed the book and decided to place it on the bedside table. “He did try to kill you, so while I feel bad for them, I believe it could’ve been prevented.”

“I suppose your right. Perhaps I have a soft spot for those who try to kill me?” It was clear Akira was joking as he chuckled afterwards.

“Hm. How would you feel if your daughter or son plotted to kill the ruler of another kingdom?” Curiosity shaped Yusuke's lips while his fingers touch. “I mean, I doubt it’ll happen, but...hypothetically.” 

“You mean our child, right?” Returning a smile, Akira placed a finger on his mouth. “I don’t know how I’d react… It depends on motive, but even that could be dismissed thanks to the hatred it would bloom.” He breathed out. “It’s actually a hard question.”

Yusuke’s cheeks dyed in a light blush. “M-Mm, I suppose it is if you consider the details.”

“How would you react?”

“I’m not sure… Perhaps I’d make their punishment be something productive, like helping the elderly, children or animal care.” 

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Akira beamed and nuzzled his partner’s shoulder. “Although, I would like to think our child wouldn’t consider such things as ‘punishments’ but rather something they wish to partake in.”

“I would too, but if it was the case then something like cleaning out the sewers or litter would be a viable alternative.” Wrapping his arm around, Yusuke decided to pull Akira’s shirt over his shoulder only to halt and touch it instead. “Your wound hasn’t completely healed yet…” His observation slipped from his lips.

“Oh, sorry.” Akira snickered whilst fixing his top. “I prefer baggy sleepwear.”

“...Akira.” Yusuke paused, permitting a serious look. “Does this mean you’re not drinking blood consistently? Like you promised?” 

“N-No…!” Akira’s hands waved to placate. “I am drinking blood still. I assure you. I could ask Zeriya to confirm it for me, and I could show you the sign-in sheet.”

“No, I trust you.” A smile broke Yusuke’s stern expression. “I thought this wound would've healed already, is all.”

“Injuries inflicted by obsidian take longer to heal. I also prefer drinking blood in the vault, so that’s probably why you haven’t seen me…” 

“I understand now.” 

Akira sighed out of relief. “That’s good. I don’t wish to cause you more worry…”

“...” Yusuke raised his knees and leaned forward, causing the blankets to rustle. “Tae...hasn’t requested my blood for some time now, is there a reason for that?”

Just as Akira’s lips part to reply, Morgana jumped onto the bed. His attention diverted to the feline for a moment, and he coaxed it to come closer. 

“She still has some of it stored away, but I guess she’s busy with understanding Akechi’s drug.” He answered, stroking Morgana’s fur. “I’ve given her a lot of work this past month, which annoys her… She’s also helping Ryuji get over his addiction, so there’s that too…”

“I see…” With an entertained smile, Yusuke touched his neck. “It seems like Morgana has missed you as much as I. He’s even sought me for affection.” 

“...Ah, really?” Akira opted to pick Morgana up. He then supported the feline by pressing him against his chest, and plopped down onto Yusuke’s lap, making him straighten out his legs. “So this cat does love me after all?” He grinned.

“Be careful…” 

“It’s fine. I knew you’d ensure I don’t bang my head on your knee.” 

“I’ll be too slow one day,” Yusuke huffed out of amusement, reaching his hand into Akira’s hair. “And you’ll regret it.”

“Meh…” A pair of shoulders shrug as Akira snuggles Morgana. “Have you two reconciled now that Mona doesn’t play with your art supplies?”

“...What do you mean by ‘reconcile’?” 

“Well, you were always yelling at him.” 

Morgana’s paws began to knead a collarbone, inflicting an uncomfortable yet ticklish sensation. 

“Now that I have the apartment, he is less annoying, and I yelled at him for destruction, not because I just felt like it.”

“Mm, that’s good.” Akira resisted a yawn. “Are you...tired?” He asked, peering up to see another face.

“Not exactly, but I wouldn’t mind cuddling you.”

“Alright, but Morgana is joining us.”

As his expression dropped, Yusuke begrudgingly muttered, “That’s...fine.”

~~~

After an uncomfortable night thanks to Morgana’s intrusion, Yusuke woke up to an empty bed. It was expected, but the typical faint sorrow that accompanied mornings wasn't present. Spending last night together was presumably the cause of that.

Following preparation for the day, Yusuke made his way to the kitchen in order to retrieve some coffee. However, as his eyes adjust to the new surroundings and his foot slides into his destination, he abruptly comes to a halt.

Another was using the coffee machine, but it wasn’t someone he expected. He could recognize who it was simply from their frame and hair. Akechi’s mere presence left a bitter taste and concern, but he advanced nonetheless.

While his hand followed the crest rail of a chair, an urge to question controlled his tongue. “...What are you doing…?” 

Akechi’s actions were obvious, but his intention was not. He glanced back only for a moment, his focus then resumed on moving mugs.

“Akira gave me permission to get coffees while he stores stuff away.” His voice flowed without a hint of emotion, nor care.

“I doubt that…” Yusuke’s eyebrows drew together and his tone became cynical. “You’re not allowed to roam without supervision, yet you’ve done it twice now.”

Akechi gave a thoughtless shrug. “He said I could, and the last time was due to circumstances…” He glanced back with a smug smile. “Would you prefer if I abandoned him in the lab? Perhaps do things to him he wouldn’t consent to…?”

Anger provoked Yusuke’s to clench his fists and teeth. “Are you trying to antagonize me…? Because if you are, there’ll only be consequences for your actions, not mine.”

“I’m kidding~” With a smirk, Akechi’s attention reverted to pouring coffee. “You should lighten up.”

“You’re in no position to joke. Learn your place…!”

“...Do you think you’re important?” Akechi’s demeanour suddenly exuded contempt. “If you are, then why doesn’t Akira require you? He’s never requested your aid, despite being in an arduous position. So...I suggest you reevaluate your tone. Even if I’m the prisoner here, I’m more useful than you.”

“Tch…! You have no right to speak like that!” The insults and notion penetrate a vulnerable place, one Yusuke believed himself, but he couldn’t show that, even if it was causing physical pain. “Akira doesn’t need me because I lack knowledge regarding the subject, but I aid him in other ways! He doesn’t wish to endanger me, but he’s incapable of caring for your life! You’re just disposable to him!”

“I’m aware of that. Nothing else has been implied. Although, I wonder what you mean by ‘aid’ him…” Akechi turned to face him, leaning against the counter. “Do you mean because you tolerate the fact he’s killed thousands to be where he is today? You blind yourself from it because, deep down, you know nothing else in this world would want you. You’re so frivolous that the idea of dating a murderer doesn’t even faze you…!”

“...You’re despicable…! You question and judge as if you’re any better, but you’re the same as him!” Yusuke’s nails began to dig into his own palms. “I tolerate what you did to him because he’s nothing like the nature you forced, not because I seek validation! If he was selfish and immoral, then he wouldn’t be desperate to change himself, wouldn’t be risking himself to go after those who exude corruption! You don’t even try to change...you don’t even think you’re wrong.”

“Oh? ‘Same as him’? So you admit his nature is the same as mine?”

“...Tch! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Akechi gave a shrug and turned back to the mugs. “There’s no point in this conversation. Unlike you, I have stuff to do.” He grabbed two coffees and began to stride toward the exit.

“Well, you’re not doing it properly! You agreed to not roam without supervision yet you are…!” With furrowed eyebrows, Yusuke decided to follow him. “I will ensure you do nothing malevolent as it’s in your nature!”

“I told you I have permission…” Akechi didn’t even glance his way, despite their legs trying to outpace the other. “If you’re so desperate to be proven wrong, then ask Akira.”

“I will do just that…!”

While a tense ambience exuded, they arrived at the lab. Even though Yusuke wished to see Akechi struggle to open the door, the desire to question Akira was stronger, so the door promptly swung open. 

It was loud enough to catch Akira’s attention as he was now glancing back at them. 

“...What going on?” He asked, a mixed look of dismay on his expression.

“We must speak in private!” Yusuke was unable to calm his tone. “And I mean now!”

“...” Akira responded by standing up and moving towards them. He then gestured for Akechi to go inside, who abided. The door shut afterwards, giving them privacy while they stood outside the lab.

“What’s...the matter?”

“As if you can’t comprehend what’s wrong…” Yusuke sighed, trying to placate his own heart, and his arms crossed. “...Did you really let him out unsupervised?”

“Yes, but it was only for coffees.”

“I knew it, despite not wanting to.” Another sigh of dismal emitted. “How can you be so relaxed with him? How can you trust him not to poison you…?! Why would you let him roam like that when Shinya resides here?! Weren’t you fearful of them meeting…? Yet you’re doing careless things for mere coffee…!”

As he was bombarded with questions, Akira tried to speak, only to be met with interruption. 

“Yusuke… Calm down, please?” He reached for arms, giving them a squeeze as he smiled awkwardly. “I’m not being careless. Shinya is studying with Ann, so he’s not a problem and I don’t keep poison in the kitchen…” He sighed due to a grimace remaining. “Look.” His hand then slid into a pocket, pulling out a phone-like device. “I was testing out Akechi’s tracker. If he tried to go anywhere else but the kitchen, I would know, although...it doesn’t work for long distances.”

“...You could’ve tested it in a safer way. Like when he’s being escorted to his room or under supervision in another.” Yusuke shook his head in disbelief. “There was no justifiable reason to leave him alone, besides temptation, which you’re already aware he’s willing to betray you. It doesn’t need to be confirmed as a possibility.” 

“...” Akira’s eyes avert to the device, his grip squeezing around it. “I...suppose I could’ve, but I didn’t want to inconvenience someone when I could do it alone.”

“I don’t think anyone would be bothered when their comfort is at stake.” 

“Well, I guess I’m sorry for not considering it like that…” Jamming the device back into his pocket, Akira made eye contact. “Now, I can’t really discuss this further… My time is limited with Akechi due to a foster session I organized for Shinya. So… I don’t mean to dismiss you, but...I have to go.”

“...Alright.” Yusuke responded by turning away, only to feel his wrist envelope in a hand.

“Wait…” Akira mumbled as he stepped forward. “I apologize if he upset you. I’ll be more thoughtful next time.”

“You’re not responsible for him, but I would be comfortable if I never had to interact with him again.” 

“I understand.” A smile of relief shaped Akira’s lips while he leaned in. “Could I get a ‘farewell’ kiss…?”

Yusuke huffed due to amusement. “Aren’t you in a rush?”

“I can spare some time for this.”

“Oh?” Yusuke pressed two fingers against his mouth. “Well, I can’t.” He then slid them across Akira’s lips, giving a wink and proceeding elsewhere. Once at a distance, his expression stiffened.

The hue of Akira’s cheeks intensified as he rubbed a finger against his lips. “What a tease… I even embarrassed myself by asking…” Words mutter under his breath before he walked back inside the lab. 

As he approached a seat near Akechi, he sighed out. “Would you mind behaving yourself? Making others’ uncomfortable here will only make our goal harder.” 

“I wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t.” Grabbing the portfolio, Akechi smacked it down in front of them. “Now, speaking of progress, how do you expect me to perfect the drug when I lack the ingredients to do so? I thought you were searching for them, but you haven’t provided.”

“Agh…” A hand ran through Akira’s hair, realization etched into his features. “Can’t you use the ones in the briefcase?”

“That’s not how it works. I’ll also need subjects to test it on.”

“...Um.”

“Forget about it.” Akechi sighed with irritation. “You can decide whether or not we go down that path once Shido is gone. He is the immediate threat after all…”

“Mm, we should focus on that now Tae fully understands your drug.” Reaching into his pocket, Akira pulled out a note. “I’ve been considering our approach and I believe using you as bait would be the wisest. Shido wishes to meet at this address.” He dropped it onto the table. “I've been informed by someone his unit has been dismissed due to the investigation, so there’ll be fewer guards.”

“I suppose that’s good news, but his guards will always be a threat. And I’ve never heard of this address before, so don’t rely on me to navigate.”

“I know that, but we must account for other things too. That property has a security system, however, I’ve found someone capable of tampering with it. She said it could take months or maybe a week if she focuses on it. Even if it takes some time, ensuring there’s no evidence of our presence is vital. His status alone will make our murder reach worldwide news.” 

“Months…? I’m not sure if I can handle this any longer…” Akechi shook his head out of exasperation. “You try to focus on multiple things at once, which only wasted the past month. Why couldn’t you contact this person sooner? Why are you more focused on the drug rather than ensuring a plan?”

“I had...politics to handle and this girl wasn’t easy to get into contact with…” Akira would be more informative, but his distrust concealed details. “A multitude of circumstances made it difficult to even consider her as an option, I had to wait until they dissipated.”

“What a headache…” Leaning back in his seat, Akechi sighed. “While we wait for that, we should at least consider our approach. If you’re going to use me as bait, you need to convince him we’ve had no prior contact.”

“About that… I need some sort of excuse. Shido has seen footage of us leaving the fortress together and believes I still have you in my possession. He’s gone the route of giving me an ultimatum so I do his work for him, but it has to seem like I’ve found you recently, not had you all along.” Akira cupped his chin in thought. “We have to find an explanation for your escape so it seems more reasonable, we also need to choose a location you would actually reside in.”

“Why…? Shido isn’t asking for details, so why provide them unnecessarily? He just wants me, I don’t think he’ll care if you’re actually searching or if you’ve had me all along.”

“Wouldn’t that be suspicious though…? He gave me the ultimatum ages ago and I didn’t provide him with any information until recently…”

“Isn’t the decision difficult for you because of what it means for your race? Doesn’t that justify your delay enough? Sure, he may be suspicious if you provide no details of my capture or escape, but to him, we would never be on good terms or become allies.”

“Are you sure that’s what he thinks…?” The corner of Akira’s mouth pulled to the side as he scratched his scalp awkwardly. “...He suggested I sleep with you and then contact him. If he truly believed we could never become ‘allies’ then he wouldn’t recommend something intimate.”

“You’re…” Forcing his eyes away, Akechi rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’re...under the impression sex is something intimate...to him when it’s merely raw pleasure. If you’re going to analyze what he says then at least approach it from his perspective, not your own.”

“...Well sorry, I don’t know your father’s opinion on copulation…” Akira's voice dripped with sarcasm.

“It’s rather obvious, and don’t call him that.” 

“Uh…um…” Akira cleared his throat. “Moving on. You don’t think this will become an issue later on…?”

“I’m not guaranteeing anything, I’m just giving my opinion. If you think we need an excuse, then go that route but I wouldn’t provide it unless he asks.”

“Okay… Well, just to be on the safe side, how would you escape me and where would you choose to reside afterwards?”

“Are you really asking me that…?” Akechi let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms. “Probably the same way I already tried; manipulating one of your servants. I have no idea where I would go as I don’t have a place I could go to.”

“I suppose we go could with what has already happened, but the place is more important as I’ve already implied I’ve narrowed down a location and am searching it.” Akira’s head tilted inquisitively. “What about your old village?” 

“Why would I go back there…? It was a miserable place, surrounded and ruled by those who ostracized anyone who didn’t fit within their narrative.”

“Okay… What about a place near here? Like the town or-”

“Do you even remember what I once told you?” Akechi disrupted with furrowed eyebrows. “Or do you only acknowledge it when it’s convenient for you?”

“...I want to focus on the task at hand, if it becomes relevant to the discussion then I’ll acknowledge it, but it’s not, so there’s no point in doing so...”

“But it is. If you remember what I’ve told you previously, then you wouldn’t be throwing meritless suggestions at me.” Muttered Akechi. “You should know I never wanted to reside with or near you, so stop asking if it’s a possibility.” 

“...” Akira’s hand clenched into a fist under the table. “...Was that because you knew I was a vampire…?”

“Why’s that relevant?”

“Because you keep diverting, so I will too.”

“...If you truly wish to know, then no, it’s not because of that. I decided before I knew. Keeping you at a distance was apart of my desires as I feared growing too attached to you. My dismay was answered after all, so I wasn’t wrong to feel that way.” 

“If you feared growing too attached then why bring me down so you could keep me? Shouldn’t you have just walked away if your notion of distance worked?”

“...We’re getting sidetracked. If I got free from you and Shido, I don’t know what I would’ve done, nor would I know if Shido would want me still. It’s possible to replace me, and continuing to pursue the drug may not have been in his best interest, considering the result.” Akechi cupped his chin, a pensive look on his face. “The only downside I can see if he were to give up would be the hunters' irritation and a waste of money, but we’re speaking about Shido here...so those aren’t even issues to him. I assume he would let matters die down then pursue me again, so that means I’d move around a lot.”

“...” Akira expelled unsatisfied air and pulled his coffee close. “Were you aware of the fact he knows what I am? And that he was helping me avoid attention?”

“...Didn’t you wish to find excuses? Why are you bringing up trivial matters?”

“I’m curious.”

Akechi growled in a faint manner. “Obviously he knows vampires exist, whether or not he knew you were one never became a subject matter until I pursued you. Although…help you? I wasn’t aware you had a connection besides the book.”

“Apparently, he cleaned up after a mistake I made and purposely ignored the blood fridge whilst searching here for you,” Akira explained, his nails beginning to dig into his palms. “He also said the reason he gave me the book was so I would clean up ‘trash’ for him, but how would he know they were going to die unless you told him the situation?”

“Well...I didn’t know the true effects of my drug until those traitors told me, and why else would you require such a book? There’s a chance he has known all along, but that doesn’t mean he knows you’re mutated. I didn’t know he went out of his way to aid you, but those were recent events, weren’t they?”

“Yeah, I suppose they were…” Bringing the mug to his lips, Akira took a sip and worked to calm his vexation. “You said it was possible for him to replace you, does that mean someone else is involved in his plan?”

“Not that I’m aware of. I only said that because he could find someone else to recreate my drug and silence them somehow...like me.” 

“You gave him a false recipe, so he would eventually pursue you once he found out, but...how is he unaware of the real ingredients when he’s the one who provided them?” Akira’s head shook out of disbelief. “My past discussions with you conflict with now. Did you do that on purpose?”

“I requested them in bulk whilst experimenting, so it would take him some time to discern which are the correct ones. He may already be doing that.” Akechi reached for his mug, cupping his hands around it. “Also, I never guaranteed my relation to him would remain a deterrent forever. You just presumed it would be enough.”

“...I guess I did because if I found proof he was your biological father, then I could threaten him with it.” Glancing up, Akira met another pair of eyes. “Do you...know anything about your biological mother?”

“Nothing, besides the fact she didn’t want me.” Akechi shook his head without revealing emotion. “You won’t find proof. He even had a hard time proving it to me because he has ensured nothing remains.”

Ohya mentioned a possible connection, but putting more theories instead of facts in their minds would be unwise, so Akira’s lips remain sealed. 

“Anyway, if you’re truly desperate for a location where I may reside, then I would probably migrate to the north. What I would do there, I have no idea, but it’s the safest bet and Shido has no power there.” 

“So…” Akira retreated a hand to his chin. “You would manipulate one of my servants and then escape to the north?”

“Mm. My goal may have been to earn enough money to leave the country or I would simply take my own life. So choose whichever you like if he asks what I was doing.” 

“It makes me look incompetent, but alright… However, why would you take your own life once you obtained freedom?”

“Because it wouldn’t last. Whether or not you came after me out of revenge, he would continue to pursue me at some point. I would have two powerful figures chasing me until the end of time. I would also lack a purpose, so what’s the point of living on?”

“...I would probably chase you so the drug wouldn’t fall back into his hands or yours, so you’re not wrong… But...isn’t your desire for revenge enough?”

“There’s no way I could get revenge on you or him without aid I would never obtain. The only reason I’m speaking to you right now is because there’s a chance we could actually murder him and...you’ve promised to secure a future for me. I’m still sceptical, but it’s all I have access to.”

“You could have that future sooner if you didn’t wish to kill Shido with me.”

“Hmph…” A somewhat amused smirk shaped Akechi’s lips. “Just as you said, I still have a desire for revenge. I couldn’t let my ex kill that vile man, considering he may stuff it up.”

“...There’s no way I’d stuff it up. I didn’t just start ridding corruption yesterday.” With an irked expression, Akira’s arms crossed. “I’ve progressed towards our goal, what have you done?”

“Remained locked in this mansion because I’m not trusted enough to be allowed out.” Akechi’s smirk intensified. “Also, is that how you see murder? Destroying corruption?”

“How do you view killing us for your experiments? It’s no different, but if you truly wish to know, I don’t view it like that… I may feel better consuming them instead of innocents, however...I know my actions will never be preferred unless they cease.”

“There is a difference. You harbour guilt whilst I don’t. Wouldn’t it be better if you let go of it? You’re allowing a weight to crush you that will never be removed, so why struggle against it?” Akechi gestured his hand, forming imagery in minds. “Will you have a mental break down once we’ve killed Shido due to the guilt or is it selective? Either way, it’s an issue that could halt our goal. If you truly believe your ways aren’t monstrous, then why be consumed by guilt?”

“I don’t believe vampires are, however, my condition…” Akira paused, sighing instead. “There’s no point to this discussion. I won’t be consumed by guilt when Shido dies because it’s for my kingdom and he’s repulsive, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“So it’s selective?” Brushing the subject aside after a final word, Akechi grabbed his mug. “Anyway, you now have an excuse to give him. Let’s move onto our approach. How will you use me as bait and when will you strike?”

“...There’s a chance Futaba could predict blueprints of the place so we know where we’re going, but… I suppose I’ll cuff and blind you, however, I’ll ensure the cuffs don’t lock and you can simply jerk your hand to get free.” Despite his desire to have the final say, Akira let the subject dwindle and cupped his chin in thought. “We’ll need to hide weapons on ourselves somehow as I won’t be able to bite or use my nails. We shouldn’t risk leaving evidence, so gloves will be vital and I should conceal my face when we enter the property.”

Akechi scoffed, “What’s the point of bringing a vampire if you won’t use your abilities? And how will you signal me when you wish to strike if I’m blinded?”

“I suppose I’ll touch you in a specific way and I’ll use a bag instead of a blindfold so you can rip it off.”

“If you wish to convince him and his guards that I’m truly a prisoner then you’ll need to be rough with me. Some of them have seen the hatred you harbour for me; whether or not he compromised the same hunters is something we should consider.” 

Akira’s finger slid to the corner of his mouth, indenting his cheek. “So I have to touch you in a specific way without being suspicious and be rough? Then, how about I tap you 3 times?”

“I suppose that could work.” As if a realization dawned on him, Akechi grabbed a pen and pulled a blank page close. “We should write this down. It will do us no good to forget when the day arrives.”

“No offence, but your handwriting is a bit illegible, so I should instead,” Akira murmured, offering his hand.

Akechi stared at him with a furrowed brow. “You had no complaints when I wrote the ingredients.”

“Well, I didn’t wish to set you off, and I feel as though I can express these things now.”

“Go back to feeling like you can’t.” With a grumble, Akechi dropped the pen into another hand.

“...” Akira focused on writing down their discussion and added the excuse they had decided upon. “I’ll ensure faulty cuffs are made so we don’t have the worry about them actually locking.” He pressed the pen in between his bottom lip and chin. “Awkward question, but what will you wear? You have to wear gloves without it being odd.”

“I don’t know.” Akechi let out a trivial scoff. “It’s nearing winter, isn’t it? And we should go at night, so warm garments wouldn’t be odd.”

“Yes, but...my fashion sense is completely different to yours, so you’ll need to pick something out that you would have access to if you migrated to the north.”

“You’re...thinking about this too much. It’s not like I’ll go there with a crown and cloak.”

“Hm… Perhaps I am, but I would like it to seem as though you’ve resided there this whole time.” With a conflicted sigh, Akira ruffled his hair. “We won’t just be seen by Shido. There’s a chance we’ll have to avoid or kill local police.”

“We may even need to kill all of them if you don’t want to risk eyewitnesses, so I suggest we use competent weapons and give our undying trust during the operation,” Akechi stated as he leaned back in his chair and his legs crossed. “If either of us fumbles or communicate inefficiently then it will all be over.” 

“Trust…?” Whispered under Akira’s breath. “...Do you really think we can kill 15 armed personnel without getting injured?”

“Most certainly not. That is why we must hope Shido doesn’t trust the police force. I doubt he’d want them to witness the ‘exchange’ because how would he explain my constrained circumstance to them? Before we go, you must inform Shido of my suspicious state, so he’ll prepare or change the location.”

“That plan would only work if he hasn’t bought their silence yet.” Dejected, Akira pinched the bridge of his nose. “I knew this would be difficult, but is risking everything really worth killing him…?”

Akechi’s teeth grit and his eyebrows furrow out of frustration. “Don’t act like you’re the only one risking something here! You may have more than me, but that doesn’t mean I’ll accept defeat.” His finger pointed. “If you don’t kill Shido or appease his ultimatum, he’ll march in here and slaughter everyone! You won’t win against hunters when they have devices to subdue your kind and they outnumber you.”

“I...know.” Closing his eyes briefly, Akira crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. “I apologize. I let doubt interfere… It won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” Akechi’s appearance began to soothe alongside his mood. “Anyway… You said he was under investigation, correct? If that’s the case, there’s a chance the police won’t be bought or he may not even attempt to because it’ll worsen his situation. While it’s obvious he doesn’t trust you, you need to approach this from his perspective. Right now, you’re a scared leader, desperate to find me because you don’t wish to befall a worse fate, you can fix everything if you just listen, so you will. If you let our point of view interfere with your thoughts, then your doubts will repeat.”

Even though it was being said by Akechi, Akira found solace in the notion and a small smile shaped his lips. “Right… We’ll know about the police once we arrive and we should be prepared to fight them. If it’s necessary, I’ll use my abilities against them, but what about you? You’ll be in more danger than me.”

“I’ll manage somehow. Now, what kind of weapons do you have access to?”

“...” The direct nature of his reply concerned Akira, but he was unable to express it, so he merely sighed and resumed jotting notes. “We need to consider hiding them within our clothing, so it’s a matter of what’s convenient. We could both take a knife and pistol, I think that would be the wisest.”

“That’s rather underwhelming… Don’t you have something more that’s hideable?” 

“Not really. We don’t usually fight, our weapons are just for self-defence.” Pressing the pen against his chin, Akira’s head tilted. “We won’t want to shoot anyway. It will draw unnecessary attention, even with a silencer. It should be for emergencies only.”

“So, you want to stab Shido to death?” Akechi raised an eyebrow. “I suppose it’s possible, but it’ll be messy and there’s a chance he will survive.” 

“That or break his neck. Either way, it’ll have to be a decision we decide during it." Considering aforementioned words, Akira found something concerning. "The devices you mentioned… Does that mean Shido has access to their creation?”

“He should. I gave him the blueprints as I had to provide something, but I don’t think it’ll be an issue if you don’t get overwhelmed.”

“So his guards will have them, even if Shido doesn’t require protection just from vampires…?”

“I don’t know. We’ll have the advantage of surprise, so unless you’re incompetent, there shouldn’t be an issue.” Tilting his head, Akechi cupped his chin with a pensive look. “The most important thing will be our escape. Fleeing would be better than fighting the police, but we’ll need to conceal our faces before doing so. I could use the bag to hide mine once we’re done, but I would prefer to see, so if you could bring something for me, that’ll be helpful.”

“How will I justify bringing two masks? Unless...we hide it in our clothes, which I doubt, it’ll be difficult to seem genuine.” 

“Well… We could bring my research in a bag and hide supplies in it. That’s what Shido wants, and it wouldn’t be odd if I had genuine recipes on me. I never recorded the drug’s components until now, but no one knows that.” Akechi glanced up, a faint smile shaping his mouth. “If you tell him where I was ‘discovered’, you could also say you found my home and my research was inside. That way, we can justify bringing a bag without seeming odd.”

“That’s...plausible, but if they search the bag to ensure we didn’t bring weapons, it could become a problem.” 

“So hide it properly. Once they see a mass of paper, I assume they won’t search very well as they wouldn’t wish to crush or rip it. If you want to be even more certain, then create pockets within the fabric and stitch them so only a knife will remove our supplies.” 

“Would...your research be enough to fill a sports bags?”

“Just like him, you’re unaware of how much my research amounts to, so you would bring every single document just to be certain.”

With a nod, Akira jotted down the idea. “I’ll have someone modify a bag and make sure it has a padding so it can act as a shield. We should also put the mask in a smaller bag, just so it doesn’t form a strange shape.” 

“After he’s dead, we could steal documents if we get the chance too.” As he spoke, Akechi raised a finger with each mention, “So, we have an excuse, weapons planned, a signal to strike and masks to help our escape; is there anything else?”

“You’ll need to forge your research again. We shouldn’t use the fakes we already possess because they might be aware of them.” Akira rubbed his temple and let out a faint huff. “I know it’s extra work for something that may not even be an issue, but I don’t want to be exposed before we reach Shido.”

“...” Akechi groaned under his breath. “Fine. It’s not like I have anything else to do while we wait for this girl…”

An odd ambience presented itself. Once their minds were settled, ideas and discussion flowed like electricity through a wire. Whether it was possible because of selfish desires wasn't clear. Perhaps another motivation was the reason why?

Akira pointed the pen idly. “We have plenty of time to find more ways to ensure our success, but we’ve covered the important points. Oh, and I’ll get Tae to remove your tracker before we go.” 

“Tracker…? I forgot all about that.” Akechi scoffed, flicking a strand of hair back. “You don’t want to keep it in just in case the plan goes south and I take advantage of that?” A smug smirk formed.

There was a pause. The sound of a clock filling the silence.

“...No. I’ll trust your desire for revenge more than my personal feelings.” 

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

Akira expelled an anxious sigh, placing the pen down. “Nothing will be when it comes to this, however, our success means a future for the both of us.”

“...” Leaning onto his hand, Akechi glanced at the portfolio. “I think we’re done here. Our plan is more clear than last time; I have nothing else to add.”

“Actually…” Akira started as he slid their plan into a plastic sheet. “Tae said she discussed my condition with you and even showed you reports. What do you think of it?”

“You mean how you need to consume humans…? I don’t think much of it.” 

A frown pulled Akira’s lips and his eyebrows drew together. “I meant if a cure is possible.”

“Maybe…?” Akechi gave an indifferent shrug. “I worked and researched how to destroy vampiric organs, not fix them. There’s a chance Lunar tears could result in a healed effect as they’re required to stabilize my drug, but I doubt they could permanently heal you. At best, you’ll find a medication you would need to consume for the rest of your life.”

“So...there’s a possibility…?”

“Well, you’re still alive despite your organs constantly decaying, so I think a lot of things are. However, that doesn’t mean it _will_ be obtained, or that you will find the path.” Akechi readjusted in his tie. “One-time miracles aren’t a thing, there’s always room for complication. And you’d have to test every concoction on yourself as no one else has your condition, which could result in death.”

“...” Disappointment provoked Akira's nails to dig into his palms. “What about transferring…? Could I infect another person by turning them into a vampire? Would my children be affected?”

“Well...it depends on how my old creation affected your body, but I don’t think it’ll transfer if you turn someone. It’s an issue with your organs, not blood, and seeing as blood acts as a seed when turning someone, your body’s state shouldn’t affect that process.” With his mind deep in thought, Akechi held his chin. “I’m not certain about...children. Some types of organ failure can be inherited, so there’s a chance it could be passed down or appear later on in life, but I’m basing that on humans, not vampires. I’m not really a geneticist after all.”

“Same answer as Tae’s…” Akira sighed under his breath and rubbed his neck. “Did she show you anything regarding Yusuke’s blood?”

“Yes. Maybe his blood is a key to your cure, but the hard part comes from discovering everything else.” 

“I guess you and Tae can start on that once Shido’s gone.” An unnatural smile shaped Akira’s mouth. “Anyway, I trust you’ll have the forged research by the time Futaba is finished?”

“There’s only so much I can lie about, but yes.”

As Akira’s mouth opens to reply, the laboratory door slid open. He turned to see who it was only to see his servant, Zeriya.

“The couple willing to foster Shinya has arrived. Do you wish to delay them?” He asked, stoic as ever.

Akira’s gaze shifted to his watch and his eyes widen with surprise, realizing he had gone over-time. “Uh… No. I apologize, but I was rather focused.” His body raised as his feet touch the floor. “I’ll go now. Could you ensure Akechi to his room?”

His servant gave a nod and he walked past, heading towards the exit while a gaze lingered.

~~~

The couple was already waiting in the lounge, so Akira retrieved Shinya from his bedroom. With each step in the corridor, they get closer to their destination. 

“You...hang out with a lot of different guys, does Yusuke know about it?” Shinya questioned, his gaze fixed on another. It was the first time he spoke along the way, but his expression gave off a prying aura. 

“Pardon…?” Akira raised an eyebrow until he realized and his feet almost trip. An embarrassed hue coated his cheeks as his lips struggle to respond. “W-What are you implying?! Of course, he knows!”

Shinya gave a shrug. “I just don’t see you two together as much. You’re always with _that_ person now.”

“ _That_ person is a co-worker, nothing more.” With a sigh, Akira rubbed his flushed ear. “I told you not to be concerned about them.”

“It’s hard not to notice when you leave a room and he’s always escorted to the third floor.” 

“Because necessary paperwork is down there and it’s normal to accompany your guests.” 

The boy looked up at Akira, giving a curious expression. “Even at midnight?”

“...What are you doing up that late?” Attempting his best parental scowl, Akira forced eye contact. “Sleep is essential to your development and you won’t function properly without it. Is this why your grades are subpar?” 

“S-Subpar?! You said you wouldn’t look at them!” Shinya pouted and snapped his gaze away. “You said the work wasn’t important, and sometimes I can’t sleep, so I play games to become tired.”

“I said they weren’t going to determine your future, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try your best.” 

“...”

“Also, peeking out of, or leaving your room isn’t needed in order to get fatigued. I told you not to wander around at night, but if you truly can’t sleep, playing games seems counterproductive.” 

“You sound more like a grandpa every passing day…” Shinya muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.” 

Resisting a smirk, Akira stopped in front of the living room. Shinya also halted, realizing their destination was reached.

“I’m sure you’re used to this by now, but if you feel uncomfortable, make sure you signal me, okay?” Akira spoke with a smile only to receive a thumbs up.

The both of them began to enter the living room, hearing snippets of conversation. 

“Do you think the child is prestige? I don’t believe the king would stress the importance if it was a more normal case.” A feminine voice questioned.

“I don’t think that’s the reason why. Wasn’t there-” The man’s voice cut off the moment he heard shoes. 

A couple took notice of them, giving Shinya and Akira a smile.

“Oh, hello.” 

A woman greeted them, who was seated on a sofa near her presumed husband.

“I apologize for the delay. I hadn’t noticed the time.” Akira apologized with a sympathetic smile as he and Shinya approached another sofa, soon sitting down.

“You needn’t apologize. We only arrived a moment ago.” The male assured.

Akira’s hand gestured at the boy. “This is Shinya.” He then gestured at the couple. “This Sythael and Lehiro.” 

They both waved at the same time, causing Shinya to rely on hand signals in order to differentiate them. 

“H-Hello…” He mumbled and pulled his hat over his eyes.

“Oh, what interesting clothes.” Sythael clapped her hands, grinning ear to ear. “You’re adorable! Do you like casual wear over formal?”

“Um…”

Akira could sense Shinya’s discomfort, so he intervened. “Ann went shopping with him in order to pick out clothes, so I assume it’s his preference.”

“I see. Would you like to talk about your interests?” She asked, keeping her gaze on the child.

The introduction progressed enough for Shinya to feel more comfortable and open up more. The couple had even prepared the coffee table with various toys and board games so they had something to fiddle with while conversing. 

Several subjects ranging from hobbies to ambitions were covered. The couple shared their own hobbies as well, some aligning with Shinya’s. Akira merely observed and only involved himself when deemed necessary. The boy had grown accustomed to such exchanges as many were scattered over the past month. Unfortunately, the child wasn’t fond of anyone they had met, so the cycle repeated, causing Akira’s presence to feel more futile each time.

As they were playing a board game, Sythael took Akira to the side after being eliminated. It wasn’t unusual for them to want to speak in private, but it often happened afterwards, not during.

“I just wanted to ask how his education has been handled here?” She gave a smile and brushed her mahogany hair back. “He’s a bright kid, but it seems like he lacks a goal in life.”

Glancing at the others’ playing, Akira’s gaze soon returned to her and his arms crossed for comfort. “He has been given grade level work, however, the environment doesn’t resemble the norm. I was considering a tutor, but thought adding more introductions to his list would be unwise.”

“I see. If we were to move out of the manor, would you recommend homeschooling or public?”

A black eyebrow raised. “You seem awfully concerned about his education.” 

“Oh, do I?” Sythael let out a laugh, covering her mouth. “I just want to ensure I understand one of the many essentials in life. I know it can be difficult, especially if there isn’t a rhythm of learning, so I want to help him to the best of my ability… That’s if he chooses us, of course.”

“...I can’t give you a definite answer, but he’s apathetic towards schooling. If you want a speculative one, I would say homeschool him until he’s ready for public. I will provide everything if needed.”

“I understand. Will you also keep in contact with him after the process has been settled or will contact slowly cease?”

Akira wondered that himself. It wouldn't be odd if their interactions stopped, but a part of him wanted them to continue. 

His eyes avert to Shinya, and he breathed out a faint sigh. “It’s up to him. Just because I’m monitoring his adoption, it doesn’t mean I have authority over his wishes.”

“I see…” Sythael smiled, raising her hand as a farewell. “Thank you for answering my concerns. It means a lot.” Her head then bowed out of respect and she walked off, going back to Shinya’s side.

“...”

~~~

The meeting continued with a pleasant atmosphere until all the time was consumed. Farewells were exchanged with smiles. Before returning to their usual activities, Shinya and Akira were in the process of cleaning up the living room. Board games and game pieces were scattered, disorganizing the place.

“So… What did you think of them?” Akira asked as he sealed a bag. 

“Um… They were okay.” Shinya gave a thoughtless shrug and placed a box down on the coffee table. “I guess…”

“You guess?” Akira made eye contact, his expression a mix of concern. “You’re ambivalent about them?” 

“Not necessarily them… Just the idea as a whole.” 

Akira gave a smile of sympathy. “I understand, but it’s important that you find a nurturing environment. If you come across doubt, just think of your future.”

Considering his next words, Shinya averted his gaze. “...Actually, I was thinking of taking your offer...” 

“What do you mean?”

“You said I could go stay with Sakiko if I wanted…”

Akira went silent as he shuffled to sit down on the sofa. “Is that what you want now…?” He asked, steepling his hands.

“I think so…”

A paused commenced and as the air tapped into discomfort, Shinya finally decided to tread and sit near the noirette. 

“Is there an...issue with that?” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “I know you open your schedule for this, but I don’t feel like it’s working… I-I’ve met nice people...I just don’t want them as parents...”

“It’s hard to say.” Akira belatedly spoke and scratched his neck. “I haven’t discussed it with Sakiko and there are others’ that wish to meet you, but if you’re certain about staying with her, I could make it happen.”

“Really?” A thrilled surprise shaped the boy's mouth. “I don’t want to be bothersome.”

“It’s not.” Akira sent an assuring smile his way. “When would you like to go?”

“The sooner the better, right?” The sofa squeaked as Shinya adjusted his position. “It depends on what she’d be okay with, but hopefully soonish.”

“I suppose you’ve been considering this for some time then?”

“Yeah...I just wasn’t sure.”

“I’ll talk to Sakiko about it. At first, it can be a trial to see how you like it there, then you can make a decision.” 

“Sounds good.” Shinya felt accomplished. He then breathed out with relief. “Taking Mona isn’t an option, is it?” 

Akira’s expression said it all; no. Instead of giving a firm objection, he huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, but I like him a bit too much. I had to fight in order to even own a cat.” 

“I thought you were the king.” The boy’s tongue poked out in a teasing manner. “It almost feels like you’re still a prince with all the rejection you seem to face.”

“Going mad with power isn’t a recommendation, even if it’s for a feline. Plus, my advisor wasn’t necessarily wrong.” 

“About what?”

“Balancing out Morgana’s needs and my kingdom’s. I’m managing it though.” With a tired groan, Akira leaned into the cushions of the sofa. “Speaking of responsibility, did you ever end up discussing the incident…?”

“Yeah…”

“Huh? With who?” 

Panic coursed through Shinya as he realized his mistake. “Ah! I…” He stammered, fidgeting with his hands. “Sorry, I...got confused… If you’re talking about what my step-dad did, then no…”

Yusuke had kept their secret hidden, and the fear regarding its leak slowly diminished with time. It was difficult to tell if Akira believed his excuse. A mass of saliva blocked the boy’s nervous throat, causing him to gulp as a paused he only sensed initiated. 

“Do you...want to speak about it?” Akira questioned, his arms draped over his knees. His thoughts remained unknown, his features not even granting a hint. “I don’t wish to push the matter, but...some things make me uneasy. Perhaps your words could ease my nerves…?”

“...I don’t think anything interesting happened, but...okay.” Shinya breathed out with relief once more before he continued, “My mind is still foggy about it, so I’m sorry if my details are vague. I remember my step-dad taking me to a motel, and when he decided to leave, he took me along with him. I was told to stay nearby until he came back, but he never did, so I went back to the motel, then you found me.”

“Did he...say anything? Any names or information?”

“No. He never told me what we were doing, he just said we needed to get away from you. Although...he was paranoid about you finding him.”

“What about the others’?”

“Not that I remember.” The boy gave a frivolous shrug. “I told you it wouldn’t be useful. I was kept in the dark, for the most part, maybe it was even done on purpose.”

“...Thank you for telling me. Even if it seems little, it means a lot.” Akira conveyed a look of gratitude as his hand ran through his hair. “You can go back to your room if you like. I’ll clean up the rest.”

“Are you sure…?”

“Mm, I’ll call Sakiko right after and give you an answer as well.”

“Okay.” Shinya’s feet touch the floor and his body turned to the black-haired man. “Sorry for taking so long to decide. I just needed to work up the courage to return to the manor.”

Reaching his hand out, Akira patted the child’s hat with a grin. “It’s fine. I’m glad she was able to give you confidence and comfort. I can sense it, even now.”

The boy exhaled a breathless chuckle. “Whatever you say.” He brushed a hand aside. “Now, I have games to complete.” With a smile, he waved and left the living room.

Each step could be heard; growing fainter with distance. Akira steepled his hands once more as a sigh escaped him. Anxiety regarding the obsidian fragments didn’t dissolve, if anything, it intensified. He had hoped information would come to light, but instead, the search reset and he was met with concerns he knew to adjourn.

“Are you done babysitting?” 

Akira’s eyes lifted only to see Akechi leaning on the doorframe. A moment of confusion silenced his tongue, he even re-adjusted his gaze to ensure what he saw was true. 

“What are...you doing here?” He jerked up, expression turning to a scowl. “You’re meant to be in your room.”

“That’s the child you care for?” The corner of Akechi’s mouth resisted a smirk as he glanced out into the corridor. “I presume he’s the one you ‘saved’?”

“Don’t ignore me. Why are you out?” Akira approached, his grimace unchanged. “We made an agreement, don’t breach it now.”

Akechi avoided eye contact, contemplating, until he reached into his blazer's pocket. “You may overreact, but I thought learning could come in handy.” He displayed a bobby pin casually. “I’m only showing you because I plan to take pick-lock tools when we rid Shido. I don’t want to be questioned then, so now would be wise.”

The tips of Akira’s eyebrows drew together while he stared with displeasure. “Did you...pick your bedroom’s lock?”

“Mhm.” The bobby pin was thrown into the air and Akechi caught it, a smirk now on his lips. “I won’t lie, it wasn’t easy, especially since there are two locks.”

“Tch…! Are you trying to piss me off?!”

“I wouldn’t say that, but it would be boring if I didn’t try to beat a challenge. If it’s any assurance, I opened it 2 days ago, and I haven’t done anything ‘suspicious’.” 

“That’s not assuring at all! Picking the lock is suspicious!” Akira tried to regain composure by gripping the bridge of his nose. “Now I have to change it. And where did you get the damn pins?!”

“I’ll tell you if I get a tour.” Akechi shoved the tool back into his pocket, his expression remaining smug. 

“...Huh?”

“I’ve been here a while and haven’t even seen the whole mansion yet. I’m only taken to places of convenience. I’m growing bored of the same schedule and it’s affecting my ability to work, so indulge me for a bit.”

“Since when were you a normal person…?”

“As much as you wish to deny it, I’m still human. Repetition is boring for us all.”

Akira shoved his finger into the brunette's chest, gritting his teeth. “Don’t think I’ll forget your defiance. And why does it have to be me?” He scoffed, jerking his hand back. “I have better things to do than escort you.”

“It doesn’t have to, but I want it to be.” Akechi feigned a faint smile. “Just be glad I’m not requesting more. Fresh air is desired by all, and I’m sure you’re aware of what it’s like to be deprived of it.”

“...It’s a waste of time to argue with you.” Akira let out a discontent sigh and took a step outside into the corridor. “Come on.”

“Oh? You’re not going to clean the living room like you stated?”

“...How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

Akira’s expression twisted back into a grimace. “I will clean it once you’re gone and a new lock is installed on your door.”

Akechi just gave a complacent shrug.

###

In order to appease a desire, Akira showed Akechi the mansion. Displeasure accompanied each of his introductions. A few servants raised eyebrows about the occurrence, gossip was even born. The entire experience was uncomfortable and he couldn’t fathom why this was wanted. However, if it meant Akechi would produce quality work, then he would tolerate it. 

After showing the backyard, they moved to the garden. Akira informed of its state, but the brunette didn’t seem to care. As they walk along a stone path, it occurred to him that perhaps Akechi only requested this to get on his nerves. It succeeded immeasurably.

“I don’t understand why you want to see a dead garden, but here it is.” He muttered without enthusiasm, gesturing his hands.

They tread onto grass and halt in the middle of the garden. Tidy patches of dirt form a circular shape around them, amplifying the lack of flora. 

“Wasn’t this one of your favourite places to stay?” Akechi asked while his eyes wander. 

“Why does that matter?”

“Because I remember it.” 

“...I wouldn’t say my ‘favourite’, but I do enjoy gardening…” With a weary sigh, the strands of Akira’s hair ruffle by his hand. “Your father destroyed it, so there’s nothing to look at now.”

Akechi supported his chin with curiosity. “If gardening is your ‘thing’, then why have you never heard of Lunar tears?”

Akira responded with a shrug. “The name brings forth familiarity, but I stopped chasing rare types of flowers years ago. It’s too time consuming and I couldn’t do it properly. That’s why here is still ruined.”

“You know, I never really liked flowers…” Akechi muttered under his breath whilst taking a step. “The job just paid the bills and was close by.”

“Yet you were a walking encyclopedia…” Crimson eyes lower to grass. “Was our entire relationship built on lies…?” 

“Why does it matter…? We’ve both moved on.”

“Because I still have memories regarding it… Knowing it was a facade the entire time makes your betrayal easier to swallow.”

As his lips press together, Akechi crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t call my behaviour a ‘facade’, I just shared interests with those around me. Even if I didn’t truly find it intriguing, people will glue together if you feign correlation. It’s just how we work.” His hand gestured out of contempt. “You didn’t fall in love with me because I ‘liked’ flowers, did you? Or was it really that shallow?”

“Unfortunately not.”

Akechi let out a scoff and his features flicker with disgust. “I know you have strange standards, but what do you even see in your new boyfriend? His father didn’t even seem concerned when questioned about his disappearance.” 

“He’s a constant breath of fresh air.” Calming his exasperation, Akira clenched his hands to ease tension. “You wouldn't understand, but he’s true to his heart. Nothing stands in the way of his individually and his voice will be used when problems occur. His foster father is a fool who caged him, so his opinions hold no worth.” 

“So you bring in the broken and define it as ‘love’? There’s certainly a power disparity between you two.”

“I wasn’t ‘broken’ when I choose you, was I?” Akira grumbled, gritting his teeth. “In terms of wealth, I would be considered more successful, but I do everything to ensure a power disparity doesn’t form. Even if I wish to protect him, I know dependence is unhealthy at our age. My relationship isn’t fickle, and I don’t care for your opinion.”

“I don’t know how the past correlates or makes the present irrelevant. It’s obvious you date the broken because you know you don’t deserve better, so you take the leftovers.” 

“It almost sounds like you want it to be so.” Akira gave a conceited shrug and his features brighten with confidence. “I’m sorry to disappoint, but your vision isn’t reality. Yusuke and I are both adults, and while he may lack experience, he knows his desires and needs.”

“Tch… Why would I care?” With a grimace, Akechi crossed his arms and his head tilts. “I just don’t want your relationship to interfere with our work.”

“It won’t.”

“It already has, this morning was an example of it.”

“That was...my fault and it only delayed us for like 2 minutes.” Akira gestured his hand towards the garden. “Your desire for a tour is halting progress more than Yusuke.” 

“I won’t apologize for getting tired of writing, especially since you find it illegible.”

“I don’t care what it looks like if they’re fake documents. It’s not like Shido will get to read them anyway.”

“...” Akechi let out a disgruntled sigh. “Give me a break. Any mind would grow tired if left to fester in a room.”

“I know by experience.” As Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose, his gaze turned to a glare. “Tonight, you’ll stay in Sugimura’s old room while the lock is changed. Don’t think about tinkering with it again, or we’ll have a problem.”

“You’re lucky I even told you. I could have kept quiet, you know?” With an amused smirk, Akechi retrieved the bobby pins from his pocket and laid them in a palm. “Have it if you’re going to distrust me.”

“...” Akira grabbed and squeezed them. “Where did you get it…?”

“You have female servants. Your brain should be able to fill in the rest.”

“...Don’t do something like this again. If you want to learn, then ask. You complicated this more than it needed to be.”

“Then I wouldn’t gain the satisfaction of seeing your surprised face.” 

Dropping the pins into his pocket, Akira sighed wearily. “We’re done here. There’s nothing else to see besides my room, which you’ll never gain access to.” 

“I already have, but I get the point.” Sliding his foot back, Akechi turned towards the exit and gestured. “Escort me back to my room, will you?”

“...”

~~~

Little progress was made during the preceding days. Futaba was yet to deliver, however, contact with her resumed. Her updates were filled with information Akira couldn’t comprehend, but it was clear she was working hard. Akechi continued to write fake documents and worked further with Tae to ensure her understanding. The plan regarding Shido was also fleshed out, nothing was added, but it became clear-cut.

Sakiko agreed regarding Shinya’s stay. For how long wasn’t established as it was up to the child. His belongings were packed into suitcases by Ann, Yusuke and Ryuji. Shinya even ordered them around while they worked, telling them what could and couldn’t be touched. 

Just as Sakiko arrived to pick him up, they finished packing the last suitcase. Each was carried down to the main floor, where she greeted them with smiles and glee. 

“Are you ready to travel home with me?!” Her tone of voice reverberated with joy, brightening the atmosphere with her mere presence. “Oh, I’m so excited!”

“You’re more excited than him…” Ryuji mumbled with an embarrassed hue on his cheeks. “Calm down, will ya?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to visitors.” Her head tilts with a cheeky grin. “Perhaps you should visit your mother more often?”

With a groan, Ryuji scratched his nape. “Not that simple… I have stuff to do here.”

“I would prefer it if you didn’t, that way, I can keep your old stuff.” Shinya perked up as he pulled his hat down. “Some of it is pretty neat.”

“...Keep it. I would’ve brought it if I really wanted it.”

“He says just as he realizes that stuff is probably worth money now.” Ann teased, her tongue sticking out.

“What? Really?!” Ryuji’s head promptly shook. “Sorry little man, but if it’s worth cash…-”

“No, you can’t take it back now.” As she spoke, Ann tapped her fist on his head. “This is why you should think before opening your mouth.”

“That’s not fair!”

“How isn’t it?”

Their bickering became background noise, causing slight amusement for those around. 

While counting the suitcases, Sakiko searched for something. “Where’s Akira…?” She questioned, her eyes now focused on Yusuke. “Isn’t he going to say goodbye?”

“I presume so…” Momentarily, his eyes shift to the foyer. “I could go search for him if desired. His last location was his office, so I assume he’s still there.” 

“If it’s not a problem. The trip back to the manor is rather long, so…”

“I’ll be back then.” 

Yusuke gave Shinya a quick smile as his foot slid back towards the stairs. He then approached Akira’s office and opened the door, stepping inside. The first thing he saw was Akira placing folders into a shelf, but his presence was soon noticed.

“Oh, hello.” 

After a faint smile, Akira resumed his activities.

“Good evening…” Yusuke replied, caressing his hand against the door as he leaned onto it. “Are you able to offer some time? Shinya is leaving right now.”

Akira’s hands halt and he gave his full attention. 

“Ah, that’s right… It’s today.” He muttered under his breath and shoved the rest of the folders in. “I forgot. I’ll be down into a moment.”

“...Alright.” 

Reaching for the doorknob, Yusuke realized more resided in his mind. Reluctance as to whether or not to express it formed, but he soon committed with a step forward.

“Actually…” He began, “Is your schedule more free than usual? I...have a request.”

Crimson eyes linger on him until Akira glanced over to his desk and approached it.

“Perhaps.” A diary resided on his desk and he seized it, flicking through pages. “This afternoon I’m free. Although, I cannot ensure whether or not something will pop up.” The book snapped shut. “What is your request?”

“I asked you already, but…” Yusuke’s lips press together, his eyes averting momentarily. “Will you come visit the studio apartment? Even if it’s for an hour, I’ll be satisfied...”

Silence filled the air as Akira pondered, and eventually, he placed the diary down. 

“Of course.” He smiled. “You’ve been patient for me and it wouldn’t feel right to neglect you. I’ll come gladly and ensure I don’t disappoint.”

The sincerity of his reply was infectious, causing Yusuke to smile.

“Alright then. I’ll let them know you wish to say goodbye.”

Akira sent a nod his way.

~~~

Exchanging farewells with Shinya was important, and as they moved to do so, reality hit Akira. Over the past month, he was on the verge of accepting Shinya’s stay. It was against his own wishes, but Sakiko had thankfully turned the tide. Nothing about the boy’s leave was permanent, however, liberation was still felt. 

Ryuji was speaking to his mother while Ann interacted with Shinya. It allowed a proper farewell, and as Akira’s foot slid off the final step, the boy noticed them. 

“I thought for a moment you wouldn’t come.” Ann perked up, also taking notice. “Did you have to drag him away from a book, Yusuke?”

Her words came as a surprise and offence was also taken.

“I’m not shallow…!” Muttered Akira. “I understand the importance of this. Your comments aren’t needed.”

“I’m half joking.” Ann winked and her lips form a smile of amusement. “Are you functioning without coffee? You’re not usually this grumpy…”

“Stop diverting the subject.” After dismissing her, Akira’s focus shifted to the boy, and he kneeled to reach his height. “I’m sorry for the delay. My...memory isn’t the best right now.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like I’m eager for the drive there.” 

“Mm, it is rather long.” Akira gave a thoughtful smile and supported his own chin. “I may have to go there soon, but it just means we’ll see each other again.”

“So, like the first time?” Shinya pulled his hat down, slightly covering his eyes. “It feels weird going back, but...also nice, I guess.”

“If you don’t like it, you’re always welcomed back here,” Yusuke spoke with sincerity. “I’m sure we’ll visit you as well.”

Flicking his hat, the boy glanced up. “Will you bring your own comic books?” 

“Ah… Perhaps. I’ve never considered drawing comics until you brought it up.” 

“If you do, I can write the scripts.” 

“What? Like a creative writing task?” Pondered Akira. “I suppose it would be educational…”

“I meant more for fun.” Shinya’s expression crinkled, perhaps out of protest. “You’re like the unfun guardian that has to turn everything into school.”

“What…?! I can be fun!”

“Not recently. Yusuke’s the fun one.”

Supporting his chin, Yusuke head tilts. “I am…?”

“I’ll have to agree with that.” Ann chimed in with a smirk, her arms crossed. “Akira’s always looking for benefits in activities.”

Akira jolted to his feet and his finger pointed. “That’s not true! My current work requires me to analyze everything, and while it may impact the way I view normal things, it doesn’t make it permanent!”

Ann gestured at the couple individually as she said, “The unfun dad. The fun dad.” She hummed. “I think they’re perfect labels.”

A black pair of eyebrows furrow. “They are not! I’d be a fun dad too!” Akira glanced at Yusuke out of desperation. “Back me up here! I don’t have the taste of an old man, right?!”

Yusuke just shrugged. “I don’t wish to get involved.”

“You already are!”

Amplifying the joyous air, Shinya began to laugh. “I-I think you’re breaking him.” He rubbed his eye and tried to suppress his voice.

“It’s very easy to when he works somewhat hard.” Ann gave a grin, brushing her hair back. “Guess it’s the stress. Might even get grey hairs.”

“‘Somewhat’ hard?!” Realizing his behaviour, Akira recoiled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re just trying to get on my nerves…”

“Is it now obvious?” 

A glare was sent her way.

“...Anyway, delaying the carriage any longer would be unwise.” Akira turned to Shinya, his complexion growing bright. “If you like, we can keep in contact now that I have a personal phone.”

“Sure, although, I don’t have a personal one yet.”

“I’ll ensure Sakiko provides you with one.” A warm smile shaped Akira’s lips as he kneeled. “I’m sure we’ll meet again, but it’s farewell for now, and I hope your trip is safe.”

“...”

Shinya remained quiet until a surge of courage aided. He took a step forward and seemed to be going for a hug, but instead, he flicked the tip of Akira’s nose. 

“We’ll see each other if you behave yourself.” He pouted. “Make sure you...control yourself, or I’ll be angry.”

Flinching in response, Akira touched his nose. Confusion etched into his expression, and his head tilted slightly. “Ah, right… I promise.”

The boy’s pout vanished and was replaced with a smile. “I’ll look after myself just fine, it’s you who needs to be subjected to concern. Although, I’m sure everyone here will be your carer.”

No words form on Akira’s tongue and he was left with dismay. His eyes wander around as he stood, rubbing the back of his head.

“I suppose this is goodbye for now.” Shifting his attention, Shinya moved in front of Yusuke. “I’ll see ya’ another time as well.”

“Mm.” Nodded Yusuke. “If you find discomfort there, you’re always welcome back. I hope your trip there is secure, and not too boring.”

“I have my games, so it shouldn’t be boring.” 

Ann’s foot slid and she patted the child’s head. “Pay attention to the windows on the way there. There are some pretty sites!” She grinned, cocking her head.

“That’s not really my thing…” Giving a pout, Shinya fixed his hat. “I might consider it though.”

As he listened, Akira grabbed a suitcase and swivelled it to face the entrance. “Come, let’s take the luggage to the carriage.” He smiled once they nodded.

****

While the others’ talked, Ryuji expressed concern to his mother. They stood to the side, just out of range.

“Are you sure you can...handle this? I know he’s a good kid, but…”

“I’m positive.” Sakiko’s lips form a reassuring smile. “I wouldn’t have accepted Akira’s request if I felt like it was too much. Plus, I’ve grown rather fond of Shinya.”

Rubbing his nape, Ryuji released an anxious sigh. “What about your health…? Will having a kid around really help with your stress?”

“I understand your concern, but I’m okay.” With a step forward, her heel clicked. Sakiko’s hands then elevate onto her son’s shoulders, squeezing them firmly. “I appreciate the fact you expressed this to me, however, returning to a lonely home every day can get tiresome. I live in a place where I see joy all around or...gossip. I interact and feel a great sense of community, but once we depart, a lone home greets me. Not only will this arrangement help Shinya, it’ll also aid me.”

“...Alright.” As he smiled, Ryuji lifted his head. “Although, what about the future? Will you adopt him if needed?” His eyes avert and he pinched his ear. “I...dunno how I’ll feel about a little brother...”

“Depends. Right now, he’s just staying with me for a bit. It’ll be up to Shinya and Akira if they continue to search for other foster parents.” Tilting her head, Sakiko grinned. “Don’t worry. I won’t make a huge decision like that without your input. However, I will not abandon the boy.”

“What?! I wouldn’t ask for that!”

“I know you wouldn’t, I’m just ensuring you’re aware.”

“...” Within the corner of his eye, Ryuji noticed Ann waving them over. “I think Shinya’s ready to leave now.”

At the sound of his voice, Sakiko followed his eyes and gave a content nod.

“It seems so.” Her complexion remained bright. “Come, let’s not keep them waiting.”

~~~

Feet crush pebbles as they all move towards a carriage. Luggage was then placed inside. The afternoon breeze caressed garments and swayed hair; neither warm or cold. 

“So, we’re finally ready to depart?” Sakiko questioned with a grin, giving the boy’s shoulder a soft squeeze. “We’ll probably arrive just after dinner, but you needn’t worry. I packed us lunches.” 

Shinya looked up at her, acknowledging her with a nod before his gaze shifted towards a group. 

“I suppose I should thank you all for looking after me.” He beamed, pulling on his hat. “Breathing at the manor was difficult, but here was much easier. Oh, and…” His cheeks turned a light pink. “I’m sorry if I was a brat sometimes…”

“I wouldn’t label you as a brat,” Akira said, smiling. “I don’t believe any of us would.”

The trio nodded and made sounds of agreement.

“...” 

Shinya turned towards the carriage and held his hand up. “Well, see ya around!” His voice hitched with joy as he stepped inside and watched hands wave goodbye.

Sakiko waved before following the boy. She allowed him the window seat and closed the carriage door. Through the glass, they continued to wave. Wheels began to turn, movement commenced, and the sound of hooves crushing pebbles grew consistent.

Hands signal farewells until the carriage was out of sight. Everyone was left with a feeling of accomplishment, perhaps even bittersweet. 

“I’ll update you all once Sakiko has arrived home, although I’m certain she’ll inform you, Ryuji,” Akira spoke as he turned and tapped their arms while he moved past the trio. “Unfortunately, I cannot linger as I have work calling for my attention. Feel free to have a break though.” 

They all watched him leave. Words weren’t even permitted as he disappeared into the mansion with haste. 

“Jeez, it’s like he’s a workaholic now,” Ryuji muttered, rubbing his nape. 

“Well...having a powerful mayor breath down your neck would make anyone adjourn social norms.” Ann let out a weary sigh and curled a strand of hair around her finger. “A break would be nice after all that packing though…”

With a twinkle in his eye, Ryuji beamed. “Oh! A new ramen place opened up nearby, wanna go check it out?” 

“You’re paying.”

“Sure, whatever.” 

Ryuji’s attention shifted to Yusuke, who was absentmindedly rubbing his shirt between two fingers. 

“Do you want to come? I’ll pay for you too.” He questioned with a gesture.

“...” It took Yusuke a moment to realize he was being spoken to. When he did, his expression perked and his head tilted. “Oh, um… No thank you. I have plans with Akira and wouldn’t want to miss the chance.”

“Alright. Come on, Ann. It might close soon.”

“I doubt it.” Turning her heels towards the mansion, Ann brushed her hair back. “Give me a bit and I’ll be ready to go. I want to wash up first.”

“What…?!” Exclaimed Ryuji, a look of defeat on his complexion. “You look fine! If we wait, they’ll get busy!”

“We all just packed up a room. I may look fine, but I don’t feel it.” Ann pitched her nose and her head shook. “You should wash up while I do too. That way, no time will be wasted.”

Without waiting for a response, she entered the mansion. Ryuji followed after her, expressing disapproval and disappointment.

As he entered the mansion himself, Yusuke considered changing his mind, but he committed to his decision. Even if he had to wait until midnight to show Akira his painting, he would be patient. 

~~~

An hour was consumed as Yusuke drew in his sketchbook. The notion Shinya was now gone hadn’t truly hit yet. Just like Haru’s departure, it will take some time to realize an absence, but unlike her, Shinya is going to a safer place. Worries and concerns could finally ease, although not disappear. 

The silent and colourful aura of the mansion could blind them from a dreadful fate, but those who had true knowledge couldn’t relax. The atmosphere servants indulge in made it evident Akira was the kingdom’s shield. Even with a closer presence, they could go about their days normally. At first, apprehension plagued their home, but as time passed, it no longer suffocated. Their lives normalized, even though the situation lacked result.

Maybe this way of life was incorrect, however, it wasn’t completely kind. Opinions regarding the drug amplified each day and reports of aggression over disagreements flooded Akira’s desk. Luckily, nothing severe was recorded, but the acts only add another time limit. 

As Yusuke glanced out the window, he watched birds chirp in the pink afternoon hue. It was easy to forget Shido’s ultimatum, but he wouldn’t allow himself to. Cocooning himself in bliss wasn’t desired as he saw the consequences it had. Someone else would carry that burden just so it could continue being tolerable for others'. 

He sighed, realizing his request could be unproductive, but he wanted Akira to adjourn from obligations. It may seem as though he’s fine, more so by their last interaction, however, stress could be masked. Maybe asking for his attention would amplify it instead?

While Yusuke pondered about his request, the door squeaked open. His head elevated only to notice Akira had entered the room. 

“I apologize for the delay, Akechi wanted to ensure his work was to my standards.” Akira advanced with an enthusiastic smile, soon clapping his hands together. “I’m all yours now. Are you ready to depart? Or is there something you need to do before we go to the apartment?”

“...” 

Yusuke averted his gaze towards the window. A pen began to tap against his sketchbook while he pondered in silence. 

“...Is it okay if I take you away from your duties?” He asked, shifting his eyes for contact. “I don’t wish to halt you.” 

“I must wait for others’ regarding Shido and the kingdom is doing alright, so it’s fine.” Placing a finger on his chin, Akira tilted his head. “Do you not wish to go now? I could use the fresh air…”

“Ah…! No, that’s not…” 

Yusuke closed his sketchbook and rose from the sofa. He stepped towards his partner, a smile now forming his lips. 

“I’m ready to depart. There’s nothing else I need.”

Cocking his head towards the door, Akira offered his hand and Yusuke grasped it, finalizing his decision.

~~~

Along the way to the apartment, chatter commenced. Akira joked about Yusuke’s white henley shirt as the neckline was wide enough to reveal his collarbone. He teased the idea that his partner was a male model, while Yusuke assured he never considers his attire and chooses at whim. 

They spoke about Shinya before the carriage came to a halt. Stepping out, Akira aided his partner as he had brought a bag of supplies. The couple then entered the apartment complex and used the elevator to reach the correct floor. At the sound of arrival, Yusuke escorted to the room, unlocking it.

“Should I expect a mess?” Akira asked while peeking over a shoulder, attempting to see the room through the doors’ crack. 

“Uh… Not exactly. I do work in here quite a lot, but I know how to keep clean.” 

With his hand, Yusuke revealed the room by pushing the door and he stepped inside. 

The colour of the place remained as expected; black, white and silver, but a clear purpose presented itself now. At the far end, near the balcony, an easel, dressing screen and large wooden slab with a cloth on it resides. Perhaps it was for modelling? 

Akira’s shoes press against dockside wood while he advanced in awe. The room gave off a cozy aura already, despite only viewing the kitchen and workstation. 

“It’s lovely…” Akira beamed with pleasure. “I’ve always liked modern decor but it doesn’t work well in a mansion.” He turned, pointing towards the other rooms. “May I have a tour? Or do you not use them?”

“Uh… Furniture does exist within them thanks to Ann, but let’s focus on here for now.” Yusuke replied with a brief smile and approached the kitchen counter, setting his bag down. “I didn’t request you come here just to see the place, but rather...see my work.”

“Oh?”

Akira strode towards the counter and laid his arms across it, tilting his head with a grin.

“Like what?” He asked, supporting his cheek in a palm.

“Um…” 

For some reason, Yusuke’s composure crumbled and a heat rose to his cheeks. Perhaps it was nerves, but he even struggled to look at his partner. 

“What’s this…?”

He heard Akira’s curiosity and perked up only to see him holding a plastic sheet.

“Oh, uh...I bought that with my first paycheck.” He answered, brushing his hair back with a finger. “All the rest of my earnings go towards paying you back.” 

“...No offence, but plastic sheets are the strangest first purchase I have ever heard.” With an amused chuckle, Akira placed it back down on the counter. “I hope you understand paying me back isn’t important. If there’s something you wish to buy, please go ahead.” 

“I purchased it for a reason, and...I know you don’t care about the money. It’s just something I wish to do.” Yusuke’s legs move around the counter and he beckoned. “Would you follow me for a moment?”

Heeding the request, Akira followed his partner towards the covered easel and watched him grab something from the wooden slab. 

“I have been working on this for quite some time, and now I can finally reveal it…”

Within his hand, Yusuke held a black folder and he reached for the cloth covering the easel.

“I don’t wish to shock you, but my work may come as a surprise… I’ll explain more when it, uh…” 

Receiving an eyebrow raise, Yusuke stammered and eventually sighed.

“I’ll just show you…”

Cloth slowly slipped off the easel, revealing a canvas underneath. Carefully selected colours and structures create an image, resulting in a beautiful painting. Akira could sense familiarity from the piece, but was unable to pinpoint why until distant memories resurfaced. 

His eyes fixate on it, awe replacing confusion. The painting was of a family, his family, finding joy in the miracle of life. He had forgotten what his parents looked like, but memory fragments connect pieces and a multitude of emotions flow.

“Y-Yusuke…” He murmured, snapping his gaze from the painting. “How…?”

With a smile, Yusuke pulled a plastic sheet from the folder. He displayed the contents, revealing a photo. It was protected due to its age, but the plastic sleeve had a designed border around it.

“A long time ago, Zeriya caught me looking at your photos. They were all destroyed by ink, but one remains thanks to his intuition. I decided to paint that photo to perhaps ignite your heart.” His movements were gentle as he offered the photo. “I want you to keep and treasure the last image of your parents. I know it’s a sore subject for you, but I’m certain they wish for you to forgive yourself and to no longer believe you’ve brought them shame.” 

“...” 

Crimson eyes flickered from the painting to the photo until they downcast. Akira gripped his arm and bit his bottom lip. “I-I...don’t know...what to say…” His voice quivered.

“You needn’t say-”

“I suppose I was right to suspect you going through my drawers…” Holding a hand to his mouth, Akira’s face concealed under his hair. His body trembles, barely noticeable to the eye.

“...I apologize for that. I didn’t wish to hide this from you, but I feel as though it would’ve been ruined had you known. I didn’t mean to lie-”

“I won’t cry! I’m a grown man!” 

Akira gripped the bridge of his nose and light sniffles could be heard.

“God damn… Why do you do this to me, Yusuke…?” 

“Uh...I-”

Lifting his head and wiping his eyes, Akira’s lips trembled into a smile. “Your painting is lovely, it’s...breathtaking…” It became difficult to swallow. “Is this why you bought those plastic sheets…?” His voice was soft, and he pointed at the photo. “Did you...carve the border too…?”

“Mm.” 

Anxiety dissolved into relief. Yusuke couldn’t find confidence in his partner’s reaction as it was scattered, but now, he could give a sincere grin. 

“It was my first time doing craving art, and seeing as it’s plastic and not clay, it proved to be difficult.” He stated, holding the protected photo up. “You can remove it from the sleeve if you don’t like it. I just thought it could use a shield and decided to apply more beauty to it.”

“Put it down.”

“What…?”

“Please.”

“...?” 

With raised eyebrows, Yusuke hesitated to place the folder and photo down. Eyes demanded haste movements, so he put the sleeve inside and set the folder on the floor as no table was nearby. The moment he finished, arms wrapped around and squeezed the life out of him.

“Ah…! Akira!”

“I thought I was just going to get a tour, but you throw this at my heart!” 

Shock, solace and exhilaration conducted Akira’s actions. His face was concealed in cloth as he squeezed and tugged another's body, practically crushing it from the joy that courses through him. 

Yusuke winced as he felt suffocation, and he clung to his partner, tapping his back. “O-Okay… I...appreciate your joy, but...your strength is…”

At the sound of his voice, Akira’s grip loosened. His breath then quivered, growing ragged with each exhale. Fingers cling and claw with a quiet desperation, a desire to not be seen. 

“...” Yusuke froze until he began to stroke hair lovingly. “Are you...okay, Akira?” His voice came out soft, almost caressing an ear.

“Mm…” 

Akira nodded but didn’t move from his spot. He was content snuggling his partner’s chest. Eventually, the strength to regain composure returned. He shuffled back to reveal his face, and his eyes gleam with joy or tears. 

“Thank you…” He whispered, elevating a hand to caress Yusuke’s cheek. “You didn’t have to do any of this, yet you did…” He exhaled lightly, his cheeks developing a pink hue. “I cannot truly express myself to you with mere words, but… I love you, Yusuke, I really do.”

Yusuke couldn’t resist a smile of warmth. Shyly, his eyes fluttered while a blush developed the tone of his face. “I’m glad you like it, and...I feel the same way about you-”

Suddenly, air shot out of his mouth as his cheeks were squished with quite a lot of force.

“‘Like’?! Why do you keep phasing my emotions like that?!” Exclaimed Akira. “It’s ‘love’! I love your work and what you do for me, ya’ goof!”

Lifting his hand, Yusuke gripped his partner’s. “It’s just the way I talk… I don’t mean to imply anything by it.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t because you believe you’re not worth praise? That you’re unworthy or incapable of causing joy?”

“That’s not…”

“Look at this art!” Akira threw his hand towards the painting. “It’s absolutely amazing! It looks exactly like the photo and you drew parts that no longer exist due to age!” He turned back, gripping a shirt. “When, Yusuke, when will you see the reality before you…?! My kingdom adorns you and I would bear your children! Er...I-If I could…” 

Yusuke couldn’t help but chuckle at the puerile behaviour. 

“You’re giving my words more consideration than their worth.” He managed and caressed his fingers over Akira’s. “It feels like we have this exchange far too much.” He beamed.

Inhaling air, Akira’s shoulders drop into relaxation. “Maybe I’m being...extra, but I don’t want to ignore these cues just in case I’m right.” 

“I understand and appreciate your observation. However, I’m alright now. I am also grateful that you love my work.” 

A smile curled Akira’s lips and he pressed his forehead against his partner’s. “That’s more like it…” He hummed, elevating his arms around a neck.

With careful movements, Yusuke took this moment to lift Akira and the folder into his arms, carrying them to the wooden slab. His partner reacted by releasing a moan of surprise. They used the stand as a seat and Yusuke pulled the photo out, resting it on his lap. 

“I assume you’re not angry at me for keeping this as a secret?” He asked, permitting eye contact.

“No. Although, I didn’t know any photos of my parents remained. If anything, I’m surprised Zeriya hid and entrusted it to you.”

“I am too. It used to be hidden in a box within my room, however, when Shinya came along, and I joined you, Zeriya opted to conceal it elsewhere. I had to ask him for it, but it’s been in my possession ever since.” Shyly brushing his hair to the side, Yusuke rubbed his cheek. “He originally gave it to me as a test. He said if I could give it to you without inflicting anger, then I would be considered worthy. That I would be able to become your queen.”

“Well… Jokes on him because I’ve already accepted you as that.” With an amused smirk, Akira chuckled. “I’m kind of irked he hid it from me all this time, but I suppose it’s understandable. Did he ask you to paint it?”

“No. That was my decision.”

“...You’re adorable. Thank you.” Akira’s focus shifted to the painting. “Would you be comfortable if I hung it up in the mansion? Either in my room or above the garden door?”

“That’s up to you.” 

“Doesn’t the thought of others’ seeing your art make you nervous?”

“Not anymore.” A content smile shaped Yusuke’s mouth. “I’ve matured in that aspect, and I’ve sold a few pieces of art, so it’s a hurdle I’ve already crossed.”

“...It feels like this place has nurtured you while I’ve been blind to it due to work…” Akira dragged his shoe along the floor and tilted his head. His eyes watch the ground until they rise, meeting another pair. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here when your studio was first established and I’m sorry Ann had to take my place in helping you…”

Yusuke’s head shook and he scooted closer. “You needn’t apologize. Sometimes different callings will separate us, but we’ll always be united. It also ensures I don’t crush you with reliance.”

“Still, it was a big moment for you…”

“It…was intimidating at first, but now I’m comfortable. Just having you here now satisfies me.”

His words cause a smile. Akira’s hand then slid onto the photo and he picked it up carefully, using his palms to support it. 

“The border is a flower design, right?” He asked whilst caressing his thumb over it.

“Yes. I tried to crave the flowers you put on their graves, although it proved to be difficult. If you don’t like it, you can remove it from the sleeve by pulling the string from the buttons. I thought it would be wise to shield it though.” 

“No, I like it.” Akira glanced over with a grin. “Cutting plastic sheets like these would be dangerous, no? You didn’t hurt yourself, right?”

Yusuke’s head shook. “I’m fine. However, a lot of waste accumulated from my dissatisfaction.”

“Oh? How long did it take you to finish the painting?”

“Too long. I still have the rubbish of my failures because I couldn’t remember when waste was taken away. I didn’t want to risk you finding it either, so I left it here.”

“Wait…” Akira’s eyebrows crinkle as he scans the room. “It looks clean in here… Where are you keeping it?”

“I’ll give you a tour, but first…” Yusuke paused and placed a hand on the photo. “Your mother has a beauty spot under her bottom lip, do you also have one elsewhere?”

“...I have a small one on my inner thigh, but...I don’t know how that’s relevant or noteworthy…?” 

“Well, while I was painting, I wasn’t certain whether or not it was simply dirt. Luckily, I added it, but I don’t remember ever seeing yours.” Yusuke disrespected personal space by veering into his partner’s. “It means my examination wasn’t sufficient and we must repeat…!”

“...My parents may be stilled images, but they wouldn’t be happy witnessing your perversion.” With a gentle push, Akira revived their distance. “Can we discuss this another time?”

“It’s not perversion, but a yearning for knowledge!” Realizing his behaviour, Yusuke cleared his throat. “...I apologize for that display. You just inspire me.”

A chuckle enchanted the atmosphere. 

“Right.”

Shifting his attention to the painting, Yusuke beamed. “Just like you, your parents are beautiful. I was worried about not being able to capture that. Although, you were a rather fat baby.”

Akira reacted by pinching an arm.

“Ow…!”

“That’s just what babies look like! Have you ever seen one?!”

Yusuke rubbed his arm with a frown. “Yes and no. I’ve seen them, but I do not stare.”

“It’s called baby fat, and it’s normal.” Akira pouted and muttered, “Why did this have to be the last photo? One where I was older would’ve been better…”

“I think it’s lovely. I’m certain your parents were overjoyed when you were born, this photo only proves it.”

“...”

Akira’s complexion twisted into something forlorn.

“May...I ask why you destroyed their photos?” Yusuke’s voice was gentle, his hands tucked into his lap. “You don’t need to tell me, but you seem...happy to see them again, so I doubt your actions were done out of malice.”

“Because...I don’t believe I would’ve survived had we kept old traditions.” Placing the photo down, Akira made eye contact. “I’ve always been compared and expected to reach their standards, and while that’s a simple truth of royalty, it warped. When I was ‘cursed’, their ability to parent was blamed. I was labelled as a failure and their graves were wrongfully held accountable. It would’ve been easier if I let that continue, but I couldn’t let their efforts and dedication rot within condemnation, so I begged to be responsible as that was the truth. Obviously, distorted whispers got into my head, and even now, I believe I’ve failed them, so I tried to destroy that attachment.”

“...I’m assuming it didn’t work?”

“Of course it didn’t.” Akira’s lips curl into a craven smile. “Emotions aren’t as fickle as I desired.”

“...”

“At least their image will be pure within history, while mine...not so much.” Akira gave a thoughtless shrug. “There’s no point in dwelling on it. I’m glad I got to see them again.”

“That isn’t fair…” Clenching his hands together, Yusuke’s brow furrowed. “You’re devoting your energy to ensuring their protection and stability, yet your curse dismisses all of that…? I’m surprised you haven’t given up despite knowing that fact all along.” 

“Well...I won’t lie and say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind, but I don’t work in order to carve my name into history. Everything I am is for our current lives, although securing the future after this predicament would be nice.”

“Your strength is what I inspire to have.” Yusuke’s complexion relaxed and his hand settled on his chest. “However, I’m aware strength doesn’t negate pain or stress, so if you need to release the pressure, I offer you my shoulder. Especially now.”

A smile softens Akira’s features. “Thank you. You’re already a great de-stresser. I honestly can’t remember how I used to function without constant frustration.”

“So…” Yusuke’s hand faltered. “You don’t need my help despite the peril we face?” 

“...”

Like a puppy, Yusuke’s eyes were practically begging to be of service. Idling while others’ dedicate everything can be welcomed or a cause for discomposure; his feelings on the matter were crystal-clear. Wonder about whether or not aid could be requested without risk filled Akira’s mind, and he cupped his chin.

“Can you...stitch?” He asked, permitting eye contact.

“Uh… Like crochet? I’ve never attempted it, but I welcome new forms of art.”

“No, not that.” With a huff, Akira adjusted. “In order to ensure my- Er...our escape, Akechi and I decided to take a bag filled with fake research. We plan to cut a pouch into the bag so we can hide supplies, but it mustn’t look suspicious or feel so. I figured I’d get Haru to do it for me, however...that’s complicated now, so perhaps you can?”

“If I fail, will you die?”

“Uhh… I dunno.” Akira shook his head as he couldn't resist a chuckle of surprise. “Don’t speak with a direct tone about something serious, you’ll make me laugh.”

“I apologize. I simply worry about failure.” With a troubled sigh, Yusuke rubbed his temple. “How long will I have in order to learn? I must dedicate all of my time to stitching if it’s short.”

“Depends on Futaba, but I’d say...about a week.”

Yusuke jolted to his feet. “I must practice immediately!” He exclaimed, turning to his partner. “Do you mind if I do so while we chat?”

Akira couldn’t resist an amused grin. “I thought you were going to give me a tour? Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

“I suppose it could...”

Calming his mind, Yusuke offered his hand and Akira grabbed it as he stood up. 

“There isn’t much to see, so you may be unimpressed.” 

Their shoes tapped against floorboards as they moved into the kitchen’s section. 

“Would you like a coffee?” Yusuke suggested, shuffling towards the cabinets.

“U-Uh, no thank you.” An awkward grin shaped Akira’s mouth as he waved in a dismissive manner. His body leaned against the counter, and his arms crossed. “I may be able to rest tonight, so I shouldn’t have too much.”

“That would be nice. How about food?” As he asked, Yusuke opened a cabinet to reveal veggie-stick packages. “I don’t have much variation though.” 

“Is that...all you have?” 

Opening another cabinet, Yusuke answered without words.

“...Why do you have so many of those snacks?” Akira’s expression twisted with curiosity. “I’ve never seen them at home.”

“I discovered them recently.” With a satisfied grin, Yusuke presented the cabinets. “They increase my energy when needed and are easy to eat! The packages are filled with just the right amount of food! The flavour doesn’t become stale and they are easily stored! It’s the perfect snack!”

“I’m not convinced.” Akira let out an entertained chuckle as his head shook. “Maybe you should consider advertising-” His words abruptly cease. The sensation of vibration touched his hip, and he realized what it was. “Excuse me for a second…” He pulled out his phone, noticing a new text.

Yusuke watched his expression flicker while he read it. The message was from Zeriya. He questioned if Akira had finished writing reports for the elders. Instead of replying, Akira decided to ignore it and place his phone back into a pocket.

“Is...something the matter?” As he asked, Yusuke approached. 

“No… It’s nothing important. Just an update from Futaba.” 

“Has she made any progress?”

“Not quite, but I’m sure she will.” Akira shifted his gaze to the other rooms. “How about you show me the bedroom now?”

“Uh… Alright.”

Yusuke beckoned and they moved towards a closed door.

“Please don’t mind the...mess.” He mumbled while the door pushed open.

The room before them was pure chaos. Snapped, crushed and broken canvases stained the floor. A well-made bed was the only indicator of civilization. As his eyes stare at clutter, various questions bloomed in Akira’s mind. 

“Why is it…” He uttered, pointing a finger. “...Like this?”

“Those are my failed attempts at painting the portrait.” Yusuke slid his foot along the carpet, creating a path for his partner. “I clean this room bit by bit now as I’ve received complaints about overfilling the garbage bins. Perhaps I can finish tidying this place up now that you know of my work.”

“Haven’t...you made the mess worse by destroying them?”

“Perhaps. But...it’s rather liberating to release my frustration. While I was under Madarame’s oppression, the thought of destroying anything, let alone my own work, wasn’t an option. I had to force every mistake into perfection because I lacked the ability to ‘restart’. Now I have the freedom of expression, and while I still feel slight guilt over wasting supplies, I won’t starve or become homeless because of it.” 

“Maybe you should become Ryuji’s boxing partner…” Akira teased, chuckling into his hand. “I understand it though. You were denied release, and now you lack restrictions. Although...I recommend a...cleaner method when it comes to freeing pent up emotions.”

“You needn’t worry, I’m not particularly fond of it either. I only needed a...primal response this once as stepping back into the world of art was difficult to swallow,” Caressing his fingers under Akira’s, Yusuke guided him into the room like a dance partner. “And...as much as I dislike admitting this, Akechi’s existence doesn’t help matters either. Especially since he’s near the person I treasure.”

“I understand and apologize. It won’t be much longer… Our plan is finally taking form. Unfortunately, he won’t work with me unless he joins my...removal of Shido.” Akira’s lips press together as he let out a sigh. “Is it odd that...I feel strange? I’ve never hurt someone for just the sake of it, it’s always been out of self-defence or survival, but Shido is different…” A breathless chuckle freed from him. “I’m literally plotting his murder…”

“...Well, it depends on how you view it. Ridding Shido could be considered self-defence, seeing as he has threatened your life.”

“Mm, I suppose...” Drifting his mind from the subject, Akira surveyed the room. “Was the bed always here…? I thought this place was unfurnished, so you had to have bought one, right?”

“Uh…” Yusuke’s hand elevated to his nape. “Ann suggested I get one. She said no one would hear us here and to use it as a private resort, but...I don’t quite understand what she meant. I decided to get one just because I may be unable to return home one day or I may wish to use it for modelling.”

A dark hue appeared to coat Akira’s cheeks as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Ann…” He muttered under his breath, and his composure soon returned. “Have you...found anyone to model for you yet?”

“No. Although, I haven’t been looking either. My focus was on the portrait, but now I need a new project, so perhaps I will.” 

Yusuke’s eyes sparkled like an idea had formed, and he rushed out of the room, still holding his partner’s hand.

“W-What is it…?!” 

Akira’s confusion cried out.

“I have found it!” 

“I don’t understand!”

Yusuke’s legs halt in the middle of his workstation, causing his partner to bump into him. 

“Get naked!” He demanded, his eyes twinkling with determination. “Your nude portrait! My brush craves it! Finally, real-life reference will be mine!”

“Eh?! H-Here…?!” Instinctively, Akira protected his chest by gripping his arms. “Isn’t this a bit sudden…?!”

“You lost that cupcake challenge and agreed to the consequences!” Yusuke marched towards the wooden slab while joy exuded. “I’ll finally be able to use this modelling bench!” He perked up, a grin on his lips. “You needn’t worry! I’ve installed cushions so it isn’t uncomfortable to lie on and the sheets are brand new!”

“A-Are you being serious…? Because I’m genuinely concerned right now.”

“Of course I am. The chance to do this may not come again, so I must seize this moment!”

“I’m not...mentally prepared for this. I know I agreed to it, but...c-can we do this another time?”

“Why are you so nervous?” With slow steps, Yusuke approached and caressed Akira’s arm. “It is only you and I here, no one will barge in like at home. I have seen your gorgeous body countless times, so why does the thought of a nude portrait worry you?”

“It’s just...e-embarrassing and sudden…” Biting his lip, Akira’s gaze averted. “I’ve never been a model either…”

“If it discomforts you, I’ll withdraw my request. I only thought it would be wise to do so now because you’re here.”

“No, it’s not…” Akira’s words trail off as he inhaled and ushered himself to relax. “Do I get undressed behind the dressing screen?” He glanced at it while asking.

Yusuke’s head shook. “You needn’t force yourself. While I’m excited to paint a nude portrait, I don’t want to do so at someone’s expense. I desire everyone’s comfort and a harmonious environment would make my work better.” 

“Well, aren’t you glad to have me.” 

While unbuttoning his shirt, Akira power walked towards the dressing screen and slid behind it. His cheeks were an apparent red hue, but it didn’t hinder his ability to undress.

“H-Hold on a moment… You were beyond nervous before and now you’re going to brush it off?” 

Yusuke forced his flustered gaze away when he noticed a pair of pants hanging over the screen. 

“A-Akira, i-it isn’t necessary to do this-”

“You were demanding my nudity before, and now you’re blubbering like a fish?!” 

Akira’s agitation was clear, despite the top of his head being the only visible part of him. A sock flew over the screen, landing near Yusuke’s shoe.

“Ah…! Y-Your behaviour has infected my mind, so I’m now nervous!” Pinching the sock with two fingers, Yusuke began to prance towards the dressing screen. “A-Akira! Please stop undressing! It is recommended that we discuss the pose and theme before getting naked!”

Akira froze and then glared over the screen. “I already am naked! Why didn’t you say this earlier?!” 

“You didn’t let me!” As he winced, Yusuke threw the sock and released a nervous sigh. “C-Can we stop shouting? The other residents may hear us…” 

“You had more than enough time to say something!” A groan freed from Akira’s lips. “Do you have anything I can wear…? It was difficult to even undress!”

“I brought a bathrobe from the mansion… Hold on a moment.”

Yusuke turned and approached the bathroom. He disappeared inside only to return with a white robe.

“Here.” 

He offered it. Akira seized it, and the robe rustled with his attempt to slide it on.

“Okay…” He sighed out and finally stepped away from the dressing screen. “It’s rather large, but it’ll have to do…” 

A response didn’t come, so crimson eyes lift in order to know why. He noticed Yusuke staring at him, blushing like a ripe rose. 

“What is it…?”

“A-Ah…! N-Nothing…” Yusuke cleared his throat. He then wandered off towards the counter. “Let’s move on, shall we? Over the past few months, I’ve been sketching various poses I may desire for this portrait. We’ll go through them together, just in case you like one.” From his bag, he retrieved his sketchbook and moved back to his previous location.

Akira ensured the robe covered his body as his bare feet step towards the modelling bench. He then sat down and watched Yusuke join with a smile.

“The theme of the portrait is an important factor as well.” As he spoke, Yusuke opened his sketchbook, flicking to the correct page. “Also, if you get hot or cold, please inform me. Your comfort will determine my success, so we should maintain it.”

The correct pages finally revealed themselves. Various poses from standing to lying down were scattered over them. Many of them stood out, but for a different reason.

Akira slid his hand in order to point at a feminine pose. “This sketch has a female frame. Why would you draw that if you knew I was modelling for you?”

“Because they’re not all for this. I was considering asking Ann to model for me as she has shown interest in such work. It would probably be clothed or swimsuits though. I doubt she would feel comfortable getting naked for art.” 

“Ann…? She’s into modelling, as in fashion modelling, not posing for paintings.”

“Why could it not translate?”

“I suppose it could, but you’d have to ask her.” Shrugging his shoulders, Akira resumed their task. “A standing pose would probably kill my legs, so I’d prefer one where I sit or lay.”

“Alright, um…” Yusuke’s words trail off as a blush caked his cheeks. “Akira… It is recommended that I learn things that are foreign to me. It would be wise to do so just in case a client requests something like that, so…” His gaze averted, and his shoe began to tap against the floor. “S-Seeing you are my partner...would you mind if this painting had a...lewd theme? I’ve never drawn such things, but I’ve heard it’s rather popular-”

“No.”

“O-Okay, then...that’s settled.” Like a deflated balloon, Yusuke exhaled too much air. “What themes would you be comfortable with then?”

“Any that doesn’t overly expose me.” 

“I suppose we could go for something neutral. Complicating my first nude portrait with themes may sully the experience. Do you see any poses you like?”

“Hm…” Akira peered closer in order to see the page properly. “This one seems comfortable.” His finger touched a pose that sat down.

Yusuke’s eyebrow twitched. “...I will let you cover your crotch with a bed sheet if you pick a more complicated pose.” 

“Really? I thought you wanted full nudity?” 

“I do but this is our first time, so perhaps some censorship will aid your comfort. However, if I let you, that means the challenge’s reward isn’t consumed and this is simply done out of fun.” 

“You mean the cupcake ‘duel’?” While his shoulders raised, Akira sighed out of defeat. “Alright, whatever. If Shido doesn’t kill me, you’ll get a full nude.”

“Excellent.” Yusuke shut the sketchbook and rose from the bench. “It also means I get to pick the pose today.”

“What…?! But you just said-”

“Is irrelevant.” Turning around, Yusuke clapped his hands together. “Lie down, please. I’ll guide your limbs.”

“...Ugh.” 

Akira complied. Hands pushed, caressed and lifted all over his body until Yusuke’s desires took form. 

“Lift this leg higher than the other and angle them like an upside-down ‘V’.” 

Yusuke voiced his commands despite having the free will to shape it. As his fingers nudged one of Akira’s thighs, something caught his attention. Immediately, he ‘seized’ it, and used his thumb to pull skin.

“Ah…! W-What are you doing?!” Akira jerked up, a flustered grimace shaping his complexion. “D-Don’t just grab me like that!”

“I apologize. I found your ‘beauty spot’ and wished for a closer look.” 

“D-Do you mind…?” Biting his lip, Akira ensured the robe stayed over his crotch. “It’s just a meaningless spot…”

“I want to paint it.” Grinned Yusuke. “If we angle your foot right and weave the sheet in between your legs, I’ll be able to capture it. I’ll also be able to see your hip.” He nodded to himself with satisfaction. “Yes! This is perfect!”

“It would be perfect if you got your face out of my groin!” 

“Ah, right. Let’s continue, shall we?” 

The words hum with a delightful tone, but they weren’t appreciated, clear from an unchanging grimace. 

~~~

After finalizing the pose, Yusuke prepared his easel. The family portrait was removed and wrapped in a protective sheet so Akira could take it back to the mansion. The original photo was also set aside with the painting. A new canvas now sat on the easel and a stool was brought close. 

“Alright. The preparation is complete.” Yusuke uttered as he supports his chin, surveying the room. “I will do a rough sketch in my book before I touch the canvas, but you need to remain still.” He strode towards his ‘model’. “Could you remove the robe now? I will angle the sheet as I desire.”

“I’ll have to move in order to do that…” While his gaze nervously wandered, Akira noticed the balcony curtains were open. “A-Aren’t you going to close those…? Someone may see in if they remain open...”

Following a gaze, Yusuke shook his head. “I could if you desire so, but I would prefer they remain open. The pink afternoon hue sets the mood and is a wonderful lighting choice for this portrait. Also, if you permit it, our session will only be the duration of the sun.”

“...Right.” A flustered sigh escaped Akira’s lips and a rosy shade coloured his cheeks. “Fine, keep them open, but if I find an article saying I flashed the world, you’ll be responsible.” 

“Excellent.” Yusuke leaned down, gripping fabric. “I’ll help you remove the robe. Try not to move too much.” 

“...”

Rustling sounds fill the room as cloth is removed and replaced with a sheet. 

“Is it uncomfortable?” Yusuke asked while he draped fabric over a foot.

“No…”

“Alright.” With a delighted grin, Yusuke stepped back and framed his fingers, ensuring his desires. “Please remain still. I will begin the sketch now.” He strode towards the canvas and sat down on a stool, preparing his pencils.

The noise of led brushing against paper become more audible with time. Slowly but surely, shapes form reality onto a page. The pose Akira’s body was expected to hold had one of his arms over his head and his knees raised. He was instructed to look in Yusuke’s direction and have his head tilt slightly. 

His gaze couldn’t find a comfortable place to rest. Staring at Yusuke while he drew felt awkward, but he wasn’t allowed to move his head. Having the air touch his exposed skin didn’t help matters either. Silence was an obvious cue, however, restlessness seeped in and a nervous mind amplified it.

“Yusuke…?” He called out, only to be met with an absence of sound.

“Yusuke?” His tone became firmer.

“...Yusuke!”

“Ah…! W-What…?” 

Finally, eyes meet his.

“Can I close my eyes? Staring at you feels weird.”

“...You may, but I wish for your eyes to be opened for the portrait, so you’ll need to when I reach that section.”

“Okay…”

Akira closed his eyes, and an immediate comfort set in. A lack of vision helped his mind imagine a prouder circumstance. Despite the pleasant change, his body felt more sensitive to the wind. It was ignored, and his mind was forced elsewhere.

~~~

With each hour passing, the light within the room dimmed. The shift was subtle until it became problematic, and Yusuke’s brush slowed to a halt. 

“Akira, your leg has moved.” He said while placing a brush down. “I’m going to turn the lights on just so I can finish painting your form, then we’ll be finished for the day.” He rose from the stool and was about to approach a light switch when he realized a lack of movement.

Rerouting, he decided to approach Akira instead and poke his shoulder. 

“Akira…?” 

The only response was light moans of slumber.

“...” 

Yusuke carefully sat down on the modelling bench and reached to caress Akira’s hair. Like fine silk, strands of hair move with little resistance. While his fingertips brush softly, Yusuke felt cold skin. The temperature within the room had dropped along with the sun, so he decided to pull the sheet over his partner’s body.

“Mm…”

Crimson eyes crack open and a hand moved to rub them.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Yusuke asked, a smile now on his lips.

“Mh…? Did...I fall asleep?” As his fingers lowered, Akira’s eyes snap open and his body jerked into a sitting position. “What’s the time…?!”

“I’m not quite sure. My attention only averted from my canvas a moment ago. Did you have plans?”

“Ah, no… It’s just dark in here now, so I thought…” His words trail off while his eyes wander. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep… Sorry. Did I ruin your focus?”

“Actually, no. Unless you fell asleep mere minutes ago, then you managed to hold your pose even during slumber. I only noticed your leg wasn’t raised properly.” Wrapping the sheet around, Yusuke gripped a shoulder and brought his partner into a side embrace. “Are you cold? You feel it…”

“A little…” Akira pulled the sheet over his thighs and snuggled against another. “You’re warm though…”

“You can get dressed now. We’ll end the session here as the sun has gone down.” Attempting movement, Yusuke’s foot pressed against the floor. “I’ll grab your clothes-”

“Stay.” 

Yusuke’s shirt was yanked by an iron grip.

“Ah, but you’re…”

“I’m fine. I just want to chat for a bit and then we can head home, or go out for dinner.” 

“Go out for dinner?” The mere thought caused Yusuke to smile. “That sounds pleasant, but will it hinder your work?”

“Nh… Today is about us, so no.” 

“Was that decision made just now?”

“Nope. When you showed me the portrait.” Snuggling an arm, a grin softened Akira’s complexion. “My appreciation for your hard work cannot be expressed with mere words, so I’ll do so with actions.”

“Permitting me a nude painting, despite your reluctance, informs me of your gratitude, but I won’t stop you from expressing it further.” As his hands came together, Yusuke sighed and his hair dangled. “I have noticed a problem however. If you take your family portrait home, Zeriya will see it and question me about it. What do I say to him? I know you want to keep your decision hidden, but…”

“I didn’t really think of that…” A somewhat surprised but thoughtful huff escaped Akira. “I suppose we could be honest if he keeps his mouth shut.”

“Would that bother you?”

“I just want to avoid social pressure, but I like the portrait enough to deal with it, so I’ll be fine.”

“...I don’t wish to burden you.” 

“How are you causing a burden? By bestowing me with a precious gift?” With a warm smile, Akira caressed and wiggled his hand to grab Yusuke’s. “I’ve never viewed you as a liability. If anything, I feel guilty because you’ve given me so many lovely gifts, while I’ve only given you a soft toy and some books.”

Yusuke’s head shook as a content smile formed. “That’s not all you’ve given me. You gave me a place to call home and pay for my livelihood. But...thank you, Akira...and thank you for letting me draw you naked.”

The sudden nature of his words made Akira snort with laughter.

“S-Strange way to specify gratitude, but I’ll take it,” He chuckled, pressing a hand against his mouth. 

“I like hearing you laugh, even though I don’t intend my words to be humorous.” 

“I guess I’m easily amused by you.” Twirling a strand of hair around his finger, Akira leaned in close. “Will you continue to entertain me~?” His words purr.

From within, Yusuke tried to suppress the heat that now stains his cheeks. His eyes linger before they nervously avert, and his mind searched for an answer to such a request. Brushing aside his nerves, his hand slid along a jawline and his lips inch towards Akira’s.

They connect. Akira’s arms wrap around a neck, his fingers slowly sliding into hair. Yusuke’s hands caress over skin and satisfied moans response. They touch each other softly, lovingly; their emotions expressed through entwinement. As Yusuke’s fingertips run along a back, a wet sensation touched his jaw. His eyes crack open to see Akira’s face, but the shimmer of moonlight made a stream visible.

He departed from lips and pulled his head back, receiving a confused gaze.

“Why are you...crying?” A question escaped him as his thumb moved to wipe tears.

“Eh…?” The back of Akira’s hand wiped his eye and he noticed moisture on it. “O-Oh…”

“Ah…” With a worried heart, Yusuke grabbed a pair of arms. “D-Did I hurt you? I-I thought I was being gentle…!”

“Fortunately, it has nothing to do with you…” Akira sniffled, glancing up with a sullen smile. “I...apologize for my display. I didn’t want this to happen…”

“You needn’t apologize, I only wish to know what’s causing you dismay.”

“...” Akira sighed as his fingers curl around a white sheet. “I’m...afraid of failing…of losing you all... Every day, I have to assure my people everything is going well, but I don’t even know the answer myself… I won’t until I risk myself and everything along with me.”

“You don’t need to assure or ‘lie’ to me.” Placing his hand on his chest, Yusuke smiled. “I told you I would shoulder your burdens aside you. You needn’t store them away any longer.”

“...I know I don’t, but I want to have fun with you, not mope. I suppose I’ve reached a boiling point though…”

“...” 

Without a word, Yusuke rose to his feet and wandered into the kitchen section. Akira watched him with concern until he returned with a box of tissues and a packet of veggie-sticks. 

“Dispose your thoughts to me.” Opening the package, Yusuke sat back down. “I will never stop listening, whether it be hope or despair.” He offered the snacks by tilting the packet.

Akira stared at it until he smiled and pulled a veggie-stick out. He mouthed ‘thank you’ before biting it. “Mm… Before I start to ramble, why do you have a tissue box here?”

“When I shape my pencils into a sharp tip, the led makes me sneeze a lot.” Yusuke’s brow drew together in confusion. “Although, I find that question rather strange. Aren’t tissues a normal supply to have?”

“I guess.”

As Akira’s body moved the lean on his partner, the sheet rustled. His cheek then pressed against Yusuke’s shoulder while a sigh escaped him. 

“I don’t think I’m particularly annoyed at one thing, but rather, I’m overwhelmed by everything. Working with Akechi, writing reports to the elders about every little freaking thing, dealing with Haru’s situation and Shinya’s adoption. All of it, even the obligations I didn’t list, just cause me frustration.” 

Akira elevated his hand and guided Yusuke’s face, ensuring eye contact.

“Give it to me straight, am I being a whiny bitch or are my emotions legitimate?”

“I believe you’re overwhelmed by your role, as you already stated. I don’t find you ‘whiny’ either.” 

“Of course you’d say that.” A smile threatened to shape Akira’s mouth. “You’re too nice to me.”

“Would you prefer that I lie?” 

“No.” Akira shook his head, sighing dolefully. “...I don’t know what the future will be like, not anymore. I can predict and even dream about it, but all the outcomes are unpleasant. Everything hinges on my success. I suppose a sub-conscious part of me feels like I can’t win…”

“Perhaps it’s simple fear, but why do you feel that way? Is something missing from your plan? Do you lack confidence in it?” 

“I-I don’t know. It feels impossible to guarantee my success and having to rely as well as trust Akechi proves to be difficult for me. I don’t believe I can secure it more, at least, not without risking my guilt for the crime. That’s why our plan will commence as soon as Futaba is ready.” While his expression stiffened, Akira began to squeeze the sheet. “I suppose my hope is just dwindling into despair, especially since this won’t affect Shido’s unit. They may scatter once he’s gone...or come after me with a vengeance.”

“Really…? Because I was under the impression you had no problem adjourning your emotions for the ‘greater good’.” Realizing the ungenerous nature of his words, Yusuke cleared his throat. “I apologize, that was...childish.”

“No, I understand… I purposely make it seem like Akechi doesn’t faze me so I can perhaps convince myself, but it’s more difficult than that.” Akira pressed his lips together, breathing out solemn air. “Even though he causes me stress, he isn’t a huge factor. That’s a personal battle I must face, however, Shido threatens all. If I do win and we come out of this without scars, that doesn’t mean my distress will end. It would definitely be liberating, but my kingdom isn’t in a good state right now, regardless of this predicament.”

“It would be nice if you could have a mini break once Shido is gone, but I know how you’re restless when action is required, so I doubt you or your kingdom would want that.” 

“This is why I need a queen.” Akira’s words come out with joy, brightening the mood a bit. He then chuckled and bumped his shoulder into Yusuke’s. “At most, I’ll have a one day break. I still need to find a second advisor too so I can understand the manor citizens more, but I can hear them, even while I remain here. Their voices raise the moment they feel like I’m being incompetent or when a decision like Akechi’s drug determines our fate.”

“Mm, I’ve even heard your servants discussing it and have seen a few friendships break due to disagreement. It’s rather sad to see, especially when you’ve always relied and trusted each other…” Biting into a veggie-stick, Yusuke glanced towards the balcony. “Do you...want to become human?”

“...I don’t know, I haven’t even considered it.” Akira lifted his knees and hugged them with a sigh. “Akechi will scar my kingdom again. Even if we manage to have a majority agree with one fate, I’m certain grudges will be held.”

“...I will support you either way. A fate like this isn’t one I should or want to determine. Your kingdom and you should be the only ones to give answers.”

“If I die or get arrested you may need to consider an opinion. After all, your-”

“Don’t say things like that…!” Clenching the package of food, Yusuke’s complexion stiffened. “I’m sorry, but...I don’t want to imagine a future where that happens… I’m already terrified of losing you…”

“Sorry… It’s just a habit to speak about my death nonchalantly…” As Akira shifted his position, he reached out and guided his partner’s face with a finger. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry…”

The packet of food was placed down and Yusuke’s body turned, pulling another into an embrace. His fingers curled into a back, his face buried in a bare chest. 

“I...don’t want to amplify your fears or doubts, but...please come back to me.” He uttered, his voice quivering. “Everyone wants you to return, even if it may seem like they’re angry at you sometimes...they rely and dependent on your survival… Your kingdom adorns you as well, they’re just scared like all of us are…”

“...” Akira smiled and caressed his hand into hair lovingly. “I promise I’ll return safely and continue protecting you all.” He tugged on Yusuke’s arm, allowing him to shimmy down, and press his forehead against another. “Once this is over, we’ll focus on _our_ kingdom and try to create a paradise for both humans as well as vampires.” 

“Mm…” Yusuke nodded, a smile forming his lips. “Together.”

With a longing gaze, Akira inched his lips closer until they connect. Their hands caress each other’s palms, their fingers soon intertwining. Like the light wind touching skin, their emotions flow aside fickle air. 

Only actions could determine outcomes, but would they be enough? Will this way of life prove to be a mistake? Is raw strength sturdy enough to oppose and surpass those who shape this world, or is the notion of a happy ending impossible to reach?

A dominant force will consume the indisposed, but how will these titles be delivered? Whose resolve will devour the other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	63. Bittersweet Sacrifice

The day that would define fate finally arrived. Morning sunshine warmed their home like any other day, but those who reside inside knew they couldn’t bask in it. Dread piled in stomachs, feeling a constant state of turmoil. 

Futaba had infiltrated Shido’s security system. However, she required aid. Unlike she had predicted, it took a week and a half to actually succeed. She confided in a friend to help, but she hadn’t informed Akira until it was too late. He was uncomfortable with relying on someone he hadn't even spoken to, but he tolerated it due to his desire to succeed.

Her succussion meant their plan could finally be carried out. The extra time she required in order to do so also allowed them to prepare further. Akechi’s tracker was even removed, ensuring it couldn’t be used against them.

“Okay…” Akira murmured as he fastened his tie. “I just have a few morning duties to do and then I’m all yours.”

Yusuke, who was entertaining Morgana with a string, perked up at the sound of his voice. “Ah, although...I didn’t consider what we would do today because…” His words trail off into silence. 

“That’s fine. You have some time to think about it. If you can’t find anything, then we’ll just hang out or I’ll choose something.” As he spoke, Akira strode towards the family portrait within his room, framing his fingers to admire it. “Or we could finish your nude painting.” He turned, giving a wink.

Yusuke huffed, amused by the behaviour that mimicked his own. 

“That’s an interesting idea, but...I have no desire to paint today.” He replied, pulling the string from Morgana’s grasp. “You needn’t rush yourself for me...just ensure you’re prepared.”

“Mm.” 

Akira sent a nod his way and approached. He then leaned down to kiss Yusuke’s forehead.

“I’ll be thorough, I promise.” His fingers withdrew from a chin as his lips curl with assurance. “I’ll see you soon.”

Yusuke simply gestured with approval.

##################

The moment Akira stepped out of his room, Zeriya greeted him with a package. They moved to his office in order to speak privately, and as Akira sought his desk, he spoke.

“Who’s the package from…?” His eyebrow raised while he peered at the peculiar packaging. “I don’t remember ordering anything…”

“Futaba.” With a rigid posture, Zeriya placed the package on the desk, sliding it across. “I already searched the contents. There’s nothing dangerous inside.”

“How...did she get our address?”

“I assume Lady Haru.”

Reaching to open the package, Akira inhaled. “You don’t need to refer to her like that…” 

“She’s no longer a servant or apart of us. It wouldn’t feel right to dismiss that.”

Mild amusement shaped Akira’s lips into a smirk. “You’re as stiff as ever…” 

Pulling the lid, the contents of the package revealed. An earpiece with a note laid inside. Akira decided to inspect the note first. It was from Futaba, evident by the emoticons scribbled all over the paper. She told him to use the earpiece during their ‘mission’ and hoped the package delivered in time.

“It’s like she believes this is a game…” With an exasperated sigh, Akira dropped the note and pulled the earpiece close, rotating it. “I don’t even know how to use one of these and it might be noticed… Did she even consider that?”

At the sound of his question, his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. 

“I believe it’s a wise decision to communicate with your support, but it’s a risky bargain.” Zeriya expressed his opinion, noticing a peculiar expression on his King’s face. “Your hair may be long enough to conceal it, however, not fully.”

Akira held a finger up to excuse himself, and he pulled out his phone. A new text flashed on the screen. It was from Futaba, stating she could hear them and she was taking the situation seriously. 

“Why would you…” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akira shook his head. “She can apparently hear us…”

“That’s...unfortunate. Could you turn it off?”

Immediately after, Futaba demanded they keep the earpiece on and to use it. Akira listened to her, even if he found the behaviour to be odd.

“Ya’...put it on?” Her voice came through, albeit quietly.

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh, good. I left the earpiece on during delivery because I wanted to test the quality.”

“I’m sure there was...a better way to do that, but I understand now.” Repositioning the earpiece, Akira glanced awkwardly at his servant. “I’ve never used one of these before so you’ll have to guide me.”

“...Did you look in the package properly? I also gave you a transmitter that looks like a watch and the earpiece you’re probably using can be split into a micro-earpiece. You don’t need to use the bulky one, it just lasts the longest so it was perfect for my test.”

“Oh…” Shifting his eyes back to the box, Akira searched it to find another lid inside, revealing a watch. “Why would you hide it like that…?”

“I didn’t hide it, you’re just blind.” An impish snicker resounded from the phone. “I’m not stupid. I know Shido will see you so the devices need to be concealed well. I got Haru to order multiple transmitters so you could choose whichever you wanted, but as always, you’re ungrateful!”

“...Um, I apologize, we just didn’t agree on this so I’m baffled by it.” 

“I know, but I thought it would be a good idea if we communicated during the operation. I’ll be able to access the cameras, so I could warn you if someone were to come or if you were in their sight.”

“I...appreciate the effort, Futaba, however...I can’t speak right now. Could we continue this conversation later? I have a few things I need to do, but I’ll be free afterwards.”

“Hnn… Alright. You should probably let the earpiece rest for a while anyway. You turn it off by holding the button.”

Sliding his finger around, Akira eventually found a button and held his finger over it. “I’ll speak to you later. Farewell for now.”

“Bye!”

Their call concluded, permitting Akira to resume his previous tasks. He pulled the earpiece out, placing it back into the box.

“I apologize for the interruption.” He said, making eye contact with his servant. “She can be...rather surprising.”

“It’s not an issue, although I do wonder what she heard…” 

“I’d prefer to not find out…” With a weary sigh, Akira reached for a folder on his desk and pulled a few reports out. “Anyway, I know the elders want me to assign a second in command just in case something bad were to happen, but I’d prefer to keep quiet about it. If...I don’t succeed, I want you to inform everyone Yusuke is the person I want to have that position. I don’t want to announce his training unless necessary.”

“...” Zeriya glanced to the side, his lips forming a slight frown. “...I’m surprised you kept old traditions alive, but are you doing so because you believe you’re incapable of succeeding? The timing just feels-”

“No. I proposed to Yusuke before my plan. Just because you found out a few days ago, doesn’t mean my proposal was recent.”

“...Do you truly think he can take your place?” Holding his hand over his chest, Zeriya bowed his head. “I don’t mean to discredit you, but did you propose because you cannot let go of him, or because you genuinely believe he’ll be a successful addition to this kingdom?”

Akira’s expression contorts into a grimace. “You were nagging me endlessly to make him my queen, and now you’re expressing doubt? Why would you tell me Yusuke has potential if you didn’t believe it?!” 

“It’s not that I believe he lacks potential,” Zeriya assured with a gesture. “I don’t believe he’s ready to replace or be at your side just yet. Leadership is learnt through a guided experience after all, without you it could…”

“I managed to lead without prior experience or proper guidance. I was also thrown into the role at a young age. Your words hold some truth, but you needn’t worry about Yusuke leading alone. I won’t let myself die or be imprisoned so easily, especially when I…” Akira’s words trail off as his eyes avert. He then sighed wearily, shaking the reports. “Look, I know it’s wise to prepare for the unknown, but if you keep bloating my head with it, I may actually fail. Just...put your trust in me for once.”

“...” 

Silence filled the office, creating an awkward atmosphere.

“Is there...a possibility someone else could go in your stead? We shouldn’t-”

“Shido already rejected that idea. He demanded it be me.” Akira interrupted, holding a finger up. “There’s no point trying to work around it, especially since we’ve come this far. You needn’t worry about me. I will return.” 

As a look of concern furrowed Zeriya’s brow, he glanced at the floor. “His demands make it seem like a trap.”

“If it is, I’ll be prepared. Plus, I have Akechi helping me…” Averting his eyes to the reports, Akira feigned a slight smile. “Speaking of him, where is he currently?”

“In his room. I just gave him breakfast a few minutes ago.”

“Well, as you’re already aware, I’ll be spending the afternoon with Yusuke, so could you ensure Akechi packs our bag? I already gave him the supplies, so my presence won’t be necessary.” 

“Understood, but...isn’t Yusuke still working on the bag?”

“...I believe he’s finished. I’ll grab it off him when I go back into my room.” Reaching for a pen, Akira tapped it against his chin as he began to focus. “Now, let’s get to work.”

“...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early afternoon arrived. Yusuke occupied his time by reading a novel. His mind couldn’t focus or ease with anything else. Just like everyone, he anticipated this day with a heavy heart, praying it would fester away alongside their predicament. An anxious knot dwelled in his throat, unable to be swallowed. Apprehension had plagued him since morning, and it only intensified every time his eyes shifted to the clock.

His gaze was glued to that forsaken timer until the door swung open. The noise made him jump whilst seated on the bed, and his eyes quickly flicker to his visitor. Akira stood there, moving to close the door.

Slight relief bloomed within him, however, Akira’s expression stilled his emotions.

“Ryuji...said you didn’t eat, is that true?” Akira spoke with a gentle voice as he approached slowly. His complexion seemed concerned.

“Uh…” Saliva forced itself down Yusuke’s throat, granting him a moment to consider his words. “I...didn’t, but I feel unwell. You needn’t worry about me though, I’ll eat once I feel better.”

“Yusuke…” Akira reached for a hand, guiding it towards his lips. “I know you’re...dreading today, but not eating will make you feel worse.” A smile formed as he kissed Yusuke’s knuckle. “Do you want me to make curry? Or we can go out to eat?”

“I…” As he stammered, Yusuke averted his eyes. “...Just lack an appetite. Perhaps I’ll eat later.”

“Well...how about we work one up? Ryuji suggested I go to the gym to sharpen my hand-to-hand combat skills, but I didn’t give him an answer because I figured you’d want to do something else.”

“A gym…?” Curiosity shaped Yusuke's features. “Isn’t that out of the norm?”

“Sort of. I used to train with Ryuji a lot, but when I could no longer go outside, it tapered off. I suppose he wants to resume it again, and you can join us if you’re comfortable with that.”

“It’s a...strange proposal.” Before gently pulling his hand out of a grip, Yusuke caressed Akira’s chin with two fingers. “I suppose it’s a good idea for you to warm up before… Okay, we can go there.”

“Really? It doesn’t seem like something you’d be interested in…” Like he had realized something, Akira perked up. “Oh…! And have you finished with the bag? I want Akechi to prepare it while we’re out.”

“Yes. I’ll have to add a few more stitches once you’ve filled the pouch though. It won’t be concealed otherwise.” 

Knowing their time was short, Akira decided to no longer push the matter, and accept Yusuke’s aforementioned agreement.

“Alright, I’ll let them know while we get ready. We’re going to the gym with Ryuji then?”

Yusuke sent a quiet nod his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After informing Zeriya of what was planned, the trio went into a carriage. Ryuji wanted to go to a specific gym and Akira didn’t disagree with his choice, so their destination was set. Knowing matters would be taken care of back at the mansion eased Akira, but discontent also bloomed. He didn’t know if trusting Akechi with their supply was wise, however, he needed to display trust and this was his attempt.

“Why are you...wearing your glasses?” Ryuji questioned while he pointed at Akira. “You’re not seriously thinking of showing up at Shido’s house like that, are you?”

“No.” Slight embarrassment twisted Akira’s features as he touched the frame of his glasses. “I want to minimize recognition. The last thing I want is attention.”

Yusuke tilted his head, gripping a bag filled with clothes. “Didn’t you shout at Ann for using glasses as a disguise?” 

“Uh…!” A red hue formed on Akira’s cheeks while he averted his eyes to the carriage window. “I-I’m not trying to disguise myself, just lower the chance someone will recognize me.”

“I chose a male-only gym for that exact reason. You didn’t have to dress like a nerd.” Ryuji teased, smirking.

“Do you want to be punched? Glasses aren’t nerdy and men still recognize me. It’s mainly for the street anyway, not inside the gym.”

“They are nerdy when you wear ‘em.”

“I look forward to your regretful face when we use the focus pads.” A smug sneer brightened Akira’s face. “You may even trip over.” 

“Yeah right! You haven’t trained in such a long time, your punches probably feel like wet noodles!”

“Do you wish to bet on that?”

“I’ll stick to my words, so yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fist, a huge smirk on his lips. “Whoever loses has to pay for lunch today!” 

Akira's accomplished grin followed shortly afterwards. “I’m fine with that.” 

Listening to their playful banter, Yusuke decided to join.

“I...don’t mean to pry, but don’t you require physical strength in order to feed?” He questioned, his eyes focused on his partner. “So you’ve partaken in exercise since your imprisonment, correct?”

“Mm. Without it, I wouldn’t be able to subdue criminals.” 

“Your strength has returned then?”

“Wait, hold on a moment.” Ryuji chimed in, pointing his finger with a lack of confidence. “Are you trying to make me eat my words?”

“Perhaps.” Amusement curled Yusuke’s mouth. “I’ve felt Akira’s strength, although, not in its entirety. Even when he’s being playful, I’m certain he could overpower me.”

“Yeah, but you’re like...all skinny, no muscle, also human, so of course he’ll overpower you.” 

Shyly pushing on his glasses, a mild pink hue coated Akira’s cheeks. “I-I wouldn’t say that’s true anymore, and...the strength between a vampire and human isn’t absurdly different.”

“Yeah, but…” Ryuji’s thoughts trail off as he noticed Akira’s shy state. Then, he smirked. “Oh?” He hummed whilst leaning forward. “I’ve always wondered this about same-sex couples but do you compare yourselves with each other?” 

“What do you mean…?”

“Like...you have the same body and are attracted to it, but if you think one is hotter, do you wish to be the same or better?” Ruffling his hair, Ryuji blushed slightly. “I guess a classic example guys have is...do you compare your di-”

“I understand your question now!” Akira interrupted, concealing his embarrassed face by pushing the frame of his glasses. “I-I wouldn’t say I do, but I have heard it is a thing that happens… I’ve never been jealous or envious towards a guy I’ve dated. I suppose I’m just lucky.”

“What about you, Yusuke?”

“Eh…?! Y-You’re involving me…?” Yusuke stammered, tensing his shoulders to appear small. “I...don’t really care for my appearance, although, I do try to maintain it because Akira likes something about it. If anything, I compare our...traits, but I wouldn’t say I’m envious of him. I wish to gain some of the aspects he has because I admire them.”

Akira smiled in response, and cupped his chin. “What about in the past? When we first started dating, you didn’t seem comfortable undressing in front of me, or was there another reason for that?”

“Um, I’ve never been with someone intimately before, so I believe that contributed to my discomfort. There’s a chance I was insecure about my previous malnourished body, but I never viewed it as such. Also, the fact you got naked in front of me so early probably surprised me.”

“Ha!” Ryuji impishly beamed. “Are you saying he’s easy?!”

“Easy…?” Yusuke’s brow drew together in confusion. “He wanted to have a bath with me. I...definitely found that strange though.”

“Just because you’re easy, doesn’t mean I am,” Akira muttered, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression. “Anyway… Diverting back to the topic, I have realized there is something I’m envious about regarding Yusuke; his height.” 

“My...height? I thought you were always joking around, that’s why I thought it was okay if I...responded.” A frown crinkled Yusuke’s mouth. “I’m sorry if my previous words upset you. I didn’t know it was a legitimate issue for you.”

Akira waved his hands with an awkward grin, assuring his partner. “N-No! It isn’t something I’m necessarily insecure about! I don’t get legitimately upset about my height because I can’t change it.” His grin turned into a warm smile. “I suppose I’m a little envious about it, but it isn’t like...toxic envy. I’m surrounded by very tall men and you’re the tallest I’ve dated. I think Ryuji is the only male friend I have that isn’t taller than me.”

“Hey!” Ryuji shook his fist. “You callin’ me short?!”

“Compared to Yusuke, yes.”

Like he had been punched in the gut, realization etched into Ryuji’s complexion. “M-Maybe this is why girls won’t date me; they like tall dudes!” With panic filled movements, he ruffled his hair. “I never considered this! Now you’re going to make me insecure about my height!”

Pushing the frame of his glass with one finger, Akira shook his head. “I don’t think that’s the reason why…”

“I’ve...wondered that for quite some time now,” Yusuke muttered to himself before shifting his gaze to the blond man. “You always seem to complain about your love life, but you seem...decent, so why do you struggle so much? Are you attracted to incompatibility?”

Akira snorted, trying to suppress his laughter with a hand. “D-Decent enough…?” Giggles interrupted him. “Even Yusuke thinks you’re lousy…!”

“T-That’s not what I meant at all!”

“Don’t go for the heart, man! That shit hurts!” With a frown, Ryuji grabbed his chest. “If you want a legit answer though… I dunno. And don’t ask Ann, she’ll just give a useless one!”

“Is it useless because you disagree with it?” 

“No, she’s just not helpful!” Ryuji leaned back while he huffed. “You know what I think it is? The environment or standards. Most of the guys at the mansion convey themselves as gentlemen, and the way I talk may not fit that. Dating a co-worker would be weird too.”

“‘May not fit that? I believe that’s a given.”

“No one asked you!” 

“I believe I understand now,” Yusuke said, supporting his chin. “Although… Why don’t you just meet someone outside of the kingdom? Like Akira did.”

“Because that’s complicated… The outside world doesn’t really know of our existence and finding a human that would accept and conceal the fact we’re vampires is like...impossible. You don’t just risk yourself when you interact with humans, you risk the whole kingdom, and dating isn’t worth that. That human would have to be your soulmate, which probably won’t happen when you’re hiding who you truly are. Just ask Akira.”

“No, don’t ask me…” Akira shuffled his shoes awkwardly as he brushed his hair back. “Ryuji’s correct though. Our dating pool is rather limited.”

“I see… I suppose it’s an eventual matter.”

“Yeah! If you can date a king, then I should be able to find a girl!” With a smirk of accomplishment, Ryuji flicked his bottom lip. “I should find a life goal too. Maybe that would help!”

“I guarantee it will seem more appealing to others’,” Akira assured and leaned his cheek onto Yusuke’s shoulder. “Although, you should find a life goal for the sake of it, not because you want to date girls…”

“Obviously that’s not the only reason. Before we move on though, I always wanted to ask how you were able to be...intimate with Akechi without him noticing your fangs.” As he impishly grinned, Ryuji tapped his shoe in anticipation. “Ya’ know, just in case I ever find a human outside of the kingdom, the info would be useful.”

While his eyebrows furrowed, Akira stomped on Ryuji’s foot.

“Ow…! What the hell, dude?!”

“You’re just prying for the sake of it. You know I don’t like talking about him.”

“Ahh… Come on, bro…” Ryuji raised his foot onto the carriage seat, rubbing it. “There’s no harm in telling me. Plus, it’ll be good just in case it does happen.”

“It clearly didn’t work if he found out, so it wouldn’t be useful.”

“It did for a while, otherwise, you wouldn’t have been with him for as long as you were.”

Akira sighed heavily, glancing up to see if Yusuke appeared uncomfortable. He didn’t look annoyed, if anything, he seemed intrigued by the subject. 

“I...avoided passionate kisses, and gave him thoughtless excuses. One that I remember was the fact I found open mouth kissing gross and that it felt suffocating. He bought it, so it didn’t become problematic.” 

“Jeez… I can imagine the insecurity that would cause. You basically said his breath stinks.” Chuckled Ryuji.

“He didn’t seem affected by it.” Akira pulled his body back up, crossing his legs instead. “I couldn’t even laugh or eat properly in front of him.” 

“That just sounds sucky all around. Remind me to never date an outsider...”

“It did suck, but…” Akira glanced at Yusuke with a smile. “Now I can just be myself without worrying. It’s liberating, to say the least.”

“At least you’re...free from that environment now.” Yusuke finally spoke, returning a smile. “Also, I realize this is off topic, but I’ve never been to a gym before, so I hope you two can guide me.”

“Of course, although I haven’t been to a gym for a while myself.”

“So I’ll have to train the both of you?” With a grin, Ryuji jerked his fist. “Bring it on! But you have to behave yourselves!”

“You say that like we’re the troublemakers…” Re-adjusting his glasses, Akira huffed slightly, “I want to avoid attention as much as possible. I wouldn’t do something stupid.”

“Yeah, uh...sure, but that also means you can’t be like...you know...affectionate with each other.” Ryuji averted his gaze awkwardly and dishevelled his hair. “I don’t care about it, but I don’t want to punch a punk out and get us kicked outta’ the gym. Be especially careful in the locker room too, or I might have to start a war.”

Amused chuckles escaped Akira. “You don’t need to worry about ‘needing’ to punch someone, I’m aware our relationship isn’t accepted by everyone.”

“Your words only make me want to be affectionate towards Akira even more,” Yusuke smirked, huffing out a suppressed laugh. “I understand we need to be wary. You needn’t fret about us.”

“Cool, although...didn’t you shoot yourself in the foot by revealing your relationship in such a large way? Now you can’t really ‘hide’ it.”

“I suppose I did, but I don’t necessarily find it annoying.” Akira gave an apathetic shrug. “We wanted our relationship to be known, so while it may mean we can no longer ‘act’, it was liberating to do so.”

“It’s partly my fault. However, no one has confronted me about it.” As he spoke, Yusuke placed a hand over his chest. “Perhaps I’m mistaken, but the interest seems to have died down.”

“To a degree. I often receive disgusted looks but I don’t know if I’m simply noticing it more than before and the relation isn’t there.” Rubbing his thumb against his nail, Akira sighed absentmindedly. “I honestly don’t care though. It doesn’t matter how much you donate to charity or do in order to better circumstances, someone will always hate you.”

“Speak for yourself!” Joked Ryuji. “I’m loved by everyone!”

“Ah, yes… I forgot your greatness.” Akira huffed with amusement and a smirk formed his mouth. He then leaned his cheek onto Yusuke’s shoulder. “Anyway, kick me when we arrive. I wish to rest my mind for a bit.”

“Alright, whatever.”

Yusuke glanced at his partner, smiling. He then shifted his shoulder down so Akira was more comfortable and slid his hand towards another. The moment he touched it, Akira pulled his hand into a tight grip. Slight confusion developed, but he brushed it off by admiring the landscape passing them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their destination finally came into view. They stepped out of the carriage with a bag of clothes and approached the gym. The moment their shoes slid inside, they saw other customers using the equipment. Wooden floorboards creak under their feet, and plant life improved the decor.

As they walked towards the changing room, Akira pointed at a card in Ryuji’s hand.

“Am I still paying for your membership…?” He asked, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t remember cancelling it.”

“Eh?” Ryuji’s expression froze. He then blinked rapidly and swung his face away. “N-Nooo… You stopped paying when you stopped coming.”

“...” His reaction caused Akira to raise an eyebrow. “Right…”

The subject dropped as they entered the changing room. They scattered to different areas after grabbing their gym clothes and began changing. Yusuke tried to remain close to his partner without seeming suspicious, but as more customers walked in and out, he started to fret.

“Is...there a more private place I can change?” He whispered, despite Akira only being a few steps away. 

It took a moment for Akira to realize he was being spoken to. He then paused, contemplating whether or not he should drop the hem of his shirt to reply. 

“Uh…” He began, shifting his gaze to Yusuke. “The toilets, but I doubt they would be hygienic.” He gave a reassuring smile. “Just focus on changing and nothing else. We’re all here for the same reason, it’s not like someone will watch you.” His smile then turned into an impish smirk. “Oh, perhaps except me.” 

“...” Gripping his gym attire, Yusuke’s expression shifted with determination. “I’ll dress so fast you won’t be able to peek.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After changing their attire to appropriate wear, Ryuji led them towards a specific section. Punching bags hang, kick bags and all sorts of combat equipment were within view.

“Let’s start with something simple, like a warm-up,” Ryuji mumbled as he grabbed a set of focus pads and displayed them. “You literally just punch these things while I hold them. Akira can go first so you have some visuals to rely on.”

As a sneer formed, Akira held his hip. “So I don’t have to use the gloves?”

“O-Of course ya’ do! You’ll hurt yourself if you don’t!”

“You’re terrible at explaining things. You’ll confuse Yusuke if you simplify everything.” 

“That’s why I said you go first!” 

Akira sighed wearily and pulled his glasses off, offering them to Yusuke.

“Could you hold these for me, please?” He smiled.

Yusuke sent a nod his way and gently grabbed them. He then searched for a bench. Eventually, he found one nearby and sat down, setting Akira’s glasses on his lap. 

“I wouldn’t say this is a good warm-up exercise for someone new at this, but…” Akira mumbled as he approached Ryuji and worked to slide boxing gloves on. “We’ve wasted enough time getting here, so let’s begin.”

Ryuji nodded and prepared his grip on the focus pads. 

“If you hit like a noddle, you have to pay for lunch, so you better not hold back!” 

“You say that like it’s an issue to me.” A smirk shaped Akira’s lips while his fists readied. “I’m used to paying for things. You should’ve bet on something more valuable.”

“Well, then-!”

Ryuji swallowed his own words the moment Akira struck one of the pads.

“H-Hey! Let me finish talking!”

“You can’t change it now. Commit to our bet.” 

“Urgh… Whatever.” Ryuji’s expression became tense and his head shook slightly. “Give me all ya’ got!”

Yusuke watched them train. Each time Akira swung a punch towards the pads, Ryuji felt the knockback. As their movements picked up a rhythm, Ryuji began to push the pads forward, forcing Akira to redirect his swings. Heat welled up, movements became smoother, and noise ruptured from each collision.

“Come on! You call that a punch?!” Ryuji exclaimed, trying to encourage. “You won’t defeat shit with that strength!”

Like igniting a fire, Akira’s eyebrow twitched as he forced all of his strength into one punch. The moment it collided, Ryuji almost tripped back and the sound of ripping could be heard. Akira then dropped to his knees, panting with exhaustion while he clasped his wrist.

“Ah…” After regaining composure, Ryuji realized Akira’s state and hurried to his side. “Dude! Are you alright?! Did you hurt your wrist?!”

“No…” Akira managed, clenching his teeth. “My nails…”

Before they could speak further, Yusuke rushed to Akira’s side.

“Are you okay?!” He asked with worry, gripping a shoulder. “What happened…?”

Akira let out an amused huff. “I’m alright, you two. There’s no...need to worry.” He pulled a glove off, revealing the problem. “My...nails just decided to extend on their own…”

Ryuji reacted by making confused sounds. “W-What do we dooo?! Ah, dammit!” With panic, he grabbed Akira’s hands and tried to conceal his nails. “If you’re seen like this, we’re dead! Literally murdered!”

“...We’ll get murdered if you don’t shut up.” Akira muttered, his brow furrowed. “Don’t draw attention to us. Just act normal.”

“Normal…?! This isn’t a normal situation!”

Noticing eyes were upon them, Yusuke decided to remove his jacket and wrap it over Akira’s hands.

“Let’s act as though it’s an injury.” He whispered while he grabbed his partner by the arm and propped him up. 

Ryuji pulled his body to stand as well. 

“O-Okay, but there’s a rip in the glove, so how do you explain that?!”

“We don’t. Go grab another pair.”

After receiving a look of surprise, Yusuke guided Akira towards the bench and sat beside him.

“Did you cut your palm?” He questioned, wishing to remove the jacket. “Can you feel when they normalize? If so, please inform me when they do.”

“I think I only scraped my skin, and yes...I can to a degree.”

Knowing his way of consoling his partner was frowned upon, Yusuke bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know another effective way, so he pondered on the matter until he heard Ryuji approach them.

“Everything alright? Besides...that, obviously.”

“Mm.” Yusuke nodded, brushing a strand of hair back. “He doesn’t believe he’s injured. It’s only a matter of waiting.”

“I apologize for the inconvenience…” Dejected air expelled from Akira as his gaze shifted to them. “My mind is rather muddled so that probably contributed to my lack of control.”

“Ehh… Don’t worry about it.” With a grin, Ryuji waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Just be glad it happened now and not later. I can’t imagine how screwed you would’ve been had it.”

“Wait… What if it does?” Yusuke murmured, shifting his body to face another. “You’ll be at risk and may leave evidence… Perhaps you should delay-”

Akira pulled his hand out from under the jacket and place a finger over Yusuke’s mouth.

“I can’t delay it anymore, and...we shouldn’t be discussing this here.” Retracting his hand, Akira sighed once more. “I won’t lose control again. The moment just consumed me, is all.” He tried to convey an assuring smile, but the look he received told otherwise.

“Well, either way, you should have a rest.” Ryuji chimed in and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “While he rests, do you want to start warming up, Yusuke?”

“I’d prefer-”

“You should.” Akira interrupted, knowing Yusuke's answer. “My nails are fine now. There’s no need to fret over me.”

“...Fine.”

With a somewhat annoyed expression, Yusuke followed Ryuji towards the equipment. He was then handed a new set of gloves.

“Here. I’ll go easy on you so just copy what Akira did.”

He stared at the gloves until he grabbed and slid them on. 

“Aren’t you going to warm up yourself…?” As he asked, Yusuke shifted his eyes to Akira momentarily and received a slight wave.

“I kind of do by responding to your punches, but sure, we’ll get to me later.” Preparing the focus pads, Ryuji gave a determined grin. “Now, show me what ya’ got!”

“...”

Yusuke sighed at the idea before committing to it. He readied his fists, preparing to strike the pads. While his arms swung, his mind wandered, and no matter how much he attempted to focus, he couldn’t do so. 

“Come on! Is that a tap or a punch?!” Ryuji bellowed, attempting encouragement. “Are you even trying?!”

Yusuke halted his fists, his eyebrows furrowing. “This is unbecoming of me… I cannot focus.” 

“Don’t give up so easily!”

Realizing his words had no effect, Ryuji searched his mind. His expression then lit up.

“Hey, imagine I’m someone you despise! You have to absolutely hate this person too.” He grinned. “Come on. This person might even be a threat to Akira!”

“...”

Preparing his fists once more, Yusuke huffed lightheartedly and began to punch the pads.

“Yeah! That’s better!”

Each strike amplified with force. Collisions echoed and Ryuji continued to shout encouraging words. Akira watched them from the bench, smiling once he noticed Yusuke focus. 

“Give me all you’ve got!”

As heat clouded Yusuke’s mind, his strike rerouted. Tremendous force guided his arm, cutting air as his fist arched forward, headed straight for Ryuji’s left cheek. It collided, causing unsteady legs to trip back with a thud.

A gasp erupted from Akira while he witnessed the unbecoming behaviour. 

Groans, grunts and panting quivered from lips until reality set in. 

“Uh…!” Yusuke reacted, staring at Ryuji with wide eyes. “I-...” Words desired release, but a knot trapped his throat. He watched his friend, who was groaning and rubbing his cheek on the floor, until he managed to swallow a mass of saliva. “I-I...apologize! I...didn’t…!”

Akira rushed to their side, interrupting the turmoil. He helped Ryuji sit up, and ensured his injury wasn’t severe before glancing up at Yusuke with worried eyes.

“Let’s...move somewhere else…” He mumbled whilst propping Ryuji up, and slung an arm over his shoulder.

As Yusuke watched them walk away, he bit his lip, devastated by his own actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do you guys keep hitting me?! Do I look like a punching bag?!” Ryuji exclaimed, pointing to himself.

“Tch... Don’t move so much, I won’t be able to put the bandage on properly.” Akira muttered as he tried to place an adhesive bandage on Ryuji’s cheek.

They moved to the locker room in order to find privacy and recoup. Along a bench, they all sat together. While Akira tried to treat an injury, Yusuke buried his face in his hands, shame crushing him. 

“Ya’ wouldn’t have to if I didn’t get punched!”

“...I’m sorry.” Yusuke murmured a profound apology, and lifts his head. “I truly am, Ryuji. I...didn’t mean to hit you, I only…” His words trail off into a disorganized mess and he simply buried his face once more.

“It’s fine.” Akira huffed reassuringly, rubbing the bandage onto skin. “Your imagination is rather...vivid. Who were you imagining Ryuji as?”

“At first, it was...Madarame, but I felt bad hitting an old man, so I changed it to Akechi…”

“Ho!” Ryuji bellowed and pulled Yusuke into a headlock, causing the bench to rattle. “So you’ve been apart of the ‘Akechi hate club’ this whole time?!”

“Ah…! A-Aren’t you…” Yusuke’s expression winced with surprise, but he soon averted his eyes and sighed. “I thought your face looked so smug, and I… I apologize, my mind tricked me into thinking it was so when it-”

“You’re too serious, man.” An amused grin shaped Ryuji’s lips while he squeezed and shook Yusuke’s shoulder. “I get it. I would punch me too if I looked like Akechi.”

Akira sent a displeased look his way, shushing the blond man. “Can you keep your voice down? We’re in public.” 

“Of course, Mother-hen!”

“...I will legit punch you if you call me that again.”

“Yeah, yeah… Oh, how’s my face look, by the way?”

Akira’s features wince with disgust.

“HUH?! For real?!” Ryuji panicked, gripping his face. “G-Give me a mirror! Where’s a mirror?!”

The sound of laughter freed as Akira tried to suppress it with his hand.

“I-I’m kidding.” He assured, snorting. “There's slight swelling and redness but that’s all.”

“You ass!” 

Ryuji tried to swing his elbow into Akira’s side, however, his arm was grabbed, preventing the attack. Yusuke watched them bicker back and forth until a noise caught his attention.

“Do you hear that…?” He asked, tilting his head into the direction of the sound. “It seems like a shower is running…”

Ensuring he wouldn’t be punched by grabbing a wrist, Akira answered, “Yes, we can. They have showers here because no one wants to go home in sweaty clothes.”

“Are they wearing clothes?”

“Nah…?” Shuffling back into his previous position, Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “We’re near the changing rooms…”

“No, people don’t shower with clothes on, Yusuke.”

Yusuke pondered on the matter, then cupped his chin. “If that is so, and they’re nude in front of strangers, perhaps they are worthy modelling material?” 

“...Uh.”

“Erm…”

Ryuji and Akira glanced at each together, shrugging their shoulders in absolute confusion.

“That...doesn’t mean anything, Yusuke,” Akira assured with an awkward grin and dismissive wave. “Please, don’t ask anyone to model for you. You already have me, so…”

“Jeez… You went from begging for your life to filling your brain with art.” Ryuji snorted, rubbing the back of his neck. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, Akira.”

“Uh, anyway… We should probably head home. It seems we’re a disaster whilst in public.” 

“Hey! You still owe me food! If anything, you owe me double now!”

“Oh, right…” While his lips pressed together, Akira huffed wearily. “We better head for the showers then. Our exercise was...minimal today, but it’s still a good idea to freshen up.”

“No complaints here as long as I get ramen!”

“Uh…” Yusuke nervously brushed his hair back, soon pushing his index fingers together. “Are the showers separate…?”

“Not really, but no one will look at you, except me~.”

“Didn’t you ever do P.E at school? It kinda looks like those bathrooms.” Ryuji said, ruffling his hair.

“Rarely…” Yusuke sighed away his anxiety and stood. “Let’s quicken the process. But...don’t blame me if my gaze remains on you, Akira.”

“That’s fine.”

“...Uh, okay...”

Ryuji simply rolled his eyes at the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cleansing themselves of sweat and changing back into clean clothes, they met up at the entrance of the gym.

“So, where are we going?” Akira asked whilst holding his phone. “Our rider said she’ll be a few minutes because she went for a walk, so we may as well decide now.” 

“Ramen, obviously!” Grinned Ryuji. “We’ll go to my favourite place seeing it’s Yusuke’s first time. His experience with ramen shouldn’t be sullied, after all!” 

Resisting an amused chuckle, Akira shook his head. “You just want him to like it so you can drag him around with you.” 

“Maybee...but Ann would kill any man’s desire for delicious meat simmered in a flavourful, luscious broth! There’s no such thing as a bad experience when it’s cooked right!”

“Right…”

“Uh, I do not mean to interrupt the flow of your conversation, but why am I holding all the bags?” Yusuke questioned, a total of 3 bags hung from his arms. 

“Because you’re as tall as a coat hanger, so we may as well use you like one.” Ryuji jeered, only for his expression to drop once Yusuke threw his bag onto the ground.

“What ya’ do that for?!”

“I’m not a coat hanger, I am a person.”

“Nah-duh!” With a mixed look of regret, Ryuji picked his bag up. “You’re lucky I zipped it, or all of my clothes would’ve fallen out.”

Akira was amused by their bickering until he noticed a new text. “Come on, you two, our ride is ready.” 

He beckoned and they began following him.

Just as they were about to open the entrance door, Ryuji shouted, “Let’s go get that ramen, boys!” and slapped both of their rears as he zoomed past them. 

It caused the couple to freeze, beyond confused as to what just happened.

“Uh… Is he…” Yusuke began only to point his finger at the door.

“He’s...convinced he isn’t.” 

After a moment of re-composure, Akira chuckled and tapped Yusuke’s shoulder, encouraging him to move once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they reached the restaurant, the sky had developed a pink hue. Their shoes slid inside the ramen shop, only for the aroma of broth to overwhelm. Ryuji guided them to his favourite spot, the serving bar. Eyes wander around, taking in the interior of the place.

Most of the furniture was wooden with lighter shades breaking the generic colour palette. Dim lights illuminate, offering a cozy aura. Plant-life sprouted, and menu boards display on the walls. 

“I recommend the Tonkotsu Shoyu ramen, it’s like one of my favourites!” Ryuji babbled away, pulling a stool out to use. “Oh, they serve beer here too!”

“...I’ve been here before, you don’t need to introduce me.” Akira murmured as he sat beside his friend.

“Yeah, but Yusuke hasn’t, so an introduction is needed!”

“He doesn’t drink…”

Yusuke absentmindedly pulled and sat on the stool beside his partner, allowing his eyes to wander around the shop. 

“He has a mouth!”

“I’m aware of that.” Amused air escaped Akira as his head shook slightly. “You’re still loud as ever. You’d think it would settle down after being embarrassed in public.”

“Hey! I didn’t cause any of that crap at the gym! If anyone is a disaster in public, it’s you two!”

“I know, and we already apologized for it.”

“I didn’t even get to train…! But...as long as you pay for everything today, we good.”

“Are we ordering yet?” Yusuke interrupted the flow of their conversation, tilting his head. “I apologize, but I’m rather hungry.”

Akira smirked, glad an appetite finally appeared.

“Yes, we’ll order now.” He said, reaching for a menu.

After a brief discussion, their minds were made up and they selected dishes they desired. Ryuji was displeased at the fact his recommendation wasn’t considered, but they assured they would try it, improving his mood.

“So, apparently Shinya stole my old room…” Ryuji mumbled while he leaned on the counter, supporting his chin with his left palm. “Mum sends me way more cheerful updates now, so I guess the arrangement is going well.”

“That’s good to hear.” Akira reached for a glass of icy water and sipped it. “I wonder why he chose your room though…”

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t know!” Groaned Ryuji, his expression somewhat irked. “That’s the problem with you, you’re told every little detail so there’s no room for discussion.”

“Should I apologize for being King?”

“No, but…” Sighing, Ryuji dropped the subject. “Anyway, ya’ could’ve told me you were setting him up with my ma’. I like the kid, but having a little brother at my age is weird.”

“Please don’t structure your sentences like that…” Akira shook his head in disapproval and pushed on his glasses. “I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t certain. The choice wasn’t up to me after all.”

“Why is having a younger sibling at your age odd?” Yusuke joined their conversation, holding a glass of water with both hands.

“Because I’m not getting any younger, and neither is my mother. Sure, age doesn’t mean much for us, but I feel like I won’t be a good bro because of the generation gap. Plus, he’s a human, so he can’t look at us for guidance when it comes to his body.”

The moment the word ‘human’ left his mouth, Akira’s eyebrows furrow and he placed a finger over his own mouth.

“Watch your language.”

“Right, right… Sorry.”

Yusuke cupped his chin, a pensive look on his features. “I understand your concerns, but aren’t you reading into the matter far too much? He could simply seek another person for guidance.”

“Maybe, but I don’t feel like a pubescent boy will be comfortable with that. We were all there at one stage, would you go up to an acquaintance of the same sex and ask about your new ‘weird’ feelings?”

“Um… Do you mean like strange dreams? Because I had those. I never spoke about those matters with anyone, not even my guardian. Is it normal to discuss it with your parents?”

“Eh… Depends. I didn’t talk about it, but that’s because I didn’t have a father.” Rerouting his gaze to Akira, an impish grin curled Ryuji’s mouth. “What about you? Did you talk about it? Seems like you’re the only one who had a dad at that age.”

“Don’t involve me in your strange conversations…” The shade of Akira’s cheeks darkened as he almost choked on his water. “W-We’re in public, discussing puberty… Seriously?”

“If you haven’t noticed,” Ryuji began, extending his arm towards the seating area. “This place isn’t elegant at all. We can talk about anything here, so take your ‘gentlemen’ classes back to preschool.” He jeered lightheartedly.

“Just because your brain has the maturity of a teenager, doesn’t make it the norm.” 

“Just answer the question, dude.”

Biting his glass, Akira made a sound of embarrassment. He then slammed it down, his cheeks an intense red hue. 

“I...didn’t ask my father’.” Groaning out of discomfort, Akira pressed on his glasses frame. “There, happy?”

“No, I’m kinda disappointed, to be honest.” Ryuji let out a weary sigh. “Although, I guess this proves not all pubescent boys talk about it, even when the opportunity is there, so maybe my concerns are baseless.”

“I wouldn’t say my childhood was ‘normal’, so I wouldn’t use mine to disprove anything.” Gripping his water, Akira also sighed. “It seems like none of us had generalized childhoods.”

“Do you want me to have these concerns or not?”

“No, but I’m not going to try and assure you with situations that don’t correlate. Although, let’s be honest...Shinya isn’t going to have a normal childhood either.”

“Yeah, I guess…” 

Ryuji tried to lean back only to realize he’s on a stool. He grabbed the bar, ensuring he didn’t fall out of his seat, onto the floor. 

“Ahah…” He laughed it off, witnessing amused smirks. “A-Anyway, I’ll probably warm up to the idea of having him as a little bro. I would like to have my life set before then though… He has already stayed with her for a bit after all.”

Akira chuckled at the occurrence before speaking. “I’ll have a kid before your life is settled. You’re so indecisive about what you want to do, Ann will probably become a model before you even decide.” 

“Hey! I’m not that bad! I just don’t know what I wanna do yet, and also, you’ll never have a kid with how reluctant you are.” 

“I was mostly joking, but my situation is different to yours. My clock is ticking while yours will last a little longer, so I wouldn’t stress about ambitions just yet.”

“If I don’t, then I’ll never decide...” Ruffling his hair with a worried expression, Ryuji’s eyes lit up as though he had realized something. “Wait, before I even begin to think about my future, what the hell are you going to do about...Akechi’s 'remedy'? That could shatter my goals if you make the wrong choice.”

“‘Wrong choice’...?” Akira allowed his question to linger for a moment before continuing, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I want to solve our current issues before considering it.”

“You haven’t even thought about it?!” Ryuji exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the bar. “Seriously?! All this time has passed, and it didn’t even cross your mind?!”

“I wouldn’t say that… My mind has been occupied with other matters, and half of my time was spent trying to assure the elders or citizens.”

“That’s kinda’ your fault for keeping quiet about it though…”

“I realize that, but what else do you expect me to do? I didn’t have a plan so I lacked answers until now.”

“I know, dude… You should just talk to us more instead of bottling it up and handling it on your own. Leadership requires input and the effort of more than one person after all.”

“I do speak about it with Yusuke, although, I don’t wish to bloat his head with every little detail.”

“What?!” Ryuji’s gaze immediately shifted to Yusuke, surprise plastered across his face. “Him?! He’s in la-la-land half the time!”

Yusuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and his lips pressed together. “You speak about me as though I’m not here. I am able to hear you both…”

“...He only seems that way because something has caught his attention, but he always listens to me when I speak.” Holding his ring finger up, Akira smiled. “We’re rather serious after all.”

Ryuji stared at it, squinting his eyes until they widen with shook and he jolted to grab Akira’s tie. 

“D-Did I fall off the face of the planet or somethin’?! Are you two engaged now?!”

“N-No…” Akira shook his head, his expression growing flustered. “They’re promise rings. You would know if I got engaged because of the celebration…”

Yusuke gripped the bridge of his nose, also shaking his head. “You tell us not to avert attention towards our relationship, yet you’re yelling in a restaurant about it…” He muttered.

“Well, I…” Releasing a tie, Ryuji re-position in his seat with a bit of shame. “I’m surprised is all… I’m glad you two are getting more serious though. Akira was always avoidant towards relationships and intimate connections, so it’s good you’re ready to commit now.” Sincerity curled his lips.

“Didn’t the Feathermoon ceremony tell you anything?” Akira chuckled, brushing a strand of hair back. “Thank you for your kind words. I just don’t speak about it much because I don’t wish to rub it in your face. My relationship also gets enough attention, so I don’t want to throw even more on.”

“No, it didn’t, because I wasn’t invited!” 

“Oh, right… My apologies, that was my poor planning taking part.”

“...Don’t you remember helping me pick out the rings, Ryuji?” Yusuke questioned, his eyebrows drew in confusion. “You and Ann came with me.”

“Not really… I was busy doing other stuff, but now that you mention it, I briefly remember.”

“Ah, that’s right. Ann is the one that helped me, you were too busy flirting with girls.”

“N-No…! I-I was just talking to ‘em!”

“Knowing your record, I highly doubt you were just ‘speaking’ to them.” Akira scoffed lightheartedly, noticing their food was on the way.

Before Ryuji could deny the accusations, 3 large bowls of ramen pushed in front of them. They thanked the server only to receive a nod and the blessing to finally eat. 

“Oh, man, it looks so good!” Ryuji squealed, breaking apart a set of wooden chopsticks. “You won’t find any ramen that’s better than this, so you better like it, or I’ll eat your portion too!”

“How about you eat your own before eyeing our dishes.” Breaking apart his own set of chopsticks, Akira couldn’t resist an amused grin. 

“I’m just callin’ dibs first.”

Three bowls emit an aroma filled steam, mixing with the strong scent of the restaurant. The meats and noodles glisten in a flavourful broth, salivating mouths.

Yusuke already had his mouth full of food when Ryuji leaned onto the counter, attempting to make eye contact.

“Hey, I always wanted to kind of ask this, but...does Akechi’s presence bother you? I mean...he was in a relationship with Akira at one point, so does that irk you?”

The moment the question left Ryuji’s mouth, Akira sent a glare his way. It was obvious he didn’t want this subject to be acknowledged, but he couldn’t say anything without seeming defensive. 

“...I don’t really consider that factor. However, his presence is bothersome. I believe everyone is tense over it, but it has been decided it’s necessary, so those emotions don’t matter.” Stirring his ramen around with chopsticks, Yusuke’s brow drew together slightly. “Why does this interest you?”

“Well...do you think he will try to steal Akira back? They seem to spend more time together than you two, so that’s a recipe for disaster-”

“Ryuji.” Akira interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed. “I am a person, capable of thinking and acting for myself. I’m not a possession to be ‘stolen’ nor would I wish for something like that.” He scoffed, “I have literally no interest in Akechi. I’m more uncomfortable with him more than any of you, but my personal feelings shouldn’t get in the way. I’m only interested in Yusuke, so there’s no need to create unnecessary jealousy.”

“Oh, c’mon bruh.” 

Ryuji tried to lighten the air with a grin and tapped Akira’s shoulder, but it didn’t work.

“I’m just joshin’ ya. It’s normal to feel uncomfortable when a problematic ex is around. I just wanted to know if Yusuke is. I didn’t mean to imply somethin’ would happen.”

“If there was ever an appropriate time to ask these questions, then it would be when I’m not right near you.” Akira sighed wearily and wiped steam from his glasses with a cloth. “I’m not going to silence you, but have a little awareness.”

“So… Is Yusuke allowed to answer it or no…?”

“I don’t control his tongue. It’s up to him.”

Yusuke focused on eating while awkward air increased over time. He didn’t know if an answer was appropriate, but he chose to remain silent. 

“Ah, you know what? I’m sorry. I crossed a line.” Ryuji apologized and held his hands up, not allowing the air to fester any longer. “I brought up a sore subject. I’m really sorry, dude.”

“It’s fine. I know everyone is curious about Akechi, so I’m not surprised you are too, but I’d prefer if my relationship wasn’t thrown into the mix as well.” Pushing his glasses back on, Akira smiled. “I already cause enough worry. There’s no need to add more stress.” 

“I’m...not jealous of Akechi, why would I be?” Yusuke finally spoke, his tone candid. “Akira’s duties require attention, it would be selfish of me to demand his entirety all the time. I also don’t think he’ll be ‘stolen’ as I believe he is...happy with me, and I know he’s mature enough to tell me otherwise if it was so.”

“If anything, I was just testin’ ya’.” With a satisfied grin, Ryuji nodded his head like he found the perfect reason. “I know guys can get possessive around exes, sometimes for good reasons. I wanted to know if you were that kind of guy, seeing I don’t know much about you.”

“You mean insecure guys, right?” Akira asked with a slight smirk, shaking his head at his friend’s antics. “I think we’re all possessive to some degree, but you’re thinking of the toxic kind.”

“Well, yeah… I wanted to know if my bud is dating someone worthwhile.”

“Yet...you throw me under the bus to do so?”

“Uh! C-C’mon man… I already said sorry! I-It was my nonsensical brain taking control! I didn’t know how to express it!”

A chuckle escaped Akira.

“Right… You only admit that when it suits you.”

“To be honest…” Yusuke began, taking a sip of water before continuing. “I can see where Ryuji is coming from, albeit foolishly… There have been times I’ve questioned your true attitude towards Akechi, especially from some of your actions. I’m not saying you’re friendly with him, but to someone who isn’t perceptive like Ryuji, many things may be implied.”

“Yeah!... Wait, what did you call me…?”

Akira paused, considering his words before giving a discontent frown. “Does...it really seem that way? I go ‘easy’ on him because I need his trust and I...have to trust him, at least, when we carry out our plan. I don’t believe I’m doing anything that implies I legitimately do.”

“Perhaps...I’m perceiving it wrong too, but…- Nevermind.” Yusuke shook his head and brushed his hair to the side with a feigned smile. “I know why you’re doing it. I was only trying to understand Ryuji’s tangent and poor phrasing.”

“Oh, I see…” Releasing a somewhat amused huff, Akira’s lips curl upwards. “There’s no point trying to understand his incoherent brain, it’s near impossible.”

“Hey! Why are you two picking on me now?!” Exclaimed Ryuji. He then shook his fist. “I made a mistake, ya’ don’t need to beat me with it!”

“Sometimes you need to be.” Said Akira. “Anyway, let’s finish eating. I should be home by 7 pm.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji let out a fatigued sigh as he held his hand up to signal the server. “I need a beer after that, you want one too?”

“No. I need to be sober for tonight.”

“What about you, Yusuke?”

“I don’t really drink, but...I suppose. It may help me with tonight.”

“What?!” Akira questioned with surprise, his mouth slightly agape. “You hate the effects of alcohol! I don’t want to come home to a bunch of drunk people after I’ve risked my life…!”

“I’m not going to be like you and get drunk. I don’t enjoy it.”

“You better not! I might need that moral support.”

After obnoxiously slurping a mouthful of noodles, Ryuji pointed his chopsticks. “I’m getting ignored right now, but what time are you actually going? To carry out your ‘plan’, I mean.”

“Maybe because you’re loud…and I don’t know. It’s up to our favourite ‘Mayor’, but I won’t call him until night.”

“You’re so unprepared.”

“I’m not, I just don’t want to speak about it here.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryuji focused on trying to signal a server. They finished their meal with more banter and their beers finally arrived halfway through. Time disappeared in a pleasant atmosphere, and they continued to speak lightheartedly.

However, as the hours dwindled, anxiety set in, turning a gut. Akira felt more and more sick by the minute, but he tried to keep himself composed, listening to the others’ talk. It was difficult to watch the time knowing what awaited him, despite knowing the necessity of it. A part of him didn’t want to leave this restaurant, to act as though he was forgetful and delay their plan by another day.

As he watched Yusuke chuckle and his lips rise into multiple smiles or grins, he began to question himself. Why does he have to risk everything just to keep it? Should he take the easy route and give Shido what he wants? Is there any other way to ensure his plan; a justification to delay it further? The familiar feelings of doubt overwhelmed, a constant struggle over the past month.

He could only suppress his emotions for so long before they start to consume him. Perhaps it was mere dread and it would vanish once he got home…? Maybe all he needed was to see the mansion again, to assure his actions were worthwhile.

“Oh, hey! You needa’ join this too, seeing it’s kinda about you.” 

Ryuji’s voice muffled against Akira’s ear. He only realized he was being spoken to when his arm was touched.

“Did you hear me…?”

“Ah… I’m sorry, no. I was spacing out…” 

“I said we gotta have a heart to heart.”

“A heart to…?” Akira’s expression plastered with confusion as he looked around, questioning if he had missed something. “Why…?”

Ryuji just gave him a defeated look and pushed the empty ramen bowls to the side. He gestured, pointing at Akira’s chest and then his own. 

“A bro to bro convo. Well… I suppose there’s three of us but you get the damn point!”

“I...don’t know what you want to speak about, but I’ll listen to you.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “I haven’t said what I wanna talk about yet because it would defeat the point…!”

“So talk…!”

“I will, man! You don’t needa’ pressure me!” Ruffling his hair in a panic, Ryuji frowned. “Feelings are hard and shit… Lemme think.”

“This is the most insincere heart to heart I have ever partaken in.” A chuckle escaped Akira while he turned to face Yusuke. “Is he drunk?”

“I don’t believe so. He's only had 2...I think it’s just nerves.”

“If this is a-”

“Sh! I got it!” Ryuji gestured his hands like he was going to talk but nothing came out. “A-Alright... Hold on. Um… H-Has Tae told you anything like...a month or so ago?”

Akira shook his head at the witless behaviour and tried to resist a smirk.

“Yes, she has.” He replied, suppressing a laugh. “Quite a lot actually. We talk a fair amount.”

“Anything….specific?”

“Ryuji… That’s the equivalent of asking me if I get complaints. We talk about so many things and I discard them once it’s over. If you want me to answer, you need to be specific.”

“Agh!” Ryuji grabbed his face, groaning an incoherent mess. “You’re killing me here, man!”

“I’m a busy man.” Akira offered an apologetic shrug. “I’m sorry.”

“O-Okay, fine… Did...she say anything about me?”

Akira paused as if he had realized what was going on. He then glanced at Yusuke. They stared at each other, conveying the fact they both now knew what Ryuji was talking about.

“Yes...she did.” 

“W-What was it?”

Wanting to mess with him a bit, a smirk curled Akira’s lips. “The fact that she thinks you’re bi.”

“I’m going to murder you, seriously!” As his face distorted with absolute embarrassment, Ryuji jammed his fist into Akira’s side. “You’re an asshole!”

Akira reacted by groaning and swatting a hand away.

“O-Okay… I didn’t expect you to hit me that time.” While whimpering, he rubbed his side. “If you kill me, you’ll all die, so I suggest you don’t…”

“Forget I said anything!” With a moody huff, Ryuji grabbed his beer and chugged it. He then slammed it down, wiping his mouth. “Does he treat you like this when you wanna be serious, Yusuke?!”

“No, but I…” Yusuke silenced himself by pressing his lips together. “I’d prefer not to get involved.”

“Ah… That hurt, you know? My stomach is full…” Sighing painfully, Akira leaned forward and placed his elbows on the bar. “Anyway, there’s no need to sulk. Tae did tell me something regarding you, I wasn’t merely joking.”

“So… If there is something...what is it?”

“Do...you really want to know?”

“Yes goddammit!”

Akira looked around the restaurant, noticing faces of displeasure, before continuing.

“Keep your voice down. But to...answer your question, she discussed your addiction with me.”

“So...you know?”

“Yes.”

“Why haven’t you punched me?”

“...What?”

“Why haven’t you punched me yet…?!”

Akira blinked rapidly, baffled by Ryuji’s reaction. “Uh… Is there a reason for me too?”

“Well, you punched me last time I messed up, and this is worst, so…yeah?”

“I’m not going to punch you.” Akira ran his finger along the rim of his glass before drinking it. “I wouldn’t have back then either if I was...in a better state.”

Ryuji exhaled air like a balloon, drawing it out for as long as possible until he coughed. “H-How long have you known…?” His eyes avert to a bottle of beer and he rotated it as some sort of distraction. “...How did you find out?”

“Tae found out a few things about Yusuke’s...blood, and after he mentioned your strange behaviour she put the pieces together. I’ve known since the day she confronted you, although, she did that without informing me first.” 

Leaning over the bar, Ryuji slammed his fist down. “You ratted on me?! For real?!”

“I didn’t ‘rat’ on you. Tae asked me a question and I simply answered.” Yusuke explained, gripping his beer bottle with both hands. “If anyone should be ashamed, it’s you for remaining silent. You should’ve been upfront.”

“What…?! I was handling it on my own just fine!”

“Were you really?”

“Y-Yeah…!”

While a weary sigh left his lips, Akira pressed on his glasses and shook his head. “Don’t argue. If anyone is to blame then it is me. I was the one that allowed Ryuji’s consumption and my ignorance barred me from the knowledge we now have. I don’t believe either of you should point fingers at each other.”

“...”

“....”

An awkward atmosphere began to develop. Akira’s gaze flickered between the two while he clumsily smiled, trying to find any words to break it apart. He didn’t know if they were genuinely irked or if they simply had nothing to say.

“Uh, S-So, despite this...it’s good you brought it up, Ryuji.” He stammered, rubbing his scalp. “I didn’t expect you to, but it allows us to acknowledge some things… Is Tae helping you at all? Or is she making it worse?”

“She’s...helping if she wasn’t, do you really think I would sit here without chomping on his neck? Although, I don’t like being treated like I’m unstable…” With a fed up sigh, Ryuji scratched his neck.

“Well, if you ever need help or a day off, you can ask me.” 

A smile formed Akira’s mouth and Ryuji perked up with a smirk.

“If that’s the case, I want a few months off work!”

“I didn’t mean you could just take time off whenever… If you feel genuinely ill or unable to work, then I’ll allow it, but if you’re just going to take advantage of my kindness…”

“Eh?! N-No, I would never do that!” Ryuji shook his head to emphasize. “I-I have been feelin’ a little stressed lately, but that’s probably because I feared your reaction.”

“Well then, hopefully, my reaction suits your taste.” Akira chuckled, brushing his bangs back as his smile faltered into a slight frown. “I...want to apologize again for my last reaction. And...as much as I hate to admit it, my desire to protect Yusuke was becoming toxic back then, but I’ve made sure to trample it now that I’ve realized.”

“It’s alright. I forgave you then and I still forgive you now.”

“Clearly my previous actions have caused you unease, even if it may not seem that way. If it’s any assurance…” Akira paused for a moment and placed his hands on their shoulders; his beloved and his friend’s. “I wouldn’t abandon either of you, even if you hated each other. You’re both precious to me in your own ways and I wouldn’t be the same without that, so...thank you both for sticking by me, even when I become intolerable.” 

His words cause smiles, and he couldn’t help but huff gleefully at the response. 

“Bro…” Ryuji became flustered and his face turned away. “D-Don’t get all emotional on me when you might die or go to prison...you’ll just make it hurt more…” Realizing the pessimistic nature of his words, he gave an apologetic gesture. “I don’t mean that in a dismissive way, just…”

“I understand, but have some faith in me, will ya?” With a laugh, Akira lightly tapped Ryuji’s arm. “Also, I’d prefer it if you didn’t talk about that in public. We’re already suspicious enough.”

“I don’t dislike Ryuji…” Yusuke finally joined it, brushing his hair back. “It only made me uncomfortable to find out about his...addiction and his choice to remain silent about it. However, now I can understand his side, so it’s obsolete.”

“Faith in you?! That would be a waste because you’re just going to do it anyway!” As he muttered with a harsh pitch, Ryuji jabbed his fist into Akira’s arm. “And...I wasn’t silent because I was tryin’ to be sly, it was just hard to talk about when it’s...about what it is.” 

“I know that now. Previously, I didn’t consider how it may affect your relationship with Akira, so my approach was rather hostile. I apologize.”

“It’s okay.”

As Akira rubbed his arm, he smiled at their reunion. 

“It’s not a matter of ‘I’ll do it anyway’, I have to.” He muttered and adjusted his glasses. “The idea of sending someone else has already been refused. There’s not much else we can do.”

“Speaking of that… Shouldn’t we go back?” Searching for the time, Ryuji noticed Akira’s watch and pulled his wrist to read it. “It’s 6...and it’ll take us a bit to get home.”

While retreating his hand, Akira averted his eyes. “...We probably should.”

“Probably?”

“Eh, W-We should, I mean…”

Yusuke finished the rest of his beer and sighed afterwards, pushing the bottle towards the end of the bar. 

“Come on then. You don’t want to be late, do you?”

Glancing at each other for a moment, the other two gave a slight nod and rose from their stools. While their chairs scraped the floor, Yusuke gritted his teeth, aggravated by the need to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Akira stepped inside the mansion, he received a status update. Zeriya advised him to hurry as some preparation was still needed. After being ushered to his room, he asked for some privacy as a desire to speak with Yusuke resided. The bedroom door finally closed and a slight sigh escaped him.

“Sorry about that… Zeriya takes my schedule a bit too seriously.” He apologized and his eyes connect with Yusuke's, who was sitting on the sofa with Morgana on his lap.

“There’s no need to apologize for that…”

“Mm…” As he nodded, Akira’s gaze shifted to the closet and he approached it, pulling a door open. “Oh, I also apologize if today wasn’t spent in the way you wished. Once our day started, it trailed off into what Ryuji wanted…”

“No, I found today pleasant.” Caressing his hand into Morgana’s fur, Yusuke smiled. “It was good to clear the air about some things with Ryuji.”

“I suppose it was…” Akira pulled his garments out of the closet and laid them on the bed, ensuring everything was correct. “Are...you going to eat dinner while I’m gone? I’m not sure if Zeriya prepared anything, but you could just order something if you like.”

The attempts at conversation become more evident as the topics began to scatter.

“...I’m not certain. I’m still rather full from lunch.”

“I could make you something before I go.”

“No thank you. Your time is already strained enough and I’m not hungry.”

“U-Uh… What about drawing?” Akira took a step towards the sofa with a sense of yearning in his eyes. “Will you paint today? If you do, c-can I see it once I return? Or how about we draw together again…?! I suck at it but-”

“Akira…” Yusuke spoke up, his eyebrows crinkling with worry. “Is something the matter…?”

“...No.” Shaking his head, Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose and his feet slid back. “I’m sorry, I guess it just doesn’t feel like I have to go yet… I’ll focus on getting ready now.”

“If something is-”

Yusuke was cut off by the sound of clothes rustling. He watched his partner get changed with a concerned expression before his eyes shifted to Morgana.

“...When do you think you’ll return?” He asked as he began to pat the feline.

“I’m...not sure.” Akira’s voice muffled by fabric. “Perhaps before or just after midnight…”

“Will you call before returning…?”

“I...don’t know. It depends on the situation.” 

“...” Yusuke released a meek sigh. Despite knowing this may be their last chance to talk, no words formed to ease hearts. Every topic or subject felt meritless and attempting to clear away the fermenting air seemed impossible. By the time he thought of something that wasn’t optimistic or pessimistic, Akira was already dressed in his phantom attire and had rummaged through his desk drawer.

“Well, I should go ensure Akechi is prepared.” He said as he approached the door, placing his hand on the knob. “Zeriya also nagged he and Tae come along, so I should see what they’re up to.”

“Uh, hold on a moment…” Yusuke mumbled while he guided Morgana off his lap and stood. “What about the bag…? I left a gap in the stitching so you could place your equipment inside, but it needs to be stitched further to properly conceal it.”

Like he had realized something, Akira’s eyes sparkle. “Oh, right. I had Akechi organize it while we were out seeing it’s mainly stuff for him, but I’ll go grab it. Do you think you can have it finished in an hour?”

“That should be plenty of time.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a moment then.”

After exchanging a quick smile, the door shut behind Akira, leaving Yusuke with a sense of longing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Yusuke received the bag, he began to stitch the opening. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see through or in the sack Akechi had placed inside. Instinct told him to take a peek, just in case, but he brushed the idea aside after feeling it. It didn’t seem suspicious and time was ticking away.

As Akira waited for Tae and Akechi to organize the fake research, he watched his servant prepare horses. His attention was mostly on his phone, questioning Futaba about the earpiece, but while he waited for responses his focus wandered.

“Should I call him now…?” His voice muffled out a question, biting his thumbnail.

“Pardon?”

“Shido.”

Zeriya paused, and then resumed preparing the carriage. 

“You can if you like. It’s probably best you discuss matters with him before we set out.”

“I’ll be cementing it if I do... We won’t be able to back out.”

As the wind swayed their clothes and hair, Zeriya halted and turned towards his King.

“Do you possess doubt?”

“No, I just…” Akira exhaled wearily, rubbing his temple. “...You know my desires for this kingdom, right?”

“I...don’t understand what you mean.”

“Just...promise me you’ll ensure my vision and wants if something were to happen.” 

Zeriya chose to approach instead of responding, but the moment he stepped close, Akira’s demeanour felt distant.

“...I promise you, my Lord. But if-”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” As his shoes turn towards the entrance, a slight smile flickered on Akira’s lips. “I’ll go see if Akechi is ready.” 

He advanced without another word. Zeriya solemnly watched the mansion door close, gritting his teeth once his master was out of sight.

 

While his heels tread on marble, Akira slowed to a halt as he noticed Yusuke approaching from the staircase. His eyes then shift to Akechi and Tae, who were coming from the third floor. 

“We’re done gathering all the notes. Oh, and his wound is fine.” Tae murmured while her thumb pointed in the direction of Akechi. “Also, Zeriya mentioned I have to come with you so I have the chance to treat you straight away if you’re injured. But...he’s joking, right?”

“Unfortunately not. I know it’s sudden, but it’ll appease worry and Akechi would be far more vulnerable when it comes to wounds, so it would be wise to treat them as soon as possible.” 

“You won’t need to care about that…” Muttered Akechi. “I won’t get injured.”

“It’s better to be prepared than not.” Shifting his attention to Yusuke, Akira smiled and extended his hands. “Thank you for learning to stitch just for this. I really appreciate it.”

“...It wasn’t bothersome.” Yusuke replied while he dropped the bag into a grip. “I used a lighter grey in the corner just so you know where to cut. Hopefully, it’s concealed enough…”

Inspecting the bag, Akira nodded with approval. “It’s very well done. It doesn’t even look modified.” He then gave it to Tae, receiving a strange look. “You two know what to do. I’ll meet you outside.”

Tae sent a slight nod his way and beckoned Akechi. They were soon out of sight, permitting privacy.

“I haven’t called Shido yet, but...we’re basically ready.” 

“I see…”

Expectations made them remain in silence, believing the other would act first. It began to drag out, so Akira took a step forward, pulling his ring off a gloved hand. 

“I promise to return to you. After all, there’s still a lot you and I need to do.” With a warm smile, Akira guided Yusuke’s hand and placed his ring inside. “Could you look after this for me? I want you to put it on me again once I get back.”

Yusuke stared at it before his grip tightened around the ring. “I’ll ensure it.” As he spoke, a frown began to tug his lips. “I...think I’ve expressed my worry enough, but...I hope you can pull us out of this predicament.”

“I plan to.” Akira huffed out a slight chuckle. “We can focus on ourselves once this is over, and shape our future with our desires.” Standing on his toes, he leaned forward and kissed Yusuke’s forehead. “But...for now, we must depart.”

Without any words, Yusuke wrapped his arms around and his fingers curled into coat fabric. It surprised Akira to be grabbed so tightly, but he soon relaxed, stroking strands of hair.

“I’ll be alright. I promise…”

“....”

Sliding his heel back, Akira departed from the embrace and ran his hands along Yusuke’s arms.

“Look after yourself while I’m gone. I may need your help when I return, so please don’t let yourself deteriorate from stress.”

“Akira...I-”

As Yusuke tried to speak, shoes creaked down a staircase, and a feminine voice soon interrupted.

“Eh?! You’re going already?!”

The sound of heels clicking against marble amplified while Ann strode towards them, Ryuji following loosely behind.

“Uh… I’m leaving soon.” Akira explained, shifting his gaze to them. “But you’re correct.”

“Why didn’t you say something…?”

“I am...now.”

“You probably should’ve started sooner.” As he spoke, Ryuji ruffled his hair. “With how many people wanna say goodbye, it might take an hour.”

“Is it really necessary to say goodbye to everyone? It’s not like I won’t be returning.”

Akira noticed their expressions turn to distrust, causing him to sigh.

“Look, I’ll be fine. Akechi will be with me the whole time and Zeriya will wait outside. There isn’t any need to worry when I’ve proven what I can survive through.”

“Yeah, because Akechi is totally trustworthy.” Scoffed Ryuji.

“Well, no...he isn’t, but that’s besides the point.”

“Just...come back in one piece, alright?” Ann murmured before her expression sharpened and her finger pointed. “You’ve got a kingdom and a ton of decisions to make! You’ve also got a pretty boyfriend, so…”

Akira chuckled at her scattered demeanour. “Yes, I do, and I plan nothing else but to return.” Noticing his beloved in the corner of his eye, he smiled. “I shouldn’t keep Shido waiting, it’ll only delay me further. If you could, please tells the others’ I bid them farewell and assure my safety. Speaking to everyone would be a small headache.”

“Yeah, I figured it’d be a hassle so we didn’t tell ‘em yet.” Crossing his arms, Ryuji let out a weak sigh. “Seeing Zeriya is going with you now, who’s in charge? Or doesn’t it matter?”

“I don’t plan to make you work tonight, so there’s no need for a person of authority, but...if I’m late, then seek Yusuke or Ann for guidance.”

“Huh?! You’re not including me?”

“Unfortunately not.”

With a sudden laugh, Ann shoved her palm into Ryuji’s arm. “You can be our muscle if you’re so desperate for a role!”

“W-Why did she get picked and not me?!”

“This isn’t the time to quarrel.” Akira shook his head as he frowned. “I didn't pick you because there’s no need. Don’t give it more attention than it’s worth.”

“Whatever…” With a moody huff, Ryuji pouted. “Even if you didn’t list me, I’ll make sure to keep the place in order too.”

“Thank you.” Glancing down at his watch, Akira realized his time was over for farewells. He wished to say more, to express bonds, but he didn’t want to drag it out and give them a reason to worry. With a bittersweet smile, he waved, sliding his feet towards the entrance. “I’ll see you all soon. Take care.”

Ryuji held his hand up. “Seeya!”

“M-Make sure you come back, and not injured, alright?!” Ann stammered, her features quivering with a frown. “Good luck!”

“...”

Once Akira reached the main door, he acknowledged their words with a nod. He looked at Yusuke, who hadn’t said much, and sent a brief smile his way before treading outside. The door then clicked shut. 

Taking a step forward, Yusuke wished to rush after his partner, but the reality before him ceased his actions. Instead, he clenched Akira’s ring, cursing himself for being reluctant during a vital moment.

“Welp, we probably won’t hear back from him for a while.” Ryuji’s voice mumbled as he dishevelled his hair. “Wanna watch a movie to pass the time?”

“I suppose…” Her eyes perking up, Ann turned to Yusuke. “Do you want to join us? It’s better to distract our minds while we wait.”

“...Waiting is all it seems we can ever do…” Absentmindedly, Yusuke muttered under his breath until he realized and gave an apologetic look. “I’m sorry...I was thinking, but I suppose it would be a good idea.”

“Great!” Ann clapped her hands. “I’ll pick the movie ‘cuz Ryuji has boring taste!”

“I do not! And it’ll be a couple of hours, so I’m sure we can squeeze two in!”

Watching them bicker reminded of better times. A smile flickered on Yusuke’s lips because of it.

#################

Inside the carriage, the others’ prepare for departure. Akira finally dialled Shido’s number, and now it was a simple matter of waiting. Akechi seemed to be exasperated by how long it was taking but he sat beside Akira without fuss. Zeriya and Tae also awaited, occupying themselves with small discussions.

The line finally connected, and Akira ceased all words with a simple gesture.

“Do you bear good or bad news…? Because I’m not in the mood for bad…” Shido’s voice came through without even a greeting, verifying his mood.

At first, Akira found it difficult to articulate, stunted for words, but his composure eventually returned and he replied, “I...have good news. I’ve finally located Akechi and have subdued him. I thought to warn you beforehand like we established.”

“Really…? I didn’t expect you to deliver.” Like Shido had risen from a seat, footsteps could now be heard. “I suppose even you’re capable of surprise. But...I need time to prepare before you come.”

“Prepare for what? You realize the ride there is rather long, delaying it further will be a hassle.”

“To ensure the public doesn’t find out about this. It won’t paint you or I in a good image, now would it?” Letting his words sink in, Shido continued, “Where are you currently?”

“...Near the north, outskirt of a local town. It’ll take me 2 hours and a half to reach your address. That’s plenty of time to prepare, isn’t it?”

“That’s more than enough, but why are you there? Your home is closer…”

“Because...I just subdued Akechi a mere hour ago. He was residing in a cheap house and I found some research notes or paperwork, so I’ve decided to bring it along with me.” 

“Ah, really? That’s...interesting and concerning. Has he told anyone he’s my illegitimate son?”

“If he had, I’m sure you would be aware of it. The research is probably what he stole back from me.” Akira improvised, reclining in his seat. “I never bothered to mention it before but… Akechi manipulated a vulnerable servant I had and managed to escape and steal from me. He most likely sold my stuff to make a living.”

“I see now. I always wondered how he escaped you despite your power…” Shido muttered with a mocking tone. “If you truly have him, let me hear his voice.”

Surprisingly, reluctance coursed through Akira. He didn’t know why hesitation plagued him, but he knew controlling it was a must. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he sighed lightly and began to signal towards Akechi. He tried to communicate the fact he had to speak, preferably with vexation, by hand gestures and lip reading.

Akechi eventually understood, and with a strange look, he grumbled, “Get away from me…!”

Akira gave a nod of approval, placing the phone back to his ear. “Are you satisfied?”

“I will be when I see him. You can start heading here, Oh, but don’t bring any of your pesky servants. Just you, him and a rider, nothing more.”

“What…?!” Akira’s composure slipped, causing his baffled voice. “They’re currently with me now because they helped me subdue Akechi…! Are you insinuating I leave them behind…? Why?”

“Send them home. I don’t want to risk the public finding out about this and bigger numbers will increase that. Why do you even want to bring them…? There isn’t a need.”

“Your reason is…!” Akira cut himself off by biting his cheek. His own voice made him acknowledge his cracking composure, and he slowly ushered himself towards relaxation. “Alright… I don’t like treating my servants like dirt, but...I’ll do as you say.”

“Good. Your obedience means I won’t have to remind your situation.” Shido’s smug expression was practically visible. “I’ll see you in a few hours then.”

The line abruptly cut, putting an end to their call. It became evident to the others’ when Akira lowered the phone.

“What did he say…?” Zeriya began to bombard with questions. “Why did you panic? Have his wants changed?”

“He...doesn’t want me to bring anyone…” 

“What…?! Did he give a reason…?”

“Apparently it’s unnecessary and a risk…”

“What absurd nonsense is that?! This is clearly a trap!”

As his eyebrows furrowed in anger, Akira shouted, “That’s already established! But we don’t have a choice! It’s not like we’re being legitimate ourselves!”

“The other option is to withdraw! Your survival isn’t worth this, regardless of our plan…!”

“Withdraw?! And risk everything?! This isn’t-”

“Stop it you two…” Tae interrupted their argument, eyeing them like a hawk. “Yelling about the necessity of this isn’t going to solve our problem.”

“...” Tugging his coat, Akira sighed out of frustration. “We may never get the chance to rid Shido again… We’re already aware he knows of us and has threatened countless times. To think we should run away at the hint of suspicion is ridiculous.”

“I...apologize.” Zeriya cleared his throat, attempting to compose himself. “I only believe falling into his trap would be illogical… We can simply hide until his focus drifts elsewhere, we needn’t risk our future to continue onwards.”

“I’m not living in constant fear, nor should my kingdom have to.” 

“You are jumping to conclusions…” Tae muttered as her arms and legs crossed. “It isn’t exactly out of the ordinary for Shido to request something like this. It may not even be a trap. From what I hear, he likes to mess with people, so it may simply be that.”

“It is delusional to think this isn’t a trap.”

“Instead of discussing your useless opinions, why don’t you try to think of a solution…?” Akechi spoke with disdain, glaring at them all. “Who cares if it’s a trap? We’re planning to murder him anyway…”

“...” Tae cleared her throat while her eyebrow twitched with vexation. “Well, if you want a solution… It’s not odd for Akira to bring a carriage driver as he’s a Majesty, he doesn’t do stuff he deems unnecessary.”

“Are you suggesting we disguise you two as riders…?” Questioned Akira.

“Sure. Although, we’d actually have to know how to steer the carriage...and I don’t, so perhaps it’s fruitless.”

“That’s a fine suggestion but...I don’t use two drivers, it’s unnecessary with a two-horse carriage.”

“I know how to control a carriage.” Zeriya fastened his tie, letting out a brief sigh. “However...I don’t think it’s wise to leave Tae behind. She’s needed more than I am, so we should figure out a way to justify both of us.”

“Just know that I would prefer you come along as well. Even though it seems as though I’m ‘needed’ more, I don’t wish to deal with these two on my own.”

“...” Zeriya took a moment to think and eventually opened the carriage door. “Tae and I will discuss this matter outside while you inform Futaba of our status, my Lord.” 

A nod approved his actions and they both stepped out of the carriage, closing it afterwards. Tae’s voice could be heard, albeit muffled. Their discussion grew more distant as they moved away, so Akira decided to call Futaba.

The line connected, and her nervous voice came through.

“H-Hello?”

“Good...evening.” As he replied, Akira glanced at the night sky, knowing his greeting was incorrect. “We’re planning to set out now. I warned you prior, so I hope you remembered.”

“O-Oh, yeah. I’m all set up on my end, was just waiting for the signal. You know how to use the earpiece now, right?”

“To a degree. Would you prefer to talk on that? I figured it’ll be a bad idea to use now when the ride will take a while.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just confirming.” The sound of a chair squeaking emitted from Futaba’s phone. “Oh, um, call me on the earpiece when you get there. I’m not going to mess around with Shido’s system until you’re there, or it’ll be a waste.”

“I understand, but Futaba…” Reluctance began to overwhelm Akira’s voice, causing him to shift with discomfort. “Remember how you said help was required to hack Shido’s system? Who was the person that helped you?”

“Just an online friend of mine. You don’t needa’ worry about being found out, their lips are sealed.”

“How old are they?”

“...What kind of question is that?” Futaba’s confusion was practically visible. “They’re...older than me, but I dunno how that’s relevant.”

“Is it possible for them to...replace you?” Sensing the harsh undertone of his words, Akira stammered to assure. “I-I just don’t want to endanger you if it isn’t necessary. I’ll still tell you if we find anything about your mother, but I don’t want to risk your future-”

“No, they’re not replacing me! You won’t kick me off the mission!”

“It’s not…- Futaba, this isn’t a game. You could be tracked down and get into trouble-”

“I don’t care!” Futaba shouted, her heavy breathing somewhat audible. “I don’t think this is a game! I know it’s dangerous, but that doesn’t matter to me! You’re just dismissing me because of my age!”

“...Alright.” Akira sighed wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “There’s no need to shout… I won’t push this matter any further, but I hope you understand the consequences.”

“I do…”

“I will call you again once we get there. Farewell for now.”

“...Bye.”

The call disconnected. Akira listened to the after-tune before shoving his phone into a pocket. He then glanced at Akechi, who was leaning on his hand absentmindedly.

“Alright… We should prepare you while we wait for them.” Akira mumbled while he grabbed a pair of gloves and cuffs from Tae’s bag. 

“I’m going to be cuffed during the ride…?” Akechi shifted his eyes to Akira, giving a displeased look. “Aren’t you cruel…”

“There’s a chance someone may see into the carriage, and I don’t want us to be associated. It’s why I didn’t let you outside and dismissed my newer servants.”

“I understand the reason, but you could simply close the curtains.”

“Don’t complain. You’re the one who suggested this plan in the first place.” Extending his hand, Akira awaited the brunette's. “Now, give me your hands.”

With a sigh of vexation, Akechi did as told. He watched Akira attempt to slide black gloves on until he suddenly halts.

“What…?”

“Your hand...it’s scarred.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Tilting his head, Akechi smirked. “I’ve had it for a while. I don’t know how you’ve suddenly noticed.”

“...” Akira resumed sliding the gloves on and his eyebrows furrow. “You’re the one who abducted me, if you didn’t, I wouldn’t have bitten you. You only have yourself to blame.”

Once the gloves were on, Akechi caressed his fingers over the back of Akira’s hand.

“We’ve both scarred each other’s bodies'. I believe that makes us even.”

Akira responded by snapping the cuffs over Akechi’s wrists. 

“We’ll never be even. After all, there isn’t a reason for us to be.” Avoiding eye contact, he reached for an empty black sack. “I’ll put this on you when we depart.”

“...” Akechi simply reclined in his seat with another sigh. “You remembered to eat, correct? There’s no point in bringing a vampire when it’s weakened.”

“I ate yesterday. My strength will be fine.”

“Properly?” 

“Yes…”

As Akechi’s lips part to speak, the carriage door opened and Zeriya, as well as Tae, entered once again.

“We’ve come up with a plan.” The servant assured with a slight smile. “Tae will hide in the seat component.”

“Don’t act like it’s an approved idea!” Tae grumbled, crossing her arms while she pouted. “I’m only doing this because I have to. Oh, and you owe me, Akira!”

“Seat...component?” Akira mumbled and supported his chin. “Will she even fit?”

“I’m certain. After all, it’s generally used for additional luggage, so a woman should fit.”

“I suppose that’s fine. I just called Futaba and she’s prepared, so we should begin to travel there.”

“...As if he just accepts it…” Tae muttered under her breath as her cheeks became flustered. “So absurd…”

“I’ll go change my uniform and then we can depart.” Zeriya grabbed the carriage door and pushed it. “I won’t let anyone see me.”

Akira approved with a nod, finalizing their plan.

#################

The ride was long, tedious and foreboding, but eventually, they seemed to arrive at the correct address. The place was walled off with a tall fence and flora made it difficult to see through it. The darkness of tonight didn’t help matters either. Slowly, the carriage came to a halt, slightly at a distance from the main gate, and Akira opted to call Shido again.

The line connected, quicker than usual.

“Have you arrived yet?” Shido questioned immediately, his tone stern. “I swear if this is a delay…”

“I believe so. It’s difficult to know when the place is literally hidden.” Akira tried to assure and glanced out the window. “The front gate seems to be locked, how do we get in?”

“I’ll send someone to let you in, but I’d prefer you keep your vehicle outside the gate, just in case…”

Akira pondered on his words, a knot flourishing the more he questioned it. 

“Alright. I could use a hand anyway, seeing I couldn’t bring anyone to aid me…” 

“They’ll be out in a moment.”

The call disconnected, allowing Akira to put his phone away and focus on Akechi.

“Someone is coming to retrieve us. You’re ready, correct?”

“Do I look ready…?” 

It was difficult to tell if Akechi was serious or not as his voice muffled. Akira had covered his face with the black sack, and he was cuffed for the whole ride. Perhaps it was unnecessary, but they agreed to it beforehand.

“I can’t tell…” Akira released a weary sigh while he reached for his mask. “When they arrive here, don’t speak at all. It’s best if we act like you’re gagged or something.”

“You say that like I can see…”

“What? You’re unable to sense someone’s presence?”

“We’re in a carriage… Of course, I can’t when they’re on the outside.”

“Fine, I’ll pinch you.”

“...”

Akira slid his mask on and organized their belongings. He had concealed a gun against his lower spine as his coat was rather long. It was beyond uncomfortable, especially when he bends down, but it was better than being unarmed. Akechi also had a concealed weapon. A sharp switchblade against his abdomen acted and felt like a belt buckle. They weren’t confident with their weapon choice or hiding them. However, it would be just as unwise to not bring anything at all.

“Shido’s gate is going to be problematic… We’re going to have to climb over it once the job is done.” As he prepared, Akira tried to help Akechi visualize their situation. “He also wants us to keep our vehicle outside, which will bother Zeriya and make our escape harder, but…”

“...Can I get out of here yet?” Tae’s voice muffled from the other seat. The cushion could be lifted, acting as another bagging area. Unfortunately for her, her body also fit, so she was ordered to hide in there once they were close.

“No. Wait until Zeriya says you can.” 

“Unbelievable…”

Brushing off her complaints, Akira pushed the earpiece in and ensured his hair concealed it “Futaba, are you there?”

After a minute, it seemed as though Futaba had realized they were ready and she lurched for the transmitter. “Y-Yeah, I am. Sorry, I was just about to queue for a match, but uh… Are you guys there already?”

“Yes, we are. We’re currently waiting for a guard to escort us inside.”

"Great, um... You remembered to bring the infected USB, right?"

"Yes, I did. We decided to hide in our secret supply instead of on me. There's a chance it would be damaged in the brawl had I."

Briefly, Futaba snickered with excitement. "Good, good. Just plug it in when ya' can and I'll handle the rest."

Akira peered out of the window. A silhouette seemed to be approaching from the darkness. “I believe our escort is here now. I can’t speak right now, but I hope you’re ready.”

“I am. Should I be quiet as well?”

“Everyone should for now…"

Silence engulfed the carriage until a knock emitted from the door. For some reason, reluctance coursed through Akira as he stared at it. Eventually, the courage to open the door aided him, and he was greeted by one of Shido’s guards, evident by the insignia on his jacket.

“I’ll escort you inside.” He said, lacking an expression. “If you brought any belongings or bags, I’ll have to search them before you’re allowed inside though.”

Pushing the bag towards the door with his foot, Akira nodded. “That’s fine, just be careful. The paper is delicate.” 

As the man moved to open the bag, Akira noticed droplets of rain begin to fall. His lips crinkled at the sight, knowing the weather would only make their task harder. The sound of rummaging strayed his attention and he watched the guard step away with an aura of satisfaction.

“Before I take you inside, could you uncover his face?”

Following the direction of his eyes, Akira realized he was speaking about Akechi’s bound state.

“Why’s that necessary…? Shido already heard his voice.”

“Why are you reluctant to do as you’re asked?”

“I’m not-...” Sighing, Akira gave into his demand and lifted the bag covering Akechi’s face. “There. Are you satisfied?”

The brunette simply kept a scowl on his face, glaring at the two like he wished to harm them both.

“I am, although, why isn’t he gagged?”

“I was trying to prise information out of him along the way…” Yanking the bag to cover his face once more, Akira pulled Akechi by the arm and pushed him towards the guard. “Obviously, it didn’t work. Let’s go before it begins to pour down.”

Shido’s servant gave a nod and was about to grab Akechi when Akira stopped him by seizing his arm.

“I’ll handle him. You carry his research.”

They stared at each other for a moment before the guard submitted, picked the bag up, and shut the carriage door behind them. As rain battered the ground and surfaces around them, Akira pushed Akechi along. They were escorted inside after the gate opened with an awful creak. Finally, the sight of Shido’s home lay before them.

Their shoes crunched on a concrete road leading up to the house. Dim lights illuminate it, visible to the outside by large windows. Gardens with various overgrown shrubs resided aside the path. The building was a double-story with an asphalt roof and cream walls. It looked inviting and had a cozy aura, but deceit wouldn’t work when Shido’s true nature had already been shown.

Surveying the area, Akira noticed no one was in sight. He expected at least a few guards to be around. Perhaps they were inside?

They reached the entrance and their guide pushed the door open for them. Akira forced Akechi inside, remembering to be rough, only for his attention to drift towards the home’s interior. A silver chandelier hung above a table with a pot of white flowers. Rich-brown floorboards lightly creaked under their shoes. Elegance isn’t a word Akira would think of when it came to Shido, but his home oozed with it.

Arching stairways led up to the second floor, where Shido was presumed to be. Despite being taken aback by the decor, Akira still noticed a lack of guards. The home was dead silent. Dread had plagued his stomach since morning. It only amplified the more he stayed here. Assuring thoughts told him that perhaps no one else was around because Shido didn’t want them to see Akechi in his state. It was plausible, but apart of him disbelieved. 

Feeling someone touch his shoulder, Akira jerked his body towards them only to notice Shido’s guard.

“Your coat, it’s wet. I could remove it for you.”

“No… I don’t plan to stay long.” Ushering himself to relax, Akira shifted his gaze back to the stairway. “Where is Shido? I thought this place would be beaming with servants due to his occupation.”

“I’ll take you to him in a moment, but first…” As the guard extended his arms to grab Akira’s midriff, he continued, “I must search you.”

The mere sensation of his touch made Akira’s skin crawl, but he didn’t resist. 

“What? He distrusts me?” He scoffed and rearranged his grip on Akechi’s arms. “He’s awfully paranoid for someone with such power…”

“It’s just protocol, nothing more.”

Hands slid and touched every inch of Akira’s body, annoying him in the process. However, when the guard reached his waist, something rattled. 

“...Are you wearing a belt?”

Hot flushes trickled along Akira’s skin, and he found it difficult to breathe. He knew it was his gun, but as he gulped his dread away, recomposing himself, he managed to normalize his tone of voice.

“Yes, I am. Does Shido consider that as a problem?”

“No… I’m only making sure.” 

His lie seemed to have worked as the guard continued to pat him down. After a minute or two, he heard a shoe slide back.

“Alright, I’m done. I’ll search Akechi next.”

“Is that really necessary? I already ensured he is unarmed.”

“As I said before, it’s just protocol.” 

Akira wanted to roll his eyes, but he complied by pushing Akechi in front of the man.

“Hurry up then. I have to attend a dinner party soon.”

“...A dinner party?” 

Curiosity piqued, causing Akira to raise an eyebrow.

“Yes. What? Is there a problem with that?”

Even though he was lying, he couldn’t help but push the matter.

“No. It would just be unwise to make you late.” The guard’s voice quivered. He then started to search Akechi, seemingly to avoid eye contact. 

His behaviour made Akira want to continue hurling questions, but his train of thought was interrupted thanks to Akechi resisting the search.

“Could you help restrain him? I can’t search him while he’s being irate!”

Akira heeded by gripping a shoulder and one of Akechi’s arms, despite finding it unnecessary.

“Alright…” The guard sighed and took a step back. “I’ll now escort you to Shido.” He beckoned while approaching the stairway.

Akira allowed a distance to form before he started to follow and pushed Akechi along. He then leaned into the crook of Akechi’s neck.

“No one is around and our ‘escort’ began to act strange after I mentioned my plans. It would be a lie to say this isn’t suspicious at all…” He whispered, ensuring no one else heard him.

“Are you an idiot…? I can hear. You don’t have to risk telling me.” Akechi also whispered, albeit angrily. 

“Does this situation not worry you at all…?”

“No. We’re already planning deceit. It doesn’t matter if they are as well.”

“...” 

Akira resumed his previous position as they stepped onto the foyer and turned left.

“Are you...with someone else?” Futaba’s voice came through the earpiece, startling Akira a bit.

He didn’t know if he should reply, but while the opportunity arose, he seized it by whispering once more.

“Yes. You don’t need to mind them though. The cameras are off, correct?”

“I’ve turned them to an angle where their view is blocked because turning them off may set off a maintenance alarm. Don’t worry, I’m watching them and you haven’t popped up once. But, uh…. Is the person you’re with named Akechi…?”

Realizing his mistake, Akira bit his lip. He didn’t know how to respond, or if he should, but when their guide stopped in front of a brown door, he knew he now couldn’t.

“Shido is inside his office. He’s been awaiting you, so we can go in straight away.” 

The man pushed the door wide open. Sitting at his desk, Shido rearranged papers until he noticed them and a smirk shaped his lips. They were escorted inside, and the moment Akira stepped in, he saw 3 guards standing in each corner of the room. 

The mere sight forced him to gulp. He tried to assure himself nothing was odd about it, but it proved to be difficult when their faces were familiar; had once tormented him. 

“Wow, I’m pleasantly surprised you actually delivered. I was expecting nothing, but you’ve managed to impress me.” Shido began to speak and rose from his seat. “I’m sure it was difficult to find Akechi…”

Their guide closed the door and stood in front of it, causing Akira to tense up even more. 

“It was, but…” Taking a step forward, he regained composure. “I’ve completed my part of the deal, which means you’ll now leave me and my kingdom alone.”

“Hm… Do you really want to end our partnership like that…?”

“...What do you mean?”

Shido huffed, smug as ever. “I’m sure we could both benefit if we remained associates. Didn’t you want a list of roaming criminals so you could continue to delude your sense of ‘justice’? I could make that happen.”

While his brow furrowed, Akira shook his head. “I don’t want such things. Just uphold our agreement and I’ll be satisfied.”

“Isn’t that a little selfish…?” Folding his arms, a smirk returned to Shido’s complexion. “You know… The reason your existence is so contained is because humanity would prefer to turn a blind eye towards it. It may seem counterproductive, but it’s amazing at igniting fear in both sides. You don’t want to be exposed, and they don’t want their lives ruined. However...as you’re probably aware, it’s tiresome to perpetuate this lie, so why don’t you and I work to break it?”

The offer was baffling. Akira didn’t expect such propositions to leave Shido’s mouth, but he wouldn’t be swayed by them. He took a quick glance at Akechi, who was standing beside him, before replying.

“What do you possibly gain from us being accepted? You’re only telling me what I want to hear.”

“Perhaps to a degree as it would be a difficult task to fulfil, but lying to a society and trying to contain another is tiresome work. I’d be relieved of that duty if we succeed.” Sliding around the desk while his hand ran across it, Shido perked up with a smile. “Humans benefit from you being ostracized because we don’t have to accept your needs nor fulfil them. You’d be a burden to us and add more weight to our already overwhelmed society. There is no advantage to us acknowledging your kind, especially since it’s possible for you to overpower us if you desired, but we could still succeed if we worked together to change opinions.”

It would be a lie to say his words didn’t have their intended effect, but Akira knew not to abide sweet promises. They came here to fulfil a mission, and while it may be easier to give Akechi up and agree to this deal, Akira couldn’t bring himself to do that.

“Call me selfish if you like, but I’d prefer we part ways. If changing the way we’re perceived was that easy, it would’ve happened already. I don’t believe you or I could achieve that in this current time period.” 

“Tsk…!” Shido gripped the desk, almost clenching his hands. “What about all those vampires who are alone, roaming without a home? Will you truly leave them to rot out there?”

“Don’t try to guilt me. I know you don’t care either. You’ve always looked to benefit yourself, you won’t convince me otherwise with this facade.”

“If that’s how you view me, I suppose it cannot be helped.” As he spoke, Shido moved back to his desk chair. “I only ever wished to put an end to this quarrel. We’ve all done questionable things to obtain our goals, but...forcing it seems to always succeed.” He gestured, causing brief confusion.

Akira’s bewilderment was answered as soon as he felt a sharp pain zap his nape and his knees caved in agony. Electricity coursed through his body, causing it to feel heavy. His muscles contorted, tensed, and he couldn’t help by groan in pain.

“Do you really think I’m stupid…? That I let Akechi chase after you on a mere theory?!” 

Shido’s tone filled with contempt. However, Akira could barely hear him due to his ringing ears.

“I know your blood is required! Do you really think I’d let you walk out of here knowing that?! Akechi’s success will put an end to this dispute, you and him will ensure my victory, whether you like it or not!”

As Akira struggled to stay on his knees, he felt a guard pull his gun out of his waistband. Great, their guide knew all along and merely waited for this moment. He then felt his shoulder be pulled back and a metallic device veered into his vision. Protecting his mouth, he tried to push it away and resist, but his strength had dwindled away.

“A-A...Akechi…!” He tried to shout but all that came out was a breathless plea.

As he fought against two guards, fear and desperation plagued him. Akechi hadn’t moved, which amplified his dread. Had he been betrayed…? After all this time and planning?

“H-Help me...dammit!” 

Shido chuckled at the sound of his weak voice. “You’re really going to call out to him…? After all the-” His words suddenly trail off as he noticed Akechi lunge.

Yanking the bag off his head and snapping the tampered cuffs, Akechi pulled a blade from his waistband. With a swift thrust, he lodged the knife into a guard’s throat and seized the other by the face, trying to poke their eyes out.

Screams and grunts filled the office until an alarm deafened them all. Shido pressed a button under his desk and pointed at the other two guards. 

“What the fuck are you doing?! Seize them!” He barked.

Akira managed to stand and scurried to pull the knife out of a fresh corpse as Akechi struggled against another guard.

“Akechi!” He shouted to gain attention and tossed the knife towards his partner as soon as their eyes met.

It gave the brunette the upper hand and he was quick to dispose of another guard. While he did so, Akira found his gun on the floor. He aimed it at the other two charging towards them, released the safety, and pulled the trigger. He managed to hit one, but by the time they staggered, the other guard seized his arm, throwing his aim off. He struggled against them, trying to maintain his grip on the weapon, only to notice an opportunity. 

“Don’t worry about me, Akechi! Get Shido!” He tried to shout over the alarm, but the sound was beyond deafening.

Recovering from his own conflict, Akechi realized they had managed to overpower Shido’s men. His eyes flickered from Akira to Shido as he considered his next move. He could help Akira succeed against a guard or take this moment to charge at Shido. He chose the latter.

He prepared his weapon and ran towards his target. He swerved around the desk only to noticed Shido now had weaponry as well. Knowing he had to seize this moment, Akechi tried to dodge the knife as he swiftly plunged his own inside a chest. A burning sensation swelled on his cheek, making it apparent he had been grazed, but he didn’t let the pain distract him from unarming Shido. 

He ripped and threw Shido's knife across the room. While groans of pain rang out, Akechi pushed the blade deeper, causing a cough of agony. 

“I never thought you...two would…” Shido wheezed while he gripped Akechi’s hand, instinctively trying to ease the burning sensation that plagued his chest. “It...doesn’t matter if I die...you’ll be responsible for it, murderers...in the eyes of many… That’s good enough for me…”

“Tch…” Akechi clicked his tongue, twisting the knife to hear a scream. “You really think we came here without an escape plan…? You were planning to kidnap us both from the start, weren’t you?”

With a cough, Shido smile wearily. “Does it matter…? Although...you’ve genuinely impressed me...perhaps even made me proud as a father.” Pressing his other hand on the desk, he tried to remain steady. “You won’t be...able to escape, unfortunately. Just look at the windows…”

Akechi followed his gaze, albeit warily. He noticed metallic roller-shutters covered the outside of the window, sealing them in. 

“What the hell kind of security system do you-” 

Akechi’s voice was drowned out by the vibration of a gunshot. The burst made his eardrums rattle, collapse and throb. He winced in pain, gripping his ears only to notice Shido plummet towards the floor. A bullet wound, in the center of his temple, poured blood.

Akechi snapped his gaze upwards, still clutching his ears, to see Akira standing there, shoving a gun into his waistband. 

“What the hell was that for?! Are you trying to deafen me?!”

“Are you blind…? He was reaching for a gun.” Akira gestured towards a weapon in the drawer, a grimace on his complexion. “He was trying to distract you so he could kill you.”

“...” Akechi stared at in bewilderment before his eyes stray to the guards’ dead bodies. “How will we escape?! He has locked us in!”

“Futaba said he must have another security system she couldn’t notice, and that’s why we have to reroute our plan.” As he spoke, Akira approached their bag and used a guard’s knife to cut the stitches. “She was screaming at me the entire time…”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m not used to hearing death in real life!” Her voice rang out from the earpiece once again. “Also, you guys need to get out of there ASAP! I can see police cars coming closer with the outside camera!”

Cleaning the blood off his knife with his jacket, Akechi approached the door and tried to open it, but the handle wouldn’t budge. 

“Great… We’re locked in from here too. What the hell do we do, Akira…?!” 

Akira pulled the USB stick from the bag and moved to Shido’s computer, plugging it in. 

“I’ll ensure an escape route for us, you just focus on gathering as much information as you can.” 

“How are you going to when everywhere is locked-”

The sudden sound of glass smashing interrupted Akechi. Akira used Shido’s chair to break the window and threw it aside once he was done.

“Stop questioning me and just listen! Shido is dead. Our next move is to find out anything we can.” 

Akira began to punch and attempt to break the roller-shutters. It seemed impossible, especially since he barely dented it, but Akechi knew they wouldn’t be able to converse with all the noise. He decided to abide, but first, he checked all of the bodies to ensure they were dead.

For some reason, he couldn’t help but avert his eyes away from Shido’s. He had wished and desired this sight, however...it was difficult to accept. Focusing his mind, despite his stinging ears, Akechi began to sift through all documents he could find and threw relevant notes into their bag.

With each punch and kick, Akira felt the metal slowly cave in. Eventually, as his knuckles began to bruise and his toes ached, a crack allowed moonlight in. He pushed it with all of his strength, trying to make the hole bigger, but it lacked results. He then tried to pull the metal, and gradually, it widened. 

His muscles screamed at him to stop, his gloves ripped, and his fingers tore from the sharp metal until the hole was wide enough. His lungs begged for air, so he allowed himself a moment of recovery only to hear sirens.

“Shit…!” Quickly, he turned his body towards the room and extended a hand. “Akechi! We have to go now! Grab the bag and USB!”

Akechi listened. He pulled the USB-stick from Shido’s computer and threw it into the bag, picking it up. He then hurried towards the window only to halt. 

“Take my hand! We’re on the second floor, so the fall may hurt a bit, but it’ll lessen if you hold onto me!”

Akechi merely stared at his hand, then the roller-shutter.

“Your blood… It’s all over the window.”

“That doesn’t matter, just take my hand!”

“...You’ll be caught because of it, you idiot…”

Akira’s eyebrows furrowed and his teeth grit. “I told you, it doesn’t matter! My DNA isn’t in the database, Tae ensures that! Just put your damn mask on and let’s go!”

Touching his grazed cheek, Akechi gave a strange smile. He then dropped the bag, kneeled down, and rummaged through their supply pocket.

A sigh of relief escaped Akira as he continued to wait in the window frame. He thought Akechi was finally grabbing his mask, but while he watched, he realized that wasn’t the case.

“What are you…”

Akechi pulled out a bag of blood from the pocket, Akira’s blood. He then wandered towards the center of the room and stabbed it, dripping crimson liquid everywhere.

“W-What the… Why did you bring that?! Is that mine?!” Absolute confusion plagued Akira’s mind, but as he watched in horror, he swallowed his doubt. “Akechi...What are you doing?!”

“Akira… Do you truly believe you won’t be the first accused?” Dropping the now empty blood bag onto the floor, Akechi turned towards the window. “Shido’s men will point their fingers at you, potentially forcing a blood test to confirm the connection. Tae’s work won’t protect you from that.”

In the corner of his eye, Akira noticed the police rush in from the front gate, deepening his desperation. 

“Please, Akechi, stop this nonsense and let’s go! They’re going to catch us at this rate!”

With slow, steady steps, Akechi carried the bag towards the window and stood in front of Akira.

“I’ll pretend I was trying to frame you for the murder. Your public disagreement with Shido will help cement my story.” Akechi reached for Akira’s shoulder and began to push. “Go without me…!”

“Stop being stupid!” Akira held onto the window frame only for a sharp throbbing sensation to shoot up his arms. The cuts on his hands and bruising made it painful to hold on, but he couldn’t let go. “You don’t have to do this!”

“I’m thankful for the future you offered me, but I’m unable to accept it. A menace like me shouldn’t be out in society, after all.” Using all of his strength, Akechi continued to push. “Go without me! You’re kind are superior to us, so you won’t die from the fall!”

“Stop this, Akechi!”

Futile pleas spilled from Akira’s lips until a shift kick contorted his stomach. It knocked the air out of his lungs, and he coughed as his strength dwindled away. His fingers gave out, causing his grip to falter. With one more strong push, he fell out of the window, watching the night sky come into view. 

His body hit the grass with a loud thud, and branches broke under his weight. Every inch of him screamed in agony, especially his left arm. The pain was familiar; a dislocated arm. All he could do was stare at the window and night sky until the bag was thrown out, landing on his stomach.

It caused him to choke, cough and his lungs begged for more air. “F-Fuck…” He whimpered, trying to lift the bag off his stomach. His hearing distorted, and his skull felt like it had been cracked open. He couldn't muster the strength to move, or even crawl.

Droplets of rain piled up, almost drowning him as he heard faint yelling. Blinking water away from his eyelashes, Akira tried to push the bag off his stomach once more. He finally succeeded, and with raspy breaths, he managed to sit up. He noticed flashing lights in the distance; police cars.

“...God dammit…” He muttered, taking one last glimpse at the window before forcing himself to stand. He wobbled but managed to sling the bag over his head. His left arm couldn’t move, and he considered snapping it back into place, only to realize that would be unwise. Instead, he decided to hold it as he tried to stagger towards the fence. 

The front gate wasn’t an option, even though it was wide open. He could be spotted if he tried to exit through there, so hurling himself over the fence was the better choice, albeit painful. He managed to reach it, and the mere sight bestowed doubt into his heart.

His body wished to shut down, to give up, but he knew a kingdom awaited his return. Morale dissipated the more he tried to hurl the bag over the fence. Finally, with a thud, he managed to succeed only for his knees to cave under his weight. Exhaustion plagued him, and now he had to push his body beyond its limit? It would be easier to submit.

Gripping dirt, he tried to stand, his knees shaking. With his right hand, he used the fence to pull himself up. His fingers slip due to the rain, but he managed to hold his position.

The rain and his dislocated arm made it beyond difficult to climb. His shoes slip. It hurt to breathe. His fingers throb and his skin ripped the more he used his hand. Just as he reached the top, his balance toppled and he tried to hurl his body over the other side. He succeeded as his body plummets towards the dirt road. 

“Agh, Ha…!” He couldn’t suppress his whimpers and groans of pain anymore. Everywhere hurt, stung and begged him to give up. He lay there, panting with mud on his cheek while he stared off into the distance. Fog blurred his vision, and his hearing deteriorated.

“C-Can…”

Faintly, he heard a feminine voice and eventually realized the earpiece was still attached to his ear. It had fallen out but the wire kept it intact. With his right hand, he placed it back inside.

“Futaba...I… I-I can’t move anymore…” His voice quivered, barely audible. His eyelids also began to droop. Despite resisting it, he just wanted to let his consciousness fade.

“Finally, you replied! I legit thought you were fatally wounded and dying from all the noise I heard!” Hearing Futaba’s voice again was bittersweet as Akira could barely understand her anymore. “Your servant called me and said he had to move the carriage elsewhere so they wouldn’t be spotted by the police! They are currently hiding on the right side of the property, so if you make it there, they can aid you!”

“I can’t...Futaba. Everything hurts...and I…” A great tremor overtook Akira, his throat tightened, his chin trembled and he sniffled, tears threatening to flow. “Tell...everyone I love them, that I did this to protect them…”

“W-What…?! You’re giving up?!”

“...I can’t go on...anymore.”

“No, no, no! You will not do this now! Not after all we’ve been through!” With a voice of desperation, Futaba tried to find words to assure him. “L-Look, I don’t know you, personally, and I know you lied-... I’m certain you have people that would be devastated if they lost you today! I-I would even miss you! You planned this mission for months, and now that we’re at the end, you want to give up?! W-Why bother planning it if you weren’t going to fully commit?!”

“...I just want to sleep, not give up…”

“Same thing!” Reaching for another phone, Futaba began to dial a number. “Okay, you know what’s gonna happen? I’m gonna call your servant and guide him to you, okay?! So where are you?!”

“I...don’t know.” Trying to keep his eyes open, Akira began to describe what he saw, “I’m...close to the front gate, but not too close. I believe I’m...on the right side...and there are trees everywhere…”

“That doesn’t help!-” 

A loud, constant ringing distorted Akira’s hearing. He couldn’t hear the rest of Futaba’s sentence, and his eyes could no longer remain open. The rain pelting down on his body changed in sensation. Instead of feeling like cold water, it tingled. His consciousness was fading and he had no desire to oppose.

Each breath drifted him towards slumber. It seemed therapeutic; the only thing he could focus on without pain. Imagery formed in his mind, guiding him into a dreamlike state until memories of his farewell veered in. He had promised his return, but at this rate…

Snapping his eyes open, Akira used his right hand to push himself into a kneeling position. He surveyed the area, despite the distortion he heard, and he saw a carriage to the right of him. It was rather far. Doubt already crushed him, but he held onto his promise and reached for the fence.

His knees shook and gave out a few times. However, he endured and managed to stand. Grabbing the bag, he leaned onto the fence while he staggered towards the carriage. Each step was filled with agony, tearing apart his body more and more. 

Just as he was closing the distance, his legs trembled and he fell to his knees. The pain just felt numb now. He tried to continue only to lack results. He was unable to move or even crawl. His fingers slid down the fence as he leaned his head against it, panting. Giving up seemed to be his only option. His body was broken, beyond its limit and it all felt futile. 

“...I’m sorry…” He murmured, his eyes partially opened. “I’ve..failed you all.” He sighed out of dejection, allowing his body to sink against the fence.

“My lord!” 

A voice called him, but he was unable to hear it over the rain. He only noticed the carriage was closer when his eyelids cracked open. The sight of Tae extending her hand out made him believe it was a hallucination, but when her face twisted with irritation, he realized.

“Goddammit! Make me walk in the damn rain!” Her voice grumbled as she stepped out of the carriage and strode towards him, gripping his arm. “Come on! Let’s get out of here before the police notice!”

He tried to move alongside her, but his knees couldn’t function. She recognized it when he collapsed, and she sighed theatrically.

“You really owe me for this, I hope you know that!” With a gentle tap, she pushed Akira back against the fence and looped an arm under his knees. She then picked him up bridal style, wobbling towards the carriage as he cradled the bag. “Why are you so freaking heavy and muddy?! You love to make my life harder!”

She managed to step into the carriage and immediately dropped Akira onto one of the seats. She then turned, slamming the door shut. “Zeriya! We’re good to go!”

“But… Where’s Akechi?” Despite his question, Zeriya steered the carriage away from the gate and started their journey home. 

“Didn’t that girl tell you?” Tae asked as she grabbed her medical case, sitting beside Akira. “Or do you distrust her because of the alarm?”

“No… I want to hear it from the Master if possible.”

“I don’t think it’s wise to make him speak. He’s shivering like crazy.” Tae expelled worried air while she removed Akira’s mask. “Do we have anything to warm him up?”

“I don’t think so, but you can use my jacket.”

“What…? You’re steering the carriage though. Won’t you get cold sitting out there?”

“I don’t matter. Ensure the Master’s health.” Through the small gap they communicated with, Zeriya shoved a folded jacket into the carriage.

“I...don’t need it yet because I need to take his wet clothes off first, but thanks.” Tae grabbed and placed it aside her lap. “Akira, if you can hear me, could you tell me where it hurts the most? I need to make sure you’re not bleeding out.”

Akira let out a weak moan. His eyes were sealed shut, however, his hearing had improved slightly. 

“...My arm...it’s dislocated or broken...and my…” A dry cough cut him off. “My...knees and hands...are painful.”

“I’ll try my best to patch him up, but… He needs proper care.” 

“Akechi...decided to take responsibility...for our crime. I don’t know why though…” With his right hand, Akira tried to wipe the rain from his face only for his fingers to sting. “It seems he...did it to protect me…”

“Alright. You don’t need to talk anymore.” Tae grabbed his hand and pulled his glove off. The skin underneath was peeled, torn and bruised. She winced at the sight, knowing how painful it must be. “You need to preserve your energy, so please, just rest.”

“...” Akira complied only because his body begged him to. He was finally safe, able to relax, but he couldn’t as he mind was plagued with thoughts. He didn’t understand Akechi’s motive, or perhaps he found the sacrifice difficult to accept. Maybe his perception of him was muddled and misguided all along due to their past. However, he could never see Akechi giving himself up for his sake. Today proved him wrong, but at what cost?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock continued to tick away without a status update. It wasn’t promised, but a worried mind desired it. Yusuke dragged a pencil over his sketch, attempting to occupy himself in the living room. Ann and Ryuji selected various movies they wished to see during their wait, but they had fallen asleep on each other’s shoulders. Yusuke didn’t want to disturb them, so he focused on drawing while the TV was off.

An absence of sound plagued the mansion until he heard footsteps from the hallway. It was most likely a servant. He brushed it off and continued his sketch. Then, the noise of doors opening rang out. It wasn’t loud enough to pique his interest, but he did wonder why it was happening.

Footsteps amplified, distracting a mind. Yusuke’s eyebrows furrowed out of annoyance, especially since it was late. Disruptive behaviour wasn’t usual, so he closed his sketchbook and slid off the sofa. He left the living room without his belongings in order to investigate the commotion.

The thought of servants acting poorly due to Akira’s absence crossed his mind, but he found it difficult to believe. They rarely burdened anyone, even actively avoided such behaviour. While he walked through the corridor, the sound of rushed steps intensified. The cause was nearby.

He turned into an adjacent hallway only to collide with another person. Luckily, his pace wasn't too fast so it only took a moment to recover. Elevating his gaze, he noticed Zeriya stepping back.

“Ah, there you are…!” The advisor perked up with a mix of ease and surprise. “I was looking for you. We returned not to long ago and the Lord is currently being treated. He told me to find you once he was stable.”

The sudden news required a moment to process, but once it did, Yusuke sighed with absolute relief. 

“H-How is he? Can I go see him?” He spoke quickly, perhaps incoherently, as his insides bloomed with a bittersweet excitement. “Did...he succeed?” 

“We can speak on the way here.” 

Turning around, Zeriya beckoned and Yusuke followed.

“He’s...alright, no fatal wounds, but we haven’t been able to communicate with him much. Tae and I have a slight grasp of the situation. However, he’s the one that knows the most.”

“...You’re saying he cannot speak?”

“I’m saying he lacks the energy to, so all the information we have now may be false.” 

“Was...he the only one injured?”

“...” Zeriya went silent for a moment. “Akechi isn’t with us. I don’t think he made it out.”

Furrowing his brow, Yusuke’s expression twisted with disbelief. “What do you mean…? He used the situation to escape?”

“No… The Master said Akechi took responsibility for their assassination, presumably to protect him. It doesn’t make sense to any of us, but Futaba warned me about an alarm going off. Apparently, Shido had two separate security systems and she missed one of them. She had no idea it existed… I assume our problems arose from that.”

“T-Two…? Was Akira seen at all…?! Did he escape before the police arrived?!”

“I can’t say for certain, however, I assume so. Thanks to Futaba’s warning, I was able to the move the carriage before they arrived, but that complicated things for the Lord. We ended up having to be guided by her.”

With a dejected sigh, Yusuke shook his head. “I suppose it could’ve been worse…”

“We’ll know more once the Master has recovered enough.”

“Mm…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke was led to Akira’s bedroom. The moment they stepped inside, they heard Tae muttering while she held Akira’s arms.

“The dislocation is worse than last time, you may even have a fracture. I don’t want to reduce it without an X-ray first.” 

“Just...do it now… I want to use my arm…” Akira groaned and he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. He turned his head only to realize Yusuke had arrived, and a weak smile shaped his lips. 

“What’s the matter?” Zeriya asked while he approached.

“He wants me to reduce his shoulder but I don’t think it would be wise. I want to do an X-ray first.”

“...It’s unnecessary, I’ll heal in a few weeks anyway.”

“I’m certain the tissue around your shoulder is damaged and you may have torn ligaments. Listen to my recommendations as I’m the doctor here!”

Akira simply groaned at her.

Yusuke took this opportunity to sit beside his partner on the bed. His hand hesitated to touch Akira’s arm. However, once he noticed how swollen and bruised it looked, he placed his hands in his lap instead. 

“Akira… If Tae is recommending something, you should listen to her.” He mumbled, brushing his fringe back.

“Yes, it wouldn’t be wise to reduce it when she believes there’s further damage.” Zeriya offered his opinion while he stood behind Tae. “Of course, you’ll heal as long as you get blood, but ensuring our methods now will quicken the process.”

Akira’s lips part to speak. However, Tae silenced him by raising a finger.

“Don’t answer if you’re just going to refuse. Let my advice fester in your brain so you understand it first!” She grabbed a bandage from her case and placed a palm under his bare foot. “I’ve cleaned and treated most of his wounds, but I’ll continue to bandage him up while he considers my advice. Yusuke, seeing you’re here now, could you help clean him?”

“Of course.”

While he smiled slightly, Yusuke accepted a wet cloth. He then turned his body towards Akira, noticing mud in his hair and on his neck. The rest of his body was mostly clean, especially around his bruises or cuts.

As Tae wrapped a bandage around Akira’s foot, Yusuke began to wipe the filth off him. It came off easily, despite being dried. 

“I’ll go set up the X-ray machine,” Zeriya said, moving towards the door. “We still have it here, correct?”

“We should. I didn’t take it back because I bought a better one.” Tae muttered out a reply while she cut a bandage. “If you can’t figure how to set it up, just text me or something and I’ll come help."

“Alright.” 

The door closed behind Zeriya. As soon as he left, silence engulfed the room. Bandages rustled and cloth released water, but no one spoke. 

“...How did you manage to get mud in your hair?” Yusuke altered his voice to sound lighthearted, despite the confliction he felt inside. “Oh… You also have a bruise on your nape.” He noticed, caressing it.

“They...tasered me.” Akira moaned and placed his right hand onto his partner’s leg to express affection. “Shido planned to abduct me the entire time, ...he wanted to use my blood again because it’s needed to stabilize Akechi’s cure… He wanted to use us both, it’s probably why the local police were dismissed.”

“Well, aren’t you glad you didn’t listen to everyone telling you to just hand him over…” Tae uttered while she focused on wrapping the bandage. “Although, I do wonder what happened to Akechi. Why didn’t he come with you?”

“I...I don’t really know. He said I’d be caught because my blood was all over the roller-shutters. I had to break it open for us to escape, it’s why my hands are all cut up… Strangely enough, he hid a bag of my blood I gave him ages ago in our concealed supplies. I don’t know why he brought it though…”

“What…?” Yusuke’s hand halted, his expression contorting. “...I felt where you stashed the supplies, nothing seemed wrong…”

“I guess we didn’t check well enough…”

“Why would he bring a bag of your blood though?” Lifting her gaze, Tae made eye contact. “It seems so...outlandish.”

“...I can’t give you answer because he didn’t tell me.”

“Perhaps he was originally planning to frame you…?” Yusuke suggested whilst cleaning mud from strands of hair. “There’s no other explanation as to why he would bring evidence like that… If it was someone else’s, it could be justified as a way to heal you but you can’t regenerate with your own.”

“...Maybe, but…” Akira paused, wearily sighing. “His expression didn’t give me that impression… It’s like he was content with the decision…”

“Did he get injured at all?” Asked Tae. 

“Yeah… A little cut on his cheek.” As he spoke, Akira pointed at his own. “I don’t know if he was injured elsewhere because I was busy fighting a guard, but he’s the one that stabbed Shido. I was the one that finished him off because Akechi was distracted, he almost got himself killed due to it too…”

“Hm… When he and I spoke, which was often because you kept throwing him at me!... He seemed intrigued by the future you promised him… I don’t know why he’d ruin the chance of receiving it.”

“Perhaps he thought Akira was a requirement to obtain it, and by ensuring Akira doesn’t...die in prison, he can still get that future one day,” Yusuke proposed.

“That depends on how long he’ll be in prison for… We killed 5 people, including Shido. I doubt his sentence will be light…”

“We...should probably stop trying to obtain an answer we won’t get.” Ensuring a bandage remained, Tae released an exhausted sigh. “I thought that little girl you teamed up with managed to deactivate Shido’s security system, did you guys stuff up or something?”

“Shido’s the one that attacked first. He boasted about he and I could change society if we remained associates, I obviously rejected the offer, so he revealed his true colours again.” Akira clutched his rib as a painful groan escaped him. “...I don’t think we did anything to set it off. Unfortunately, he just had two systems and Futaba didn’t know about the other. It’s...not her fault.”

“She was meant to ensure the police weren’t alerted, yet you’re not blaming her? I mean…blaming her may be a bit harsh, but she’s definitely responsible.”

“And I lied to her so we’re even.” Akira flinched the moment Yusuke tried to wipe the back of his neck. They exchanged brief eye contact before he gave a nod of approval. “...Futaba didn’t have to guide you guys to me, but she did. Give the girl a break… I shouldn’t have brought her into this mess, to begin with…”

“...” Tae awkwardly wiped her forehead. “Alright. I’ve finished bandaging your feet, so I’m going to check how Zeriya’s doing with the machine.” She wiped off her clothes as she stood up. “Continue to clean him, Yusuke. I’m sure you don’t want to sleep with mud, even if tonight will be a long night.”

“While I’d prefer not to, I’m just glad he’s home.” Yusuke sent a smile her way while she wandered towards the door.

“I’ll be back in a bit, and that X-ray is being done tonight.”

They watched her leave the room, hearing the door click. Then, their gazes shifted and lingered on each other.

“...I want to touch you so badly, but I don’t want to hurt you…” Yusuke uttered, his cheeks glowing a light pink and his eyes averted. “I’m sorry if I’m not making sense, I just…”

Akira couldn’t resist chuckling, despite the pain that accompanied it. “I understand. You can touch me, just be careful of my left arm…”

Yusuke leaned in and gently looped his arms around his partner. He grasped, clutched and held their embrace as his features quivered with despair. 

“I’m so glad you’re home…”

Akira enjoyed the cuddle, pressing his head against his partner’s until he wiggled back slightly to see his face.

“I know…” He huffed gleefully, caressing his bandaged fingers along a jawline. “I promised you I’d return…I’m happy I managed to fulfil that.”

With a sniffle, Yusuke elevated his hand to stroke Akira’s cheek. “W-What do you mean…?”

“...It was just...more difficult than I hoped it would be.”

“You succeeded though, right? We can finally move on from this…?”

“Mm, we can.” As a warm smile formed, Akira pressed their foreheads together. “If Shido manages to survive, I’ll be impressed, but...I doubt it. Our lives can slowly normalize, we’ll only have to deal with the after effects.”

Inching closer, Yusuke initiated a kiss. It was short, bittersweet and didn’t satisfy the desires they wished to express, but they had to restrain themselves.

“After the X-ray, you should rest. Your exhaustion is evident…” Grabbing the wet cloth once more, Yusuke slid a thumb under his partner’s chin. “I’ll continue to clean you until they come back.”

Akira conveyed a defeated pout. “Can’t you just snap it back into place for me…? It feels so gross…” He then inched closer, resting his forehead on his partner’s shoulder.

Yusuke simply huffed, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t do it even if I knew how to. Listen to Tae, she’s trying to treat you in the most efficient way possible.”

“Yusuke…” As he reached out, Akira clung to shirt fabric with his right hand.

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

“...” Yusuke paused before placing his fingers in Akira’s hair, stroking it while he smiled warmly. “I love you too, Akira.”

Their body’s shifted into another embrace. They clutched each other, desperate to preserve one another. Cold skin clashed with warm. The moment of reuniting seemed to melt them. Akira’s pain whisked away, and he finally, truly, felt safe again. Yusuke's treasure was in his arms once more, invulnerable and secured. They became oblivious to their surroundings, focused solely on each other, and their hug lasted as long as the moment permitted them.

Closure was finally theirs, but would it remain such? It would be a lie to say their situation was fully resolved. Ignited worries remained, especially regarding Akechi’s circumstance. Perhaps this steered them to a worse path of destruction or finally one of solace? Only time would answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	64. Rectification

Birds sing their mid-day melody as clouds loom over land. The sound of a gurgling drain echoed within an ensuite. Yusuke, who was drying his partner with a towel, sighed with fatigue. He could barely sleep after what transpired last night. Dreadful thoughts kept him awake, and his desire to ensure Akira’s comfort. 

He rolled out a bandage and began to apply it to wounds. Blood covered the ones they used last night. Akira was required to wear a sling due to his damaged shoulder. He didn’t like it, and it bothered his ability to sleep. Both of them felt fatigued, albeit for different reasons.

“You know, Tae can do this,” Akira mumbled as he watched Yusuke wrap a bandage around his foot. “You don’t have to…”

“I know, but I wish to.”

“...”

As Yusuke applied the bandage over a knee, he dropped it, causing it to extend along the floor. He chased after and stopped it by slamming his hand over it. Picking it up, he let out another sigh.

“I’ll get a new one.” He said before his arm was grabbed.

“No, Tae can do the rest. You should have a nap.” 

Their eyes lingered on each other. Yusuke then shook his head.

“I’m alright… I just need some coffee.”

“...”

Akira exhaled wearily, and let go. 

“Anyway, how is your arm?” 

Yusuke rose to his feet and moved towards a drawer, searching for another bandage.

“It’s sore, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Tae did give you painkillers, so if you need them…” Closing the drawer, Yusuke approached his partner once more. “You can use them.”

“Last time I did, I passed out.”

“Didn’t she give you a different type?”

“Yes, but…”

The bandage curled and stretched as Yusuke wrapped it around an injured knee. Akira hissed in pain, jolting his leg back. 

“Sorry. Does that hurt?”

“A little…”

“Are you able to endure it? Once I do this, you can get dressed.”

“Go ahead. It doesn’t bother me.”

Yusuke tried again. He managed to succeed while minimising the pain. The bandage was secured, and his lips curl slightly. 

“There, I’m done. Although…” He leaned forward and pressed his hand against Akira’s forehead. “Your temperature is still cold. I thought a warm bath may aid it, but… Why don’t you snuggle up in bed again until it gets better? I’ll join you.”

“I can’t. Last night may have been...slightly successful, but that doesn’t mean I can rest, not after the complications.”

“...” With a weary sigh, Yusuke retreated, resting his hand on Akira’s leg. “...I’m sick of seeing this, Akira.”

Akira stared at him for a moment, bewildered. “I don’t understand. What do you mean…?”

“Ah, perhaps they were...the wrong words, but… When will this end? I always have to watch you suffer mentally or physically in silence. I feel powerless, and did something idiotic because of that, but I keep being pushed into the same situation over and over again. I try everything to prevent myself from going down that path again; it’s difficult though when all I encounter is repetition.”

“...If you want a normal life, then I don’t think I can grant that. We may have moments where everything is calm, but they won’t last long due to my position. You’re going to encounter many stressful situations if you remain by me, and...I thought you accepted that.”

“I do, but…” Yusuke clenched his teeth, touching his forehead with a shaky hand. “P-Perhaps I’m just overwhelmed. We’ve been in this disturbed circumstance for such a long time, and it doesn’t feel like I’m contributing to its disappearance...”

“Yusuke, come here.”

Akira extended his arms and slid off the stool. His hands wrap around broad shoulders. In the crook of his neck, he cradled Yusuke’s head, stroking his hair lovingly. 

“You’re feeling like how I did before; hopeless, helpless, but it isn’t true. If I didn’t have you, then I probably wouldn’t have returned last night. My drive to keep going would’ve dwindled a long time ago. You’ve given me strength and helped me grow. Even if you can’t contribute physically, you do in every other way possible, so don’t beat yourself up over it. You’re my Queen. However, I don’t want to push you into a situation you’re not ready for yet, even if you have the unweaving desire to be there.”

As he sniffled, Yusuke melted into the embrace. He couldn’t help but smile, and his hand caressed Akira’s back. “T-Thank you. Perhaps my desire to aid you blinds me from my actual capabilities. I’m sorry for burdening you with these childish emotions…” 

“Childish…?” Akira repeats his words with absolute devastation. He then squeezed his partner. “You’re not burdening me at all, and your desire to help me is endearing, it’s just a bit...misguided. I appreciate it, however. If you keep thinking like this, I’ll have to spank your rear.” He smirked.

A sigh of relief freed from Yusuke’s lips, he then shuffled back, his fingertips caressing an injured arm. “Don’t hurt your shoulder, please. I appreciate the hug though, and your words. Also, I’d prefer you didn’t, you may injure yourself further.”

Akira couldn’t help but huff with amusement. His bandaged fingers stroke under Yusuke’s chin as a bright smile formed. 

“When you’re this caring and adorable, you make me want to ravage you.”

His hand slid to Yusuke’s cheek. He nestled into it, holding Akira’s hand.

“If you enjoy it, then why do you want to destroy me?”

“Eh…?”

“‘Ravage’ me?”

“Oh, ah…” The hue of Akira’s cheeks turned a light red. “I mean like...your clothes.”

“Why would you want to do that? I’d have to buy new ones.”

Akira snorted, shaking his head.

“N-Nevermind it. You’re oblivious with innocence, and perhaps that’s for the best.”

After staring at him with a blank expression, Yusuke conveyed a smile. 

“Thank you for assuring me. I, however, believe you should get dressed, and we should get off the bathroom floor.”

Looking down at the cold, white tiles, Akira nodded. 

“You’ll help me dress, correct?”

“Of course.”

Yusuke stood and offered his hand. Akira took it with appreciation, and they wandered into the bedroom, starting their day.

~~~~~~~~~

Once the bedroom door clicked close, their shoes walk across the foyer. They planned to go retrieve coffee, but as they reach the staircase, they noticed Ann and Ryuji to the left.

“Ah, thank goodness you’re alright!” Ann rushed over to them, gasping once she noticed something. “W-What happened to your arm?!”

“It’s just a sling,” Akira replied and moved his arm to show it could still function. “I dislocated my shoulder when I tried to escape. There’s some trauma due to recurring damage, so Tae forced me to wear this.”

“At least you’ll get out of writing reports and documents.” Ryuji chimed in, grinning. “It’s good to see you’re alright. You won’t drop dead on us though, right?”

Akira shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe…?”

Clearing his throat, Yusuke touched his lover’s arm. “He’s fine.” He smiled. “Tae and I stayed up all night ensuring his health.” 

“Have you at least had a rest?” Ann asked, pouting. “Don’t become like Akira and overwork yourself.”

“I...have slept a little bit. It’s difficult to rest my mind, so...perhaps tonight will be different.”

Ann sent a displeased look Akira’s way, crinkling her face up. “...Akira.” She grumbled. 

“He won’t listen to me. He’s as stubborn as me, after all.” Somewhat amused, Akira exhaled. “Anyway, I wanted to say something to you two…”

“What is it?”

“...” Akira required a moment. His cheeks blush. His eyes averted, but as he pondered, he stammered the words out, “I-I...want to thank you both. We’ve grown together, and despite all the crap I’ve been through and done to you, you’ve stuck by me. I...need to apologise for how I’ve treated and distanced myself from you over the past years. I’ve changed, and it’s difficult for me to act the same after what happened to my body, especially since it also affects the kingdom. My depression isn’t an excuse for my dismissive behaviour, and I thank you again for tolerating it.” 

Ann and Ryuji stared at each other before their lips curl.

“You’re being too serious, but we both appreciate it.” Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, Ann advanced forward. “We all make mistakes, and it takes a lot of pride to admit them, especially for a King. So...this means a lot to us.”

“I used to...blame you guys and the kingdom for forcing me to exist, but after my abduction, I've realised how much you all mean to me. That notion has only continued to flourish within me.” Shuffling forward, Akira wrapped his uninjured arm around Ann, guiding her into a hug. “I’m sorry for my bitterness.” 

“Eh…?!” Reluctantly, Ann wrapped her arms around him, peeking over his shoulder at Yusuke. “Did he hit his head…?” She whispered. 

Yusuke just shook his head, smiling.

“I’ve been a poor friend, even though I love you guys, in a non-romantic way, of course. You’re like family to me.” Stepped back from the embrace, Akira held her arm with a grin. “You and I always throw banter at each other, but sometimes intentions can muddle. I apologise if my actions or words have ever hurt you, Ann. If it makes you feel better, you can punch me in the gut when I recover.”

“T-That’s…” As she blushed, Ann’s gaze flickered from Ryuji to Akira. “W-What’s with you guys and punching each other to express yourselves?!” She exhaled, her expression twisting with varied emotions. “I’ve never thought you intended to hurt me with your actions or words, and if you had, it always ended with genuine apologies. However, I appreciate the sentiment, Akira.”

Delight curled their lips. Akira then stepped to her side, in front of Ryuji. 

“I-I’m good, you don’t have to-”

Despite Ryuji’s protests, Akira pulled him into a hug, patting his shoulder.

“G-God dammit…” He blushed, returning the gesture.

“I’m sorry for neglecting you as a best friend.” Akira sighed in the crook of Ryuji’s neck and soon stepped back. “I became someone you could no longer confide in. My status doesn’t help matters, but...I feel like our relationship became difficult when I could no longer engage in your hobbies. Now that I have sunlight back, there’s no excuse, so I’m sorry I haven’t resumed our bonding activities. Yesterday made me realise how much I enjoyed them, so if you ever want to go for a jog, don’t be afraid to ask.”

“You’re still a huge dork.” With a grin of glee, Ryuji playfully ruffled black hair. “But...I appreciate it, man. If you ever need fresh air, feel free to holla’ me too.”

“I have a cut on my scalp, you know…”

“Eh…?!” Immediately retreating his hand, Ryuji seemed regretful. “Sorry. It’s a habit.”

Akira simply chuckled into his hand, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. You didn’t touch it.”

A giggle escaped Ann as she placed a finger on her chin. “I don’t wish to undermine your sentiment, but did something happen that made you want to tell us this?”

“I’ve always wanted to… Perhaps yesterday made it easier.” 

“Ah, speaking of yesterday, there was something on the news about it,” Ryuji said while scratching his cheek, pensive. “We heard others’ talking about it too.”

“W-What do you mean?” Asked Yusuke. 

“Well… Zeriya wants to talk to you guys anyway.” Ann frowned, moving her hands behind her back. “He probably knows about it more than us. We thought it was just a rumour floating around, but...it may be true.”

Akira and Yusuke stared at each other for a moment, puzzled.

“Uh, do you know where he is?” Adjusting his sling, Akira glanced towards the main floor. “Is Tae still here as well?”

“I think he’s in your office, and Tae left shortly after the rumours started.” Ann gave an apologetic grin. “I’m sorry I don’t have more info.”

“It’s alright. I’ll go ask him about it.” 

After a gesture of farewell, Akira turned towards his office. His feet wobble, causing him to lost balance. Yusuke quickly held his arm and supported him by holding his shoulder.

“Are you okay…?” 

“Y-Yeah, thanks.”

“U-Um, if we can help at all, please feel free to ask,” Ann assured, a look of concern on her face.

“Thank you for the offer.” Yusuke sent a quick smile her way. “We’ll update you once we’ve spoken to Zeriya.” 

“Okay…”

Ryuji and Ann watched them wander away. Once they turned into the office, the pair glanced at each other, worry filling their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

As they enter the office, they notice Zeriya on the phone. His eyes connect with theirs. Shortly afterwards, he hung the phone up and approached them with something in his hand.

“Good, you’re awake.” He said, offering two tickets. “Here, take these.”

Akira stared at them. His eyes then flicker to Yusuke before he grabbed them.

“Why are you giving me tickets for a bullet train…?”

“Akechi’s decision to remain behind may endanger us, so preparation is a must." Clearing his throat, Zeriya continued to speak, "The news recently announced Shido’s attack and the fact they caught the perpetrator. They suspect he had an accomplice. They also stated Shido, as well as his men, are currently being treated for their wounds.” 

“What…?! They survived?!” Absolute dread filled Yusuke’s voice as his expression twisted with devastation. “A-An accomplice…? Does that mean evidence was left behind?!”

“Not necessarily. They don't announce death until someone with authority can discern it, but it's a possibility.” As his eyes shift to his Lord, Zeriya's expression stiffened. “Did you leave anything at all behind? Besides the blood…”

Blinking, Akira gulped. “...I’m not certain. I don’t believe so, but it’s possible.” 

“You should go to the manor, wait until this blows over.” Zeriya gestured towards the tickets. “I’ve already organised your transport there. I also told Tae to prepare her clinic, just in case the police question her. I’m certain they’ll come here, so it’s best if we act like you are away on holidays.” 

“W-Wait…” With a focused gaze, Akira's eyebrows furrow. “Aren’t you over-compensating? Hiding may be more suspicious, and they’re going to want to question me regardless.”

“It’s a gamble either way. Ohya has called you endlessly since the news. I told her you are currently away, so we should commit to my plan.”

“You can’t just do this crap without my permission or consulting me first!”

“I have because I deem it necessary. Losing you will be the end of us. This is an emergency, whether you like it or not.”

“What about Akechi…?! Are we just going to let him rot in prison?!” As frustration coursed through him, Akira clenched his teeth. “If we don’t try to intervene now, his sentence will be-”

“Wait,” Zeriya interrupted, holding a hand up. “Are you honestly considering helping him...?”

“Uh…”

Looking around, Akira saw faces of disbelief. 

“It’s...not right to leave him there. I know it’s insane, but...he sacrificed his future for me. Should we really carry on without reciprocating that?”

“Yes.” Zeriya’s reply was blunt, curt. “You have no idea if he’s deceiving you right now. The reason they may suspect an accomplice may be because of him.”

“I don’t believe that. My blood could be the only reason.”

“So you trust him?”

“Ah…” 

Hesitation filled Akira’s stomach. He saw their faces deepen with incredulity the more he spoke. It felt like his words were wrong, shunned, and every time he expressed them, shame prospered.

“...Yes. I do.” He managed, disobeying his gut. “You weren’t there so you wouldn’t understand. The way he assured me of his plan seemed genuine…”

“Akira…” Yusuke spoke in a gentle voice. He then touched his lover’s arm, despite his concerned expression. “Even if you wanted to, you can’t help him. You’re the main suspect. Trying to help him will only endanger you and the kingdom. Perhaps someone else can, but...we can’t.”

“Yusuke is right. Legally or illegally, you’re unable to help the circumstance. Doing so will only cement their suspicion, and you may be arrested because of it.”

“...” Dolefully, Akira sighed. “I don’t want to accept this outcome without at least trying…”

“You have to, my Lord. We can get through this as long as emotions don’t get in the way.” Pointing at the tickets, Zeriya tilted his head slightly. “We’ll start with your holiday. Your train will arrive at night, so you should have plenty of time to pack. You should focus on the kingdom right now and placate the elders and citizens.”

“...What about the documents and data we stole from Shido?” 

“Futaba is currently going through it. She’s...upset with you, but promised to not quit the ‘team’. I’ll read all the documents, but their importance is secondary. Ensuring your safety is a priority right now.”

The tickets crumpled within Akira’s grip. His gaze remained downcast, and his face quivered with defeat.

“Alright… I’ll go.” He uttered, lifting his eyes. “If this doesn’t work, you’ll be responsible.”

“I don’t oppose that idea.” 

Extending his hands, Zeriya ushered them to turn around, towards the office door.

“Now, you two should get ready to depart. I recommend a disguise as well. Having you be noticed will crumble our plan, after all.”

There was no point in resisting. Weaving through obstacles was something they foresaw. Recovery and the after effects were a constant struggle, one that had become familiar.

*********

A blindingly bright light dwelled over Akechi’s head as he stared down at a white table. Nothing but desolation surrounded him. He knew officers were watching, peering into the interrogation room. Their eyes stare at him like a hawk, analyze and question every emotion he expressed. 

With a creak, the door opened, and an officer stepped inside. His footsteps echo off the stone pavement as he approached and slammed a portfolio onto the table. Despite the lack of eye contact, Akechi felt his gaze bore into him. The chair scraped due to his weight, and his breath made Akechi’s skin crawl.

“We found them. Your accomplices, I mean.” The officer jeered, crossing his arms. “They’ll be charged with first-degree murder as well, but your testimony may reduce it to second.”

Akechi kept quiet, as he had for most of his stay here.

“Oh? Is that how your relationship with them is? A like-mind goal but no loyalty?”

“...”

“Are you going to say anything? At all?”

Akechi merely yawned with boredom. 

The officer’s eyebrow twitched, irritated. “They pleaded guilty, just as you did. I suppose this case won’t be difficult to close thanks to your cooperation.” 

“Then why don’t you go question them?” Akechi muttered, his eyes full of contempt. Then, a mocking smirk curled his lips. “I know you’re bluffing. Your tactics are predictable, especially when they’re unfounded on truth.”

As the officer slammed his fist onto the table, it rattled. 

“The security system Shido had revealed nothing of the attack! He dismissed instated police hours prior to the murder! You had someone helping you, didn’t you?!” 

Ripping photos out of the portfolio, the man threw them in front of Akechi. 

“Was it an officer who helped you?!”

His chair scraped as the man jolted out of his seat, and scuttled towards the brunet.

“Four dead, and one critically injured! There’s no way in hell you did this alone!”

“...”

“Are you incapable of speaking?!” Seizing the collar of Akechi’s shirt, his cuffs rattle. “Put your damn mouth to use!”

The deafening sound of a buzzer reinstated composure. As the officer let go of cloth, his teeth grit and he returned to his seat. Silence haunted the room until he grabbed a note from the portfolio.

“We found a blood bag at the scene of the crime. It belonged to the charitable majesty, Akira Kurusu. Do you have any comments regarding that…?”

“...I already told another officer I planned to frame him.”

“Why him?”

Sighing with vexation, Akechi continued, “Because he and Shido had a public disagreement a few months ago. It wouldn’t be difficult to convince others’ there's bad blood between the two.”

“...Where did you get his blood?”

“A clinic. I went in for a simple check-up when I heard my doctor boasting over the phone. She bragged about how he came in to donate blood, despite the fact her practice was niche.”

“And...she gave you it?”

“No, I stole it.”

The officer sighed in disbelief and placed the note down.

“What was the name of this clinic, or the doctor's?” 

“...” Akechi paused, considering his words. “...Her name was Tae. I don’t remember the clinic’s or her surname.”

“So, finding someone to frame enticed you to kill Shido? Was it an advantage you couldn’t miss or had you planned your attack prior to this incident?”

“...Prior.”

Leaning his elbows on the table, the officer peered forward.

“Why…? What was your motivation?”

“I’m…” 

While he bit the inside of his cheek, Akechi exhaled.

“I’m his illegitimate son. He abandoned me at birth and I was orphaned. Watching him be idolised while I rotted infuriated me… I eventually contacted him, and all he wanted to do was hide me, bury me from existence. You can discern the rest.”

Despite the altered lies, there was some truth within his words. 

“Is that why you were invited onto his property?” 

“Yes. Everyone knew and trusted me to a degree. It wasn’t difficult to fool them.”

The officer’s expression appeared less hostile. He stood up, and roamed around the table, pushing forward a photo. 

“The police were alerted to the scene by a security alarm, and it locked you in. You tried to escape through the window, correct?”

“That’s right.”

“How does one person break open metal roller-shutters…?” 

Looking at the photo, Akechi noticed their escape route. Blood covered the window frames and metal, leaving behind a ghastly image. 

“I used the office chair and any weapons I could find lying around.”

“Do you expect me to believe you’re strong enough to do that alone?”

“I don’t care what you believe. I already pleaded guilty, so is there even a point to this interrogation?”

“Maybe not for you…” Retreating the photos, the man shook his head. “Why are you so willing to admit guilt? It may be pointless to deny it, but your cooperation is strange.”

“Is it really? Maybe it’s difficult for you to understand because you look at life with desire.”

“...We’re done here.” The officer tidied the portfolio, grabbed it and approached the door. “We’ll see if we can confirm your testimony, but for now… You’ll be escorted to your cell.” 

With a click, the door closed. Akechi stared at it before his eyes shift to the tinted window. He then settled in his seat with a doleful sigh.

~~~~~~~~~

Stars overwhelm the night sky. Dirt crunched under footwear and flicked off luggage wheels. Yusuke and Akira had just arrived at the manor. The train ride was tedious. They had to be alert the whole time, avoiding recognition. 

After a meek sigh, Akira pulled his beanie off.

“I feel like a fugitive with this disguise…” 

“Is it wrong of me to say…you kind of are?” 

The look Yusuke received made him chuckle.

“You’re meant to be on my side.” Akira pouted, shoving a beanie into his jacket. “You’re correct though. I’ve been one for half of my life.”

“I am on your side. It’s just a fact we cannot ignore.”

Shifting his gaze ahead of them, towards the manor, Akira began to fix his hair. 

“You know… I haven’t feared being caught since the start of my curse. It’s almost surreal how the thought rarely crossed my mind until now.” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t either.” Yusuke adjusted his scarf and exhaled. “...I don’t think I can count how many have…” His words trail off into a sombre silence.

“Neither can I…” 

Their shoes slow on gravel as they notice someone approaching from the manor. Clad in a robe, the elderly woman marched over to them, an unpleasant expression on her face. 

Once she was within reach, her arm swung back, aligned with Akira’s face. In anticipation, his eyes shut, but nothing struck his cheek. Instead, the woman faltered to her knees, sobbing while she clung onto his leg.

“Why must you torment us like this…?!” She cried, hiccuping. “Everything…!”

They both froze in bewilderment. Yusuke’s gaze flickered around, his expression concerned. Akira gulped, watching her weep before his composure recovered. His foot then shuffled back, out of her grip, and he kneeled, touching her shoulder.

“Thalriza… I know you’re fearful of-”

“Fearful…?!” She slapped his hand away, a grimace now on her face. “You don’t know the half of it! Your actions are unbecoming of a King, yet you continue to drive us to insanity despite our advice!”

The darkness made it difficult to recognise her, but as he stared, Yusuke realised she was the 2nd elder. 

“...All I can say is that it’s over. We just have to be careful now,” Akira muttered, averting his eyes in shame.

“We?! We’ve always been careful, you’re the one who hasn’t!” Jolting to her feet, Thalriza clenched her robe. “You gamble with our livelihood every day! When will it end, Akira?!”

“I...don’t know what you want me to say. I did it because I had to...”

With a heavy sigh, Thalriza turned around, speaking over her shoulder, “We will have a meeting in the morning. You should find somewhere else to dwell until then.”

Brushing the gravel off his knee, a frown shaped Akira’s lips. “...Is my room not repaired yet?”

“It’s fine now, but… Do you truly wish to reside in the same place as us…?”

And with that, she walked off, putting an end to their conversation. 

Yusuke stepped forward and placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder.

“Are you alright…?”

“Yeah, I’m okay…” Straying his gaze from the manor, Akira sighed. “We’ll stay in the same house we did last time. I just need to go grab the keys…”

“...Where are they?”

“Inside the manor.”

Dismal air left Yusuke’s lips as he glanced at the manor. “I’ll go grab them.”

“It’s fine. You don’t know the layout very well, so…” Pushing his partner’s shoulder, Akira feigned a grin. “Go to the house. I’ll be there soon.”

“But they-”

“It’ll be okay. Go on.”

“...”

Dejection flourished within Yusuke, but he listened. He grabbed the luggage, and he looked back as he walked off. Perhaps staying here was a poor decision. However, they couldn’t ignore the state of the kingdom forever.

~~~~~~~~~

Morning arose once more. White curtains shimmer with sunlight, illuminating inside. A faint voice spurred Yusuke’s consciousness. He groaned and winced, using his arm to cover his eyelids. The wind swayed fabric, allowing more light in. He rolled over to escape it and felt an empty space beside him. 

Slowly, his eyes flutter open. He saw nothing but a white pillow and blanket, deserted. As his senses awake, a familiar voice increased in volume. His head wiggled down to see the rest of the room, and he noticed Akira on the sofa. He was talking to someone on the phone, sucking on a blood bag straw.

“Ah, I see… Did they search the place?”

Even though he only heard a fraction of the conversation, Yusuke knew it was about the police. 

“You’re merely postponing it… They’re going to question me regardless.” After a sigh, Akira glanced at his injured arm. “I suppose that’s a good point. I didn’t consider my injuries being suspicious.”

Yusuke pulled his body into a sitting position. He then rubbed the sleep from his eyes, patted his bed hair down, and slipped off the mattress. 

“...If I’m going to focus on the kingdom now, then the others’ should come here too. They’re apart of it, after all.”

Yusuke approached the sofa and plopped down, resisting a yawn. They made eye contact momentarily. Akira’s focus then strayed back to his phone call.

“I’ll call you back later. I have a few things to do before the meeting.” 

After an exchange of farewells, Akira hung up the phone. He placed it down on the coffee table, and his attention shifted to Yusuke. 

“G-Good morning…” He mumbled, changing the hand he held his blood bag with. “Did I wake you?”

“No. You didn’t have to hang up.”

“Ah, I...have some stuff I gotta do anyway.” Glancing at the kitchen, Akira cocked his head towards it. “I made you some breakfast. It’s just cut up fruit. Oh, and I brewed some coffee.”

Yusuke lifted his knee onto the couch and hugged it.

“What did Zeriya say?”

“The...police came to the mansion last night, obviously looking for me. He said I was away, visiting my fiance’s extended family, so they gave him a contact card. We also discussed the kingdom, but that’s…”

“Fiance…? As in me?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose that’s better than overseas. They may have looked for your bookings had he said so.” 

“Mm, that’s what he thought too.”

Scanning his state, Yusuke realised Akira was prepared for the day. He was wearing his usual red dress shirt and pants. Yesterday, he struggled to do anything, but now…

“Are your wounds not painful today? I would’ve helped if you woke me up...”

“They’re...better. I wanted to let you sleep. You seemed exhausted last night.” Assurance curled Akira’s lips. “I can still do things, even with this arm.”

“Did you manage to do your bandages properly? If not, I can secure them for you.”

“I could do most of them, but…” Akira placed the blood bag on the coffee table, then revealed his hand. “The bandages on my hands are kind of sloppy.”

Yusuke scooted over and gently grabbed it.

“I’ll fix them.” He smiled, unwrapping the bandage.

Akira chuckled, “It’s good to have a personal nurse that isn’t bothersome.” 

“Well… Tae isn’t here, is she?”

“No. She’s at her public clinic.”

Yusuke noticed the TV was on. It displayed the news, currently discussing the weather.

“...Has the news said anything more about Shido?”

“Not really. They’re hoping a witness will come forth, but…”

After a bit of weaving, Yusuke managed to secure the bandage. He reached for another hand when he noticed discolouration around Akira’s neck. As his eyes linger, he touched a button and pulled it apart, sliding Akira’s shirt open. A massive bruise swelled from his once dislocated arm. Gently, Yusuke trailed his fingertips over it, feeling Akira flinch.

“Is it...painful?”

“A little bit…”

“I apologise, it just looks...worse than before.” 

Yusuke fixed Akira’s shirt up and returned to his previous task. The other bandage seemed more difficult due to the sling, but he would manage.

“The elders want to meet with me before afternoon, so...I should probably hurry after this,” Akira muttered as he reached for the blood bag, soon sucking on it. “You can come if you want, but you’re still in your sleepwear. It’ll most likely be...a yelling match as well, so maybe it’s not wise to come.”

“...” Permitting eye contact, a frown formed Yusuke’s lips. “Why do you let them treat you like that?”

“Hm?”

“You just take their abuse.” Yusuke averted his eyes, muttering, “I don’t mean you should be...overly assertive, but they should respect you enough to not get physical or belittle you.”

“I...don’t believe I have the right to demand respect, not after what I’ve done and become…”

“In the books, I’m reading, it stats respect is crucial to succeeding within the kingdom. Yet, I don’t see it, especially after last night.” 

“They...don’t always correlate with reality.”

“Akira…” Holding his hands around Akira’s, Yusuke leaned forward. “How are we ever going to succeed if you possess this self-doubt?”

“I’m...trying to get better, it’s just difficult to change my mindset.”

With a small smile, Yusuke brushed black strands of hair aside.

“I have faith in you. I know you’re capable of great leadership. You just have to prove it to them.”

“I won’t lie…” Nestling into his partner’s palm, Akira smiled back. “I have been dismissing the kingdom’s problems so I could focus on Shido, but I suppose I lack an excuse now.”

“What happened to taking over the manor again?”

A chuckle escaped Akira.

“I can...talk myself up sometimes. However, I do plan to pursue that goal now, albeit differently.”

Yusuke’s smile turned into a grin, and his hands withdrew to his lap.

“I’ll come with you to the meeting. Is it okay if I have a quick shower though?”

Ensuring his bandages remained, Akira gave an enthusiastic nod. 

“Sure. Eat your breakfast before we go too.”

Yusuke conveyed his understanding with a gesture, stood up, and turned into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~

While they stepped into the manor, familiarity veered into Yusuke’s mind. He has rarely seen this place due to previous circumstances. Before he could reignite his memory, Akira ushered him into a meeting room. It looked no different from last time. The elders sat around a table, their gaze glued to them. Akira sought out his seat, and Yusuke sat nearby. 

Yusuke could feel eyes linger, staring at him like he was a foreign object. Then, the 1st elder spoke,

“Now that everyone is here, we have a few topics to discuss.” He announced, holding a piece of paper. “First, more reports of quarrels or fights are accumulating. The subject matter is generally the use of Akechi’s drug. It’s concerning, especially since it’s only getting worse.”

“The threat of reprimanding or punishment isn’t easing the situation either.” Added the 2nd elder; Thalriza. 

Clasping his hands together, the 4th elder spoke, “I think it’s time we discuss the use of Akechi’s...creation. You found out more information regarding it, correct, my Lord?”

“To a degree. Akechi told us how it works and how to recreate it. He also wrote down theories to make it safer. However, it’s a complicated matter, one Tae didn’t even understand until now.” 

“If you can’t understand it, even with the creator telling you, then perhaps we shouldn’t use it.” Muttered the 1st elder.

“We do understand it, more than before, but we can no longer find out additional information, or have our questions answered.” 

“How about we decide with a majority vote?” The 7th elder suggested. “This will affect all of us, after all.”

Furrowing his brow, the 1st elder jeered, “A majority vote…?! You do realise the citizens will only think about themselves, not others’?”

“Yes, but we’ll understand what our people want the most.” 

“You can’t decide other people's lives, livelihood and future with the majority.” Explained the 7th elder. “If we truly must decide, then we should allow those who want to use the drug that right. Tae can create it, and they can depart from our kingdom once they’re stable enough. The rest of us can continue to live as vampires.”

As her eyebrows drew together, Thalriza shook her head. “Do you not understand the risk of that? Betrayal isn’t above us. We will no longer support those people once they step outside the kingdom. What if they blame us for their hardships and try to expose us? It sounds nice in theory, but some of us bear hatred for the King.”

“...I like the idea of allowing our citizens to decide their own fate. However…” Adjusting his sling, Akira let out a disheartened sigh. “Supply is also an issue. A lot of the ingredients for Akechi’s concoction are expensive or extremely rare. One of them, a flower called the ‘Lunar tear’ is near extinction. It could also lead us to a potential cure for my condition so it would be wise to focus on one path.” 

“You’re saying that if we remain vampires, you have a higher chance of curing yourself?”

“I’m not certain, but...Akechi said it’s a possibility.”

Placing her hands together, the 5th elder exhaled lightly. “I think it’s best if we remain the way we are. If this flower could cure our Lord, then the kingdom can feel at ease, and we can go back to how we used to be.”

The 4th elder tapped a finger against his arm. His expression then twisted with concern. “If we decide for them, it could increase tension. The best route would be for our King to decide, alongside a majority vote. The questionnaire should be filled with explanations and questions so we can understand opinions as well.”

With contempt, the 1st elder’s face turned smug. “Akira didn’t consider our opinions regarding Akechi, why would he now?”

“I didn’t consider them because they weren't helpful,” Akira retorted, his expression frustrated. “This subject is vastly different from the last. You cannot compare the two.”

“You just want to abandon your duties, we all know that! You moan endlessly about your work! It’s obvious you’re going to choose to become human so you can have freedom from us, and your health!”

“You clearly know nothing about your King…” Yusuke muttered with vexation, unable to bear the insults any longer. “Akira has generally been against the use of it due to the risks. It’s never been a matter of self-interest for him.”

Silence plagued the room. Glasses of water awkwardly tapped the table as tension grew. Eyes linger, conveying varied emotions. As it overwhelmed, Akira cleared his throat, forcing attention to stray towards him. 

“I may have been against it due to...emotional difficulties and the risk, but now I’m in the middle. We understand it more than before, after all.” 

“Your blood is required in the concoction, correct?” The 5th elder mustered the courage to speak, “If we do decide the...human route, how do we know if we’ll have enough ingredients? Our population isn’t that small.”

“We’ll have to find a source for the ingredients before we commit. I’ll look for one while the majority vote is taking place. If we decide to turn human-like, and I still haven’t found a source, then we may need to accept remaining vampires. However, I won’t give up my search.”

“So...even if we decide to turn human, it won’t necessarily happen due to a limitation of stock?”

“That’s correct.” 

“Turning seems overly complicated, and a waste of energy,” The 1st elder muttered, his arms crossed. “What’s the point of going through all of this stress if it may not even happen?!”

“Because our people want us to consider it, so we should.” Replied the 5th.

“Then we should be transparent during the majority vote! Tell them it isn’t a guaranteed future.”

“That was the plan anyway.” Annoyed, Akira sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“If we do commit, and it’s able to happen…” The 7th elder began, “Then doesn’t that mean our Lord will be the last to turn? His vampiric blood is required, after all. And what about your health? Your body doesn’t work the same way as ours. What if your body responds badly due to your health?” 

“If everyone and I agree that turning human is better than continuing onwards, then I am willing to risk myself for it.” 

Akira’s response churned Yusuke’s stomach. He couldn’t help but downcast his gaze, biting his lip. An uncomfortable sensation trickled along his skin, causing him to shuffle in his seat. 

The 1st elder shook his head, a scowl on his face. “We’ll be risking everything for the mere chance of ‘comfort’.”

“If that’s the case, then a questionnaire to find out opinions would be the wisest route. Our Lord can discern the path we take with that information, alongside his own opinion.” Thalriza expressed, supporting her chin. “He may have to sacrifice himself, after all.”

“We all agree then?”

Everyone nodded with varied degrees of dedication, finalising their decision.

“Before we move on,” Akira began, holding his finger up. “Zeriya is still going through the information we stole from Shido. If we find out anything crucial, then we should add it to the questionnaire.”

“Mm, I’ll begin writing it and add any necessities.” The 7th elder agreed with a slight smile. “I’ll confirm it with you before we distribute it.”

Shuffling his notes around, the 1st elder stated, “The next subject we must discuss is your recklessness.” His eyes shift to Akira. “You jeopardise us every time you feed, and while we’ve learnt to accept its necessity, you continue to be heedless. Your behaviour seems to be invariable. The least you can do is work to have an heir…”

As he leaned onto his hand, Akira’s brow furrowed. Over the past month, he has internally fought a battle, one he’s finally willing to confront.

Despite the anxiety he felt, he committed to his decision, “I can’t have children, or turn another with the information I currently possess.”

Eyes widen with bewilderment, and brows drew in confusion. Out of all of them, Yusuke appeared the most shocked. He didn’t expect Akira to be blunt, especially since he has tried to hide it for so long. 

“W-What do you mean…?” Stammered the 6th.

“My...condition could be passed down. If it does, then it will continue to define the kingdom. Do you truly want a repeat of this dilemma?”

The elders’ looked around, uncomfortable.

“How’s...the progress on a cure then?”

“As it was already stated, there’s a chance the Lunar tear could lead us to one, and now that we understand Yusuke’s blood… Let’s just say we’re the closest we’ve ever been.”

“We should include that in the questionnaire then. It gives our future hope.” 

“If you want to add more… The northern kingdom sent a letter to me. It was an apology for Mahr’s actions, but when I spoke to him at Okumura’s, he implied they are seeking an alliance.” Adjusting in his seat, Akira crossed his legs. “Haru is training to become queen, and while she hasn’t cemented her decision yet, it looks promising for us. If we become allies, then we automatically will with the north.”

“So...our future as vampires isn’t all drab?” The 5th elder smiled, holding her hands together. “This is great news. Living on our own has been...difficult. I’m sure no one wants to stay vulnerable like we are now.”

Silently, a few elders agreed by nodding.

“I don’t mind remaining alone, but it’s something to consider for our future.” Akira gestured at the 1st elder, his complexion irked. “Now, do we have anything else to discuss? Or does a lecture await me?”

The elder fumbled to read his notes, and gave a silent shake of his head. 

“Good. You’re all dismissed.” 

Akira stood, adjusted his sling, and wandered out of the room as he continued, “I have to rest now. If you have questions, save them for another time.”

He disappeared, finalising the meeting. Yusuke followed, but not before he heard a few elders mumble to each other.

~~~~~~~~~

“You did better than I expected…!” Yusuke raised his voice, hurrying to Akira’s side. “T-The meeting did in general.”

It didn’t take long to catch up to his partner, but it did seem like he was in a rush. The afternoon wind swayed their hair and clothes as they walk back to their temporary home. 

“Mm, I suppose it did.” 

Concern swelled in Yusuke’s heart while he watched Akira’s expression. Concealed discomfort flickered on his features ever so often.

“Is...something wrong?” He questioned, brushing his hair back. “You also seem to be in a hurry.”

“...It hurts.”

“Eh?”

“My body…”

They both slowed to halt. Akira then clutched his injured arm, rubbing it.

“I’ve tolerated worse pain than this, but…” He mumbled, “Sitting in there didn’t help matters.”

Yusuke reached out, caressing his partner’s shoulder with a frown. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice until now. If you want, I can carry you back home.”

“It’s not your fault.” Akira tried to brighten the mood with a smile. “I believe I can walk back myself. I just wanted to get away from them before they berated me with questions.”

“Well, if you’re struggling, don’t hesitate to ask me for aid.”

At a distance, two silhouettes loomed. Wind blew their garments as they approached, waving and shouting.

“I didn’t think we would see you guys here…” Sakiko smiled, stepping into their view. “Good afternoon.”

They stared at her before their gaze lowered to a boy. Shinya stood beside her, holding a soccer ball.

“G-Good afternoon.” Yusuke returned the smile and shuffled to support Akira’s back.

“Eh…?” Sakiko gasped, then took a step forward. “What happened to your arm…?!”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just fell on my arm,” Akira assured and adjusted his sling. “How are you guys doing?”

“We’re doing good. Although, the weather is so inconsistent up here. It ruins our plans sometimes.”

Shinya watched the grass until he mustered the courage to speak, “Sakiko and I are going to make homemade pizzas tonight, do you guys want to join us?” His eyes then shift to Akira’s sling. “O-Or you...can just join us for dinner?”

A proud smile curled Sakiko’s lips as she patted the boy’s back. “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

“Um…” Yusuke glanced at his partner, noticing his discomfort. “It would be a delight. However, we already have plans for tonight. Perhaps another time?”

“Ah, I see. Well then, it was worth the shot.” 

“I’m sorry we can’t tonight, but we’ll definitely catch up another time.” A shallow, painful sigh escaped Akira while his gaze strayed to Shinya. “Are you liking it here...?”

“Mm, it was hard to adjust at first, but now I kinda like it more than the mansion.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Yusuke’s lips pull into a frown. A restless urge quivered throughout his body. His legs twitch with the desire to move, to hurry back home. The pain plaguing his lover discontented his mind. He simply couldn’t engage in idle chit-chat anymore.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again but we must hurry home.” He tried to conclude their conversation, placing his hands on Akira’s shoulders. “We left a...pie in the oven.”

“Oh! You should hurry then. You don’t want a burnt pie, after all.” Cheerfully, Sakiko waved her hand. “We’ll see you around?”

“Of course.” 

Akira waved at them as he was escorted away. Once they were far enough, he teased, “I didn’t know you made a pie.”

“...It was the first excuse that popped into my head.” Examining his partner’s state, Yusuke let out a doleful sigh. “I just want to get you home. You need rest.”

“...”

They continued to walk home, admiring the pink sky.

~~~~~~~~~

With a click, the front door closed. Yusuke ushered Akira to bed the moment he could. He watched over him, ensuring he was relaxed. After he settled, Yusuke wandered into the kitchen. The plan was to make dinner, but they lacked ingredients. Cabinets open and close as he searched. An idea eventually bloomed in his mind.

Grabbing a knife and cutting board, he decided to make a salad. It was quick, easy and the only meal that crossed his mind. Bowls clink against plates as he pulled one down. Vegetables crunch under a sharp blade. Once he finished, he dropped dirty dishes into the sink and sought the sofa. 

He watched the news as he ate. Nothing notable appeared, but nausea settled in his gut. Anxiety caused a state of uneasiness. He feared Akira would be caught, especially since they suspected accomplices. Did they truly have evidence?

Questions wouldn’t stop plaguing his mind. He has never been in trouble or worried about the police before. It made him question his devotion, wonder if he was wrong in wanting to protect Akira. His loyalty wouldn’t crumble, but his past self seemed so...virtuous now.

Turning the channel, Yusuke heard a groan. His eyes shift to Akira, who was lying in bed. He appeared uncomfortable. Yusuke set his bowl down, stood, and approached the bed.

“Are you alright…?” He asked, tending to Akira’s side. “Can you not sleep?”

“The sling… It’s uncomfortable.”

“Perhaps you should try lying on your back?”

“...I want to take it off.”

With a heavy sigh, Akira struggled to pull his body into a sitting position. 

“The pain is annoying too…”

As concern shaped Yusuke’s expression, he sat down on the bed.

“Should I call Tae...? You seem to be in a lot of pain.”

“No, we can’t act like we know each other, not yet.”

Confusion flickered across Yusuke’s features.

“Eh…? What do you mean?”

“The police questioned her at the clinic. They basically implied Akechi stole my donated blood from her.” Running a hand through his hair, Akira exhaled. “I suppose it’s good he’s smart enough to think of ways to dodge their questions.” 

“So he’s really committing to this…” Yusuke muttered under his breath before he perked up. “I’m not a doctor like Tae… What if your condition is getting worse and we’re simply blind to it?”

“It’s not. I’m just a sook.” Akira chuckled as he gestured towards their luggage. “Could you please grab the painkillers she gave us? It doesn’t matter if I become drowsy now.”

Without hesitation, Yusuke listened. He even brought a glass of water.

“Here…”

“Thanks.” 

Popping two pills into his mouth, Akira swallowed them; his expression tensed in displeasure. 

“Of course they’re gross…” He muttered, placing the glass and medication on the nightstand. 

“Perhaps you should have some more of my blood,” Yusuke suggested while he sat back down on the bed. “Tae did say it was stronger, after all…”

“I’ve already had some of yours.”

“Yes, but not in your current state.”

“...” Lowering his gaze, Akira ran his fingers over his sling. “I’ll only have it if you’re healthy. I don’t want to worsen your anemia…” 

“Tae already gave me supplements so I’m fine now.” 

As he kicked his shoes off, Yusuke examined the bed.

“Uh… How will we do it without hurting your arm?”

“Lean onto me.” 

The blankets rustled with their movements. Akira pulled a pillow up and leaned back, spreading his arms open. Yusuke crawled until a concern halted him.

“What about my body weight…? Shouldn’t you lean on me?”

“You’re fine. I have one hand so it’ll be difficult to get off you. Just trust me.”

“...”

Yusuke listened but held onto the bed-frame as he lowered his body. 

“...Is this okay?”

“Mm, although…” 

Fabric pulled while Akira tried to separate a button with one hand.

“I-I can’t undo your shirt.” He chuckled, giving up.

“Oh, sorry.” Amusement curled Yusuke’s lips, and he unbuttoned his shirt. “Is this enough?”

“Plenty.”

Sliding his hand into the cloth, Akira pulled it down and leaned into the crook of Yusuke’s neck. He began to trail kisses along it, causing Yusuke to flinch.

“W-What are you doing…?”

“Am I not allowed to love you before I bite…?”

“U-Uh, no, that’s not…” The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks became red. He then nibbled on his bottom lip, exhaling. “You just surprised me is all… You can continue.”

Akira continued without hesitation. He trailed soft kisses until Yusuke relaxed. His lips then part and his fangs settle on soft skin before he bit down. Blood dripped from the fresh wound, but he didn’t allow any to fall.

“Mhn…! W-Why the neck…? You bite my shoulder now…”

Yusuke knew he wouldn’t get an answer yet; however, he felt compelled to ask. Allowing his body to sink against Akira’s, he caressed a hand into black hair, stroking it. Time whisked away when he fed his partner. This moment became something he cherished, a time they could peacefully bond together.

Vibration emitted from the nightstand. It snapped them out of their trance, and they realised it was Akira's phone. He pulled his fangs out of Yusuke’s neck, reaching for his phone. The screen flashed with Futaba’s number. Immediately, he answered the call, holding a finger up.

“Hello?”

At first, all he heard was her breath.  
Yusuke slid off his lap, buttoning up his shirt.

“Is it alright if we speak? I have some information.”

“Of course.” 

Shuffling to the edge of the bed, Akira stood up and moved to the sofa. Yusuke wandered into the bathroom, retrieving a bandage for his neck.

“Well… I don’t know if you’ll understand it, but there’s some information on an adoption. The names don’t ring any bells for me. However, ...Akechi’s is listed. It seems to be about him. The biological parents aren’t recorded. I don’t know why Shido has this. It could be because he...worked for him or something.”

“No…” Releasing a worried sigh, Akira sunk into the sofa. “Shido’s his biological father. He must’ve kept an eye on it. I suppose it was to protect himself, in case.”

After a pause, Futaba’s voice resumed.

“There’s, uh, more too… I decided to compare the names I found in other documents, and they’re the same as the foster parents, at least, the father’s is. From what I’ve gathered, he was the main pharmacist and secondary biochemist on an experiment. It says they were trying to create a serum or drug that would manipulate how a vampire’s body functioned. Because we still have stomachs and such, they wanted to make our bodies’ gain dietary nutrients from food instead of blood.”

As he listened, Akira squirmed in his seat. His fears came true. He knew it was a risk to use the USB, but at least he gained additional insight. What Futaba would do with this information was a worrying thought, however. 

“It lists their plan too. Apparently, they were motivated by the notion we couldn’t co-exist as vampires, but could if our bodies’ changed. They were going to sell it at a reasonable price in order to raise the economic state of society. In other words, they wanted to get rid of us while benefiting from our suffering…” While she clicked her tongue, Futaba tapped on her keyboard. “We should really tell the other kingdoms about this, even if we’re not...friendly. This could affect all of us if they manage to succeed…!”

Akira stared at nothing, listening to his heartbeat thump. His tongue swelled in the back of his throat. He didn’t know how to reply, or if he should. His mind simply raced with incoherent thoughts.

“Are you there…?”

“Uh, yeah…” His voice came out quiet, a mere whisper. 

“Did you...know about this? Is this why you wanted to kill Shido…?” Futaba groaned. “I-I know you said it was an ultimatum, but why was Shido interested in you at all? Now that I remember, he said your blood was required for something… Akira, what’s going on?” 

Heat trickled along Akira’s skin. He gulped. His lips tremble to speak. He then sighed, trying to relax.

“Listen, Futaba…” He began, squeezing the phone. “I do know about it because my blood is an ingredient. It stabilises the drug, but-”

“W-Wait…! It already exists…?”

“Ah, y-yes, it does. B-But you don’t need to worry, I control it now. Akechi managed to succeed, that’s why he and I were...associates. He helped me understand it.” As his foot dragged along the floor, Akira groaned in discomfort. “I know I’ve been dishonest, despite asking for your honesty, but...I need you to trust me, Futaba. I control its use, distribution, and creation now. It won’t endanger the other kingdoms or yours.”

“...Are you asking me to keep quiet about this?”

“Yes. You don’t understand what will happen if you don’t, neither do I. Kunikazu is sick, stressing him out about our fate would be cruel-”

“Don’t you dare use my King’s illness as leverage!”

Taken aback, Akira couldn’t help but frown.

“I...wasn’t intending to.” 

“Then what was your intention?!”

“...” He sighed wearily and leaned onto the sofa’s arm. “All of the kingdoms are in a bad state, besides the northern. If this is exposed, imagine the damage it would cause. My kingdom is already torn about it to the point of aggression. You know our stance on co-existence, but our views aren’t held by all. Some may retaliate, and then another conflict will ignite. Anything could go wrong. We can’t predict the outcome. However, we can prevent it.”

“Tsk…! This is absurd!”

“I know it is, but we can’t be illogical about this.”

Approaching the sofa, Yusuke sat down. He noticed the dread etched into Akira’s features. His eyebrow curl with concern, but he didn’t interrupt. 

“How do you know you’re the only one who knows?” Futaba asked. A rattle then emitted from her phone. “If Shido has these plans, who’s to say someone else doesn’t? He clearly didn’t create it himself. What if every powerful figure in human society knows about it? We’re screwed if that’s the case!”

“It’s a possibility, but...I doubt it. When I spoke to Shido, he said no one else knew.”

“He could’ve lied!”

“He could have, but I don’t really want to consider it. This situation is already complicated enough.” 

“...Can I at least tell Haru about this? I won’t feel right if I remain quiet.”

“She already knows to a degree, so you can if it helps your comfort.”

“Why…” Futaba’s voice quivered. She then adjusted in her seat, pressing on her glasses. “Why do you want to keep quiet about this…? I know you fear retaliation, but...this affects all of us. Don’t you think you’re being selfish?”

“I…” Akira paused, exhaling. “It could be perceived like that, but… I believe it’s more dangerous to tell them. My kingdom is currently debating its use. When we decide on our actions, I may be willing to tell the others’, but right now, it’s too much.”

“...You know my past, about how I used to roam without a kingdom?” Rubbing her feet together, Futaba sighed woefully. “Those who are alone or banished may want to use that drug if it’s safe enough. Do you promise to help them? I will seal my lips if you do.”

“That’s...not an easy request.” Out of discomfort, Akira shuffled, glancing at Yusuke. “I could help them, depending on the circumstances, but I don’t know if I can turn or alleviate their pain. The drug requires ingredients that are beyond rare. Without a healthy source, we’ll run into a drought. If my kingdom uses it, that situation will only worsen."

“Well- Just promise me you’ll aid them in any way you can.”

“I promise I’ll do my best.”

Lifting her knees to her chest, Futaba stared at her computer screen. “I don’t know if I can believe after-...” Her head lowered, a frown on her lips. “I hope I can trust you…”

An awkward atmosphere lingered. Expectation made them wait for other to speak first, but as it dragged on, Akira let out a sigh.

“Futaba, I...I know I lied. There’s nothing I can say that justifies it. However, perhaps my explanation can help you understand why. First, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Akechi. I knew the moment you told me your past we were associated in some way, but I figured if I informed you, your desire to help me would’ve diminished. I was desperate for your aid so I became selfish to preserve it.”

Adjusting his grip on the phone, Akira continued,

“Akechi and I have...our own history. Years ago, we used to be friends and eventually romantic partners. It’s kind of...ugh to think about now, but I hid the fact I’m a vampire from him. When he found out, he didn’t respond kindly. He used a prototype of the drug we now know of on me. His intention was to turn me human, but instead...he mutated me. His mental state only got worse, so he continued to try and perfect his adopted father’s work.”

“...That makes your alliance even more strange.” 

“I know, but I’ll get to that. Well, uh...shit happened, he abducted me to confirm a theory he had. Eventually, I was freed, and we managed to turn the situation onto him. I needed to understand his drug because my kingdom wanted me to. He wouldn’t tell me anything. Shido then gave me an ultimatum, give Akechi up and let them control the drug, or be exposed. You helped me get out of that situation. However, I used it against Akechi. I threatened him, said I’d hand him over if he didn’t abandon his way of life, and tell me about the drug. He wanted to tag along with Shido’s assassination, and I couldn’t really say no, so I let him. That’s why we became ‘allies’.”

“I...I can’t understand how your kingdom handles your antics.” She snorted, shaking her head. “How the hell did you two trust each other? It sounds like you should hate him more than me…”

“I had to, so I put my emotions aside. It wasn’t easy, but… He’s probably going to be sent to prison now, and while it isn’t for the crimes he has committed against you, at least it’s something.” 

“W-Wait… Does this mean my mother died because of his experiments? Because he was trying to make that drug...?”

“I believe so. He talked about experimentation a lot, and didn’t or doesn’t care if he hurts others if it means reaching his goal.” 

“W-What about the doctor?”

“I’m sorry, but I know nothing about them. Only Akechi and Shido.” 

Sniffles emitted from the phone. 

As she hiccuped, Futaba mumbled, “I guess I got what I wanted, their motivation…” She swallowed hard. “You’re a jerk for keeping it from me…!”

“I know. I’m truly sorry… I did plan to tell you afterwards though, even if we didn’t use the USB.”

“...” A heavy, despondent sigh escaped her. “I...can’t really talk anymore. That’s all I found out from the data, and I just wanted to tell you, so...I’m going to go now.”

“Alright, have a good day-”

The phone hung up. Akira listened to the disconnect tone before his hand drop to his side. He then sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I...assume that was Futaba?” Yusuke questioned with caution, holding his knee. 

“Yeah…”

“How is she…?”

Akira permitted eye contact and dropped his phone onto the coffee table. 

“I don’t know.”

“...”

Leaning back into the sofa, Akira draped an arm over his forehead.

“I don’t know how you put up with me…”

With a frown, Yusuke brushed his hair back. “...What do you mean?” 

“I always lie for my own self-interest. I’ll do anything that benefits my kingdom, even if it involves disregarding morals. Although, I suppose I lost those a long time ago.”

“Your situation was difficult and still is. I don’t believe you intended to hurt her.”

“My intentions don’t matter when I keep repeating the same mistakes.” 

“Well…” Scooting closer, Yusuke placed his hands in his lap. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but if your actions bother you, do something about them.” He tried to brighten the mood with a smile. “Make it up to her somehow. Like you did for Shinya.”

“...I understand what you’re saying, but I did nothing for Shinya. I can’t earn his forgiveness. I destroyed his life,” Akira muttered. He then lowered his arm and released a frustrated sigh. “I want to change. However, it’s difficult to when I’ve led like this for so long. My deception, white-lies and secret nature have only ever affected my kingdom. Now it’s hurting everyone…” He rubbed his neck, conveying a small frown. “I guess I do it to avoid further ridicule.”

“I understand why you do it when it comes to leadership or difficult situations, but...we’ve discussed this before. I didn’t like it when you removed my choice regarding my safety, and I don’t appreciate it when you conceal parts of yourself for my ‘benefit’. Other people are no different. So, if you can be honest for me, then you certainly can with them.”

“Yeah, but I trust you a lot.” With a somewhat amused huff, Akira chuckled, shaking his head. “I know what you’re saying, and you’re right. I want to be honest with my kingdom, instead of living in this sceptical air.” A smile curled his lips. His hand then slid onto Yusuke's leg. “I plan to do a speech soon to apologise for my behaviour and reunite us. Starting today, I’m going to be absolutely honest about everything...unless it’s necessary to divert, but those circumstances are rare. Can you promise me you’ll punish and call me out if I revert back to my tendencies?”

“P-Punish you for lying to others’…?” Repeating his words, Yusuke averted his eyes. “I will definitely call you out, and never let you hear the end of it, but… I’m not sure about punishments.”

“Mm, your punishments will probably give me pleasure anyway.” 

A smirk formed as Yusuke cupped his chin. “My punishments would consist of plastering your drawings of Morgana all over the mansion.” 

“Ah, no! That’s not what I had in mind!” Wincing at the thought, Akira swiftly shook his head. “That would be torture, not a punishment!” 

“Then it’s a perfect deterrent.” 

Akira sent a pout his way.

“Anyway…” He began, adjusting his sling. “I should tell the elders about Futaba’s discovery. It’s not necessarily new information, but it does clear a few things up.”

Sliding his hands onto Akira’s, Yusuke gave a weary smile.

“What did she find?”

“Oh, right…” Huffed Akira. “I didn’t tell you… Uh, Shido seems to have kept a close eye on Akechi since his adoption. His adoptive father was trying to cure us, not kill us, but their plan is almost identical to Shido’s. I think it’s safe to say he stole and altered it to benefit himself.” 

“Why-... Why would he track Akechi if he abandoned him in the first place?”

“To make sure he didn’t become problematic.” 

“So...this whole mess wasn’t caused solely by them?”

“Basically. Although, it does make me question who’s the cause.” Akira sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I killed Shido with the belief this would end with him, but perhaps it won’t...”

“Well…” Pondering, Yusuke brushed his hair aside. “From what I understand, the ingredients to create the cure are scarce. Even if someone else has this plan, and manages to succeed, they’re going to face obstacles. I highly doubt you will become extinct because of it.” He then frowned and he squeezed his arm. “However, if you want to use it, then perhaps you should grow them instead of finding a source or multiple sellers. If you buy, you may increase the demand and production, which could, unfortunately, aid another person like Shido.”

“...” Akira simply stared at Yusuke, gawking before his trance broke. “W-When did you get so smart? It’s easier said than done, but your suggestion is still...beyond my current mind.” 

Blue, thin eyebrows furrow.

“Are you calling me dumb?”

“N-No…! It’s just… This is business talk while also considering our difficult situation. I’m…” Akira’s lips twitch into a smirk, his fingers scratching his cheek. “Impressed.”

“I’m only suggesting the thoughts that come to my mind, but thank you.” Smiled Yusuke.

“With your suggestion, I’ll have absolute control over the production. However, we’ll be at a financial loss as there is no demand and I shouldn’t really sell our stock anyway. I am wealthy enough to throw money at the idea though, and I’m sure if we all agree, our desires will outweigh the damage.”

“Um, Akira…” 

Averting his eyes, Yusuke bit the inside of his cheek. He pondered his words, searching for the correct articulation. He then sighed and rubbed his neck with a jittery hand. 

“I…” He paused and noticed his partner’s concerned expression. “I don’t speak about it much because I don’t want to encourage or discourage your stance. However, what you said during the meeting…- Are you serious about potentially sacrificing yourself…?”

Silence engulfed the room. Faint noise emitted from the TV, the only sound. Discomfort made their limbs fidget as they sought a response. Akira then brushed his bangs up, and with two fingers, supported his forehead. 

“I don’t know...” He mumbled. “I’m in a bind. If they want to use the drug, then I cannot seek a cure for myself.”

“I-Instead of using it while your body is like this, why don’t you try to make a cure and then consume it? It would be safer that way…”

“Perhaps I can find a cure after we turn everyone else, but you understand how long that path is, right? It will be years before we even finish using the drug. I’ll probably be an old man by the time I can look to cure myself.”

“It’s better than…” Saliva forced its way down Yusuke’s throat. His eyes averted, and his hands clenched the fabric of his pants. “Leaving me…”

“You shouldn’t stress over that.” Reaching, Akira caressed his partner’s shoulder as he smiled. “We haven’t even decided yet. Please don’t sicken yourself with those thoughts. We’ll tackle it when we come to that, alright?”

“...Can I hug you?”

“Of course!”

Shuffling on the sofa, they guided each other into an embrace. Yusuke’s fingers curl into the fabric of a shirt while Akira nuzzled his neck, patting his back. They soon depart with slight grins.

“I feel better now. Thank you.”

“I’m glad, but,” Akira brushed his fingers under Yusuke’s chin. “You don’t have to refrain from expressing your opinions. I know you’re being considerate; however, my choice does affect your life too. Perhaps not to the same degree, but it’s still valid.”

“I only…” With an awkward sigh, Yusuke pushed strands of hair behind his ear. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I feel as though you...value my opinion quite a lot. You love me, so you don’t want to hurt me with your decisions. I think that if do encourage or discourage a side, you may waver to mine.” 

“Ehh, you may be partially correct, but I know this is beyond you and me. This affects everyone, and I must pick the best decision based on that.”

“T-To be honest, I don’t even know my opinion regarding it. I want you and everyone to be happy, but I also don’t want you to discard everything you’ve worked for.”

“That’s okay, the vote won’t be until we articulate it properly on paper.” Rubbing his eye, Akira let out a yawn. “Anyway, I should go tell the elders. They’re probably writing the questionnaire now.”

“Should I come with you? The walk is rather long and you seem tired.”

“I should be fine. I’ve managed to find my way in worse states.” As he chuckled, Akira stood. He then maneuvered around the coffee table.

“Alright, if you feel like you can then I’ll cook you some dinner.”

“Uh…” With a nervous smile, Akira scratched his cheek. “Didn’t we agree I’d do the cooking in our relationship?”

“With one arm?” Crossing his own, Yusuke appeared annoyed. “I am capable of cooking, you know? I just like to experiment with new ingredients.” 

“Yeah…’Experiment’ is definitely the correct term.”

Yusuke simply glared.

“Alright, alright… We don’t have much, so you can’t make anything bizarre anyway.”

“Hurry up and leave.”

Akira impishly winked, waved, and then approached the front door. Yusuke’s eyes linger before a reminder popped into his mind.

“Ah, wait, Akira.” He said, his hands in his lap.

Akira halted, holding the door handle.

“Mm?”

“Today...you were quite honest with the elders. It’s probably been on your mind for a while now, but if you want to open up more, you’re doing a great job already.” 

Smiles curled their lips as they conveyed appreciation.

“Thank you.”

After an amiable minute, he left, and Yusuke watched. Despite the discomfort they’ve endured, the situation slowly improved. Perhaps time will free them entirely.

~~~~~~~~~

A few days permitted recovery. They needed it most of all, and while they knew the police wanted to question Akira, he could prepare for it. Over the news, Shido’s passing was confirmed. They expected it, but at least doubt no longer lingered. The police kept a close eye on the mansion’s residents, which disturbed them. Luckily, Akira had summoned them to the manor so he could deliver his speech. They were able to breathe thanks to it.

The elders finished writing the questionnaire. They planned to hand it out after the speech, but a problem arose. The discussion of whether or not human citizens would be able to vote was never addressed. Akira had no issue with it; however, just like Yusuke believed, it’s debatable whether they should have the right to decide. Some vampires may oppose, complicating the situation. It was yet another choice they had to make. 

Notes rustled as Akira moved them around the counter. He was in the middle of organising his speech. He used a pen to cross out, tick or clarify points he wished to discuss. 

“Here,” Yusuke spoke while he placed a coffee mug on the counter, sliding it towards his partner. “I made it the way you like.”

Akira glanced at it before he resumed writing. 

“How many sugars did you put in it?”

“Two…”

“Add an extra, just in case.”

Yusuke glared at his partner before he sighed, grabbed the mug, and returned to the coffee machine.

“You can be so ungrateful sometimes,” He muttered, opening the sugar jar.

“You’re lucky I’m even letting you make it.” Amused, Akira huffed and smirked at his lover. “Last time I had your coffee, my taste buds died for a while.”

”Are you sure it’s not because you have one arm?” Returning to the counter, Yusuke set the mug down once more. “I doubt you’d let me if both worked properly.”

“Probably not, but…” As he raised the coffee mug to his lips, Akira smiled. “Thanks.” He took a sip only to nod his head in approval. “It’s better this time.”

“I suppose I’m glad.”

“Speaking of one arm…” Akira touched his sling and groaned with dissatisfaction. “I really don’t want to wear this during the speech. I’ll look like an idiot.”

“Tae said you have to wear it until your arm fully heals.” Sliding around the counter, Yusuke pulled out a stool and sat near his partner. “It hasn’t yet, so you have to keep it on.”

“It’ll only be for a few hours. Come on, I’ve suffered enough.”

While he sighed, Yusuke shook his head, ignoring Akira’s pout.

“You shouldn’t risk it…”

“What exactly am I risking? I take it off when I shower.”

“Tae will be in the audience, won’t she? If she sees you without the sling, I may get into trouble.” Yusuke leaned on the counter, supporting his chin with his palm. “She told me not to let you take it off. I’d be breaching her trust if I do.”

“So you’re going to pick a doctor's trust over your fiance’s comfort?”

“F-Fiance…?” 

Heat trickled along Yusuke’s skin as his cheeks blushed. 

“Well,” Akira huffed gleefully. “I feel like we’re more serious now.”

“I suppose that’s accurate…” Like he had realised something, Yusuke’s eyes lit up. “Ah, hold on a moment.” He slid off the stool, wandered towards their luggage, and began rummaging through it.

Confused, Akira watched him, tapping a pen against his notes. His eyes then follow Yusuke as he returned and sat back down. 

“I forgot to give this back to you.” 

Spreading his fingers, Yusuke revealed Akira’s ring. His lover stared at it before he chuckled.

“No wonder my finger felt naked,” Akira said, smiling. “I’m glad you remembered because I wouldn’t have.”

“Well, I did promise to return it. Can I have your hand, please?”

Akira dropped the pen and complied. Yusuke then brushed his fingers under his partner’s palm and slid the ring onto a finger. Gleeful, they smiled at each other. Elevating Akira’s hand to his lips, Yusuke kissed the ring, then let go.

“Your hands have healed well. At least, better than I expected.”

“I haven’t done much, so that may be why,” Akira replied, picking his pen up. “Anyway, I have to organise this speech, but I have no idea what to discuss first.”

“I would say the most important points should be discussed first while everyone is paying attention.”

“Sure, but…” Pausing for a moment, Akira tapped the pen against his chin. “Should I tell them you’re training to become my Queen? Another leader seems crucial for our future…”

“Eh?! W-Won’t that mean I can’t back out…?” 

As the pen slipped out of Akira’s fingers, onto the counter, dejection shaped his features.

“Do...you want to?”

Yusuke swiftly shook his head, waving his hands. “T-That’s not what I meant! I’m just asking if that means it’ll be absolutely official.” He clarified. 

“Well, yes it will be. Should I refrain from announcing it?”

“No.” Yusuke adjusted in his seat, brushing his hair aside. “Please, don’t. I think it’s time we do, even if I’m still nervous about it.”

“Alright, I will then.” 

Content, they smiled at each other. Akira then picked his pen back up and jotted info down onto his notes. 

“Speaking of the speech, can you help me organise it?” He asked, permitting eye contact for a moment. “I’ll have to deliver it soon, and I don’t want to show up disoriented.”

“Certainly.” 

Yusuke scooted closer, causing his stool to scrap against the tiles. He then pulled the pen out of Akira’s fingers. 

“I’ll write for you too. Your notes may become illegible due to your arm.”

“I am right-handed, but… Alright.” 

They worked together in a harmonious atmosphere. Yusuke suggested various points, and Akira considered them, judging their importance. The morning sun slowly diminished as their task absorbed them.

~~~~~~~~~

Gradually, a pink hue applied to the sky. The speech would soon commence. Before that though, Akira and Yusuke had to prepare. To his relief, Akira was allowed to remove his sling, and finally, let his arm breathe. Yusuke didn’t approve, but he understood his partner’s concerns, therefore permitting it.

Every citizen would be at the assembly, so Akira had to look the best he could. Ann came to their place in order to apply makeup to his wounds. She was surprised by the sudden summon, but she was glad to see them again. She even styled their hair and demanded they use certain colognes. They didn’t dislike her suggestions, but her excitement puzzled them.

Akira embellished his appearance with a three-piece, wine red, suit. Yusuke didn’t want to stand out too much, so he wore a navy blue suit. Ann approved their attire with two thumbs up, but she demanded Yusuke use a bowtie instead of a simple tie. 

Their preparation completed much earlier than anticipated, but they still went to the assembly. It was planned to be held outside, where light drinks and snacks would be served. Grass crushed under their shoes as they arrived. Countless chairs faced towards a wooden stage. The mere size made Yusuke gulp, nervous for his partner. With their additional time, Akira organised his notes, directed the elders, and explained the situation to his lover.

Citizens soon arrived, and elders escorted them to their seats. Yusuke, unfortunately, had to leave as well.

While he sought his designated seat, Yusuke noticed stacks of paper on the podium. They were most likely the questionnaire. He heard many discuss, question and even speculate about it. Just as comfort set in, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. His eyes shift only to see Ann and Ryuji sitting behind him. She waved at him, smiling. Their presence helped soothe him, after all, crowds weren't his forte. He got used to them over time, and while Akira had eased his anxiety so well it was negligible, today threatened his composure.

After everyone settled, the elders sat in the front row. Akira stepped up towards the podium and placed his notes down. Gripping the sides, he surveyed the crowd, gulping at the mere sight. The last time he gave a speech was the funeral, an event he hated. He inhaled, then exhaled, and began his speech,

“First, I wish to apologise for my actions and behaviour. Over the past years, my leadership hasn’t been optimal, and for that, I thank you for tolerating it. Some can’t or couldn’t, and while I wish for forgiveness, I must earn it. Starting today, and continuing from this day forth, I will strive to improve my role. I’ve learnt and experienced many lessons along the way, and I hope they shape me into a worthy leader. Tunnelling my vision towards one objective has been a tactic I’ve overused, relied on, and thought was best. While it worked for many years, the sense of community we used to have died because of it. I distance myself from you all because of my curse, buried my individuality, and focused on one word; leadership.”

Confidence flourished in Akira’s voice. Everyone paid full attention, listening to his words in silence.

“I don’t want to do that anymore. I wish to become the person I used to be, and while I felt like I couldn’t due to circumstances, I’ve realised it’s a possibility only if I try. My curse has been difficult on all of us, changed the course of our lives, but we shouldn’t let it consume us. I can go back to being that child or teenager you wished to pamper; however, I require your encouragement. Please, don’t turn your back on me again, and help me revive the place you wish to reside in. I promise to put all of my efforts into this goal, I hope you will too.”

Taking a deep breath, Akira glanced down at his notes and continued,

“I will be far more transparent going forth. Lying and deceit was a poor method I chose in order to preserve harmony. However, instead of assuring you, I made you distrust me. I longer wish to encourage that kind of environment. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive my poor leadership, and the stress I’ve caused you all. My actions were distasteful, insensitive, and cruel, I truly apologise for them. To prove my dedication to this proposal, and to this kingdom, I wish to invite my partner, Yusuke, onto the stage.”

The moment he heard his name, Yusuke looked around to confirm if it truly happened. Ann gave him a thumbs up and pointed towards the podium, mouthing, “Just smile.” 

He gulped, feeling his hands tremble. He then sighed, easing his nerves, and walked towards the podium. Once he was close, Akira grabbed him by the waist and quickly whispered,

“Sorry, but visuals help kids understand.” 

Before he returned to his speech, Akira conveyed a quick smile and caressed his lover's hip. Yusuke merely inhaled, trying to appear confident.

“I’m certain you were all baffled when you found out I began a relationship. You probably even rolled your eyes or became fearful during the announcement. Either way, I’m thankful, glad, a majority of you accepted Yusuke as a person and my partner. He gave me my light back, devoted himself to me, and loves me despite my flaws, so I’m happy you let him prove himself to us all.”

As he spoke, Akira’s glances of adoration lingered on his partner.

“I would like to make another announcement. Yusuke is...currently training to become my Queen, your Queen. I proposed to him a few months ago, and he enthusiastically accepted. His dedication, devotion, and open-minded nature have made my choice easy. He may be shy, but he loves you all as much as I do and wants the best for you all. I hope you accept him, just like he has accepted you.” 

Awe struck the crowd. Chatter, whispers emitted from them. Even Ryuji and Ann appeared shocked. While he waited for them to settle, Akira pinched Yusuke’s rear, leaning near his ear.

“You can go back now. Thanks.”

Embarrassed, Yusuke let out a soft groan. He then turned, and returned to his seat, waving at the crowd with a smile. As soon as he sat down, he felt eyes bore into the back of his skull.

“I didn’t announce it straight away because I wanted to give Yusuke time to reconsider, but he didn’t, not once did he complain or seem ungenuine. I know I made the right decision, even if it may not seem that way.” Clearing his throat, Akira shuffled his notes. “Moving on, I have more to announce. I’m certain you’re aware of Akechi’s drug and its consequences. It was difficult working with him, but eventually, Tae and I managed to understand the concoction. Unfortunately, due to his imprisonment, we are now unable to rely on the creator. I don’t believe our understanding will increase or decrease without him. Because of that, I feel as though we have the necessary tools to answer its use. The elders and I have discussed this throughout my stay, and have come to a conclusion.” 

Gesturing towards the stacks of paper, Akira continued, 

“We plan to use a questionnaire to understand everyone's opinion, human or vampire. Now, you may question why human citizens are allowed to vote when it inherently doesn’t affect them, but...it does. Their lives will also shape with this choice, and so will the kingdom. The questionnaire does an excellent job of explaining why or how, so I won’t waste time repeating it. However, I must add to my announcement. The vote won’t ultimately define the outcome, even if a majority wins.” 

Hushed chatter commenced once more, baffled by his words.

“I would like to clarify. The vote will be used so I can make the best decision. Based on what I hear and see, I will make the choice that I feel will be the best for our future, past and present. I will not allow my emotions to get involved. I know this is crucial for every single one of you, and I promise to not fail in my consideration. I hope you can trust me on this, despite my record. The voting sheet highlights multiple points and possibilities we discussed at meetings, please read it carefully before asking us questions.” 

The elders stood up and began to hand out the survey.

“To narrow it down, our current choices are; remain the way we currently are while I seek a cure with the knowledge Akechi bestowed upon me, or to use the drug and put all of our efforts, wealth and energy into subsidising it.” Grabbing his notes, Akira released a sigh of relief. “With that, we've reached the conclusion of this assembly. Please take or ask for a questionnaire if you do not get one. I will linger around here a little longer so you can ask me questions. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to listen to me.” He then turned and left the podium.

Yusuke was about to follow him, but as he tried to stand, Ann pulled him back down by his collar.

“If you follow him, you'll just be standing there awkwardly as he’s bombarded with questions.” She murmured, watching him turn to make eye contact. “Forget about Akira for a moment, why didn’t you say anything about becoming Queen?! I thought you’d confide in me!”

“Uh…” Yusuke didn’t know if she was truly mad, but her expression wasn’t pleasant. “Akira wanted to keep it a secret. I didn’t want to breach his trust.”

“You know what you’re getting yourself into, right…? Did you at least discuss it with someone other than Akira?” 

“No… Is there a problem?”

“Yusuke…” Ann sighed, holding her forehead as her head shook. “I trust you’re capable of making your own decisions, but is this something you truly want? I just...fear your feelings may blind you from the weight of your choice.”

“I appreciate the concern; however…” As he smiled, Yusuke assured by waving his hand. “I know what my decision means. I’ve already discussed my concerns with Akira, and he accepts them. He’s willing to help me with them too.”

“Alright. I’ll trust you both.” 

A warm smile curled Ann's lips before she punched Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Seriously, though! Why didn’t you leak it to me?! I would’ve sealed my lips!”

Rubbing his shoulder, Yusuke frowned slightly. “Akira’s trust is precious to me. I apologise, but I didn’t want to lose it.”

“Ann’s just obsessed with knowing first,” Ryuji muttered, leaning in his chair with his arms crossed. “You shouldn’t apologize for maintaining your partner’s trust.”

“When did you become the wise old man?!” A pout shaped Ann’s features as she jerked her face away. “A-Anyway, I’m happy for you both. You deserve Akira’s love.” She then grinned, content.

“Thank you.” Yusuke showed his appreciation with a smile. His eyes then shift to Akira, who was talking to a woman. “Um, do you think I can go up to him now? I know he’ll be answering questions, but…”

“Just stay until the shock dies down,” Ryuji said, scratching his cheek. “He did reveal some jaw-dropping news.” 

“Alright…”

Yusuke spent his time with his friends, answering their questions. Ann was curious about how Akira proposed the idea of becoming his Queen, only to receive an answer that disappointed her. They asked for his opinion regarding the drug, but he couldn’t give them a confident answer. Ryuji disapproved of its use, and Ann seemed conflicted. They had a month to choose a side, and Akira had to make the final decision.

##########

As late afternoon darkened the sky, Akira answered various questions. Most required assurance, or clarification. He even had to promise he wouldn’t go to prison. Some citizens gave their answered surveys back to him, causing concern. They most likely didn’t consider it beyond their gut reactions, but he couldn’t dismiss their votes due to that. While he handed them over to an elder, a family approached him.

“Um, my King? I have a question for you…”

He had heard those words endlessly today, but despite their repetition, he turned around with a smile. 

“Yes? How may I help you?”

He saw a mother, clad in a long silver lace dress, holding her son’s shoulders. 

“Will...children be allowed to vote?” 

While the thought hadn’t really crossed his mind, the elders solved that issue for him.

“The questionnaire has age brackets. Your son may vote, but you must understand he won’t recognise the consequences as well as you. Due to that, age will be a low or high factor in my choice.” 

“So his opinion won’t mean much to you?”

“I wouldn’t word it like that, but…” As the air turned a bit awkward, so did Akira’s smile. “Children can be...coerced. Because of that, I must value their votes differently. The same can be said about the elderly.”

“Okay…” Lifting her hands to her chest, the woman exhaled. “When will you read our votes? Should we hand them in as soon as possible, or does it not matter?”

“I’ll read them at the end of the month, so I suggest you don’t rush.”

“Is the drug safe to use on children?”

Without Akechi, they had no way of knowing that. It was dangerous to use on adults; therefore, it wouldn’t be silly to assume its risk on the young.

“We...don’t know.” Despite his honesty, Akira felt foolish. He wished to assure her, but his knowledge barred him from doing so. He supported his chin, giving a look of concern. “One of the pages explains what we do and don’t know about it. If it’s any assurance, I have no issue with waiting for the young to grow into adults, but that will be a decision we have to make if we decide to use it.” 

“I see. Thank you for answering my questions, that’s all I had.” She smiled and prepared to leave only to halt. “Oh, one more thing. Congratulations on finding a Queen.”

“Thank you. I’m glad I was able to be helpful.”

They exchanged respectful smiles before she wandered off with her son. Akira sighed as he watched them leave, annoyed by his overworked jaw. He expected this, but he didn’t believe it would have a toll on his body. Just as he juggled the thought of leaving for the day, a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned, only to see Thalriza. 

“When we stressed the importance of finding a Queen, we didn’t mean for you to propose to the first person you fell in love with…”

“Ah, that’s-”

“Still, I’m glad you’re finally following the correct path. It’s about time you did.”

Averting his eyes to the grass, Akira rubbed his nape. “I know I’ve been neglectful, but my concerns were and still are valid. I’m moving forward; however, I can’t guarantee I’ll succeed in my expectations due to my curse.”

“Your effort is enough.” Thalriza cleared her throat. “Well, I mean mere effort won’t solve our problems, but it does show your dedication. You brought up valid points during our meeting and we’ll have to deal with them in the future.”

“I’m glad you think that way. However, the vote will decide our current path. I hope it leads us to a blissful future.”

“You mean, you’ll decide our current path.” Tucking her hands into her robe’s sleeves, concern etched into Thalriza’s complexion. “The questionnaire may guide you, but at the end of the day, you’re the one making the decision.”

“I know…” Awkwardly, Akira’s feet shuffle. “I just don’t want to word it like that, and...it hasn’t hit me yet. The fact I need to give the final answer, I mean.”

“You need to get into the right mindset then. This choice will either make or break us. If you’re struggling, I recommend you revisit our history. Perhaps that can enlighten you.”

“Thanks for the advice, I’ll consider it.” With a slight smile, Akira glanced at his watch. “It’s getting late. We should end the assembly. I need to rest a little more before I deal with the police.”

“My King?”

“Mm?”

“If you go to prison, who will decide our fate?”

Despite his assurances, the chance to be imprisoned always lingered. He didn’t wish to consider it, but this circumstance forced him to. 

“The majority will.” 

“I see…”

The wind swayed their garments and hair as silence engulfed them. His answer left an impact, but he didn’t wish to wait for its response. He glanced at the podium, then his eyes shift back to her.

“Do you have any more questions? I should close the assembly, let citizens consider their choices in private.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Alright. We’ll speak again shortly.”

As he stepped towards the stage, Thalriza grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, I…” Her eyes avert before she committed. “I know you like having full leadership, all kings do, but if you wish to restore harmony to our kingdom, you must work beside us. Please, reconsider your lone wolf mentality.”

“...I plan to as I’ve realised the mistake in my ways.” He faced her, grinning. “I’m not my parents, and a lot has segregated us, but I’m willing to put the past behind us now. I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you all.”

She stared at him with awe, her grip faltering.

“W-While I cannot speak for the other elders, I’m sorry for how we handled your...curse. We were scared and only thought about productivity. You deserved comfort, not hatred.”

“I forgive you all, Thalriza, even those who don’t apologise.” Gesturing his hand towards her, Akira beamed. “Shall we work towards a future we can all be proud of?”

A joyous smile broke Thalriza’s otherwise serious complexion. She nodded, dedicated to the cause.

~~~~~~~~~

The assembly finished as citizens returned to their homes, considering their future. Some went back hopeful, fearful, or concerned. Yusuke and Akira also returned to the temporary home. The after air made it feel as though the kingdom had reunited a bit. More effort was required to revive the old sense of community, but time and open minds would grant that. 

A squeak emitted from the bed as Akira collapsed on it. He looped a finger under his tie and pulled it, watching the material come apart.

“I think it’s sufficient to say the assembly went well,” Yusuke spoke, draping his jacket over the sofa. “Your speech was beautiful too.”

“Was it? I kind of winged it.”

“Eh…? But your notes?”

“I end up disagreeing with what I write, that’s why I usually don’t use them.” Sliding his tie off, Akira began to fold it. “They did help guide me though.”

“Well, you’re fantastic at improvising. You looked beyond confident, and everything you said sounded genuine.” 

“Did I?”

“Mm.”

“Come here, Yusuke.”

Slight confusion flickered across Yusuke’s features, but he complied; his heels clicking the floorboards. Akira gently grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest. An erratic heartbeat pulsated against his palm, bemusing Yusuke.

“To be honest, I doubt my ability to decide…” Ambivalence shaped Akira’s expression. “I’ve disheartened this kingdom enough. Should I, the cursed King, truly decide their fate?”

“...While some citizens seemed conflicted about the announcement, most appeared relieved. This has hung over their heads for quite some time now, and I’m certain they expected you to give the final say.” Kneeling, Yusuke assured with a smile. “I think it’s nice you’re even doing a vote. I’m sure other Kings or Queens would dismiss their voice.”

“But, at the end of the day, this decision is whether or not I feel like we can continue. I know many wish to give up on this way of life. A simple speech isn’t going to change their opinions of me, even if I promise to improve.” While he sighed, a frown pulled Akira’s lips. “I’m...conflicted. I have to either deny them that right or force a situation I don’t know if I can succeed at.” 

“Akira, you’re never going to know where the future will lead you. I believe you’re capable of picking a decision that’s the best for you all.” Yusuke murmured and leaned forward. He then kissed Akira on the cheek, caressing his other. “Don’t doubt yourself. You didn’t make it this far on pure luck or chance. Your strength guided you here, don’t underestimate it.”

Huffing, Akira smiled. “Thank you, Yusuke. I’m glad you’re here with me.” He then rubbed his nose against his lover’s. “At least I have a month to decide, although it does feel impossible…”

“After the investigation, focus on seeking an answer.” Sliding his body onto the bed, Yusuke shifted to sit beside his partner. “The questionnaire should also help you.”

“Speaking of the investigation, is it wrong that I want to speak to Akechi again…?”

The look Akira received told him to clarify.

“I mean, for closure and to understand why he stayed behind.” Lamenting, he rubbed his temple. “Honestly, it’s been bothering me. His decision doesn’t make any sense. Sure, I can speculate the reason, but I’m sick of doing that. For years, I questioned why he betrayed me, and now the cycle repeats again, only the subject is different. I can’t predict or understand him whatsoever, even after all this time.”

“...Is there a reason you need to understand him?” Yusuke hid his concern, despite avoiding eye contact. “He’s gone from your life again, perhaps for good. I know closure is nice to have, but it’s impossible to gain. If anything, his decision was...helpful.”

“I don’t like the fact I can’t comprehend someone when they know what we are. It makes me uneasy. And...I don’t believe his decision was helpful. If he returned with me, he could help find a cure and express the nature of his drug to my people. The creator obviously knows more about it than I. He could even answer questions I cannot.”

“How do you know he would’ve helped you? He’s capable of lying, and if he did return, we would have to tolerate his ego longer. You would also have to fulfil your part of the agreement.” 

“I still plan to honour our deal, Yusuke. At least, when he gets out of prison. I also don’t know if he would’ve helped me, but it was apart of our agreement, so…”

“Why…?”

“Because it’s not right to breach a contract, even if it’s with him.”

Yusuke remained silent. He didn’t know what to say, or if he even needed to. 

“I-I know it’s absurd, I’m only telling you how I feel. Perhaps it’ll lessen if I do.” Reclining his posture, Akira let out a sigh. “However, at the same time, I’m considering how I can contact him. I know Sae’s father is a chief of police, maybe I can get her to help me…”

Yusuke scoffed, “You assured Futaba with his imprisonment and now you want to help him…”

“That’s...not what I plan. I just want to talk to him, to ask him a few questions and such.”

“I was holding my tongue because you stressed the necessity of allying with him, but I can’t when you’re risking the entire kingdom just to talk to him one more time. Akechi killed my father, Akira, and while I know he was dirt, it doesn’t make it okay. He caused the death of your people, and tormented you with this condition!” As his teeth grit, Yusuke stood up and turned to face his partner. “This is probably why Ryuji questioned your attitude. I didn’t want to believe it, but I saw his point then and now.”

“You’re saying I lack loyalty because I wish to question him…?”

“I don’t wish to accuse you of anything, but this is suspicious! Perhaps you’ve become desensitised to him because you needed to put aside your emotions; however, I feel as though your turmoil with him has diminished completely! If I was an idiot, I would probably suspect something more sinister…”

“I see your point, I don’t agree with it though. I’ve gone without closure regarding the death of my parents, my condition and now this. At some point, your mind begs for it, desperate and willing to do anything to obtain it.” Exhaling, Akira squeezed his hands together. “I know I can get it, and that’s what will haunt me. The risk doesn’t matter to my cravings, it just knows it’s possible.” 

While his shoulders relaxed, Yusuke glanced away. “...I apologise. I-I didn’t think of it like that.” Shamefully, he rubbed his forehead, partially concealing his face. “Perhaps I let Ryuji’s thoughts get to me, and replicated them.”

“It’s okay, you don’t always have to agree with me.” 

The bed squeaked as Akira stood up. He then shuffled closer and caressed Yusuke’s arm, smiling.

“You’re beyond right about its risk. If I get caught, I can easily be labelled as an accomplice. After all, why would a victim wish to speak to the person who incriminated them? I need to be extremely careful or drop the idea and move on.”

“I believe dropping it would be best. You shouldn’t risk your kingdom’s future for it, even if you crave closure.”

“I know. I’ll...think about it a little more. The investigation has to close before I can even act.” Lowering his hand to Yusuke’s, Akira brushed his fingers under it and brought it towards his lips. “You know, we always talk about my stress and worries. I feel like we’ve neglected yours a bit.”

The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks darkened and his eyes averted.

“Eh? N-No, I’m alright. I was being silly…”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything on your mind?”

“There’s a lot, like if I’ll be a good Queen, or if you’ll find peace, but only time can answer my worries.” 

“You’ll be amazing, even now you’re helping me with decisions.” Eyeing Yusuke’s attire, Akira released air. “Why did Ann tell you not to wear a tie…?” He muttered before pulling Yusuke by the wrist and pushing him onto the bed.

“Ah, Akira, what are you-”

“Lie down.”

“Uh…”

Yusuke compiled but kicked his shoes off first. Akira then crawled beside him, soon lying and snuggling against him. 

“It’s more comfortable this way, right?”

“I suppose; however, I don’t wish to fall asleep in a suit.”

“You won’t. I’ll make you dinner soon.” Trailing his fingers along Yusuke’s jawline, Akira smiled, murmuring, “You’ve helped me so much throughout our relationship. Please, don’t base your capabilities on the past. Did my announcement cause you stress today?”

“Um…” Averting his eyes momentarily, Yusuke squeezed his lover’s hand. “To a degree… Now that it’s absolutely official, I’ve encountered more anxiety, but I know it was necessary to announce. I wonder how people will react.” He then chuckled. “I mean, I went from being a poor artist to...this. It’s rather baffling.”

“I think it’s admirable. You know, when I was young, I wanted to be a florist or cafe owner. Obviously, that didn’t happen.” Huffing, amusement curled Akira’s lips. “What I’m trying to say is that all you need is dedication and the willingness to push through uncomfortable or awkward situations. You’ve already done that, many times.”

“It’s interesting how your dreams could be considered small, despite the advantage you have in life. When you word it like that, however, my anxiety eases a little.”

“Well, that was my intention.” Pressing his forehead against Yusuke’s chest, Akira wrapped an arm around him. “When the investigation is closed, and I’ve decided our future, let’s go on a vacation, Yusuke.”

“Hm?”

“A proper vacation too. Just the two of us.”

“While that sounds nice, don’t you dislike leaving the kingdom for long periods of time?”

“Kinda, but we need it. We need a place where we can just rejuvenate.”

While he cradled Akira’s head, Yusuke kissed him on the scalp. “What about your need to feed…?”

“I’ll eat before we go. Plus, I’ll have you so I won’t have to worry about the sun, or postponing my hunger.” 

“Oh, so now you’ll consume my blood?”

“Only when it’s necessary.” 

With a smile, Yusuke huffed. “I suppose that’s better than not at all.”

Akira released a soft sigh before he pulled his body into a sitting position. 

“Let’s make you something to eat now that we have ingredients. Would you like grilled fish?” 

Brushing his hair out of the way, Yusuke also sat up. 

“Sounds lovely, although…” He paused, glancing at Akira’s arm. “You should put your sling back on.”

“I will after. Cooking with one hand is a disaster waiting to happen.” 

Akira stood up and wandered into the kitchen, only for Yusuke to follow.

“I’ll help you.” He offered, touching the counter. “Perhaps I’ll learn something.”

“All you need to learn cooking-wise is to suppress your artistic desires.” Chuckling into his hand, Akira turned and began to rummage through a drawer. “Flavour is the focal point of food, not the appearance.”

“I know. I just like to experiment when I see exotic ingredients.” 

“Maybe you should dabble in food art, although, I doubt it’ll come out edible.” 

“Don’t be cheeky.” Wrapping his arms around a waist, Yusuke leaned into the crook of Akira’s neck, pressing his chest against his back. “I’ll prove you wrong.”

“You’re welcome to try.” As a smirk formed his lips, Akira elevated and trailed his fingers along Yusuke’s jawline, guiding him into a kiss. 

Rectification had finally bloomed within the kingdom, and while many difficult choices still had to be made, they were on the path towards peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates and status @ https://valzeria.tumblr.com


	65. Defining & Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sorry about the delay! ( ꔸ ᨎ ꔸ ) I've been so busy these past months, and it's aggravating sometimes! Again, I apologise for the wait!

During their stay at the manor, the couple spent time with Ryuji, Ann, Sakiko and Shinya. The atmosphere was mostly joyous, but a few discussions about the drug and Shido crept in. 

Sakiko wished to celebrate Yusuke’s newfound status, so she prepared a feast for them. Her bubbly personality made it easy to forget all the hardships they faced over the week. While there, Akira asked Shinya what a fifteen-year-old girl would like as a present because their hobbies aligned, but the boy expressed his lack of knowledge. Even though Futaba ignored all of his calls, Akira wouldn’t stop trying to alleviate her pain. It was only a matter of time.

Stress whisked away with their stay, but it soon had to end. Akira’s wounds healed, and he even prepared a statement for the police. Zeriya had returned to the mansion before them, so they didn’t wander into a neglected home. A few tasks were left undone due to the mansion's maintenance, but Yusuke had no issue with lending his aid.

Akira would give his statement today; however, a few tasks needed to be completed first. He was preparing a carriage horse, just in case, he had to travel. He ensured her healthy hooves and made sure the leather straps weren’t torn or uncomfortable. Brushing her mane, he sneezed, interrupting Ryuji's rant.

“Do you mind…?” His friend asked with a wrinkled brow. 

“Sorry, the hay makes my nose tickle.”

Sighing, Ryuji looked at the horse, watching her eat hay from his hand. 

“Well, you told me to feed her.”

“She won’t stay still if you don’t, plus, she hasn’t had breakfast.”

Nearby, Yusuke sketched the horse, sitting on a bench. While he always knew Akira owned horses, the thought to draw them never crossed his mind. Eraser dust accumulated on his page. The wind blew it away, somewhat aiding him. 

“Going back on topic, have you read any of the surveys yet?” Ryuji asked, glancing at Akira.

“No, I already stated I would at the end of the month.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to do it gradually?”

“Perhaps, but…” Pausing for a moment, Akira brushed a knot out of the horse’s mane. “I don’t want to rush people. It also allows me to deal with other stuff.”

“So you plan to pull an all-nighter?”

“Not necessarily. If I do that, I won’t focus as much.”

“Then-”

“Why are you interrogating me…?” Curious, Akira’s gaze shifted to the blond.

“Well, I handed in mine, so I’m wondering when you’ll read it.” With his free hand, Ryuji scratched his cheek sheepishly. “Oh, and excuse my handwriting. Ann wouldn’t do it for me.”

Smiling, Akira simply huffed and shook his head. “I’ll read it at the end of the month. Sorry, but you don’t get special treatment.”

“Hm, I’m sure Yusuke won’t…” 

“No, he won’t.” Akira’s eyes avert to his partner, who was still absorbed in his work. “I don’t even know if he’s going to vote. He wants to remain neutral.”

“I mean, it’s not like I hate the other side. Just because we disagree, doesn’t mean we want to see them suffer…” 

“I know, but some people cannot separate the two, they couldn’t even do that before the vote.” Dejected at the thought, Akira sighed and began to guide the horse’s mane, brushing it again. “Also, if you’re trying to pry my opinion, you’re not getting it.”

“Aw, come on! Just admit you’re against its use.” As Ryuji bent down, grabbing more hay, he frowned. “You were devastated when you found out about it, and now you’re saying you’re neutral? I don’t believe it.”

“I’m considering opinions, not necessarily neutral. And...that was a long time ago, I’ve matured since then.”

“Matured?! This isn’t a matter of maturing. You just don’t want to rile shit up, we both know it.”

“Ryuji, don’t tell me what my opinion is.”

“Eh, I don’t mean it like that, it’s just…” Sighing in shame, Ryuji rubbed his neck. “I don’t want you to suffer. Heck, it even stats we might lose you if we use it! I’m not okay with sacrificing you to live in a perceived convenience! We’ll be disrespecting your parents, and ancestors too. All of their hard work would be for nothing! It’s not right to spit on their graves just so we can maybe live in comfort.”

“I understand, but some people believe we already disrespect them. The foundation of this kingdom was the notion we could co-exist, I can’t uphold that due to my circumstance.”

“You’ll find a cure if you’re given a chance, I know you will.”

“The damage is already done, Ryuji. Finding one won’t dismiss what we’ve done.”

“Do they, no, you, honestly believe that previous leaders didn’t go out of bounds? Sometimes it’s necessary, they just hid it better than you can.”

“I’m not going to assume or justify my current actions with the past. I wouldn’t want my heir to do that, i-if one is able to exist, of course.” 

A bit flustered, Ryuji threw to his finger forward. “Why are you arguing against me?! Do you want to use it?!” He groaned in exasperation.

“My opinion doesn’t exist yet. I’m not agreeing or disagreeing with you; however, all opinions should be challenged in a situation like this. It allows you to become fully aware of your stance, either empowering or dwindling it.”

"Agh, why did I even bother talking about this...?" As Ryuji ruffled his hair, a pout shaped his lips. "You bust my ass too hard sometimes..."

“I’m not trying to change your opinion, I just want you to understand it to a full extent.” 

Akira stepped back from the horse and gave Ryuji’s shoulder a soft punch. 

“I don’t want you to have any regrets.” He grinned.

“I know I won’t. Risking your life smothers the table with gasoline, and I’ll gladly light it on fire. You need to value yourself more…”

“It’s...not like that. I don’t want to die, but if my kingdom wants to go that route, I will.”

“So you’re telling me that if Yusuke was a chick or just weirdly capable of pregnancy, and you knocked him up, you’d still be willing to risk your life?” 

“...How is my opinion in a situation like that relevant to now? We don’t have any kids. Your analogy is weird.” 

“Because it reveals your true feelings about it all. If your willingness wavers, then it means you still cling onto life...and probably value your offsprings more than him, as well as, the kingdom.”

“What?! No, it doesn’t!” Akira shook his head, his brow furrowing. “If we had kids, then it would mean leaving him in a difficult situation, but our kingdom would have hope.”

Lowering his voice, Ryuji leaned in and whispered, “Do you honestly believe that even now, you aren’t leaving him in a difficult situation? Sure, kids would worsen it, but if you die, he’s fucked either way.”

A doleful sigh escaped Akira, his eyes then avert. “You don’t need to reveal my true feelings, I already told you. I don’t want to die,” He mumbled, and his eyes focus on Yusuke. “Or leave him. However, there’s a chance it may happen. I feel as though you’re dwelling on my death far too much. It might not even happen.”

“I don’t care if I’m dwelling on it, it’s enough to make me say no.” 

“If the kingdom-”

“Why?! Why does the kingdom's demands have a right to risk your life?!”

Due to a worrying noise, Yusuke perked up. He noticed Ryuji looming over Akira, holding his arm. Concern shaped his expression, but he continued to watch.

“Because I wouldn’t be here without it. My duty as king is to prioritise the kingdom, whether I like it or not.” Akira’s voice was direct, sincere. He then moved his hand over Ryuji’s, feigning a smile. “It’s normal for a king to sacrifice the things they treasure, I already have, many times. Please understand this is no different.”

“Even if I understand, I’m not going to agree. We don’t have to risk you to better our lives. You promised we would go back to our roots, and I believe you can achieve that. Every leader before you encountered difficult situations, but they didn’t give up, so neither should we. We’re trying to live alongside, or in human society, it’ll never be easy, we’ll always struggle, but abandoning our way of life lets them win, and tramples on our sacrifices. Your sacrifice will be no different.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, I’m the one dealing with it.” Mumbled Akira. He then exhaled and gently pushed Ryuji’s hand away. “If you feel strongly about this, why don’t you express your thoughts to someone who disagrees? I’ll read your opinion in the vote, so this seems inevitable.” 

“Well, uh…” As he sheepishly pressed his fingers together, Ryuji averted his eyes. “I’m terrible at articulating.” His face then lit up, and he thrusts his hand forward. “Also ‘disagrees’?! So you do agree?!”

“Ah, no! That’s not what I meant! Don’t twist my words.”

With a grin, Ryuji pulled Akira into a headlock, ruffling his hair. Akira resisted, despite the futility. 

“Stop trying to save face and just admit you don’t want to use it!”

“That’s not-! Your hands are dirty, Ryuji! Stop touching me!” 

The mansion’s door opened with a creak. Zeriya stepped out, assessing the situation before he approached his master.

“My Lord, Ohya is currently on hold. She wishes to speak to you, but I can give her an excuse.” 

At the sound of his voice, the pair froze. Ryuji’s eyes then stray to Zeriya, only for him to immediately release his friend. 

Groaning, Akira acknowledged his servant. “Can you repeat that?” He asked, brushing hay off his shirt.

“Ohya is on the phone. Do you want me to hang up on her?” 

Akira thought for a moment, then replied, “No… I think it’s time to respond to her.” As he pulled a piece of hay from his hair, he glared at Ryuji. “You’re an ass. Now I have to shower again…”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Acting innocent, Ryuji scurried to the horse and began to pat her. “I’ll finish feeding your ride. Go answer your ‘duties’.”

Akira wished to scold him further, but he decided to drop it. 

“I’ll be back soon, maybe…”

He then followed Zeriya into the mansion, heading towards his office.

Yusuke noticed Akira disappear, he pushed his sketchbook aside and approached Ryuji.

“Why did he leave…?”

“Oh, ah…” Ryuji stammered, realising Yusuke’s presence. He pulled hay out of a bucket, then straightened his posture. “He got a phone call. It didn’t seem super important though.”

Yusuke glanced at the mansion’s door.  
“I see.”

“Hey, do you want to help me finish here? Akira didn’t brush her tail yet, so do you mind doing it?” 

“Alright.” Yusuke agreed without reluctance. Picking up a nearby brush, he assessed the horse. “Tell me if I’m doing it wrong. I don’t wish to hurt her.”

“Eh, wait, you’re fine with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be…?”

“Well, uh…” As Ryuji’s eyes shift to the horse’s tail, an awkward grin formed. “Nothing. Go ahead.”

“...?”

##########

The moment Akira elevated the phone to his ear, he heard nothing but incoherent lectures. 

“Why would you go on vacation without telling me?! Do you secretly hate me?! Is that why you haven’t provided gossip?! You want me to lose my job?!” 

Ohya needed time to catch her breath as she panted into the phone.

“...Are you done?” Akira asked, his eyebrows crinkled. 

“I-I think so…”

While he sighed, Akira wandered around his desk and sat down. 

“It was sudden. I didn’t get the chance to tell anyone. I’m not going to tell you the reason because it’s private, but just know it was an emergency.” 

“Agh, forget that now.” Ohya waved her hand in a dismissive manner, despite their different locations. “Did you hear the news?” 

“...Yeah, I did.”

“Eh, Really?! Why didn’t you call me?”

“Why would I…?”

“Because it’s a big deal! Our entire plan has been destroyed! I can’t expose a corpse!” Huffing, Ohya began to bite her thumbnail. “I can’t believe it… It’s so sudden, but at the same time, I knew this would happen one day. I didn’t expect it to be his son though.”

“Wait.” Bewilderment shaped Akira’s features. He leaned on his desk, tapping a finger against the wood. “They announced the perpetrator?” 

“Yeah, this morning, although they didn’t reveal his details. They just ran some tests due to his confession, and it proved to be true.” 

“So you were right then.”

“...Recently, you’ve been ignoring or simply missing my calls. You always give me the excuse you’re busy, but… Call me crazy, but did you… Are you involved in this?” She paused for a moment, her lip trembling. “I mean, I told you about the lack of security Shido had, and then this happens… It’s too much of a coincidence.”

Akira anticipated her suspicion and had prepared for it. 

“I wanted to expose him, not kill him. If anything, he escaped the responsibility and punishment for his crimes.” He replied, uninhibited. “I don’t think it’s fair to accuse me, especially when you’re the one that approached me. I know you don’t mean anything by it, but we’re no different.” 

“Ah, I didn’t mean… Well, I guess I did accuse you, but this is mysterious.” Frustrated, Ohya sighed. “I guess his son held a grudge.”

“Shido’s death is unfortunate, but at least people will know his true character, even if he doesn’t have to face the consequences.” Tapping his fingers against the desk, Akira glanced at the clock. “I suppose we should stop trying to expose him for now. The police suspect accomplices, and we don’t wish to be branded as such. I’ll still try to provide you with gossip, but don’t expect much.”

“Well, I don’t really have to fear for my job anymore…” Coming to a realisation, Ohya jolted from her seat. “Oh! And don’t think I had anything to do with his murder! I was at the pub that night!”

“I don’t, but the police might. We should both be careful, which means cutting contact for now. We’ll talk again once this is over.” 

“I suppose that’s fair… I did leak information, and I’d prefer to not get into trouble.”

“We’ll talk again soon, but right now, I have a few tasks to do.”

“Alright, I should get back to work.”

As they exchanged farewells and hung up, they both sighed. Ohya’s suspicion wouldn’t dwindle easily, but she didn’t feel compelled to pursue it. After all, she wasn’t innocent. 

Akira didn’t feel as though she was a threat; however, if she became one, he'd deal with her accordingly. Focusing on his duties, he picked up the phone once more and dialled Haru’s number. 

“Hello?” She greeted, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

“Good afternoon, Haru. I just called to see how you are.”

“Oh, that’s thoughtful of you.” Her smile was practically visible. “I’m doing okay. I’ve adjusted to living here, and while I miss the mansion, I know I can always visit when I want to. My father is still with us, although his health has deteriorated more…”

“That’s good to hear. Hasn’t he, uh...exceeded your expectations?”

“Sort of.” Haru’s eyes lit up as she came to a realisation. “Ah, do you remember how some humans were imprisoned here? Mahr took them to the north. I was considering your kingdom, but they didn’t seem comfortable around us, so I figured the north would be better. I wanted to thank you for supporting me through it all.”

Leaning back, Akira tucked the phone against his shoulder and began looking for a note. 

“I didn’t do much. You solved that situation all by yourself. You shouldn’t credit me for your work.” 

“Without you, I wouldn’t have the strength to face it.” Suddenly, Haru’s voice quivered. “Um, I actually have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“I heard that you...made Yusuke your queen, is that true?”

“That’s correct. Did Ann leak it to you?”

“Yes, she did. Was she not meant to…?” Haru's bed squeaked as she lowered her body onto it. A doleful sigh escaped her, buried by the sound of her movements, she then giggled, adjusting her dress. “Sorry. I haven’t told anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s more that, the culprit is obvious. She struggles to keep quiet sometimes…” Akira found the note, pulling it closer. “I actually have a few questions myself.”

“Oh, really? Well, I just wished to congratulate you. I know how difficult it’s been for you.”

“I appreciate it, Haru. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I hope all goes well for you two. It’s deserved.”

A smile curled Akira’s lips, despite the fact she couldn’t see it. 

“I just wanted to ask you how Futaba is doing? I...unfortunately upset her. I simply hope I didn’t worsen her situation…”

“She’s okay for the most part, although sometimes she cusses you out.” Uncomfortable, Haru groaned, “I tell her not to, but she doesn’t always listen. She hasn’t done it for a while, so perhaps there’s some hope?”

“I think she blocked me, so probably not.” Akira let out a forlorn sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I just wish to give her some form of compensation for her work. She did mention fifty containers of curry, but I’ll probably blow up the oven if I tried.”

“I can talk to her if you like.”

“No, I don’t want you to get involved. You’re someone she’s comfortable with, I don’t want to destroy that.”

“Well, she does like cats, and you already know of her other hobbies, although she is picky about them.”

“I’ll have to find something eventually. When I do, will you help me get it to her? I doubt I’d be allowed at the palace again.”

“Certainly. We could meet halfway or something.”

“Thank you, it’ll help out quite a lot.” Noticing the time, Akira straightened his posture, secured the phone, and murmured, “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to hang up. I planned to call the police today so they can question me. I don’t want to do it too late.”

“Oh, no, that’s totally fine. I hope you can divert their suspicion.” 

After they wished each other luck, Akira hung up. He then placed the contact card onto his desk, and his fingers hesitate over the phone. Inhaling, he committed to the call, assuring himself all will go well.

~~~~~~~~~

To his surprise, the police wished to meet at the mansion. Akira thought they would take him to the station, but instead, he found himself in his kitchen, serving two officers coffee. Their eyes linger the whole time, analysing every movement.

“Here you are.” He grinned, pushing two mugs towards them. “I hope you enjoy.”

All of his servants relieved their duties the moment the police stepped inside. They didn’t wish to make their master look suspicious. However, the silent nature of the mansion made it feel eerie, awkward.

The female officer glanced at her mug, only to ignore it. “I assume you’ve heard the news?”

“I have. It’s...unfortunate.” Pulling out a chair, Akira sat down. He then steepled his hands, leaning onto the table. “I didn’t personally know Shido, but that doesn’t make this any less of a tragedy.” His facade wasn't convincing, even to him. It was, however, the wisest approach.

“Where were you the night of the attack?” The male officer questioned before sipping his coffee. “I’m aware of your vacation, but specific details will help you.”

“I was with my fiance, at his grandmother’s home. Although they aren’t biological relatives, they’re like family to him.”

“Adoptive?”

“No. They don’t need anything official to feel content.”

Akira knew they would, or have already searched Yusuke’s details. They would do anything to catch him in a lie, after all.

“Have you ever gone to a place called 'Takemi Medical Clinic'?” 

“Yes, Tae’s my regular doctor.”

“Why that place?” The woman's brow furrowed. “It’s rather remote, and I’m sure you can afford a local doctor.”

“Because I believe Tae is a great doctor, plus the location benefits me. If I were to go to a local doctor, I would be recognised, and no one wants that when they’re sick.”

“...”

Gripping his mug with both hands, the male officer asked, “Have you ever donated blood?”

“Uh, yes, recently, actually. My fiance convinced me it was a good idea.”

“Where did you have it done?”

“Tae did it for me.” Akira feigned concern by rubbing his nape and twisting his expression. “Um, may I ask why you’re asking this? It seems strange to me.”

“We’ll answer your questions when you’re finished with ours.” The female officer’s reply was curt, dismissive.

“On the night of the murder, you called Shido, correct?” 

Akira’s thoughts froze. Heat expanded across his skin, a chill trembled down his spine, causing goosebumps to rise. He didn’t know how to answer. It could be a bluff, but he did call Shido that night. Did Shido set him up, ensure he called on purpose? When he said they’d be responsible for his death, did he mean this?

“T-Truthfully, yes I did, but I didn’t know it was the same day until later.” His hands squeezed together, trying to remain composed. “Shido and I have talked about compensation for quite some time now. After his secret unit and base was exposed, I felt guilty for its destruction, even though those who caused it weren’t employed by me. I wanted to make it up to him, so we were discussing how. You may have seen my other calls too.”

The officers looked at each other, silent, before they resumed.

“Can anyone vouch for you regarding this?”

“All the phone calls were private, but some of my servants overheard the conversations, and I did mention it to them.”

“...”

“You know, we’ve had a lot of Shido’s unit come up to us and say you killed him.” The female officer crossed her arms, her tone stern. “Do you know anyone on his side that can vouch for you?”

“Oh, really…? That’s awful to hear, but I suppose they’re still upset at me because of the base. Unfortunately, Shido never introduced or discussed any of his workers, so I can’t give you an answer.”

“Alright. What about... Do you know a man named Akechi Goro?”

Akira shook his head. “No.” 

The officers looked at each once more, only for the man to stand up.

“That’s it for our questions today. We may come and ask more, so I hope you’ll cooperate with us again.” Gulping the rest of his coffee, he set the mug on the table. “You also make a good coffee.”

“Uh, thank you.” Akira stood and wandered around the table. “I hope I was helpful.”

“If you weren’t, we’ll come back and arrest you.” The female officer laughed, elevating her hand as a farewell. 

Akira watched them leave until the front door shut. He waited, his breath growing ragged. In a fit of rage, he swung his hand, hitting a nearby mug and causing it to shatter over the floor. 

“Goddammit!” His frustration released as his teeth clench. “That bastard…!”

Shoes hurry into the kitchen, their footsteps reverberating off the walls.

“What happened?! I heard a crash!”  
Ann’s frantic gaze darted around the room until she saw a broken mug.

“...”

“You scared the crap out of me…” She exhaled, clutching her chest. “I thought they were trying to arrest you.”

“Perhaps they will.”

“Eh?”

Before they could continue, Ryuji, Yusuke and Zeriya rushed into the kitchen, replicating Ann’s reaction.

“Why are you unable to control your anger…?” Zeriya approached his lord, pulling his hand up. “Your nails…”

Akira yanked his hand away, growling under his breath, “They know I called Shido before he died. That piece of shit probably told me to call on purpose, and as a failsafe...!” 

“That’s not enough evidence, right…?”  
Ryuji stepped forward, concern etched into his features.

“It shouldn’t be.” Answered Zeriya. “You’ve called Shido previously, haven’t you? That should help normalise it.”

Akira noticed Yusuke was now in the room. Their eyes connect, only for Akira to avert his. 

“I think I gave them a decent excuse, but they didn’t respond in any indicative manner. I don’t need more bullshit to worry about…”

“I know you’re frustrated, but you should be careful.” Lifting her eyes from the shattered mug, Ann frowned. “You may injure yourself again.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“Did they mention their next actions...?” Yusuke questioned, worry exuding from his complexion. “Or did they leave you in the dark?”

“They said they may come back to question me further, but other than that, they didn't say anything useful.”

“You shouldn’t stress over this, it’s evident they won’t go easy on you, after all, you are a suspect.” Pointing at the broken mug, Zeriya looked at Ryuji. “Clean this mess up.” His eyes then shift to his master. “Go rest your mind, it won’t do you any good to dwell on this.”

“...Alright.” Compiling, Akira left the kitchen.

“Help him clean, Ann.” Zeriya requested. He then turned to Yusuke. “You should go with Akira, ensure he’s...stable.” 

Yusuke didn’t hesitate to nod, and turned, out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~

When he entered the bedroom, he noticed Akira stepping out of the ensuite, drying his hair with a towel. Their eyes lock for a moment. Yusuke then approached, slow and steady.

“Are you alright?” He questioned, eyeing his partner. “Have you injured your hand?”

“No, it’s fine, and so am I.” 

While he sighed, hinting towards his exasperation, Akira threw the towel onto the bed. It slipped, hanging off the side.

“...Don’t let them get to you. I’m sure they lack the evidence to arrest you.”

“I’m just tired of this...” As he groaned, Akira collapsed onto the mattress, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Every time it feels like I’m making progress, I’m pushed back twice as much.”

Dismay caused Yusuke to frown. He took a step forward and sat near his beloved.

“I can give a statement if it helps. I could vouch for your innocence.”

While he tried to resist a smile, Akira's mouth twitched. His crimson eyes linger on Yusuke, before he shook his head.

“I appreciate the thought, but if they don’t pursue it, I don’t want to risk looking desperate to them. They’ll only be more suspicious if I try to prove my innocence.”

“I understand; however, I don’t wish to see it stress you.”

A gleeful huff escaped Akira as he could no longer resist grinning. 

“I’m okay, Yusuke.” He assured, resting his head on Yusuke’s shoulder. “I just have a lot to deal with.”

“I know, that’s why I want to help you.”

“You know how you can help me?” 

“How?”

“By being my pillow.” Allowing his body to relax, Akira slid his head onto Yusuke’s lap and placed a hand on his leg. “Oh, and by giving me a back rub…”

Yusuke simply huffed, lifting his hands to support Akira. 

“If it pleases you, I’ll gladly do so.”

To ease his lover, Yusuke fulfilled his requests. While it was tough, Composing, assuring themselves this was a requirement to reach peace allayed them, and those around them. Soon, all of their efforts could be utilised to repair the kingdom, once and for all.

##########

The following day, at the wake of dawn, Tae arrived at the mansion to ensure Akira’s wounds. She held his arm, moving it around. The silence nature of the room allowed her to focus. Satisfaction relieved her as she glanced at her note board one last time.

“My examination is over.” She stated, picked up her pen, and click it. “Your shoulder has healed fine without the sling. All of your wounds have either closed or completely healed too.”

“So you won’t be coming to check again?” Pulling his white shirt, Akira began to button it up. He then paused and looked at her. “Do I have any scars…?” He added to his questions.

“Not that I can see, and probably not. I planned for this to be my last visit.”

“I suppose that’s good to hear.”

As Akira fastened his black tie, Tae put her clipboard into a medical case and snapped it shut. 

“Oh, I know it’s a bit late, but...did you tell Akechi to use me as a scapegoat?” She asked, her eyes soon glaring. “If you did, that was uncalled for. I could’ve been shut down for malpractice.”

“I didn’t. I barely mentioned your clinic, I didn’t even say its name.” 

“Hmph, so that brat did it by himself…” Exasperated, Tae let out a sigh. “I suppose I understand why, but it caught me off guard. I feared I’d say something wrong.”

“Well, you seem to have done a good job.” Adjusting his shirt, Akira stood up and pushed the chair in. “My statement should strengthen it too.”

Tae’s brow furrowed, her frustration evident. “You do realise Sugimura is staying at my lab, right? If the police found him, I would’ve been ruined.”

“Oh… I kind of forgot about him.” As Akira averted his eyes with slight shame, he touched strands of his hair. “The police didn’t find him, right?”

“No, they didn’t. They just asked a few questions, searched my stock, and left. You’re lucky.”

“I suppose.”

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Tae’s lips contort. “Speaking of Sugimura, what do you want me to do with him? We basically know everything about the drug, and I’ve assessed him multiple times. He’s kind of a burden, to be honest, feeding him a human diet is bothersome to my concentration.”

“Ah… How about we send him to the manor so he can work? If he proves to be compliant, I’ll consider sending him elsewhere.”

“He’s begging me to turn him back, to let him back inside the kingdom.”

“Well, his desires are acknowledged if he goes to the manor. I suppose he can delude himself into believing he’s apart of us.” Holding his chin, Akira shook his head and muttered, “I have no plans of turning him back. He chose to consume it.” 

“I guess that’s better than my idea.”

“And what’s that?”

“Kill him.” Disgust made Tae shudder. She then grumbled, “I mean, the guy’s a sleaze. Nothing good comes from his existence.”

“I will if he endangers or harms anyone. After all, I still have Esthiel and his son at the manor.”

“I don’t know why you don’t just banish them. They conspired against you.” Tae leaned her backside against the table, crossing her arms. “You really think they aren’t going to again?”

“They may, but...I’m not exactly liked by my own kingdom. Some are close to Esthiel, if I killed him, they would hate me more. I need to let him die in their memories before he does in reality.” 

“Spin it as a logical tactic all you like, I know the truth; Yusuke has made you soft, you now hesitate when it comes to life.”

“That,” Akira swallowed, and held the back of a chair. “May be true, but his betrayal was a day or so after the funeral. I didn’t want to cause further heartbreak.” 

“I’m talking about your current actions. Sure, it made sense back then, but now? Are they even allowed to vote?”

“No, they’re blacklisted. I figured they had no right to think of our future when they wished to ruin it.”

Tae advanced towards Akira, her heels clicking against the tiles.

“Just a word of advice,” She began, gently gripping his shoulder. “While you may desire improvement or strive for peace, that doesn’t mean those around you will or want it too, especially an old fart that has lived centuries.” 

“...Why are you advocating for their deaths?”

“Because all you’ll encounter is repetition with this mentality. Everything you work for will eventually be ripped apart, your mistakes of optimism will guarantee it.” Sliding her hand to his, she pinched his scar. “You said you didn’t want this to define you any more or the kingdom, but your reluctance to rid parasites is a direct consequence of your condition.” Her lips curl into a smirk. “You don’t feel like you can dictate the lives of others because you take them to fulfil your own, but look what happens when you spare them. You let Shido’s unit live, didn’t you?”

“...” 

His crimson eyes downcast. A stubborn part of Akira wished to reject her words, dismiss them; however, he couldn’t deny their truth. He saw it. His suffering didn’t end because of it. He clung to what he perceived to be the last of his morals, but perhaps the consequence was greater than the notion of justice. Solace resonated each time he took the life of the depraved instead of innocent people, but he denied it. 

The thought he was no more righteous than his victims accompanied each of his kills; it was an act of necessity, nothing more. But, perhaps this mentality had rooted problems. If the act wasn’t ‘required’ to live, then he’d hesitate to carry it out. Shido’s unit, Shinya’s father, Esthiel and Jin all proved this reluctance. He didn’t, or cannot consume their essences, so there was no reason to take their lives. Shido himself is the only exception, but he was an active enemy, not a conspiring one. Maybe this would affect his kingdom in a way he didn’t wish to face.

“I...did let them get away, but I thought they were forced, not hunters.” He spoke, hesitating to look at her. “I’ve already learnt my lesson…”

“Then put those lessons to use instead of waiting for the inevitable. You risk the entire kingdom by being optimistic about your enemy. When they show you their desire to change, then maybe you can hope, but right now, it isn’t the case.” 

“I’m not a fool, Tae. Esthiel and his son aren’t without supervision. If they try anything at all, I’ll be the first to rid them, but doing so now won’t make me look good in the eyes of my kin. We’ve concealed the truth for the sake of the kingdom. Esthiel was said to retire, not conspire.” Turning his body to face hers, Akira leaned forward. “I understand what you’re saying, and I...agree with it now; however, this situation is complicated. Killing Esthiel and Jin won’t be justified. If I told the truth now, my citizens would believe I’m merely doing it so I can. Sugimura has shown the desire to change, so he isn’t threatening like them.”

“I know I’m meant to remain hush about Esthiel, so I’m advocating in general, not just in his case.” As she brushed her hair back, a slight smile flickered. “I’m only trying to say… If you no longer wish for your condition to define you, you need to accept the difficult parts of that. Embrace it if you have to, but don’t lose yourself to it. I feel like I need to say this because no one else would dare to.” 

“You may be right, but I’m rather confident about this.” A quick smirk shaped Akira’s lips. His foot then slid back and he adjusted his sleeves. “Now, are we done here? I have a gift to prepare.”

“We are; however before you leave, am I taking Sugimura to the manor or are you?”

“I’ll have Zeriya do it. The police may be watching you, so we shouldn’t risk leading them there.”

The medical case scraped the table while Tae pulled it off. “Alright. I’m off then.”

As he smiled, Akira waved.  
“Have a safe trip.”

“Mm.”

##########

Before devising Futaba’s gift, Akira sought his office, stifling urges. He wished to call Sae, to speak to Akechi one last time, but everyone around him opposed it. They weren’t wrong. Everything they avoided, concealed, or destroyed would be for nothing. His kingdom wouldn’t get the answer they craved, and if he failed, he would devastate many. Every moment denied him, rejected the thought as logical; however, his conscious desired closure. Akechi could also find solace in the information they found, tempting him further.

Internally, he vowed that if risk transpired, then he’d abandon the plan. He simply couldn’t go on without trying, attempting, or seeking the answers he desired. His fingers still over the phone. Sae’s answer would determine his actions. Instead of struggling with the idea, he’d allow fate to decide. Dialling her number, Akira’s breath slowed. Anxiety welled up inside as he listened to the tune, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“Hello! You’ve reached Sae Niijima’s personal phone! She, however, cannot answer right now, so could you talk to me instead?” A familiar male voice answered, albeit causing dread.

Akira considered hanging up. He didn’t want to talk to Yuuki, especially due to his obsessive nature. However, he knew Sae had the tendency to divert her calls to him simply because she found unnecessary chatter annoying. 

“...I told you not to answer.” Sae’s voice came through, although low, at a distance. 

She was beside him. Committing to his decision, Akira let out a soft sigh and spoke,

“Could you put Sae on? I know she’s near you. This is important.”

A moment passed without sound. Then, a suppressed squeal emitted.

“Akira, is that you~?!”

“Don’t make me ask again. Put Sae on.”

A dejected sigh left Yuuki’s lips as he signalled and handed the phone to his boss.

“What do you need?” She asked, direct. “You’re interrupting my shopping…”

Hesitation stilled Akira’s tongue. Fate was ushering him towards his goals, but he lacked the confidence to seize it. He needed assurance. There’s a chance Sae couldn’t even help him; with that in mind, he dissolved his reluctance.

“I need your help, a favour.” His voice normalised, despite his erratic heart. He maneuvered around his desk, seeking his chair. “I know it’s a lot to ask; however, it’s important to me. You may have heard, but, recently, someone was arrested for Shido’s murder. They tried to frame me for it, which makes me uneasy. The police wouldn’t tell me his motivation, so I’m seeking it myself.”

Sae didn’t reply until a loud huff escaped her. “So...you want me to find out his motivation? That shouldn’t be too hard, I’ll just ask my father for the report, although he and I don’t have the greatest relationship any more…”

“No, I want to meet Akechi. He may have lied to the police. I don’t want to risk incorrect information.”

“What…?!” Bewilderment defined Sae’s tone, her eyes widening. “What makes you think he’ll be honest to you? You understand how absurd your request is, right?”

“I know it’s ludicrous, but I’ll feel at ease if I question him. He may lie to me too; however, I’m not the police. He won’t be punished for honesty.”

“You know he killed someone, right? Multiple. He’s dangerous, yet you want a personal meeting? What if he tries something? He is willing to frame you, after all.”

“I can handle myself.” Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Akira groaned in dismay. “Can you help me or not, Sae?"

“...” She paused, contemplating. “I don’t know. Your request isn’t easy, especially if you don’t want the police to know about it. I’ll see what I can do, but I’m not promising anything.”

“At least try. If you can’t, then I’ll just have to get over this unease.”

“Alright. You want the meeting to be private, correct?”

“Yes. I don’t want to worsen the police’s suspicion, although I am aware that’s a risk.”

“I’ll call you back when I figure out if it’s possible or not. You owe me for this.”

A slight smile flickered across Akira’s lips. “I figured as much. Thank you for trying, Sae.”

“Yeah, yeah… Are we done now? I have tasks to resume.” 

“That’s all I wished to ask. Thank you for your time.”

Sae hung up shortly afterwards, seeming to be in a hurry. Whether or not her desire to end the call was because of his request remained a mystery. However, Akira felt mild content. Even if she couldn’t do it, the fact he tried helped his conflicted state. All he could do now was wait for the answer.

~~~~~~~~~

Familiar aromas filled the kitchen as Akira poured curry into lunch containers. His hands begin to burn against the large steel pot, causing him to wince.

“It’s still too hot!”

Yusuke, who was holding and switching out the containers, raised his eyebrow.

“You’re the impatient one. What did you expect?”

“I don’t want to cook curry all day!” 

Compiling with his body’s warnings, Akira dropped the pot back onto the stove and sought the sink. 

“I’m only doing twenty containers! Fifty is absurd!” 

Relief eased him the moment cold water touched his burns.

“Did you not promise Futaba fifty? Will she be satisfied with this reduction?”

“I didn’t promise anything! At least, I don’t think I did…” Akira sighed and turned the sink off. “I know I shouldn’t be complaining because it’s my fault, but I doubt she can even eat it before they all expire...!”

“Whether or not you think it’s a waste is...probably irrelevant to her.” Leaning onto the kitchen counter, Yusuke cupped his chin. “Isn’t it the thought and effort that counts?”

Frowning, Akira let out a frustrated huff. “Stop being a smart ass.”

“Alright.” Yusuke straightened his posture, stepping towards the exit. “I’ll let you do this alone then.”

“No, wait!” Stammering forward, Akira pinched Yusuke’s sleeve. “Please, help me finish! I’ll die if you don’t!”

Yusuke simply smirked.

“Where’s my reward in all of this? Why should I help?”

“Because I’m incompetent and will spill the curry all over the floor.” As he leaned against his lover’s arm, Akira attempted a mawkish pout. “Please? I’ll let you paint me nude. Full-blown nudity.”

“That’s already established. Why would I yield for something I already earned?” 

“Fine, then I’ll upgrade it to…” 

The hue of Akira’s cheeks stained in a deep crimson. A groan left his lips, he bit his thumbnail, and his eyes averted as he tried to avoid continuation. 

“I’ll, um...upgrade it t-to-”

“My lord, Haru has arrived.” 

Turning their gaze to the kitchen entrance, they realised Zeriya had entered.

“Huh…? Haru?” Coming to a realisation, Akira’s brow furrowed. “You mean she’s here…?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand… We organised to meet halfway.”

“She wished to visit, so she decided to come the full way.” Gesturing towards the exit, Zeriya ushered. “I’ll get someone else to handle this. Go greet her, she’s in the living room.”

Yusuke and his partner stared at each other, only for Akira to beckon him and approach the exit.

“Well, at least I get out of that awful task.” 

“I doubt you cooked enough to fill fifty containers. You’re going to have to cook more.” 

They left the kitchen together and moved to the third floor. Voices emit from the living room as they walk through the corridor. Turning, they saw Haru with Ann, Ryuji, Takakura and Mahr. Akira came to a halt, his mind racing with various thoughts. Out of every option, he didn’t think Mahr would come with her, not back here. He did feel uneasy, after all, he never invited them. Despite Haru’s goodwill, this made it clear she knew nothing of convention. Akira wasn’t stiff enough to scold her over it, but he hopes she learns of etiquettes soon, before it troubles her.

“Ah, there you are,” Ann said, springing up from the sofa. “We thought to keep her company while you were occupied.” 

“That’s fine.” While he replied, Akira couldn’t help but glance at Takakura. The servant knew of his secrets, saw them with his own eyes, and that inflicted discontent. It didn’t seem as though Akira was exposed, but the mere fact someone who he had no power over knew, aggravated him beyond belief.

“I apologise for the sudden change of plans, but...did you get my message?” Haru wondered as she stood, approaching Akira. “Mahr wished to come with me, so I hope you don’t mind I let him.”

“Not at all.” Waving his hand in a gentle manner, Akira feigned a smile. “Although, I didn’t see your message. I was busy preparing Futaba’s gift.” 

“Oh, what did you decide on?”

“Uh, last time I was there, she requested I make her more food, so I’ve decided on that.”

“Fifty containers of curry to be exact.” Yusuke clarified for his partner, then sighed. “We’re nowhere near done. I don’t know how long you’ll be waiting.”

“Wait…” Ryuji appeared bewildered. “You’re actually doing it?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Wearily, Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I may reduce the amount though. I doubt she can eat it all before it expires.”

“You don’t know much about Futaba, do you?” As he came forth, towards Haru, Mahr joined their conversation. “She has quite the appetite, whether it be for blood or food.”

“...Did I ask for your opinion?”

“No, but the fact you need to organise a gift for her intrigues me. Why did you even wish to meet her…?”

“That’s none of your business or concern.” Akira could no longer suppress a grimace. He glared at Mahr, lathering his tongue with venom, “The fact you even think you have the right to interrogate me in my own home, uninvited, speaks volumes of your true nature.”

“I asked if I could come to protect Haru. No one but her should decide that-”

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” Haru interrupted by stepping between them, an awkward smile on her lips. “I should have waited for a reply. This is my fault…”

“Not at all, Haru.” Conceding, Mahr bowed his head slightly. “It is my fault for questioning the Kurusu family; however, I do so out of concern. If he has committed a crime against Futaba and is seeking to silence her, your father would like to know.” 

“No, no! It’s nothing like that, Mahr!” As she turned to him, Haru waved her hands. “He wants to thank her for helping him. That is all there is to it…!”

“I hope the case is innocent, but your father made a mistake allowing their meeting. I only wish to mend it, to know why they needed to.”

“I know the reason and what happened, there’s no need for you too as well.” Haru frowned, her eyes pleading. “Please, just trust me with this.” 

“...” Sighing, Mahr yielded and gave a quick smile. “I will do so, but I hope this doesn’t become a habit. Withholding information from your allies is never a good idea.” He met Akira’s gaze, bowed, and sought the sofa once more.

“...” 

Their conversation made it clear Haru and Futaba kept quiet, but something aroused their suspicion. The thought Takakura may have exposed Akira did fester in his mind, or perhaps Mahr was simply paranoid. Either way, it bothered Akira, to have eyes prying upon him. 

“Haru, I’d like to ask you a few questions regarding the gift.” Akira began, his eyes lingering on his uninvited guests. “In private, that is.”

“Oh, certainly.” She turned towards Ann and waved. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright, I’ll, uh…” Ann looked around. Despite the lack of words, she knew Akira would want someone to watch Mahr, to ensure he didn’t pry. “I’ll wait in here for you.” She assured with a smile.

Haru acknowledged her by returning a grin, and followed Akira, as well as Yusuke, out of the living room.

~~~~~~~~~

They gathered in the kitchen, noticing servants leave. Containers of curry stacked upon the counter, which informed Akira of their work. He then turned to Haru and crossed his arms. 

“Mahr seems paranoid about my interaction with Futaba, is there a reason for that?” 

“I don’t believe so. She and I have remained quiet; however, her mood has been down recently. Perhaps he assumes it’s because of you?” Clasping her hands over her chest, a frown shaped Haru’s lips. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought them. I only wished to alleviate his suspicion.”

“Has your father expressed interest in me? Is he curious about the contents of our meeting?”

“My father is too...occupied to worry about that. He let you meet Futaba to please me, nothing more. I believe this is just Mahr being...mistrustful.”

“I don’t wish to be...scornful; however, bringing someone, who I have a stiff relationship with, wasn’t the best idea.” After a dry chuckle, Akira held his chin. “I don’t need more eyes watching me.”

“Y-Yes, I’m aware of my mistake now.” As a symbol of apology, Haru bowed. “I was blinded by my excitement. I just wished to see you all again, and this place.”

“That is fine, just be aware this wouldn’t be easily forgiven if it wasn’t me.” Assuring her with a shoulder pat, Akira smiled. “You can go back to Ann and Ryuji. I know they miss you greatly.”

“...Didn’t you want to discuss Futaba’s gift?”

“Uh, I believe I’ve made up my mind, so it’s okay now.”

“Alright…”

After an amiable gesture, Haru excused herself from the kitchen. Yusuke, who hadn’t said anything, watched his partner’s expression, until Akira turned towards the counter.

“Do you still have that painting of Morgana?” He asked, counting the containers in his head.

“Yes, I do.”

“Could I give it to Futaba? She apparently likes cats and she seems to like hanging posters up in her room.” 

“Eh? Shouldn’t you create it yourself?” 

“While it may be sweet, no one wants a horrendous painting of a cat. I’m making her curry and writing a letter, I think enough has come from my heart.”

“...I suppose I don’t mind if you plagiarise my art, but-”

“I don’t plan to plagiarise it. I’ll just say I requested it on her behalf. It’ll still be yours.”

“Okay; however,” Yusuke took a step forward, touching his partner’s shoulder. “Don’t you like that painting?”

“I do, but you can just make me another.” Winking, amusement curled Akira’s lips. “Now that’s sorted, we should continue.”

“Wait. Do you believe they’re aware of...Shido? Is that why you’re defensive?”

“Defensive…? I don’t like it when someone suspects me, whether it be rightfully so or misguided, especially since Mahr is just as devious as me. I doubt they believe I had anything to do with Shido, I also doubt they even know him or are aware.”

“Right… They are from the north, but isn’t this still relevant to them?”

“Not really. They wouldn’t or don’t care for human society, but I can see why you think so.”

Sliding his hand off Akira’s shoulder, Yusuke approached the counter and placed a few dishes into the sink. 

“Perhaps I’m mistaken; however, I think you should...relax a bit.” He began, turning the tap on. “I know why you’re on edge, especially since Takakura knows, but your people seek an alliance. Fighting with Mahr, even if he’s a mere prince, doesn’t seem wise if you wish to obtain that.”

Amused, Akira huffed, stepped towards the sink, and leaned near his partner.

“Since when did you disapprove of my behaviour?”

“If that’s a genuine question, a lot,” Yusuke said before checking the water’s temperature. “Don’t be mistaken, I don’t believe you’re wrong to be wary or even dislike Mahr, but if we’re considering our future, maintaining the proposals you offered should be a priority.”

“I suppose that’s fair. I did kind of jump down his throat.” Sighing, Akira rubbed his scalp. “Right now, it feels like everyone is out to get me, so I react purely on instinct.” 

“He was disrespectful, just be careful not to anger Takakura. He seems opposite to his prince, but I wouldn’t discredit his loyalty.”

As he admired Yusuke, the thought to inform him about Sae flourished in Akira’s mind. He had kept quiet because he knew no one would approve, but at the same time, why tell them if it wasn’t confirmed? He vowed to be honest, however, causing needless worry didn’t seem wise. He’d wait for an answer, even if his conscious told him otherwise.

“I didn’t really consider that…” He replied, touching his chin. “If my attitude suddenly changes though, it may seem weird, so I’ll just keep my mouth shut.”

“I only want you to be careful. You don’t need more problems…”

“You’re right.” Turning, Akira grabbed the cooking pot, a smile now on his lips. “Speaking of problems, I need to finish organising this gift. You’ll help, right?”

“I believe I’ve helped enough by allowing you one of my paintings.”

“Aw, come on. I don’t want to keep Haru waiting and you’ll learn more about cooking if you do.” With a pout, Akira leaned in close. “Please?” 

Yusuke simply chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll only help because I don’t wish to overwork you.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

The light-hearted atmosphere resumed as they began to work once more.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time they finished, three large bags were filled with containers of curry. Yusuke wrapped up his painting for Akira, and his partner attached an envelope to the paper. The gift was finally assembled, and while Akira still felt dissatisfied, he didn’t know what to add or improve. As she waited, Haru spent her time with Ryuji and Ann, she even visited the garden, although its state was still ruined. 

“...Are you sure you can carry all of that…?” Haru asked, watching Mahr struggle towards their carriage. 

“Yes, it is fine!” He groaned as he desperately clung and pulled three bags. 

“Dude, you’re gonna cause a hemorrhoid.” Ryuji sighed, shook his head, and offered his help. “I can carry two.”

“No! I can do it myself!”

“But...you’re not moving anymore.”

Watching them bicker back and forth, the rest of the group raised their eyebrows. Mahr took it upon himself to carry everything to the carriage, but his lack of ability to do so was apparent. 

“My prince…” Takakura began, offering his hand. “I can help you. They’re too heavy for you.”

“I said no! You servants always complain about our inability to do things, yet you also condescend when we try!”

“I’m not offering because it’s my job to, I am because you’re embarrassing yourself.” Muttered Ryuji.

“What?! You’re not even my servant. Go away, you bimbo!”

Ryuji just blinked, then faced Akira. His friend simply shrugged, resisting a smirk. 

“I think I know what Ann means when she says ‘pathetic’ now.” Exhaling, Ryuji rubbed his temple. “You’re only doing this to impress Haru…” 

“I am not some lowly man that needs to impress anyone!” As he dropped one of the bags, Mahr swung his hand to point. “Now, if you do not step away, I will consider this an act of trespassing into my personal space!”

“...I’m glad I’m not serving a brat like you,” Ryuji muttered under his breath, then retreated. 

They continued to watch Mahr struggle until Haru offered her help, and he finally accepted. Takakura moved away from his prince, only to sigh in exasperation. 

“He’s...kinda moody today, isn’t he?” Ann’s voice came out awkward, as did her smile. “Haru said he was...nice.”

“Only to her.” Clarified Akira. “It’ll take him more than one visit to realise his superiority complex.”

“My challenge to ensure his kindness appears to have been useless…” Yusuke sighed, brushing a strand of hair back. “I regret drawing him.”

“I legit wanna deck him, but…” Ryuji paused only to turn towards Akira. “Is this the guy we might ally with? Because staying alone may be better.”

Akira merely replied by placing a finger over his lips, shushing the blond. 

“Your Majesty.” Takakura began as he stepped closer. Their conversation's flow dissolved the moment they saw him. Despite the obvious intrusion, he continued and bowed his head. “Can I have a word?”

Yusuke made eye contact with his lover; both were curious. Akira then heeded, following Takakura away from the group.

“I know it’s...late, but I wished to speak with you.”

“Well, then talk.”

“...” Takakura remained silent until he exhaled. “I want you to help Mahr and Haru obtain leadership.”

“...Huh?”

“Haru’s time is dwindling. It takes years to learn the role of a leader, but she doesn’t have that. The kingdom will crumble if she isn’t adequate, which will harm the north and us as a race. I take it that you don’t wish for her to fail, so I ask you to ensure it.” 

“Haru has yet to decide whether or not she wishes to become queen… At least, as far as I know.”

“Do you honestly believe she has a choice? A rightful heir doesn’t return to the kingdom without the throne. She’ll destroy their future if she rejects, and I doubt they’ll take kindly to rejection.”

Akira’s eyes shift to Haru, watching her help Mahr, until he sighed.

“I know she sealed her fate by leaving, but I can’t decide for her. It’s not my place.”

“Where- Who do you think she’ll run to the moment her home turns hostile?” Takakura took a step forward, his voice becoming stern. “Prevent it, before you make an enemy. I doubt you have the resources to defend your kingdom, especially with that...curse of yours.”

Akira couldn’t help but scoff. He expected this; knew their mistake made them vulnerable. 

“I was waiting for you to try and manipulate me with that.” Despite the brewing predicament, he looked smug, even chuckled at the thought. “It’s too bad that I don’t care if I look like a hypocrite anymore. My parents did by allying with Okumura. Personal prosecution doesn’t matter if it means preserving my kingdom and citizens so I won’t be your puppet.”

“I’m not threatening to expose you, but if you don’t see how this will affect you, you’re blind. In their eyes, you stole their queen, she has now returned, only to reject them. Where can she go after that? Back to you? The west will be without a leader, without control, and they'll remember your ‘crime’, your ‘brainwashing’...”

“I know you’re implying conflict, perhaps even fear it, but I cannot control the actions of another. If you truly wish to convince Haru, she needs to hear your thoughts. Don’t rely on me.” 

“She’s close to you. If it comes from me or anyone else, she’ll view it as pressure. She understands you have experience, and agrees with your stance. You can’t deny you’re the best candidate to tell her this.”

“I’ll...think about it. I understand your points, but….what worth is there in a leader who cannot realise this on their own? I respect Haru, but I won’t deny her growth, not if I don’t have to. Predicting the consequences of your actions, and being ready for all of them is a part of leadership. We’re all susceptible to mistakes, that’s why we have advisors, but I believe Haru can find this conclusion herself. I won’t hold her hand unless it’s necessary.”

“Fine, do as you like. I just hope she and my prince don’t ignite a conflict with you because…” Takakura looked at the mansion, then resumed eye contact. “You will lose. I don’t wish to see that.”

Akira had been so focused on Shido, Akechi and his kingdom that he barely thought about the consequences of Haru’s decision. He didn’t feel the need to worry because she was slowly warming up to the idea, but leadership is beyond terrifying, a single harsh rejection, one that perpetuates the idea of brainwashing, would devastate all. The north would also be against them as they’re allied with Okumura, not Haru herself. Mahr may oppose the conflict, but he has no power; it wouldn't mean anything.

“Since when did you care about my kingdom?” Somewhat amused, Akira huffed and placed a hand on his hip. “Perhaps you need a reminder, I am your kingdom’s rival.”

“You may be, and we may have different beliefs, but I’m sure we both don’t want unnecessary bloodshed. My kingdom will be dragged into it because we signed another alliance with Kunikazu, not because we agree. Lost over misunderstandings and lies is never desired.”

“So you’re doing this to preserve your own…?” As he held his chin, Akira’s curiosity sharpened. “And you believe Haru’s side of the story, instead of her father’s?”

“Aren’t we all?” A smile flickered on Takakura’s lips, he then bowed his head. “I am not blind to Kunikazu’s...behaviour, I’ve seen it myself. I also trust Haru, she’s not foolish, only overly optimistic.”

“I suppose it’s good to know other kingdoms don’t suffer from blinding loyalty…”

“The north… Perhaps I am misguided due to my involvement, but...Mahr has been rejected as the successor.” While he glanced at his prince, sorrow tugged the servant’s mouth into a frown. “He’s unaware, and continues to work with that hope in mind, but the king told me to ensure he’s not a burden to them, to no longer bother training him. I feel like my...unwillingness to report him has caused this, and wish to mend it. That's why I want you to help him obtain leadership.”

“What?! Help him?! He hates me…!”

“I don’t think that’s true, he’s simply...petty sometimes. Think of it this way, if he becomes king, it’ll benefit you and Haru. He won’t be willing to aid a conflict against you, and he’ll ensure her safety. It may not seem like much, especially if she accepts her role, but if you help him achieve his dream, build a relationship with him, perhaps you could work together, and compromise.”

Akira shook his head, furrowing his brow. “Mahr couldn’t discern the consequences of attacking me, I could’ve waged war if I wanted, albeit foolishly. I doubt he can become king if he’s childish enough to make basic mistakes like that.”

“Have you never made an idiotic mistake…? He is young, and while I agree he’s sheltered, misguided and stupid at times, I know he’s capable of growth.” As he stepped closer, a look of desperation flickered across Takakura’s features. He was about to grab Akira’s arm but decided to kneel instead. “Please, even if it’s to prove me wrong, aid him. Give my prince a chance…”

“W-What are you doing…?!” Flustered, Akira gripped Takakura’s coat and pulled gently. “Get up, before they suspect something!”

Takakura listened, albeit with his head down.

“Alright… I’ll help him, but you need to understand this isn’t solely my responsibility. Mahr has to want my help, or we’ll get nowhere.” 

“That is all that I ask, a chance at the throne.” 

“I hope you realise your request is ridiculous…” While he sighed, Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I have my own kingdom to worry about. I’m only doing this because he’s Haru’s ally and support. I may be unable to help her one day, and by training him, I ensure she at least has someone. Don’t confuse my actions with forgiveness.”

“Your motivation doesn’t matter to me. As long as he’s given a genuine chance, one my mistake won’t interfere with, then I’ll be satisfied.”

“Is that all? Making your prince wait to have a conversation with me isn’t exactly ideal…”

“Yes.” Sliding his foot back, Takakura glanced at the carriage. “I hope you consider our discussion about Haru. Oh, and think of a way to mention the training to Mahr. Thank-”

“Wait…! You expect me to propose this idea to him…?!” Annoyed, Akira shook his head like a disapproving parent. “This is your idea. I will not make a fool out of myself by asking if I can be his teacher! Are you even aware of our relationship…? You need to bring it up to him, or I won’t do this, understood?”

“...If I must, but you’ll need to organise it with him. I doubt your schedules align.”

“And I will, after you tell him about it. He may reject, so this is probably futile anyway…”

“Then it’s established?”

“Yes, go help your embarrassment of a prince.”

Takakura paused only to hold eye contact. He then sought his master, offering his help once more; however, they had already placed the gifts in the carriage and were ready to leave. 

“I’m sure Futaba will love your gifts,” Haru assured as she grinned, moving back towards the group. “Although, I do hope the food survives the ride.”

“It did last time,” Akira replied, returning to them. “I’m not sure if this is enough, but I hope it brings her some happiness.”

“I do too, that painting wasn’t easy." Added Yusuke. "I had to study the anatomy of a cat before I could create it.” He looked at his partner, releasing a meek sigh. “Don’t expect a replacement so soon. The amount of work you’ve given me has grown, I can barely paint.”

“What kind of work are you talking about?” Asked Haru.

“Oh, um…” Yusuke sought validation from Akira, only to receive a nod. “Akira is teaching me the ways of leadership.”

“Ah, I see. Congratulations on that, by the way.” She smiled, although it didn’t last long. “We should get going since the ride is rather long. It was absolutely wonderful seeing all of you again. I hope I can visit for longer next time.”

“Take care of yourself, alright?” Ann offered her concern and stepped forward, gripping Haru’s hands. “I know you will, but...I pray for your safety and happiness every day.”

“Thank you, Ann. I do the same for you all too.”

“If you need any help, or even a simple breath of fresh air, feel free to text me, alright?” Ryuji expressed himself with a smile, waving his phone. “Those Okumura guards won’t keep us from you.”

Haru simply giggled, “It’s so weird hearing my surname used like that.”

“How do you think I feel?” Akira related as he suppressed a smirk. “For example: ‘Kurusu family’...? There’s no ‘family’. I’m the only one left with that actual surname.”

“Mm… Kingdom naming conventions are kind of silly.”

“Anyway, we shouldn’t delay you. Have a safe trip home, Haru.”

“Thank you for letting me come, even if it was a change of plans.” As her feet slide back to the carriage, Haru waved, smiling. “Have a good night, everyone!”

Farewells were expressed until Mahr’s carriage was out of sight. Her visit was a surprise, but a pleasant one. The prince’s intrusion wasn’t welcomed; however, it could’ve been worse. Thankfully, valuable information was gained. The state of the other kingdoms’ wasn’t as pleasant as Akira had hoped; his new insight would help shape his decision and reinforce his silence regarding the drug. The sudden visit was a fair trade-off, if anything.

*********

Silence engulfed the police office, besides the occasional door slam. Fingers press keys, pens scribble on paper, and sometimes a cough would resound. Sae, who had come to speak to her father, waited for him with her servant. Despite the stares she garnered, her presence was ignored. Yuuki would attempt conversation, but she quickly shut it down, asserting their place. Eventually, she was called into a private office.

“Your sudden call was surprising, but I’m glad you did.” Her father greeted, smiling at his daughter. “Unfortunately, I can’t talk long. The commissioner is coming here, so my time is limited.”

“Don’t misunderstand, I’m not here out of goodwill, Asahiko.” 

Sae knew that calling her father by his name hurt him, evident from his disappointed expression, but she couldn’t ease her bitterness. Her youth was stolen, robbed by the notion of honour. When her mother passed, she inherited the family business. Originally, it provided self-defence classes. Her mother believed the best way to aid society was to teach worthy skills; her husband’s sense of justice only reinforced that notion, but Sae had to pick up the pieces of a damaged business, debt, and lack of demand. She turned it into a casino, then created a trading bastion from her success, selling metals, local products, and offering all sorts of services, but her family disapproved. Turmoil stirred, grudges grew, and their relationships crumbled. Sae always believed the business was her burden, not theirs; therefore, she had the right to do as she wished. 

Asahiko adored his wife, her image and mentality, to have it warped by ‘greed’ broke his heart, but not enough to lose his daughter; however, the damage was done. The remnants of their relationship disintegrated each day, buried by Sae’s lack of desire to reconcile. 

“I’m only here because something interesting came up.” Sae furrowed her brow, her heels clicking towards the desk. “I also don’t like it when you suspect my business partners’, it feels patronising.” 

Asahiko stared at her for a moment, then placed his pen down. 

“I’m not quite sure what you mean…”

“You think Akira Kurusu is involved in the murder of Shido, right?”

“Sweetie,” Asahiko rubbed his temple, sighing. “I know you wanted to be involved in the justice system, but your desire isn’t a justification for snooping around. Who told you this?”

“Don’t dismiss me with pet names! You actively display who you suspect by pursuing them until your superiors’ beg you to stop! I know you assume he’s a criminal, even before this case! It doesn’t take much for me to know you’re going to use this against him…”

“I suspect him because of a phone call and trails of blood on a fence, not because of the past. I don’t want to have to ask again, but...please stop assuming.”

“You have no evidence, and you know it!” Devastation wavered Sae’s features as she pointed at him. “I’m so sick of you profiling everyone I sign a contract with! It’s beyond patronising! I can handle myself, so stop this nonsense!”

“You may see it like that if you wish, but it isn’t so. I have reasons to suspect him outside of you.”

“If I prove his innocence, will you stop? And I mean all of your suspicion.”

“...These incidents don’t relate, I-”

“You can never admit you’re wrong! It’s so frustrating, no wonder I ignore you!”

“...” Dejected, Asahiko let out a disheartened sigh. “Why are you here? Is this really just about my suspects?”

Clenching her fists, Sae ushered herself to relaxation. The past ignited her emotions, but right now, she needed control, composure. 

“Akira...approached me with a request. He wishes to speak with Akechi, the perpetrator, to find out his motivation, and closure over the framing,” She began, maintaining eye contact. “I want you to help me organise this meeting.”

“What?! Have you gone mad?!” While surprise etched his complexion, Asahiko jolted to his feet. “I doubt that’s even legal!”

“You don’t know if it is…?”

“I’ve never had a situation where a framed victim wished to meet the accused!”

Sae crossed her arms, fed up, and flicked her hair back. “Look, you can use this situation to find dirt on him if he’s guilty. He doesn’t trust anyone but me, so I’ll be able to listen to their conversation. However, if he proves to be innocent, I want you to drop your suspicion and focus on actually enforcing justice.” 

“Sae, just because he’s rich and well known, doesn’t mean he’s above the law. I won’t do this, even if he bribes-”

“Put your money where your damn mouth is!” She growled, glaring. “You suspect him, you have for years! Don’t walk away from this conviction just to uphold your limited sense of justice! If he truly is a murderer, you’ll be able to put him away with this!” She scoffed, “Oh, wait, I forgot, putting away criminals isn’t your priority, listening to the rule book, the restrictions that have failed so many, is!”

“I’m sorry, Sae, but I won’t step outside of my jurisdiction to do this. I’ll find his guilt with genuine means, not manipulating evidence.”

“I can’t believe you, out of anyone, clings to this garbage! Your inability to act, the whole system's inability to protect, costed my mother’s life, yet you still believe the crap they regurgitate!” Biting the inside of her cheek, Sae suppressed a whimper and swung around, towards the door. “It was a mistake to ask you to take action, you’re no different to the corruption you despise!” 

Stomping towards the exit, she gripped the doorknob.

“Sae, wait…”

She halted, looking back.

“Why are you so eager to organise this meeting…? You’re not exactly close to him.”

“...Because,” She turned around, releasing a despondent sigh. “Despite my unwillingness to admit it, I-I...suspect him too. I want to put an end to this, to feel as though I can trust him again, but I won’t gain that closure without him opening up to Akechi. If he is a murderer, then we can protect society, the very essence you and my mother envisioned. He’s too powerful of a figure to take down legally, and deep down, you know that. Didn’t Shido’s case teach you anything…?”

Asahiko stayed quiet, downcasting his eyes. His hesitation was clear, but something gnawed his resolve. “How...would this even happen? Akechi has confessed, and while we haven’t moved him yet, interrogating him seems pointless.”

Approaching the desk once more, Sae resisted a smirk. “Just set up an interrogation with him and I’ll bring Akira inside. There, I can eavesdrop on their conversation.”

“You’re not an officer, Sae. Your presence will be suspicious to the others' and they may report you to my superiors'. This is risky…”

“So set up it during dead hours to minimise that. Also, you are the chief, you can pull a few strings here and there.”

Staring at his daughter, Asahiko couldn't believe the entire situation, especially her request. Despite his desire to reject, to continue upholding justice, chasing Shido, only for it to end in death, exhausted him. If he encountered repetition with Akira, his hope to contain powerful criminals may disintegrate. And even though he wished to deny it, he saw possibilities, knew he could satisfy her request. But most of all, he realised this opportunity may rekindle their bond.

“...Alright, I’ll try; however, I’m not promising anything.” Sinking back into his seat, Asahiko sighed heavily. “I’ll select a remote room and activate the voice recorder. That way, we’ll have actual evidence.”

Placing her hand on the table, Sae leaned forward and spoke, “No, teach me how to do it. You shouldn’t linger around for this.”

“I’m not going to leave my daughter with a criminal.” 

“You don’t trust me…?”

“I do, but-”

“If you stay, Akira won’t say anything useful out of fear. I’ll call you when we’re done, that way we can ensure Akechi goes back to his cell, and Akira feels at ease.” 

“He won’t know I’m there.”

“Father, listen to me,” She frowned. “Don’t risk this. Can you please just trust me?”

Defeated, Asahiko gave a reluctant nod. He wanted to reason with her but knew that if he pushed too hard, she may revoke her request and ignore him again.

“Alright, but please, call me immediately.”

“I will, I promise.” Proud of her father, Sae couldn’t resist a genuine smile. “Thank you for helping me gain this closure. I don’t want to work with a murderer, but at the same time, my heart wants Akira to be innocent. This will either alleviate our suspicion or confirm it, so I appreciate you doing this.”

Responding with a grin, Asahiko steepled his hands. “Perhaps we can...meet up for some coffee after this is over?” He chuckled, internally hoping. “You haven’t seen your sister in a long time…”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Wait for the results, then we’ll discuss that.”

“I suppose it’s good to know you’re still...strong-willed, even in a situation like this.” 

“You don’t get anywhere by allowing others’ to step on you, even those you respect or admire.”

Asahiko’s lips part, preparing to reply, only for the door to open. The commissioner, the man he awaited, stepped inside, looking around with slight confusion. 

“Am I...interrupting something?” He asked, avoiding Sae’s gaze.

“No, I was just leaving,” She assured with a feigned grin. “I hope to see results, father. Please call me once you’ve decided.” She turned, placed a hand on the door, and left without another word.

She felt their eyes but ignored them as she signalled her servant over.

“Come on, we’re done here.”

She heard the door close, and she allowed a smirk to form, one of pride.

“If I may ask, my lady, what’s with that grin?” Yuuki questioned while trying to maintain her pace. 

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.” Postponing her reply, Sae sought the exit, then stepped outside the police station. “I’ve just found a way to...manipulate this situation.”

Yuuki remained silent, knowing further questions would result in nothing; however, a conflicted look shaped his features, excited and despondent.

*********

Cables still scattered the floor, bags toppled over them, worsening the state of the room. Futaba’s panic intensified as gifts were brought into her bedroom. She sat on her computer chair with her eyes wide, freaking out over the sudden occurrence. 

“W-Wait! He actually made a hundred containers of curry for me?!”

“Yes, he did,” Haru assured, grinning. “He wanted to thank you, and hopefully alleviate some of your pain.”

“What pain…?” Mahr grumbled as he dropped the last bag. “I don’t know why you two insist on keeping me in the dark…”

“‘Cause you should mind your own business.” An impish grin curled Futaba’s lips while she pulled her headphones off. “I told him I don’t want compensation anymore. Did you remind him?”

“It is my business, thank you very much!”

Awkwardly, Haru brushed her hair back. “Mahr…-”

“How is it your business? I’m allowed to interact with other kingdom’s as long as it doesn’t endanger us!”

“Akira’s kingdom does endanger us! It’s clear your king has a terrible history with them!”

“And he let us meet.” Futaba scoffed and gave a mocking shrug. “I don’t get your point.” 

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be cautious-”

Haru cleared her throat, interrupting them. “Mahr, please. My father trusted me, I don’t see why you cannot?”

“He only did to win you over, not because he legitimately thought it was a wise idea, but…” He sighed. “I’ll drop it if you clean your room, Futaba.”

“What do you mean by ‘clean’? I know where everything is, which in my books, means clean enough.”

“This pigsty is nowhere near the definition of the word ‘clean’! You should at least let a servant do it!”

“No means no! A servant will just mess everything up!” Groaning, Futaba looked at Haru with pleading eyes. “Could you please exile him? He’s being annoying again…”

“Oh, so you’ll only talk to me when it suits you?!”

“Mahr, could you please give us some privacy?” As she tried her best to give a genuine smile, Haru placed her hands together. “We’ll talk later, I promise.”

Defeated, Mahr held his hands up. “Alright, alright… I’ll go.” He muttered and disappeared from the room, closing the door.

“Finally.” Futaba let out a sigh of relief, then peered at her gifts. “Is there more than just curry?”

“Yes.” 

With steady footsteps, Haru pranced over the cables and brought Yusuke’s painting to Futaba. She stared at it, blinking before she carefully reached out, grabbed and pulled a letter from the packaging. 

“What’s this?” She asked, her eyebrow lifting.

“I believe Akira wrote you a letter. He said you are ignoring him, so I suppose he thought a formal apology would be best.”

“...” Futaba’s features just crinkled and she dropped the envelope onto her desk. She then tore paper, carefully, from the painting. Watercolours form the shape of a black cat, rolled on its back, atop a bed. At first, confusion touched Futaba, but as she stared, admired the craftsmanship, a new emotion stirred inside.

“D-Did he paint this…?”

“Uh,” While she awkwardly scratched her cheek, Haru recalled a brief rant Akira expressed to her; his inability to paint. “I don’t believe so. His partner did, although I’m certain he requested it for you.” 

“It’s cute, but…” Futaba shifted her eyes, maintaining eye contact. “How did he know I like cats?”

“Oh, um… I told him. He has tried to organise a gift for some time now; however, he’s aware not much can be done for your forgiveness.” 

“Well, he’s right about that.” Crinkling her lips, the orange-haired girl glanced at the painting. “I suppose I can hang this up in my room, I needed to replace some old posters, after all.”

In silence, Haru thought to herself until she mustered the courage to utter, “...I’m not trying to justify things, Futaba; however, I do believe he would’ve told you the truth after securing his kingdom’s safety. Kings and queens often use others to ensure their goals, it’s not right, but it’s not odd either.”

“I know…” While her feet rub together, Futaba crinkled her mouth. “I also know he got into contact with me purely for business, but I was honest, trusted and worsened my anxiety to make things easier for him. Sure, I also did it because I want to...confront my issues, but...being honest only for the other person to lie hurts, regardless of why or the circumstances.” 

Haru couldn’t suppress her frown. She wanted to hug Futaba, to console and tell her everything would improve, but she knew the girl hated intimacy. 

“I truly am sorry. I wish things were different, and I wish Akira handled it better, I’m sure he does too.” 

“Would… If you become queen, will you lie and deceive others’ to protect us…?”

No answer guided Haru’s tongue. Her will wished to say ‘no’, but after seeing situations beyond prediction, and knowing some desire to see her people in pain, reluctance stilled her. 

“N-No, of course not…” She didn’t believe her own voice, it lacked confidence, assurance. “After being in Akira’s kingdom, I’ve realised how valuable honesty is. He has too, and because of him, I don’t feel as though I’ll make the same mistakes.”

“...” Futaba just bit her lip, averting her eyes. “I don’t want to talk smack about our current king, but he...deceives us all, even those he trusts. He’s made me forge things to present to the kingdom, so maybe I have no right to question you…” 

Awkwardly, Haru smiled, and her fingers caress her nape. “I suppose there’s a variation of ‘lies’, ranging from deceitful to a desire to conceal vulnerability. I wouldn’t say I’m innocent either, so I don’t think you’re out of place.” She then giggled, “For so long, I rejected a man’s advance under the guise that I didn’t want a relationship, but in truth, I was looking at another with desire. I think we all lie, and our intention with those lies matters more, at least, to me.”

Futaba snorted, shaking her head. “I don’t think saying you’re not interested in another way is the same as hiding the fact you’re working with someone’s enemy, but I digress.” Leaning on her chair’s arm, an impish smirk curled her lips. “Although, I am interested in this ‘other’ person. Who do you like, Haru?”

“Eh?!” Heat coated Haru’s cheek, causing a red hue. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! It was just an old example, from the past…!”

“Are you lying~?”

“T-That’s not…-!”

A bout of laughter spilled from Futaba’s lips. She then winked and settled the painting down against her desk. 

“You look like a cute, fluffy, pom-pom! I’ll stop torturing you though.” Turning her chair around, towards her desk, she picked up the envelope. “I probably don't even know who they are. I’m going to assume they’re from Akira’s kingdom, and they- Er, wait… Did you confess to them before moving here?”

“M-My feelings don’t exist for them anymore! But… I never did confess; however, at the time, I knew they didn’t feel the same way, and that’s okay.”

“They’re taken, aren’t they?”

“No…!”

Futaba simply chuckled, then inclined the envelope open. She pulled out two letters and placed one on her desk while she read the other. 

Akira expressed himself with written words, voicing his apology, motivation, thoughts and regrets in an overwhelming amount of detail. The entire page was used, explaining everything he possibly could and articulating what she already knew in an improved manner. As her eyes scan over his writing, his promises, Futaba felt her chest grow tight. Her breath slowed, and a knot choked her throat.

“Futaba...are you alright?” 

Haru noticed her state, shuffling beside her chair. 

“Mh…” As she tried to swallow, Futaba let the letter slip from her fingers, onto the desk. “H-He...doesn’t know h-how to give up, does he…?” Her nose tickled, begging her to sniffle. The sensation turned to discomfort until she could no longer resist. Her breath came out ragged, and she buried her face in her hands, desperate to protest her emotions. 

Due to her lack of knowledge, Haru found no words to offer. She simply lowered her head, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

Light sobs escaped Futaba, wrenching her heart with conflicted hope. Her body quivered. Suppressed grief and closure clash, spilling out in a mess of dishevelled emotions. Seeking warmth, she turned, wrapped her arms around Haru’s waist, and burrowed in the fabric of the woman’s dress. Haru consoled the girl with touch, stroking a hand into her hair. 

While her emotions settled, Futaba hiccuped and murmured, “Mother...I-I miss you…”

At the sound of her voice, Haru slid an arm around the girl’s shoulders and continued to caress orange hair. Her features twist with despair, sorrow touched her heart, but she didn’t interrupt, despite her desire to purify Futaba’s tears.

“Hnn…” 

A moan trembled from lips as Futaba gently withdrew, wiping her eyes. 

“Would you like a tissue…?” Haru offered in a soft voice.

“N-No thank you…” Sniffling into her sleeves, Futaba groaned, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break down…”

“You should never apologise for such things, Futaba.” With a warm smile, Haru rubbed the girl’s shoulder. “You’re free to express your grief in any way you wish, there’s no shame.”

Futaba stared at her before a small smile quivered her lips. She then averted her gaze back to the letter. 

“He...said he sent me a letter of citizenship.”

“What do you mean…?”

Picking the other letter up, Futaba unfolded it. 

“I think this is it…”

Haru peered over the girl’s chair, quickly scanning the note. 

“W-Wow…” A light gasp escaped her. “He really did…”

“This means I can move to his kingdom without the icky process, right?”

“I-I believe so.”

“Hm…” Pulling open a drawer, Futaba placed the invitation inside. “If you’re going to become my queen, then I probably won’t use this. After all, I hate moving, and there’s no guarantee I’ll be happier there.”

“It’s up to you, so decide as you wish, but…” Hesitation stilled Haru’s tongue until she committed, “There’s no guarantee I’ll be a good queen… Akira’s far more experienced than I and-”

“I have faith in you,” Futaba assured, smiling. “Akira may have more experience than you, but he’s pretty...strong-willed, at least, that’s the vibe I got from him.” 

“Isn’t a strong will a good sign of leadership?”

“Well, I dunno…” The orange-haired girl gave an awkward shrug. “Just know I believe you can do it. He may even help you.” Her eyes then lit up as an idea formed in her mind. “Ah, ha! He promised to do as I request, so I’ll ask him to help you! That way, he can’t refuse!”

Clasping her hands together, Haru considered her reply.  
“I doubt Akira would refuse anyway, I just feel as though he’s...too busy to help me. Maybe in the near future, he can, but it’s too much at the moment.”

“But...you’ll have to take over soon.” Futaba's eyes downcast. “There’s not much time left…”

“I’ll handle it, you needn’t worry, Futaba.”

“...Okay.” 

As her chair squeaked, Futaba grabbed the letter once more, and briefly scanned it.

“He also promises to help me get revenge if I desire it, and meet up with Sojiro.” While her mouth crinkled, she turned to Haru. “I don’t really know what to do about this. Do I reply or…?”

“Hold on a moment, what do you mean by ‘revenge’...?”

“...The doctor who tricked me and my mother, we found nothing about them. I suppose he’s willing to track them down and…”

“...I see.”

“I don’t know if I want that…” Dejected, Futaba released a disheartened sigh. “I’m kind of...exhausted. I searched for the reason why my mother was murdered, and now that I have it, I don’t know if I should...finish the job or simply move on.” 

“It’s your choice, but one option is safer than the other.” Pressing a hand against her chest, Haru managed a smile. “I want to see you happy, and I believe meeting with Sojiro will help you.”

“Yeah… The thought of seeing him again intrigues me.” As a smile broke her saddened complexion, Futaba folded the letter. “I’ll think it over. After all, Akira promises to be my pawn.”

“Eh? As in...forever?”

“Well, he said until I’m satisfied. I don’t even have to forgive him, apparently.”

Even though she remained silent, Haru felt as though Akira was offering too much. She understood his desire to correct his wrongs, but it seemed to be at his expense. Futaba isn’t greedy; however, such promises could harm his kingdom or even himself. Worry dwelled in her stomach, and she prayed for its futility.

“I think I’ll unblock him to tell him off, of course.” Grabbing her phone, Futaba tapped the screen. “I can’t believe he sent me so much damn food. I won’t be able to eat it all…”

“You did request it.” Giggled Haru.

“Yeah, but I told him to forget about it. If it’s not too much, could you go store it in the fridge? My room is crowded enough…”

“Certainly.” Turning towards the bags, Haru reached out and picked one up. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Ah, wait…!” Futaba’s gaze snapped from her phone, her head swaying to face the other woman. “Um, uh…” A knot formed in her throat and she blushed. “T-Thank you for today…”

Haru’s response was simply a warm smile. She then left the room, offering some privacy. Futaba sunk into her seat, prepared to consider her decision.

~~~~~~~~~

Occupied by various thoughts, Akira’s rest was disturbed. The morning light seeped into his room, informing of the early hour, but he couldn’t gather the strength to prepare for today. He simply laid in bed, watching Yusuke sleep. Occasionally, he would touch or caress his partner’s hair. Allowing blue strands to fall through his fingers, Akira noticed Yusuke’s eye twitch and his nose crinkle.

“What…?” Yusuke groaned, opening one eye.

“Nothing,” Akira whispered, a smile forming his lips. “You can go back to sleep.”

“...Then stop poking me.”

“Poking you…?” Gleefully, Akira huffed. “You’re always sullen when you first awake.”

“I’m not, you’re just tickling me.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone.”

“That’s not what I…” Sighing, Yusuke wiggled closer and wrapped his arms around Akira. “If you want to cuddle, you only need to say so.” 

“I was just admiring you, but I won’t refuse this.” As he smirked, Akira cradled his lover’s head, caressing his hair. “Although, I will have to get up soon.”

“Too bad. You’re trapped now.”

“Trapped? I could just do this…”

Sliding his hand underneath Yusuke’s shirt, Akira felt him flinch. 

“D-Don’t do that! Your hand is cold…!”

“You’re exaggerating, it’s not that cold.” 

Delighted, Akira chuckled, then lowered his hand. Yusuke elevated his head and gripped Akira’s wrist, giving him a look of abased disapproval. 

“Keep going, and I’ll get Tae to put your sling back on.”

“Oh, am I not allowed to touch my partner?” Akira purred, his voice growing flirtatious. “What if my lover only resists to save face? Not because he truly denies me?”

“I’d say you really like assuming…”

The hue of Yusuke’s cheeks darkened while his eyes averted. Akira smirked at his response and used his other hand to guide Yusuke’s chin closer.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

Akira just chuckled and inched forward, brushing his lips against Yusuke’s, who didn’t resist or shudder away. Unfortunately, Akira phone started to ring. He shuffled away, only for Yusuke to grab his arm.

“Don’t answer it.”

“Uh…” Glancing at his phone, Akira shrugged and mumbled, “Can I at least see who it is?”

Slowly, Yusuke nodded. Akira then jerked his body, causing the mattress to squeak, and grabbed his phone. Sae’s number flashed on the screen. Conflict bloomed in Akira’s gut as he searched for a justification to answer it. 

“This is, er...really important, but I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Without waiting for a response, Akira hurried out of bed, left the room in a rush, and close the door. He then answered the phone, regaining his breath.

“About time you answered…” Sae muttered, disgruntled. “I have some news for you.”

“I assume it’s about my request…?”

Looking around, Akira realised his circumstance. He was still dressed in his sleepwear, and while it wasn’t an issue, he became self-conscious. Quickly, he sought his office, leaning against the door once inside.

“It is. I managed to organise your meeting; however, it must be tonight. Akechi will be transported soon, and my associate cannot aid us for long.”

“Tonight? I suppose that works out for me, but I have a few things to do first.”

“At midnight, we’ll go. Oh, and I’ll be picking you up. It’s better if we go together.”

Confused, Akira’s brow drew together. 

“Why would it be better?”

“There’ll be one vehicle instead of two, I’m sure you can discern why that’s better.”

“Alright, text me when you arrive. The gate is locked, so a few minutes before would be helpful.”

“I don’t plan to come in, I’m just picking you up. Be ready by then.”

“You’re the boss,” Akira mumbled and let out a meek sigh. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

Before he could offer a farewell, Sae hung up. The fact she left out details regarding her plan unsettled him, although he did expect it. Secrecy was something they all displayed, even to those they plot with. Tossing the thought aside, Akira approached his desk and began to write a letter to Akechi, just in case he couldn’t use his voice. Interrogation rooms had the tendency to record, and he wasn’t willing to risk any more than he already is.

~~~~~~~~~

Due to Sae’s call, Akira completely forgot about his partner. He poured all of his time into writing Akechi’s letter, that he only realised his predicament afterwards. He hadn’t even changed. Bashfully, he snuck back into his room to notice Yusuke sitting at his old desk. His mind raced with options before he simply approached.

“Sorry.” He apologised, scratching his scalp as an awkward smile formed his lips. “The phone call took longer than I expected…”

Yusuke glanced at him, only for his focus to shift back to his work.

“That’s fine.”

Perhaps his mind merely sensed what he dreaded, but the atmosphere seemed awkward.

“Uh, what are you working on?” Akira asked, peering over Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Leadership duties.”

“Really? I thought you’d be painting.”

“I’m prioritising this due to its importance. Plus, in regards to painting, I’m rather content with where I am.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Crossing his arms, Akira turned to lean his backside against the desk. “I, er...actually have something I wish to discuss with you.”

Yusuke’s pen ceased movement, and his eyes shift to his partner.

“What is it?”

Reluctance swelled in Akira’s gut, but he knew honesty was the wisest call. Now that it was set in stone, he had no reason to hide, although Sae’s sudden summon may cast an unfortunate image upon him. 

“You remember how I mentioned getting into contact with Akechi again…? I’ve managed to organise a meeting with him, thanks to Sae.”

As he watched Yusuke’s face turn sullen, his heart began to race.

“N-Now, I know what you’re going to say, but if I tell Akechi what we found, perhaps it’ll deter him from following the same path. Prison is a hollow place, one where notions and thoughts fester, I know what that’s like, although briefly, so it’ll be a good idea to prevent his beliefs from escalating further.” 

“...”

“...I know there’s no guarantee to what I’m saying; however, it could even quell his hatred for me. Knowing him, he might come out of there blaming me for his imprisonment, so if I visit him, it could help him realise he should move on. Plus, I don’t want him to despise the only positive influence in his life anymore. Shido lied about his parents, especially his father’s intentions, I want to put an end to that too.”

“...” Yusuke simply resumed his work, filling the silence with his pen. “Do what you want.” He muttered, albeit lowly.

Akira felt his heart rip into two. The cold, dismissive nature of his voice seemed so unlike his partner, but at the same time, his desire to not create supposedly futile discord made sense.

“A-Are you mad…?”

“I’m disappointed.”

“...I see.” Dejected, Akira began to rub his flushed neck. “I’m not pursuing it because I wish to upset you, I just think it’s worth it.”

“Is it?” Yusuke sighed out of frustration, his complexion twisting. “My feelings regarding this are already clear, but you’ve spent a week evading the police, only to come out of the experience believing going there is wise. You’re practically pinning a target over your head, announcing you’re involved in the crime. This is the most illogical idea you’ve presented to me, and you won’t convince me otherwise.”

“I don’t believe it’s wise, I know it’s absurd; however, there are a few things that can minimise the risk. I’m certain Sae has a plan in mind where no one is aware. We’re going at midnight, so the place will probably be vacant anyway.”

“Don’t waste your breath trying to justify or assure me about it, you won’t.”

“Fine…” Exasperated, Akira walked off, approaching his closet. “If you feel that strongly about it, I’ll cancel...”

“Huh?” Yusuke’s puzzlement shaped his features. He then stood from the chair. “What happened to your unrelenting will…?”

Akira sighed dolefully, then pulled garments from the closet. “Deep down, I know you’re right, so I’ll just swallow my pride and listen.”

“I...I would compromise, but I feel as though this situation cannot have that. Taking someone with you won’t make it safer, if anything, it’ll worsen the risk.” Intertwining his fingers, Yusuke averted his gaze. For some reason, he felt shame. “I understand you want closure, and want to end your obligation; however, I don’t...think those goals are worth everything we all worked for. I’m sorry.”

“Mm…” As he draped clothes and a towel over his arm, Akira shuffled to the ensuite. “I’m going to have a shower, then call Sae to cancel…”

“...Okay.”

The ensuite door closed, leaving Yusuke to ponder by himself. He felt his throat grow tight while his gaze returned to his work. Perhaps he was harsh in his approach, but he didn’t expect it to end with any form of results. Guilt twisted his gut, nauseating his mind. He didn’t want to hurt his partner’s feelings; however, that may have been the only way to get through to him. Is it wrong to express disapproval, even at the expense of closure?

~~~~~~~~~

As he waited, Yusuke resumed his work. It became easier to retain information the more he studied, and slowly, his knowledge about the kingdom expanded. Easing his anticipation, he heard Akira close the ensuite door and quickly turned around to face him. He saw Akira drying his hair with a towel, unaware of his gaze.

“Uh…” Yusuke stammered before standing up. He then approached his partner. “Are you okay?”

“Pardon?” Despite his somewhat confused expression, Akira pulled the towel off his head. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, um…” Fidgeting with his hands, Yusuke shyly glanced away. “I apologise if I was harsh. I won’t lie and say I don’t get frustrated when you suggest dangerous methods, but I should’ve expressed it in a-”

Before he could finish, he felt Akira squeeze his nose, causing him to jerk back.

“You’re a goof.” Akira chuckled, withdrawing his hand. “There’s no need for you to apologise.”

“Eh…?” Baffled, Yusuke touched his nose to confirm its presence. “But I…”

“You’re too serious sometimes, although I do appreciate the thought. I’m not upset at anyone, if anything, I’m frustrated at the situation I’m in, but you never caused that. I already told you not to apologise for disagreeing with me. It saddens me you feel compelled to.”

“Ah, no, that’s not… I know I shouldn’t, I just felt like my approach may have been too much.”

“Well, it wasn’t, so you don’t have to feel that way.” Glancing at his unwashed garments, Akira decided to continue his previous task. “Now, I’m going to go put my clothes in the laundry. Is there anything else you want to say?”

“No, my mind is now clear.”

They smiled at each other before Akira left. Relief resonated through Yusuke, even if their resolve was brief, he could now focus without any doubt.

 

Akira travelled down the stairs and into the laundry room, only to pull his phone out of his pocket. He threw his old garments into a basket, scrolled through his contacts until he found Sae’s number, and leaned against a dryer. Staring at her name, his breath slowed. Hesitation compiled in his throat as he expected insults, and his desire to meet Akechi remained, but sometimes giving up is the wiser option.

He sighed, and called her. The line took a moment to connect, and eventually, her exasperated voice came through.

“You realise you could’ve asked questions before, right?” 

“I know, this isn’t about-”

“Although I suppose it’s good timing. What size are you?”

Akira’s brow crinkled slightly.

“What…?”

“Your clothing size.”

“Uh…” Fetching his old clothes from the basket, Akira checked the tags. “I don’t have exact measurements memorised, but a medium is usually fine, why?”

“Really? I thought a small would do…” Sae seemed to pull the phone away, only to return. “I’m organising a disguise for you, to ensure we run into no problems.”

“Well, I suggest you stop,” Akira bit the inside of his cheek, assuring his decision. “Because I have to cancel.” 

“...”  
The line went silent.  
“What?! You have to be kidding!”

“Unfortunately, I’m not. The police already suspect my involvement, and meeting Akechi will only reinforce that. Trying to pry his motivation by myself just seems silly now that I’ve given it more thought…”

Sae remained quiet, her footsteps then became audible. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve endured to set this up…! If you seriously cancel on me, you can say goodbye to my business!” 

“Sae, don’t-”

“No! You had the damn chance to cancel, and now that I’ve organised it, my effort should be tossed aside?! My father is helping us, so if you’re worried about being caught, I can guarantee it won’t happen. I’m not close to my father at all, yet I contacted him for this because I knew it would go smoother if I did, don’t invalidate what I had to do!”

“...I doubt you can guarantee it, and I’m sorry if it’s inconvenient, but-”

“Akira! I will drag you out of that mansion myself if you do this!”

As much as he wished to evade her guilt-tripping, it worked. Defeated, he released a heavy sigh.

“Fine, I won’t cancel, but you need to explain to my partner why I can’t.” 

“If it ensures you won’t, then I will, although I’d prefer not to.”

“I promise I’ll go if you do, otherwise you’ll be putting me in an unpleasant situation.”

Sae scoffed, “Since when did you need permission?”

“It’s not about permission.”

“Fine, fine… I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke listened to her explanation with a blank expression. She repeated everything, ranging from her relationship with her father to the necessity of executing the plan now. Once Sae’s clarification was over, Akira took the phone and eventually hung up. 

“So…” He mumbled, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “What do you think?”

“You should’ve cancelled earlier.” 

“I know and I agree, but...I can’t change the past.”

Crossing his arms, Yusuke leaned against the desk and sighed with disbelief. “I don’t really trust her, although I suppose you have to comply if you want to remain partners…”

“I’m sorry it didn’t turn out the way you wanted, I really was planning to cancel.”

“...” Disappointed, Yusuke maintained eye contact. “Just...don’t let your guard down while you’re there. Even with her father helping, I don’t trust the situation.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” As he awkwardly smiled, Akira patted his hair. “You’re...taking this better than I expected.”

“Because I know when to give up. Hopefully, you’ll learn how to as well before the situation becomes problematic.” 

“Ah, s-sure…” Defeat shaped Akira’s complexion. He then shuffled to the door. “Well, I’m going to explain the situation to Zeriya. It wouldn’t be wise not to.”

“Akira, before you go…” Yusuke began, fixing his posture. “I know why you didn’t tell me straight away, but I’d prefer if you did, even if it causes unnecessary stress. That way, a situation like this won’t arise again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Touching the doorknob, Akira nodded. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Alright…”

Yusuke watched his partner leave the room, worried about the entire predicament. Sae explained her plan, which eased him a little, but the whole idea seemed foolish to him. Despite his disapproval, he knew he couldn’t force Akira to abide, or for Sae to see reason, all he could do was accept it and hope no problems arise.

##########

Cold, midnight wind swayed garments. Garden lamps illuminate the area, revealing a nearby carriage. Sae had arrived, but she didn’t show herself, instead, her vehicle waited outside the gate, just as she said. Akira, who was waiting with his partner, felt his phone vibrate. 

“Looks like she’s here.” He said, adjusting his coat. “Even if he’s annoyed with me, go seek Zeriya if you wish to occupy your mind. Although, I will text you, as promised.”

“I’m counting on your communication, but I do have a few tasks to keep me busy.” Turning to his lover, Yusuke touched his arm. “Akira...please be safe. You’re going into unpredictable territory again, although this time it isn’t worth the risk.”

“You don’t have to keep drilling that into my brain…” After a pout, Akira’s lips curl into a smile. “I promise I’ll be careful. Just remember, Shido was far more dangerous than this and I managed, assure yourself with that.”

“I suppose Akechi isn’t as trustworthy as Sae, but be aware of recordings. You don’t have Futaba’s help this time.”

“I wrote a letter, I won’t talk if I feel uneasy.” 

“At least you have that covered…” Glancing at the carriage, Yusuke exhaled heavily. “Go on then, you don’t want to anger her.”

“Yusuke,”  
Akira softened his voice as he caressed a cheek. He then inched closer, desiring a kiss, only for Yusuke to lower his head, evading it.

“Hm…? Come on, don’t be like that…”

“...”

“...I won’t force you, but-”

“I’m going to have grey hair by the time I’m thirty because of you.” Giving in, Yusuke huffed and placed his hands on Akira's shoulders. He then leaned in, pressing his lips against another pair.

Their hands hold, support or caress one another until they depart. Akira couldn’t help but smile as he admired his partner. 

“I’ll be beside you in the morning.” He assured, sliding his hand to Yusuke’s. “Don’t wait, you may rest without me if you get tired.” Guiding fingers to his lips, Akira kissed each individually. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” A light red hue coloured Yusuke’s cheeks as his eyes averted. “N-Now, go on… The quicker you leave, the sooner I’ll see you again.”

“Are you getting used to it?”Chuckled Akira. “I’ll see you later.” Stepping back, he waved and watched Yusuke nod his head. He then turned towards the gate, stepped outside, and approached Sae’s carriage.

“About time…” She scoffed, then beckoned him. “Get inside. We don’t have much time.”

He listened, gripped the handle, and stepped inside. As soon as he worked his way to a seat, he noticed Yuuki beside Sae. Their eyes met, only for an impish smirk to shape the servant’s lips. Sae informed the rider they were ready; the carriage pulled forward, and the sound of horse-shoes filled the brief silence. 

“At 1-am, the remaining officers will go on patrol. My father has organised it so the place is practically empty. We’ll have thirty minutes to get in and out.” Sae began to explain and adjusted her suit’s lapel. “Akechi will be in the interrogation room when we arrive, but I have to take him back to his cell.”

Ignoring Yuuki’s obvious stare, Akira focused his gaze. 

“Why hasn’t Akechi gone to jail yet…? I know it would be inconvenient for us, but he was caught red-handed. It makes me think he’s connected to someone within the force.” Despite the lies, he knew he had to act like his intentions were otherwise. This meeting was organised under a facade, he was merely maintaining that. 

“I don’t know the exact details, but it seems like the private cells are full, and my father doesn’t trust Akechi in a holding cell. Apparently, the commissioner has been trying to alleviate my father’s paranoia, but all they do is argue.”

“Was Akechi’s crime truly that heinous?”

“He killed five men, all trained with self-defence and wielding various weapons. I’m certain you’ve heard the news, otherwise, you wouldn’t want to meet him, but my father also distrusts him due to the fact he’s Shido’s son.” As she spoke, Sae began to touch her hair. “I believe I mentioned it already, but my father was pursuing Shido. I don’t doubt he’s frustrated it ended in death.”

Even though Akira agreed Shido’s imprisonment would be worse than death, he doubted its possibility and knew their problems would merely be postponed instead of quelled. 

“If someone helped him, I’m certain they’re in the police force. Shido, although I doubt it was truly him, dismissed his guards prior to the murder. That means someone who is in power doesn’t have a problem with framing me.” Crossing his legs and leaning onto his palm, Akira sheepishly smiled. “Perhaps your father can help me find out who it is if Akechi doesn’t say anything.”

Sae’s eyes narrow. “Maybe…” She then reached into the bag beside her and pulled out a uniform. “You should get changed. We won’t have time to mess around once we get there.”

“Eh…?” Akira looked around, noticing the lack of space. “You mean in here…?”

“Yes. It’ll take us a while to get there.”

“Uh…”

“Why are you reluctant? It’s not like you have anything to hide.”

“Hm…” Yuuki tried to suppress his smirk as he pulled the curtains to cover the windows. “There, the outside world can no longer see.”

Akira just stared at them in disbelief. He then took the uniform and released a heavy sigh. 

“You could’ve let me change at home…”

“Why?” Yuuki questioned, his eyes sparkling. “That would delay us.”

“Uh-huh.” 

Defeated, Akira rolled his eyes and began to undress. He could feel Mishima leering, but he focused on changing as quickly as possible, instead of scolding him.

##########

By the time they arrived, Akira had been updated on the entire plan. The carriage was parked at a distance, hopefully avoiding attention. They waited for the patrol cars to disappear before sneaking inside the station.

“Alright, my father said Akechi should be in room three.” Sae beckoned as her heels click against tiles. “This way.”

Akira’s hesitation increased the more he followed. Darkness shrouded the entire station, although the moonlight helped their vision. Perhaps it was mere paranoia, but every step made him want to leave. Seeking assurance, he took in a deep breath and pulled his police hat down.

“This is it.” 

Sae came to halt in front of a door. She flicked through her keys until she found the right one, then turned to Akira.

“Are you ready? Our time is limited.”

“We’ll wait outside, make sure no officers return,” Yuuki assured, smiling. “I’ll warn you if they do, so don’t worry.”

While he glanced at the both of them, Akira made up his mind. 

“Yes, I am…” 

Sae pushed the key inside and opened the door. She gestured towards it. 

“There’s a camera inside that records, but it shouldn’t be on. I’ll go ensure it’s still deactivated; however if it doesn’t have a red light, it means it’s off.”

Akira acknowledged her with a nod, then stepped inside. He heard the door close and noticed the lights were off. Seeking a switch, he slid his hand around until he found one. The room illuminates, revealing Akechi, who was cuffed to the table. He didn’t react to the light or look up. Despite his dishevelled appearance, Akira noticed black rings under his eyes. 

For some reason, Akira couldn’t move. His breath slowed, saliva forced its way down his throat, and his limbs twitched. Clashing emotions suffocated him; he didn’t understand them or their cause. All he could do was stare, observe until his heart calmed. He managed to inch forward, recalling their time limit, and placed the letter onto the table.

Akechi didn’t react, he merely stared at nothing. Akira pushed the envelope closer and waited, only for silence to continue. He then searched the room, noticing a camera. It didn’t flash, which assured him it’s off, but discomfort still remained. Stepping forward, he pulled his glove down and shoved his scarred hand into Akechi’s vision. A moment passed before brown eyes flicker up, aligning with crimson.

Akira then pointed at the envelope, trying to communicate without words. To his surprise, Akechi jolted out of his seat and threw his arm forward, grabbing Akira’s throat. The cuffs jerk, chains rattle, but the restraint wasn’t enough. A sharp pain trembled up Akira’s back as he was slammed against the wall, clasping Akechi’s wrist.

“What the- Nh!” 

The moment Akira tried to speak, nails dug into his neck. From his staggered movements, it seemed as though Akechi was trying to use his other hand but couldn’t. Akira could easily push him away; however, he desired an explanation first. If he forced Akechi to let go, he may shut down again.

Akechi’s eyes kept straying to the door like he expected someone. Tension progressed, but eventually, he let go. 

“The cameras…” He muttered under his breath as his eyes dart around.

“They’re off…” Akira mumbled, rubbing his neck, and stood up straight. “The officers are currently on patrol, so there’s no need to freak out.”

Akechi narrowed his eyes until they falter to his cuffed wrist. “What the hell are you doing here…?” He groaned, rubbing his bruised hand.

“I’m here to tell you what we found-”

“You’re risking everything I did just to do that?!” Exasperated, Akechi scoffed, “Your stupidity will kill you one day…” 

“We don’t know how long you’re going to prison for, so yes, I am before it becomes impossible.” Correcting his uniform, Akira let out a weary sigh. “I’m not here to entertain your antics, so comply.”

“...You’re not here to free me as well?”

“No, I’m not. That would complicate things, and...prison seems fitting for all your crimes.”

“Crimes? A majority of them weren’t against humanity, I don’t think it’s accurate to label them as such - you, on the other hand, should be in my stead.”

“So why am I not…?” Despite the stiff atmosphere, Akira relaxed his expression and his arms cross. “You had the perfect chance to escape my grip and imprison me, yet you chose to stay behind. Why? Is it because you know I cannot survive in prison or is it something else?”

Avoiding eye contact, Akechi slid his foot back. “...Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does.”

Discomfort seemed to flicker on Akechi’s complexion. He remained silent, contemplating, before he touched his cheek. “Shido managed to cut me, leaving evidence behind. I know he has my DNA on file, he’d use it to track me down if I tried to escape. I couldn’t evade the police because of that, so I chose the wisest option.” He made eye contact, a complacent smirk curling his lips. “Did you really think I did it to save you? Because I’d care if you rotted here?! You’re so naive! Even after all I’ve done to you and your race, you continue to try and see the good in me! I hate it more than anything...!”

“I never said that, Akechi…” Glancing down at his shoes, Akira ran a hand through his hair. “If anything, I thought you did it to ensure your future after prison.”

“Tch…!” As he clicked his tongue, Akechi snapped his gaze away. “Don’t belittle me! I know the way you think!”

“...” Akira looked at his watch and decided to drop the matter. “My time is limited. I plan to still fulfil my part of the deal once you get out of prison, so you don’t have to worry about that. We also found out some information regarding your father.”

“My father…? Adoptive?”

“Yes. Shido seemed to watch your parents, even after your adoption. You’re correct about your father trying to create a cure; however, his intention wasn’t much different from yours, it was never made with the desire to kill us, just ‘fix’ us. It doesn’t change my opinion, but I know it caused you turmoil, so I thought it would be good to tell you.” 

Akechi’s eyebrows furrow while he absorbed the information. “Does that mean Shido got the idea from my father…?” He pondered.

“I think it’s safe to assume so.”

“But I…” As he comes to a realisation, Akechi gritted his teeth. “Of course he planted seeds in my mind, nothing is ever truly mine, after all…”

“I thought it would help you move on if you knew, and…” Stepping towards the table, Akira picked the letter up, opened, and allowed a ring to fall onto his palm. “Perhaps bringing this here is just as dangerous as my presence, but I needed to return it.” He extended his hand, offering it.

Akechi stared at the ring before he snatched it.

“You’re right, it is idiotic to bring it here…”

Checking his watch once more, Akira realised his lack of time. “Before I go,” He began, shoving the letter into his jacket. “Why did you bring the blood when we killed Shido?” 

“I planned to frame you if things went south, just as I did…” 

“I wouldn’t label this as a traditional ‘framing’, but I digress-”

Suddenly, a knock emitted from the door.

“Uh, Akira, we have to go! The officers came back earlier than expected!” Mishima’s voice muffled.

“Crap…” Quickly, Akira approached the door. His eyes then flicker to Akechi. “I have to go, I apologise if I didn’t get to answer any of your questions…”

As his eyes narrow, Akechi sought his chair and sat back down. 

“Piss off then.”

Akira reached for the light switch, only to halt.

“Akira.”

“What…?”

“Don’t get caught.”

Akira just huffed, turned the light off, opened the door and slid a foot outside. “Don’t get yourself killed in prison.” And with that, he closed the door, finalising their brief meeting.

“I believe I told you to consider the fact I have to take Akechi back to his cell!” Sae grumbled under her breath as she pushed Akira out the way, and locked the door. “Now I have to make my father do it!”

“But… My mistress, even with accounting that, the police came back much earlier than expected.” Yuuki explained, only to receive a glare.

“Shut up.” Exasperated, Sae removed her heels and forced her servant to hold them. “This must be my father’s doing…. We’ll have to sneak past them.”

“Your father’s doing…?” Akira asked, his brow lifted.

“I mean he must’ve miscalculated.” 

She inched towards the corner of the corridor and peered over the side. 

“I don’t see them, I just hear them.” She whispered and beckoned her hand. 

They listened to her commands. Dread and anxiety accompanied each of their movements until they managed to get near the entrance. Surprisingly, Sae knew the station’s layout like the back of her hand, nearing them to succession. The lights were now on, but Sae guided them to shadows or cover. Conversations emit nearby; however, they sounded distant, muffled by the walls. 

“I don’t see them,” Sae lowered her voice as she peered over the counter. “But we’ll wait a moment. Based on their discussion, one of them will go to the file room soon, which is across from where they are. If we go now, they may spot us.”

“Couldn’t we act as though-”

“Sh!” 

Sae hushed Yuuki, sending a quick glare his way. The fact her father miscalculated the time frustrated Akira, but right now, all he could do was rely on her knowledge. Dismay waned his heart as they heard footsteps echo from the other side. They all desperately tried to suppress their breath, but after a minute or so, the figured disappeared. 

Relieved, Sae released a light sigh. “Alright, we should be able to leave now. Be careful with the door.” 

Just as they were able to advance forward, Akira felt a hand touch his leg. He knew it was Yuuki. Instead of shrugging him off, he followed Sae. Fresh air caressed their skin as they hurried outside. Relief washed over them, glad they were able to escape. While they rushed back to the carriage, Akira felt as though words were necessary.

“So much for ‘guaranteeing’ our safety, but I am thankful you got us out.” Concealing his anxiety, Akira breathed in deeply, then adjusted his hat. “I can’t imagine what would’ve happened if we got caught…”

“It would’ve depended on your acting capabilities, you’re welcome though…” As she regained her breath, Sae snatched her heels from Yuuki. “Looks like my father and I are going to have a chat.” She muttered, sliding her footwear on.

“I think that would be wise,” Akira mumbled, then stepped towards the carriage. “Now, let’s go home, I have-”

“Hold on a moment.” 

Sae shoved her hand in front of the carriage door, halting Akira. Her eyes then narrow as she reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out.

Confused, Akira’s brow furrowed. “What’s the problem…?”

A smirk formed her lips as she pressed a button. 

“What the hell are you doing here…?”  
“I’m here to tell you what we found-”  
“You’re risking everything I did just to do that?!”

Akira listened to the recording in horror, until his emotions dissolved into anger. 

“You were listening?!”

Betrayed, he tried to snatch the phone, only to feel a hard, metallic object thrust into his side. Sae stepped back, vanity warping her expression.

“Now, now, don’t be like that.” Yuuki’s voice brushed against Akira’s ear, amusement defining his tone. “It’s not nice to steal from a lady.”

Despite his rage, Akira recognised the danger. Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Yuuki had a gun, and while he could probably survive such an injury, alerting others to their location would be unwise. An arm secured and wrapped around him, ensuring he didn’t harm Sae. 

“I should’ve known you’d do something as callous as this!”

“You should’ve…” Satisfied, she put her phone away. “Every deal comes with a price; did you really think I was doing this out of kindness?” She chuckled, “Don’t make me laugh.”

“This is why you were so persistent, isn’t it?” Akira glared, his eyes filled with malice. “What the hell do you want?”

“Oh, come on. You’re acting as though I’ve already exposed you.” While a smile formed, Sae brushed her hair back and crossed her arms. “I’ll make this quick. I want you to kill a woman on my command.” 

“A woman…?”

“Don’t act so shocked. Based on the recording, you have an intimate connection with death and taking lives. This is another you can add to the list.”

Regardless of the evidence she held, Akira didn’t want to admit or even entertain her perception. 

“I won’t do it.” 

“What…? Do you even understand your situation?”

“I don’t even know why you want them dead. Why would I agree?”

“Because if you do, I’ll delete the recording right now, in front of you.” Sae huffed, running a finger along her jawline. “Honestly, I like you, Akira. You don’t bloat my head with formalities or look down on me. I really don’t care you killed Shido, if anything, I’m thankful you did. My father has recklessly chased him only to lack results. ‘Justice’ cannot reach people like that, no matter how hard you try, which is why I want you to murder this woman.” 

“If you’re so passionate about it, why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Because if my father finds out, it’ll break his heart, ...and my sister’s.”

“There’s no difference between getting me to do it and doing it yourself. You’re an accomplice, even if you don’t want to see it like that.”

“To you and I, yes, I am, but to them? If you’re caught, I doubt they’ll believe your accusations,” As she shrugged, Sae cupped her chin. “Although I suggest you don’t accuse my involvement because I could help you get out. You’re also more...experience than I, so I don’t believe you’ll get caught. I mean, you did kill a mayor, scratch free.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but…” Akira muttered, he then released a sigh of defeat. “Why do you want them dead? I don’t...do these things blindly.”

“Because she’s the reason my mother is dead.” Sae motioned her hand, telling Yuuki to let go. “Eight years ago, my mother was killed in a car accident. The driver was...intoxicated and went to prison for five years; however, her sentence was reduced to only four months after some bribery.” 

Adjusting his clothes, Akira shoved Yuuki away. The servant just looked at him with a frown. 

“A vehicle…? You mean-”

“Yes, her family is wealthy and that’s the problem.” As her eyes shift to the carriage, Sae rubbed her forehead. “It’s also why I prefer carriages… Enough about that though, you now know why I want her dead, although I don’t want it immediately. I’m busy at the moment and wish to bask in her suffering. You’ll also need to plan how to snare a little princess.” 

“She’s not-”

“No, she’s an adult, but doesn’t act like one.”

“It’s not like I have a choice…” Frustrated, Akira gave in, “I’ll do it; however, I want you to delete that recording and take me home.”

Reaching into her pocket, Sae offered her phone.

“Here, you can delete it yourself.”

“...”

Despite his reluctance, Akira compiled and deleted the recording as soon as he could, he then handed the phone back to her.

“I’m sure you have a backup…”

“I don’t.”

“So what if I refuse your request now?”

“My business will no longer be yours.” A slight smile curled her lips while she dropped the phone back into her pocket. “I don’t wish to damage my relationship with you, that’s why I don’t have another recording.”

“If you didn’t want to do that, then why not request it like a normal person instead of blackmailing me…?”

“Is requesting murder normal?” Reaching for the carriage door, Sae smirked. “I needed to make you paranoid enough to actually fulfil what I asked.”

“Unbelievable,” Akira could help but glare, feeling deceived. “Both of you…!”

“I only did it because she’s my boss!” Yuuki’s voice hitched as his hands wave. “I promise you, my love, I would never deceive you! A-Although, your face is absolutely gorgeous when you’re surprised, and I got to touch you without rejection!” He blushed, holding his cheeks in a dream-like state. “I can feel our bond increasing!”

“Ugh…” All Akira wanted was to go home, and puke. “If you fire this guy, I’ll kill two people for you.” 

“Hm, while the offer is tempting, he’s good at his job.” Sae chuckled. “Now, get in before I report you both to the police.”

“...”

An awkward ride awaited them all, but Akira had no choice. Sae had insisted on using her carriage so she could trap him, ensure his desperation would make him give in. Heeding her command, he stepped inside the carriage and Yuuki followed afterwards. The door then closed, bewildering him. 

“Why isn’t she getting in…?”

“She plans to stay behind.” Yuuki placed a hand on his chest, bowing. “I will guide you home in her stead.”

“Why?”

“Uh, I think to speak with her father…? She never specified.” 

Akira simply sighed and crossed his legs. “Whatever, just take me home.”

All of his motivation to text Yusuke and announce his safety died the moment they revealed their true nature. He only complied with them because he had to rely on them, but the fact he was being manipulated again didn't help his esteem. He tried to assure himself it was just another target, a requested target; however, he knew a lecture awaited him for walking right into their trap. All he could do was admit his mistake and hope Yusuke doesn't criticise him too hard.

“Certainly, my love!” Yuuki promised and wiggled beside Akira.

“...”

*********

As Sae watched the carriage disappear, she gripped her phone. Exhaling, her finger lightly touched the screen, dialling a forgotten number. The tune hummed in her ear until the call connected.

“Hello? Is everything alright?”

“Of course, dad…” Approaching a nearby wall, Sae leaned against it, tucking an arm under her elbow. “Unfortunately, I have some news.”

Ragged breath escaped Asahiko’s lips, amplified by the phone. 

“What is it…?”

“Akira cancelled, saying he can’t meet the man that framed him, even at the expense of closure…” 

“What?! Was the day not good for him?”

“I don’t think it’s that. He no longer wishes to see Akechi, at all. Apparently, the thought of losing everything because of Akechi sickens him. I suppose he wasn’t thinking straight when he made that request.”

“So,” Exasperated, Asahiko sighed. “What does this mean for us?”

“I think it’s safe to say he isn’t involved. He sounded pretty upset when he cancelled.” Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, Sae continued, “Could you do me a favour and drop the case against him? I believe your suspicions are unfounded and adding extra turmoil to his life seems unnecessarily cruel.”

“But...we don’t have any results.”

“We do. He cancelled, if he was involved, he wouldn’t have done that. I think this was a genuine mistake, one sought in sorrow, and...you said you’d drop the case if we found nothing.” 

“He could’ve cancelled because he realised meeting his accomplice was idiotic.”

“Father, when will you just trust me…? We found more than enough to realise he’s innocent, yet you still suspect him based on nothing.”

Even though Asahiko didn't want to give up his suspicion, he wanted a relationship with his daughter more. Perhaps Akira would leave incriminating evidence one day, and he would be able to convince her, but right now, she wouldn't budge, and he didn't want to lose her again.

“Alright… I did promise you I would,” Defeat and worry defined his tone. “But promise me you’ll be safe around him? I’ll drop my suspicion as an officer, but not as a father.”

“I will, I’m careful around everyone I meet.” Sae’s voice turned delighted as she adjusted her grip. “Thank you, father. Perhaps I’ll visit you and Makoto soon, I do miss her.” 

“That would be nice. I know she wishes to see you.”

“Oh, one more thing, Akechi is still in the interrogation room, you should probably come here and put him back into his cell.” 

“Ah, crap… I’ll be down there as soon as I can. Are you nearby?”

“Yes, although I might go into the station and wait for you. It’s rather cold out here.” 

“I’ll let the officers on duty know. Perhaps we can grab a coffee when I get there?”

“Sure, if you can find a place open past midnight.”

“Oh, uh… I’ll be there soon, promise!”

“Alright, see you then.”

Sae hung up, a smirk curling her lips. She had managed to turn the tide in her favour, and while it may resist, it’ll soon yield under her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update & status @ https://eliniera.tumblr.com/


	66. Whatever Lies Beyond... [ END ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is officially the last chapter. I wanted to thank everyone for being so patient as I know this has been the longest awaited chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was satisfying. I also wanted to thank you for getting this far! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The following month, some circumstances improved and some stagnated. The police came back to the mansion to question a few servants and Akira, but they lacked results. They announced Akechi’s charges, and the twenty-three years he would have to serve. Most believed his punishment was light, but his youth, plea of guilt and no prior convictions were taken into account. 

Sae had kept Akira in the dark about her actions at the station; however, Yuuki provided him with more information. His target is currently overseas, making it impossible to fulfil her request. She didn’t tell him at the time, fearing he would doubt the whole situation and perhaps even decline. Waiting for the polices’ suspicion to die off would also be wise for both of them. 

After all, the police were still problematic for the king in a psychological and physical sense. They seemed to linger around the mansion and patrolled at a frequent rate now. Akira was always overly cautious during his hunts; however, paranoia began to creep in. Every noise, step, or breath he heard squeezed his heart with absolute dread. Luckily, his increased vigilance appeared to bypass all threats. 

The voting period was coming to a close, and Akira’s workload increased alongside it. He had organised Sugimura to remain at the manor under a watchful pair of eyes, he also contacted Sakiko to ensure Shinya was still enjoying his stay, he even helped Haru and Mahr whenever they needed. 

Takakura told his prince about Akira’s ability to teach him, and at first, he rejected the idea, even laughed at it, but once the servant announced the throne no longer considered him, Mahr’s tone changed. The classes were chaotic at first, with the two of them arguing endlessly, but Akira’s lack of confidence in his ability to teach also ruined the atmosphere. He decided that if he had to teach anyone, then Yusuke would be the perfect candidate. Expecting him to find education purely in old books was a disservice waiting to happen, so Akira convinced his partner to join the classes, and nullify the sense of hopelessness he felt as a teacher. Haru was no longer alone in trying to terminate the royal discord, which allowed all of them to focus more. 

As they tried to revive the kingdom’s sense of community, unfortunate tasks crept onto Akira’s plate. He always diverted complaints to his advisor, but now that he was embracing his position, he could no longer avoid them. Profiling and counselling his citizens was a job he never enjoyed, despite how vital it is. To teach and, hopefully, better the relationship Yusuke had with citizens, Akira made him prioritise the complaints based on severity and told others’ to report their needs to him. At first, Yusuke didn’t like the additional attention, but he learned to find comfort in it.

 

While the clock ticked away, seeming to take forever, Akira listened to a female employee ramble about her problems. He never noticed it before, but perhaps his office was an awful place to counsel others’. Numbness trickled along his back, his chair felt uncomfortable, and he couldn’t sit still.

“She basically promised me he was off limits, yet here she is, flirting with him and giggling her ass off!” Thalysa wrinkled her features, displaying her disbelief, and huffed as she crossed her legs. “What kind of friend does that?! Not only did she do that, but she continued to see him even after I asked her not to!”

Akira just let her chew his ears off, internally questioning why Yusuke thought this was important. 

“I was honest about my feelings for him, and then she betrays my trust! She hasn’t told me, but I’m certain they’re now dating. I saw them slobbering all over each other! I thought overt affection was discouraged during work hours?!” 

“...It is, but-”

“And then she has the nerve to hug me after our shift!” Frustrated, Thalsya squeezed her cheeks and shook her head like a child. “I hate working with her! She makes me feel like an absolute loser! Could you just force her to go live at the manor? She basically committed misconduct multiple times!”

“That’s not really-”

“She even voted to use the drug, insinuating you’re an incompetent leader! I lost faith in her after hearing that but stuck with her because we’ve been friends for years. Now, I can’t even stand the sight of her. She’s so egotistical! It doesn’t surprise me she’s willing to risk the lives of other vampires just so she can feel ‘human’...!”

Sensing a headache, Akira sighed, straightened his posture and began to rub his temple. He waited for her to continue, but she simply stared, grimacing the whole time.

“Your...situation sounds unfortunate; however, I cannot do much. I can request Zeriya to organise your shifts so they no longer overlap with hers, but unless you’re a threat to each others’ safety, I won’t be moving anyone. It’s also not nice to look down on others’ because of how they voted, would it be okay if they did that to you?”

“I don’t care about that bitch’s opinion. She’s a traitor.”

“...”

“If you’re going to change my shifts, you should change his too. They’ll keep slobbering over each other and not work because of it. It also hurts to see.”

Akira wouldn’t alter someone’s schedule without their permission, or without multiple reports of indolence, but to sate her…

“I’ll consider it. Do you have any more requests?”

“No, not really… Just keep her away from me, or I might punch her out.” 

“It...was nice talking to you, and I hope my actions can help your comfort.”

“Thanks for your time.” Thalsya rose from her seat with a smile. “It was nice to rant. I’ve kept it inside for weeks now.” She then waved, turned, and left the office.

Once she was out of sight, Akira’s relief poured from his lips in the form of air. He couldn’t believe such a childish report was prioritised, especially since it was one-sided. A thorough discussion awaited Yusuke.

Yearning for a break, Akira pulled himself out of his chair and stepped outside his office. He noticed Zeriya recognise him, and quickly said, “Break time.” Before raising his hand and wandering away. As his heels press onto the stairs, he realised Yusuke was on the main floor. He seemed to be speaking to a servant and Ann, completely unaware of Akira's glare.

Disgruntled, Akira approached them, only to receive attention once he tapped Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“You, me, in the kitchen, now.” He pointed as he spoke, displaying his dissatisfaction. 

“What did I do…?” Yusuke uttered in confusion.

“Jeez, you’re really choosing the kitchen?” Ann tried to suppress her giggles, only to burst out in laughter. “You have a bedroom, you know!”

The servant chuckled too, although they quelled it the moment Akira’s scowl worsened. 

“Be quiet. I’m not in the mood for jokes.” 

Akira’s patience vanished. He grabbed Yusuke’s wrist, albeit gently, and tugged him towards the kitchen. The others’ watched with a mix of amusement and confusion. 

“I don’t understand, are you mad at me?” 

Once the privacy of the kitchen surrounded them, Akira swung around to face his partner.

“Why would you prioritise the case with Thalysa?”

“Thalsya…?”

Akira pointed at his hair as he replied, “She has purple hair, light blue eyes and likes to wear bowties."

Yusuke shifted his eyes while he pondered, his expression then brightened. “Oh, right, her. The complaint she gave me said she was being harassed by another co-worker, isn’t that important…?”

“Did you read her profile before giving it to me?”

“...Yes.”

Like he had snared his partner, Akira exaggerated his expression. “And what did it say?” 

“She, uh…- She has the tendency to exaggerate...”

“Exactly. She wasted my time with high school drama when she could’ve simply asked for a rescheduling of shifts.” The corner of Akira’s mouth twitched. Trying to suppress his anger, he crossed his arms. “I trusted your intuition, but it was misguided today. Please be careful next time.”

“I...I don’t believe the tendency to exaggerate situations should undermine her complaint. As far as I’m concerned, harassment shouldn’t be ignored or pushed aside because of past behaviour; however, I’ll be more mindful next time.”

“...I suppose you have me there...” Akira sighed wearily, moving a hand to his neck. “I apologise, I should listen to your reasoning before starting my rambles. You have a good point, but I suppose asking our citizens to clarify their reports would also help with this.”

“Akira,” Yusuke stepped forward, then caressed his lover’s arm. “I can handle a few cases if it’s stressing you out. I’ll start small and gradually increase the severity based on my results. That way, I won’t cause more problems.” 

“But you have your training, classes, artwork, citizen relations, and your relationship with me to balance. Are you sure it’s wise to take on more?”

“No, I’ll probably bleed from my eyes, but I love you enough to do it.” 

Gradually, Akira’s features shaped with concern, confusion, then dread. 

Yusuke simply chuckled. “I’m kidding, I’ll be fine. After all, you still have to deal with Sae.”

“Ugh, don’t bring that up.” Turning away, Akira approached the counter and flicked the coffee machine on. “I’d prefer not to think about it until she demands my ‘services’.”

“It’s just…” As he silenced himself, Yusuke stepped near his partner. “Are you certain she deleted the recording? It seems silly to throw away her bargaining chip.”

“Fear and doubt are her bargaining chips, the exact mindset you currently have. I deleted the recording, and while she may have a backup, I won’t know until she exposes me. I’m tired of dwelling on these things, even if I caused them, so I don’t want to anymore.”

“But...she knows what you do, at least, in Shido’s case. What if she demands more?”

“Call me optimistic, but,” Reaching for a coffee mug, Akira pulled one from the cabinet. “It might be a good thing. Finding targets is already hard, especially since I’m picky about them, so having her request some may be helpful. That’s only if our views align though; if not, I’ll deal with her accordingly.”

“So, you’re actually going to feed…? That doesn’t sound wise to me since she knows you’ll be the cause of death.”

“There are ways to conceal a vampire attack, although they’re messy.”

“Oh,”

Yusuke leaned his backside against the counter, crossing his arms. Then, his lips crinkle into a frown. 

“How far are you willing to go in order to protect us? I mean, slaying your business partners, especially those you’re...familiar with, seems excessive to me.”

“She sealed her fate by crossing my kingdom, but I’ll give her a chance to divert from greed. If she tries to demand more, and I don’t agree with it, I won’t hesitate to rid her and her servant.” While he spoke, Akira filled a mug with coffee. “I don’t want you to misunderstand, I don’t enjoy this at all; however, I can’t let a situation like Shinya’s father and so on arise again. I live in enough fear, I don’t want to handle anymore.” Setting the empty jug down, he turned around to lean on the counter, then sipped his beverage. 

“As long as they give you a reason, I suppose I won’t object.”

“...Suppose?” Akira’s expression turned curious, albeit reluctant, and he placed a hand under his mug. “You know- ...I haven’t asked how you feel about my actions in a long time, probably because I fear it, but if we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives, then I want to hear everything, even the bad.”

“Haven’t I made my feelings clear?”

“Yes, but...feelings change, especially over stuff like this.”

“Well, mine haven’t really. You wouldn’t be here today if you didn’t commit such acts, and I’d prefer you over them any day.” A small smile curled Yusuke’s lips, and his fingers slide down Akira’s shoulder. “I won’t lie and say it was easy to accept, especially at first. The average person doesn’t really think about these things, but I understand the reason behind it now and as long as you don’t stray from your path, I’ll respect it.” 

“I suppose that’s all I can hope for: your acceptance.” 

“...Is that enough to satisfy you? Or do you hope for more?”

“No,” Akira beamed, shaking his head slowly. “I’m just glad you don’t hate or hold it against me. You are a human, after all.”

“Hm, I’ve never really thought about it like that.” Pensive, Yusuke ran a finger along his jawline. “I mean, a ‘you versus me’ type of situation. I guess it never really occurred to me to judge you based on our biological differences, just your character."

“Not a lot of humans want to learn my ‘character’ after finding out what I am.” Akira chuckled, then placed his mug down. “That’s okay though, they’re just trying to protect themselves. Those reactions are normal, more than mine, at least.”

“I wouldn’t say your willingness to live aside us is inherently abnormal, but I do hope you remain that way.” Reaching for his lover’s hand, Yusuke grabbed it as his smile widened. “We’ve gone through a lot, especially you; however, your admirable spirit hasn’t dwindled yet. The fact you empathise with those who disagree, and to some extent, your enemies…- Let’s just say I’m glad you’re my teacher.”

Akira couldn’t help but grin. He tried to conceal it by lowering his head, only for him to give up and squeeze Yusuke’s hand.

“It would be easier to isolate my heart again, but whenever those thoughts creep in, I tell myself I wouldn’t have you beside me if I remained that way. I still struggle with empathy, sometimes being overly so; however, I won’t give up, and will eventually find a balance.”

“Just don’t go meet Akechi in prison and we should be good.”

As a pout twisted his complexion, Akira pinched the back of Yusuke’s hand. 

“Stop rubbing it in. Everything would’ve been fine if Sae didn’t abuse the situation.”

Amused air freed from Yusuke’s lips. He then cupped his chin, tucking his arm under his elbow.

“Discuss your decisions with me first, then I’ll leave it alone.”

“I already promised I would. I just don’t want to stress you out, especially if it feels like the plan won’t come to fruition.”

“Tell me either way,” Insisted Yusuke. “I’m not silly enough to perceive it as such, but your actions could be seen as evasion. You could withhold your plans or information from me under the guise of ‘not yet’, only for you to act upon, or for the situation to become inevitable.”

“...I didn’t actually consider that, I apologise.”

“You needn’t apologise, but I hope you don’t repeat the same mistake. Sae’s actions make me uneasy; however, I trust you’ll manage to sedate her.”

“My interaction with the outside world makes me susceptible of being caught, so I can't promise I won't be. I mean, two people have already found out, but...I’ll deal with Sae before it becomes a problem. If anything, Takakura’s knowledge is worse than hers because I can’t actually get rid of him without causing conflict with the north.”

“Yes, but he isn’t trying to blackmail you.”

“That’s...debatable.”

“What? Because he asked you to teach Mahr and Haru?”

“Let’s just say, I believe he would’ve tried to blackmail me if the state of Okumura’s kingdom wasn’t...questionable.”

“I suppose we barely know him and his prince, even with Haru’s information.” Turning to face his partner, Yusuke touched Akira’s hand once more. “Although, has your opinion regarding an alliance with them changed? You and Mahr don’t seem to argue as much, and guiding him to leadership may work in your favour.”

“I’m still uncertain… An alliance requires both sides to be satisfied with the deal, if I cannot complete their requests, then we’ll be in a difficult situation. Haru will be here soon, so I’m going to discuss a few things with her, but I also don’t want to use her.” Ambivalent, Akira aligned his fingers with Yusuke’s, and a small smile formed his lips. “I believe the co-alliance would be the wisest route right now; however, I need to give Haru something in return. Our bloodstock isn’t suffering as much as before, so perhaps feeding her people is an offer I can grant. Although...all of this will only come to fruition if we remain vampires. Allying with them as ‘humans’ would be absurd.”

“Are the votes helping you come to a conclusion yet?”

“Honestly…? Not really. Maybe I haven’t read enough, but my mind is still blank, conflicted.”

“I’m sure you’ll find the answer soon,” Yusuke assured and caressed his thumb over Akira’s knuckles. “I’ll help you deal with your other tasks, that way, you can focus on the vote more.” 

“So, you don’t mind handling a few complaints and reports…?”

“I don’t mind at all, although is it okay if I ask for help if I can’t solve or know how to deal with a situation?”

“Of course.”

As he beamed, Akira leaned forward, towards his partner, and kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks for the help. You’re always sweet to me.”

Yusuke simply responded with a smile, then returned the kiss.

“I’ll let you get back to work. It was nice talking to you.”

“Alright, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Akira slid his mug off the counter and began to approach the exit. “I’ll see you later.”

“Mm.”  
Yusuke sent a nod of acknowledgement his way and watched him leave the kitchen.

##########

Just as Haru did, afternoon arrived. Mahr and Takakura accompanied her, but Akira requested they wait outside his office. He locked the door to ensure no intrusion, then carried Haru’s tea to the desk. 

“I could’ve carried it...” As she sought her seat, a slight frown tugged Haru’s lips. “It’s not too hot, is it?”

“I’m used to multi-tasking,” He assured her, set the tea-cup down, and maneuvered to his chair. “The temperature is fine, but you may burn your tongue if you drink too much.”

“I didn’t ask because of that…” Sighing, Haru adjusted the hem of her dress. “A-Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” 

“I wanted to discuss your stay at the palace considering It’s been a few months since you left... I know it may be too early to ask, even now, but how are you settling in?”

“It’s alright. I’m still getting used to the differences, but other than that, it hasn’t been too difficult.”

“And your father?”

“He’s…” Haru froze up for a moment as her hands fidget together. A doleful sigh then escaped her. “...He’s on his deathbed. He can no longer walk, barely talk, and rarely recognises your presence. Unfortunately, I don’t feel as though he’ll be with us for much longer.”

Akira frowned, displaying sympathy. “I’m sorry to hear that... If you don’t mind me asking, how...is the kingdom being run?”

“His advisors’ have taken over, but they…”

Sensing her hesitation, Akira continued for her, “They want you to take over?”

“Mm. Y-Your classes have been helpful; however, I...don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Haru, do you think I was ready when I took over?” While he fixed his posture, Akira silence himself to try and find assuring words. “It could be argued I was raised with that plan in mind, but so were you. We didn’t meet until our adolescent years, and you didn’t join my kingdom straight away. Those lessons your father taught, even if they’re different to mine, are still inside you.”

“But...even though my relationship with my father has been rough, it doesn’t feel like they’re going to give me a chance to grieve. I’ve accepted there’s nothing we can do; however, that doesn’t mean my heart won’t hurt. How can I lead in such a state?”

“Generally, they won’t. I don’t want to make this about me, but to assure you of its possibility, I wasn’t given a chance to process the death of my parents' either. Grief is an unfortunate part of leadership, and you’ll slowly learn to...live with it. Our circumstances are similar in some ways, except you’re more mature than I was. I highly doubt you’ll be a poor leader if I could do it.”

“...Were you mentally ready though? Did you have faith in your ability before their passing?”

“I’ll tell you if you guess.”

“I-I don’t want to insult you...”

Akira just shook his head and chuckled. “Of course you won’t. There’s no need for you to worry about that.”

“Um,” Haru thought to herself and placed a hand on her chest, despondent. “I...don’t believe you were. You appeared confident, even eager, but I sensed fear in your eyes all those years ago.”

“I would say that’s accurate. I think it’s rare for someone to truly be ready because doubt will always remain, especially when you’re grieving. Repelling those fears, finding healthy outlets, and proving your worth is the best way to handle those situations, at least, that’s my experience.” 

“What are some healthy outlets you’d recommend? I may be wrong, but I feel like the situation becomes...different when you have so many eyes watching you.”

“Uh…” Averting his eyes momentarily, Akira cleared his throat. “I don’t think I’m the best person to answer. Honestly, I still struggle with that stuff. Back then, I sought love, wishing to place my energy into something other than the kingdom, but it backfired due to my dependence and deluding myself to maintain that outlet. I would advise avoiding love until you’re capable of loving yourself and your role. Although my experience wasn't entirely bad, one of the things I’ve realised is your outlet shouldn’t be the kingdom. Something that can’t hurt you is a good idea too, like gardening or growing crops.” 

“Thank you, your advice sounds wise.” Haru smiled, assuring him. “I’ve always enjoyed nature, so that sounds like a good starting point. How do you balance the two though? I fear that if I focus too much on myself, I’ll upset the kingdom.”

“You will, it’s unfortunate, but the expectations, at least in my kingdom, treat you like a robot, incapable of breaking. Sometimes, you have to be selfish. You’ll eventually find the balance with experience, but if you can’t look after yourself, it’ll be difficult to care for others’. Remind them of that if you have to.”

“Perhaps they’re going easy on me because they don’t want to scare me off, but so far, they haven’t been direct with me. It’s more implied than said.”

“Trust me, it’s rare to be confronted. Grudges and dismissive behaviour are the way they usually tell you.” 

Haru bit her lip, her eyes downcasting towards her lap. “Akira…” Her voice came out weak, ambivalent.

“Yes?” 

“How does one change the whole thought process of an entire kingdom...? I have the drive to do it, to try; however, it feels useless, like I’m fighting against centuries of conditioning. Should I just accept their hatred for humanity…?” Her features quivered as she clasped her chest. “I-I don’t know if I can love them… They’re everything I’m against, and while I can accept dissimilarity, this is too much. How can I lead, care for a kingdom that doesn’t even respect the lives of others’?” 

While he considered a reply, Akira’s expression became despondent. “...It’s hard, your situation is beyond arduous, but...citizens like Futaba exist, don’t they? In all sorts of groups, there will be a few who don’t cling onto the dominant notion, convincing and expressing your beliefs to them is where I’d start.” He let out a troubled sigh and began to rub his neck. “Even though it may not seem like it on the surface, and there’s an obvious difference, I don’t always see eye to eye with my kingdom. I disagree with a lot of the expectations and double standards it has. For example, the elders can be quite hypocritical and even discriminate against humans, yet they boast about their impartiality; I also can’t call them out on it because they hide it well or under guises. All you can do is stand by your beliefs, be open-minded and willing to discuss your thoughts in a polite manner. It can be frustrating, especially when the majority disagrees, but some will listen to you, I’m sure of it.”

Colour and hope returned to Haru’s face. A smile curled her lips, her cheeks puffing up because of it. “I suppose the palace has demoralised me a bit, especially when some approach me, asking why I got rid of their ‘prizes’. I know there are a few citizens who question my father’s approach, but most of them don’t seem to understand the true extent of their actions. A lot of them justify their behaviour with the idea it’s natural, maybe proving them otherwise is a good start? Like meeting kind-hearted humans, and gaining more exposure to them?” 

“If you believe that’s a good start, go for it. Ultimately, it’s your...kingdom, so you’re more suited to contemplate approaches. You’ve already managed to rescue humans from them, and you haven’t been there for very long.” Assuring her with a grin, Akira placed his hands together. “That’s admirable, it truly is, Haru.” 

“T-Thank you...” Embarrassed by the praise, Haru averted her eyes momentarily. “When you put it like that, it revives my hope. Although, changing their thoughts isn’t my only conflict, looking after them is too. I know you struggled a lot to feed your kingdom, and while the population is lower, I don’t know how to approach that kind of business. There are so many factors that make leadership intimidating…”

Akira leaned forward, propped his elbow onto the desk, and crossed his legs to feel more comfortable. “While it may seem like it, you’re not alone in this. I’ll provide whatever help I can, whether it be through advice or actions.” He assured. “If you ever feel doubtful, remind yourself that your struggles aren’t exclusive. We all deal with it and have our own ways of handling it. You’ll eventually find whatever works best for you, but for now, you can rely on me.” 

Haru took a moment to process his words. As she did so, she began to fidget with her hands, moving them from her lap to her hair. “Um… Does this mean you want me to become queen?” Once she managed to speak, her eyes downcast, and she nervously played with a strand of hair. 

Akira stilled, realising his implications. His eyes then avoid contact, and he exhaled wearily. “It’s not really a matter of ‘want’. I’m sure you- What do you think will happen if you reject the position...?”

The elephant in the room, despite their previous language, was forced to acknowledgement. Both of them knew the gravity of their awaited discussion, but it wasn’t easy to concede, to accept. 

Nervous, Haru gulped. She then breathed in deeply, pushing aside her anxiety. “They’ll hate me and...may wish me harm.” Her voice came out weak, similar to a whisper.

“And what do you think will happen if you return to my kingdom...?”

“...” Her hands squeeze together. “I-I have no choice, do I…?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t feel like you do…” Akira clenched his fists, turning his head in shame. “Perhaps I should’ve stopped you that day, but...I don’t believe I have a right over your desires.”

“I knew going there would have consequences, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Lifting her head, Haru managed a smile, albeit a fragile one. “I wanted to be with my father, even if our relationship hasn’t been...pleasant. While not entirely, I was aware they would try to persuade me into leadership. It seems I will just have to accept my fate.”

“I know it’s difficult to, especially if it’s forced onto you; however, I do believe it’s the best course of action…”

“I do too.”

“...” A frown tugged Akira’s lips, his expression growing more dejected. “I’m sorry, Haru…”

“You don’t have to apologise. I sort of knew this would happen, and I’m glad you respect me enough to let me decide. While I’m...scared, I feel like I can do more in my future position. Being a citizen may have been fun, but I had no real impact in the way that I want. Reality may be harsh; however, I’m ready to accept it now, to help mould it.”

“I’m glad you’re...coming to terms with it. I promise you won’t go through this alone, I’ll try my best to secure your confidence.” Intertwining his fingers, Akira leaned back in his seat and lowered his gaze awkwardly. “There is a slight problem though… I haven’t decided on what we’ll do with the drug. I feel more...content keeping it hidden from other kingdoms, but I don’t mind lending my aid to those who seek it; if I become the distributor. I do plan to help you either way, although my aid may vary based on my decision.” 

“When you decide, will you tell me? I feel like...one of your choices will change everything, for your kingdom, at least.”

“Of course. You won’t be left in the dark, after all, it will affect you too.”

“Alright then.” Haru’s lips curl into a grin and she stood up, extending her hand. “I’m truly thankful you brought this up, even if it was hard. It has assured me in a lot of ways I needed. I’m happy to be able to work with you, Akira. Let’s try our best to create a bright future.”

“Mm, it’s been on my mind quite a lot, although I’m sure you’ve considered it more.” Reaching out, Akira stood up as well and shook her hand. “I promise to make our kingdoms both worthy, whether it be as vampires or humans.” 

Their deep allegiance wouldn’t shatter, despite their kingdom’s opposition and unpredictable nature. All they could do was play the game of fate, and seek a path that beckoned them, together.

##########

Outside the mansion, Haru gathered with her other allies. Their relationship had grown over the months, and while their views may still differ, their goals were ultimately the same. 

“Did we come all this way for a mere conversation?” Mahr muttered and crossed his arms. “You weren’t in there for long, why couldn’t you have just spoken on the phone?”

“Because it was too important for a phone call.” Replied Akira.

“Now you’ve made me curious…”

“Prying into the personal affairs of other kingdoms isn’t ideal, my prince,” Takakura reminded, placing a hand on his master’s shoulder. “I’m certain you have learnt that.”

“...I know, it’s just,” Shifting his eyes to Haru, Mahr continued. “You seem happier. The news must’ve been satisfying, which makes me believe I can ask.” 

“You’ll find out soon.” As she tried to assure them, Haru smiled. “I have a few things to do before I can announce it, but I’m sure it’s worth the wait.”

Knowing the conversation would delve further, Akira wished to excuse himself. “Well, I’ll allow you to start your trip home. I’m sure you don’t want to arrive too late.” He said, trying to shut it down politely.

“Mm, we’ll talk soon, Akira.” 

Haru sent a grateful nod his way, only for Mahr to speak up.

“Hold on. Our next class, when will it be...?” 

At first, Akira found the question annoying, but as it settled in his mind, he saw an opportunity. 

“Why do you ask?” Amused, he smirked. “Do they excite you?”

“Er, no… Quite the opposite. I only want to know, so I don’t overload my schedule.”

“How about…” Akira’s brow wrinkled, his expression turning pensive. He knew he needed time to focus on the kingdom without Mahr snooping around. If he found out about the vote, it could create a crisis, one Akira wanted to avoid. “How about three months from now?” 

Hopefully, the discussion surrounding his decision would fade away by then. 

“Three months?! Isn’t that too long of a gap?”

“It is, but I’ll be busy and I wish to give Haru time with her father, considering his worsened state.” 

“When you put it like that,” Running a thumb over his fingers, Mahr glanced at Haru. “I suppose it’s fine.”

“That settles it then.” While she started to wave, Haru slid her foot towards the carriage, gravel scraping against her shoes. “I look forward to our next meeting! I also hope you have a good week.” 

“I hope the same for you too, Haru.”

Mahr seemed to hesitate. His eyes shift around awkwardly to the carriage, then to Akira. “Uh, well, goodbye.” He mumbled under his breath before following her.

Akira simply huffed. He rarely got farewells out of the prince, and when he did, they were always awkward, like an embarrassed child. He then noticed Takakura staring at him. Akira just brushed it off when the servant approached the carriage, but internally, he knew why he received such a look. Takakura assumed the subject of their meeting, but this time, he would be right. How the servant would find out Haru’s decision is unknown, but at least they managed to avoid a major conflict between the three kingdoms. 

He watched their carriage pull past the gate, and felt his pocket vibrate. Pulling his phone out, he noticed Futaba’s name flash on the screen and answered the call.

“Hello…?”

“Ah, good, you picked up! Is Haru still there?”

“No, she just left.”

“Dammit!” Disappointed, Futaba groaned, “I wanted to ask her to bring me more curry…”

“Perhaps next time.” As a small smile formed, Akira approached a couple of bushes and ran his finger along a leaf. “Seeing you called me, instead of her, is there anything else you wanted?”

“Ugh, why are you so sharp?” 

“It’s not exactly hard to work out your intention.”

Futaba became silent. She then exhaled wearily, and mumbled, “I...want to meet Sojiro. I-I’m still not sure about the revenge thing, but I know I wish to see him again. Unfortunately, with the king’s illness, I’m not sure if I can step outside the palace until things calm down, so that gives me time to mentally prepare, and for you to organise it.”

“I’m glad you’ve decided, but what kind of timing would work best for you?”

“I dunno, maybe a month or two.” 

“Do you want me to get in contact with him now or later?”

“Later. I’ll call you when I’m able to do it, but right now, the kingdom...isn’t in a comfortable state.”

“Alright, well, thanks for the heads up.” Akira approached the mansion and grabbed the doorknob. “I’ll write it in my schedule booklet, so I don’t forget.”

“Okay, um…” The sound of a keyboard came through the phone, alongside Futaba’s voice. “I know it’s nearing, but have you decided what you’ll do with the drug yet…?” 

“Not yet; however, I still plan to fulfil your request. You don’t need to worry, I won’t be selfish with it if I become the distributor.”

“As long as you help others’, I’ll be quiet.” The young girl moved, causing her chair to squeak. “If you choose to discard it, I recommend we destroy everything that mentions its existence.”

“That would be wise.” Pushing the door open, Akira stepped inside. “I’ll keep you updated, but right now, I have reports to read. Did you wish to discuss anything else?”

“Nope, I’m good. Have ‘fun’ doing your homework.” She giggled.

“...Have fun playing your games.” 

Akira shook his head while ending the call, amused. Even if she hadn’t mentioned it over the month, it seemed as though Futaba was beginning to forgive him. He didn’t wish to push his luck, so he remained docile, but her kinder attitude made him grateful.

##########

The night sky darkened the area, and lights were used to withstand it. Akira’s office was no exception. A lamp on his desk allowed him read votes, organise and fill out an attendance sheet. Every time he grabbed a new survey, his throat began to contract. Internally, he dreaded familiar names, and his body waned due to the anticipation. He didn’t know why he feared it, what he feared seeing, but his anxiety didn’t ease, despite how many votes he read.

As his eyes scanned the owner’s name, a knot twisted in his stomach. Shinya had submitted his vote, his desire to turn the kingdom human. Akira double-checked the name, only to confirm his concerns. A part of him expected such an answer, especially since his relationship with the boy wasn’t ideal. They grew more distant each month, despite Akira’s attempts to restore harmony. Perhaps it was merely the cycle of grief, or perhaps Shinya found others’ to rely on; either way, Akira desired his happiness, whether it be with or without him.

The tragedy that befell his parents probably scarred the boy, even if he hid it from everyone. He may have come out of his grief believing that while vampires are ‘safe’, they are capable timebombs. Forcing their biology to change may quell that, which would explain his decision. Unfortunately, he didn’t detail his vote well, merely stating he believes the kingdom would be happier.

“...Is Yusuke awake?”  
Turning his chair, Akira looked at his servant, who was sorting folders. 

“I don’t believe so.” Replied Zeriya. “It’s currently 2-am, so I doubt it further.”

“I see.” Akira took a moment to think, then waved the vote. “Here, I want your opinion on this.”

“...” 

Zeriya appeared puzzled until he approached and gently grabbed the page. Pensive, he scanned it before placing it down on the desk.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say. He voted to use the drug because he’s a human and has no attachment to vampires or our way of life. His thought process isn’t exactly unique.”

“You don’t think it’s related to anything else? That my actions didn’t shape his mind?”

“It could have, but I don’t see why it matters. He’s young, impressionable, and had bad experiences with vampires, his choice doesn’t surprise me.”

“But... The drug is the reason why his father is gone, shouldn’t he be against its usage too?”

“You’re trying to work out the inner thoughts of another without talking to them, don’t, it’s a waste of time.” Turning around, Zeriya approached a box of folders and began to sort them again. “If you’re truly curious, ask him. Although, I don’t recommend it. Dwelling on one opinion isn’t healthy, nor is it your job.”

“...” Akira glanced down at Shinya’s vote and placed it on the ‘examined’ stack. “I guess he would’ve explained his thoughts better if he was truly passionate about it…” 

“That’s a smarter way to see it.”

Pulling another vote from the pile, Akira saw Sakiko's full name. Her survey had more details regarding her thoughts on the matter. He wondered if she helped or guided Shinya with his, but their votes were the complete opposite. She believed the use was far too dangerous, that changing the entire kingdom for a mere chance, one she didn’t even agree with, was impulsive. 

Four of his closest companions were against its use. Tae, Zeriya and Ryuji already made their feelings clear weeks ago. Ann hasn’t handed her vote in yet, but based on the current prospect, she would probably agree with them. It made Akira wonder how they’d react if he chose the contrary. Hopefully, they would accept it as their king’s decision; however, doubt and dread lingered. All he could do was hope their relationships wouldn’t disintegrate because of this.

~~~~~~~~~

Another night passed, bringing them closer to their futures announcement. The late-morning sun warmed the mansion, illuminating it with golden hues. 

In the garden, gloved hands worked to separate and pat down dirt. Carefully, Akira inserted his fingers into a pouch and pulled out a seed.

“I believe we can plant them now.” He said, eyeing his lover. “It’s not ideal to bury them too deep.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

Akira dropped flower seeds into the holes they created, then smiled.

“You can cover them, make sure the dirt is flat.” 

Yusuke listened, although he kept looking at his partner to ensure no mistakes. “There.” Pushing the dirt down, he grinned. “How long will they take to grow?”

“Well, generally, starlight roses take four-hundred-and-five days to fully bloom, but they can begin to sprout after forty to ninety days.”

“That’s...quite absurd. No wonder you never managed to grow one."

“Mm, and the fact that if the humidity is wrong for even a second, it’ll die.” 

“I wonder which one of our hobbies require more technique…” Yusuke pulled a glove off, using his clean hand to wipe his cheek. “Although, I am surprised you suggested this. I thought you wanted to leave the garden alone.”

“I did, but…” While Akira rolled up his shirt cuffs, his lips curled. “I figured the garden should bloom aside our future. I also wanted to relax my mind a bit.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea. However,” Extending his hand, Yusuke gently brushed hair behind Akira’s ear. “Aren’t you meant to decide today? It is the 1st.”

“Uh…” A pink hue coloured Akira’s cheeks, his eyes averting slightly. “Today is when the voting period ends, but I’m still missing a few votes, so I’m going to wait for them first.” He made eye contact. “Speaking of that, you haven’t voted yet. Will you hand it in later?”

Withdrawing his hand, Yusuke shook his head.

“I’m not going to vote.”

“Eh…? Why not?”

“Because I don’t think it’s fair. Even though I’ve been with you for quite some time, it’s not enough. I only learnt your history, I didn’t experience it. I haven’t seen your people’s desires, thoughts, or pain for long so I won’t offer an opinion on how they should live.”

“I believe you’ve seen and experienced enough already. You, out of anyone, should understand what it’s like. You’ve been beside me during everything, and you’re training to become my queen, that’s more than enough to vote.”

“I may understand, but I haven’t personally experienced it. I’m human, so I don’t know what it’s like to fear them in the same way you do. I’ll gladly give up my humanity to stay with you all, but that question isn’t being asked. If you decide to use the drug, I won’t have to consume it. If you discard it, I won’t lose an opportunity. All I want is to be with you, and I get that either way.”

“You sound like those who didn’t want human citizens to vote.” 

“My thoughts may be parallel, but I’m also a new-ish member. I haven’t lived with you long enough to see both sides, to feel both desires. Because of that, I don’t want to vote.”

Slight frustration coursed through Akira. His hands clench near his lap, and he exhaled loudly. “Be honest, are you saying this because you don’t want to comment on my leadership? Because you don’t want to upset me?”

“No, but I can see why you may interpret it as such.” Shuffling on his knees, Yusuke leaned forward, gently grabbed Akira's hands, and held them. “You’re not perfect; however, I’ve tasted your determination more than anyone. I know you’re capable of fortifying this kingdom, you only needed the desire to continue onwards in life. Now that you’ve found it, I’m certain you can achieve your goals.”

“...” Akira began to smile. “I want you to vote, but if you don’t, I won’t pester you.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“I’m still curious, although I suppose I’ll find out your opinion after the vote.” 

“You already know it, I don’t have one-”

Just as Yusuke finished talking, they heard voices yell downstairs. The shouting persisted, growing in volume, and bewildered the couple. 

“What the hell is that about…?”  
Absolute concern shaped Akira’s features as he jolted to his feet, staring at the garden door.

“Should we go check…?” 

“I’m going to. I don’t think it’s anything dangerous, but be careful.” 

Yusuke stood up, brushing grass off his jeans. He then pulled his other glove off and followed his partner towards the shouting. They step onto the foyer, down the stairs, only to find the culprits. On the main floor, Ryuji was following Ann around, hounding her.

“How the hell can you vote like that?! Do you even realise what you’re doing, how much you’re risking?!”

“Do you really think I didn’t consider it?! That I didn’t take all month thinking about it?!”

Yusuke and Akira exchanged a glance before approaching them. 

“Why are you shouting…?” Akira asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

It only took a moment for them to realise the couple's presence. They then both started shouting at once, confusing the situation further. 

“Can you please take turns speaking?” Yusuke pleaded, wincing due to the volume. “We can’t understand either of you…”

“Ryuji’s harassing me because I told him what I voted for!” Frustrated, Ann sent a grimace Ryuji’s way. “This is the last time I tell you anything!-”

“I’m not harassing you, I’m questioning your decision!”

“Ryuji, let her talk.” Akira held his hand up, then gestured. “I don’t believe I’ve read your vote yet, so your argument confuses me.”

“Because I just handed it in today. I waited until the last day so I had plenty of time to consider it.” After she explained, Ann’s confidence dwindled. She appeared shameful, averting her eyes in silence, until she managed to continue, “I-I...decided to vote for the drug. I-It’s not because I don’t believe you’re incapable of leading us to a brighter future, because I definitely do, I just...know the hatred and knowledge of us is growing, and that scares me.”

“So what?! We’ve avoided humanity’s wrath for this long, we can continue to do so!” Ryuji intervened, his expression disappointed. “You’re just giving up, accepting their beliefs as right!”

“That’s not what I think, Ryuji! We destroyed their attempt at trying to get rid of us, now they’re just going to hunt and kill us instead! Think of it from their perspective! They censored our existence because they were trying to get rid of us in a way that benefited them, now it’s gone and proven to be problematic. They’ll go the easy route again: justifying our murder and generating hatred through paranoia!” 

“How do you even know this?! For all we know, the belief they could enslave us with offers of ‘redemption’ died with Shido! If anyone’s paranoid, it’s you!”

“The government stole the research, the entire notion, from Akechi’s father! That’s how Shido realised it was a possibility! Shido failed to execute the plan, so they’ll either try again or just start to kill us! Do a little fact-checking before you call me paranoid!”

“We don’t know that for certain! Akechi isn’t a trustworthy source, especially since it’s relying on his memory!”

“Can you two please stop shouting and be civil?” Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Akira released a sigh of exasperation. “You can discuss this without insults too…”

“Well, I’m sorry, but the fact my best friend is throwing our mutual buddy under the bus infuriates me! Seriously, you’ll be risking Akira’s life with this garbage!”

“I know there’s risk involved, for all of us, but a risk also remains if we do nothing.” As she crossed her arms, trying to appear small, Ann frowned. “From what I understand, Akechi only tested Akira’s blood because he was a known royal, but there are others’. We may not even have to use his blood for it if we can find someone else to share the burden.”

“That isn’t what I’m talking about! There’s a chance Akira’s body will react poorly to the drug! I honestly can’t believe you’re robbing him of the chance to find a cure as well! Have you ever thought about that, or are you too afraid to acknowledge how cruel that is?!”

“This isn’t…!” A noise of devastation escaped Ann as she covered her mouth, her hand trembling. “T-This isn’t just about him! I-I know that sounds awful, but we’ve had ten years to find a damn cure! Why do you think this will be any different…? Because Akechi said it’s a possibility…? This drug, it isn’t a possibility, we’ve seen its effects, and maybe it can cure Akira too…”

“It’s delusional to think that disgusting drug will cure him! It messes with our organs and mind! And if you haven’t realised, his organs are already fucked! He won’t survive the process!” Clicking his tongue, Ryuji swung around, preparing to storm off. “I didn’t want to upset you, but I can’t stand to see my friend doing this! You’ve disappointed me, Ann…” He then walked off, ignoring their attempts to call him back.

"..."

“...Are you alright, Ann?” Yusuke tried to alleviate the tension in the air by consoling her. 

“Yeah…” She sighed, wiping her eyes. “I knew my decision would cause this…”

“I’ll talk to him once he has calmed down.” Akira attempted to assure her. “Although he shouldn’t try to guilt you like that…”

“Am I wrong to think like this…?” Lowering her hands, she looked at the both of them. “I never meant to imply anything with my vote, I merely believe one risk is more...rational than the other. Humans won’t change for us, it’s naive to believe so. I don’t think we should cling onto a ‘us versus them’ mentality, especially at the expense of our safety, happiness and fulfilment.”

“If I felt like your opinion was invalid or wrong, would I even let you vote for it?” 

“...I hope you understand I don’t believe this because I want to rob your cure. It devastates me to even vote against it, but the drug is currently in our possession, it exists… Your cure doesn’t, unfortunately.” Ann began to fidget with her hands, desperate to clarify her thoughts. “Even if we become human-like, we can remain together. We don’t have to depart just because we’re no longer a ‘kingdom’. I admire your desire to fortify the kingdom again, Akira, but...wounds fester, putting a band-aid on them won’t make them disappear. I don’t believe you can change people’s hatred, even if you find a cure. We need a permanent solution, not hope.”

“I know it’s not personal, and I’ll take your thoughts into consideration. You don’t have to worry, Ann.”

“I’m sorry.” Placing a hand over her chest, she bowed. “I just...know our lives will stagnate until something worse happens. Hunters will only get stronger, and I don’t want to see you all suffer.”

“Ann…” Akira exhaled. He understood what she was going through, feeling compelled to over-explain her thoughts, but all of his attempts to assure her seemed to fall on deaf ears. Finding a way to cheer her up, he placed a hand in her hair, ruffled it, and grinned. “You don’t have to apologise or justify it to me. I’ll read your vote later too.”

Flustered, Ann perked up. She then touched her hair, patting it down. “Uh, I j-just…” She stammered and averted her eyes in shame.

“There’s nothing shameful about how you feel, Ann.” Yusuke also tried to encourage her. “You’re allowed to express yourself. If you believe a certain route is wiser than the other, even if it doesn’t align with your friends, then that’s okay. You don’t always have to agree.” 

“...Thank you both.” She bowed before meeting their gaze. “I didn’t mean to cause an argument, and I…” She stepped forward, hesitant. Breathing in deeply, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around and gently hugged Akira. “I hope I didn’t make your job harder. I also won’t hold it against you if you don’t agree with me, I’m merely expressing my thoughts, it doesn’t mean they’re right for the kingdom.”

Akira reciprocated the embrace by patting her back. “I know you won’t. After all, you’re more mature than Ryuji.” He chuckled, attempting to brighten the atmosphere.

They depart and smile at each other. 

“He’s just...disappointed, I guess. I’ll talk to him when he calms down.”

“I will too, he could use it.”

“You don’t have to get involved…”

“I already am. Plus, I suspected this would happen, although not necessarily with you.”

“Okay…” Noticing their attire, Ann brushed a strand of hair back. “I’ll let you get back to gardening. Thanks again for de-escalating the situation.”

As a farewell, they gestured and she wandered off. The couple then looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and began their walk back to the garden.

“That was, uh…” Yusuke spoke, although reluctant to proceed, “Interesting…”

“Unfortunately, I believe it’s quite normal. I just didn’t expect it to be from those two…”

“I don’t know why they can’t just disagree with respect.”

“It’s an emotional matter, I guess.” Placing his hand on the garden door, Akira halted. “I know I shouldn’t, but I’ve considered what this might do to my friendships.”

“Could you clarify?” 

They stepped inside the garden, and tread along a path, towards the centre. 

“If we disagree, will they despise my decision? I know I’m king; however, I… I don’t want to put others’ into a situation they hate. I could just be feeble, sensitive because all my other ‘issues’ forced them to adapt, but it’s messing with my head.”

“I know it may sound...strange, but if they’re unable to respect you as king, I don’t think it worth dwelling on. If you believe something is right for the kingdom, then pursue it. A life where you walk on eggshells isn’t desirable.”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter what I choose, I’ll upset someone either way.” Akira kneeled down near the garden bed and assembled their tools. “I guess it’s good you’re not voting too. I don’t have to worry about disappointing you.”

Joining his partner, Yusuke grabbed his previous gloves. “If only you were this considerate regarding other things.” He murmured, resisting a smirk.

Akira’s eyebrow twitched.

“...Are you going to keep bringing that up? It’s been like a month.”

Chuckling, Yusuke managed, “I’m only kidding. I just like watching the exasperation wash over your face.”

“Jerk.”

While he pouted, Akira bumped his shoulder into Yusuke’s.

“Sae is on the bottom of my list when it comes to worries. I know it sounds strange, but if you rationalise it as a ‘requested’ target, it doesn’t seem so bad. Plus, her interest may fade by the time I can actually do it.”

“What about Ohya?” Yusuke asked, sliding his gloves on. “I haven’t heard you mention her in a while.”

“Ohya…?” Akira appeared confused, then realised. “Oh, the reporter. We cut contact as we no longer had a reason to talk. I believe she suspected my involvement, but she had no proof, and realised it’s smarter not to pursue it.”

“Didn’t she want to expose Shido? To show others’ how awful he truly was?”

“I think so, but I don’t need to be a part of that. Akechi seems to have already exposed his sinister side a bit so she may use him to proceed.”

“...Do you think we’ll still be here in twenty-three years?” Stabbing the garden-shovel into the dirt, Yusuke began to create a hole. “I mean, our location and such.”

“The mansion is a place filled with history, so I don’t believe we’ll move unless it’s to the manor. Why do you ask?”

“Uh, well… I just wonder that when Akechi gets out, if you’ll be able to keep your promise. A lot can change in twenty-three years, especially since you’re deciding our fate.”

“If I can’t, then I won’t, but I still would like to try.” Akira picked up a pouch of seeds, and his eyes scan the label. “It kinda works in my favour too. I’ll know his location and ensure he doesn’t try to create the drug again. That would honestly be too much of a headache...”

“I suppose that’s clever.” Shifting their focus back to work, Yusuke ensured the hole was deep enough and gestured towards it. “Now, let’s get back to work. I believe you can put the seeds in.”

Akira acknowledged by nodding his head, and their revival of the garden resumed.

~~~~~~~~~

Soil protected seeds, moisture ensured their shells would soften, and the process repeated over and over again. The garden beds were carefully selected based on Akira’s memory, and they marked each of them with the flower type. 

“Phew…” Wiping the sweat from his cheek, Akira huffed out of exhaustion. “I forgot how strenuous gardening was…”

“We’re almost done,” Yusuke replied while moving his hands from the soil. He then noticed something on his lover’s cheek. “Oh, you have…” His words drift off as he reached out and wiped Akira’s cheek, only to leave a dirt trail. “Ah, I apologize…! I forgot-”

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” 

Akira’s eyes narrow. He rubbed his muddy fingers together and tried to grab Yusuke’s nose, but before he could make contact, he was stopped, halted by Yusuke’s grasp. 

“No! I assure you I didn’t!”

“Yeah right! I know you’ve been looking for the opportunity all day!”

“Why would I do that…?!” 

Yusuke’s complexion twisted the more pressure Akira applied. He anticipated another hand to join the battle, but it did not. Instead, Akira used more of his strength, causing them to lurch towards the grass. Moans of discomfort escaped their lips as their senses slowly returned. 

“Ugh…” Yusuke groaned and propped himself up on one elbow. “What an unnecessary reaction…”

“Be quiet…” Huffing, Akira lifted his head as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. “I know you wanted revenge from our last scuffle in here. You were just trying to act innocent.”

“That’s quite a lot of assumptions,” Yusuke smirked, then managed to pull a glove off. “The fact you’re even bringing that up, when it was ages ago, is strange. Seems you’re projecting a bit.” He chuckled, and his thumb wiped Akira’s cheek. “Your face is worse now.”

Akira pouted, pushing his hand away. 

“You’re the reason why.”

“It was an accident.”

“Like I believe that. Your hands were patting dirt right before you decided to touch me.”

“It slipped my mind, I apologise.”

Akira just groaned, shuffled onto his knees and ripped his gloves off. He then wiped his cheek, sulking the whole time.

“Are you ignoring me…?”

“Of course not.” Akira murmured, only to realise some dirt remained on his fingers. He smirked at the idea that formed in his mind, and crawled towards his partner, leaning in close. “I’m just admiring you…” His fingers caress into Yusuke’s hair until he pushed up his fringe, causing mud to glue blue strands together. Suppressed, impishly laughter then escaped him.

“Eh?!” Yusuke reacted, touching his bangs in shock. “W-Why would you do that?!”

“We’re going to have a shower anyway.” 

“That’s beside the point!” Yusuke jerked up into a sitting position, his brow furrowed. “If you’re going to be like that…” He reached for the soil, only to have his wrist grabbed.

“Don’t mess up the garden! It took months to fix this place!”

“...” Despite his minor annoyance, Yusuke conceded. “You’re lucky I don’t want to ruin our work.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call that ‘lucky’...” Moving his hand away, Akira tried to hide his amusement by running the back of his finger along his brow. “Anyway, we should take a small break.”

“I’m going to wash my hair then…” Discontent defined Yusuke’s tone of voice, making his feelings on the matter clear. He even imagined smothering Akira’s clothes with mud but decided it wasn’t worth the hassle. He would yield, for now. “If I bring dirt inside, it’s not my problem. You should clean it.”

“I’ll just get a servant-”

“No, it’s your responsibility.”

Puzzled, Akira stared in silence. “A-Are you mad at me…?" Ashamed of his mistake, his eyes downcast to his lap. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take it that far.”

Feeling as though he was overreacting a bit, Yusuke sighed. “No, I’m not. I just think you should clean the mess you caused.”

“I mean, there’s a chance we won’t bring any dirt in. Also, if the mud you put on me slips off, does that mean you have to clean it?” Akira smirked as he crawled towards his partner again, soon leaning over him. “How will we know who brought it in as well? You didn’t think this through, did you?”

“No, but…”

“But?”

Akira began to slide his fingers along Yusuke’s jawline, only for his lover to look away.

“Don’t be like that…”

With his thumb and index finger, Akira squashed Yusuke’s cheeks together, watching his lips puff up. His partner thought about slapping his hand away, but instead, he groaned in defeat.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Akira pouted. “Did I actually do something wrong? Because if so, I'm sorry.”

Unable to resist a smile, Yusuke gave in. “It’s hard to stay mad at you…” Gently, he brushed Akira’s hand away.

“Eh? But you said you weren’t.”

“Uh, slip of the tongue.” Awkwardly rubbing his cheek, Yusuke shifted his gaze away. “A-Anyway, we should- Ah…?!”

Stunned, Yusuke felt lips caress his neck. He watched Akira move slowly, trailing kisses from his collarbone to underneath his ear. Like cherries, his cheeks turned red, his lips trembling to speak.

“W-What are you doing…?” His voice sounded embarrassed as he placed a hand on Akira’s back. “...S-So sudden.”

“You don’t like it?”

“That’s not…”

Giggling, Akira withdrew slightly and pressed his forehead against his lover’s. “Sorry, my desire to express my affection piques at the weirdest moments.” 

“Don’t apologise for that, I was just surprised.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling, until Akira shuffled in between Yusuke’s legs and pressed a cheek against his chest, hugging him. 

“I haven’t been alone with you for this long in a while. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m neglecting you again, but I do enjoy being in your presence…”

“I don’t think that at all. I like spending time with you too; however, I understand the importance of your duties and would never make you feel guilty for doing them.” 

Huffing gleefully, Akira elevated his head. “I guess I’m projecting. You’re better at handling this limit more than me…”

“While I think that’s partly true, I believe you just want comfort, a means to quell your stress.”

“Then...will you help me?”

“Of course.”

Knowing he infrequently initiated, and to assure his partner further, Yusuke guided his lover by the chin and kissed him, sliding a hand up to his nape. Akira reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Yusuke’s neck and mimicking the slow movements of his lips.

They soon depart, smirking at each other. Akira raised a finger onto Yusuke’s mouth, sliding the back of it down towards his chin, then back up. 

“You’re so sweet, even with dirt in your hair.”

“I wonder how it got there…”

“Probably-”

“Uh, my lord…” 

Freezing in place, the couple glanced at who interrupted them. Zeriya stood on the stone path, clearly waiting for their acknowledgement. 

“H-How long were you there for…?” As he slid off his partner and rose to his feet, Akira uttered, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

“Longer than I would like to.” As if nothing bothered him, Zeriya continued, “The elders are on their way, so I suggest you prepare.”

Confused, Yusuke also stood up, wiping his hands together.

“What?” Akira’s unease vanished, replaced by bewilderment. “Why? It’s the final day, not when I have to decide.”

“You can explain that to them.”

“So...that’s it? You have nothing else to say?”

“You know I can’t convince the elders’ once they have made up their mind. I’m only the messenger.” 

“...” Sighing, Akira gave up the subject. “I suppose that concludes our restoration.” He pinched his shirt, looking at it with disgust. “Prepare a suit for the both of us, we’re going to clean up.”

“Wait,” Stammered Yusuke. “Am I joining you…? Why?”

“Well, it’ll be good exposure. You don’t have to talk. Also, you need to build a relationship with the elders, even if it seems pointless.”

“I see…”

“Come on,” Akira smiled and extended his hand. “If the elders arrive when we aren’t ready, it’ll be awkward.”

Yusuke looked at his partner’s hand before grabbing it, and they left the garden together.

~~~~~~~~~

The elders were yet to arrive, so Yusuke used the additional time to continue his preparation, and Akira sought fresh air by going out the backyard. He wanted to consider his words in silence, and hopefully, be ready for the elder's questions. 

As he watched dusk consume the sky, he heard a thumping noise. His eyes shift, and he realised Ryuji was outside, playing with a basketball. 

He approached, only taking a moment to be noticed.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late?” He asked, folding his arms. 

“Not really,” Ryuji mumbled, then stared at Akira’s attire before his focus returned to the ball. “Don’t you look fancy…” He snorted.

“The elders are coming here soon.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Honestly, I don’t quite understand it myself. They may want to discuss something, or perhaps they want to know my decision before everyone else. I’m uncertain.”

“Well...have you decided yet?”

“No, I still have a few votes to read.” Something else occupied Akira's mind, so he brushed the subject aside by waving his hand in a quick motion. “Anyway, that’s not the reason I approached you. Have you apologised to Ann yet?”

“...Of course, it’s about that.” Sighing, Ryuji threw the ball into the hoop. He then caught it and turned his body to face Akira. “No, I haven’t.”

“Do you feel as though you should?”

“...I admit I was a bit harsh, but I don’t believe I said anything bad.” 

“You called her paranoid.”

“So? Paranoia isn’t inherently bad, and I reckon she’s acting so.”

“Ryuji…” Disappointed, Akira began to rub the bridge of his nose. “Shouting at her because you disagree isn’t right. You could’ve questioned her with respect, not belittle everything she said.” 

“As I said before, I admit I was harsh, but I didn’t say anything wrong. She was also shouting, so it was...mutual disrespect.”

“You insinuated she doesn’t care about me, I don’t believe that’s true.”

“Well, her choice makes it seem that way.” Feeling disheartened, Ryuji started to fidget with the ball, juggling it back and forth with his hands. “P-Perhaps it’s not true, but...actions speak louder than words to me.”

“Are you really going to be petty?” Akira's voice came out in a worried, albeit frustrated tone. His brow then furrowed, and his head shook, making his stance clear. “Hurting years of friendship over this is pitiful. Ultimately, your argument seems to be about me and I don’t need you to be upset on my behalf. If I’m capable of understanding her reasons, why can’t you?”

“I’m...just disappointed in her. And you told me to question people’s opinions, to challenge them. I only did that, although it was fueled by emotions…”

“Unsolicited discussion isn’t appreciated by anyone. When the other party doesn’t want to participate, it becomes interrogation, which you were definitely doing, you even do it to me. If you just sat down and talked to her respectfully, I can guarantee your argument wouldn’t have happened.”

Averting his eyes in shame, Ryuji frowned. “I understand, but, er…”

“What worth came out of your argument? All you did was upset her and probably affirm her stance. You could’ve had a decent discussion, but you decided to attack her thought process instead.”

“Alright, alright… I get it, I’m an asshole.” Ryuji mumbled and let the ball slip out of his grip, causing it to smack against the pavement. “I’m not good at expressing my thoughts or feelings like you are, but I do realise my mistake and feel bad for making her cry, so I plan to apologise.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m good at that either.” Relieved, Akira chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m glad you won’t let this ruin your friendship though. I’m also certain Ann has a few things she wants to tell you.”

“Yeah, she probably wants to call me a selfish prick.” 

“Uh, maybe...but I meant an apology.” 

“You know, you didn’t have to come out here and act as our cupid." Ryuji huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I planned to apologise to her anyway, I just needed to...cool off.”

“That word doesn’t mean what you think it means… And I thought you would, I only wanted to ensure it. The kingdom will be crushed by my eventual decision; I don’t want to lose my only form of solace alongside it.” 

“Eh? We’re your only source of solace?” 

The moment he realised his own words, Akira tried to suppress his embarrassment. He didn't exactly like revealing his vulnerable side to anyone other than Yusuke, but instead of worming his way out of it, and given the current climate of the mansion, he decided to express it.

“You guys and Yusuke make my life...easier. I can't imagine being without you all.”

“Jeez, no wonder your frustrated all the time. We don’t offer much.” 

“I don’t think that’s true.” A shy smile curled Akira’s lips as he twisted a strand of hair. “You guys manage to normalise my life a bit. That’s all I could really ask for.” He blushed. 

“I don’t know if we could even be considered normal, but I’m glad to hear it.” Grinning with pride, Ryuji offered his fist. “I’ll always be your mate, even if you want to steer the kingdom elsewhere.”

Akira stared at his hand, reluctant to comply. He then conceded and tapped his fist against Ryuji’s.

“Good, I expect you to keep your promise." Looking for a way to escape his embarrassment, Akira peered down at his watch and realised the time. "A-Anyway, I have a meeting to attend. Enjoy your freedom.”

Ryuji smirked. “Sure, good luck.”

~~~~~~~~~

Footsteps reverberate off the corridor walls as Akira guided the elders' towards the meeting room. Chairs scrape against the floorboards, seats were claimed and slight chatter emitted once they were inside. Zeriya and another servant provided each member with a glass of water or wine before they left the room, granting them privacy. 

Akira didn't want to wait for them to settle down. “It seems you all misunderstood my arrangement, I never planned to give my answer on the last day." As soon as he opened his mouth, the room became silent, keen to listen. "If I did, those who considered their vote longer than others’ may have been ignored. I’m sorry, but I don’t have an answer to provide yet, however, I will inform you when I do.”

The elders' looked at each other, puzzled. Some of them even appeared disappointed. 

“Prolonging our wait doesn’t seem wise.” The 1st elder argued, his eyebrows furrowed. “Those who expect an answer today are going to be frustrated.”

“I don’t know where you got the idea I would provide one. I made it clear today was the end of the voting period, not my decision.”

“Rumours.” Thalriza sighed and tucked an elbow under her arm. “They believed rumours, and instead of confirming with you, like I suggested, they decided to come here, hoping you would just give an answer.”

Despite Akira's willingness to try and mend their relationship by not assuming, their actions weren't surprising. They had a tendency to do such things, and while he wanted to lecture them about it, all he could do was act stunned and hope for an explanation. 

“Is that so...?” He expressed his concern, although a hint of irritation lingered in his voice.

Some of the elders' appeared uncomfortable, fidgeting in their seats, while others' displayed their annoyance by glaring at Thalriza.

“Y-You must understand, we’re only desperate for an answer…” Squirmed the 4th elder. “Your decision will also affect our lives, so…- We also have other topics we can discuss if you’re not ready.”

“I’m sure I've made my stance clear. It’s not very professional to try and force an answer out of me…” Akira couldn't let this go without a retort, even if it was weak compared to his past behaviour. “I’ll have an answer by tomorrow, don’t ask for a time, just be patient. Now, what else did you wish to address?”

Wine glasses scrape along the table as a few members chose to distract themselves. 

“...Well, we’re still looking for a second advisor, but we’re not sure if we should continue. No one seems to be interested in the role, and your announcement only...made that worse.” 

“You can stop. I believe that’s a job I, or Yusuke, can do now if it’s required.”

Now that his role was known, Yusuke sat near his partner. He prefered the side as he didn’t feel eyes lingering on him as much. Because of his discomfort, his head remained low, staring at his lap while his hands rub together. For some reason, his anxiety amplified at the sound of his name, but he tried to allay it, assuring himself the meeting would soon end.

“Generally, it isn’t advisable to pick your own. Bias attitudes might prevail if you do.” The 1st elder muttered.

“Either way, the kingdom is too occupied to seek an advisor. We’ll discuss this again at a later date, but right now, you may stop.”

“Alright, but what about the other kingdoms?” Asked the 5th elder. “You are training a northern prince, correct? As well as Haru?” 

“Yes. My relationship with the prince has...improved slightly and Haru has accepted her role as queen. An alliance with her is very likely, but I have no say over Mahr.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. You can use it to help assure the kingdom.”

The way the elders’ spoke made it clear they were trying to pry his answer, but asking them to stop seemed excessive. 

“Based on the news, the police are no longer on your tail, but do they still loiter here?” As he asked, the 3rd elder stroked his chin. “I’m certain it would make feeding difficult. If they become an issue again, I believe it would be smarter to lure criminals instead of hunting them. You could purchase, or simply used another property to entice them with offers, then feed. It’ll be no different from how you used to do it, only the victims will be...wrongdoers.”

“...They don’t loiter here, but there’s definitely an increase in patrol at night. It does make it more difficult; however, I have managed so far. We could consider your suggestion, but by making offers, I make my name known to others’, which could become problematic. I may gain unwanted attention, especially if those who seek me don’t return.”

Thalriza joined in, “I think it’s worth considering later on. As long as he doesn’t get caught, I believe his current actions are the safest we’re going to get.”

It was clear, just by the way their discussions flowed or concluded, that the vote was occupying everyone's mind. No one felt the need to ponder or address current issues as the goal of the kingdom could completely change in a few days. Frustration, a feeling of futility accompanied each of their conversations. 

“Moving on to the elephant in the room,” The 7th elder began, shifting their eyes to the couple. “When are you two going to get married?”

In awe, Yusuke elevated his head. He didn't expect such a question, evident by his body's reaction; his heartbeat grew more erratic, sweat covered his palms, and a knot formed in the back of his throat. 

“Uh…” Akira was also stunned. He didn't know how to reply. Glancing at his partner, he knew he had to assure him somehow, but all he could manage was a reluctant response, an attempt to redirect, “Isn’t that...a bit personal? ...We’re not even engaged yet…”

“I don’t believe any marriage between a king or queen has been a personal matter, so no, it isn’t. When you appoint another leader, your fate is already known. There’s no need to be coy.”

“Yes, but...Yusuke was raised with different interpretations, beliefs and values to us. It’s vital that you consider them…”

“He has already integrated, he should be aware that our leader’s marriage is different to the regular way.”

“You cannot change the perception of a tradition so easily. I don’t even know why you’re asking this, it’s not like our marriage is vital. Allowing our citizens to adapt and accept slowly seems wiser than forcing them to.”

“Because he must become a vampire. It’s just our tradition, and your marriage will ensure it.”

Akira's exasperation started to flare once more, his brow twitching. “You’re ignoring so many factors. We don’t know what will happen to his blood if he turns; if I decide to use the drug, there’s no reason he must, if we remain vampires, his blood may be required for my cure. We don’t even know if I can have an heir yet. I’d appreciate it if you thought a little more before asking things like this…”

“Our ancestor may have accepted it, but our people will get discouraged soon. Why did you even announce it if you weren’t ready to commit-”

“May I excuse myself…?” Raising his voice more than he wished to, Yusuke jumped out of his seat. “I-I need to, uh….- Bathroom, I need to go to the bathroom…!”

The argument died down, fell silent.

“Yes, you may...”  
Akira tried to assure his partner by giving an apologetic smile. 

“T-Thank you…”

Before he knew it, Yusuke hurried out of the meeting room, ignoring concerned gazes. He could barely breathe, choked by his anxiety. Nothing in his mind could comprehend his reaction. His legs just kept moving, desperate to create a distance.

~~~~~~~~~

After his body calmed down, Yusuke sought the living room. He lacked the strength to return, regardless of his guilt. While he buried his face in his hands, performing breathing exercises, he questioned his response. Sure, the subject matter was uncomfortable, but he handled worse and even expressed his anger towards the elders. Perhaps it was mere stress, overwhelmed by the new attention; however, he felt like crying, frustrated at his own actions.

“There you are…” 

He heard a familiar voice. Before he could even lift his head, he sensed their presence growing closer. His eyes then adjust upwards, only to see Akira, his partner, frowning.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Akira continued and slowly lowered his body onto the sofa, near his lover. “Is something the matter? You didn’t return.” 

“...Oh, right. I’m sorry but that was a lie…- The bathroom...”

“I know it was.”

Confusion relaxed Yusuke’s features. His eyes widen slightly, his brow lightly furrowed and he murmured, “Pardon…?”

“I’m not blind to your anxiety, Yusuke.” Breathing loudly, Akira scooted closer and draped an arm around his partner's shoulders. “I apologise for their behaviour. I had no idea they would bring that up, especially since…- Just know that I won’t let them pressure you or me into something we’re not ready for yet.” 

“You don’t have to apologise. I’m the one that should say sorry, after all, I...made matters awkward. My actions may have implied something I don’t even feel…” Annoyed by his inability to articulate, Yusuke grabbed Akira’s arm. “Please don’t misunderstand, I didn’t leave because I don’t want to or dislike the idea of marrying you, I just did because I-...” He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to resist tears. “...I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand why I did. It frustrates me, but I suppose my discomfort became overbearing.”

“You don’t have to know why for it to be valid.” In order to cheer up his lover, Akira smiled and caressed his cheek. “I never believed you left the room because of me. I know your life has grown more stressful, so having a personal question brought up could make anyone crumble. Our relationship and your status will move at a pace we’re both comfortable with, not what they want. If you haven’t realised, I’m not exactly the type to meet expectations.” He chuckled.

“So...you don’t think I’m not ready to commit?” 

Akira shook his head.  
“The thought hasn’t crossed my mind once.”

A slight smile brightened Yusuke’s complexion.  
“I’m relieved to hear that. I was scared my actions may have hurt you…”

“I mean, even if you weren’t ready yet, I’d still be satisfied. You’ve vowed yourself to me by accepting the position of queen, I really don’t need anything else.”

“Perhaps I came to that conclusion because...correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems as though you’ve been trying to hint towards it.” 

Confusion temporarily drew Akira’s eyebrows together. “I have?” 

“Well, you seem to call me your ‘fiancé’, and you mention it quite a bit…”

“Ah, now that you say so…” Awkwardly, Akira scratched his own cheek and grinned. “I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m hinting towards it, more like...I’m trying to normalise it. I know it’s a question we’ll be asked endlessly, so I figured getting used to it would be sensible.” Coming to a realisation, he blushed and continued, albeit stammering, “N-Now don’t misunderstand, that does not mean I don’t want to marry you. It’s only… Well, er, let’s just say I know I’m with the right person, but it’s still a new experience for me.”

Yusuke huffed happily, feeling reassured. “I was under the impression you had a ring wriggling in your pocket, ready to propose at any moment.” 

“Is it...bad that I don’t? I mean, I can guarantee I would accept your proposal if you tried; however, I want to respect your values, and I believe it’s an eventual matter anyway, so why rush it? Let’s just enjoy our relationship at our own pace.” 

“...It may sound strange, but hearing you say that relieves me. I know accepting the role of a queen has set our fate, and I’m proud to be your other half; however, the constant attention from others’ is new to me, and I don’t want to embarrass you with my inability to adapt. All I need is time.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” Sliding his hand onto Yusuke’s, Akira grinned while their fingers intertwined. “The last thing I want is for you to stress at our engagement or wedding. I want you to enjoy every minute, every second of it alongside me.”

Smiling, Yusuke leaned his body against his partner’s. He then averted his eyes momentarily and mumbled, “Could I ask you a question…?”

“Of course.”

“What do you mean by my ‘values’...? You’ve mentioned it twice now.”

“Well, most people are raised believing marriage is a cherished unionship, sometimes a goal or the best day of their life. While it is a wonderful ceremony, I’ve been raised to expect it rather than wish for it. It’s not a big deal, especially since I’ve matured over the years, but the way you perceive marriage may differ to what’s expected of me.” 

“I’ve never really thought about marriage, so I’m not sure if that applies to me," Yusuke confessed, caressing his other hand over Akira's. "Madarame never ushered me to, and I wasn’t curious enough to explore romantic relationships. That desire only bloomed inside me when I warmed up to you.” 

“Now that you’ve mentioned your...foster father, I’ve assumed quite a lot. I suppose it’s better than ignoring the possibility though…”

“No, it’s very thoughtful of you." As he maintained eye contact, Yusuke brushed a strand of black hair behind Akira's ear. "Although, I do hope you await our marriage with excitement, not expectation.” 

“Ah, no! You misunderstood!” Akira gave a quick pout, then exhaled like a patience parent. “I may have been raised expecting it to happen, but that doesn’t mean my desire for it doesn’t exist. When I was younger, I didn’t really care; however, as I aged and...encountered my curse, I began to wish for it, pray I would find someone just like you.”

A sound of amusement, akin to laughter, escaped Yusuke’s lips. “It’s difficult to grasp that a man as handsome as you can also be concurrently adorable.”

“...?” While he processed the meaning behind his words, Akira’s cheeks dyed in a red hue. His head then shook. “You’re unbelievable sometimes…”

“Why? Because I find you charming?”

“N-No.” Akira tried to regain composure by rubbing his neck, his facial features quivering in embarrassment. “A-Anyway, the elders wish to apologise to you. I talked to them after you left and they seem to understand more.” 

“Wait, they’ve been idling this whole time…? You didn’t threaten them, did you?”

“I figured they could wait a bit after showing up uninvited.” Sliding off the sofa and stretching his arms up, Akira chuckled. “No, I didn’t. I’m past those days. I just explained our situation to them and said pressuring us isn’t appreciated or will have the effect they want. You’re kind of a blessing in disguise, making you feel nervous or stressed only jeopardise our future and theirs.” 

“My love isn’t fickle enough to crumble because of them, but I’m glad you’re considerate.” Yusuke smiled, stood up, and stepped beside his partner. “Let’s go talk to them, I have a few things I want to say as well.”

After a short pause, Akira gave a nod and offered his hand. Yusuke grabbed it, and they wandered out of the living room together.

~~~~~~~~~

They found the elders in the kitchen, enjoying tea and snacks together. The moment Yusuke stepped inside, chatter slowed to a halt and eyes lingered on him, conflicted on how they should react. Nevertheless, Yusuke didn’t allow their numbed state deter him. He stepped forward, then bowed with a hand on his chest.

“I apologise for my previous actions. I was presented with a situation I didn’t know how to handle, so instead of embarrassing myself or my partner, I decided to excuse myself. I hope this doesn’t sully your image of me...” 

Akira looked as though he was about to assure his partner an apology wasn’t required, but before he could, the 7th elder came forth. 

“No, it should be me apologising…” They said, then kneeled and tucked their robe in. “My intention wasn’t to make you uncomfortable, but my words resulted in that, I’m sorry. You deserve more from all of us.”

“Ah, y-you needn’t kneel for me, I’m-”

Yusuke’s voice suddenly trailed off as he felt fingers pinch his rear. His cheeks dyed in a deep red and his hands retreat to his bottom, protecting it. Fortunately, he didn’t have to question who did it as the culprit was obvious. Out of all the options, Yusuke couldn’t believe his partner chose this just to silence him; their situation was beyond impish behaviour, yet Akira didn’t seem to care.

“While you may be still training, you’re my destined queen and my disrespect for your privacy is beyond insulting, please forgive me...”

“Uh…” Breathing in deeply, Yusuke regained composure and managed a smile. “I thank you for your apology, but I don’t want you to police your language around me. Just treat me as you would like to and I’m sure we’ll get along.”

The 7th elder rose to their feet, nodding. “You’re rather benevolent. I appreciate the second chance.”

“There is...something I actually wish to say to you all…” Yusuke paused for a moment and placed a hand on his chest once more. “A majority of our meetings have been under...unfortunate circumstances, and because of that, I often present a defensive side, especially in regards to Akira. However, I want it to be known that I respect what you do, are, and want to represent. You all have a difficult job but I want to work beside you, with you all to create an environment we’re proud of.” 

The elders looked at each other, considering his words, before grins formed their lips. Thalriza stood from her seat and wandered towards the couple, holding something. She then elevated her hand, gently placing the feathermoon pin onto Yusuke’s lapel. 

“I think I have realised why our ancestors accepted you, but just like with everything, it takes time to have faith in such notions. We all handled your inclusion poorly, and some of us even belittled your upbringing, what and who you are. Fear and disbelief corrupted our actions, just like it did towards our king. Could our future together mend our mistakes, or should we prove our dedication individually?”

“Having an open mind, even when you disagree, is all I ask for,” Akira expressed his thoughts, then smirked. “But I’m no longer your only leader, so perhaps Yusuke would prefer compensation in the form of gifts?” 

Surprised, Yusuke stammered, “N-Not at all! I only want a bright future and to clear the animosity within the kingdom together.” 

“I’m kidding.” Akira smiled, patting his lover's shoulder. “Anyway, why did you bring the pin, Thalriza? It’s a bit...unexpected.”

“I planned to return it, seeing it’s meant to be in your possession, not sitting at the manor.” 

“Well, thank you for that.”

As the 1st elder set down two cups on the table, he placed a hand onto the teapot, then looked their way. “Before we go, how about we share a herbal refreshment? We can talk further in a more...comfortable atmosphere.” 

Akira and Yusuke looked at each together for a split second before they both nodded. 

“That sounds lovely,” Akira began and grabbed his partner's hand. “All of our interactions so far have had a clear purpose, it’ll be nice to speak aimlessly sometimes.” 

“Mm, I agree.” 

They stepped forward, towards the table, happy to enjoy the elders’ presence for once.

*************

As he walked through the corridor, towards Ann’s room, dread and daunting thoughts whirled inside Ryuji’s mind. He knew he was doing the right thing, that his apology was warranted, he even brought a small box of chocolates, but the notion he would mess it all up weighed him down. Articulating himself was never his forte. Whenever he wronged another person, it would always take hours for him to assemble an apology, for him to find genuine and sincere ways to express his regret. Improving is a goal he strives to complete; however, reality and expectation don’t always align.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Ann’s room, staring at her door. A lump swelled in his throat, his heartbeat increased, and sweat coated his palms. Instead of wallowing in his body’s responses, he seized the moment and knocked on the door, hoping she wouldn’t slam it in his face. 

“Come in.”  
He heard a meek, muffled voice from the other side.

The thought as to whether or not she was expecting someone else popped into his head, but he decided to brush it off and open the door. He stepped inside only to see her organising a dressing table. Their eyes meet, frozen, before hers avert elsewhere.

“Wow, your room is messier than mine.” He tried to lighten the mood with a laugh, then continued to approach her. “Do you need help cleaning it?”

“No.”  
She seemed avoidant, dismissive. 

“...Look, Ann, I apologise for my behaviour. I didn’t mean to be an asshole, but my emotions clouded my judgement.” He extended the gift, presenting the chocolates with both hands. “It’s not an excuse, I know I screwed up; however...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Ann simply stared at the small box before her fingers wrap around it. She then paused, contemplating, until a smile formed her lips. 

“You’re so silly…” She giggled and pressed the gift against her chest. “Maybe if you apologised like this more often, we wouldn’t bicker as much.”

Worried, Ryuji rubbed his neck. “Does this mean you forgive me…?”

“No, it’s going to take more than a box of cheap chocolates.” 

A laugh escaped her as she watched Ryuji’s expression drop.

“I’m kidding. Of course, I forgive you. Just be careful next time, especially with your...accusations.” 

“I’m sorry, it was awful of me to imply that. I know you care about Akira, I just didn’t understand it properly…” Sliding a hand into his hair, Ryuji sighed. “Also, don’t tell me I bought the wrong ones. I looked everywhere for those chocolates, believing they were one of your favourites.” 

“They are, don’t worry, I’m only messing with you.” Her eyes shift to her bed, and she gestured towards it. “Come, we can talk more.” 

“A girl’s bed…? Isn’t that forbidden territory unless she-”

“Don’t make me kick you out.” 

Ryuji just snorted and complied. Due to the quality of her mattress, his weight caused a frilly pillow to misplace. He pushed it away, stacking it atop the pile.

“You mind not ruining my bed…?” Ann muttered only to sit beside him. “Did Akira tell you to apologise to me?”

“He did, but he isn’t the reason why. I was considering it before he even approached me, I just needed time to find the right words.” 

“I suppose I’m not entirely innocent either. I may have been able to de-escalate the situation if I explained myself better, but I felt attacked…” 

“I don’t think you did anything wrong. You don’t really owe me an explanation...” While resting his arms on his knees, Ryuji’s posture slouched. “I kind of get your opinion now, so you don’t have to dwell on it.”

“You know, just because I voted like that, doesn’t mean I think it’s morally right.” Crossing her legs, Ann began to twirl hair around her finger. “I just think it’s the safest option, even with its risks. We have a permanent problem, and unfortunately, we need a permanent solution.”

“That’s...the part I don’t understand. If you don’t agree it’s right, then why submit to it? Wouldn’t challenging it, trying to improve it, be better?”

“We’re talking about so many lives here, Ryuji. Some people are exhausted and can’t find optimism in our current future. I want to be proven wrong, I really do, but the only thing that could save us is a miracle, one we’re already working towards. I’m tired of seeing Akira, and our people suffer, so I want to seize the chance before us, even if it isn’t ideal.”

“I guess a cure isn’t guaranteed, but...I dunno, I have more faith in that than being able to turn everyone human.” 

“And you’re allowed to believe that.”

“...You’ve already handed in your vote, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well,” Ryuji leaned back, pressing his palm against the mattress. “We’ll find out Akira’s decision soon, I guess. Hopefully, it doesn’t end in an attempted assassination.”

“You...really think that’s a possibility?” 

“They said they’ll use the majority vote if Akira is unable to decide, so if someone disagrees with his choice, I don’t think it’s ridiculous to consider.” 

“Yeah, but they aren’t going to reveal the majority. It’ll be a gamble, a risk that isn’t worth it.”

“I don’t think someone will care about the risks when their life may go a direction they don’t agree with.” 

“Well, I hope you’re wrong.” Hope curled Ann’s lips as she flicked dust from under her nails. “While the vote has divided us a bit, Akira’s efforts to restore the kingdom’s community and relations seem to be working. Some residents’ from the manor have even visited simply for the sake of it, that was virtually unheard of before.” 

“Are you sure they aren’t just coming here to shove their opinion down his throat?”

“Yes, ...no.” Ann’s voice trailed off, she then frowned. “Ugh, why do you always focus on the bad?”

“I focus on it? Your entire vote and opinion are based around it.”

“...”

“Ah, sorry, that was a bit-”

“No, you’re partially correct. A part of me wants to be wrong, as I said before, that’s probably why I’m being optimistic regardless of my vote.” 

“I mean, plenty of good things have happened, like Shido’s demise and Akechi’s imprisonment. The kingdom now has a destined queen too.” 

“How about your...addiction? Does Yusuke’s blood still entice you? You haven’t mentioned it in a while.”

“The fact I haven’t said anything is your answer. Tae helped out quite a lot and telling Akira helped me accept it as natural.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ann beamed and patted his shoulder. “I don’t think anything can destroy our friendship if we managed when you lusted after the king’s lover.” She laughed.

“Hey! It wasn’t anything like ‘lust’!” Ashamed, Ryuji’s cheeks coated in a dark hue. “Don’t compare it to that shit!”

“Based on your…’interesting’ dreams, it was pretty close to it.”

“I never described them to you, so how would you know?! As Tae said, it was just my hunger messing with my head, trying to trick me into feeding!” Something, a realisation flickered in Ryuji's memory, causing him to smirk. “I’ve literally caught you ogling the both of them so don’t you dare try to turn my situation into something it’s not!”

“It’s not ‘ogling’, I’m just appreciating the aesthetics and assets of the body, man or woman. It’s really not something lecherous, my eyes kind of just gravitate because I aspire to be a model. I would never want to make someone uncomfortable, it’s just not in my nature, especially since I’ve been on the receiving end.” While she huffed, an impish grin formed Ann’s lips. “Can’t say the same for you.”

“Piss off! I’ve been ogled too!”

“By who?”

“G-Girls at the gym…”

“Yeah, because I totally believe that.” She laughed, trying to suppress it with her hand. “You’re as undesirable as a mule!”

“Fine! If you view ‘ogling’ like that, then I will too!” Ryuji's eyes lower to her chest and his brow furrowed as though he was forcing himself to concentrate. 

“Don’t do that! You look constipated!” 

While she continued to giggle, Ann yanked a nearby pillow and shoved it directly into Ryuji’s face. 

“But I’m just appreciating your assets…!” 

Ryuji’s voice muffled. He then tried to push the pillow away, but Ann was using all of her weight. He pulled back, attempting to evade the pressure, however, instead of finding freedom, he caused Ann to fall forward, making the mattress squeak under them.

“Ugh, did you really think that would work…?” Ann groaned, rubbing her head.

“I hoped…” Pushing the pillow off his face, Ryuji wheezed. “Get off me, you’re fat…”

“Wow, you really do lack tact.” 

“Ow, I feel my insides turning to literal mush from all this weight.”

“You’re… You’re only making me want to stay.” As she playfully smirked, Ann scooted over, laid her legs over Ryuji’s body and used his shoulder as a pillow. “Ah, that’s more comfortable…!”

“You legit witch, I can just topple you over.” 

“I dare ya’ too.”

“...” Defeated, Ryuji just groaned and draped an arm over his forehead. “You’re as annoying as I am…”

“Yeah, but that’s why you love me, right?”

“I guess. I don’t love your weight on my stomach though.” 

“You’re such a rascal! Don’t you realise mentioning someone’s weight is frowned upon?” Ann elevated her head, then pulled and pinched Ryuji’s cheek like a disappointed parent. “I’m a perfectly healthy weight! You take it back!”

“Ow!” Pouting, he grabbed her hand. “I’ll take it back once you get off!”

“No, I have to know it’s genuine!”

“Fine! You’re not fat, just big-boned!” 

“...” Ann went quiet, only to glare with absolute disdain. “I wish Akechi’s bullet killed you.”

“Ho, that’s a bit harsh, no?” Giving in, Ryuji could no longer suppress his laughter. “Y-You’re rather sensitive about weight, aren’t ya?”

“No! I don’t care, I eat whatever I want, but good luck finding a partner with that attitude!” 

“Eh, I like the single life.”

“Because it’s the only life you’ll have.”

“...”

Ryuji’s silence caused Ann to chuckle.

“I’m only kidding, you’ll find someone eventually.” With a grin, she ruffled his hair, then crawled to the side, off of him. “Great, my bed is a mess now.”

“Well, that’s what you get for bashing my face with a pillow.” While he smiled, Ryuji pulled his body into a sitting position. “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to cleaning. Enjoy your chocolates.” 

“Wait, you offered your help before.” As her hands clap together, Ann's grin turned devilish. “You should probably stick to your word.” 

“What? I know nothing about the welfare of makeup or beauty products. I’ll just destroy them.”

“I’m only organising them and cleaning my brushes. It’s basic stuff.” Her hands stayed together, in a praying gesture. “Please? I’ll help you clean yours.” 

“...I don’t own that stuff so you can clean my clothes instead.” Ryuji rose to his feet, stretching his body, then let out a sigh. “Fine, let’s get started. I don’t wanna miss dinner.”

“I meant your room, but great!” Ann crawled off her bed and stood proudly. “Less work for me.” She giggled.

“...God dammit, I misunderstood. Cleaning my room would be appreciated.”

“Too late!”

While he watched Ann approach her dressing table and beckon him over, Ryuji released his regret with a pitiful groan.

~~~~~~~~~

The elders stayed for dinner, making Zeriya improvise a bit. Despite their age and wisdom, Yusuke was able to find common ground and bridge the gap between them. Their conversations were mostly about the kingdom and reminiscing, but some life experiences were also shared. While they enjoyed their meal together, Akira noticed Ryuji and Ann were acting like their old selves again. Their behaviour was obviously policed due to the elders’ presence, but their light-hearted jokes, smiles and giggles made it clear they reunited. 

Dinner ended with the elders returning home and servants heading back to their rooms. Akira and Yusuke were no different. Social evenings were draining, even if they managed to end on a good note. 

“It would be a lie to say I’m not exhausted…” Yusuke exhaled as he collapsed onto their bed, pulling his string bowtie apart. “My feet hurt too, despite the fact I barely walked today.”

“Gardening can be strenuous, even on the legs.” Slipping his shoes off, Akira placed them in the closet. “I can massage them if you want.”

“Ah, no, it’s alright. I’m only complaining.” 

“You won’t have to complain if I relieve your pain.” As he huffed, Akira approached his partner and removed his jacket, setting it down on the mattress. “Trying to sleep with sore legs is awful, trust me, I know too well.”

“If I say yes, will you stop trying to hide your desire to touch me with acts of kindness?” 

“I’m pretty sure that's just called ‘expressing love’, Yusuke.” Amused, Akira chuckled. He then slid onto the bed, near his beloved. “But yes, I will.”

“Fine, go ahead.”

Guiding Yusuke’s foot up onto his lap, Akira shifted his body and removed a shoe, then a sock. 

“Hold on a moment, let me go wash my feet first.” Yusuke’s voice came out with a hint of embarrassment. He tried to stand up, only for Akira to gently grab his arm.

“Do you really think I care about that…?”

“No, but I do.” 

Before he went into the ensuite, Yusuke kicked his other shoe and sock off, then tip-top along the bathroom tiles until his feet grew used to the new temperature. Waiting, Akira ran a hand through his hair and exhaled at his partner’s antics.

“You know, touching my butt while we’re talking to others’ isn’t exactly appreciated. You’re lucky the elders didn’t notice and I restrained myself from doing the same to you.” The sound of water accompanied Yusuke’s lecture. “I almost bit my tongue off because of you…”

“Ah, that. I only did it because I didn’t want you to trivialise your status. You’re going to become their queen, their second leader, you have to learn how to be a bit more assertive, and accept the fact you deserve...more effort when it comes to apologies.” 

“...Are you just hiding your perverse nature under the guise of a lesson?”

“No, if that was the case, I could’ve just grabbed your rear along the way. I had no other way to silence you other than talk, which would’ve been more inappropriate. My interruption had to be subtle, but bold enough for you to listen.” 

Despite the fact he didn’t believe it, Yusuke couldn’t discredit the notion either. 

“...Could you clarify what you mean by ‘more assertive’ and I ‘deserve’ more effort?” 

“Imagine if I forgave everyone as soon as they said sorry, how would that present me?” 

“You’d seem extremely forgiving… Maybe?”

“And what’s the problem with that?”

“Um…” Drying his feet off with a towel, Yusuke took a moment to think. “Some people may try to take advantage of it…?”

“Exactly.” Proud, Akira’s lips curl into a genuine grin. “Ah, you’re like a little A-grade student, except instead of a scholarship, you’ll be rewarded with cuddles, delivered by yours truly.” Lifting a hand to his mouth, he laughed. “On a more serious note, it also helps you understand how well respected you are. Generally, someone will struggle or refuse to apologise if they disrespect you, but if they are respectful, it won’t be a problem to their ego.” 

“Hm, I never truly realised how carefully crafted your behaviour is,” Yusuke mumbled before returning to the bedroom, and plopped down onto the mattress. “I fear it’s going to take me a long time to even reach that level.”

“You don’t really have to, and hey, it does come with cons.” Due to the thought that came to his mind, heat began to prickle Akira's skin. He turned his face away, averted his eyes to hide his embarrassment. “...I often question and over-analyse things. It’s also probably the reason why I struggled to communicate with you and acted before I considered your intimate feelings. H-Hopefully, I’ve improved since then...”

“You have, immensely so.” Yusuke smiled, lifting his leg onto the bed. “You’re obviously not perfect, but neither am I, and I honestly don’t expect you to never make a bad judgement call. I mean, you literally did a month or so ago.”

“Agh! Please! I told you to stop bringing that up!” 

Yusuke chuckled, only to have his ankle grabbed and yanked up. 

“Ah, hey! Let go!”

Akira simply ignored the protests, shimmied in between Yusuke’s legs and pushed him down onto the mattress. 

“A-Akira! I’m not that flexible!”

“You’ll learn to be!” 

Pinning his partner down, Akira slid his hands underneath cloth and began tickling Yusuke in sensitive areas. First, his fingers glide along ribs, causing Yusuke to tense up, then he transitioned to his neck. 

“Ah! Stop-” 

Laughter interrupted Yusuke as his body desperately tried to squirm free.

“I’ll stop if you promise to no longer bring Sae up!” 

Before Yusuke could even reply, he felt hands shift to his back. Attempting to evade the ticklish sensation, his back arched and he pushed on Akira’s shoulders. 

“I-I promise not to! N-Now, please…!”

Akira complied, ceasing the movement of his hands, only to snuggle up in the crook of Yusuke’s neck. 

“...Why do you always do this? My stomach now hurts…” 

“Always?” Akira repeated, then gleefully huffed. “I like hearing your voice of joy, and don’t try to guilt me. I didn’t tickle you for long.”

“I ate not too long ago, so it doesn't matter how long you did it for. It’s also recommended that I don’t lie down straight away.” 

“Hmph, excuses,” Akira murmured, then shuffled to sit up. “Anyway, you don’t have to worry about Sae. She isn’t going to bother me for a while, and if the situation becomes desperate, I’ll shut it down before it damages us.”

“I’m not, I just like teasing you sometimes.” Yusuke propped himself up on both elbows, smirking. “Watching your expression drop can be rather fun.”

“Wow, you’re worse than me.” 

“It takes quite the effort.”

Akira just shook his head, entertained by his lover's antics, and pulled Yusuke's leg onto his lap.

“Akira…?”

“Mm?”

“I know this is strange, but...what does it feel like to turn into a vampire?”

“...” Akira went silent, focused on rubbing the sole of a foot, until he uttered, “You know, you’re asking this question way too late.”

“I know, but I’ve been thinking about it more and more, especially since the elders' mentioned it. Obviously, your decision will determine whether or not I go through the process; however, I’m still curious.”

“I honestly don’t know. I was born a vampire, so the experience is beyond me.”

“Have you ever turned someone?”

“No, I haven’t, but I know how.” As his palm slid along Yusuke’s ankle, Akira shrugged his shoulders. “From what I’ve heard, it feels like passing out from anemia or low blood pressure, then when you wake up, you’re plagued with extreme thirst.”

“Based on what you’ve said in the past, it’s possible to quench it with vampire blood?”

“Kind of. Whoever turned you will be linked to you in some way. Drinking their blood will strengthen you and quicken the development process; however, it is possible to use another vampire’s blood, just not ideal. It can’t feed you though, therefore, you’ll need human blood.”

“Theoretically, if I drained my blood into bags, recovered, then turned, would I be able to feed on my own blood?” 

“...I-” Akira paused, processing the question, until his brow furrowed. “What the hell have you been thinking about...?!” 

“Hm? Are you not curious?”

“T-That’s completely beside the point! Your questions went from normal to...absurd!” 

“Is it really that weird? I think it’s interesting.”

“I mean, it is, but…- I have no idea if that’s possible.” Ashamed of his own curiosity, Akira touched his forehead, and his lips sheepishly twitch. “We could...test it if you want.”

A sound of amusement left Yusuke's lips as he tried to sit up. “I don’t want to turn for the mere sake of it, but if you decide to continue the kingdom, I’d be willing to test it.”

“I’m sure Tae would be interested as well.” Akira couldn't believe his own curiosity, evident by his expression. He shook his head, somewhat embarrassed by his behaviour. “...My parents and ancestors would be so ashamed of me.” 

“Why? Because you’re curious about your biology?” 

“Because I’m curious enough to try it during a sacred ritual.”

“Well, no one but us has to know. It’s not like it’ll ruin anything.”

“You know, you’d make a great scientist.” A chuckle escaped Akira. He then slid to the edge of the bed, pressing his feet against the floor. “We’ll discuss it more if we end up doing it. I feel like that’s too far in our future to dissect now.” 

“Deal.” Intrigued, Yusuke smiled at his partner as he crawled towards him. “Who knows, maybe I could've been one if art didn't satisfy me, and I was raised in a more...stable environment." 

“...Perhaps I’m reading into it, but…” Akira began, only for his eyes to avert. “You haven’t mentioned Madarame for a very long time, since your...turmoil, I believe. I hope you know you’re allowed to talk about him, in good ways or...bad.”

“...” Leaning onto his side, Yusuke released a heavy sigh. “I hate him, Akira. He destroyed every decent memory with his own actions. I will never forgive him, as I should have many years ago. I clung to him because I had nothing else, now that I do, he can rot." He brushed his hair back, his features twisting with regret. "Honestly, I’m sorry I made you waste money on his grave. It’ll sit alone, forgotten, as he wanted me to be.”

“...R-Remind me to never disappoint you.” A nervous laugh escaped Akira as he scratched his cheek. “I won’t tell you how to feel, I don’t even know how I would, but I hope this doesn’t consume you...”

“It won’t, I rarely think about him now.” To assure his partner, Yusuke smiled and gently pulled Akira's hand away from his cheek. “You and the kingdom are now my family, and that’s all I could ever want.”

Pleased to hear it, Akira returned the smile. His eyes then shift downwards, allured by a shiny object. He reached for it, touching and stroking Yusuke's feathermoon pin.

“I’m certain I’ve drilled it into your mind by now," He began, flicking his gaze to meet Yusuke's. "But I’m glad you’re my partner and thankful I’m able to grant you happiness.” 

“You have; however, I won’t lie and say I want you to stop. It’s nice to realise I’m appreciated, through words or actions.” 

“Then I won’t stop.” 

Joy, in the form of a huff, escaped Akira as his fingers elevate and caress his lover’s cheek. Yusuke responded by relaxing, stroking and holding onto Akira’s hand. 

“Will you stay with me tonight…? Or do you want to read the new votes?” He asked, sliding his thumb along Akira's knuckles. 

“I’m not quite sure…”

Their hands' retreat, away from each other, and they sat in a brief silence. It wasn’t awkward, but neither of them knew how to continue the discussion. 

Searching for an answer, Akira began to twirl a strand of hair around his finger. “...I did say I would have an answer by tomorrow, but at the same time, I want to hold you as we rest.” He pondered aloud.

“Your job is important, so I won’t mind if you spend another night away.”

“Honestly,” Akira bit his bottom lip before rising to his feet. His eyes then shift to the family portrait, and he approached it. “The more I seek an answer, the more my confidence dwindles. While I try to not let it muddle my mind, I find it difficult to believe I should be the one to decide.”

Despite the seemingly sudden nature of it, Yusuke wasn't surprised his partner harboured doubt. He had expressed it previously, and while it could be interpreted as apprehension, the way he conveyed it felt genuine.

Even though he expected it to a degree, Yusuke didn't know how to proceed. Perhaps opening his eyes, assuring him he's the best candidate would be wise.

“...If not you, then who will…?”

“The majority.” 

Disheartened by his lover's insecurity, Yusuke lowered his gaze as he mumbled, “...Most of your citizens haven’t seen the effects of the drug, whether it be for or against. All they have is information, descriptions, but you have experience. Not only that, but you’ll be the one to sacrifice something, whether it be your wealth, health or reputation.” He then stood up, moving towards his partner. “I know you’re scared to pick the wrong decision; however, I honestly don’t believe one of them is wrong. They're entirely different, have their own risks or benefits, but they aren't capable of being incorrect."

“...” Akira went silent, his gaze focused on the portrait, his parents. Then, a meek sigh escaped him. “...I hope they guide me, offer me a direction. I know it’s childish to rely on the dead, even pointless, but I need something…” 

Trying to assure his partner, Yusuke smiled and touched his shoulder. “Your heart will guide us, Akira.” 

“My heart doesn’t work properly.”

“Uh…”

Akira simply chuckled into his hand.  
“I’m only messing with you.”

“...” Shaking his head, Yusuke wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders, somewhat entertained. “You’re cruel sometimes.”

“I am? You’re the one that teases me about my mistakes.” 

Yusuke responded by pouting, causing Akira to huff with amusement. 

Akira's focus then shifted back to the painting, only to catch a glimpse of a familiar book on the room's desk.

“Yusuke, will you come with me somewhere...?” He asked, now staring at it.

As he registered the request, confusion flickered across Yusuke’s features. He tried to see Akira's face, but the angle made it difficult to do so. 

Puzzled, he decided to mumble, “Pardon…? Where and what do you mean?”

Akira turned back to face his partner, giving a quick smile. “You’ll see.”

“Um, alright…”

Because of the time, Yusuke couldn't fathom what his lover wanted to do, but he would go along with it nevertheless.

~~~~~~~~~

“I should’ve done this ages ago, but I suppose I was worried I may need it…”

Out the backyard, Akira placed down stones to create a circular form, dropped twigs, leaves and sticks into the centre, then balanced wood on top. Despite his obvious creation, Yusuke was puzzled by its purpose. Before they came outside, his partner had grabbed a book, but never explained what they would do. 

“Could you explain why you’re making a firepit at night, er no, in general?” As Yusuke asked, his brow drew together, and he held a hand under his chin, inspecting the pit. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Placing the last log, Akira wiped his hands together, then pulled out a matchbox. “I’m starting a fire.”

“Yes, but why…?!”

The darkness of the night made it difficult to see each other, but if Yusuke had to guess, Akira was enjoying the confusion he inflicted.

“You’re really impatient…” 

While he smirked, Akira lit a match and dropped it onto the pit, watching it illuminate with flames. The wood exuded a smoky scent. It crackled, shrivelled and burned. Captivated by the sight, time dwindled away, and the flames intensified.

“I swear, you’re going to freak people out by doing this…” Yusuke muttered, tucking an arm under his elbow. “It reeks too.”

“I’ll put it out once I’m done.” Squatting down, Akira lifted the book off the grass and held it over the fire. “This is the book Shido gave me years ago, where I found your name. I haven’t used it since you guided me away, but getting rid of it was difficult. In the back of my mind, there was always a chance you may leave me, seek another life, while mine would revert. Now that I know it won’t happen, I can destroy this book and Shido’s manipulation alongside it.” 

The fog within Yusuke's mind began to lift, and while he thought the timing was odd, he could understand the notion. 

“...I see. Although, isn’t this a bit excessive?” 

“Perhaps, but I don’t want to leave a trace.”

“You have an incinerator, you know…?”

“It’s annoying to operate and makes a fair bit of noise. The last thing I want is to wake everyone up.”

“You might with a forest fire.”

“Not if I’m responsible.” Sighing with defeat, Akira adjusted his grip on the book. “Are you going to keep questioning my methods? We could’ve finished this already…”

“I wouldn’t have to if-” Instead of resorting once more, Yusuke silenced himself. He then stepped forward and touched the book’s spine. “I’ll help you get rid of it.” 

Akira showed his appreciation with a quick grin. He opened the book and placed his fingers over the pages, ready to tear them. They slowly ripped, the sound echoing through the night. He then gave the paper to Yusuke, yanked the rest of the pages out, and threw the cover into the fire. 

“I suppose it's okay to make a mess while outside.” Yusuke chuckled and examined the pages in his hands.

“It’d be no fun to just toss it in.” 

They smiled at each other, content, before relieving their stress. They tore, pulled, twisted and ripped the pages apart, allowing pieces to fall into the flames. The firepit crackled, snapped and little sparks floated away, along with the wind. Satisfied, the fire mirrored in their eyes as they watched, captivated by the sight.

“Perhaps I have true freedom now, from my past and curse.” Turning to his partner, Akira couldn’t contain his joy. “It’s all thanks to you that I’m able to progress as a king, and as a person.” 

Yusuke appeared stunned as a pink hue coated his cheeks. “Y-You’re giving me way too much credit…” He stammered, holding a hand over his mouth. “Although, I am thankful...”

“You deserve it all. Without you, I wouldn’t be able to desire life or a future. And while my existence may still not be ideal, I’ll do the best I can with it, maybe even find a way to permanently fix it...” 

“It’s okay, even if you don’t, Akira...” Elevating his gaze from the fire, Yusuke tried to smile through his flustered state. “I know you want to get rid of your condition, but...I don’t want you to feel frustrated if you’re unable to." He shuffled forward, reached out, and guided his partner into a consoling embrace. "...It’s a complicated matter, one beyond the judgement of ‘right or wrong’, so I want you to realise it’s fine to remain the way you are, so long as your heart stays the same.” 

“...” Thankful, Akira let out a noise akin to a moan, closed his eyes, and curled his fingers into the fabric of Yusuke's shirt. “I suppose I’ve lived this long with it, a few more decades isn’t going to hurt...”

“A few...?”

“Well, I don’t want to live forever, just long enough to satisfy you and fulfil my kingdom’s desires...”

“What if it takes an entirety to satisfy me?”  
Yusuke's voice muffled.

“Then I would say you’re expecting the impossible.” 

“Hmm…”

The air began to feel melancholy, like a sense of gloom weakened it. To ally it, Akira chuckled, shimmied back and reached for Yusuke's hands.

“Shall we watch the flames together? It feels a little...romantic.”

“Aren’t you going to read the votes?”

“No, I want to spend this night with you.”

Yusuke remained quiet, looking down at his feet, until a smile brightened his expression. His body then lowered onto the grass, kneeling as he offered a hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Delight curled Akira’s lips. He reached out, sliding his fingers over Yusuke's, and sat beside him. He then stared at his partner, inspecting him, until he mustered the courage to mumble, “C-Could you sit properly? We’re unequal in terms of…” Embarrassed by his own request, he blushed and simply shook his head. “N-Nevermind.” 

“Height?” Yusuke laughed, amused, while he patted his lap. “Just lie on me, it’ll be more comfortable.”

“...” Akira groaned but complied, and pressed his cheek against Yusuke’s thighs. “My suit is going to get dirty…”

“It’s not like you’re going to sleep in it. Just wash it tomorrow.”

“Easier said than done.” Releasing a relaxed sigh, Akira wrapped his arms around his partner’s stomach and snuggled up to him. “The fire...it’s rather beautiful.”

“Isn’t it?” Captivated by the flames, Yusuke began to stroke his lover’s hair. “It tempts me to draw.”

“You can if you want.”

“No, I would prefer to enjoy your presence to its fullest.”

Watching the fire, the couple basked in its warmth and the silent nature of the night.

~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose once more, its light gleaming inside the mansion. Yusuke tried to cover his face with a pillow to avoid the glare, but something akin to fur caressed his arm. Curious as to what it was, his eyes flutter open, and he pushed the pillow away only to find Morgana staring at him, inches away. He stared back at the cat until he grew bored and softly sighed. He then propped his body up and brushed hair out of his face. Despite feeling groggy, his awareness slowly set in, causing him to notice Akira’s absence. It wasn’t odd to wake up alone, but as he considered the reason, his heart began to flutter. Today, Akira would decide their future, their fate. He felt anxious for his lover, perhaps even nauseated. The whole scenario has loomed over them for months now, liberation couldn’t come sooner. 

Like an excited yet nervous child, Yusuke rubbed Morgana’s ears and coat before he stepped out of bed, ready to prepare for the day. He couldn't stop thinking about how Akira may answer as he bathed, pulled his clothes on, and completed his morning routine. There’s a chance Akira already has, and when he leaves the room, it will become clear. 

But, instead of walking out towards chaos or tears of joy, Yusuke saw the mansion in its usual state. A bit of relief resonated through him, heightened by the fact no one ran up to him, begging him to plead with Akira. Perhaps it was mere anxiety; however, his mind seemed to focus on the negative aspects of the reveal. 

As he moved to garden, he repeated words of assurance inside his head, trying to drown out his pessimistic nature. He hoped to see his partner inside, but all he saw was a new glass table.

Altering his search, he moved further down the foyer and noticed Zeriya talking to Ann. Once he saw an opening, he approached them, wishing to not interrupt their conversation. 

“Good morning,” He greeted them with a smile, despite the fact he wanted to ask one question. 

“Hey.” Ann waved.

“More like midday, but good morning.” Quick to bow his head, Zeriya returned a brief smile. “You missed breakfast. I was about to wake you, however; the Lord told me not to. Would you like me to make something fresh?”

“No thank you, I’m not really hungry…” Glancing over his shoulder, Yusuke decided to no longer prolong his question, “I’m actually looking for Akira. He’s not in the garden like I suspected. Would you perhaps know where he is?”

“The library.” 

Ann’s brow twisted in confusion. “Er, yeah, but… It’s barred, no one is allowed inside.” She added.

“Yes, that is a factor, however, do you honestly believe he won’t let his betrothed inside?”

“...Should I wait, or…?” 

“Just go in, he hasn't left since early morning, someone should check on him.”

“Alright, thank you both.”

Before he wandered away, Yusuke bowed his head and waved at them. He then travelled, and arrived at the library, preparing to twist the doorknob. His hand stilled, froze, until he mustered the courage to push on and step inside. The first thing he noticed was piles of books and the mess they created. Paper, notes and tomes were scattered across the floor, amassed in a single area. Slowly, he approached it, hearing rustles and light thuds.

Once he was close enough, he saw Akira in the centre, scanning various notes and pages. His movements appeared frazzled, desperate to find an answer. 

“Akira…?” Yusuke called out, albeit in a soft tone.

Akira’s eyes flicker up, peering over the piles of books. He then paused, processing his thoughts.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He mumbled, closing a book on his lap. “How was your rest?”

 

“Fine. However, I am curious as to what you’re doing.” Carefully, Yusuke elevated his foot over a small stack of paper and entered the mini book fortress. “How long have you been in here…? It’s a complete mess.”

“Too long.” Letting out a vague sound, akin to a sigh, Akira began to rub the bridge of his nose. “I’m still seeking an answer…”

“I see.”

There was no need to even ask how that was going. The dishevelled state of Akira’s appearance and the library made it clear.

“How about you take a break and we go to a nearby cafe? You haven’t gone outside in a while.”

Akira appeared to consider it, then shook his head.

“It sounds like a lovely idea, but I’ll have to decline, I apologise. I already spent my...extra time with you last night, and while I want to again, I’ll never come to a conclusion if I keep postponing it.”

“Overworking your mind will have the same effect, I’m afraid. You’ll just become frustrated if you don’t have breaks.”

“I know, but I’m...running out of time.” 

Pushing paper to the side, Yusuke managed to kneel and placed his hands over Akira’s. 

“Don’t stress. The kingdom will be patient.” He assured with a grin. “You still have plenty of time to decide, so...please, don’t try to force it.”

“No, no, I don’t….” As his shoulders heave, Akira gulped, desperate to drown his trepidation. “I-I still have to set up how I’ll announce it, when I will, and organise an assembly…”

“There’s no need to worry. Zeriya and I will set it all up, you only have to find an answer, okay?”

“How…?! None of these damn books say anything useful!” Beyond frustrated, Akira threw the book off his lap, causing it to knock over others. “Neither do the votes! Every time I lean to one side, something always sways me back into the middle! I’m sick of this- This torment…!” Breathing heavily, he held his head, his hands trembling.

“Akira…” Sympathetic was the only way to describe Yusuke’s voice, expression and demeanour. He expected this to happen, for these feelings to warp his partner's mind, but all he could do was guide him through it. “The stress is eating away at you. Please, come with me, I may be able to soften what you’re feeling…”

“The- The only way to do that is if I find an answer, one that makes me confident...!"

“...You will, just trust yourself.”

“Why can’t it just be a majority vote…?” Hiccups escaped Akira while his head elevates, revealing his teary eyes. “I’m tired of being a target of hatred, of making decisions that will only divide my people further! Why do I have to carry this burden?! I’m just a blighted king, an idiot who doomed my kingdom! They should be the one to decide, n-not me…!”

“...”

“The future- It’s for them, so why do I get to decide?! I’m just a pawn, living, breathing for one reason, so why-”

Devastated, Yusuke pulled his partner into an embrace, cradling his head. As he listened to muffled sobs, his features trembled, crushed to hear such despair. Whether Akira’s misery was due to frustration or insecurity wasn’t clear, but Yusuke would try to mend it either way.

Akira's cry was...uninhibited. Absolute anguish poured out in the form of tears, hiccups and whimpers. He couldn’t control it or even suppress its ugliness, all he could do was let it pass and cling to his lover.

His sobs turned into coughs until nothing else remained. His breathing grew more steady, his grip began to relax and his moans reduced in volume. 

“Do you...feel better?” Yusuke asked softly, continuing to caress black hair.

“I’m-” Akira shuffled back, revealing his face. He then wiped his eyes and grabbed Yusuke’s arms, curling his fingers around fabric. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologise.” Elevating his hands, Yusuke cupped his partner’s cheeks and brushed away remaining tears. “I’m just glad you, hopefully, eased some of your pent-up frustration. I know how hard this whole situation is for you, so please, don’t bottle your emotions up.”

“...I don’t know what to do, Yusuke. I don’t know if I want to continue being king, and I don’t know if I want to give up. All I know is that I hate this, my ambivalence, and the conflict that awaits our kingdom...” 

“Be selfish…”

“Huh...?”

As Yusuke moved his hands and grabbed a tissue from his pocket, his expression seemed uncertain, ridged. “I don’t know if this is good advice, but...if you’re selfish about your decision, I feel like you will prevail far more than if you pick what you think is right for the kingdom. You’ll be motivated to succeed in whatever goal you strive for, and ultimately lead a happier life.” 

“...”

“You’re thinking about the kingdom too much, and while that’s admirable, the reason you’re deciding alone is because you’ll be the one that sacrifices, and works towards the kingdom’s future.” Pressing the tissue to Akira’s cheek, Yusuke began to clean his face and smiled. “You’ve lost sight of the reason why you’re the best person to answer and feel helpless due to it.”

Akira’s gaze faltered to the floor as his breath became steady. He seemed focused, considering the advice, until his fingers lift onto Yusuke’s wrist. “Thank you…” A fragile yet genuine smile shaped his lips.

Relief defined Yusuke’s expression as he stood up and offered his hand.  
“Come, let’s leave this stuffy library. Fresh air seems like a lovely idea for you.”

Reaching for his lover's hand, Akira murmured, “...Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~

To calm and relieve his partner's stress, Yusuke took Akira to his art studio. Once they got there, Akira kept apologising for his behaviour, but each time he did, Yusuke assured him there was nothing to be ashamed of. They spent time together, flicking through art books and admiring Yusuke's painting projects. He had only completed one because all of his energy went into learning how to be a queen. His study took up most of his time, but he also felt compelled to put more effort in ever since the announcement. He wanted to prove his dedication, willingness, to the elders and entire kingdom, so his art had to be a temporary sacrifice. 

After getting an update on Yusuke's hobbies, they enjoyed a cup of tea together, then went to the bedroom and cuddled. Most of their time was spent relaxing, but they also had a few conversations, discussing how to proceed once they got home. 

The sun started to set, illuminating the sky with a pink hue. They took it as a cue to head home, and hopefully, find an answer. 

They eventually arrived back at the mansion, and while Akira enjoyed the therapeutic atmosphere, he had to resume his search. He decided to study in their bedroom this time, rather than in the library or his office. Yusuke was able to watch over him thanks to his decision, and ensure he didn’t fall into a pit of frustration again. 

Hunger began to gnaw at Akira’s stomach, so to avoid distractions, he asked his partner to fetch some snacks. Yusuke abided by leaving the room, and headed towards the kitchen. While there, he ran into Ann and Ryuji. They wished Akira luck, despite his lack of presence, and asked when the assembly would be. Yusuke replied by saying there wasn't a specific time, but the manor citizens would arrive in four hours. They accepted his answer, and he soon returned to the bedroom, bidding them a gentle farewell.

“Ryuji and Ann send their regards,” Yusuke discoursed as he closed the bedroom door and approached the desk. “I also have your food.”

“Oh, thanks.” Placing his pen down, Akira acknowledged his lover, only for his expression to drop. “Veggie sticks...really?”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing, I’m just starving.” 

“You said snacks, not a full course meal.”

“I know, but…” Akira just exhaled and grabbed the snacks, putting them on his desk. “Nevermind. What did Ann and Ryuji say to you?”

“They just wished you luck and asked when the assembly would be.” Turning around, Yusuke leaned his backside against the desk. “By the way, how is your...progress?”

“Honestly, it’s the same as before…” As he ripped open the food package, Akira swerved his chair around to face his partner. “I’m going to have another short break. My hunger and...inability to decide is starting to annoy me again.”

“If you truly need to, we could just delay the announcement. It doesn’t seem wise to force something like this.”

“I’m tempted to, but if I can’t even decide in the time limit I gave myself, what sort of leader am I? I’ll just disappoint our citizens, and I’ve done that enough already…” 

“I don’t think it’s smart to dwell on the past; however, given your situation, what would your parents do if they weren’t ready to announce something? Even if it’s minuscule compared to this, have they ever struggled to decide?”

“Uh…” Akira became silent, nibbling on a veggie stick. On his desk, he caught a glimpse of a framed photo, his family, and began to admire it. His partner had created it months ago, but unfortunately, the frame had to be changed to something more secure. The image brought back memories, permitting him a reply, “All I can think of is exiling Zeriya’s parents, but I wasn’t around for that. Oh, and announcing my...mistake regarding Haru’s father.” 

“Anything else?”

“Not that I can recall, although…” Focused, Akira scanned the votes on his desk until the name ‘Lunar tear’ began to revive imagery in his mind. “When I first heard the name, I felt a sense of familiarity, perhaps it has to do with them…”

“...Pardon?” The confused tone of Yusuke’s voice made his bewilderment apparent. “I don’t really understand what you’re saying…”

“My memory…” Akira’s words trail off into silence. He then stood up, still staring at the pages, until he made eye contact. “I’ve forgotten something…”

“About your parents…?”

“Mm…” 

Just as he was about to give up, the fog started to clear in Akira’s mind. His eyes lit up, and without another word, he hurried out of the bedroom, determined to complete the puzzle. Yusuke called out to him, only to heard his footsteps growing distant. Despite his confusion, Yusuke's curiosity urged him to follow, instead of awaiting his lover's return. He quickly descended the stairs, turned around, and was led to the backyard. Through the glass door, he saw Akira at the end of the yard, inspecting the shrubs before he began to weave through them. 

According to Yusuke’s knowledge, there was nothing behind there, just a mere fence, ensuring the mansion’s security. Regardless of his doubts, he pushed the door open, quickened his pace and approached the bushes, gently touching the leaves.

“Akira! Where are you going…?!” 

No response.

With a sigh, he pushed through, moving branches out his path, and breaking twigs with his shoes. The sound of leaves rustling or sticks snapping accompanied each of his movements. He tried to follow the destruction Akira left behind, but as he progressed, he began to feel lost. The path didn’t lead forward, it swerved, looped or faded. Frustrated, he let out a groan and decided to follow a faint light instead, hoping it would lead him somewhere. 

Pushing the last branch, he stepped into a clear area, blinded by light. As he covered his eyes, his vision recovered, and the first thing he saw stunned him. The grass underneath his feet glowed with a white hue, a bed of lunar tears laid before him, scattered across the ground. White petals covered the grass, and a pollen-like substance fell from the branches above them, lightly swaying in the air. 

It took him a moment to understand the display. His eyes then shift to his partner, Akira, who was just as stunned as he was. 

“Akira… What is this place?”

Elevating his gaze from the flowers, Akira made brief eye contact, then smiled warily. “I’m not quite sure. My memory is still filling in the blanks, but...it seems to be a...secret.”

“A secret? I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Give me a moment.” 

Despite his overwhelming curiosity, Yusuke respected the request by remaining silent and observing their surroundings. Like an arched dome, the bushes seemed to grow into a protective structure around the flowers. The sun gleamed down on them from a crack in the shrubs, ensuring they didn’t wither from a lack of light. 

“These are...lunar tears, I believe.” Akira finally spoke up as he kneeled in front of the flowers. “I think my mother planted them here…”

Carefully, Yusuke approached his partner. 

“Do you remember something?”

“Yes, I don’t know how reliable it is but... “ Letting out a vague sound, akin to a sigh, Akira stood up. “I recall my mother taking me here when I was a mere child. She labelled it as our ‘secret place’. You may already be aware, but she enjoyed gardening; her main goal was to find rare types of flowers and revive their population. During her search, she must've found lunar seeds; however, instead of placing them in her garden, she decided here would be wise. She brought me along and planted them, telling me such a beautiful flower shouldn’t be restricted or confined due to her desires. Back then, I didn’t really understand or care, and even thought she was a little...weird, but I now realise she wanted it to grow, to bloom into a symbol of hope. Perhaps even a sanctuary for me…”

“...Is there a reason to doubt your memory?”

“Not exactly, but I was young, so my interpretation could be muddled.” Disappointed with himself, Akira began to clutch his elbows. “I mean, I didn’t even remember it until now…”

Aware of his partner’s dismay, Yusuke shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Memories sometimes fade, regardless of how we feel about them. There’s no need to be upset at yourself for it.” He gave a grin of assurance, then pondered aloud, “Although I do wonder if your mother was aware of the flower’s...capability.”

“From what I recall, she was drawn to it because of its rarity and beauty. I would say it’s a little far-fetched to believe anything else right now as it would be...one hell of a coincidence.” 

“Isn’t it already?”

“I suppose, but...none of this stuff occurred until Akechi decided to pursue it.” 

“As far as we’re aware.”

“Do you really think my parents were aware of the research and decided not to tell me?” 

“I’m just…” Pausing for a moment, Yusuke began to rub his own arm. “Not ignoring the possibility. You were young when they passed, right? They may have wanted to tell you when you were older, able to...stomach the idea of stopping it.”

“I wasn’t that young…”

“I’m aware; however, from what I’ve heard, you were rather optimistic at that age. I don’t think any parent, worthy of the luxury, would want to ruin that.”

Akira sighed deeply, turning his attention to the flowers. “It’s mere speculation at this point, so it isn’t worth dwelling on. I see where you’re coming from, although I don’t agree.” He then kneeled, touching a petal. “Anyway, perhaps I should confirm these are lunar tears before saying anything.”

“I think you misunderstood, I’m not saying I believe they knew, I’m just...recognising the possibility.” Calcified Yusuke. “What do you mean by that though…?” 

“It’s not obvious? I’m talking about announcing what we found to the kingdom.” 

“You want to use the flowers…?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” White powder stuck to Akira’s fingertips as he withdrew his hand and stood up. “We need these flowers.”

“But your mother… She made this place for you, and while you didn’t remember it, that doesn’t diminish her efforts or its symbolism. She didn’t even want to use them for her own desires, why is this...any different?”

“Her desire was to use it to complete her collection, not to strengthen the direction of the kingdom. Vanity and ensuring a future are completely different things.”

“That’s true, but...does it not upset you? She wanted this to be your sanctuary, a place of tranquillity only you were aware of. This seems like a motherly gift, not a piece of information being passed down.”

“As strange as it sounds, no, it doesn’t. I’m annoyed at myself for forgetting it; however, I can’t have an emotional attachment to something I just learnt of. I know it seems...heartless, and to some extent, I would like to feel something stronger, but...I just don’t.” Ashamed, Akira glanced at the flowers and began to play with a strand of his hair. “If it’s any assurance, I don’t plan to use them all, that would be silly. Their growth seems to take forever, and this place appears to fulfil their needs.” 

Pressing his lips together, Yusuke shook his head. “You don’t have to be ashamed of your feelings, I only want to ensure it’s what you truly want. This choice is yours.” His hands squeeze together, fidgeting slightly. “Although...I do believe you’re sacrificing so much, Akira. I know it’s a king’s duty, but you’re allowed some self-preservation.” 

“Finding a cure or delivering happiness is, in a way, my self-preservation. If I do nothing, what worth do I have to this kingdom? If I don’t make sacrifices, what kind of dedication do I show this kingdom? None of this is simple, Yusuke. Every word I utter, every action I make, has consequences. I need to be extremely careful now...”

“If that is the case…” While he clasped his chest, his shirt, Yusuke’s brow furrowed and his expression quivered. “Is this truly what you want…? Your decisions, are they futures you desire? Will you regret your sacrifices, or are these all expectations you’ve been forced to accept?” 

“...” Silent for a moment, Akira eventually smiled. “No, I’m content with this life. I used to despise it, wanted to run away and just wished for a regular one, but I’m the head of the Kurusu family, and no one will take that away from me; not my condition, challenges or the hatred some harbour. I’ve embraced my role, and now that I’ve made some progress, I don’t feel empty, useless or unachieved. I want this future as a king and as myself.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Satisfied, Yusuke stepped forward, his lips curl, and he wrapped his arms around his partner. “As long as your true feelings align with our direction, then I’ll be content. The last thing I want is for you to be secretly hurting, lying to yourself to appease the kingdom’s expectations.” 

Akira gleefully huffed as he leaned into the embrace. “Perhaps it’s because of the subject, but your desires seem to revolve around me.” Inching back, he made eye contact and placed a hand on Yusuke’s arm. “Is there nothing you want for yourself? How do you feel about this whole ideal…?”

“To be honest, I thought my feelings were clear. I trust your ability to decide our future as I am content with both options. The requirements or possibilities concern me to some extent, but we can face that when we get there.” Averting his eyes for a moment, Yusuke continued, ”However, if I must make one selfish request then...promise me you’ll prioritise your own safety from now on.”

Caught off guard, Akira appeared perplexed. “Uh…”

“I know it’s odd to say, I just need, er…” Somewhat ashamed, Yusuke pressed his lips together. “It depends on your choice, but I do feel like Ann has a...point. There’s a possibility Shido’s group won’t give up, and because of that, I want you to protect yourself better.” His gaze shifted to the grass. “A-Although, that’s not the only reason why I’m requesting this. I...I won’t be able to lead without you if we go that route. Even if I get really good at being a leader, I don’t want to do it alone, so...please tell me I won’t have to.”

“Anything is possible; however, I promise to do everything in my power to avoid that outcome. The last thing I want is for you to be alone, burdened by my proposal.” A genuine, cheerful grin brightened Akira's expression as he lightly squeezed his partner’s nose. “Although you shouldn’t dwell on this, I don’t plan to go anywhere, nor do I want to be apart from you.” 

Ease resonated through Yusuke. While nothing indicated it, the chance of a harsh or cold reaction had twisted his stomach with worry. 

“I’m glad to hear that… I only thought that since I accepted the role, I shouldn’t complain or worry about standing alone.” 

“What sort of thought process is that?” Akira let out a chuckle, then stroked his lover’s cheek. “You agreed to be my queen, not *the queen. You’re allowed to voice your worries to me, if anything, I encourage you do. Hopefully, I’ll be able to assure or help you through them.”

“...Thank you.” Yusuke couldn’t help but smile. His eyes brightened with hope, his cheeks glowed a light pink hue, and his hands squeeze around Akira’s waist. “I suppose I thought it was selfish of me to express my doubt to you when you’re already dealing with so much. It’s also...a feeling I didn’t wish to accept.”

Akira shook his head and huffed. “Haven’t we talked about this before?” 

“To a degree, although I do believe this is...a different circumstance.” 

“I suppose, but-” Interrupted by a thought, Akira realised a possible issue. “Maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere. Everyone is going to be concerned about our sudden disappearance…”

“Oh, right…” Glancing at the field of flowers, Yusuke began to realise their mistake as well. “However, before we leave, there’s something I have to express.”

“What is it?” 

“I don’t think you should tell the others’ about this place. It’s honestly too risky…”

“...I don’t quite understand what you mean.”

“Think about it, if you decide on a future someone else disagrees with, and they know where the flowers are, what’s stopping them from destroying the flowers? I believe it’s okay to mention you’ve found a field of them, but telling them the location seems too dangerous.” 

“You’re telling me not to trust the kingdom…?”

“I-... I guess I am, to a degree.”

“Okay.”

“Eh…?”

“You bring up a valid point. There are some people in this kingdom that hate me and it isn’t going to change. If twisting the truth avoids possible grief, then I’m fine with it.”

“...It’s unfortunate, but I’m glad we recognise the...chance.”  
Offering his hand, Yusuke managed a smile.  
“Come on, let’s head inside. You still have to figure out your decision.”

“Hold on a moment…”  
As he stared at the lunar tears, Akira felt his stomach sink. His mind drifted, considering the usage of the flowers, and their conversation, until anxiety swelled in his throat. A single thought, a decision lingered in his head, finally guiding him to a conclusion. 

“I think I’ve...realised what I want.” 

“Pardon?”

“The kingdom’s future.” Biting his bottom lip, Akira tried to calm his dread with a sigh. “I...think I know how to proceed, what answer I want to give.”

“Are you certain…?”

“Yes…”

Yusuke gulped, stunned and anticipated his partner’s continuation, but it didn’t come. It’s like the words were trapped on the tip of Akira’s tongue, caged by the weight of their meaning. 

Light specks of pollen stuck onto their clothes as silence smothered the atmosphere, until one could no longer wait.

“Akira, you don’t have to tell me now if you’re not ready…”

“I- It’s just…” While his expression tensed up, Akira clasped his arms. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m scared to commit, even though I’m...capable of answering now.”

“You needn’t worry, I’ll wait for your official announcement, like everyone else.” 

“...I should probably start writing my speech, right?” A nervous laugh, filled with apprehension, escaped Akira. He then gulped, and mumbled, “I don’t understand why I’m so reluctant...”

“Because it’s a decision worthy of hesitation. I can’t imagine making such a choice, and I respect your ability to try.” Scratching his cheek, Yusuke gave an awkward grin. “Let’s just hope your mind doesn’t stray again.”

“I don’t think it will. I just...don’t know how to articulate my decision or why I feel it’s better. Although, I suppose that will come to me with time.”

“While I don’t wish to rush you, our disappearance will cause concern soon,” Yusuke reminded and extended his hand. “Come, let’s start to plan that announcement of yours.”

“Mm.” Smiling, Akira glanced at the flowers before placing a hand on his partner’s. “After all, there’s no need to stay in this place any longer.” 

Content, although on edge, the both of them began to weave through the scrubs again, heading back towards the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~

Pacing around the bedroom, Akira analysed his script, trying to cram each and every word into his frazzled mind. The manor citizens had arrived and were currently being occupied by conversations, wine or food, but everyone knew it wouldn’t satisfy them for long. They wanted an answer, a way to prepare for their future. While Akira’s stance hadn’t changed since seeing his mother’s gift, he was desperate to find an explanation to sate the opposing side. Nothing he thought of felt right, adequate or even worth saying, however, he needed something, anything at all to secure peace. 

“Akira… I know you’re stressed, but you can’t go out there without any shoes on.” Yusuke uttered, holding his chin as his eyes flicker to and away from his lover’s feet. “Finish getting dressed, then you can study your speech.”

“Clothes aren’t going to mean anything if I can’t maintain this kingdom.” 

“I understand, but it would be more efficient to be ready first. You can deliver your speech once you’re comfortable with it, rather than stumble to get dressed right after.” 

“...” Sighing, Akira made his way to a pair of shoes, barely took his eyes off the page, and shoved his feet into them. “There, happy?”

“Well, to a degree. They...aren’t on properly though.”

As he pulled the paper away, Akira’s brow furrowed, his tongue ready to offer a snarky reply. Expect, instead of expressing his irritation, he recognised and put an end to it.

“I’m sorry…” He apologised, lowering his head in shame. “I’m being a pain in the rear. It’s just- I can hear them downstairs, and it’s making me feel worse…” 

“Relax, there’s no need to overthink this.” Trying to assure his partner, Yusuke approached with a smile. “You’ve already delivered a speech before, just envision it like that.” 

“That was completely different. I wasn’t locking in a path of life for all of us…” 

“Sure, but you still managed to announce personal things and received minimal backlash.” 

“Can’t someone else tell them for me…? It was hard enough deciding, and now I’m expected to articulate why after struggling for so long.” 

“You’re their king and the one that will work the hardest towards your future. It wouldn’t feel right to hear it from someone else.”

“...Can you do it? You seem so calm a-and you’re their aspiring queen. Think of it as a test to their-”

“Akira.”

“...” Exhaling dolefully, Akira began to rub his temple with a shaky hand. “R-Right… It’s not nice or wise to make someone else do it, I’m just finding this...hard.”

Yusuke’s hands rest on Akira’s shoulders, touching the cloth of a crimson suit. “Take deep breaths and calm down. You’re focusing on the negative aspects of your announcement way too much. There’s so much to look forward to, even if it doesn’t feel that way. You’re forgetting all of the growth our kingdom will encounter, and ignoring how your personal life will improve.” He assured with an encouraging grin. “You didn’t fight for your future only to give up at the end.” 

Akira’s complexion quivered like he was suppressing his emotions. He then gave in and tightly wrapped his arms around Yusuke, squeezing him as he burrowed in a cyan shirt. 

“Please, stand with me when I announce it…”

His voice muffled, but Yusuke heard him, evident by his stunned expression.

“You mean...on the podium?”

“Yes.”

“I-I don’t know if that’s-”

Sliding his foot back, Akira revealed his face and pouted. 

“I can’t do this alone. I need you more than ever, Yusuke. You’re right, I’m focusing on the negatives too much, but acknowledging that doesn’t quell my fears. I don’t want to break down due to the pressure, or present myself in a way that doesn’t appear confident; however, reality doesn’t always align with my wants. I’m terrified of leading my people to a broken future, so please, stand with and help me realise the worth of this all.” 

“...Alright. If it helps you, then I’ll do it, but the announcement has to come from you.”

“Mm, I promise. I just need moral support.” 

“It’s settled then.” To show his affection, Yusuke caressed Akira’s cheek before taking a step back. “Finish getting ready, then we’ll face the wolves.”

“The wolves?” Akira chuckled into his hand, entertained by the term. “I thought you were trying to humanise them so my anxiety would relax?” 

“You’ve given me second-hand anxiety, I can’t help it now.”

“Oh well, I guess we’ll embarrass ourselves together.” 

Huffing, Yusuke expressed his amusement. “I suppose we can.”

A knock sounded from the door, diverting their attention. Without even checking, Akira knew it was Zeriya, wanting to ask if he was ready. After adjusting his shoes, he approached and answered, only to find his advisor standing outside the room. 

“I know you don’t wish to be disturbed, but...are you ready yet? I cannot contain them forever for you…”

“...” Akira looked back at his partner, who shrugged. He then sighed and mumbled, “Fine, I’ll be out in a few minutes. Tell them it won’t be much longer.”

Zeriya responded with a nod before walking away, back to the assembly. 

“Are you truly ready, or…?” Yusuke asked, albeit carefully. 

“Not exactly…” Relaxing his tensed shoulders, Akira breathed heavily and grabbed a bunch of notes off his desk. “But I don’t have the luxury to be. I’ll just have to swallow my reluctance and go out there.”

“Honestly, I don’t think it’s possible to genuinely be ready for such an announcement.” Yusuke glanced at the clock, approached his lover, and offered his hand. “I’ll be there beside you, hopefully calming your fears.”

“Thank you. I’m sure your presence will help.” 

Smiling, Akira grabbed his partner's hand and squeezed it.

“You’re prepared...right?”

“...Mm.”

After a reluctant nod, Akira walked alongside his partner, out of the room. They moved across the foyer, and the assembly soon came into sight, gathered on the main floor. 

A knot developed in Akira’s throat as he felt eyes piercing, peering at his vulnerable state. Uncertainty plagued him, and all he could do was pray his facade was authentic to unknowing minds. Sweat almost drench his palms. Although it was uncomfortable, he didn’t want to let go of Yusuke’s hand, if anything, his grip tightened as they approached the podium. 

Everyone was waiting, seated in multiple rows. Their expressions were a mix between excitement and unease. Ambivalent was the perfect way to describe the room’s atmosphere. Every second, every minute dripped with a slight sense of dread. The room felt muggy, despite the cool temperature of the wind.

Even with his mental preparation, Akira froze once he reached the stand. Fog clouded his mind while he stared back at his citizens, petrified of their reactions. His erratic heart wished to burst from his chest; invisible hands squeezed around his neck, every inch of his body seemed to be paralysed, suffocating from terror, until Yusuke eventually nudged his arm, bringing him back to reality. 

He coughed, although attempted to hide it by covering his mouth. Once his breath began to normalise, he placed his notes down on the podium, shuffled through them and cleared his throat. 

“Uh, I-I...would like to start by thanking you for your patience. I know the last few months have been hectic, and I couldn’t be gladder to have such calm and tolerant citizens. There were some...mishaps, but that doesn’t invalidate the consideration a lot of you gave me. The fact many of you also wrote detailed opinions on your votes means so much to me as it helped me with our inevitable decision.”

Despite the fact he managed to seize momentum, Akira’s throat felt dry, like a cracked desert. Every time he began to tremble or jitter, he glanced at Yusuke and squeezed his hand behind the podium. 

“As your king...it is my duty to secure our future. I’m glad you trust me enough to decide by myself, but the truth isn’t so simple. Every single one of you, every thought you’ve shared with me, has been considered and crafted my answer. It’s why I wanted to hear your voices in a vote. This decision won’t just affect me, therefore, I felt it was necessary to listen to all of your minds. However, just like with any decision, mine is bound to disappoint some. It’s not something I wish to do, but unfortunately, it’s inevitable. After my announcement, I’ll be willing to listen to your concerns, thoughts, worries and I’ll answer all of your questions to the best of my ability. I’ll stay up all night, assuring you all with a heart of compassion.” 

Realising he was running out of subjects, Akira’s panic began to flare once more.

“I-I did manage to make a discovery that will aid our future too. A field of lunar tears was found in a forest a few hours away from here. I plan to seize and use them to secure my decision, so please rest assured that both paths will start better than before.”

Discussions began to stir from the crowd until Zeriya snapped his fingers to silence them. Akira used the short period of time to focus on his breathing, ensuring he wouldn’t choke again. 

“With that said I…” His words trailed off as his speech came to an end. He quickly shuffled through his notes, looking for the rest of his speech, only to find nothing. “Um, sorry, it seems like I…” 

While he pondered on his note’s whereabouts, whispers muffled from the crowd. Saliva forced its way down his throat as he desperately searched and flicked through his speech, only to encounter the same results. 

“What’s the matter?” Yusuke whispered, then shuffled closer. 

“My notes...I-I think I left the other half on my desk…!”

“As far as I remember, you grabbed them all.”

“So you’re saying I didn’t write more than this…?!” 

“Maybe you did, but they weren’t on your desk.” Noticing a fearful glow in his partner’s eyes, Yusuke wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered in his ear, “Relax, you’re going to hyperventilate if you dwell on it. Just listen to your heart, as you did at the manor.” 

Despite his frazzled state, Akira managed to breathe away his panic, and rest his hands on his podium. 

“I-It seems as though I’ve misplaced my notes, but they aren’t required. I apologise about the delay…”

Even though he hoped, prayed for it, his heart wouldn’t guide him. The amount of stress he felt, the looks his citizens gave him, made his eyes prickle with moisture. Overwhelmed by his situation, he felt utterly hopeless, trapped. Nothing, not even his preparation, seemed to be willing to help. 

Silence began to fester in the room once more, causing citizens discomfort. They whispered, expressed concern, and some even furrowed their brows as they watched in confusion. It wouldn’t take long for them to start questioning their king, asking why he wouldn't continue. 

“Um, I-I’m sorry, this wasn’t…-” 

All Akira could do was mutter incoherent apologies. His hands trembled while his mind desperately searched for anything, for a way to continue, but his heart was overwhelmed with dread. He thought about just announcing his answer; however, he knew that would irritate his citizens. He had to ease them into it, had to unite them all, but his body betrayed him.

With a heavy heart, Yusuke watched until he no longer could. Anxiety swelled in his gut, but seeing his partner slowly break down gave him the courage to try and alleviate the pressure. He gave Akira a gentle push so he could reach the mic, and he draped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Akira is quite the perfectionist sometimes.” With a smile, he spoke into the mic. “He can’t stand the idea of not showing his sincerity to you guys, so he takes literal hours writing his speeches, ensuring every single word means something to both you and him.” Subtly, he massaged Akira’s shoulder. “He’ll even criticise his own speech the next day, trying to improve upon it like a fusspot. I hope I never become like that.”

Some laughter emitted from the crowd, restoring the atmosphere a bit. As Yusuke went on, distracting them with inane subjects, Akira started to feel better. His breathing began to normalise again, his heartbeat grew more steady and the knot in his throat loosened. Every fibre in his body was grateful, thankful that Yusuke took over the stage. It felt as though tears of joy would pour out, but he suppressed them, ensuring he didn’t embarrass himself further. 

All he could do was grin while listening to his partner’s rambles. An urge to embrace him shivered down his spine, however instead of acting on it, he behaved and waited for Yusuke to finish. 

Finally, he mustered the courage to respond, “You’re exaggerating everything I do. It seems to be a tendency of yours.”

“Am I? I wonder if they’ll agree when we show them your perfectionist side.”

“That won’t happen as I don’t have one to show.” Motioning his free hand, Akira brushed the subject aside. “Anyway, should we continue this assembly or do you want to keep spreading rumours?”

“It’s up to our audience.”

As some of them chuckled or giggled, the crowd called for continuation in an excited, earnest manner. While aware of their desires, Akira turned to his partner and mouthed ‘I love you’ to reveal his appreciation. Yusuke merely responded with a grin, and the both of them turned their attention back to their citizens. 

“While I’m glad it amused you all, I’m certain you came here today to hear my answer, not our rambles. However, before I continue the announcement, I wish to say…” Taking a deep breath, Akira appeared confident while his lips form a genuine smile. “My heart, the entirety of it, loves each and every one of you like my own blood. Nothing, not even my illness, could pull us apart entirely. We’ve been through so much together, and I hope we can continue to stand together, united and ready to fight for our place in this world. No matter what path, no matter what future lies before us, we’ll prevail if we remain as one.” He paused, allowing them to absorb his words. “Reality, the bulk of humanity, won’t stop rejecting us, but the challenges they impose on us couldn’t even end us. We shall define, create and shape our place in this world on our own terms. Strength made our current presence possible, and strength will continue to do so.”

Citizens began to clap, smiles shaping their complexions. Their lively nature gave Akira determination, the will to reveal their fate and face the challenges that await his decision. As they cheered, ready to accept their king’s answer, Akira reached for Yusuke’s hand, gently squeezing it. He then scanned the crowd and saw Ann, Ryuji, Sakiko and Shinya, all pleased and willing to hear his voice.

Watching the crowd together, Yusuke shifted his fingers and intertwined them with Akira’s. They glanced at each other, smiling, before diverting their attention back to their citizens and holding their heads high, proud of their achievements. 

Not even Shido, a man capable of destroying anyone, could stop them. Akechi’s fantasy-like ideas and creations couldn’t end or silence them either. While they weren’t invincible, their sacrifices, courage, dedication and ability to overcome challenges together, made their preservation possible. Now, they would strive to create and protect a paradise, perhaps even revive their frozen dreams. 

“As your king, and aside your queen, I would like to announce our destiny as a kingdom, our future….”

Regardless of what leaves his mouth, Akira knew they would prevail so long as they remained together, united. Yusuke’s determination to stay and willingness to understand, allowed a feeling of hope to blossom, to spread across the kingdom like pollen. Both of them, together, could create and live in harmony; as vampires or humans.

Their inextinguishable desire, their gleaming passion to overcome hardships and seek out distant dreams, would create a proud land, soil worth living on, and hopefully, cocoon a world filled with peace….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for going along this journey with me, it's been fun and rather occupying for me! However, this isn't entirely the end for this fanfic. You may have come across, or noticed me mention reworking this fic to better reflect my vision and show my improvement as a writer. 
> 
> I've been wanting to rewrite this fanfiction for a while now as it went through a few manuscript changes, and while I tried my best to weave them together, It'd be so much better to just re-write it with one original script in mind, so that's what I plan to do! Now bear in mind, this is probably going to be a long process as simply writing this as is already takes up a butt-load of time, but I love P5 hero x Yusuke enough so I'm willing to do it! 
> 
> What this means is that I'll basically be updating the writing quality(of earlier chapters), fixing typos, adding additional scenes/clarifying scenes and removing 'filler' or simply useless scenes. However, before that happens, I'll be going on a **hiatus**. I desperately need a break from writing, and while I'll still be available for contact ( on here and Tumblr ) I won't be writing anything behind the scenes. I may start rewriting the earlier chapters if I feel up to it during my break, but there's no guarantee I will.
> 
> Perhaps I'm biting off more than I can chew, but I also wanted to start a new fanfiction that is calmer and shorter while I rework "You Cure The Light" as some form of detox. XD It'll also be a good thing for those who don't necessarily want to reread a better version of this. I'm not ready to commit to this just yet as it could possibly overwhelm me, but it is something I've considered greatly and have the will to do. 
> 
> My room to write in this box is running out, so I plan to make a long Tumblr post, detailing my exact plan, although I may have to write that tomorrow as it's late and I'm tired af. This one should basically be a shortened version of it. 
> 
> ( I will not be listing this work as "Completed" due to the aforementioned reasons. )
> 
> **I'll be on hiatus until the 3rd of January 2019** although there is a chance I'll come back sooner if I get bored. :3 
> 
> Please feel free to ask me questions about this, either in the comments here, or on my Tumblr. [ https://eliniera.tumblr.com/ ] I'll answer them to the best of my ability. 
> 
> *Update* **Here is the detailed version of my plan, feel free to read it.**  
> [Information regarding re-work](https://eliniera.tumblr.com/post/180297424634/information-regarding-re-work)
> 
>  
> 
> My rambles have gone on for too long!  
> Thanks so much for reading my fanfiction! There's surely more to come. ;)


End file.
